Testament of Dawn
by Naryfiel Lilith
Summary: It should have been a simple year, a year like any other, but a chance encounter leads Byleth and her twin, Azrael, on a path neither ever expected to be on. A path that led to bonds stronger than fate itself. A path that would lead to a war of ideals. Fodlan's night of chaos and war ends with the dawning light, but will fate or bonds decide who bears witness? (3H Novelization)
1. Prologue) An Inevitable Encounter

Prologue) An Inevitable Encounter

* * *

_The continent of Fodlan, blessed by a revered goddess, has existed since time immemorial, according to the stories. That isn't to say it has been a peaceful place. Countless wars have ripped across its lands. The War of Heroes, where, according to the scriptures first penned by Saint Cichol himself, Saint Seiros had to slay the corrupted King of Liberation, Nemesis. The War of the Eagle and Lion, a civil war instigated by Loog, the King of Lions, who refused to accept Emperor Aldric's ascension after his brutal and bloody coup, and led to the formation of the Kingdom. The Crescent Moon War, where lords of the west did not accept the chosen heir of their lands and split off to form their own republic, an alliance of lords. Those are just the more famous ones, mind. Mercenaries knew well that Fodlan has known no peace at all. Not completely, at least._

_Still, the three ruling powers of Fodlan are at least in relative harmony with each other. To the south lies the Adrestian Empire, a land held by a more than one-thousand year long dynasty, though the Insurrection of the Seven in recent years has withered the power of the ruling family to nothing more than a shriveled weed. To the frozen north lies the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, ruled by the descendents of Wolf King Blaiddyd and the King of Lions, Loog, and known equally for its chivalrous, self-righteous zealotry of knights. To the east lies the Leicester Alliance, a league of nobles who heed no king or emperor, nor do they pay attention to anything but themselves, constantly playing petty games in order to boost their own fortunes, often at the expense of others. _

_Not a one of these powers are stable. The Empire is openly ruled by corrupt nobles who care more for taxes and power than the well-being of their people, and bleed the land dry in order to glut their ravenous greed. The Kingdom is a nest of bandits and turbulence due to the incompent Regent who rules in place of a beloved, and slain, king, and the troubles that come from their hypocritical, zealous slaying of an entire country of innocents. The Alliance is one in name and name alone, with each noble eager to pounce on the slightest bit of weakness from their supposed allies, like starving predators who have lost all sense due to gluttony. _

_In the midst of all of this is the technically neutral fourth power of Fodlan, the Church. Supposedly a beacon of faith and sanctuary, too often have I heard the pretty songs they sing, only to see their knights and priests do the exact opposite. And their 'pretty songs' of the past… everyone knows the victors write history. How many things are hiding behind those songs? How many secrets? Quite a few, I'm sure, and they're kept secret so that the Church can keep its power. A shining citadel, built on a foundation of corpses. Given how Fodlan is, there is nothing else they can be._

_I see it all and want to retch. I hate battle. I hate war. As a mercenary, I've seen far too much of both to ever believe that peace is possible. As a mercenary, I've long grown weary of those who claim to fight and sacrifice in the name of the 'greater good'. After all, those who 'sacrifice the few for the many' are never the ones who make the sacrifices. They pay others to do so, weighing their lives and spilt blood in gold coin and empty ideals. They ignore the ashes of the fallen, ignore the screaming silence that answers them when they reassure the dead that it will all be 'worth it', in the end. _

_So, why keep going? Well, despite this war ravaged wreck of a land, there are still people worth fighting for and, despite being a blood drenched monster, I like seeing those bits of beauty. And if it means that one less child has to walk a path of war in order to grasp happiness, then I'm willing to keep going. Let the monster destroy. It's all I'm good for, anyway. _

* * *

"Malcolm, you shouldn't swing your sword in such a wide arc. It leaves you open for retaliation and leaves you unbalanced. Pull your shoulder back a little." Nearby, Malcolm yelled 'got it!' and did his best to adjust, swinging again. "That's better. Move your feet apart, though. Your stance is too narrow. Makes you unstable" While I instructed him, I carefully weaved some flowers in my lap, going slowly so that Crystal could mimic my movements. "You're pinching the stem too tightly, Crystal. Lighten your grip a little." Crystal nodded and frowned in concentration, frequently looking between my hands and hers. "There you go. Nice and easy. Flowers have their delicate sides. You have to respect that." Next to me, Richard and Sera cheered in triumph and I looked over to see they had found a solution to the tactical problem I had given them earlier. "Done? Show me, will you? My hands are a little busy."

Things like this were normal whenever I stayed in Remire for a while between jobs. I wasn't sure how good of a teacher I was, but the children were just so earnest that I couldn't help but oblige them. Particularly since the lessons were so important to them. Malcolm, for instance, wanted to learn how to fight so that he could protect his big sister and, more importantly, his newborn niece. Crystal wanted help with weaving flower crowns, to surprise her overworking mother when the Garland Moon came. Richard and Sera, meanwhile, hoped to become squires with the church in order to secure steady funds for their families. It was interesting, trying to juggle all the lessons, but their smiles made everything worth it.

"Well, I see someone is the most popular girl in the village again~!" Madeline's cheerful laugh drew me from my thoughts, just as she slipped behind me to wrap her arms around my shoulders in a hug and press her cheek affectionately against mine. "As per usual," she continued laughed, muffling it into a giggle so that she didn't hurt my ears. She smelled of bleach and lavender, hinting she had spent the morning doing laundry. I wasn't surprised since her mother was still recovering from her difficult pregnancy and birthing. "Why, it's almost enough to make a girl jealous!" She squeezed me, though, to emphasize that she was teasing. "Also, you smell freaking amazing. New perfume?"

"Dad bought me some as a new year's gift," I confirmed, continuing to show Crystal how to weave the flowers, while watching Malcolm practice and doing my best to listen to Sera and Richard. "It's the Great Tree Moon, after all." Though, really, Dad used that as an excuse. He loved spoiling Azrael and me with random gifts. "Sera, can you repeat your thoughts for why you put your mages in that location? I didn't catch that first part."

"Wow, you're really keeping track of it all." Madeline rested her chin on my shoulder to let me listen and sighed when Sera finished up. "Wow, my head spins just from hearing that. You two are so amazing!"

"Yes, Sera and Richard are doing very well." I smiled slightly when both of them blushed and preened from the praise. "You two join Malcolm for weapons practice while I think of another scenario for you, okay?" They both nodded and scrambled up to grab their own practice weapons, a lance for Richard and an axe for Sera, and lined up next to Malcolm to warm up. And to tease and praise Malcolm, since he really was doing a great job. "How is your mother doing?"

"She's doing fine, and so is my baby brother." Madeline sighed in relief, and I knew why. Not only had it been a difficult birthing, but her baby brother had nearly died as well. "I'm still convinced you breathed life into him."

"I just cleared his airway." Then had used my magic to keep him warm and help him hold onto the sparks he already had until they could be coaxed into a flame. It was no miracle or anything; a properly trained healer, especially one with Faith magic, would have done the same thing. "It was his own will that saved him. He must've looked forward to having you as a sister, to fight so hard."

"Oh, come on! Let me just praise you for once!" She 'hmphed', but then was back to giggling. Her hug didn't loosen one bit either. "Oh, hey, is that…?"

"Yes, it is." I didn't even have to look up to know it was Azrael. We always knew where the other was, after all.

"Looks almost like a party!" he laughed as he joined us, dancing around the three weapon practicers to not mess them up. The dirt clinging to his gloves and clothes, and smeared across his cheek, hinted he had been helping in the fields as he usually did. "Hmm? Why are you teaching Crystal how to make a garland now?" He leaned down to peer over Crystal's shoulder, tilting his head to the side curiously as he watched. "We're a ways off still, right?"

"It's so that she can _practice_, Azrael!" Madeline laughingly scolded. She didn't mention that it was also because Crystal had wanted to learn from me. I'd probably tell Azrael later. He knew as well as I did that because of jobs, we might not be here during the Garland Moon. Mercenaries had no easy schedules. "Besides, it's closer than you think. There's already speculation abound over who will get one from who!" She stood and clasped her hands behind her back, leaning forward slightly to create a coy air about her. "What do you think? You going to get one?" Azrael immediately pointed to me, which he should. I always made two garlands for the Garland Moon: one for Dad and one for Azrael. "I meant besides Byleth."

"Then I don't know?" Azrael shrugged, uncaring of the topic. "If I do, then I do?"

"So, you won't be against getting one from someone besides your twin?"

"No?" Azrael glanced at me in confusion, even though he should've sensed that I had no idea either. "Don't think so, at least. Why?"

"I'm _trying_ to tease and wiggle out if you've a crush or not, but alas! It seems to not be the case." She stuck her tongue out at him, and Azrael finally decided to just smile and nod to play along. It always felt like Madeline was saying more than she did when things like this came up, but neither of us knew what it could be. "You know how much I love to tease."

"And yet, you often fail at it miserably."

"So mean!" Madeline whimpered and whined a bit, exaggerating a pout before sitting back down behind me to hug me tightly. "Byleth, however did you get such a meanie for a twinnie?"

Azrael playfully protested, and the two 'argued' over my head while I continued showing Crystal how to weave flowers and kept an eye on Malcoln, Richard, and Sera to make sure they weren't straining themselves while practicing. It was loud, but not in a bad way. It was rather comforting, especially when Crystal finished her first flower crown and everyone stopped what they were doing to gush and praise it.

One of the reasons why Remire was 'home' was because of how warmly they treated everyone. Even Azrael and me, despite me being a monster and he being a monster's twin. I would always be grateful to them for it.

* * *

_I dreamed of war again. A war I had never seen, never could have seen, but saw in perfect clarity. Felt in perfect clarity. The cold rain froze my skin until it cracked. The pounding feet and hooves on the earth made my bones rattle and creak. The falling blood filled my mouth and lungs with iron until I could no longer breathe. The screams ripped through my ears until they bled. I felt no pain, of course. This was a dream. But I felt everything else. Saw everything else. Not that it mattered what I saw. After all, I had seen this dream many times in the past. It never changed. _

_Armies stretched beyond the horizon, and as they clashed, countless soldiers died. By blade, by magic… it didn't matter. Once they were dead, they fell and more simply took their place. In the center of it all, two people in particular fought, a one-on-one duel amidst the madness. 'Lady Seiros', according to the soldiers, and Nemesis. Fighting brutally amidst the mud, slinging blood about each time they swung… that is, until Seiros disarmed Nemesis and kicked him to the ground. And stabbed him brutally with hate-drenched, pain-saturated words I could hear echo through my skull, even when awake. 'Tell me, Nemesis, do you recall the Red Canyon?! You'll die for that! Die! DIE! You took everything that I loved!'_

_Then the cheers. The cheers as the soldiers realized the fighting was over at last. The cheers that heralded the sun breaking through the storm clouds. And in the sunlight, Seiros cradled Nemesis's blade to her chest, nuzzled the blood-stained blade as if it were a person, and whispered to her mother about how 'he' was gone. As always, that's when it ended. From there, the dream yanked me back and various images assaulted me. Buildings made of nothing but metal and glass, stretching up so tall that they scraped the sky. Wars where there were no blades, but these metal sticks that made loud noises. Large javelins made of a strange metal, that flew through the sky and demolished whatever it hit. All sorts of images that made no sense to me at all. _

_Then it was all gone. I was instead in some sort of stone chamber filled with strange yet beautiful carvings and statues. They marked a very clear path towards the back of the room or, rather, the staircase to the throne. There, a young girl slept. As she always did. I had dreamed of her ever since I could remember my dreams, and she never changed. A child with pointed ears and an unusual shade of green for her hair, dressed in a style I had never seen before. Not in any of my travels, or in any of the books I had read. She used the armrest as her pillow, cushioning the stone with her arms, and she never stirred, no matter what. Even if I tried, and I had in the past, she would never so much as twitch. Because of that, I paid her little mind and, instead, began to look for an 'exit'. It would always be in a different place, but whenever I found it, I would wake up. And I wanted to wake up. I could still feel the churned earth in my bones, taste the iron blood in my mouth. My ears still rattled from the raucous noise. _

"_Oh, my." A voice I had never heard, strangely young and terrifyingly old at the same time. A big yawn, followed by sleepy mumblings. Though there could only be one source for the sudden noise, I was still startled when I turned to find the girl was actually awake, rubbing at her eyes. "What could have brought you here?" she asked, leaning forward to stare right at me. Her eyes, I saw, were the same unusual green as her hair. "It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose, you know. Most rude, indeed."_

"_I am afraid this is my dream, and that this is the first time in fifteen to twenty years that you have stirred," I replied, feeling strange. My voice echoed through the room, an indication of how huge it was. But I could see no true walls or ceiling. Just blackness. "That's a bit long for a 'moment'."_

"_Hmmm… perhaps. But now I wonder why you come here in your dreams." She sat up straight and beckoned to me, her gaze serious. "Come to me, won't you? I wish to have a good look at you." Not knowing what else to do, I simply did as she asked and approached. Walking until I was at the base of the stairs. Nothing like this had happened before. Why would it change now? "Hmm… yes, I've not seen the likes of you before. What are you anyway?"_

"_A demon." At least, that was the more common term people dubbed me, nowadays._

_Still, she frowned and shook her head. "Do not deceive me. You would do well to keep your wit in line."_

"_Sorry, I'm a ghost." That was another thing I had heard over the years. Monster, demon, fey, ghost… nothing human, and forever something to be feared and hated. _

"_What did I just say?" She scowled now, and I shrugged. "You are human, are you not?"_

"_...Well, I'm mortal." A monster like me wasn't human. But I could be killed. Eventually. _

"_Bah, fine, be difficult." She sighed heavily, and shook her head. "Well, you have a name, yes? What is it?"_

"_Byleth."_

"_Byleth, huh? Pretty, but I shall never grow accustomed to the sound of human names." She yawned again, and leaned to the side to lay her head against the armrest again. "Still, this is all so… ah, forgive me. But I think it's time for…" Another yawn. "Another nap…" She closed her eyes and settled to sleep. "It is… almost time to… mmm… begin…"_

'_Begin what?' I wanted to ask. But before I could, something yanked me away. Into the darkness and I panicked because I hated the dark. I hated, hated, hated the dark. I never had something like this happen before. Why had she awakened? Why was I being yanked? Why? Why, why, why? I..._

* * *

"Hey, kiddo, wake up." Dad's gentle voice roused me, saved me from the dark. I still choked and coughed, struggling to breathe as I transitioned from 'asleep and terrified' to 'awake and confused'. "Whoa, easy there…" When I rolled onto my side, Dad rubbed my back, waiting for me to get coherent. "Did you dream of a war again?"

"Yeah," I croaked, still coughing. I made myself at least sit up, even if I couldn't get out of bed yet. Dad sat down next to me to let me rest on his shoulder, and to still rub my back. "The same one as last time…"

"Massive armies clashing on a vast field, right? In the rain?" He switched to stroking my hair, knowing how much that soothed me. "There hasn't been a battle like that in three centuries. The Crescent Moon War was the last one, I think."

"Yeah…" And if the names were 'correct', then it was even older than that. Over a thousand years old, in fact. "Then it shifted to that girl again."

"The girl sleeping on a stone throne, right?" He sighed, and I knew he was thinking of how none of us had met anyone like the girl before. And no doubt fretting over the weird dreams, as he always did. To have such consistent dreams was more than abnormal, and yet, I did. I always had. "She just sleeps and sleeps."

"Well, this time was different, actually." I looked up at him, and he frowned. Because when something so consistent suddenly changed, you knew something had to be wrong. Like how a simple rock coming loose on a mountain would trigger a landslide. "She woke up. And talked to me."

"...She did, huh?" That was all he said, but he turned to gather me up in a hug, still stroking my hair. Both because he knew how unnerved I was and to try and hide his own worry. Because he always worried. That's just how he was, when it came to us. I would never understand just why Dad, of all people, ended up with someone like me as a child, but I was grateful for it. I would always be grateful for him.

"Mmm… hey, what's going on?" Azrael yawned loudly, stumbling sleepily into my room. He mumbled something under his breath before flopping down next to Dad and curling up in his lap. "It's too early to be awake…"

"Our next job is in Gautier lands, so truthfully, you needed to be awake an hour ago," Dad reminded us. Azrael just groaned and pointedly pretended to fall asleep. Since I agreed with the sentiment, I continued resting on Dad's shoulder. "We need to leave at dawn. Though, you already being awake makes me worried, considering I normally have to threaten to throw ice water on you to get you to even consider waking at any hour before dawn." That was true. Azrael _hated_ waking up early. Almost as much as he hated needles. "The wind wake you?"

"Not really…" Azrael's words were half-mumbled, hinting he was actually dozing. "Felt Byleth's panic." Yeah, that happened a lot… I was also grateful I had a twin willing to put up with things like this. "But I guess the wind is a little restless. Maybe."

"Then how about you and Byleth take a walk to wake up and figure out why that is? If it's trouble, we'll want to nip it in the bud."

"Nnn… don't wanna…" Still, Azrael reluctantly sat up and yawned again before stretching. "I swear to creation, if some kids locked themselves in the grain storage again, I'm leaving them for the mice."

"You might, but Byleth won't." He was right about that. "Up and at 'em, twins."

"Uuugghh…"

Dad had to prod us a little more for us to actually get moving, though the last few times were just us being difficult for the fun of it, which he knew. Once we left the house, Azrael and I meandered through the village, with me following him as he let the wind direct him however it wanted to. Instead, I just looked around, fear softening for fondness when I noticed some of the other villagers were awake. While some were simply early risers, the farms required a lot of work, I knew from experience that others were awake to see us off. It was just… something the people of Remire did. Whenever someone left, at least one of the other villagers saw them off. More if they could manage it.

Sadly, I couldn't fondly watch over everyone for long. Azrael stiffened just as the wind surged and we heard a loud scream on the edge of town, near the forest. Both of us rushed towards the sound, easily making it to the outskirts thanks to how clear the streets were. That's when we first saw something unusual. Three strangers in clothes that screamed 'rich and noble', but uniform enough to hint to some sort of organization. Some sort of army, based on the weapons they held. They were talking to Madeline (no doubt up early because of her baby brother), or they had been before something in the woods made them yell. Easy to see why that was, though. Far too easy.

Either one of the children had, in fact, gotten themselves stuck in the grain storage again or they had simply stayed awake to be among those who saw us off… But either way, now, they were on the edge of the woods and the target of more strangers with weapons. But unlike the three by Madeline, the mix-matched, ill-maintained armor and the chipped and dulled axes suggested 'bandits'. Highly unusual. Bandits didn't typically linger long in this area; it wasn't profitable enough. More unusual, though, was the number. Already, there were more than you saw for a typical raiding party and _definitely_ more than you saw for a scouting. Based on the three rich and noble strangers, I'd guess they were the targets for whatever reason. Money (via ransom and theft), torture and rape, death (possibly hired for that one)... what you saw depended on what sort of bandits they were, and why they took up banditry in the first place, but all the reasons could usually be boiled down to those three. The one going after a child with a vicious smile… they hinted to _all_ three, actually.

It took only a second to analyze the situation, and only half of a second to react. I purposely trailed behind Azrael as he surged forward, knowing (as I always did) what he planned. After all, he planned it because he knew (as he always did) what I would do. We had always been like that, knowing each others' thoughts and feelings as well as our own. Communicating with looks and gestures as much as spoken words. Another thing that set us apart from others, but it was useful in situations like this. Very useful.

"Move," Azrael hissed in a cold voice as soon as he was close enough to grab the bandit by the strap of their leather cuirass. He had the wind tear through the bandit as he threw them up and behind, sending blood and viscera flying through the air. Quite a bit fell on him, or bounced off, but he didn't care. He never did. To Azrael, a rain of blood was little different from a storm's rain, and body parts were only different from rocks in that they didn't hurt quite as much when they hit you.

I wasn't quite so apathetic towards the blood and limbs, but I had more important things to focus on. Now that I was close, I could see that the child in danger was Nicole, who often stayed up through the night to make good luck charms whenever we headed out on jobs. She had three hooked around shaking hands as she instinctively reached out to me, desperate for safety with the smell of blood and death in the air. I snatched her up and pulled her close just in time to see another bandit emerge from the shadows of the trees. With my hands (or, rather, arms) occupied, I couldn't call to the flames, but it was easy enough to dodge the axe. I twisted to kick them in the stomach before darting back towards the village proper. Azrael lingered behind, to deal with two more bandits that appeared.

I mentally cursed when yet another bandit burst from the foliage, especially because my footing wasn't ideal for dodging, but I managed well enough to only catch a graze on my arm. Pain spiked up to my shoulder, but I didn't loosen my grip on Nicole. I wasn't worried about the injury; I knew it would heal. All wounds did, and mine healed faster than most. I did worry about how to dodge the next strike, but it didn't matter. One of the rich strangers, the blonde who wore a blue cape, recklessly charged forward to hold off the bandit with a lance. Another of the strangers, the only girl, quickly joined him, throwing her axe about with the brute force of someone far too used to simply overpowering her enemies. But that wasn't my problem for right now. Especially since I made it to Madeline.

"Here, take her," I ordered her, handing her Nicole. Nicole's face was ghost-white from shock, and her hands shook as she clung to Madeline's dress. Without thinking about it, I smoothed her hair out of her face, and got a trembling smile in return. Good, she could smile still… "Get someone to get Dad, will you? We'll hold them here." Without hesitation, Madeline nodded and darted off, carrying Nicole easily and yelling for others in the village to wake up. Okay, Dad would take care of them, so...

"Well, certainly didn't expect to run into mercenaries in a place like this," one of the rich strangers noted, the only one to linger back. He carried a bow, so I just mentally dubbed him 'Bow-boy'. There was no time for anything fancier. "Sorry to bother with all this, but the bandits are sadly after our lives. Not to mention our gold." He waved when Axe-girl and Lance-boy joined us. Lance-boy bled sluggishly from an arm wound. "Hail, oh conquering heroes!"

"Claude, since we're really only _in_ this mess because of you, it would behoove you to actually assist," Axe-girl grumbled, scowling at him. Bow-boy grinned, but did draw an arrow from his quiver. "I can't believe they attacked us while we were at rest in our camp."

"Quite rude of them, huh?" Bow-boy snickered. "Maybe we should've sat them down with etiquette lessons with Lorenz and Ferdinand."

"I… well…" Her scowl cracked for a little smile. "Oh, very well. The mental image _is_ entertaining."

"Miss, are you all right?" Lance-boy asked, turning to face me. It still took a moment to realize he was actually speaking to me. Most didn't, especially during a battle. "You took an injury, I believe."

"It's just a graze," I replied, confused. Strangers didn't usually ask how I was. "Give me your arm."

"Hmm? Ah, I suppose I am injured." He actually tried to _hide_ his arm, though. That was something I was used to. "You don't need to trouble… Edelgard!" However, Axe-girl snatched his sleeve and forced his arm up so that I could take it. "There really is no need…"

"You only got it because you focused on defending my back instead of defending yourself," Axe-girl pointed out crossly. She softened fairly quickly, though. "I'm not sure I like the implication I can't defend myself, but I definitely do not like when others are wounded on my behalf."

"I promise I meant no offense. I simply did not wish to see you injured."

"Save the flirting for later, you two~!" Bow-boy teased, snickering again. His eyes were cold, showing none of the cheer he faked, though I ignored it. Instead, I pushed Lance-boy's sleeve up and ran my fingers along the gash, letting my magic flow free. No poison and no debris inside, so it was safe to simply close up. "...I thought Faith magic was more complicated?" It was. But this wasn't.

"Everything is complicated when you know nothing about it, and simple when you do," Azrael countered, joining us. "Besides, there's even more bandits, so I'd think you should focus more on that and less on my amazing sister." He absently pushed his hair out of his face, to keep it from sticking. It dripped blood, mostly because he was saturated with it. The three strangers looked at each other with some unreadable look and Axe-girl searched through her pockets for something. After a moment, she offered Azrael a handkerchief, for some reason, and actually forced it into his hand. Azrael just raised a brow. "If that's your way of saying 'clean up', then I must regretfully inform you that all battles are messy and we're not done yet."

"_That_ messy, though?"

"You can get lessons on anatomy, blood flow, and blood pressure later. I'm sure as hell not explaining."

At that point, I ignored the conversation, looking over the remaining (and gathering) bandits with a frown, gauging their movements to take a guess at their general direction. And, more importantly, where their leader most likely was. I knew they had to be here, with so many about. Otherwise, there was too high a chance of in-fighting, especially since bandit groups were more often held together by fear. Taking out the boss, therefore, would be the fastest way to end this. Dad would prioritize ensuring everyone was safe before coming to help, so it was just us five for the time being. A quick once-over of the three led me to a tentative plan, and I looked to Azrael, nudging his leg to make sure _I_ had his attention and not whatever the conversation was.

After a moment of studying my face, he nodded, sensing what I needed to be done. "Axe-girl, you're with me," he ordered, taking over speaking. I was glad for it. Now wasn't the time for hesitations, and he was less noticeably a monster than I was, even with the blood drenching him. "Lance-boy, you're with my twin. Bow-boy, if you're capable of climbing, get on a roof and cover. If you're not, pick your favorite and stay with them."

"I… that's it?" Axe-girl asked, frowning. Actually, she could be scowling. "I don't suppose we can discuss whatever we're doing?"

"Why? I doubt you'll come up with something better." Azrael rolled his eyes, and scoffed. "You don't even know how to properly hold an axe."

"Excuse me!?"

"Please hold your honesty until we can afford to risk her attempts to bury her axe into your head," I scolded, relying on my words to emphasize how displeased I was. Azrael winced at the rebuke and sullenly nodded to silently agree with me. "I apologize for the lack of discussion, but miss, would you allow explanations on the way? More are coming, and we would like to keep fighting out of the village."

"Yes, we need to prioritize the villagers' safety, especially since we brought this danger to their doorstep," Lance-boy agreed, though he smiled apologetically to Axe-girl. Axe-girl just rolled her eyes, but nodded to accept. Her worried glance to the village showed she worried just as much as the rest of us. "I am with you then, miss? Please, lead the way."

"This way." With that, I walked towards the northern part of the village, where one of the fire watchtowers were. That area was hilly, poorer for farming, but better for hiding. And good for overlooking multiple battles at once, precisely what a bandit leader would need.

"You know… your wording implied that you thought the same." It took a moment to realize Lance-boy was still speaking to me, even as we walked side by side. "About how Edelgard holds her axe."

"It's a grip that is only good for force. Axes might be as blunt and direct as my twin, but they are capable of a great deal more." Or so Dad drilled into us. "I wouldn't call it 'improper', though." 'Unimaginative' would be more accurate.

"I take it he's often like that, then?" He didn't know the half of it. "Ah, behind us…"

"Hey, wait up!" A glance back showed Bow-boy rushing to catch up. "So, I suck at climbing it seems," he explained once he was close enough. I mentally drafted some scenarios to adapt to the new addition. "I attempted, but I think I'd need a rope or something." He made a face before winking and smiling. The smile didn't reach his eyes. "So, I picked my favorite! Aren't you lucky, Dimitri?"

"You just don't want to be around Edelgard while she's annoyed, Claude," Lance-boy retorted with a teasing smile. His actually reached his eyes, but there were shadows there. "Or, at least, when she's annoyed at someone for something other than your teasing."

"And when there's bandits. I can't properly enjoy the chaos!" Bow-boy continued grinning, and winked again when he faced me. "So, I'm at your disposal! Since apparently you've a plan?"

"Upset that you can't scheme?"

"I'm _always_ scheming. Even when it's not needed."

If the two continued talking, I ignored it. Instead, I resumed walking, scanning the area for hints of activity. It didn't take long at all to find the first bandit, especially since they attempted an ambush attack. Attempted, but failed. They hadn't accounted for how loudly branches rustled, and alerted me long before they appeared. That gave me plenty of time to react and, so, I flipped the bandit over my shoulder to slam them into the ground. Then, while they were disoriented, I wrapped fire around my hand and slammed my fist down on their throat. My knuckles stung from the blow, and pain jolted all the way up to my shoulder. But that was to be expected because I crushed their throat. Blood didn't splatter me, because the fire cauterized what tears I inflicted, but I smelled the blood anyway, along with smoke and rot. I felt them spasm and jerk, desperate for one more breath, but there would be none. I had felt the cartilage of their throat crunch and collapse. Death was certain, but the body never believed that. It always fought until it couldn't fight anymore, because the desire to live was so strong. Fighting and fighting until something finally gave out…

I picked up their sword and stabbed them through the neck to end it quickly. This time, blood did spray everywhere, but not for long. A handful of seconds. Then they were dead. Their eyes were still wide from panic and terror, bulging out of the sockets. Hard to tell much more, because of the mud and blood, and I had no time. More bandits had arrived, rushing forward while one in the distance shouted. I'd been right, then. And now… now, we had to fight.

Blades were only really good for killing a handful of people at a time. At least, that was how it always felt to me. With proper maintenance, you could make one last forever, but during a battle, I always could feel the difference between the first kill and the fifth. The fifth and the tenth. The tenth and the fortieth. Because when you fought, you fought people. When you cut them, you cut through everything that made them up. Skin, fat, muscle, and bone. But people rarely fought naked, so you cut through more. Cloth or leather or metal or some combination, depending on how well they were armored. When you fought, you cut through all of that and the blade's edge wore away a little at a time with every layer it forced its way through. Small nicks and chips and dents appeared on the metal as it clanged and crunched, twisting it slowly into an unusable state. Blood made it slick, sliding off intended targets to crack against harsher parts of the body.

The first kill felt like cutting through a vegetable with a good kitchen's knife. The tenth felt like hacking at a broad tree with a dull axe. The first kill died quickly. The tenth died sobbing and screaming with each whack. I never tried to make comparisons between first and forty, or even ten and forty. By that time, the smell and noise and regret always overwhelmed me too much.

I had to fight back the urge to be sick each time I opened my mouth to order Bow-boy and Lance-boy where to go and who to strike at. On the other side of the field, Azrael and Axe-girl ambushed the bandits, twisting the already chaotic battlefield into nothing more than a mess of blood, mud, sweat, and bodies. But that was what I wanted. Bandits had little discipline, knew basically nothing of battle formations and making order out of messes. Worsen the chaos, and they panicked. Their swings became flails, unable to do real damage even if they connected, and their eyes were always focused on escaping. Never the danger that was in front of their face. Not until it was too late.

"Argh…!" one bandit yelped after I kicked their axe out of their hands. They tried to escape, but slipped and fell instead. Staring up at me in horror. "W-wait, you…!" The bandit scrambled back and shakily pointed at me. "I know you! You're the Ashen Demon! The mercenary that kills armies without a shred of emotion!" I hated that name. "B-But they say that the Bloodstained Angel is always with-"

"Of course I am." Azrael appeared from the shadows with a small gust of wind that shredded the bandit's back. "Because we're twins," he 'explained' to the screaming bandit, just before calmly decapitating them. It only took one swing, because he used the wind to make it clean. He always did that when he killed in front of me; he knew I preferred quick deaths. He himself would've left the head half-on, for the person to have enough time to sob and choke on their own blood before expiring. But, for me, he expended the extra energy. "They all sob when it's their time to die. What boring people. Death proved they were cowards at heart, despite their actions in life." He sighed gustily before reaching over and checking my arm. It bled from gashes I hadn't felt, but I knew he had. No pain from him hinted he had managed to dodge most of the strikes against him. "Seems like they're healing."

"That's not unusual," I reminded, watching as the gashes slowly crusted into scabs. Or, more accurately, watching the blood flow. It always surprised me that despite my slow-beating heart, my blood flowed normally. Until the wounds closed too quickly. "Did the pain throw you off?"

"No, I'm used to it." Some screams caught both of our attentions, and we looked to see Dad had joined the fray at last. And, as expected, his first kill alone scared the bandits into running with their tails between their legs. "Good ol' Dad, wrapping things up for us." Both of us turned away, to head for the village. "Guess we should go check on Madeline and Nicole before-"

A loud roar startled us, and we whirled to see that one of the bandits, possibly even the leader, was charging for Axe-girl. Except she didn't have her axe on her. Instead, she only had a dagger and she'd accidentally backed up against a tree…!

I bolted towards her before I even fully made the connection of how bad things were for her. And they were bad. She was down a hill and, thanks to the trees and angle, that made long-ranged attacks iffy, at best, to use. The bandit was already too close to Axe-girl for me to safely use flames, especially since I had no idea how she would react. And yet, I was too far to ensure I could both get in the way and block the blow, particularly since the hill made my footing bad and I had a loose grip on my sword. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I threw myself in front of the girl, pulling her down in the split-second I had before the axe cleaved me in two.

And then everything went black.

* * *

_Surprisingly, there was no pain. There was… nothing, really. In fact, when I opened my eyes, I literally saw nothing. Just blackness stretching on and on… it was just like my dreams, when I saw the throne and..._

"_Honestly, what are you accomplishing with that little stunt!?" The exasperated, borderline angry voice made me whirl, and I stared in shock at the girl on the throne. "It's like you're trying to get me killed, you fool!" she snapped, glaring at me. But then she simply sighed gustily, shaking her head. "Well, it's fine. After all, if you don't know the value of your own life, then you're not going to protect it very well, are you? Course not." Despite the initial exasperation, she pushed herself up with a little giggle and clapped her hands, as if pleased by something. "Well, I suppose it's just up to me to guide you, right?" She walked until she was at the top of the stairs, smiling down at me. "You may call me 'Sothis'. But I am also known as 'the Beginning'."_

"_Sothis?" I repeated, because I was too confused to do much else. Did I fall unconscious from the blow? I had never seen her without falling asleep before. Or maybe this place was always somewhere between life and death, and now I'd find a different exit. _

"_Yes, Sothis. And I'm also called 'The Beginning'." She sounded thoughtful now, tapping her cheek as she hummed. "Now, that's strange. I wonder who called me that. Of course, I couldn't remember my name until just now, but…" She couldn't recall her own name? "That look upon your face!" She scowled at me, and I was back to being confused. "Do you think of me as a child? A child who forgot her own name? Phooey!" I… I had never heard someone say that before. "That 'child' just saved your life! And what does that make you?"_

"_Less than a child?" This was so bizarre. I was talking to the girl of my dreams in the most literal sense possible. "Though, I don't… think I was looking at you as if you were a child?"_

"_Is that so? Well, I'll let it go since you are correct." She nodded, satisfied, and I tried to figure out what part she was talking about. Her being a child or me being less of one. "After all, you threw yourself in front of an axe just to save one young girl." She crossed her arms, back to scowling, and I decided she was referring to the 'less than a child' part. "Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now."_

"_You stopped time?" That shouldn't be possible? Wait. "Ah, no, I suppose I should thank you first?" I made sure to bow to add some formality to the gratitude. She preened at it. "But you stopped time?"_

"_Indeed, in order to save you. A good thing too, given the echoes I sense." She looked up and to the side, at something far beyond me. "You have a strong bond with your twin. You two can feel each other's emotions and pain. And I can sense his through you. Devastation, terror… and that's before there's any blood. Before he can feel the kiss of the axe on your back. Before the axe tears through your skin and bone and leaves you a bleeding mess on the ground. And that's just your twin. I daresay your father's reaction would be worse." She focused back on me, frowning. "How rude of you to not consider their thoughts. And how rude of you to drag me into this."_

"_That girl no doubt has family has well?" Still, I did feel some guilt. She was right in that I hadn't thought of them. I had just reacted on instinct. I hated seeing people in pain. "I also heal fast."_

"_Just because you heal fast doesn't mean you should actively throw yourself into harm's way. You still feel pain like any other and, in your case, your twin feels it as well." She jumped down a couple of steps to get close to me and gently rapped me on the head. "Well, like I said, if you don't know the value of your own life, you're not going to protect it well. And you clearly don't. You don't even live for yourself." _

"_Why live for a monster?"_

"_See? That's why you need guidance. Goodness, I wish I had woken up earlier to nip this in the bud for you." She was back to being exasperated. I was back to being beyond confused by all of this. "Well, it's not like you were the only dumb one there. Honestly, what was that girl thinking? Drawing a knife when someone was running at her with an axe… of course, there's the idiocy of dropping her weapon in the first place, but she should've run towards her companions. One of them has a bow! It's like she expected no help at all, and look what relying only on herself did. Would've gotten her killed, if not for you, and would've gotten you killed, if not for me." _

"_You… lecture quite a lot."_

"_It's clearly needed!" She scowled, but softened quickly. In fact, she even stroked my hair. Her hand was calloused, which surprised me. What also surprised me was the warmth of the gesture. "And now I am here to help. But first, I need to figure out how to get you out of this predicament. Time is only stopped, after all." _

"_So, I'm frozen as well?" That made some sense. If anything about this made sense, that is. "I don't suppose you could turn __back_ _time?"_

"_Ah, yes, of course!" She clapped her hands, this time definitely in delight. "I must turn back the hands of time! I do believe that can be done, at least." She hopped up a couple of steps and a magic circle appeared in front of her, glimmering gold. What held my attention was the symbol in the center. They almost… looked like wings? "I cannot wind back too far, but all is well. You are aware of what's to come, which means you can protect yourself this time, along with that girl." Golden light fell like snow around us both and a strange warmth wrapped around me. Like I was being hugged. "Now, go. Yes, you who bears the flames within…" My vision grew hazy, and for a moment, I didn't see Sothis standing before me. At least, not as a little girl. I thought I saw someone else, someone much older and much sadder. "Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek…"_

'_What answers?' I wanted to ask, but I couldn't. Everything was fading away and all I could feel, see, or hear was that warmth..._

* * *

When the warmth cleared, I was back in that moment where I'd thrown Axe-girl to the side, right before the axe hit me. All was silent and frozen, like a held breath right before jumping into a lake. But then there was the sound of glass breaking, and the world took a strange purple-blue tinge to it. Then everything reversed. Everything, even me. I felt myself tugged back up the hill, back to where Azrael was, and turned away from where Axe-girl was. Then everything was frozen again for a split second before the purple-blue disappeared, and proper colors filled the world again. Sounds filled the world again.

"Guess we should go check on Madeline and Nic…" Azrael said again, unaware of what just happened. But this time, he didn't say Nicole's full name, because I was already running down the hill, towards where Axe-girl stood alone. She had no weapon, making me wonder if she lost her axe during the battle, and all the bandits around her were sprawled out on the ground, seemingly dead. "Byleth?!" But then the bandit I had seen before leapt to his feet, having pretended to be dead in order to lure someone close enough to kill. And Axe-girl had fallen for the bait, unintentionally or otherwise.

But since I was already running, I was able to get between Axe-girl and the bandit before she had even hit the tree. The bandit kept charging, not caring who he killed so long as he killed at least one person, but I was able to block the blow easily before twisting to kick the bandit in the stomach as hard as I could. Since he hadn't expected retaliation, his footing had been bad, so I sent him flying. Only when he landed with a groan did I actually glance behind me to check on Axe-girl, and I noticed something peculiar. She did her best to hide it, but I could see the shock in her expression. She… hadn't expected any help at all. That surprised _me_ enough that I didn't continue going after the bandit, who unfortunately managed to scramble up and begin escaping. But he wasn't heading for the village, so I supposed...

"Hey, over here!" Bow-boy called, waving his arm to catch our attention while he and Lance-boy ran down the hill to join us. He slid to a stop right by us, but nearly fell over because the other boy didn't quite stop at the same time. "Ack… Dimitri!"

"Sorry," Lance-boy replied, more focused on me and Axe-girl. After a moment, he smiled. "You both seem unharmed. Are you?"

"Yes, we're fine, Dimitri," Axe-girl answered, smiling slightly. She looked up at me, and her smile grew and warmed. It was, perhaps, the most 'real' expression I had seen on her face all evening. "Thank you so much. Can't believe I backed into a tree."

"I'm sorry we couldn't assist you. Claude was trying to line up a shot, but…"

"Oh, Claude, that's so sweet of you. Unexpectedly so, actually. Did you hit your head?"

I stepped away, partly to not intrude and partly so that I could patrol and ensure that we were actually safe. I didn't have to worry about the latter, though. The surviving bandits had all fled, so quickly that some had actually left clothing behind. Apparently, stripping was far quicker than yanking cloth away from branches. I wasn't quite sure how, especially since some of the bandits had actually worn armor, but I also wasn't going to question it too much. They were leaving, so the village was safer. Er. Safer. And here I was, standing in the middle of a field of bodies and blood and...

"Byleth!" Dad's voice was soothing, and I turned to greet him, only to be yanked into a tight hug. For some reason. I wriggled out of it just enough to look up at him, but Dad just pulled me closer again, stroking my hair. "You okay?" he asked softly. I nodded, just… really confused because we'd done battles like this before? And while I knew he worried about how much I loathed fighting, he normally waited for me to come to him for comfort? Still, I wasn't exactly _complaining_ about the hug, so I let him cling, even when a confused Azrael joined us. His mussed hair hinted Dad had done the same thing with him earlier. And, when Dad noticed Azrael was near, he pulled him into the hug too, just holding us. Azrael frowned, studying Dad's face as best as he could in order to try and discern some answer for the odd behavior. I just rested my ear against Dad's chest and listened to the comforting 'thumpthumpthump' of his heart beating. There were few sounds more soothing than someone's heartbeat, or so I felt. It let me pretend, foolishly, that it was just us and a world with battles and pain didn't exist.

Of course, dreams were just that, particularly foolish ones, and the world didn't hesitate to remind you that reality was always there. In this case, it reminded me with a harsh noise, the clanking of metal which made me tense. But there was no need. It was just… not bandits. 'Proper' people wearing 'proper' armor who had no idea how to _properly_ navigate forest trails crashed through the brush, immediately focusing on the escaping thieves. I thought I heard something about 'knights of'... something that started with an 'S', but didn't quite manage to hear it due to someone's very loud laughter.

"Good, good… it seems you three are unharmed!" A knight, with a smile as bright as his laughter was loud, clanked over to the three, still laughing. "I'm glad to see you're well!" he boomed, nodding a few times. The three strangers smiled at him in return. "And I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that your fellows are all safe and sound. You three are the only ones unaccounted for. Now, I think there's a joke for circumstances like this…" He actually began thinking, and the three exchanged subtle grimaces. "Ah! I know! It goes like…" The knight happened to glance towards Dad, Azrael, and me. And his jaw dropped. "And who… no, it can't…"

"Ugh… why him?" Dad muttered in his 'this is going to _suck_' tone. Azrael and I immediately tensed, ready to fight if need be. Last time we heard this tone, a nobleman tried to kidnap me for some reason. Probably to get Dad to work for him. "Of all the knights, it had to be…"

"Captain!" And the knight in question bolted for us, nearly falling over in his haste due to how heavy his armor was. "Captain Jeralt, it _is_ you! Goodness, it's been ages!" The knight laughed, again bright and cheerful. I slid out of Dad's hug to half-hide behind him, noticing that despite the earlier tone, Dad actually wasn't gearing up to fight. Azrael did the same, though he didn't really hide. Just stepped back. "Ah, you may not recognize me, since it's been… oh, it must've been twenty years since-~"

"You haven't changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever." Dad pinched the bridge of his nose, which he only did when he was particularly exasperated. The dry sarcasm only added to the effect. "And why are you calling me 'captain'? I'm just a wandering mercenary these days. One who is late for a job, so-"

"Right, right, good… hey, wait, no!" The knight (Alois? I vaguely knew the name from Dad's stories) scowled for a second, but was back to smiles before long. "That's not how this conversation goes. You almost got me!" Clearly, this man was easy to trick if _that_ almost 'got him'. "I insist you come back to the monastery with me! Everyone will be thrilled to see you survived that fire!" ...What fire? "And these two are…?"

"We're bandits," Azrael instantly deadpanned, rubbing at his ears. I had already covered mine to try and keep them from ringing; this man was so _loud_. I swore they could hear him in Dagda at this volume. "Clearly, we're terrorizing him. Rawr."

"Great sense of humor!" Alois laughed. Laughing, smiling… it was like he didn't even have the ability to be sullen or sad. "Clearly, you're cut from the same cloth as the captain! And you look so much like…" His eyes fell on me, with his smile growing. "And, by the goddess, you are the mirror image of Lady Fiona!" Both Azrael and I frowned at the name. We knew that was our mom's name, though we had never heard a 'title' with it before? "Captain Jeralt, they can't be Azrael and Byleth, can they?" He knew us? "What a blessed day this is! Everyone back at the monastery is going to be so thrilled!" And he kept on laughing even as he returned to the three strangers to check in on them again.

"Ugh… this just had to happen, huh?" Dad groaned as soon as Alois was far enough away, facepalming. He then wearily turned to look at Azrael and me. "Okay, I know both of you have smartass things to say, so just go ahead."

"Well, first off, since when do you have friends, Dad?" Azrael _instantly _snarked. Dad had to bite back a laugh. "And are we really heading to this monastery place? We had a job, right?"

"Even I'm not brazen enough to run from the Knights of Seiros. If we don't go now, they'll simply hunt us down." There was a _lot_ hidden in the words. None of it good. "And Alois is so loud that everyone heard. I wish I could remember why I didn't teach him how to be quiet." He groaned again, shaking his head. "Well, it is what it is. Damn it."

"Accept it or curse it, Dad. Pick one or the other."

"No, I'm old enough to do both."

"And how old is that again?"

"Much older than you, kid." Still, the little bit of banter did get Dad smiling again. That was enough to ease the unease in my heart. "_Much_ older. Guess I should utilize that and give you orders."

"No, please, mercy."

Despite Azrael's 'pleas', Dad dragged him off to check the bodies, no doubt looking for information as to why the hell they came this way. I debated helping, but decided against it. My stomach and heart weren't so settled that I could do so without flinching, and if you were going to rummage through the dead's things, you should have the courtesy to not flinch as you did. So, instead, I attempted to return to the village proper, especially when I noticed the buzz and bustle among the houses. No doubt everyone realizing the danger had passed. But before I could confirm that, a small hand fell on my arm to stop me. I looked down to see it was Axe-girl.

"Sorry, I just wanted to thank you for your help again," she explained, smiling slightly. The smile reached her eyes, but I could see her also studying me closely. "I really appreciate it." I really hadn't done anything. Honestly, it was more Sothis than anyone.

"Yeah, seriously, this would've been so much worse if we didn't happen to run into you," Bow-boy added, when he and Lance-boy joined us. Bow-boy grinned at me. Just like all his other smiles and grins, the cheer didn't reach his eyes. "Gods of fortune smiling on me indeed. Maybe as an apology, since I definitely got the worst of the initial ambush."

"That's because _you_ ran." Axe-girl frowned heavily at Bow-boy. "Very quickly, I might add."

"Too true!" At least Bow-boy had the grace to admit to it. "I was the first to strategically retreat. And it would've worked out if some certain people hadn't followed!" He pointedly looked at Lance-boy and Axe-girl before groaning. "Because of them, they all followed us! Utterly ridiculous, really."

"Ah, so that's what you were thinking, Claude?" Lance-boy sighed, shaking his head. He almost seemed disappointed. "And here I thought you were playing decoy for the sake of all of us."

"His intentions were as clear as day," Axe-girl grumbled, still scowling at Bow-boy. Who simply whistled innocently. "You will prove a lacking leader if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words and actions."

"Perhaps, but you will prove lacking as well if you look for deceit behind every word and do not trust those you rely on." Lance-boy spoke calmly, even when Axe-girl turned her scowl his way. Bow-boy, for a moment, seemed startled by the 'rely on' part. But it disappeared behind the mask quickly enough for me to wonder if it was due to something else. "Besides, playing decoy _had_ been my intention, and you ran with us."

"That was just-"

"Oh, lovely, you two are debating again," Bow-boy interrupted, clasping his hands behind his head and laughing. Surprisingly, the laugh sounded real enough. "Well, as the embodiment of distrust, I have to say both of you sound naive. I mean… how well of leaders do you two think you can be when you're so utterly predictable?"

"Me? Naive?!" Axe-girl snapped, whirling on Bow-boy. Lance-boy sighed and dropped his head, as if things like this were typical. "Tell me; is your lack of self-awareness some sort of condition of sorts we must adapt to?"

The three continued to 'discuss' whatever it was they were discussing, and I simply stepped back to more easily ignore them. Truthfully, all of them seemed naive to me. Yes, you had the obvious 'trust too much and you get a knife in your back', but trusting too little only led to isolation or, worse, being surrounded by only like-minded people. People like that always inevitably came to believe that their way was the right, and only, way to go about things and blinded themselves to other paths. As for unpredictability… well, any mercenary knew that unpredictability bred mistrust. Those who were too unpredictable were unreliable, and thus, incapable of actually doing anything worthwhile, with their dreams remaining just dreams. Assuming, that is, if they weren't killed by their would-be allies due to distrust or by their enemies who wanted to eliminate them before they had a chance to act on any schemes.

"Wow, the way you three are talking, we ought to kill you now to spare your would-be subordinates the misfortune of having to serve under such idiots." It didn't surprise me that Azrael thought similarly to me, nor did it surprise me that he spoke his thoughts to their faces. But I did have to close my eyes in resignation anyway, wishing that he cared enough about other people to be tactful. "Hey, don't make a face! It's after the battle!" Azrael 'complained', draping himself over my back to hug me. He was damp, but not bloody, showing that he'd taken the time to jump in a river and get the worst of the blood off. I wondered if Dad had ordered it, tired of the blood dripping on potentially important things. "I'm allowed to be honest now!"

"I suppose I should be glad you held your tongue for so long," I replied, still exasperated. He playfully whined and hugged me tighter. The three rich strangers, notably, just stared, no doubt surprised that someone with so little tact had survived infancy. Most would have been stabbed repeatedly by now. "Regardless… ah, that's…"

"Oh, good, everyone looks bloody but fine!" Madeline laughed, rushing up now that she knew I had seen her. She smiled warmly at Azrael and me. "Nicole's shaken, but just fine. We're trying to figure out what she was doing in the woods so early in the morning, but there's some fresh flowers on the charms she made, so that's the best guess for now." Oh, Nicole… well, I was glad she was safe. And hopefully not completely traumatized. "And _you_ three need a change of clothes!" She rounded on the three strangers, who were now dumbfounded for completely different reasons. "I managed to scrounge up some that I think will fit, so why don't you three come with me? Got baths ready, and Mama is cooking up a veritable feast for breakfast, so I hope the fighting made you hungry!"

Madeline bullied the three into following her, and Azrael returned to helping Dad, proving that Dad had, in fact, asked Azrael to clean up. But since I still didn't want to help, and since everyone knew things were safe, I decided to slip away and rush back to the house to take a proper bath. Blood and death clung to me, and I wished I could rip my skin off to be rid of the feeling. Scrubbing would have to suffice.

* * *

Madeline hadn't been kidding about the food. Especially since Nicole's mother had cooked a lot as well in thanks for saving her daughter. Luckily, Azrael and I always ate too much, Dad could never say 'no' to good food, the knights were the same, and the three strangers were much too polite to refuse. But between baths and meals (and lengthy conversations during the meals, especially between the knights and the villagers), it was well past dawn when we finally left. Not that it mattered. Clearly, we weren't going to that job. Dad passed it on to some of the other mercenaries who rested nearby, so that the client wouldn't get _too_ mad. The last thing you ever wanted was clients getting mad. They tended to try and send soldiers after you when they were.

I wasn't sure the current situation was better, mind. The knights were friendlier than an angry client, and Dad certainly didn't mind talking to them, but every once in a while, I could see unease flicker in his eyes. Mostly when he glanced back to check on how Azrael and I were doing. He didn't mind returning to the monastery so much as he _really_ didn't want Azrael and I there. At all. It was enough to make me nervous, and I had to fight to keep from squeezing the charm Nicole gave me just before we left. I didn't want to break it. I felt bad enough just _handling_ the thing, because I was sure my touch stained it...

Even with the scented soap I used during my bath and the perfume I had put on afterwards, my hands reeked with blood. I could always smell it; I could ever since my first kills ten years ago. Blood and death, hovering like a specter. If ghosts existed, I knew I had hundreds, or even thousands, haunting me. Perhaps the constant putrid stench was their way of making sure I never forgot. As if I could… but now wasn't the time for such contemplation. So, to distract myself, I decided to study the three strangers, who walked just ahead of Azrael and me. There was no reason for it, but studying people often had saved my life in the past. Gauging moods was critical when you were a monster; you were often blamed for things that weren't your fault.

Since she was closest, I started with Axe-girl first. She was refined and dignified, holding herself with an air that constantly shifted between 'confidence' and 'arrogance'. But she seemed like she was constantly evaluating everyone around her. My best guess was that she was one who thought of people in terms of 'use' more than anything, including herself. Though, given how surprised she had seemed by the help, it could also mean she'd been betrayed terribly in the past… I had seen that sort of hypervigilance in many survivors of assault and abuse, for instance.

_["Hmm… yes, I think you may be right there."]_ Sothis's voice echoed through my head and I actually stopped briefly in shock. She had never… _["You're going to fall behind at this rate. Keep going. One foot in front of the other, now."_]

Cautiously, I did just that and, at some wordlessly prompt from Sothis, continued my study of the three. Lance-boy walked between Axe-girl and Bow-boy, likely given the earlier argument. He often talked to them both, bringing up interesting things on the scenary that 'just happened' to catch his attention. But from what I saw, it was no coincidence. He was constantly keeping an eye to the surroundings, hypervigilant in a way I had seen _many_ veterans. And though he seemed sincere, there was a shadow in his gaze that never went away. Always clinging to him, like a weed that had nestled in a crack in a wall.

_["Yes, I see that as well. He hides his pain behind walls upon walls, but it is so great that cracks are appearing, and grow wider with every day."]_ Sothis sounded almost sad by that. I still found it odd that I was hearing her while awake. _["The poor children… both traumatized, and both left mostly alone to it. I'm certain of it. And the last one… I don't think he was left alone to his trauma, but I think his was more consistent through his life. Not one event, or one series of events, that completely destroyed him."]_

I could see where she was coming from with that. Bow-boy was good at acting the friendly fool, and his smile was striking. But none of the cheer reached his eyes, which were almost cold. He was definitely someone who thought of people more in terms of 'use', and gave his trust to no one at all. And possibly never had. That was rather saddening, but it did reinforce one of Dad's lessons about how trusting someone was the bravest thing you could _ever_ do...

"Hey, what are your names?" Azrael asked suddenly, startling me. The three stopped and turned back to look at us, and he shrugged. "Well, it's not like I give a damn, but I am curious as to why those bandits wanted to kill you so badly that they ignored a village."

"Based on what they called each other, they are 'Edelgard', 'Dimitri', and 'Claude'," I pointed out to him. He shrugged again, proving that he had paid little to no attention, and certainly hadn't bothered remembering. In fact, he didn't care now. I sensed he had only asked to draw me out of my thoughts. "In that order, in fact."

"And they're probably some sort of noble. So, I guess that could be why, but seems off to me."

"...I suppose we haven't introduced ourselves properly, have we?" Axe-girl said slowly, as if us not knowing was something of an oddity. Maybe it was. Nobles tended to believe their reach was vast, though often that belief far outstriped reality. "I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, princess and heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire." ...Then again, I supposed most people _would_ be able to recognize the next Emperor on sight. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus," Lance-boy introduced, bowing to us. His smile was sheepish, especially when he straightened. "Please, forgive our discourtesy, especially since you came to our aid."

"Man, when you two are that formal, I _have_ to be as well," Bow-boy groaned, before bowing as well. He winked when he straightened, though. "I'm Claude von Riegan, from the ruling house of the Leicester Alliance. But don't worry too much about _that_ madness. Instead, maybe we can get your names? Since I don't think you two actually called each other by name during all of that." Claude glanced at the other two, who nodded. "Actually, how _was_ she giving you orders without saying anything?"

"Don't you know twins can read each other's minds?" Azrael deadpanned, shrugging. I was busy trying to figure out how we suddenly came into acquaintance with the heirs of the three nations. And trying to think of rumors I'd heard about them, but most were more or less just the nonsensical gossip that always surrounded people in power. Lots of fluff, little substance. Mostly speculation and attempts to either bolster or ruin reputations. "And she's the smarter of us, so I obey." That was a lie. Well, that I was 'smarter'. I just cared a little more. "Whatever. I'm Azrael Kimaris Eisner, and this is my younger twin sister, Byleth Mikayla Eisner. So, why are the heirs of three nations wearing uniforms that clearly show you're of the same organization?"

"That's a subject change, but it's simple really." As Claude talked, the five of us began walking again, in order to not fall behind. Wasn't like the knights had stopped, though I had noticed Dad and Alois had slowed a little for us. "We're from the Officers Academy. The fancy coloring is because we're the House Leaders for our year."

"The what and what now?"

"The Officers Academy is a place where the nobility and the wealthy of all three nations send their heirs to learn the art of warfare," Edelgard explained, sounding like she was reading directly from a book. Perhaps she had one memorized. "It was founded in the year 980 in response to Almyran Incursions in the east. The students are all divided into three houses based on their nationality, and each house has a 'leader'. Typically, it's the highest ranked noble for that year."

"So, basically, it's a school where you go to learn how to fancily kill people," Azrael snarked, deciding to keep to sarcasm to show how unimpressed he was. I could only close my eyes to fight off sighing.

"It's much more than that, but we certainly don't have enough time to properly explain it," Edelgard protested, frowning at the perceived insult to her school. I pinched Azrael's arm to keep him quiet, because I knew he had a reply. "I must admit that I'm surprised you haven't heard of it, given who your father is." Edelgard nodded to Dad, who was focused on whatever conversation he was having with Alois. "Jeralt, the Blade Breaker, who many also call the 'Champion of Seiros' due to his skill and courage in battle. Once the leader of the Knights of Seiros, and oft praised as the strongest knight to have lived." That… well, I supposed I could understand the 'skill and courage' part. There were many who had dubbed Dad a 'God of War' over the years for his sheer battle prowess. But the rest just seemed like bardic exaggeration, really. "The Knights of Seiros assist with the Officers Academy quiet frequently."

"I suppose that's just a show of how little of an impression it made on Dad." Azrael ignored my warning look. He was busy thinking of other things anyway. "Knights of Seiros… oh, right, they're the… oh, what did that pretentious priest dub them?" He frowned, flailing his hands about as if to grasp the memories from whatever corner in his mind they gathered dust. "Ah, yes! The 'Sword and Shield of the Righteous and the Faithful'! That's what it was."

"Are you talking about the priest that nearly hit you with ten books last year?" I asked, hoping to push the subject along. That priest had impressive aim. Azrael had to use the wind to make them miss.

"How was I supposed to know he wouldn't like me questioning about what the knights did when dealing with righteous and not faithful people?" Azrael 'whined', comically playing up his annoyance. I noticed a couple of the knights frown at us. "Or when they dealt with the faithful but not-so-righteous? They seemed like legitimate questions!"

"You only asked to specifically get a rise out of him, because he was yelling at me."

"Well, yeah, of course." He stretched his arms up before clasping his hands behind his head. The other three just let us talk, no doubt wishing they had never encountered us. "Calling you all sorts of things just because you asked-"

"I remember." I had asked why the utter slaughter of Duscar had been 'justified'. Ever since I'd heard about it, it had bothered me. That priest had answered something along the lines of 'the price of killing a king blessed by the goddess' and for being 'heretics who did not follow the will of the goddess'. Though normally I'd just keep silent, that day I had countered with asking how it was the 'will of the goddess' that children be slaughtered. That had led to the priest screaming at me, and the entire interaction had reminded me of why Azrael and I never cared about the church, and and why we were always glad that Dad insisted we avoid them when we could. "There is no need to repeat it." I nodded to the trio. "Besides, I do believe we're being rude."

"Hmm? Oh, right, people." That was punctuated by a gusty, exasperated sigh. I knew he had completely forgotten about them the second his focus had drifted elsewhere. "Anyway, what was the topic?"

"They were commenting on how Dad was apparently the captain of the knights, once."

"That he was," Dimitri confirmed, smiling slightly. I thought his eyes glittered with quiet awe, but wasn't quite sure. "You hear quite a few things about his prowess. So, I must admit it's a surprise that you don't know about his reputation. It seems important and there are many songs about him…"

"Why should we care about 'Captain of the Knights of Seiros'? That's not who he wanted to be for us," Azrael snapped, dropping the smile and forgoing any attempts of pretending politeness and friendliness. I was surprised since normally he just ignored… well, no, I suppose if he had taken it as an insult, then this was normal. "To us, he's our dad. That's who he wanted to be. And no reputation changes that, or the fact that he's the best dad we could have ever had. Only an idiot would think otherwise." He was definitely right about that. "Tch… I'm annoyed. Hey, Papa!" Azrael skipped ahead to jump on Dad's back. Dad grunted at the impact, but soon laughed, and teased Azrael about something. Though I noticed easily that Dad's face was distinctly pink, showing he had overheard every bit of that conversation.

Still, one of us had to be polite and try to smooth things over… "I apologize for my twin," I murmured, bowing my head a little. I honestly would prefer to keep silent, since honestly, I had no doubts that we wouldn't interact much once we actually got to the monastery. Dad was the only one who could tolerate Azrael and me and our strangeness. But while we traveled together, my options were to hide or be polite. And there were, sadly, no places to hide, especially with Azrael rushing ahead. "I promise he doesn't mean harm." Mostly because if you wanted to harm something, you had to (negatively) care about it. "But he can be a little quick to assume insults are made."

"I will have to apologize later," Dimitri murmured, smiling apologetically. He actually bowed, properly, as if to emphasize the words. "I was genuinely curious since, as I tried to mention, there are songs about him and his exploits."

"Azrael and I rarely hung about in taverns." We always got weird looks that made us uncomfortable, and truly, we were just _used_ to hiding from the crowd. "And, as Azrael mentioned, Dad just wanted to be 'Dad' to us. He likely didn't want to risk us feeling like we were devoured by his shadow." You saw that a lot, especially among nobles. Nobles who wanted to make a name for themselves, to prove themselves worthy of their legacy… and were brutally slaughtered due to recklessness. "Though, he could have been less harsh about it. Azrael, I mean."

"I can't believe no one has stabbed him by now," Claude noted lightly. Edelgard's scowl and Dimitri's slight smile hinted they agreed. "I guess he bites his tongue around employers, though?"

"No," I answered. Probably a little too bluntly, but… "No, he doesn't." Azrael had no qualms at all at telling people what he thought. Like Acheron, a minor Alliance lord we did a job for just last year. I never knew a person's face could turn so purple from anger before.

"...Then I'm seriously wondering how he's not dead." Claude whistled lowly, his eyes glinting in calculation. I pretended to not notice. "Good at dodging?"

"Claude, I'm not so sure you should be asking someone how their brother avoids death?" Dimitri gently chided, frowning very slightly. Claude groaned, but nodded to concede the point. Edelgard just rolled her eyes, unamused by the whole thing. "Anyway, Byleth, this will be your first time at the monastery, yes?" I simply nodded, not seeing the point in actually replying. "I would be happy to show you around, if you want."

"Hey, now that's a good idea!" Claude laughed, back to his false cheer. His eyes were darker than before, though. "It really is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad."

"Claude, that's not much of a recommendation."

"It really isn't, but like it or not, we'll be there before long," Edelgard pointed out. She looked ahead, like she could already see our destination in the distance. "Still, I wouldn't mind joining that tour. It's a poor way to repay you for saving me, but I hope it can at least be a start. Why don't we tell you about it along the way?"

That was how I ended up in the middle of the three of them sharing various stories and history about the monastery. At least, until Dad gave Azrael and me the easy escape of 'scouting ahead' for a campsite. I was glad for the quiet.

* * *

The monastery was a grand set of buildings nestled away in the mountains, and it honestly didn't look much different from any other castle or fortress I had seen over the years. I did wonder about how and why someone would build something so grand on a mountainside in the center of the continent, but that was the only thing even vaguely interesting about it. The gatekeeper was friendly enough when we passed by, though. And I supposed the people here were cheerful enough. At least, the people who all but jumped on the three heirs were exuberant.

"Oh, Edie, are you okay?!" one girl with long brown hair asked Edelgard, grasping her hands tightly as if to reassure herself that she was there. Other students crowded around Edelgard, all looking noticeably relieved. "We were so worried! Hubie almost snuck out to try and find you! Probably would've succeeded if Lin hadn't been napping in the doorway."

"I'm just fine, Dorothea," Edelgard reassured with a little laugh. She smiled up at another of the students, one with black hair. "And I promise I am well, Hubert. Ignoring Lin's sleeping habits as per usual, I'm grateful all of you seem to be unharmed?"

"No thanks to that teacher who ran!" The girl holding Edelgard's hands huffed, scowling in quiet fury. I noticed she was the only one standing close to Edelgard. Everyone else kept a respectful distance. "Can't believe it, really. Why, if I see him again, I just might…!"

"Sylvain, let go!" Not far away from where Edelgard was surrounded, Dimitri was similarly bombarded by people. In his case, though, one of them, a boy with red hair, had actually slipped behind Dimitri and hugged him, very tightly. "I can't stand!" Dimitri continued to protest, and a quick glance showed that the hug had, in fact, knocked him off-balance enough that he couldn't get good footing. "Sylvain!"

"Sorry, your highness, but if I let you get your footing, then you're going to wriggle out of the hug too easily!" the boy laughed, tightening his hug even further. Despite the teasing, I noticed how his hands clung. "And this is punishment for making us worry! Felix was near _beside_ himself! Reminded me of when we were little and you had left to get some water while we were in the middle of telling ghost stories and-"

"Sylvain, if you're going to spew nonsense, do it elsewhere," another boy snapped, one with sharp features and sharper eyes. His scowl almost seemed to be fixed permanently to his face. "And I knew the boar would be fine."

"Really? Because I distinctly remember-"

"Sylvain, Felix, can you two stop teasing for one moment, please?" an exasperated girl asked as she joined the trio. After a moment of hesitation, she took Dimitri's hand and squeezed it between her own. "Thank goodness, though. I don't know what we would've done if something had happened to you. Annette and Mercedes will be here soon, by the way. They were in the middle of making sweets to cheer us all up, and I think Annette went to let Ashe and Dedue know you're back. Ashe dragged Dedue to the greenhouse to distract him, you see." She smiled warmly, in noticeable relief. "I am so, so glad to see you're well…"

"Guys, did you really have to knock me down?!" In stark contrast to the formality around Edelgard, and the semi-formal-closeness you had with Dimitri, Claude had been literally jumped on by a couple of _his_ classmates. To the point that quite a few of them were sprawled out on the ground, all of them laughing. "Well, thanks for the energetic greeting!" Claude teased, patting one of the students, a girl with pink pigtails, on the back as she all but squeezed the life out of him with her hug. He couldn't do much more as a very large boy, so large that his shirt barely stayed on, had him and the girl pinned with a giant bear hug of his own. "And look! Even Lorenz came to greet me!"

"I am only doing what is proper, Claude," answered one of the few students who wasn't on the ground. Instead, he stood and he looked distinctly unamused by his classmate's antics. "A noble is obligated to-"

"Oh, please, I just got back. Let's wait to torture me with 'noble obligations' for at least an hour? I want to hear about what I missed! And… wait, is that Marianne hiding there? Wow, I'm certainly blessed today, aren't I?"

Around that time, I noticed Dad and Azrael had gone ahead, deeper into the monastery, and I jogged to catch up to them. I wasn't too worried about finding them, since I could always sense where Azrael was (just as he could sense where I was), but I was surprised when I found them. Mostly because Dad was in the middle of a crowd of people much like the three heirs had been. But slightly larger, and with many more tears. A lot of people talking over one another in a jumble as they all tried to express their relief at seeing him again.

I watched it all curiously, slipping along the edges of the room until I found Azrael hiding in the corner, studying the scene just as I was. After a moment, we exchanged a look and nodded. This place was hiding many things. Dangerous things. After all, Dad was clearly beloved and respected, so much so that it remained even after twenty years. Yet, instead of raising us here, he had chosen to raise us on the road, as a mercenary. He had decided _that_ life was safer than staying here. Add in how he had been clearly uneasy about us being here… we had to be on our guard. Always.

"My goodness, you two can't be the twins, can you?" It took a good few seconds to register that a stranger was talking to Azrael and me. "Oh, you two look so much like Lady Fiona!" they gasped, proper and shiny armor hinting they were a knight. "I can't believe how big you are!" And that led to part of the group greeting Dad migrating over to coo and gush over Azrael and me. Which was very weird anyway, but all the weirder because they kept mentioning 'Lady Fiona'. 'Lady Fiona' this. 'Lady Fiona' that. Who were these people and why did they talk so respectfully of her?

I mean… I knew about her, a little. Dad had talked about her, sometimes, but he hadn't said what her 'job' had been or anything. Just how she had been so smart, so kind, so clever… how she had loved to sing and dance… how she'd loved to cook, and was amazing at it… how she'd loved flowers as much as I did… important things, really. The things that told us who she was, that helped us picture the woman who died bringing us into the world. Who, despite never truly meeting us, had loved us more than anything else in the world. But hearing these strangers talk so warmly about her did make me somewhat curious. Even as I struggled to make sense of so many strangers _complimenting me_. That had never happened before. Ever.

"Excuse me." Reprieve came from a no-nonsense voice, and everyone parted to reveal the speaker as a man probably a bit younger than Dad, who held himself stiffly and looked over everyone with unerring calm. "Sir Jeralt, Lady Rhea wishes to see you and your children," he explained once all eyes were on him. He inclined his head slightly when Dad made his way over. "Ah, right. I am Seteth, an assistant to the Archbishop. Please, follow me."

He didn't really wait for us, but I actually didn't think it was an insult or anything. He just seemed no-nonsense and clearly expected everyone else in the world to take duties and instructions somewhat seriously. While I knew Azrael was tempted to linger back, just to pull a tail to see what happened, I snagged his hand to pull him along with me while we caught up with Dad and followed Seteth to… wherever it was we were going. I wasn't really sure. Given the term 'Archbishop' and the fact that this was a monastery, I had assumed it would be some sort of cathedral. But instead, it just seemed like… well, like the 'reception room' that you would see in a noble's house. Only with more statues and less furniture. In fact, a quick look down the hall before we were 'politely nudged' into the room showed numerous offices. Bit odd, really. But I supposed even odder was the woman standing serenely in the back of that receiving room.

"It has been a long while, Jeralt," she murmured as soon as Dad stopped in front of her, and Seteth moved to her side. I guessed, then, that she was the 'Lady Rhea' in question. She spoke calmly and wore a serene smile, but she didn't necessarily hold herself that way. I could see how she leaned to one side slightly, as if used to adjusting for the weight of a sword at her hip, and her shoulders were set back and straight, keeping a perfect posture that would let her react to just about anything. Her eyes were always studying the room, even when most of her focus was on whoever she was speaking to. "I wonder… was it the will of the Goddess that brought you here again?"

"Forgive my silence all these years," Dad answered formally, bowing. Azrael and I shared looks of quiet alarm; we had _never_ seen Dad bow to anyone before. Not even the nobles who had hired us in the past. "Much has happened since we last spoke."

"So I see. For one thing, your twins seem to have grown up well." Lady Rhea turned her smile towards us, and something about her expression softened. But there was also a measuring look in her eyes that made me queasy. Azrael tensed next to me, sensing it as well. "I can hardly believe they are so old now."

"Yes, it feels like I looked away just once and they went from crawling to running." Dad straightened and shifted ever so slightly to stand a little more firmly in front of Azrael and me. I stepped closer to him, ready to bolt if need be, while Azrael hid a hand behind his back, ready to summon a tornado. "I apologize in advance for Azrael's bluntness. I'm afraid he inherited my complete lack of tact."

"Well, that shan't make him a friend of Seteth's, then." A little bit of mischief cracked into her smile then, and Seteth shot her a quick frown, face scrunched up in confusion. "Now, Jeralt, you know what I want to ask, yes?"

"You want me to rejoin the Knights." Dad tensed in front of me, but nodded. "Well, I won't refuse, but…"

"Your apprehension stings." Still, Lady Rhea didn't seem _surprised_ by it. What in the world had happened in the past? "I expected Alois had already asked it of you."

"You probably _heard_ him." Dad's voice was dry, and again, humor creeped into Lady Rhea's expression. Seteth continued to frown. Azrael and I remained ready for just about anything. The air was heavy and, in the back of my mind, I thought I could sense Sothis holding her breath. "I'll return, though. You have my word."

"You have my most sincere thanks." Lady Rhea's smile bloomed into something warm and relieved. I was so confused by… all of this. "I'm afraid I have meetings the rest of the day, but we shall talk later about the duties you'll take."

"Of course." Dad bowed again. This time, Azrael and I mimicked him. The air was still heavy. It hurt to breathe. I had no idea _why_ I was so uncomfortable, but I was. "Until then."

Dad was quick to get us out of there, thank goodness. He grumbled something under his breath the entire time we headed down the stairs, but I didn't pay attention to what he said. I was still terribly unnerved, so much so that Azrael had to take my hand to make sure I actually kept up with him and Dad. His tight grip told me he'd felt the same as I had. Which made me feel both better and worse, because I had hoped I'd just been overreacting.

Azrael and I focused on calming each other down and grounding each other, so we didn't pay attention to the paths Dad took with practiced ease. So, it was a surprise that we ended up in a graveyard. It was a shock when Dad stopped right by one in the corner, one that overlooked the rather pretty view. And had massive numbers of flowers and other gifts on it, showing that whoever was buried here was still remembered, and still well-loved.

"Huh. Alois told me, but still a surprise to see," Dad murmured, smiling sadly at the grave. He motioned for Azrael and me to join him, and we crept closer, confused yet curious. He'd never taken us to visit a grave before. So, why…? "Twins, meet your mother." ...Oh.

Azrael and I both stared at the grave, never expecting to ever actually visit Mom's. But I recovered first, and I knelt down to better look at the tombstone. "...Hey, Mom…" I whispered, reaching out to trace the letters and numbers carved into the stone. 'Fiona Eisner'... and based on the years, she'd been twenty when she'd died. That was how old Azrael and I were now. And all these flowers… she'd been beloved. Whatever she was to those knights, that much was certain, then. I wasn't surprised, truthfully. It matched the woman Dad's stories depicted. "Glad to see you…"

I wonder what she would've thought, dying for a monster like me. Based on Dad's stories, I… I hoped she would've loved me anyway, just as Dad did. And I hoped she didn't mind me visiting. If we had to be in such a dangerous place, I at least wanted to take advantage of this opportunity. After all, I had always… _always_… wanted to meet her.

* * *

We stayed at the grave for a while, mostly just to fuss over the flowers and neaten things up. Then young boy with a scar or two on his face found us and showed us to the rooms Lady Rhea had set up for us. Azrael and I promptly messed up one room to make it _look_ like someone had slept in it, before going to a second to actually use. Dad laughed when he saw what we'd done, and left us to get settled, and to get us food. Normally, people would eat in the dining hall, or so Dad explained, but he was able to pull some favors (despite having been gone for twenty years) so that the three of us could eat in our rooms, away from everyone.

The next morning, though, Dad had to go to meetings early, barely able to even have breakfast with us before heading off. Though he mentioned we could wander around if we wanted, Azrael and I did the smart thing. We curled up in the room we used to tend to weapons and then do what we normally did when we had a rare bit of free time: read. We had a couple of books we always kept with us, beloved tales we more or less had memorized but adored to read again whenever we could. It wasn't often, since mercenary work rarely gave you extra time, but that just made it all the more enjoyable.

"You know… Dad technically deserted, didn't he?" Azrael asked at some point, rolling over onto his back to continue reading. He'd decided to sprawl out on the floor to read, while I curled up by the window with my own book. "The Knights of Seiros, I mean."

"I suppose he did, technically," I replied, far more focused on my book. I had to be careful with it, as it was quite old. In fact, it was the first book Azrael and I had ever owned and, more importantly, it was the first gift we had ever gotten from a stranger. _Loog and the Maiden of Wind_… a gift from that kind, knightly boy and his two caretakers. The first strangers to ever be kind to Azrael and me. This book was precious because of that memory, vague as it was nowadays. "I imagine he'll get some sort of punishment for it."

"We've been hired to execute deserters before, haven't we?" It was a rhetorical question, so Azrael just kept on talking. "If they hurt Dad, I'm calling some tornadoes. You can't stop me."

"I highly doubt that they're going to hurt him after the Archbishop _directly_ asked for him to return, you know." Now, send him on some Very Dangerous Missions? That was perfectly plausible. But nothing that would outright kill him. "The main question is, of course, what they're going to do with us."

"Bah, more like how they're going to use us to leash Dad." Azrael growled some curses under his breath, which I pretended to not hear. "Ugh… they're no different from the pompous prats who think themselves nobles. I thought we wouldn't have to deal with that anymore. Now that we're older and have reputations, I mean."

"It really does feel like we're back to being children, huh?" We were even staying in a room, hiding from everyone to read and chat, while Dad was out working. Just as we had each time he had to leave us for a job. "How old were we the last time someone tried to use us against Dad?"

"Think we were nine? It was before we started taking jobs." Azrael groaned and dropped his book on his face. "I'm going to nap or something. I can't focus."

"Pleasant dreams." Unfortunately, though, there was a knock on the door right then. The fact that no one came in immediately afterwards screamed that whoever it was, it wasn't Dad. "Or not."

"Damn it." Azrael lifted the book to close it and rolled onto his feet. "If they're dragging us somewhere creepy, I'm ripping them to shreds."

"Less threats, more politeness." I nodded to the door and carefully marked my place in my book. "Go on."

"Uuuuggghh…" Still, despite his reluctance, when he actually opened the door, he had a smile plastered to his face that few would be able to tell was fake. "Morning! Or afternoon! Time has no meaning when you have books!"

"That sounds like something Lady Fiona would say!" The booming laugh told me who our visitor was before I even stood up and headed to the door to peek out from behind Azrael to confirm it. "Captain Jeralt is still busy, but I thought you two might want a tour of the monastery," Alois continued, apparently completely oblivious to how his voice echoed about the hall. How did his throat not hurt from the volume? "Since you two were tired yesterday and all!" Oh, was that the excuse Dad went with? Made some sense.

"Well…" Azrael almost told him 'no', except with much harsher words, but I poked him in silent disapproval. "Sure, that sounds interesting!" He still shot me a skeptical look, though, and I shook my head. Surprising as it was, the fact was that Dad considered this man a friend. Or had, once. We had to at least try to be polite, until proven otherwise. And I doubted someone so loud could do _anything_ subtly. "I guess we can start with what building we're actually in?"

Alois was more than happy to exposit, at length, about each of the buildings, including the 'guest wing' where we were. By which I mean he had at least ten different stories, at least, about each and every one of them. Somewhere amidst the stories, we learned that Alois had actually been Dad's squire, and had been since he was eleven. Which made his loudness even more confusing, given how much Dad liked the quiet.

"And here are the main classrooms for the Academy!" Alois explained, gesturing grandly at the large courtyard and various halls decorated with red, blue, and yellow tapestries. There were some students in uniforms meandering about, though they paid us little attention. "The year just started this month, and the training exercise that was overrun by bandits was supposed to be a prelude to the monthly missions students are required to participate in. Ended up being much more of a conflict than anticipated, so the students have been given the week off as an apology."

"And yet, I see students in classrooms," Azrael noted, peering inside one of the ones closest to us. To my surprise, I saw Edelgard inside, manifesting some weird design in light as she explained something to her fellows. "Hey, is that Axe-girl?"

"Axe… ah, do you mean Princess Edelgard?"

"I mean the girl who wielded an axe with so much strength that she got it stuck in a bandit's corpse." Azrael rolled his eyes, but I nodded, remembering how that _was_ a risk of using that grip. It was precisely why Dad had taught us to only use it if we absolutely _needed_ that strength, like when breaking through armor. "Much force, little skill… just leads to blood all over the place and nothing to show for it."

"That's something Captain Jeralt told me when I was first learning!" Alois, _somehow_, was able to keep his cheer despite Azrael's complete lack of tact. Then again, Dad had a bad habit of being brutally honest as well, so perhaps he expected this sort of thing. "He must've said it a thousand times before I finally got it!"

Deciding that my ears were ringing too much, I crept a short distance away and watched the students in the room for a moment, realizing before long that these were the students who had greeted Edelgard when we first entered the gates. After a short bit of me watching, Edelgard happened to glance my way and, after a moment of surprise, she smiled. I nodded and waved back, and noticed how she returned to her lesson with a bit more cheer. Amused, I walked slowly down the courtyard, peeking into rooms to see what the students might be doing. Many, it seemed, were using the week off to catch up, or get ahead, in lessons. I didn't linger by most for long, until I reached one towards the end of the hall. Mostly because I saw Claude was there, with the students who had greeted _him_. I wasn't sure just what they were discussing, aside from it having to do with a map, but I did wonder if there were more divisions among the students than just the three houses mentioned.

"Huh? Whoa, hey!" Claude suddenly called, looking up with a grin. He used some books to keep the map unrolled and swung around the table to run over and greet me. Which… surprised me. Strangers normally weren't eager to come talk to me. "Wasn't expecting you!" He made a show of looking around. "Where's your other half?"

"If you mean my twin, he's conversing with Alois," I explained, pointing down the way for emphasis. Azrael and Alois were still chatting away, right outside that classroom. "I imagine you were wondering just who Alois was talking too."

"Believe it or not, you do actually get used to the volume." Claude continued to grin, and I noticed that _this_ time, some of the warmth was actually in his eyes. Only some. "Is he taunting Edelgard again? Just curious."

"Azrael doesn't taunt people." He didn't care enough to do so. "He just has no filter at all for his thoughts." Which was a lie, because he did hold back some of his more apathetic thoughts. And checked in some of his impulses when he was bored, like randomly having the wind blow things around, just to see if what would happen. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Nah, we're just having a bit of a history refresher. Lorenz _insisted_." He rolled his eyes, and I glanced behind to see who would react. The haughty one with purple hair bristled, hinting that he was the Lorenz in question. "You want to listen in?"

"I'm just on a tour, so I'd better return actually."

"Aw, what a shame! And here I thought I'd get to show off!" He laughed, and I frowned a little, confused. Why would he even want to show off? "Shame the three of us can't give you the tour we said we would, though. Maybe another day? Give you the student side of things."

"That should work." As I had little doubts that Azrael and I were stuck here now that Dad was very firmly trapped. I doubted I'd interact more with these three in particular, of course, but another tour would only be a good thing. "Good luck with your refresher."

I left then, and returned to Alois and Azrael right as Azrael 'reminded' Alois that there were more areas he hadn't showed us. I knew it had been on purpose, simply waiting for me to come back to not risk leaving me behind. From the classroom area, Alois showed us the dining hall where most of the monastery took their meals, and then to the pond where fish were bred for the kitchens and the greenhouse where all the vegetables and herbs were grown. I could've stayed in the greenhouse for hours upon hours, just looking at all the beautiful flowers, but we continued on to walk past the students' dormitories, where each had their own room. Then we headed up some stairs before walking onto a balcony-like area that overlooked what had to be the training grounds.

Immediately, I saw Dimitri among the ones training below, going against two at once, a swordsman and an axeman. One of them was the scowler who had greeted Dimitri, while I didn't know the other one, the one who fought with an axe. Nearby was the red-head and the girl who had also greeted Dimitri, though it looked as if the redhead was trying to flirt and the girl was barely restraining herself from punching him for the unwanted advances. It was harder to see the other three from this angle, but it seemed like two were watching while one practiced bows. A fairly decent variety, though their grips and stances were standard and basic. Clearly beginners, and hopefully they'd gain the skill needed to adapt the stances and grips into their own…

I was so focused on analyzing their fighting styles that I didn't pay attention to whatever Alois and Azrael said, and was startled when Dimitri suddenly looked up, right at me. He stared for a moment before smiling and waving. Awkwardly, I waved back, not happy that I'd been caught scrutinizing them. I knew I shouldn't, but it was a habit I had. Not just from fighting enemies, but fighting alongside people and trying to determine where and how I could cover for them. How I could help them live just a little longer…

Azrael nudged me, sensing the downward turn of my thoughts, and I frowned slightly at him in faint annoyance. He just grinned and playfully pushed me towards the stairs, stopping just short of actually shoving me _down_ them to keep from hurting me. Alois followed us down with a bright laugh that I half-thought was just as normal as breathing to him. And, from there, we continued the tour, going up to the actual 'cathedral' part of the monastery, and around towards where the knights' rooms were and the stables. All the while, Alois kept up the boisterous cheer with various stories and tidbits, while greeting people by name as we passed. Almost all of them returned his greeting with equal cheer, which just seemed to elevate Alois's own mood. Like he reflected and absorbed it or something. I almost expected him to spontaneously burst into a song and dance, given how bright his mood got. So, it was a surprise that the last place he led us was the graveyard and it was even more of a surprise when his entire demeanor became somber as he led us to Mom's grave.

"I'm sure Captain Jeralt already took you here, but it doesn't feel right to not include her in the tour," Alois explained, kneeling down and bowing his head to the grave. Like he was praying to her, or for her. It was as startling as the fact that he could, in fact, talk quietly. "Even after twenty years, it's hard to believe she's gone."

"Did you know her well?" Azrael asked, frowning. I poked him, frowning at _him_. Given what Alois had told us… "Oh, wait, you were Dad's squire, so of course you did." There we go.

"I had that honor, yes." Alois stood up again and brushed the dirt off his knees. "She was a priestess here, assistant to Lady Rhea herself. Did a lot of the work Seteth now does, actually, including helping in formal ceremonies."

"Dad told us a bit about her. Like how cheerful she was, and…"

"Oh, she was definitely cheerful. Like the sun itself!" Alois laughed, and it was notably much softer than his earlier ones. I wondered then if his own cheer was inspired by Mom, but threw the thought away as ridiculous. "She had an kind air about her as well, one that drew people in. She was friends with everyone in the monastery, and I'd swear even now that half of them were in love with her. But, she only ever had eyes for the captain."

"...Really?" Azrael glanced at me, and I shrugged. "Dad never mentioned that."

"_That_ is because as observant as Captain Jeralt is, he often had no clue people are flirting with him. There's a story I can tell you about some tavern maids that… well, no, that's better suited for another time." He shook his head, and I felt almost put out. Dad had rarely talked about himself in his stories, so hearing some would be fun. "Regardless, she was a wonderful woman, and I know she's happy to see you've both grown up so well." He smiled warmly and kindly at us. "And those of us who were here twenty years ago and are still around… we're very happy too."

There wasn't… really anything we could say to that, but thankfully, Alois didn't seem to expect a reply. Instead, he just bowed to the grave one more time and then led us out and back to our rooms. Just in time, since Dad was wandering the halls, clearly looking for us. Alois cheerfully greeted him, as if his somberness had never occurred at all, but left us alone to catch up on our day. Which was more of Azrael and me telling Dad about the tour since Dad didn't want to talk about what his 'meetings' had really entailed.

"Should've known Alois would do that," Dad chuckled once we were done. Azrael and I moved our books to his room for the chat, so Azrael was stretched out on the floor to read through his book, while I sat at Dad's feet and had him brush my hair, while I read through mine. "He's always been nice. Too nice for life on the road." Well, well… that revealed quite a bit, and I knew it was no 'slip of tongue' either. That was Dad not only reassuring us that Alois was likely as nice as he seemed, but that Dad had once _trusted_ him. Enough to actually have factored him in on the decision to leave. "Still going to chew him out a little for recommending…"

"For recommending what?" I asked, tilting my head up to look at him. He promptly nudged my head back down to continue brushing my hair. That let me exchange a 'here it comes' look with Azrael, who rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

"Well, the Church has requested your services."

"As mercenaries?"

"No, nothing like that. Well, maybe kind of like that in Azrael's case." He waited for Azrael to sit up and mark his place in his book. I went ahead and bookmarked mine as well. "Azrael, you've been asked to join the Knights of Seiros."

"...They want _me_ as a _knight_?" Azrael asked incredulously. In any other circumstances, we'd probably laugh at the absurdity of it all. "Are they desperate or something?"

"There's always a need for good swords among the Knights," Dad said softly, sounding like he was reciting something. He probably was, and I felt ill thinking about why Azrael would be made a knight. The only one that made sense to me was as leverage to make sure Dad took particularly grueling and/or dangerous jobs. "As for Byleth… well, they want you to be a professor here. At Alois's recommendation, actually."

...I was going to be a _what_?

* * *

_Byleth Mikayla Eisner_

_Crest: Goddess (Major)_

_Daughter of Jeralt Reus Eisner and Fiona Eisner, younger twin of Azrael. Due to her tendency to not show her feelings on her face, as well as her apparent inability to cry or laugh, she has been referred to as 'inhuman' all her life by strangers, who had abused her physically and verbally in an attempt to 'spark some humanity into her'. As a result, she's unused to strangers treating her kindly, and wanting to be around her for prolonged periods of time._

_A very adaptable fighter, she was trained personally by her father, thus learning a style that's rooted in older traditions of warfare compared to most modern fighters. She knows the theories of even more fighting styles, again due to her father's influence, and is highly skilled thanks to her keen sight and quick, analytical mind. She's incapable of using Reason and Faith magic, as normal people do, but wields fire and healing magic as if they are a part of her, which gives her a distinct edge in combat. _

_Though many think her emotionless, in truth, she feels a great deal and is always heartbroken by all the deaths after a battle. The fact that she has killed, and has killed so many over the years, simply reinforces the words strangers have spat at her over the years, about how she is a monster and inhuman. This self-hatred, alongside her natural inclination to protect people and her own abnormally fast healing rate, leads her to often use herself as a shield and place little value on her own life._

_Azrael Kimaris Eisner_

_Crest: Seiros (Major)_

_Son of Jeralt Reus Eisner and Fiona Eisner, elder twin of Byleth. He has an detached view of the world, apathetic to most things that aren't 'his'. He does try to do 'good things', but that's less because of a sense of kindness and more because he knows his dad and twin are kind people who like that sort of thing. And to him, his family is everything, so he does what he can to make them happy._

_Trained personally by his father, he is a very adaptable fighter who favors swords simply because armories tend to have them in excess. He will switch through weapons as easily as one switches clothes and never is attached to any of them. Like his sister, he is incapable of using Reason and Faith magic, but can wield wind and healing as if it is a part of him. This use of wind is one of the two consistencies in his fighting. The other is how he will always listen to his twin's plans, trusting her beyond all else._

_Thinks as much about killing as he does about breathing, and finds it just as easy. However, he does find battles fascinating as he's discovered that when a person is in their last moments, or what they think are their last moments, their true self shows through and all lies and acts fall away. With that said, though, he doesn't actually enjoy battles, often finding them a waste and a selfish way to 'change the world', and hating how they shatter his twin's heart every time. _

* * *

Author's notes: Oh, boy… seriously, what am I doing? Well, perhaps my brain will work on other things with this started? Anyway, welcome to this? Aha? Oh, and expect mentions of various events depicted in _Sparks_. Where appropriate, I mean. And if Byleth seems more emotional than in game, keep in mind that this is her POV and we're getting her thoughts.

Technically speaking, you're not supposed to visit the grave until… like… three months from now, and there's this thing where Jeralt tries to be vague and hide that Byleth is the same child born at the monastery (but clearly, this story doesn't work on Rhea)... but I'm just… not doing that for simplicity (and so that I can add a bit more about Fiona). And, thus, they visit the grave early. Also yes, I know, I implied there were more classrooms than the three shown in game. Shhhh…

Though it's not brought up in the chapter (and, story wise, Byleth's isn't going to be 'revealed' for a while longer), I went ahead and named the crests the twins have for their bios (since, if this were the actual game, you could view it on their status screen). And, speaking of crests, I'm going to have their effects shown a bit differently than in the game (because many are tied to combat arts and I'm not going to differentiate those out, also for simplicity's sake, but the mentions of 'different grips' is a bit of a nod to it). Here, the main benefit you notice with the Crest of Flames is the healing ability that activates every so often (rarely, it'll boost might and stop counter attacks as well, but after like… 500+ hours of gameplay, I think I've seen that activate maybe once a playthrough? Idk), hence the mentions of Byleth healing faster than normal.

As for Sothis, whenever they're at her throne, scenes will be in italics, while Sothis herself will 'speak' in italics and brackets. I'm hoping that'll help make it clear when she's talking. (I'm assuming that Byleth just 'thinks' back at her during those silent conversations, at least for now? I'm going to play with things a bit to try and make it clear)


	2. Chapter 1) Three Houses

Chapter 1) Three Houses

* * *

_A teacher. They were making me a teacher. They conscripted Azrael for their Knights of Seiros, and were forcing me to be a professor for their Academy. Azrael's made some sense. Mine only did after a bit of thought. Namely, while Azrael served as a way to collar Dad, I was the leash. Azrael and his position allowed the Church to force Dad's cooperation. Me and mine, insurance that Dad wouldn't run again. I wasn't really sure why they'd chosen 'professor' instead of 'student', but I supposed it was because being a professor was a more permanent thing._

_So, here we are. A 'god of war' shackled to the church after escaping twenty years ago, with an 'angel' and a 'demon' forced into labor. Azrael is ready to summon a couple of tornadoes and run, even if summoning more than one at a time would have him unconscious and spitting up blood from the strain, but Dad refuses. He's given his word, after all, and promises are important. More important than almost anything. However, both Azrael and I knew that if the two of us run, Dad wouldn't stop us. He'd even help us. But of course we don't. We can't leave him. It's always been the three of us, and the three of us we would remain. We were family, and all each other had._

_We stay, and let ourselves be used. It's not any different than being a mercenary. _

* * *

A loud noise jolted me awake and I rolled off my bed and onto my feet before I even fully opened my eyes. I snatched my dagger from my desk and unsheathed it before rushing out the door and… and stopping because despite the loud noise that sounded _suspiciously_ like an explosion, there was nothing unusual outside. Just a calm, moonlit night. The only thing abnormal was the young girl with pale green hair and eyes standing on the lawn by the dorms, looking down the way. I wondered if I'd somehow imagined the sound, confused one of the dreams of war with reality, but a couple of the students also briefly poked their heads out their doors, so…

"Oh, hello!" The girl turned away from whatever she'd been looking at and smiled warmly at me. "I do not believe I have seen you before?" she commented, tilting her head curiously. Then she smiled. "Ah, I wonder… are you the new professor I heard about?"

"I am," I confirmed, slowly making myself relax. Had the noise been their version of a 'midnight bell'? Some of the larger cities did something like that. Bit loud for it, though. "I'm Byleth. Who are you? Another student?"

"Sadly, I am not." She placed her fist over her heart and bowed deeply. "I am Seteth's little sister, Flayn. I am so very pleased to meet you."

"What are you doing out so late?" 'Very pleased', huh? No one had said that to me before. Still, she was terribly adorable. "At least, I think it's late. Could be early."

"Ah, well…" She straightened with a little hop, and smiled sheepishly. "I… often have difficulty sleeping." A shadow crossed over her face, lingering in her eyes for a moment, and I wondered if she suffered from nightmares. I'd read that people who suffered traumas often had difficulties, even a phobia, of sleeping because of the nightmares that plagued them. I'd even seen it in a few mercenaries, younger ones just starting out or those who lost friends brutally. "So, I was taking a walk. The monastery is safe at all hours, after all, and there is something peaceful about the quiet. Well…" She glanced back towards where the noise had come from. "It is normally quiet."

"I noticed you weren't concerned by the explosion."

"More than likely, it was one of the students causing an accident in the kitchens again." She giggled, muffling it with her fist, and I tried to think of what sort of thing did you do to cause an accident that _loud_. And not cause a fire with it. Too tight of a lid on something boiling, perhaps? My cooking lessons with Crystal's mother, Annabelle, never covered anything like _that_. "Some here are cooking for the first time, so they make mistakes?" Why would they be practicing this late? Or early. Whichever it actually was. "I am sorry it woke you, though. You must have been fast asleep."

"I imagine most were." But now, I was wide awake. And I was still anticipating some sort of ambush. Explosions in the past had almost always meant fire magic combined with some sort of combustible. I had even sparked a few, thanks to my connection with fire. So many people screaming in pain as they writhed in the flames, desperate to escape but unable to before their skin blackened and peeled and oozed… "Want some tea?"

"Pardon?"

"Tea. Do you want some? I'm going to make a pot to help me go back to sleep." I turned back inside my room, but gestured for Flayn to follow me. "Come on. I've got another cup."

"I…" She seemed surprised for a moment before beaming brightly. "Oh, thank you very much! Though, ah..." She studied me for a moment, thinking. "Should I wait for you to change clothes?"

"Hmm? Why?" I didn't think I was wearing anything weird? I always slept in one of Dad's old shirts; I had since I was little. I mean… he was much taller than me, and I just felt… safer. Safer from the dreams of war… "I'll just change right back anyway."

"Oh, that is a very good point." Flayn finally followed me inside, and shut the door behind her. I made sure to sheathe my dagger before getting my tea set from the shelf. "What a beautiful tea set!" Her eyes sparkled as she admired it. I didn't blame her, as it really was very pretty. Cream with flowers delicately painted on the pot and on every cup. "I feel as if I have seen this before?"

"You might have." I set about making the tea, taking one of the handmade teabags Dad made me, just for this sort of thing. A mixture of lavender, chamomile, and ekress… Dad said an old friend used it to help his patients get rest, even through terrible pain or nightmares. Ekress was apparently _very_ good at putting people under. Dad had also given it to people in the field to knock them out before stuffing their guts back in them and sewing them up. "I'm told it was my mom's."

"Truly?" Flayn tapped her cheek, still studying the designs with interest. "So, is your mother here? I only began living here last year, since the monastery was nice enough to give me shelter. Seteth's worked here for… oh, sixteen years or so? Perhaps it is longer." Seteth must've started working when he was young, then, and Flayn must have been a toddler. I wonder why… ah, well, that's not my business. "Wait, no, it _is_ longer. Twenty years? Sixteen is how long Hanneman has been here. I think? Years and math are confusing. Oh, bother, I am babbling, aren't I?"

"It's fine." I was used to Azrael, and she was nowhere near as bad. "But she's… sort of here? She died years ago and her grave is here." I finished getting the pot ready and set it down on the table. "Apparently, after Dad disappeared, Alois kept everything safe in his own quarters, not wanting to believe Dad was dead until he actually saw a body." So, last night, when I was first shown this room, Alois had swung by to deliver the tea set to me. There were apparently other things as well, but safely packed away, so it would be a bit before he could give them to us. I was surprised Alois had kept everything for so long. "If you had ever been by his quarters, you might've seen it."

"Ah, yes! Now I remember! He kept it on the shelf." Flayn smiled brightly at me. "He told me that it belonged to someone important, someone he considered family, so he was keeping it safe. So, that someone must've been your mother! Or your father. Both?"

"Both, probably." I poured the tea for both of us and sat down in front of her. "Sorry that I don't have sugar or anything."

"No, no, this is just fine! Sugar would keep me awake anyway." She looked around my room curiously, before focusing on the shelf where the tea set had been. "That looks like quite the variety of books…" Absently, she sipped the tea and squeaked. "Ah… too hot…!"

"It _was_ just poured." I smiled slightly, amused despite myself. "And I suppose it is an unusual variety. _Loog and the Maiden of Wind_, a book on anatomy and diseases, a couple of theory books for Reason and Faith magic…" While the first two were for pleasure, the latter ones were because I had to brush on on the theory if I was to have _any_ chance of actually teaching those subjects, or even just help students with those subjects. My magic just… didn't work that way. At all. "Also the _Hresvelg Treatise on War_ and _Cichol's General Treatise on Mercenaries_." The librarian, Tomas, had recommended both to me when I went to the library earlier to find books on tactics. He was very nice and helpful, so I looked forward to talking to him more. "Do you like reading?"

"Oh, yes, very much so!" Flayn beamed, laughing. "I love fables the most, particularly the ones Seteth writes."

"He writes stories?" That… strangely, that didn't fit the image I had of him. Then again, he had barely talked during the brief meeting I'd had with him.

"Yes, he does. He will write them for the children of the monastery and even read to them when he has time!" Her eyes shone with warmth and affection as she talked and I couldn't help but keep smiling. "He can be a little callous at times, but most often, it is because he is so protective of everyone."

"That so?" I'd have to keep that in mind, then. Dad was pretty similar, after all. "Sounds like you two get along."

"We try! After all, we love each other very much. Though, sometimes, his overprotectiveness can be irritating…" She sipped her tea and her eyes now sparkled. She was really too adorable. "Oh, this is so delicious…"

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's a subtle flavor, but soothing…" She took another sip, beaming at me. "Wil once told me that you can tell a lot about a person by the tea they serve."

"Really now?" I had… no idea what to think of that. Tea was a simple process?

"Mmhmm!" Still, she was happy at the memory, so I wouldn't say anything against it. "Though, that could've also been an excuse to get me to actually sit down and take a break. He was an even worse fusser than Seteth!"

"Does he live at the monastery?"

"...No…" All at once, her cheer vanished, replaced by longing sadness. "No, he died a while ago. I miss him every day. Him and Mira and… well, quite a few people."

"There's a saying about how it's better to have loved and loss than to have never loved at all." I wondered if it was the death of her friends that led her to have trouble sleeping. "I don't have much experience with loss personally, but I know that Dad cherishes his memories of Mom."

"That is true. I worry about forgetting, but Seteth has written many things about them. So, if I ever get too scared, I can just pick up one of the stories. It's not as good, but…" She finished her tea, and I refilled it for her. "Ah, this tea really is nice. It feels almost impossible to be sad long while drinking it."

"...You're more than welcome to come by for more, when you need it." I wasn't sure about the offer, but it felt wrong to not at least try to help. And if my simple tea could help someone so adorable… well, until she ran away screaming from me, as many did, I could do that. "I sometimes have trouble sleeping myself, so I rarely run low."

"Truly?" Her expression lit right back up again. "I'll remember that!"

Talk shifted to lighter things, mainly daily life in the monastery. Flayn chattered excitedly about the greenhouse and its gardeners, the kitchen staff and the various mishaps students got into, the monks and choir practice, some incident a couple months ago where the knights somehow _broke_ the sauna (leaving it still in repairs), the various reports of the gatekeeper (typically some sort of silly story), the pranks the squires pulled whenever they were left without work for too long… It was clear that she made an effort to talk to people every day and learn how everyone lived. And, I had to admit, her stories really helped make the monastery sound like any other place. A community of people who worked together to support each other. It didn't quite soften the feeling of a prison, but I could at least appreciate the gild. Just a little.

Around the time we emptied the pot, and were finishing up the last of the tea, there was a strange sound outside. A very loud groan, followed by a dull 'thwump'. Wondering about just what caused that, I set my cup down and cracked open my door to peek outside. It took another groan to find the source, though, as the source was a woman wearing a fancy dress paired with a white robe. Who was passed out against the small staircase in front of my room. At first, I thought she might be injured or something, but then I caught the smell of alcohol. She was… she was drunk. Passed out drunk. In a monastery. In front of the student dorms.

"Well, I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that," I murmured, trying to make sense of this. Flayn, being curious herself, sidled up and peered around me. I absently noticed she was a head shorter than me, give or take. "Okay, what should I do…?"

"Is that a person?" Flayn asked, getting on her tiptoes to try and see better. After a moment, she gasped. "Oh, Manuela!" ...So, did this woman work here or…? "Goodness, is she ill?"

"Yeah, she drank too much poison."

"Poison?!" Flayn immediately panicked and rushed down the steps to 'Manuela'. "Oh, Manuela, you have quite a bit to live for! You were so excited about teaching this year's students!" ...In retrospect, being sarcastic right then probably hadn't been a good idea. "Let's see… oh, I do not carry antidotes on me anymore… maybe helping her purge?"

"Flayn, she's not dying. I think she's drunk." I shut the door behind me and joined her by Manuela. A quick touch to sweaty, flushed skin and a pulse of healing magic later just confirmed my 'diagnosis'. She was fine. Or would be. "Humans are strange creatures that willingly drink something technically poisonous for recreation." Flayn briefly glanced at me weirdly before fussing over Manuela again. "Too much at once, and you get something like this." And a mess of health issues. Liver disease, pancreas problems, ulcers and nutritional deficiencies, heart disease, bone issues… "At this point, she needs to sleep it off."

"Oh. Oh, right, Seteth was grumbling about how much Manuela drinks." Flayn giggled awkwardly, face bright pink from embarrassment. "I should've thought of that first."

"My sarcasm likely didn't help." With a grunt, I got Manuela up onto my back. She groaned and belched, and I wrinkled my nose at the near-tangible stench of alcohol that wafted off of her, but began walking towards the teacher's rooms. "Where does she sleep?"

"I'll lead the way!"

Flayn easily did just that, navigating the monastery's grounds with practiced ease. She even knew quite a few shortcuts, so it felt like no time at all had passed before we made it to the other side of the grounds, where the knights roomed along with (most) of the professors. Manuela mumbled sleepily against my shoulder the whole way, grousing about some 'sweet talking jerk', but I mostly ignored it for following Flayn up the stairs and to Manuela's room. And attempting to open the door because for some reason, it was difficult. I actually had to get Flayn to move so that I could kick it open. The sound of something falling made Flayn jump and, cautiously, both of us peered in, hoping I hadn't broken anything. But… uh…

"What sort of tornado came through here?" I asked softly, blinking slowly. The room was a complete _disaster_. I had seen battlefields that were neater. "Is there even a path to the bed?"

"We might be able to pick one out?" Flayn suggested, looking about with wide eyes. She then looked behind the door to see just what we knocked over. From what I could see in the shadows, it was just some boxes. But there were some bottles rolling about. "Oh, no wonder Hanneman complains. He gets twitchy if there is even one speck of dust on his desk."

"Who is Hanneman? You mentioned him before?" Carefully, I made my way over to the bed, which was covered in rumpled clothing. I freed one hand to knock them off and sat Manuela down on the bed. She swayed a little, head nodding, but was surprisingly cooperative when I helped her get her robe and shoes off. And her knives. She had knives strapped to her calf. That was cool. That was actually really cool. I didn't know how practical it was, but I could freely admit that I had always wanted to wear something like that. "I'm guessing he's a staff member?"

"He is a professor here as well, specializing in Reason magic and bows. Manuela specializes in swords and Faith magic." Flayn skirted around the door and lit a couple of candles to get some light in the room before she skipped over to help me get Manuela to lay down on her side. I didn't want her choking on her own vomit. I'd seen someone die from that, in one of the taverns we stayed at for a job. "Jeritza, a newer teacher, specializes in lances and riding. What do you specialize in?"

"I don't." If I had to pick, I would say 'swords' as I was most comfortable with them, but… "Few mercenaries _specialize_, Flayn. That's for soldiers." Soldiers could afford specializing and mastering a single art because they were always part of a whole. But mercenaries were never 'part' of anything. Not really. Even mercenary groups rarely traveled together for every job. Dad, Azrael, and I were very atypical for always taking jobs as a team. So, they had to be adaptable because adaptability was how you survived a battle. So many died because they were just too new to fighting, too 'green' to even get a chance to learn before someone had their spear ripping their guts from their abdomen, screaming in pain and sobbing from fear as they bled out… clutching some small token from home and… "I suppose I will teach whatever they tell me to teach."

"Wow… you must be very skilled despite your youth!" She smiled warmly at me, before crouching to focus on Manuela. Manuela mumbled something and opened bleary eyes briefly before falling asleep with a slight snore. "No wonder Alois recommended you!"

"I suppose." While Dad's trust in Alois made me relatively certain the recommendation had been in good faith, I was dead certain actually giving me the position was nothing more than using me as a hostage. But there was no need to dampen her mood, and Manuela's current predicament took priority anyway. "Regardless, I should probably let the infirmary know…" I noticed Flayn squirm at that. "Is something wrong?"

"Well… uh…" Flayn coughed before smiling sweetly. And awkwardly. She fidgeted with her hands. "Manuela runs the infirmary, you see?"

"...Ah." Well, that's awkward.

"B-but I can stay with her! It is important to not leave her alone, right? Just in case?" She held up her fists determinedly. "I know I am young, but I am a most excellent healer! If I may boast a little."

"Yeah, that'll be good for her." I looked around the room, and noticed a couple of glasses on a shelf and a tea set on the table underneath it. And a whole lot of obstacles in between, most of them precariously balanced boxes and books with clothes strewn about like rags. "I think I'll get her some water and tea, though. She's going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning."

It was a struggle to get to the table, and to reach the shelf. And then I discovered that both the glasses and tea pot were dusty (at the very least), so after wading my way to the adjoining bathroom, I had to first clean both. And since a rinse didn't wash off the dust and dirt, I left them soaking while I hunted around for some sort of tea. Which also took a while because her teas were in a container with 'morning wellness' scrawled across the lid, on a table on the complete opposite side of the room, hidden underneath a lacy bra and discarded shirt.

It was frustrating, though I did my best to hide it from Flayn, who fussed over Manuela. But it didn't surprise me at all when I sensed Azrael wake up in confusion, and sensed him hunting for me. It wasn't long at all before he found me and knocked on the door. "Byleth? The hell are you doing up at this hour?" he asked, yawning loudly as he opened the door. Flayn squeaked from surprise, but I just continued making my way to the bathroom to make the tea. Because, damn it, I said that I would. "It's late, and your room is on the other side of the monastery and… holy freaking hell!" All at once, Azrael was wide awake, with all his exhaustion replaced with scandalized horror. "I… what? _What_?" And his grumbling was replaced with strangled words as he tried to process the mess. Because while Azrael had no qualms with how messy battles were, non-battle places were a completely different story. "I can't… what sort of nightmare did I walk into? Did someone drop a hurricane in here?"

"Um… who are you?" Flayn asked, tilting her head curiously. She looked between Azrael and me, no doubt noticing how similar we looked. "I believe I had heard the newest recruit for the knights was the twin brother to the new professor. Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm Azrael, Byleth's less adorable twin." Still scandalized, Azrael hopped over to the bed, picked Flayn up by the waist, and set her down on the bed next to Manuela, towards the back where the bed met the wall. "Stay there so that you don't break your neck, okay? Who are you, by the way? Besides adorable?"

"I… oh, my." Flayn giggled, blushing a little. "My name is Flayn. It is so very nice to meet you."

"Pleasure." Azrael glanced at me, and quickly recognized what I was doing. "Byleth, take your time with making the tea. You're not taking one step out of that bathroom until I get a damn path cleared." He immediately got to work, grumbling under his breath. "Madness! And people call _us_ beasts! How can people even find anything when their rooms are like this?"

Azrael continued grumbling and cursing the entire time he cleaned, no doubt rapidly expanding Flayn's vocabulary on the subject. As he'd ordered, I took my time cleaning the pot and glass and making up the tea. Even with that, I had to wait a little before Azrael was content with the path he had from the bathroom to the bed and the bed to the door. Only then did he let me bring the tea and glass of water to the nightstand by the bed, and set them down so that they were easy to find, but she shouldn't accidentally knock them over in her sleep. Flayn watched it all with a smile, and waved us goodbye when Azrael and I left, since she was very serious about watching over Manuela.

Once we were down the hall, Azrael nudged my shoulder and asked, "so, who the hell was the drunk?"

"Thank you for waiting until we were out of earshot before asking like that," I sighed, exhaustion creeping in now. The tea was definitely working its magic. "Her name is Manuela. She is a professor here, and she also runs the infirmary."

"Please tell me you're joking." Azrael groaned without letting me answer because he already sensed I wasn't. "Well, no wonder Fodlan is a mess, if the 'best and brightest' of its leaders got educations _here_."

"Now, now…" I had no idea how to respond. I'd like to think there was more to her, but I was also very tired and inclined to be uncharitable. Still, Flayn liked her. Then again, Flayn seemed to like me. "She's only one of the professors?"

"Still not a great impression." Well, he had a point there… "Should we go bug Dad? Your thoughts are bouncing all over the place, and I'm still twitchy from that mess. And I'm honestly not sure you're making it halfway to your room before you pass out."

"...Yeah, I think so."

Dad grumbled when we snuck into his room, mostly because we 'informed' him of our presence via jumping on the bed. But he let us stay the night with him, and even told us some stories to help quiet our nerves. I love him so much...

* * *

The next day, Rhea called me to her audience room to briefly tell me a bit about my appointment. Which more or less was what I already knew and I felt like the meeting was less to inform me of things and more to just talk to me. Afterwards, I was instructed to go to one of the staff rooms to wait for 'two of my colleagues'. Who took a while to get there. I was glad I had decided to bring those tactics books I borrowed from the library. It gave me something to do.

_["That strategy there seems far too specific."]_ Sothis read with me, and provided commentary on each and every thing. Every once in a while, I thought I saw her hovering over my shoulder when she 'spoke', but only a flicker. _["I don't know much of battle, but I think you'd be hard pressed to get soldiers to agree to that."]_

"I think so as well," I murmured aloud, shifting to get more comfortable in my chair. My voice echoed slightly in the empty room, the only sound save for the turning of pages and the quiet creaking from the table I sat at. "You would need the complete trust of your soldiers. Most wouldn't have that."

_["Still, you might be able to adapt it for a scenario for the children. Whichever ones you're teaching. Would be nice if you had more information of what you were doing, but that Rhea seems incapable of telling the full truth about anything."]_

"You think so?"

_["Yes, though I'll admit it's just based on the two interactions you've had with her."]_ Sothis grumbled something else under her breath, which I didn't catch. _["I agree with your father. Watch out for her. One second, she seems to regard you like one would a beloved niece. The next, she looks at you like you're a tool for something. And I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with either."]_

"I had been hoping I'd been imagining that…" In the short time I had been here, I had heard many talk about how kind she was, but I just couldn't help but feel uneasy. Not helped was how Dad insisted on Azrael and me to be careful around her. That hinted that whatever caused Dad to run, it was connected to her. "What do you think about her, Sothis?"

_["Hmm…"]_ Sothis thought for a while, analyzing everything she could remember about the two meetings. _["There's something… broken about her. I can't explain why I think this, but I feel it deep in my heart.]_ Sothis was silent for a moment longer and then I got the impression of her nodding. _["Yes, 'broken' is how I would describe her. And I believe Seteth is much the same, though he's better at pretending. Somewhat."]_

"What makes you say that?"

_["I just told you that I can't explain, you know.] _Her annoyance colored her words, before they became thoughtful. _["What makes me worried is… well, being 'broken' doesn't automatically make you a danger. But if you put the shards back together wrong, there's a bad chance of something cutting deep. And there's no way to know if it'll cut deep into yourself or someone else. Not until it is far, far too late."]_

"I understand." I understood far too well. Who knew how I would've turned out, if not for Dad and Azrael? They were my entire world. "Do you think she could see me as a replacement?"

_["Oh, now there _is _a thought. It's quite possible. Maybe for your mother? I think if I hear one more person comment on how you are the mirror image of her, I'm going to snap."]_ She grumbled a little more, just wordless sounds of frustration and annoyance, and it made me smile slightly. She was right, though. Just this morning alone, I think there had been twenty different people who had commented on it. _["Well, we'll keep an eye on it. With luck, this will all just be paranoia."] _I thought about replying, but I heard footsteps approaching. So, ideally, that meant...

"Oh, my! Are you the new professor?" There was something familiar about the voice, and when I looked up at the two people entering the room, I saw why. The speaker was Manuela, who looked remarkably well considering how drunk she'd been last night. "Goodness, you're not what I expected…" she murmured, studying me before sitting across from me at the table. I wondered if she remembered me from last night, before deciding that was ridiculous. "So young…"

"Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know," the other person, an older man wearing a monocle and a suit, sat down next to Manuela. I studied his face closely, wondering if he wore the monocle because he had vision trouble in only one eye or if he had ptosis, but there were no hints to either in his expression. He wore it with practiced ease, so whatever the reason, he had clearly been wearing one for a while. And it ultimately didn't matter because I was quickly distracted by the sharp way he studied me. "I am Hanneman, a Crest Scholar and a professor here."

My mind blanked at the word 'crest', trying to remember what exactly that referred to, so I missed whatever else he had said. After all, it took a second to recall that Crests were those things nobles were overly fixated on. Dad had often grumbled about how society believed a person's worth was intrinsically tied to whether or not they had one. I never understood it, but you don't have to _understand_ something for it to be a reality. And I knew it was reality. Quite a few mercenaries we had worked with over the years were former nobles who had been thrown out by their families as 'worthless', just because they didn't have one.

And then there had been jobs related to it as well. One that I remembered clearly, would remember until my dying day, was when a noble girl (we had dubbed her 'Theresa', so that she wouldn't have to use her birth name) had snuck away from her home and ran to the first mercenaries she could find to beg for help. Despite being only fourteen, her family was (essentially) selling her to someone three or four times her age, because that someone was wealthy and wanted a crest to adorn his family name, and her family wanted that wealth. She had broken down in sobs, absolutely desperate because her sister had been forced into a similar situation, and was trapped in an abusive marriage with someone who viewed her as nothing but a vessel for producing more crest-bearing children. She had been so scared… Dad took the 'job' (we'd refused payment for it) without hesitation, and we smuggled her out of the city with us the very next morning. It had taken days to determine a safe place for her, but finally, we located her old nurse two cities away, who had been relieved to see her former charge. The amount of thanks we had gotten had been heartbreaking…

And that was just one job. There had been others. Others that Dad had taken just because of how horrible he thought the system was. And seeing those broken people who bore those crests and the broken people who didn't… I truly would never understand why they were so important. I certainly didn't understand why anyone would want to study the things.

_["Particularly when he's looking at you like a piece of meat to be chopped up."_] And there was Sothis with the lovely imagery that captured why I was just becoming more and more uneasy with all of this. _["What a lovely place you're in.]_ Yes, clearly. _["Might want to pay attention again, though."]_

She was right. Manuela had leaned forward to do her own introduction. "I'm Manuela," she introduced. I pretended that I didn't already know that. "I'm a professor, a physician, a songstress…" She winked at me with a little laugh. "And available."

"You're a songstress?" I asked. I decided to simply focus on that, and not why she would mention that last thing. It made no sense to me at all. Did… did she want me to set her up with Dad? That was ridiculous. For one thing, I knew nothing of 'matchmaking' and, for another, Dad was still mourning Mom. "Really?"

"Of course! Before I came here, I belonged to a renowned opera company." She drew herself up as tall as she could while remaining seated, but I was more curious about 'opera'. We'd guarded a few shows in the past, more than a few actually, and they had always been among my favorite jobs. Not just because those jobs rarely involved killing, or even blood, but because the music and performances were just so… even though I had only seen-seen one show, I had still heard all the others and they had just been breathtaking and amazing… "You might have heard of me? The Mittelfrank Opera's beautiful, peerless…!"

"Spare our colleague your needless chatter, Manuela," Hanneman scolded, sharp words cutting through her bombastic air easily. I was a bit disappointed, as the Mittelfrank Opera was the one we had worked for the most. Meaning that I might have actually heard her performances and I was curious. Beyond curious, actually. I could hear Sothis laughing at me in the back of my head. "I'm sure she needs an explanation of how the academy actually works. Seteth mentioned it, at least."

"Wait, they didn't tell you that before offering you the job?" Manuela asked, noticeably surprised. She then smiled a little and reached over to brush the hair out of my face. "You're certainly brave to accept without knowing!" Now, if I were Azrael, I probably would've mentioned that the job had been forced on me, but since I wasn't, I actually knew how to bite my tongue. "Do you know about how the houses are divided out based on country of origin?" I nodded, remembering Edelgard mentioning that on the way here. "Good, that's half of it out of the way."

"So, here's the other half." Hanneman pulled out a piece of paper from the inside of his coat and began sketching a grid. I frowned when I noticed him write 'Black Eagles', 'Blue Lions', and 'Golden Deer' along the top. "Has no one told you the _names_ of the houses?" I shook my head and he 'tsked' and shook his head. "Goodness, what are our colleagues thinking?"

"Well, that's why I suggested we meet with her prior to her being thrown into the waters." This meeting had been Manuela's idea? "I'm now particularly glad for it. Since they told her less than I thought." She smiled at me, and I noticed that when she wasn't three sheets to the wind, she was incredibly beautiful. "Black Eagles are the Adrestian Students." So, that meant Edelgard's house. ...Why did she wear _red_ then? "Blue Lions are from the Kingdom." Dimitri then. And based on process of elimination, and colorings for cloaks that made sense… "And Golden Deer students live in the Alliance." Called it. "There's actually a fascinating story for each of the choices." Was there? ...Actually, I could probably guess.

"Black Eagles are for the twin-headed eagle on Adrestia's flag, and the color of their army's armor, yes?" I asked absently, thinking it through like it was a puzzle. I liked puzzles. They were a good way to pass the time. "Blue Lions must be named for Loog. All the stories about the King of Lions mention his famous blue clothing." That I was sure had been crimson and brown by the end of each battle, though there was a full paragraph in _Loog and the Maiden of Wind_ that talked of how Loog's 'brilliantly blue garb' remained untouched by the ravages of battle, despite the foes he'd slain. "The Alliance has many folklores depicting a deer with golden fur and horns as a protector of the lands. Some even going back to the time of Riegan and some of the other Elites."

"What a perfect answer!" Manuela praised, laughing. She must have many, many admirers if she smiled like this all the time. "You're absolutely correct! It often serves as a conversation starter between the houses."

"And reflects values." Adrestia and its military, Faerghus and its chivalrous royals, and Leicester and its individual culture. After all, no other land in Fodlan was depicted as having any sort of animal protector.

"Precisely."

"To return to the matter at hand, however…" Hanneman interrupted, tapping the now fully drawn grid. I looked over to see he had divided it into nine squares. The three categories on the vertical part were simply labeled '1', '2', and '3'. Almost seemed _too_ simple. "There is one other division we do here at the Academy, besides the Houses. We call them 'cohorts', and how they're separated out is… well…"

"Rank and test scores," Manuela deadpanned, smiling slightly. Hanneman rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. "We often nickname the first cohort 'leaders' because that's essentially their role in the house. So, of course, the House Leaders are among them always, regardless of how well they did on the entrance exams. That said, since nobles tend to have the extra time to _study_..."

"Let's not get into that right now because, for one thing, agreeing with you will put me off my lunch." Hanneman tapped the paper again, easily ignoring Manuela's scowl. "Houses and which house each of us three are in charge of is typically only important for inter-house activities. The two biggest is the mock battle that will happen soon, and the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, which will be a few months from now. Though sometimes, we arrange little competitions just for fun. Relay races, academic competitions… that sort of thing. It's up to the three of us to decide on what'll happen." I already knew I was just going to smile and nod at whatever they suggested. "Cohorts, however, are the day-to-day lessons and training. They will be the ones you see the most."

"Is that so?" I asked, studying the grid. This just seemed overly complicated to me. "What's the point of having two different separations?"

"Well, the Houses help with fostering internal relations within each of the countries," Manuela explained with a soft smile. She leaned forward a little to better look at me. "All of these darling treasures are the children of the nobility and the wealthy. By meeting each other in an informal setting, they can form friendships that make them more likely to listen to each other when they have different opinions, and work together for the sake of their people and country. This year, it's especially important as the three heirs are in attendance. This is their best chance to meet their future subjects and learn about the different areas that make up their lands. Make sense?"

"A little." I could only guess that the various inter-house activities were what encouraged these bonds to form? And that, perhaps, it had less focus because those from the same country theoretically had more chances to meet. "The cohorts, then?"

"That's for fostering relations between the countries. After all, Fodlan's peace is…" Manuela hesitated, struggling for words. "Well, as a mercenary, you probably are more aware of both the internal and external conflicts than Hanneman and me." I wouldn't quite say that. I _would_ say that the mercenary business was… well, there was always _someone_ hiring. And there were far more jobs than there were mercenaries. And few of those jobs didn't involve blood and death and killing and pain. "But, ideally? Well, the students of the Academy are the future leaders of the land. If they can form friendship with each other, then perhaps they'll also be willing to talk with each other. To compromise. And so, bit by bit, the uneasy peace we currently live in becomes a little more stable." Well, that was...

_["...Huh. That was actually inspiring."]_ It also really helped show why she was a professor. The way her eyes had shone… she truly believed in it. In both things. And that was one of the reasons why she taught here, to help with that.

"The divisions also help us teachers keep things organized, particularly since there's so few of us," Hanneman added, pulling in logic to ground the ideals Manuela rattled off. She frowned at him, but he waved her off. "There's only a handful of teachers at the Academy. The Knights assist where able, of course, but from my understanding, the greatest reason why Alois recommended you was because of your adaptability and wide range of knowledge. And some prior experience."

"...I _did_ teach some of the children in Remire," I reluctantly conceded. I remembered Alois chatting with the villagers, including Sera's parents. It must've come up then. I guessed he'd either learned about the 'wide range of knowledge' from Dad, or took a guess based on what he knew about him. "Really just that, though."

"You needn't fret. We're all a team, striving towards the same goal. We'll be happy to assist you in any way we can." Despite the warm words, Hanneman glanced pointedly at Manuela, who immediately scowled. "Providing _someone_ can stop stumbling back to the grounds while drunk."

_["Well, well… they certainly make better impressions once you get past the first bit. I wonder if this monastery is just poor at first impressions."]_ Sothis mused, distracting me from whatever squabbling Hanneman and Manuela devolved into. Not that I minded, especially since I thought she had a point. _["I'd still be wary, though. Not necessarily of these two, but of this place. There are secrets here, hiding in the shadows."]_ There was no doubt about that. Not one bit. _["Oh, look, they're back to remembering you're here."]_

"Sorry about that, dear," Manuela apologized, smiling wryly. Hanneman cleared his throat and briefly removed his monocle to clean it. "We tend to clash a lot. But we both do take our jobs seriously."

"The difference being what we value as 'serious'," Hanneman groused. However, he put his monocle back on and smiled at me, determined to keep the conversation moving. "Now, Manuela and I discussed our thoughts about who would teach whom. If you have a preference…" Hanneman waited for me to answer, but I just shook my head. I didn't know what I was doing. "In that case, we thought that you could take the Blue Lion House and the first cohort, while I took Golden Deer and third and Manuela takes Black Eagles and second."

"You want me to teach the 'leader' cohort?" I asked, surprised. That was… not what I expected? "Really?"

"Yes." Hanneman nodded and, to my surprise, there was no hesitation in his expression. None at all. "While, Manuela and I both have theoretical knowledge, and have fought to _some_ degree, neither of us have experienced anything like a pitched battle." Hanneman rested his fist against his chin, thinking of just how to explain his reasons. "You, however, _do_ have that knowledge. I think they will need that more than the other two cohorts. Sadly, with things as they are, there are many rebellions and bandit attacks. Even the Knights of Seiros are stretched thin to deal with all the threats, not to mention the various armies of the countries." Despite the morbid words he smiled slightly, chuckling. "That cohort is also the smallest." Ah, that did make sense. I wasn't sure about the whole 'battle experience qualifying me' part, but I could understand giving the 'professor' who didn't know what she was doing the smallest of the bunch. "As for the house… well…"

"While no one doubts the skill of the Kingdom's knights, the fact of the matter is that they are very… straightforward, I suppose you could say," Manuella helpfully explained. She smiled a little sardonically, though, and her eyes were sad. "But the Kingdom at the moment is… well, it's perhaps the most chaotic of the nations." That was an understatement. A lot of our jobs had been for the Kingdom. Nobles trying to take advantage of the power vacuum, food shortages, brutal winters, an increase in attacks from Sreng… it was certainly the most openly chaotic. Adrestia had to deal with corrupt nobility squeezing its people dry and Leicester's petty squabbles were kept internal, and almost always caused 'collateral damage' in the form of commoner deaths… "Straightforwardness isn't always a good thing when things are… messy."

"And, of course, Manuela is the expert on _messes_." Hanneman sighed and Manuela glared at him. I chose to not comment. "The reasoning is that your experiences might help them learn how to adapt. Become flexible, so that they do not snap under pressure." I wasn't so certain on that. Maybe Dad could help, but me? What could I do? "And to add a not-idealized reasoning for the choice, Sir Jeralt was once a soldier of the Kingdom, before serving here as a knight." ...He was? "It might be nice to learn a little bit of his homeland from the people who live there, yes?" Considering Dad never mentioned that, I wasn't actually interested. But while I mentally debated whether or not to reply, a bell suddenly rung, a gentle string of notes that sounded like the beginning of a song. "Goodness, is it so late already? We best hurry if we are to actually eat within a reasonable time."

"Especially since today, the cooks are experimenting with candies and sweets." Manuela laughed and stood before smiling at me. "Come on, dear. We can talk more over lunch."

Not sure what else to do, I simply nodded and followed them out of the room, still very confused and uncertain about everything that was going on. If I made it through this year alive, I swore it was going to be a miracle.

* * *

"And, finally, the skills marked in blue are ones the students excelled at during the aptitude tests, while those in red are their weakest areas," Seteth concluded, pointing to an example of each on the roster page we happened to have on top. Claude's, and he pointed to the 'strength' with bows and the 'weakness' in Faith. "This should help you build your initial lessons plans, though I recommend also talking with your students once you're more comfortable with each other. Sometimes, students will surprise themselves and want to pursue something they never considered before."

"I see…" I murmured, thumbing through a few of the other roster pages. I wondered how they determined 'strength' or 'weakness', but decided I really didn't actually need to know. "Thank you for going over this with me." Especially since I had discovered he was the only one with sense in the place and actually questioned why I was suddenly a professor. He had no qualms informing me of such. "I'm sure you're busy.."

"While I do object to your sudden appointment, especially without a background check, it is more important to ensure that you have all the tools necessary to teach and help the students. Guiding them to reach their fullest potential and helping them grow is our duty." He actually smiled. It was very faint, but I could see it. "Particularly this rambunctious group. I do expect you to at least try to keep them in line."

"I will." Unease tore its way through me as I looked over the roster again, noticing just how many files there were. This was madness. What could a monster like me teach anyway? And to be surrounded by strangers, _without_ Azrael or Dad? The thought made my stomach turn and, unbidden, memories flitted through my head. Memories of other times where I had been separated from Dad and Azrael, and it hadn't been a chaotic mess of a battle. The taste of iron in my mouth from where someone had punched me in the face… the sting and bruising from thrown rocks… the cold mud seeping through my clothes after being shoved down… the screams of 'monster' and 'demon' and 'your fault they died!' and 'give them back!'... the cold, indifferent glares from those nearby before they ignored it all… the murmurs of 'maybe they can beat some humanity into her…'

_["You will be fine."]_ Sothis's calm and gentle voice shredded the memories into fragments, and the flood of reassurance from her washed them away. The shards cut and clung, but she simply kept wordlessly reassuring me until I was back in the present. _["I am here, remember? I am always with you, and always will be."] _Right, because she was in my head now. _["More like your heart, but close enough. If there is any hint of that, I'll freeze time and we'll come up with an escape together."]_ Again, there was the wave of warm reassurance, and I took comfort from it.

Seteth, of course, didn't notice my internal dilemma, or Sothis's reassurance keeping me grounded. He simply continued to show me to the entrance hall and, after double-checking that I had all the roster pages, left me to… well, to start being a professor. Sort of. Classes hadn't 'officially' resumed, and wouldn't until the next moon, but today was the day I would formally meet all the students. Luckily for me, though, I had at least met three already. And they were the three waiting for me.

"Byleth!" Edelgard called, smiling as I walked over to join her, Dimitri, and Claude. Her smile became a little sheepish, and she bowed her head. "Ah, sorry, I should call you 'Professor'. I am very pleased that you'll be the one teaching us."

"Indeed," Dimitri confirmed, smiling softly at me. He bowed formally, but still smiled. "Seteth also informed me that you would be the head of the Blue Lions house. Delightful news, really."

"Yeah, you got lucky, Dimitri," Claude teased, grinning. I was surprised to see his eyes had some warmth. "Maybe I should try to steal her for the Golden Deer?"

"Reminder that the house head is only for the inter-house battles."

"Details, details! Ah, well. I just have to come up with a lot of schemes."

"Careful to not overthink, or over rely, as I fully plan for the Black Eagles to destroy both of you," Edelgard joked. Though, there was a seriousness to her eyes hinting that she at least wasn't joking about wanting to win. I was already nauseous. I didn't have much experience with 'competitions' like mock battles, except sparring with Dad or Azrael. 'Winning'... all I really knew about the term was 'hooray, you survived another battle at the cost of other people's lives'. "But we should meet with the others before they break something. Again."

"Er… last time was _my_ fault, Edelgard," Dimitri sheepishly admitted, not able to look at anything but some interesting spot on the wall. His blushed a pale pink from embarrassment, though. "I didn't think the chair was that fragile?"

"Didn't you also somehow snap one of the steel lances in the armory?" The long silence was answer enough. "What _are_ we going to do with you, Dimitri?"

"Likely? Tease me silly. Especially Claude." Dimitri cleared his throat, still blushing. Edelgard muffled a little laugh, while Claude openly smirked. "Anyway, this way, Professor?"

Though it was easy to tell that Claude, at least, wanted to tease Dimitri more, their sense of responsibility prevailed and the trio led me through the halls and to the classrooms. Specifically, they led me to a relatively large classroom, filled with students I actually recognized somewhat. They were all the students who had greeted Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude when we had first come to the monastery. So, the reason for that must've been because of both the house and cohort division of the students…

The four of us lingered by the door, since it gave a good view of everyone, and thankfully for my nerves, none of the students noticed our arrival. Save one, the boy with black hair that I had seen standing behind Edelgard, when Alois gave us the tour. He began to walk towards us, but Edelgard shook her head, silently gesturing for him to wait. Which he did, returning to the shadows of the corner, watching over everyone with wary, calculating eyes.

"Seems like everyone has more or less stuck to their Houses, so I suppose we'll just go one at a time for introductions," Edelgard suggested, glancing at Dimitri and Claude to see what they thought. Both nodded and she smiled. "We'll start with Hubert, since he saw us. He's the heir to Marquis Vestra, and has been serving me since I was a child. Upon meeting him, you may think his blood runs cold..." Edelgard muffled a little laugh when Claude smirked at her. "Okay, that _is_ rather accurate. Still, he's very astute and reasonable."

"Is that last one supposed to be a pun because he's good at Reason magic?" Claude asked dryly, still grinning. Dimitri, surprisingly, was desperately muffling chuckles. "Because…"

"I am _not_ Alois." She scowled briefly, but sighed and smiled faintly. "But I will acknowledge the unintentional joke. And quickly move on to the rest of the introductions."

"Aw, are you embarrassed?"

"Shush." She ignored Claude's snickers and pointed to a pair standing not fair from Hubert. A boy with orange hair, and a girl with magenta hair tied back in a braid. "Ferdinand sees me as a bitter rival, for reasons I cannot fathom. It's terribly irritating, so I must apologize in advance if I snap at him." Her eyes glinted, and there was something there… cold hatred, I thought, but not necessarily directed _at_ Ferdinand. "He's of House Aegir, a family that has traditionally served as Prime Ministers for the empire." Perhaps, instead, it was a hatred for the house? I'd ask Sothis what she thought later. I knew she was paying close attention, after all. "The family is often a little too pleased by its status, but I can admit that Ferdinand takes noblesse oblige incredibly seriously and his determination has absolutely no equal."

"He can be oblivious to sarcasm, though," Dimitri noted, having recovered from his chuckle fit. I wondered what caused it. The pun? Was it even a pun? "He tried to talk to Felix and somehow missed every barb."

"Believe me, I am surprised at how he ignores things," Edelgard sighed, grumbling a little. I guessed it was that 'rivalry' thing she mentioned. "Anyway, he's talking to Petra, who is the heir to a vassal state of the Empire, an archipelago in the west dubbed 'Brigid'." I knew a bit about it, mostly how it had tried to attack the Empire alongside Dagda about five years ago, and failed. Which meant that Petra was likely here as a hostage, and I wondered if I had to 'politely ignore' that or not. If so, I'd have to make sure Azrael kept quiet too. "Her grasp of Fodlan's language isn't perfect yet, but she's easily one of our smartest students, and is incredibly studious. Are you okay so far, Professor?"

"Yes, I am," I murmured, flipping through the rosters to pull those three's to the front. I couldn't help but notice how Ferdinand's didn't have any red marks on it, hinting to no 'weaknesses', but I also knew that was something I would have to focus on later. Instead, I simply found the other Black Eagle students' pages so that they were all together. "There's… four more, right?"

"Yes and, thankfully, two of them are paired offf." Edelgard smiled and nodded to a pair of boys, one with long green hair tied back by a ribbon and one with short light-blue hair. "The taller one there is Linhardt. He is remarkably intelligent, but he will only apply himself to things that interest him and nothing else. You'll see this most often with the thing he's most fond of: napping." She sighed and shook her head in clear disappointment. "If he had any sense of duty or work ethic, he would easily rise to whatever status he chose. Though, I suppose he's destined to inherit his father's post. Count Hevring is the Minister of the Interior, handling domestic affairs and the like."

"And the one next to him?"

"Caspar is the second son of Count Bergliez, the Minister of Military Affairs." Oh, he had hired us for some jobs over the years. "Between his birth order and his lack of crest, he has no inheritance in his future, which is probably why he's eager to prove himself. Sometimes, I think he's absorbed Linhardt's energy, given how he has no impulse control and often leaps first and thinks fourth. Still, he's very kind and accepting of people… so long as they're not criminals, that is." She laughed softly, eyes soft. "He and Linhardt are best friends, which is rather amusing since their fathers can't stand each other. I don't think they can spend even two seconds in each other's company before arguing."

"Hey, one of the last one's is Bernadetta, right?" Claude asked, helping to keep things moving. He looked around for a moment before pointing to a girl with purple hair hiding under a table, and a book. Near her was a girl with brown hair who wore a very distinctive hat. "She's there, if you didn't see her."

"Ah, thank you, as I was wondering why Dorothea was standing there instead of chatting with the others," Edelgard murmured, nodding. She waited for me to get to the page before continuing. "As he said, the one under the table is Bernadetta. She is the only daughter of Count Varley, the Minister of Religion." So, all of the future leaders of the Empire were here, not just the future Emperor. Interesting… "She's a bit… eccentric, and there's been some creepy rumors about her, but she seems like a gentle soul to me." From what I saw right now, I was reminded of an abused animal backed into a corner. I had seen many in the past act similarly, but it was never comfortable to see. "She shuts herself in her quarters most of the time, but don't worry, I'll make sure she makes it to class."

"I think this is the first time I've seen her outside of class at all. How did you all bribe her?"

"Cake."

"Ah, sugar. The ultimate of bribes." Claude nodded sagely; Dimitri just shook his head in amusement. "I wonder if-"

"Tease or prank Bernadetta, and I _will_ retaliate."

"Duly noted!"

"Good." She glared at Claude until he raised his hands up in 'surrender'. Only then did she return to the introductions. "Finally, there's Dorothea, who is the one talking to Bernadetta there. Few commoners join the Black Eagle House, but she's the exception for this year." I hoped none of her fellows hurt her for that. I knew what it was like to be the only one 'different' among 'normal' folk. "She's a songstress from a famous opera company in Enbarr and is _incredibly_ talented. No one really knows why she chose to attend the Academy, but she's a lovely and friendly girl and quite intelligent." She smiled proudly for a moment before turning to Dimitri. "The lions took the middle of the room, so you're next."

"And it looks like Sylvain dragged Felix into conversation, so I suppose I'll start with that trio," Dimitri began, gesturing towards three I vaguely recognized. The scowling one, the flirting redhead, and the axeman from the training grounds. "The tallest one there is Dedue. He was born in Duscar, and has been working loyally in my service for the past four years." That was… weird. That meant Dedue would've been Dimitri's vassal since the Tragedy of Duscar, and the subsequent genocide of the Duscar people. Why would…? There was no benefit as a political hostage or anything… was it another way to show that Duscar had to 'submit' to the Kingdom? That didn't seem right. "He's rather taciturn, and stoic, but he's incredibly kind. He's also the best cook." Especially given Dimitri's easy praise.

"Everyone rushes to the dining hall when they hear it was Dedue's turn to help out in the kitchens," Claude joked. Or, I thought he joked, at least, until Edelgard and Dimitri nodded. "I can't blame anyone either. It's _ridiculous_ how good he is."

"Well, he claims that part of it is because he picks the herbs he uses himself. He likes gardening, so you'll find him in the greenhouse a lot." Dimitri turned his attention to the scowling one between Dedue and the redhead. Who was definitely irritated and might have been debating murder. "Felix is the heir to House Fraldarius, and we've known each other since we were babies. He's gained a bit of a sharp tongue since… everything that happened…" Dimitri's gaze wavered briefly, and I decided to go ahead and make a mental note of 'Tragedy of Duscar has likely completely traumatized most of the cubs. Probably even in ways they weren't willing to admit. After all, that was why Manuela and Hanneman thought I could help, but I wasn't so sure... "But underneath the thorns, he's very kind and loyal. He tends to gravitate towards people who are skilled, so I apologize if he pesters you for spars in our free time."

"He will, at least, accept 'no' for an answer, unlike some others," Edelgard added, throwing a barb Ferdinand's way. At least, I thought she was. "I am surprised he specializes in swords, though. The Kingdom is famous for its lancemanship, and its knights."

"Ah, that's because Lady Fraldarius was gifted with the Sword of Moralta by Saint Cichol, after it was forged by Saint Macuil," Dimitri explained easily. His eyes lit up, like he was happy to talk about the history of his lands. "So all of her descendants are expected to be swordsman. In honor of that, House Fraldarius's forces actually has the fewest cavalry among the Kingdom Houses. Or, that's the 'official' reason." He smiled slightly, the light in his eyes now distinctly teasing. "The terrain there can also be very difficult for horses, so most don't bother trying to learn. They'd rather use their time to study other things."

"Really?" Edelgard seemed surprised. "I'd heard the Shield of Faerghus was a talented Holy Knight, though?"

"Rodrigue was taught how to ride alongside my father, since tensions in the north led to him being fostered by my grandfather. Even then, Rodrigue refuses to ride any horse that's not of House Gautier's personal stock, since they're the only horses who can reliably traverse those lands. Speaking of which..." Dimitri pointed to the last of the trio, the redhead. Who seemed to be easily ignoring whatever growls Felix threw his way to chat happily with Dedue. Or chat as much as Dedue's one-word replies let him. "Sylvain is the heir to House Gautier, and he had the misfortune of having to babysit Felix and me when we were young." So, another childhood friend? "He's an incredibly capable person who highly values his friends, but… ah…" Dimitri coughed awkwardly, squirming, and Claude immediately smirked. "He's also a bit of a… skirt chaser."

"A _bit_?" Edelgard raised a brow to perfectly convey skepticism, while Claude somehow managed an incredulous snicker. "Just that?"

"He's actually better than he used to be? A little? He's not making eyes at scarecrows… though I think he had a concussion that day due to Miklan… ah, no, never mind. That's not important." He waved it off, and I had Sothis wordlessly questioning that interesting sentence. She wasn't the only one. Who was Miklan? "We try to do damage control for him, especially Ingrid, but I apologize in advance for anything and everything he says and does?"

"And if his cheeks are red, don't worry because one of his girlfriends just slapped him," Claude teased, back to grinning. Dimitri could only groan, while Edelgard rolled her eyes. "I am impressed how he keeps getting girlfriends, given his reputation."

"He can be charming?" Dimitri suggested, smiling awkwardly now. I had a feeling Sylvain's behavior was a bit of a sore point. "Anyway, to continue, the one behind Sylvain there is Annette." He was also very quick to move the subject along, focusing our attention of the pair of girls happily chatting in the middle of the room. The one with orange hair was very animated with her words, almost flailing about with excitement, while her companion remained perfectly calm, only moving to adjust the ribbon that held her side ponytail together. "The energetic one, if that helps, with the looped pigtails. She's the niece of Baron Dominic, and is as cheerful as can be, as I'm sure you can guess. She's equally hardworking as well, having earned a scholarship to the Academy here due to her high marks at Fhirdiad's School of Sorcery. She's brilliant, really, though she can be a bit scattered." He smiled slightly. "She… ah… well, she caused an explosion in the kitchen last night, actually."

"Oh, so _that's_ what it was?" Edelgard asked, muffling a laugh. Her eyes shone with mirth, though. "That actually woke me up."

"You and half the people in the monastery. Annette was mortified. We still don't know how she did it. Just that she looked away for a moment." It had to have been longer than 'a moment', unless she hadn't been paying any attention at all. "The one she's talking to is Mercedes. She was born to Imperial nobility, but circumstances led her to the Kingdom. She's rather open about it all, but that's still her story to tell." I didn't see much of a point in asking. While a person's past was important, and something you would always carry with you, it was no one's business unless you chose. It was a person's present that was most important, who they were in the here and now. That's what Dad said, at least. "Like Annette, she came to the Academy on scholarship from the School of Sorcery, and she's a gentle soul who always keeps an eye on everyone."

"And he does mean _everyone_." Edelgard still muffled her laughter, but her gaze was different now. It was studying, as if there was something hidden about Mercedes that she was determined to discern. "Just yesterday, I was studying with Hubert and she dropped off some pastries she made for us. Coffee treats for Hubert especially."

"Mercedes is a marvelous cook, with sweets being her specialty."

"We should probably mention now that Blue Lions has the best cooks among all the students." Edelgard's attention returned to us, and the 'studying' look in her eyes disappeared for amusement again. "We're always _very_ excited when we learn one of them is cooking. It's almost unfair."

"And with that, I suppose we should go to the third of the cooking genius trifecta." Dimitri pointed to a young boy with gray hair and freckles, talking with a girl with her blond hair braided back. I remembered him as the archer from the training ground, and her as the one who almost punched Sylvain because he interfered with her training. "That's Ashe, the adopted son of Lord Lonato of Castle Gaspard, which lies in the western part of the Kingdom. He was born a commoner, and lost his parents young, but Lonato took him and his siblings in and, by all accounts, they are a very happy family." I had heard about them, actually. One of the jobs Dad took without Azrael and me had been for that house. "He has an extremely earnest personality, and is probably the only one who can outdo Mercedes for niceness."

"I can vouch for the earnest personality, as he came over to ask me for some archery tips, and there's just no way to refuse him without feeling like you're kicking a puppy," Claude 'complained'. He chuckled too much for it to be a true complaint. "I worry about how much apologizing we'd hear if he and Ignatz ever have a proper conversation, though."

"I'm hoping we can help Ashe build up his confidence," Dimitri defended, smiling to soften the words. He then nodded to the girl Ashe was talking to. "Ingrid is another childhood friend of mine, and is the daughter of Count Galatea."

"A house that has an interesting relationship with House Daphneal of the Alliance."

"Things have been cordial ever since Lady Judith took over the house, but there were tensions in the past." Dimitri smiled at me, perhaps sensing that I was a little lost. "House Galatea split off from House Daphneal after an inheritance dispute. You can imagine the awkwardness." Only a little? Certainly had to take some jobs born from 'inheritance disputes', which always seemed to lead to far too much death. Then again, that described almost everything regarding mercenary jobs... "Regardless, things are cordial between those houses and Ingrid even looks up to Lady Judith."

"Really, now?"

"Indeed. Ingrid has always striven to be a knight, and she's diligent and principled at pursuing that goal." He smiled proudly at Ingrid, though I saw a bit of sadness in his expression. More related to the Tragedy? "Truthfully, she's more knightly than many sworn knights I have met."

"You forgot to mention she's fussy."

"She often shows her affection by fretting over people, yes. And she can probably out-eat anyone, if I must add more." Dimitri bit back a laugh. "I find both endearing, personally."

"Of course you do. But, I guess I should introduce the last of us, huh?" Claude frowned slightly as he decided which ones to start with. He eventually went with the duo in the corner, a very tall and broad boy who ate kebabs while listening to a girl with short orange hair talk as she messily patched a hole in her bag. "The Golden Deer House has more commoners in it than the other two, mostly merchant families. The big guy there, Raphael, is from one of them, though I heard he lost his parents in an accident three years ago or something. He and his sister live with his grandfather, but I heard life was rough because Raphael is the only one who can work." Claude grinned, though, and it actually reached his eyes. They danced with warmth and genuine respect. "However, he's the most boisterous and kind guy I've ever met. Cheerful as well, though he's also as loud as Alois, so warning you on that. His passions are training, eating, and…" Claude frowned for a moment before he shrugged. "Actually, that's it. Well, I suppose you could include his sister in it. Careful, as he'll talk your ear off talking about her!"

"He does have a tendency to play 'brother' to any female student smaller than him, which is all of us," Edelgard added, grimacing. There was quiet pain in her eyes, though, and I remembered hearing about how the current Emperor once had eleven children, but in the aftermath of the Insurrection of the Seven, all but Edelgard perished. There were dark whispers even now about just what might have befallen the others, though officially, it had been illnesses and accidents. "He's pretty good at backing off when you snap, though, and holding no grudges."

"Sometimes, I wonder if Raphael even knows the meaning of the word 'grudge'," Calude joked. His grin softened to a warm, and slightly incredulous, smile before shifting to a small smirk. "The one he's listening to is Leonie. She probably has the least illustrious lineage in the room, being the daughter of a hunter from a village in the middle of nowhere in Gloucester territory. Depends a bit on how much clout an opera singer has."

"She's _very_ famous."

"So, maybe I should say 'least illustrious' and 'least amount of connections'? Regardless, she enrolled to get the best training possible. Apparently, she actually met Sir Jeralt a few years ago, and decided to be a mercenary like him." That might explain why the name was familiar then. "While she's loyal and hard-working, she's also a bit rough around the edges, and can be blunter than a dull axe." So, she and Azrael might get along. Or she might try to kill him. Either-or. "She's also as stingy as they come. Habitual saver as well, and she can get real creative to keeping things good for longer. I think it's because her village helped her pay the tuition fees and she wants to repay them, with interest."

"Based on the tuition alone, that's going to take a while," Dimitri mumbled, almost like he was thinking aloud. Claude glanced over at him with interest, while Edelgard nodded in agreement. "It's almost ridiculous how much it… ah, no, now isn't the time for such talk."

"Yeah, sadly, since I think you and I can have a very interesting discussion about that," Claude replied, in a friendly tone. His eyes, however, were calculating. "But back to introductions, since Leonie is from Gloucester, we should switch to Lorenz. He's the tall, noodle-like one with purple hair by the bookshelf, talking to the short one with glasses." Thanks to that interesting description, it wasn't hard to find the duo in question. "Lorenz is the heir to House Gloucester, which I'm sure you've heard about because the family never shuts up about _anything_." Claude rolled his eyes. I remembered hearing that House Gloucester and House Riegan didn't have the best of relationships. "He's arrogant, and fancies himself a ladies' man, so I'm sorry for whatever he says and claim no association with him. With that said, though, he's actually a good guy deep down, devoted and honest and always striving to back tomorrow better than yesterday." He glanced at Edelgard with a smile. "He and Ferdinand would probably get along as he takes his duties as a noble seriously. Very seriously. Just as seriously as I would like to never hear him talk about his 'noble obligations' ever again."

"Ah, so maybe if either bother you two, you can distract them with the other?" Dimitri became thoughtful for a moment. "I imagine they can easily find topics to talk about."

"That's… a good idea, actually. Edelgard, we should come up with some sort of signal for that. Or maybe just brew some tea. Lorenz is _obsessed_." Claude snickered and Edelgard had to smile at the mental image. I just busied myself with getting the roster in order and making sure I could match them to the person. There were so many… "The adorable one he's talking to is Ignatz. Like Raphael, he's from a merchant family, though he's the second son. With his brother set to inherit the business, Ignatz is here to become a knight to secure more contacts for his family and whatnot. But, honestly, I don't think he wants to do that. Not sure what he wants, except maybe to please and help his family." There had to be other ways to do that… then again, I knew well what it was like to be forced into roles without real regard for my wants. Mercenary life… and now a professor… I'd have to see if there was something I could do for him. Then again, maybe it would be better if I didn't… "He's a sweetheart, though. Not sure he can say a bad word about anyone."

"Professor, are you doing okay?" Edelgard asked me suddenly, studying my face. She frowned a little, eyes narrowed. "I can't read you well. Or at all, actually, and I know it's a lot of information at once."

"Oh, good, not just me who can't read her at all," Claude noted. Unlike Edelgard, he sounded a little irritated by it. Unease clawed my heart and I knew whatever expression I might have had on my face just blanked further. Emotionless… demon… fey… _monster_… would I hear it from them? More than likely. Everyone called me that, eventually. Still, all I could do was nod to have them continue. The sooner we got through this day, the better. "Okay, down to the last three then. And I have no idea how Hilda bribed Lysithea into letting her brush her hair, but there they are." He nodded to the only three sitting at the various desks, a girl with white hair reading a book while a girl with pink pigtails brushed her hair and talked to a quiet girl with light blue hair braided back into a messy bun. "We'll start with Lysithea, the reader. She's the sole surviving daughter of Count Ordelia, one of the great five houses of the Alliance. Heard something about a plague running through when she was small that killed a lot of people in her household, including her siblings." I knew those rumors. I also knew the darker ones about how it had been no 'plague', but a series of assassinations. Perhaps done by one of the other houses in the alliance to weaken Ordelia. "She's the youngest student here, but watch out!" He laughed, no sign of his early irritation at all. "She gets _aaaaangry_ if you treat her like a child. Which I know for a fact because I do it on purpose. She's got such fun reactions."

"If she throws a spell at you, all of us are going to say you deserve it, you know."

"Aw, that just breaks my heart!" He winked and Edelgard rolled her eyes. Dimitri looked between the two, as if debating whether to get involved. "The one with light-blue hair there is Marianne, the adoptive daughter of Margrave Edmund, who is the newest edition to the ruling houses as they took the place of Daphneal when Judith stepped down. And that's pretty much all I know about her. She's quiet and shy, so much so that I wouldn't be surprised if some of the students had never heard her speak." He thought for a moment, as if trying to come up with even one more little detail. "Oh, she's very devoted to the Goddess, though, and apparently, there's not an animal in the entire monastery that hates her." He nodded to the pink-haired girl then. "Pigtails there is Hilda, the only daughter of Duke Goneril, another of the ruling houses and charged with protecting Fodlan from Almyra. She's a spoiled, coddled, and if you look up 'lazy' in the dictionary, her picture… won't be there because she never got around to submitting it." Both Edelgard and Dimitri had to quickly bite back laughs at the comment. "Pretty much the normal for a noble, but she's far cleverer than she likes to let on. And there you go, all the students! Unless we need to give commentary on ourselves, but that sounds like it would be boring. What's life without a little mystery, right?"

"If you truly thought that, you wouldn't be spying and sneaking about everywhere."

"Hey, the more you learn, the more questions you get!"

"Should we wait for you two to finish bantering or should we go ahead and call the others over to meet our professor?" Dimitri interrupted before Edelgard could retort. He smiled innocently when both looked at him. "I believe they're starting to notice us. Besides Hubert, who already did." He was right about that. A few were glancing over at us curiously and… and focused their attention on me. I felt ill. "Everyone, would you come over here please? This is our Professor, Byleth Mikayla Eisner."

"Wait, so our professor is you?!" Caspar yelped, pointing at me dramatically. The gesture made him linger back while everyone else slowly gathered around. "Seriously? I didn't expect that!"

"Easy, Caspar," Dorothea immediately chided, clicking her tongue in disproval. "Don't you think that's rude?" She walked over with a smile, and looked me up and down. "Though, I _am_ curious why no one mentioned how gorgeous she is." ...Gorgeous? Me? I never heard that before? "My goodness… ah, I probably should've waited for a comment like that, but I really couldn't help but notice. We're all about the same age, so we're used to talking casually with each other."

"It's fine," I reassured, doing my best to keep calm. Group of strangers crowding around… no Azrael or Dad… stones or beatings had always followed such circumstances… Sothis kept me calm, but I was definitely more and more uncomfortable with all of this. But I knew none of them noticed and, for once, I was fine with being 'expressionless'. "I don't mind. You can talk to me the same way."

"That doesn't sit right with me," Dimitri immediately protested, shaking his head with a little frown. Annette, who had moved next to him, nodded vigorously. So vigorously that one of her pigtails came undone, though Mercedes quickly fixed it. "We wish to show you all due respect."

"Well, I get that, but hey, if the professor says it's okay, then shouldn't we oblige?" Sylvain asked, coming up to casually lean on Dimitri. He winked at me and smiled before focusing on Dimitri. "I mean… we're all pretty casual with each other, despite having the future Emperor, King, and Sovereign Duke among our numbers."

"Well, yes, but…"

"But at the academy, we are simply students like you," Edelgard countered, frowning. Dimitri nodded, agreeing with her. "It's only natural that you speak casually with us."

"And it's not like I'm big on formalities anyway, but how about we just go with everyone addresses Teach as they please, so long as it's polite?" Claude suggested, resting his hands behind his head. He grinned at everyone, easily ignoring Lorenz's pointed glare. I gathered it was at the 'Teach' part. "That way everyone is happy."

"Mmm… well, I suppose that's how it would end up anyway."

"Particularly since Teach is so close to us in age. At least, I think she is?" Claude paused and looked at me. "Teach, how old are you anyway?"

"Claude, that's not something you ask a lady!" Hilda scolded, though she laughed while saying the words. She, Marianne, and Lysithea had remained where they were, and she was still brushing Lysithea's hair. Though Lysithea had put down her book to focus on me with a studying frown. "So, I'll ask instead! How old are you, Professor?"

"I'm twenty," I answered, not seeing any reason to hide it. Or why it would be rude to ask? Considering everything, I thought they had a right to know. "I'll turn twenty-one during the Horsebow Moon."

"Wait, seriously? You really _are_ around our age!" Hilda's eyes widen in surprise, perhaps expecting me to have said 'twenty-five' or something. "In fact, I think Hubert _is_ your age. He's the second-oldest of us, I think?" If he was, then one of the group was older than me. My guess was Mercedes, since a slightly uneasy look crossed her face. "Wow, and a Knight of Seiros personally recommended you? That's amazing."

"Indeed, you have a gut, Professor!" Petra eagerly… complimented. At least, I thought it was a compliment. Remembering what Edelgard had said earlier, I guessed she had simply mixed up an idiom. "I am greatly looking forward to your teachings." Yep, she'd mixed up an idiom.

"Petra, I believe you mean that she 'has guts', not that she 'has a gut'," Dorothea gently corrected. With a smile even. It was pretty, but I thought there was something sad to it. Couldn't quite place why, though. "You really couldn't say someone so slim has one. Well, unless you were talking anatomy."

"Oh! Please take my apologies!" Petra bowed deeply, her braid falling over her shoulder. "I am still mastering this language…"

"Idioms are always the worst, aren't they?"

"Still, one must truly marvel at the exceptionality of the appointment," Lorenz murmured, looking me over. He didn't quite look me in the eye, though, and he seemed like he was debating whether to ignore me or not. "It truly is unusual to become a teacher to students your own age. There's talk of you being a skilled mercenary, but…"

"Well, there's one good way to confirm the boar wasn't babbling nonsense about that talk," Felix immediately interrupted, focused entirely on me. His eyes actually glinted with anticipation. "Training grounds. Let's see what you're made of."

"Excuse me, but that is hardly the way to welcome-!"

"Sounds like a great way to break the ice!" Caspar yelled, jumping up from excitement. He nearly elbowed Bernadetta in the face. "We should do that!"

I wasn't quite sure what happened next, considering that everyone began talking over everyone, but somehow, it turned into the Black Eagles and Golden Deer bickering amongst themselves, while the Blue Lions teased and reassured each other. I just stepped back to let them, trying to figure out just… what to do.

"They're not normally this rowdy…" Edelgard groaned, facepalming as she joined me. Hubert followed her like a shadow, chuckling under his breath. "I suppose they're excited?"

"Well that and we're all still trying to learn about each other," Claude pointed out, also joining me. Dimitri was trying to extract himself from the group, but his fellows kept pulling him back into conversation. Interesting, really. "We're all very different people, but hey, it keeps things exciting!"

"And loud." Edelgard stepped forward and yanked on Dimitri's arm when he managed to step out enough for her grasp it. "There you go."

"Thank you," Dimitri laughed, fixing his sleeve. I still thought it interesting that he was the only one who had trouble. It hinted to how Edelgard and Claude were more distant, and how the cubs were a close-knit group compared to the other two. That could be both good and bad, depending… "Everyone got so lively all of a sudden, huh? Professor, I'm sure we're cause our fair share of trouble, but we're all looking forward to the year." Dimitri smiled warmly at me, still laughing a little. "That said, I don't think anyone is going to be deterred from a session at the training grounds? Or, rather, I believe those who are will find themselves outvoted."

Well, this was… going to be interesting?

* * *

"Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, I want you three to sit out and help make sure no one is overdoing it," I ordered when our large group made it to the training grounds. We had gotten a few odd looks from the staff when we arrived, likely because today _wasn't_ supposed to be a class day or anything. And it was later in the day, when most wouldn't be practicing at all, but resting and getting ready for dinner. "I already know how you three fight, and you know your classmates better."

"Of course, Professor," Dimitri agreed for the three of them. He sounded a little disappointed, but his smile was genuine. "Anything we should relay to the class for you?"

"Anyone who is primarily a healer should also sit out to do the same thing." And so that it was easier for me to know who they were. They'd need a completely different lesson plan than the others. ...Well, all of them needed individual ones, but... "Other than that, practice weapons and stretching, please."

Dimitri left to give the class my instructions, and while they prepared, I tried to formulate the best plan of action for whatever I just got myself into. Lingering on the edges, I took off my coat and began carefully stretching my arms and legs, looking over the area. The training grounds were simple, flat ground with minimal distractions, surrounded by pillars with various platforms at varying heights. In this sort of place, and with beginners… while it wouldn't be wise to underestimate my own students,I thought it was reasonable to assume only the cubs would have experience fighting _together_. Even then, based on the grips I saw when I happened on their training session… yes, the best way to analyze everyone would be too…

"Is everyone ready?" I asked, when I finished stretching. Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude were standing on one side of the field, while Mercedes, Linhardt, and Marianne were sitting on the other. Everyone else was scattered about the field, expressions and stances showing varying degrees of comfort. And none of them seemed inclined to pair up. "Then come." My students looked at each other awkwardly, like they weren't sure what I meant. "I want all of you to attack me. All of you versus me." Dad had done this when he'd been hired by a minor lord to help train his personal guard. While I wasn't anywhere close to being as strong as him… "Let the lesson begin." And I lunged forward to uppercut the closest one: Raphael.

I had been right. None of them really knew how to fight as a group. How to coordinate attacks, or avoid friendly fire. Their muscle memory was good enough that they didn't have to worry about footing or stances, but most were basic and, thus, had easy weaknesses to exploit. I wouldn't say they didn't get any good hits because they did, and I would be nursing the bruises later, but they also didn't last as long as soldiers and mercenaries I had fought in the past. It was all too easy to set up the mages and archers into accidentally attacking their fellows, or for me to throw some of the melee fighters into each other. Because their grips were so basic, it was relatively easy to break their holds and for me to steal the weapons to use against them and others. While I wasn't Azrael, who frequently changed weapons throughout any fight, I certainly knew _how_ to. And since this was also them trying to evaluate me, I figured it was best to show that I did, in fact, have some experience with almost every weapon. It was harder to demonstrate that for the mages, because I couldn't cast spells as humans could, but I still knew how to disrupt the spell patterns before they could finish, so I hoped that would be enough to quell their nerves. And as I fought against them all, I did my best to analyze each of their fighting patterns, for my own purposes.

The cubs seemed to have the most fighting experience, which fit what I knew about the Kingdom. Kingdom nobles learned how to fight before they even learned how to read, and it wasn't uncommon at all to see toddlers toddling about with practice weapons in hand, learning how to walk and fight at the same time. So, Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid held their weapons differently than their non-Kingdom classmates, more like the weapons were part of them than the others. But if they had fought in actual battles, it couldn't have been more than one or two. At least, I guessed because their fighting was still just 'standard', and they all had glaring weaknesses.

Felix's only ability to 'guard' was dodging. Even then, though, the dodges were predictable and he rarely, if ever, used his sword to parry or redirect his opponent to make dodges easier. He was strong, certainly. Fast as well. And sometimes, there was a glow about his arms and sword that somehow made his blows hit a little harder than expected. But when I was done studying his fighting style, it was easy to disarm him (dodge, grip his wrist, spin to slam elbow into his shoulder to jolt him into dropping the weapon) and even easier to throw him to the side. Even if he was heavier than I'd originally anticipated.

Sylvain was harder to discern because he purposely held back while fighting. Did he underestimate me? Did his 'skirt-chasing' ways make him not want to hurt girl? Did he always hold back like this? I had no way of knowing the answer, only that he did. Still, I could see he was a more adaptable fighter than Felix. Master of all or master of none… _that_ would depend solely on him and him alone. As it was, he relied more heavily on strength than Felix, in that he didn't necessarily go for killing blows, but ones that, if I wore armor, would deter me. Give an opening for others to take advantage of. Not a bad thing necessarily, but since his fellows didn't know that, all it did was give me the opportunity to snake in close and use his lance and arm as a fulcrum to flip over his head. As I did so, wrenched the lance from him and, when I landed, threw it at Ingrid. Then I twisted to kick Sylvain in the back, knocking him off his feet and face down on the ground.

Ingrid did well until I threw Sylvain's lance at her chest. Though that was mostly because of her sheer speed. She wasn't strong at all, but she was fast and if she had the stamina, or support, she could easily just whittle away at any foe. What was it that Dad called that 'strategy' again? Death by a thousand cuts? It was an interesting tactic, and those who excelled at it often were also good at dealing with mages. For some reason. Regardless of why, the speed gave her another potential advantage: dodging. And unlike Felix, she would roll off the momentum of my own strikes to better help her escape before attempting to counter. One trick in particular, a fierce frontal jab, would've been a critical blow if I hadn't managed to dodge in time. However, she was definitely far too used to the 'set' movements of a spar or training, not the chaos of a battle, and thus, she wasn't great with surprises. As the thrown lance proved.

Dedue was easy to figure out as well, but he still came with surprises. The thing I noticed first was how he held his axe as the battle went on. While he _started_ with a typical, basic grip, as he fought, it gradually shifted into one I didn't actually associate with 'fighting'. Instead, it reminded me of how blacksmiths held their hammers at the forge. The second thing I noticed was how he was essentially a stone wall when it came to damage. A shame he kept himself noticeably apart from the others, as he could have been a good 'shield' for them. However, he had the same weaknesses that a stone wall did: slow as hell and, if I weren't holding back and not using magic, I was willing to bet that I could take him out with a single 'spell'. However, since I wasn't using my weird magic, I had to utilize his momentum against him, eventually twisting up and over his head to flip and throw him. Definitely strained my shoulders with the trick, but it had been effective enough.

Neither the Alliance nor Empire were as infamous for its fighting (or training from such a young age) as the Kingdom, though both had their stereotypical traits. The Imperial army always utilized numbers when they fought, in combination with powerful magic and heavily armored cavalry, to simply overwhelm the opposition. That meant those trained primarily by Adrestians utilized those sorts of tactics, even when… well… they didn't actually have the numbers. Which led to relatively quick defeats, a lesson the eaglets learned the hard way. Particularly Caspar and Ferdinand, since they were the Imperial-Trained physical fighters.

Caspar, in particular, didn't last long for one key reason; Edelgard hadn't been exaggerating when she said he 'leapt first'. As soon as I landed that first hit on Raphael, Caspar had charged forward to attack me with no attempts at 'guarding' or anything besides 'hitting me' and 'bellow at a volume that rivaled Alois'. I had to admit to being startled, and only barely managed to deflect his strike enough for a glancing blow, but his lack of guard meant it was all-too-easy to not only relieve him of his practice axe, but to kick him into the wall. His stubbornness and determination led him to recover quickly and try to take me out with his fists, but eventually, after numerous kicks and punches, he could only groan and remain against the wall. A good thing too, since I was worried I'd have to _break_ one of his limbs to actually get him to stop.

In contrast, Ferdinand was much more… balanced, I should say. Reminded me of Sylvain in that way, though unlike Sylvain, Ferdinand didn't hold back. However, I could tell he was rattled when I landed that first strike on him, like he hadn't actually anticipated being hit. Not nearly as confident. Still, he remained determined enough to keep going, and he managed to thwart my first attempt to disarm him and got a good hit on my face with the shaft of his practice lance. But since I'd been hit with worse, and far harder, I simply rolled with the movement to lessen the damage and ducked down to sweep his legs out from under him. Then, as he fell, I swung up and kicked him to send him flying, taking him out of the fight (and conveniently sending him right into Ashe and Ignatz, making their shots go wide).

Petra was different from Ferdinand and Caspar as it was clear she was not 'Imperial-trained'. Made since, given she wasn't even _from_ Fodlan, and I spent a little longer studying her than I did the others, mostly out of fascination. I wasn't sure how long she'd been a hostage, but her basics were so different that I assumed they were typical of Brigid. She was wickedly fast, and moved silently, darting in quickly with her practice blade to strike before retreating and hunting for another weakness to potentially exploit. She actually coordinated somewhat with the others, in that she paid attention to where and how they struck at me. Not only a hunter, but one trained to move in a group, like a predator chasing down prey. However, she had one clear weakness, one she shared with Felix. Next to no defenses, and while she was strong, she wasn't adept at breaking out of holds. Meaning that when I caught her? She went down with two punches and a kick.

The best way to describe the 'Alliance Army' was… well… as Dad always said 'ragtag bunch of misfits'. Every house's personal guard specialized in its own thing, and the only thing any of them had in common was a liking for long range cover, followed by a quick and brutal strike with frontliners. And even then, all of them had different ideas for what 'basics' were, and Dad always said that if someone could actually unite the Alliance against a single foe, the myriad of strategies they could pull would make them a terrifyingly unpredictable foe. While I couldn't say whether or not the fawns here fit that stereotype, I did keep that in mind whenever one of them got close enough to strike.

Leonie was intriguing to fight because I recognized at once that Dad had trained her. From her stance to the way she held her lance… it was the same basics Dad had taught Azrael and me. So, it didn't surprise me at all how balanced she was as a fighter, and how quickly she was able to adapt to the chaotic spar, being the only one of the students to actually change her grip depending on what sort of strike she wanted to make. I made a mental note to ask Dad about how to take her lessons, and 'took' a couple of additional ones to note her speed. But there was a detriment to her knowing and using the same style I was taught, and it was that I knew it too. And I knew the weaknesses of each stance and each grip she used, and had far more experience with it. I ripped the lance from her hands after dodging one of her attempts to hit me, and spun to add momentum to hit her in the stomach with it. She coughed and choked on spit, but I gave her no chance to recover before elbowing her in the chest and sending her reeling back. And trip over Raphael, where he had fallen earlier.

Raphael had recovered very quickly from that very first strike, almost managing to catch me before I darted back and took on the others. In fact, if not for the surprise, he might _have_ caught me, which told me he at least had some good reflexes. Another advantage he had over the others was that he actually specialized in hand-to-hand combat. No weapons to disarm from him, and he was very comfortable using both of his hands to attack me. In many ways, he fought similarly to Dedue, but it also meant he shared the same weakness. In fact, I thought he might be even slower than Dedue, probably due to how he'd bulked up muscle-wise. Still, he was careful enough to try and time his strikes, but a lack of experience meant it was easy to bait him into a trap. When he tried to come up behind me, I dropped down and threw him over my shoulder to lay him out flat on his back. And then I used him as a step to jump up and avoid an attack from Ingrid, further ensuring he was out of the fight.

Lorenz was a unique fighter for one big reason; he utilized both weapon and magic in tandem. Or, at least, he tried to. He was still too clumsy at switching between, but it certainly spoke to his ingenuity to consider that sort of hybrid fighting. It wasn't as if he wasn't powerful or anything. His fire spells left surface burns and blisters on my arms, and he was quick to swing his lance if he thought I might be too close. The problem, however, was that he was _too_ balanced. He didn't excel at either, and without the ability to quickly switch between, all he did was get tangled in his own feet and spell patterns. Made it easy to steal his practice lance from him while he attempted to cast a spell, and I used the practice lance to disrupt the pattern and render the spell useless. The force splintered the practice lance (metal held up better), but I was able to use the remains of the shaft to hit Lorenz over the head before kicking him right into Leonie, who _had_ been trying to get back up. But she gave up since she was pinned by a groaning Lorenz on top of a equally-groaning Raphael.

As for Hilda, she was… well, at first, she didn't even fight. She just stayed back with the long-ranged fighters, tucking her practice axe behind her as she watched her classmates fight me. I'd thought she was waiting for a moment to pounce, and purposely opened my guard to try and lure her into attacking, but she didn't. She simply continued to keep back. As a result, she ended up being the last of the 'front line' fighters standing out of the group and even then, she didn't seem inclined to fight. She only brought up the axe at all when I darted in close to her, and she quickly used it as a shield to keep me from hitting her in the face. From there, she tried to hit me hard and fast, but there was little effort in the swings. Meaning she missed. A lot. And I was able to kick her to the ground quickly. And it was made even quicker by the fact that unlike the others, she didn't attempt to stand up to keep fighting.

Normally in a battle, you tried to target the long-ranged fighters as soon as you could. Arrows could slide into the crevices of armor, or immobilize a joint, and magic was a nightmare for most since a naturally high resistance to magic wasn't particularly common. I chose against doing that this time, because I wanted time to analyze how each of them fought, while also fighting off their classmates. It made for some annoyances, such as aching joints from when I had to twist awkwardly to avoid an arrow, but I did get to watch, at least. Though, I did have to wonder if the leader cohort had been chosen not just for 'rank' and 'test scores', but also 'roles'. Each house had one mage and one bow, and the only bit of variation had been one extra mage for the eaglets.

When I focused on the long-ranged fighters, my first priority was taking out Lysithea as soon as possible. I wasn't sure what spells she cast, other than it wasn't the typical elemental magic associated with Reason magic, but she cast them fast and they easily had the most power behind them. If not for my accelerated healing rate, the one hit I took head on (or, to be accurate, 'back on') might have knocked me out entirely. And, like a few of the others, a glow would sometimes appear at her fingertips to weave through her spell pattern and add even more power to her spells. Thankfully, she went down quick. Fast as she was, there was always a handful of seconds between when a spellcaster began the spell pattern, and when the spellcaster actually casted the spell. Get in close or disrupt the pattern, and they were helpless. Though, Lysithea was much lighter than I thought; a simple elbow to the chest sent her clear off her feet. Which, for once, I hadn't actually intended.

Annette was second, partially because she was closest to Lysithea and partially because her wind spells were sneaky. It was much harder to track a wind spell than fire or thunder, and the spell itself put less strain on the caster, increasing the chances of multiple castings with one spell pattern. Which was something Annette had clearly mastered, given the number of wind blades I had to avoid. The sheer number was impressive, and unexpected, but I wondered if it was tied with the glow I saw around her chest and arms. Whatever the glow was, it was clearly some sort of boon. But not a defensive one, as she went down as fast as Ashe once I closed the gap and roundhouse kicked her to the ground.

Dorothea ended up being next, since out of habit, I tried to neutralize magic users as quickly as possible, and I quickly noticed that she didn't have the sheer raw power that Lysithea or even Annette had. She wasn't as fast as Annette either, possibly due to the powerful thunder spell she utilized. However, she was methodical, able to cast her spell at set intervals (something that would be very useful for covering). Interestingly, she hummed under her breath as she conjured her spell patterns, perhaps to help her concentrate. Except there was some power in the sound, and I noticed her subtly moving towards injured comrades while she hummed. Curious, and I would have to check the roster for why she did this, but whatever the reason, it wasn't offensive or defensive. It took two punches and a kick to take her down, but I still managed to do so before she completed whatever she'd been plotting.

Among the three archers, Ignatz stood out for one reason: accuracy. I could never fully dodge _any_ of the arrows he shot, and if this had been an actual battle, only the lack of strength behind those arrows would've kept me alive. He was also fast, which became even more apparent due to his skill, though I did have to wonder if he would've hit 'harder' if he took his time. At the same time, though, such skill meant he'd be able to easily send his arrows into joints to cripple enemies. Hell, he might even be able to manage an eye-shot, which Dad said was hard to do thanks to how hectic a battlefield was, and thanks to helmets. He was prone to flinching, though, so when Hilda landed at his feet, he jumped back in surprise and lost his footing. And when my last kick sent Dorothea sliding across the ground to stop next to Hilda, he jumped yet again. Thanks to the rattling, I was able to subdue him before long, twisting his arm behind his back and forcing him to the ground. And nearly broke his glasses on accident because he faceplanted. Definitely would have to figure out some way to help him keep those intact during a fight…

Like Ignatz, Ashe didn't have a lot of strength behind his arrows. He wasn't quite as accurate, but something I noticed was that he was almost as silent as Petra and he had the sense to actually move around while shooting. He also took advantage of the uneven texture of the pillars (and small stages also set up) surrounding the field, showing both good climbing skills and a sense of balance a cat might envy. And helped him stay out of range of his thrown/kicked classmates (save for the one that got him and Ignatz). And minimized friendly fire since he was elevated. However, he didn't know how to counter in close quarters, or guard, so when he jumped down from one perch to try and make it to another, I was able to take him out with a single punch.

While at first Bernadetta seemed almost exactly like Ashe and Ignatz (good speed, good accuracy, not so good strength), when she realized she was in danger, her arrows gained a little more force. I wasn't sure how healthy such a thing was, though it did mean I had to focus more on dodging her arrows than I had Ashe's. Another thing I noticed was how, at some points, there was a glow about her hand and a spectral arrow would fly just behind her actual arrow. Which was… confusing because I had never seen a magic like that. But no one else acted as if it was unusual. The only reaction at all was when one grazed my cheek and it actually cut me, and I heard a lot of yelps. Bernadetta even began babbling apologies, so when I 'took her out', I gently rapped her on the head instead to silently tell her she was done. Anything more seemed mean, especially when she began trembling. Besides, she was second-to-last left standing by that point. No need for anything showy.

Hubert was the last one remaining, and that was because he had wisely kept back, kept moving, and kept to the shadows. He studied the fighting and only cast his spells when he pinpointed a weakness in my guard. Thankfully, whatever spells he used (non-elemental like Lysithea's) were not the most accurate of magics. One grazed my side, and the burning pain that lingered told me a direct hit wouldn't be kind to me. Even if the power behind it wasn't quite as potent as Lysithea's, he was probably the second-most powerful, magic wise. However, he had a few weaknesses and one of them… one of them ended up lending to a different lesson entirely, and it was all Azrael's fault.

Shortly after the spar began, I had sensed Azrael's presence in the training grounds, though the lack of noise hinted he was just watching. Gathering more information for me to utilize. It was something he had done in the past, because he knew how important it was to me to know how allies might fight, because if I knew how they fought, then I had a better chance of protecting them and maybe, just maybe, keep one less corpse from hitting the bloody, muddy ground. As the spar stretched on, though, I sensed him slowly becoming mischievous, either from boredom or sheer impulse. Around the time I started in on the long ranged fighters, he'd begun circling around the grounds, moving silently for whatever trick he'd planned.

While I decided how to best defeat Hubert, Azrael pulled his trick. He spooked Edelgard via scooping her up with one arm, and her resulting yell of surprise distracted Hubert for a critical moment. One I seized because I was in pain, bleeding, bruised, aching, and _tired_. A kick to the chest to make Hubert slam against one of the pillars, and everyone got a very quick lesson in the dangers of splitting your attention while in combat.

"I suppose I should be grateful you didn't blast any of them from behind," I noted softly, turning my attention over to the three house leaders and Azrael. By that point, Azrael had shifted Edelgard so that she was more or less sitting in the crook of his elbow with her hands braced on his shoulder. Dimitri _had_ been prepared to punch whoever had 'ambushed' them, but started relaxing once he recognized who was their 'attacker'. Claude started laughing, the bright sound easing the tension in the air. "But why in creation did you do this?"

"They were just so _enthralled_!" Azrael teased with a grin bright. Edelgard's shock slowly faded as she put the pieces together and she soon began looking as if she was ready to strangle Azrael. While I didn't wish him harm, nor did I wish to feel that pain secondhand, I couldn't blame her. "I couldn't help but prank them a little! If you're wondering why Edelgard…" Edelgard paused in her mental plans to murder my twin to be surprised. I thought it might be because it was the first time he'd actually used her name. "She was just closest. So, did your students enjoy the firsthand experience with your combat skills? These _are_ your students, right?"

"Yes, I'm their professor." I noticed Mercedes and Marianne were on their feet and quickly dragging everyone together to begin healing. Linhardt joined them with a giant yawn. I hoped he hadn't napped through all of that… "It's set up so that I teach a cohort on a day to day basis, so it's a mix of students from the Black Eagles, Blue Lions, and Golden Deer."

"Are those the house names or something? Certainly explains the… wait." Azrael frowned for a moment before grinning. "Aw, how adorable! They're your eaglets, cubs, and fawns!" While I could admit in my head that I had referred to them as such, I was mildly exasperated that he'd called them that to their faces? Azrael, of course, didn't care. "Also, Edelgard, if you're wanting to strangle me, just go for a good hit to the throat to collapse the windpipe. Same effect, less effort."

"Please refrain from helping her complete her murder plans, and perhaps introduce yourself?"

"Hmm? Ah, right, names. Got to pretend I've got manners." Azrael smiled at everyone, still chuckling. "I am Azrael Kimaris Eisner, Byleth's twin brother and the newest conscriptee for the Knights of Seiros!" Ignoring how that last part wasn't something that should be said while we were surrounded by people faithful to the church, was 'conscriptee' even a word? "You'll see me around because I just love messing with my adorable sister." While he did like teasing, I knew that was _not_ the reason why he'd originally came over. "Who I am stealing because I haven't seen her all day."

"You might want to put Edelgard down first."

"Hmm? Oh, right, still holding her." Ignoring the weird looks that I knew screamed 'how do you forget you are _holding someone_?', he set Edelgard down gently, keeping a grip on her arms as she settled on the ground. "Got your footing?" She nodded, frowning in confusion. Considering their previous interactions, I didn't blame her at all. "Good. Stealing now."

"Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude… can you three make sure that everyone stretches and walks around to cool down once the healers clear them? And that they get some water?" I waited to follow Azrael until they nodded. "Thank you."

As soon as we stepped off the training grounds and behind one of the pillars, Azrael rested a hand on my cheek and immediately began healing me up. I sighed in relief as the pain eased and the aches faded. I was still tired and stiff, but I could deal with that easily. I'd dealt with worse.

"Sorry, I didn't know they would challenge me to a match," I murmured, looking down in regret. The pain feedback he'd sensed must have been confusing and scary. Still, he 'dismissed' the apology with a smile and a gentle kiss on my head. "How's your day been?"

"Boring, and I'm sorry I wasn't free to be there for you when you met them," he answered, and counter-apologized. I shook my head and smiled slightly, reassuring him that it was fine. "I only just managed to wiggle free to come check on you. All okay?"

"So far, it seems so?" We would have to see how things would develop in the future. "Wiggle free, though? Are you not done for the day?"

"Sadly, no…" He grimaced before scoffing and rolling his eyes. "There's a 'welcome dinner' party thing that I have to attend. Dad has to attend as well." ...Ah, so I would have dinner alone, then. "I asked Dad if we could sneak out, but apparently, they _will_ hunt us down if we do." He brushed my hair out of my face, sensing the little bit of loneliness I felt. It was very rare I ate alone, after all. I normally had at least Azrael. "You can join if you want, but from what I hear, it's going to be loud and annoying."

"That doesn't sound like a thing I would enjoy. If you want me with you, though?" I waited and he immediately shook his head. It was easy to sense how little _he_ wanted to go, and how he definitely didn't want me to suffer for his sake. "Then, I think I shall refuse." To my surprise, in the distance, I heard someone calling Azrael's name. I glanced down the hall and saw someone wearing light armor searching for something. Or, someone. "...You didn't actually have free time, did you?"

"You are _way_ more important, and I wanted to visually confirm you were okay and not just sense it." He sulked with the words, each one ringing with a whine. Oh, Azrael… "But I guess I'd better get back before they drag me. Literally. They seem to have a thing for dragging and chaining and-"

"Let Dad know I'm doing okay?" Best to interrupt him before someone overheard. "And please try to behave."

"I promise to only pull pranks once everyone is too drunk to remember, and with Dad's full permission." It would have to do.

I made to sure to hug him and 'send' him reassurance before watching him catch up with the person and disappearing down the hall. Once he was out of sight, I checked on my students and saw they were also leaving. It looked as if everything was clean and nothing was out of place, but I knew I should take a walk around to make sure of that. Then I could head to the kitchens and snag some food for myself. At least, that was my initial plan, but…

"Ah, Professor!" Dimitri, however, caught me before I could even take a step and gently took my hand to tug me after him. "We all thought having dinner together would be a nice way to finish off the day," he explained, smiling as he let go of me. I could only stare in confusion, though I did my best to keep up. He had a longer stride than me. "It looks like Edelgard and Claude waited for us." He was right. Both were at the entrance to the training grounds, smiling. Edelgard's was soft, and Claude's was warm. "Welcome to the Academy, Professor. We're looking forward to the year."

I spent most of dinner being very confused, because I had never eaten with so many strangers at once before. I certainly never had so many strangers drag me into conversations, even if the conversations were mostly questions about the spar. But there was a warmth to it, and that was nice. If strange.

* * *

_["Even if Hubert has a supposed strength in bows, I think going with lances is a good idea."]_ After dinner, I retreated to my room to jot down my notes on how everyone fought and outlining tentative 'lesson plans'. Since Sothis had been watching, she gave me her own observations and opinions. _["He'll need something for close range, in case someone gets too close, but something that still allow some distance given how fast he went down. If they're far enough back for a bow, then they'd be far enough for a spell, right?"_

"It depends, and the bow could give additional range, but I agree on the lances thing," I murmured, writing that down. Along with the reasoning for why it was chosen. Being able to justify why was just as important as the lessons themselves. I knew that from teaching Malcolm, Richard, and Sera. If they understood the 'why', they were less likely to try to go ahead on their own, and potentially hurting themselves. "Are there magic lances…?" I didn't think so. I hadn't encountered any. So, if that was the case, Hubert would need to build up his strength a little so that the lance was actually a deterrent.

_["It seems so silly to me that there's magic swords, bows, and axes, but not lances."_] A flicker out of the corner of my eye and, for an instance, I thought I saw Sothis actually hovering over my shoulder. But the image was gone in a blink. _["Still, that looks like a respectable beginning. Once you and your students interact and bond more, you can work together to improve it."]_

"Yes, that's important." Everyone had their own goals, and those goals shaped what they wanted to study. That was why, for instance, Richard and Sera had focused more on tactics, while Malcolm had more weapon lessons. And why Crystal had lessons in flower crowns and nothing else. "Hubert was the last one, right?"

_["For the basics, yes. You should take a little break and then look them over again."]_

"Yeah, that sounds…" I had to hide a smile as I realized something. "I am far too used to you already, aren't I?"

_["Your adaptability and I've been with you your whole life technically. I've also made sure to talk as much as possible to make sure you got accustomed to my voice quickly."]_ Sothis's laughter rang through my head like a series of bells. _["You know… I sometimes catch echoes of what you sense from Azrael. I wonder if I can make him hear me? Does he know that I am awake?"]_

"Yeah, I told him." At some point on the trip between here and Remire. He and I had no secrets. We couldn't. We sensed too much from each other. Honestly, if not for Dad taking extra efforts, the two of us might not have been two separate people at all, but some weird 'half of one whole' abomination. "I can already tell you that if you do manage it, his reaction won't be all that interesting."

_["I shall be the judge of that."]_ She might've said more, but there was a quiet knock on the door, interrupting our conversation. _["Hmm? I wonder who that might be. I can tell it's not Azrael. Perhaps your father or Alois?"]_

"Dad would've said something as he knocked." And I had no doubts Alois was at Azrael's 'welcoming party'. "Just a moment." I stood up slowly, easing my back and shoulders into some stretches as they protested the movement. I wasn't used to simply sitting and working at a desk for long periods of time, and my muscles informed me of how much they hated it with all the passion of a two year old throwing a tantrum. But I was used to worse aches, so I ignored the lingering dull pain to open the door and see just who would be visiting me. To my surprise, it was Edelgard. "...Hello?"

"Hello, I'm sorry for the late hour," Edelgard greeted, smiling a little sheepishly. She brushed some of her hair behind her ear, and I noticed she didn't have it tied partially back with her ribbons. "I had meant to visit you earlier, but I didn't expect you had your rooms in the student dorms. I was searching for you where the teachers and knights sleep."

"Apparently, one teacher is always housed with the students so that you all don't have to trek across campus during an emergency," I explained. The teacher who ran _had_ been the one they'd assigned to that duty, so I'd simply been placed in the same room for convenience. I had no idea what they'd done with the previous teacher's things. "Would you like some tea?"

"Hmm? Ah, yes, that would be nice." She followed me inside and shut the door behind her. She looked around the room for a moment and then sat down at the table, still looking. I began making tea, choosing a citrus mix on a whim. "I must admit that I didn't think you were the type to enjoy tea."

"Most think that mercenaries survive on ale." Considering how many I'd seen drown their sorrows after a fight, I could see where the stereotype came from. Even if I didn't particularly like it. "Do you mind citrus?" I should've asked that before I started actually _making_ the tea.

"No, I love it. Bergamot is my favorite, truthfully." She fell silent then, just watching me make up the tea. When I glanced over to see if she wanted to say something, she looked away quickly, like she was embarrassed. Still, when I handed her a cup of the tea, she accepted it with a smile. "This smells wonderful…"

"I don't have any sugar with me, but it's naturally on the sweet side. The mix uses honey." I sat down across from her and blew on my tea to cool it faster. I noticed she was still staring at me. "Something wrong?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing." Again, she glanced away for a moment. I was really confused. "How are your injuries? Linhardt mentioned you didn't see him, Mercedes, or Marianne."

"That's because Azrael healed me up while we were talking. So, I'm just a little stiff." Which was not helped by the time spent hunched over a desk, but that was just the price to pay. "I didn't see anyone acting particularly hurt during dinner, but is everyone okay?"

"Everyone seems to be fine, though Mercedes gave very strict orders for rest and relaxation."

"Is everyone listening?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Edelgard laughed softly, quick to muffle the sound. "I had worried about Caspar, but he said that Mercedes was just too sweet to upset."

"I see." Good, I had been particularly worried about Caspar. I'd had to hit him quite a few times before he finally stayed down. "Was anyone upset at the sparring?"

"No, if anything, everyone is very happy to see you are as skilled as Dimitri, Claude, and I said." She smiled softly, though she still talked with a bit of a laugh. "The three of us also found it fun to watch you fight again."

"Azrael did say you three were enthralled." I didn't see why, personally, but everyone had their own tastes. "I apologize for his little prank. His impulse control only goes so far."

"He has one?" Couldn't blame her for being skeptical. Only Dad and I knew how deep Azrael's apathy could go. "Ah, wait, that reminds me of why I was looking for you in the first place."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it… actually, it probably could've waited, but it's been bothering me and seeing Azrael again made me remember." She sipped her tea to gather her thoughts, and I took a guess for what this was about. "What, exactly, is wrong with how I hold my axe?" Called it.

"It's not actually 'improper'. Azreal simply calls it that because of how we were trained, and because he used to hold his axe the same way until Dad showed him the weaknesses of the grip." I sipped my own tea, letting the warmth fill and soothe me. I'd have to make more of this mix when I could. "It's good for maximizing damage, but that much force isn't always a good thing. For instance, everything can only handle so much force before breaking, so if you're constantly hitting things as hard as you can, the weapon will break faster. Broken weapons aren't ideal for fighting, though you can make do."

"Like how you hit Lorenz."

"Well, yes, but that was also using the remains as a bludgeoning tool, which is not what a lance is designed for." Lances were best for thrusts, piercing and pinning enemies. Though particularly well made ones could handle slashing well-enough. "So, that's one reason. Another reason is momentum. One reason why axes are known for being inaccurate is because of how heavy they are. Once you start swinging, it takes a great deal of strength to change the direction. This trait is exacerbated if you're always throwing your full weight behind the axe." For that reason, axes were typically favored by two types of fighters: those with the strength and skill to make sure that first hit killed and those who wore a large amount of armor and could afford to take the extra hits. "A third reason is that while all weapons can get stuck in the mud or in bodies, the chances increase when you hit with a great deal of force. Despite what stories would have you believe, bone is very strong. Cleaving through foes is nowhere near as easy as bards tell, and requires a _lot_ of practice to know where to hit to maximize the chances."

"Ah… right…" She squirmed a bit at the last reason, though she tried to hide it by sipping more of her tea. I knew it was because that was _exactly_ what had happened back during the fight in Remire. "So, he called it 'improper' for those reasons?"

"He called it 'improper' because you used that one grip for everything. But not everything you will encounter is a nail to be hammered down." I stood up to pour us both more tea. "I imagine you prefer that grip because few expect such strength from you. After all, you are small and your features are delicate. It's clever to take advantage of the preconception." For a split-second, I thought she blushed. But any pinkness was gone in a blink, so perhaps it had simply been a trick of the light. "However, if an enemy survives…"

"I have my guard completely open, especially if they play dead." She smiled in thanks for more of the tea, and waited for me to sit back down. "I never considered all of that when I fought."

"Most don't. It's the experience of many battles that teaches them." Or they died, forgotten among the chaos and blood until long after the battle ended and rot had set in. That was why there were so few veteran mercenaries. "A great deal of battle is being in situations, recognizing them, and then determining the best strike for the current predicament. And what is 'best' will differ depending on the person, and how they've been trained."

"So, what would be a situation where you would use the grip I've used?" She brushed some hair behind her ear again and leaned forward to better watch my face. "If you had to, I mean."

"I can think of a few. For instance, if I was fighting against a heavily armored foe, then using that much force would be useful for denting the armor." Or crushing/cracking it, but that wasn't something I could do very often. Azrael could, though. "If the armor is dented, it could immobilize a limb, or make it harder to breath." The force would often make them buckle as well, exposing less armored areas. "Another scenario could be if you absolutely had to finish an enemy in one strike for whatever reason. That sort of strike would be a gamble, but if you're skilled and lucky, you'd win it."

"I understand." She smiled warmly, pleased about something, but then she noticed something that got her attention. "What are those papers on your desk? Did… I interrupted you, didn't I?"

"Actually, you had good timing because I'd just finished and was taking a break before reviewing them again." I got up to pour us more tea again and, on a whim, found the lesson plan I had for her and brought it over to show her. "They're tentative lesson plans, based off the information the rosters have and what I observed."

"Interesting…" Edelgard eagerly looked over the plan, careful to keep her cup away from the paper in case she spilled it. "Hmm? Reason magic?"

"If you're completely opposed, I can change it, but I thought it would be a useful backup if you did lose your weapon. Magic tends to be better at fending off charging enemies than a single dagger." I smiled very slightly, and she actually sulked. "You can also use it to knock a foe off balance before charging in yourself."

"A way to let me use the strategy I am most comfortable with in a safer manner?"

"You're also going to be learning a lot of grips and stances. But yes, a safer way. When you're exhausted, you're more likely to default to your absolute basics." I shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed now. Should I not do this? "It would also minimize the need to carry a hand axe for long range."

"It would…" After a moment, she smiled and her eyes shone. "I have to admit that despite being from the Empire, I hadn't considered learning magic myself. But your reasoning is so sound that I almost feel silly for it."

"That's why it's useful to get outside opinions on things." And also why I was determined to make sure I had good reasons behind each of the decisions when it came to lessons. Even if my students didn't agree, I at least wanted them to see the thought behind the choices. That was the only way to reach any sort of understanding. "I didn't write it down, but if you would like, we can add on a few knife lessons. It would be a shame to have one of that quality and not use it."

"You can tell the quality from just a glance?"

"Part of it is a guess. It's Kingdom made, though, and I don't think I've seen a poor weapon from there." Weaponry and blacksmithing was among the Kingdom's key exports after all, and it was sorely needed since the Kingdom had little in the way of fertile ground, and the harsh cold also meant they had a shorter growing season. "They have a particular way of shaping the hilts."

"Do they? I'll have to ask Dimitri about that. But yes, you're right. It's Kingdom made." She sat back in her chair and absently touched the sheath on her belt. "It's very precious to me."

"A gift from a friend?"

"Yes." She nursed the last of her tea, expression fondly nostalgic. "During the Insurrection of the Seven, I was taken to the Kingdom by my uncle. It was cold, dreary, dark… I felt frozen, bored and even apathetic to everything. I had no idea what was going on, only that I had no control over anything and I was trapped." Despite the words, she smiled. "However, during the last year I was there, a new person came to visit my uncle. A boy around my age. I don't remember much about him now. A… a lot of things happened afterwards, and my memories from that year are hazy." No doubt whatever had traumatized her. I personally couldn't remember much before or after the first battle I'd ever fought. "But I remember he was like…"

"The sun?"

"Ha… that is what most would say, but that gives the impression of something burning and he didn't burn. I think…" She paused, thinking. "I think I'd say he was more like the moon. The full moon on an otherwise dark night. Giving hope and showing the way, even though everything was still dark and cold." She looked down at the dagger, smiling softly at it. "He gave me this when I had to leave. At the time, I was surprised to get such a dangerous gift, but I knew he had been thinking of me and that it had come from the heart. And I have treasured it since, both because having it has saved my life many times and because it is a physical reminder that those happy times really did happen. That I didn't dream them, even if they're just as hazy as a half-remembered dream…" She was quiet for a moment longer before stiffening. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble."

"Why be sorry? It's a wonderful memory, isn't it?" Though perhaps she was uncertain about saying so much to a stranger? I could understand that. "I'll definitely show you a couple more tricks to use with it, then. In a way, you could say your friend continues protecting you."

"...Yes, I could." Her smile was strangely sad then, but it passed before I could try to discern why. "Ah, I'm sorry. I ended up staying far longer than I meant to."

"It's fine." I stood up and took the cups over to the bathroom to rinse out. "I don't mind."

"Thank you, Professor." Edelgard bowed and smiled. "Next time I visit, though, I'll try to make it at a more reasonable hour."

"Again, it's fine. I was awake." The idea of someone visiting, and wanting to visit again, was very foreign to me. I wasn't sure how to react. "Make sure you take it easy with your classmates tomorrow. Otherwise, they might push themselves to keep up with you."

"Particularly Hubert and Ferdinand. Well, there _is_ a book Dorothea has been trying to get me to read." She laughed softly, once again muffling the sound. It was a little sad she kept trying to quiet it. "Good night, Professor."

"Sleep well, Edelgard."

After Edelgard left, I finished cleaning up and carefully rinsing and drying the tea cups and tea pot. Once I was satisfied, I tried to sit back down at my desk to review the lesson plans. The first attempt didn't work out because I forgot Edelgard's was on the table still, and I had to get up to retrieve it. The second didn't work out either because I had another visitor. One who knocked, but didn't wait for me to open the door.

"Ah, good, you're awake!" Manuela cheered, coming in and taking me by the arm to drag me after her. I barely managed to flail enough to snag my coat, and to hook my foot under the door to shut it after us. "Come with me to town! A couple of the female knights and I are heading there to chat and have some fun! You've been cooped up too much today!"

I had a bad feeling about this. I had a _really_ bad feeling about this.

* * *

I was right to have a bad feeling. Manuela dragged me all the way to town with no one stopping her (only the kind gatekeeper looked like he'd noticed that I might not like whatever was going on) and through the crowded streets. I couldn't breath with all the people crushing into us, and only Sothis's gentle reassurances kept me from mentally blanking or being trapped in memories of other times I'd been devoured by a crowd of strangers. Without Azrael or Dad, while being dragged off. Many had dragged me out of rooms or off of streets to hit me or scream at me for being a monster, and even with Sothis, I knew I was rigid from tension, eyes darting around for any hint of someone about to throw something at me. For being different, for being wrong. For being a ghost, demon, _monster_…

It was almost a relief when Manuela finally actually entered a building, but not really. Because it was a tavern, meaning there were still a lot of people and it was so damn loud. At least it smelled better than some of the taverns I'd been to in the past?

"And then he tried to puff himself up by claiming he was a knight of Seiros!" Catherine laughed, gossiping with Manuela about some encounter she had while out on a mission. I wasn't sure what exactly happened, but I could at least get some of the humor of that part. After all, both Catherine and Shamir were Knights of Seiros. And apparently, Catherine was a frequent drinking partner of Manuela. "Can you believe it? Of all the things he claimed to be to get out of consequences, he went for _that_!"

"We wouldn't have had to hear that nonsense at all if you hadn't made a scene," Shamir pointed out dryly, casually tossing an ash tray towards a nearby table. I knew without looking that she'd aimed for an overly grabby drunk who was harassing one of the barmaids. I knew by the sudden yell that she had hit her target perfectly, just like the other ten times. "You calling him out almost led to a brawl."

"Hey, we calmed everyone down with a drinking contest!" Catherine waved at a passing barmaid and had her come around to top off everyone's mugs. I wondered if I would ever reach the bottom, since this was the third time Catherine had done that. "You should've seen how fast some of them went under the table, Manuela. Think even you could've drunk them under!"

"That almost sounds like a challenge, Catherine," Manuela joked, laughing. Unlike the rest of us at the table, she was already flushed. "Shall we test that?"

"Not yet, because I'm determined to tell a story that gets our young professor here to at least crack a smile," Catherine declared loftily. She winked at me before downing all of her ale in one swig. Shamir leaned over to grab the salt shaker and use that as a 'dagger' to hit another grabby drunk. "Wow, we're on the shakers, Shamir? Or are you just annoyed tonight?"

"Isn't she always? It's part of her charm." Manuela giggled and took a large gulp of her own ale. "Byleth, drink up! You're only on your first one!" Considering how many times this 'one' had been topped off…

"I take it you were dragged out as well?" Shamir asked me quietly while Manuela and Catherine went right back to loudly sharing stories. I nodded, though I was briefly distracted by Manuela's story about a date gone horribly wrong. "Well, I hope they're not making you pay for your drink. If they are, I'll sneak yours onto Catherine's tab. She's not going to notice."

"Is this a regular thing?" I asked in return, passing Shamir another shaker when she began to reach for it. She smiled slightly, nodded, and perfectly threw the shaker. "I'm amazed you can be so accurate with such different items."

"I've had a _lot_ of practice. Catherine has been dragging me out since she joined the knights four years ago." She scowled at Catherine, but immediately softened when Catherine caught her look, grinned, and winked at her. "I'm sorry for her, though."

"I've dealt with worse." People were ignoring me, thankfully. "Has she been telling another story?"

"Might have. I'm used to ignoring her, though."

"Oops."

Catherine and Manuela didn't notice that our attention had been diverted, and just kept on with the gossip and stories. I did my best to listen, but it was difficult to focus when I was so aware of the people around us. Loud, raucous even… I didn't like it here. I didn't like having so much noise ringing in my ears. The only time things were so loud were when I was dragged about by strangers, or I was in the middle of a battle. I just couldn't relax. So, I tried to look for things that could distract me, and, eventually, something did. A flash of gold caught my eye, mostly because you didn't see much of the color among the crowd. Curious, I stood up, made some sort of excuse, and went to investigate. To my surprise, the source of the gold was Dimitri, of all people. Why was he here? No clue. Not only was there a curfew for students, but he didn't seem the type to willingly come to a tavern.

"Dimitri?" I called softly, mostly to confirm it really was him. He stiffened and whirled before gaping at me. I noticed he was wearing casual clothes instead of his uniform, surprisingly simple ones at that. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Professor? I…" he began. He struggled with his thoughts for a moment before sighing and smiling wryly. "I'm trying to find Sylvain."

"In a tavern?" I scanned the area, looking for Sylvain's distinct red hair. Finding nothing on the first floor, I glanced up at the balcony tables. And, lo and behold, I found him there, poorly attempting to hide behind the railing. Interestingly enough, he wasn't the only student there. Claude and Hilda were with him. Hilda was even worse at hiding than Sylvain (or was only making a token effort at it), but Claude didn't bother. Instead, he winked and waved at me, no sense of shame whatsoever. "After curfew?"

"Yes, well…" He cleared his throat, and didn't look me in the eye. "Uh… oh, Ingrid."

"Your highness, did you find…?" Ingrid started to ask as she pushed past a person to reach him. She stiffened when she saw me, though, and immediately began squirming in discomfort. "Um… hello, Professor…" Like Dimitri, she was in casual clothes, and hers were even simpler than Dimitri's. "We were… um…"

"Looking for Sylvain, right?" I filled in, glancing up at the balcony again. The trio of curfew-breaking students was still there. Sylvain and Hilda were still very bad at hiding; Claude watched me with amusement. I wondered why the three of them were here. "Dimitri just told me."

"Oh! Yes, that's right." She immediately bowed, some of her hair falling over her shoulder. It wasn't in its earlier braid. "I am so sorry. He's always causing trouble as soon as someone takes their eye off him. We thought he'd at least wait a little before doing something like this, though…"

"Is anyone else out?"

"Dedue and Felix are checking a different tavern," Dimitri explained, stepping closer to Ingrid and me to let someone pass behind him. The person stopped and stared at me, but I ignored them. They were probably just thinking of how inhuman my stoic face seemed. "It _should_ be just us, though? I certainly don't know of anyone else."

"I see," I murmured, nodding at the explanation. Still, what was I supposed to do in a situation like this? Escort them back to the dorms? Actually, that would be a good excuse to leave and return to the blissful quiet of my room, where I could finish working. "I take it you didn't inform anyone?"

"Sylvain gets into enough trouble without us informing people." He frowned at the person still standing behind us. Ingrid glared, bristling. I didn't know why, unless they didn't want people eavesdropping or something. "Good sir, would you kindly-"

"Apologize to our professor at once!" Ingrid snapped, all-but-snarling. I had no idea what was going on now. "Such crude language is uncalled for!"

"...Wait, was he talking to me?" I asked, still very confused. Though she had been silent during this entire 'adventure', I thought I heard Sothis cackling in the back of my head. "I wasn't listening." Crude language? What? "Was it something important?"

"Professor, please don't ask me to repeat what he was saying about your breasts…" She still glared at the person, focused entirely on him. Behind me, the man seemed to be aggravated by something, muttering words I didn't catch because the tavern was loud, I was confused, and Sothis's cackling was surprisingly 'loud'. And because I sensed Azrael's curious worrying (no doubt over all the emotions he was sensing from me) and focused on 'sending' back that I was fine. Didn't want him to come roaring down here thinking I was being hurt by strangers again. "Excuse me? What was that you just called-?!"

"Okay, enough of that," Dimitri sighed, stepping between the man and me. Then, very casually, he picked up the man with one hand and dropped him into a nearby chair. Despite the man being at least a head taller and twice as wide. That strength had _not_ been mentioned in the roster notes. At all. "Why is it that whenever we try to minimize the trouble Sylvain gets into, we just run into-?"

Bit of a blur what happened next. The man yelled something, face turning purple with anger. Some friends of his leapt to their feet and rushed us. And one of them pulled out a knife and tried to stab Dimitri in the back. I snatched Dimitri's arm and yanked him towards me to get him out of the way, but I needn't have bothered.

"Whoops!" Because just as I pulled Dimitri to me, Sylvain appeared from nowhere to grab the knife-wielder's arm and twist in sharply behind their back. "Good evening, your highness, Ingrid, and Professor!" he greeted us cheerfully, continuing to very casually twist the arm. His victim had tears of pain streaming down their face, collapsing to their knees to avoid their arm breaking. The knife clattered to the ground, and Sylvain quickly kicked it away. Not the smartest trick. Would have been better to retrieve it personally. "Lively place, isn't it?"

"Sylvain, did you just jump _down_?" Dimitri asked, steadying himself by using my shoulder. He looked up at the balcony curiously before returning his attention to Sylvain. Who was still pinning the knife-wielder. "And you can let him go."

"Maybe." Sylvain held on for a moment longer before listening and releasing his victim. They promptly scampered off into the crowd. "So, I wasn't really able to hear what happened. Normally I'm the one people are trying to stab, not you."

"Sylvain, please don't make light of attempts to hurt you." Dimitri scowled, but I saw very real pain and fear in his eyes. "And I'm not quite sure _what_ happened? It started with a couple of uncouth comments and… Ingrid, please don't." Dimitri reached for Ingrid, but Sylvain caught her by the arm and pulled her into a one-armed hug that conveniently pinned her. "As you can see by Ingrid's lingering anger, it was really uncouth and disrespectful and… well…"

A bellow of anger. The sound of chairs tumbling and glass breaking. And somehow, someway, a fight broke out in the middle of the tavern. Which somehow, someway, involved every single one of the patrons. When did my life get so confusing?

"If this is what taverns are normally like, I really don't see what Dad likes about these places," I murmured, trying to not get involved in any of the fights. Someone bumped against my back and I glanced over my shoulder to see it was Dimitri. Who looked as bewildered as I felt. "Why is everyone involved? How?"

"I have no idea?" Dimitri answered honestly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down as he ducked, to make sure neither of us got his by the flying chair that someone threw for reasons unknown. "I really don't see how this escalated."

"Neither do I, frankly." Worriedly, I tried to find Manuela, Catherine, and Shamir in the mess. And quickly saw Manuela was at the bar, flirting with the bartender while she continued to drink, like the chaos wasn't happening at all. Shamir had the barmaids tucked into a back corner and focused on protecting them, easily dispatching anyone stupid enough to come close. And Catherine was right in the middle of things, grinning and laughing as she subdued anyone she came across. "I don't know where Sylvain or Ingrid are."

"If they're together, then they're fine. Sylvain won't accept anything less." The fighting crowd tried to push us away from each other, and Dimitri snagged my hand to keep that from happening. "I think… we should head to the door, Professor? And maybe get a guard?"

"I think that is an excellent idea." I felt nauseous as the smell of fresh blood hit me. Not accompanied by fire or death as I was used to, but the fighting had turned much more violent. And it reminded me of battles, or of the times I'd have stones thrown at me. "Are you sure Sylvain and Ingrid will be fine?" I checked on Claude and Hilda on the balcony, and saw that the fighting hadn't spread there yet, so they were okay for now. If watching the chaos with very wide eyes. "I don't…"

"I promise, Professor." The words were almost too soft to hear, but were said with such conviction that I could only nod. "Ah, there's an opening!"

"Then let's take it."

Thankfully, we didn't really need to fight our way out. Whenever someone blocked our path, Dimitri just picked them up and moved them to the side, with all the ease of picking up a kitten by the scruff. With one hand, because the other continued to hold mine. Some people tried to jump us from behind, but I was able to shove (or kick) them back, letting Dimitri just focus on moving us forward. I watched our backs, and mentally 'grumbled' at Sothis who continued snickering and giggling at everything. No idea why she found _this_ amusing, but I sure didn't!

"Sir Jeralt? Sir Alois?" Dimitri's surprised tone drew my attention to the door, which was thankfully clear of fighting. Mostly because Dad and Alois were there, and had knocked out the people who had gathered there to fight. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, helping me over one of the groaning, unconscious folk sprawled out on the ground. Only then did he let go of my hand. "Ah, wait, I should…"

"We heard the noise and came to investigate," Dad explained, paying more attention to the situation at hand. Beside him, Alois chuckled and went to separate a couple more of the fighters. In what felt like seconds, he not only stopped their fighting, but had them laughing. Somehow. "But yeah, you're definitely Lambert's kid." Dad rolled his eyes, but there was a touch of a smile on his face. Slight, but I easily saw the warmth and fondness in it. "Number of times I had to drag him and Rodrigue out of bar brawls… pretty surprised how well those brats grew up."

"There are… many questions about what you just said?" Dimitri glanced back at the chaos, frowning. "But… ah…"

"Yes, many questions. Most important to me at the moment, though…" Dad focused on me, raising a brow now. "The hell are you doing in a tavern?"

"Manuela dragged me here," I explained, shrugging. He was right to be incredulous; I never sought out crowds willingly. For obvious reasons. "I'm not sure how all _this_ started, though."

"Why the hell did she bring you here?" Dad asked, now just confused. Something loudly cracked behind us, and I turned to see it had been a table, after Catherine had thrown someone into it. Was… was this normal? Catherine's surprised face hinted it wasn't? "The one down the street is much nicer. That's where Alois and I were."

"...And how many glasses have you had, Father?" Probably shouldn't focus on that, but...

"I'm being good!" Dad held up his hands in mock surrender, laughing awkwardly when I frowned slightly at him. When Azrael and I had learned about all the negative effects of alcohol, both of us had grown very concerned about the amount Dad had. We wanted him around for a long, long time, after all, and there were already risks of that due to the mercenary life. We didn't like that he took more by drinking. "Alois can confirm. Just on the third, and the glasses are smaller than the ones here." He reached over to pull me into a hug, and I let him, resting my head briefly against his shoulder. Safe… I finally felt safe… "How many did you have here, kid?"

"I'm not sure, since Manuela and Catherine kept topping off the mug." I shrugged. "As usual, though, I don't see what the fuss is. It doesn't taste all that good, and I never get that warm, fuzzy feeling people describe." Azrael was much the same.

"Yeah, you're like Fiona. She could drink everyone in the Knights under the table, and then some." Dad laughed, fondly smiling as he clearly remembered a time where she had actually done that. "Don't think she even got tipsy, which annoyed her so much…" He was quiet for a moment, no doubt remembering more things, but then shook his head to rid himself of them for now. "I'll get this quiet. And don't worry. Neither Alois nor I will mention your students broke curfew. But you have to get them back to the dorms."

"Of course." I tried to remain impassive, but Dad always knew me well. He grinned at the relief he'd heard in my voice, and seen in my eyes. "Oh, how was the welcome dinner?"

"Still going on, and poor Azrael is stuck. Alois and I slipped out to reminisce a bit." That certainly explained why Azrael hadn't come down here anyway. "Get going."

"We will." I tugged his sleeve subtly and he brushed a kiss over my hair before leaving to help Alois calm the tavern. He handled it via knocking people out. "Well, this is…"

"I know we said we would likely cause trouble, but I did hope it wouldn't be quite so quickly," Dimitri mumbled with an apologetic smile. "I'm truly sorry for such a poor impression."

"I honestly don't think anyone 'caused' trouble, so much as trouble spontaneously combusted," I pointed out. I was still very confused by how all this escalated. "Still, Dad is right. I need to get you all back. You mentioned Dedue and Felix were somewhere else, so we need to get the two cubs here, and snag the two fawns."

"Cubs and fawns, huh?" Dimitri laughed before he processed that last word. "Wait, fawns? Some of the Golden Deer students are here?"

"Claude and Hilda." I pointed to where they were, and saw they were attempting to make their way down the stairs. Claude waved again when he noticed us looking. "All of us are leaving before things get crazy again."

"I quite agree. Though, what are those two doing here? I know why Sylvain is." He made a face, and I remembered what Dimitri had mentioned about Sylvain being a 'skirt chaser'. "Oh, never mind. Claude won't give a straight answer anyway. I think I see Ingrid, so I'll get her and Sylvain."

"Of course."

It turned out that the fighting hadn't reached the second floor because someone had barricaded the stairs, so I had to help Hilda and Claude over it. By then, Dimitri had returned with Sylvain and Ingrid, with no one showing any injuries besides a couple of bruises that I healed up easily. From there, we picked up Dedue and Felix, who both demanded to know what had happened, and I snuck them all back to the dorms before anyone caught us.

Azrael was going to die of laughter when he heard about this. What a great way to start off teaching, huh?

* * *

He didn't _quite_ laugh himself to death, but Azrael did laugh so hard that I could sense his chest and stomach ache terribly. He also turned very red in the face, and fell off my bed to curl up in a ball and keep laughing. Though the lack of air turned it more into shaking and snickers. I wondered if I'd have to dump water on him or something to shock him into breathing, but a knock on the door distracted me from that. Particularly when I saw it was Lysithea.

"Good afternoon, Professor," she greeted, stepping inside when I silently invited her. She stopped mid-step when she saw Azrael and his 'condition'. "...Why is he acting like a hyena crossed with a tomato?"

"That's a bit of a tale, but the short version is that he's laughing at how my night went," I explained, automatically going for my teapot. I paused before I actually began making any, though. "Tea?"

"Hmm? Oh, that sounds delightful!" Still eyeing Azrael warily, she sat down and watched me prepare the tea some tea for us. I'd have to keep sugar on hand at this rate, but I went with a sweeter tea anyway. Sweet apple, to be specific, a mix Catherine had dropped off for me this morning. 'Apology for how rambunctious last night ended up', she had said. "Are you still unpacking, Professor? Your room seems a little bare."

"Mercenaries are constantly on the move, so I don't have a lot of things." Though, Dad mentioned taking Azrael and I shopping, for new clothes and things for our rooms. And now that I thought about it, I could probably improvise something to hang up the charm Nicole gave me. "I imagine I'll add things as the months go by." I poured the tea and handed her a cup. "Here you are."

"Thank you very much." She didn't drink immediately from it, but she cradled the cup in her hands, as if seeping the warmth from it. "Though, for the record, a proper tea is supposed to have sweets."

"Yes, I think I'll need to keep a stash of candies and whatnot." I sat down at the table as well and blew on my tea to cool it. Or attempted to. Azrael finally recovered and stole the cup from me to cool it with his wind magic. "Thank you."

"Huh? I've never seen magic used like that." Lysithea frowned and, when Azrael finally stood up, held her teacup out to him. "Do it again."

"You're not going to see much," Azrael warned. Still, he did indulge her request, and cooled it more slowly than he had mine so that she could observe. "See what I mean?"

"There's no spell pattern or formulas." She continued frowning, even as she accepted the teacup back and took a sip. "Magic doesn't work like that."

"My twin and I have a very unusual magic. Dad said we inherited it from Mom." Though, sometimes, I wondered if he just said that to make us feel better. Or, rather, make _me_ feel better. Surely Mom couldn't have been as abnormal as… "It's not an actual set of spells, but a sparking and controlling of a certain element. Both of us can heal, while I can command the wind and my sister can conjure flames." He sat down on the bed and shrugged. He never minded how different we were from normal people. "On the other hand, we have to have our hands free to use it, and it's just that. Healing and wind, or healing and fire. Neither of us can use Reason magic and Faith magic as you know it."

"Really?" Lysithea continued frowning, though it was more thoughtful now. But there was something dark and sad in her eyes, stitched together with fear. I wouldn't ask, but I made a mental note of it. Particularly when Sothis wordlessly agreed with me. "Then, Professor, how do you plan to teach us magic users?"

"Just because we can't use it doesn't mean we don't know the theories behind it. Byleth really likes it, because it's like a puzzle." He grinned at me, and his grin widened when he sensed my slight annoyance. "Besides, don't the other teachers specialize in magic?"

"Hmm… that _is_ true. And truthfully, a lot of the trouble with Reason magic is working through the formulas and theories." She gasped then and focused entirely on me. "Right, that reminds me. Edelgard told me at breakfast that you had lesson plans for us. Might I see mine?"

"Of course," I answered, already standing up. I'd guessed this was why she came as soon as she'd gasped. "Let's see… it should be… there we are." I pulled it from the pile easily and set it down in front of her. "This is just what I have for now. We can modify it as you want."

"I see." She eagerly leaned forward to look over the plans, but immediately caught something she didn't expect. And I knew exactly what it was. "Um… swords?"

"You can go for another weapon if you'd like, but swords are very light."

"Well, yes, but…" Unease and worry warred with each other on her expression. "Professor, I'm not sure if you're aware, but I'm not… my body isn't exactly…"

"You're very frail, physically speaking. The roster included notes from Manuela, based off the results of your initial physicals here." They were incredibly detailed as well. Clearly, Manuela took her job very seriously. "But you know well how it takes time for a spell pattern to complete. And I'm sure you saw how I disrupted Lorenz's pattern." I waited for her to confirm, since she might have been concentrating too much to have noticed, but she nodded. "I've seen many mages cut down because of one or the other. Particularly when fighting a lot of people."

"We also killed a lot utilizing those two weaknesses," Azrael easily added. I drank my tea to hide my discomfort. Because he was very right about that. Their wide-eyed stares of terror and horror remained on their faces even in death… "The ones that survived were the ones who were either older and had the experience to quickly cast, or those who listened to their elders and grabbed a weapon to ward off anyone who got too close, too fast. Learning a weapon will let you _get_ that experience."

"Mmm… I do understand the reasoning," Lysithea admitted slowly. It was still easy to see her discomfort, though. "But I'm not sure if…"

"You never grow if you don't make an effort." Azrael said the words lightly and tilted his head curiously when she scowled at him. "What? It's true. Just think of how much effort it takes to grow flowers. You have to get the right soil, the right amount of water, make sure it gets the right amount of light… and it takes practice and guidance to _get_ it all right. But your efforts are rewarded with a beautiful blossom. Or, if you want to be more practical, fresh herbs and vegetables for meals. But you're pretty, so I think the flower metaphor suits you better."

"I… huh?" Lysithea's expression completely blanked and I couldn't blame her in the slightest. Azrael's apathy and lack of a filter for anything save what he knew would upset Dad or me meant he complimented and insulted with the same ease he killed and breathed. It confused a lot of people. With that said, though...

"Lysithea, the swords won't be a priority, and I promise we'll only work on them when you feel up for it," I said, steering the conversation back to the matter at hand. Azrael might just ramble a while, and the point might get lost. Besides, I was sure it wasn't the effort that worried her; Lysithea clearly had worked hard to be so skilled at her age. It was her health. "I'd rather you have the skill and not need it, instead of need it and not have it."

"I see…" Lysithea murmured. After a moment, she nodded, accepting the explanation. "I _have_ heard about magic blades before, and have always been a little curious…"

"You can do some research on them. Something like that would suit you quite well." And I would do the same. I definitely knew of the levin swords, imbued with thunder magic. But were there others? "They use your magic as a spark, but don't actually drain your magic."

"Really? I wonder how they do that?"

"It's because of the arcane crystals used to forge them," Azrael answered easily. Wasn't surprised, since Nicole's father, Zain, was a talented blacksmith, especially for such a tiny village like Remire. And Azrael had a bit of a fascination with the forge. "They're harder to fix because of that, and expensive, but the crystals provide the magic." He might've continued for a while, but someone knocked on the door. "Come on in if you need to visit my sister."

"Weird greeting, but okay?" Leonie noted as she opened the door. "Whatever. Professor, have you seen…?" She paused and just blinked a few times at Lysithea before smiling slightly. "Oh, well there's one of the missing duo."

"You were looking for me?" Lysithea asked, finishing off her tea. Azrael took the empty mugs, and pot, to clean them for me. "Why?"

"Well, Lorenz was." She laughed when Lysithea immediately made a face. "Yeah, I know. But since no one had seen you since breakfast, we decided to help out. And help you hide if need be."

"Who's the other missing one?"

"Marianne."

"Cathedral. Stables."

"Yeah, nope. Neither. Those were the first places Hilda checked. So, I'm also helping because Hilda is fretting."

"I swear Marianne is the only one who can make Hilda exert any sort of effort. Wonder why. It's not like they knew each other before we came here." Lysithea hopped to her feet and bowed to me. "Thank you for the tea, and for explaining your choices for my lessons."

"Oh, drat, I'd wanted to talk about that too." Leonie grumbled a bit before dramatically pointing at me. "Whatever. I won't lose!" And she was off before I could even begin thinking of what she 'wouldn't lose' at. Lysithea followed quickly, to make sure she wasn't left behind.

"You have a delightfully ragtag mix of students, Byleth," Azrael commented when he was finished washing. I nodded in agreement and picked up Lysithea's lesson plan to put it with the others. "So, a missing fawn?"

"It seems so," I murmured, thumbing through my roster. Marianne was one of the healer trio, so I had added lessons in medicine and anatomy. They weren't part of the 'traditional' lessons, but even I knew how vital that knowledge was. "Hey, Azrael?"

"Yes?"

"Please use their names? For me?"

"For you, I'll try?" He made a face before sticking his tongue out at me. "I'm bad at names!"

"You are not." But I did know that he didn't bother remembering most of the time. The people of Remire had actually been the first strangers he'd called by name. "Regardless, wind?"

"Of course." He gestured and the wind gently swirled around him. After all, he'd sensed what I wanted: use the wind to find Marianne. "Which one is Marianne again? The timid fawn?"

"Light blue hair, quiet voice, keeps her head down a lot…"

"Ah, the skittish one! That's right. The timid one was the one with glasses." With his 'target' defined, he closed his eyes and let the wind's power flow through and around him. He hummed to help himself focus, a song from the opera we had recently guarded, and I took the opportunity to grab some paper to begin making flash cards to make sure he could actually get names right. How he'd confused _Ignatz_ for _Marianne_ was truly beyond me, even if we were twins. Though, he at least got the house right? "Got her."

"Already?"

"Yeah, she's outside." He hopped to his feet, and leaned down to hug me. "Follow me."

"Who else am I going to follow?"

He laughed and playfully tugged on my arm, as if this were a game. I shook my head, but did get up and let him lead me to wherever Marianne was. And she must've either been hiding, or had just arrived, because that place was the stables, where she lovingly brushed down one of the horses. She also talked to them sweetly, calling them 'Dorte', and cooed over them. However, she froze when she saw Azrael and me walk up and tentatively half-hid behind 'Dorte'.

"Um… hello, Professor, Sir Azrael," she mumbled, looking down at the ground. Though part of me wanted to get close and reassure her as Dad would always reassure me, I kept my distance. I had tried comforting and reassuring people in the past, but I often just made things worse. "What brings you here?"

"...I was curious about the stables," I lied, deciding to go with that. Azrael glanced at me, but sensed my reasoning. I didn't want Marianne to feel like she was causing trouble. "Azrael showed me where they were."

"Oh? Do you like horses?"

"I do, actually. Though, that's not the only reason I wanted to come by." I stepped forward, and waited to see how she reacted. When I didn't see any sign of flinching, I came over and gently stroked the horse's nose. "Some of the lessons I'm planning involve riding."

"Really?" Marianne cautiously stepped out from behind Dorte, though she kept her gaze firmly on the ground. "You'll be teaching us how to ride?"

"Not everyone. But some, yes." I tried to pull away from Dorte to better talk to Marianne, but Dorte followed my hand to press their nose into my palm for more pets. "Ah, you're a spoiled one, aren't you? Well, you deserve it." Besides, I did like animals. It was probably one of the few things I got from Dad, actually. Whenever we stayed in a city, Dad always left out some seed for the birds, and some meat for any stray cats or dogs. "Though, whether or not they'll learn to _fight_ while mounted will be their choice."

"Oh?"

"Most forget this, but in battle, a mount is just as much of a target as their rider. More so, even, because they're larger." And if you shot down a galloping horse, the rider was thrown and often broke their neck. I had… I had killed a few like that, in the past. The memory made my stomach turn. "That can be difficult to understand, and difficult to accept. Particularly those who like animals. So, I want that to be a personal choice. If they can agree to that risk for the benefits of being mounted. And if they can agree to the extra lessons." Because if they _were_ going to fight while mounted, then I'd work with Dad and whoever else was willing to help in order to give them, and their mounts, the best possible chances of surviving...

"...You are a kind person, Professor." She glanced up briefly and smiled faintly, but immediately went back to looking at the ground. "That must be why Dorte likes your pets."

"You think so?" Kind, huh? Dad and Azrael described me as that. I wasn't so sure, though, especially with the blood staining me. Despite the days since I'd last fought, my hands still reeked with it. It always surprised me that animals didn't run away from the smell alone. "Then you must be a kind person as well."

"Huh? Oh, no, I…" She curled into herself, trying to make herself smaller. Trying to somehow hide within her own shadow. "I'm sorry… I… being around me brings bad luck, so… um… I'm not..." That sounded ridiculous to me, but I kept silent.

"Well, that's idiotic," Azrael, however, scoffed, clearly showing his own annoyance with the statement. Poor Marianne jumped at his voice, likely having forgotten he was even there. "It sounds just like the same idiocy people say about Byleth. Justifications people force on others who appear a little different." It wasn't fair to Marianne to compare her to a monster, but I chose against actually saying that.

"But, it's…!" Marianne began, her hands trembling as she clasped them together. Whatever she wanted to say, however, dried up in her mouth. "Um…"

"That's not to say bad things didn't happen. Because life can really suck. And sometimes, life just looks at a person and goes 'well, screw this one in particular' for the hell of it." Azrael sighed, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. "And then you have people's own tolerance to things. What's tolerable for one person will break another. And, well, I don't know what happened, but clearly, it hurt. That's another reason why you're kind. Sadly, it's only the kind who feel pain in their hearts when others suffer. And if you're worried about bringing bad luck to people, then clearly, you're more worried about the people around you than you are worried about yourself."

"Um… that's…" Marianne finally looked up, though she kept her gaze on Dorte. Probably because it was easier. "Uh…"

Not that it mattered. Azrael was definitely in a rambling mood. "But you're still here. With all that pain. So, your kindness causes pain, but because of that, you're stronger than anyone. Well, most anyone. Byleth and Dad are stronger, no offense." Oh, Azrael… so silly. I wasn't strong at all. "Wait, where was I going with this? I had a point somewhere." He frowned, desperately trying to remember. I could only shake my head in fond exasperation. "Oh, right. Basically, whatever happened in your past… well, it's not like it doesn't matter. Because it does. It made you who you are, and you carry the pain and scars. But you're still here, and when you find the courage to reach out, you'll find that so are the people around you. Because no matter who unlucky you think you are, there's going to be people who think themselves the luckiest people in the world to know you."

"...That was a lot of words." Marianne spoke slowly, but smiled faintly. She had a very sweet smile. "And I'm not sure I understood them all. Or… um… any of them. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, sorry, I babble." He shrugged and grinned, laughing a little. "When you're ready, ask Byleth to translate. She'll gladly do it." I made sure he sensed my exasperation before nodding at Marianne. "Anyway, enough of my rambling off philosophies like Dad does. Who is this beauty again? Dorte?"

"Ah, yes…"

While Marianne shyly and quietly told Azrael about Dorte, I stepped back to give her some space and looked around, wondering who I would have to speak to in order to arrange those horse lessons. There were no stablehands in sight, but I did notice one other person: Claude.

"Heya, Teach," he greeted, waving. I nodded in acknowledgement and, after a glance to make sure Azrael was behaving, walked over to him. "Thought I'd check the stables again to see if we just missed her, and I caught that ramble. Which, no offense, was much kinder and philosophical than I thought him capable of."

"I told you that he means no harm," I chided, even though I couldn't blame him for the surprise. Few strangers got to actually hear the nicer thoughts Azrael had. Most spat hateful words at us, and Azrael retaliated with his bluntly honest thoughts of how stupid and hypocritical he thought they were. "He always says what is on his mind, for good and ill." Save for the thoughts he knew would upset Dad and me. "Dad isn't exactly the most tactful person either, so that doesn't help."

"And the philosophy?"

"What he said was simply what Dad has taught us."

"Somehow, I expected Sir Jeralt to be much more of the cynical, pragmatic sort." Claude shrugged and clasped his hands behind his head, watching Azrael and Marianne talk. He was probably surprised at how patient Azrael was with her. I knew (and sensed) it was because she was my student, so he didn't want to frighten her. That would upset me. But Claude wouldn't understand that. "Well, guess I'll let Hilda know that Marianne is fine. Then listen to her grumble about the effort she put into the search."

"Good luck with that." I watched him leave, and looked back to Azrael and Marianne quietly talking by Dorte. And I thought of all my students… their strengths, their weaknesses, their goals… whatever issues they might have hiding behind their personalities…

How in creation was I going to teach them? How was I going to…? They deserved so much better than a monster, especially one who had no idea what she was doing… but I was what they had, so I supposed I'd just have to do what I could...

* * *

_Edelgard von Hresvelg_

_Crest: Seiros (Minor), Goddess (Major)_

_Princess and Heir Apparent of the Adrestian Empire, she is a serious, confident, and even arrogant young woman. She is a perfectionist and has a tendency to micromanage practically everything around her, showing a need for control that some might call unhealthy. She simply believes that 'if you want something done right, you must do it yourself'. _

_Fitting for Andrestia's future emperor, she focuses a great deal on 'power' while fighting, though she doesn't use magic as previous emperors have. Instead, she chooses to wield axes, in order to maximize the damage her immense strength can do. However, because of this, she can have issues with hitting, and can leave herself open for multiple strikes from enemies if she misses. _

_Though most think her perfect, serious, and incapable of relaxing, in truth, she often wishes she could connect more with people and often feels lonely. However, because she is also far too used to people betraying and using her, she is hesitant to reach out her hand. She also has things that she feels she must accomplish, no matter what, and that forming ties with people will only set her up for more betrayal. _

_Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd_

_Crest: Blaiddyd (Minor)_

_Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, many refer to him as the 'perfect prince'. He is patient, kind, empathetic, chivalrous, willing to listen, and has an eagerness to learn about anything and everything around him. These traits have inspired great loyalty from his people, and with the Kingdom slowly becoming more and more unstable, his people look to him as their hope for a better future. A fact that he is heavily aware of._

_As expected for a child of the Kingdom, he's been trained in weaponry from a young age, though because he was the heir, his training was particularly harsh. He has to pay close attention to the condition of his weapons, however, as his immense strength can lead to them breaking more quickly than expected. _

_Since he is the sole survivor of the Tragedy of Duscar, many express surprise that he does not hate Duscar, and even has a native as his most trusted vassal. His people believe it to be another sign of his kind and forgiving nature. In truth, though, it is because he knows the people of Duscar are not to blame, and he is absolutely determined to find the evidence to prove it, in atonement for being too weak to stop the genocide that followed his father's death._

_Claude von Riegan_

_Crest: Riegan (Minor)_

_Grandson of the Sovereign Duke of the Leicester Alliance, he is a complete anomaly, having only been in the public eye for a year. Many whisper that he is some orphan off the streets propped up as the heir to secure house Riegan's power, but his Crest proves his legitimacy and many reluctantly note the great resemblance between him and his deceased uncle. His unknown past and sudden appearance, however, lead many nobles to distrust him._

_As expected from one of House Riegan, his weapon of choice is the bow and arrow, allowing him to take down opponents from afar. A good thing as well, as he is not particularly strong, and he chooses to maximize speed at the cost of defenses by wearing light armor only. He surprisingly also has a fondness of flying, but he hasn't incorporated that into his fighting style. Yet. _

_Has an open love of scheming, and an extensive knowledge of poisons and other unsavory tactics that highlight his pragmatism. He is constantly watching everything and everyone, developing plans within plans, but for the most part, he stands apart and lets everyone's problems play out around him, never interfering, even when he could possibly settle things sooner and more peacefully. _

* * *

Author's notes: So, slightly early intros for Flayn, Catherine, and Shamir. And slightly different initial intro for Manuela. The bar scene is inspired by a tumblr post by msbluebell (if I recall correctly). And a bit of an explanation for how this story is going to work! Far more fun having everyone, yeah? (though, going to be blunt, some will feature more than others as per usual for my novelizations).

Monocles can be worn for a variety of reasons, but based on research, the more common ones (that weren't 'fashion statement') included things like 'only needing the vision correction for one thing', 'vision trouble in one eye', and 'help keep the eye open for people with ptosis'. (Ptosis is 'drooping eyelid', btw. Not 'lazy eye', that's another disorder technically).

There's nothing really about what Jeralt seems to think of crests one way or the other, but given that he (at least in the present) doesn't think much of the church and because canonically, Byleth grows up without any knowledge of their crest at all and, apparently, has to have Hanneman explain them to them… I figured it makes sense that Jeralt doesn't like the system that much.

I… somewhat apologize for the long paragraphs of just analyzing the characters, but the whole point of two of these scenes were… well, introductions and Byleth getting baselines, so yeah… the house leaders comments about their house-mates are based off their lines when you're first 'introducing yourself to the house leaders' in the very first quest of the game (albeit with more banter between the house leaders since they're all together). There's nods to personal abilities and gameplay notes in Byleth's analysis of the chars. And some things from support convos (like Sylvain purposely holding back in spars, and Ingrid's 'fierce jab' with her lance). Also, since Byleth was analyzing, she compartmentalized, so the order of chars isn't necessarily a list of 'who went down first'. So… uh… unless specifically stated, have fun imagining the order?

For clarification, no, none of these scenes feature the 'free day' in game. This is more of just Byleth's first two-ish days as a professor. (That said, the reasoning for the names behind each class is in monastery dialogue from that free day. Lorenz, Ingid, and Ferdinand, I believe.) Also, yes, Edelgard's second crest isn't revealed yet in-story, but again, keeping it for the bio anyway.


	3. Chapter 2) Links

Chapter 2) Links

* * *

_So, I am officially a professor now. Head of the Blue Lion House, and primary teacher of the First Cohort (also called the 'Leader' Cohort). Twenty-four students under my care, who I am expected to train and guide towards… their goals, I suppose. Somehow. I have no idea what or how I'm supposed to do that and, given how my first two days have gone, I knew it would be easier to convince a mountain to take a walk into the ocean. _

_But I was stuck. And, worse, my students were stuck with me. So, I just had to do what I could… somehow..._

* * *

_The land is broken, cracks oozing molten rock to scorch the air. Each breath is torture, even for 'me'. 'My' lungs are scorched, then healed. Scorched, then healed. 'My' skin blisters, then heals. Blisters, then heals. But 'I' keep to 'my' task, pouring 'my' blood and power into the earth. Giving it 'my' healing, and then piecing each shattered shard together into something that can support life again. Even though 'my' vision blurs and blackens… even though 'I' can no longer see… no, just a little more… just a little more… please, body, just a little… just a little…_

"_Mother!" As 'I' collapse, one of 'my' children catches me. 'My' child of flame, who can endure even this wretched heat… "Mother, it's enough. It's enough. This land won't kill humans, even if it can't support them. You need to rest!" 'I' don't want to. 'I' want to finish, since it is 'my' fault that the land is broken. "You did wonderfully, Mother, so rest and let us watch over them in your stead…" But 'I' cannot keep 'my' eyes open any longer… so, 'I' fall asleep… " Rest, and recover, Mother. We'll keep them safe."_

_Sleep is different for 'me'. 'My' body takes one form, but 'my' spirit takes another. 'My' body rests in one world, and 'my' spirit rests in another. It is just how 'I' am, though 'my' children are different. But it means that though 'I' cannot speak, 'I' can still hear. And oh, how 'I' love the things 'I' hear while 'I' rest. Words of affection, happy news, sad occurrences, stories of how the world is thriving again… anything and everything, 'my' children tell me and 'I' cherish every story._

"_I fear I won't be able to visit as much, Mother." It is a bit sad to hear that from 'my' child of earth, but 'I' cannot be truly upset. "I… I found someone I love, and we decided, together, to live on the coast. But I promise I'll still visit. And I'll be sure to bring Iseult, and maybe… maybe even our child, if we are so blessed." Because 'my' child is happy, and how can a mother not be happy when her child is happy? "I love you very much, Mother. When I next see you, I'll have many stories and fables to tell you. I promise." _

'_I' sleep for a long time. Civilizations rise and fall and the seasons pass. Battles rage and ebb. 'I' hear it all, sense it all, and smile in my slumber. But one day, there is a strange visitor. Not one of 'my' children, nor one of 'my' children's children. A stranger who walks with purpose, yet trepidation. They approach… they stare… and then they plunge a dagger into 'my' chest. The pain spikes and twists through 'me', 'my' spirit screaming even as 'my' body dies without a fuss. But it is still 'me', so 'I' feel the blood gush as the stranger carves 'my' chest open and tears out 'my' heart. Feel 'my' skin pulled back to bare 'my' bones. Feel the jerking sawing of the blade as it cuts into 'my' spine and rips it out… Pain and pain and pain as 'I' am taken apart, piece by piece, bone by bone. Until the stranger decides they are done and carry out the parts they have stolen, leaving the rest of 'me' to rot._

"_No!" "Run!" "Stop this!" The stranger returns later, much later, but not alone. They come with companions, to assist him in the fight. No, the slaughter. 'My' bones, 'my' heart… with 'my' body dead, 'I' can no longer see. But 'I' can hear. 'I' can sense. So, 'I' know what this stranger has done to 'me'. Stealing 'my' heart and 'my' bones, broken and forged into a weapon… and now they use 'me' to massacre 'my' children. 'My' eldests, who fall desperately trying to buy time… the youngest, the children of 'my' children who 'I' never met… no matter the age, no matter the screams… 'I' am drenched in the blood of 'my' family…! _

_Stop, stop! Stop this! If you wanted 'my' power, 'I' would have given it! Why did you steal it?! Why?! 'I' can't take this! 'I' can't bear this! 'I'... 'I'...!_

* * *

I woke all at once, with a scream lodged in my throat. I coughed and choked, rolling over onto my side as I tried to hack it up, but all that accomplished was me gasping for air. Reeling over… whatever that had been. And what _had_ it been? It had been years since I had a 'new' dream and never had I dreamt of such a… a _slaughter_. Worse, it had been a slaughter I more sensed and heard than saw. I could still feel the blood streaming down my neck and back, filling my lungs to drown out my screams… the feeling of ribbons of flesh sliding and sticking to my skin and bones…

As I struggled to calm down, I distantly sensed Azrael's panic, and did my best to 'reassure' him. I was fine. Just a nightmare. Nothing new, except the nightmare itself. Nothing new. But that didn't matter to Azrael, of course. I was scared and I was in pain, and that was that. I knew he was already on his way to my room, probably with a change of clothes to simply stay with me. When my nightmares caused terror like this, he _never_ left me alone. He refused, no matter how many times I tried to tell him otherwise. I did have to wonder why he was already awake, but I was sure he'd complain about it. If only to distract me.

With a soft groan, I… attempted to push myself out of bed so that I could greet him. Instead, I discovered that for the first time in a while, I'd been tossing and turning while I slept. Meaning I was very, _very_ tangled in the blankets and, thus, only succeeded in falling off the bed, shoulder first. Hand-numbing pain… brief as it was, Azrael was going to panic even more when he sensed _that_…

_["Why are you awake…?"]_ Sothis's sleepy voice and yawn echoed through my head. I wondered what 'woke' her. _["You should be asleep."]_

"You have access to my memories, so you figure it out," I grumbled, feeling grouchy thanks to the pain. I shouldn't take it out on her, but I was a little busy trying to figure out how I managed to _tie_ the blanket around my ankle. It was a pretty solid knot too! "Which I should be more creeped out by, but for some reason, I'm not."

_["Probably because it's not much stranger than having someone living in your heart and you've seen me in your dreams all your life."]_ There was a pause as she did, in fact, look through my memories. Or, in this case, my dreams. _["I… what sort of nightmare was that?!"]_

"I have no idea." Finally, I got the blanket off one ankle, and struggled to free my other leg. I was tempted just to burn it. I only didn't because I didn't want to waste a blanket. "They've never been like that. I'm normally an observer, for one thing."

_["Mmm… that is likely because you dream of the past. You being an observer, I mean. Of course, I doubt that is very comforting." _Especially since that meant that slaughter really did happen. _["Yes, indeed. But it feels 'old'. I don't know why I know this, but that event happened a long time ago."]_

"But similar events happen in modern times."

_["This is true. Mayhaps meeting with a survivor of such a genocide prompted the dream in the first place? Though, that wouldn't explain the sudden perspective change."]_ I 'felt' Sothis stroke my head, even though I couldn't see her. _["For now, I suggest you head outside. The fresh air will do you some good. Nothing like the wind to remind you of reality."]_

"I'm a little stuck."

_["That blanket really doesn't want to let go of you, huh? Move your hands a moment to let me look."]_

Thanks to Sothis's help, I was able to extricate myself from the blankets before long. I was tempted to simply try and get some work done, but Sothis nagged me until I stepped outside. And I did have to admit she was right. The cold wind worked well to remind me that I was awake, mostly because it nearly froze my skin off. So, I almost ducked right back into my surprisingly cozy room to get away from the cold, but a song stopped me. It was very faint, but very pretty as well. I followed it without thinking, mostly because I just… really liked music. I ended up following it to the second level of the dorms, and stopped near one of the pillars when I saw who the singer was: Bernadetta. She was singing while she sewed something, using only the moon's light to see her stitches. Unlike back at the classroom, or during the spar, she looked rather peaceful, even content.

At least, until she saw me. Then she stiffened like a rabbit in front of a hawk. "Professor?" she called uncertainly. Not sure what to do, I waved. "Um… I was… uh… was… um... justheadingbacktomyroombye!" I barely heard any of what she said before she bolted back into her room and shut the door.

I blinked once. Blinked twice. Debated on what to do. But, finally, I approached her door and gently knocked on it. "Bernadetta?" I called. I heard her squeak behind the door. "I'm sorry I frightened you." That seemed like the best thing to say.

"N-no, you didn't do anything… um…!" Even with the door muffling her voice, I heard the panic in it. "I just… um… I just don't… uh… like to come out if I don't have to."

"Yes, Edelgard mentioned that." After a moment, I decided to sit by the door, resting my back against it. I chose to not mention how she had seemed just fine outside of her room before being spotted. "You have a lovely singing voice."

"Oh… er… thank you? I mean… I'm really not that good and I know I should've been quiet and… I'm really, really sorry… stupid Bernie..."

"You're fine." I kept my voice as even as possible, which thankfully wasn't hard for me. I only hoped it would ease her rattled nerves. "You're not why I'm awake. I just had a nightmare, so I stepped out for fresh air."

"Oh, I… I see." There was a long pause. "Um…"

"Bernadetta?" There was a squeak, but thankfully, no long stream of apologies. "You have difficulties talking to people." Obviously. "So, what do you want to do if you have a question for me?"

"Huh?"

"You have difficulties talking to people, and I know many find me intimidating." The 'Ashen Demon'... the monster who killed without remorse… a living ghost, a fairy of old… that was what people saw in me. I knew that very well. "But I am supposed to be teaching you. So, how should we go about that?"

"Um…" Another long pause. "I suppose… I mean… I'm okay with talking through doors? I know it's weird, I'm sorry, but…"

"Okay, I'll answer your questions like this. And perhaps, if you have one during class, you write it down and give the paper to me? Or have one of the others give it to me?" That way, she wouldn't have to directly interact with me, if she couldn't handle it. "Both will be harder for the more practical aspects of lessons, but will you be better if I stand behind you?"

"I… think that'll be okay? We… we can try that at least!" She sounded happy for a split-second. Then she was right back to anxious. "But, uh… Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"...Most people tell me things like 'you have to talk to people' and 'you can't just hide in your room'." Well, both were true. I couldn't deny that. "So, why…?" But with that said…

"Bernadetta, while you do have to do those things, it's not something you can overcome in a single day." Because based on how she'd hid in the classroom, and how she hid now? I was certain it wasn't something as simple as 'oh, she is just a little shy' or 'she just hates people'. It was more complex. And there was no 'simple' solution for complex things. "The cure for hypothermia isn't tossing someone into a fire, just as you don't toss someone covered in burns into a river. You have go slow, and always watch the pace to make sure you're actually helping, not hurting." I rested my head against the door and looked up at the sky. It was obscured by the overhang, but I saw enough of the stars to make me smile. I liked stars. I liked how they were constant lights in the dark. "Some days, you're able to wake up, jump out of bed, and feel like you can save the world. Other days, it's a miracle if you can even roll out from under your blankets. Both are fine. That's just life." I knew Dad had rough days. I _definitely_ knew I had them. Hell, even Azrael did, once in a blue moon. "All I ask, Bernadetta, is that you try, and keep trying."

"I…" Silence, but this time it felt different. For one thing, I thought I heard sniffling. "Okay. I can do that. I think. Thank you." I could only hope I didn't make things worse. "Um… say, since you're here, can I ask a question? Wait, hold on, never mind. How would I even think of one?"

"I believe you just asked two."

"Oh! You're right!" She laughed a little. It was watery, but it sounded genuine enough. "In that case… um… can I fight with bows?"

"You certainly may." In fact, I had her down for that. And animals. Specifically horses. "You seem to have a background in them already."

"Yeah, just a little. I like how it keeps me away from people. Plus, if I get better, then all will know me as Bernie the Sniper!" Her excitement made the door vibrate, though I quickly heard her scramble on the other side. "Er…"

"Bernie the Sniper has a very nice ring to it." Best to simply go along with it. "I also have you down for horse lessons."

"Horses?!" She definitely squeaked then. Very loudly. I had to check her neighbors' doors to make sure they didn't wake up. "But they're… um… big."

"They are. Meaning that if you're outside, and need to hide, you can easily hide behind them. While still doing your lessons." Not to mention that I had long heard that people with anxiety often found comfort and calm with animals. "And when you're riding, if things get too much, you can always gallop away. Again, while still practicing."

"...Oh." Once again, a long pause. "Will I have to fight on one?"

"That is your choice, and yours alone. I will not force anyone on a mount if they don't want to, even if I have them learn horsemanship. I think the skills you learn will be helpful regardless of the combat viability."

"I see…" Thoughtful, but surprised. I'd surprised her. "My choice… _my_ choice…"

"That's right. And if you want me to listen to you, for whatever reason, I'm always willing to listen." Listening, at least, was something I knew I could do. Though I was sure she was very tired of me bothering her by now. Thankfully, I had the perfect excuse to leave. I sensed Azrael was near. "I'll leave you be, Bernadetta. Try to get some sleep?"

"I will. Thank you, Professor!"

"Pleasant dreams." I stood up slowly, stretching a little, before I headed down the stairs to the lowest level of the dorms, just as Azrael rounded the corner. "Hey."

"Was really confused when I sensed you outside," Azrael yawned, rubbing his eyes. As I expected, he had a change of clothes draped over his arm. "Wind is normally my thing."

"Cold, however, is splendid for ensuring you're awake," I pointed out. He nodded in agreement and yawned again. "Speaking of awake, why are you?"

"Some loud idiots returned from a night of drinking laughing and screaming. I woke up thinking we were under _attack_…" He growled some curses while we climbed the stairs back up to the second level of the dorms and I wondered if one of the returning knights had been Catherine. Probably not. I had a feeling she'd at least try to keep quiet when returning. "I almost blasted my door open when I got my bearings. Then, as I was falling asleep, I sensed your fear." He brushed a hand over my cheek, and then stroked my hair. "What happened?"

"Nightmare. One that was… worse than usual." I didn't want to speak more about it for now, but thankfully, Azrael sensed that and, instead, gently bumped his head against mine. Then he helped me up the stairs to the first level of the dorms. "You probably don't need the tea, but I will, so I'm going to make some."

"Tea actually sounds nice, even if I don't need it to sleep." To emphasize his words, he yawned again. But then he made a confused noise. "Hey, isn't that little miss adorable?"

"Hmm?" It took me a moment, but I realized that was his current nickname for Flayn. And he was right, Flayn _was_ right in front of my door. "Flayn?"

"Oh!" Flayn gasped and whirled before laughing and smiling sheepishly. "Um… hello? Sorry to… um…" she mumbled, fiddling with one of her hair clasps. "It's just… the tea was really nice and I slept better than I have in a long while, and you said I could come by again, but if you're busy…"

"You're in luck, because Byleth was just about to make some for _me_," Azrael teased, smiling at her. Flayn smiled back in relief, though she quickly averted her gaze. I wondered why. I didn't think Azrael looked unusual or anything? No wounds on his torso, or stains on his sleeping pants. I suppose he could have thrown on a shirt, and maybe that was it since she had asked me about my sleeping shirt last time, but I didn't see much of a point. Azrael always slept shirtless. Oh, but maybe it was the scars? "What was your name again, by the way? I'm _terrible_ with names."

"It is Flayn." She bowed a little, still keeping her gaze down. "If you two truly do not mind…"

"It's not anymore work to make three cups. Might be awkward if Byleth doesn't _have_ three cups, but I think Mom's set had four?" He tilted his head towards me, and I nodded to confirm the words. "So, why don't we head inside? It's nippy."

I almost followed Azrael and Flayn into my room, but decided to stay out just a little longer. I wanted just a little more reassurance that I was awake, and that the nightmare was gone. So, I walked up the path a little, closer to the training grounds, just for a little bit more wind (and cold). That was when I saw that there was one other person awake: Claude. He was in front of the strange building between the training grounds and the dorms, leaning against the small wall that kept people from accidentally stepping off, looking up at the stars. He was clearly dressed for sleep; he even had his braid undone.

"Claude?" I called. He started, blinked a few times, and then looked down. "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, Teach, everything is fine," he answered after a moment. He smiled down at me, but it was a sadder, more tired smile than his usual fake one. "Just couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd stargaze a little."

"Is that so?" Somehow, I thought there was something a little more to it. I wasn't sure why. Just a feeling.

"Okay, and I thought I'd prowl around the sauna here to see if I could figure out what the hell the knights did to break it." He grinned and my thoughts turned from 'I think he is hiding something' to 'we have a sauna' to 'how does someone break a sauna?'._Then_ I remembered that Flayn had already told me that. It had been a long few days. "No one knows what they did, see? But it's broken, and will probably take a couple of months to fix still! But I can't stand a good mystery being left unsolved!"

"Did you find out?"

"Sadly, not this visit. I'll have to try again." He sighed dramatically, shaking his head. "But, I suppose I should-"

"Would you like some tea?" Back to that feeling about him hiding something. But I wouldn't pry. "Azrael and Flayn are already joining me for a cup. It's a mix that helps me sleep."

"I…" He was silent for a long time, studying my expression carefully. I just held his gaze, to give him a chance to find whatever he was looking for. He probably wouldn't, since only Dad and Azrael could read my expression, but I'd make sure he had a chance. "...Sure. I think I'd like that." He winked then. "Besides, who can resist an invitation from such a lovely source?"

"Strange flattery will not get you out of work once classes resume." I turned towards my room, but waited for him to come down the stairs and join me. "This way. We can discuss your lessons, if you want, or we can listen to Flayn's gossip about the monastery."

"Both sound like fun." He grinned, and it lit up his expression much differently than the one he usually wore. "Let's start with gossip, though. Gossip always leads to laughs."

He was right. Flayn's gossip _did_ lead to a lot of laughing. I didn't think I had ever had such a lively evening before. But, it… it wasn't bad. Strange, but not bad.

* * *

"Goodness, look at all these scars…" Manuela murmured as she prodded my back and stomach. She had walked up while Azrael and I were eating breakfast with Dad to tell us she needed to perform a physical on us. Standard procedure. Something about getting the 'basics' well ahead of any type of emergency. So, here we were, in her infirmary. "What sort of tyrant ruins a girl's porcelain skin?"

"Someone who was trying to kill said girl?" I answered without thinking, not sure how to react otherwise. Over Manuela's head, Azrael caught my gaze and rolled his eyes before returning to putting on his clothes. Manuela had already finished up with him. "Most mercenaries have scars?"

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't take care of your skin, Byleth. You've a few rough patches as well… I've some lotions to help with that." At this point, I was going to default to my 'smile and nod' reaction. "Good… good… no lumps or swellings that I can feel."

"What, exactly, are you feeling for?"

"Like I said, lumps or swellings. Touch is an important part of the medical process precisely because some things will be palpable. For example, some diseases will cause hepatosplenomegaly, and you'll feel often feel that."

"Hepatosplenomegaly?" I tilted my head curiously, trying to think of what that could be. "Liver? Something with the liver?"

"Good guess! And partially right." Manuela stepped away briefly to scribble something down, and picked up her stethoscope. I tensed, already knowing what was to come. "It's when the liver and spleen are swollen." She smiled at me, laughing. "I shouldn't use such terminology in everyday talk, but Sir Jeralt mentioned you read anatomy books for fun."

"They're interesting?" I ignored Azrael when he made a face. He only liked the anatomy books for killing people quicker and, even then, it was more because I preferred quick deaths. "My heartbeat is slower than normal, by the way." I felt it was only right to try and prepare her to some degree.

"It's not uncommon for athletic people to have that. Sir Jeralt's is also slow." Yeah, but Dad's was more of a 'normal' slow. Though I was surprised she got him to sit down long enough to do a physical, since he… "All he would agree to before he managed to wriggle away." Now _that_ did sound like Dad. He had no problem with healers when he was actually injured, but he didn't like being around them when he wasn't. "Now then…" She set the stethoscope on my chest, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her expression. "...That's strange…" She moved it to a different part of my chest. Then she moved it to my back. "I can't…"

"You're not holding it there long enough," Azrael explained, unbothered. But of course he was. To him, my heartbeat being like this was 'normal' and he didn't care that it didn't match other people's 'normal'. "She told you it was slow." He moved to my side and ducked his head to rest it on my chest. He'd done this many times in the past, so he knew how long to wait. "It sounds normal to me. Maybe a bit faster." He straightened and absently began combing my hair with his fingers. "You have to wait at least as long as I do."

"If that is the case, then her pulse would be only around twenty beats per minute!" Manuela protested. Still, she placed her stethoscope back on my chest and waited. And waited. And waited. Until finally, she removed it. It felt like forever, but it probably hadn't even been a minute. "Ten beats in thirty seconds… twenty per minute. This is normal?"

"Yep!"

"I see…" She turned away and I finally opened my eyes. I pretended to not notice the unease on her face. But I was sure she was already thinking what everyone else did. After all, no 'human' could survive with a heartbeat as slow as mine. "I think that was the last of it."

"So, we can escape, yes?"

"After she puts her clothes back on, and you _finish_ putting your clothes back on." When Manuela turned back to us, she was back to smiles. "I'm sure many would appreciate the view, of course, but you must be proper as a knight."

"Does that-" Azrael began to say something cutting, but I nudged his leg to get him to stop. He sulked for a half-second before shrugging. "I mean… ma'am, yes, ma'am?"

"You learn quick." She laughed, but I was sure she was just forcing it. "Speaking of quick, try to leave as quickly as you can."

"Okay?" Azrael glanced at me, and I shrugged. I had no idea. "We'll try?"

So Azrael said, but out of curiosity, we were a bit slower than we normally would be, wondering if she'd give some sort of hint to why we had to leave quickly. A date? Another appointment? There was no elaboration. She busied herself with her notes, humming while she worked, and she didn't even look up when we finished dressing and left. Of course, that was when we learned just exactly what she'd meant.

"Ah, you're finished with Manuela? Perfect!" Hanneman appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Azrael and me by the arm, and dragged us across the hall to his office. While we tried to adjust to what happened, I noticed Seteth was also in the room, looking distinctly annoyed. The papers in his hand hinted that he'd been trying to discuss something with Hanneman, before we distracted him. "While you two are here, I'd like to use this device I designed to determine whether or not the power of a crest resides within you," he explained quickly. So quickly that I thought he might've rehearsed it. "Won't hurt a bit. Promise."

"...Crest?" Azrael repeated with a frowned in confusion, desperately trying to remember what that was. In the back of my head, I heard Sothis grumble. Based on what she had seen in my memories, she wasn't very fond of 'crests' and the topic made her grumpy. "Er… those are what again? I know I've heard of it, but I'm blanking…?" I caught his attention and mouthed 'Theresa' to him. He got it then; 'Theresa' had been one of the few strangers Azrael had _made sure_ to be nothing but kind and gentle to. "Oh, wait, the stupid things that nobles hyperfixate on to the point that they'll ruin people's lives?"

"Yes, them." Hanneman didn't so much as twitch as Azrael's description, which surprised me. I would've thought he'd be annoyed? "Power incarnate, and said to be bestowed upon humanity by the goddess many ages ago. They exist within a person, and are passed down through bloodlines." I think everyone knew that they were hereditary. "Of course, the exact method of inheritance is quite unknown. Not all children of a crest-bearer will inherit the crest, which can lead to… well, what you described." A brief shadow flitted through Hanneman's eyes, but he quickly shook his head and returned to his enthusiasm. "Regardless, however, they grant their bearers many different boons, though what boons depends heavily on the crest itself. Sadly, the true extent of the crests and their power is beyond mortal understanding. For now."

"...And you think my sister and I have crests?"

"Indeed, though I will admit it is simply a theory based on observation and the testimony of your abilities. Which is intriguing in of itself." Hanneman reached up to fiddle with his monocle, eyes unfocusing slightly as he thought. Personally, I was surprised Seteth didn't leave, because his slight frown hinted he was annoyed about something, but he remained where he was. Perhaps the papers were that important? "While not unheard of, it is quite rare for twins to bear crests."

"Why?"

"Well, there are many theories to that. The most commonly accepted reason is because the power of the crest… well, if one inherits, and not the other, than the crestless one is killed by the crest their would-be-twin possesses." How would that be confirmed? Did they do tests on stillborns or something? "In the case of both inheriting, both are killed in the womb." Again, how would they confirm this? "That's simply the most commonly accepted theory, mind, based off of limited case studies. Another theory is that it is a defense mechanism the mother's body uses to protect itself, though that in itself raises far more questions."

"Oh, well, if that's the case-Mmph!" Azrael tried to pry my hand off his mouth, but stopped and grumbled when I gave him a look. The last thing I needed was the thought that I was… I mean, both of us _already_ knew we were why Mom was dead. We were both well aware that we killed her. We didn't need to elaborate more on that, unless Dad wanted to know. "Mmph."

"Ah, siblings." Though Hanneman smiled warmly, I noticed there was something sad to it as well. Sad, and maybe guilt. "But those are all theories that are circumstantial at best, and outright ludicrous at worst. That's a reason why we should learn all we can, but one day at a time. For the present, I would like to test my hypothesis that you both have one."

"Is this necessary?" Azrael only barely remembered to move my hand before asking. "I mean…"

"It's not, but I can tell you from experience that if you don't at least hold your arm over the device, he's going to simply follow and badger you," Seteth _immediately_ deadpanned. Though Hanneman almost protested, he chose to be silent. In fact, he looked away sheepishly. "My suggestion is to get it over with." And then we could leave and he could get back to whatever he'd been trying to do. Made sense to me.

"Meh…" Azrael groaned. But he shrugged and held his arm over the device, uncaring one way or the other. After a moment, a very intense light traced an image over the glass. "So, what's this?"

"...That's the Crest of Seiros." Seteth frowned, and the way he knit his eyebrows together made it seem like confusion. "But that shouldn't…"

"Not just the Crest of Seiros, but at this intensity, it's the Major Crest of Seiros," Hanneman breathed, excitedly looking at the glass. Azrael glanced at me at the 'major' part, but I could only shake my head. I certainly had no idea. "Crests are divided into two categories. 'Major' and 'minor'. Major crests represent a greater inheritance of power." I supposed that made sense. "What is interesting, however, is that I believe this might be the first incidence of the Crest of Seiros manifesting outside of the Imperial family?"

"Not quite, as Rhea has it," Seteth reminded, still frowning. He looked between Azrael and me, like we had some sort of answer he was seeking. But, of course, neither of us knew what was going on. "But, it is… exceedingly rare, yes."

"Quite thrilling, really!" Hanneman was practically vibrating like a child who had only sugar for breakfast and lunch. "Ah, the lengths this could help my research… but that's for later. Byleth?" He looked at me expectantly, and I couldn't tell if his eyes glinted or sparkled. Either way, I felt like running. But since Azrael had gone along, I felt it was only fair for me to do the same. So, I held my arm out over the device and, just like before, an intense light traced an image on the glass. But this one was different. Very different. "What is this…?!" And Hanneman didn't recognize it at all. "This intensity suggests a Major, but this… it's a pattern I've never seen before! Are there still yet unknown crests?"

"Impossible." Seteth's response was immediate, and the flat tone brooked absolutely _no_ argument. Not even Azrael was tempted to snark 'nothing is impossible'. "As you should know, Hanneman, there are crests aside from the Ten Elites and the Four Saints, whose known bloodlines have died out, but that's the extent of it." Seteth frowned at me, and instinctively, I ducked behind Azrael. Azrael immediately bristled, prepared to defend me if the need arose. "There are no 'new' crests."

"If that _is_ the case, this must be a fragment of the crest! So powerful that my device can only detect a portion…!" Hanneman practically bounced over to his bookshelf. "Let's see… which book will be best for this sort of research…?" He ran his fingers over the books, and at any other time, I might've been tempted to look. But with Seteth staring at me with stony eyes and a blank expression? I just wanted to run. Run to Dad and have him tell me everything was safe and-

"Twins? You here?" As if my thoughts had summoned him, Dad poked his head in, and he frowned when he saw me hiding behind a rigid Azrael. "...What happened?" he asked slowly, his voice deceptively calm. But Azrael and I both knew that tone. He always spoke in that tone when he thought people might have hurt us. "What's going on?"

"Jeralt, perfect timing!" Hanneman cheered, completely oblivious to the very real danger to his safety. Seteth wasn't, though. He immediately took a couple steps back to be firmly out of the way and snuck a little closer to the door. I was surprised he'd noticed so quickly, but given what Flayn had said, perhaps it was simply him knowing how _he_ might react. "Your twins were kind enough to let me test if they had a crest, which both of them do, so if you would-"

"You don't think it would be common knowledge if a captain of the Knights of Seiros had a crest?" Sarcasm edged Dad's words so that each one was sharper than any knife. And they were sharp enough to pierce through Hanneman's oblivious excitement. "Anyway, I have plans with my twins, so I'll be taking them now. And if I hear you've been pestering them about their crests…" Dad smiled, but it wasn't really a smile. A quirk of the lips that seemed far more like baring fangs. "Twins?"

"Coming, Papa!" Azrael replied, taking my hand and immediately following. I dug my heels at the threshold to bow and wave goodbye to Hanneman (staring in shock) and Seteth (almost looking like he was trying not to laugh) before letting myself be dragged away. "Plans?"

"I told you two that we had to go shopping," Dad reminded, slowly forcing himself to calm down. I let go of Azrael and slipped to his side to lean briefly against him. "You two weren't forced into that, were you?"

"Not really. I mean; we were asked, but I didn't see the big deal. Though apparently, Byleth and I are once again the weird ones." Azrael shrugged, unbothered as usual. "I've the… oh, what was is? Major Crest of Seiros? And Byleth has an unknown one. Major as well. Which I guess is super special awesome?"

"That so?" Dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders to hug me. "Well, isn't that interesting?"

"Again, not really. I don't get why these crests are important or anything." Azrael skipped ahead to safely gesture dramatically. And mockingly. "Oh, great and benevolent goddess, thank you for this sign of divine favor, which is somehow different from other naturally born talents, like being good at singing or talented at math! I especially love how it apparently gives me the excuse to be a completely amoral jackass who views any and all descendants as potential bargaining chips for more power, or things to be discarded! But don't you think it's oh-so-convenient that these things, which are more or less limited to the nobility, are symbols of divine favor and power and can easily serve as a justification for-"

"Okay, enough of that." Dad did have to bite back laughter, though. Sadly, I couldn't find much amusement in it. Not when I remembered all those jobs involving crests and not… not when I thought of how my crest was 'unknown'. More proof of being a monster. "I have no idea if I raised you well or not, but I certainly impressed my own beliefs on you." Which included a heavy skepticism of the Church and nobles. Our jobs as mercenaries didn't help much either, since mercenaries always saw the darker side of the world. "But you'll have to bite your tongue around here." Azrael just stuck his out in childish 'retaliation'. "If I have to duel a noble because you managed to gravely insult them, you're going to learn what it means to be 'grounded', Azrael."

Azrael playfully whined and complained, and Dad kept being sarcastic. I fretted over how Hanneman and Seteth might've taken our departure, and glanced back worriedly. Even if we were near the staircase and, thus, nowhere near Hanneman's office. But when I did, I noticed something interesting. Seteth had apparently followed us out, but he hadn't come after us. Instead, I just barely saw him stride right up to Rhea to quietly ask her something. Though the angle and distance meant I couldn't see her expression, I did notice how she curled into herself immediately, making herself 'less of a target', and giving an impression of evasiveness. Something that made Seteth frown, and hold himself a little taller, firm and determined.

What was that about?

* * *

The town right at the base of the monastery was a bustling place filled with laughter and gossip even in the morning. And shops. Lots of shops. Most were set up at temporary stalls, just one place of many where the merchants peddled their wares, but there were a few permanent shops set up in beautiful wooden buildings, each decorated to let a passerby know quickly what they sold. The armory had dulled weapons on display, for instance, while the apothecary had a large display of colored glass bottles set up in the window. The bakery had its doors wide open to left the sweet smell of its confections and pastries waft out to tempt hungry stomachs, while a bard played a song outside of one of the taverns. Maybe even the one Manuela had taken me. I wasn't sure.

"Huh. There's Anna over there," Dad observed, helping me navigate the crowd. I held onto his arm tightly, and worried I was hurting him, but he didn't react. "We should swing by her stall on the way back. She's always got an interesting collection of things."

"What sort of things?" Azrael asked, absently looking around. It was his first time in the town, but I knew he wasn't all that impressed with it. He rarely was. "Books? Weapons?"

"Bit of everything, and if she likes you, she has a secret stash of wares she'll sell you."

"I take it she likes you since you know that?"

"I've known her for a while, yes." He stopped us, so that some racing students could pass without running us over. "That reminds me. Byleth, Leonie is one of your students, right?"

"She is," I confirmed. When we resumed walking, I looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Apparently, she met some 'great mercenary' who inspired her to leave her village. Can't imagine who."

"Just as I can't imagine where you got your sarcasm from." Dad grinned and ruffled my hair with his free hand. "I hate to push this on you, but keep an eye on her for me, will you? She's constantly trying to prove herself, and I'm a bit worried she'll trap herself in my shadow."

"Of course. That's what a teacher is supposed to do, right? I mean… that's what you did for Azrael and me."

"Don't try to _parent_ them. Even if I'm sure some of them have very…" There was a very long pause. Very long. "Interesting… parents."

"Let's try to figure out what curse he substituted there," Azrael joked, grinning at me. I couldn't blame him. Dad only bit back the more vicious ones. "So, let's try-"

"I highly recommend her going for bows," Dad interrupted, firmly keeping the topic in safer waters. Azrael stuck his tongue out, and I frowned slightly. "Leonie, I mean. She's good at them, and I think it'll help her stay out of my shadow. I'm afraid she might try to follow me too closely." He smiled at me, ruffling my hair again. "She's hardheaded, but she's a bright and good-hearted brat."

"Wonder if she has more or less tact than me."

"Azrael, if she had less tact than you, she'd be in the negatives."

"Exactly!"

Dad rolled his eyes and switched the subject to what sort of things we wanted in our rooms. Since the concept of 'decorating our rooms' was foreign, Azrael and I had no idea and 'conveniently misheard' Dad's questions to, instead, comment on everything around us. At least, until we passed by a shop filled with books. _Filled_. The display in the window showed five or six lovingly set up so that their covers and titles were easily seen, and through that window, you could see the many bookshelves stretch all the way to the ceiling and near bursting with books.

"You know there's a library, right?" Dad reminded us dryly, even as Azrael led the way inside without a single word. I, of course, dragged Dad with me. "A very extensive library? Right on the second floor of the main building? With two or three floors of books?"

"Yeah, and?" Azrael quipped, smiling wide as we stood in what had to be my favorite sort of 'forest'. Books of all topics were _everywhere_. "Oh, I don't know where to even start…"

"If it's arranged the same way as before, then your fiction is closer to the front." Best part of all of this was that Dad didn't even pretend to be surprised. "Nonfiction towards the back. They're arranged by topic, and then subtopic."

"I can see part of that." Azrael turned slowly to take the quiet shop in. I got on my tiptoes to try and read the section cards, while still holding on to Dad. "But still… where to _start_? I mean… this is just so…!"

"Well, I'll be damned. You _are_ back, Jeralt." A laugh interrupted Azrael's attempts to try and form coherent words and the speaker was a grandmotherly sort of lady with her white hair pinned back haphazardly, like she had simply kept clipping it back when the wisps fell in her face. She had a kind smile on her face, a soft expression, and her eyes sparkled with good humor behind her glasses. "And you look like you haven't aged a damn day," she teased, laughing. Almost immediately, her attention focused on Azrael and me. "The twins sure have, though. What in the world did you feed the boy to get him to sprout up like a tree?"

"Whatever I happened to put in front of him, Miriam," Dad joked in return, now more relaxed than I'd seen since we first arrived here. Azrael and I looked at each other curiously, since we didn't recognize the name. "Still, the two are more in a mood to devour books."

"Just like Fiona, then." Some sadness flitted about her smile and eyes, but the warmth kept it at bay. "Well, that's good for me and my business! Welcome, you two. I've known this old man for… oh, longer than I'd care to admit. He'd bring your mother here on dates."

"They weren't _dates_." Dad rolled his eyes, but he also didn't quite look at her. A telltale sign that he was embarrassed. "She just always bought too many to carry on her own."

"And it had nothing to do with convenient excuses to spend time with her. Of course." She sighed, shaking her head in fond exasperation. "I wonder if either of you inherited his obliviousness to flirtations. I remember the girls in the market complaining that he wouldn't notice someone was flirting with him even if they snuck into his bed naked."

"Miriam, don't fill my twins' heads with wild tales."

"Even when they're true?"

"Pardon me," I interrupted hesitantly. While I normally loved hearing stories about Dad, right now, other stories took precedent. Particularly since she… "But… um… what sort of books did Mom buy?"

"Hmm? Ah, all sorts of things. I don't think she found a genre she didn't like," Miriam laughed. It was nostalgic and a little sad, but also happy. The memories had an edge, but she enjoyed remembering Mom. Just like Dad. "That said, I do remember a few of the books she talked to me about. I doubt her copies survived that fire, but why don't we see if I have a few in stock still?"

"Thank you."

Miriam did, in fact, have two of Mom's favorites in stock. I barely remembered my manners in time to keep from snatching them from her, and from there, I simply wandered the store, looking for anything and everything that caught my attention. I grabbed a couple of botany books, couple more books for magical theory, a few fiction stories, a couple of novels with interesting covers, some history books, and a few more I grabbed just for the hell of it, because the topics were intriguing. After all, if we were staying in one place for a while, then I might as well take advantage of having books. Besides, I knew Azrael was doing the same exact thing I was. The only difference was which books he grabbed.

"Never knew book hunger was hereditary, but those two _clearly_ got Fiona's." Miriam's joking voice drifted through the shop, echoes following me while I browsed. "Seems like little Byleth is as stoic as you are, Jeralt," she teased. Bit of a surprise, since… most strangers found my apparent lack of emotions creepy, not something to tease Dad about. "Still, based on your fond smile, I'm guessing she's got some easy tells for when she's happy. Azrael sure does."

"Byleth is an open book, once you know the 'language'." Dad shrugged, but he still smiled. And Miriam was right. It was his 'I love my life' smile, his best one. "And why shouldn't I be happy? My twins are happy, and that's really all I want in the world."

"I think you managed to raise them well." Miriam's laugh had a distinctive mischief to it. Somehow. "Did those parenting books help?"

"Hush."

"So, they did? I remember you were all in a panic, rushing about-"

"Okay, enough, because I know at least one of them has to be eavesdropping by now." It was actually both of us, based on how closely I sensed Azrael. "Twins? Remember that we have to carry more things besides books. We can always come back another day." Actually, that was a good point. I could carry my chosen books well enough when no one was around, but crowds were another thing. "Hmm? Ah, Byleth, there you… oh, freaking hell, how many did you grab?!"

The answer to that question was one basket's worth, if you were careful about putting the books in. It was more restrained than Azrael, who juggled two baskets' worth. And he almost grabbed more, but Dad put a stop to that. Miriam calculated the price, gave us a discount on the promise of returning, and waved goodbye as we left, all three of us carrying a basket.

"Well, that was our _first_ stop," Dad sighed, no doubt regretting leading us past it. I was a little sheepish, but only a little. "What's the next one?"

"Perhaps we can go to the bakery?" I suggested quietly. Dad immediately became skeptical and I frowned slightly. "You don't need to be worried, Dad."

"I _distinctly_ remember a time where I, for reasons unknown, left you alone with what had to be half of a bakery's worth of sweets-"

"It was not that much." Still, I had to look away, embarrassed. I _really_ loved sweets. Azrael liked them even more than me, but Dad had never left either of us alone with anything sugary after that little incident. "But it's not necessarily for me."

"She's been having tea parties in her room," Azrael explained without really looking. After all, he already had his nose in one of his new books, reading while he walked. Dad pulled him out of the way of some people before making a curious noise. "Don't ask me. I just benefited."

"They aren't tea parties," I protested, feeling a little self-conscious now. Maybe I shouldn't do this… "But I have served tea while discussing things with my students. Mostly their lesson plans."

"Flayn's visit was definitely a tea party."

"She has trouble sleeping, and I didn't expect her to actually come by again." But, since she had, and since there was a good chance my students would as well, I thought… it might be nice to… you know… have some sweets to give them. "So, Dad? May we?"

Dad pretended to put up a fight for all of a second before giving in. As I figured he would. In truth, since we didn't really deviate off the path and he didn't look like he was trying to remember where things were, I had a feeling he was taking us to a bakery anyway. It was crowded, though. _Really_ crowded. Too crowded for me, truthfully. But Dad had anticipated that, because he showed me where I could wait while he and Azrael waited in line. It was a surprisingly quiet spot, given the number of people, and I wondered if maybe this was a designated 'waiting area' and, so, people kept it clear. Though, given how people were, it was probably just a coincidence.

"Oh, Professor?" The high, slightly breathy voice was familiar, and I turned to see it was because it was Mercedes, who was carrying a large basket filled to the brim with ingredients. Beside her, carrying a smaller basket that was equally full, was Annette. "What a surprise!" Mercedes continued, smiling warmly at me. "Do you like sweets?"

"I… do, but I'm not exactly shopping for myself," I answered, switching my basket of books to my other hand. Annette immediately perked up, which was saying something because she was already chipper. "A couple of discussions with students had me serving tea, so I thought I should get some treats to go with them."

"Ah, that's right. I remember Edelgard mentioning that to Dorothea. She mentioned you were very elegant while serving." Mercedes's smile grew, though I had to admit confusion because how was serving tea elegant? It was just pouring hot water into cups, basically. "You'll probably want treats that last a while. I can recommend a few for you, if you want. And make you some!"

"What Mercie means is that she can recommend some, and then she'll make more whether you agree or not!" Annette teased, giggling. Mercedes joined in on the laughter, showing quite a bit of truth to the words. "Mercie loves baking. Says it's a good way to wind-down. Did you go to the bookstore before coming here?"

"Ah, yes, I did," I confirmed, holding up the basket. Then I nodded at where Dad was standing with Azrael in line. Azrael kept reading, completely enthralled, while Dad chatted with some of the people in line. "Truthfully, Dad took Azrael and me out to pick out some more clothes, but we were sidetracked."

"That's the best part about shopping, but did you say clothes?" Annette's eyes sparkled. Mercedes got a thoughtful look on her face, looking me up and down. "Mercie and I were actually going to stop by a few of our favorites to see what was around. Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Not really, no?" I shrugged, once again switching my basket to my other hand. I may be strong, but it was still a lot of weight on a relatively small area. "I figured I would just do what I usually do and pick random things that fit well enough to wear under armor."

"Wait, what?!" Annette's jaw dropped, like I'd said something scandalous. Mercedes's own aghast look just… added to it, and I wondered what 'social rule' I missed. "That's no way to go shopping for clothes!" Without a second's hesitation, Annette snagged my free arm and began tugging me away. "Mercie will handle the sweets for you, Professor! I'll help you pick out the best clothes! Promise!"

I tried some form of protest, but didn't manage even a syllable before I was out the door and down the road in front of whatever tailor Annette liked. There, I spent at least an hour just… standing around and letting her hold up clothes to me while she rambled about things like 'this cut would be really flattering on your figure' and 'oh, this color would look so pretty on you!'. Before long, Mercedes joined in, telling me something about how the treats will be available for pick up by the time they were done here before she began finding things like ribbons to tie into my hair. Eventually, my confusion (and potentially Dad wondering where the hell I was) dragged Azrael out of his book and led him to find me. At which point, Mercedes and Annette pounced on him to do much the same with him, which just resulted in both of us becoming more and more confused while Mercedes and Annette had the time of their lives.

Dad laughed when he saw what was up, and didn't intervene at all. Instead, he set down the baskets of books and pasties and struck up a conversation with one of the tailors, talking about the one who used to run the place but had retired. I was glad at least one of the family wasn't drowning in confusion? I suppose?

* * *

"There, that should work…" I murmured, stepping back to check that I'd pinned the calendar right. Or, at least, pinned it so that it wasn't obviously tilted. "Sothis? What do you think?"

_["It looks good to me."]_ Sothis reassured, humming thoughtfully. _["Good idea to get one. It'll make it easier to keep track of school events."]_

"Indeed." Satisfied, I picked up the stack of rosters and set them down on the desk right by the calendar, so that I could mark everyone's birthdays later. "Let's see now…" Next was trying to arrange all my new books. More difficult than it sounded, since I didn't exactly have a lot of shelves. Yet. "Where should I put…?"

_["You could probably squeeze a stack over on the corner table, there."]_ Sothis sighed about something. _["Though, if you had less flowers…"]_

"The flowers stay where they are." While Mercedes and Annette played dress-up with Azrael and me as the dolls, Dad had snuck out to buy me some more perfumes and, of course, lots of flowers to help brighten up my room. As well as more candles to literally brighten the place. He'd also gotten Azrael some windchimes and small pieces of artwork to hang in his own room. "Maybe I should get everything else arranged first."

_["Quite true. I wonder where that vanity came from, though?"]_ That was a very good question. It had not been there when I'd left my room this morning, but very much there when I'd returned. It wasn't something that should've been in the room either. The furniture in the room was practical and utilitarian, but the vanity's desk and chair had flowers and vines meticulously carved into it, something you wouldn't see in _anything_ standard. _["Well, it's good for your perfumes, at least."]_

"Very true." Surely it wasn't something of Mom's. There was no way anyone would hold on to something like that for twenty years. ...Right? "I can leave some books on it too. But let's get the rest first." Then, of course, there was a knock on the door. "Or I answer that." Sothis simply laughed when I headed to the door and opened it to find Ingrid. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Professor," Ingrid greeted, bowing politely. Her braid was messy and her face was slightly flushed, like she had been training prior to coming here. "My apologies for the unexpected visit, but Sir Azrael said you wished to see me?"

"He did, huh?" I asked, inviting her in. Leave it to him to take an errant thought I'd had while we were out shopping and act on it for me. Well, it wasn't the first time. "You haven't done anything wrong, if you're worried."

"Truthfully, I'm more worried that Sylvain or Felix have gotten into trouble." She stepped inside and looked around curiously, her eyes focusing on the numerous flowers in various glasses and vases scattered about. "Again."

"Has it always been that way?"

"Yes." She could only sigh and shake her head in exasperation. "They'd get into trouble doing _something_, and His Highness and I would have to somehow get them out of trouble and smooth things over with people. I typically handle the latter part, since Prince Dimitri could always just pick them up and carry them out of whatever they've gotten into." Given the strength I saw, I could believe that easily. "Wait, is that…?" Ingrid focused on one of my books, one of the ones set on my desk, and her entire expression lit up, with her eyes bright with excitement and unbridled joy. "_Loog and the Maiden of Wind…!_ Oh, I love this story!" She bolted for it and very carefully picked it up to study it. "This cover art… this is the edition printed for Prince Dimitri's first birthday!" There… there were different cover arts? I hadn't known that at all. "That's why there's lion cubs on the cover. Typically, you only have Loog with a grown lion at his feet alongside the Maiden and…" She trailed off all at once and coughed, setting the book down and ducking her head to try and hide her blush. It didn't work, since it went right up to her ears. "I'm… er… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's fine." Best to reassure her. "I didn't know there was something special about the cover." I decided the best thing to do while she got her embarrassment under control was to go about finding places for everything, as I had been earlier. "That book was a gift, truthfully. I don't remember the boy's name, but he was very kind." Actually, I wasn't sure I had ever _gotten_ his name. Since that had been the first time strangers had ever been kind, neither Azrael nor I had known that introductions were a thing. "I think I've had it for… fifteen years, give or take."

"Wow, quite the gift!" She lifted her head a little, her blush mostly under control and her expression mostly back to its seriousness. Until she noticed another of the books. "Is that the _Sword of Kyphon_?"

"Probably. Dad bought that for me when he saw how much I liked _Loog and the Maiden of Wind_."

"It's a favorite of mine. I read my copy so much that it actually fell apart." She looked through some of the others, all of them folktales popular in the Kingdom since I tried to keep 'like with like' when it came to my new books. Her bright eyes hinted that she not only recognized each one, but loved them as well. "Truthfully, based on what I've heard about mercenaries, I wouldn't have expected…"

"...It's nice to read stories where things are simple." Ideals were often impossible, but I liked reading about them. They helped me hold fast to the hope and belief that maybe one day, things would be better and there wouldn't be so much fighting. Helped me feel like a monster like me could actually make some sort of difference for someone. "Where you know who the bad guy is, who the hero is, and you know that the hero will triumph." Where you knew that the person you worked for wouldn't try to trick you into slaughtering civilians or that the sacrifices really were 'worth it' or... "You also need things not related to work to keep yourself relatively sane. Quite a few mercenaries we worked with over the years adored poetry."

"I never knew that. Galatea rarely deals with mercenaries, so I only know the stories." And despite relying on mercenaries quite a lot in the recent turbulent times, the Kingdom had a certain distaste of those who fought 'for money' instead of 'honor'. As if knights and soldiers didn't get paychecks too. "Ah, wait, you wanted to see me about something!" Ingrid flushed bright red again and bowed quickly a couple of times. "I am so sorry… being distracted is no excuse to waste your time…"

"I can assure you that you didn't waste anything, much less my time." The only thing I would've been doing was organize my room, and I'd done that while she gushed. "I simply wanted to ask about a preference you might have on your lessons." I finished arranging some of my vases to display all the flowers and turned to face her. "I have you down for riding lessons. Whether you actually fight mounted or not will be your choice." Ingrid nodded, though her eyes widened slightly like I'd surprised her. "In the notes on your roster, it mentioned that you had a higher affinity for fliers than horses, so I wanted to ask what mount you'd prefer."

"Which one I prefer?" Ingrid pressed her fingers against her cheek, thinking. Though the way her eyes sparkled hinted, to me at least, that she'd made her choice almost immediately. "I have always admired pegasus knights, so if possible, I'd like to practice with a pegasus."

"I'll make a note of that, then." Seteth's notes mentioned that students often practiced flying by patrolling. 'Sky Watch', he called it. "If you want to learn how to _fight_ while mounted, those are additional classes. Take that into account when making your choice."

"Understood." She bowed, yet again. "Thank you for asking me."

"You know your goals far better than me." Was I… was I not supposed to ask or something? That just seemed wrong, though… "It seemed best." And now I hit the awkward point where I _really_ had no idea what else to say. Thankfully, though, someone called for Ingrid outside. I thought it might be Ashe. "You'd better see what that is about."

Ingrid didn't even hesitate to leave. She bowed one more time, and was out the door in a flash. No doubt eager to get away, but I was used to things like that. So, I made sure the door was actually shut and then… well, I thought Sothis and I might be able to return to decorating and organizing my room, but I didn't even make it two steps away from the door before there was another knock. When I opened it, Petra stepped in, carrying a book.

"I ask forgiveness for causing a disruption to your activities," Petra began, flipping open the book. She then held it out to me, pointing to a phrase. "Linhardt and Ferdinand suggested that by reading fictional books, I might be able to further my mastery of Fodlan's language. However, I have no understanding of this phrase here."

"What phrase?" I asked, walking over and reading over her shoulder. She tapped the words again. "The expression 'I fell for it'?"

"Yes." Petra nodded. "I know that one 'falls in love' when meeting the mate of your soul, and one 'falls ill' when their body is unwell, but I cannot discern this phrase's meaning." Her smile was a little hesitant. "Normally, I would be asking Dorothea or Edelgard for assistance, but neither are…" She frowned suddenly. "...Word that means… um…"

"Near?"

"Yes! You have my thanks!" She bowed so quickly her braid nearly hit me in the face. Everyone bowed here a lot. I really hoped they'd stop soon. People never bowed to monsters or mercenaries. "And you have my apologies as well. I am having great abilities for reading and writing, but with sadness, I still have struggles with speaking. If my ways of speak…" She paused, frowning. "Of speech are causing a burden, I hope you will have forgiveness…"

"There's nothing to forgive. I remember how difficult it was to just learn one language, with reading and writing." I'd kept on mixing up letters and misspelling words. Dad had been wonderfully patient, and I'd eventually learned, but it had still been a trial. "To learn a second one is amazing, or so I think." Even if it was because she was a political hostage. "Now, for the phrase…" I read the sentences before and after for context, and smiled slightly. "I most often hear it in terms of being the victim to a trap or prank. For instance, if Claude pulls a scheme, and it works successfully, his victim 'fell for' his scheme."

"Ah, yes, I think I have understanding now." She brushed a bit of loose hair behind her ear, and it drew my eyes to the marking under her eye. "Hmm? Professor, you are staring. Is there something on my face?"

"Your cheeks are on your face." Since I wasn't sure how to bring up the marking, I defaulted to a joke I'd sometimes heard Dad use. "Same with your eyes, and your nose."

"Yes, I know about that! That is a joke of Fodlan, right?" She laughed, a warm and cheerful sound. "But was it not the marking on my face that caught your attention?" She tucked her book under her arm and clasped her hands in prayer. "It is a prayer to the forest spirits for protection. In Brigid, there are many spirits. Hunters ask forest spirits to have safe and bountiful hunting."

"That's interesting…" So, the Church of Seiros hadn't taken root in Brigid, yet? There was something comforting in that knowledge. I thought I sensed Sothis agree. "I imagine there are many marks and prayers for the different spirits?"

"Yes, indeed!" She moved her book to hold it to her chest. "I have more prayers on my arms and back. They are prayers for my family's health and triumph."

"I see." In the back of my head, I sensed Sothis practically vibrating from interest and excitement. It only amplified my own. "Say, Petra?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Would you mind if you taught me more about Brigid's language and culture?" I waited for an answer, but I'd caught her by surprise. "I think it would be a shame to not learn, and perhaps by teaching me, we can also work on your own mastery."

"I… would be liking that greatly!" Her expression was soft and warm. "I love my home. I work hard for its sake. It brings me great happiness to hear you are interested!"

"Here, I'll make some tea for us." I should buy a greater variety of teas next time Dad took us to the market. "What book are you reading anyway?"

It ended up being a surprisingly enjoyable afternoon, though the most interesting thing I learned that day was how different Brigid's alphabet was to Fodlan's. It was something I never would've even considered!

* * *

I woke with a groan, pushing myself up slowly. The nightmare tonight was one I had seen many times before, another one of war where people were slaughtered. The unique thing about this one was that the main victims of the battle were not soldiers. Instead, one side had used the battle as a distraction to invade and slaughter the other side's camp. All the civilians who helped the army… the healers, the pages, the cooks, the farriers… _all_ of them had been slaughtered and the camp burned to devour the bodies in flames. That dream always ended with the surviving soldiers screaming, cradling the broken and mangled dead as they crumbled away, and when I woke, I tasted iron, despite there being no blood in my mouth, and my lungs felt like they were filled with the ash.

"Ugh…." I groaned again, tentatively 'reaching' for Azrael to check on him. Thankfully, I sensed he was fast asleep, in his room. Sothis was too. "I wonder what it's like to sleep through the night." I couldn't remember a night where I hadn't woken up due to nightmares. Truthfully, that was one reason why Dad had taken to making me the tea mixes with ekress in the first place. "Suppose I could see if taking a walk calms me down like it does Flayn?" At least I knew at this hour, no one should be awake. I hadn't gone to sleep until after Flayn had visited for tea, so I knew it was _very_ late.

However, when I started walking up towards the training grounds, I heard the distinct sound of someone practicing. I stopped at the noise, first to make sure I had actually heard it. It wouldn't have been the first time I'd hallucinated a noise after one of the nightmares, an echo of a memory, but this noise went on too long for that. So, then I looked up at the sky to confirm it was still night and that I hadn't slept through dawn or something. But the stars glittered brightly, and the half-moon above shone with a gentle light. Definitely night, and most definitely very late. With both things confirmed, I decided to head inside the training grounds, to see just who was stupid enough to be training at such an hour. I was surprised to see it was Dimitri.

I watched him practice for a while, leaning against one of the pillars. His fighting was more aggressive than it had been during the battle with the bandits. One that pushed forward no matter what, even with the potential danger for significant injuries. Every movement had an edge to it, like he was barely keeping himself in control. Based on his distracted air, it was possible he was. His eyes were dark and there was definitely a glint of rage in them. But rage at who? Whatever he 'fought' against? At himself? Impossible to tell. For all I knew, it could be both. But while such a style could be beneficial for working out frustrations, it was also damaging to the body to fight in such a way for a long period of time. So, after watching for a while, I decided I should speak up, after making sure I could dodge a thrown spear easily. Just in case.

"You should drop your elbows. It'll give you more control over your jabs," I suggested. Dimitri whirled at my voice, darkness and rage replaced with panic and guilt. When he recognized it was me, though, he slowly relaxed, though he kept his stance. "I also think most people consider this a good hour for sleep, not training."

"Professor, you startled me." After a moment, he relaxed fully, coming out of his stance and letting his lance fall to his side. He smiled at me for a moment before he immediately blushed and looked away. "M-my apologies!" he stammered. I tilted my head slightly, confused. "Were you looking for your coat or something?"

"It's not that cold?" Why would he…? "Is there something weird with how I'm dressed?"

"Er…" He coughed and still refused to look at me. "Not… many venture outside in only a shirt, Professor?"

"It's not much shorter than the skirt of the academy's uniform?" Though, I supposed I did understand what he was saying. Somewhat. "It's one of Dad's shirts. I sleep in them, since he's so much bigger than me."

"Well…" Though he still blushed, Dimitri did finally look at me. "I suppose you are correct about that…"

"And I should probably steal some of Azrael's sleeping pants to help keep people comfortable." It was only fair, even if I wasn't quite certain why it was embarrassing. Claude hadn't mentioned anything. But I learned in Remire that interacting with people always meant compromises, and this was a simple one. "But no, I don't have a coat. I thought about taking a walk, and heard noise."

"Ah. Yes, sorry, it's just me." He smiled wryly. I wondered what there was to apologize for. "I thought I would get some extra training in for the mock battle. Though it'll be a valuable experience regardless of the outcome, what's the point of a competition if the aim isn't to win?"

"I honestly wouldn't know." Feeling awkward, I looked down at the ground, letting my toes curl into the soft dirt. "I've never experienced a 'mock-battle' before. Just normal battles." Normal battles filled with blood and screams and rot… battles where the 'aim' wasn't to win, but to _survive_… where 'victory' was just pain and a shattered heart and staring at glassy, unseeing eyes that always seemed to ask 'why me and not you?'... "The closest would be watching the children in Remire play tag. They could get very serious about it. Hide and seek was somewhat the same, but that always seemed to devolve into tag."

"You and Azrael don't compete against each other?" He sounded almost confused by it. "A rivalry to better each other? Not just in fighting, but other things?"

"No?" I thought about it a bit, but I couldn't really think of anything. "We've sparred a couple of times, but Dad taught us a bit differently, to account for our natural talents." We knew the same basics, of course, but Azrael's style took advantage of his wind, while Dad taught me tricks to end battles as quickly as possible since I hated fighting. "Lessons would mostly be him teaching us two different things at the same time." Azrael would learn axes, for instance, while I practiced mathematics. "I think the closest we get to fighting of any kind is teasing each other, or me scolding him for being tactless." I brushed my hair behind my ear, continuing to think. But there wasn't a memory of anything I'd consider 'rivalry'. Then again, Azrael and I always sensed each others thoughts, emotions, and pain, so…

"I see." Dimitri sounded distracted, and I wondered if it was about how weird Azrael and I were. Again. "Your arms…" But, he surprised me by looking at the arm I had up by my ear. He hesitated for a moment before taking my other hand and lifting it up. I wondered what in creation could've caught his attention, but then I noticed he had focused on the scars that littered my skin, his fingers gently resting by a faint one that whipped around my wrist to the top of my hand. A quick glance to my raised arm showed that the sleeves had slipped down, revealing all the ones there. "You have so many."

"I've been fighting for a long while." The scars were just part of the punishment for battling and killing. Only survivors could scar, after all. Mine were mostly on my arms and legs, but I had a few across my torso, abdomen, and back. "There's always work for mercenaries."

"It can't be more than a few years, yes?"

"...It's been ten." I had no idea what to feel at his shock. "I was ten when I fought my first battle and, unfortunately, I gained a reputation quickly. Same with Azrael, but he didn't mind as much." Dad had hated it. He had tried to shield me. But after a few sent soldiers to drag me out of the inns we stayed… he and I decided it was better just to go with it. At least then, he could make sure I wasn't being hired to massacre civilians. "Child mercenaries, and child soldiers, are not uncommon."

"...While I know violence does not hold back because of age, I fear it always surprises me when I see and hear of those who have been fighting since such a young age." His smile became incredibly bitter. "Every day, I feel just how limited my world has been."

"Everyone only knows a small portion of the world." After all, a person was very small. "Are my scars truly so strange? Manuela made a comment as well."

"No, of course not. I simply didn't expect you to have so many." He stared at the scars for a moment longer before he gasped and suddenly dropped my arm. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have grabbed you!"

"It's a poor grip if you were planning on hurting me." Still, it was a little amusing for him to be so flustered. "I suppose I should apologize for dragging the mood down."

"I was the one rude enough to not only stare at your scars, but ask." He didn't quite look at me, as if it really was some gauche breach of propriety. "Ah, wait a moment. I should've asked this earlier, but what are you even doing awake? Surely you weren't working at this hour?"

"No, I simply had a nightmare. I normally do." I didn't see a reason to hide it, but I was surprised by the instant sympathy in his expression. At least, until I remembered one key rumor about him. Dimitri was the sole survivor of the Tragedy of Duscar. "Are you awake for similar reasons?"

"I… well, yes." He looked away, almost like he was uncomfortable about admitting it. "Then, since I couldn't get back to sleep, I decided to train. Though, I'm sure Dedue is worried by now."

"You two are close, then?"

"I like to think so. He is like a brother to me, really. And, I suppose, a nanny as well." He chuckled, wiping the sweat off his face with his sleeve. "Or what I've heard about nannies, at least."

"You didn't have one?" Strange. I'd heard most nobles had them.

"Not an official one, no. By all accounts, my father and stepmother would go about their duties while carrying me. Rodrigue once joked that they'd only let me go for him and Gustave." Dimitri smiled softly, clearly remembering a fond memory. Perhaps of the story, or his parents? "Ah, but my apologies. I shouldn't bore you with such tales. I should probably clean up."

I wanted to ask why he thought the small story was boring, but he ducked away before I could. I lingered, waiting for him and hoping for a chance to ask once he was finished, but alas, it was not meant to be. For one thing, Dimitri started apologizing yet again, this time for 'taking so long'. For another, Dedue was waiting right outside and his presence rather firmly changed the subject entirely.

"Your highness, there you are." It was difficult to discern if Dedue was more scolding or relieved, but either way, Dimitri sighed and held up his hands in a placating/surrendering manner. "You should not wander the grounds without informing someone," he chided. Dimitri simply smiled wanly. "Are you in need of anything?"

"No, I think I'm well enough for now, Dedue," Dimitri answered. He seemed a little sad about something, but I wasn't sure what. "How did you find out this time?"

"Sylvain informed me, before heading to his room."

"Sylvain is actually in his room?" After a moment, Dimitri grimaced. "Please tell me he doesn't have a… guest?" Guest?

"I do not believe so." Dedue smiled very faintly, and Dimitri breathed a sigh of relief. I was still confused for a moment before remembering Sylvain was a 'skirt-chaser'. But then I wondered how he kept things quiet. The walls weren't all that thick. "You should rest, however."

"Yes, yes, I'm heading for bed now. Or at least Sylvain's room to make sure he's feeling well, but I'll head to bed afterwards." Dimitri turned to me and bowed. "Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Dimitri," I replied automatically, thinking. The exchange there… this was definitely common. Very common. "Next time you find yourself awake, come by my room. I'll make you some tea to help you sleep." Dimitri hesitated a moment, surprised by the offer, before nodding hesitantly. "I shall see you in the morning then." I waved Dimitri goodbye as he left, and I expected Dedue to follow. Instead, Dedue remained where he was, now focused on me. "You are welcome to have tea as well, if you worry."

"No, but thank you. I am afraid I do not care for most of Fodlan's teas," Dedue refused. I made a mental note to try and find out what kinds he _did_ like, to have on hand. Even if he never wanted tea, it would be better to be prepared. "As for the worry…" He paused, putting heavy thought into his words. "His Highness trusts you, and I have not yet seen any reason to doubt that trust." His eyes narrowed slightly, though, easily giving the impression of a glaring scowl. It added a heaviness to his next words. "However, if you mistreat him in any way, I will take action."

"If he's training at this hour, I think you should fear him mistreating himself." I said the words without thinking, but Dedue's slight wince told me I hit a nerve, and a large worry of his. "I… uh… also recommend being careful about threatening me? Dad will pause, but Azrael won't."

"I hope it will be the only time we speak of this. As I said, I see no reason to doubt the trust he gives you. I hope I can give the same." With that, I got it. He _didn't_ trust me. Especially with Dimitri. But he wanted to. Maybe not entirely with Dimitri, but still. "I will clarify that the action wouldn't be violent unless there is violence first. I am His Highnesses strength, yes, but primarily his shield."

"Given how he fought against the bandits, and how he trained here, he definitely needs it." I wasn't sure I liked hearing him describe himself as a 'shield', though. Shields were battered, beaten, and broken in place of another. Shields had no sense of self. "But we can discuss that with your lessons on another day. Right now, we should probably take our own advice and get some sleep."

"I will first make sure Prince Dimitri did actually return to his room." Something about how he said that told me Dimitri had pretended to do so in the past, and had gone somewhere else entirely. "But I will once I have confirmed that."

"Of course. Rest well." I remained where I was when Dedue left, watching him leave before looking up at the stars and their light. That was...

_["Why do I have a bad feeling that most, if not all, of your menagerie is broken?"] _Sothis, of course, broke the 'silence'. I had no idea when she had woken up, but the lack of grogginess in her voice hinted it had been a while. _["And, in some cases, we might want to call that 'shattered'. Or 'disintegrated', perhaps?"']_

"I hope not…" I whispered, unnerved by the thought. I had no idea how I could help. Honestly, I'd just be glad if I could teach them properly. But… "I suppose things are… chaotic enough to spark such trauma, though."

_["Indeed. However, all you can do is guide them as best as you can. Just as I will guide you."]_ For a brief moment, it felt like I was being hugged. A warm hug that radiated safety… _["You must remember you are not alone. I am here, and I will help you with the children. I promise."]_

"Thank you, Sothis…" It was surprising just how comforting she was. "Thank you."

* * *

Sundays at the monastery were 'free days', where everyone relaxed and recovered from the week of lessons, normally. Though this Sunday was different because in the evening, the Houses would be meeting in order to discuss strategies for the mock battle. So, while I had originally planned on exploring the monastery, I instead holed up in my room jotting down potential ideas for strategies. I had a pretty good idea of what 'my' cubs were capable of, but I had no knowledge about the rest of the Blue Lions, and wouldn't until later today. Not much different from a typical job, of course, but that didn't mean I couldn't use the extra time to prepare

_["Isn't there some saying about all work and no play makes someone very dull?"]_ Of course, I had Sothis scolding me the whole time. It made it harder to concentrate, but I remained determined. _["Or was that 'broken'? Worn out?"]_

"I don't need to hear that from someone who was asleep for over twenty years," I retorted quietly, leaning back to pop my spine before returning to my work. Which was mostly just writing own anything and everything I could think of, and then crossing off what I was relatively certain was too advanced or required more people than we had. Or were definitely too deadly for a 'mock' battle. How were they even going to keep people from dying? Practice weapons, certainly, but how did you keep _magic_ safe? "Besides, I'm supposed to be leading them."

_["Even leaders need breaks. You've been at this since before dawn, with only one break for breakfast."]_ Sothis's voice was dry and got dryer with each word. _["Which you only took because Azrael dragged you."]_

"He didn't drag me." I frowned over how messy my notes were and grabbed a fresh sheet of paper to rewrite them. That would make it easier to know what I was working with. "He simply reminded me of the time."

_["Because you were already at work for hours by the time most were waking up for breakfast."]_ Sothis huffed a bit, and I somehow knew she was preparing one hell of a lecture. This was definitely going to be a day. _["Regardless-"]_

"Professor!" Sylvain was very, _very_ lucky I recognized his voice a split-second before I threw fire because when he burst inside my room without knocking, I definitely assumed someone was attacking. "Are you hiding from the sun so that you don't make it jealous?" he asked with a grin. I tried to process that question, and came up blank. How could you make a giant bright thing in the sky 'jealous'? Assuming anyone would be jealous over me? "Come on!" He slipped behind me and nudged me onto my feet. And out the door. Because I automatically just kept moving my feet. Sothis chortled, radiating smugness despite not having an actual form. "It's lunch, and you really shouldn't miss out. On Sundays, you get to pick out what you want on a menu with what the kitchens have in excess, and sometimes, they have special dishes!" Sylvain had us going at a fast pace, too. We were already almost at the staircase to the lowest part of the dorms, near the greenhouse. "You can't miss it!"

"Sylvain! Are you trying to abscond with our professor?" Just before we actually stepped on the stairs, though, Dorothea slinked up to us like a cat and wrapped her arms around one of mine. "I can't let that stand," she declared haughtily. I stood between them awkwardly, absolutely confused by what was going on. "She's for _sharing_."

"My dear Dorothea, are you accusing me of uncouth and crude thoughts towards our professor?" Sylvain dramatically gasped, stepping back like she'd struck him. "My only intention is ensuring that our professor doesn't miss lunch! Though, if you're offering, I certainly will not refuse to share a meal with another lovely lady."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Dorothea hummed a bit in thought, a lovely tune that sounded like something I'd heard in a recent opera, before nodding. "Well, I suppose I should make sure our professor has a quality companion for her meal."

"You are a star and a wonder for your generosity!" Sylvain bowed with a flourish. "Shall we escort our guest of honor, then?"

"Yes, indeed!"

Dorothea held onto my arm the rest of the way to the dining hall, where Sylvain opened the door for us with a bow and a flourish for some reason. Inside, it was bustling, but thankfully, it wasn't packed. People were starting to trickle in, hinting to the inevitable rush, but for now, there were still seats a'plenty and few people in line for the meal. Sylvain and Dorothea ordered first, to show me how, and then they picked some seats near the end of one of the long tables, with Sylvain sitting across from me and Dorothea sitting next to me. Before long, some of the kitchen staff brought out each of our meals (vegetable stir fry for Dorothea, cheesy verona stew for Sylvain, and whatever random thing I'd picked) and we settled down to eat. And I certainly had to admit that the food was _good_.

"Ah, man, I never realized it until I came here, but no one in Faerghus knows how to cook," Sylvain sighed, happily devouring his stew. Another of the kitchen staff swung by and set out drinks for us. Simple water, but it was still nice of them. "Returning home after this will certainly be a trial food wise."

"I've often heard that Faerghus has to import food to make it through the winters," Dorothea mused, carefully eating her own food. Though she hid it with delicate movements, I noticed she ate very quickly, almost like she was expecting someone to steal the food from her. "It doesn't have a lot in fertile ground, right?"

"It's not just the poor soil, but the Kingdom puts spring and summer into four months and skips over autumn in a rush to get back to winter. Though, it's only recently we've had to actually _import_ foods, aside from a couple of bad winters in the past." Sylvain waved his hand, as if to dismiss the thought. I wondered if it was because of how chaotic things became after King Lambert's death. "But that wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't such an emphasis on practicality. Seriously, they treat cooking with the same 'ugh, must I' feeling that Lindhardt has about waking up."

"Yikes, that _is_ bad!" Dorothea muffled a laugh with her napkin, and glanced to the side as a couple of boys wearing student uniforms walked over with a swagger to their step. They took one look at Sylvain, though, and immediately ran. "Huh. Maybe you and I should share meals more often. I _hate_ when people walk over just to hit on me. At least when I'm trying to eat."

"Meals are for learning someone's preferences, and seeing subtle ways to help brighten a mood. If you're going to flirt over food, it should at least be saved for dessert."

"I should've known you had rules." Dorothea shook her head and turned her attention to me. Right as I was taking a large bit of a red turnip. They were _everywhere_ in this dish. "Say, Professor, how about after we eat, you come into town with me? If I'm cooped up in this dusty monastery for too long, I swear I'll go crazy! Or snap at those people who keep commenting on my 'status'." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm _well_ aware that I'm the only commoner in the entire Black Eagle house. I knew that before the first day of class."

"They're probably just jealous that you're as smart as you are gorgeous, Dorothea." Sylvain winked and Dorothea rolled her eyes again. "And I promise that was not flirtation. Annette was telling us just yesterday about how you helped her with a difficult formula."

"She was overthinking it." Still, Dorothea softened enough to smile. "She's adorable, though. I'm glad she thinks well of me. Though, does she think bad of anyone?"

"She's got a sharper tongue than you'd think." Sylvain chuckled and his wry grin hinted he had been on the wrong end of that 'sharp tongue'. "Much sharper."

"Is it sharper or duller than how 'sharp' you think you're being preventing our professor from answering my question?"

"Hey, given the upcoming mock battle, I think we cubs should get priority on her time!" He… he just called _himself_ a… was that just going to become a thing? I'd meant for that to be solely in my head and maybe my notes. For my own amusement. "More specifically, given the notes I saw on her desk, I think her head is still too full of battle strategies to have a proper time of it all." What he saw on my desk? He had time to look? "You should save the shopping trip for after. For a job well done."

"Aw, but that's not as fun as a spontaneous trip." Dorothea laughed however. "Well, I might agree to that, if you agree to come along and carry the purchases."

"You mean I get the excuse to spend more time with some wonderful ladies?" Sylvain grinned, but for a split second, I thought there was something sharp in his eyes. It passed in an instance though, so I wasn't sure if I actually saw it. I'd have to keep an eye for that. "I'm failing to come up with reasons why I should refuse."

"I hope you've got strong arm muscles~!" Dorothea turned her attention back to me. Once again when I had just taken a large bite of food. I wasn't used to people doing that. "You should prep a shopping list, Professor! Oh, and we can invite some of the others! It'll be fun!"

"Should've asked this earlier, but how's the food? You enjoying it?" Sylvain watched me closely, and smiled when I nodded. "Oh, good! Your expression just hasn't changed at all, so I wasn't sure."

"It just adds to her mysteriousness!" Dorothea wiped her hands on her napkin, her own plate cleared, and she ran her hands through my hair. "You have such lovely hair, Professor. I just want to play with it."

"Don't tempt me." Sylvain made a face and shrugged at Dorothea's disbelieving look. "Girls like it when you can help them with their hair. And I got used to having to help Ingrid fix her hair during formal events. But wouldn't she look great with a braided half updo? Our professor, I mean."

"She would!"

Lunch quickly devolved into Dorothea and Sylvain messing with my hair, our empty dishes taken by some of the kitchen staff to clear space. I felt bad for making them do that, but I was a little pinned by the two of them. My hair must've been braided at least a hundred different ways before Caspar dragged Dorothea away for something, while Ingrid pounced on Sylvain and scolded him for 'bothering me'. Which left me sitting awkwardly in rapidly filling dining hall, so I quickly made my own escape and headed down the stairs to the docks. And that was when I saw someone else I knew, someone I didn't expect.

"Flayn?" I called, walking to where she was standing on the edge of the docks. It was my first time seeing her in sunlight. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, Byleth!" Flayn gasped, whirling to smile at me. She winced as the bucket she was holding banged against her knees. "Everything is well. I simply…" She looked back at the pond with a little frown. "I was asked by the kitchen staff to catch a bucket of fish, and I was so eager to help that I… well, I forgot that I hadn't actually fished before."

"That so?" Well, I had to say that was a unique problem. She must've grown up in an area where there wasn't a lot of water. "Here, why don't I help? My dad taught me." It was a good family activity, and Dad seemed to like it a lot. Though he never let Azrael or me forget the time a fish almost dragged us into the river. Or, to be accurate, dragged Azrael off his feet, then dragged me off mine when I tried to grab him, and only Dad's quick reaction kept us out of the water. All by a fish. A pretty rainbow fish that was very tasty, and almost made up for the fact that neither Azrael nor I had thought to actually _let go of the damn rod_. "Where do we get supplies?"

"Oh, thank you ever so much!" Flayn beamed at me, relieved. "We head this way. Will you show me how to fish as well?"

"I can certainly try." Fishing would be a good way to relax anyway. I hoped.

* * *

The pond was teeming with fish, and the manager for the docks had quite a bit of bait, so it didn't take long at all to fill the bucket. Or a second one, since it seemed like a waste to just _stop_. Particularly since by the time we filled the first bucket, Flayn had finally gotten the hang of fishing. It surprised me that she could identify each one we pulled out, almost as much as how excited she got at this one particular fish I happened to catch. Carassius? Cassius? It was an odd name, but apparently it was a fish used in dishes served on Saint Cethleann's day. I hadn't the heart to tell her that I hadn't even known the saints had their own special days. Dad never celebrated them.

After helping her carry the buckets to the kitchen, and assisting the staff with carrying some heavy items, I decided to visit the greenhouse. As soon as I stepped inside, I instantly felt at peace. There were so many different flowers and plants growing that it was impossible to not feel anything but calm. Especially for me, because… because Mom liked flowers. Dad had told me that once, after I had climbed a tree just for the pretty flowers growing in the highest branches and had gotten myself stuck. Dad had laughed, climbed up to carry me down, and told me about how Mom had also gotten herself stuck in trees because there was a flower too pretty to not pick. And since that day, I had loved flowers even more. Because it had been a connection to Mom. Something I shared with her…

"Professor?" A cheerful voice dragged me from my thoughts, and I looked down to see Ashe by one of the flower beds. "Did you come to look at the plants too?" he asked me with bright eyes and a brighter smile. His sleeves were rolled up, and he had soil streaked all the way up to his elbows. And a couple of streaks on his cheeks. "Isn't this place amazing? There's so many rare flowers I've only seen in botany books, and there's herbs I never knew even existed!"

"Botany books, huh?" I repeated, thinking a little. If Ashe knew herbs, then perhaps he could help the healers with medicines and poultices? "I take it you like plants, then?"

"Well, my adoptive father is the _real_ expert." Ashe's smile somehow became even brighter, and he all but radiated pride. "Everything I know came from him, including how to tell certain herbs apart and how to make medicines. The area around Castle Gaspard has a lot of medicinal herbs, so it was also a good excuse to go hiking and explore the land."

"It sounds like he tried to make the lessons fun."

"He did, even though he was busy ruling and protecting his land." If Ashe's smile got any brighter, we might have to use it to replace the sun. Or use it to blind enemies and sneak around them. "I can't wait to write him about all the ones here!"

"Would that be before or after you've wiped the soil off?" I tapped my cheek when he looked at me curiously. "You've got a little bit here."

"Oh, whoops." He blushed faintly from embarrassment, but laughed good naturedly. "I should use a handkerchief or something for wiping the sweat, huh? Christophe used to tease me about how dirty I'd get when I was focused on my work." All at once, his good cheer faded for deep and painful sadness. But he shook his head abruptly. "Nope! I'm going to remember the good times!" So, whoever Christophe was, he had to be dead. "...Wait, what was I in the middle of doing again?"

"I think that's a sign you need to take a break." Gently, I helped him up. "What was your next task?"

"Er… oh, I was supposed to water the plants!" He flailed a bit, like he wanted to push away how he'd forgotten. "Dedue asked me to while he pruned some of the plants!"

"Then how about I take care of that, and you get cleaned up." I nudged him down the path, towards the door. "Maybe ask someone about one of those plants you don't recognize. You can teach me later."

Though he blushed and protested about 'teaching me', the trick of getting him to learn more as a means of resting did work enough for him to listen to me. He led me to the 'water area' of the greenhouse, where water was regularly diverted via rain and the pond to serve as a place to clean and gather water for the plants. While he scrubbed the soil off, I filled up two watering cans and carried them to the flowers, carefully watering them. I had to admit that I didn't have much experience with this part of planting, only really when I was around to help with the farming in Remire. But there was something nice about helping the plants, particularly since they always brought such calm and happiness to me.

"Wait, don't water those." When I had reached the last of the flowers, a patch of brightly blooming ones I didn't recognize in the corner, Dedue suddenly called out to me. It took me a moment to find him, since he was half-hidden among the young fruit trees. I only really saw him when he stepped out of their shadows and I saw the sunlight glint off his shears. "Those plants are from Duscar, and require a dryer environment," he explained. I looked down at them curiously. "Too much moisture makes the roots rot."

"Really, now?" I asked, mostly just to say something to acknowledge I'd heard. I set the watering cans down and wiped my hands on my pants before carefully touching the petals. They were a very soft blue-white, darker at the tips and lighter at the base. "They're beautiful. What are they?"

"I do not know if Fodlan has another name for them." Cautiously, Dedue approached, watching me carefully. "In Duscar, we called them 'lunar ostrella'."

"Oh, I've heard about them." Not much, mind, but Dad had brought them up while teaching Azrael and me about plants. Their petals and leaves were good for pain, particularly headaches. Dad said that their pain relieving properties were so renowned that they were rumored to even ease the pain of a broken spirit, and were once the medicinal herb of choice when dealing with traumatized patients. "I didn't know they were so pretty."

"...Their color is normally more vibrant, but they were sickly due to overwatering." He still watched me carefully, like he was afraid I'd damage the flowers in some way. I pretended to not notice. "The soil is also not the best for it."

"You should let someone know. Or, I could, if you want." I waited for a reply, but Dedue remained silent. Simply watching me still. Probably due to wanting, but being unable quite yet, to trust me. So, I continued studying the flowers, amazed that something this pretty could become even more beautiful. Dad mentioned that flowers needed the right environment in order to thrive, and that their looks reflected the ground and soil where they grew. In fact, he said that people associated red poppies with death for that reason. Red for the blood that spilled… "I wonder if the ones is Duscar are red now…"

"...Excuse me?"

"Ah." I… uh… hadn't meant to say anything aloud. Damn it. This was awkward. "I was just thinking of a story Dad told me once. About how flowers reflect the environment. I suppose they could be black as well, since that can represent mourning and false 'justice'." I was definitely rambling and he kept on watching me. Silently. Not saying a word. "I'm sorry. It's not my place to say anything." I didn't know anyone personally affected. ...Well, I did now, technically. But back then, I hadn't. I had only heard about it, and remembered how sad Dad had been over the king's death. My opinions on it were ones of a distant observer, who questioned what justice could be found in the death of so many innocents.

Dedue remained silent, and I took that as a cue to leave, especially since the watering was done. I returned the watering cans to the 'water area' and hunted for Ashe to let him know I was done. It took a bit because he was excitedly talking with one of the monks about some plant, but I eventually caught his eye and nodded to let him know. Then I left the greenhouse, not sure of where I would escape to, but determined to escape nonetheless.

"Professor!" And then, I had a very energetic 'cub' attached to my arm, because that was how Annette decided to greet me. "Finally found you!" she chirped, beaming up at me. "Sorry, but I was wondering if we could discuss potential strategies? I have snacks from Mercie!"

"We can certainly discuss, yes," I reassured, wondering what snacks had to do with strategies. But I would just go along for now, especially since she could help me with something I'd been wondering earlier. "In fact, do you know about the Resonance Effect?"

"I've read about it! I've never tried it myself, though." Her eyes shone and she bounced up and down in excitement. While still holding onto my arm. "I'm not sure we'll be able to do a full one, but I _think_ we can manage something similar? Smaller, and weaker, but similar!" That could work nicely, particularly if… "Hmm? Oh, there's Felix!" Oh, so it was. And he was walking… right for me?

"Professor," he greeted, nodding briefly to Annette before focusing on me. She stuck her tongue out at him at the rudeness. "Are you free for a spar?" Well, that was straight to the point. Though, given what I'd heard, I kind of expected him to be more brusque about it. "I'm tired of the feckless idiots who are gathering to gossip instead of fight." There it was.

"I'm busy with Annette at the moment, but I'm sure Azrael wouldn't mind taking you up on the offer," I answered. I opened my mind a bit, 'reaching' for my twin, and found him easily. I sensed a question in return, but quickly reassured him. "He should be in the knight's hall, by the stables."

"He's your twin, right?" He frowned, clearly debating it, before nodding. "Should be fine. Knight's hall?" I nodded and he left without another word, pushing past people without any sort of 'excuse me'.

"I can't tell if he's trying to compensate for something with those manners, or if he's just similar to Azrael." I hadn't really meant to muse aloud, but Annette's giggle hinted she didn't mind the observation. "Well, Azrael can deal with that for now. How about we head to my room? We can have tea with those sweets you mentioned." She nodded vigorously and continued clinging to my arm as we headed up the stairs nearby. And nearly ran into Dimitri. Great job, me.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Professor, Annette!" he immediately apologized, rocking back on his heels and helping Annette and I stay balanced on the stairs. Annette almost slipped, but he picked her up easily. "My mind was wandering. Are you okay?" Annette nodded, smiling. Now that I thought about it, I didn't think I'd seen her with a frown yet. "Good… I really am sorry. While I was looking for you, Professor, I shouldn't have-"

"Your Highness, you're rambling like me after I've eaten my weight in sugar," Annette teased, laughing. At least she was self-aware of her energy? "Why were you looking for Professor Byleth?"

"Hmm? Ah, I was wondering…" He focused on me, smiling sheepishly. "I was wondering if you'd mind talking strategies prior to the House Meeting this evening? It doesn't have to be now, of course-"

"Now would be a perfect time since Annette wanted to talk about it as well," I interrupted, keeping him from rambling apologies. Dimitri sighed in relief, and became almost adorably confused when Annette shyly stepped up to hook her arm around his. Immediately afterwards, she took my arm again. "We were just heading to my room to discuss with tea and sweets."

"That sounds delightful," Dimitri agreed instantly. He then hesitated, though. "If you're certain I won't be intrudi-whoa!" Dimitri had to struggle to keep his footing because Annette decided the best way to assuage Dimitri's worries was to simply continue on ahead while keeping her grip on both of us. I recovered more quickly than him. Barely. "Er… thank you?"

We ended up having a little fun at the second set of stairs, since Annette playfully sulked over having to let go of one of us (since the steps weren't wide enough for three people). Dimitri solved it, sort of, by picking her up and carrying her. It made her shriek and laugh, and I had to smile a little at the sight. They reminded me of a pair of siblings, truthfully, though I made sure to keep the thought to myself. I had no idea how they would react to that. It was better just to lead them into my room and urge them to sit down at the table.

"Here," I said, passing my re-copy of notes to Dimitri and Annette as soon as they were settled. I felt a little smug now about being prepared, and Sothis (quiet until now) huffed in the back of my head. But I mostly ignored her to focus on making the tea. "I still need to whittle the list down, but that's what I got this morning."

"This is an incredible variety," Dimitri murmured, setting the paper on the table so that Annette could read it with him. Adorably, she shyly rested her head on his shoulder to read and, even more adorably, Dimitri smiled faintly (if a bit surprised by the affection). "What is this one? Fusillade?"

"The names are simply what I learned from Dad. You all might know it under a different name." It took a moment for me to decide what tea we'd have, but I eventually went with a slightly bitter mix to balance out the sweets we'd have with it. Not too bitter, mind. I _hated_ bitter. Played a part in why I didn't really like alcohol. "But it's primarily for archers. Continuous barrage of arrows. Magic can replace arrows, but if you have enough mages to make it work, you're often better off with a resonance."

"Resonance?"

"It's when mages work together to cast a spell on a much grander scale than one can manage alone," Annette explained cheerfully. She giggled and pointed to it on the list. "It's typically divided into fire, lightning, and ice. Well, for reason magic. You can do similar things with faith magic."

"There's also a few others, and then there's formations that can trick the enemy into _thinking_ magic has been used, when it is really just physics," I added, finishing up with the tea and bringing it over. I poured us each cups and sat down, smiling slightly in relief. They didn't seem to think the ideas silly, at least. "Some of those require heavier armor than what I think you all will be wearing, though. Or mounts."

"I admire those who can stay on a horse. I can barely stay on my own two feet!" She made a face and sipped her tea. And immediately yelped. "Hot! Hot, hot, hot!"

"I just poured it."

"Hot!"

"Cool your tongue on whatever sweets we have."

"Oh, right!" Annette looked around frantically before jumping to her feet. "Ack! They're still in my room! I'll be right back!" She rushed out the door and, a few seconds later, I heard the sound of someone falling over. "Ow… who put this stupid barrel here?"

"A bit scattered, I think you described her?" Not sure what to do, I simply focused my attention on Dimitri, who continued reading over the list. "Any questions?"

"Quite a few, but I'm having fun just reading through and making guesses," Dimitri answered, glancing up briefly. His smile was a little boyish, different from the ones I'd seen before. It really did sell the impression that he was, in fact, having fun. "I'm assuming the names made it easier to relay the orders?"

"I normally only 'order' Azrael, if I order anyone, and he and I don't need to speak," I replied, shrugging off his curious look. Mercenaries were rarely put in charge of anyone or anything, especially when hired by nobles. "The names are what Dad taught us."

"Strange that I've never heard of these, but perhaps it's simply because I'm from the Kingdom?"

"Or they're ancient." I had to smile slightly again when he tilted his head in confusion. "Dad doesn't pay attention to his age much, to the point that he's forgotten, so Azrael and I will sometimes joke that he is forever old." I shook my head and sipped my tea to hide my embarrassment. It sounded so silly when explaining… "I'm sorry."

"No, no, I don't mind." He chuckled and this time, smiled warmly. "Though, some of these names do seem odd. Disturbance?"

"Hmm? Ah, that's…"

While we waited for Annette to return, I did my best to explain each of the 'formation names' I had written. Dimitri asked more questions about each, and asked even more about some of the ones that weren't on the list. Like 'Stride'. I saved explanations for the more magical formations until Annette came back, with a basket stuffed with sweets in hand and noticeable bruising from her falls. Then I explained while applying bruise balm to her injuries. It was the least I could do.

* * *

A few days later, the day of the mock battle arrived. It was scheduled for the afternoon, and everyone was given free time to do whatever they wished in order to prepare. For me, that meant curling up in bed with a book and not budging from my bed for anyone or anything. Save Azrael and Dad for breakfast. Otherwise, I was enchanted by my book, one of the ones Miriam said Mom had read, and ignored any knocks on my door. At least, until lunch came. That was when Sothis pointedly reminded me that I needed to eat something, even if it was something light, and I reluctantly dragged myself out of my room. I snuck into the kitchens to directly get some food and escaped before someone could drag me into the dining hall. It was far too loud for my nerves.

"Oh, Professor, I didn't… how did you even get on the roof?" That was why a baffled Dimitri found me on the roof of the student dorms an hour or so after lunch ended. I hadn't planned on _staying_ up there, but a couple of cats had joined me and so, I petted and played with them after giving them bits of my lunch. "Are you part cat?" he asked. While the words implied a joke, his tone was mostly serious. "Sylvain complained that it's not easy to climb up."

"I gather he wanted to try climbing to sneak back into his room," I mused, gently nudging the cats off me. They 'mrowed' in protest, but reluctantly complied. "Is it time?"

"Yes, it's just about time for the mock battle. Can you not tell by the eagerness that has infected the grounds?" He smiled then, expression bright and cheerful. "How are you feeling, Professor?"

"I'm… I hope everyone has fun." I knew it wasn't exactly the 'proper' answer to this sort of thing, but since Dimitri knew of my discomfort already, he simply nodded and accepted the answer. "Hang on a moment. I'll be right down." And I was. It didn't take me long at all, and I wondered if I should include climbing lessons for everyone. "I'm supposed to meet you directly on the field, right?"

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure you were all right." That was… huh. I tried to think of the last time a stranger had checked on my well-being. Aside from those in Remire, I… had trouble remembering any. "I'll meet with everyone for last minute checks. Though, if you want to walk with me, we can discuss…"

"Hey there! Did we miss our invite to the strategy meeting?" As if summoned, Claude and Edelgard walked up, both looking a little eager. "Oh, no worries!" Claude teased, nudging Dimitri's side. Dimitri rolled his eyes, but smiled. "We'll just join in now!"

"Nice try, Claude, but I have no intention to let slip any of our strategies," Dimitri retorted, turning slightly to better face both Claude and Edelgard. I did the same, still feeling a little awkward about all of this. "Especially against such mighty opponents."

"Well, now! Such kind words from his kingliness!" Claude smirked at Edelgard. "Still, I think we should be allowed to join the meeting, right?"

"I'm certain no one will mind you joining if you simply tell everyone all your weaknesses," Edelgard replied with a sweet smile. It was offset by the sharp glint in her eye. "But is there enough time to cover them all?"

"You can't win unless you know my weaknesses?" Claude asked. It was impossible to tell if his tone was mocking or joking. Maybe it was both. "Dear princess, you should believe in yourself more!"

"I spare no effort to secure victory. Though it matters not what schemes you come up with, as we will destroy you."

"Schemes? _Me? _Well, I never!" Claude dramatically gasped, as if personally scandalized by the accusation. "The nerve of it all! I intend to fight fair and square!"

"Somehow, hearing the phrase 'fair and square' is ominous," Dimitri noted, with a glance to Edelgard. She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. It looked far more real without that glint in her eye. "I hope no one has rushed to the infirmary due to a 'harmless stomach bug'. Again."

"Hey, that was _not_ my fault!" Claude immediately protested. Dimitri and Edelgard immediately became skeptical. "Or, well, entirely." Claude shrugged, and I thought he was actually sheepish. "I did _make_ it, yes, but I just set it down for a moment to go grab my notes. Not my fault Lorenz gave it to the kitchen staff. It wasn't even on his desk."

"You shouldn't take your eyes off of a poison until it is safely stored away," I scolded without thinking about it. All three of them stared at me. "Poison is a weapon like any other, but it can't be controlled as easily as a blade or arrow. It's main value is its ability to appear harmless, and even trained herbalists can have difficulty discerning unless someone has ingested it. And, if that happens, it might already be too late for the victim. So, if you're going to use it, you have to keep it in sight at all times. Otherwise, it'll be your allies you harm or kill, not your enemies." They were still staring. "Did I say something strange?"

"...Most people's reaction to the whole 'oh, hey, mild stomach poison' is 'how dare you use poison', not 'you are an idiot for not watching it at all times'," Claude answered after a moment. I had the feeling I'd genuinely surprised him. "Then they go something about honor and fairness and whatnot."

"I personally hate it, because if I'm going to kill someone, I'd rather get it over with." Not to mention just how _painful_ some poisons were. "But there's no such thing as a 'higher moral ground' once battles start. Once it starts, there's no 'good' or 'evil'. Just killing." Just death and rot and blood and shattered lives. Didn't matter if it was quick or slow. The quickness was just for myself and myself alone. A superficial balm to ease my heart. "Though you mentioned a mild stomach poison? Sometimes, that's not enough to stop anyone. Particularly loyal knights will march to the field anyway, and sometimes, lords will force…" Ah, this didn't suit such a day, did it? They were staring, at least, so I figured I should just shut up. "Did I start lecturing?"

"You did! And, here we are, listening with bated breath!" Claude laughed. Still, I saw the surprise lingering in his expression. "Can't wait for the actual lessons!" Sure, sure, but things were now a little awkward. More like a lot awkward, actually, and it was all my fault, but I had no idea how to fix it, nor could I think of a convenient escape, but I...

"Aw, how precious…!" Manuela's sing-song voice was the only warning I got before she wrapped me up in a hug from behind. "Looks like you and the students are becoming fast friends!" she mused, letting me go. After a moment, she brushed the hair out of my face. "It is such a lovely thing to see."

"Still, while I am glad to see you taking initiative, I'm afraid it's time for the faculty meeting," Hanneman explained, joining us then. He smiled kindly at all four of us. "We figured you had lost track of time, and might need help finding the meeting room."

"So, we came to get you. Don't want you to feel too overwhelmed during your first mock battle." Manuela laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I tried to think of when I'd heard _anything_ about a 'faculty meeting' and came up blank. "We'll see you later on the field with the other students, okay?"

I didn't actually pay much attention to the meeting. After all, I was still very aware that I was only a professor to collar Dad, so I felt uncomfortable. All I really got from the meeting was a double-check of the safety measures to ensure that no one died. It all went way over my head anyway. So, I just pretended to listen and escaped as soon as I could, heading to my room to make sure no one was waiting for me (and to sneak in another chapter of that book). While there, though, I noticed I had today's date marked, so I quickly snuck to the market square to buy some flowers and ribbons and headed for the classrooms, since I figured a good majority of the students would be there. I was proven right and, luckily, the person I was looking for was there as well.

"Ferdinand?" I called, poking my head into one of the classrooms. Quite a few of the Black Eagle students had gathered there, including Ferdinand who was explaining something to the others. However, he quickly broke off his conversation and headed to me. "Sorry to interrupt."

"It is no trouble, Professor," Ferdinand reassured, fussing a bit with his… cravat. That was what it was called. I think. I always wanted to call it a napkin or bib when I saw one. "We were simply reiterating the rules of engagement for the mock battle. Did you need assistance with something?"

"Not exactly." I felt ridiculous now. This whole thing was because I knew how much Madeline and… well, everyone in Remire… liked it when I did this. But he was a noble, one of the highest ranked on the continent, so this had to be beyond ridiculous. Still, I had already made it this far. "Here." I presented him with the bouquet I had made, tied with a red ribbon (for the Black Eagles) and a maroon one (just because). "Happy birthday, Ferdinand."

"This is…!" At first, I feared he would be insulted, but after a moment of surprise, Ferdinand smiled warmly and took the bouquet from me with hands that shook slightly. "I'm surprised you knew it was today. I was trying to hide it to focus on the mock battle instead."

"It's in the roster, and I got a calendar to help me keep track of everyone's birthdays." I shrugged, hiding my relief. I was glad he liked it. "Birthdays are important, and I thought it would be a shame to not give you something. I hope you don't mind the flowers."

"They are magnificent!" Ferdinand continued to smile and, after a moment, I decided he was sincere. He honestly didn't seem like the type to lie much. "What a kind gift. If you do not mind, I would like to see them safely to my room as soon as possible."

"Of course." And hey, if he was pretending, then he could get rid of them without my seeing. Tactful. "Careful during the mock battle, okay? You can't let yourself get rattled when someone gets a hit on you."

"I'll be sure to impress, Professor!" He bowed to me before leaving, and I tried to think of who he wanted to impress. But then decided that wasn't my business. Instead, I should probably leave and...

"Professor?" Edelgard called, drawing me from my thoughts. When I turned to face her, she looked surprised to see me. Almost as surprised as I was to see her shadow move for a moment, before I realized it was just Hubert. "This is where the Black Eagles decided to meet." She looked around as if to confirm she was in the right spot. "Why are you here?"

"I was just giving Ferdinand some birthday flowers," I explained. Edelgard's continued surprise, and Hubert's own slight but noticeable confusion, made me wonder if there was something strange about wanting to celebrate birthdays. I wasn't sure why, though. Dad always made a point to celebrate Azrael's and mine, even though that day had to hurt him terrible. It's when we killed Mom, after all. "I feared there wouldn't be time later."

"I didn't know it was his birthday." Well, Ferdinand had said he had purposely not mentioned it because of the mock battle. "Do you have all of ours memorized or something?"

"No, certainly not. I marked them all on a calendar to keep track." Still, I thought I remembered hers. "That said, yours is the twenty-second of the Garland Moon, right?"

"It is." That was all she said, but her expression lit up and that 'said' enough. While it might be strange, it wasn't something they were adverse to. "Ah, since you're here, will you walk to the field with me? I was just going to make sure everyone remembered the time before heading there."

"Sure, that would be fine."

"Fantastic!" She smiled and darted to the room where the other Black Eagle students were. "I'll be right out."

"Okay." I had to smile, just a little, at her enthusiasm, though it faded when I noticed Hubert studying me closely with a deep frown. "Is something wrong, Hubert?"

"No, it is nothing," he answered after a moment, speaking very quietly. I thought I heard him whisper something about me not being intimidated, but wasn't quite sure. I could barely hear him. "I was simply noting that Lady Edelgard seems to have taken an interest in you."

"Has she?" I asked, genuinely curious. His eyes narrowed, though, like he thought I was dismissing his words. "I haven't been around too many people, nor have I seen her interact with many others yet, so I can't say for sure myself. I'll take you at your word, since you know her much better."

"Indeed, I have been her servant since I was a child. So, I would like to emphasize one of my duties to you." Now, I was certain he was glaring. I was also certain he kept a close eye on our surroundings. "I am responsible for determining potential advantages and hindrances to Lady Edelgard and her goals. If you prove yourself useful to her, then all is well. If you prove a threat, I shall have to dispose of you." ...Dispose? Well, that was… this seemed like a similar conversation I'd had with Dedue, but much colder and much more of an actual threat. Still, two for two with vassals threatening me. Claude hadn't mentioned having one, but should I be prepared anyway? "I assure you that it is no joke. And I am far less compromising than Lady Edelgard. Do not be at ease because you stand in her good graces for now."

"Forgive me, but I don't think that's something you should just boldly say?" This conversation took a turn for the bizarre. I gathered it was why he spoke quietly, and had checked no one was around first. I mean; the closest people were in the classroom, and the noise from there hinted no one would've been paying attention even if Hubert wasn't being quiet. But still… "I'd also advise you to not say anything like that around my family? Dad might hold back, but Azrael won't and… well…" Azrael would rip the air right out of Hubert's lungs for the threat and continue about his merry way. I wasn't inclined to see something like that again.

"Ah, Byleth! Good to see you!" I had no idea who jumped more at Alois's booming voice: myself or Hubert. Either way, I tried to think of how Alois managed to sneak up on us. I had been _certain_ the closest people were the ones in the classroom. Certainly not a knight! "I look forward to seeing the mock battle!" he told me, ruffling my hair. Despite the fact that his smile was genuine and he was as cheerful as ever, I thought… I thought there was a distinct edge to it. "Though, I have to admit that I was passing by and happened to overhear a bit of the conversation." He focused his attention solely on Hubert, who was definitely studying the armor Alois wore. Like he was trying to figure out how Alois snuck up on us too. "Though, I'm also certain I misheard. Surely you didn't threaten the captain's daughter, did you?" Er… oh, this was awkward. This was really awkward. "I'm sure it was just misspeaking, right?"

"Yes, Alois, he was just giving a hypothetical scenario after I asked him about his duties as Edelgard's bodyguard," I 'explained' quickly, lying through my teeth. Azrael and Dad would've seen right through it, but thankfully, Alois didn't. The tension in his shoulders relaxed instantly, and took the edge off the cheer and smile. "Sometimes, it's easier to explain things via example, after all."

"Too true, too true. I remember Captain Jeralt used examples when he taught… oh, most of us older folk. Though, don't tell anyone I called us that!" He laughed, warm and bright. Like the earlier edge hadn't been there at all. "I knew I had simply misheard. That's why I wanted to come over and get a clarification before the gossips spread. Everyone talks here at the monastery!"

"Most places talk a lot." This was so awkward. "Thank you for checking and not jumping to conclusions." Thankfully, at that point, Edelgard stepped out from the classroom, looking confused again. Probably wondering why Hubert visibly looked like he was regretting everything and why Alois was even here. "But I fear I must be off. Edelgard wanted to talk to me on the way to the field."

Please let this be the weirdest thing that happened today? Please?

* * *

The mock battle's location was a field on the outskirts of the monastery, which had a large hill overlooking it for 'spectators'. Which ended up being the few knights who weren't on missions, a few monks, Seteth, Lady Rhea, and probably a few others I couldn't quite see. It was still more people than I thought, and _way_ more people than I'd like.

"I suppose I'd best talk to Professor Manuela now," Edelgard murmured once we arrived. Manuela and Hanneman were both already here, along with a scattering of other students. None of whom I recognized. "I hope you're eager to face the Black Eagles, Professor." She swung in front of me and smiled. "I'm certainly eager to face you."

"I'll try not to disappoint," I replied, doing my best to keep calm. Why would anyone want to fight for recreation? I really didn't understand. "Remember what I said about your grip, okay?"

"I shall." Her smile grew, but she left without another word, heading straight for Manuela.

I probably should've tried to find any of my cubs, be the proper teacher and all, but all the excitement in the air made me nauseous. Made me remember the arrogance that almost all new fighters/soldiers/mercenaries/warriors had before their very first battle. Made me remember how broken they were after that battle, either mentally shattered from the exhaustion and pain or splintered into pieces on the battlefield. My stomach turned at the memories, so I instinctively tried to find Azrael or, even better, Dad. For once, I found Dad first. He was standing among the small crowd, though he kept a noticeable distance, and when he saw me looking, he smiled. I immediately with to him, all but attaching myself to his side as soon as I reached him. Dad reached up to stroke my hair, not surprised at all at my clinginess. After all, he knew how much I was panicking as soon as he saw me.

"Everything is going to be fine," he reassured me softly, more to just say something than anything. The words themselves were less important than being talked at, and having more things to ground me. "The brats will smack themselves around a little, learn how little they actually know, and be more inclined to listen. This is just a safe way to knock the overconfidence out of them, and provide an occasion for the teachers to demonstrate that they are more experienced. Well, a second occasion for you, since you already knocked yours silly."

"They had wanted a spar, and why wouldn't they be dubious about me?" I half-protested, closing my eyes and leaning on him more, this time more from relaxing than worrying. Dad always made things better. So long as he was near, I knew things would be okay. It had always been that way. Strangers had only hurt me when he wasn't around. "I'm younger than at least one of their number. Maybe two or three. I'd have to doublecheck birthdays." While Hilda had said I was Hubert's age, I vaguely remembered that he had turned twenty earlier this month. Meaning I would be older. "Dimitri was shocked when I told him I'd been a mercenary for ten years."

"Kingdom might train the young, but they don't field children until they're at least thirteen." Dad pulled me in a hug that was a little tight, but I didn't mind. Dad's greatest regret was how young Azrael and I had been forced onto the field, and how he couldn't protect me from those who wanted to utilize my skills. "...Maybe I should've come straight to the monastery after that first battle. Or gone to one of the nobles I knew. Azrael didn't care, but..."

"But you worried about the consequences. Whatever you ran from, Dad, still worries you. Even though it's been twenty years. Azrael and I could tell you didn't want us here." I made sure to speak quietly, just in case someone was sneaking around. I was still shocked Alois had snuck up on Hubert and me earlier. "And that's with you knowing that we would be wary, and that the two of us could handle most things together. Neither of which were guaranteed when we were ten." Dad always blamed himself, but I never did. I knew Dad protected me as best as he could. Problem was… there was more than one potential threat. "Oh, did I tell you that the little girl woke up and talks to me?"

"The one on the throne? You told me she woke up and _talked_ to you, but not _talks_." He loosened his hug on me slightly to frown down at me. "She talks? Present tense?"

"Yes." I knew that if I said that to anyone besides my family, they would think me absolutely insane. "I think Azrael can sense her, but he hasn't brought it up yet."

"So, you have a gremlin-goblin talking to you in your head now? Not sure if that's better or worse than the dreams you have." Dad, however, was used to how weird and inhuman I was, and just went with it. Though that description of Sothis did make me smile a little. Sothis, for her part, was comically annoyed by it. "Why bring that up?"

"Because she watches too. So, Azrael and I have one more set of eyes watching out."

"That so?" Dad was silent for a moment, no doubt trying to think of the best way to 'go with this. "Ah, well, thank you, miss gremlin. I appreciate you indulging my overprotectiveness." He tightened his hug again briefly before sighing and letting go. "I can see Alois waving at me, so I'd better head over before he starts shouting."

"I probably should make my way down to the field." I didn't really want to, though… for one thing, Sothis's indignation at being called a 'gremlin' was amusing and I kind of wanted to provoke more comments. For another, battle. I hated battles. "Is this the largest the crowd is going to be?"

"Probably a few more. It's just some of the monks, squires, and knights who are off-duty." He ruffled my hair before having me turn and quickly braiding my hair back. I felt what lingering tension fade, which he knew would happen. I liked having my hair braided when I was particularly nervous, because then I could better pretend that I had some of Dad's confidence. I mean… _he_ wore his hair in a braid. "There we go. Remember what I do with uncooperative soldiers if any give you lip, okay?" Considering what Dad did basically summarized as 'give them a once over before knocking them out in one hit', I simply shook my head. I knew why Dad did that, since insubordination could cost allies their lives, but it wasn't something I could see myself doing. "Everything will be fine."

Dad waited for me to step away from him before actually leaving, and even then, glanced back a couple of times to make sure I'd be fine. Only then did he actually start chatting with Alois about whatever it was Alois wanted to talk about. Meanwhile, I decided to try and find my twin since if Dad was here, I knew Azrael had to be. And while I really did need to return to the field, I wanted a hug from my twin before doing so. With that said, I got distracted before I could begin my hunt in earnest. I hadn't expected Flayn to be with everyone watching.

"Flayn?" I called, mostly to confirm it was her. Though she had been surveying the field below, she immediately turned at my voice and smiled at me, skipping over. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I recall telling you that I am a most excellent healer, yes?" she explained, giggling. I nodded, remembering that little tidbit. "Though there are safety precautions, sometimes something unexpected happens. And people do still get surface burns and bruises and scrapes. So, I assist."

"I do feel better knowing there are trained healers here." You could _never_ have too many healers when there was fighting. Never. Maybe I should make everyone learn at least basic healing, even those who did poorly with magic. "I've been in too many battles to not expect something catastrophic."

"I know the feeling." She sighed gustily, and I wondered if she'd ended up in a battle when she was younger. It would certainly explain her dead friends, and the trauma that made it hard for her to sleep. "Thankfully, everyone keeps a very close watch. Last year, we did almost have an incident where a practice lance unexpected snapped and one of the sharp pieces was caught up in a wind spell that went out of control…"

"I can already tell where this could've gone." Azrael and I had once done something like that on _purpose_. Azrael had also utilized the wind's might to drive seemingly innocuous things, like rocks, straight through armor. "I'm hoping this ends with a 'but no was was injured'?"

"We had some bruises, but Seteth jumped down and threw a javelin to knock the piece off its course." That… that would've taken some skill. Considering the wind speeds… though if it had gone out of control, quite a bit of the magic would've been diverted elsewhere, so it would've likely been weaker. That was why breaking the spell's pattern was a viable tactics, after all. The only way it became stronger than expected was to purposely overload the pattern, but that was also a suicide tactic for magic users. "So, I cannot say that unexpected events do not occur, but that is why we have our numerous safety measures!"

"Right, right…" The safety measures I knew nothing about, but I assumed she did. "Still, I'm glad those measures include extra healers." Of course, now I was distracted. Remembering that trick we had done had brought my attention back to Azrael and I began sensing for him again. Only to find he was not only trying to sneak up behind me, but that he had a bunch of flowers in hand. "Azrael, I'm about to fight. Don't put flowers in my braid."

"Drat, I hoped you were too distracted," Azrael whined, leaning heavily on my back before hugging me. He held me extra tight, giving what comfort he could. He was probably dizzy from how much my own head was spinning. "Fine. I'll put them in after." He brandished the flowers he held like they were a sword, before he grinned at the staring Flayn. "I was trying to pull a trick on her, but twin senses were too strong!"

"I really should've expected you planned one sooner since you didn't greet me," I complained, pushing back a little. It was hard to breathe. Thankfully, he sensed the reason quickly and loosened his hold on me. Just slightly. He was still on me. "The flowers are pretty, though."

"Aren't they? I figured they'd brighten your day." He finally let go of me, and picked a pure white flower to give to Flayn. "As an apology for startling you. I was so focused on sneaking that I didn't realize she was talking to someone." Now that was a lie. He'd known. He just hadn't known it was someone he somewhat mildly liked.

Still, I wouldn't call him on it. I rarely did. "You should take it. It's very rare he actually apologizes." Though, glancing around, I noticed a few people giving us some weird looks. I supposed it had to do with being Dad's kids, and being the weird ones. Still, I thought their weird looks softened when Flayn actually took the flower with a smile. And I saw Catherine, who was among the spectators, purposely block us from Seteth? I almost asked about it.

"Flayn, I hadn't known you already made their acquaintance." But then, Lady Rhea walked over, moving with quiet grace yet with no movement wasted. Not even her cape fluttered more than expected. "I am happy to see that, though," she continued, gently stroking Flayn's hair before tucking the flower behind one of Flayn's hair ornaments. Flayn, in turn, smiled warmly up at Lady Rhea. "You are always at your best when surrounded by people."

"I do like people," Flayn admitted, giggling now. She got on her tiptoes and tugged Lady Rhea down to fix one of the flowers in her hair. "And Byleth and Azrael are both ever so nice." I nudged Azrael immediately to keep him from snorting. He always scoffed and rolled his eyes whenever someone called him 'nice'. "I am guessing it's almost time for the mock battle to begin, since Seteth actually let you walk away."

"It is." Rhea smiled softly at me. "I am certain you shall do fine, Byleth, but know that many of us support you."

"Thank you, Lady Rhea," I replied, debating whether or not to bow. But bowing felt weird, and I had Azrael attached to my back anyway. "I'll do my best."

"Then I fear we already know the victor of the battle," Lady Rhea teased, laughing quietly. At least, I assumed she was teasing. It made more sense than being sincere. She'd never seen me fight, after all. "But, Byleth? Azrael? Might I make a request?"

"Of course."

"You do not have to refer to me by title. 'Rhea' will be just fine." Her smile softened. "Fiona never called me by title, you see, not even when she was a little girl. And I've tried to get Jeralt to drop the formality, though I need not tell the two of you about his stubbornness."

"Few can make Dad do anything he doesn't want to do." I glanced at Azrael, curious what he thought, and he shrugged. He didn't see any reason not to. "Then, Rhea, I will do my best."

"I look forward to it." Rhea continued laughing quietly before turning her attention to Azrael, who tilted his head curiously. "Azrael, why don't you watch the mock battle with Flayn and me?"

I took that as a hint that I _really_ needed to leave. So, I did and walked down to the field. And during the conversations I'd had, the place had filled with students. As in all of them were here, and I was probably the _last_ one to the field. At least the Blue Lions were easy to find. They were at the southernmost part of the field, which was elevated due to the hills. A quick look showed that each of the Houses were 'granted' some sort of potential advantage, no doubt to see if they could be utilized or not.

"I'm sorry for being late," I said, using that as my greeting when I finally caught up to them. My 'cubs' gathered around, thankfully not offended by my tardiness. "Do we have everyone?"

"We do indeed, Professor," Dimitri confirmed. He looked confused for a moment before reaching around and plucking a flower from my braid. "Oh, I had thought it caught, not placed. Here, I can..."

"Damn it, Azrael." I made sure to 'press' my exasperation on him. I sensed his amusement in return. " Leave it. It's not supposed to be there. I told him not to put any flowers in my hair before the fight." Speaking of my brother, though… "Felix? Did you get properly healed from the spar you had with him yesterday?" Ever since the free day, Felix had insisted on daily spars. Azrael didn't mind obliging.

"I'm fine," Felix replied, shrugging. Still, he had a faint smile. "Didn't expect that trick. I'll have to remember that."

"Please don't use too much hand to hand in actual combat without proper training," I immediately requested. It got me a scowl. "Unless you know how to kick and punch in a way that lessens the chances of you breaking your own bones because you hit armor instead of flesh. Regardless, I didn't ask if you were fine. I asked if you got properly healed."

"He did, Professor, because I made sure of it," Ingrid reassured me. She looked exasperated, though. "Is there a way to remind Sir Azrael that sparring doesn't normally involve breaking people's ribs? I didn't even know you _could_ do that with a single kick."

"They were probably only 'cracked', not outright broken," Mercedes gently corrected, smiling serenely. She looked like she was more focused on my braid than the conversation. "Cracked ribs are fairly common injuries, but I do agree that too much force must've been used for a simple spar."

"Precisely. So… Felix, if you say something stupid like 'you should go full out during sparring matches', I _will_ tell Prince Dimitri about the icicle incident." That was, apparently, quite the threat as Felix's eyes widened for a brief moment before he looked away and remained completely silent. Sylvain's snickering hinted he knew exactly what they were talking about, though Dimitri himself looked incredibly confused. "Well, I should acknowledge that he stopped the spar immediately once he realized what had happened. And he seemed upset about it." ...Well, he _had_ been upset, but that was only because he knew I would be upset at one of my students being injured. He'd apologized to me directly about it.

"That _is_ true. But I suppose we should really get ourselves ready?" Mercedes looked to me curiously, and I nodded. We had already lost enough time for planning due to me. "Shall we then?" This time, she looked to Dimitri, who called for the other students to come gather around and join us.

I felt ill and trapped. I supposed that summarized my life for now, though.

* * *

We planned and strategized all the way to the battle's actual start, which was… slower than I was used to. More hesitant. Only after a few moments did the battle begin in earnest. And from my vantage point on the hill, I found myself filled with questions. Such as why did the Golden Deer have someone like Hilda hiding behind a barricade? Even if it was to protect Claude, who was also there, she still would've been more suited to being outside the barricade, to be the primary defense rather than the secondary. And why in all of creation was Dorothea on the front lines? If she were a magic knight, then sure, she could be, but she didn't have the weaponry skill to manage that. In fact, she didn't have a weapon at _all_ on her. What were the Black Eagles thinking?

"Professor, is something wrong?" Dimitri asked after a while. Though he kept most of his attention on the battlefield, where the 'soldiers' of all three houses were locked in a messy stalemate in the middle, he did spare a glance my way. "I could be wrong, but I think you've been digging into your arms for a while."

"It's nothing," I answered automatically. Still, he was right. When frustrated, I did have a tendency to cross my arms and dig my nails into them. And I was doing so now. "Who directs the tactics for the other houses?"

"Pardon?" He stared for a moment before looking out over the battlefield again. "Well, it is the same as with us." So, professor and house leader supposedly working together. "Why?"

"I think I need to re-prioritize tactics lessons, if Edelgard and Claude are involved in these tactics." Though, looking over things, the Golden Deer's difficulties could be attributed more to a lack of unity. It did look like Lorenz was just going off on his own, with poor Ignatz following in order to remain under some sort of guard. Black Eagles had no such excuses. "They'll get their soldiers killed with these sorts of tactics."

"...Not many would complain about their enemy making less than sound tactical decisions, you know." Dimitri smiled faintly, and I supposed if he put it like that, it did sound ridiculous to most people. But I… I could far too easily hear the 'death cries' such tactics would ring. See the blood such tactics would spill. And it… it bothered me. No, more than that. I hated it.

"I suppose." But, that was neither here nor there. I was stuck in this position, and to 'survive', I had to keep going. Even if my life was nothing, I… "Order ours to fall back." By this point, everyone below would be exhausted, overflowing with battle-fever. Easier to trick, and even easier to rattle...

"For the crux of the plan?" He waited for me to nod and confirm. "Understood."

Dimitri gave the predetermined signal, one apparently used in the Kingdom, and gradually, our 'soldiers' below began falling back. Behind us, the 'soldiers' we held back prepared for their own part, keeping low and using Dimitri and me as shields. Not that the Eagles or Deer were paying any attention to up above. Like predators scenting blood, the Eagle and Deer 'soldiers' (freaking hell, it felt wrong to use that term for the students…) chased after the retreating Lion students. I thought I even heard Edelgard say something about victory being in sight. Most of the 'soldiers' seemed to think the same. Few, if any, questioned just why we'd suddenly called our forces back. None of them thought anything was wrong, at least until Hubert and Claude suddenly shouted for their own 'soldiers' to retreat. But, by then… it was far too late.

Both Dimitri and I ducked down, both as a signal for Annette and Ashe and to make sure we were out of the way of their assault. As Annette had warned, she and her mages weren't quite skilled enough for a full Resonance, but they _were_ skilled enough to do something on a smaller scale. 'Group Flames', we decided to call it. Not as powerful, and not as wide of an effect, but still more than enough to burn and rattle the 'enemy' below. And the ones that might've kept their wits joined the ones who hadn't once the arrows came down. Ashe _had_ wanted to keep everything coordinated, with the same 'knock, draw, loose' that was used in the stories, but since I'd never seen anything like that in an actual battle, I'd overruled him. The closest I'd dealt with was simple a command to 'start shooting'. You didn't want convenient shouts to _tell_ the enemy when to prep for arrows, and tracking and shooting a moving target was a very individual process, based on a number of things including the type of bow and personal strength. Not something that worked well with timed commands. The strength in a 'Fusillade' tactic was timing those first few volleys to be close together, and give no quarter for the enemy to collect themselves.

I glanced at Dimitri and nodded once before surging forward. Dimitri was only a split-second behind me, the 'signal' for the Lions to charge. Annette, Ashe, and their soldiers would provide covering fire once they recovered, while Mercedes and her healers would tend to whatever injured fell back. The rest? They fell in behind Dimitri and me, picking off 'enemy soldiers' as we went, straight for the two 'enemy camps'. With so many of their forces taken out, splitting our own wouldn't be a disadvantage.

"Your Highness, Professor, more of mine were injured than expected," Sylvain informed us, keeping one step behind Dimitri while we charged. For once, he looked completely serious. "I think there might still be enough for my part, but it will require some creative thought."

"If that's the case, then perhaps you should instead join my 'half'," Dimitri suggested. He glanced at me, and after a moment, I nodded. That should be fine, and if it looked like we committed most of our force on the Eagles, the Deer might let their guard down. "Inform Felix of the change, then. And Ingrid, since Felix might forget to tell his soldiers."

"Understood." Despite the serious tone, Sylvain did smile and wink, startling a smile out of Dimitri. "I'll be right behind you."

"I'm counting on you." Dimitri looked to me again while Sylvain fell back. "Still keep with the plan?" I nodded again, because there was no reason to deviate. Dimitri and his group would subdue the Eagles. Felix (at Dimitri's insistence) led the rest against the Deer. And me? Well, my part was… "Be careful, Professor." My part was tying up Hanneman and Manuela.

There were several ways to go about such a plan, and I kept all possibilities open as I approached the 'end' of the field. Either due to their own strained relation or because they were technically 'enemies', but Hanneman and Manuela stationed themselves quite a distance away from each other. Manuela, however, kept herself back from the fighting, treating the injured alongside Linhardt, only pausing to advise Edelgard and Hubert. Difficult to bait, so I focused on Hanneman. _He_ stayed near his students (though still noticeably away), casting sagittae arrows with precision to providing cover for retreating Deer. With his attention solely in front of him, though, it was easy to sneak around to strike. Honestly, I probably could've taken him out then and there, but I had a different tactic in mind. I had two focuses, after all.

So, I purposely made a noise to catch his attention and let him dodge my first strike. He recovered quicker than I expected, so one of his retaliating sagittae arrows grazed my side. It wasn't nearly enough to even bother me, though, so I darted in again, feinting once more. Dodge, dart, feint. Dodge, dart, feint. Take a hit here and there. Graze him here and there. Slowly but surely luring him away from the other Deer so that my Lions could pin and strangle them. Slowly but surely watching and calculating the range of his sagittae spell. Slowly but surely drawing him into position, keeping part of my attention behind me…

When I judged the timing right, I flipped out of the way of the spell and changed targets, dashing back towards the Black Eagle's camp, where Manuela was. We were close, for good reason. After all, since I knew Manuela wouldn't be easily lured away, and because I didn't want to use my magic in a 'mock battle', I decided to let Hanneman handle the initial blow. It worked even better than I had expected, because she had been focused on the battle in front of her, where Dimitri and Edelgard dueled and the rest of the Lions easily pinned and defeated the rest of the Eagles. So, Hanneman's sagittae spell hit her full on, making her scream from surprise (and possibly pain), and jerk back. Meaning she had no time to recover before I was on her, slamming my practice sword into her abdomen before whirling to kick her into the pillar of… whatever building was near. Kind of looked like an altar, but hell if I knew. And hell if I actually cared.

Because once Manuela hit the pillar, and she slid to the ground with a groan, I re-focused on Hanneman. I had to flip and roll a few times to avoid his spells, but I was able to get in close before long. One good blow to the neck and Hanneman was down. Seconds later, someone announced that the Lions won. But I didn't pay much attention. I didn't really care besides the fact that it was over. Meaning I helped Hanneman up, helped him hobble over to Manuela, help tended to both of their injuries, and then left to go help the healers with the students. At least, that was my plan.

Dad stopped me before I could and brought up my arm to look at them. It only took a second to see why. At some point during the rolling and dodging, a couple of rocks either dug into my skin or got caught in the gashes I'd gotten from Hanneman's spells. Whatever the reason, the end result was the same. Because I healed so quickly, the rocks hadn't had time to 'fall out' before the skin closed. So, I had some itchy, mildly painful lumps. And there was only one way to get them out.

Dad sighed and smiled sadly when he confirmed his suspicion before drawing his knife and cutting them out. I clenched my jaw at the pain, and I hid how much my hands trembled by gripping Dad's sleeve. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. It was actually pretty common. It would be _more_ common if this healing rate of mine didn't conveniently help minimize wound infections. Then again, without that bit of convenience, I probably would've lost all my limbs to gangrene before I was five years old. If I didn't die from it first, at least.

Since Dad was very used to this, he was done quickly. But I continued to cling, because it still hurt. I always clung when I hurt. Thankfully, Dad never minded.

* * *

Once everyone was healed, we were dismissed for baths and changes of clothes. From what I understood, we were done for the day and Manuela attempted to get me to spend a night in town with her again. However, the young boy with a scar on his face intercepted us when she tried to drag me out the gates and informed us that Rhea wished to speak with me. While I wondered why, I couldn't help but be grateful for the convenient escape. I was in no hurry to return to a tavern any time soon. At all.

"I apologize for taking you from your rest," Rhea began, smiling warmly and proudly at me. We stood in the same room where I had first met her, with Seteth at her side. Just as before, it was hard to tell what Seteth was thinking, but I'd like to think he was a bit softer towards me? Then again, he definitely was scrutinizing me. "I simply wanted to check how you were. Your work with the students today was remarkable. I can see Jeralt trained you well."

"I am fine, Rhea," I answered, wondering why she'd want to check in. Though, I suppose a cooperative hostage was easier to deal with. "A little tired, perhaps, but no worse than the jobs I had done in the past." In fact, it was better. No one as dead.

"I see." Her smile softened, but I swore there was something almost calculating in her gaze. It unnerved me. In the back of my head, I sensed Sothis 'tense', like she was preparing to stop time to save me again. Perhaps we were both paranoid, but… "And were you able to bond wit your students?"

"I believe so." Why would she ask that? I supposed it was to make sure the students weren't ready to stab me? "We'll see how the year goes."

"Indeed, though I am so happy to hear you are growing close."

"Of course, the mock battle was mere practice," Seteth said, steering the conversation to safer waters. He still scrutinized me, but I noticed part of his attention was now on Rhea. Like he also thought something was different. Not helping my nerves. "The real fight is the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion, held during the Wyvern Moon. You are expected to properly train your students so that you do not humiliate the academy during this long-held tradition." So, there was another 'mock battle' like this, then… I hoped I would be more comfortable. "Still, as the Archbishop said, you did well. I hope that translates to the missions." Missions? What missions?

"I'm sure it will," Rhea… chided. I think that was the word I wanted. While you could say she was reassuring me, her attention was more on Seteth than me. That said, her attention returned to just me before long. And her gaze was back to warm, with no sign of the earlier calculation. I'd say I was just imagining it, but Sothis noticed too. Even if she saw through my eyes, we weren't the same person at all. "I look forward to the year. I have high hopes for you, Byleth."

"Ah, but before I forget..." All at once, Seteth's expression softened. "Flayn was wondering if she could come by for tea this evening as she has done the past few days. She was worried about how tired you might be."

"I'd be delighted," I reassured, a bit surprised. Since he didn't like me, and because Flayn mentioned his protectiveness, I wouldn't have expected him to relay such a request. Still, I was glad. "As I mentioned, I'm only a little tired."

"I'll let her know, then," Seteth replied, smiling faintly. He glanced at Rhea, who tried to remain serene, but also looked distinctly amused. "Was there anything else, Archbishop? I'm not telling her about the missions yet. Given everything, I'm certain she would forget and you know how I despise repeating myself." I wouldn't forget, but I was definitely just going to keep quiet on that one.

Luckily for me, that was all Rhea had wanted to speak to me about. So, after a little more awkward small talk, I was dismissed. I thought about going to Azrael and Dad, but I sensed that they were occupied with something. Knightly duties, given how much Azrael grumbled and how much he debated whether he could get away with sleeping or not. So, I decided to simply head to my room. I could get food later.

"Professor! There you are!" Those plans were halted, however, when Dimitri called from somewhere behind me. I turned and saw not just him, but the rest of my 'cubs' approaching. "We've been looking for you." The group gathered around me, and Annette briefly jumped out of the group to hug me before jumping back in. "We're all sharing a meal together and hoped you could join us. A victory celebration."

"A victory celebration?" I repeated, a little surprised. Not by the celebration part. Those were pretty common. But they were… "I'm invited?" Mercenaries were rarely invited to the victory celebrations after jobs. Even then, most gave me a wide berth.

"Of course!" Yet Dimitri seemed surprised that I'd ask that at all. "Why wouldn't you be?"

"Come now, Professor! We can't exactly celebrate without the key to our victory with us!" Sylvain joked, grinning. And fixing Annette's pigtail when her excited jumping made it fall out. Again. "Annette, let me secure these in the morning, will you? They keep falling."

"Hmm? Ah, sure?" Annette agreed, briefly knocked from her cheer into confusion. But she went right on back to cheer without a second's pause. "But he's right, you know? For once. We never would've won without you!"

"Hey, what do you mean 'for once'?"

"Exactly what she says," Felix deadpanned, rolling his eyes. And scowling. He always scowled. "But I have to agree. Compared to what the boar here would've come up with, your tactics were nearly decent."

"Felix! Stop picking fights with His Highness!" Ingrid immediately scolded, snagging his collar to pull him towards her. Felix dragged his feet, but otherwise, didn't protest. "And would it kill you to pay someone a proper compliment?"

"It _was_ a compliment."

"'Nearly decent' is not a compliment!"

"Easy, Ingrid," Dimitri urged, shaking his head. Ingrid sighed, but let go of Felix. "It is best for all of us if we speak freely, and I think our professor has learned how to translate Felix's words." All I had potentially learned in the brief interactions I'd had was that Felix had difficulties being direct about anything emotional. I'd ask Azrael what he thought. "Besides, Felix is quite correct in that my own tactics would've proved lacking."

"Goodness, do you mind if we move the conversation to the dining hall?" Mercedes asked, gently interrupting whatever potential argument or discussion might've occurred. Though she sounded absent, I had a feeling she did that on purpose. "I'm so hungry I can barely stand…"

"Ah, I'm sorry Mercedes. You're exactly right." Dimitri smiled up at the silent Dedue, and the quiet Ashe. "Particularly since I believe you two were on kitchen duty today?"

"We were!" Ashe confirmed, nodding enthusiastically. I noticed everyone's moods brighten at the revelation. Even Felix's. "I wasn't much help, mind, but Dedue prepared an amazing selection of dishes!"

Dedue shook his head, likely to dismiss the compliment, but everyone headed for the dining hall with smiles and laughter. That is, everyone save Dimitri and me. Me, because I was still confused by the invitation. And Dimitri because… well, he peered at my face, studying it closely. I wondered what he tried to discern.

"Forgive me, but you do not seem too happy," he explained at last. I shrugged, not sure how else to respond. Beyond my confusion, I was just glad everyone was all right. "Something about your eyes… ah, no, I'm sorry for prying." He shook his head and smiled at me. It occurred to me then that I had never had so many strangers smile at me before. "I know we have only just met, so it might be difficult, but I would like nothing more than to be able to share our joy with you. Happiness can be so fleeting, after all…" The shadows in his eyes grew darker for a moment, but he willed them away. "We're all in this together, so I hope you will consent? I know the rest of the class feels the same." When had strangers cared about my happiness? I couldn't remember a single instance. "Well, come along, Professor!" He held out his hand to me. "Let's enjoy the fruits of our labor!"

Not sure how to respond, I reached out without thinking before hesitating. It had been a long time since a stranger had held their hand out to me. But his smile and gaze were so genuine that I found myself eventually taking his hand and letting him lead me to the dining hall. I didn't expect for anyone to really notice, unless they were looking for Dimitri, but to my surprise, almost all of my students noticed instantly. Before long at all, I was seated in between Dimitri and Claude, across from Edelgard, with a plate full of food in front of me. And the staff had no problems getting me seconds and thirds. ...And fourths. It was good! And eating gave me a convenient excuse to not talk while everyone else chattered about.

"I can't wait until we're out on a mission together, so that I can see how my schemes meld with our professor's tactics," Claude declared at one point during the feast, laughing brightly. He pretended to not notice the braids Hilda put in his hair. "Given what I saw today, it won't disappoint at all!"

"As much as I hate to agree with Claude, I am afraid I must," Lorenz sighed. Still he smiled and, surprisingly, served me some tea. It had a tangy taste to it, whatever it was, and it went well with… well, everything. "The breadth of your skill was on full display and your tactics were masterful."

"Wow, we're agreeing? Best make sure pigs aren't flying."

"Claude, must you be so droll?" Lorenz clicked his tongue, scowling at Claude. "You should conduct yourself-augh!" That noise was because Lysithea had 'accidentally' bumped into him while heading to her seat, resulting in him nearly falling on his ass. "Lysithea! Of all things…!"

"That was impressing, Professor!" Petra cheered, beaming at me as she sat down with another plate of food. Her expression faltered, though, as she realized she'd used the wrong word. "I mean… 'impressive'!"

"She's quite right," Ferdinand agreed, smiling proudly at me. Though he was a couple seats down, I noticed he had one of the flowers I'd given him tucked into his lapel. "I had been curious if your leadership skills matched your combat prowess, and you did not disappoint in the slightest!"

"Indeed!"

"Why are you all simply praising me?" I asked, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Being good at battle… that wasn't anything amazing. It certainly wasn't something to praise. It just showed how much of a monster I was. "Have I simply missed the praise you had for each other? No one person can achieve… well, anything when it comes to battles." I waved a hand at everyone, frowning just a little. "You all are a cohort, remember? Compliment each other. It shouldn't be very hard. While there were mistakes, everyone also did very well."

"We were exchanging compliments earlier," Dimitri 'explained'. I noticed that he didn't really react to the food he was eating, which was strange. Almost everyone else was sighing and squealing in delight. Maybe he was just used to good food? "Edelgard surprised everyone by commenting on how cooperation was the key to success."

"Well, it is in a battle," Edelgard protested, pointedly taking a large bite of whatever she had on her plate. I didn't know the names of any of the dishes. "That was what led to your victory, is it not?"

"It played a very large role, yes." Dimitri glanced at Dedue next to him, as if he noticed something. "Dedue? Is something the matter?"

"No, it is simply…" Dedue began slowly. The chatter quieted down when everyone saw the noticeable surprise on his face. "Professor, may I ask how many plates you've had?" And at the question, everyone fell silent to look at the stack of plates next to me. Caspar even poked the slightly smaller stack of bowls on the other side of the plates. "Is that your stack only, or did others place theirs there?"

"No, they're mine?" I answered, doing my own count. There might have been a couple more than usual, but the food was good. "Is there a limit on how much food we can have?"

"No, there's isn't, but…"

"How did you eat all of that, and not have your stomach burst?" Ashe asked, eyes wide with surprise. He actually began trying to count the dishes. "Just looking at that many makes my stomach groan!"

"I think that's more than Ingrid," Sylvain commented. Ingrid tried to swat his shoulder, but he dodged it easily. "And Raphael."

"It's definitely more. I think it's more than both of them combined."

"...That had best not be a way to wriggle out of complimenting each other," I finally decided to say. This was so awkward… "I shall be most cross with all of you if that is the case. I meant it when I said it."

"Of course, but first, did you happen to save room for dessert?" Claude asked, his tone a little teasing. I debated for a moment, because I was mortified by the attention my eating got, but my love of sweets and sugar won out, so I nodded. "Great! Let's steal the first ones!"

Well, my first task as a professor completed. Now, to somehow make it through the year...

* * *

_Hubert von Vestra_

_Crest: None_

_Heir to the House of Vestra, one of the oldest noble houses of the Empire, well known for serving as House Hresvelg's 'shadows'. Though his father is infamous for playing a role in the Insurrection of the Seven, his loyalty to Edelgard is absolute. As a result, he does whatever he can to protect her and further her goals, sometimes without her knowing. _

_Utilizes the rare 'Dark Magic', specifically learning those magics because fewer know about it, giving him an edge in combat. He is also a capable tactician, favoring efficient tactics and surgical strikes to terrorize and demoralize the enemy. _

_He cultivates an intimidating air, speaking slowly and with precision to peel away a person's masks and discover their true intentions and character. This demeanor, however, falls away whenever he doesn't have his morning coffee, as he requires at least three cups before he is by any means coherent._

_Dedue Molinaro_

_Crest: None_

_Eldest son of a blacksmith and herbalist, one of the survivors of the Duscar genocide. Strangely, he serves as Dimitri's vassal, and harbors a loyalty that some might consider unhealthy. Few understand why he even serves, much less to such a zealous degree, mostly because most keep their distance, distrusting him due to his heritage and his stern appearance. _

_Mostly self-taught, as few in the castle wished to teach him anything, much less weaponry. He favors axes, since they are similar to hammers, and hand-to-hand combat, having some experience fending off those who would bully his younger sister. His greatest strength, however, is his defensive capabilities. While magic can ruin him, few weapons will ever bypass his shields._

_A man of few words, Dedue's stoic demeanor belies his gentle heart and kind spirit. It also hides how his favorite pastimes include gardening and cooking. Though, some might say his 'favorite pastime' is actually worrying over Dimitri. It is not uncommon to see him fuss like a mother hen. _

_Hilda Valentine Goneril_

_Crest: Goneril (Minor)_

_Only daughter of House Goneril, which has historically protected the Alliance from Almyra for centuries. She's spoiled and lazy, very used to being doted on, but she also possesses a kind heart and is careful to not force anyone to do anything for her. Trickery, yes, but no force._

_Despite her behavior and waifish figure, she specializes in axes just like all of House Goneril. Though she downplays her skills, she was taught personally by her brother, Holst, meaning she's much stronger than she lets on. _

_Surprisingly, she adores making accessories. All of her jewelry is personally made by her, from her necklaces and earrings to whatever hair ornaments she wears. She doesn't broadcast this skill of hers, not wanting any pressure, but one of the few times she gives her all is when making one as a gift for a friend. _

* * *

Author's notes: And that's game-chapter 1 completed! The 'resonance effect' mentioned is a nod to the gambits and battalions. During the inter-house battles, you can think of the non-named students as the player char's battalions, though battalions themselves won't really be used much in the White Clouds portion of the novelization for the sake of my sanity.

There's a couple of mentions to supports here (specifically, Petra's C, and Dedue's C), so now is a good time to mention that for the 'story-locked' supports, I'm… not going to necessarily pay attention to the fact that they're story-locked. It depends on the support, but most notably is that some of the A supports will show up pre-timeskip, unlike in game. The free day has nods to the quests, though Flayn's was changed from a 'ceremony for Saint Cethleann' to simply getting fish for the kitchen. And instead of planting seeds for Dedue, it's just enjoying the greenhouse. (During the conversation with Bernie, there's mentions to the 'ask the professor a question' mechanic, as well as a nod to what she says when asking to specialize in bows.)

There's nothing really in-game that hints to Manuela giving Byleth a physical, but considering she's in charge of the infirmary, I figured she needed to know about Byleth's abnormally slow heartbeat, and a physical was a good way to do it. Oh, right, I know that in-game, Byleth has a pulse but no heartbeat, but that goes _way_ past my ability to suspend disbelief. xD So, just abnormally slow instead. (Fun fact, apparently, the world record for the slowest resting heart rate in a healthy human is 26 or 27 BPM.) There's also nothing in game about the whole 'rare for twins to have crests' thing. It was just a random idea that… kind of sparked all of this, actually.

In the Blue Lion's route, Dimitri teases Byleth about how much they ate at the victory celebration… I think it's two times, but it could be more. That, and the fact it's a pretty common headcanon that Byleth can just eat a lot in general (thanks to the Dining Hall and the activity points) led to the teasing at the end. (Edelgard and Claude may also tease Byleth, but I can't remember.) The last part of the scene also has bits and pieces of the Black Eagle and Golden Deer versions of the 'Mock Battle' scene.


	4. Chapter 3) Worry

Chapter 3) Worry

* * *

_I have successfully completed my first task as a professor. All I've really gotten from it is that I have no idea what I'm doing. But since they're stuck with me, I just… have to do my best. Somehow. Someway. Urgh… my students deserve way better than me. What did they do to deserve this?_

* * *

_["Oh, that one looks interesting."]_ Sothis directed my attention to a book on the shelf above where I'd been looking, and she was right. It did look interesting. I immediately pulled it from the shelf to flip through, impressed by the details on the diagrams. _["All sorts of tactics in this. You should see if you can borrow it."] _Indeed, I should. Because, of course, I wasn't perusing books in the library. I was actually in Seteth's office, waiting for him. He'd sent word to see me about something, so I'd been surprised he hadn't already been here. But I didn't mind because… well… books. His study had a _lot_ of books. Lots and lots of book. With a very broad range of subjects. He could take as much time as he wanted. Sothis and I were both contently occupied.

"My apologies for…" Seteth began when he finally walked in, three books later. It took me a moment to look up from the book I was skimming (a fascinating collection of essays involving the effects of weather on tactics) and realize he was there. "Ah." He smiled slightly, and quickly muffled what could only be a laugh. "I see you are one afflicted with a hunger for books."

"Perhaps?" I answered, not sure how to react. After a moment, I closed the book and returned it to the shelf reluctantly. "I have heard many say I got it from my mother."

"Well, I am afraid I cannot speak to that. I arrived here after your mother's death and, thus, never got the chance to meet her. I took over her duties, in fact." Ah, now that he mentioned it, I do remember Alois saying something like that. "I have heard stories, of course. Both she and Jeralt were well loved, and were missed dearly by many. Rhea, especially. But all I can confirm is that Fiona was _very_ organized and incredibly good at her job. I still use many of the systems she set up."

"Really?" I had to smile a little, stupidly pleased by that. It was silly to be proud, but it was nice to hear compliments about her. "Ah, wait, did you not use a title for Rhea?"

"I switch, depending. In this case, it is more accurately to say 'Rhea' because it is as herself. Not as the Archbishop." That was… confusing. But maybe it had something to do with how leaders were just as much symbols as they were people? Dad said that, at least. "It is a compromise we have made. She dislikes it when I use her title."

"She seems to dislike it when most use it."

"Only those she likes." Surprisingly, Seteth chuckled, like there was something funny to it. But he didn't elaborate further. "Is there a topic you are looking for specifically? Tomas would no doubt be delighted to help you."

"Well…" The answer was 'no, not at all'. But I did remember what I had first started looking for, before getting _very_ distracted. "I was curious about your fables."

"My…" He immediately looked embarrassed! In fact, he refused to hold my gaze. "How do you know about those? You haven't been here that long."

"Flayn brags. She loves them." I really shouldn't tease, even if it was true. For one thing, even if the conversation was civil, I had no doubts he still didn't like me. "I'll get away from the shelf now. What was it you wanted to see me about?"

"Ah, yes." Seteth cleared his throat, still embarrassed, but headed to his desk to pull out a couple of papers. I moved to stand in front of it, ignoring Sothis's 'nudges' to be nosy. "I wished to tell you about the mission you and your cohort will have this moon. No doubt it will be dealing with bandits."

"...A real battle? So soon?" I immediately felt uneasy. Given what I had seen when I sparred against them and that mock-battle… "They don't know a thing about fighting together, though. Most of them have less than a month of…"

"I know." Seteth's tone was surprisingly gentle. In fact, he even grimaced, highlighting he wasn't comfortable either. "It's not ideal, truthfully. In years past, the first couple of missions would be camping trips to learn cooperation skills. Helping villagers with the planting and harvesting. Things of that nature. But…" Seteth paused, debating his words. "Those affiliated with Garreg Mach Monastery have a moral obligation to assist those in need. No one is an exception, no matter their social standing."

"That's very noble." Surprisingly so, given my interactions with the Church in the past. "But that doesn't explain…"

"There have been _many_ bandits recently. Minor revolts as well. All sorts of small conflicts that nevertheless stretch each country's army very thin. The Church is obligated to help reinforce the thinner areas, but there have been so many small-scaled conflicts recently that even our own knights are stretched thin." That… made sense, given what I knew. Mercenaries were hired to fill in the gaps, and there were always jobs. "There have been missions we have had to push aside simply because there was not enough manpower to complete them in a safe manner. And there have also been many missions where we have sent fewer knights than we would've liked because the situation called for immediate action."

"...Basically…" I knew what he was implying. I just really didn't like it. "It's send the students or risk the bandits escaping to harm more?" Perhaps that was why those bandits had even been close to Remire in the first place... "I'm surprised you're telling me."

"Oh, don't fret. I'm still _quite_ suspicious and wary. Though, I will admit that some of that has been diverted to another source." He closed his eyes for a moment, staving off visible exasperation. I thought of what I had seen after Hanneman had confirmed our crests, that discussion with Rhea. Was he more suspicious of her now? "However, regardless of my feelings on the matter, we _are_ colleagues. And knowing how serious the matters are will ensure you react appropriately. This is especially true for you, because of the cohort you teach."

"Because I have the heirs to the three countries."

"Precisely. I doubt I need to inform you of the chaos it will cause if something happens to them. At the same time, however, we cannot give them special treatment. For numerous reasons you hopefully never have to find out about." Basically, politics. I would be glad to stay out of that nonsense. "And do not forget, you have the heir to Brigid's throne among yours as well. It was only five years ago they cooperated with Dagda to attempt an invasion. We don't wish to give them more cause to hate Fodlan."

"Of course." I felt ill. How was I supposed to do any of this? How was I supposed to prepare them for a battle, a _real_ battle, in so little time? "Will we have _any_ knights assisting us? Or will it only be us?"

"That…" Seteth paused and looked down to the papers on his desk. "You will have at least a couple. That much, I can promise you. Just how many, however, will depend on when this all happens." He sighed and raised his hand as if he was going to brush his hair behind his ear. He stopped before he could, though. "With luck, we will have enough for the more urgent missions and, thus, you won't have to mobilize until closer to the end of the moon. Which will give you extra time to teach them." I supposed by the end of the moon, there would be more knights gone on missions. "But the farther out we push it, the more uncertain things become."

"Of course." I knew well the dangers of that. People could be unpredictable, and who knew if they'd have an emergency or not. "I don't suppose Dad would be possible?"

"If I could arrange it, I would. But Jeralt is actually tasked with quite a few of those missions I mentioned we had put off." Of course he was. That was the whole reason why Azrael was the 'collar'. "And, sadly, most of them are deep in the Empire."

"Really?" That was surprising. I honestly would've expected the Kingdom, if this was dealing with bandits and the like. "Why push them off?"

"That is…" Seteth fell silent again, this time to study me. "Jeralt mentioned you and Azrael weren't raised within the Church's teachings."

"We were never interested, no." That… uh… I probably shouldn't have said that. "As mercenaries, we often saw the darker sides of almost… everything. As a result, Azrael and I both doubt the stories because they feel too 'neat' for a place as messy as Fodlan. I also question a few of the supposed commandments, such as how murder is okay so long as it's done in the name of the Goddess." ...I wasn't helping my case. In fact, I was making things worse. "I should bite my tongue now, shouldn't I?"

"It is not misguided to question what you are told." Seteth smiled very faintly. I was surprised to hear that, considering… well… the ones I'd encountered before. "It should be noted that the majority of the teachings were written over a thousand years ago, in a very different society, and all stories change as the years go on. Many times, the original meaning is lost and it gains something new. And other times, people adhere to the words far more closely than the writer might have intended."

"I've noticed that when looking through older stories. How translations can differ." Dad knew quite a bit of older languages, and he showed me how languages change over the years. And how the names of things might shift as people interacted more. "You can also imagine how Azrael wouldn't endear himself to the Church."

"Yes, I've noticed." Seteth's tone was so dry that I instantly fretted over what he might have said or done. I hadn't heard anything, but… "Sometimes, I have to wonder if he tailors his words specifically to aggravate and needle."

"Azrael doesn't care enough to do that. Unless the person in question insulted Dad or me. But he normally skips words and goes straight to violence in those cases." Oh, now I was _really_ worried. He and I would need to have a talk. "We went off-topic, didn't we?"

"Quite so." Seteth closed his eyes for a moment, as if willing back more complaints. Azrael, seriously, what did you do? "Regardless, are you at least aware of the different divisions of the Church?"

"Oh, yes. I know the Central Church is here and is the seat of power, and I know that it and the Western Church have had numerous disputes over the years." And that the Western Church was particularly zealous in their worship. The priest who almost hit Azrael with those books had been from the Western Church. "I also know that the Eastern Church is almost desperate for some sort of political clout in the Alliance, as their influence has significantly waned over the years." Truthfully, the Church's power as a whole had weakened significantly as things became more and more chaotic over the years. The only place it's power hadn't completely diminished was the Kingdom, and even then, Dad mentioned that was less out of belief and more out of obligation.

"Oh, good, you know more than I expected based on what Jeralt said." Well, priests hired mercenaries just as much as nobles did. You picked up a few things. "Truthfully, there used to be one more branch, the Southern. However, there was an… insurrection a long time ago that led to many political problems that you can read about in your own time, if you wish. The end result is that relations between the Church and Adrestia have been strained for a very long while."

"So, the missions were put off because you required someone with suitable diplomatic ability as well as fighting prowess to get the job done without sparking a major conflict." That made… wait. Wait a moment. That part did make sense, but… "I'm sorry, but you're having _Dad_ handle sensitive diplomacy?" That… I loved Dad, I truly did, but that sounded like a disaster.

"More like we're having him go in to get the job done, and then dare them to arrest the famous Blade Breaker, hero of Fodlan." Seteth softened enough to smile and I had to smile a little in return. Because _that_ did sound like something Dad would do. Azrael got at least some of his tactlessness honest, after all. "As a result, however, I do not know if he'll be available to help you and your cohort. I may be able to arrange Azrael to accompany you, but regardless of his complete lack of tact, no one can deny his immense skill for battle. And those skills may be needed elsewhere."

"I understand." I didn't much _like_ it, but I did understand. Still, it would be very strange. I had never gone to any battle without Azrael near. "And thank you for explaining."

"As I said to you once before, our responsibility is to the students. This means doing my best to ensure you have the information you need to keep them safe." Surprisingly, his eyes darkened for a moment. "There has been much turmoil over the years. I do not wish to see more. Fodlan has been soaked in far too much blood as it is, and wars leaves wounds and scars that linger and fester long after the fighting ends." I wasn't surprised to hear him speak this way. After all, there was Flayn's own trauma. "That's all for today. I'll provide you with more information as soon as I can."

"Of course." Well, that was a dismissal if I've ever heard one. So I bowed and took a step back to the door.

"Oh, and thank you for befriending Flayn." But, apparently, Seteth had more to say. I noted how his sternness faded completely at the mention of his little sister, and was happy to see it. It was clear she meant the world to him. "She speaks quite happily of the tea she has with you, and she has slept better than she has in years."

"I'm glad I can assist. She's a delight." Would've thought he'd be more wary, but clearly, Flayn's happiness meant he would at least put it to the side. I thought it before, and I thought it again.

Thankfully, _that_ had been the end of the conversation and I could leave without further words. Also thankfully, the monastery liked to cluster 'like with like', so all the offices were more or less clumped together on the same floor. This meant that the Captain's Office, where Dad was, was right across the hall from Seteth's. I wasn't quite sure what Dad's job was now. Supposedly, he was just assisting the current captain, whoever that was, but I'd heard a good half of the knights just call him 'captain'. And not even just the 'older' half. Plus, I only ever saw him working in this office. Maybe the actual captain was off on those missions Seteth mentioned, but honestly, it didn't really matter. All I cared about was how it meant Dad was easy to find when I needed him and _freaking hell_, I needed him.

Dad glanced up when I opened the door without knocking and studied me for one second before standing up. "I'd ask how you were settling in, but…" he began, holding his arms out for a hug. I gratefully and eagerly took it, tucking my head under his chin to listen to his comforting and steady heartbeat. There really wasn't a sound more soothing… "I figured being thrown in with a bunch of noble brats to teach would be a bit much."

"It's not even just that, though they are all incredibly strange," I mumbled, closing my eyes. Dad stroked my hair, combing it with his fingers to help me relax more. "Seteth told me about the missions and…"

"Yeah, Lady Rhea told me that your first mission will likely involve you taking them bandit hunting." He let go of me and directed me to the pair of couches in front of the desk. I promptly flopped facedown on one of them, glad to lie down. "I wish I could help, but…"

"Seteth said that there were a lot of missions."

"There are." Dad sat back down again, based on the slight creak of the chair. "That's why the current captain can't keep up. There's just too much. Plus, there's apparently trouble with the Abyssians..."

"The who?" I'd never heard of them before.

"Er… we'll talk about them later. You've got enough to worry about." Oh. Joy. "I will be out in the field soon, but don't hesitate to ask for help from the knights. Some might be a little _too_ eager to help you out. Alois, for instance."

I grunted in acknowledgement, confused as to why anyone would help. If we were in Remire, it would make sense, but sometimes, I wondered if this was just where everyone weird in Fodlan congregated. Not that it mattered because this couch was surprisingly comfy and I could feel myself dozing…

_["So, we are taking children into battle, are we?"]_ That is until Sothis jarred me into wakefulness. Her voice was very dry, almost to the point of being brittle. _["When children have to take up arms, society has truly fallen into ruin."]_

"You don't have to tell me," I mumbled. I barely realized I said the words aloud until I heard Dad make a questioning noise. "Talking to the girl."

"Are you?" he asked absently. I knew he had to be giving me a weird look, even if he was used to my being weird. "Gremlin, get her to not think herself into spirals, will you?"

_["Must he call me that?!"]_

"She asks that you not call her that," I relayed, mostly because I was now too sleepy to keep quiet. Biting your tongue required having the mental ability to recognize you needed to do so and I didn't have that when dozing. "Or at least is wondering why you do."

"If she's going to be so rude as to take up residence in your head without asking, then she can deal with me calling her a gremlin," Dad answered without a second's hesitation. I had to smile a little. "Regardless, get some rest, kid. You're clearly tired."

"Mmm…" Not going to argue that…

_["I am the rude one!? I… well, I suppose we don't actually know why you and I are connected. Still, me? Rude?!"]_ Sothis, on the other hand, didn't appreciate Dad's comment. But she sighed gustily. _["Well, you are his baby girl. Of course he won't put blame on you. I suppose we should be grateful that he believes you."]_ Considering all he had to put up with… _["True, you and Azrael are quite different from normal children. Still, I wonder what is going through his head with all of this. He is terribly difficult to read when he wants to be."]_ I felt Sothis stroke my hair and caught a flicker of her form hovering by the couch. _["He keeps a journal, doesn't he? I'd love to be able to take a peak or three."] _I wasn't doing that. _["Of course not. You're a sweet girl who respects her father's privacy. But if he ever offers to let you read, I shall be most cross if you don't take it."]_ That wasn't going to happen. _["Back to what I was trying to say, though… with the battle ahead."]_

'What about it?' I mouthed, careful to not actually say the words aloud this time. Harder than it sounded. 'I want to sleep...'

_["This shan't take long. I promise."]_ She laughed a little, even though her tone was serious. _["I was just going to say that I believe I can give you my ability to turn back the hands of time. Like how I saved you."]_

'Really?'

_["Yes. I believe since you have a physical body, you would be able to turn it back even farther. Though, still not too far. Less if you're tired. It will no doubt strain your body. So, it is not infinite. But by using it, you and I can keep the little ones safe."]_ That seemed… _["It will only truly be useful in a battle, where a few seconds can mean the difference in everything. But it is the best way I can help you in that scenario. Well, that and watching as well."]_

'Catches? Besides strain?'

_["Well, I'm going to activate it whether you want me to or not if you're the one who takes a fatal blow. We share the ability, and you have priority in my opinion."]_ Well, she and I were connected. _["Ha! True. But that's not why."]_ Again, it felt like she was stroking my hair. _["Nor is it because I said I would guide you. I may have been awake for a short while, but you are very precious to me. So, I will do whatever I must to keep you safe."]_

I mumbled something incoherent and went straight into sleep since… well, she was soothing. And unlike with others, I wasn't confused by her affection. Maybe it was because I had seen her all of my life, so she wasn't a 'stranger'. She was 'family'. Even if the rest of my family couldn't hear or see her. It could also be because I knew she was being honest. She meant exactly what she said. Either way, though… thinking on that was for a day I didn't have other things to think on. So, not for a while. If ever.

* * *

"So, we'll be fighting bandits? That's not very original, Teach." Somehow, I was unsurprised Claude faked a lack of enthusiasm at the news. He shrugged and stretched, tipping his chair back before settling it on all four legs again. "Still, I suppose it won't be boring with everyone there," he continued, reaching up to unbraid and rebraid the hair by his face. "Not that the last fight was boring, mind. In Remire, I mean."

I had no idea how to reply to Claude's comment about boredom, mostly because… well, battles weren't something I could describe as such, even in jest. Thankfully, I had a convenient excuse to keep quiet. Since the four of us had met in my room to discuss the potential mission for the moon, I was making tea. Or remaking it, since the four of us had already emptied the pot. Discussions may have involved a lot of their banter before we actually got on topic. The three had no problems talking while I kept silent.

"What I am more worried about is that we have only just arrived at the academy and already are being sent out to battle," Dimitri sighed, frowning at Claude's words. He smiled, however, when I refilled his cup, and nodded in thanks before becoming serious again. "It is a noble mission of course, but there is little difference between battling bandits and battling… well, anything else. Even with support, we must brace ourselves for a challenge."

"Do you doubt our victory?" Edelgard asked, a challenge to her voice. It softened when she smiled in thanks at me for refilling her cup. "I do hope that is not the case."

"Of course not. Given the mock battle, I am certain we will prevail. My concern comes from how many will be injured. Not to mention..." Dimitri carefully didn't look at anyone, though he tried to mask it by drinking his tea. "It will be the first time killing for some of our classmates."

"That is true. I'm worried about that myself." Edelgard frowned, nursing her own tea. I finally filled up Claude's cup and sat down. "We must do what we can to support and ensure they are mentally prepared."

"Speaking from personal experience, there's not a lot we _can_ do for ensuring that." He was right, sadly. You could psych yourself up all you wanted. Once the battle-fever hit, and once you felt your blade slide through flesh… your sense of logic fled and you were left with nothing but instinct and instinct alone. "Still, you are right. We must support them."

"What was that?" Claude asked, intrigued. I already knew that rarely meant good things. Claude was more curious than a kitten, and he didn't have the excuse of being adorable to get away with it. "Speaking from personal experience, your kingliness?"

"I had to put down a rebellion two years ago," Dimitri answered tonelessly. The clipped way he said the words made it _very_ clear he didn't want to elaborate. Claude looked ready to anyway, but I fixed him with a look to get him to stop. People were entitled to their secrets. Not everyone had pasts they wanted to share. "Out of the 'cubs', Ashe, Annette, and Mercedes are the only ones who have not faced true battle before." I still could not believe those nicknames had actually become a thing. Though, I supposed it did make it easier to refer to them as a group. "The rest of us have."

"Sadly, I believe most of the eaglets haven't seen true battle," Edelgard murmured. She rested her fist against her cheek, thinking. "Caspar has been around soldiers all of his life, however, so he should theoretically be better prepared. Ferdinand… actually, Ferdinand might have some experience. Hubert and I do as well. But none of the others."

"Has there been trouble in Ferdinand's lands?"

"It depends on whether he's involved with Hyrm or not. But that's... a completely different discussion."

"Of course."

"Wow, you guys know your fellows well," Claude commented, sounding a little surprised. Then again, given what I knew of the Alliance… "I can take guesses, but I don't know who has fought and hasn't among the fawns. None of them talk about it. Might be better to assume they haven't."

"Meaning there's a very real chance of someone freezing on the field," Dimitri pointed out, drawing us to his original point. He didn't need to elaborate on how bad _that_ would be. I could only hope that we could keep them safe if that happened. "That is what I most worry about."

"Well, I won't say you shouldn't, but that's something you can't control, so better just to keep your eyes open." Claude shrugged; Dimitri simply smiled wanly. If only one could stop worrying just by wanting to stop. "As for me, I'm raring to go for more combat experience. Any chance to grow is a good thing. And while the mock battle helped show us how little we knew, a real one will show us whether we can actually handle this sort of thing or not. Like that freezing thing you're worried about."

"True…" Dimitri sighed and, suddenly, focused on me. "By the way, Professor, what is this tea? It smells amazing."

"Why are you commenting on the smell rather than the taste?"

"Because I noticed the scent first?"

"Though, I must ask what it is as well because the taste is even more wonderful than the scent in my opinion," Edelgard said, easily interrupting a potential 'debate' between Dimitri and Claude. I hoped the three of them could learn to work together. Yes, they had some very dramatic differences, but that was why I felt like if they could lead Fodlan to brighter times. They forced each other to not only think of other ideas, but communicate their own thoughts and the reasons behind them. "So, Professor? Is it a big secret or can you share?" It certainly wasn't a secret, but I didn't answer. I didn't get a chance to.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Because right then, Dorothea opened the door as she knocked, and she blinked a couple of times to see the four of us at tea. "Well, that makes things easy," she mused before smiling. "So, some of the more musically inclined members of our cohort have set up an impromptu concert just down the way. You know… because it's the Harpstring Moon and all?"

"That's unexpected," Edelgard murmured. She frowned in thought, as if trying to logic how that happened. "Who all is there?"

"Well, let's just say you four are the only ones absent. Even Felix and Hubie are with us!" She giggled, amused. Edelgard's expression blanked like she couldn't believe Hubert was there. Then again, he didn't see the social type. "Surprisingly, Felix didn't put up anything more than a token fight."

"Felix likes music a great deal, though he's not great at harmonizing," Dimitri explained, smiling warmly. Yet there was sadness to it as well. I wondered what he was remembering. "I bet all someone had to say was 'singing' and he grumbled but followed."

"You know him well!" Dorothea confirmed, still laughing. Dimitri's smile simply grew sad at that, for some reason. "But yes, we're all together for music. I'm not singing personally, since I don't want to overshadow anyone or have anyone think I'm vying for attention, so I volunteered to get our darling professor to join us." She smiled warmly, but there was mischief dancing in her eyes. "Sylvain also said I should keep an eye out for Prince Dimitri and-"

"Oh, Goddess, no." Dimitri groaned, not even letting Dorothea finish her sentence. Both Edelgard and Claude looked at him curiously. "I'm not singing."

"Oh, you can sing?"

"...No." Dimitri looked away, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "Not at all."

"Why, Prince Dimitri! I think that might be a lie!" Dorothea muffled a little laugh, especially when Edelgard became increasingly more curious. And Claude began smirking like a cat pulling a trick. And Dimitri desperately looked around for some sort of escape. "Luckily, we have a secret weapon on our hands."

"Professor, this has been a lovely time, but I fear I need to go do… something." Dimitri scrambled to his feet. Claude immediately bolted to the door to help Dorothea block it. "I can, and will, move both of you." In fact, Dimitri proved it by easily scooping Claude up with one arm and moved him to the side before slipping past Dorothea. "Anyway, I shall see you-"

"Your Highness!" And that was when the 'secret weapon' appeared. At least, that was what I assumed Annette was. Because I doubted anyone could refuse her earnest eyes and peppy grin. "Come sing with me!" she insisted, snagging Dimitri by the arm and dragging him off before anyone could stop her. And before Dimitri could drag his feet or dig his heels in. "Ingrid said you have a lovely singing voice! I want to hear!"

"...Perhaps we ought to join the crowd before the others devise some sort of 'secret weapon' for all of us," Edelgard suggested calmly, as Dimitri sputtered protests slowly faded away. She sighed forlornly, looking at the teapot. "It's such good tea as well…"

"I can warm it up again easily," I reassured her, mostly because I wasn't quite sure what was going on. But it was better to just roll with the blows, so to speak. "Besides, I do believe Dorothea and Claude will drag us out if we don't."

"Sad, but true." Edelgard finished off her tea before standing. Claude returned to the table to do the same. "Shall we, then?"

Dorothea hadn't been kidding when she said the cohort was just down the way. They had set up on the lawn on the second level of the dorms, right in front of Bernadetta's room, and I wondered how we hadn't heard anything while talking in my room. She also hadn't been kidding when she said everyone was there. Though Dorothea hadn't mentioned her, Bernadetta was surprisingly sitting outside, on the walkway, absently kicking her feet to the beat while the rest lounged, sprawled, or sang depending on the person. Or danced, in Hilda's case, though she quickly pulled in Dorothea to join her. And, once Dimitri was firmly pinned by Sylvain, Annette jumped into the dance with a laugh.

"Their voices are all over the place," Edelgard grumbled, scowling a little. She rubbed her ears, as if the discordance physically pained them. "They should be in _harmony_."

"Aw, come on, it adds a bit of color," Claude laughed, not nearly as bothered. His grin was bright, and lively. 'Real', compared to some of the others I'd seen. "Having fun is way more important."

"I'd like it if their fun didn't assault my ears…" Edelgard sighed, but did relent enough to smile. Just a little. "Still, I am glad to see so much cheer."

"I know, right?" Claude slung his arm around Edelgard's shoulder. "So, shall we join in, princess? Where should we sit? Seems like everyone is mostly clustered by House like usual, but there's some mixing here and there." Mostly just chatter between those who happened to be sitting next to those from other houses (like Ashe and Caspar). But, Claude was right in that aside from the singing (which was definitely a group thing) and the dancing (which had one from each house), all conversations were just between housemates. "We can tease Lysithea! She brought a book."

"Well, I…" Edelgard bit her lip, thinking. I felt the wind stir, and sensed Azrael nearby. But I couldn't see him. That could only mean one thing, so I reached over to pull Claude and Edelgard closer to me. Just in case. "Hmm? Professor, what's-?"

"Huh. So, this is why there's music on the wind," Azrael noted, jumping down from the roof. He used the wind to soften his landing before jogging over to my side. He ignored everyone's surprised looks easily, particularly Claude and Edelgard's. Of course, they'd been the only ones to see him jump. "Interesting mix. I think there's been songs popular in all three of the countries."

"Sir Azrael, where did you spring from?" Caspar asked, while the others hesitantly resumed the songs. Caspar nudged a sleeping Linhardt off of him so that he could turn to face us. Linhardt groaned in protest, opened his eyes for a moment, and moved just enough to sleep in Caspar's lap. Caspar didn't mind. "We didn't see you coming up or down the way or anything." In response, Azrael just pointed to the roof. "Wait, the roof? The _roof_?!"

"It's not that hard of a climb, and I like high places. Lets me hear the wind more easily." Azrael shrugged and slipped a flower behind my ear. I had no idea where he had acquired it, but I sensed the whole reason he'd been on the roof in the first place was to sense where I was and have the fastest way to me. "I might have been distracted by the music, though."

"You like music, then?"

"Well, I like it more because I associate it with my family." Azrael shrugged and I tried to catch his eye so that he'd keep silent. But since he was distracted… "Dad and Byleth will sometimes sing when they're in a good mood."

"Sir Jeralt sings?"

"He's really good too!" Leonie chimed in with a grin. It was hard to say if she was more proud or smug, but I was inclined to believe the former. Sothis thought it the latter. "He didn't sing much when he helped my village, but I heard him a couple of times. He said his daughter was better at it." I was not!

"Now that sounds like a recommendation!" Ashe laughed, smiling. His smile turned shy when he looked at me earnestly. I already felt my resolve crumble. "Professor, do you mind? I'm sure all of us would like to hear."

"Yeah, I want to hear for myself if you're better than Captain Jeralt!"

"I don't know that many songs," I half-protested, narrowing my eyes at Azrael. He wavered between excited and apologetic because while he didn't like upsetting me, he absolutely _adored_ when I sung. "And I doubt I'll live up to whatever expectations you have. I'm really not that good."

Still, I reluctantly sat down among my students and, after thinking, closed my eyes and began singing one of the few songs I knew. It was a song Dad used to sing a lot for Azrael and me, when we stubbornly refused to sleep. Not quite a lullaby, but something soothing to listen to nonetheless. A song that wove notes into a story of fairies dancing across frozen lakes and sprites darting amongst the trees. Of beasts of monstrous size who slept below mountains, or deep under the ocean's waves. Of winged creatures that made their homes amidst the clouds, playfully dashing about the wind's currents. A tale that urged one to stop, to breathe, and to look about the world with all its wonders.

I sensed Azrael's adoration before I was even halfway done, and I had to admit that it did make me feel better about singing in front of strangers. Particularly when I finished and opened my eyes to see my students staring. "I warned you," I pointed out, embarrassed now. Sothis was immediately outraged at me for some reason. "So…"

"Teach, if that's your 'not that good', I live in fear of what you declare 'beautiful'," Claude immediately joked. At least, I thought it was a joke. His eyes were serious, but what else could the words be? "Wow, that was amazing."

"And that's why I risk her being mad at me to hear her," Azrael declared loftily, sitting next to me. He rested his head on my shoulder, smiling softly. He really did love it when I sang. "I'm practically tonedeaf in comparison."

"You can't be that bad."

"Well, I'm better when it's acapella. I can't harmonize to save my life!"

"You also delight in messing up lyrics simply to tease me," I muttered, still annoyed at him. But it softened just because of the happiness I sensed. "Regardless, you don't have to flatter me, Claude. I promise it will not get you out of whatever work I end up assigning." I looked around at everyone, smiling faintly. "But please, continue singing and playing? I would love to hear more."

Thankfully, everyone did, and before long, everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves again. I watched and listened, occasionally humming along for Azrael. The happiness I sensed from him more than made up for whatever embarrassment I had at making a fool of myself.

* * *

I was, slowly, getting used to people knocking on my door at all hours. For any number of reasons. Most of the time, it was one of my students asking that I join them for a meal, or asking about how their lessons would go. Occasionally, it was one of the staff (read: Manuela) trying to drag me into town. Or one of the knights (read: Alois) inviting me on a walk around the monastery. Or Flayn coming in for what was quickly becoming our regular midnight tea. So, I wasn't surprised when someone knocked on my door in the early morning. I was surprised to see it was Felix, though. Felix didn't exactly socialize unless it was training, or someone dragged him into it.

"If you're here to ask for a spar, I am afraid I'm a little busy," I said as I invited him in. Though he stepped over the threshold, he didn't move further and he kept one hand on the door handle, like he was prepared to escape as soon as possible. "I apologize for the bluntness, but I somehow doubt you're here for morning tea."

"Huh. You _are_ learning about all of us," Felix confirmed, glancing around my room. His furrowed brow hinted it wasn't anything like what he expected, what with all the fresh flowers and various books stacked in piles wherever there was free space. "No, I just thought I should tell you something. Based on a couple of things I've seen."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Surprisingly, though, he hesitated. That seemed weird. Very weird. "For years, the boar prince and I were inseparable. I know him better than anyone else." Oh, was I being threatened again? Really? "So, let me give you some advice." Was Felix making it three for three since Claude didn't have a vassal? "Beneath that princely polish, he's an animal, nothing more." ...Nope, this just went in a completely different direction. "He's strong and skilled, sure, but don't place your trust in him as a human being." And it was one I _very much didn't like_. Even better/worse, Sothis didn't either and her annoyance definitely bled through to feed my own. "Take care-"

"Felix, sit down." I fixed him with a look, doing my level best to emulate Dad when he was at his least amused. The way Felix stiffened hinted it worked. "Now. And close the door, will you?"

For a moment, I thought he wouldn't listen to me, based on the glare he wore. But, he did, each footstep thudding like rocks hitting the ground. He had to go back once to actually close the door before sitting down. I began brewing some tea, almost going for a sweeter one without thinking, before remembering how he always seemed to avoid desserts. So, I went with a different tea instead, and took my time making it. Neither of us said a word, with the silence broken only by the distant noise of others beginning their morning.

"This is a four-spice blend," I explained when I poured him the tea. He eyed it dubiously for a moment. "I noticed during the few times we've eaten at the same time that you avoid sweets."

"You're observant," he indirectly confirmed. With a scowl. Because of course he had a scowl. I wondered if it was a mask he 'wore' to help hide what he truly felt. "I didn't come here for tea."

"No, but you're having some anyway." Because I definitely needed something warm if I was having a serious discussion this early in the morning. "I'm going to take a leap of faith and a guess about what you're actually trying to say with that little 'warning'."

"Didn't think I was that ambig-"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the shadows that hide in Dimitri's eyes even when he's happy, and the wall he uses to try and protect himself that's slowly cracking." I sipped my tea, enjoying the warmth. Even if it was a little too hot still. My tongue burned. "Am I at least on the right track?"

"...You're observant." Though he still scowled, his tone was definitely softer. More hesitant. "I don't think many see that. If anyone."

"My life has depended on reading people, and quickly connecting potential dots." Besides, given what little I knew of the Tragedy of Duscar, it would be more of a surprise if he didn't have shadows. I _also_ had Sothis listening in on this conversation and giving me little nudges. Wordless thoughts that gave me more to work with. "I must admit that the 'animal' part eludes me. You call him 'boar', an animal often associated with strength and valor. Particularly if you manage to kill one. Other stories associate it with darkness, death, and winter." There were many tales of heroes of legend slaying boars, and an equal number dying to them. "I believe I've once read a tale of how one civilization that predated the Empire associated boars with gallant losers who have finally met their match, in contrast to the victorious hunter that was the lion."

"You are putting way too much thought in that name." He was back to sarcasm. That is, until he frowned, startled by something. "Wait, how do you even know about the link between boars and lions? That's _very_ old folklore in Faerghus. You normally only hear it in the northernmost parts, where the Church's influence is weakest."

"Mercenary. Travel. Plus, a dad who knows lots of stories." And, more to the point, a dad who was very happy to share stories with his twins. "I'm guessing that if that is 'too much thought' though, then you went with one of the more common associations. Fearsome recklessness and impetuous determination."

"Is there a point to the literature lesson?"

"My guess is that you call him 'boar' because of how he will recklessly charge forward, often without protecting himself. How he can fight like he has no regard for his own life, and the blows he lands are almost always brutal hits that, in a true battle, would kill with a single hit. Though there is the question of how quickly or slowly the person would die." I sipped my tea again, kind of enjoying his surprise. Even if I had Sothis's help for this. I just… couldn't stand what he had said. I heard too many similar things about me. "I have ordered him in battle twice. Once during the mock battle and once against the bandits in Remire. I have also seen him training." That late night training I'd seen... where he barely seemed in control… "I can take a couple of guesses based on that."

"...Why did you assume battle?"

"Because if he was a 'beast' in any other way, or at any other time, you wouldn't associate with him. You wouldn't worry."

"I am not worrying about the boar." He scoffed and made to stand. I was treading into dangerous waters. I knew it. But… "I-"

"Well, I highly doubt _I_ am the one you're worrying about. You keep your distance from everyone, even those you've known all your life. So, I can't think of another reason why you would give that 'warning'. Unless you're purposely trying to isolate Dimitri in the hopes that his trauma consumes him alive." I purposely said the words lightly, and was rewarded by the brief look of horror on Felix's face. That was all I needed, though I felt horrible for 'testing' his reaction. Whatever his thoughts, whatever strain there may be… he was still loyal. "However, I understand that I'm treading a thin line between things you are comfortable telling me about and things you are not. I imagine this entire conversation hasn't gone anywhere near where you expected."

"I… kind of expected to just say my piece and leave."

"I'm not surprised." I waited for him to sit down again, and he did after a moment. "Besides, that is only part of how I made my guess anyway."

"...What's the rest?" Felix finally drank some of the tea, and he seemed startled for a moment by it. "Huh. This is actually good."

"Four-spiced blend." Best to repeat it. He might want to get his own supply. And it gave me an extra second to find an answer that wasn't 'the gremlin in my heart is helping me'. "The only other ideas I had about why you would bring it up were two things. One is that you thought that I, for some reason, wouldn't be used to brutality. If that _is_ the case, then I should mention that I am not only certain I've seen worse…" Not even just because of Azrael either. People would resort to horrific things in order to survive, especially in battle. "But I'm even more certain that I've _done_ worse." Flickers of memories of jobs danced through my skull… so much blood and death… I had to force myself to ignore them to keep talking. "The other is that you think there's a 'false self' hiding his 'true self' of the beast. Which is understandable, but an idea I personally find ridiculous."

"...How so?"

"There's no such thing as a 'true self', so much as a person is the sum of all their actions. That's what Dad said, at least." He taught Azrael and me that while explaining the phrase 'do not judge a book by its cover'. "The person someone is off the battlefield is still the same person as the one on the battlefield. A person lost to their own darkness is still the same person who tries with all their might to fight it. The only difference is the environment, what behavior is encouraged, and which traits a person chooses to follow. Being 'good' is always an active choice, after all. It always is." At least, that was how I had understood Dad's lesson about it. It was why I was a monster drenched in blood, always smelling of death and rot, no matter where I was. "Though, Dad also mentioned that too much light was just as bad as the dark." I wasn't so sure about that even now. Though, I understood his metaphor a little better when he pointed out how looking directly at the sun hurt a lot. "The greater the light, the larger the shadows…" And I was rambling like Azrael about pointless things. Whoops. "Ah, I'm sorry. My thoughts ran away from me."

"...No, it's fine." He drained his cup and stood up quickly. "Do whatever you want." He spat out the words. "Especially with the boar."

"I believe I will." I sipped my tea and, this time, let him escape. I'd have to figure out some way to make this up to him. I undoubtedly dug into wounds that hadn't healed quite yet, and definitely delved into topics he couldn't (wouldn't) trust me with. Maybe I'd finally actually spar with him. He'd requested it a couple of times, but I was always busy...

_["I've said it before and I'll say it again. I fear most of your menagerie is broken."]_ Though Sothis tried to keep her tone light, I heard the worry and sorrow in it. _["I think you're on the right track in why that boy came to you."]_

"What else did you see, Sothis?" I asked softly, refilling my cup. There was no sense in letting the pot go to waste, after all. "Since you were eavesdropping and all."

_["Of course I was. However could I stay sleeping during a discussion like that!"]_ Surprisingly, she sighed gustily. _["Oh, how I wish I had a physical form like you do. I would adore sharing a cup of tea with you."]_

"If we figure out a way, I'd be delighted." It occurred to me, as it usually did when I talked to her, that I really should be a little more shocked by all this. But, I wasn't. "But for now, what was your impression of him? I'm grateful for what bits you gave to me, but was there more?"

_["As I said, I think you were right. I don't think that boy came to 'warn' you so much as to poorly ask you for help. He tries to hide it, but I could see the affection behind the thorns. Though there is fear as well, and not just the fear of seeing a friend hurting."]_

"What other fear?"

_["Mmm…"]_ Sothis was quiet for a while, debating. And looking through not only her memories and thoughts, but mine. _["This is just a guess… but I think it could be the fear of seeing someone you love turn into a monster. Seeing the darkness in someone you care for… I imagine it is always difficult to reconcile once you see it."]_ I supposed so… _["Still, that is only a guess and, admittedly, part of that guess is based on just some sort of instinct. Like how I'm certain Rhea and Seteth are broken."]_

"I see." I finished off my cup and poured myself some more tea. "If that's true, then why…"

_["If he truly was coming to you for help as we tentatively guess, then yes, why you of all people? Why not someone he has known longer? Or even just someone older. An adult-adult, not a young adult."]_ All very good questions. _["My only guess is that something has soured his belief that a 'proper adult' will actually try to help. But then that leads to the question of why he thought you might."]_ This was all so confusing… _["Perhaps desperation? The people closest to Dimitri are broken."]_

"Dedue is the survivor of a genocide, and it's impossible to know at the moment just what might be hiding behind Sylvain's smile, and Ingrid's seriousness."

_[Precisely. Broken children can only do so much for other broken children. Something will slip and shatter."]_ Sothis's words became sadder and heavier with each syllable. _["And that is just the issues with five of your menagerie."]_ No kidding. Who knew what scars they hid? _["I fear they are all in a very delicate balance and it will only take on misstep for them to be consumed. If they aren't already."]_

"And I have to guide them. Somehow." How in creation was I supposed to do that?

_["I will help you. I will remind you as many times as I have to."]_ Sothis 'hugged' me then, reassuring and relaxing me. _["You must be careful to not drown in others' pain, Byleth. It's why you do silly things like throw yourself in front of an axe to save just one young girl."]_

I sat there for a while, just drinking the tea until it was gone. Then I went to wash the pot and cups, being… well, more careful than I probably needed. But this tea set had been Mom's, so I wanted to be gentle. I didn't want to accidentally scratch a single part or, worse, crack them. Besides, it was nice to focus on a single task like this. It helped ground me, instead of having my thoughts bounce around all over the place. Something nice and easy to calm down from that conversation, and get me back into a mindset to work on lesson plans...

"Professor?" Dorothea's quiet voice was only barely audible over her soft knock, but it still startled me. "Are you there?" she asked, sounding hesitant. "It's Dorothea."

"Come on in," I invited, continuing my cleaning. I was almost done. "Is everything okay?"

"Well…" Dorothea opened the door and, surprisingly, she was blushing a faint pink. "The truth is, my… um… my undershirt got blown away by the wind. A-and it doesn't matter why. Right?"

"Of course it doesn't?" Why would it? "We'd better find it. What color is it? Did you see the direction?"

"It's pale blue, and it definitely fluttered this direction. I think it's either near the broken sauna or the training grounds." She smiled in relief. "Thank you so much! Last thing I need it fans trying to steal it. Again."

"...I'm not even going to ask." Why in creation would someone steal a person's underwear? Well, unless they were a thief and needed the clothes. That I could understand. "Let me just finish drying these cups."

Dorothea actually helped me, insisted on it even since I was helping her. As we worked, we decided that she would look around the sauna, while I'd head to the training grounds. Of course, when we agreed to that, I hadn't expected anyone to actually be at the training grounds. While not especially early by now, it _was_ still around the time most were debating what to have for breakfast. Not sparring in the middle of the training field as Raphael and Caspar were doing.

"Hmm? Oh, Professor!" Raphael greeted boisterously when he noticed me. Caspar relaxed from his stance and waved at me. "Are you here to train too?"

"No, I'm searching for something," I answered, joining them. I frowned, however, looking over both him and Caspar. They were both very flushed, drenched in sweat, and their knuckles were swollen. Thought their wrists might be too. "How long have you two been going at it?" There was a very long pause while both tried to calculate. "Time to stop. Now."

"Aw, but you have to train daily, right?" Raphael frowned a little in confusion, but surprisingly, Caspar just listened and ducked back to where the towels were kept. "Legs, chest, back, arms, and abs! Gotta work 'em all." He laughed, but all I felt was worry. "Another day of training, and my muscles are ready to burst."

"Burst is right…" I reached over to take his hand in both of mine, and sent a pulse of my magic through him. What I 'read' made my worry spike. "As in you're dangerously close to permanently hurting yourself."

"Huh?"

"Raphael, when you train your muscles, you're actually damaging them and then they repair themselves to become stronger. But you have to give them _time_ to repair, and based on what I sense, you're not doing that. You just keep pushing." I used my magic to ease some of the inflammation, and sent another pulse through to check for anything more serious. Thankfully, I didn't sense anything. "I want you to take it easy the rest of the day, and tomorrow as well. Nothing more strenuous than a bit of walking."

"Come to think of it… my grandpa used to make me take walks after I worked out." He thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "But I have to be strong if I want to become a knight."

"There's more to being a knight than strength, and you definitely won't make it if you destroy yourself." I sensed Sothis trying to say something, but I ignored her. I had a feeling it would be a barb at me. "'Quick and easy' isn't a path to true growth, Raphael. Often, it leads to a destination that you never wanted." Azrael and I had always been confused by that when we were younger, so Dad had told us the 'Tale of the Fool' to help explain it. Maybe I should tell it to my students? "Besides, you will want to know tactics and other things to be a knight. You can study while you rest."

"Aw… but training my brain makes me sleepy." He groaned and, surprisingly, look despondent. "There's always too much to memorize."

"You don't have to _memorize_ everything." What was a good way to explain? "You might have noticed this during the mock-battle, Raphael, but after the first few minutes, you were tired and moved more on instinct than anything, yes?"

"Hmm… yeah, you're right." He nodded slowly, remembering. "I mean; I managed to fight longer than some of the others, but even then…"

"That's because you trained and practiced, so your body remembered. A muscle memory." I let go of Raphael then and stepped back to make it easier on my neck to look up at him. "With studies, it is much the same. You're making it so that in a situation where it is difficult to think, you can recall things easier. That's why you don't have to _memorize_." He immediately look relieved. Which confused me. At least, at first. Then I remembered what Claude had said. "I'm guessing you're desperate to be a knight because of what happened to your parents?"

"Oh, you know about that, Professor?" He seemed surprised for a moment before smiling. "It is. It's my job to look after my little sis. Thing is… well, I'm not great at bookkeeping, so I knew I wouldn't be able to do so as a merchant. I talked to my grandpa about it, and he suggested I try to be a knight. Steady income _and_ connections Maya can use when she's old enough to take over our parents' business. The three of us discussed the best way to do that, and we sold our valuables to pay my way here. So, if I get kicked out… well, I can't." He said it easily, but my heart hurt. And made me remember what Claude and Dimitri had mentioned about the price of tuition. "I might've become a mercenary if I didn't have my little sis to worry about. Seems like an easier life, with fewer responsibil…" He trailed off, and I wondered if it was because my expression locked up even more so than usual. "That… uh… probably wasn't something to say."

"No, it's good you didn't choose to become a mercenary, especially for those reasons. I wouldn't say it's an easier life, though." No, not one bit. "Mercenaries are hired for the 'dirty jobs' nobles and knights don't want to be associated with. Or to fill in gaps in their own defenses, typically the more dangerous gaps. There's always the danger of your employer trying to kill you so that they can get out of paying you. And people believe they are entitled to your blade, with or without your consent." Memories of jobs, each one bloodier than the last, flitted through my head. Sothis, however, immediately 'hugged' me, keeping them at bay. "We won't go into the dangers of traveling on the road. But there are many, especially nowadays." I debated for a moment before pushing up my sleeve so that he could see the scars I had. I thought it might help emphasize my words. "Mercenaries are always fighting. A mercenary who can't fight starves. So..."

"...I'm sorry, Professor." Raphael bowed his head. "I spoke without thinking, and hurt you. I shouldn't have said anything when I didn't know about it."

"Raphael…" I pushed my sleeve down and poked his cheek to get him to look up. "I've heard much worse. Much, much worse. And I won't say knighthood doesn't have its darker sides either. But it certainly is the better option, since your focus is your sister."

"Yeah, she's been through a lot. I don't want her worrying about me." After a moment, he smiled again. It was a little more hesitant than his typical, but it was good enough for me. "If she's happy, I'm happy. Do you know what I mean? You've got a twin."

"Yes, I do. Though, in my case, I'm the younger one." But I did enjoy seeing Azrael happy, and I knew Azrael felt the same. The best days were when we were both happy. "Regardless, I promise to help you as much as I can. I can probably get a few of the Knights of Seiros to help you as well." Somehow, I had a feeling Alois wouldn't refuse.

"Thanks, Professor!" His smile gained its typical light again. Thank goodness… "No going easy on me, though!"

"Of course."

"And… again, I'm sorry." This time, he fully bowed. Nearly knocked his head on mine. "Even if you have heard worse, I still shouldn't have said it."

"You rest when I tell you and we'll call it 'even', okay?" What was I supposed to do when strangers apologized? I had no idea at all. Thankfully, I had an easy escape. "Ah, Caspar, there you are. I'm surprised you listened to me so quickly."

"If there's one thing I've learned living around soldiers is that when your trainer says to stop, you better stop before they knock you out," Caspar explained, laughing. I tried to not squirm at the idea of 'knocking out' one of my students. Just didn't seem right. "Besides, there's other ways to train!"

"You're taking it easy for the rest of the day," I ordered. I might've said more, but then he passed a towel to Raphael, and I saw the other cloth he held. The pale blue cloth. "Caspar, that's not a towel."

"Yeah, isn't it weird?" Caspar shrugged, though, and wiped his face with. "I just kind of found it. Not sure what it's supposed to be, but it's great for wiping up sweat!" ...How… how did he not realize that was a…? "Why?"

"You're aware that could belong to someone, right?"

"Er… oh." Caspar's expression blanked before he immediately shoved it into my hands, almost panicking. "I'm sorry! That didn't actually occur to me. I didn't mean to steal it."

"I doubt one would call this 'stealing'?" Still, he looked angry at himself, so I patted his head to reassure him. "Just keep it in mind the next time some cloth comes fluttering."

"Got it, Professor."

I lingered a bit to reassure Caspar more, and to make sure the two actually left to go take a shower and rest. Then I made sure the grounds were clean and everything was put up where it was supposed to be. Only after that did I actually leave the training grounds to go find Dorothea.

"Oh, you found it!" Dorothea gasped above me, spotting me as soon as I stepped out. I looked up to see her leaning over the edge of the wall by the sauna before she quickly took the stairs down to join me. "Thank goodness… I was beginning to panic."

"I can imagine," I answered. Not because I actually could, but because it felt right to say. When she took it from me, though, I remembered what had just happened. "You might want to wash it a few times. I think someone mistook it for a sweat cloth in the training grounds."

"What sort of oblivious idiot mistakes _this_ for a _towel_?" Dorothea rolled her eyes, laughing softly. I just shrugged and decided against informing her it was Caspar. "Well, there's all sorts of people here at the academy, huh? Thank you for finding it for me. Is there anything you want?"

"I didn't help you to be repaid." But even as I said the words, I thought I noticed a guarded look in her eyes. Sothis's wordless confirmation made me desperately wrack my brain for something. If she thought there had to be an exchange, then for her mental comfort, I should think of something. Right? "Oh, but I do remember you inviting me to town."

"Oh, yes! I'd asked you before the mock battle!" Her expression brightened immediately. The change was startling, truthfully. "You'll come with me now?"

"If you still want to?"

I barely had time to confirm before Dorothea took my arm and dragged me off. I wasn't sure what the fuss was, but Dorothea certainly had fun, so that was enough for me. Even if I did end up playing doll for dress up again. Dorothea insisted I needed to 'accessorize'.

* * *

_["I'm beginning to think I should just hold off sleeping until you wake up again. You haven't slept through the night once!"]_

"Sothis, you have access to my memories, so you should know that already," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. Sleep and exhaustion made them scratchy, but my mind was wide awake after the latest nightmare. Not the least because it was another new one. "I have never simply slept through the night. I've always dreamed of things like this."

_["I wish we could complain to whatever gives you dreams to at least stop making you dream of the darkest parts of the past."]_ Her voice turned gentle as I pushed myself out of bed with a jaw-popping yawn. _["It's not fair for you to always dream of blood and death and… whatever that last one was."]_

"Torture." I had no other word for it. "It was torture."

Every time I blinked my eyes, I saw the dream again. Children chained down on blood encrusted stone, screaming and sobbing as figures in cloaks cut them open with dulled blades to stick needles inside. Flaying them alive and then sewing them back together again. Dunking them in boiling water just to make the process 'easier' and ripping the skin back in large chunks. Watching as some laughed themselves to madness as their brain tried to process the pain. Cursing when they began to shiver from the _lack of skin_ and 'mess up' the cuts. Stabbing them when it looked like they might fall unconscious during the process.

The worst part of all of it? The cloaked figures jotted down notes, like it was some sort of experiment. Experiments on living, breathing children… who were thrown to the side with the more typical waste when they died. Left to rot and be devoured by rats and other pests, while they continued with their torture with the ones still alive…

_["I am grateful you were an observer as you normally are in your dreams, even if it was painful to watch helplessly."]_ While I struggled to calm down, I sensed Sothis stroking my hair. I even sensed her running her fingers through it. _["I can't decide if it was better or worse that the children were so dirty and the room so dark that you couldn't see the children's features."]_

"I can't either," I whispered, hugging myself when I began shivering. It had been so dark. I hated the dark. I always had. The idea of being tortured like that, dying like that, all in darkness? I… I…

I had to run to the bathroom to throw up. The thought and 'seeing' so many dying just like that… it was too much for my stomach. Far too much. I was grateful the monastery had invested in the newer indoor plumbing at some point. It made cleaning up much, much easier. And made it easier to rinse my mouth to try and get rid of the sour taste.

_["You need some fresh air."]_ Sothis made sure to say the words in a tone that brooked no argument, though she waited until I had nibbled on some of the snacks I kept. I wanted more of the sour taste gone. _["Why not walk the halls of the dorms? You might need to know where everyone's rooms are at some point."]_

"Must I?" I sighed, already hunting for those sleeping pants I'd stolen from Azrael. I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable in case they were awake. Though I did quickly 'reach' for Azrael to make sure he wasn't awake. Thankfully, he was fast asleep in dreamland. "Let me find a piece of ginger first. I'm sure I have some."

_["Of course."]_

It took a little longer to find ginger than I thought it would, reminding me that I needed to keep a plentiful stock. But that was for another day. As it was, Sothis continued urging me to take a walk and, so, I stepped out and scaled the wall up to the second floor. Yes, there were stairs, but the stairs were over near the greenhouse. Much easier to simply climb. However, I noticed something _very quickly_ while walking down the hall. There were no names on the doors. Or even by the doors. Just a hall of closed doors, and my quiet footsteps creaking across the wooden hallway. I supposed everyone just knew their rooms by habit. But that didn't exactly help me learn where everyone was.

_["I can only hope you don't have to find a specific person."]_ Sothis was very unamused by the lack of nameplates. _["Quite a few of the noble children are heirs. What if there is an emergency message from their homes?"]_ I had no idea. I just was chained here under the guise of working. _["Hmm? What's that sound?"]_ I had to stop in order to hear what she was talking about. But then...

"Ugh…" A groan. A somewhat loud groan. Not loud enough to wake anyone, but too loud to not notice if you already were awake. "Agh…" It sounded like someone in pain. "Fath… save…" And that there sounded like Edelgard.

_["I quite agree."]_ Just for a flicker, I thought I saw Sothis hovering next to me. _["We should check in on her. It must be quite the nightmare."]_ Nodding, I tiptoed towards the sound and knocked on the door (fourth on the right from the staircase) to Edelgard's room. _["That's too quiet of a knock. I don't think-"]_

"Huh? Who's there?! If you...! Ack!" There was a loud thud. She must've flailed and fallen out of her bed. "Ow… what in the world…?"

"Edelgard?" I called softly through the door. I knocked again, mostly to help her put pieces together. I knew well how badly a nightmare could disorient you. "Are you okay?"

"Professor?" There was some movement behind the door, followed by a pause. Then it opened slightly, so that Edelgard could peer out warily. Only when she visually confirmed it was me that she opened the door fully. "What are you doing here?" she asked, brushing some hair behind her ear. "The hour is quite late…"

"I woke up from a nightmare and thought I'd see who might be skipping curfew." I wasn't the best at telling jokes, but I figured some lightheartedness might be needed. "I'm sorry that I gave you such a fright. I heard you talking in your sleep." Edelgard didn't reply, but I did see her face redden in the limited light. "Would you like some tea?"

"Pardon?"

"There's a tea I drink to help me go to sleep after a nightmare. Would you like a cup as well?"

"I…" She hesitated, leaning forward to try and discern something. After a moment, she nodded. "Yes, I think I would like that."

She ducked back into her room briefly to grab a robe to wear over her nightgown, and then followed me down the hall and down the stairs. I certainly couldn't climb down, after all. I had no idea how good of a climber she was, and this was safer. Especially since she was a little unsteady on her feet still from the nightmare. She almost slipped on the staircase down. But she caught herself on the railing, and I made sure to stay within arm's reach in case she needed to use me as a balance. All the while, though, we kept silent. I had a feeling she was evaluating me, even more so than usual. But I pretended to not notice and just helped her into my room and into a chair at the table. Once I was sure she was settled, I fetched my pot and started making the tea.

"Based on the groaning, it sounded as if your nightmare was painful," I whispered, as I worked. I absently noted that I'd have to go herb-gathering soon. I was running low on most of my teas, at least the ones that hadn't been bought in the market. "This'll help you fall fast asleep."

"That so?" Edelgard asked, watching me prepare the tea. I thought she might be smiling. "I'm afraid I must ask why you don't drink it before bed every night. Or do you?"

"If I say that I do, then you won't believe me when I say this will help." Though, I did. Especially nowadays since I stayed up until Flayn came by for tea. It didn't stop my dreams, though. For… whatever reason.

_["I think it's because you see the past. That is power. While easier to describe them as nightmares, it's more like you reading a book. Like that 'horror' book Miriam said your mother read."]_ I had to do my best to not react when Sothis spoke all of a sudden. _["For whatever reason, it insists on activating, even when you should be too tired to do anything, including dream. I'm not sure why. Maybe the answer is in my lost memories?"]_ For some reason, I thought Sothis sounded guilty. _["After all, I can't help but wonder if my presence is why. We are connected, after all."]_ Perhaps, but that didn't matter. I'd dealt with it this long. I'd just keep dealing with it.

"Ha… I can't remember the last time someone spoiled me like this," Edelgard murmured. She was still watching me, but nothing hinted she was aware of the gremlin in my heart. "Normally I just take a walk or something."

"I take it you've had these nightmares for a while then," I replied, mostly to keep conversation. It seemed polite, particularly since I was busy with the tea.

"Yes, I've had the nightmares ever since I was a child." Sothis grumbled something about her _still_ being a child. "Stupid, pointless dreams I can't control. It's terribly frustrating." She sighed and, after a moment, rested her arms on the table, and her head on her arms. "They are worthless dreams of the past… from a time before I realized who I was destined to become."

"You can learn much from the past, though I certainly understand your frustration." I focused on the tea, mostly to ignore Sothis's continued grumbling. "Here." I set the teacup down in front of her and sat down. Edelgard pushed herself back up to sit properly and picked up the cup. "Careful, it's still hot."

"Of course it is." She frowned slightly. "You just poured it."

"There's been a few overeager drinkers."

"Ah, I suppose so. It does smell wonderful." She wrapped her other hand around the cup, letting herself just soak up the warmth. "Are you going to ask?"

"If you want someone to listen, Edelgard, I will be glad to. But you'll notice I am in no hurry to talk of my own nightmares." I shook my head, smiling faintly. "There is no reason to force yourself. It's not my business, unless you choose."

"True." She stared at me for a long moment before looking down, quietly murmuring something. I thought I heard something about 'trust'. But I didn't ask, and instead waited for her to look at me again and tell me whatever she felt comfortable telling me. "I dream of my siblings. Klaus paralyzed and helpless, but still holding my hand to whisper white lies of how everything will be okay. Isolde crying for help that never came, pleading to the apathetic goddess to at least spare the rest of us. Liesl babbling words without meaning…" She fell silent, and I simply sipped my tea. Waiting for her. "I once had ten siblings."

"So I have heard. And I've heard the official stories of their deaths. As well as the numerous rumors." 'Accidents' and 'illnesses'... more likely a terrifying series of assassinations, especially given Edelgard's reaction. Poison was my guess for the first. Likely armed assault for the second. The last one she mentioned might've just shattered from trauma.

"Yes…" She smiled bitterly. "A dark time that only grew darker. I believe I told you about how I got the dagger I wear?" I nodded to confirm. "Sometimes, I wonder why I alone survived. Strength? Luck? I'm not sure. But I remember, in that darkness, clinging to the memories of that year, faint as they were. They were my glitter of light. So, perhaps having that light let me…" She shooked her head abruptly. "Regardless, I dream of their deaths. I suppose it is a reminder to never forget, and to never allow anything like it to happen again. I am the one who bears the future of the Empire. No matter what I must do, I…" She paused all of a sudden and, surprisingly, laughed bitterly. "I shared more than I intended. Perhaps there is something in the air tonight. Or perhaps it is because I can't read you well. I can't read judgement from you."

"Why would I judge someone for their past?" That just baffled me. "It is not your past that I know. It is your present self, the one sitting in front of me now." Maybe it was because of Dad and the secrets he had kept, but neither Azrael nor I felt like someone's past was necessary to truly know a person. Their past was important, but also their business. "A person's past shapes them, of course. But it doesn't _define_ a person. That is the choices they make in the present, and the future for which they strive for." I wouldn't say there weren't things I deemed 'unforgivable', but considering what all I've done… all the blood on my hands… well, a monster was the last sort of person to be 'judging' anyone. "That's all."

"Ha… you might be the first person I have ever heard speak that way." Still, she smiled. And it might've been the candlelight, but I thought she blushed a little. "Perhaps that attitude is why you're so easy to talk to, then. Well, that and you saved me despite not knowing who I was. I'm not used to that."

"I didn't really do much. I just didn't want you hurt." Besides, it was only thanks to Sothis that it had worked at all. But of course, I couldn't say that. So, I was a little stuck on how to continue. Thankfully, though, someone knocked on the door. "Come in?" Even if I was terribly confused as to who else would be awake at this hour.

"Hello, hello!" Claude greeted as he opened the door. He dragged an exasperated Dimitri behind him, for some reason. "Well, lookie here! Seems like our princess couldn't sleep either!" Claude grinned, and Edelgard regarded them curiously. "I've got thoughts bouncing in my head, and his kingliness here apparently thought this hour was _great_ for training since I caught him on my way down."

"That explains why you're awake, but not why you're here," Edelgard pointed out. She frowned a little. "I shouldn't need to tell you the implications of coming to a lady's room at night."

"Hey, you can blame Dimitri on this one. He mentioned that our darling professor might be awake."

"Dimitri!" Edelgard scowled and Dimitri raised his hands in surrender. "Really?"

"I just remembered her inviting me to tea," Dimitri sighed. I had a feeling this night hadn't gone anywhere near how he expected. "And made the mistake of thinking aloud about it since Claude refused to let me go. I hadn't actually planned on coming here."

"Mmm… well, that does sound like you," Edelgard conceded. She turned her scowl to Claude, who smirked like the cat who caught the canary, before returning her attention to Dimitri. "Still, you can't tell me you're not aware of what people might think. Why were you even out of your room?"

"Because Sylvain has a guest."

"Why would that… oh." Edelgard blushed, though she tried to hide it by drinking her tea. It didn't work. "Is his other neighbor out and about for the same reason?"

"Sylvain is on the end of the hall, so I'm his only neighbor." There was a loud noise above our heads. It sounded like furniture moving. "Though, he _is_ right above us."

"So, let's chat to avoid any awkward sounds!" Claude half-joked. I had a feeling he was also a little serious. "With our delightful teacher who hopefully wasn't up working prior to the princess showing up."

"No, I never sleep through the night, due to nightmares," I reassured. I got the other two cups and beckoned them to sit down. "Here, have some tea."

"Wow, I didn't even have to wheedle and needle my way into that invite! This tea is great, whatever it is! Really helped me get to sleep last time." He plopped down in one of the chairs, still grinning. "Oh, hey, you're wearing pants." Edelgard promptly choked on her tea. Dimitri blushed and nearly missed the chair when trying to sit. He just barely caught himself in time, and Edelgard still had to steady him. "Last time, you just wore the shirt."

"I learned that many consider it unusual, and uncomfortable to see someone like that, so I stole some of Azrael's." I set the tea down and poured some for Claude and Dimitri. And refilled Edelgard's and mine. "You didn't comment on it, though."

"You have such lovely legs, though!" Claude actually drained the cup immediately, smiling softly. "This really is good."

"I'm glad you like." I refilled his cup and then sat down again. Though I waited a moment to speak to see if Edelgard or Dimitri would drink just as quickly. Neither seemed to be in a hurry, though. "You really are strange, flattering me so much, though. There must be some ulterior motive."

"Well, while I speak the complete and utter truth at all times…" Claude paused for effect, and it worked because both Edelgard and Dimitri had to set down their own tea to keep from accidentally spitting it out with their laughter. "I was hoping for the excuse to conveniently ask about your scars. Like how you got them and all."

"Really?" I admired curiosity. I truly did. But either he forgot I was a mercenary, or he wanted to ask for reasons that had _nothing_ to do with the scars themselves. Either way, it would probably be good to remind him that sometimes, questions only led to answers you didn't want. At all. It was one thing to comment on the amount of scars I had. It was another to ask how I got them. "Well, the deeper ones are from when I was younger and not as skilled." I pushed back my sleeve and pointed to one that was _very_ noticeable on my lower arm. "Like this one, though I don't remember what I'd done." I had probably misjudged a parry and really should've lost the arm entirely. But that healing of mine… "Some are also because something healed inside the wound and I had to cut it out."

"Like an arrow or something? That's a pretty common healer mistake, isn't it?" Claude frowned, nursing his tea as he thought. Edelgard frowned for different reasons, while Dimitri worriedly looked at me. I made sure to catch his eye and smile slightly. I still had my plan, and there was just a little more to go. "Darn, I was hoping for a funny story."

"Few truly remember how they got their battle scars unless it was particularly significant. Most of my scars were simply shallow injuries I unintentionally made worse since I couldn't stop fighting at the time. Those are the fainter ones." And some scars were lingering reminders of the rocks and beatings I received as a child from the strangers who saw me for the monster I was. Who saw me as demon, ghost, fey… and blamed me for their recent suffering. "If you're looking for stories though, Claude, I'd advise against asking Azrael the same question."

"Will he get snarly again?"

"He will tell you, as best as he is able, how he got each one. He'll also tell you of the battles, in detail." Azrael always remembered them better than I did. "Now, if you want to know what it's like to have someone's intestines wrapped around your throat while someone else tries to strangle you with them, feel free to ask him."

"...Wait, what?" Claude stared for a moment before looking at Dimitri and Edelgard. Neither met his gaze. "That… that was a joke, right? Right?"

"Why would someone joke about that?" I supposed there were some with a morbid sense of humor? "That one didn't nearly kill him, like the other attempt someone made at strangling him. That person took a decapitated head and used the hair as a garrote. The skull had been too smashed in by a mace to be used as a bludgeoning, though I've seen that too."

"...You can be as blunt as Azrael when you want to be, huh?"

"We were raised by the same person. It is only natural that we share similarities. And, believe me, Dad would be just as blunt if you asked him." Assuming, of course, he didn't make the person feel like a fool for asking in the first place. "People should be allowed their secrets. You don't need to know everything about a person to know who they are in the present." I smiled slightly and sipped my tea. "Dad has many, _many_ secrets, but it doesn't change the fact that he is the best father I could have ever been blessed with. Nor does it change how I love him very, very much."

"Finally, we've turned the conversation to something appropriate for a tea party," Edelgard sighed, scowling a little at Claude. Claude raised his hands in surrender, silently acknowledging that he was completely at fault. "Next time you want to ask questions, Claude, maybe answer a few people have for you instead."

"But that's for another time," Dimitri quickly added, probably to head off any actual attempt to do so. A good thing too, as I was a little annoyed by now. "Professor, since we're bothering you at this hour, did you have any questions for us?"

"Ah, yes, we'd be glad to help you in any way we can." Edelgard's annoyance disappeared for a smile when she looked to me. "I know we can be a handful."

"Hmm… actually, there is something I've been curious about," I began after a moment. Probably best to simply keep topics in safer waters. "There's twenty-four of you. How did you all divide up for, say, practicing in the training grounds?"

Dimitri and Edelgard were both very quick to explain, barely letting Claude say anything at all. Probably out of worry of what he'd actually say. Still, the answers were helpful, especially with planning. Even if Sothis grumbled the entire time about me working too much.

* * *

Something I discovered about the ability to have things is that it was surprisingly easy to run out of room. Or, at least, superficially run out of room. I wouldn't have thought I had that much, but between the books and flowers and new clothes and accessories… I went from only having the absolute basics (with a couple of luxuries like my books and perfumes) to having far too many things for me to know what to do with. I hadn't even realized Rhea paid me well until I saw how much I suddenly had! ...Though, admittedly, a good portion of this was paid for by Dad. So, it was more of a showing of how he was taking advantage of the whirlwind of events to spoil me silly without my protesting.

"Hey, Professor!" Hilda's voice heralded her appearance shortly before the knock on the door. And the door opening before I could say anything. "Sorry to bother and all, but do you mind if I look at my lesson plan?" she asked, smiling sweetly. "I'm curious!"

"Sure, one second," I replied, setting a stack of books down in a random spot. Then I went to my desk and pulled out the plan. "Here."

"Wow, you found that quick!" She looked over the paper with narrowed eyes, and I went back to… er… trying to find places for things. "Hmm…" Hilda tapped her cheek before beaming at me. "Say, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Do I really have to have so many lessons? I mean; look at this noodle arms!" She held out her arms, and I was immediately skeptical because… sure, she was lean, but she was definitely toned and had a lot of muscle. I was certain of it. "Besides, wouldn't it weaken morale if I were killed? Whereas by cheering from the sidelines, I can better support everyone!" She grinned and winked. I felt ill, remembering the crowd that had watched the mock-battle. This wasn't… battles were no… "It'll improve the boys' morale I'm sure. Well, the ones who like girls. And the girls who like girls. So-"

"The only 'support' role on a battlefield is 'healer' and, even then, healers must know how to fight in case they are against someone who is willing to sneak around and destroy an army's camp." A flicker of one of the dreams came to mind. What I wanted more than anything was for no one to experience such things again. Impossible, I knew. Yet, I couldn't help but long for it anyway. "There is strategy and logistics, but more often than not, they're at least overlooking the battlefield. And since it's a very common tactic to 'smash the head and watch the rest implode', those in that position have to be even better at fighting than their allies who fight directly on the field."

"Huh?" Hilda's cheer and playfulness disappeared, dropping like a mask. "That's a little…"

"If you are talking 'support' as in maintaining the camps and keeping track of supplies…" I quickly looked through my books, found the one I wanted, and held it out to her. Though I almost dropped it because of how heavy it was. "This is perhaps a tenth of what you'd need to know. Good place to start."

"Er…" She didn't take it. I'd guessed she wouldn't. "I…"

"I'm being a little mean, sorry. It's probably closer to a ninth." I looked at her, hoping that I at least didn't come off as condescending. "The point I was trying to make is that once you are involved with the battlefield, there is no such thing as simply 'cheering from the sidelines'. Not like the knights did during the mock-battle. There's a thousand and one things that have to be done on a daily basis, and no matter your role, people will be depending on you to perform your duties."

"That's…" For a split second, she looked frightened. Then guilty. Then… something else entirely, like she was feeling too many things at once and they melded into a mess. Like how combining different colored paints would just lead to a brown or gray color. "I…" And whatever she felt, it made it difficult for her to parse her feelings. Still, I didn't know what else to say, so I just waited. And the awkward silence stretched on and on and on...

"Professor?" A crisp knock eventually broke the silence and the door opened to reveal Lysithea. "Oh, you're busy," she noted, seeing Hilda with me. And apparently not noticing the awkward silence. "I can come back-"

"Actually, Lysithea, I want your opinion on these sweets I have," I _very quickly_ made up. It was the first thing I thought of, and Lysithea was instantly interested. "You did mention last time that tea should have sweets."

"I did…" She mentally debated for a moment before coming in and sitting at the table. "Am I now the authority on sweets?"

"I figured you had good taste, if you'll pardon the minor pun." I went to the shelf where my teapot and cups were and began mixing up tea. Though I made sure to set out some of the candy and other sweets first.

Surprisingly, Hilda didn't seize the easy excuse to escape. Instead, she headed to my vanity, leaning slightly so that her hands rested on her knees while she peered at the assortment of items scattered about. "Professor, is that perfume?" she asked after a moment, pointing to my little collection. The vials were the only thing orderly on the vanity. Azrael would have a fit if he saw how messy things were. "I'm surprised. There's nobles who don't know about it. And there's so many accessories!"

"Dorothea took me shopping," I explained absently, more focused on the tea. Though, I did guiltily look at how unorganized things were. "I'm… attempting to organize things."

"Maybe you can bundle up the flowers a bit more for room?" She gathered a couple of the vases and began arranging the flowers, careful to coordinate the colors and to make sure all of them were easily seen. She smiled softly as she worked, and it was a different sort of smile than I'd seen her wear before. Soft and a little shy. "Why so many flowers?"

"Dad. Azrael." I think I'd gotten a bouquet a day from them. "I like flowers. I always have. I learned how to climb trees solely to grab the pretty flowers in the highest branches." Finished with the tea, I brought the pot over to the table along with three cups. And, to my amusement, I saw Lysithea happily munching on the candies, even if she did her best to hide it. "I take it that the sweets are good."

"They are," Lysithea confirmed, covering her mouth to hide the crumbs stuck to her cheeks. I thought she might be a little embarrassed. "Incredibly so. Particularly these cookies."

"Mercedes made them," I told her, pouring her some tea. I pretended to not notice her using her sleeve to wipe her mouth. It wasn't like I had napkins or anything. "After I ate that whole cake she made me two days ago."

"You ate a _whole cake_?" Lysithea gaped before laughing. "Well, you did eat a lot after the mock-battle."

"I'm afraid both Azrael and I have big appetites and sweet tooths that are even larger." Dad once joked that people could bribe us with sugar and we'd take it happily. Azrael would joke back that Dad _had_ done that to get him to behave in the past. "What did you want to talk to me about, by the way?" After all, Hilda looked very busy.

"Oh! Right!" Lysithea straightened in her chair and picked up her teacup to sip a little. "This is so good… it goes wonderfully with the sweets…" She paused for a moment and then focused on me like she hadn't been distracted. I played along. "I wanted to ask about my lessons again. Specifically, what spells will I be learning?"

"...Am I supposed to choose that for you?" That made no sense to me. Everyone had a natural inclination towards specific spells, with some able to learn and utilize many and others only a little. Plus, there were those who didn't want to use certain spells for personal reasons. I remembered a mercenary mage who didn't cast fire spells at all because they were too afraid of fire to properly concentrate on the pattern. I knew of another who didn't use thunder spells because they hated the static feeling that crawled over their skin. "I figured that you all would choose your own. With a couple of exceptions."

"Really?" Her expression lit up. "What exceptions?"

"Well, I'm teaching everyone the theory." I shrugged. "And I'm making everyone learn a basic heal spell."

"Even those who aren't magically inclined?"

"You'd be surprised what saves you on the field. There's a reason why mercenaries often go into battle with a basic first aid kit strapped to their belt. The body is remarkable at healing and adapting, and if you can buy it the time it needs, then you will see many miracles." I debated a moment before nodding to myself. "I once treated a young mercenary who had been skewered through the chest. I didn't know how to heal him since it was a lung wound, but I was able to patch him up well enough for him to survive the trip back to the infirmary, where the healers there _did_." I… ah… wouldn't mention I'd been eleven at the time. "There's many stories like that. So, yes, all of you are learning the 'heal' spell. Basic first aid, as well."

"Huh." Lysithea drank more of her tea, thinking. "I imagine you're have people who complain."

"Perhaps, but in my opinion, my job isn't just to help you towards your goals, but to give you the best chance of surviving to reach those goals." And that meant spell theory (to know if you had enough time to disrupt a pattern or not) and healing with first aid skills. "I might have any who wish to specialize in swords learn a Reason spell or two, since swords don't have anything like javelins that are easily thrown."

"Can't swords be thrown? I mean; anything can, really."

"Swords aren't aerodynamically designed. _If_ you manage to throw one and hit the target, it's a miracle." I knew from experience. I'd been curious. "Now, granted, you might be able to distract an enemy that way. Flying by them or hitting them with the hilt or something. But you run a very big risk of just giving your opponent your weapon. And that's assuming your enemy is even within throwing distance. They can't fly far. Spells have more range." That reminded me, though. I needed to make sure the archers had close combat lessons. Bows were more difficult to use in close quarters. "Ah, we got off topic. I want you to pick your own. Discuss it with the other two main-mages, Dorothea and Annette as well. I think some spells can interact with each other if cast too closely together."

"Really?" And Lysithea was sparkly-eyed. "I never heard that before!"

"It's just something I remember hearing out on a job." Though, I thought I remembered Dad agreeing with whoever it was. "I'll confirm it with Hanneman, though. You three might also just want to specialize with different magic to give a wide coverage for the cohort." Lysithea nodded, almost bouncing in her chair. I wasn't sure what got her so excited, but it was nice to see. "So, did you have a few ideas of what you wanted to learn or-"

"Wow, Profesor, you have a _lot_ of perfumes," Hilda commented, sharply changing the subject. I looked to see that she had artfully arranged some of the flowers into one container, freeing up four others and quite a bit of space. She'd set it on the vanity and was now opening and smelling the perfumes. "Wow, this is so good…"

"Yes, I own quite a few," I admitted, feeling sheepish. I did always feel a little bad about it, but Dad happily bought them for me. Each time I tried to hide that I was low, he'd somehow discover it anyway. "It's my one luxury. ...Well, second luxury." I looked guiltily at the books scattered all over the place. Maybe I should get Azrael to clean and organize for me. "I've always been a reader. Regardless, do you want to try some? The perfume, I mean."

"Hmm? Not today. I'm already wearing some. But I might come by in the morning!" Hilda opened up another one and sighed happily at it. "These are all so good! You've got very good taste."

"Truthfully, most are gifts from Dad. My first bottle was from him, actually." It had been shortly after that first battle. The smell of blood clung to me like a shroud, burrowing into my skin like maggots. I was constantly throwing up because of the smell. Dad had bought me the perfume to see if that would mask it enough for me to actually keep things down. "Though, I think the one you're holding is a mix Rebecca made me."

"Rebecca?"

"Malcolm's sister." Which… meant nothing because she didn't know Malcolm. "Ah, I'm sorry. She's from Remire. She gave it to me as thanks since I helped Malcolm do chores around the house after…" After her husband, Charles, died.

I remembered that day in horrible detail. It had been a simple hunt, but then it… hadn't. One second, he had been hunting deer with Dad, Azrael, and a few others. The next? A terrifyingly large wolf had struck, one of the 'magic beasts' that were twisted and corrupted into monsters, and bit Charles into mangled halves. Dad had killed the beast, but Charles had been dead as soon as the wolf had gotten him. Not that Azrael hadn't tried to save him anyway. He had scars on his arms and back from freeing Charles's body from the wolf's maw, and he had nearly burned himself out trying to heal him. It was one of the few things Azrael actually blamed himself for, because he hadn't been paying attention to the wind.

He had 'told' me what had happened on the way back, so I had made sure to be with Rebecca when the news, and body, returned. And I had actually stayed in the house with her and Malcolm, because she had been seven months pregnant and Malcolm was her only family. Their parents had died from an illness years ago. So, I had helped where I could, along with Madeline (who also stayed in the house). Even stayed a month after baby Louisa was born, so that Rebecca could recover.

The perfume had been more than just 'thanks', truthfully. It had also been her way of saying that she would be okay. So, I used it very sparingly, wanting to hold onto it as long as I could.

"Professor, are you daydreaming?" Hilda's teasing voice jolted me out of the memory. "Bit hard to tell, since your face is so blank, but you did kind of trail off," she continued teasing, laughing. She had, at some point, set Rebecca's perfume back on the vanity to smell the others. "So?"

"I was just… remembering," I explained softly, shaking my head. Sadly, no matter how much you might long to change things, the past was the past. All I could do was remember and carry that weight with me. Though, I did worry about how everyone in Remire was doing. I mean… there were those bandits… had anyone gone to patrol the area or anything? Were there enough people to do that?

A loud yelp, followed by a hard thud and the scattering of papers, startled me from my spiraling thoughts before Sothis could. Confused, I opened the door to find Ignatz had fallen, face first, right in front of my door. Must've slipped on the step. Without a word, I helped him sit up and began gathering the papers, while Lysithea scolded Ignatz about something (maybe his shoes?) and Hilda watched from the door. I should've been reassuring Ignatz, and making sure he was okay, but my attention was… elsewhere. Well, not really 'elsewhere'. It was on the papers in my hands. After all, they were filled with beautiful sketches and drawings. Lifelike and beautiful, even the most 'basic' ones. Hell, there were even a couple of paintings! Watercolors, and so beautiful that I wanted to immediately pin it to my wall. Or rush it to Azrael so that he could put it up alongside the paintings Dad bought him.

"Ack! S-sorry, Professor!" Ignatz stammered, pulling the papers from me. He stood up and tucked them against his chest before bowing. I noticed HIlda and Lysithea had disappeared back into my room. "I promise it's just a hobby. You know… a way to relax? It won't interfere with my studies or-"

"We should get you lessons," I interrupted. This was… an interesting reaction, but I couldn't think of how to respond. All I could think of were those beautiful pictures. "I'm sure there's someone around here who can teach you more."

"What?" Ignatz stared at me for a very long moment. For a second, I wondered if I'd grown a tail or something. Or maybe Sothis had appeared behind me or whatever. "But, I'm training to be a knight? My studies are paramount and… uh…"

"Is there a rule that you can't both fight and draw?" Now I was just confused. "Azrael draws."

"He does?"

"Yep." Honestly, the arts were one of the few things that could make Azrael chipper. That's why Dad made sure to buy him paintings to hang up in his room. "Besides, like you mentioned, it's relaxing for some." Not me. I could barely manage squiggles. "Having a way to relieve stress is very important. There's a lot of work and responsibility involved with knighthood, and even just fighting."

"But you said _lessons_." Oh, was that what he was stuck on? "I…"

"Ah, yes, I suppose time management might be an issue for that. Though, I can think of a few practical reasons to justify it."

"You can?"

"Of course. First one is 'map-making'. People often live and die by how accurate a map is of the area." Plus, I had noticed that among the mercenaries, those who could draw always seemed to be the ones who picked out the traps in an area. Something about 'the lines aren't right' or 'the colors were off'. "Then… well…" Very gently, I plucked one of the papers from his grasp, which showed figures in various stances. Like he'd been sketching some people on the training grounds. "Drawings can supplement verbal reports, particularly if you don't know the word for something or you're talking to someone who might know what you mean. Like how Petra gets idioms confused. Plus, sketches like this one? I see them all the time in anatomy books. Illustrations and diagrams to help teach. Not everyone can learn simply by reading or listening, after all."

"Right, Raphael always needed to just _do_ something when we were little…"

"Precisely." Plus, that was good to know. And good to know that the two were childhood friends. "Plus, I imagine it can help with your dexterity and hand-eye coordination. Much like that arrow-twirl I've seen Claude do."

"Wait, that's not him being nonchalant?" Ignatz's eyes were wide. "Really?"

"It's very difficult to do with such precision. I doubt I could do so." I shrugged. "Back to the original topic, however. Drawing is a skill like any other. You choose how to apply it to your life, same as any other."

"Oh." Ignatz looked down and bit his lip. Thinking about something. "That's…" Oh, damn it. I must've overwhelmed him. I was intimidating as is.

"Ignatz, you don't have to decide now." I rested my hand on his head and gently stroked his hair, careful to not bump his glasses with my arm or elbow. That would be my luck. "I do want you do consider it, though. And, regardless, those are very good. I fear Azrael might steal you to babble art things if he sees them." I slipped behind him and nudged him into my room. Lysithea was back at the table, drinking and eating, while Hilda was arranging more flowers for me. "For now, how about you join us for some tea? That was a pretty hard tumble you took." I hoped I wasn't being an annoying busybody. I probably was. An annoying monster… but he really was skilled. I didn't want him to feel ashamed for that.

"Hey, Hilda?" I whispered, walking over to her as soon as Ignatz was settled in a chair. "You should sit down for tea as well." She nodded in agreement, focused on finishing with the flowers. "And if you want to cut some of the lessons, we can discuss it another time." She jerked from surprise, nearly knocking the vase over. She steadied it in time, though, and then looked at me with wide eyes, her mouth open a little like she wanted to say something, but didn't know what. "That lecture had solely been because of the 'cheering from the sidelines' thing. And I do intend to work you hard. Training is what will keep you alive on a battlefield, and I do not want any of you to die." The thought alone made me nauseous, and not just because it would mean I failed them... "But I do not mind keeping some of the lessons back. I also do not mind explaining why I made the plans as I did. Okay?"

"...Thank you, Professor," she whispered after a moment. She smiled softly and returned to the flowers, placing one last one in the container. "There we go. Now, time to be spoiled with sweets and tea!"

"Of course."

* * *

"Miss Byleth?" a voice called. It was followed by three quick, short knocks on the door. "Are you in here?"

"Just a moment," I replied, finishing up with my notes. So many things to keep track and plan for when it came to my students… could I even do it all? Could they? I had absolutely no idea at all. But I couldn't just sit and think. I had to get the door. "Sorry for the wait." I opened the door and saw the young boy with the scar standing there. "Yes?"

"You've got some visitors, Miss Byleth. At the front gates." And with that, he almost left. Message delivered.

"Excuse me." I waited for him to stop and turn back to me. "What was your name?"

"It's Cyril. Don't got a last name." He frowned. "I'm pretty busy, though, so…"

"I just wanted to thank you, Cyril." I smiled a little, even as I wondered who might be visiting. Certainly no one who would visit just me, and not… "Though, I can hazard a guess that either you got Azrael before me or you're about to hunt for him."

"I need to go find him still. He wasn't in his room. Or, well, anywhere." He scowled, annoyance threading through the words. I let my senses 'loose', hunting for Azrael. "I need to organize the books for Tomas, and clean the windows, so I really need to-"

"He's out at the moment, doing an early morning patrol with a couple of the other Knights." I sensed his confusion at me trying to find him, but I reassured him that all was well. "I'm not sure who he's supposed to report to afterwards, but you'll probably be better off informing them instead."

"Oh." He blinked once. Blinked twice. Then smiled slightly. "Um… thank you. I would've wasted more time if you hadn't told me."

"I figured he might be a little hard to find anyway. He can be as capricious as the wind at times." I finally stepped out of my room and shut the door behind me. "I'll head to the front gates. Thank you again, Cyril."

I left then, jumping down the staircase to save a little bit of time. By now, confusion had given way to simple curiosity. I didn't think there was any danger or anything. Certainly no one was acting like it. But who _would_ be visiting? Maybe there was some sort of mistake? I wasn't sure how, but maybe the visitors wanted Manuela, but their wording implied me? ...Actually, I couldn't really logic how that would work. Then again, I'd seen stranger leaps of logic.

The area by the front gates was as lively as ever. Many people milling about, gossiping and laughing. Knowing it would be absolutely impossible to pick out anyone in such a mess of a crowd, I decided to go to the Gatekeeper who kept watch. He noticed me at once and saluted as soon as I was close. "Greetings, Professor! Nothing to report!" he chirped with a bright smile. Then he paused and coughed awkwardly. "Er… except that you have visitors."

"So I've been told," I replied, a bit amused. I gathered he was used to things being peaceful, if he automatically said 'nothing to report'. "Sorry to bother so early in the morning. Where are they?"

"Just at the bottom of the stairs, Professor." He… attempted to salute again, but since he already was, he tried to play it off. It didn't quite work, but I pretended otherwise. "They have been eagerly awaiting your-"

"Byleth~!" Madeline's cheerful call was the only warning I got before she pounced on me, hugging me tightly and completely uncaring of how the basket in her hand whipped around from the momentum to hit the side of her shoulder (and the back of mine). "Oh, I missed you so much~!" she gushed, pressing her cheek to mine. It still took me a couple of blinks to process she was here. "Everything okay here? Some knights told us in Remire what was going on with you three, but you _could_ have sent a letter to tell us yourself."

"Madeline, what are you doing here?" I asked, flabberghasted. Not helped by Sothis's laughter in the back of my head. "You didn't walk all the way here alone, did you? There were bandits recently."

"Yes, I completely forgot about them." She rolled her eyes and sulked at me. I barely saw it since she continued hugging me. "I came to visit, of course! Why else would I hike all the way here? You know I'm not _that_ fond of exercise."

"Well, no, you're not." She always said she got enough doing chores. "Seriously, did you come here alone?"

"Of course not. I had two squires-to-be as my lovely escorts." Madeline finally let go of me and stepped out of the way. Just so that Richard and Sera could tackle me with their own hugs. "I promise we also had some Knights of Seiros. They've been patrolling Remire both to make sure the area remains safe and to gather information on those bandits. Think you might know one of them. Thunder Catherine?" I couldn't reply because Richard and Sera seemed to be in a contest to who could knock me over first with their hug. "Oh, there she is. Thank you again for the escort, Lady Catherine."

"You don't need to use a title with me," Catherine laughed, joining us. She watched me try to extract myself from the hugs with a grin before turning to Madeline. "And there's no need for thanks either. We were heading back anyway. But what was that about 'squire to be'?"

"Hmm? Oh, did they not say?" Madeline asked, brushing her hair behind her ear, the basket slipping to her elbow. I noticed her normally red hair had more gold to it, hinting that she'd been outside a lot recently. Probably handling the outdoor chores for her mom. "Must've gotten shy or something." She grinned and turned to face me. Who was standing like an idiot because Richard and Sera had switched from hugging me tightly to hiding behind me. "Those two want to be squires."

"Madeline, you don't have to tell!" Richard scolded, frowning. Sera, meanwhile, went red to the roots of her hair, all the more obvious because of how pale her blonde hair was, and hid behind me even more. "Don't be a bully!"

"How am I being a bully?" Madeline scowled now. "Besides, maybe this is payback for the frog you let loose in my house?"

"That was an accident!" Now Richard was blushing, also to the roots of his hair. It was a bit harder to see since he had very dark black hair, the kind that almost looked blue in the light. "I tripped and lost my grip!"

"Why did you even have a frog in the first place?" I asked gently, trying to turn the conversation to something a little safer. And hoping to coax Sera out from behind me. "Is your little brother abed again?"

"Adam is, yeah," Richard confirmed. My heart ached, remembering how much Adam _hated_ being cooped up. But he was born frail, with numerous health problems. It was a miracle he'd even made it to be nine-years-old. "I thought the frog would cheer him up. But it hopped into Madeline's house when I lost it and… er…"

"Messed up my clean laundry," Madeline grumbled. She groaned and rolled her eyes, but went back to smiles when she returned her attention to Catherine. "But yes, that's what I meant. Sorry for the nonsequitur."

"No, I adore eavesdropping on fun stories," Catherine reassured, still grinning. But there was definitely a seriousness to her demeanor when she focused on Richard. And what bits of Sera she could see. "However, you do know that knighthood isn't all sunshine and rainbows, right? Nothing like the stories?"

"We know," Richard confirmed. Catherine raised a brow, skeptical. "Byleth taught us, and she made sure we knew. So did Azrael and Sir Jeralt. I mean…" Richard glanced at Sera, who smiled a little at him. "We kind of figured the work is like a steadier form of mercenary work, except more people are willing to not stab you in the back. And they told us about battles, and we've seen the scars they have. We haven't fought-fought or anything, just hunted, but..."

"I see." Catherine glanced at me, and all I could do was smile hesitantly. When they had first asked me for lessons, I had immediately sent them to Dad for stories. I had wanted them to be as prepared as possible for what sort of work they were getting into. "Seems like you had a good teacher."

"Byleth is the best!" Richard beamed up at me, and I stroked his hair, amused by the compliment. "She's taught us some weapons and tactics and other stuff."

"Better than many future squires, to be sure." Catherine smiled, laughing softly. "Well, how about this? Why don't I take you for a tour around the knights' area here?"

"Really?" Richard's eyes went so wide, that you could almost call them apples. If, you know, they weren't light brown, much lighter than Madeline and Sera's own brown eyes. "That sounds amazing!" He looked to Madeline immediately, silently asking if it was okay. Madeline immediately smiled and nodded. "Thank you!" Richard took Sera's hand, and the two followed after Catherine, with Catherine explaining things about the monastery as they went.

"Poor Sera is a little overwhelmed," Madeline giggled, her eyes practically sparkling with amusement. She tossed her basket to her other hand and wrapped her free arm around mine to walk in a random direction. She picked the docks, and pond. "Thunder Catherine is one of her inspirations. You should've seen her face when she first realized that Catherine was among the knights patrolling today."

"Ah, so that explains why she was so quiet," I murmured, smiling a little. While I wouldn't call Sera 'talkative' or anything, she normally wasn't shy either. Certainly not so shy that she'd hide that much. "That'll give them a way to spend the time, though. Azrael is out on his own patrol and won't be back until later."

"Oh, so I get you all to myself? Fun~!"

It took a while longer than one would expect to actually make it to my room. Madeline kept getting distracted by everything from the greenhouse to the dining hall to everyone's uniforms. But, eventually, we were able to make our way up all the staircases to my room. I didn't mind how long it took. Time spent with Madeline was always fun, even if it was simply walking.

"So, this is your room, huh?" Madeline asked as soon as we stepped inside. She turned slowly in place, taking it all in, before dropping her basket on the table and rummaging through it. "Perfect! I've got gifts!"

"You do?" I asked, baffled. I closed the door and leaned against it, frowning a little. "Really?"

"Of course!" The first thing she pulled out was a couple pairs of sleeping pants. "Eliza made these for you as thanks for saving her darling little girl."

"I could've sworn she already thanked Azrael and me, many times, for saving Nicole."

"She fretted that she didn't have time to make you something." She folded them neatly and set them on my bed. "Besides, she said that proper folk often get properly offended when you don't act or dress 'proper'. Given how you and Azrael will walk around in your sleeping clothes…"

"Already embarrassed one of my students." I still didn't quite understand the issue, but hey, Madeline practically cackled (no doubt at the mental image), so I'd just keep rolling with it. "I am almost afraid to ask, but how much is in that basket?"

"Oh, this basket is _just_ your things. Azrael got his own basket. One of the knights carried it for me and… er…" Madeline paused before laughing sheepishly. "Kind of abandoned them for you. Whoops."

"Hopefully, they took it to Azrael's room. We can go check?"

"Nah, he wasn't here, so he can go hunting." She winked and I ducked my head to hide my little smile. "There was debates on what to bring Jeralt, because he always manages to wriggle his way out of gifts, but no one could decide. So, he'll probably get a double-basket next time." Next time? ...Wasn't going to ask. "Anyway, yeah, there's a bit. Had to get creative when packing it."

"Why so much?"

"You know how everyone is, and Annabelle said that having some homemade things might help you and Azrael settle in." Madeline became serious for a moment, crouching a little to look me directly in the eyes. "You two are okay, right? Shawn brought up how Jeralt had clearly been hiding…" And Shawn would worry even more than the others. He had actually been a knight to an Adrestian lord years ago, before a battle led to him losing his left leg below the knee. And being abandoned in the wilderness by said lord. Hunters from Remire had found him and brought him back to be treated. Along the way, he and Sofia fell in love and married, having Crystal a year later.

"So far, Azrael and me are fine." I made sure to smile slightly and she breathed a sigh of relief. "No threats or anything that we've noticed. I mean…" I glanced at the closed door before dropping my voice to a whisper. "Pretty sure that we're being used to keep Dad from running off, again, but other than that, and the forced jobs, we're fine. Everyone is very helpful and _strangely_ kind. But not a false strange."

"I'll make sure to reassure everyone then." She smiled warmly, and then pulled out a decorative tapestry thing. And some pins. "By the way, Mother got in a creative mood."

"Did she drown everyone in handmade gifts again?" That was just how Isabella was when she got in one of those moods. Everyone got _at least_ three new things she handmade and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her.

"Not quite." Madeline climbed onto my bed to pin the tapestry thing on the wall right by it. "But she made you extras as thanks for saving my cutie pie of a baby brother when he was born."

"I really didn't do anything, though..." I swore I had told them this a hundred times by now. Maybe even more. "How is Elijah doing?"

"He's just fine~! So sweet and adorable that you could almost eat him up!" She finished pinning and jumped off my bed to inspect it. I found myself entranced when I realized that Chloe had actually sewn a 'scene' in it, a woman with wings sitting among a group of children with flowers all around. This couldn't have been done in just the past week or so; she had to have been working on it for a while. "Mom _was_ going to give this to you for your birthday, but in her creative mood, she finished sooner than expected and she thought it might help the place feel a little more like home. Or, at least help remind you of the people who love you."

"I doubt I could _ever_ forget anyone in Remire." They were the first ones to welcome Azrael and me, after all. Not even just welcome, but treat us as family. And now that I knew how famous Dad had been… I had to wonder if they knew. Knew, and kept his secret too. "I do miss being there."

"You can always come to visit!"

"If I ever get enough free time." Which I somehow doubted. But it was nice to imagine. "It isn't all bad here, though. I've told you about how strange the people are, and I do get to visit Mom's grave and-"

"Oh, Fiona is buried here?" Madeline smiled brightly. "Might I visit? Pay my respects?"

"Of course. Later, we'll go with Azrael. He'll pout if we go without him." Shaking my head, I pushed off the door finally, went to the shelf, and fetched my teapot. "Regardless, Alois still has some of Mom's things. He's been busy with missions, so he hasn't given all of it to Azrael and me yet, but this was her tea set."

"I see she had very good taste." Madeline giggled and unpacked some more things from the basket. "Let's have a sweet tea?"

"With candy. I keep a stock."

"Don't tell me that! You'll have to roll me out of here!"

Madeline and I kept teasing each other the entire afternoon, and when Azrael finally returned, we double-teamed him until Catherine dropped off Richard and Sera. Ah, I had missed her. She was like the sun on a spring day, comforting and warm. She always had been, really. That's why she was the first friend Azrael and I had ever had. And I would forever be grateful to her for it.

* * *

It occurred to me, at some point, that if I was going to have my students learn how to identify plants, then I probably needed to know what plants actually grew around here. And that if something ever happened and Azrael and I needed to escape, I should know the layout of the area. And I should also check the paths and see which ones were good for beginning riders. All of that meant that one morning, just after dawn I saddled up one of the horses (I think Marianne's Dorte, actually) and went for a ride. With a basket to collect flowers and herbs because this all started by me wanting to gather some, and to see where white roses grew around here. I just managed to bullshit some justifications to make me feel better about putting off work.

_["Whatever am I going to do with you?"]_ Sothis sighed with exasperation as I rode down one of the many paths surrounding the monastery. I let the horse lead, content with looking around, and only stopping when I noticed a useful herb or a pretty flower. I was glad that the commands Dad taught Azrael and me worked with this horse's training. Made sense, but still, I was glad. _["Work, work, work… the only time you remotely played was when that sweet Madeline girl was here."]_

"Madeline has a gift for turning even the most boring chores into something fun," I replied softly, a pretty white flower catching my eye in the branches above. I gently urged the horse to stop and dismounted to scurry up the tree and pick a few. Maybe I'd get Azrael to make a few bookmarks with them. We'd need more, considering how many books we now had, and he enjoyed making them. Annabelle had taught him how while she taught me how to cook. "But I have a lot to work to do."

_["And that also means taking breaks to make sure you keep doing the work you need to do. I am flabberghasted that you have not yet fainted. Or gotten ill."]_

"It's not like I'm fighting five battles in a row. Which I have done."

_["Just because you're used to worse doesn't mean you should be!"]_ Uh oh… she was mad at me. _["You can limp or crawl with a broken leg, but that doesn't mean you're not hurt!"]_ Well, of course you could. That was often how you managed to get to help in the first place. _["Don't be practical about analogies!"]_ I almost replied with… something. I knew I had a response on the tip of my tongue.

"Hmm? Ah, good morning to you, Professor!" But Lorenz's call surprised me, mostly because it took me a moment to find him. He and his own horse had been resting in the shadows of a tree nearby. "I see you also decided to greet the dawn with a morning ride," he continued, smiling as he bowed. I just waved, not really sure what to say. I hadn't expected anyone to be out here. That was one reason why I picked this hour to go riding. "It is a perfect way to start the day."

"I take it you ride often, then?" I asked, since clearly this was going to be an actual conversation. I wasn't sure I had the energy for this, but I had to press on anyway. Same as always.

"Of course. I try to ride every morning."

"That so?" If that was the case, maybe I should have Lorenz take riding lessons. When those would happen was definitely a question, but I vaguely remembered Hanneman mentioning that saturdays were 'group activity' days. Though, I could've made that up. "I apologize for disturbing you."

"Nonsense! I was simply having my horse rest before returning and, truth be told, I did want to ask you something." He mounted up with practiced ease, and I tried to remember what his current lesson plan was, since I was sure that was what- "Claude told us fawns that our first mission will be a battle with bandits?" Or he could ask about something else entirely. That worked as well.

"It will most likely be so, yes." I saw no reason to hide it. The worst thing you could be during a battle was 'unprepared'. And the worst way to _be_ unprepared was to be dropped into one unknowingly. If not for the fact that Dad had taught Azrael and me, that first battle would've been our last. It was all such a blur for me that I assumed _I_ was only alive thanks to Azrael keeping an eye on me. He was far more adaptable than I was. "I'm glad he went ahead and warned you of the possibility."

"I'd hoped it was another of his horrendous japes." Lorenz sighed mournfully, shaking his head, and I wondered… I remembered Claude's comments, but I wouldn't have guessed there was animosity between them. Perhaps I should look into that? No one had to get along with everyone, but in a battle, such tensions could mean distractions. And distractions always brought injuries or, worse, death. "But it seems that, for once, he told the truth." Definitely looking into this. But I doubted directly asking either would be a good idea. "I fear for the others."

"Not yourself?"

"I have been tasked with dealing with rebels and minor skirmishes in the past. Such things are common in the Alliance. It was founded on the foundation of independence and freedom, after all. But, sadly, that means many things to many people." He shrugged, and I bit my tongue to keep from saying that I thought it spoke more to greed than anything. "Acheron in particular is a nuisance, but-" Though at the name, I couldn't muffle my groan. "Pardon?"

"We did a job for Acheron not long ago. His face turned very, very purple when Azrael told him…" I trailed off, remembering that entire scenario. "On second thought, I'd better not repeat it."

"Sir Azrael must lack fear to willingly cause such anger in a lord. Minor he may be, Acheron still does hold a key piece of land and has many soldiers under his command." More like Azrael really didn't give a damn and Acheron's posturing had turned to insults. I couldn't blame people from wondering why Azrael hadn't been stabbed by an employer yet. "Still, I suppose it is important for a leader to have such honesty around them. Otherwise, they will be surrounded by sycophants who speak nothing but agreements in the hopes of gaining power." I… did not expect that from him. At all. "Regardless, I have dealt with battle before. It is a noble's duty to keep their people safe, after all. But I'm uncertain of the others, nor do I know a way to assist them."

"I see." My horse danced a bit in place, no doubt bored at just standing around. I let them wander to the edge of the path to nibble at the grass there. "It's always hard to predict how someone will react, no matter how much they mentally prepare. Still, I can think of a way to assist."

"Truly?" Lorenz looked surprised, though he hid it by tugging his horse away from some low-hanging branches. His horse was getting bored too. "What is it?"

"Well, for you in particular, if you do not mind focusing solely on magic for a time, you can provide covering fire." I patted my horse on the neck, a silent apology, before looking to Lorenz again. "That will give you a wider view of the field, and if someone _does_ freeze, you're in a better position to keep them safe. With so many unknowns, the best thing to do is to stay back and consider the big picture." Some practice might help, though… I wondered if I could ask some of the knights to help with that?

"I see." Lorenz frowned, considering it. "Very well. I shall yield to your expertise. You proved your skill many times, after all." I 'proved my skill' two times. Three if he wanted to count the fight with the bandits that he wasn't there for. "For now, though, I think I best return to the stables before my mare decides to be playful."

"I suppose we have been sitting and talking for a while." I had my horse move a little more to the side, to give Lorenz plenty of room. "I'll be riding for a while longer." Though, not too much longer. I really did want Azrael to make bookmarks from these flowers. "Pleasant morning."

"To you as well, Professor."

When Lorenz was out of sight, Sothis groaned. _["How is it that you go for a break, and end up working anyway?!"]_ I had no idea, but I shrugged it off and just urged my horse forward to continue down the path. _["Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"]_

Apparently, complain about my working habits the entire rest of the ride. Because that was _exactly_ what she did.

* * *

"...What in creation does this even say?" I muttered to myself, frowning over a page of my notes. But I must've written it when half asleep because I'd seen chicken scratch that was more legible. "Sothis, don't you dare say 'I told you so'. I know you want to." Surprisingly, she didn't. Instead, she just radiated smugness and watched me hunt down paper to try and decipher these notes. "Go through my memory and see if you can find what I was thinking, will you?"

_["My, that's such an interesting sentence."]_ Sothis laughed, still smug. But I sensed that she had already been doing just that, before I had even asked. _["I told you that I would help you with the children, remember?"]_

"And I am very grateful." I would be even more of a mess without her. "I'm glad you woke up when you did. Wonder why, though."

_["A very good question."]_ Sothis was silent for a long while. _["Perhaps I sensed you would need me. A ripple in the flow of time, echoing back from the future."]_

"A ripple?" I began doing my best to re-copy the notes, marking blanks for parts that I just couldn't figure out for the life of me.

_["Yes, time flows like a river, and can 'ripple' just like water. That is why there are those who can see the future or the past. Never both, though."] _I sensed her hugging me, her cheek resting against my hair. _["I wonder if my future self sent a ripple back. To keep you from a fate most tragic."]_

"Like what?" While Fodlan wasn't peaceful by any means, it wasn't as if we were in danger of war breaking out or anything.

_["Like you working yourself to death, of course."]_ And of course she used the conversation to nag me. _["More seriously, I'm not sure. I'll think on it more. Perhaps the answer lies in the memories that elude me."]_

"I wonder why you lost your memories."

_["Yes, I fear there are many questions. But we can take our time finding the answers. One step at a time. One does not need to see the destination at the end to know that they will reach it."]_ That… well, I supposed that was true. When we traveled to other cities for jobs, it wasn't like we could see said cities at first. _["Precisely. So… hmm?]_ Sothis's attention went to the door for some reason. _["Well, well… I believe you have a visitor."]_

"I do?" That made me frown. "Since when are you able to-"

"Professor?" Ferdinand's voice was accompanied by a brisk knock on the door. I hated that she'd been right. "Are you in here?"

"Come on in, Ferdinand," I replied, setting the copy to the side. I'd fill in the blanks later. For now, I had to work on what I could, like my ideas for saturday activities for the cohort. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I am not aware of anything." Ferdinand opened the door and stepped in. He waited for me to look up before holding up a bag of tea leaves. "However, I thought you might like this tea. It's a specialty in the Empire."

"Oh?" Well, tea did sound nice at the moment. "Thank you. Here, I'll get the pot."

"Actually, Professor, how about I make it?" He smiled kindly. "I am the one who asked, and you have been working a great deal. Please, take the time to rest."

_["He's right, you know."]_ Thank you, miss gremlin. I did very much need that smugness right now. _["Oh, don't you start calling me that!"]_

Still, I didn't know how to refuse, so instead, I nodded and pointed to where I kept my teapot and cups. Ferdinand handled them gently, and he paid a great amount of attention to… well, everything. The temperature of the water, how long the leaves steeped… even how he poured it. I kind of felt bad, feeling it was all wasted on me. But Ferdinand smiled throughout the process, enjoying himself.

"Watching you, I can see why someone might describe making tea as 'elegant'," I complimented, once he was finished and had sat down at the table with me. The tea itself was still a little too warm for me to drink, but the smell was nice enough that I could've honestly let it sit there. It reminded me of flowers. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Professor, though tea brewing is simply one of the basics nobles should know," Ferdinand demurred, bowing his head slightly. He sounded a little pompous about it, but I didn't think it was on purpose. "Though, I will admit to liking the process. I find it soothing." He smiled kindly, though his gaze drifted to the papers piled on my desk. "Might I ask what you were working on?"

"Lesson plans, mostly." And how to balance everyone. I didn't have much time left. Classes resumed within the next couple of days. "Though, I fear I've forgotten to ask if there is a specific schedule to the weekdays."

"Truly? I am surprised no one has told you without asking." Well, most were under the impression that I was doing this willingly. Not, you know, have it be a fancy version of a cage so that I could act as Dad's leash. "For our cohort, mornings are spent indoors, where we study topics such as tactics. Afternoons are our allotted time at the training grounds for weaponry practice."

"Is that so?" That sounded simple enough. Still, studying every morning like that seemed like a good way to tire out quickly. "I wonder if anyone would object to everyone sharing stories from their respective homes once a week." That could help with them bonding and understanding each other, which was _very_ important for cooperation skills.

"Perhaps another concert like what we did earlier this week? A great many of us enjoyed that."

"Yes, that could be fun." The thought of cooperation skills reminded me of something Edelgard had said, about how Ferdinand constantly challenged her. If he focused on something like that in battle instead of the enemy, then… "Ferdinand?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you compete so much with Edelgard?"

"Hmm? Well, it is because I admire her skills and I wish to prove myself." He sipped his tea, as if what he spoke of was the most obvious thing in the world. "She is the only one who could possibly give someone like me a challenge. So, I-"

"That doesn't make sense to me." It was rude to interrupt. I knew that. But I felt like he was speaking nonsense. "You are you. You have skills and talents Edelgard doesn't have, just as she has some that you do not. That is the nature of being an individual." Dad had always stressed that, when Azrael and I were growing up. Granted, it was probably to make sure Azrael and I grew into our own selves instead of simply being 'two halves of a whole abomination'. But that just made this more confusing. "I do not see why you must constantly compete with her."

"That is…" He frowned, studying my expression. I doubted he read anything in it. "Do you and Azrael not compete? You are siblings."

"Of course not. We are two completely different people." Even if we could sense each other's thoughts and feelings, we were still our own selves.

"You've never wished to be better than him at something?" He frowned more, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Like, be the better swordsman?"

"No, not at all." Was it really that strange? Dimitri had been surprised as well. And I almost asked more, to try and get some sort of clarification, but Sothis stopped me. She stopped me, and I sensed that she had noticed something else in his frown. There was more to this than what he was saying. His confusion… it wasn't just because I didn't understand. It was also because he didn't know how else to hide his other reason. But I couldn't let him know that suspicion. That would just make him more uncomfortable and… and this wasn't like how it was with Felix. With Felix, I had to try and wriggle out what he was truly asking before replying to him. I didn't need that here. "I fear that attempting to explain further shall only confuse and frustrate us both. Would you mind if I instead explained why I worry?"

"That is probably best, Professor." Ferdinand's smile was more than a little relieved. "Though, I would urge you to not forget your tea."

"Ah, yes." I had actually forgotten, and I quickly took a sip. Then I took another because it was really, really good. Spiced. It made my mouth tingle, but in a fun sort of way. "I am not joking when I say you have your own talents. One of the biggest, and something Edelgard would have great difficulty with, is… well, how you can fill any role."

"...Any role?" The way he stared hinted I'd taken him by surprise. Given the number of times this had happened with my students, I might need to look up synonyms for the word. "Truly?"

"Yes, based on the aptitudes at least. You have a greater potential, and adaptability. You have your preferences, certainly, but no true weaknesses. Based on the aptitude scores, at least." I smiled faintly, before drinking more of the tea. "I fear that by focusing on Edelgard, you limit _yourself_. Not just in what roles you take, but in the time you have to train."

"Ah." He was silent for a long while, and I waited for him to gather his thoughts. "I shall think on what you said. I fear that is all I can promise for now."

"That is more than enough for me, Ferdinand." After all, I couldn't force them to do anything. All I could do was help them as best as I could. "With all of that said, do you want me to have your lessons mirror Edelgard's for now?" Even if it confused me, he had his reasons. I couldn't brush those reasons aside. They were important, after all.

"...No." He hesitated, but met my gaze straight on, his eyes hard and bright with determination. "I have many goals, Professor, but the most pertinent one is that I wish to assist my fellows as much as I am able. It is more than simply my duty as a noble, but my most heartfelt wish. So, if you say that I can fill any role, then I ask you push me to what the cohort needs. I will take any and all lessons needed. I swear it."

"Then that is what I shall do."

"Thank you." All at once, he sighed and smiled wryly. "I must apologize. I asked you to tea in order to help you relax, and yet, it seems I made you work instead."

"And yet, I am infinitely more relaxed than I was earlier." Still, I could sense Sothis fuming. She didn't like that I kept on 'working'. And Ferdinand did seem to feel bad. "However, there's still quite a bit of tea left. Why don't we switch topics? You brought up the concert, and I remember you were one of the singers. Do you like music?"

"I am quite fond of it, actually. I think one must have an appreciation of the arts in order to truly understand what moves the people." He smiled warmly. I was relieved the switch seemed to work. "I am particularly fond of the opera, though."

"Are you?" I had to smile a little. "I've guarded quite a few shows at Mittelfrank. Only once was I close enough to see the show, but I've heard many. They're enthralling, are they not?"

That was enough to spark a conversation that lasted for literally hours, with Ferdinand and I discussing different operas. I didn't know the actual titles for many, but my memory of lyrics and events was enough to prompt the names from him, which led to even more discussions.

I'd have to stay up late to make up for the time lost, but I couldn't deny how much fun it had been. Sothis was happy about it, at least.

* * *

_Ferdinand von Aegir_

_Crest: Cichol (Minor)_

_Heir to House Aegir, who strives to live up to the ideals of nobility. His sheltered life can sometimes blind him to social cues, such as sarcasm, but he never hesitates to admit fault when he is shown the error. He can be rather boastful and prideful of his heritage, but almost anything he does has quite a bit of thought put into it. Even if it doesn't seem like it._

_His lack of weaknesses among his aptitudes both bless and curse him with the ability to do well in many different roles, meaning it can be hard for him to find his particular place. However, given how many of his cohort have rigidly defined roles, this also means he is capable of performing whatever tasks are needed to protect them. _

_His sheer determination and positivity are limitless, which means that once he is shown the error of his ways, he stops at absolutely nothing to not only better himself, but to prove he has. It also means he doesn't let small setbacks stop him, even if he can get rattled and lose his confidence. _

_Felix Hugo Fraldarius_

_Crest: Fraldarius (Major)_

_Second son of House Fraldarius, one of the oldest noble houses of the Kingdom, and its current heir after the death of his older brother during the Tragedy of Duscar. Known for a sharp tongue and a hyper-focus on battle and strength, the only time his scowl fades is when he fears one of his childhood friends might be in danger. Though he'll never admit to it._

_A talented swordsman, like most of House Fraldarius, he prefers to strike quickly and fiercely. However, there is a desperation to his swordsmanship as well, as if he is simply using the fight as a means to escape something. This desperation means he often forgets to guard and has to rely on his speed to avoid enemy counters. _

_Despite his prickliness and barbs, it's noted that he's rarely far from Dimitri whenever there seems to be danger, and he seems to be the only one to notice the numerous changes in Dimitri's behavior since the Tragedy. However, he seems at a loss at what to do, which only results in more anger and insults. _

_Lorenz Hellman Gloucester_

_Crest: Gloucester (Minor)_

_Heir to house Gloucester, and he makes sure everyone around him knows it. He is snobbish and flaunts his status, to the point that many mistake it for a feeling of superiority. He lives by a strict code of conduct, based on his deep set beliefs on how a noble must act, and he abhors nobles who seemingly do not live up to the same standards. _

_Due to the influence of his house, he incorporates magic into his fighting. However, this results in him splitting his time and training between two very different areas of combat, which can result in him excelling in neither. _

_His interest in magic is great enough that he actually enrolled in Fhirdiad's School of Sorcery, though he was forced to leave when political turmoil made things uncomfortable, particularly for non-Kingdom Students. Despite this, he harbors little to no ill will towards the Kingdom, and instead simply finds it distasteful that the Kingdom appears to struggle with protecting its people. Not that he would tell his fellows that, as he is very intent on keeping a parents' 'crimes' separate from their children. _

* * *

Author's notes: I think I need to simply resign myself to long chapters for this story. For timeline questions, this is more or less during the 'first week' of the month.

In-game, the mission to deal with bandits is assigned at the start, but this made more sense to me. As for the whole 'armies stretched thin' thing… dialogue in the monastery exploration parts (especially later in the game) heavily imply that the number of missions/fights the students have to deal with is _very_ atypical, not even going into the scale and stakes of those fights. And there's a couple of missions where it's outright stated the reason why the students have to deal with it is because there aren't enough knights free to handle it. As for the Southern Church… I can't quite remember where it's found, but it's definitely part of the lore. I don't think I made it up, at least.

'Abyss' doesn't show up in the scene with Jeralt (and isn't mentioned at all until Game-Chapter 3), but might as well get those hints in. (Wave 4 DLC, drop ASAP for my sake, please?) Sothis's dialogue about turning back time technically doesn't happen until the mission starts, but it made sense to put it here.

Felix's scene started from his monastery exploration dialogue and it… uh… spiraled from there because it was difficult to imagine Byleth just letting that go in this story. Dorothea's predicament is also based off of monastery exploration and, interestingly, the dialogue (and what option boosts her support points) differs depending on if you're playing male or female. If you're a male, she'll simply say it's a pale blue cloth, and you get points by saying you'll tell Manuela. If you're playing female!Byleth, then she'll say it's an undershirt and you get a boost for saying you'll help look for it.

While I know it's pretty early for supports, there's a few around here. Edel's C support here is much earlier than it unlocks (but the C+ support seems like the real 'meat' of the conversation there, and that is definitely being pushed until later). Raphael's is another odd one because it actually brings in information from his B support (mostly because it felt more like something that should've been a C, C+ thing, but hey, that's just me). (And if you're wondering about why Raphael doesn't seem aware of the dangers of overdoing the exercise, just… read his B support with Dimitri.) Hilda's scene incorporates parts of her support line with Byleth, mostly her C. And Ignatz's little snippet is based off of _his_ C support.

As for the cultural associations with the boar, that's all from some quick research. Primarily Ancient Greek culture/mythology and Hittite mythology.


	5. Chapter 4) Team

Chapter 4) Team

* * *

_As the days go by, I feel like I'm simply getting more and more over my head. Why didn't the church pick some other way to hold me hostage? Did they want the students in my cohort to die? Or, at least, be not as well trained? Why make me a teacher of all things? Actually, why didn't they make me a knight? They could've alternated between Azrael and me… no, they couldn't. It would stand out because of all the missions Seteth mentioned. The large number of missions that meant my students would be sent out to real battle, with only the 'mock battle' as their 'experience'._

_I'd never really prayed before. I didn't know who to pray to. But maybe I ought to try and see who happens to hear._

* * *

Surprisingly, the infirmary was empty. I would've thought that there would be more people, given what normally happened when you gave teenagers access to weapons. And gave them free reign. But, no, no one swung by. Made it a surprisingly nice place to sit and drink tea while working on lesson plans.

"Hmm? Ah, most of the scrapes and bruises are tended to by those who wish to specialize in healing magic, dear," Manuela explained when I mumbled my surprise aloud. She chuckled and served me some more tea. And more of these 'tea cake' things that were surprisingly good. "They also can get super embarrassed about _how_ they got injuries. Somehow they think that their injury will be the most embarrassing way someone has been injured around here."

"Dad once said something about how there isn't a mistake you can make that someone else hasn't done before," I mumbled around the cake. Bad manners? Probably. Did I care? Nope. It was good. "Might have been a while, but someone has done it by this point."

"Quite true. But I was more talking about how some of these injuries seem to come about when they're being… imaginative while they get frisky." She muffled a laugh, and I seriously wondered how well designed these walls were. I wouldn't think they were that thick. "How is your planning going?"

"It's going." Sort of. It was more that I had so many ideas that they bounced together both in my skull and across the paper. "How legible things are is another question entirely."

"Surely it's not that bad." Manuela looked over my shoulder and just gaped at my papers for a good five seconds. "...Well."

"I warned you." I often wrote as quickly as I thought, and that meant scrawling words. "I'm in the middle of re-copying, without the things I lined out." And since I'd go slower, it would be neater. In theory. "Then I'll cross things out again." Messy and neat, messy and neat. It was like my healing, but with ink instead of blood.

"And get ink all over your hands." Manuela clicked her tongue and briefly disappeared into the back for something. She returned with a small bowl of water and a cloth. "And into the beds of your nails." She gently, but firmly, took my hand and began washing the ink off. I didn't see the point in doing so, since I was just going to get more on them. "Your nails are chipped… when we have a little more time, we need to give you a manicure." Um… why? Why did we need to do that? They'd just break again. "Did I give you those lotions, by the way? For your skin?"

"I haven't used any yet."

"You need to, every night before bed."

"...Very well." I was tempted to ask if this was 'before' or 'after' I woke from nightmares, but decided against it. Just going to nod and move on. It wasn't like she'd know if I listened or… actually no, she was a physician. I'd better do as she said or who knows what would happen whenever I next needed to get patched up?

"What in the world are you talking about, Manuela?" Hanneman asked, walking in then. I wondered what dragged him out of his research. He'd seem to be in deep concentration when I checked in on him earlier. "I thought you were helping our colleague." Manuela's only response was to sigh gustily, and pointedly not answer. Just finish cleaning my hands. "Is it not rude to sigh at someone the moment you see them enter a room?"

"Hanneman, is it not rude to tell others how to behave?" she fired back with a scowl. Done cleaning my hands, she tossed the soiled cloth into a basket in the corner and moved the bowl of water away from my notes. "Besides, I could be sighing over any number of things that have nothing to do with you at all. Vastly more interesting things, at that."

"Goodness, you're unusually irritable today. Did your hangover medicine not work or did you forget to take it again?" Hanneman tried to act more dignified, but I felt like I was suddenly in the middle of a pair of siblings playing tug-of-war over a toy neither wanted to share. "Don't you imagine your attitude is a bit excessive? You snap at every little thing, your ill mood on display for all. It saddens me to see such behavior from one who must set a good example."

"Well, listen to the noble lecturing the lowly commoner!" Manuela scoffed, rolling her eyes. I had to 'poke' Sothis to see if she understood why that had anything to do with anything. Sothis was just as confused as I was, but was terribly amused by it all. "My apologies. I meant to say _former_ noble." And why did _that_ had anything to do with anything? "Leave me alone and go pester someone else!"

"Or you two could stop acting like three-year-olds intent on throwing barbs at each other for the sake of throwing barbs?" I 'suggested', not sure what else to do. Almost immediately, both looked contrite. "Perhaps you can even help me? Classes start tomorrow, and I'm… well…" I gestured at the notes scattered across the table. "At this rate, I'm simply going to be giving them a lesson on how to not teach people."

"I doubt you will be that bad," Hanneman instantly reassured. He was at my side in an instance, reading my notes. Unlike Manuela, he made no comment on the legibility. "I remember how nervous I was before my first class. What are you planning? Just focus on the first day for now."

"Well, that's part of the problem. What would be good to start with?"

"Ah, in that case, what are you considering?"

"That is… this mess." I pulled one particularly messy piece of paper towards me. I was still recopying things. "If you'll give me a moment…"

"Hmm… since you'll be fighting relatively soon, the tactics would be very good for the first day." And apparently, Hanneman could read it. Manuela hid her shock by carrying the bowl of water to the back. "I'll admit to being partial to spell theories. Will you demonstrate them first?"

"I actually can't." I felt like squirming. Demonstrations would be _very_ good for them, particularly those who learned by example, but… "My magic is strange."

"Is it?" Hanneman's eyes sparkled for a moment, but then he closed his eyes. "Nope, must refrain from questions. We're helping you." Questions? ...Oh, probably for his crest research… "If that's the case, Manuela and I can demonstrate for anyone who needs it."

"Thank you…"

"What did you volunteer me for, old man?" Manuela asked, returning to the room. She ignored Hanneman's sputtering to look at my notes. And sigh after a few moments of trying to read them. "I'm normally pretty good at deciphering messy handwriting, but there's too many things crossed out and wrapped around. Part of why I'm bad with Reason magic, since so many of those formulas go every which way."

"I suppose it has nothing to do with how flighty you can be?" Hanneman 'asked' dryly. I wondered if this was what 'sibling rivalries' truly were like, and if that was the case, I was glad Azrael and I never had any. "Particularly the flights of fancy you are prone to?"

"At least I'm not grounded because of an iron rod shoved up my-"

"Manuela." Thankfully for the sake of my rapidly deteriorating nerves, Seteth walked in to provide a distraction. At least, I was thankful until I saw his smile, which politely said 'I wish I could strangle you'. "A word?" he prompted. Amusingly, Hanneman ducked behind me and busied himself with peering at the documents Seteth carried. Manuela, meanwhile, looked ready to flee. Except Seteth blocked the only exit. "I would like to hear an explanation."

"For… what?" Manuela asked, regaining her composure. She even smiled flirtatiously. Just a little. "You'll have to be more specific."

"Ah, yes, I suppose so." The 'smile' disappeared for a scowl. "Where were you and what were you doing last night?" I had a bad feeling suddenly.

"Oh, my dear Seteth, you must relax that furrowed brow of yours!" Manuela clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Those lines will wrinkle horribly and ruin your good looks."

"If only that were true, then maybe you wouldn't pretend to be coy. Alas, based on my mother, I highly doubt I'll worry about wrinkles for a _very_ long while." He was about a step or two away from outright glaring. Manuela muttered something about him being a 'lucky bastard'. And Sothis longingly wished for something to snack on while watching the 'show'. "Just answer the question, please."

"Which question? The one you already know the answer to?" Manuela sighed, shrugging. "I had a little bit of fun and a little bit to drink. Less of one and more of the other. I don't see-"

"What do you not see? That you are an adult who is tasked with the supervision of children who should not be causing trouble for them?" Wow, Seteth's voice could get as dry as Sothis's. That was impressive. "What you do in your free time is not my concern, but it is unacceptable for you to expose your students to your disgraceful behavior. Even more so to impose on them the labor of cleaning up your mess."

"Oh, don't oversell it." Manuela rolled her eyes. "They just walked me to my room."

"From what I hear, you had to be carried."

"I'd like to think I'd remember that."

"Well, when Azrael returns from his patrol, I'm certain he would be _delighted_ to refresh your memory. As he was the one who carried you, before informing me of what occured out of concern that you would choke on your own vomit in your sleep. His words, by the way. I won't say the rest." Probably had something to do with the smell. Azrael hated the smell of alcohol, almost as much as he hated the taste. And I must've been fast asleep when all this happened since I didn't know about it yet. Though, I was surprised it hadn't come up during breakfast. Maybe he'd forgotten? "But I'm sure he will repeat them with or without prompting." I hoped Manuela didn't take it for a bluff? Because with a prompt, Azrael would _definitely_ repeat it. And add to it. "To have a Knight of Seiros… Hanneman, can you stop drooling? It's distracting and off-putting."

"I am _not_ drooling," Hanneman protested. Half-heartedly, without any heat but lots of absent distraction. "But my word, those documents…" Hanneman's eyes sparkled as he 'subtly' continued studying the stack of papers Seteth carried. "Why, those are on Crests!" How in creation could he tell? They just looked like squiggles to me. "Seteth, have you finally decided to cooperate with my research?"

"No." Seteth's answer was straight and to the point. So much of a point that Hanneman's enthusiasm immediately deflated. "For sixteen years, I have refused your requests, and I have no intentions on changing my mind," he continued, just as bluntly as before. He held the papers out, though, almost like how you'd hold out a treat for a dog. "But, if you stop badgering me, I'll lend these to you."

"Mmm…" Hanneman was tempted. It was easy to tell. But eventually, he shook his head. Manuela, meanwhile, seized her opportunity to escape, into the back. And maybe out a window if she could manage it. "Valuable as those documents are, your cooperation would be more so. After all, the Major Crest of Cichol is rare. So rare that I do not believe there has been documentation of another who bore it. That leads to many, _many_ questions of your lineage and the secrets there." That didn't seem like it was anyone's business, though…?

"And I have told you, time and again, that there is nothing of note." Seteth's expression grew more and more droll. But I thought I saw a bit of pain, and a bit of fear, hiding in his eyes. I wondered if I was imagining it, but Sothis confirmed that she thought the same. This just made me all the more uncomfortable. "I wasn't born to a noble house of any kind, nor are there records of my lineage. You are wasting your time, and I doubt any answers from my lineage would satisfy you."

"That is for me to decide, and me alone." Hanneman chuckled. "Besides, even the confirmation would be a valuable discovery. Such is the way of research."

"I wouldn't know. I am no scholar. Simply an administrator." Translation: bureaucrat. "What are you two doing anyway? It normally takes bribes to get the two of you in the same place."

"They're helping me," I answered, pointing to all my notes for emphasis. Seteth immediately became intrigued and picked up one of the farther ones to skim. Thankfully, it was one of the neater ones. "A good bit is just getting my thoughts in some coherent form, and I don't exactly have the neatest handwriting…"

"Looks like quite the range of topics," Seteth noted. He set the documents down (pointedly away from Hanneman) and continued looking over the paper. When he finished, he picked up another one. Messier, but still legible. "_Quite_ the range. I'm not sure we've taught some of these before."

"I'm really just thinking of anything and everything that helped me survive battles as a mercenary." I paused as I remembered one particularly gruesome way I'd survived: pinned by a corpse and mistaken for dead. The corpse had their chest ripped open, and I could remember how squishy… "Mostly."

"I imagine the more visceral things will be left to battles, if they are to be 'taught' at all." He smiled sardonically, and I wondered if he too had survived through means most would be sick over. "Well, I know a thing or two of battle, so while I am not a teacher, perhaps I can assist with prioritizing topics." And the darkness in his eyes shrouded experience that screamed he knew more than 'a thing or two'. I'd seen a similar look in Dad's eyes, after a particularly bad nightmare. "As an apology for the disruption."

"I will gladly take all the help I can get. I need it. If someone can get Manuela? Please?"

Maybe I'll be able to pretend I knew what I was doing after all.

* * *

It occurred to me, while the four of us slowly made a coherent lesson plan for me, that I had yet to act on the thoughts I'd had about knights and practice and the like. My first thought had been to go to Dad about the idea, but he was doing a patrol, so I went to the next knight I could think of: Alois. Which turned out to be a good thing for another reason entirely. Alois had the opportunity to go home to visit his wife and daughter recently and he brought back some of the things he'd saved after Dad's disappearance.

"A mock-battle with some of the younger knights and your cohort sounds like an excellent idea!" Alois boomed, laughing. I thought the noise had knocked some dust down from the ceiling, but I didn't comment. I was too busy going through the carefully packed boxes. Removing things and setting them beside me on the floor so that I could look at them more closely in a second. "They've been in battles as squires, but they're not used to working together, so it'll be good for both."

"I'm glad to hear that," I murmured, pulling out a beautiful lace shawl, dyed with faint pinks and oranges to almost resemble a setting sun. This… this had to have been Mom's… "Thank you. I really appreciate the help."

"I'm glad to assist! After all, we're family! Or as close as I've got!" He chuckled, but tilted his head like a puppy when he saw me staring. "Hmm? Did I not mention it? I was raised by Jeralt, more or less."

"You were?" I wondered if I'd just missed that conversation, but Sothis was confused too.

"Ah, so I did forget! What a gaffe that is! Must've been confusing why I dote on you and Azrael so much!" That described about ninety percent of the brief interactions I'd had with the knights around here. But he _was_ the one who checked on me the most. And Azrael had mentioned during one breakfast how Alois kept an eye on him in particular; Dad hadn't been surprised at all. "My parents died when I was small, and I was moved about all over the place. Aimless existence, really. At one point, I ended up here in the monastery. Highlight of my day was seeing the knights march out. And Captain Jeralt held _everyone's_ attention."

"Really?"

"Of course! Marching out to protect the people while wearing armor that glittered of silver and white… a god of war descended from on high, they called him. Proof of the Goddess's protection, and Seiros's blessing on us." That all sounded like propaganda to me, and nothing like the Dad I knew. I liked the one I knew better. "One day, as he was returning from a mission, he happened to lay eyes on me, and he decided to make me his squire! Just like that!" Alois chuckled, clearly fond of the memory. "What was he thinking, eh? Not the last time I questioned his sanity."

"That… is a bit odd." Mostly because I knew from Richard and Sera that there were normally tests you had to pass to be a squire unless you could prove you had prior training. Then again, Dad's rank probably meant he could pull some strings. "Did you ask?"

"Of course! After all, I wasn't even old enough to be a squire officially at the time. Still remember it well, despite it being over thirty years ago." Thirty years, huh? A decade before Azrael and I were born then. "He'd had a squire prior to me, who died from a plague that raced through a few months earlier. I looked a bit like him, and was the same age. So, he thought me a suitable replacement, so to speak."

"...Oh." Oh, I knew what had happened then. At least, I thought I knew. Dad had once mentioned that sometimes, you saw the same people, the same auras and spirits, in different faces. And when that happened, that was life giving you a second chance to do what you wished you had done. Though Dad couldn't have stopped a plague, he would've felt guilty about his squire dying from it. But if he saw that squire in Alois… then he would've seen it as a 'second chance' to do right by him. "Sounds like Dad."

"Hmm… that looks says you know the reason behind the insanity." Alois smiled, laughing warmly. "No, don't tell. I always just thought it as one of the ways he was a little nutty. After all, I learned quickly that Captain Jeralt wasn't as put together off the battlefield as he was on it!"

"No, he's not." I had to duck my head to hide my faint smile, and busied myself by looking through the boxes again. "We always had to pack the night before we left on any job because inevitably, he'd forget where he left his boots if we tried to pack the morning of. There was also a time where he had been cooking us stew before getting distracted by a star shower. I think he nearly burned the forest that day, to say nothing of the stew."

"Sounds _exactly_ like him!" Alois's laughter bounced about the walls and filled the room with warmth much like the sun. "It was one of the many things I liked about him, though. It helped ground him. And made the lessons stick." He nodded to the shawl I still held. "Lady Fiona wore that during the ball the academy holds during the Ethereal Moon. It was a gift from the Archbishop."

"Well, I figured it wasn't Dad's." Ball? What ball was he talking about? "Still, it's beautiful…"

"Captain Jeralt said that you and Azrael should pick out what you want. Technically, it's part of your inheritance."

"Really?" I mentally debated for a long moment before draping it over my shoulders. For a brief second, I thought I caught a faint floral smell, sweet and gentle. But it was gone before I could try to identify it. So, I focused on something else. "It's warm."

"It looks good on you." Alois smiled, and there was something bittersweet to it. He had to be remembering Mom. "You should definitely keep it."

"...I think I will." I carefully folded it and tucked it into my lap before looking through some of the other things. Some jewelry, a few other dresses… but my attention immediately went to the books. Particularly the one with a noticeable scorch mark on the back cover. "Did you dive into the flames to rescue these?"

"No, thankfully, I didn't need to." The way he said it implied he would've. "Lady Fiona had their quarters warded against fire after she learned she was pregnant. So, most everything survived the fire."

"Why did she ward it?"

"Captain Jeralt worked late, which meant candles. Babies are very curious." Alois chuckled, but his eyes were distant. Remembering. "Lady Fiona was always a bit of a worrier, and that only increased with her pregnancy. Captain Jeralt tended to indulge her, thinking it a small price to pay to ease her heart."

"I see." I carefully opened the book, wondering if ash might fall out. But aside from the scorch mark, there was no sign of flames on it. Or on any of the items, actually. "How did it happen? That fire?"

"No one knows. There was…" He trailed off, grimacing a little in pain. I waited, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts. "After Lady Fiona died, there was a lot of rain. So, we were all pretty excited when the rain finally cleared up a couple of weeks later. It gave us more to do than sit around and mourn, plus… well, quite a few of us were eager to pick flowers for the grave."

"I imagine the rain didn't help with your mood, did it?"

"Truthfully, I was running around too much to worry about my mood. Captain Jeralt…" This time, he outright winced. "Lady Fiona's death broke him. I knew it then, but I _understand_ it now, after I fell in love and married. If not for you and Azrael, I think we would've had two funerals, not one." Dad… I could believe it. Dad mourned her even after twenty years, after all. He carried their wedding rings in a pouch he always kept in his pocket. "He did his best, but it was clear his mind was all over the place. He particularly worried over you, since you were so quiet."

"I was quiet as a baby, huh?" I wasn't sure why I commented. I already knew that. I was a baby who neither cried nor laughed. I still hadn't, actually. "What does this have to do with the fire?"

"I'm getting to it, promise." He slightly sheepish smile hinted that he _had_ gone on a bit of a ramble, though. "Point is that I was running things for him, alongside a couple of the other knights. And there were times when Captain Jeralt would start his day, and seem okay, but then…"

"But then he wasn't, and hadn't really been."

"Yes. That day had been one of those days." Alois closed his eyes, lost in the memory. "We had been running drills in the training grounds. But after a while, Captain asked if I'd be willing to oversee while he left to check on you two. I agreed, of course. Training paused for a bit while some of us volunteered to go with him, to help, but he reassured us that all was well. He just needed to see you two."

"I take it we were in his rooms?"

"Normally, you two actually were with him. Practically didn't even need a cradle for the two of you, given the number of people willing to carry you two about. But, that day, Captain Jeralt said you two were napping too peacefully to wake up. And with almost everyone checking in, no one thought anything of leaving you two to nap. Well, until Captain Jeralt… anyway, he went to see you two. See with his own eyes that his reasons for living were still here." When Alois opened his eyes, they were terribly dark with old, quiet pain. "The first indication we had that something was wrong was the smoke. A thin trail of smoke curling up into the bright blue sky, almost too faint to see. Then you heard the screams and panic. People shouting for a water brigade, others trying to figure out if anyone might be inside…"

"So, it was in the dormitories?"

"Hard to say where it started, Byleth. By the time the fire was put out, most everything on that half of the monastery had been destroyed." ...That entire _half_? "The Knights' Hall was completely burned down. The stables caught fire, which caused its own ruckus because the horses escaped and panicked. No one knows if the stable doors had been opened or if the horses kicked them down because there wasn't enough left to piece anything together. Part of the main building and dining hall went up as well."

"...So, it destroyed half of the monastery?" I found myself clutching the shawl, feeling strangely cold all of a sudden. "Really?"

"What parts weren't stone, yes. Well, stone or warded. Captain's quarters were on the first floor, so it survived more or less completely intact." He nodded to the scorch mark on the book I held. "That one was damaged because a burning piece of wood fell on it from the ceiling. The wards put the fire out before it could turn to ash." I clearly needed to look more into these wards. Were they how they managed to make sure no one's spells killed people during the mock-battle?

"How many died?"

"Thankfully, those areas don't have many people at that hour. Well, the main building and dining hall did, but they had plenty of warning. No deaths, only some injured." Alois heaved a sigh, shaking his head. "It's because of that, though, that the fire wasn't caught before it went completely out of control."

"So, why did people assume…?"

"People remembered Captain Jeralt walking into the knight's dormitories, and others remembered seeing him by a third floor window with you two, probably to look at the view. And there was no sign of you three at all in the wreckage." His gaze wavered and he looked down, like he was hiding, or holding back, tears. "Not a one. We looked all over, hunting for any traces, but there was nothing."

"I see." The lack of 'traces' didn't surprise me. Dad knew how to walk just about anywhere without disturbing the land. He taught Azrael and me. "Are you mad?"

"At what? Captain Jeralt? Of course not." He shrugged and smiled. And I saw nothing but warmth and trust in that smile. "Who knows what happened that day? I certainly don't. Maybe Captain Jeralt just _needed_ to leave, to get away from the reminders. Maybe while escaping, one of you were hurt and he went to a village for help. Maybe there wasn't a reason at all, just pain and panic. Regardless of why, I don't really care. You three are alive, and happy. Captain Jeralt smiles again, and both you and Azrael have grown up well." His smile softened, and I could tell that he truly meant these words. Truly and absolutely. "If he wishes to explain, I'll listen. But that's his decision."

"I see." I smiled faintly, touched and… well, somehow, unsurprised. Maybe it's because he said that Dad raised him. Distance between family didn't necessarily lessen the affections and trust. Azrael and I knew that from the times when Dad left on mercenary jobs. "I'm sorry to bring up bad memories."

"Well, they're a bit easier to remember nowadays." He laughed, though, the sound chasing away any lingering pain. "I'm tickled that I was right about you three being alive, though."

"You were indeed." I looked to the boxes of things that he had kept. He had kept them for _twenty years_, just out of that belief and hope. Even if Alois didn't think Dad needed to explain, I hoped he would. Or at least find some way to make it up to him.

Not sure what to say or do, I decided to simply go back to sifting through the box and pulling things out. I picked up a lovely dress and almost unfolded it to study. But something underneath firmly held my attention: a picture. When I picked it up, I saw it was a portrait, actually. A portrait of Dad, wearing silver armor I had never seen, laughing about something as he gave the other person a small bouquet of flowers. The other person was a woman smiling brightly, face a little pink, and she was halfway to take the flowers in the picture, her hands on his, with a ring I knew well sparkling in the very center of the picture. Dad carried that ring everywhere, along with his own matching ring… which meant the woman here had to be…

"That's Lady Fiona," Aloids murmured, careful to not startle me. He smiled softly at the picture, laughing. "Every time Captain Jeralt left for a mission, he made sure to bring her back flowers. One of the more artistic knights made a sketch and commissioned this for their first anniversary."

"I see…" I whispered, unable to say more. Dad had commented a couple of times that Azrael and I took after Mom in looks. And I had _certainly_ heard many compare me to her since I arrived here. But this was actually the first time I had 'seen' her. And it was the first time I'd 'seen' Dad in 'proper armor', though I did notice that he otherwise looked exactly the same. Like he hadn't aged at all. "When was this…? You said their first anniversary, but…"

"I think it was about a year before you and Azrael were born."

"Oh." Which meant this was Mom when she was my age. Mom just before she died. Mom before we killed her… "Can I keep this?"

"I think I've said this before, but you may keep anything you wish. After all, they're already yours." Alois chuckled. "I've just been keeping them safe."

"Thank you…" I studied it a second longer before carefully wrapping it in the shawl. Then I went back to the box, looking through again. "Can you tell me more about Mom?"

"I certainly can."

Alois told me all sorts of stories while we continued shifting through everything. Funny ones, sweet ones… each one clearly a precious memory that Alois was glad to have. He even had stories about some of the items, like how Mom had gotten them or something funny that happened because of them. I think I ended keeping a lot of the items, though. The thought of having things of Mom's was just too tempting.

* * *

No matter how much I wished otherwise, classes did eventually have to start. I had to force myself to eat breakfast because nerves had my stomach twisted into a bow. Dad and Azrael did their best to reassure me, and if I hadn't insisted otherwise, I knew Azrael would've ignored everything to be there with me. But I had to at least try to do this on my own. They wouldn't always be able to help me, after all.

I made it through the walk to the classroom by pretending it was just another job. After all, instead of being paid to kill people directly, I was being paid to teach others how to kill people. Strangely (not really), it wasn't very reassuring. Actually, it made me nauseous. And I felt like I was on fire thanks to the battle-fever that pulsed through me. It was hard to pull tables around and set up everything because I just wanted to hide in my room. But thanks to Sothis reassuring and cajoling me, I managed to finish before my students filed in, and none of them looked worried when they did. A bit confused, perhaps, but not worried.

"So, we're splitting into two groups," I explained, crossing my arms and leaning against the desk. My legs felt shaky. "Half of you will be studying spell theory, while the other half will be going through some tactical problems I devised. We'll switch off at about the halfway point. So, decide which one you'd like to do first." I probably should've divided them myself, but that required more interactions and leading than I currently felt comfortable with. "And try to keep the halves even, please."

It took them a moment to realize I was serious, but once they did, they did slowly divide themselves up. And then those who chose spell theory picked between Faith or Reason, though I insisted that Linhardt, Marianne, and Mercedes study Reason magic until they mastered one basic spell. Well, that and the twelve who chose tactics first split into three groups of four. I could tell by their confusion that the previous teacher didn't leave things so free-form, and I felt uncomfortable by how obvious it had to be that I had no idea how to go about any of this. Still, no one complained. Or, well, complained about the lessons, at least. Petra did have one complaint, though she tried to keep quiet about it. But the others in her tactics group noticed anyway.

"Petra, you okay?" Sylvain asked at some point during the class, stopping Caspar in the middle of a sentence to study her. Though she tried to hide it, she was definitely shivering. I immediately ducked behind the desk to the pile of items I'd brought just in case. "Are you ill?"

"No, I am well," Petra reassured. She smiled ruefully, and rubbed her hands together to try and warm them. "Brigid has much more warmth than Fodlan. Even spring here has coolness. I fear I have not grown used to it. Are you not cold?"

"Gautier lands are the northernmost lands of the Kingdom, so if anything, I'm actually little warm. Felix is the same, since Fraldarius territory isn't that much farther south." Sylvain grinned and stepped around the table to stand next to her. After silently asking, he took Petra's hands to massage them for her. Get the blood flowing. "So, in a few months, you can laugh at us dying in the heat."

"And you're definitely not using this as an excuse to flirt with her," Lysithea deadpanned with narrowed eyes. She looked unimpressed, even as she and Caspar tried to focus on the tactics problem on the table in front of them. "At all."

"For once, I'm not," Sylvain protested, laughing. Caspar tilted his head in confusion, frowning over something. "You may ask any Kingdom-born student, but we'll massage our hands and feet during the winter to help keep blood flowing to them. Lest the fey of ice sneak up to poison them."

"...Fey of ice?"

"Ingrid tells it much better, but it's an old explanation for frostbite. If you're not careful, it'll rot your limbs off."

"_Rot them off?!"_ Caspar yelped. By this point, I finally found what I'd been looking for and moved over to the group. "No way!" Caspar saw me approach and focused on me. "Sylvain is just pulling our legs, right? About the rotting thing?"

"No, he's not," I answered draping a blanket over Petra. It was one of the ones that Chloe had made me, and I'd brought a couple because I'd had no idea how cold or warm the room might be. "There's generally three stages of frostbite, or that's how I learned at least. The first, sometimes called 'frostnip', is when your skin is irritated, but not damaged. Redness and possibly some pain. The second stage is superficial, but damage has definitely been done. The skin can appear red or waxy, and fluid-filled blisters can show up during the healing process. The third stage is where gangrene sets in."

"Er… that's…"

"We'll talk more about it when we discuss first aid." I focused on Petra, who had somehow burrowed under the blanket despite remaining standing. "Is that better?"

"Oh, this has much warmness…" Petra breathed, snuggling even deeper under the blanket. Sylvain teasingly pulled part of it over her head like a hood. "Much warmness… you have my thanks, Professor." I was just glad I'd thought to bring one.

"That's a really pretty design, Professor," Annette commented, peering at it from the next table over. She almost bumped said table, but Dimitri stopped her in time. Good thing, too, since she would've hit a corner. "Where did you get it?"

"It's a gift from Chloe," I answered without thinking as I walked over to see how their group was doing. Because if I _had_ thought, then I would've known the name meant nothing to her. At all. "Ah, she's from Remire. Her daughter, Madeline, is my best friend." My only friend, but I wouldn't say that aloud. "Annabelle, another person from Remire, thought some handmade things would help Azrael and I feel more comfortable here."

"That's so sweet!"

"They're very kind, yes." I thought of something and looked to Dimitri. "Madeline is the girl who dragged you three heirs off after the battle with the bandits. For a change of clothes and baths and the like."

"Oh, yes, I remember her," Dimitri replied, smiling. He glanced briefly at Ferdinand and Lorenz, who were discussing something quietly on the other side of their table before fully focusing on me. "She was also the first resident we came across."

"Oh, right, the girl whose reaction to three strangers running from bandits was 'goodness, you must have been frightened!'," Claude drawled, pitching his voice up to a falsetto to imitate Madeline. His spell theory notes were scattered in front of him, mixed with Hilda's. "I think we repeated the warning a few times, not sure if we were speaking properly."

"Then she said something about 'Oh, we have some mercenaries living here, so you can relax because they are very strong and skilled'." Dimitri chuckled at the memory. I felt embarrassed by the indirect praise. "I believe that was when we heard the girl scream. I wonder how she's doing…"

"Nicole is recovering well, with the only lingering thing being a reluctance to go anywhere alone," I answered. Dimitri's smile softened in relief. "I made sure to ask Madeline when she visited." Somewhere in between the teasing, of course.

"Wait, she visited?" Edelgard asked. She paused in writing her own notes on spell theory, and her attempts at keeping Linhardt awake, to look at me. "Drat. I still need to return those clothes I borrowed."

"Some knights patrol there regularly now. You could give them to them."

"I'd rather do it myself, truthfully." Edelgard glanced at Dimitri (across the room) and Claude (the table next to her). "Have either of you returned the clothes?" Both shook their heads. "We really should do that…"

"...Well, Madeline mentioned coming to visit next month."

"Actually, would it be possible for us to visit?" Leonie surprisingly asked. Surprising for a number of reasons. Not the least the fact that she'd been nearly pulling her hair out over a spell formula and almost elbowing poor Marianne in the face. I wouldn't have thought she was paying any attention. "Captain Jeralt talked a little about it and it sounded like a nice place."

"It really is!" Claude confirmed, laughing. I noticed he wasn't working on his notes, and Hilda was far more interested in her nails. "Nice and friendly… great place!"

"So, can we?"

"I'll… look into it," I said after a moment. Hadn't expected that at all. "For now, Leonie, do you want some help?"

Leonie did, in fact, want some help. Turned out her main problem had been two pages stuck together, which was thankfully easy to 'fix'. From there, I walked around the room, assisting where needed. Or interrupting arguments, as was the case between Hubert and Ingrid. Hubert's pragmatism conflicted harshly with Ingrid's deep-set beliefs of chivalry and honor. Meaning poor Raphael and Ignatz had to deal with them shooting sharp barbs at each other while just trying to do the assignment.

"Might I cut in?" I asked, doing my best to keep calm. Sothis thought I should snap at them both, and I could understand why. This was the fourth time I had to interrupt. "Again?"

"My apologies, Professor," Hubert muttered. He didn't sound apologetic at all. Ingrid, at least, had the grace to look sheepish. "It is simply-"

"The same thing as before, yes? And the previous three times? I believe everyone in the room can recite your arguments by this point. Except perhaps Ignatz and Raphael, who are trying to actually get something done." And still were. So, I thought a bit of how to go about this before choosing one. "I hope you two are aware that if this were a true battle scenario, you would have been overrun by now."

"If this were a true battle scenario, I would have simply gone ahead."

"So, you would utilize your army's limited resources on your own, without the knowledge of anyone else, under the assumption that you alone are correct? That's rather arrogant, is it not? For one thing, it assumes you have all the information." I took a glance at the 'field', trying to remember what scenario this was. It only took me a moment. "Ah, I remember this battle. Terribly bloody. The river ended up dammed because of the bodies in the end."

"This is based on a battle you fought, Professor?"

"All three are. I thought they would be better teaching tools." Even if it made me sick remembering them… "Regardless, during this battle, our leader ordered a strike to the leader. Basic enough strategy. Cut the head, and let the rest rot."

"Seems reasonable." He glanced at Ingrid, who nodded reluctantly. She hated agreeing with him, but it was a common enough strategy. "Did someone's honor prevent them from going through with it?"

"We learned that the 'leader' was a decoy. A teenaged boy trussed up, gagged, and shoved into fancy armor." Azrael had been the one to kill him. I had helped. It had been a few years, but I still clearly remembered the boy's wide-eyed stare of horror as Azrael sliced his head off. The tears of fear that had joined the blood. The slow, terrible realization of what just happened, even before we had noticed the gag that muffled his screams. "More than that, though… it had been our leader's son." And I still remembered his scream. It was the scream of someone who'd had their heart ripped out. I _never_ wanted to hear a scream like that again. Never. "He was known for pragmatic tactics. Quick, surgical strikes. And our enemy at that time had turned it against him."

"...If you had done something more chivalric, such as fighting on equal terms, then someone would have noticed something wrong with the leader, wouldn't they?" Ingrid asked softly. By now, almost everyone was looking towards us, though most tried to be subtly about it. And failed miserably. Sneaking lessons were definitely going to be a thing. "Because it would've given you the time to notice."

"That is indeed possible, since soldiers aren't necessarily good actors," I agreed. There were many, many 'what ifs' involving battles. Always. "That didn't lead to the bodies damming up the river, though. That was because since the leader was known for pragmatism, the enemy fought to the last fighter. He was known for schemes, and so, they didn't trust anyone's word when we promised safety if they surrendered." Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Claude stiffen. But it was hard to tell. "So, in the end, the pragmatic approach ended up costing many more lives."

"I see." Ingrid smiled smugly; Hubert looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. "So-"

"With that said, there are times where keeping to honor will only doom your own people to death or worse. And, trust me, there is _always_ worse." I crossed my arms and looked them both in the eye. "If someone chooses personally to die for their honor, that is their own choice. But if your honor causes the death of those under your protection, that is another thing entirely. A leader must be flexible, for the sake of their soldiers. Which one is best depends highly on the situation. And it is impossible to determine which is best for them if you simply argue in circles. Have the two of you even explained _why_ you believe your method is best?"

"They haven't," Raphael answered for them. He smiled cheerfully, even if the words sounded like daggers to the ego. "Ignatz and I have been trying to figure it out, but… uh…"

"Then that is what you four should be doing now," I suggested, focusing on Ignatz for a moment since he remained quiet. He smiled wanly, nervous about something. "Talk amongst yourselves, explain your ideas. You'd be surprised what you learn through cooperation."

"Yeah, like what Ignatz just suggested! I think it's a nice idea, at least."

Poor Ignatz immediately protested, stammering and blushing about it not being 'all that great' of an idea. I lingered a little just to make sure Ingrid and Hubert didn't start arguing again, before continuing my rounds around the room. I probably should've just sat down or something, but I was too nervous to do that. Sothis kept trying to calm me down, but I was feeling more and more nauseous by the second. It didn't help that this was probably the longest I'd dealt with a group of strangers… ever. Or, well, except for battles. And maybe there were other times, but it was hard to think...

"Ouch!" Hilda all of a sudden yelped. I whirled, and imagined all sorts of scenarios, especially when I heard a blade clatter to the ground. But no one else was panicking-panicking. They just looked worried. And Hilda herself didn't look dead or dying. She just cradled her hand against her chest, glaring at the quill in front of her. "Ugh, I hate having to sharpen quills…" she grumbled. As I walked-ran over, Claude leaned down to pick up a small knife. "Sorry, Professor, but I think I cut myself a bit."

"We should work on your grip to keep it from slipping," I murmured, reaching out to touch Hilda's arm. I sent a pulse of healing magic to check the damage, but it didn't find anything. At all. "Hmm…" I looked her right in the eye, and she tilted her head curiously. "All done." I reached up and pulled her hand back a bit to visual confirm what my magic had suggested. I wasn't sure if she had or hadn't actually nicked herself, but there was definitely no blood. "This is a perfect example of why learning healing magic is beneficial."

"Ah." Hilda blinked a few times, clearly not expecting what I'd done. "Wow, Professor… not many would burn a spell for something so simple."

"It's no trouble at all." I smiled faintly. Claude, meanwhile, had laid his head on the table, desperately trying to muffle laughter. That alone confirmed my suspicion. Hilda had pretended, to try and get out of work. "Claude, how is your studying going?"

"I might need a basic 'how the hell does Faith magic work' course," Claude admittedly easily, pushing himself up to wipe his eyes. Hilda shot him a glare, but he ignored it. "I mean… how _does_ it work? Do I have to pray or something?"

"Actually, that's a good way to describe it," I answered. Claude's jaw dropped. I noticed a couple of the others still at my words and hastily begin scribbling notes. I… supposed this wasn't normal knowledge, huh? "Reason magic, of course, follows strict rules and formulas. You utilize mathematics and physics to direct the ambient power of the world into a specific pattern, and that pattern determines what spell is cast. With Faith magic, however, you do not direct the power so much as ask it. It resonates with your emotions, you wishes, and your belief and that resonance leads to the spell you wish to cast. That's why complete concentration is needed when casting… well, both, actually. A formula out of place will send a Reason spell spiraling out of control, while a stray thought could lead to a Faith spell disappearing in your hands."

"I'd meant that as a _joke_." Claude quickly wrote down what I said. Hilda, surprisingly, did the same. "So, does it matter what you pray to?"

"No. It's whatever you believe in." I shrugged. "For most, that is the Goddess of the Church of Seiros. Thus, the misunderstanding that one must pray to the Goddess in order to cast healing spells." That probably wasn't something I should say when I was in a monastery run by the Church, but it was the truth.

"But it can be anything?" He was fixated on that. "_Anything_."

"Of course. After all, those who are not of Fodlan have many of the same healing spells that we do, despite not worshiping the Goddess." Healing was healing. Magic was magic. "I knew a healer in Faerghus who didn't believe in the Goddess, but cast her healing spells via her belief in the fey."

"And what are the fey?"

"Save that question for Friday. We're going to share stories and whatnot from your homes on Fridays. It will be a good way for you all to broaden your horizons." And a good way to rest because I knew they'd need it by then. "So, does that make sense, Claude? Should I try to-?"

Another yelp distracted me, but this time, it was… well, it wasn't someone trying to get out of work. Bernadetta had _actually_ cut herself while trying to sharpen her quill, and there was blood all over the table. And the floor. And a whole lot of shrieking. Uh oh.

"I'm sorry!" Bernadetta babbled, repeating the words over and over again. She shook badly, so badly that I was surprised she managed to keep in her chair. "Your notes… I… I'm sorry!"

"Bern, I don't care about the notes," Dorothea reassured, a touch harshly. Then again, she was desperately trying to help Bernadetta staunch the bleeding. While Bernadetta was just apologizing and slinging blood everywhere. "I can remake them."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Bern, really, it's-"

"I'm sorry!"

"Dorothea, can you focus on cleaning the area?" I asked, rushing over and kneeling by Bernadetta. Dorothea hesitated, nodded, and rushed out the door to find towels. A couple of the others (Dimitri, Edelgard, and Ferdinand) ran out with her to help. "Everyone else, try to stay at your desks. Don't crowd around."

With that, I focused entirely on Bernadetta. As gently as I could, I took her hands and my heart keened bitterly when I saw her flinch. But I couldn't focus on that, so instead, I let my magic wash over her, checking for any other injuries. Finding none, I focused my magic on the sizable gash across her palm. Slowly, I managed to get her to actually show me her palm, so that I could watch the gash seal up and heal. Sometimes, my eyes would catch if something was in a wound before my magic caught it, and I didn't want to cut her open to fish anything out. Thankfully, though, it was a clean slash and it healed up easily.

"There we go," I whispered. I looked up at Bernadetta and, carefully, used my sleeve to wipe the tears from her face. She stared at me like she had no idea what just happened. "Do you still hurt?" After a moment of silence, she shook her head. "Good, I'm glad."

"Bern, you okay?" Dorothea asked, crouching down on the other side of Bernadetta. Some of the others were handling the cleaning, so I subtly pulled Bernadetta (or, more specifically, her chair) away from the table to give her some space. "Should I sing something to make the pain go away?" Bernadetta shook her head, but surprisingly, did manage a little smile. "Aw, well, you're smiling, so I call that a win anyway."

"We might need to have a lesson in sharpening quills though, since that's two of you." I wouldn't let anyone know Hilda had faked hers. "But that shall definitely be for another day." I slowly stood up, but when Bernadetta timidly squeezed my hand, I made sure to remain exactly where I was. "Do either of you want a blanket to snuggle under? I know I've got at least one more."

"That's rather tempting, actually. Maybe in a bit." Dorothea looked behind her, and stood when it became clear everyone had cleaned up as best as they could. "Thanks so much! I appreciate the help."

"Though, Professor, do you mind if I ask a question?" Mercedes asked, walking over to join us now. She tucked her shawl around Bernadetta, uncaring of the blood. Bernadetta blinked slowly, startled into total silence. "How you healed up the wound… I checked with Marianne, and she agreed that it looked different from what I'm used to." I wondered why she hadn't talked to Linhardt, since he'd been closer to her table where she studied with Felix, but a quick look showed Linhardt had decided the chaos signaled naptime. And no amount of poking and shaking from Edelgard was getting him up either. "So, what spell was it?"

"Truthfully, it _wasn't_ a spell as you know it," I explained, a little bitter that it already came up. Well, I suppose they should know how much of a monster their teacher was as soon as possible, huh? "My magic is odd. I don't rely on formulas or my emotions in order to direct the power of the world. I just use it, though it's more limited in scope. I can't cast a Thunder spell, for instance, nor can I use anything like Physic or Fortify." I shrugged, pretending that my insides weren't twisting about. "So, if you need an actual demonstration of spells, you'll have to go to Hanneman or Manuela. I've already gotten their permission, so don't hesitate."

"I see." Mercedes frowned a little, no doubt confused, but she nodded and returned to her chair. Thankfully, so did the others and, slowly, everyone began returning back to the lessons at hand. I thought about walking around again, but Bernadetta still held onto my hands, and I didn't want to pull away.

"...Warm…" she whispered after a moment. She sounded surprised for some reason. "Your hands are really warm."

"Are they?" I asked, genuinely curious. No one had commented on it before. But maybe it was a lingering bit from my magic? Or maybe her own panic had simply turned her cold. "Is that a good thing?" She nodded hesitantly. "Then I'm glad. Are you feeling better?"

"I am…" She looked over at Dorothea, who leaned against the mostly cleaned table, waiting for Bernadetta. "I'm really sorry about your notes…"

"I can remake notes, Bern," Dorothea immediately reassured. This time, her voice was entirely gentle. "I can't exactly remake you, though. Not sure anyone can. So, if you're okay, then we're all good." She smiled and, after a blink or two, Bernadetta smiled back hesitantly. And disbelieving. "With that said, Professor, I would like to hear the explanation on how Faith magic works again? I had a couple of questions."

With that convenient excuse to stay near, I explained to Dorothea, and Bernadetta, how magic worked and what made them different from each other. By the time I finished, Bernadetta had let go of my hand and I decided it was a good time for a break. So, I urged everyone outside while I fetched snacks to get them a boost of energy to make it through the rest of the morning. I felt it was only fair.

* * *

Thankfully, the rest of the morning went smoothly, with no more major arguments or injuries. I did have to explain to Seteth during lunch why some of my students stole towels from the training grounds, but thankfully, he'd understood. I did decide it would be best to keep a stash in the classroom just in case something like that happened again, if only to save time and anxiety. But that was for later because, after lunch, it was time for afternoon training. At my suggestion, everyone had changed into looser clothes better suited for physical activity over the lunch break, and I noted with amusement that they were all color-coded for the houses before ordering them to pick up the weapons I'd designated and do some warmups.

"Hey, Professor?" Leonie called, as I walked around making sure no one was skimping on their stretches. And by 'called', I meant she had seized my arm when I passed by her and refused to let me go while looking at me like she was debating challenging me to a duel or something. "Why am I assigned bows?"

"Is that a problem?" I asked, somewhat surprised. Particularly by the edge in her tone. Was I imagining it? "Bows were one of your specialties according to the aptitude test."

"Well, no, not really. I love bows. But bows alone won't make me an elite mercenary." Her eyes narrowed. "I want to follow Captain Jeralt's example, so-"

"Following his example doesn't mean trailing in his shadow." I probably should've waited for her to finish her sentence, but I remembered Dad worrying about this. "Besides, Dad was the one who suggested bows for you."

"He did?" All at once, the antagonism I'd sensed evaporated. "Really?"

"Yes?" That seemed like a ridiculous thing to lie about. "He taught you before, so I asked his opinion. Between his knowledge and your aptitudes, I set up a plan to have you be a mounted archer." I glanced at everyone, noting they were done with warmups, and refocused on her. "I am going to teach you a way to practice for that, which will be different than your normal archery practice."

"That so?" She finally let go of me, intrigued now. "Bring it on! I'm ready!"

"Over here, then. The first thing is that your stance will be different. Shooting from a horse is very different from shooting on foot, and this will help you adjust."

I talked Leonie through the stance and exercises I wanted her to work on for now, before making my way around to everyone else to help them begin drills. Since today was the first day, I wanted everyone to just work on the basics. Even though part of me wanted to show them tricks I had seen, tricks that might keep them alive during their first battle, I knew I shouldn't. For one thing, basics saved your life more often than tricks ever could. For another, I had to be certain they had the skill and strength needed to _do_ those tricks and the only way to do that was to see where they were with the basics.

"Okay, I'm sure most of you are wondering why I'm shoving weapons in your hands," I began to the 'mage/healer group' once I had everyone else started. I truthfully had most of them with practice swords, but Hubert had a lance. I still agreed with Sothis on that one. "Unless Lysithea explained what I had told her when she asked a while ago."

"I did, actually," Lysithea revealed, smiling a little smugly. I had a feeling she greatly enjoyed explaining things to everyone. Not sure why, since I didn't think it was due to liking to teach, but… "I thought it might save some time."

"It does indeed." Without thinking about it, I stroked her hair and then turned to everyone else to address them. "Now, I picked the weapons based on your aptitudes and how you fared in the sparring match, but if any of you want to change to a different weapon, just tell me."

"Actually, Professor, do you mind if I go with axes instead of swords?" Annette asked. That took me a second to process. I wasn't sure I'd ever seen a mage use axes in the field before…? Wait, no, there had been that healer. Think they'd done more damage with their fists than their spells. "I actually have a little bit of training with them already, you see. House Dominic's Hero's Relic is the magic axe, Crusher."

"Yes, you can take up axes instead," I answered, desperately trying to remember what a 'Hero Relic' was. All I came up with were several blanks. I'd have to try and figure it out later. It didn't matter for now. "Go ahead and pick one out. As for the rest of you, we're going to work on grips and basic stances, okay?"

It was an… interesting experience. Mercedes managed to nearly give me a concussion when she swung her sword and somehow lost her grip. Hubert nearly broke his own foot while practicing a downward thrust. Dorothea was prone to 'flashier' movements that did nothing but communicate her blows better. Linhardt somehow managed to fall asleep standing up, and only woke because he dropped his practice sword on his foot. Lysithea and Annette both managed to tangle their feet and nearly fall on their faces. Marianne kept shrinking away from her training sword like she thought it would bite her. And I did still have to keep an eye on everyone else, adjusting stances and shifting grips. But, by the time we reached the halfway point of the afternoon training, I did think I managed to show the mages and healers a basic grip and basic stance each. So, that was something? I'd definitely had to re-think on how to teach them, but...

"Okay, everyone, I want you to gather together, please," I called around that halfway point (and, thus, convenient stopping point). After a moment, everyone did as I asked, though some made a brief stop to get some water. "All right then." I looked over everyone, studying each of them to pick out who was the least visibly tired. "Caspar, Dimitri. Come to the middle." Again, there was a pause, but both did as I asked. "Everyone else, circle up. Make sure you give them plenty of room."

"Wait, Professor, are we sparring?" Caspar asked eagerly. Dimitri smiled hesitantly, like he had no idea what to think of this. "Really?"

"It's not going to be as much of a free-for-all spar like what I had you all do with me." At least, I didn't plan on it. "Make sure to stop when I say to stop." I stepped back, closer than the others, but still giving plenty of room. "Everyone who is currently watching, keep on your feet because you might have to dodge. Dimitri, Caspar, you may begin whenever."

Caspar eagerly took that as his cue, surging forward with a yell. I had him focus on hand-to-hand, so he wore training-gauntlets, things made to only bruise. Of course, he had to hit, which proved difficult because Dimitri would parry and dart out of reach, and more importantly, _stay_ out of reach. Lances had a farther range, and Dimitri used that to keep Caspar from coming close enough to strike. Still, that had its own consequences. Since Caspar was forced to keep his distance, he was able to see where and when Dimitri struck and, thus, could block and dodge, taking nothing worse than a glancing blow at most. But it would soon become a battle of stamina, and since Caspar used more energy (via dodging more, and extraneous movements that we'd need to work on), the battle of attrition favored Dimitri.

So, Caspar went with a very reckless decision. Let Dimitri's lance graze his side so that he could step into Dimitri's guard and slip into a blind spot. I had no idea if it was an intentional decision, or a lucky accident, but that never mattered in a battle. In battle, luck played as much of a role as skill, speed, and strength. And it looked like Caspar's favored him today, because he got in close, pulling back one fist for what would be a devastating blow. In a true battle, where he'd likely wear some sort of spiked gauntlet, it might even have been a fatal one.

Except, that didn't happen. Because without a single second's hesitation, Dimitri did something beyond reckless and, unlike Caspar, it was clearly nothing but deliberate. He flipped his training lance around and thrust it towards him, slamming the point into Caspar's unprotected back. If we had been working with true weapons, it would no doubt be a fatal blow for Caspar… with a very good chance of Dimitri skewering himself with his own damn lance. Good armor would likely keep it from being fatal, but it was still a reckless maneuver. After all, it wouldn't necessarily be instantly fatal for Caspar in a 'true' fight, meaning Caspar would either have time to still get a good hit in or pin Dimitri with his body so that someone else could finish the job. I also didn't like how Dimitri hadn't even hesitated before...

_["Yes, I suppose it is a terrible thing to witness someone you like have little to no regard for their life, isn't it?"]_ Sothis sounded incredibly smug and sarcastic at the same time. _["Why, it is like he doesn't know the value of his own life! I wonder what this reminds me of. Hmmm..."]_

"All right, enough," I called, pointedly ignoring Sothis's comment. She snickered, delighted by everything. "Much better to see weaknesses in a situation like this than in drills, I hope." Both Dimitri and Caspar nodded, and Dimitri helped Caspar steady himself when Caspar swayed a little from exhaustion. "Good. Dimitri, you up for a demonstration?" Dimitri nodded again, not saying anything. "Okay then. Caspar, hand me your gauntlets and get one of the healer trio to check your back."

Caspar did as I asked, and badgered Linhardt to check him over after he passed me his gauntlets. I strapped them on and shifted back, gauging about where Caspar had been for most of the fight. Dimitri twirled his lance once, before settling into a stance, prepared for another round of sparring. I waited to make sure he was ready, and then I lunged forward to begin.

I was a bit faster than Caspar, so I held myself back. And I didn't go with a flip or anything, since I was almost certain Caspar couldn't do something like that yet. Or at all, depending. And I wanted to try and replicate his fighting as much as I could. So, instead, I blocked and dodged as he had before parrying and quickly twisting so that I could grab the shaft of the lance, while keeping the bladed part far behind me. Then I jabbed the lance back to catch Dimitri in the chest with the blunt end and darted forward to… well, in a true fight, I would've crushed his throat with a fire-wrapped punch. As it was… well, truthfully, he recovered faster than I'd anticipated and he tried to dodge. Or block. One of the two. Either way, it meant that my strike unbalanced us both and I ended up pinning him to the ground, one hand on the ground by his face and the other fist poised over his neck. Both of us knew that in a true fight, he'd be dead.

"Not a bad recovery," I praised, smiling a little at him. His face was flushed, either from the fight or maybe the praise. Most likely the former. But he did smile, so maybe the praise had a little to do with it? "That's another weakness you'll have to account for, if you choose lances as your preferred weapon." I got off of him and helped him up before taking off the gauntlets to return to Caspar. "Get checked by a healer, and then get some water, Dimitri."

"Of course, Professor," Dimitri replied, bowing formally. He made sure to kick his fallen lance to his hand before ducking out of the center. Mercedes immediately caught him and I saw Dedue had actually brought him water. It was nice to see such care between the cubs...

"All right then…" I handed Caspar back his gauntlets and looked over everyone, gauging who looked like they had recovered enough for sparring. "Claude and Ferdinand. You two are next, so come to the center, please."

I had to teach them quickly what things to watch out for. Bandits might be untrained, but they were _rarely_ stupid. Stupid bandits never lived long enough to be threats. I had to do my best to minimize obvious weaknesses. I had to. Otherwise, they might…

* * *

I almost breathed a sigh of relief when afternoon training came to an end, because it meant that I had successfully managed to get through my first day of teaching. However, since I remembered how Linhardt how nodded off during the morning class, I knew I couldn't fully relax yet. Instead, I spent some time carefully jotting down what was discussed (with Sothis's help), rewrote the notes to be legible, and then I hunted for his room. Surprisingly, he was actually on the first floor, in the room closest to the stairs on the second level. I would've thought he'd be on the second floor, since I'd heard that was where most of the nobles were. Then again, nobility made up the bulk of the students, so they might have just run out of room on the second floor.

"Linhardt?" I called, knocking on the door. There was no answer. "Linhardt?" Was he even here? Was he asleep? ...Actually, he probably was. "Linhardt?"

"Yes?" The reply was muffled and half of a yawn. Yep, he'd been asleep. "Come in…" Still, it was understandable, so I opened the door to find Linhardt sprawled out on the floor amidst numerous open books. Each one looked to be of a different topic, based on what I could see on the pages. "Oh, Professor…" he mumbled, slowly rising. He teetered a bit before regaining his balance. "What is it?"

"Here." I handed him the packet of notes. He took them with a curious frown, quickly reading over them. "This is what I remember we talked about in class, but I'd rather not do something like this again. For one thing, it counts a lot on my memory and for another, quite a bit of what I want you to learn isn't something that can be easily summarized." Also, my handwriting really wasn't the best…

"It's not that I _want_ to miss lectures per se. Drowsiness is simply my archnemesis." He yawned loudly, rubbing at his eyes. He set the packet of notes on his bed, on his pillow even. I wondered if that meant he'd actually read them. "Even just talking about it makes me sleepy… I can't win against it."

"That so?" This would be a problem and, sadly, it was simply one I'd have to try and adapt to. I highly doubted I could force him awake. "Is there a way I can help with your motivation?"

"Motivation isn't the issue. Or, well, not having enough of it. It's more like I don't have any for anything. Anything boring or useless, at least." Though he yawned again, he suddenly leaned forward to study my face. "Still, most peculiar…"

"What is?"

"Well, normally by this point in a conversation, I'm bored to tears. Caspar has always been the only exception. Yet now, it seems I've found another. You. I wonder why that is." He straightened, studying me. Like he was trying to vivisect me or something. "You are… very odd."

"Pardon?" Oh, lovely… here we went again…

"Odd. Your very nature is odd. Child of a famous knight, one many claim is an invincible god of war." Whoever claimed _that_ never saw his injuries. Azrael and I had to heal him up many times over the years, and I hated each time. "Very famous. Yet, somehow, you remained out of the public eye for twenty years." That was more due to Dad than me. "Then, when you do appear, you automatically gain the favor of the Archbishop, and the respect of the three heirs of the nations." The 'favor' was because of who my parents were and because I was a glorified hostage. The 'respect' was pure coincidence. "Then there is your general air. Growing up outside of typical society, you do not hold yourself as a commoner nor as a noble would." What was that supposed to mean? "You are an enigma, through and through. Or a villain who came here under the guise as a professor to sow the seeds for some evil plot. Like sparking a war or something."

"...You think I'm a villain?" Most normally just jumped straight to 'demon', but I supposed 'villain' wasn't all that unusual.

"Few things surprise me nowadays. I stopped being surprised when my father broke his oaths and participated in the Insurrection of the Seven." He said the words absently, like they were unimportant, but I had to wonder just what he meant by that. "You know… Professor Hanneman mentioned something interesting recently."

"Did he?" I had a bad feeling suddenly. But I couldn't just run. That would be rude… "What was it?"

"He rambled that you and Sir Azrael had crests. He has the Major Crest of Seiros, and you have one that is unable to be identified by conventional methods." He smiled, and there was definitely a brightness to his eyes that most would say made him look chipper. Me? It made me want to run. "Should be interesting whenever that information makes it to the Empire. It will eventually. No one is able to hide their crest forever with everyone placing such importance to them, and a Major Crest is rare enough. A Major Crest of a saint? Even rarer."

"That so?" Yep, wanted to run. Starting to not care about politeness. "What about it?"

"Hmm? Ah, yes." He snapped his fingers, like that would 'snap' his thoughts make to the original thought path. "Well, I was wondering if, perhaps, I could study your crest. That might lead to answers to clear up that enigma."

"...Most don't take kindly to being treated as a test subject, you know."

"Hmm? Why?" He sounded genuinely confused. "It means you're interesting."

"'Interesting' can often lead you to get hurt." A flicker of a memory of rocks being thrown at me nearly made me flinch. But I wouldn't mention that. "I would think the way people talk of Dedue and Petra behind their backs, for simply being foreign, shows that."

"They talk about them?" He still sounded confused. "Huh. I wouldn't know. I don't pay attention to fools. Particularly fools who think they possess some sort of superiority for being the same boring thing as everyone else." I… I had no idea how to react to that. At all. "Ah, but I don't mean to ask if I could study it at once or anything. I have a few other projects I need to either finish or get bored with first."

"...I'll consider it if you stay awake in lectures."

"Ouch… a bargain…" He thought for a long while before sighing. "All right. I'll make more of an effort if you'll consider it. Is that okay?"

"I'll take it. And I'll try to find ways to keep things interesting." And I needed to leave. Now. "Do try to read those notes. They might help." And with that, I left, making sure to close the door behind me. And immediately left the dorms and started for the main building to head up to the Captain's office, where Dad hopefully was. I wanted a hug...

_["So, is there something about crests that just make people lose any sense of tact and decency?"]_ Though, Sothis's annoyance did do a lot to soothe me. How unimpressed she was by the conversation made me feel like I wasn't overreacting. _["What was that goddess of theirs thinking, 'gifting' such cursed things to humans? Were times truly so troubled that it was the lesser of two evils?"]_ It wasn't like I had any idea about that. I didn't even know the official story. _["If you're ever bored enough, you should try to read some of it. It might be fun to whip out a page and paragraph that specifically contradicts a point some idiot tries to argue."] _That was an idea, and part of me wondered if I should check something out of the library after visiting Dad, but… well, life had other plans. Plans that I almost walked straight into when I reached what should've been the empty reception hall.

"You." And it all started with me hearing Lorenz's voice, though I had never heard it with such a sneering tone before. "What are you doing?" And I didn't like that it was directed at Claude, which I discovered when I decided to follow Lorenz's voice and found him and Claude staring each other down in the middle of the reception hall.

"Well, if it isn't Lorenz!" Claude's reply, filled with mockery and said with a smile more false than any other I'd seen on his face, also made me terribly uncomfortable. "Hello!"

"Yes, it is. Try not to sound so affronted," Lorenz mocked in return, with his face scrunched up like he had come across a corpse five days into rotting. All my sense screamed for me to run away from this, but my legs were frozen. "And you're just whimsically wandering the monastery grounds again, I suppose?"

"Oh, naturally!" Claude agreed. His smile was razor sharp and had all the sweetness of poisoned honey. I really needed to get out of here, but I couldn't seem to move my legs. I hoped Sothis could somehow help me move my unresponsive feet. But nope, she was having fun watching this. "After all, I really do enjoy the Garreg Mach Monastery."

"I think not." Lorenz's eyes narrowed. I desperately looked around for someone who could intervene, but there was no one. Of course there wasn't. Lorenz had to have planned this to have no witnesses. It was just my luck that I wandered into it anyway. "That impish look on your face does not suggest innocence. You are up to something."

"Lorenz, you wound me!" Claude stumbled back as if hit, but there was nothing playful about the action at all. "And really, you must control yourself. It's improper to throw baseless accusations, after all." He gestured to the nearby pillars. "Besides, this monastery is packed with a thousand years' worth of history! Or, well, just five years shy of a thousand, if we're going for accuracy. This place has seen more than we could possibly imagine! Our distant ancestors walked these halls! Does that not excite you?"

"Perhaps, if this were a discussion about art. But it is not, and you will not distract me from what is plainly suspicious about you." Now, Lorenz glared. Claude continued smiling, sharp as a dagger's point. "House Riegan was on the brink of collapse until they suddenly revealed you as their legitimate heir. That was one year ago. Where were you before that?" ...Hey now… this was now getting uncomfortable for different reasons. "Are you even a true heir to House Riegan?"

"If I weren't truly of House Riegan descent, then how do you suppose I got my crest?" Claude held his hand out as if brandishing a knife before opening it. In a split second, a symbol etched in light appeared above his palm, an ornamental crescent moon. "See? It's right here."

"A crest is insufficient!" Lorenz stepped forward threateningly, and gestured sharply to 'cut' through the light. It remained whole, not wavering in the slightest. Mocking Lorenz's implied threat. "I am referring to your noble disposition, or rather, the lack thereof!"

"Well, that's what I came here to hone, after all." Claude closed his fist, dismissing the symbol of light, and used the motion to bow 'formally'. Anyone with eyes could clearly see he was still mocking Lorenz. "I can only hope that you will assent to teaching me the art of snobbery, Professor Lorenz!"

"I do not think you sufficiently understand the weight and significance of the responsibility you bear!" Lorenz stepped forward again. Claude straightened, deceptively relaxed. I felt like throwing up and really needed to leave. "Do you even know what it means to lead the Leicester Alliance? I take no pleasure in saying this, but much of the chaos in our ranks right now is due to the failings of House Riegan's leadership!" ...Excuse me? That was wrong in many, many ways. But even if it was right… "I intend to set things right. And once I expose you for the fraud you are, and reclaim my rightful place, that is precisely what I will do." Even if it was right, Lorenz had no right to say any of this. "To be blunt, it would have been better had you never shown your face around here!" He had no right at all to say any of this...!

"Lorenz," I called softly, coldly. Despite the soft tone, both Claude and Lorenz jumped back as if I had stabbed them. I imagine neither had known I was here. "Would you mind repeating what you just said?"

"Professor?" Lorenz replied, blinking slowly as he tried to process everything. After a moment, he drew himself up to stand tall and dignified. Claude, meanwhile, took a giant step back to try and separate himself from Lorenz. "This was just-"

"I didn't ask what it was. I can see for myself just what it is. It's a spoilt child throwing a tantrum because they were deprived of some toy they assumed was theirs, despite there being absolutely nothing to base that assumption on." I knew my expression was even more blank than normal, but this sort of thing was just… just…! "No matter. I think I would actually prefer you to not repeat those wretched words. Such a disgusting thought is better left to disappear."

"That is…" Lorenz reeled back like I'd slapped him. "Ahem… Professor, I was merely-"

"Showing your ignorance and your entitlement." Distantly, I knew I should be fair. That I should be quiet and let him speak. But I… I couldn't tolerate something like this. I didn't care if everyone hated each other in this cohort, but damn it all, they had to respect each other if there was any chance of working together in a battle. No, if there was any chance of them surviving a battle together, they had to... "You blame the chaos in the Alliance on House Riegan? Perhaps the nobility wish to do so, but I know who the people blame and it is not solely House Riegan." So, instead, I kept talking, keeping my words even and calm. Barely talking above a whisper. "Would you like me to inform you of just what they think of House Gloucester?" Everyone talked of how House Gloucester 'had' to be involved in Lord Godfrey Riegan's death. There was no proof, of course, but the whispers alone were telling. "There are many rumors and gossip on the subject."

"I…" Anger flashed across Lorenz's face. A 'how dare she' sort of anger. "You…"

"We can also speak of this supposed 'rightful place' you spoke of. After all, the favorite to inheriting leadership of the Alliance prior to Claude's official appearance was Lord Holst Goneril." No one in House Gloucester had been in consideration, based on the rumors I had heard, but I bit that back. Sothis wanted me to say it, to really rattle his ego, but I had a different way I wished to sharpen my point. "So, Lorenz, I have an assignment for you due by the end of the week. I want an answer to this question. What in that vitriol had anything to do with the ideal of nobility you claim to seek?" I met his gaze without hesitation, even with that anger. "You are welcome to see what happens if you do not complete the assignment, but I am not certain you will like it." Truthfully, I had no idea what I'd do, but hopefully, he wouldn't call the bluff.

For a moment, I thought he would. Right then and there. But after a very tense second, Lorenz scoffed and stomped off with all the dignity of… well, I was sure he thought it was of a 'proper noble'. I thought he just looked like a child who was denied a sweet. But that was just me being uncharitable, which was horrible. To lose my temper like that, at a student, was just...

"Well, that was an experience," Claude noted once Lorenz was out of sight, clasping his hands behind his head. Unlike before, he looked relaxed. Truly relaxed. "And a lecture. Did you lose your temper? Didn't think you had a temper to lose, mind."

"Perhaps a little," I mumbled, feeling ill. What a lovely way to end my first day of classes. I already knew I was a sorry excuse for a teacher, but… "That last thing he said was…"

"Ah, it's fine, Teach. I don't care."

"I do." I looked right at him, and I caught the surprise on his face. "Saying something like that is nothing but hubris. He has no right to dictate whether or not you should be here. Nor does he have the right to demand your secrets."

"Many would disagree with you."

"Let them. I am used to being hated." Since I kept holding his gaze, I saw the second bit of surprise cross his face. "Whatever your past, the person I know is the one standing in front of me. If you wish to tell me your past to explain a motivation, I will gladly listen. The past shapes the present. But it is the present I know, so it is the present I judge."

"...You know… you said all of that without a single emotion crossing your face. Both before and now." Claude frowned, studying me. I nearly ran, not wanting to deal with another conversation. My nerves felt raw. "Bet the stone-faced thing helped with being a mercenary. Bit of a surprise that you chose to become a teacher all of a sudden." I didn't _choose_ anything. I was conscripted. "Your mother probably was sad when you became one, though. A mercenary, I mean. Though, actually, I haven't heard you mention her at all."

"Mom died giving birth to Azrael and me." I was surprised he hadn't heard about it what with everyone gossiping. "She's buried in the graveyard here, actually."

"Oh." He was silent for a very long second. "I think that's the second or third time I managed to nearly kick my teeth out by asking you a question."

"I believe it is as well." I finally made myself relax. Though, it was hard. I needed a hug… "I believe you also had a point to the statement."

"Yeah, but I lost my convenient lead-in, so now I'm trying to think of a new one." He laughed, and though it sounded tired, there was a warmth to it as well. "I guess what I was going to say was how you seem to understand what it's like to be an outsider. Like me." He grinned at me suddenly. "Maybe that's why I find you easy to talk to." He did? Edelgard said something similar… "Anyway, I wouldn't worry about Lorenz, Teach. He'll cool down in a few hours." Claude walked ahead a few steps ahead before turning back towards me. "I have to say that dealing with him did make me hungry, though. Care for some grub?"

Truthfully, my stomach was so tied in knots that I doubted I'd be able to eat anything, and I really wanted to just run to Dad. But I agreed anyway. I should at least try to act professional, especially after such a bad example.

* * *

I woke up from a nightmare. Same as always. Except this was a nightmare that was worse than the others I usually had. One I'd had since I was very little, that used to be the absolute worse nightmare I had. Now, it was joined with that one with children being tortured in the dark and that one where I wasn't the observer. But unlike those two, I'd had this one before, so I should be semi-calm about it. Used to it, even. Or so I tried to tell myself as I laid there in my bed. Tried to tell myself so that… well, it didn't matter. Because the same thing happened as it always did. Namely, I had to scramble out of bed, knocking a few things over in the process, and rush to the bathroom before I threw up all over my blankets.

_["Why must your dreams show you the painful parts of the past?"]_ Sothis bemoaned, once I managed to stop puking for a second. When I tried to reply, though, I just ended up puking more. My stomach hurt from the heaves. My throat burned. _["Honestly, you find enough pain to drown in during your present!"]_

Well, it wasn't as if I had an any idea. Assuming I could think. All I could really think about was how sour my mouth was. How my shoulders and back ached. How I didn't think I had eaten enough that day to throw up so much, but hey, look where we were anyway. Things like that. My life had a single focal point, and it wasn't one I cared for, but couldn't change at the moment. Which sucked. A lot.

"Professor?" I barely heard Dimitri over my coughing and choking. And subsequent further vomiting. "Professor, is everything okay? I heard something fall over?" I wanted to reply, but I could only cough and spit. I just couldn't control my body at the moment. "Professor?" This was the worst. "...Professor, I'm coming in." Wait, no, now it was the worst. Because now, Dimitri had to see me like this. And it wasn't like I could hide. Sure, I wasn't immediately visible, but whatever I had knocked over was, and the door to the bathroom was ajar. So, Dimitri found me before long. "Professor?!" He immediately knelt beside me, resting a hesitantly gentle hand on my back. "Are you ill? I can help you to the infirmary if you need…"

"No, I'm fine," I rasped. I coughed to try and clear my throat, and just barely kept myself from dry heaving. Using his shoulder, I managed to wobble up to my feet to get some water to rinse my mouth. "I just had a particularly bad nightmare tonight. That's all."

"I'm… not sure this qualifies as fine." He remained near, which was a good thing, since I stumbled while trying to leave the bathroom. He kept me from falling on my face. "At all."

"Perhaps I should say this isn't abnormal, then?" With his help, I managed to make it to my shelves and shakily began making tea. "Would you like some tea? I'm making ginger." I probably should just nibble on some, but even the thought made my aching stomach twist and whimper. Tea was easier to stomach. Literally.

"Ginger, huh? That's one of the few Fodlan teas Dedue likes." Dimitri watched me for a moment before, hesitantly and gently just like before, he reached over and touched my hand. Supporting it, even. "Your hands are trembling."

"I'm used to it." It was just… one of my things. I never cried, but when I hurt, my hands would shake. Physical, mental, emotional… it didn't matter. If I was hurting, my hands would shake. It was how Dad would figure out if I was actually doing okay or not. "I promise that I won't spill anything." Remembering I'd knocked something over earlier, I added, "Else. Anything else."

"Ah, right, I heard something fall…" He didn't look away from me. If anything, he peered closer. No doubt trying to discern my emotions through my blank face. "You're very pale. Perhaps you should sit down?"

"I appreciate the concern, but as I said, this isn't atypical for me." Slowly, I made the tea, ignoring any other protests. Dimitri hovered for a moment longer before leaving my side. It wasn't until I heard the clink of glass that I realized why. "I can pick that up."

"I'm right here." The clinking continued. "Do you have a towel here or should I take one from the training grounds?"

"There's… one in the bathroom." My mind was all over the place, so it took me a couple of seconds to click pieces together. "Oh, did one of the vases break?"

"Yeah, your nightstand fell over." And Dimitri carefully cleaned it up for me. By the time the tea was done, he actually had everything more or less sorted out. The only thing he hadn't done yet was find another place for the flowers, and given how he looked around, that was just for a lack of knowing where to put them. "Where should…?"

"Just… anywhere, I suppose." I didn't really have the strength to think clearly at the moment. It took all I had to not completely fall into my chair after pouring two cups. "The tea is ready."

"I'll be right there."

"Okay." I wanted to protest, but decided against it. Instead, I simply nursed my tea and watched him move around the room, slipping the fallen flowers into separate vases with a care that I thought excessive. "While flowers are fragile, they're not going to fall apart at a touch, you know."

"I'm actually more worried about breaking the vase, given my strength." Dimitri smiled very bitterly as he tucked the last flower into a vase and finally joined me at the table. "If I'm not careful, I can break bones without much effort."

"Really? I've certainly noticed the unusual strength." But that much? Bones were sturdy. They had to be, given the stress daily life put on them.

"The royal family has always been abnormally strong. Most likely, it's the result of our crest."

"I suppose that's why you handled pulling Sylvain and Felix out of trouble? That's what Ingrid said, at least."

"Perhaps a little." He chuckled, but he studied me closely. "You've a little more color to your face again. That's good."

"While I do not normally have such a strong reaction, it's not uncommon." It honestly used to be more common when I was younger. Then I started seeing similar on battlefields. But this one… I just could never… "I'm sure I mentioned this before, but I always have nightmares. And I always have had them."

"Always?" Dimitri frowned, no doubt wondering how seriously to take the word. I doubted he'd take it literally. Even Madeline, who was well aware of how abnormal I was, didn't take it literally. Only Dad and Azrael knew I really meant '_always_'. "So you've never had strange dreams?"

"What's your definition of strange?" Because some of the dreams were 'strange' in just how brutal people could be.

"Oh, something like your friends somehow bouncing around while wrapped in so much wool they resemble yarn balls?" He smiled a little, drinking his tea slowly. I… I tried to imagine that and came up blank. "Wait, no, that actually did happen once."

"That happened?" I had to smile a little. "Really?"

"No matter what Ingrid likes to say, we were all little terrors when we were toddlers, including her. We were constantly getting into everything." Dimitri's smile grew slightly at the memory. "I think Rodrigue almost invested in a leash for Felix just to stop him from getting too close to sharp, shiny objects. Felix was like a magpie when it came to shiny things."

"I remember Dad saying something similar, when Azrael jumped into a river during the winter in Faerghus to try and go after a snow leopard." Not that Azrael nor I had thought the 'pretty kitty' would be dangerous or anything. We'd been too young for that. "That's when Azrael and I had our first hypothermia and frostbite lesson, actually."

"That is simultaneously easy and difficult to imagine."

"Is it?" I didn't think so, but before I could try to explain, I sensed Azrael fretting over me. I had no idea why he was awake, but he had caught the lingering remnants of my reaction to this night's nightmare. So, I closed my eyes and focused on reassuring him that I was fine.

"Are you all right?" Dimitri, however, probably took it to mean that I was holding back the urge to vomit again. "Should I…?"

"No, really, I'm well." I opened my eyes again when I sensed Azrael was placated, and smiled faintly before drinking more of my tea. The ginger 'burned' my mouth, but in a nice, tingly way. And it warmed me through and through. Though, in retrospect, I probably should've thrown something else with it for my throat. My throat hurt more. "I was just reassuring Azrael." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I mentally cursed and wished I could take them back. I hadn't really meant to say that. I mean… I had, but I hadn't.

_["If you really want to, we can turn back the hands of time."]_ Sothis's voice was gentle in my head. _["But I doubt you two will hide it forever. You're much too used to it."]_ I hated that she was right about that. But even if she wasn't, I wouldn't want to use that power for this. It should only be used for life or death. Neither of us were gods, after all. _["Quite true. And it would be unfair if you got to erase mistakes and no one else could."]_ That was exactly it…

"Um… Professor?" That didn't make it any easier to sit there while Dimitri stared at me, wondering if I had a head injury. "Sir Azrael isn't here?" he began slowly, looking around to confirm. Like he expected Azrael to jump out of the shadows. "So, how…?"

"...He said it during the trip to the monastery," I answered softly. I tried to not sound bitter, but I wasn't sure how well I succeeded. If Dad were here, he no doubt would've heard it. "Twins can read each other's minds. Or, at least, Azrael and I can."

"That hadn't been sarcasm?"

"Not that time, no." I gulped the last of my tea and refilled my cup. "We've just… always been that way. We can sense each other's presence, thoughts, pain, emotions… everything, really. It's not full-proof or anything, but with practice, we've learned." I thought of how strange everyone found our lack of rivalry to be. "I imagine it's why we don't argue too much. If one of us hurts, the other will feel it. Well, if the other is awake. I'm not sure why he was up, but he sensed… well, he sensed I had a nightmare and everything after that. And he worried."

"That's…" Dimitri frowned, absently fiddling with his cup. I noticed it was half-empty. "I must admit that while you hear the jokes, I have never heard of…"

"My brother and I are very strange." Me more than him, of course. He was abnormal. I was a monster. "But it fuels his protectiveness. Quite a few times, he'll say something he'd normally bite back just to change the subject for my sake. Or he'll sense my unease and snap at the person who caused it."

"Like the priest you and he talked about that day?" He had a good memory. Then again, I had brought it up again. "Do you mind if I ask what you said to the priest?"

"You don't want to sputter more about the strangeness of my mental link with my twin?"

"Truthfully, it's hard to wrap my head around that, so I'm attempting to change the subject to give me a bit of time." He laughed, but I felt like he was just laughing to keep from yelling. "If you don't wish to share, though, that's fine."

"Well…" I wasn't sure how to go about this. It wasn't something I wanted to hide necessarily, but I also didn't want to rip into old wounds. Still, he at least wasn't calling me a monster to my face yet, so I didn't want to lie… "I asked how the massacre of Duscar's people was justified."

"Pardon?" He stared at me for a moment, before chuckling. Yet there was no humor in the sound at all. "I suppose it does seem a bit much for what's ultimately the death of a handful of people, isn't it?" Dimitri's smile was sardonically bitter, and his tone, brittle. The resignment in his eyes hinted he had heard something like that before, and that made my heart ache. This was why I had hesitated in saying anything. He had _seen_ them die. I had no doubts at all that the events haunted his nightmares. "And I-"

"Is that truly the case?" I scrambled for a way to somehow, _somehow_, keep this conversation from ripping open wounds. I was sure it was too late and that I was an idiot for even bringing it up in the first place, but still, I felt I had to try. Probably proved even further how idiotic and foolish I was. "If I recall correctly, your father was a beloved king, wasn't he? Dad likes him, at least. I could tell when he brought him up at the tavern."

"I still need to ask him about what he said." Thankfully, that brittle, bitter resignment faded… or, at least, I was thankful until I realized it had simply been devoured by the shadows that clung to him. "But yes, I was always under the impression my father was well liked. He had enemies, certainly, but…"

"That means when he died, most of your people lost someone they loved, didn't they?" It was painful, losing those you loved. The very idea made my heart keen and twist in agony. "It may have been the love a citizen has for their king, but that is not a lesser love. Given how well-regarded knights are in the Kingdom, I'm certain many were well liked as well. So, even if you simply think of those deaths as 'the death of a handful of people'..." Words… words were hard, particularly since I was emulating Azrael right now and just talking as I thought. Not the best of ideas, but I was desperate. "Even if you think of it in that way, then does not the pain of your people make sense? Who wouldn't be angry and upset over losing someone they loved so suddenly, so violently?"

"I…" The shadows retreated, leaving on Dimitri's wide-eyed stare. I'd caught him off-guard. "I suppose… you have a point there."

"But then you have that it wasn't just a simple person who died. Among them was a king, a leader. Dad has told me that leaders are not just people, but symbols as well." I had no idea where I was going with this. I could only hope it made sense… no, sense was too much to hope for. I just hoped it didn't hurt Dimitri further. "King Lambert… he would've symbolized… a lot of things, wouldn't he? He would've symbolized a stable, happy future for your people and their loved ones. He was their hope. And all of that was cruelly, mercilessly ripped away. So, that day, your people not only lost people they loved. They lost people they admired, and they lost their hope. I have seen people have many different reactions to losing their hope." Some went catatonic. Others ripped everything around them to shreds. "It is understandable that your people went mad from grief, given all of that."

"That is…" He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find his own words. "But you asked…"

"Just because something understandable doesn't make it justifiable. It doesn't make it just." I should've just not said anything and kept away from this conversation entirely. But I made my mistake. Now, I had to deal with it. "I do not understand how they can scream of how 'dishonorable' the attack was… how they can never forgive Duscar for supposedly going against all codes of honor and ethics, yet praise the idea of slaughtering innocent people in their homes as justice. They…" I couldn't think of how to parse out my frustration. How much my heart ached at the thought. And just how similar it had to have been to so many of my nightmares. "I know I truly don't have a right to talk about it, being an outsider, but I cannot help but question when supposed justice involves…"

"...Because it's not. It's not justice." Dimitri's words were very soft, almost too soft to hear, but his smile was… well, it was pained, but there was relief in it as well. "Nothing about that day was just. Not what happened to my family and friends, and not what happened to the Duscar people. It was just…" He closed his eyes, willing back something. Tears? Harsh words? Hard to say. Could be both. "It was simply mindless slaughter that brought nothing but mountains of corpses and rivers of blood." I wondered how to reply to that, but Dimitri opened his eyes again and completely focused on me. "I am… glad to hear someone else believes the same as I do, truthfully. Other than Dedue, I don't… well, even Dedue takes a pragmatic view to it, but I think it is simply a way he copes."

"Does no one else?"

"Ingrid hates Duscar. I do not know Sylvain's feelings on the matter, and I doubt he'd tell me even if I asked. He stopped giving me straight answers since that day, though I wouldn't say he was completely forthcoming before. Felix, for his part, turned his hatred on the concept of chivalry, knighthood, and duty because of…" White-hot pain flashed across his face and he shook his head. "Well, because of…"

"Don't force yourself." I could take a guess anyway. I had heard the elder son of House Fraldarius had died during the Tragedy, after all. "I probably shouldn't have asked at all. Everyone copes differently. Dad mentioned that grieving has many steps, and not a one is linear."

"Yes…" He smiled in quiet thanks, and I smiled a little in return. "So, you asked a priest about Ducar? Really?"

"I think I more asked how the Goddess could find justice in the slaughter of children, which you must admit wasn't the brightest of ideas anyway." I couldn't remember why I had been cranky enough to ask anyway. Perhaps it had been a particularly bad nightmare. "Regardless, the priest screamed at me. Called me 'heretic' and 'blasphemer'... I think 'filthy demon' was also mentioned." Wasn't the worse I had heard by any means, so most of it hadn't really registered. "Sensing my frustration and anger, Azrael then asked his question about the Knights of Seiros to redirect the attention to him, and that's how we learned that priest had impressive aim." Now that I thought about it, I think we actually stole one or two of those books. I'd have to check Azrael's things.

"I see." Dimitri chuckled and finally finished off his tea. It had to be terribly cold, but he didn't seem to mind. "I must admit that when I asked that question, I didn't expect…"

"I should have made up something, shouldn't I?" I pointed to the pot, silently asking if he wanted more, but he shook his head. "We never had much interaction with the Church, though. Dad avoided them, and Azrael and I were never interested."

"Do you believe in the Goddess?" Dimitri paused and then coughed, coloring for some reason. "That sounded… I'm genuinely curious. Dedue doesn't. Or, at least, just believe in Her. Duscar had many gods, and considered Fodlan's Goddess as a protector of… well, Fodlan."

"That sounds interesting. I wonder if he'd be willing to tell me more one day. Petra is teaching me about Brigid when there's time." And the language. That first lesson had been too much fun, and Petra was just plain ecstatic about talking about her home. "I think the best way to answer, though, is that I've never thought about it one way or another."

"Really?"

"I was always too busy learning about the world around us, truthfully. When I wasn't fighting, that is." I closed my eyes, remembering things like watching a whale breach the surface of the water off the northern coast. Watching butterflies flit and dance about bright flowers. The beautiful songs and laughter that drifted far and wide during festivals… "Everything is chaotic, and some days, you wonder if there is any point in anything. But when you learn, when you look, you find all sorts of wonderful, beautiful things in this world." I thought of the people of Remire, of Madeline and Crystal and Nicole and Malcolm and Richard and Sera and… and everyone, really. "As a mercenary, I saw a lot of the ugliness the world has to offer, so I made a bit of an effort and…" And I was rambling like Azrael. "Ah, I'm sorry. I must be boring you."

"No, not at all." He sounded sincere enough, and when I opened my eyes to look at him, I saw he was smiling radiantly at me. It was the brightest smile I'd seen him wear. "I actually rather like that." He chuckled, but this time, there was humor in it. Thank goodness… "And after all of that, I still can't quite wrap my head around that mental link you mentioned. But I suppose I don't really need to, do I? It's just something you two have, like my strength."

"That's probably a good way to think of it." And it actually made me consider something I hadn't before. Was that link because we were twins with Crests? "We're two very strange people, my twin and I."

"Nothing wrong with that. I rather like you." He paused for some reason. "Both. I rather like you both."

"I figured that's what you meant?" Now I was confused. Sothis, meanwhile, was sighing and laughing at the same time. Somehow. "What else could there have been?"

"Er… well…"

"Excuse me, Professor?" Dedue suddenly interrupted with a knock on the door. At first, I wondered why he'd need to see me, but… "Is His Highness here?" But then I remembered he'd probably been looking for Dimitri.

"I am, Dedue," Dimitri answered for himself. He smiled at me and stood, bowing formally to me. "I thank you for the tea, and the conversation, Professor. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, a great deal," I reassured. After all, it was true. I always felt better if I had company after a nightmare. "Thank you."

"For what?" He sounded confused. "I don't recall doing anything of note?"

"Well, for one, you cleaned up for me." I would've left it until the morning. Or Azrael would've dealt with it. "For another, I… dislike being alone after a nightmare." Sure, I had Sothis now, but he didn't know that. And his presence had been soothing. Grounding. It wasn't like I'd ever dreamed of him, after all. "And, thirdly, you checked on me when you thought something was wrong. All of that deserves thanks, in my opinion."

"Ah." He blushed and coughed, looking away in embarrassment. "Well, I'm glad to be of assistance, Professor."

Dimitri left then, with the only pause being Dedue insisting on properly greeting and bowing to me. Really, everyone here bowed far more than I was used to. Then again, I grew up with Dad who never bowed to anyone until we came here. So, I supposed it was only natural it felt weird. Still, if I could somehow get them to stop, that would be great. Maybe I'd discuss it with Azrael when he came over. I knew he was on the way, after all.

* * *

"Oh, wow, look at all the elseen blooming!" Ashe gushed, eagerly skipping along the side of the path to look at the pale yellow blossoms. He paused when he realized what he was doing and coughed, ducking his head in a very poor attempt to hide his embarrassed blush. "Um… sorry, Professor, I…"

"Good eye for spotting them, since they can be difficult to recognize at this time of year," I praised, stopping everyone so that I could harvest a few. I brought baskets specifically for this reason. "Do you know what they're used for primarily?"

"Lonato said its often used to help with non-productive coughs and sore throats." He lifted his head, practically vibrating with excitement and pride. He adored his adoptive father. I wondered if I'd ever get to meet him. "They're normally characterized by a deep orange-yellow color, but they won't turn that color until the Blue Star Moon."

"The leaves are also very useful for bandaging small wounds." I stood up and ruffled his hair without thinking about it. He beamed at me. "Good job. Did everyone hear that or should I repeat it?"

After two days stuck in a classroom, I decided the third day should be for something more outdoorsy. Focus on things that were just better to learn by actually taking a hike and looking around. Like local herbs and their medicinal properties. Ashe ended up helping me a lot with it, thanks to the knowledge he had from his adoptive father. Which was nice because I was sure hearing the information from someone who resembled an eager puppy was much more fun than hearing it from me. And it also let me focus more on where we were so that we didn't get ourselves lost. I had more than one 'lesson' planned for today, after all.

"Ah, here we are," I murmured once we finally reached my planned destination. It was a lake hidden by a grove a trees, one that the knights frequently used to mess around and have fun once the summer hit. Dad had told me about it. "So, this is where we begin the main lessons for the day." I set my basket on the ground and turned to face everyone. "Half of you will be learning how to swim. The other half will be practicing how to climb."

"...Uh, Professor, why teach us either of those?" Hilda asked, after the class stared at me for a very long moment. I supposed they never considered either important. "And if we're swimming why did we hike all the way out here? Why not just use the pond at the monastery?"

"Kitchen staff requested that we not do so, because they're fishing today." I had, of course, asked them first. The staff seemed touched that I had thought to ask at all. "As for why? You'd be surprised how many times both skills are useful."

"How so?"

"For swimming, a common tactic when you're fighting near a body of water is to throw your enemy into said water. I have seen many drown because they didn't know how to swim." Of course, between the hecticness of battle and how quiet drowning was, you often didn't realize anyone was in trouble until it was _far_ too late. "As for climbing, few people think to look up, so if you ever need to hide or plot an ambush, climbing is fairly useful. Then sometimes, you need to climb because someone decided to set the entire field on fire. Swimming is useful for escaping flames as well." I realized around then that I should probably dangle a little 'treat' for the class, since it had been a bit of a hike to get here. "Besides, since we're doing a lot of physical work this morning, you're excused from afternoon classes. I don't want you to overwork yourselves." Well, that certainly perked a few of them up. "Unlike usual, we won't be switching halfway through, but you'll switch on a different day. So, split up into two halves and keep them even."

"Professor?" Petra called, raising her hand to make sure she had my attention. She skirted around a couple of her fellows, who were splitting into their respective halves, to stand right in front of me. "In Brigid, we have much teach… um…" She paused, thinking. "We have many teachings in climbing and swimming."

"That so?" I asked, not completely surprised. Based on what she told me, particularly of the geography of Brigid, it was easily believable. Still… "Do you mind showing me?" I looked around, thinking of how best to go about it, but soon got distracted by a ridiculously beautiful flower way up in one of the trees. "...Get me one of those, will you?" I pointed to one of the blossoms, specifically one of the higher ones. All of them were a pretty blue, but the ones in the highest branches were speckled like the night sky. ...Though, no, I couldn't ask a student to… "No, never mind. How about-?"

"I shall return!" Petra was off before I could try to suggest something else. In what seemed like a handful of blinks, she had scurried up the tree, claimed a flower, and returned. "The fruit of the labor!" She presented it to me with a smile. I smiled back a little and took it. "It is a beautiful flower. What is its name?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to look it up." For now, it went into my basket with the other plants. "You are definitely skilled at climbing, though. Better than me, easily." Petra flushed from the praise, grinning. "So, do you mind helping your classmates? That'll let me focus on helping others learn swimming."

"It would be my pleasure!" She immediately went to the trees, inspecting them for good ones to climb. I watched for a moment, making sure no one gave her a hard time, before turning to the lake and counting how many I had for swimming. I really did want these groups to be even. Felt like it was the only way to keep things 'fair'.

"Um… Professor?" Edelgard crept to my side as I finished counting, strangely timid. "I… uh… don't know how to swim," she mumbled, looking at what had to be the most interesting bit of dirt in existence, based on the intensity of her stare. "I can't… um…" She fidgeted, a flush creeping up her face and down her neck. "I can't swim. At all."

"Well, that's what lessons are for," I answered, not sure why she was so embarrassed. Did she think it was a failing or something? Or did she just not like admitting it? Or was she afraid? "Everyone has things they can and can't do." I held out my hand to her. "Stay near me in the water. I'm guessing you have no idea where to begin?"

"None." She timidly took my hand, and I made sure to hold it gently but firmly. "This is something I have to learn?"

"In your case, most definitely. If someone wanted to assassinate you, they could just throw you into a lake." I wished I could take back the words when she shuddered. "I'm right here, though. I won't let anything happen to you." She might have trouble believing the words, but I would live up to them anyway. "First step, after we all stretch, is to get into the water."

Edelgard had to walk in slowly, and I had to wonder if this fear was tied to trauma in the past. But if it was, she refused to tell me, so all I could do was support her as best as I was able and reassure her that she was fine. She was safe. I wasn't sure if she felt any better when it became clear almost everyone else who picked swimming had the basics down, but I half-expected something like that. For something like this, most would pick the one they were more comfortable with, after all. So, I had them set up in an area of the lake that was shallow enough that most could tiptoe across the bottom if they needed to, and do some laps. Then, keeping one eye on them, I helped Edelgard learn how to swim.

"I don't understand how anyone can like this," she muttered, clinging tightly to my hands as she bobbed in the water. When Dad taught Azrael and me, the first thing he had us do was get used to the idea of floating in the water. And putting our face in the water, but one thing at a time. "I feel like I'm not even in control of my own body."

"You didn't feel that way either when you first learned how to walk," I replied, stepping back to keep a better eye on the swimmers. And to make sure Sylvain didn't focus so much on showing off for the ladies that he tired himself out and get into a bad situation. Because he was definitely showing off, given the speed he was going at. "You wobbled and shook, but soon learned how to stand, and then how to walk."

"I was a toddler when I learned how to walk, though."

"Do you suddenly stop learning new things just because you're no longer a toddler?" I squeezed her hands, a reassurance that I was right here. "Once you're used to floating and being in the water, that is when you learn how to move through it. Just as you first learned to stand, and then walk. And I promise you won't swim headfirst into a rock. I picked this lake for that reason."

"...Into a rock?" She frowned at me, torn between her discomfort and her curiosity. "That's seems a little specific."

"When Dad first let me swim on my own, it had been in a river and I didn't see a giant rock under the water and nearly cracked my skull open." I'd been so confused that I hadn't even realized I'd been bleeding at first. Meanwhile, Dad had freaked out at the blood in the water. And Azrael had kept complaining about how his head felt like an over-rung bell. "I'd rather none of you experience something like that."

"That…" After a moment, Edelgard chuckled and then outright laughed. "I'm sorry, but that's just…!"

"When I get around to showing you all fishing, I'll tell you the story of how Azrael and I nearly ended up dragged down a river because he caught a giant fish and neither of us had the sense to let go of the rod." The stories were a little embarrassing, but it was all in good fun. I had learned from teaching Richard, Sera, and Malcolm that sharing stories like this helped them not feel quite so incompetent when they made a mistake. "Do you feel a little more relaxed?"

"I… actually, I do." She was surprised by that. Surprised, but pleased. "I still don't like feeling like the water is controlling me, though."

"Dad had to trick Azrael into imagining it more like a hug in order to get him into the water at all." Azrael hated feeling chained. It was the wind in him. "Maybe think of it like that, or a particularly heavy set of blankets? That might help you relax further. It's better to not be so tense when-"

Right then, a loud yelp nearly stopped my slow-beating heart, and I jerked towards the shore to try and figure out what had happened. It only took a blink to figure it out, though. Claude had slipped while climbing, and the yelp had been because of his falling. He wasn't injured, though. Somehow or another, Dimitri ended up catching him before he hit the ground. Thank goodness...

"My hero~!" Claude exclaimed, hugging Dimitri around the neck as if he were a princess just saved from a monster. Dimitri just rolled his eyes. "Such the dashing prince in shining armor to come to my rescue!" Dimitri opened his mouth, no doubt to protest the praise. But then there was another yelp and down came Hilda. Dimitri quickly shifted Claude to one arm and caught Hilda in the other. "Hey, Hilda, he's _my_ prince charming! Get your own!"

"Claude, you should learn to share!" Hilda protested, laughing. I half-wondered if she'd 'slipped' on purpose. "But thank you so much, Prince Dimitri!" Amusingly, Hilda also hugged Dimitri around the neck. "I'm super lucky that you were here!"

"And that he's strong enough to hold us both!" Claude winked. "Do I really have to share?"

"Pretty please?"

"Well…"

"You two are ridiculous," Dimitri sputtered, dropping both of them as if that would hide how terribly red his face had become. Next to me, Edelgard had to fight off snickers. "But you two are lucky, I suppose. I was here to help someone else." He looked up at the tree, and I saw Mercedes was slowly making her way up. "Well, my ability to catch you if you fall, Mercedes, was just proven, so I hope you feel more secure."

"I felt secure anyway knowing you were helping, but I am especially grateful now, Dimitri," Mercedes answered with a kind smile. And half a second later, her foot slipped on a branch and she fell. "Ah!" But Dimitri caught her easily and set her on the ground. "Darn, I'd hoped to climb a little higher. I suppose I need to try again?"

"Perhaps when Petra is done helping Dedue."

"Wow, they're both up high!"

"I'll say they are!" Claude commented, leaning on Dimitri's shoulder. Hilda leaned on Mercedes's back, hugging her even. "I guess being a giant can help with climbing?" He had a bit of a point there. Dedue could reach branches others couldn't, and that let him scale the trees easily, especially with Petra recommending branches for him to use. "Yo, Dedue, Petra, snag some flowers while you're up there! I'm sure Teach will appreciate it!"

"...Well, while he's not wrong on that, I do wonder if he's plotting something," I commented. Edelgard laughed outright. "I'll deal with that later. Let's continue with the lesson here. I need to have the others switch out before-"

"Hmm? Now what is this?" Ferdinand suddenly asked, distracting me again. I looked over and just closed my eyes when he tugged a rope swing down from one of the branches that hung over the water. Dad had warned me about that, so I'd hiked out late yesterday to put it up, but apparently, not well enough. "Why is a rope here?"

"That is a thing that you all can play around with _later_, so please, tuck it back up." I leveled an unamused look at Caspar, since he was eagerly reaching for it. "Anyone who messes around with the rope swing will run a hundred laps around the monastery's full grounds. Two hundred if you try to do so without supervision."

Well, that threat certainly worked. I think every single student, even those who hadn't been contemplating the swing, stiffened and whimpered from the idea. And certainly no one balked at anything else I said the whole morning. I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

* * *

I had another reason for wanting to give my students the afternoon off besides giving them time to rest. Namely, I wanted to examine the 'standard equipment' the academy provided for missions. One's armor and weapons played a major role on whether or not one lived or died during a battle. So, I wanted to see just what we were working with. But, when I saw it, I… well, I… well, first, I had to double-check that I was in the right warehouse. Then I had to check that I was looking at the right things. And with both confirmed, I...

"I don't think I have ever sensed such disgust and frustration from you that didn't also involve some sort of heartbreak," Azrael noted, coming up behind me in the warehouse. I wasn't surprised the emotions piqued his curiosity since he was right. "...What the hell is that?" He knelt down next to me, and poked the chestplate I held up. "I think we salvaged better stuff after fighting bandits."

"This… this is what they give students to go fighting," I answered. The sheer level of shock and skepticism I felt from him nearly sent me to the dusty floor. "I know Seteth mentioned that students going on missions like this was highly unusual, but…"

"I… suppose it would work? If it had to?" Azrael tried to cheer me up, but once the shock faded, anger replaced it. Anger on my behalf, because he knew how much I worried. And now I was worrying even more. "Let's go to Dad. _Surely_ this has come up before."

It took Azrael a little more cajoling, mostly because I automatically tried to soften his anger by pointing out that the equipment wasn't bad necessarily. It just… wasn't up to either of our standards. It worked enough that Azrael didn't go grumbling curses the entire time to the Captain's office, where Dad was. Just take forever explaining to Dad what the problem was due to insults. Dad's response was a bit unusual, though. Instead of immediately reassuring us, he had us follow him up to the third floor. And down a couple of hallways.

"Lady Rhea," he called, knocking on what seemed to be a random door. The only thing of note about it was that it was on the opposite side of a balcony door. "Do you mind pausing in your attempts to eat your weight in sweets to confirm something for me?" ...Given their previous interactions, I would not have expected Dad to talk to her like that. At all. I also didn't really understand why we were going to Rhea and not, say, Seteth for this.

"Jeralt, must you insist on teasing me?" I also-also wouldn't have expected Rhea to poke her head out of the room with a distinct sulk, but that also happened. Azrael and I actually glanced at each other the confirm we were witnessing the same thing. "I do not eat that many sweets," she protested. "It isn't even close."

"I distinctly remember otherwise, but neither here nor there." Dad nodded to Azrael and me. Rhea immediately stopped sulking, but surprisingly, didn't try to look calm or dignified either. She actually looked… relaxed. Maybe it was because she wasn't wearing her headdress for once. "Byleth is looking at equipment for her students, and Azrael said that it's not up to the standards I accidentally taught them to have."

"I remember you complaining about the standard equipment when you first joined the knights, so I am not surprised." Rhea clasped her hands in front of her, frowning. "What is it that you wanted to confirm?"

"Does the Academy still have the agreement with Liam and Noah? Or whoever is running their establishments nowadays?"

"I believe they both retired and their children run the establishments, but yes, the agreement is still there. Though, I think the smithy is closed for the next few months. Seteth mentioned something about a baby."

"Huh. Little Grace got married, then? Hard to imagine." Dad frowned when Rhea seemed confused. "...Lady Rhea, how long has it been since you snuck out to the market?" Rhea didn't answer. Instead, she simply looked away, almost sheepishly. "You're overdue. Get your cloak."

And that was how we somehow ended up in the market with Rhea (who wore a hooded cloak to hide). And with Flayn, because Flayn tagged along at some point. I wasn't sure when or how that was decided. I think she might have just walked out with us and no one questioned it. It was all really baffling, and my own confusion was only heightened by Azrael's. Really, our confusion kept bouncing off each other and echoing until it was all either of us could feel or pay attention to.

"You know…" Azrael finally began, trying to find something else to focus on. Otherwise, we were both going to be drowning in our collective confusion. It happened sometimes, when we were feeling the same thing. "While we're out here…"

"No, we're not going to the bookstore, Azrael," Dad refused flatly. He even made sure to give Azrael the stern-Dad-look-of-unamusement to emphasize the words. Azrael, as usual, didn't pay attention. "We're here to help your sister."

"I could help her get some more books."

"I said 'no'."

"Oh, there is a bookstore here?" Flayn asked excitedly, grabbing Azrael's arm. Even her eyes sparkled. "I have been searching for some books, but Tomas said that they weren't kept in the library."

"Well, let's see if Miriam has some!" Azrael suggested with a cat-like smile. The sheer mischief I sensed from him was nearly enough to overwhelm me. "I think it's this way!"

"Yes, let us away!"

Before Dad could catch either of them, Azrael and Flayn disappeared into the crowd. Dad, of course, chased after them. Which left me awkwardly alone with Rhea. In the middle of a crowded market. Damn it all, Azrael. He'd better get me a very good book.

"Goodness…" Rhea murmured. At first, I thought she was miffed, but then I noticed her trying to muffle quiet laughter. "Well, I hope Flayn finds what she's looking for."

"That store seemed to have everything, so I'd assume so," I answered, not really sure what to say to that. Or say at all, really. But I felt like I should say _something_… of all the times for Sothis to insist on being quiet… "Ah, my students expressed interest in visiting Remire."

"Did they?" She smiled faintly. I barely saw it through the shadows of her hood. "That sounds delightful. I'm sure we can arrange for you to visit sometime next week. Perhaps a Saturday or Sunday?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I… I didn't think it would be that easy for me to get permission. I mean… I was a hostage. Then again, it wasn't like I could really run off if I was bringing my students with me. "Thank you."

"Of course." And we lapsed back into silence, just walking along the street. Not saying a word, no matter what we passed. Based on what I sensed from Azrael, there was no chance of anyone coming to rescue us from this awkwardness anytime soon. "Oh…!" However, all of a sudden, Rhea stopped by a merchant's stall to admire their wares: various trinkets. It took me a moment to realize they were hair ornaments; they were more intricate than I was used to seeing. "This would look lovely in…" She trailed off and, after a moment, she turned away, looking strangely sad. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't treat you as I did Fiona. You're two different people, no matter how much alike you look."

"Alois mentioned she had been your assistant?"

"Indeed, but she was more than that as well. To me, she was like family." We continued walking down the street, and though Rhea's gaze was unfocused, she didn't miss a single step or bump into a single person. "She was an orphan who was given to the monastery. There were many like that, back then, thanks to food shortages and monster attacks. So, I knew her for most of her life."

"She must've been very young then." I wondered if Rhea was another who had been 'given to the monastery'. Would certainly explain why she sounded like she was talking around something. More than one something, actually. "Alois told me some stories. Like how half the monastery was in love with her, but she only had eyes for Dad." Not sure why I went with that 'story' out of the ones he told me. Maybe because it was the most amusing one to me?

"She'd always deny it, but I'd swear she fell in love with Jeralt at first sight." Rhea muffled a laugh, her eyes bright with quiet mirth. And yet there was a distinct blanket of sadness to them as well. "Jeralt, of course, remained oblivious to it. Some days, I wanted to take him by the shoulders and shake him."

"Huh. I never noticed." Then again, since I avoided crowds, I supposed it would be more surprising if I had. "But she eventually won him over."

"Indeed. I officiated the wedding. Never was there a more beautiful bride… I think I still have some of the portraits painted of that day. I should look…" All at once, the sadness… no, the sorrow shrouded all her other emotions. "They were painful to look at, after she died."

"I'm sorry." The more I heard, the more guilty I felt. Azrael and I… we killed her. I killed her. And she was… "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine. I should try to remember her. Otherwise, she truly will be lost to us." She smiled kindly at me, but she also seemed lonely. "Still, I can't help but wish you got to meet her yourself. It's too easy to imagine her reactions to the stories."

"Like what?"

"Hmm? Well, she flustered easily, so-"

"Aha! I found you!" All of a sudden, Flayn appeared from nowhere, and I nearly set her on fire out of shock. She didn't seem to notice at all, though, as she giggled and took Rhea's hand in hers before dragging her off. "There is a bakery down this way," she happily explained, disappearing into the crowd. I could only stare, and my confusion only intensified when I saw Azrael pass me with barely a backward's glance. They… uh… either we walked in silence for longer than I'd thought or… "There is this treat that…" From there, the crowd's own chatter swallowed her words. What in creation just happened?

"...I didn't think mentioning sweets would have that sort of effect on her." Dad walked up to me, carrying a basket full of books. He hadn't been able to stop Azrael in time, then. Must've been walking longer than I'd thought. "She mentioned that Lady Rhea is like family to her, so I think she's excited to be able to run around and spend an afternoon with her," he explained. Except I didn't really get it. "The Archbishop can't exactly run around in the market."

"If you say so," I replied, since I didn't really understand. Unless people might get all stiff and stand on ceremony? If that was the case, then just spending time would be awkward, wouldn't it? "Did he get me anything?" Dad pulled out two books, and nodded to the three underneath. All five were of different topics, based on what I could see of the titles. "Oh, interesting… but the armory comes first."

"I'm glad I taught _one_ of you to keep your priorities straight."

Deciding to just go ahead and keep to task, Dad and I made our way to the armory. It wasn't very hard to find, though wading through the crowd to get inside rubbed my nerves raw. I was sure I left bruises on Dad's arm from where I clung, but he didn't even twitch. He just let me cling, and let me keep close until we were finally inside. It was… surprisingly empty inside, though. I was grateful, certainly, but it was surprising.

"Most sales are done outside, at a stall," Dad explained softly. He raised a hand in greeting when a young man stepped out from the back, marked off by a dark curtain. "People only come in when they need special orders done."

"Which is why I speak directly to the customers who come in," the man laughed, waving us forward to a counter. He had a kind smile, but there was something… well, his shirt was rumpled, like someone had been clinging to it, and he had a stained cloth draped absently over one shoulder. Hectic. That was the word I wanted. There were something hectic about him. "Welcome, my name is-"

"He knows who you are, kid," a grouchy, crackling voice growled. It was accompanied by a large, sturdy looking man stepping out from behind the back curtain, with an almost comically small baby nestled against his shoulder. The man looked over both of us before settling his hard eyes on Dad. "Jeralt, you old bastard, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Father, they're _customers_!"

"And I know Liam well enough to know that's how he talks to friends, Taylor," Dad immediately reassured. He was actually laughing, though he tried to bite it back. "I'm here because my daughter doesn't like the standard equipment at the Academy."

"Glad someone up there has a lick of sense," 'Liam' scoffed. However, his worn face finally cracked with a smile. "This must be your little girl. Looks like she took after her mother, lucky girl."

"Both she and Azrael took after Fiona, yes." Dad stopped trying to bite back his laughter, especially given how confused 'Taylor' looked. "I met you when you were baby. Though, it seems you have a baby of your own now?"

"Would you believe he somehow won Grace's heart?" Liam laughed, a booming sound that surprisingly didn't startle the baby he held. "Noah and I were laughing for weeks. He'll be surprised to hear you're back around."

"Ah, so I'm guessing that's the shared grandchild, then?"

"Yes, this is Mateo. Or Matty, as we're calling him."

"I suppose we should leave them to catch up," I whispered, finally walking up to the counter. Taylor still looked confused. "Hello, I'm Byleth Mikayla Eisner. I'm a professor at the Academy and Dad brought me here to talk about some deal you have?"

"Ah, yes, that!" Taylor yelped, focusing on me. He ducked under the counter for a moment before bringing out a diagram. "The best way to describe it is that we tiered our products and each tier has a set price for the whole set. Now, this is just for armor. Weapons are bought at a discount, but on an individual basis."

"I see." I looked over the diagram, noting that they weren't just 'tiered', but categorized. "I take it each category is for a specific type of fighting style?"

"Broadly, yes. There's more categories for the higher tiers because those are much more specialized. But when you're starting out, and you're still just learning the basics, then you're more suited for basic gear."

"Ah, so this also helps the students decide what _type_ of armor they should get." I liked that a lot. Particularly since it let the students choose. They needed to be able to tell quality for themselves, after all. "My students are just starting out, so…"

"This first tier here will be what they're looking at, then. As the year goes on, and they get stronger, they can buy better gear." Taylor chuckled. "Still, you're certainly being an early bird, getting them armor now."

"...Sadly, if anything, it's late." I tried to not let my bitter worry drown me. But it was hard. "The knights are doing what they can, but by the end of the moon, we'll no doubt be sent out to deal with bandits."

"Already?" Taylor frowned. "I don't like the sound of that…" That made two of us. "Then yes, we'll want to get them into some good armor as soon as possible. Bandits are untrained, but they're not foolish. You should _never_ underestimate them."

"Precisely." I could only hope I could press that into them before it was time… "So, how much are things? Also..." I pointed to the cloth on his shoulder. "Why do you have that?"

"Huh? Oh." Taylor's face turned pink and he quickly, sheepishly even, pulled it off of him. "It's a cloth to… well, babies can spit up when you burp them."

"Ah." Well, that explained the stains then. "So, the cost? And how long will it take to get things ready?"

"Yes, so… hang on, I'll get paper and ink. Math is much easier when I write it down first."

It didn't take long at all to not only get everything priced, but also set up for some to be set aside for my students to be fitted with during the next few days. Dad and Liam chatted the whole while, with baby Mateo fast asleep on his grandfather's shoulder, though Liam only let Dad leave after promising to meet for drinks later in the week. Dad agreed, though he hastily reassured me that it wouldn't be too many. I remained thoroughly skeptical, and Azrael was equally skeptical when we picked him, Rhea, and Flayn up from the bakery and I informed him of what happened. Especially when Dad hastily changed the subject. We'd have to have a talk about that later. As it was, though, we all had to go our separate ways when we returned to the monastery. Especially since Seteth had apparently been running around looking for both Flayn and Rhea. I sort of just… left them to deal with that. I certainly wasn't going to.

"Ah, Professor, there you are!" Besides, I had people looking for me as well. Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude all met me when I stepped onto the lawn in front of the dorms. "We've been looking for you," Dimitri explained as they crowded around me. "Some of the others were wondering how free-form Friday's class would be, since you mentioned it would be sharing stories."

"I figured we'd try to relax as much as possible, though if you want to take notes, I certainly won't stop you," I answered. I hadn't really 'planned' on anything. Not even the topic, though I remembered Claude had been curious about the fey. "So long as we don't bring Seteth's wrath on us, I don't have any rules."

"Is that so?"

"Great! Sounds like it'll be fun!" Claude cheered, grinning. He put his hands behind his head, the picture of relaxation, save for the sharpness of his gaze. "Anyway, Teach, where have you been? We couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Claude, you don't need to be rude," Edelgard scolded. Despite the words, though, her gaze was also searching, trying to discern the answer to whatever questions she had. "Our teacher is allowed to relax."

"Oh, so you think Teach went out on a date? A secret rendevous~?"

"I-I said nothing of the sort!" Edelgard scowled, but also blushed for whatever reason. Dimitri facepalmed, also for some reason. "Must someone go on a date in order to relax?"

"Well, no, I suppose not, but since she did give us the afternoon off…~"

"Why would that have anything to do with anything?" I asked, now just confused. By multiple things, actually. For one thing, why in creation would they think someone would be so desperate for company that they'd date me? "I thought you all would be tired of staying indoors and the change of scenary would help keep you motivated. But since you physically exerted yourself, I wanted you to rest for the afternoon. It's important to give your body time to recuperate and become stronger." Ah, maybe they simply found it tedious… They probably were wondering why they were stuck with someone like me…

"No, I think we all enjoyed it, and once we rested, our aches certainly told us that continuing to train would be futile at best," Dimitri immediately reassured. He was kind like that. "Claude is simply teasing Edelgard to spark a reaction." Perhaps, but… "Still, I have a feeling you were not resting as we were. Is there something we can help with?"

"Pardon? Ah, no, I was simply visiting the armory. Or… one of them." Were there multiple? I forgot to ask. "I took the opportunity to inspect the standard equipment available to you all, but I found it…" I needed a tactful way to put this. Or, at least, not a blunt insult. "They did not meet my personal standards, so I asked Dad for help. We went to the market to arrange better armor. The total cost for all of you is a little worrying, but…" I trailed off when all three of them immediately gave me 'are you serious?' looks. "What?"

"Professor, most of us are nobles. What's the individual price?" Dimitri smiled when I rattled it off. "In that case, I've enough to buy all the cubs'. Though I know from experience that some would prefer to buy their own."

"Right, so Teach, let us play the spoilt brats and handle payment instead," Claude laughed, winking. I almost protested, since I was their teacher _and_ I was the one being a worrywart. But Claude turned to Edelgard and Dimitri before I could. "Let's go find the others and discuss who will need covering. And for people like Leonie, who _hates_ debt, how they'll repay it."

"We can gather in the classroom," Edelgard suggested, warming to the topic. And all three acted like I'd agreed to this. "It shouldn't be hard to find everyone, right?"

They were gone before I could intervene and I could only sigh. I clearly would have to work hard to make this up to them...

* * *

Friday morning, while I was gathering things together to bring to the classroom, there was a knock on my door. Confused as to who might be visiting at this hour on a class day, I opened it to reveal a strangely contrite Lorenz. "Good morning, Professor," he greeted, bowing formally. I lived for the day people stopped bowing to me. "I apologize to come calling at such an early hour…"

"I've been awake for a while," I answered, inviting him in. Then I went about continuing my preparations, such as folding blankets, filling a basket with snacks, bringing a couple of books that could be used as conversation starters if need be… "I eat breakfast with Dad and Azrael, and they have to be up early for patrol."

"Ah, so that is why we never see you in the Dining Hall in the mornings." He fell silent, and I simply waited for him to get to the reason why he was here. "Professor, I wish to apologize."

"For?"

"For what you overheard, and for… for not having that essay you requested." He bowed his head, ashamed. So, I bit back my automatic response of 'I totally and completely forgot about that'. "While my thoughts might have come from a noble place, the words themselves were not and so, I could not find anything to write that did not sound as trite rubbish."

"I see." Time to pretend I was not surprised by things. "Well, it seems the assignment served its purpose anyway, so I believe we can forgive the lack of a physical essay. The point was, after all, to make you stop and think." I finished folding a blanket and then turned to face Lorenz. "However, would you mind if I told you why your words angered me? I fear there are personal reasons among those whys, but perhaps…"

"Ah, if you are willing, then I will gladly listen."

"Thank you." Still, I didn't want him to stand around. That would be awkward. Yet my chairs were all filled with things. "Do you mind picking out some teas from my stash?"

"I would be more than happy to." He waited for me to point out where it was, before rather happily going through. "My, such refined tastes! Though, I do not recognize a few…"

"Those are probably the personal mixes. You can ignore those." That reminded me. I needed to swing by the kitchens to pick up those tea sets the staff was letting me borrow. "To start with the personal reasons, Lorenz, is that I have heard similar things over the years myself. Things like 'you shouldn't have ever come' or even 'why did someone like you have to be alive?'."

"Why would someone say…?" Lorenz paused, thinking his words over carefully. "I certainly can see the connection between what I said and that last bit, but that last bit you mentioned is still…"

"...Mercenaries are not well liked." Best to simply leave it at that. There was no reason to talk about my being a monster right now. "But you are right. No one has a right to tell someone they shouldn't be alive. When I heard something so similar, I could not simply be silent."

"Of course." Lorenz pulled a few boxes of tea down from my shelf. "I do not believe there are many who could hold their tongue."

"But more than that, Lorenz, and beyond my selfish reasons…" How to word this… "I don't expect everyone in this cohort to like each other. With so many different personalities and backgrounds, that would nearly be impossible. But one must have _respect_ for each other, if there is to be any chance of surviving on the battlefield while fighting side-by-side."

"I would never let my emotions overtake my duty, Professor."

"Are you so certain? You already admitted that your emotions let you speak and act in a manner you dislike." I paused to give him time to reply, but there was only silence. "No matter how logical someone thinks they are, emotions can and do influence how one thinks and acts. It is impossible to fully separate one's feelings, unless you wish to tear out your soul. But emotions, by nature, are illogical. They could lead you, for instance, to pay more attention to Claude in a battle, to discern some clue for being a supposed 'fraud', and then you do not watch your own back. Or you do not cover for someone who needed it more. And you could even justify that emotional decision with logic."

"I… think I understand, Professor. At least, I believe I understand enough to think more on your words." That was good enough for me. "Would you permit me to explain my own reasons? The place where those words came from?"

"Of course."

"My thanks." He took a deep breath, steeling himself for some reason. "I'm sure you're aware, but the Alliance values independence above all else. As such the political climate is always in a delicate balance, where the Sovereign Duke's duty is to keep personal and political motivations in check for the good of all. Duke Riegan is unable to do so, and House Daphneal stepping down from the ruling houses for House Edmund made things even more precarious, particularly since Lady Judith still holds an immense amount of political power despite this. _Then_ Claude showed up out of nowhere."

"Which made everything just a whisper away from falling, I imagine."

"Precisely. That is already bad enough, since it is a noble's duty to provide stability and prosperity to their people. But then Claude's attitude is…" He paused again, this time trying to find what word he wanted. "Frustrating. It is beyond frustrating."

"Because he acts so different?" I looked up from my basket to see his reaction. All he could do was nod. "Is it really a bad thing for him to be different? Different approaches to the same goal can often open up paths that no one would find alone."

"But that would involve communication, when Claude seems incapable of doing." Well, I wasn't sure demanding answers was the way to go, but I could see where his frustration was. Claude hid quite a lot. "Is it a game to him? Is he taking things seriously? It is impossible to tell, and when you do ask, he plays it off like a joke!" Lorenz colored when he realized he was yelling. "I… I must apologize again."

"Why? While the scolding that day was for you, that doesn't mean Claude doesn't have things to improve on. But perhaps instead of focusing on his past, which he is not inclined to tell anyone for whatever reason, you focus on who he is now. After all, no matter how he acts, I think he does take things seriously." A thought occurred to me then. A way that might help… maybe? "Perhaps you might ask his opinion on an incident that's happening in the Alliance. Something like what you may discuss at the conferences and the like."

"That…" Lorenz was surprised and he thought a long while before nodding. "That… might work. I shall think on it, along with everything else."

"That's all I ask, truly. That, and try to show respect to each other." I might have elaborated, but there was another knock on my door, despite it being half-open. "Yes?"

"Goooood morning, Professor!" Hilda half-sang, slipping inside. A sleepy, yawning Marianne trailed after her, reluctantly. "I was wondering if Marianne and I could use a bit of your perfume!"

"Ah, yes, you may," I answered, surprised Marianne was interested. The tired look she gave Hilda hinted that Hilda… might be just putting some on Marianne whether Marianne wanted it or not. Oh dear. "Do you mind helping Lorenz carry everything to the classroom? He was kind enough to volunteer, but I fear I still need to stop by the kitchens and I don't wish to make him carry all of this." Might as well give Lorenz a good excuse for being here so early.

"Hmm? Ah, sure, but something light for delicate little ol' me, okay?"

I had her carry some of the blankets, while Marianne carried some of the baskets. Lorenz _insisted_ on carrying whatever was heaviest, even though I was certain Hilda was stronger, but I just let him do what he wished because I really did need to get to the kitchens. Thankfully, the staff had everything set up (and even provided extra treats) for me so I just had to pick them up and carry them out after making sure to thank the staff. I'd rearranged the room yesterday evening to clear out a large space in the center of the room, so that was where I found Lorenz, Hilda, and Marianne carefully setting things up. Almost too carefully, really. It was like they had never just lounged around on pillows and blankets to relax. ...Well, actually, maybe they hadn't.

"Ah, hey there, Professor!" Dorothea called, walking in with Edelgard not long after I arrived. She carried a small basket with various things. I thought I saw a brush? "Edie said this was all free-form, so I was wondering if I could brush and play with your hair?"

"My hair?" I repeated, wondering why. I mean; I did have Dad brush my hair, but I wasn't sure why she'd want to. Still, I had no reason to refuse, so… "Sure, that's fine."

"Great!" Dorothea giggled, quick to try and muffle it. "This'll be fun!" If she said so. "Is there anything I can do to help set up?"

"If you and Edelgard can get the fire going for some tea?" I glanced at Edelgard, and she smiled in agreement. "That'll save us some time." I needed to get these tea sets organized, after all.

"You got it! Leave it to us!"

So I did, and before long, the classroom actually became a little cozy if I said so myself. Amidst the preparations, the rest of my students trickled in slowly, and I discovered almost everyone had brought something. Sweets and other treats, teas, books, pillows and blankets, and various other things that they did to relax. For instance, Felix brought along some tools for tending to blades. Ignatz shyly brought some paper and art supplies to sketch. Mercedes brought a basket full of clothing that needed to be mended. Bernadetta brought… something that she hid very quickly for fear of someone seeing. But still, she was here, so I was glad. It really did look like it was going to be a relaxing day, which was exactly what I wanted for them.

"Okay, I've been antsy for this question all week, so I'm starting!" Claude declared dramatically once everyone was sitting and situated. Dorothea hummed behind me as she brushed my hair, and I'd somehow ended up between Edelgard and Mercedes. "What are the fey?"

"That's a bit difficult to answer," Dimitri began. He looked at his fellows, to see if they wanted to speak first, before continuing. "Well, difficult and simple. In Faerghus, we believe the fey were the original inhabitants of Fodlan, who graciously allowed humans to live beside them. Magical beings who live everywhere and who take respect very seriously… and that's probably the only general statement you can make. There are many different kinds, and each kind is unique."

"That said, the respect thing is pretty big and because they're not human, expecting them to act in accordance to human values and morals is just begging to get yourself stuck among their world to dance yourself to death," Sylvain pointed out. Though a few of the others frowned at the 'dance yourself to death', the other cubs simply nodded. I'd also heard that tale a few times. "Best way to stay in their good graces is to tend to the shrines and avoid their sacred places."

"And be extra thankful when one helps you anyway." Dimitri and Sylvain shared a knowing look. Perhaps they'd been helped by some of the fey? There were stranger tales, after all. "I think a good comparison might be the guardian spirits of the Alliance, Claude. Like the golden deer?"

"I must admit that I'm surprised to hear the Kingdom believes in such things," Edelgard murmured, leaning a little towards me to give Caspar, who sat next to her, more room. Mostly because Linhardt had already fallen asleep on Caspar's shoulder. I thought about moving to make sure she had her space, but Dorothea kept me firmly in front of her. "Given the close connection to the Church…"

"The fey came before the Church, and the fey will remain long after Fodlan disappears," Dimitri whispered. It reminded me of one of the oldest 'legends' of the Kingdom. 'The fey witnessed the birth of the world, and so too, will they witness the end.' "If you're worried about reprisal, there… ah… won't be any."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"The Western Church attempted to crack down on the beliefs a couple of centuries ago, but… well…"

"Look, even those who don't believe in the Goddess refuse to disrespect the fey," Felix sighed. Like he couldn't believe he had to even explain this. "The fey will tear you to shreds and leave the pieces strewn about their fields."

"The bishop who first started the whole 'purge the fey' doctrine cut down a known sacred tree as proof of his words," Annette added softly. Though she had been sharing a blanket with Lysithea, she leaned forward a little, eagerly sharing the story. "He died the next week. And then, one by one, his fellow conspirators all died as well."

"Not to mention they suddenly had moles destroy the infrastructure of their church, which you couldn't excuse away all that easily." Felix shrugged and settled a bit more on the pillow he was sharing with Ingrid. "It's just common sense to not mess with them."

"Huh, so that's what they are," Claude murmured, actually writing everything down. He nodded sagely before glancing at Edelgard. Who frowned a little skeptically. "Hey, might as well go with the same thing I do, princess. You might not believe it, but let's just respect it and not take chances anyway."

"You must always be careful when it comes to the fey," Ashe warned. Somehow, his words implied seriousness, despite the fact that he was eagerly stuffing his face with treats. And trying to coax Marianne into eating some as well. "They don't take even accidental slights well."

"Do you have personal experience with this?"

"Me? Of course not. I leave offerings at the shrines regularly just to prove my respect." Ashe shuddered, though. "But a visiting mercenary stepped in a fairy ring once, just by accident. He lost one of his eyes when a tree branch whacked him in the face in in retaliation."

"...Lost an eye? From a _branch_?" Claude's eyes widened. "Yeah, uh… definitely going to just be careful. Is there a _nice_ story involving fey?"

"Well, His Highness and the Queen were saved by a couple of fey who disguised themselves as children mercenaries," Ingrid helpfully offered. Dimitri made a face at her, before accepting a treat from Dedue. "A local noble hired people to kill them, but the fey stepped in instead, just on a whim. We always leave offerings in the shrines along that road in thanks."

"That said, I think Claude was talking more of folklore tales, not personal accounts," Dimitri sighed, nibbling on the treat. I noticed that unlike the others who happily scarfed down the food, he had… no reaction to it at all. I thought it odd, and thought it odder when I noticed Felix frowning at him. Well, frowning more than usual. "Why not share the story of the Snow Queen, Ingrid?"

"Gladly!"

Ingrid happily told the story of the Snow Queen, a tale of a kindly fey of ice who tended to those lost in the mountains, most famously the King of Lions himself. Which led to a similar story Ferdinand told us, one passed down in Adrestia. Lorenz took it upon himself then to tell the tale of the Golden Deer, and Petra shyly offered a similar tale from Brigid. Then, at some point, Mercedes commented on the braids Dorothea was putting into my hair, which somehow led to tales from the opera and...

Well, I had fun listening. I hoped my students did as well.

* * *

After about a week of juggling schedules, Alois and I determined that sunday would be the best day for a mock-battle with the knights. So, in the early afternoon on sunday, I led my students to the outskirts of the monastery. It took a little longer than I anticipated, mostly because everyone was complimenting each other on their new armor. I had decided 'group activities' on saturdays could wait a week. Getting them used to the armor was more important. But I didn't anticipate that they'd spend a good hour in preparations because they insisted on those compliments.

"Are you all right, Professor?" Dimitri asked, joining me on the edges of the group. I glanced over his armor, the 'basic soldier' as Taylor called it, and immediately noted how the lower abdomen wasn't as protected as the rest of the torso. Not the best of weaknesses… gut wounds are notoriously difficult to heal. "I could be wrong, but you're digging into your arms again. Last time you said it was nothing, but then your words hinted to frustration…"

"It's nothing," I replied, automatically. He smiled slightly, and I realized that I'd… well, it really was just like the last time he had asked. "If anything, I'm confused."

"About?"

"The compliments." They were still going at it too. Sylvain had complimented every girl thrice, and every guy twice, while Dorothea had done much of the same. Not that many of the others were exactly quiet. "About how they look in the armor."

"Have you never simply admired the craftsmanship of something?"

"Not of armor or anything like that." Why would I? Armor was useful, but if you were studying it, then you should be looking for weaknesses to guard against. Though, when I looked at everyone's armor, I all too easily saw where the blood would pool, or where cracks might form first… "It's just something that protects you. Certainly, it takes a great amount of skill to craft good armor, but…" You wore armor to not die. You wore armor in the hopes of surviving, and killing whoever had just tried to kill you. I could no more admire a piece of armor than I could a blade. I saw nothing beautiful in tools of battle and war.

Dimitri didn't seem to know how to fill the silence, which was fine by me since I had no idea either. Even better, though, was when the knights arrived and we could finally get started. I mostly stayed out of the planning unless specifically asked, since the whole point of this was to help my students learn how to cooperate with _each other_. Not how to listen to someone's orders. They were going to be 'leaders', supposedly. ...Well, not _supposedly_ for most of them. It was hard to remember sometimes, because the thought was so ridiculous, but quite a few of my students were the heirs to the most powerful noble houses in all of Fodlan. What was the Church thinking, putting someone like me in charge of them...

Ah, it didn't matter. Or, well, it did, but not in the present. In the present, my students were in a mock-battle with knights and that was all I should focus on. Particularly since I didn't participate in said mock-battle. I felt like it wouldn't be productive to my students if I did. Instead, I stood on a nearby hill, watching and taking mental notes. And discussed things with Sothis. It wasn't like Alois was here. He'd planned to be, but a mission had called him elsewhere at the last minute.

"Good, they're using the forest to their advantage," I whispered, nodding. That said, they had sent too many of theirs north to truly turn the forest into a ruse. It was obvious to their opponents that they had the majority coming from that direction, so they were setting up to meet them. "There are ways to turn that expectation into a trap, though. Will they do that?"

_["If not, you can give them a lecture on it."]_ Sothis's laugh filled my head. _["Still, looks like they're doing an good job. Minimal arguments from what I see… at the least, nothing that interferes with their actual objective."]_

"Formations could use some work, though." The mages were much too close to the front for their lack of skill in close combat. Same for the archers. They also had some should-be frontliners too far in the back, like Hilda. Then you had the issue of some charging ahead, like Caspar and Raphael. Not that Edelgard and Dimitri were exactly 'keeping in formation' themselves. They just looked more like it, because of their fellows.

"_[The childhood friend quartet know how to work as a unit, and Dedue isn't ever far from Dimitri."]_ For a blink, I thought I saw Sothis 'sitting' in the air next to me, kicking her legs back and forth. Then the next, she was gone. _["Hubert is, of course, watching over his dear lady, and Ferdinand's competitiveness means he's rarely far from her side either. Where is Claude, though?"]_

"In the trees with the other archers." Including Leonie, who had opted for that weapon when given the option. I think me mentioning Dad chose it for her led her to pursue it a little more vigorously. "Not sure if I personally like that. Since others look to him as a leader, he needs to be more easily found."

_["Particularly when there are those who already question him."]_

"Yeah…" I had to wonder if any of these broken formations were due to someone else trying to assume Claude's leadership role when he couldn't be found (or trusted). While Claude still held onto said role. "Sadly, trust is something that can only come with time and courage."

_["No matter how long it feels to you, many of them have only known each other for a couple of months."]_ That was true. The cubs were atypical because of just how many knew each other personally prior to attending the academy. Ashe was the only one with no prior connections among them. _["It shall be well, though. There are already attempts to bond with one another, and I have no doubt more opportunities will blossom."]_ I hoped so...

I thought about continuing the conversation, but Sothis gasped and stopped me to pay attention. I had to smile a little when I realized why. Someone had noticed that their first ruse had been seen through, so they had sent a few through the cluster of trees to the north to sneak around from behind. The knights didn't realize what had happened until they were already caught in the pincer.

_["Well, well… looks like they're doing okay."]_ Sothis laughed, warm and bright. And proud. _["I dare say you might want to go ahead and head down. You should congratulate them."_]

Despite her urging, I didn't listen immediately. After all, I knew well how quickly things could turn during a battle. But I did head down to the main field once I heard the knights surrender. It gave my students time to process that they'd won, so when I joined them, they were all squealing and jumping up and down in delight. Well, most of them. For one thing, I didn't think even an order from Edelgard would get Hubert to do either of those. For another, some were shyer than others, and were just dragged into the festivities. Like Marianne by Hilda, and Bernadetta by Caspar.

"Not bad, everyone," I praised, catching their attention. I noticed the three House Leaders were chatting with some of the knights, probably to be polite. "There's some things to work on, but you did well overall. We'll address the issues over the course of the next week, so-"

"Professor, we did it!" I… I wasn't exactly sure who said that, because it was quickly drowned out by similar words from others. And I was tackled with some hugs. Tackled straight to the ground, actually. Wasn't sure who exactly tackled me first either. It took me a moment to realize Dorothea was closest and others… well, it seemed like the whole cohort had clustered around me. Babbling about this and that.

I did my best to try and keep up with everyone, or at least answer everything I heard, but it honestly felt like they didn't need responses. Just some sort of focal point for their enthusiasm and, for some reason, that ended up being me. Not sure why. They were the ones who'd done the work and all. But I was… happy they included me anyway. I hoped it meant they thought I was doing an okay job...

* * *

_Bernadetta von Varley_

_Crest: Indech (Minor)_

_Daughter and heir to Count Varley, who is notably reclusive. Any attempts at social interactions tends to leave her a panicked wreck, who runs off certain that the other person loathes her and wishes her harm. This reaction speaks heavily of abuse, which sadly is not uncommon among nobles with crests. Particularly female nobles. _

_On the surface, she is cowardly and always looking for a chance to run, but this is born from her belief that she isn't strong enough to fight and will not only die, but get others killed as well. Despite this, she's very skilled and fast, with her Crest blessing her with 'extra attacks', so to speak. _

_She is very skilled with her hands and pursues a wide range of creative hobbies, from painting to embroidery to writing. She is also very good at singing. However, her abysmal self-esteem (as well as the lingering trauma from her father) make it impossible for her to believe any compliments, certain that the other person is mocking her. _

_Ashe Ubert_

_Crest: None_

_Born the eldest of three children, his birth parents owned and ran their own restaurant, which plays a large role in why he's skilled in cooking, since he helped them out in the kitchens even from a young age. He also continued cooking for his little brother and sister after their parents died to illness, and even still insists on helping in the kitchens at Castle Gaspard after being adopted by Lord Lonato. _

_Fast and skilled, his damage output is highly variable due to his lack of strength. Still, his ability to sneak around gives him an advantage in setting up key shots, which means he would make a skilled assassin… if his own moral code would allow him._

_His ability to sneak about was a skill he cultivated after his parents died, when he had to steal in order to make sure his siblings ate at least once a day. He hates and feels guilty over this part of his past, knowing how it was wrong but loving the smiles on his siblings' faces. His gratitude to Lonato for giving them a home is only outshone by his love and admiration for his adoptive father. _

_Ignatz Victor_

_Crest: None_

_Second son of the Victor family, a well known merchant family of the Leicester Alliance. He was sent to the Academy to train as a knight, which would secure more business opportunities for his parents' company, but he himself doesn't seem particularly keen on the idea. Which only adds to his low self-esteem and feelings of guilt. _

_His skill at noticing and remembering details, as well as a love of mathematics, make him almost impossibly accurate, even over large distances, a feat that makes up for his lack of strength. While he may not necessarily be the type to kill with one shot, this accuracy means he will always be able to support his fellows, and possibly cripple his enemies_

_Kind, empathetic, and optimistic most days, he does his best to support everyone around him, though sometimes to the point of self-detriment, such as giving away his food and then becoming dizzy latter due to the lack of food for himself. He's also very self-conscious and hates being late, which can lead to situations where he arrives an hour early or more for certain events… and then panic that he was actually late instead. _

* * *

Author's notes: More supports brought in and, this time, not all of them are just with Byleth. Hanneman and Manuela's C support features in that opening scene, as well as bits of Seteth's C supports with both Manuela and Hanneman. The scene with Alois has a bit of his C support with Byleth too. The scene afterwards has Linhardt's C support with Byleth, as well as Claude's, but the one in-between the two is the C support for Lorenz and Claude. Though the support itself isn't mentioned, Edelgard not knowing how to swim comes from her supports with Bernie. Petra being good at climbing and swimming is… at the very least, is mentioned in her supports with Claude and Ashe. There could be others.

In-game, the second week introduces the 'battle' mechanic for sundays and the in-universe justification is Jeralt picking out some knights iirc (mentioned when finishing up the quest he gives). Here, it's Byleth asking Alois for assistance. As far as I'm aware, the 'great fire' is never really elaborated in-game (only that Jeralt used it to escape with the player char and it was apparently huge enough that while he was officially 'missing', many didn't expect for him to actually be alive). So… uh… have some details?

I won't show classes… actually, let me rephrase. I'm not _currently_ planning on showing the actual classes much, but I figured it was a good idea to at least show the first couple to get an idea of how things go. And it would make a few 'after class' interactions make more sense. And I thought it would be fun with showing the class's initial attempts to bond and whatnot and help supports get 'established'. (And allow for non-support interactions b/c I swear some of these chars really should've had supports)

Jeralt and Rhea's relationship isn't really fleshed out in game, mostly for understandable story reasons, but I thought it would be interesting to show a bit of their friendship. And also a bit more of Rhea just being herself and not having to 'be the Archbishop', which is what we see of her most (also for understandable reasons). Plus, the whole thing gave me a good excuse to give a story explanation for the beginner/intermediate/advanced/master seals and add some more to the town by the monastery.


	6. Chapter 5) Familiar Scenery

Chapter 5) Familiar Scenery

* * *

_I feel like this has been the longest month of my life. The days creep by slowly, the hours feeling like years. It's like I've been thrown into battle, really. Perhaps, in a way, I have. A battle in the dark where I can neither see nor hear my enemy. Only fight. _

_At least my students seem to like the classes? Or are very good at pretending, which is honestly enough for me. It's not like I know what I'm doing… _

* * *

"Miss Byleth?" It took me a moment to recognize Cyril's voice through the door. Mostly because I was busy arranging pairings for this saturday's group activities. I had about… seventy different combinations so far. Or maybe it was more. "Miss Byleth, are you here?"

"Ah, one moment!" I called, shaking my head. I rubbed at my eyes and stood up with a whimper. I had no idea how long I'd been sitting here working. Based on Sothis's quiet grumbling, it was a while. "Sorry, Cyril…" I opened the door finally and Cyril just frowned up at me. "I was in the middle of working."

"You've ink on your hands," he informed me. A quick glance showed he was right. "Anyway, Lady Rhea wants to see you. In her room."

"She does?" Why would she…? Oh, wait. "Maybe she found those pictures?"

"Pictures?"

"She said she had pictures of my parents' wedding." I hadn't thought she would call me to see them, but it was the only thing I could think of.

"Oh." Cyril continued frowning a bit. "Hey… um…"

"Hmm? Ah, if you're looking for Azrael, he's on patrol again."

"Thank you, but that wasn't what I wanted to say." He frowned even more. "Just… Lady Rhea is always fretting over you and Azrael. What you're doing or not doing or whatever. And she doesn't let just anyone visit her in her room."

"I imagine it's because she was close to my parents." Where was he going with this? Was it another 'how odd that you gained her favor' thing? Because if I was going to make it through the rest of this month, I'd rather not think of how I was a hostage. I had too much else to think on. "Dad was the Captain, and Mom was her assistant before she died."

"Well, she does worry about you two as much as Seteth does about Flayn." That… that was probably a good bit, based on what Flayn had told me during our midnight tea parties. "Anyway, please try to live up to her expectations? Lady Rhea is really nice." So I kept hearing. "She saved me, when I was being treated badly as a servant in House Goneril." That was Hilda's home. Why would he…? "And she doesn't care that I'm Almyran. Or that Shamir is from Dagda. Or-"

"Cyril." I crouched down to look him in the eye. "What I'm getting is that you hope I don't hurt Rhea's feelings, because you adore her. Yes?" After a moment, he nodded. "I wish I could promise that I absolutely won't, but unfortunately, I can't read minds. So, there may come a day when that happens unintentionally. But, I can at least promise to do my best."

"That's good enough for me." He smiled a little then. It wobbled, like he wasn't quite used to smiling. "Oh, but you don't have to talk to me like I'm a little kid. I know I'm short, but I'm fourteen."

"And I'm six or seven years older than you, depending on how birthdays line up." Without thinking about it, I ruffled his hair and he made a face. "I can promise you that I would have the same conversation with my students, if that makes you feel better."

"A little." Now he looked down, almost like he was embarrassed. "Anyway, I'd better leave word for Sir Azrael."

"And I'd best see if my guess is right." I straightened and glanced at my hands again. "...After I clean my hands."

"Please do. I clean Lady Rhea's room and ink can be difficult, especially once it's dried."

Once I washed the ink off, I headed up to Rhea's room. Which… I had to take a few guesses on where it was since I didn't actually know. But I assumed the room Dad took us to the day of the strange market trip was it. And it turned out that I was right. On multiple accounts, for once. Not only was it her room, but she had in fact found the portraits she'd spoken of that day and had wanted to show Azrael and me as soon as possible, worried she might forget with all her duties. I didn't mind. After all, she remembered a lot about the day too and was more than willing to tell.

"So, Alois was Dad's best man, huh?" I asked, picking up another portrait from the ones scattered across the bed. It was of Dad and Alois, with Alois somehow beaming while crying, looking like he was having the time of his life. Dad was laughing at something not captured on the paper, maybe whatever Alois had said. "Dad looks weird all dressed up."

"He always hated formal wear," Rhea revealed, chuckling. Not that it surprised me. The fanciest I'd ever seen Dad was… actually, I'd never seen him in anything one would call 'fancy'. "I think if he could've gotten away with it, he would've just worn casual clothes to his own wedding!"

"Did Mom not allow it or something?"

"Oh, Fiona didn't care. She was just happy about being with him. She would've worn casual clothes as well, though her 'casual' was always a little formal." Rhea sighed, shaking her head. I wondered just how they ended up in formal wear for their wedding then. Did Alois make them? Actually, Rhea might've. "Really, the only thing the two didn't protest or not care about were the rings. Has Jeralt shown them to you?"

"He has, yes." They were matching rings, both silver with the gems arranged like a flower (or star, as Azrael insisted). The only real difference was that Mom's was more purple, while Dad's was more blue. "They're pretty."

"The two designed them together. Something to help remind them of each other when apart, since Jeralt did have his missions still." Rhea picked up another picture and showed it to me. Immediately, I saw it was Mom, wearing a beautiful dress. White, of course, and with lace that looked like flowers. But I focused more on her smile. Her bright and beautiful smile. "To this day, I had never seen a bride so beautifully happy. Though I must admit to being biased."

We continued like that for a while, sitting on her bed and looking at all the pictures. All of them were amazing and I honestly could've spent hours upon hours just staring at them, particularly the ones of Mom. But there was one that was notable because of just how different it was from the rest. It wasn't of a wedding or any sort of ceremony or festivity. Instead, it was just a young boy, early teens perhaps, sitting on the steps of the monastery, listening to someone who wasn't fully in the picture. The colors were a little faded from age, but the boy's hair and eye color looked almost exactly like...

"Oh, that's Jeralt when he first joined the Knights," Rhea murmured, leaning in to study the picture. She smiled fondly at it. "Goodness, I forgot I had this. I should show it to him when he gets back."

"I never thought I would see a picture of Dad when he was little," I whispered. It was almost jarring. In my memories, he always seemed to stay the same. No wrinkles, no gray hairs… the only thing that changed might've been gaining one or two more scars. "He kind of reminds me of Azrael." Mostly because he wasn't all that broad in the picture.

"Fiona's influence on your looks is more obvious, but I can see Jeralt in both of you. Azrael's similarities are more pronounced, though." Was that so? What did I get, then? "I am glad we found this… it brings back memories…"

"He looks too young to be part of the Knights."

"The Knights of Seiros have always made exception for, say, talented mercenaries." Dad… had mentioned once he had been a child mercenary. It played a large role in why he _hated_ that Azrael and I were in our first battle when we were ten. "But yes, he was quite young. Why, he couldn't even grow a full beard!"

"He does look strange without one." He had his hair in a braid, though. I wondered if he just had always worn it that way. "How did you meet?"

"Now that's a tale I don't tell often. Jeralt gets too embarrassed when I do." She muffled a laugh, and I realized this had to be the liveliest I'd seen her. "Let's see… I was traveling with a group of knights in secret. By chance, we ran into a group of mercenaries."

"And Dad was one of them?"

"Indeed, the youngest of the group. But among the most skilled, despite his youth." That didn't surprise me. "Since there was safety in numbers, all of us traveled together. It was good that we did, since we were ambushed by dissidents among the church along the way. The Knights and mercenaries fought fiercely. I did my best to assist with healing, but at some point, one of our attackers broke through the front guard. Just before their blade felled me, though, Jeralt shielded me instead."

"...Dad has a very large scar on his torso." It took up a good part of his chest and abdomen, even curling across his chest to his lower back. "Is this how he got it?"

"Indeed. He got it saving my life." She clasped her hands in her lap. "I don't truly remember the seconds afterwards. Only that I desperately tended to his wounds, trying anything and everything I could think of. Thankfully, my efforts weren't in vain."

"How did that lead him to join the knights?"

"Well, though my power was enough to keep him alive, he still had extensive injuries. As such, I made arrangements for him to recover here at the monastery." She smiled warmly and softly. "When he had recovered, I invited him to join the Knights and, to my delight, he agreed." So, that was how Dad became a knight, then. But that just made me more suspicious of why he had left. Particularly since I was almost certain it had something to do with her.

And then there was another question. Hanneman had told me, during our very first meeting, that Dad had been a soldier from Faerghus. Yet Rhea hadn't mentioned that at all. So, was this story a lie? It made no sense to lie like that, though. Particularly since she could tell the same story, just with soldiers instead of mercenaries. Something was off here. I knew it.

"Hmm… this all makes me wonder," Rhea murmured, catching my attention. After a moment, she peered at me curiously. "Based on how you and Azrael act around me, I'm guessing he never spoke of me."

"It was always sort of distant," I answered, deciding to not lie. I tried to think of the few times it came up, but came up blank. It… it honestly might've been others who brought her up. If at all. "Forgive me, but Azrael and I were never really interested in the church. We thought the stories were simply too… neat for Fodlan. Pretty, but too many questions." That was probably being too honest, actually. She was the Archbishop, after all. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry about." To my surprise, Rhea actually seemed pleased. Why in all of creation…? "Jeralt often complained of the same, truthfully." No _wonder_ Azrael and I thought that way, then. Perhaps, then, she was pleased because it was like Dad? "Sadly, the truth is very complicated. Just as all things are."

"And, unfortunately, the priests we had contact with didn't exactly like questions either." ...I had to be fair here. "Not that Azrael and I were exactly polite with said questions."

"Did one of you ask 'what would the Knights do if they faced someone who was righteous and not of the faithful?'?" She laughed when I nodded. A rich and bright laugh. She was very pretty when smiling. "Jeralt used to use that question to make his recruits think instead of relying on blind faith. As I said, it's very easy to see his influence." She nodded, closing her eyes to think. "I must admit to being saddened he didn't mention me, but I imagine he talked very little of his past in general."

"He doesn't even tell us how old he is." Wait, she knew him for a while. "Do you know?"

"Hmm…" She thought for a moment. "276, perhaps?" What. "I jest. I'm sure it's something less. I think, at least." Okay, fine, no one was willing to answer that question.

"So, forever old, just like Azrael and I tease him."

"Now don't say that. I'm fairly certain I'm older." If so, it had to be by a couple of years at most. She looked the same age as him. "Now that I see this picture, I wonder if I have more from those years. I should-"

"Rhea?" There was a knock, followed by the door opening. I was surprised to see Seteth, since I would've thought he'd wait to be let in. "Ah, my apologies, I didn't think you would have a visitor," Seteth mumbled, his eyes going straight to me. I focused on the pictures scattered on the bed and pretended I hadn't even noticed him. "Arch-"

"Seteth, you know the rule," Rhea interrupted, standing and walking over to him. When I glanced up briefly, I swore she was sulking. "This is my room, where I rest. The Archbishop is somewhere outside."

"Well, I hope you find her before the meeting later today." Seteth sighed, but I noticed him smiling fondly. "Very well, Rhea." Rhea immediately smiled, visibly pleased. "Flayn told me that you missed breakfast. Are you feeling well?"

"I believe so. Certainly, I don't feel ill." Rhea rested a finger on her cheek, thinking. "I stayed up late last night working, so I slept in longer than usual."

"I told you to go ahead to bed."

"I felt bad, since you were still working. Did you even sleep?"

"That is not the issue here."

"So you didn't."

Their voices became quieter, and I felt it was safer to actually look up and watch them. They seemed in the middle of an argument, but there was a distinct playfulness to it. It reminded me a lot of Rebecca and Malcolm when they two of them 'argued' over whose turn it was to fuss over the other. An argument born from care and love. Given their coloring, I supposed the two even looked like siblings. Or, at least, family.

Though the thought of 'coloring' made me realize something. While green hair wasn't uncommon, and neither was green eyes, it was rather unusual to see someone with both. In fact, during all my travels… during all my travels, I'd only 'seen' one person with that specific coloring before coming here to the monastery: Sothis. Of course, I would never claim that I had seen every single person in Fodlan. That would be ridiculous. Still, that seemed like an unusual trait that… that Sothis would probably like hearing about, but she was 'asleep'. I wondered if I could 'wake' her, but decided against it. After all, it was just an interesting observation. For another, I sensed Azrael approaching.

"Rhea? Oh, whoops, sorry, Seteth!" Azrael laughed, carefully stepping around Seteth to enter the room. Seteth frowned at him, while Rhea muffled a laugh. "I was told you want to see…" I 'nudged' him through our bond and he looked over at me. Blinked a few times in shock when he saw what was on the bed. "Pictures? ...Wait, that's Mom, isn't it?!" And Azrael eagerly rushed over to me and plopped down to look over my shoulder. "Wow, there's so many of her…" I held up the one of Dad when he was a boy. "This can't be Dad! He's scrawny!"

"If he were taller, it would be the same build you have," I retorted, smiling a little. He rolled his eyes. "What? It is."

"And compared to Dad, I look scrawny!"

"You do not."

Azrael and I 'bickered', really just teased and joked, while looking through the pictures. At some point, Seteth left and Rhea sat down with us to tell us some stories. It was… it was a surprisingly enjoyable time.

But I would tell Azrael about the discrepancy between the stories about Dad's past. It could be nothing. But somehow, I was sure it wasn't.

* * *

I wasn't sure how the subject came up, but at some point while looking at the portraits, there was talk of the Four Saints. For some reason, Sothis insisted that I look into them, as a break from working. I tried to argue that I'd already taken a break, but she wouldn't budge. So, when I left Rhea's room, I headed to the library to see what I could find. I spotted Ignatz and Linhardt almost as soon as I walked in, but since both were enthralled with whatever they were reading, I didn't head over to greet them. Instead, I… attempted to find information on the Saints. And found myself confused over where to even start.

"Ah, good day to you, Byleth…" Thankfully, Tomas found me before I wasted too much time. "I see you have returned for more reading," he gently teased, chuckling. I shrugged, not ashamed at all by my love of books. "I still remember leading Fiona through the shelves… ah, but you don't need to listen to an old man's reminiscing. In fact, I may be wrong, but are you in need of assistance? Normally, you head right to the shelves, not stand in the middle of the room."

"Truthfully, I figured I should read a little on the Four Saints," I explained, relaxing. From what I understood, Tomas had served as the librarian here for over forty years. Though he had retired, he apparently found it unfulfilling and thus, returned to the monastery last year to continue working. "But I'm not sure where that would be."

"Ah, the Four Saints… a cornerstone to the Church, they are." Tomas smiled, easily leading me to a specific section of the library, up on the second floor. He ran his fingers over the spines of the books there, looking for one in particular. "Do you know their names?"

"I think it's Cichol, Indech, Macuil, and…" I never could pronounce the last one correctly. You'd think it would be easy, but… "Ke'len?"

"Cethleann." That's right… 'Seth-leen'. I always wanted to go with a hard 'c', like Cichol. "She was the only woman of the Four Saints, a powerful and gentle healer. Beloved by all for her empathy and kindness." I highly doubted the 'beloved by all' thing. No one had that much charisma. "She was the daughter of Saint Cichol. He was a compassionate and stern man, whose faith was so absolute that he could perform miracles."

"Such as?"

"With one swing of his spear, he could split the earth and call its wrath onto his enemies." That sounded like propaganda that may have involved some lucky timing. "It is said that when Saint Seiros was unable to take command, he was the one who led her forces as he was the one Saint Seiros trusted the most." His hand moved down a shelf, still looking. "Saint Macuil was known for a short temper and brusque nature, as well as his keen mind. He was the pioneer of the current magical system, and he served as Saint Seiros's tactician during the War of Heroes. He was also a talented blacksmith, and many say his strength was second only to Saint Seiros." So, good warrior, bad leader? "Though, despite that skill, it was Indech who was best know for his dexterity. It was as known as his wisdom and his difficulty with social interactions. Nonetheless, with bow and arrow in hand, he slew countless foes in countless battles, the first onto the field and the last to retreat." He finally plucked a book from the shelf and handed it to me. "Here you are."

"Thank you." I tucked the book against my chest. "So, what makes the Four Saints different from the Ten Elites?"

"Well, for one, the Four Saints were not granted a Relic. Their weapons were forged under their own power." Okay… "For another, they were blessed with greater power. One might even say they were the _children_ of the Goddess, whereas the Elites were her _champions_."

"I don't quite understand the difference, but I'll take your word for it."

"Perhaps the book will help." Tomas smiled, but something… something in his gaze shifted. No longer kindly or warm, there was something almost sharp and cold to his eyes. And it made his smile terrifying. "Ah, I just thought of another example. I mentioned Saint Macuil was a pioneer of the current magical system, yes?" I nodded, my instincts screaming. Sothis was quick to reassure me… that she would stop time if need be. "Though he was a pioneer, he himself rarely used it. It is said that he simply commanded the wind and it obeyed. Whereas Saint Cethleann's healing was not based on Faith magic. She simply willed the body to heal."

"So, you're saying that their magic was different?"

"Yes, much different. The Elites were not capable of such feats. Though they were powerful and blessed, their power still followed the 'rules'." He watched me for a moment longer before chuckling. And all at once, his demeanor was back to warm and kindly. "Does that help?"

"It does." But now I wanted to run as fast as possible away from him. I had no idea what that was about, but I knew I needed to disappear quick before I even tried to think. "There's a shrine to the Saints, right? In the Cathedral?"

"Indeed, to the back right as you enter." He smiled warmly. But I still remembered the sharp and cold one he'd had just seconds ago. "The statues are due for restoration soon, but the area should still be open."

"Then I think I'll pay a visit." And get the hell out of here. Now.

I didn't run. I didn't want to alert anyone that I was unnerved. But I did walk briskly all the way to the Cathedral, not stopping for anything. I heard a couple of people greet me as I passed, but I pretended to be reading as I walked to conveniently not hear them. And I didn't stop my pace until I was all the way in the back corner alcove, which was thankfully devoid of people. Only then did I let myself 'relax', really just lean against the wall and wonder what the hell.

_["I don't know what happened there, but maybe you shouldn't be alone with Tomas ever."]_ I sensed Sothis stroke my hair, and how her hand trembled. _["Interesting as that tidbit of information was."]_

"Right…" I whispered, carefully looking around to make sure I was the only one here. Thankfully, I was. "Still, what he said…" That description reminded me of the magic Azrael and I used. But there was no way in hell that either of us were 'divinely blessed'. ...Except for the Crests we supposedly had, perhaps.

_["Probably it's something more mundane, but because it looked extravagant, people labeled it as 'divine' instead of learning more."]_ She had a point there. _["So, these are the Four Saints?"]_

"Supposedly." I turned slowly, looking at the four statues. Though I could see tiny chips and cracks from the wear of time, the details were still recognizable enough to see the fine workmanship of them. "They're probably just artistic renditions of them, forged long after their deaths. Might not even look like them."

_["True…"]_ Strangely, Sothis sounded almost distracted. _["Their names, though… and even the faces on the statues..."]_ She spoke slowly and softly, and she almost sounded like she was in pain, though I sensed no pain from her. Could she even feel pain? _["Why are they so familiar?"]_

"I have no idea. The names could simply be from cultural osmosis through my memories." I wasn't sure on the faces, but perhaps they just looked like people in my memories.

_["Good point… oh!"]_ All at once, Sothis laughed. _["Look at Cethleann there! Doesn't she look a little like Flayn?"]_

"Now that you mention it…" The statue's 'expression' was far more serious than I had ever seen Flayn, but I could find the similarities after a moment. "That must be why, then."

_["Yes, it must be!"]_ Sothis giggled. _["It looks like there's inscriptions. Go take a read!"]_

In an effort to try and pretend that encounter with Tomas never happened, I threw myself into studying. Sothis helped out as best as she could, and we compared the information in the book with the inscriptions on the statues. We also did a lot of speculating on the supposed 'miracles' the four were said to have performed. All in all, it ended up being surprisingly fun and relaxing. By the time I left the alcove, I even felt a little cheerful. Though, not cheerful enough to actually have a conversation with someone, but sadly, the universe seemed to like forcing me to be social.

"Oh, Professor!" Mercedes's voice was always recognizable, so I wasn't surprised when I turned and saw her approach. And, in retrospect, I shouldn't have expected her not to be here. She often spent her free time in the cathedral, either helping out or praying. "I didn't expect to find you here in the cathedral," she noted, giggling. "Are you here to pray?"

"No, I was studying about the Saints during a break," I answered. I held up my book so that she could see the title. "I was just heading back to work, though."

"Goodness, but it's so late in the evening!" She frowned worriedly. "Do you always work so late? I know that you're always up so early. Why, you gave me flowers first thing on my birthday!"

"I didn't want to forget in the chaos of the day." I shrugged, unbothered. "Did you like them?"

"Oh, yes! And I thought it was very sweet of you to make sure they matched Annie's!" It just felt right, really. I made sure there were a couple of different flowers, of course, and different ribbons. But it felt right to have them share at least one kind. "But I'm worried you're overtaxing yourself. You really must consider your health." She giggled, smiling. "The goddess won't smite you for relying on others to help, you know."

"Even so, it's simply part of the job."

"You think so…?" She frowned, this time studying me closely. Part of me felt the need to step back. "Hmm… you know… you might not like me saying this, but to be perfectly honest, when you first introduced yourself as our teacher, I had my doubts."

"That's not surprising. For one thing, you're older than me."

"Indeed, you're the same age as my younger brother." She had a brother? "And I thought that was much too young to be a professor. You have to admit it was unusual." Unfortunately, my being named 'professor' was a means to an end. "Yet, I can see why you were chosen. You're very composed and mature." Was that a nice way to say 'you have the emotional range of a particularly bland rock'? I think it was. "You're strong-willed, skilled beyond measure, encouraging, and you do your absolute best to ensure everyone is taken care of."

"That's… a lot of flattery."

"No, it's the truth. At least, it is the truth as I see it." She smiled sweetly, but then went right back to frowning. I recognized her expression now as 'concern'. "But I fear you might be trying too hard to be a good role model for us."

"I… assure you that I'm not trying to be a role model at all." Role model? Me? Who would use me as a model at all? "I am simply trying to do my best by you all."

"Well, if that's how you feel, then I can't exactly disagree. No matter my worries, I can't dictate your feelings." She still looked concerned, though. "But I do think it's necessary to take a break every now and then. A true break, where you relax and have fun. I'm not sure I've seen you grin or heard you laugh." She… would be waiting a long time for those. I'd never done either. "The mind tends to make mistakes when it's exhausted itself. Of course, I'm the type to make mistakes even when I'm wide awake."

"Mistakes?"

"Oh, yes." She made a face. "Always mixing up the times for meetings or misplacing items. I'd probably lose my head if it weren't attached." That was… that actually reminded me of an old story. A folktale about a girl who wore a ribbon around her neck. "Just the other day, when we were changing out during lunch, I forgot to actually put on my uniform and headed out to practice wearing only my… um…" She blushed, nervously giggling. "Well, you can imagine the embarrassment."

"Only a little. Growing up as a mercenary gave me a bit of a skewed view of propriety." I shrugged, not really bothered. "For instance, I used to walk around at night wearing one of Dad's old shirts. They're my night clothes. I didn't think anything was wrong until Dimitri yelped."

"Oh, poor Dimitri!" So she said, but she didn't bother hiding her laughter. Though I did notice then that she… well, she was the only one besides me to call Dimitri by name. I wondered why, but that wasn't my business. "Well, the point of the ramble was simply that I hope you don't push yourself too much. All of us are willing to assist wherever we can."

"I… thank you, Mercedes." What a strange… everyone here was so strange. Or did I just look so incompetent? ...Probably that, actually... "I'll keep it in mind."

"Please do." She smiled kindly. "Ah, but I best return to my prayers. I just happened to see you, so I thought I'd say hello!"

"Of course." She was still praying? What all did she pray about? "I'll see you tomorrow."

I had hoped that after leaving the cathedral, I could just head back to my room to work. I even took a couple of lesser used shortcuts I'd discovered over the month to better my chances. Sadly, I had no such luck. Mostly because Leonie was pacing right in front of my room, muttering and gesturing with a frustration that hinted she had been there a while.

"Leonie?" I called. She yelped, jumped, and nearly fell down the stairs. I pretended to not notice, since I doubted she'd want me commenting. "Did you need something?"

"I just had a question for you," she explained, jumping off the platform to stand in front of me. She held herself tall, with her chest puffed out, and while I normally wouldn't have noticed, it was different than how she usually stood. "Do you know how old Captain Jeralt is?" That was a random question. "I asked him before he left on that mission a couple of days ago, but he said he forgot."

"He's forever old." My 'answer' was immediate, probably because I'd just talked to Rhea about it. Leonie frowned, though. "Sorry, it's an old bit of teasing. Dad never remembers his age, so Azrael and I made that up instead."

"Huh." Her frown didn't disappear. In fact, it deepened. "So, do you respect him? Because it seems to me that you don't appreciate him."

"Huh?" Where did this come from? And how did we get here from the initial question?

"I mean… you knew nothing of his past. You wouldn't be half the person you are if not for him and yet..." She sighed, growling a bit. "It's like you have no idea how lucky you are to have him."

"I have no idea what sparked this, but I assure you that I am well aware of how lucky I am to have him as my dad." Not appreciate… why would she…? Did Dad say something? "And, for that matter, no, I don't know about his past. He never talked about it, and neither Azrael nor I pressed him for details because we didn't need to know. We love him and he loves us. That is something that doesn't change, nor will it ever change."

"Urgh… you piss me off!" She pointed at my dramatically. I tried to figure out what the hell was going on, and desperately 'asked' Sothis. Her own confusion fed my own. "Listen here! I don't care if I'm the student and you're the teacher. I'm going to outshine you! You may have been some famous mercenary before you got here, but I'll be better than you ever were! In fact, I'll surpass you in no time at all, so don't blink! You might miss it!"

She stormed off before I could reply, which was probably just as well since I… really had no idea what to say to that. I didn't understand why she felt the need to compare herself to me at all, much less 'outshine' me. Perhaps she simply hated me, and hated that she had to listen to me? Of course, given that ramble, it seemed like she didn't hate me for the usual reasons...

So, I was at a complete loss, but there was nothing I could do. So long as she respected me and learned, then… well, I couldn't complain.

* * *

After breakfast, I normally did my own daily training. I rarely had time once the day properly started, but I knew I had to stay in shape. Particularly since I was teaching people how to fight (and would be fighting on the field alongside them). I wouldn't call it an enjoyable experience by any means, practicing weaponry. Just a necessity to keep myself alive and healthy, much like you ate vegetables even when you really wanted sweets.

Normally, the training grounds were completely empty at the early hour, which was another reason why I liked practicing at this time. But, one day during the last week of the Harpstring Moon, someone else arrived while I was in the middle of my training. Jeritza. But he didn't pick up a training weapon or anything. Instead, he simply… watched. He watched me practice, making no noise whatsoever.

Eventually, I finished up and headed to the side where I set my towel. While there, I glanced at him, only to find him still watching me. Jeritza von Hrym… I didn't know him well. While he was supposedly a weaponry teacher, he primarily assisted Manuela and Hanneman with their cohorts, since both specialized in magic. So, he had little to do with my students and he socialized even less than I did. I think I heard he had been recommended by someone named Lord Arundel, a name that probably should be more familiar than it was. Especially since that personal recommendation was what landed him the teaching position. Much like how the church used Alois's recommendation for me as their excuse.

"You…" It was a surprise when he finally spoke. It honestly might've been the first time I'd heard him speak at all. "You seem to stare through me. Are you trying to discern friend or foe?" He spoke slowly and with deliberation, careful with each and every word. Like he had a thousand secrets that could spill out if he let his guard down. "Words do not show that well. Particularly mine," he continued, reaching up briefly to adjust his mask. I'd heard many rumors about why he wore one; the most popular guess was that he had a mess of scars he wished to hide. "If you wish to know, then you must know my blade."

"Are you asking for a spar?" I tried to translate. Weirdest way I'd ever heard someone ask. Then again, my experience with someone asking tended to be Felix's blunt question. "Well, I do have the time, I suppose."

The answer was 'yes', so I was glad I'd translated correctly. He grabbed a practice sword and we began. And he was skilled. I could tell that immediately. His stances were more reminiscent of a lance user than a swordsman, hinting swords were more of a secondary weapon for him, but it was barely noticeable. He was also highly perceptive, easily seeing through potential feints and tricks, such as me purposely lowering my guard in a spot to try and control where he struck. His hits were fast and strong, and each time our practice swords met, the 'clack' of the wood echoed loudly and made my teeth rattle. Honestly, it felt a lot like when I would spar with Dad in order to train up my guard or reflexes. Not that Jeritza was training me or anything, but I would say he was as skilled as Dad, when Dad held back a little.

But that feeling changed as the spar continued on. Slowly, a grin twisted onto what I could see of Jeritza's face. His eyes glittered with feverish madness. Each blow hit harder, faster, until it got to the point where if we had true blades, I'd have to watch out for sparks. As it was, I had to keep part of my attention on the training blades we used, to see if either splintered. My muscles screamed in pain. My lungs burned. Though I knew it had been only a handful of minutes, at most, I felt like I had been in pitched battle for hours.

Then, it happened. He slipped past my guard. I managed to turn enough to keep it from being a 'fatal' blow, but I caught it on my arm. I felt something snap. Felt my practice blade slip from a hand that no longer worked. Felt pain rip up to my shoulder. Sensed Azrael's panic as he sensed the echo of pain. But I had dealt with all of this before, in battle. So, I caught my fallen practice sword with my left hand and shoved myself forward, into and past his guard, to slip my blade up to strike his bared throat.

For a long moment, both of us stood there, with him towering over me, our faces far too close for my comfort, particularly when we were both sweating profusely and each breath felt like needles and fire. He still grinned like a madman. I regarded him as cooly as I could.

"You're skilled," he finally whispered, stepping back. Slowly, his grin faded, as did the maniacal light in his eyes. But I knew now that it was just masked. As masked as his face. "I am impressed. Next time, neither of us will hold back."

He left abruptly, the only outward sign of strain being a slight limp. I watched him leave before tossing my practice blade to the side and checking my arm. It was swollen, but the bone wasn't sticking out or anything. So, I poked and prodded at it until I could get it settled into the proper spot. While I knew from experience that the bone would move back into place even without me setting it, it healed faster if I took the extra step. Besides, it distracted me from thinking of the spar. How, towards the end, he had definitely...

_["That was a killing intent."]_ Sothis's words were dark with anger and confirmed exactly what I had suspected. _["You should report it."]_

"To who? There's no proof," I whispered, grabbing my towel to wipe my face. Only my word, and I doubted that would be enough. The best thing I could think of was to warn Azrael, since if he had been interested in my training, then he had to be interested in Azrael's as well. But, even then, I had to be careful. Otherwise, Azrael would try to kill him and I wasn't sure the monastery was up for a full out battle between the two. "We'll just be careful."

_["I can understand so very well why your father kept you and Azrael as far from here as possible for as long as he could."]_ Yes, I could as well. After that spar with Jeritza… well, I'd honestly felt safer in the middle of a battle. _["Ah, someone else is here."]_ Really? Who the hell would be at the training grounds this-?

"Oh, so this is when you train." Felix. Of course it was Felix. Why wouldn't it have been Felix? And how did I go from usually having no one here in the mornings to having two? "I'd been wondering when you did," Felix commented, ignorant of my annoyance. I noticed his hair was tied back into a ponytail, instead of the usual bun. "Well, since you're here, want to spar?" Of course he asked. "Wait, what happened to your arm?" His eyes fell on the bruise, but I covered it with a towel before he could get a good look. "How did you hurt it?"

"I had a spar with Jeritza," I answered. Subtly, I opened and closed my fist, checking that everything was fine. The tips of my fingers felt like pins and needles, but otherwise, all was well. The bone had already healed. "But I believe I can manage one with you, if you would like."

"No, I don't want you held back." Well, that was considerate. Even though I'd hold back anyway, just by virtue of not using my magic. "I intend to eventually beat you and surpass your strength, after all. It's not right to claim victory due to a handicap." This was the second time someone talked of surpassing me. Why? I really didn't understand.

"Why the focus on strength?" I hadn't really meant to ask the question aloud. Or, rather, I had, but I had intended it to just be for Sothis.

"Huh. I… never really thought of that." However, Felix was here and, thus, he answered the question. "Since you traveled Fodlan, I'm sure you know what training is like for those of the kingdom. I learned to thrust a sword before I even learned how to read." Yes, that was more than typical of the Kingdom. Dad always rolled his eyes at it. "You're of no use if you can't swing a blade, no matter how mighty your Crest might be. It was the perfect environment for me, really." He shrugged, seemingly unbothered. Me? I disliked that sort of environment. I thought there was far more beauty in things that didn't involve battle. "Grow strong so that you may live, and live to grow stronger. That's what I was taught."

"And do you have any other ambitions besides growing stronger?"

"Why should I?" Felix scoffed. "Nothing is as important as the pursuit of strength." I could think of a thousand and one things, easily. "Do you disagree?"

"Does it matter if I do?" No point in arguing, though… "I'll watch you practice." Of course, my stomach protested. I was always starving after my weird healing fixed me up, particularly 'bigger heals' like a broken bone. But I couldn't really go anywhere until my arm healed a little more anyway. "Since I can't spar."

"Whatever."

Despite the scoff, Felix at least didn't seem to mind me watching. So, I did, keeping silent and giving him my full attention. On the surface, his swordsmanship was… basic. Skilled to be sure, but basic. Uniform. Practicing and mimicking what someone taught him, instead of blending the lessons into something his own. But that wasn't uncommon for those with minimal (or no) battle experience. And it was good to have the basics down. Basics kept you alive. Staying alive in battle was important. But the longer he practiced, the wilder the swings became. The more he scowled. The more he slipped from basic but controlled skill to the wild swings of someone backed into a corner.

And, eventually, I had to comment on it. "Felix, what are you running from?"

"Huh?" He missed a step in his routine and stumbled. "What are you…?" he asked between pants. He stared at me like he had no idea what I said. "Huh?"

"There's a desperation to your movements," I explained softly. "It leads to you overextending. Makes it all the harder for you to dodge and parry." I walked over and helped him adjust his stance to something much steadier. "You don't have to tell me, of course. But you should be aware of it." I stepped back and looked him over, checking how tired he was. "Go rest. You've been at it enough for the morning."

I thought he might protest, argue even, but after a long moment of staring, he simply… ducked his head and walked away. When he was gone, I checked my arm. A mottled bruise and nothing more, something that would disappear by the end of the day. Easy to explain away, even to Azrael who'd sensed the pain. It would've been harder with Dad, but Dad was off on a mission. He'd never have to know.

Still, I'd have to be wary of Jeritza, clearly. There was much more to him than what met the eye. Much more.

* * *

During lunch, Seteth asked to see me. That was unusual because if there had been some sort of problem, I had no doubts he'd seek me out instead. But when I got to his office, and saw Alois inside, I had a bad feeling just what this meant. The way Alois tried to smile and reassure me all but confirmed it.

"You and your cohort will likely be sent out in one week's time," Seteth informed me. Though he spoke softly, the words still hit like stones. "Alois and his group need assistance."

"I'm afraid so," Alois confirmed, sounding regretful. And maybe a little ashamed, but I wasn't sure on that one. "We have been investigating the bandits that attacked the students. The ones you fought in Remire." Those ones, huh? I'd kind of hoped we'd never have to deal with them again. "Unfortunately, they caught wind of our efforts and have scattered. Worse, one group has even kidnapped some of the locals." Probably to use as hostages, or living shields. Or both. "Oh, but Remire is fine. I checked personally." Oh, that was a relief…

"Unfortunately, the kidnappings changes things drastically." Seteth sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had dark circles under them… had he not been sleeping? I knew the bickering argument he and Rhea got into, but… "So…"

"I understand," I reassured. I didn't much like it, of course, but I understood. Hostage situations were always tricky, even for those with experience. My students had _no_ experience with this sort of thing, and I certainly couldn't teach them. Much less try to do so within a week. "Why a week, then?"

"Scouting, primarily," Alois explained. He reached over and laid a hand on my head, much like Dad did to reassure people. "Scouting, and determining who would be best where. Though the kidnappers are priority, there's more than two groups."

"Ah, I see." I could see the pros and cons of the decision. More information was only a boon to any fighter. Though it did mean the captives spent more time with their captors, and that… that could lead to a whole mess of other troubles. Particularly with bandits, who were used to taking whatever they wanted with violence. "If that is the case, then I truly need to return to my students. Was there anything else?"

"Not yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I can."

"Okay."

Both Alois and Seteth continued talking quietly as I left. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it briefly, overwhelmed. One week… I had one week to train them before their first true battle together. That wasn't enough. Then again, there never would be enough time, really. It would be better if we didn't have to fight at all. Or, if there had to be a battle, then it would just be me. All I was good for was killing. That's what monsters did, after all… though, I had to also teach and leaning on the door certainly wasn't going to get that done.

I pushed off the door and managed two steps before I sensed Azrael behind me. I half-turned to greet him, but he decided to simply hug me and lean most of his weight on my back. Because of course he did.

"Azrael, I need to get to the training grounds," I 'complained', mostly to remind him that he couldn't just cuddle with me. Tempting as it was to just curl up with him and a good book to ignore the world, I couldn't. "I'm probably late."

"Actually, I'd like to come with you," he told me. I leaned my head back to frown a little at him. He hadn't been interested in watching my students train since that first day when I sparred against them. "Since I'll be with you during the mission."

"You will?" Relief washed through me at that. Knowing he'd be there to help was a balm to my nerves. "Really?"

"Oh, come on, we can never lie to each other."

"That doesn't mean you've gotten permission."

"I don't care what their regulations say. I don't need their permission to help you." He rolled his eyes, but before I could scold, he grinned. "That said, I do actually have permission. When I heard what was going on, I asked Rhea. Since the Archbishop's word trumps all…"

"You're terrible." Yet I couldn't help but be glad. "Then yes, please come with me. You need to see where they are and, truthfully, I could use the help. I need to teach them all I can in a short time."

"I'm not much of a teacher, but I'll do my best for you and them."

"Thank you."

Azrael held my hand as we headed to the training grounds. 'Just because', as if I wouldn't be able to sense the real reason was to continue reassuring me. I did slip my hand from his when we actually arrived, mostly because I had to at least try to pretend professionalism. Azrael made a face at that, but went along with it.

All of my students, of course, had beaten me there. Milling around the training grounds, bunched up in their house groups as was normal for them. They turned with smiles when I finally joined them. Smiles that quickly became confused when they saw Azrael. Well, except for Felix. He just looked intrigued. Probably because he'd been the only one with semi-regular contact with my twin.

"Hello!" Azrael greeted with a smile and wave. "I'll be joining you for your mission, so I'm here to see how you're doing training wise!" That hadn't exactly been how I'd planned on letting them know we got our orders…

"Before anyone asks, we'll discuss the details later," I said, cutting off any questions before they happened. I didn't want to waste time. "But yes, Azrael will be with us, and will be helping for the next week." ...Actually, he never said the week part. I immediately felt horrible at volunteering him. But Azrael quietly reassured me, and I sensed mischief amongst it. He'd been planning it anyway. "So, with that said, have you all done your warm ups yet?"

The answer had been 'no', which was a bit of a shame, but I couldn't really blame them because I had been the one who'd been late. So I had them warm up and then assigned everyone their weapons for the day, while also telling Azrael how to best help. Which was simultaneously easy and tricky. After all, Azrael rarely taught. He never cared enough to, he wasn't as inclined to analyze fighting patterns as I was, and he rarely remembered to hold back. So, his method of helping was more of grabbing a practice weapon and doing the drills alongside my students, showing them how it was done, while once in a while giving suggestions. That meant that, after some thought, I actually had him helping the mages and healers, hoping that his example would help them more than my trying to talk them through it.

"Ugh, I just can't get this…" Dorothea grumbled, pausing her drill to wipe the sweat from her brow. I glanced over from where I was watching Caspar, Raphael, and Dedue practice unarmed combat, just to make sure all was well. "Sir Azrael-"

"Okay, enough of that," Azrael sighed. I had wondered when he'd get tired of that. "Save the title for someone who earned it. Just call me by my name."

"So… Az?" That… that wasn't… "Sorry, I have a habit of shortening names."

"That's fine, but quick thing? Neither Byleth nor I like having our names shortened." Well, anymore, at least. When we were little, we hadn't minded. But then Dad let slip that Mom had actually picked out our names. After that, we didn't want them shortened. Our names… they had been a gift from Mom. Dad had been so touched that he'd nearly cried when Azrael and I explained our reasoning to him. "But do you need something… damn, I'm bad with names." I 'supplied' it via our bond, and he 'sent' his thanks. "Dorothy? Dorothea?" But he picked a different name first, to make a show of him thinking.

"Dorothea, yes. And I know I'm doing something wrong with this swing, but I can't tell what."

"Try it again and we'll see if I can pinpoint what it is."

"Thank you." Dorothea resumed the drill, and I returned my attention to the trio in front of me, content that everything was okay. And it was a good thing that I did because Caspar was repeating his most often mistake.

"Caspar, you're overexerting again," I chided, stopping him in the middle of his drill. His breathing was already shaky. "Deep breaths." I rubbed his back while he did as I asked and watched Raphael and Dedue. "Raphael, your kicks are at a bad angle. You need to aim both up and to the right. Dedue, your training gauntlet is coming loose again. Let me take a look at it." Either he was putting it on completely wrong, or it was defective. And I needed to know which one it was. "Raphael, Caspar, go get some water and take a breather." Both did as I asked and I headed over to Dedue, who had already taken off the gauntlets.

"Professor?" Dedue began quietly while I checked over his gauntlet. I made a noise to let him know I was listening. "Why are you having me train with hand to hand?"

"Do you want me to switch it?" I frowned a little when I found a troublesome strap. The base was loose. Now, was it a 'fixable' loose or…? "I can."

"No, I do not mind. In fact, I am grateful. I wish to be able to protect His Highness in all circumstances, including unarmed. I am simply… surprised."

"Well, part of it is exactly what you said." I tried fiddling with the strap. "You take his health and safety as seriously as a healer takes a gut wound. Since I know from a few jobs that often times, formal events forbid open weaponry, I figured it would be a good skill for you to know."

"What is the other reason?"

"Mostly? If you're using an axe as your primary weapon, you have to be one of two things. Strong, skilled, and fast or heavily armored. I have a sneaking suspicion you would be the latter." I glanced up at him, worried I'd offended, but he actually chuckled. "We could train you to be fast, but it's not your natural inclination. You're more of the 'stay and hold your ground' type."

"Yes, I am His Highness's shield."

"You live and breath, and you are irreplaceable to him. That doesn't describe a 'shield'. That describes a 'protector'." The words were a little more fierce than I meant them to be, as were my movements while checking the strap. So, I ended up breaking it entirely. Sothis snickered in my head. "Well, there was no fixing that if it came off that easily." I'd just pretend it wasn't my fault. Or, at least, completely my fault. "Regardless, heavy armor typically leads to slower and restricted movements. Unless you're on a horse. But your aptitude tests hinted you weren't the greatest with animals."

"They don't like me." He looked away, as if embarrassed. "No matter what happens, as soon as they see me, they're spooked."

"That so?" Weird, they were never that way with me. And I was drenched with blood and rot and death. "Then that's even more of a reason to keep you less armored. You can't mitigate your restricted movement with a horse, and given how Dimitri charges ahead, limiting your movements would prevent you from protecting him as you wish." I looked at the broken gauntlet in my hand and bit back a sigh. "You need to get another pair. If I've answered your question sufficiently enough…"

"You have." Dedue bowed. I really did long for the day people stopped doing that. "I shall find a new set and return to the drills."

"And I'll set these aside to be fixed." Or thrown out. Whichever was decided. "Get some water before resuming."

"Of course."

While I was figuring out where to leave the gauntlets, Azrael 'nudged' me through our connection, sensing that someone was here. After I finally found the box labeled 'for repairs', hidden in the darkest corner of the grounds for some reason, I went to see who our visitor might be, worried that it would be Jeritza. After that spar, I wasn't sure if I wanted him anywhere near my students, much less watching them train. But there was no need to worry because the visitor wasn't Jeritza. It was Dad.

"I thought you would be gone longer," I commented, walking over to him as quickly as I could. I made sure to 'tell' Azrael who was here, and was rewarded by his elation. We'd both missed Dad, after all. "Weren't you doing multiple jobs?"

"I was, but some information I came across is better reported sooner rather than later," Dad answered, pulling me into a hug. I frowned a little at him, worried, but he shook his head. "It might be nothing. Just rumors that the Western Church isn't exactly happy about the recent surge of foreigners allowed access to the church." He nodded at Petra, who Azrael was helping with her axe technique. I got the hint; they weren't happy the heir to Brigid was studying here. And probably a couple of other foreign-born students like Dedue. Plus, there was Cyril said… "You shouldn't have to worry about that, though."

"If you're sure…" I might have pressed the point, since it wouldn't surprise me if assassins were sent or something, but then I noticed Leonie was glancing us while she restrung her bow. And the previous conversation I'd had with her flashed through my head. Though I wanted to simply deny her accusation, I… "Hey, Dad?"

"Hmm?" He frowned, noticing my change in mood. "What is it?"

"Do… do you feel like I don't appreciate you?"

"Where in the world did you get a ridiculous idea like that?" Dad's answer was immediate. So immediate that I instantly felt ridiculous. "Is it because I've been on the job these past few days or something?"

"No, I just…" How was I supposed to explain this? "Someone mentioned something and-"

"That someone needs to get their head out of their ass." Dad pulled me into another hug, this time kissing my hair. I immediately tucked my head under his chin, listening to the comforting beat of his heart. It really was soothing… nothing wrong could happen so long as I could hear it. It had always been that way, and always would. "They probably just saw you being stoic and making assumptions like everyone else in the damn world. But their assumptions don't change what I know to be true. I love you and Azrael and I know you love me back. More to the point, I can see it, because I know you. You're my little girl, after all."

"That I am." I closed my eyes, relaxing finally. I still decided I'd make him an extra intricate garland for the next moon. Just to make sure he knew how much I loved him. "I'm sorry. It must seem so silly."

"Well, you've always taken other people's words to heart, as well as their emotions." Dad kissed my hair again before resting his cheek on my head, rocking me a little. Though I knew it wasn't professional, and I really needed to teach my students, I stayed right where I was, taking comfort from the reassuring warmth. "But that's why it's all the more important you hold onto the things you know are true. Now, what was it that I told you was the truest thing I know?"

"That you and Mom love Azrael and me more than anything and everything."

"That's right. And that's not a thing that can change that." He looked up at something. "Even when Azrael is trying to be a brat and sneak up on us." Hmm?"

"Aw, you caught me!" Azrael laughed, ducking under Dad's other arm to steal a hug of his own. I'd been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't sensed him. "Well, I was a little envious. I want a hug too!"

"You say that like I withhold them from you," Dad sighed, faking exasperation. His warm smile, the one that proclaimed just how much he loved his life at that moment, belied the attempt. "I'll have to leave either late today or before breakfast tomorrow depending, so how about we have dinner together to make up for the missed breakfast?"

"That sounds like fun!" Azrael glanced at me, and I hid a smile, not wanting anyone to notice just how happy I was at the idea. Of course, Dad and Azrael knew anyway, but still… "Maybe we should skip lunch to have an extra big appetite."

"You're forbidden from skipping meals. Or at least Byleth is." This time, I hid my face, embarrassed. Once, I'd tried skipping lunch. I'd ended up fainting a couple hours later and ended up actually having to go to a healer. "So, please, for the sake of your poor old dad, don't."

"Good point. I try to forget that happened." Apparently Azrael could barely sense me during the episode, the faintest I'd ever been in his head. "No skipping then."

"Good." Dad pulled us a little closer for a group hug before looking at me. "Anyway, Alois told me about the bandits. You want some more help today, kid?"

"Are you able?" I asked, surprised. And glad because… well, it was _Dad_. "You mentioned a report?"

"Already done," Dad reassured. He smiled reassuringly, and I studied his expression to try and discern any lies. But I didn't find any. "So?"

"If you can take over for Azrael with the healers and mages? Azrael can help me with the others. For one thing, I'd like to start training Felix to wield a blade in his off-hand." The spar with Jeritza reminded me of how crucial of a skill that was.

"Of course."

I had to say… it was kind of hilarious seeing how wide everyone's eyes got when Dad started helping. Particularly when he started lecturing the lance users while barely even looking at them because he was helping Mercedes with her sword grip. So, it took a bit of effort to stay on task, both for Azrael and me, because we wanted to just watch their reactions. But training took priority. I had to teach them everything I could and… and hope it would be enough.

* * *

I had wanted to work on new lesson plans. Switching some things up now that battle was on the horizon. However, Manuela decided otherwise. By which I mean she had snagged me as I was heading to my room and dragged me all the way to town. To the tavern, specifically, to drink with Catherine and Shamir again. I tried to think of why and how this exactly happened, and why I could think of hundreds of different tactics on the fly during the heat of battle but not come up with an excuse to get out of something like this.

"There are just things I'll never understand…" Manuela sighed, drowning her sorrows with ale. Catherine was already snickering, for some reason, though I barely heard it. Just like last time, the tavern was loud. "So, last knight I went out with this dashing, handsome, _strong_ young knight…" She hummed in appreciation over the memory. "Oh, I'm a bit weak just remembering him…"

"And probably a little more than that!" Catherine laughed, grinning suggestively. She then immediately looked to me, for some reason. "Aw, no blush!"

"She was a mercenary. She's probably heard worse. Think about the stories Shamir has told us." Manuela sighed again, not going along with whatever joke Catherine had been trying to tell. At least, I thought there had been a joke? "Anyway, do you know what that no-good-jerk said when we got back to my room?"

"He didn't ask if you had a lady friend who could join in like the last one, did he?"

"No, he didn't. And it's not like I'd mind a threesome, but that needs to be established ahead of time. Not clearly using me to try and make a pass at a friend of mine." Manuela slammed her mug down on the table. Deciding that this was more information than I wanted to know about Manuela's sex life and seeing Shamir toss an ashtray at a grabby drunk, I passed her another one. "No, he said, and I quote: 'What a mess! I'm afraid to go in there!'"

"No…!" Catherine burst into loud, raucous laughter, tossing her head back and everything. She would've fallen out of her chair if Shamir hadn't caught the chair with her leg at the last second. "He didn't!"

"He _did_!" Manuela crossed her arms, harumphing with a scowl. "Can you believe it? You know who cares about being 'neat and tidy'?"

"Not you!"

"Not me, that's right!" This time, Manuela 'hmphed' and snatched her mug up again to down all the ale left in it in one gulp. "Afraid to go in there… some knight he is!"

"Considering I've seen that room, I'm not sure that's anything but common sense," I mumbled under my breath, remembering when I had to carry Manuela up to her room. Shamir, the only one who heard me, immediately snorted, quickly covering up a laugh. "Have you seen it?"

"I nearly broke my neck the one time I went in," Shamir confirmed, her slight smirk the only remnant of her previous laugh. Catherine and Manuela were too involved with dissecting all this knight's flaws to notice. "I refused to ever since."

"Once was enough for me as well." I took a sip of my ale, wishing I had _anything else_ to drink. I just couldn't like it. While I had often heard words like 'sweet' and 'fruity' and 'full-bodied' (whatever that meant) used to describe ale, all I ever tasted was bitterness. Maybe it seemed sweeter when you were drunk? "Hey, Shamir?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you helping Alois?"

"I'm one of the scouts. I'll be heading out in the morning." She glanced at me. "Why ask?"

"I never heard how many groups there will be."

"Five, including your cohort." They had enough members to warrant that many? "Three are assigned to the kidnapping idiots." So, three 'sections'. Okay. That made a little more sense. It as still quite a few, but not unreasonably so. "Hopefully, we'll get some answers before they die."

"Will there be a bargain or something? Information in return to keeping their lives?"

"Hardly." Shamir actually scoffed. I didn't see what was so strange about it. "Rhea determines the final punishment and she doesn't do 'mercy'." She… huh?

"What are you doing?" Catherine suddenly asked, interrupting the conversation. She grinned at us, while Manuela flirted with the server and got a free drink. "You're not being social!"

"Do you really expect that of me?" Shamir asked dryly, rolling her eyes. Her smile was warm, though. "Really?"

"I at least expect snarky and snide comments! They're half of the fun!"

"For who?" Shamir rolled her eyes, smirking now. "Must I needle everything? Can I not simply be quiet?"

"Oh, please, you love it."

"Well, Manuela's stories are amusing." Shamir suddenly frowned and looked to the door. Catherine immediately tensed. "That was an unusual noise…" I had no idea how she could hear anything outside. The tavern was so loud that I couldn't hear the next table over. With that said, though...

"I'll go check," I volunteered, already standing. I couldn't resist seizing the easy escape from all the noise. "Maybe it's a cat." I wouldn't mind it being a cat. Especially if I could pet them to calm down.

It took a bit to weave my way around all the tables to make it to the front door, just because of how crowded it was. By the time I stepped outside, I was tempted to just head back to the monastery no matter what the source of the noise was. That is, until I saw just what it had to have been. A group of men were crowding around someone, backing them up against the outer wall of the tavern to keep them from escaping. Through the gap between people, I barely managed to see the trapped person was wearing the academy uniform. It wasn't until one of them stepped a little to the side, though, that I saw who it was and…

"Marianne?" I called, startled. A couple of the men glanced back at me, but all I cared about was that I heard Marianne squeak from surprise. "Marianne, what in all of creation are you doing out this late?" I pushed my way through the men to reach her. Noticing how pale and drawn her expression was, and how she trembled, I stood protectively in front of her and faced the men. "I don't know what business you have with my student, but I would ask that you let it be."

"Whoa, check out the rack on this one…" one of the men mumbled. They stared right at my chest, and I wondered if I'd spilled something on my shirt. "Hey, girlie, you looking for a good time?"

"Huh?" Why in creation did he ask that? I was so confused. And Sothis was asleep, damn it, so I couldn't 'ask' her. "While I appreciate the offer, I highly doubt you would provide me with a good time." After all, my idea of a 'good time' was curled up in bed reading, with Azrael and Dad as my only company.

"The hell?!" However, based on the man's sudden anger, I apparently said something wrong. I had no idea what was going on, other than I knew next time Manuela tried to drag me to drinks, I was going to conveniently busy. "You think you're too good for us, bitch?" Did I say that? All I said was… "I think someone needs some-"

"Ugh… is this really happening?" Manuela's groan cut off the man, and I got on the tips of my toes to see that she'd stepped out of the tavern for whatever reason. "I am nowhere near drunk enough to deal with this sort of idiocy…" she growled, glaring at the men. It was very different from her scowls and 'glares' at Hanneman. This one promised a world and hell of pain to whoever had been stupid enough to gain her ire. "Run along now."

"Wow… what a woman…" one breathed, looking Manuela up and down. I reached behind me to grab Marianne's hand and slowly led her around the men, out into a more open space so that she didn't feel quite as trapped. "So, good-looking-"

"Don't bother. Even I'm not that desperate." Manuela brought up her hand and a Faith magic spell-pattern flickered at her fingertips, with wisps of blue-white power 'curling' around it. "So, time to make a choice. You can walk away right now or I can remove a head you'll actually miss."

"Are you really threatening us?"

"No, of course not." Manuela smiled slowly and lifted a leg to casually remove one of the three knives she had strapped to it. The blade gleamed in the faint light from the tavern. "I'm just informing you that the price for harassing one of the students is a vasectomy. But I figured you didn't have the intellectual capacity to know what that word meant."

Two of the men lunged for her. Manuela… well, she proved true to her word. One ended up with a Nosferatu spell straight to the balls. The other got the dagger in the same place. I moved protectively in front of Marianne when the others in the group snarled and yelled. A couple caught their incapacitated fellows. The rest tried to go for Manuela. But they didn't really make it far.

"Well, well, aren't you lot some big boys?" Because Catherine stepped out of the tavern with a deceptively warm smile. "Looks like you lot don't know the rules of the monastery," she continued lightly. I wondered where Shamir was before I saw some movement in the nearby shadows. She was flanking the men while Catherine kept them busy. "I'd say 'show me yours and I'll show you mine', but somehow, I doubt it'll be much of a contest." Catherine casually stretched her arms, the movement emphasizing her biceps. "Suppose we should get the blood flowing to the upstairs head before we turn you in."

Catherine punched the closest one in the face to break their nose, and easily blocked the wild punch from another, flipping them over and slamming the heel of her boot into their groin. At around that point, I decided that whatever just happened was clearly under control, so my priority went to seeing Marianne safely back to the monastery.

"Marianne?" I began softly once we were out of sight of the tavern. Marianne immediately flinched. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Um… a kitten was lost… so I went looking for them…" she explained. She spoke more to the ground than to me. I had a feeling that if I weren't holding her hand still, she would've taken off by now. I hated that I scared her so much. "It took a while…"

"Did you find them?"

"Oh, yes…" She lifted her head a bit and smiled faintly. She had a pretty smile. "They were stuck in a tree and scared of a nearby dog…" Her smile actually grew a little. "Thanks to the climbing lessons, I was able to get them…"

"I see. I'm glad." I reached over and gently stroked her hair with my free hand. Her eyes widened at the gesture. "Next time, try to keep an eye on the time? You're past curfew."

"I'm sorry." She ducked her head again. "I just… really wanted to find them…"

"I would've done the same thing. In fact, I have." I leaned down a bit to catch Marianne's eye and smiled a little. "Gave my dad quite the scare." Marianne nodded and silence fell between us. I let it linger, not wanting to force Marianne to talk if she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry…" But apparently, there was something wrong with that, since she apologized. And even though she was right next to me, I barely heard her mumble. "I don't really know what to say. I'm bad at talking with people. I didn't interact with people too often before I came here."

"Why is that?"

"Oh, um… no reason!" That was spoken quickly, and with a bit of a squeak. There was a reason, but she didn't wish to share. Fair enough. "I'm simply not very good at it. It's just how I am."

"That's okay. I'm not very good at talking either, truthfully."

"Really?" Marianne glanced up, surprise evident in her expression. As well as dark circles under her eyes. Did she not sleep well? "You seem…"

"Well, I spent most of my life only with Dad and Azrael. Mercenaries are always on the move, after all." Safe enough to say. "So, you don't have to fret about talking. If you wish to speak, I will listen. But if you'd rather stay silent, that's fine as well."

"Um… thank you…" She looked down again. "But… um… you really shouldn't waste your time worrying about me. You can just ignore me."

"Is there a spell that stops you from worrying? Because I've found that worrying just happens, personally." I gently squeezed her hand. "And I can't ignore you. After all, I'm your teacher, and I wish to do my best for all of you. That includes you, Marianne." She didn't reply, so I didn't press the point. Instead, we walked in silence to the monastery and started heading for the dorms together. However, before we got there, I noticed there was someone else awake. The white hair automatically narrowed them down to two people. The lack of red on her clothes, as well as the lack of ribbons, hinted it was… "Lysithea?"

"AGH! GHOST!" Lysithea jumped like a cat splashed with water, and her yelp was as squeaky as a mouse. When she landed, she whirled, a spell pattern on her fingertips. Then she blinked slowly when she saw it was just Marianne and me. "Uh… hello?" she tentatively greeted, quickly hiding her hand behind her back. She cleared her throat, not quite looking at us. "I… evening? Haha…"

"That's two fawns up and about after curfew, then," I noted, deciding to not comment on the initial reaction. Marianne hid a little behind me, for whatever reason. "I know why Marianne is. Why are you?"

"Oh, I left something in the dining hall, so I was going to go fetch it." She paused. "But you don't need to come with me or anything! I'm fine on my own! Really!"

"I was more trying to figure out how you had forgotten, since you're usually very careful about your things."

"I-It happens, sometimes!" She sulked a little. It was strangely adorable, though I knew better than to say that. "I was distracted! There were way too many vegetables in today's meal! The ratio of vegetables to sweets was completely skewed!" She had a ratio? "...That last part wasn't aloud, was it?" Lysithea frowned at Marianne and me, and while I pretended otherwise, Marianne didn't have much of… oh, what did Dad call it? 'Poker face'? "W-well, everyone knows that a plate of sweets is preferable to a plate of vegetables! Regardless of age!"

"That's quite true, even though I know vegetables are healthier for me." Oh, how was I supposed to react to this? Probably better just to move along. "Regardless, even though you'll be fine alone, since it's after curfew, it probably is better that I walk with you. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"Well, I suppose that would be nice. J-just because you're nice to be around!" She frowned up at me, looking strangely insistent. "It has nothing to do with my nonexistent fear of ghosts!"

"Mercedes was ghost-hunting earlier today, actually," Marianne murmured absently. She might've just been thinking aloud. "Said something about the monastery being filled with them."

"It is?!" Lysithea squeaked. She immediately latched onto my free arm. "W-well, let's just get my book? Don't want to disturb anyone, right? Ahaha… ha..."

"O-oh, I'm sure it's just her mistaking people for ghosts. Ashe thought I was a ghost the other night, actually."

"Ghosts aren't actually harmful, you know," I reassured them. Lysithea frowned at me dubiously. "They're not."

"Really?" Lysithea asked, skepticism making the word very dry. She tightened her grip on my arm, though. "Just to clarify, what's your definition of 'ghost'?"

"The spirit of a once-living person, who has not crossed the rivers of death to reach the afterlife." Dad had told Azrael and I many stories, partly because of some strange things I'd seen when I was very little. And also because we were curious about 'where Mama slept' and her journey there. "All ghosts can do is talk and, most of the time, they try to hide from the living. Or so the stories go."

"What about… you know… ghost stories?"

"Most of those are actually caused by things other than ghosts."

"...What things?!"

By the time I finished explaining, and we actually made it to the dining room to grab Lysithea's book, both Marianne and Lysithea refused to let go of me and gripped me so tightly I swore I'd bruise. The two of them actually ended up spending the night with me because they refused to let go. I supposed I really scared them, huh? I'd… ah… have to make it up to them somehow.

* * *

"I'm definitely going to want a variety of antidotes as well," I murmured, looking over everything Anna had. Earlier, I'd checked with Manuela about the 'basic first aid' was for students on missions, and my worrywart, paranoid self thought there should be a little more. At least in the pack that I'd bring. So, remembering what Dad had said about Anna, I'd gone looking for her in the market. And, thankfully, found her quickly. "Do you have more antiseptics?"

"At this rate, you're going to buy me out!" Anna laughed, fetching a couple more for me. She winked and tucked a couple of vulneraries among them. "Those ones are a gift, since you're buying so much."

"Thank you." One could never have too many vulneraries. Though, considering the amount of things on her counter now... "...I should've brought another basket."

"Here, you count out your coins and I'll handle the packing."

It was expensive. But good quality healing items tended to be, and it was less than what I'd paid in the past. Part of me thought longingly of the books I could've bought with the money instead, but I shoved that selfish part to the side. My students were more important, in multiple ways. Better to err on the paranoid side and have extras on things that could save their lives. Though it was still a lot… thankfully, being a professor apparently paid well. ...Or Rhea showed favoritism and simply paid me a good bit. I wasn't going to ever ask.

"There we go~!" Anna declared triumphantly. Somehow, she had gotten everything in the basket. She'd even stuffed some cloths in to keep the vials from clanging together. "All in a day's work!" She happily accepted my money, giggling a little. "So, this is for the bandits, right? The ones that went after the students?" I… had no idea how to answer that. "Merchants hear all sorts of rumors and gossip. And it's not like missions are secret for long. Even their shadowy ones."

"Then yes, it is," I answered quietly. I still wasn't sure if I should confirm it, but I did remember Dad liked her. So, I was willing to gamble a bit. "I'd like to keep a little extra in case they overextend."

"Always a good idea." She glanced around before leaning in to whisper to me. "Just be careful. I've a bad feeling about all this."

"Do you?"

"Mhmm…" Her eyes were sharp, but not cold or studying. Just highlighting the seriousness of her words. "The whole attack is weird. Bandits don't normally go after students here. They like living, and anything they gain in the short-term for attacking would be nothing but junk compared to what all they risk." She had a point there. Forget the church's retaliation… since most students were nobles, their families would get involved. "And these students had knights with them. Or at least, had them nearby. Bandits don't operate when knights are around." She was right about that too. Alois and his company had at least been close enough to secure the students, chase after the three heirs, and arrive not long after them. No matter how long battles felt, it couldn't have been more than a handful of minutes at most. "Makes me think someone hired them, personally. And that, of course, leads to its own questions."

"Yes, it does." 'Who hired them?' 'For what purpose?' Those were the primary questions in such a scenario. Given that they focused on the three heirs… did someone want to destabilize the countries further? "Thank you for the warning."

"Well, it's in my best interest. The dead don't exactly go shopping." She winked, resting a finger on her cheek, and I had to smile a little. "So, come back alive and buy some more, okay?"

"Okay."

"And if you need information… well, like I said, merchants hear a lot." She giggled. "Just be willing to trade a bit."

"I'll keep that in mind."

I left then, ducking along the edges of the crowd before heading down an alley. Probably a bit dangerous, but being in a crowd on my own just make me queasy. Besides, I had my basket to worry about, or so I told myself. But I did relax once I was out of the alley and walking along one of the lesser used streets. Not that it was empty, far from it. It just wasn't a crush of people ready to devour. You could actually pick out individual people, instead of everyone being blurred together in a ravenous blob of colors. I did slow a bit when I realized Sylvain was also out and about, talking with a very pretty woman. Or more like listening, since from where I was, she looked a little angry. When she slapped him and stormed off with frustrated tears gathered in her eyes, I decided she was very angry. Part of me wanted to chase after her and make sure she was okay, but as a professor, I had a duty to my students. So, I instead walked up to Sylvain, frowning slightly at him.

"Well, hello, professor~!" Sylvain greeted with a grin and bow. His cheek was a little red from the slap. "You look like you have something to say! I'm guessing about the scene you witnessed."

"Well, she seemed heartbroken," I 'answered'. I didn't know what he expected me to say, actually. But I was fairly certain that was either heartbreak or pissed off. Maybe both. "But it's not like I can get involved, right?"

"True. What happened is between me and her." He rested his arms behind his head, much as Claude did, and grinned. I wondered if it was as fake as Claude's own smiles. "But, well, you know how it is! Most relationships end in heartbreak."

"I wouldn't know."

"Wait, what? Pretty girl like you has never…?" For some reason, that really startled him. "I guess as a mercenary, you were more of the one night stand sort, then?"

"I'm not sure why you're asking, but no." I really didn't get why he seemed shocked by that information. Surely he didn't think there were people desperate enough for my 'company'. "Is there a point to this?"

"Sorry, I think my brain stopped. And… er… sorry, you're right in that it's not my business. Bad habit to talk as I think." Well, he and Azrael had that in common, then. "Anyway, about what you saw, I don't know what she's so upset about. Neither of us promised to date only each other, and she didn't care before she found out I was dating other girls. Why care now?" Uh… even I thought there was something a little twisted about that logic. "Ah, I should've been more careful. I do hate seeing girls cry."

"Is that a fact?"

"Believe what you will, but my heart is in a million different pieces right now!" His grin hinted otherwise, or so I thought at first. Sothis, however, thought she saw something else. A glimmer of truth to the words, as well as something else hidden underneath. "Professor, might you have a meal with me to help me mend my broken heart?"

"I doubt I can mend anything, but we can go for a meal."

"Wait, really?" How many times during this conversation was I going to surprise him? "Huh. I was kind of expecting… actually, I'm not sure what I was expecting. You never get mad or anything."

"Is this somehow different from when you drag me out of my room to each lunch with everyone?"

"...No, it's not." He smiled, and it was different from usual. There was some skepticism to it, and some incredulousness. But also something genuine to it. "Here, let me take your basket. There's this great place just down the way that I think you'll like. What were you shopping for anyway?"

"Things to bolster our medicines before the fight." I thought about protesting when he took my basket, but decided against it. "What Manuela has for us is good, but there are a few things that the academy doesn't consider 'standard' that I'd prefer having."

"Wow, you're really on top of things. Guess that's experience for you."

Thankfully, the place Sylvain took me wasn't the tavern where Manuela and Catherine liked to drink. Instead, it was a quieter place tucked in the corner of the marketplace, though it seemed just as busy. Still, there was a free table by the window and Sylvain led us there, pulling the chair out for me and waiting to sit until I had. My basket was tucked under the table itself, away from where Sylvain and I could accidentally kick it, just as one of the staff came over.

"Didn't I see you just this morning?" she asked, laughing. Sylvain just smiled and shrugged. "I don't think I'm met your companion, though." She leaned down a little to peer at my face. "No, I definitely haven't. I'd remember someone like her."

"This is my professor, Juliana," Sylvain answered, laughing a little. She immediately gasped, like there was something shocking about it. "Have I scandalized you? Really?"

"You shouldn't play games with your _professor_!" She lightly hit him with the rag on her apron and Sylvain just laughed. She must be a friend, then. "Sylvain!"

"What? Can you blame me? _Look_ at her!" Sylvain grinned and winked. "Plus, she can kick my ass twelve hundred different ways."

"My, my~!" She giggled and smiled at me. "Don't let this charmer win easily! Make him work for it!"

"Juliana, my dear, must you throw thorns in my path?" Sylvain melodramatically gasped and gripped his chest like he'd taken a hit. Juliana laughed. "We'll take some waters to start for now, by the way." She nodded and skipped away, easily rattling off orders to someone. "Ah, I really do like this place! Always so friendly and cheerful."

"It seems you've been here a few times," I noted, a little confused. Why would she think…? Surely Sylvain wasn't _that_ desperate? "Are you friends?"

"She made me swear not to go after her little sister and we could gossip about how pretty girls are," Sylvain 'answered'. I took a guess and decided he had flirted with her, but been refused because she was lesbian. Or she was bisexual and he wasn't her type. Or she just appreciated admiring girls. "Anyway, this is my treat, so get whatever you want. And as much as you want."

"...At the risk of embarrassing myself, you've seen how much I eat, right?"

"I have! You eat more than Raphael and Ingrid combined, easily. Hell, I think you out eat your twin, and he eats enough for four people." He grinned, unbothered. I just smiled a little, just as embarrassed as I thought I'd be. I was surprised he noticed that I ate more than Azrael, though. Most didn't. "However, I'm purposely very thrifty so that I can spoil those I take to dinner. Well, that and you had to be frugal back home. You never knew when a blizzard might take out all the stores." Yes, I had heard about that problem before. It was yet another reason why winters were troublesome in the Kingdom.

"Why do I have a feeling you'll keep insisting until I agree?"

"No one can say I'm not persistent~!" He grinned triumphantly, and I just decided to go ahead and accept defeat. Besides, I was hungry. "So, we'll be heading into battle soon, right?" I nodded, looking over the menu. "I see… Well, I've got some experience, though I worry about everyone else."

"Dimitri mentioned you'd fought before. You, Felix, Ingrid, and him, actually." And likely Dedue, though my memory was fuzzy at the moment. "I'm assuming bandits?"

"Ingrid has helped fight against one group, though her primary experience with battle is more with some of the creatures that wander up from Ailel… damn, bit my tongue on that name again." He made a face. "Galatea lands border the Valley of Torment." Ah, that place. It was probably one of the few areas of Fodlan I hadn't been. Dad avoided it like the plague. He wasn't fond of the heat. "Felix served as a squire while putting down a rebellion two years ago. Dimitri led it." For a brief moment, I thought a dark look crossed Sylvain's face. But it disappeared so quickly that even Sothis wasn't sure it had been there at all. "I've just been helping my family's knights with Sreng for a couple of years."

"I see." Sreng… that was the land to the north of the Kingdom. About twelve years ago, they attempted a massive invasion that was held back by the Kingdom's forces. It led to the southern half being annexed, while the various clans of Sreng were forced to the rocky desert of the northern half. It didn't surprise me that there was still trouble. "So, you have the most experience of the four of you."

"Well, I'm the oldest. I know; I know. Hard to believe." He grinned, but I thought there was something bitter to it. "But experience is a relative thing anyway, right?" I supposed that was true. "Still, sending us out to fight so early in the year? I don't remember Rodrigue mentioning that." Well, it was an unusual thing, but I wouldn't say that. "And against bandits? Doesn't Lady Rhea know lives are at stake? I mean… I lost my own brother to bandits." For a split second, I thought he looked panicked. But then he made a face. "Is… something someone has said at some point. Not my best attempt at humor. That sounded _way_ better in my head."

Thankfully for Sylvain and his poor humor, Juliana returned with our waters then. We then ordered our food (with Sylvain repeatedly encouraging me to get all that I wanted), and she left to let the kitchens know. In what felt like no time at all, our food was ready and carried out to us. Though Juliana had to recruit some help to carry all my plates. I felt bad, but not for long. It was impossible to feel guilty when the food smelled this good. And it tasted even better.

"Ah… meals always taste better when you share them with a pretty girl," Sylvain sighed, smiling wide. He then noticed my confusion. Somehow. "Professor, you can't tell me you don't know how gorgeous you are."

"Is excessive flattery of your professors normal here?" I asked, perhaps a little too bluntly. But it was honestly a little ridiculous. Maybe it was just something they did to convey respect? I didn't see how, but… "I've heard quite a bit."

"Uh…" Sylvain frowned suddenly, studying me closely. After a moment, he leaned forward, watching me with serious eyes. "Professor, what do you think of yourself?"

"Huh?" That… what? "What do you mean?"

"If you had to describe yourself to someone, what would you say? Like…" He grinned, but his eyes were still serious. "Oh, like how I'd say I was a lazy good-for-nothing who likes the ladies!"

"Why would you describe yourself as that? You're good at swimming, and lancework. You have a keen eye for tactics, even if you prefer to stay quiet. And you certainly exert yourself when it comes to your dates, and trying to escape trouble." The only part of that 'description' that was true was the last bit. "Perhaps those are not things people wish for you to be good at or work for, but that doesn't change things."

"...Not sure if I'm more surprised by the words or by the fact that your expression didn't change one bit." Sylvain hummed a bit, his eyes narrowing. Scrutinizing me. "Well, regardless, it was just an example."

"I… see…?" What was the point of this? "I suppose I would say that I am a…" Monster, inhuman, abnormal… those words popped into my head first. But I didn't want to say them because they felt like razor sharp blades in my mouth. "A mercenary who is…" Hostage was on the tip of my tongue, but I knew better than to admit that aloud. "Somehow in charge of a group of talented students." That seemed simple enough. "Why ask?"

"Mmm… got a theory. Thought I'd test it out. And it seems I might just have been right, for once." Right about what? What was his answer? I didn't know and he didn't elaborate. He simply smiled and leaned back in his chair, studying me closely. "Anyway, we may be talented, but talent doesn't necessarily keep a person alive. But it can make stubborn idiots of us. So, I personally think we're lucky having you as a teacher."

"...I'm glad you think so." What else was I supposed to say? I needed to change the subject for my own sake… "Ah, that song reminded me. You really shouldn't force people to sing if they don't want to."

"Hmm? Oh! During last Friday's class!" Last Friday, 'sharing day' had turned into 'sharing songs' from their homes. And Sylvain had made Dimitri sing. "Sorry, I know objectively that I shouldn't, but I miss it." He fiddled with his glass, drawing something in the condensation. "It might be hard to believe, but Dimitri used to sing like… all the time. That or hum. It was as constant as the rising of the sun, and honestly, we loved it. Felix _really_ loved it, actually, so it used to be an easy way to get him out of a grouchy mood." He smiled sadly. "But after what happened in Duscur, he stopped. Dedue's maybe heard him hum once during the past four years."

"I see." I finished my plate and went to the next one. "Something tells me that even if I ask you to stop, you won't."

"I am what I am! And that's-"

"...Someone who's worried about him." I watched his expression closely, and thus, I was barely able to catch his surprise. "Sorry, perhaps I shouldn't have said that. But, at the risk of offending you, I was reminded of when Azrael would try to cheer me up. So, I took a guess."

"Huh. Maybe Azrael and I should talk more, then." He was thoughtful for a moment. "But yeah, you're right. I worry about him. I worry about Ingrid and Felix too. I've known all of them since they were in diapers, after all. And Duscar hit all of us hard."

"Of course. I'd be surprised if it didn't." Another plate down, I moved to my last one. "If you need someone to listen to either your own troubles, or your worries on them, I am here. I can't promise to be able to do anything, but I can at least listen."

"...Thanks, Professor…" His smile then was a little shaky, and a little skeptical. But I thought it was the most genuine smile I'd seen out of him. "So, quick question. You going to want desert after all that? Because they have a separate menu for that."

"...Can I get dessert?"

"I told you to get as much as you want!" He laughed, and it was surprisingly bright. "If you need a reason, think of it as a 'thank you'. For looking after those three."

"While it's part of my job, I'm afraid I'm very weak to sugar and will take up the offer." Even though I knew I really shouldn't. "So, yes, I will want dessert."

"Excellent!"

I did make sure to check myself when ordering dessert. Even though all of it looked terribly tempting and delicious. No matter what Sylvain said, I didn't want to completely take advantage, after all.

* * *

"So, Professor, is Remire where you grew up?" Caspar asked as we all hiked down the road. In light of the coming battle, Rhea let us visit during the last 'free sunday' of the month. I used the opportunity to teach them about the plants along way, and have an impromptu lesson in properly bandaging a sprained ankle when Annette missed my warning about not walking close to the edges. There were a lot of hidden roots. "I didn't even know this place was here."

"Most don't, since I don't believe it shows up on most official maps," I replied, glancing back to check on Annette since I was reminded of her injury. She and Ashe were happily chatting about something while Dimitri carried her, so I wasn't too worried. "And no, it's just…" How did I explain why Remire was home? How out of all the villages and cities we had traveled to, only Remire hadn't treated me with hate and fear on sight? How in Remire, my apparent lack of emotions was just a 'quirk' and not a sign of my inhuman nature? "Five years ago, give or take, we happened to pass through while on a job. The people were kind, so we swung by again. It gradually turned into our home base after that."

"Really?" He frowned, like there was something strange to what I said. Perhaps there was. "Is there any custom thing we should know? Like… uh…"

"I'm not quite sure what you're asking, but try to not be too surprised by their warmness." I smiled a little when I stepped around a bend in the path and saw the buildings of Remire. It was a sight that always filled me with warmth. "They're strangely friendly."

"Byleth!" I didn't really get a chance to explain further, because in the distance, I heard my name. It took a moment to identify the speaker, but when we got closer, I saw Nicole rushing down the path to meet us. "Byleth, you're back!" she cheered, waving excitedly with both arms. "You're back! You're back!"

"I am…" I whispered, though she was still too far away to hear it. But I quickened my steps so that I could meet her even just half a second sooner, and I scooped her up into a hug as soon as I reached her. "Hey, Nicole…" I held her tightly and she giggled and hugged me around the neck, kissing my cheek. "Madeline told me you were doing okay. Are you?"

"I'm getting better every day!" One thing I loved about Nicole was how she was actually one of the few who didn't try to hide if she was feeling scared or if she hurt. It made it very easy to believe her, even if I would always fret. "I missed you, though."

"I missed you too." Just as I always did when I had to leave… "I have your charms hanging in my room, though."

"Really?" She laughed, bright and cheerful. "Good! I made more!"

"I can't wait to see them." More cheers caught my ear and I looked to see Crystal and Malcolm racing for me. "Ah, that's…"

"Byleth, welcome home!" Crystal excitedly greeted me, not bothering to slow down at all before tackling me with a hug. I barely managed to stay upright and that was more because Malcolm's own hug helped serve as a counterbalance. "We've been keeping watch all morning!"

"You have, huh?" I asked, not all that surprised. It was pretty common, whenever Dad wrote that we'd finished our job and would return soon. Still, I couldn't help but tease a little. "You didn't skip out on chores, did you?"

"No way! I was the bestest!" Crystal took my hand and Malcolm playfully slid behind me to start pushing me towards the village. "Come on, come on! Everyone's waiting!"

I did try to protest, mostly to try and at least introduce the three of them to my students. But there was no dampening their enthusiasm, or their haste in getting me to the village proper. I barely had time to tell my students to follow! And I didn't see how long it took for them to listen. As soon as Crystal and Malcolm got me to the village, I was immediately swarmed by everyone checking on me.

"Look at you! You're exhausted!" Annabelle scolded as soon as she reached me. She peered at my face for a moment before clicking her tongue. "I just knew you would overwork! You've barely slept!"

"I'm fine," I protested, setting Nicole down finally. She ducked away, no doubt to make sure she didn't get squished. "Really."

"I know you well enough to not trust that sentence from you!" She shook her head and sighed in exasperation, but then brushed my hair out of my face to kiss my forehead. "Well, no work for you today. You're going to _relax_ and be spoiled."

"You're acting like I've been away on a hard job."

"You have!" She smiled, laughing. "I hope you've got your usual appetite. I'm cooking all your favorites!"

"But my favorites are all of your dishes." That was why when I wanted to learn more cooking, I had asked her for lessons. "All of them."

"Oh, you're just the sweetest~!" Annabelle blushed, pleased by the praise. I noticed, as I always did, that her smile was almost exactly like Crystal's. "Ah, I'm just full of energy now! Back to cooking for me!" She gave me a quick hug and ducked away, letting others come greet me.

"Think you've been missed?" Rebecca asked, appearing at my side. Louisa fussed and wriggled in her arms, reaching out to me with pudgy hands. "Well, Louisa sure has missed her favorite babysitter."

"Madeline is her favorite," I corrected, taking Louisa from her. I lifted Louisa high above my head and spun, knowing how much she liked this little 'game'. As always, it sparked a bright smile and bubbly laughter. And some drool, but I had made sure to hold her where the drool would fall on my shoulder and not my face. I had practice at this. "Ah, look at that pretty smile…" I tucked her close, nuzzling her cheek. She mouthed mine in return, a facsimile of a kiss. Or she was hungry and going after anything and everything she could potentially fit in her mouth. "Have you been a gooder girl for your mom?"

"Well, she lets me sleep finally." Rebecca's answer was dry and I had to hide a little smile. "I'll say that alone is an improvement."

"No longer colicky?"

"No, thankfully." She sighed in relief, and I was happy for her. I knew it had been particularly stressful for her. Luckily, she had a lot of help from everyone. "Ah, but I see you have another visitor. Let me take Louisa back."

"Sure." I almost asked what she'd meant, since I could hold Louisa while talking to others, but when I turned to greet whoever it was, I had another baby placed in my arms: Elijah. "Ah, that's what you meant. Hey, Chloe."

"Welcome home, dear," Chloe greeted, laughing. She smiled softly as she watched Elijah look at me with a slightly unfocused gaze and reached up to pat my cheek. And grab my hair to tug, but it wasn't too hard. "He needs to learn proper manners quick and proper manners include saying hello to people who save your life."

"Chloe, I really didn't do anything," I protested, since I really hadn't. Still, I cuddled Elijah, glad to feel his warmth. Those few minutes after his birth, when he wavered between life and death, had been terrifying. "Anyone could've done it."

"Perhaps, but the fact remains that you were the one who did." I… well… "Ah, Madeline, there you are. I was wondering where you were."

"I was just making arrangements~!" Madeline laughed, coming up from behind to hug both Elijah and me. It was a bit awkward, but she managed. "Anyway, we all know that Byleth won't just let us do the work, particularly when we're making her students help, so I came up with a brilliant idea!" Uh oh. This could be bad or terrible. "We'll just have her do her favorite work. She'll watch the kids with me!" ...Damn it, she was right. That was my favorite. "Seems like a good compromise to me." Madeline let go of me to take Louisa from Rebecca. Tucking her carefully against her shoulder, Madeline snagged me with her free hand and dragged me away. "Sorry, adorable menagerie, but we're stealing her back for a bit!" I knew I'd regret telling her about the nicknames. "Today's the best~!"

I did try to protest. Poorly and badly, but I did try. But then Malcolm asked if I'd watch him practice and Crystal wanted to show me how much she'd improved with her flower crowns, and Sera paused in her own chores long enough to ask if I'd leave some tactical problems for her and Richard. I was more than certain Madeline put them up to it, because there was no way I could refuse all of them, and if I was doing all those things, then I might as well watch the children and not do any other chores. It didn't help that I knew the others would take care of my students, given them tasks that wouldn't exceed their limitations and keep a careful eye on all of them. I still did my best to try and at least listen for everyone. I had to pretend I was actually doing my job.

"Are we really doing this?" I heard Lorenz ask Ferdinand. His face was scrunched up like he'd just walked through some corpses. "I am not certain these tasks are befitting my station…"

"Lorenz, is it not the duty of noblemen to protect and assist the common folk?" Ferdinand asked, with a deep frown. He was already rolling up his sleeves. "By learning these tasks, we can broaden our horizons and better understand their needs. What better way to learn than by doing?"

"But…" Lorenz looked like he'd swallowed a live fish. "Such work is…"

"Besides, our Professor brought us here to see her home. What better way to thank her for her tutelage than to help those she calls family?" Ferdinand smiled and approached someone I couldn't quite see from the angle I was at. Houses blocked the way. "I apologize for the delay, sir. You said we would be assisting you in the fields?"

"That's right," the someone replied. I recognized the voice as Zain's. "Which one are you?"

"I am Ferdinand von Aegir," Ferdinand introduced, bowing. Lorenz reluctantly followed, the two disappearing from my sight. "I will admit that I have no experience with such a task, so I fear I must apologize in advance for any mistakes I make." Though I knew Zain had replied, I couldn't quite hear. The trio were too far from me by then.

So, instead, I focused on Dorothea, since she was close. And was standing awkwardly in the middle of the street by Chloe's house, staring after the field-trio. "I… have to admit I didn't expect Ferdie to agree so easily," she mumbled. I wasn't sure she knew she was actually speaking. "That's rather surprising."

"What's surprising, dear?" Chloe asked, stepping out. Dorothea yelped and jumped, scrambling away before blinking slowly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you all right?" Dorothea nodded and relaxing, putting on a perfect smile. "I'm glad. Have you been assigned a task yet?"

"No, not yet." Dorothea's smile grew. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Since Madeline and Byleth are watching the kids…" She pointed down the street where Madeline and I were surrounded. "It's the perfect time to wash blankets and linens, but I'm afraid I'm still recovering." Chloe made a face. She hated not being able to do things completely on her own. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all! Though, I've not done laundry in a while." Dorothea followed Chloe into the house, stopping briefly to pull back her hair into a ponytail. "In the opera, the staff handles it for us."

"You wouldn't happen to have been part of Mittelfrank, would you? Byleth will tell us summaries of some of the shows she's guarded."

"She says that like I've gone on and on about them," I mumbled, bouncing Elijah on my leg. Crystal, who was practicing her flower crowns, just smiled up at me. "I do not."

"Byleth, you've _sung_ parts for us," Madeline teased, tucking a dozing Louisa against her shoulder. She used her free hand to hold something down for Nicole, probably some ribbons for a charm. "Should I try to repeat a few?"

"Please don't." I loved Madeline dearly, but she couldn't hold a tune to save her life. "Is Malcolm back yet?" He'd left to grab his practice sword.

"Not yet. Rebecca probably asked him for a bit of help first."

"Probably." Still, I looked around worriedly, hoping I'd see him soon. I didn't, but I did notice something else. Adam was up and about, apparently healthy enough to do so today, and he was staring right up at Dedue.

"Wow, you're big…!" Adam's voice was filled with awe, and it took me a moment to find him. He was all but hidden by Dedue's shadow. "How did you get so big?" he asked, tugging Dedue's sleeve. Dedue was visibly confused and surprised, which said a lot. "Was it milk and vegetables? Mom says that's what makes kids grow into big kids."

"I recall eating quite a few vegetable dishes, yes," Dedue answered after a moment. He glanced around, like he was looking for a reprieve. "Do I not scare you?"

"Should you?" Adam tilted his head curiously. "You're one of Byleth's students, right?"

"I am." Dedue hesitated. "I am also from Duscar."

"Really? That's way north, right?" Adam's eyes lit up before he remembered something. "Oh, but that means that you lost your mom and dad. Jeralt told us what happened. Are you okay?"

"...You are not afraid?"

"People can be stupid about weird things." Adam nodded decisively, his words certain and unshakable. "I mean… people call Byleth the 'Ashen Demon' and call her a monster and other stupid things. But she's the nicest person ever!" Oh, Adam… that wasn't true… "And Azrael is the Bloodstained Angel who 'delights in death', but that's not true. Azrael isn't fond of battles at all." Well, sort of. It was a little more complicated than that. "So, I don't think you're scary. Just big."

"...I see." That was all Dedue said, but his slight smile proved how touched he was by the words. "Thank you."

"Dedue is one of your cooking geniuses, right?" Madeline asked me, watching the scene. She grinned at my nod. "Thought so." She leaned forward and freed a hand to wave. "Annabelle!" I tried to quiet her, realizing what was gong on, but I was too late. "Dedue over here by Adam is a fantastic cook according to Byleth!"

Well, that sure as hell sealed Dedue's fate. As soon as Annabelle heard that, she snapped him up to recruit for cooking duty. And that was probably the last I really saw of my students for the day, because Chloe hadn't been joking. Everyone was determined that the only 'work' I would do was help Madeline with the kids, while they took care of my students.

I couldn't even pretend to protest. I loved being home too much.

* * *

"Ah, so that was why your students looked so sore!" Flayn giggled, walking with me. Eliza had insisted that I carry a basket back for Dad, since they hadn't settled on gifts when Madeline had visited with baskets for Azrael and me, and I'd dropped it off right on the desk to make sure Dad wouldn't miss it. Flayn had been reading in Seteth's office across the hall, but since she was meeting Rhea for something, she decided to walk part of the way with me. "That sounds like it would be so much fun… I do not have much experience of the world outside of the monastery."

"Well, you may not be my student, but perhaps I can ask Seteth…" I began, helping Flayn down the last step before we continued down the hall. Thinking of how protective Seteth was, and how much he disliked me, I amended the statement. "I can ask Rhea? Assuming we visit again, that is."

"Truly?" Her expression immediately brightened at the thought, and I resolved right then and there that I'd go ahead and do that. "Oh, I would love that! Convincing Seteth will be the hardest part, but…"

"I suppose you can't just tag along like you did for the market trip?"

"Do not tempt me so!" She made a face and I ducked my head to hide my slight smile."Seteth was furious about that. I believe he even tried to lecture Sir Jeralt!"

"How well did that go?"

"By the time I arrived, it had somehow turned into Sir Jeralt lecturing Seteth!" Flayn muffled her laugh with both of her hands, and I wished I had seen that no doubt amusing scene. Sothis also grumbled at missing it. "I do not think I had ever seen Seteth look so meek before!" She continued giggling, but her attention soon focused on something. "Aren't those your students?" She pointed to a group of students clustered around some of the tables in the reception hall, and I saw she was right. It was my students. All of them. "Perhaps…"

"I'd better make sure everything is okay." I didn't think I'd ever seen them all together, save for class activities. "I'll see you tonight, Flayn."

"Until then!" She waved and skipped off. I watched her leave before walking over to see just what was going on.

Edelgard was the first to notice me. "Perfect timing, Professor," she greeted, smiling at me. However, her smile wasn't her 'normal' one. It held a distinctly grim edge. "The knights just informed us that the bandits have been located."

"It seems that they have been cornered one group in Zanado, the Red Canyon," Hubert added, clasping his hands behind his back. Like this was a proper report or something. I wondered if the students had more ferreted out the information instead of the knights actually _telling_ them. "I understand that will be where we are to confront them."

"They wouldn't give us more details on when, though…" Probably a couple of days at most.

"Regardless, it's bandit time, huh?" Raphael asked with a bright grin. I went cold when I saw that grin. "Sounds like real knight work! Let's get to it!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get started!" Caspar declared, punching the air in excitement. I felt ill seeing that. "I'll strike down those heinous thieves before they knew what hit them!"

"Charge ahead if you must, Caspar, but please don't put the rest of us in danger," Ferdinand chided. Still, even he had a small smile on his face. "We'll perform our duty. That's all this is, really."

"Perhaps, but still, we can't let those underhanded thieves get away!" Ashe somewhat countered. Caspar immediately laughed and slung his arm around Ashe's shoulder. "Let's work together to take them out!"

"Well, certainly!"

"Yes, we will work with each other to achieve our mission," Petra agreed, with a determined frown. Her eyes were bright with excitement. "We can do this."

"Aren't you all getting ahead of yourself?" Felix sighed, shaking his head. He, as usual, was scowling. "It's just common bandits. Nothing to get excited over. Certainly no challenge."

"Did I use a wrong phrase again?" Petra instantly frowned, trying to think. "Mm… which one…?"

"You're fine, Petra," Sylvain reassured. He tugged Felix into a hug, which Felix immediately tried to squirm out of. It didn't work. "He's just being a spoilsport. I'm pretty excited myself. I mean… what if there's some cute lady thieves~?"

"Please keep your libido in control, Sylvain," Ingrid immediately groaned, facepalming. The others laughed, but I couldn't feel amused. They were all… "If you get stabbed because you let it rule your actions instead of your brain, I'll never forgive you."

"My dear Ingrid, I would _never_!"

"I mean it!"

"Um… maybe I should stay back here at the monastery…" Marianne mumbled, slowly trying to creep away from the group. Lysithea snagged her hand to stop her, though, and tugged her back. "I doubt I'll be of any help if I went…"

"I'm with Marianne here," Bernadetta agreed, also trying to slip away. She squeaked when everyone's attention focused on her. "No, seriously, I won't be of any help. And I don't like getting hurt, so…"

"Oh, don't worry, Bern," Dorothea reassured, pulling Bernadetta into a hug. She stiffened, like she wasn't sure what to _do_ when someone hugged her. "Like Felix said, it's just bandits. They'll be no trouble for us." Oh, hell, I _really_ felt sick now. How many times had I heard similar and seen those same people broken into pieces on the battlefield…?

"If nothing else, a real battle will be perfect for seeing how far we've come!" Annette pointed out, bouncing a bit from excitement. Dimitri tried to calm her with a hand on her shoulder, but she just grabbed his arm instead. "I mean… we've been training super hard!"

"We have! So, we'll be fine!"

"The mock battle with the knights also went well," Mercedes added, smiling serenely. I tried to point out that the knights hadn't been _actively trying to kill them_, but I couldn't make my voice work. I wished Sothis would help, but honestly, she was busy enough keeping me from outright panicking. "We'll be fine so long as we stay the course."

"Well, if we fight half as well as we chatter, then we'll be fine!" Claude laughed, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "But hey, if we're just going to keep talking, let's get some food! Lorenz had a good idea for once about us discussing some strategies over tea."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! I know just the treat to bake for that!"

"So much excitement…" I mumbled, watching everyone leave in a giant group. Or almost everyone. Dimitri had stayed behind with me, for whatever reason. "I hope everything goes all right…"

"Perhaps we are a bit overly excited," he admitted. However, his smile was determined and showed no signs of anything but… well, excitement. "But all will be well. Especially since Azrael will be joining us. It'll be quite the sight, seeing you two in battle again."

"It's not a game." My words were harder than I intended and I ducked away, ashamed. For my own worries to bubble over like that… "I'm sorry. I…"

"...Your hands are shaking." Dimitri gently took one of my hands between his own, and I saw he was right. My hands _were_ shaking. "They shook when you had that nightmare as well…"

"It happens. Sometimes." I thought about pulling my hand away and escaping, but… his hands were warm. Warm and gentle. And strangely grounding. "It's nothing to be concerned over."

"I beg to differ. While my intention had been to try and distract you, it seems I simply made your worries worse." To my surprise, he began blowing on my hands. "Your hands are cold."

"Are they?" That amused me for some reason. "Bernie called them warm that first day of class."

"Well, they normally are. But, right now, they're quite cold." And, so, he was blowing on them to try and restore the warmth. "I should apologize. I know the proper thing is to rub them, but I fear I might accidentally break your hand if I try."

"You're always worried about your strength."

"Things tend to break apart when I'm involved." The shadows in his eyes… they darkened briefly. But they receded just as quickly, especially when he smiled. "I prefer to be cautious when dealing with the living."

"Well, I doubt I could change your mind…" It did feel a bit odd, though. It felt like a gesture of affection, and strangers _never_ gave me those. And, because of my magic, I was usually the one warming someone up. Not the other way around. "Just like I doubt I can change the others' minds…"

"What has you so worried?"

"You mean besides it being a battle when you have only one mock-battle's worth of experience when it comes to fighting together?" I really hadn't meant to be sarcastic. But the words came out dry anyway. "You know how long I've been battling. So, I have seen many step onto the battlefield for the first time. New mercenaries always have an air of arrogance to them. The unwavering belief in their invincibility because they have never looked death in the eye before." Without thinking about it, I found myself gripping his hands. "By the battle's end, however, they were broken. Mentally shattered from exhaustion and pain… or physically in pieces and strewn across the battlefield. Another rotting corpse to join the others."

"Professor…"

"So many times, I would see that. It was even worse for the supposedly 'easy' jobs. Things like bandit hunting. They would think it was just another step on the ladder of success. Kill a few bandits, make a name for themselves, and then get more prestigious jobs. Better paying jobs." The memory of how easily the others dismissed our enemy as 'simple bandits' made me feel ill. "Too often, they died in utter pain, their faces twisted in agony and fear." I didn't want my students to experience that. Truthfully, I didn't want them anywhere near the hell that was battle. Selfish and inconsiderate, of course, but… "Then there is simply where a little bit of bad luck seals your fate. You did everything right, but you were just unlucky and..." I could easily remember the times where a veteran mercenary went down just because an enemy managed to get a lucky hit in a vital spot. But I shouldn't be telling him all of this. I should be… I should… "I'm sorry…" I tried to step away, but Dimitri simply continued holding my hands. "I shouldn't ramble like this."

"No, no, those are…" Dimitri fell quiet, thinking of what to say. And still warming my cold hands. "I do not think those worries are unfounded. Many of us have never fought a true battle, before." He smiled kindly at me. Kindly and reassuring. "I will apologize for encouraging the excitement. I'm certain some of it is pre-battle nerves and a front in order to ease their spirits." That was a good point, I suppose. "While I know I cannot truly assuage your worries, I can promise to talk to the others and ensure they're aware of the seriousness of the situation. Will that help?"

"I…" I had no idea. But… "I don't think it will hurt, at least."

"Then I'll be sure to do that." He carefully began leading me out of the reception hall, still holding onto my hand. "I'm sure the others are wondering where you are. I don't know if everyone is actually discussing strategies, but if they are, perhaps that can help soothe your worries. If they're not, then hopefully their antics can cheer you."

"I doubt they're missing me." But, he was right. Standing here mulling over what all could happen… that wouldn't help them. "We should join them, though."

_["Yes, join them and relax."]_ Sothis's 'order' was firm and brooked no argument. Yet, there was also a strange gentleness to it. _["You have me too, remember? We'll keep the children safe enough to learn from the first battle. I promise you."]_ Of course, and Azrael would be there to keep an eye as well. _["Exactly. Now, let the prince cub lead you to tea and sweets. I want to see if they've gotten into any arguments yet."]_

To my relief, and Sothis's grumbling, no one was arguing when Dimitri and I finally joined the others. Some pointed comments, maybe, but nothing worse than that. I could only hope that was a good sign. I'd take what I could get.

* * *

As I had expected, we were ordered to march out two days later. It wasn't a long march, though. Zanado was easily within only a half-day's travel from the monastery. It seemed like the bandits that attacked the students had stayed close to the area for whatever reason. And they'd ended up trapped by the expansive walls of the canyon, and the sheer drops from the cliffs.

"So, this is the Red Canyon…" Edelgard murmured, looking around curiously. She wasn't the only one. Almost everyone was entranced. "A place of sacred significance to the Church, most aren't allowed to come here at all. We're quite lucky in that regard."

"It's like walking through a ruin," Dimitri noted, frowning up at a crumbled building high above us. It looked like it might once have been a home. "I certainly didn't expect that."

"What I didn't expect is the total lack of _red_," Claude observed, leaning on Edelgard, to the point of using her shoulder as an elbow rest. She glared at him, but he ignored it. "I mean… am I just missing the red?"

"Perhaps it is deeper in?" Edelgard suggested. She tried to shrug him off, but Claude pretended to not notice. "Regardless, we're here on a mission. We must be careful, or the cornered mice might bite us."

"It's not like mice can do a lot of damage," Caspar scoffed, rolling his eyes. He punched the air a few times before, to my horror, charging forward across the bridge. "First one is mine!"

"As if!" Leonie retorted, following just as quickly. I could only stare, shocked that they would be so reckless. "This is what I trained for, after all!" With that said, Felix passed her easily, reaching the bridge just as Caspar had. "Oh, now you've done it!"

So many followed. Raphael and Ignatz, with Claude not far behind with an irate Lorenz and a reluctant Hilda. Edelgard and Hubert, while Ferdinand shook his head and did his best to keep up. Dimitri and Dedue, with a laughing Sylvain trailing with an exasperated Ingrid. I watched it all, frozen, feeling like time had slowed. And, in that slowed time, I watched the fireball burst into life above one of the rocks. I watched it fly straight for the bridge. I watched my students scream and scramble to safety. I watched the fireball connect and destroy the bridge. And I watched them fall.

Caspar had just made it to the other side. Leonie only had because Felix had grabbed and thrown her just before the bridge fully collapsed. Both held onto Ignatz, pulling him up, because in the first split-seconds of the fall, Raphael had grabbed him and thrown him to safety. On the other side, Hilda and Lorenz watched in horror with the rest of us. Hilda had been far enough away to stay safe, but Lorenz hadn't. He was only safe because just before the bridge fell, Claude had shoved him back instead of running to safety himself.

As for those who actually fell… I saw Raphael smile in relief when Leonie and Caspar caught Ignatz, just before he hit the first of many rocks that smashed his body into pieces. Claude impacted next to him, sliding to a stop between two boulders instead of continuing to fall. I saw Hubert desperately try to reach for Edelgard, but not being able to reach before he was speared by a sharp rock, his broken body left dangling while Edelgard's continued to fall and bounce off the rocks until it was out of sight. I saw Dimitri snatch Felix and wrap himself around him protectively. I saw Dedue try to do the same for both of them, but Dimitri and Felix impacted first, while Dedue continued falling and falling until he was gone. I saw Felix shakily push himself up, bloodied and bruised and desperately shaking Dimitri. I saw Dimitri not react, and Felix scream.

Screams… there were so many screams. Wordless ones, names… it all blended together in my head. I couldn't make sense of it all. Only the horror, the pain… and then everything truly froze. A sound like shattered glass. The world's colors shifted to something unnatural, and nothing moved. Not even time…

_["Well, I certainly expected them to last a bit longer."]_ Sothis's exasperation was palpable and, yet, filled me with relief as I remembered. Remembered what she could do. _["What we can do. I have given you this power. Did you forget?"]_ She sighed gustily, but I sensed her stroke my hair. _["No matter. It's not like you expected them to be so foolish right from the start. I can't blame you for feeling a little overwhelmed. Particularly since it is the first time people you've personally known have died in front of you."]_ She was right about that. All the others I had seen die… rarely had I even known their names, much less spent a month and a half talking to them. Teaching them. _["Let us turn back the hands of time, and save these delinquents, yes?"]_

Slowly, everything reversed. Blood receded back into corpses. Bodies 'fell' up. The bridge pieced itself back together from the ash and splinters. The fire retreated behind the rock. My students ran backwards until we were all grouped up again. Then everything was still for a moment longer before the color and sound rushed back into the world. Time flowing forward once more.

"We must be careful," Edelgard said 'again'. This time, though, I was already moving to block the way to the bridge. "Or the cornered mice might bite us."

"It's not like mice can do a lot of damage," Caspar scoffed 'again'. He punched the air a few times, but this time, he only almost ran into me instead of onto the bridge. "Whoa, Professor! What gives?"

"I have a question for everyone," I began, looking at everyone. I paid closer attention to those I'd seen die, reassuring myself that they were, in fact, still alive. Sothis and I had erased their deaths. "We have bandits trapped, well aware that they will die if they are caught, and only one bridge. Why, then, is everyone charging across the bridge a detriment?"

"Well, if the bridge is the only way to reach them, then isn't it possible that they'd destroy the bridge in some way?" Ashe suggested hesitantly. He ducked his head when everyone looked at him. "I mean… if some of us were on it, it would take a lot of us out quickly. And it would buy them more time to hunt for some alternative way to escape."

"Particularly since we do not have fliers, which would be obvious by this point." I smiled faintly at Ashe, who shyly smiled back. "For a bridge like this, a single fire spell would suffice." And I knew where the mage was, but I couldn't let that show. Fortunately, however, there was a convenient bunch of trees. "So, someone with good eyes and aim, up into the tree, please. See if you can spot someone. Probably behind the rocks."

There was a bit of debate as to who should be the one to climb up. After all, the person had to be long-ranged, have good aim, and, perhaps most importantly, the ability to climb up to the highest parts. Eventually, Leonie was chosen and she climbed up to the highest branches before looking across the bridge. To my relief, she took the job seriously, though I wished she hadn't gasped when she spotted the mage hiding behind the rock. To her credit, though, she pulled out an arrow and shot immediately. The scream proved she'd hit true, but the length of the scream hinted they were still alive after the hit.

Azrael and I moved as one, quickly darting across the bridge to head for the scream. I reached them first and cut them down quickly. Unfortunately, though, the scream had echoed. If they hadn't known we were here before (and just left the mage as a scout), they did now…

Still, there was nothing to be done about it. It wasn't like they hadn't known pursuers were on the way. So, instead, we pushed forward, with Azrael and I taking point since we were the most experienced. All of us were silent as we walked, with my students twitching at every stray movement of the wind. I kept myself as relaxed as I could, since I knew from experience that being 'overly vigilant' might lead to you actually missing something key. Like the half-made trap just a short distance from the bridge.

Noticing the trap, Azrael glanced at me in question, nodded at my unspoken request, and continued on to look for more traps. I knelt by the one here to study it. A shallow, but noticeable hole, with sharpened pieces of wood next to it. Seemed they had attempted to make a classic pit fall and spike trap, but had decided they didn't have enough time. Or perhaps they were trying to focus our attention on the ground. I'd seen that before, and whenever something like that happened, it meant there was some sort of trap from above. Few thought to look up anyway, but something like this all but guaranteed that they…

A scream knocked me out of my thoughts, and I jerked my head up to see that my students had gone ahead without me. I wasted a precious second wondering why, before I actually got my feet moving. It wasn't hard to find everyone. I just had to follow the screams. And what I found was a mess. From what I could tell, they'd been ambushed and were desperately fighting for their lives without any regard for formations or anything. Briefly, I sensed for Azrael, and got nearly overwhelmed by his complete and utter confusion. He had no idea why the students had followed him. And now, they were all in…!

"Linhardt!" That particular scream… I jerked at the sound and whirled, desperately hunting for Linhardt. I found him in the middle of everything, a corpse at his feet. He stared with wide eyes at his trembling, bloody hands. Completely frozen, to the point that his complexion was gray and waxy looking. Shock. And, because of that, he died without a sound when a bandit split his skull.

Caspar screamed. No, roared, really. Roared, tears streaming down his face as he struck any and every bandit within reach. Uncaring of whatever injuries he picked up, he just kept on fighting. Berserking fury. Edelgard did her best to cover him, to keep another of them from dying. Mercedes rushed to Linhardt's corpse, to see if there was anything to be done. Marianne tried to do the same, but stumbled over a bandit's body. Leonie caught her before she fell and help her over, while Ignatz and Ashe fell in beside her to focus on coordinating covering fire. Not far away, Ferdinand and Dorothea fought side by side, with Dorothea throwing thunder spells with reckless abandon and Ferdinand kept anyone from coming too close.

All of them were focused on the fighting. All of them were focused on the ground. So, none of them heard the rumble until it was too late. Classic rock trap, probably prepped in advance thanks to magic. Down fell the rocks, and splat went my students.

Dorothea's heartbreaking scream, followed by her desperately calling for Ferdinand, drew attention first. But all one could see of Ferdinand now was his blood soaked hand, sticking out from between two rocks. It was more than what was left of Ignatz. All that could be seen now was the shattered glass and wire of his mangled glasses. And even that was more than what was left of Leonie and Ashe. There were no signs of them at all.

Not all caught had died, though. Marianne, sobbing from pain and fright, was trapped, her leg crushed by the rocks. Hilda hugged her, uncaring of the blood, and whispered reassurances. Claude joined them, stroking Marianne's hair, and watching as some of the others tried to move the rocks off of Petra. Her arm had been caught, but unlike Marianne, she was completely unconscious, so she had priority. Perhaps it might have gone faster if everyone cooperated, but on the other side of the pile, the rest were trying to save Sylvain and Ingrid. Somehow, someway, when the rocks came down, Sylvain managed to shield Ingrid, bearing the weight of boulders on his back to keep them from crushing Ingrid. It meant Ingrid was pinned by him, though, so it took some wriggling to free her, while also trying to move the boulders to save Sylvain.

Ingrid had just been pulled free when Sylvain's arms gave out and the remaining rocks smashed him to pulp. I swore her scream echoed even after I finally gathered the presence of mind to stop time.

It felt stranger, turning back time this go around. After all, I 'moved' with it. So, I couldn't really pay attention to what else all reversed. All I could do, really, was feel myself go against the current of time, feel the resistance of it, until I was back by the hole. I couldn't move my head or anything to see when my students 'returned', so I just had to wait until I 'felt' Azrael's agreement in my head again. Then I let time flow again.

This time, once the sound and color had returned, instead of studying the would-be-trap, I looked up immediately. That let me see my students following after Azrael. Only then did I realize what we had stupidly done. Azrael and I had done our normal thing, as if there were only the two of us, and left my students guessing. So, I made sure to 'tell' Azrael to stop. He did immediately, because he trusted me, and he turned, frowning with confusion. When he saw my students had been following him like ducklings, though, he… actually, he became more confused. But at least it wasn't at my 'order' anymore.

"Uh… why are you following me?" Azrael asked slowly. He frowned a little, but I knew it wasn't at the students exactly. It was because… because he knew me. He knew I would've spent some time studying the trap. He knew I wouldn't have looked up yet. Meaning he knew _something_ was going on now. But, after a moment, he let it go. For now. "I'm at a loss."

"Should we not?" Edelgard asked in return. She looked at the other students, who were shuffling their feet, uncertain. "You're a Knight of Seiros and one of the leaders of this mission."

"Huh? Oh, no. No, no, no, no, and no." Azrael shook his head vigorously. I sensed he was torn between 'what the hell', fear over what could've happened, and just plain laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. "No, I'm no leader. You all don't follow me unless you're told to." He pointed at me. "You lot do the smart thing and just listen to Byleth. She's the smart one." I was not! Besides, I had never commanded anyone but him! Not in a real battle! ...Save for Remire, but that had been just three extra. Not twenty-four. "Stay with her unless she orders otherwise. I'm going ahead to spring a trap or two."

"You're what?"

"Azrael, you're supposed to simply look for more traps, not trigger them," I 'scolded', focusing fully on the present. He did this every time, and I scolded every time. It was just one of those things. "But there's bound to be one or two traps. At this point, probably a couple of ambushes." Well, I knew that was the case, but I couldn't say that. Reversing time sure led to some strange things. "But see this trap, everyone?" I waved them over to look. Azrael waited until they had gathered up behind me before slipping away. "Even with it incomplete like this, it would force most to keep an eye on their feet. Not on their surroundings, and especially not up." And since I knew now they'd taken the time to set up a rock fall trap, I knew this had been nothing more than bait. "Traps like this are more common when fighting bandits, but you should always be prepared for something like this."

"Even from knights?" Ingrid asked. I wasn't surprised she was the one asking. I also wasn't surprised she frowned. "That doesn't seem very-"

"Though the Kingdom is famous for its chivalry, they learned long ago that traps are sometimes the only way to keep their kingdom safe. Fire traps are particularly common, while their infantry is trained on quickly making a spear wall specifically to tear enemy cavalry to shreds." Belatedly, I wished I hadn't spoken so brusquely. But I couldn't think of a way to tactfully explain this. "All fighters are either trained to use traps or they learn from experience. Though, from what I've seen, it tends to be the latter." I debated whether or not to say more, but then I sensed Azrael's surprise and heard the rocks tumble. "Sounds like Azrael sprung a trap, just as he said he would." I 'reached' for him, worried, but he quickly reassured me that he was just fine. He just hadn't expected the rocks, but he appreciated the quick 'ladder' up. No big deal.

We ended up running towards the sound, though that was less because of me and more because of my students. I had to run to keep up with them, and I wondered just why they were running at all. I could only hope it wasn't excitement again, and reckless charging. But there wasn't time to worry, really. When we arrived at the rocks, there were a few bandits lingering about. We took care of them quickly, and everyone stopped then to survey the area. At least, that's what I thought at first.

"Where's Azrael?" Dorothea asked shakily, eyes darting around almost frantically. It took me a moment to realize that… that she was worried about Azrael. "I don't see…?" And that was when I realized that all of them were worried. Only Dimitri wasn't searching the area for some sign of him, and even then, he looked right at me. Because he alone knew of the bond between Azrael and me. I smiled slightly at him, not really sure what else to do, and he smiled back in relief. "Did he get caught?" Still, since I would've expected Azrael to have said something by now, I 'reached' for him and realized he hadn't noticed yet that we were here, distracted by his own fighting up above. He was almost done, though. He just had to throw… well, as soon as I got that, I snatched Dorothea's arm and yanked her towards me. Just in time, since the thrown body splatted in front of us. "W-what the…?!"

"Azrael, please refrain from throwing bodies," I called, 'sending' my exasperation to emphasize my words. While I waited for his response, I knelt down and checked the person. Realizing they were still alive, but wouldn't make it, I took out my dagger and slit their throat. No point in letting them linger and suffer. "They don't know to watch for that."

"Um… Professor? What… um…?" Poor Dorothea looked a little green. "Forgive me, but I thoroughly question the church's teachings right now. Not that I didn't before, mind. But I'm a little confused by how making us experience a real battle fits into that."

"The teachings outright state that murder is okay if it's in the name of the Goddess." I stood up and rolled my shoulder. "If you're wondering about what I said, I'm simply scolding Azrael."

"Right, that." She looked at the body before looking around. "That fell."

"It did. Azrael went up."

"Huh?"

"Wow, you all moved faster than I thought," Azrael noted, appearing at the edge of the cliff above us. Using the fallen rocks, he made his way down. I was exasperated by how bloodied he already was. "I scared a few out of an ambush, but I think they're attempting to set up further down for another try."

"How in the world are you that bloody?!" Lorenz yelped, frantically looking through his pockets for something. He pulled out a handkerchief and I couldn't help but be amused. "This will by no means remove it all, of course, but perhaps the worst can?"

"You guys know that I'm known as the 'Bloodstained Angel', right?" In contrast to my amusement, Azrael was just exasperated. "Save your handkerchief. For one thing, it can be used as padding for a bandage. For another, I'm just going to get bloodied again. It happens."

"How?!"

"Wind magic is arguably the messiest magic, particularly when used at close range. I use it in tandem with my weapons." He pushed some of his hair out of his face, and frowned when he pulled some tissue from behind his ear. "Huh. Wonder what this was."

"I… I think I might be ill."

"Wait until we actually reach the enemy, will you? It'll provide a good distraction." Azrael tilted his head and looked down the way. Already, bandits were visible. "See? There they are. Have at them or something."

Everyone barely had enough time to pull themselves together before the bandits were on us. As a result, the battle turned into a free-for-all far too quickly for my liking. No formations, people running around all over the place… it was a mess. It was a terrible mess. And due to that mess, there were a lot of mistakes and problems that might have… well, it was just another sign that I didn't really know what to do with so many people. I had to simply do what I could, sadly.

"Augh!" When Ingrid crumpled because of an arrow to the back of her leg, I rushed over to help her back up. "Ugh… I'm sorry, Professor…" she hissed, leaning on me to make it easier for her to limp. I simply shook my head and glanced around, wondering where the archer was. I hadn't seen any. In fact, I still couldn't. The only archers around were… ah. "I was careless…"

"Ingrid, no one exactly expects friendly fire," I reassured, focusing on the four who were using bows. Out of them, only Bernadetta was looking at us, with wide eyes and a pale face. "Well, I get to see if the healers know how to deal with arrow wounds?"

"I'm pleased to be of service?" She managed a grin, even with the sarcasm. "I'll be glad when it's out of my leg, though."

"When there is a breather, I have a few lectures for you all."

"Oh, yay."

I got Ingrid to Mercedes finally, and lingered just long enough to make sure she wouldn't do something well-intentioned, but ill-advised, like yank the arrow out or heal the wound while the arrows was still there. I did have to make sure she used antiseptic, instead of just healing the wound, and I made a mental note to talk to the healers about their spells. It was a common mistake, but when it came to piercing wounds… ah, that was for another time. There were other things to worry about.

Like Linhardt. Since I knew in that time I 'erased' that he would freeze if he killed, I kept an eye on him throughout the chaos. In fact, I did my best to keep him back from the fighting. Sadly, though, I was only one person and couldn't be everywhere. So, eventually, a bandit charged towards Linhardt and Linhardt instinctively cast a Wind spell to defend himself. And Linhardt learned first hand what Azrael meant by wind magic being the 'messiest'. Blood splattered everywhere. All over the ground. All over the corpse. All over Linhardt, who stared in horror. Stared at the blood dripping from his hands, complexion waxy and grey. Frozen. Unable to realize there was still danger. Unable to react as another bandit lunged for him.

But I could react, and I had been watching. So, I parried the bandit's axe before snaking my sword up to slice their throat open. I kicked them away as they fell and tossed my sword to my off hand. Then, thinking quickly, I wiped my free hand on my shirt and covered Linhardt's eyes.

"Can you hear me?" I whispered, standing close. Linhardt's only 'reply' was a garbled sound. Something between a sob and a scream. "Linhardt, can you hear me? Try to focus on me. I'm right here."

"P-Professor?" he wheezed. He coughed and tried to breathe, but couldn't quite manage a deep breath. "I… I killed them. I _killed_… what have I…? The blood…"

"Focus on breathing." Part of me wanted to turn back time just to erase this. To take him back to a time where he hadn't killed, hadn't felt someone else's blood between his fingers. But I knew I couldn't. It would be a selfish thing to do, and there was no way to guarantee he wouldn't have to kill again. Not if he wanted to stay in the Academy. I had no right to hold him back because of my own fears. "I'm going to lead you to a place where you can sit, okay?"

"Oh… okay…"

Carefully, I led Linhardt to the very edge of the battle, by the cliffs. I worried for another rock fall trap, but those things took time. Hopefully, they hadn't had time to make two, but I definitely needed to get a guard for him. Though, to my surprise, I didn't have to search for one at all. As soon as I got Linhardt seated with his back to the cliff, I turned and found Caspar right there with the most serious expression I'd ever seen him wear.

"I'll guard him," Caspar declared. No hesitation at all. "That's what he needs right now, right?"

"Yes, a guard and someone to ground him," I whispered. Without thinking, I pulled him into a quick hug, just long enough for a breath. Then I let go. "I'll see about getting you one or two more. You'll have to watch your surroundings and above."

"Got it." Caspar rested a hand on Linhardt's shoulder. Linhardt immediately reached up to cling. "Thank you." I didn't bother replying. I didn't see a reason for 'thanks' at all. So, I simply continued to fight and tried to pick out who would be best to help Caspar, and for anyone else who might need to be pulled off the field for a bit.

It was normal for people to scream when in pain. Screams of agony and fury were as part of the cacophony of battle as the screech of metal sliding on metal. It was sad how used to it you got, especially while you fought. As a result, I didn't quite understand why Bernadetta all of a sudden dropped her bow and start babbling, covering her ears. Not until I realized she was whispering 'I am so, so sorry' over and over again and I saw the bandit nearby that was dying slowly and painfully from an arrow. An arrow that had snapped and dislodged just enough, the blood pulsing out with each heartbeat. If the bandits had a healer, or anyone with medicinal skill, it would be survivable, but none of the bandits cared. Comradity wasn't exactly a big thing among bandits typically. Seemed these ones fit the stereotype.

"Bernadetta?" I whispered, walking over to her. She was still panicking and shaking, but thankfully, no bandit had realized the 'easy target'. "Bernadetta." I wiped the excess blood on my pant leg and pulled her into a hug, cradling her head against my shoulder. I wished I was cleaner for her, but the only people who made it through a battle without looking like they rolled in the mud and blood were the ones who just sat back and watched others do the fighting. "Easy."

"P-Professor?" she croaked finally. To my surprise, she clung to the front of my shirt. "I don't care if they were stealing! I want to go home!"

"...If I could get you home right this moment, I would." My heart keened bitterly. I couldn't do anything for her. For any of them. "Sadly, however, the fastest way to return is by killing the bandits. If we run, they will simply chase." She shuddered at the thought. "However, if you are willing, can you help Caspar guard Linhardt?" Was it a gamble? Oh, most certainly. But perhaps the focus would help...

"But I'm not strong enough for that!"

"You don't need to be strong to protect someone. Caspar just needs someone to help him keep an eye on the surroundings. All you would have to do is watch and tell him if there is danger coming."

"Th-that's it?" She took a deep, shuddering breath and looked up at me. Her face was stained with blood and dirt. "Really?"

"That's right. You can leave the fighting to Caspar."

"O-okay…" Though she still shook, she bent down to pick up her bow. She wobbled a little, but I steadied her. "Where is… no, wait, I see Caspar. I'll… I'll go to them."

"Thank you." I smiled faintly. "It's a big help." She smiled shakily and lurched off. I watched her, making sure no one tried to attack, and only turned away when I saw she had made it to Caspar.

"Argh!" Took a moment to figure out why Lorenz yelled. Took even longer to figure out why his nose was gushing blood. Raphael's quiet 'oops' before returning to fighting the closest bandit, however, gave me the hint I needed. Namely, while trying to punch a bandit, Raphael missed for whatever reason and hit Lorenz instead. Not that Lorenz should've been so close to Raphael in the first place, considering he was solely a 'mage' for the fight…

Shaking my head, I helped Lorenz fall back, making sure he kept his nose pinched and his head tilted down. Though 'fall back' was only a relative thing. It was near impossible to see any sort of 'lines' or anything and with everything so hectic… how was I supposed to fix this? I needed to keep them safe…

"Whoa!" Raphael's yell at first made me wonder what bit of friendly fire we had this time. But when I looked, I saw that hadn't been the case. The bandit Raphael had been fighting had collapsed with a crushed throat, but still managed to get a glancing blow on his leg before expiring. Raphael managed to kick the body away, but the pain and angle unbalanced him and he fell right on his ass. Not that it was much of a problem, at first. Dimitri immediately moved to protect Raphael from another bandit and Marianne arrived to begin treating Raphael's injury. Unfortunately, though, the bandits realized there were two easy targets and one broke away from fighting Edelgard to charge them. Raphael attempted to stand, but couldn't because of the pain, and Marianne… She hesitated. She hesitated for one long, crucial second and by the time she began to weave a spell, the bandit was already there…

But Dimitri killed the bandit before they struck Marianne, earning a nasty gash to the arm in the process. Marianne babbled apologies as she tried to somehow heal both Raphael and Dimitri at the same time. Before I could tell her that she couldn't, Mercedes appeared and took over for Dimitri. Her frown, however, screamed that something was wrong. That something was very wrong.

And then it all went wrong. Another bandit charged, blood trailing behind them as they ran. Fatally wounded, but determined to get one last kill before dying. And they did. Because before anyone could react, the bandit had reached the two healers. Dimitri tried to pull Mercedes to safety, or at least protect her, but the bandit… their axe snapped Dimitri's arm in half and thudded into Mercedes's neck.

When I froze time, Mercedes's head was only half attached, in the process of being ripped off. And I had to say that was a sight I would like to never see again.

This time, I couldn't wind back time too far. I wondered if it was a sign that I was growing tired. Certainly, I couldn't prevent Dimitri's injury. But I rewound time to just when the bandit began charging, and when I let time flow again, I gestured sharply and set the bandit on fire. Which I should've done last time, but I was an idiot. An idiot who thankfully could reverse some fatal mistakes.

_["More like you were taken like surprise just like everyone else."]_ Sothis's scolding cut through the noise of battle as I jogged over to the group of four to see what was wrong. _["You'll notice that Azrael didn't do anything either and wind magic is much faster."]_ Yeah, but Azrael didn't care and wasn't watching. _["Oh, please. Wasn't watching is no excuse, and I can't believe you said he wouldn't care. He'd care for your sake and you know it."]_ I… well, no, she was right. Azrael would care, because he knew I'd be heartbroken. _["Precisely. Now stop beating yourself up! The bandits are doing that well enough anyway."]_

"Let me take a look," I whispered to Mercedes, ignoring Sothis at that point. Mercedes moved so that I could kneel down next to Dimitri, and I rested my fingers on his arm to let my magic pulse through him. I found the problem immediately. "Ah. Poison." Though I could 'burn out' the poison with my magic, I decided to pull an antitoxin out of my pack and hand it to Mercedes. "The Heal spell is good for closing wounds, but only that. It doesn't really fix everything underneath, so it's only good for shallower injuries and for examining wounds in general. With infected or poisoned wounds, you have to use a Restore spell first and for deep injuries, like punctures, Recover will actually heal the wound from the inside out. Antiseptics and antitoxins are good replacements for the Restore spell, though."

"Oh, I didn't realize all of that," Mercedes murmured, flushing a little from embarrassment. But she applied the antitoxin evenly over Dimitri's wound. "I was taught that the Heal spell cleanses the injury. That's why I was surprised you insisted on the antiseptic."

"Well, it does, but just basic." What analogy did Dad use again…? Ah, right. "It's like running water over the wound. It does a good job, but it's not necessarily going to remove everything. Particularly when you're healing in the field."

"I see." Mercedes nodded and sighed in relief with her Heal spell worked properly this time. "I'm sorry, Professor. I clearly should've studied more."

"No, I should've taken you, Marianne, and Linhardt to the side and explain this the first day, instead of simply prepping." That was my mistake. I should've taught them better. "Marianne, how is Raphael?"

"He's fine," Marianne squeaked. For some reason, she was looked at something in the distance and she looked ill. "Oh, Goddess… please save their souls…" She covered her mouth and Raphael patted her on her back. "It took them so long to die…" I glanced over and saw the bandit that I had set on fire was well within sight. And the only corpse you could see clearly. "I…"

"...Normally, I try to follow up with a weapon strike for that reason," I murmured, realizing what she was talking about now. Even for a fatally wounded person, death by fire was rarely _quick_. I had been distracted, and left them to their agony. Damn it… I… "I'm sorry." What else could I say? What else could I do? It was my fault.

"Are all fire spells like that?"

"Most." Particularly powerful fire spells could at least knock the victim out first, so that they weren't conscious for the last moments. But…

"Byleth?" Azrael called, adding a little 'nudge' to make sure he had my attention. I stood and found him immediately up on the rocks. "We've got more coming." Of course we did. "And, guess what, it includes that bandit that almost killed Edelgard at Remire." The leader? What was the leader doing _here_? Well, that just made… no, I couldn't think of that now. Battles required few distractions.

"Okay." I 'asked' Azrael for the direction. North or west. He pointed north, so I quickly made a wall of fire to buy us a little bit of time. "Everyone." I turned and did my best to look each of my students in the eye. "I must apologize for letting things get so out of control, but we can't afford more of that. There's only so many times one can cast spells in a day, after all. We may have three healers, but they must be growing tired." Marianne winced at that. I was right, then. "So, while we have this breathing room, we need to organize ourselves immediately. Formations are key. Healers should have their own area set up behind all the lines, so that they are not running around and putting themselves in danger tending to the wounded. And so that the wounded know where to go to be healed. Archers and mages need to be set up to cover the front, to minimize the chances of friendly fire. Or them getting punched in the face." I tried to say that last one like it was a joke, but it wasn't very funny since that did actually happen. Lorenz's groan, however, sparked some chuckles. "Mages and healers, estimate how many spells you have left. Archers, count your arrows. Everyone else, form up now."

When the flames died, the bandits charged. But, thankfully, we were ready. So, while the battle was still chaos and messy, it was more organized. 'Safer', if the word could be used for a battle at all. That wasn't to say we didn't still have near misses, nor that we didn't still have some friendly fire. Though I had to admit that one bit of 'friendly fire' wasn't expected. At all. Somehow, one of Lysithea's spells… well, it punched straight through one of the bandits. And a second. And because of that, and the angle, it almost hit Dedue, just barely missing his face. Lysithea's wide eyes hinted she hadn't intended for that to happen. At all.

"Sorry!" she shouted. Dedue just shrugged and went right back to the fighting. I was impressed and worried that he wasn't more rattled. "Oh, man… I'll need to watch out for that, huh?"

"I have to admit that is a bit of a new one," I commented, not really thinking about it. Lysithea winced. "Normally you only see something like that with, say, Thoron."

"Then I'm definitely never learning that spell. Ever. Annette or Dorothea or Hubert can take that one."

"Whatever you want." I frowned when I noticed how pale she was. Her skin was almost translucent. "Lysithea?"

"I'm fine." She sounded waspish and defensive. So, I gently touched her cheek and sent my magic through. Exhaustion, but that was to be expected. "Told you."

"Sorry, you're just very pale, and you've told me that you're not the most physical fit."

"That's true. But, I'm still okay. I don't have time to worry." Well, that was a good way to think about things. I suppose. "I promise I'll fall back if I start feeling dizzy or ill, though."

"Good." I smiled slightly, and almost stroked her hair. What stopped me was the blood on my hands. I didn't want to stain her hair. "Then I'll try to not worry anymore than I do for everyone else."

"Thank you."

I left her to it, and continued fighting. I flitted about the battle, since I purposely hadn't put Azrael or myself 'in formation' like the others. I had wanted us to have the freedom to move around more, to provide assistance as needed. Typically, it was just helping everyone keep pace with each other and guarding weak points. But not all.

"Whew…" Caspar breathed, trembling as a bandit he fatally struck fell. Battle-fever? Panic? Not sure. "Are all real battles this excit-YOW!" The bandit lurched back up, axe swinging in a wide arc. But Azrael cut of their head before Caspar was hurt. "Er…"

"I suppose this is where I'm supposed to 'quiz' you on what's the difference between 'fatal' and 'dead'?" Azrael teased. He patted Caspar on the back and Caspar just grimaced. "Hey, it's okay. I've made the mistake too, and I've the scars to prove it. Just try to keep it in mind, and there's nothing wrong with making sure."

"I'll remember." Caspar used his shoulder to try and wipe off some of the sweat. "Okay…. Ah, damn, I'm out of the formation! I need to get back!"

"I'll help you there."

Caspar's mention of 'formations' made me realize I should step back and see what should be reorganized. So, I did so, viewing the battlefield. Caspar was right in that he'd been 'out', but those near him had seen and anticipated that, so they covered the would-be gap until he could slip back in. Azrael left him to go reinforce the right flank, while center and left were holding fine. Or, at least, they were.

At some point, Hilda fell back slightly. Stumbled? Tiredness? I didn't know, and it didn't matter. Because her falling back left a gap just large enough for a bandit to slip through, and one seized it. Seized it and charged, far too quickly for anyone to catch, right to Lysithea. Lysithea tried to bring up a spell in time, but couldn't. The spell pattern was only half-formed when the axe split her skull, and had almost faded by the time I froze time once more.

It… hurt this time. I felt like I was ripping off my own skin as I forced the hands of time to turn back. The pain quickly became too much, and I couldn't focus. So, time 'unfroze' sooner than I would've liked and I stumbled and staggered when it did, my lungs feeling like they had been torn to shreds. Still, I grit my teeth and made myself run to Lysithea, just as the bandit slipped past Hilda. I tried to burn the bandit, but my vision blurred too much for me to safely aim. My feet barely cooperated to keep my upright, so the bandit was already swinging for Lysithea when I made it to her. So, all I could do was tackle Lysithea out of the way, gaining a glancing blow across my back from the axe.

"Professor!" Lysithea gasped, scrambling to sit up to try and cast a spell at the bandit. She didn't have to, though. Dorothea and Annette struck with their magic, and if they hadn't been dead from the spells, the arrow through the eye definitely killed them. "Professor, are-?"

"Are you okay?" I asked, a little breathless. It still hurt to breath. But I did my best to hide that as I placed my hands on her face and used my magic to check her over. To my relief, there were no significant injuries. Just some bruises. "I made it…" I thought I might not for a second there.

"Professor…" Lysithea stared at me for a long moment before resting her head against my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm okay. Guess I got a firsthand look at why swords are important, huh?"

"I suppose you did." With some effort, I pushed myself up and helped Lysithea stand. The wound on my back felt stiff, but otherwise had already healed. "Do you need a moment?"

"No, though I am running low on spells."

"In that case, probably best for you to focus on guarding the healers." I brushed some dust off her back. I looked about for my sword, but I didn't see it. I must've lost it on the way. "Can you do that?"

"I'm on it."

When I looked back at the 'front line', I saw Hilda was back in her spot, mostly. The left flank was a little behind the rest, which was worrisome, but not detrimental since the mages and archers were able to cover. Still, I knew I should try and fill in the gap myself. Except, when I took a step, I realized I tasted iron. A second after that realization, I started coughing, though I was quick to cover my mouth. When I pulled my hand away, though, I saw speckles of blood. Well, that was a thing. That was certainly a thing. But there wasn't time to dwell on it.

"Boar!" Because we had another 'friendly fire' incident. Hubert's spell went off course, heading straight for Dimitri. It would've hit him right in the head if Felix hadn't tackled him to the ground first. "The hell was that?!" Felix snapped, scrambling up. I forced myself to rush over to assist, especially when I saw some bandits converging. But Sylvain had them covered. I wondered where Dedue was, but I saw he was helping Ingrid. "It went right at you! Was Hubert trying to kill you or something?"

"I'm sure that wasn't the case," Dimitri protested weakly. He was surprisingly pale. Even more surprisingly, he remained on the ground instead of standing. "Are you all right? No bleeding or bruises or-"

"I'm _fine_, boar." Felix yanked Dimitri up. "Get your lance. We're still in the middle of a battle."

"Right…" Shakily, Dimitri did just that. It almost slipped from his hands, though. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Pay more attention to your surroundings."

"Right…"

"I think we can be forgiving when it comes to friendly fire," Sylvain chided, slinging an arm around Dimitri. Dimitri smiled wanly in return before stiffening at something. "Hmm? What's-whoa, hello!" A fallen bandit surged up, trying to strike Sylvain. But Sylvain easily dodged, and Dimitri… well, he destroyed the bandit's skull with his lance. Felix glared at the sight, while Sylvain just shrugged. "Thanks for the save, but did you break your lance with that?"

"I… don't think I did," Dimitri answered slowly. He frowned, checking his lance over. Felix, unsurprisingly, was still glaring. Except I thought there might be something different… ah, it was probably just me overthinking. "I'm not seeing anything."

"Oh, good, because we three are very out of formation right now."

They were. While part of the front line lagging wasn't detrimental, having three completely out left far too large of a gap. And since Hubert's spell was off, there hadn't been enough cover. Which left… which left Edelgard surrounded, because the left was still behind and Dimitri had been on her right. She did well, cutting down the bandits who tried to attack her, but she missed one and they caught her in the side.

I prepared to stop time, certain that I'd see her die. But that didn't happen. Instead, I felt an echo of pain up my back, followed by Azrael's reassurance. Not just for his injury, but for Edelgard. And he was right. He took another wound on his arm when he broke through the bandits surrounding Edelgard, but he didn't care. He snagged Edelgard to draw her close before whipping the wind around them as an impromptu shield. Like this, his magic more pushed than sliced, but it was enough to drive them just far enough back for Dimitri, Sylvain, and Felix to catch up.

I breathed a sigh of relief, though I nearly fell over when I sensed Azrael's exhaustion, coupled with my own. With the relief and exhaustion, though, came the smell of blood and death. A reminder of just what we were doing. I tried to force back my nausea, since there was still fighting, but it was hard. Even if these were bandits, they were still… and I had…

"I have you!" A strangely familiar, yet foreign, shout jolted me from my thoughts and right back into the fever of battle. I turned to see the bandit boss, the same one that almost killed Edelgard in Remire, charging for Claude, bleeding from wounds. I was reminded of that night and between the memory and my exhaustion, it took me a second before I realized Claude was actually in serious trouble. Namely, he was out of arrows and had no back-up weapon. He did try to creatively use his bow like a club, but that didn't work all that well. The leader splintered it easily and went for a second attack…

That was when I thought to actually react, and I lunged forward, making myself move as fast as I could. I didn't have a sword, so I only had my magic. With my vision blurring, I knew I couldn't just throw the flames as I normally would. So, instead, I waited until I was right on them both before calling fire to my hand and releasing it at the leader's face at point-blank range. Because of the heat, and the close-range, his head turned into a blackened skull quickly. At the least, he didn't scream, so I hoped he had turned unconscious before the fire had cooked his brain. Or whatever it was that killed you when your head was set on fire. But he was dead. He crumpled quickly, the fire trying to slowly crawl and use his clothes as fuel before fizzling out from a lack of energy. I nudged the body, to be sure he was dead, and then looked at my hand. The heat of the flames had burnt the blood that had been staining it, leaving only ash. Ashen Demon, indeed…

With the leader dead, the rest didn't take long to fall and for the battle to end. In the eerie silence of the aftermath, I watched my students gather together. Seeing them hugging one another, helping each other with their injuries… in particular, I saw Ingrid hug Dimitri and Felix tightly, refusing to let go even when Felix tried to squirm away. Sylvain hugging all three of them made Felix just sigh and give up. Of course, not far away, I saw Hilda clinging to Lysithea, refusing to let go even for Marianne to treat the bruise on her back. Hubert was quietly apologizing to Edelgard away from the group, and she was shaking her head at what he said. Ferdinand and Annette organized everyone's first aid supplies together, so that they could all better assist the three healers. Dorothea sang a wordless song, stroking Petra's hair while Petra rested against her. Caspar and Raphael were showing off their bandages, and trying to drag a baffled Dedue into it. Ignatz and Ashe talked quietly together while tending to their bows; Leonie and Claude were arguing while doing the same. To my relief, Linhardt was treating Azrael's injuries, though amusingly, Lorenz was also there, trying to get Azrael to wipe off some of the blood. Next to them, Mercedes wrapped up Bernadetta's hand, smiling as she told some silly story that actually got Bernadetta smiling back.

I watched them all for a moment before walking away, to make sure I was out of sight. That was when I started coughing up blood again, bracing myself against the rock wall to now just fall over.

_["It seems three times is the current limit for turning back time."_] Sothis appeared in front of me, absently swinging her legs back and forth in the air. Unlike the other times, though, she didn't disappear after only a blink. _["Before you say anything, yes, you can use it four times and possibly more, but best to save that for absolute emergencies. Like you dying."]_ I wanted to protest, but ended up coughing more. This time, thankfully, no blood. Just overexertion then. _["Think of your students seeing you like this."]_ Urgh… she had a point there.

"I suppose you're right," I rasped, coughing a little more. I then wiped my mouth and sighed, leaning against the cliff's wall. That was when I realized something. Everything about this place… it was nostalgic. And there was… "Since when has it been called the 'Red Canyon'...?" I wasn't sure how I knew that wasn't the original name. But I did. "This place should be peaceful…" Again, I didn't know how I knew. But I did.

_["I wonder why this place feels familiar to you."]_ Sothis looked around curiously, her eyes focusing on the ruined buildings. _["As far as I know, this is your first time here."]_

"Still, there is something familiar about this scenery. Yet also…" Yet also something heartbreakingly different. "Sothis, perhaps your memories…?"

_["Hmm… perhaps indeed."]_ She continued looking around, floating beside me as she tried to see everything. _["I cannot remember anything, but there is a great well of emotion tied to this sense of familiarity. Joy and sorrow, love and pain… and everything in between. I wonder… what took place here?]_ So did I...

"There you are." Azrael spoke quietly, sensing that I had been too distracted to notice him. I still jumped anyway. "And…" he began, before looking right at Sothis. He blinked a few times. Rubbed his eyes. Blinked a few more. "Well, you're new." He poked Sothis's arm, frowning. "It feels solid, yet looks transparent."

"She's solid for me," I replied, hiding a smile. I had a feeling this would be his reaction if he ever heard or saw Sothis. He was just too used to strange things. "What brings you over? If it's an explanation, it really ought to wait until later."

"No, I figured that. But I felt the burn of your coughs and wanted to make sure it was exertion and not something else." Though I knew he wanted to hug me, he simply touched my cheek since he was covered in blood. He let his magic pulse through and, after a moment, he smiled and nodded. "Seems so. Good. And, before you ask, my own injuries are fine." Good...

_["You know… I really did think he'd react differently."]_ Sothis huffed, unamused. Azrael frowned and looked at her. _["Oh? Can you hear me?"]_

"You sound like you're talking from the bottom of a well," Azrael answered, frowning. He stared for a moment and then looked back at me. "She better not try to fuss. I won't listen."

_["What a rude child you can be!"]_

"Just 'can be'?" Azrael stuck his tongue out, and I shook my head. Of course he'd start teasing her within seconds. Of course. "I suppose I should try… hello, what's that?" Azrael leaned to the side and crouched down a little. It took me a moment to see what he was looking at, but when I did, I smiled. They were very beautiful flowers. A pale purple color with darker lines that helped it look almost like a star. But what I loved most was… well, there were four of them, all in a cluster. "Hey…" Azrael glanced at me, and I caught his thought immediately. It only took me a second's thought to agree. "Awesome!" He skirted around Sothis and knelt down to carefully pick them. "Oh, hey, what had you staring by the way?"

"Staring?" I repeated, not sure what he meant. He 'sent' it to me, and I shook my head, embarrassed that I hadn't thought of that sooner. "Sothis and I both think there's something familiar about here. But we've never been, right?"

"Not that I know of," Azrael confirmed, standing. He passed one of the flowers to me, and held onto the rest. "But maybe you saw this place in one of your nightmares?" That… that could be it, actually. Though I'd never actively recognized a location from them before, this place was certainly unique enough.

"Teach! Azrael!" Claude's voice made us both turn, and we saw him waving at us. "There you two are," he yelled. "Come on! It's time to head back!" Oh, good.

Sharing a little smile at our planned surprise, Azrael and I rejoined the others. Though Claude had said it was time to leave, not everyone was actually ready to go just yet. Some were still being bandaged, while others debated who could safely hike back on their own and who had to be carried. It was kind of amusing, but I made sure to stay out of it all. So did Azrael. We both knew there would be no way to 'win' an argument like this. And, for the most part, my students were content to argue amongst themselves without either of us weighing in. Though, that didn't mean they didn't still have business with us. Or, more specifically, Edelgard had business with Azrael.

"Azrael," Edelgard began softly, heading straight for him as soon as she saw him. He glanced at her curiously, tilting his head to the side. "I wanted to thank you. For helping me. I'm in your debt."

"You owe me nothing," Azrael immediately scoffed, turning away to scout ahead for us. But Edelgard moved to stand in front of him, blocking him. "I'm not putting a price on your life."

"I'm not asking you to do that. I simply owe you. A favor for a favor."

"Look, I might be a former mercenary, and I'm a terrible person, but not every interaction in the world has to be equivalent like that." Azrael tried to step around her, but Edelgard blocked him again. "Were you this stubborn with my sister?"

"I'm still trying to return that favor as well, but I haven't been able to bring it up yet."

"Good luck, because in Byleth's view, you also owe her nothing." Azrael sighed. "You didn't hire me for the job. So, there's no contract and thus, no need to pay. Pretty simple, isn't it?"

"Most would jump at the idea of having the heir of the Empire indebted to them, you know."

"In case it's not obvious, Byleth and I aren't like most people." He rolled his eyes and just picked up Edelgard so that he could keep on walking. Edelgard yelped and flailed a bit before setting in the crook of his elbow. "Neither of us care you're a princess. Byleth saved you without even knowing your name because that's how she is. And I saved you because you're her student."

"Would you have saved me if I wasn't her student?"

"Eh… maybe." He glanced up at her, and shifted her so that he could carry her a little more comfortably. "Unlike my twin, I'm a terrible person at heart, but I do try to do good anyway. So, I probably would've."

"And are you going to keep carrying me?"

"Probably." He grinned and she scowled. "I'll put you down if you drop the whole owing thing."

"That's…!" She grumbled something. I didn't hear it, but Azrael laughed. "That is a completely different issue!"

"Looks like I'm carrying you to the monastery then."

"Could you at least get the blood off first!?"

"Why? It's not like you don't have it on you anyway."

"You're covered! How did you even get healed like this?!"

I hid my small smile, and just watched everyone. Watched them argue. Watched them smile. Watched them lean on each other. Watched them just be _alive_. They were all alive. Thank goodness...

* * *

The trip back was quiet. Everyone's exhaustion had caught up to them, as well as the reality of what they had done. A couple had to stop to vomit off the side of the path. I purposely didn't look to see who it was, thinking they might want relative privacy. I simply reminded everyone that they should have water, so that they could rinse their mouths. It was still a relief when we arrived at the monastery.

"Welcome back, Professor!" the Gatekeeper greeted us, smiling warmly and saluting. I smiled back faintly, even as I ushered my students past. "You are the first of the groups to return, but we got a message a couple hours ago that the hostages were successfully rescued."

"That's good to hear," I murmured, feeling the last of my tension melt away at the news. Azrael 'sent' me a question, worried, but I reassured him. He had his part of our 'surprise', and I had mine. I had enough energy for that. "Thank you."

"Always glad to be of assistance! Make sure you all get some rest. You've certainly earned it!"

"We will."

I made sure none of my students fell on their faces upon arrival, and then I headed to the graveyard. It was a little iffy on the stairs, because my legs shook so much, but I managed well enough. It was very easy to find Mom's grave from there. I mostly remembered the path, and there were lots of fresh flowers on it, unlike the other graves. I wondered… if I could give them flowers too. Sure, I didn't know who any of them were, but that didn't mean… ah, but I had a specific purpose and honestly, not a lot of energy left. I had to focus.

"Hey, Mom…" I whispered, kneeling next to her grave. Then I carefully tucked the flower from the canyon among the rest. "This is probably silly, but Dad told me you liked flowers. Said I got my own love from you, actually. And Alois told me that Dad would bring you back flowers when he left on missions. So, Azrael and I thought we might bring you back one too." I wondered how she felt about that. Annoyed? Grateful? I hoped grateful. "He's not here because his part of the surprise is… well, these flowers were in a group of four. So, he's making bookmarks with the other three. One for me, one for him, and one for Dad. And, I don't know, maybe when the flower withers here, you'll be able to pick it up in the afterlife or something. Then all of us will have one." It was, no doubt, a ridiculous notion. But one too tempting for either Azrael or I to ignore. "I love you, Mom." That… seemed like a good place to stop for now. "I'll come by again. Promise." Slowly, I stood up and brushed the dirt and grass off my knee before turning away. And pausing because I saw the three heirs were standing near, awkwardly looking at anything but me. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, don't mind us," Dimitri blurted. He seemed mortified, for some reason. He definitely couldn't make eye contact. "We just… um…"

"We followed you because we thought you might have forgotten that you have to report to Lady Rhea that we've returned," Edelgard mumbled. She, too, couldn't look me in the eye. "I promise we didn't… um…"

"We didn't mean to intrude, and really, we can just leave and-"

"Report?" I repeated, focusing on that. It took me a moment to remember what they were talking about. Seteth had briefly mentioned it at some point. "Oh, right. Dad normally handled things like that when we were mercenaries." So, I hadn't even thought about it. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

"It's not a problem, Teach," Claude reassured. Still, he held himself weird. Hesitant, actually. I'd never seen him like that. "We really didn't mean to eavesdrop, though. I know that sounds rich coming from me of all people, but-"

"Relax. I really don't mind." I looked back at the grave, smiling faintly. "Though, it's probably a little strange to talk to a grave like that. I'd like to think she heard me, though." Shaking my head, I began to leave. "You three can linger if you want. But if I have to make a report, I'd better do that before I forget again."

"Oh, no, we'll at least walk to the reception room with you!" All three of them fell in step with me, with Edelgard and Dimitri on either side of me. "So… uh…"

"Did you three happen to notice all the ruins in Zanado?" Edelgard asked, firmly changing the subject. I wasn't sure why she chose that one, though. "Each was more curious than the last, not the least because they didn't match the architecture style of any era within the Empire. Or Fodlan, for that matter."

"I noticed the same," Dimitri confirmed, nodding. Edelgard actually beamed at him, impressed for some reason. Claude, meanwhile, fell quiet, looking over my clothes for some reason or another. "There were a couple that I thought resembled some of the older buildings in the Kingdom, but upon a closer look, they were completely different."

"I think they must've belonged to a civilization that rose and fell in the distant past, long before the Empire rose."

"Perhaps even before Nemesis and the Elites as well." Dimitri crossed his arms, warming to the topic. "I wonder who they were."

"Maybe they weren't even human. Wouldn't that be interesting?" Edelgard looked at Claude, who was surprisingly thoughtful now. "If you're this silent, Claude, I fear you might be scheming."

"Well, I'm thinking of a few things," Claude protested with a shrug. It was surprising he didn't try to play up the 'accusation'. "I'll go with the second thing first, though. It's the same thing I noticed when we first entered and it's just bothering me. Why is it called the Red Canyon? Nothing there was red. I looked all over. But despite how far into the canyon we went, the only 'red' I found was because of the recent battle."

"Perhaps it's due to flowers then?" Edelgard suggested. She frowned, for some reason. "Or perhaps the stone there was originally red but faded with time?"

"Could be, but still seems strange. Plus, it's a sacred area for the Church. You need permission from the Archbishop herself to travel there." Claude focused on me then, just as we left the graveyard entirely. "What do you think, Teach?"

"Me?" I replied, startled. I struggled to think of an answer, but despite the fact that there had to be many logical answers, like the flowers or stone that Edelgard suggested, my mind… could only focus on one. "Well, perhaps it once ran red from a massacre?" If Azrael was right and I had seen that place in one of my dreams, then something like that… had to have happened. Some sort of battle, some sort of slaughter… perhaps of the people who once lived in those ruins? Perhaps that was how they 'fell'? "In that case, then it could be sacred simply because it's a grave." All three of them were staring at me. "Ah, I apologize. I'm afraid the battle made me a little morbid."

"Maybe, but you were transfixed by something in the canyon," Claude pointed out. I tensed, wondering how long he had been watching before calling out. "It was like you saw something, or felt something."

"I think you're overthinking a little, Claude." Best to simply rely on how no one could read me for now. How else was I supposed to get through this conversation? They already knew I had weird magic, and they already knew how easily I could kill. I didn't want to bring up the gremlin in my heart that actively talked to me. Even if Sothis's irritation at the nickname was amusing. "They were interesting, though."

"Okay, so maybe I'm wrong about the transfixation. But maybe the staring I confused it for was because of whatever wounds you're hiding?" He actually scowled; both Dimitri and Edelgard jumped a little before frowning at me. Me? I tried to figure out just what he was talking about. I normally healed up too quickly for anyone to notice. "I only just realized it, but you never got treated before we left. The blood and cuts on your clothes reminded me."

"Azrael healed me." Well, that was sort of a lie. My healing rate handled everything. But Azrael had checked me over. "We're used to such things." Why would he bring it up at all? And why were the other two frowning still? I felt like I was missing something, but I wasn't sure what. The only ones who had ever asked about my injuries in the past were my family. Strangers had never brought it up before...

"Miss Byleth!" And here came Cyril with the convenient save. Thank goodness, since I really needed it. "Welcome back," he greeted, jogging right up to me. Like the one I had seen before, it shook a little. "Lady Rhea is waiting for your report."

"I'm heading there now," I reassured, before looking at the three heirs. All three of them were frowning at me. What did I do? "I'll talk to you later. Cyril, you mind leading me?"

"I'm on it!"

Cyril made me stop along the way to at least change into clean clothes. Something about how I was treading blood flakes and dirt over the floor. He also gave me a wet washcloth to wipe my face with. Only when I was presentable did he actually lead me to where Rhea was waiting, in the same room where I had first met her. Afterwards, he left and I relayed everything to Rhea. Minus, of course, the less believable parts like turning back time.

"I see, so you have safely disposed of the bandits," Rhea murmured, smiling serenely. I personally wasn't sure I'd call it 'safely', but the bandits were dead, so I nodded. "I pray that their souls find salvation. But why did they target the students in the first place?"

"If you're hoping they let something slip, they didn't," I replied, feeling guilty over stupidly killing the bandit leader so quickly. I should've left him alive for interrogation… "I'm sorry."

"No, I just had hoped they had been… less than loyal to whatever compatriots they had." She sighed, resting a hand on her cheek. "We must investigate further. Until we know more, I ask that you support the students and relieve them of unnecessary worry."

"I'll do all that I can." What else could I say to that? And what would be 'unnecessary' in this scenario anyway?

"Good, I have high expectations for you." That was just… great… "By the way, how was your time in Zanado?" Huh? That… that was a subject change.

"It was… a battle." How was I supposed to answer? It hadn't been some scenic trip or anything. We went there to kill people, and so, my 'time in Zanado' was spent sick and panicking. But I knew better than to say all of that. "The ruins were interesting, I suppose. My students were entranced."

"I see." She seemed almost disappointed by my answer. But seriously, what else was I supposed to say? "Do you know why it's sacred to the Church?" I didn't, so I shook my head. And, for once, I didn't actually feel that bad about it, since none of my students seemed to know either and they had grown up with the church's teachings. "Legend has it that in ancient times, the Goddess alighted upon the world at that very canyon." Oh, so that was why? That might also explain the buildings, then. They might have been the 'original' monastery. "Of course, for a goddess from the heavens, Zanado could have only been a temporary haven."

"Temporary?"

"Yes, for do not humans eventually fear and hurt those who are different?" Bitter anger threaded into her words briefly. But there was no sign of it on her expression. I might've thought I'd imagined it, except Sothis confirmed my suspicion. "Still, in ancient times, she walked among her children, gracing the world with her presence and offering salvation to the people here. Even from her kingdom above, she watches over Fodlan. The mother of all life, the arbiter of every soul."

"I see." When did this turn into a religion lesson? Not that this wasn't fascinating, but I just… wasn't interested. "How did Seiros fit into this, then?"

"She received a revelation from the Goddess, a gift when all hope was lost." That totally wasn't convenient. No, not at all… oh, hell, I sounded like Azrael. I made sure to bite my tongue to make sure I didn't say anything. "Do you truly not-?"

"Ah, Lady Rhea?" Seteth walked in, sparing me more of the lecture. "My apologies, but there are things we need to discuss about Alois's investigation," he explained. He glanced at me before focusing on Rhea. "I'm afraid it can't wait."

"As you wish," Rhea replied, inclining her head slightly. She smiled at me then. "Until we meet again, Byleth."

I seized the easy escape, and quickly left the room. I made sure to close the doors behind me, both to give them privacy and to let me get out of sight sooner. Then, with a sigh, I started heading down the stairs. I was more than ready to just rest. And I needed my perfume. I could smell the blood and rot. The death… even if they were bandits, I… I...

_["A goddess… She keeps getting mentioned, but I have no memory of her at all."]_ Sothis's musing cut through the spiral of thoughts, and I slowed my pace a little so that I could better listen. _["Of course, I have no memory at all, really."]_ She sounded so resigned that I had to bite back a little smile. _["Oh, how bothersome. It's like I know, but I don't know. Still, I wonder if Zanado had been my home once. Perhaps when the goddess walked about? That would explain why I felt some familiarity. But what would that make me, then?"]_

The first and obvious answer was, of course, a 'ghost'. But somehow, I had a feeling that wasn't correct. The way she mumbled and grumbled hinted she didn't think so either. However, there was one interesting thing I had noticed during the talk, and perhaps it had a hint to the answer. Rhea's headdress… it resembled the one Sothis wore.

_["Oh! You are correct! They do bear a few similarities!"]_ Sothis 'hrmmed', thinking. I was just grateful I was used to her suddenly commenting on my thoughts as otherwise, I might've missed a step heading down. _["Perhaps I was a priestess of this goddess, then? That doesn't explain why you and I are connected, but perhaps it does play a role in why you see the past."]_ It could be, except that I saw parts she clearly couldn't have lived through. _["That is true… Well, I suppose it doesn't fully matter. I want to know, and I will one day regain what I have lost, but I am in no rush. I enjoy being with you, after all."]_ Well, that made two of us, then. _["Ah, we agree? Excellent! Then there truly is no rush. Let us focus on the present for now! And that present includes a nice and relaxing bath for you. I insist you spoil yourself!"]_

It was really strange having a mental argument with a gremlin that lived in your heart. Especially when said gremlin actually _won_ the argument. But it was probably one of the less weird parts of my life nowadays, so I just went with it.

* * *

The rest of my evening and night went about as usual, more or less. Sort of. I asked Manuela about scented oils for my bath, having heard about them once, and was promptly given a small basket filled with some, as well as some 'hair treatment' concoctions she insisted I use. I had no idea what made them different from the soap I usually used, except they smelled nice. And since I could still smell the blood and rot, I would take the nice smell. It went well with my perfumes and honestly, it smelled like I had flowers wrapped around me. Which I didn't mind at all. Especially when I woke up from my typical nightmare and decided to read for a while. At least, until someone knocked on my door.

_["Who would be calling on you this late?"]_ Sothis asked with a yawn. While I'd been reading, she'd been dozing. _["One of the three heirs?"]_ Perhaps. They seemed the most likely, given the past. However, when I actually opened the door, that guess was proved wrong. Very wrong, actually.

"I'm sorry, Professor…" Hilda mumbled, clutching a blanket around herself. She wore a pink nightgown, and had her hair in braided pigtails for sleeping. "I keep having the worst nightmares, and I remembered Claude mentioning you were often awake at late hours. Can I stay here for a little bit?"

"Of course," I reassured, stepping out of the way to let her in. She smiled in relief, but didn't take a seat at my table. Instead, she just sat on the floor by my bed. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Do you happen to have a Albinean berry blend?"

"Actually, I might." I went to check and discovered I did. I couldn't remember when I had gotten it, but I was glad to have it. "Yes, I do. I'll make a pot." I thought about offering my sleeping tea, but decided against it. I had a feeling Hilda just didn't want to be alone for a moment. "Do you want to talk about your nightmares?"

"It's mostly just… what ifs with the battle." She shuddered, pulling her blanket even tighter around her. "Like when I… when I fell back? I keep dreaming of Lysithea dying. It was pure chance that you got there in time." Technically, that did happen and it was less chance and me turning back time to erase that event. But that would be complicated to explain. "Then there's other things. Like 'what if' we had charged across the bridge at the beginning of that whole ordeal."

"You dream of that?"

"Yeah, like… oh, like Caspar, Leonie, and Felix charged ahead and the rest of us stupidly followed instead of stopping them." She flinched at the thought, but I had to pause in making the tea. Because that seemed strangely… "Then there's this fireball and whoosh! Down goes the bridge and most everyone on it. And all I can do in the nightmare is stand like an idiot as Claude shoves Lorenz to safety before falling and dying." That did happen, though. In the time that I had erased. That _did_ happen. Why would she see that in her nightmare? "It was awful… the helplessness I felt…"

"I can imagine." More than imagine. I felt it. "But it is thankfully just a nightmare. Everyone made it through."

"Yeah… I'm not the praying sort usually, but I joined Marianne in her nightly prayers tonight. Felt appropriate." She sighed about something. "Hey, Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"This is going to sound stupid, I know, but can I take some flying lessons? I can't get the mental image of Claude falling out of my head, even while awake." Her voice wavered, but when I glanced back, I saw only earnest eyes. "I wonder if it might help."

"Of course. I'll get that arranged." But why would she dream of it at all? Was… was this a cost of turning back time? Their souls remembered anyway? I… I didn't like that…

I had just finished the tea when someone else knocked on the door. I set the pot on the table and opened it to discover Dorothea. She wore a fancier nightgown than Hilda, surprisingly enough, and she had a shawl around her instead of a blanket. But, otherwise, it seemed just the same as when Hilda appeared, complete with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, Profesor, but do you mind?" Dorothea asked softly. I simply stepped out of the way, closed the door behind her, and fetched another teacup. "Oh, Hilda!" Meanwhile, Dorothea sat down next to Hilda, and Hilda moved to drape her blanket around them both. "You have nightmares too?" She winced in sympathy when Hilda nodded. I set about pouring the tea for us. "I keep dreaming about that rock trap that Azrael set off. But with us there instead, and Ferdie dying because he saved me and…" She shuddered and burrowed into Hilda's side. Hilda made a sympathetic noise. "Oh, I don't even want to think about it anymore."

"I don't blame you," Hilda murmured. After a moment, she managed a strained smile. "So, lets gossip about something else? I really like your accessories, by the way. Would you mind if I make you some?"

"I'd _adore_ that. You make jewelry?"

"Just a little."

The two purposely talked of lighter things such as accessories and makeup. I gave them some tea and decided to simply curl up with my book again, though at the table so that I could drink some tea myself. However, the two dragged me into the conversation by asking about perfumes and Hilda telling Dorothea that I had an entire collection. While we talked, though, some of my other students drifted in. Ignatz was the third, and he almost ran away when he saw Hilda and Dorothea were already there, but was persuaded to stay. He was definitely more comfortable when Ashe joined us. Mercedes came with Leonie and Lysithea, with a couple of her own tea sets since she had seen Hilda pass, and warned more were coming. She was proven correct when Linhardt stumbled in and curled up in the corner to sleep. Annette and Bernadetta slipped in together, followed soon by Petra. That was… that was around the time I started wondering if all my eaglets, cubs, and fawns were going to show up. And I was soon proven right.

"Yo, Teach, hate to bother, but…" Claude began, with only a token knock before opening the door. Behind him, Lorenz sputtered at the 'rudeness'. "Oh, relax, I'm just going to ask… if… huh." Claude blinked a couple of times, taking in the sight of half my students huddled together in my room. "Well, I suppose this is a case of wise people think alike?" Claude stepped back, nudging Lorenz out of the way, and… and I saw more or less the other half of my students outside, most of the ones who roomed on the second floor. "So… uh… huh. For once, I'm speechless."

Honestly, so was I. Why did all of them come to me? But that… that didn't matter. What mattered was that none of them felt like being alone. All of them were dealing with nightmares, including nightmares of what _had been_ and yet was erased. For many of them, it was also the night after their first battle, when the weight and tiredness truly hit. If company was what they needed to get through it, then company was what they'd get. Sure, there was the conundrum of my room being nowhere near big enough to hold everyone, but I knew a room that was.

"Everyone, gather your things," I ordered, snatching a few of my blankets and pillows for emphasis. After a moment of confusion, the group that had been in my room already did the same. "We're moving to the classroom so that we can camp together. Lorenz and Ferdinand, you two are responsible for making sure we have plenty of tea. Claude and Ingrid, see who isn't here already. If anyone is missing, work on tracking them down and asking if they want to join."

It took my students a long second to realize I was serious. But, when they did, they were quick to follow orders. All of them were jostling good-naturedly, bickering over who would carry what, with some deciding to briefly return to their rooms for more things. Edelgard and Hubert were briefly the only ones missing, but Caspar found them quickly and while Hubert seemed convinced we had all hit our heads, Edelgard actually seemed enthused about the idea.

"Professor, do you need help carrying anything?" Dimitri asked when I stepped out of my room finally. I frowned a little when I noticed he had no blanket or pillow, but he pointed at Dedue, who was carrying enough blankets and pillows for five people. And casually taking what Annette had been carrying to make it 'six'. "He stole them from me before I could secure my grip."

"Ah." Well, I had to smile faintly at that. "Actually, if you don't mind, I think I need to inform Seteth about this." Or at least someone. Seteth seemed the most appropriate for this sort of thing. "Can you carry what I've got while I do that? I want to also see if we can get some snacks, just in case."

"Of course." He took my blankets and pillows from me, as well as the book I had been reading. "No teapot?"

"No, I…" I hesitated a moment before deciding to be honest. "It was my mom's. So, I'm worried about it breaking."

"Of course." He smiled in understanding, and I smiled back slightly. "Edelgard, Claude, and I will herd everyone to the classroom."

"Thank you."

It wasn't until I had made it to the reception hall that I remembered that I actually had no idea where Seteth's room was. After a split-second of debating, I decided to simply check his office, since I remembered the 'argument' he and Rhea had about his apparent lack of sleeping. If he wasn't there, then… well, I did know where Rhea's room was. I could just ask her, though it would be a little awkward.

But, hey, I got lucky for once. Seteth's office door was open and he was in his office, working. Curled up in a chair next to him was a sleeping Flayn, who used his leg as her pillow. I supposed that played a reason in why he hadn't moved. The large stack of papers on his desk likely provided another.

"What in the world are you doing up so late?" he asked when he noticed me in the doorway. I tiptoed inside, glancing worriedly at Flayn. "She's a heavy sleeper, once she actually gets to sleep. Just don't yell."

"I won't," I promised. It was an easy promise since… well, I had never really yelled. Another reason I was dubbed the 'Ashen Demon' was because of how relatively quiet I was on the battlefield. It added to my inhumanity. "It's not uncommon for me to be up at the hour, but this night… most of my students are also awake and desperately not wanting to be alone. I'm having everyone camp in the classroom, since my room isn't large enough."

"That so?" Seteth frowned, and I thought he might be mad. But then I noticed the sadness in his eyes. "That should be fine. I ask that you not make too much of a mess."

"I'll make sure we clean up in the morning." Deciding this was probably an appropriate time to bow, I did so. "Thank you."

"Of course. We need to do what we can for them. Bending the rules a little so that they do not break is easily done." Seteth was quick to wince when he said the words. "I ask that you not repeat that, though. Some might take advantage of the words."

"It's okay. I'm not Azrael. I keep most of my thoughts to myself."

"I'm glad one of you does." His long sigh hinted to a lot of suffering. And I wondered just what Azrael had said or done. "Ah, that is another matter entirely. How are you doing?"

"Me?" I was surprised he asked. "This isn't my first battle."

"It is your first as a teacher. Based on what Jeralt said, I understand it is also your first in a leader position." He… had a point there. And the day's battle showed that while I could take command of a small group, a larger one like my cohort? Not so much. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine." It was an easy lie. "Just a bit tired. And fretting over my students."

"Right…" He frowned, though, like he could tell I was lying. He didn't push, though. "Ah, thank you for taking the time to have tea with Flayn tonight." He smiled down at her, stroking her hair. "She was worried about you all."

"I didn't notice with her saying how worried she was ten times." I really didn't mean to be sarcastic there, but Seteth muffled a laugh. "I best return to my students before they break something."

"The kitchen keeps a cabinet stocked specifically for midnight snacks, if you're interested. It's just to the left as you enter from the dining hall." Oh, that was convenient. I was just going to see if there was anything extra from tonight. "Get some rest. Hopefully, your mission for the next moon won't involve battle." The way he said it hinted he didn't have much hope at all for it. But I knew he would try, at least, and that was enough. "Pleasant sleep to you and yours, Byleth."

"And to you as well."

It didn't take me long at all to find the cabinet he mentioned, and there was even a stack of baskets next to it. So, I took one and filled it up before finally joining my students in the classroom. But I had to stop in the doorway to smile a little when I arrived because of what I saw. Unlike how it had been the previous times we had grouped up, there was no true regard for 'houses'. They were all just mixed up together.

Some were already dozing, like Annette and Lysithea who were curled up next to an open magical theory book. Others were wide awake, and chatting with others who were awake to get some laughs, like Sylvain and Dorothea who alternated between flirting with each other and double-teaming on others like Marianne or Ingrid. Still others were just watching everything quietly, with warm gazes, like Dedue, who had Linhardt sleeping on his leg, or Mercedes, who braided Hilda's hair. What was most surprising to me, truthfully, was seeing Edelgard asleep on Dimitri's shoulder, since I wouldn't have expected it. Dimitri's slightly surprised look hinted he didn't expect it either, but he didn't seem to mind. He even smiled when Claude sighed happily and sprawled out to use Edelgard's leg as his pillow. I thought I saw Hubert twitch from the shadows nearby, as if offended by Claude's action, but Petra soon distracted him with a question, one that Ashe listened in on eagerly.

I watched them all for a while before I let my presence known, and I set the snacks down a safe distance away from the blankets and pillows before joining them. At some point during the night, I ended up being Bernie's pillow, but I didn't mind. It just meant one less blanket for me when I finally nodded off. And, strangely, it was… probably some of the best sleep I'd had in a while. Certainly since I came to the monastery.

Today's battle would sadly be the first of many. Thanks to Sothis, though, they all made it out. I just had to hope… that I could keep doing the same for them. It was all I could do, after all.

* * *

_Linhardt von Hevring_

_Crest: Cethleann (Minor)_

_The only child of Count Hevring and a genius with the attention span of a gnat. Easily bored by everything around him, he flits from one interest to the next, doing whatever he wishes. Only things such as Crests and fishing are able to recapture his attention._

_His keen intelligence and observation skills make learning spells easy for him, but his dislike of working hard means that he prefers to simply coast when it comes to battle techniques, being a 'jack of all trades' sort of healer compared to Marianne or Mercedes. However, his love of research means he's more likely to learn a wide variety of spells. _

_Best friends with Caspar since they were six years old, Caspar is one of the few people Linhardt can hold a proper conversation with as he finds Caspar's energy and kindness to be utterly fascinating. That doesn't mean he holds back when criticizing him, though. Just that he's more willing to help him out._

_Mercedes von Martritz_

_Crest: Lamine (Minor)_

_The oldest of her cohort, whose calm demeanor and gentle kindness hide her complicated and painful past. Because of how she and her mother took refuge in a church, she is very religious and prays daily to the Goddess to both make requests and to thank Her for Her kindness._

_Perhaps because of her Imperial lineage, she is talented in magic in general, though she greatly prefers healing magic. However, unlike the other two healers, she does not shy away from battle, as she is determined to never again lose that which is precious to her. _

_She has a complete and utter love of ghost stories, frequently wishing to summon one to meet and talk. She also has a wide repertoire of stories to tell, which she will eagerly do whenever there is even the slightest of excuses. Mostly because she thinks it's fun to tease people. _

_Marianne von Edmund_

_Crest: Beast (Minor)_

_The adoptive daughter of Margrave Edmund, she is a very quiet and melancholic person. She actively avoids people and, even when in the company of others, finds it difficult to speak. As a result, many think she's actually a ghost. _

_Though primarily a healer, this is due more to her belief in the Goddess and less out of a genuine desire to heal, likely due to her aversion to people in general. As a result, her studies focus more on the offensive Faith spells, though she also takes the medicinal and healing lessons with full seriousness. _

_She adores animals, and can often be found tending and talking to them. This extends from the horses in the stables to the wild birds that flit about the monastery. In fact, she appears to be able to actually understand them to a significant degree, though some who witness this think she is just good at guessing. _

* * *

Author: As I did for Byleth, Azrael, and Edelgard, Marianne's crest is named for convenience's sake.

In-game, the battle with the bandits goes smoothly, but I wanted to show off the Divine Pulse mechanic (and also highlight how most of the students are inexperienced in real battle), so that involved some liberties. When you start a new game, Byleth starts with 3 charges of Divine Pulse (or so I read when trying to figure it out), which is why Byleth had a bad reaction after the fourth use.

For the sake of my sanity, I'm not necessarily going to show Byleth giving a birthday bouquet every time one of the students has a birthday. So, if it's not shown, just assume it happened off-screen. Think this is the first time Jeritza has shown up, so I figured I'd have a bit of fun with it. Same thing with Anna.

Rhea's description differs depending on if you saw her C support or not. What's above is what's in her C support, where Jeralt was a very young mercenary and was terribly injured protecting her. If you don't see her C support, then after the events of Chapter 9, when you're meeting her for the usual post-mission debriefing, she'll say that Jeralt was a soldier in the Kingdom army and there's nothing on how he got injured, only that Rhea saved him. If you view the scene from the event gallery, this is actually the version you'll see. (In game, if you have her C support, then that same scene will skip straight to asking why Jeralt left)

And yes, more supports! Though Marianne mentioning Ashe thinking her a ghost comes from their C support. Though the support itself doesn't come up, Linhardt's C support with Flayn mentions she bears a resemblance to the statue of Saint Cethleann.

Cyril's conversation with Byleth is based on his… ugh, I always get chapter numbers mixed up for this game… Chapter 4? The Rite of Rebirth chapter. It's based on that chapter's monastery dialogue. I moved it up since Byleth and Cyril have had more interactions at this point than they did in the game.


	7. Chapter 6) Shadows

Chapter 6) Shadows

* * *

_We made it. We made it through the first battle. Not without trouble, even more than the students remember. Or 'remember', rather. Their souls still did, and brought those erased times back in their dreams. Through careful questions, I discovered that those who 'died' didn't remember the events of that particular timeline. Only those who were still alive when I froze time 'remembered' what I had erased. _

_Azrael views it as simply another tool that lets me know my students. Who is reckless, who is protective, etc. Me? I view it as a way to erase mistakes, but mistakes like that shouldn't happen in the first place. Bad enough that I see them traumatized and dead, but for them to still remember even after I erased it? It shakes me. I need to be better. I have to be. I am the worst choice for this job, but since my students are stuck with me, I have to give them my absolute best. I have to. _

* * *

_["So, you weave the flowers into a crown and gift them to those you love and appreciate?"]_ Sothis was utterly fascinated by the garland I wove in my room during the morning quiet. _["I think it's lovely. Why white roses in particular, though?"]_

"Well, many use it as a way of showing romantic love, Sothis, and white roses are associated with new beginnings and everlasting love," I explained, carefully tucking the stems back. I wanted this to be as perfect as possible, after all. "They can also symbolize eternal loyalty."

_["I see, I see."]_ Sothis hovered next to me, watching me weave with rapt attention. _["But the garlands are for all forms of love, not merely romantic."]_

"That's right." Though, if I recalled, most my age didn't bother making any for friends and family. Only potential lovers. But the older tradition was to show affection to all those you cared for, and I liked that much better. Besides, when I was younger, and less certain of my ability to convey emotions, I had used it as a way of showing Dad how much I adored him. Now, it was our little family tradition. "An intricate crown often conveys a great deal of affection compared to a simpler one."

_["Well, that and the skill to actually make it intricate."]_ Too true. It had taken me years of practice to be able to make one like this. _["Is that stem there supposed to be out?"]_

"Just for now. It'll be the final one I weave in, to close the garland and keep it together."

_["Oooooohhhh…."]_

It didn't take me long to finish the garland from there. I was an old hand at this, after all. As soon as I was finished, I doublechecked that everything held and then left my room to head to Dad's office. Er… the captain's office. Which apparently wasn't Dad, even though he still was the only one I ever saw working in there. And he had his stuff there. And he had people calling him 'captain'. I had no idea what was going on there, and decided to not think on it too hard. Or try to, at least. Either way, I headed there and had hoped I could talk to him about a few things that were bothering me. Namely, how someone actually led a large group of people? I'd made so many mistakes with the bandits and even though I was fairly certain Dad's way of intimidating people into listening wouldn't work with me, I knew he'd have advice.

"Oh, Byleth!" Sadly, though, Dad wasn't alone in the office. Alois was also there and while I wouldn't mind more advice, the way the two had been hunched over the desk before Alois noticed me suggested they were working. "What a pleasure!" Alois greeted, just as loud as always. Dad rubbed his ear, trying to not to sigh. Probably hard, since Alois had boomed directly into said ear.

"Need something, kiddo?" Dad asked, ignoring whatever ringing remained. Though he smiled, I saw there was some strain in it. Whatever they were going over… it bothered him. And I didn't know what it was, but I did see what looked to be a list of names. Victims? "I would've thought you'd be curled up with a book since you have some free days."

"Well, most of it can wait," I replied. I didn't want to bother him with my own issues if there was something going on. And clearly, something was. "However, there _is_ one thing that simply cannot wait." I walked over to the desk and presented him the garland. "I just finished."

"It's barely the start of the month!" Not sure why that mattered. I _always_ made sure to make his as soon as I could. For one thing, I wanted to use the best roses I could find and that was easier when it was earlier in the month. "You went with an intricate pattern this year." Still, just as he always did, Dad smiled and placed it on his head to wear proudly. "Everything okay?"

"As far as I know." I smiled faintly at him and he studied my expression for a long moment before nodding, accepting what I said. "I'll let you get back to work. I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo." Dad stepped around the desk to give me a hug, and he brushed a kiss over my hair. "Love you too."

I really did make sure to leave quickly. I had a feeling it was better that I didn't overhear whatever they were talking about. So, I closed the door, lingered only a moment, and headed down the hall to the staircase. Of course, when I turned the corner, I barely checked the urge to sigh and facepalm at just how _badly_ my students were hiding. Seriously, we needed lessons in this if they were going to do it so many times. As it was, they just stared awkwardly at me, pretending to still be hidden, while I looked right at them. And, to my surprise, it was a good majority of them! The only ones I couldn't see were Bernadetta, Dimitri, Linhardt, Hubert, and Dedue. Well, Ashe and Petra had been hard to see at first, but their fellows' complete inability gave them away before long.

"...I suppose we must look ridiculous," Edelgard muttered, stepping out of the group to give up on the startlingly bad attempt. She smoothed out her shirt as if it could wipe away the memory of what I saw. "I must apologize. Someone…" She looked pointedly at Sylvain and Claude, who both shrugged and grinned without a single trace of repentance. Since they were in the very front of the blob, I had a feeling they were the instigators of this. "Saw you walking with a garland and we all got curious about who you would be giving it to."

"I make one for Dad and one for Azrael every year," I explained, crossing my arms and trying to decide what I felt about this. I suppose it must've been rather startling that I would be so bold to declare romantic interest in someone when I was… well… me. And as I had told Sothis, most of those my age didn't make garlands for anyone but potential lovers. "Dad is always the first one, though."

"That's right… the older tradition _is_ to give garlands to all your loved ones…" Hard to say who among my students looked more sheepish, but they were certainly giving each other serious competition. "I didn't get to see much of it, but from what I saw, your garland was very beautiful. Intricate, yet subtle."

"You think so?" I wasn't sure it was as grand as that. But Dad liked it, and that was what mattered most to me. "I've been giving them garlands since I was little, and I suppose I'm fairly good with my hands." For a split-second, I thought I saw Edelgard's eyes widen and she might have even blushed. But Felix suddenly shoved Sylvain face-down onto the floor, for some reason, while Ingrid facepalmed and shoved a giggling Dorothea, and that promptly distracted me. "...Is everything okay?"

"They're just being… well, being themselves, I suppose." Edelgard coughed to clear her throat, probably embarrassed by their antics. "Still, I really can't help but be amazed by the garland. Truthfully, I haven't made one in a long while. So long that I'm not sure if I can even remember how."

"Well, if you'd like, I can show you." Since it was still early in the month, there were plenty of white roses about to use. And I had practice teaching this sort of thing. "Though, I suppose you'd prefer not to have lessons during a free-"

"N-No, I'd love to!" Okay, that time, Edelgard definitely blushed. It was faint, but there. "If you're fine with that, that is." Why would she be blushing, though? Did she think wanting lessons was embarrassing or something?

"Oh, Edie, you're so cute~!" Dorothea teased, slinking up behind like a cat and hugging Edelgard. Edelgard simply frowned a little at her, almost pouting. "Still, if no one minds, I'd like to get in on that lesson? I've actually never made a flower crown, though I've always wanted to."

"I would be liking lessons as well, though I am most confused by this tradition?" Petra added, stepping up as well. I noticed she didn't have her hair in a braid today, but a ponytail. "Why are crowns of flowers being gifted to those close to the heart?"

"Not sure how it started, actually. But it's been a tradition for… a while?" She was right. If I recalled Dad's stories correctly, the tradition actually predated the War of Heroes. "Typically, it's to potential lovers, but like our professor and Edie said, traditionally, you gave them to those important to you."

"I think I have some understanding." Despite that, though, Petra smiled sadly. "It is a blemish that I cannot be giving one to my grandfather, though. I have disbelief that crowns of flowers would survive a journey so long." True, but we could-

"I could make a bookmark for you," Azrael noted, sneaking up on me to give me a hug. I'd been distracted by my students, but he soothed me before I jumped. My students, of course, were startled, but he didn't care about that. "I was giving a report to Rhea and saw you all hiding _badly_ on my way in." He raised a brow at my students, who were now back to sheepish. "Seriously, it's insulting how bad most of you are at it. Ask for lessons or something before you try again."

"Am I to be included in that group?" Petra asked, tilting her head curiously. She smiled when Azrael shook his head. "Good, I had great fear that I had been losing… had lost some of my ability for lack of practice."

"Nah, you and tree cub-" It certainly said something that I knew exactly which one of the cubs he was talking about with just that and could 'send' him it just as quickly. "No, wait, Ashe. Ashe is his name. Anyway, you two were good." And Petra preened at that. "But if you want, you can pick a flower or make something, and I'll turn it into a bookmark for you. That'll survive a trip better."

"Marks for books?"

"Yeah, like this." Azrael produced one of the ones he made from the Zanado flowers from his pocket. A quick peek showed he'd managed to hide a small book there. That didn't surprise me one bit. "It's nothing fancy, but you can include a letter or something with it to explain the tradition here in Fodlan. Does Brigid have something like it?"

"Mmm… There is not a moon for a thing, but in Brigid, there is a day of devotion which is similar, perhaps?"

"You can tell us about it while we gather the flowers for the crown," I offered, mostly to keep things moving. Otherwise, we were all going to block the hallway forever. "If you want to. Does anyone else want to learn, actually?"

The answer ended up being all my girls, so it was a group hike to the woods, with Azrael accompanying us part of the way because he had to go on patrol again. And somehow along the way, Bernadetta joined us. Wasn't quite sure when or how, except it had involved Ingrid and given how Bernadetta skittered away from Ingrid, I wasn't exactly sure it had involved bonds of friendship. However, since she stuck close to Petra and Dorothea, and didn't run off into the woods while we gathered flowers, I decided to simply watch and make sure everything was okay. Particularly when all of us gathered in my room for lessons. That also included tea and sweets somehow.

"You're doing well," I murmured, helping Dorothea. She hadn't been joking when she said she had never made one before, and she easily had the most trouble with weaving the flowers. But she was eager to learn and just as good of a student as always. "Just remember to keep your grip light." I moved to Petra next, smiling slightly as she actually used a needle and thread to string some petals together into a little ring (or 'crown') for the bookmark. "I'm sure that'll be lovely. Make sure you give it to Azrael. You can talk designs." Petra grinned broadly at me, eager at the thought, and I then moved to the corner, where Bernadetta and Marianne were both hiding. "You two okay?" Both were quick to nod. "Good…"

"Professor, are you going to be flitting to all of us like a bee?" Leonie teased. I was surprised she wanted to make a garland, and… honestly, even more surprised by the teasing. "I know it's a lesson, but your feet have to be hurting at this point."

"I've been on my feet for longer periods." Still, I did sit down beside her, watching her weave the flowers together. "Here, you skipped a stem."

"Ugh, drat." She sulked while I quickly fixed the problem. "It's hard keeping track." That it was. I had so many problems when I first started, even after watching the village girls for hours. "I wonder…" She hesitated before glancing at me almost sheepishly. "You think Captain Jeralt will mind getting one from me?"

"He'd love it." I answered with no hesitations at all. Leonie smiled in what I thought might be relief. "Though, if this is for him, you need to make it a little larger."

"Oh, it's not for him to wear or anything." Really? That confused me a little, since I always made mine for them to wear. Was that common? "I just… I just want to show my appreciation." Well, if she was certain, then I wouldn't press. "...Drat, I skipped one again, didn't I?"

"You're trying to move too quickly. Take your time. It's not like the flowers are going to grow legs and run off."

Leonie needed help a couple more times, because she was just too eager to finish and kept missing things, but eventually, she made herself slow down enough to not skipping stems and I walked around the room helping everyone again. Lysithea had a similar problem to Leonie in that she tried to push herself too quickly, which was compounded by how she tried to do more than what she could actually hold. Thankfully, she didn't have to start all over again like I had to when I made that particular mistake years ago, but it did take a couple of gentle scoldings to actually get her to listen and take her time. Mercedes had somehow managed to 'loop' her garland into a 'flower eight', which we couldn't figure out even after taking it apart for her to do again. Ingrid's first completed attempt fell apart quickly because she had woven too loosely… all common mistakes, really. I'd done all of them many times over the years.

"I just realized I have no idea who I'm going to give this garland to," Hilda joked at one point, laughing about it even. She probably was the best of everyone when it came to making the garlands, and I remembered her mentioning to Dorothea that she made accessories. "What about the rest of you? Do you know?"

"Mmm… well, I think I'll give mine to His Highness," Annette answered after a moment of thought. I noticed that she was taking her time and concentrating so hard on her weaving that she actually sat stiffly. Not even sweets could get her to relax. "He's the first one I can think of, at least."

"Oh?" Hilda suddenly grinned. "My, my… does our sweet Annette have a crush on our resident prince charming?"

"What? No way! He's like a big brother to me!" Annette immediately sulked, though she relented a little as everyone else laughed. "Well, sort of, at least."

"Sort of?"

"I've never met him before coming here, but my father… well, he's been a knight for the Kingdom since Prince Dimitri's grandfather's time." A long serving retainer then, huh? "He served as a teacher to His Highness, so I grew up with stories about him. And since my father was so fond of him, it really felt like… I don't know… like hearing stories of a close relative who had to live away?" She shrugged, smiling a little sheepishly. "A little weird, sure, but it's just always felt right to me." And, you know, it certainly did explain why she was always quick to hug him.

"Ah, right, Sir Gustave was of House Dominic," Ingrid murmured, smiling faintly. There was something sad about it, though. "I should've made that connection sooner, but I mostly knew him as a distant figure and… well…"

"It's been three or four years since you've seen him," Annette supplied. She still wore a smile, but there was definitely something strained about it now. Mercedes looked worriedly at her, and Ingrid only seemed sadder. Three or four years ago… that was the Tragedy of Duscar. Had he died during it? "Anyway, who are you giving yours to, Ingrid? Do you know?"

"Hmm… truthfully, I'm trying to figure that out. I figured it would be His Highness, Felix, or Sylvain. They're my childhood friends and we've known each other for most of our lives." She grinned. "If you're giving one to His Highness though, Annette, then perhaps I should give one to either Felix or Sylvain."

"Oh, don't give one to Sylvain," Dorothea scoffed, freeing up a hand to wave the notion away. She then went right back to weaving. "He's probably going to get a lot anyway. Maybe give it to Felix? Give him some petals if he's going to act all thorny."

"Thorny?" Edelgard repeated. She grimaced when she made a mistake at weaving her flowers, again, but I came over to help before anyone really noticed. "I take it you attempted to have a conversation and was rebuffed?"

"That's certainly one way to put it." Dorothea scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Talked at me like I was a stray cat when I invited him for a treat." She frowned when Ingrid opened her mouth, likely to apologize. "Nope. If I want an apology, I'll force it out of him. I already have a plan for revenge anyway." Oh dear…

"And knowing you, you won't share what it is." Did Dorothea get revenge on people a lot or something? Was this something I needed to be wary of? "So, instead, why not share who you're giving your garland to? If you know, I mean."

"Ah, Manuela, actually." Dorothea's demeanor softened immediately. "She was my senior in the opera, my teacher actually, and… truthfully, she's the one who brought me into that world. And no matter how old I'll get, I'll always be grateful to her for that. She saved me, after all."

"Really?" Edelgard waited for a moment, likely to see if Dorothea would share more. But Dorothea kept quiet, save for humming a song. "Does anyone else know who they'll give theirs to?"

"Well, I think I'll give mine to Dedue, actually," Mercedes revealed easily. Quite a few of the girls gave her surprised looks. "You see; he's agreed to tell me more about Duscar and its gods. I asked after he made a comment about how Fodlan's goddess accepts many kinds of prayers. So, I thought it would be a nice way to thank him." It was… also possibly going to lead to some sort of outburst, considering how much Ingrid suddenly bristled, but...

"I wonder if he'd be willing to tell me about them as well," I mused, cutting off that potential argument. Dimitri had mentioned Ingrid's grief had turned to anger, and that was understandable, but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to keep my tongue if she went on a rant. "Petra has been teaching me about Brigid, and its language."

"Really?"

"Yes, and our professor is picking up on the language most quick!" Petra eagerly confirmed, and praised. I had to smile a little, pleased. "Though, I must be admitting it is most amusing watching you be confused by the written word."

"I'm sure it is," I gently teased, going along with the joke. The different alphabet still took some getting used to, but it was fun. Sothis _adored_ the lessons as well. "I am impressed you take so easily to Fodlan's written word, considering it is so different."

"W-well, it has taken a lot of practicing…" Petra flushed from the praise. And that blush turned even darker when Dorothea poked her cheek. "So… um…"

"I have to admit that I'm a bit worried about Marianne and Bernadetta," Hilda noted, changing the subject for Petra's sake. Though Petra smiled in thanks, I frowned a little in worry. I didn't see anything off when I checked the corner, but… "I think between the two of them, there's been fifty apologies."

"Fifty-three, actually," Lysithea corrected, frowning as she tried to finish off her garland. I moved next to her and help her tuck in the last stem. That part was always tricky. "Well, that I've heard since I started counting. I got curious."

"Wait, seriously?" Hilda laughed, bright and cheerful, and that sparked the rest into laughter as well. And confusion from Bernadetta and Marianne. "Anyway, to go back to what started this round of conversation… well, how about those of us who haven't decided just split our garlands about the boys in our cohort?"

Everyone agreed with her without much hesitation, though there was a problem of numbers. After all, there were more boys than girls (barely) and Dorothea and Leonie wanted to give theirs to someone not in the cohort at all. But I quickly made garlands to even things out, and they sorted out who would get what on their own. It made me smile, truthfully. I hoped it was a sign that they were becoming friends.

* * *

Why was leadership so difficult to study? I had been skimming through this book for most of the afternoon, and I was no closer to… well, anything. Now, granted, it was probably stupid in the first place to try and learn something definitively social from a book, but it wasn't as if I had a lot of options. Each time I tried to talk to Dad, he was busy with something and I didn't want to bother him…

"Byleth." And to make matters better, Seteth had just walked into the courtyard where I was attempting to study. "A moment?" he asked, in a tone that implied he wasn't actually going to listen to a refusal.

So, I swallowed my annoyance and replied, "yes?"

"It has been brought to my attention that certain individuals have been making advances at Flayn." Advances? Like… how? Romantic? Violent? She hadn't mentioned either to me during our teas. "Have you witnessed such behavior?"

"Not that I am aware of, nor has she told me of anything."

"And what of Azrael?"

"Azrael?" What in the…? "Azrael thinks she's adorable, but in the same way kittens are adorable. He's not romantically interested in anyone?" Sure, there had been a few in the past Azrael admitted were attractive. I had as well. But neither of us ever acted on such attractions, for obvious reasons. "Why would you think that?"

"Just a comment Catherine made." He crossed his arms, and frowned at me. Like he was trying to decide if I was lying or not. Personally, I was a little confused why it was his business at all. "You're certain?"

"Absolutely." It wasn't like Azrael would be able to hide such feelings from me, just as I couldn't hide from him. "He does make an effort to be polite to her, though. I imagine the show of tactfulness is such a shock that people immediately assume there has to be a romantic reason for it."

"Ah." He frowned for a second longer before sighing. "Good… I was worried. I mean no offense, but Azrael's normal lack of tact is…" I seriously wondered just what Azrael had said to make Seteth so wary and exasperated. Azrael himself had no idea anymore. "I interrupted you, didn't I? What are you reading?"

"I… it's…" How was I supposed to explain? It was simply another arrow in his quiver for how idiotic my appointment was. But still… "I'm attempting to better my ability to lead?"

"From a book?" Yes, yes, the ridiculousness of it all was already clear, thank you. "And from what I have heard, you led very well, particularly for your first true outing as a leader."

"I'm starting to wonder if people flatter me in hopes of getting in Rhea's good graces."

"What mistakes were made, then?" To my surprise, Seteth actually sat down on the bench next to me. "Or what close calls were there?" Then again, he was devoted to the students' safety…

"I don't even know where to begin…" Well, it wasn't like he couldn't hate me more. I think.

So, I told him. I left out the parts where I rewound time, of course. That would be beyond belief. But I did talk about everything else, even going into how I hated how traumatized they were. Which was stupid, of course, and selfish of me. They'd made their own choices, and I was just their professor. But I couldn't help but worry anyway.

Seteth listened to me calmly, asking questions every so often for clarification. Then… well, he gave me advice. Things to help with keeping everyone organized, how to group everyone, how to utilize the formations I learned from Dad… it was surprising how much he knew, really. And it didn't feel… false or theoretical. The advice had weight to them, much like Dad's own advice did. Experience. What exactly had he'd done, prior to coming here? It wasn't my business, of course, but I had to admit to being curious nonetheless.

"Seteth!" Of course, the impromptu lesson ended abruptly when Hanneman stormed into courtyard where we were. "I'm sorry, but I simply must vent at someone!" he 'explained'. It made little sense to me.

"Let me guess," Seteth replied. Whatever Hanneman meant, Seteth's dry and resigned tone hinted this was common. "Manuela again?"

"Her slovenly behavior!" Hanneman took it as permission to continue and began flailing as he complained. "Just now, she dropped a sandwich on the floor, picked it up, and kept eating it! When she saw my shock, she shrugged and said 'three second rule'!" Seteth simply nodded, leaning forward to at least fake listening. "I would think that as a physician, she of all would know that supposed rule is bollocks!"

"The floors of the dining hall are cleaned regularly, so it's not as if that is the worst thing she could've done," I murmured, more thinking aloud than anything. But I couldn't _quite_ bite my tongue, given what I've seen in the past. "I mean… considering how many in poverty must rummage through garbage to find some scrap of food…"

"Er… well, yes, I suppose…" Hanneman mumbled, looking away awkwardly. I bit back a sigh and scolded myself for acting like Azrael right then. People were allowed to simply vent, after all. It was much better than for them to internalize the frustrations and let it continuously dig into their hearts. "Still, she should be setting an _example_ for the students! And, again, she is a physician!" Well, at least he went right back to venting. "If she's doing something so blatantly unhealthy and unhygienic, then how are people supposed to trust that she knows what she's doing?"

"What is really bothering you, Hanneman?" Seteth prompted, moving things along. He definitely had done this before, which was good, since I was clearly bad at it. "The sandwich would've been a last straw sort of deal, not what primarily aggravated you."

"She borrowed a book from me last week, and returned it with stains of unknown origin on the cover!" Hanneman began flailing again, and I… well, part of me was curious about the stains. The rest was aghast at a book being treated in such a way. "And several of the pages were either folded or torn!" Who tortured a book like that? Well, Manuela, obviously, but…!

"...Why in the world did you let her borrow anything of yours?" That was also a good question. I was a little more focused on making many mental notes to _never_ let Manuela borrow any of my books, but it was a good question. "That in of itself was a recipe for disaster, given your stark differences."

"It was a book on local plants that she wanted to cross-reference, because one of the students in her cohort is allergic to the most common ingredients in vulneraries." That would definitely be an issue, then. Vulneraries formed the bulk of non-magical wound care, after all, and an allergy meant there would be difficulties using it at all. Both for their own injuries and in applying it to others. She must've been researching alternatives. Which reminded me. I should add that to the list of lessons, especially for my healer trio. "Somehow, this show of responsibility made me think she'd actually be responsible for the book, but clearly that's beyond her!"

"I see." Seteth closed his eyes for a noticeable time. Like he was counting to ten. "What brought you out and about anyway? Last I saw, you were neck-deep in your research."

"Well, truthfully, I was looking for Byleth here." All at once, Hanneman focused on me. "I wished to talk to you about your crest." Ah. Joy. "There is no need to be on guard. I promise no harm. After all, you're a very valuable speci-" He coughed, swallowing a word. Seteth facepalmed at it. I closed my book finally and began plotting an escape. "That is, valuable colleague." Yep. Sure. Wish Azrael wasn't on duty as I'd love his reaction right now. "After all, your crest is unknown. While not the first time we've had a lost crest show up at the monastery, yours seems to escape detection completely! So, I set about attempting to find out your past." He what.

"Did you have more luck than me?" Seteth's tone was tired and dry, hinting to a long search. I tensed, feeling annoyed and a little ill. "All I found were rumors of the mercenary jobs."

"Right, you do background checks on everyone as part of your duties." That just felt wrong to me. Besides, how were they able to find anything comprehensive? Given the states of the countries, I wouldn't be surprised if it was easy to falsify important papers. Pretty sure there was a market for it, actually. "Sadly, I failed to find much more than what you said. The Ashen Demon who annihilates armies with the flames of hell itself and an expression as impartial as the goddess's… that's more or less what I heard from them." First time I'd heard the goddess part, but I certainly heard the other part. Many, many, _many_ times. "I thought about asking those of Remire, but then I figured it would be better to try and learn of her parents and their lineage. I thought it might give me a clue."

"Right, because you're more focused on the crests." Seteth sighed. I still felt terribly uncomfortable and really wanted to leave. Now would be a great time for a convenient excuse. Or Azrael. "However, I doubt you found anything on Jeralt or Fiona."

"All I found was that Jeralt was a soldier of the Kingdom Army who was recruited by Lady Rhea herself. Everything else about him is considered classified, due to his job as Captain of the Knights of Seiros." Ignoring how that just made it obvious he was involved in shady things with the Church, Dad wanted his past private, damn it. "Fiona was an orphan and lived her entire life here at the monastery. Impossible to trace anything."

"Perhaps that's a sign you should leave people's pasts alone?" I 'suggested', frowning slightly. It didn't help that I still didn't understand why anyone would research something like crests. I could at least reason out Seteth's as 'trying to keep the monastery safe'. I wasn't sure if it was actually a _useful_ thing, because forgeries and people being good at acting and covering their tracks, but I could determine a reason. "Though I doubt you'll find anything more about me anyway."

"It really is intriguing how difficult your family is to pin down," Hanneman mused. I had a feeling he completely missed my displeasure, and I wished I knew a better way to convey that. But I honestly didn't, without actually saying so. Perhaps I should? It might make things awkward, though. Probably better for me to simply escape. "I suppose the next step would be to ask your blood and see if it's more forthcoming." ...Yeah, time to go.

"Hanneman, why not first have her conjure up her crest before you go for bodily fluids?" Seteth groaned, facepalming again. The resignation in his tone implied this sort of thing happened a lot. "You don't even have a full picture of it, right?"

"Oh, yes, that is quite true!"

_["And I'm beginning to wonder if Rhea asked you to join as a professor because those supposed background checks don't work at all."]_ Sothis was delightfully sarcastic and did wonders to soothe my fraying nerves. _["Well, they have their good points, I suppose. Bad these quirks of theirs are simply beyond belief."]_ She had a point there. _["Oh, they're still talking at you."]_ I didn't want to talk anymore.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I whispered anyway. Because of course I did. "What was it?"

"I was just asking if you knew how to conjure your crest?" Hanneman asked. Considering that I hadn't even known I had one until I got here, I shook my head and did my best to not let my exhaustion through. Barely a few minutes, and already I was tired of such talk. What would life have been like if I'd known about my crest earlier? "Okay, then hold your hand out in front of you." I did as he asked, absently noting how Seteth's gaze sharpened. "Focus on the flicker of power deep within yourself." What flicker? I didn't have anything like that. "Many find it easier to do so when they listen to their heartbeat." Mine was impossibly slow, but I supposed breath worked well enough? I was already regretting this. "Let the warmth of the power flow through you and gather into your palm." This all sounded like a bunch of bullshit to be honest.

But at this point, the easiest way to get him to leave me be was to cooperate, so I did my best to stop mentally snarking and do as he said. Sothis had to help me, but eventually, my crest manifested above my palm, just as I had seen Edelgard and Claude do before. Though, mine was different. It glowed far more brightly, for one thing. For another, it wasn't a single color. Instead, it shimmered with both purple and gold light. But that wasn't the strangest thing about it. The strangest thing was… was that I knew this symbol. I had seen it before. Sothis wore it on her clothes, and it had been in the center of the magic circle when she first turned back time.

_["You're right. It is."]_ Sothis's voice was quiet in my head. Contemplative. _["Perhaps I have the crest as well? And we are linked because of it? I do not know why I would be linked to anyone, but that might play a role in why you were the one chosen."]_ Perhaps… I supposed that meant I was Sothis's descendant? _["Or, at least, descended from someone in my family? There is great power lying within blood. It is the power of life itself. Though, that doesn't mean one's blood should define who they are as a person, nor does shared blood give someone the excuse to act like an abusive bastard."]_ Right… that was true.

"Ah, Seteth, I must thank you for that wonderful idea!" Hanneman gushed, startling me. It took me a second to realize he'd been sketching my crest. I hadn't even noticed him take out paper and… whatever he used to draw. Charcoal? "Yes, I have definitely seen this before, though I'll have to hunt for it. I can't put a name to it. Quite a bother, really." Still, Hanneman smiled kindly at me. "Thank you, Byleth. I'll try to not pester you, though I'll admit I can get… overzealous. They really are fascinating to me."

"Okay," I mumbled. What else could I say to that? Particularly when Seteth was frowning heavily at me for reasons I had no idea about.

Instead, I escaped as soon as I reasonably could and returned to my room where I was determined to remain for the rest of the day. I had work to do.

* * *

"Ugh…" For some reason, while I was reworking lesson plans and training, my vision began swimming. At first, I thought I might be experiencing a backlash from Azrael, but a quick sense proved he was actually asleep. Which… confused me because surely it wasn't that late, right? I'd barely gotten anything done…

Shaking my head, I tried to just keep on working, but my vision just wouldn't clear up. So, I pushed myself up to go splash water on my face. Or tried to. I ended up collapsing though, and I wondered just what was wrong with me. Sothis was decidedly unhelpful in figuring it out, mostly because she was grumbling under her breath. Something about me being 'stupidy hyper-focused'...? What was she going on about? Sure, she'd been trying to nag me about something for a while, but I ignored her, so...

"Professor!" ...And in the middle of the confusion, and dizziness, Dimitri came into my room and helped me sit on my bed. Because of course he'd see me in such a poor state again. This was the second… no, the third time. This was the third time. "I apologize for bursting in, but I heard you fall…" he explained, helping to steady me. "You missed dinner, so I was coming to check on you." Dinner? I'd missed…?

"Oh, so that's why I'm dizzy," I mumbled, not quite all present. I couldn't believe I'd gotten so little done, and I knew I'd need to hide this from Dad. He'd fret so badly if he knew I almost fainted again. "I should have a snack or something on my desk…"

"Professor?" Dimitri frowned, probably wondering what I was talking about. He stopped me from getting up, though. "You really shouldn't move! In fact, I should get Professor Manuela and…"

"There's no need. I just need something to eat." I supposed I should be glad I didn't outright faint this time. "Then I can go back to work."

"..." Dimitri continued frowning, but did go to my desk and find some of the treats I kept for unexpected tea times. After handing them to me, though, he pointedly blocked my path back to my desk, and purposely moved to _stay_ in the way when I tried to go around him anyway. "I think you need to take a break, Professor."

"I'm fine." In fact, my vision stopped swimming not long after I devoured… whatever treat that had been. Wasn't actually sure, and now that I thought about it, it could've been old and stale. Not the worst thing I'd ever eaten, mind. "I simply didn't realize the time."

"Professor." Okay, now Dimitri was scowling slightly. What did I do? "You know… Edelgard, Claude, and I were discussing it earlier, but you rarely leave your room unless someone or something drags you out. Whenever someone comes to visit, you're always in the middle of work."

"There's quite a lot." I shrugged, not sure what to say. "Many of you wanted to change your current training after the bandits." Flying and riding lessons in particular had become 'popular', especially among my students who had 'survived' most of the timelines I erased.

"Perhaps. Actually, more than perhaps. But…" Dimitri frowned. "Professor, I told you this before, but I would like it if we could share our joy with you. I know that is a wish all of us in the cohort share. It is a little hard to do that when you disappear into work, though."

"...I haven't met such weird strangers in a long while." Didn't mean to say that aloud… I was clearly out of it...

"Strangers?" To my surprise, Dimitri actually looked a little hurt by the word. "I… well, I suppose calling us 'friends' would be asking too much, but I would think we were more of acquaintances or comrades than strangers."

"I… suppose?" Why was he hurt? I hated that I hurt him, but I didn't know how to apologize. Which was even worse. "I'm not sure I'd know. I don't think I've ever stayed so long in one place before." Well, except for Remire, of course.

"You haven't?"

"Nope." I shrugged again, just… confused. I was confused and still a little lightheaded. And I had work to do. But trying to fix what I'd done was the more immediate problem, so I had to try. "Mercenaries never stay long in one place. We're there for the job and little more. People are always eager for us to move on, so that they don't have a reminder of the pain that led to the job in the first place."

"But…" Dimitri stepped back to lean against my desk. "Even as a child?"

"Of course. Dad was a mercenary. Azrael and I traveled with him." Not even sure why I was explaining this, but I hoped it would help heal the hurt I'd caused… "Azrael and I have always been strange, so people were eager to see us leave too." I was a monster, an inhuman child, and Azrael was my twin.

"You… never had friends, growing up?"

"I had Azrael." I shrugged, drawing one knee to my chest to wrap my arms around my leg. The distraught expression he had… it made me fidgety. And talking about this made me remember the beatings, the thrown rocks, the mud, the spiteful words… "But the children of mercenaries are seen as a nuisance, just as much as mercenaries are." And people felt just as entitled to them when there were problems… "It sounds like I'm whining, doesn't it? I'm sorry." Ugh… why could I never be professional? I was his professor, damn it.

"No, it doesn't sound like you're whining." Dimitri still looked distraught. "It does sound… lonely, though."

"It's impossible to be lonely when you and your twin can sense each other no matter where you are." I smiled slightly, a little glad that… that I'd accidentally told him about that bond. It made things easier to explain. "When we were very little, we were basically in each other's heads half of the time. Well, we still are, but we're much more individual than we were."

"I see…" Strangely, he studied me for a long moment. Trying to see something. I wasn't sure what, but I did do my best to hold his gaze so that he had a chance at it. Then, after that moment, he reached out to take both of my hands in his and gently tugged me up. "Come on, Professor." And just as gently led me to the door. "We should get you something to eat."

"Dimitri, you just said dinner was-"

"You mean to tell me that one pastry is going to be enough for you?" He smirked and I had to look away, embarrassed. Because… er… he was right. Also, that had been a pastry? Definitely stale, then. "Please, Professor, let us help. Are you not the one who keeps telling us that it is only by communicating that we can find the best path?" He… that…

"You're supposed to do as I say, not as I do?" I couldn't look at him at all. This was just too pathetic. How incompent I must look for-

_["OH, ENOUGH OF THAT!"]_ Sothis's yell was so 'loud' that I actually stumbled a bit. Dimitri caught me and asked if I was all right, but I couldn't really hear or answer him. _["Honestly, what am I to do with you? If you're not drowning in someone else's pain, you're drowning in your own self-hatred."]_ I… that… um… _["Well, I know part of it is habit. The mind will travel the path most traveled just as much as anything else. And as much as I'd love to be able to snap my fingers and magically change that, I can't. I wish I could, but no one has that power. But I will not let your own shadows blind you. Or, rather, I'm going to poke holes in the shadows until you can see through them yourself."]_ What in creation was she going on about? _["He's worried. He knows better than most of the class how much you hide, and now you're hiding even more."]_ But why would… strangers never… _["Why is it that you're perfectly okay with worrying about strangers, but when it's reversed, you jump cliffs of illogic in order to get around it? No, don't actually answer. Look, you already know that you don't have to understand something to know it's reality. Just apply that for now, will you? Quickly too, because now he's really worried."]_

"If you're this unresponsive, I should get you to the infirmary." Sothis was right. Dimitri looked somewhere between 'frantic' and 'panicked'. "Sorry, Professor, but I-" he started, already picking me up. Instinctively, I flailed and broke out of the hold. And nearly fell. "Ah, I'm sorry. Here, I-"

"No, I should apologize," I mumbled. After a second, I leaned on him. He stiffened, startled, but relaxed just as quickly. "I just… was very dizzy. I feared I might be ill if I tried speaking." It wasn't _quite_ a lie? Well, it was, but I was also lightheaded.

"Is that so?" He carefully supported me, half-holding me even. It was… surprising how warm he was. "Then we should-"

"I should be fine after eating. The last time I was this dizzy was because I'd skipped a meal. Well, this dizzy and it not being after a battle." I sighed. This really was ridiculous. But with Sothis bearing her will on me, I really… "If I'm still dizzy after food, then we'll go to the infirmary. But can… do you mind helping me there? To the dining hall, I mean."

"Of course not." His smile was kind, though I still felt horrible, putting him out like this. But lightheaded and weak as I was, there was no way I was making it to the dining hall on my own. And Azrael was still asleep. "I'd be glad to."

It was slow going. For one thing, there really wasn't a straight path to the dining hall from my room and, for another, we had to be careful to avoid any stairs for my own sake. Now, granted, it would've been faster if I'd just let him carry me, but I didn't want to put him out further. And besides, only Dad and Azrael had ever carried me before, really. I didn't… I couldn't put so much trust in a stranger, even if that stranger was my student. Last time I'd done that, I'd ended up thrown into a lake during winter. Dad had been so frantic...

Still, Dimitri didn't complain about helping me, and got me to the dining hall before I became completely dizzy again. Had a bit of a shock when we arrived, though, because… well, for some reason, Ashe was there, practicing his cooking. And he didn't mind serving me some to make up for the missed dinner.

"I really can't believe how much you can fit into your stomach," Ashe noted, watching me devour everything he set down in front of me. I wasn't sure why he was cooking at this late of an hour, but I certainly enjoyed the food he had made! "Um… so, is it good?" Since my mouth was full, I nodded, finishing off another plate and grabbing another. "Oh, that's a relief! Your expression hasn't changed at all, and I was practicing a recipe Dedue taught me. With some extra spices, since Mercedes wants to learn how to make more spicy dishes. I wasn't sure if they worked or not."

"Considering how quickly she's eating, Ashe, I think you succeeded," Dimitri gently teased, sipping his tea. Though Ashe had offered him his own plate, he'd gently refused. Still, he'd insisted on staying with me, probably to make sure my dizziness really did disappear with food, so he sat across from me at the table. "Well, the quickness and number of plates."

"I-I just wanted to make sure, Your Highness." Ashe sulked, just a little. "Dedue really knows a lot about cooking, though. I'm really glad he doesn't mind teaching me. He's not nearly as intimidating as he looks."

"He looks intimidating?" Dimitri seemed genuinely confused by that. "Because he is from Duscar?"

"Because he's _huge_!" Ashe gestured grandly to emphasize the words. "I think he's the tallest of our cohort, and he's broad! And he's naturally stoic, unlike Raphael who walks around with a grin on his face! And he's quiet! He even moves silently!"

"You move without sound at all, Ashe."

"Well, yes, but I'm maybe a tenth Dedue's size." Ashe wasn't _that_ small, but food took priority over reassurances. "But he's very patient and gentle, once you actually talk to him. Which… you already know, of course, Your Highness, but… oh!" I wondered briefly at why he'd stopped, but a quick look showed Edelgard and Linhardt had walked in, with Edelgard notably more irate than Linhardt. "Princess Edelgard, Linhardt, what brings you two to the dining hall so late?"

"I was lecturing Linhardt on his laziness and discovered he forgot to eat," Edelgard grumbled, scowling. Linhardt just yawned in response. "Again."

"If I wanted to deal with an overbearing mother, I'd be at home, not here," Linhardt answered blithely. Edelgard immediately sputtered. "Honestly, everything has to be just your way, and everyone who doesn't conform just gets yelled at."

"I am simply trying to make sure you do not waste your-"

"Right, right, not waste my talent so that it can be put to 'good use'. Which of course means 'good for the Empire'. Which means good for you." Linhardt rolled his eyes. Edelgard outright glared. "It's really none of your business what I do or don't do. It's not like you trust me or anything, or consider me a friend. Just a potential asset."

"That is not-"

"That is not something to be discussed at this moment, when you are tired and hungry," I interrupted firmly. I had no idea what exactly sparked this, nor did I have any idea how authoritative I appeared considering I'd been stuffing my face. But I did do my best nonetheless. "Linhardt, sit down and eat something. What caused you to skip a meal anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was just doing some crest research and lost track of time," Linhardt answered. He blinked a couple of times, like he'd been startled by something, before sitting down. Almost immediately, Ashe set a plate of food down in front of him. "I've been cross-referencing a few essays and I can't help but wonder if the origin of the crests are different than what the Church says."

"Oh, I have little doubts about that." Something I should say in the stronghold of the Church? Probably not. "Still, don't forget that you don't have Azrael's strange luck of somehow not getting stabbed due to brutal honesty and rambling thoughts."

"That _is_ peculiar." Linhardt hummed a bit in thought as he absently ate. I looked worriedly at Edelgard, and saw Dimitri was serving her some tea, no doubt to help her calm down. I was certain Edelgard was just worried about Linhardt, but it was clear they had to talk before they could make any sort of headway in recovering after that. "I wonder if it has something to do with his Crest? Wait, no, probably not. Unless it's a property of it being a Major Crest and not a Minor?" That wasn't something I wanted to talk about right now… my nerves were still a little raw from dealing with Hanneman earlier, and...

And Claude and Hilda both rushed past the open door to the dining hall.

"Did anyone else see those two?" Ashe asked after a moment. All the rest of us could do was nod, really, frozen by the strange sight. "I wonder if something happened?" There wasn't anyone screaming, yet, but… "I think… Your Highness, please excuse me, but I think I'm going to follow."

"I'll come as well, Ashe," Dimitri answered, already standing. So was Edelgard. I stood as well as soon as I finished my last plate. "Hopefully, it's something minor like them running from Lorenz after a prank."

"Is that really a minor thing?"

"In comparison to what else it could be? Yes."

"Linhardt, you're coming too," Edelgard ordered, lifting Linhardt out of his chair with one hand. Linhardt immediately, and wordlessly, whined. "Just in case we need a healer."

"Our professor is capable of healing," Linhardt pointed out grumpily. Despite the words, he didn't actually fight Edelgard when she pulled him towards the door. "And I'm sure she's coming with you."

"You're coming."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

Dimitri kept close to me as the five of us left, just in case. But the food had re-energized me; aside from a bit of lingering weakness, I was fine. So, we all did our best to follow the 'trail', which wasn't much of a trail at all. Just some bits of flattened grass and some very confused staff who obviously wondered why so many students were out and about at such a late hour. But it was enough.

"Claude? What in the world is going on?" Dimitri asked when we finally caught up to the two fawns. Mostly because Claude and Hilda had stopped at the entrance of… of a very suspicious passage. "We saw you running."

"Whoa, hey, other people are awake," Claude 'replied', not answering the question at all. Instead, he did a quick count. "So, two eaglets, two cubs, two fawns, and Teach. Aren't we breaking curfew?"

"Curfew is still a couple hours from now. Trust me; Sylvain adores waltzing just along the edge of it."

"Oh. Huh. Well then." Claude nodded to the tunnel. "Anyway, we were running because Hilda and I saw a suspicious person and went chasing." Of course they did. Well, of course Claude did. I was surprised Hilda put the effort in. "Well, more like suspicious person scared Marianne and we saw them after checking on her." Never mind, I was no longer surprised. "We lost the trail here."

"Here?" Dimitri peered down the tunnel, frowning. "I suppose it does look like a passage, but are you sure?"

"Unless both Hilda and I were sleepwalking and sharing the same dream, then yes, I'm certain." Claude rolled his eyes. "Lies have to be believable, you know?"

"You seem the type to take refuge in audacity."

"Why, thank you, prince charming~!"

"Personally, I believe his story, and I honestly cannot believe I said that," Edelgard murmured. She easily ignored Claude's playfully hurt look. "However, I remember my father telling me stories of the countless passages that snake their way underneath Garreg Mach. This could be one of them." She paused for a moment before smiling slightly at the others. "Shall we investigate?"

"Excuse me, but why are we investigating?" I asked my students. Not a single one heard me. Or, at least, indicated they had. Instead, all of them headed down the tunnel without a backwards glance, even Linhardt who I thought would protest. "I don't even…"

_["Your menagerie is considerably lacking in common sense."]_ Sothis 'appeared' next to me, floating at my side and looking as exasperated as I felt. _["Well, you technically have two choices. One is to go after them, and the other is to get backup."]_

"I love how you used 'technically' there." Because, of course, there was only one choice I was comfortable with: following them. Though getting backup would probably be the smarter decision. "Why must we jump into trouble? Do we not have enough going on in our lives?"

There was nothing for it, though. I had to do what I could. I closed my eyes to open my senses to Azrael, 'jolting' him awake to let him know where I was heading. Once I was sure he knew, I headed down the tunnel after my students. And hoped that somehow, this wouldn't be a mountain of trouble.

* * *

It was surprising how deep underground we walked. And walked. And walked. It was easy to lose track of time while it was so dark and quiet. Had it been minutes since we first entered? Hours? Days? Hard to be sure, really. Especially because of the dark. I hated the dark. Azrael had to 'send' reassurances while he did his best to find the tunnel we'd use to follow me down. It was hard for him, though. It wasn't like our sensing ability magically tracked our movements or anything, just… where we were in relation to each other. At one point, in fact, he'd been directly above us. That had sure been interesting to sense.

Regardless, though, it felt like we were just walking into the heart of the earth itself, which wouldn't be a good thing for… a lot of reasons. Dad had told Azrael and me stories about the molten rock that served as the earth's blood, and going to the 'heart' where all that 'blood' no doubt circulated? It just seemed like a bad idea. Especially with the dark. I hated the dark. I hated, _hated_ the dark. At one point, I sparked a little ball of flame in my hand just so that we could have _some_ sort of light. It didn't do much more than take the edge off my fear, but it did let me notice something. While most of the group seemed fine, Edelgard… did her best to appear so, but the way she curled into herself and twitched at every movement hinted she very much wasn't.

"Edelgard?" I whispered, stepping to her side. She nearly jumped and covered her mouth to keep from screaming. "I'm sorry. I should've taken more precautions to avoid scaring you."

"No, you're fine, Professor," she mumbled, doing her best to smile confidently. But the smile just looked broken to me. "I'm fine." I remained silent, simply waiting, and she squirmed. "I… I simply dislike being underground." She spoke slowly and hesitantly, like the words were wriggling out around something. "I didn't think we would be this far under."

"I see." I studied her as much as I could in the faint light. Between how pale she was and the shadows, she almost looked like a skeleton. She was definitely as rigid as one. "Perhaps we could hold hands, then?" I offered my free hand to her and she stared back like she had no idea what to make of the offer. "I find it comforting personally, though if you're more comfortable not being touched…"

"It… depends." Hesitantly, she took my hand and, after a moment, clutched it tightly. "Do you get scared, Professor?"

"Of course." I squeezed her hand reassuringly and decided that… well, maybe she'd feel better if she knew a fear of mine. "I loathe the dark, personally. That's why I called the fire."

"Really?" Just as I hoped, she relaxed a little, though she still clung to me. "That's… well, I suppose unexpected."

"I have to keep a candle burning when I go to sleep, and when I was smaller, I couldn't sleep at all unless I had Dad or Azrael with me. In that order." Dad was preferable, but if he'd been out on a job… "I tend to be quieter about it than Azrael when it comes to needles, though."

"Needles?"

"He can't even watch someone sew. One flash of a needle, and he's on the other side of the village in three seconds." Perhaps I shouldn't tell her that, but I knew Azrael wouldn't mind. Most days, even he found some humor in it. "Regardless, it might be hard to believe or remember, but you are safe with us. Even if you are in danger, I will be here to hold your hand."

"...Thank you, Professor." She tightened her grip on my hand even more, to the point that it was almost painful. But I didn't let her know. "I appreciate it."

So, we continued on, all of us continuing to walk down the dark tunnels. Far past the point we really should've turned back because we cleary weren't finding anyone or anything. But they kept on going, and I refused to leave them. I was tempted a few times, though. Selfishly because of the dark and, less selfishly, because I worried about Edelgard. It felt like with each step she got worse and worse, though she did her best to hide it. But it showed in how tightly she continued holding my hand.

"So, is it just me or has anyone else noticed that this place is weird?" Linhardt asked eventually. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes before nodding to the area around us. "We're very far underground, without any deviations that are easily seen, and there's no dust. I think."

"No, I think you're right," Ashe murmured, looking around as well. I noticed he paid particular close attention to the ceiling. "Based on the smell, there's no mold, no dust… it's honestly cleaner than some of the halls in the cathedral."

"Oh, so I hadn't imagined the mold above the statues of the Four Saints?"

"Nope. I've been wondering if I should tell anyone."

"Seteth, if only so that we can watch him have a heart attack."

"I was thinking Sylvain, actually. You wouldn't guess it, but he's very persnickety about keeping places clean." He was?

"He is?" Linhardt stared at Ashe for a moment. "Given all the people he beds? I mean; sometimes he has two or three part-"

"Ignoring all of that and how Linhardt would know in the first place…" Edelgard drawled, cutting off that potentially awkward conversation. Poor Dimitri facepalmed, though, blushing red from mortification on behalf of his friend. "Actually, no, how would you know that, Linhardt? You're on the first floor."

"Ferdinand was complaining about how improper it is for a son of nobility," Linhardt answered easily. Dimitri groaned and covered his face with both of his hands. Claude sympathetically patted him on the back. Hilda snickered. "I think Felix was yelling at him about it as well."

"I suppose Ferdinand's insistence on challenging me kept him from complaining about it to me." Edelgard, amusingly, blushed a faint pink. "Anyway, though, I do have to agree that this is more than a simple passageway." She ran the fingers of her free hand along the stone wall, confirming the lack of dust. "I would even go so far as to say this level of cleanliness suggests human habitation."

"But that would mean people are living underneath the monastery, right?" Hilda asked, frowning and tilting her head. A second later, though, she gasped. "Oh, wait! My brother told me about something like that! Something about homes beneath the ground, a spiraling city nested in the tunnels and filled with super-shady people. They even had a name for it… something super intimidating…" Hilda frowned, trying to remember. It bought time for Dimitri to stop blushing. "Maybe it was 'Abyss'?" Why would anyone call a place like this an abyss, though? Sure, we were pretty deep underground, but… "You know; like that section of hell talked about in the Church? The bottomless pits where the damned endlessly fall while their life flashes by as a reminder of their sins?" Wow. Subtle.

"That's two points for the pink haired girl!" A booming voice, almost as loud as Alois, announced the arrival of someone, as did the sudden flare of torches to properly light up the area. Didn't quite expect that someone to step out from the wall, but it wasn't the first time I'd seen hidden doors masked as the general surroundings. "I welcome you to Abyss!" the stranger greeted, purposely blocking our path. His entrance was so loud and grand that I almost missed the blonde girl slip out from the same hidden door. "Curious students of the Academy, what brings you to our humble abode?"

"Our business is none of your concern," Edelgard immediately retorted. Letting go of my hand, she and Dimitri moved in front of the others protectively, despite the fact that none of us had weapons. Granted, the loud one didn't wear weapons either, but the stained bandages wrapped around his fists hinted he might be a brawler. Not exactly my preferred way of fighting, but I had magic to balance the odds. So did Linhardt. "We were merely following someone suspicious." Why say 'none of your concern' and then answer anyway? Not that, of course, it wasn't their concern. If what Hilda said was true, then we'd technically trespassed into their home. "Nothing more."

"Ha! Your words may fool a fool, but not us!" the blonde laughed, stepping up now. My students stiffened, surprised by her appearance. I just focused on the slip of movement a short distance away, hinting to the arrival of others. Two, based on the shadows, but I could be mistaken. "You are here by orders of the Church, yes? To eliminate we inhabitants of Abyss!" If that were the case, we would've already been done by now. People weren't typically fireproof, after all. "I, Constance von Nuvelle, have divined your purpose!" Ignoring how she 'divined' nothing, why announce her name? Particularly the name of a house that was abandoned and annihilated five years ago when Dagda and Brigid invaded? It had to be fake.

"Meh, even if you didn't, I'm up for a fight!" the loud one laughed. I wasn't sure which one of us had the bigger headache at the moment: me or Sothis. But Sothis was definitely unamused by all of this. "A brawl is on the menu and I'm ready to feast!"

"Yeah, sorry, but we just ate," Claude replied instantly. He frowned for some reason. "Though, you look… familiar. Have we met?"

"No way, pal." Again, loud one laughed. He and Alois might get along. "You'd definitely remember a specimen like me."

"True. I'd definitely remember this sharp twinge of annoyance." Claude leaned forward and poked Dimitri and Edelgard. "I recommend a strategic retreat. Any protests?"

"Aw, are you turning back already?" And then there was a third person, a very beautiful guy who… wore clothing similar to Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude. Complete with the cape. "But you'll make me sad if you leave so soon," he mocked, as playful as a cat after prey. I studied his clothing again, then focused on the other two making a fuss and the redhead now hiding in the shadows behind them. There were definitely similarities to the Academy's uniforms. More so Pretty boy and Blonde girl than the other two. "Now why would you wanna do that?"

"Huh. Flawless example of a surprise attack," Claude noted lightly. He actually seemed impressed. I, however, was rapidly becoming exasperated and annoyed. Which unfortunately bled over to Azrael, and I sensed him pick up his own pace. He was definitely in the same tunnels, which was just freaking… "Still, we kind of didn't know where we were, so…"

"Ah, some lost kids stumbling in the dark, then?" Pretty boy bowed with a flourish and a smirk, keeping eye contact the whole time. I noticed he was the only one openly armed, wearing a sword at his waist. "Then you really should stay a while! Would be a shame to not have a bit of fun after coming all this way, yes?" Since when were fights fun? I really didn't understand that mentality…

"Hey, wait, the capes…" Loud one began, surprisingly soft. He frowned for a moment before chuckling and focusing completely on Claude. "Well, well… you must be Claude, then. The brand-new-heir to House Riegan."

"Who, me?" Claude immediately replied, feigning innocence. I really had a headache now because this was clearly the time to be silent and leave, not attempt to talk or charm or scheme. "Well, I am called 'Claude', yes, but that's quite the dashing name, isn't it? Too dashing for new moms to resist, so it's a pretty popular name." Especially with something so blatantly false. "It's even a popular choice for fake names, or so I'm told! Just a good, all-purpose moniker, really." Claude, please, be quiet.

"Right…" Loud one raised a brow. "Except there's only one Claude enrolled in the academy currently."

"...How do you even know that?"

"I don't! But, hey, you kind of gave yourself away right there." And this was why silence was preferable at times. "Besides, the cape means you're a house leader, meaning you're the highest ranked of the Golden Deer of this year. So if you weren't of House Riegan, then it would've been on the Gloucester kid, who has purple hair." And why you really should never assume you were the smartest one in the room, or the only one capable of fixing things. Or that your schemes always would work. "I gotta say that was an interesting attempt to deflect, though." He grinned and rolled his shoulders to loosen them up. "Well, looks like my luck is finally turning around for the good! So, here's a choice for ya! Either line up for the beating of a lifetime or let us lock you up like the good little boys and girls you no doubt are."

"Er… well, shit." Claude sighed and smiled apologetically. He had to quickly raise his hands in a placating gesture when he saw everyone, even sleepy Linhardt and sweet Ashe, was glaring at him. "Okay, I know. I have no clue what is going on the same as the rest of you, but it seems we're in a fight and it's completely and totally my fault."

"...What do you mean we have to fight?" I asked, pointing behind us. The tunnels were still there, after all. "There's no reason to linger. The person you saw was probably just someone snatching some fresh vegetables from the greenhouse or something. That's not a crime and, if it is, there are many others who are guilty of it, so I doubt the Church can prosecute them all."

"While I have no doubts that is true, Professor…" Edelgard began, nodding to the four. Well, three. I wasn't sure they'd noticed the redhead, actually. "I am certain they do not intend for us to simply leave? So, perhaps we should… somehow… prepare for this?"

"Based on stances and posture, the two girls are likely typical casters." The redhead continued to hide in the back, but I had enough light to see her. "The large one is likely a grappler, though the lack of a ranged weapon hints he might have magic as a backup." Or he was an idiot who charged first and thought tenth. "Pretty boy might wear a sword, but he keeps his hand near his arms, suggesting knives up the sleeve."

"...Two girls?" Edelgard frowned, did a quick count, and then looked back to me. I noticed my other students do much of the same. "There's… wait, you named four."

"There's a redhead in the shadows in the back there." I pointed to her for emphasis, and I thought I caught some surprise on Pretty Boy's face before Redhead stepped up to join the other three. "She slipped out when the pretty one was talking, much like how the blonde stepped out of the hidden door in the wall while loudmouth was purposely being loud. Multiple distractions, and probably kept the redhead in hiding to launch an ambush once the weapons came out." That, in fact, would've been a good surprise tactic. Not the three just appearing to taunt.

"I see." Edelgard frown deepened. "Still, I fail to see why turning our backs is a good idea?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. The ramble simply meant…" I moved my hand in front of me to conjure a wall of fire between us and them. "That all we have to worry about is the two girls, except I doubt they know how to adjust their aim for the air distortion the heat causes." Most mages didn't. A trained archer would, though. I should probably bump that lesson up for my archers, actually. "So, let's head back up, shall we?"

"How in the world did you do this?!" the blonde girl snapped. I didn't bother replying and, instead, just began ushering my students towards the stairs. Or trying to, at least. I felt like I might have more luck herding some cats. All of my students were trying to process things and not moving their feet while doing it. "There was no spell pattern or anything!" No, there wasn't, but that didn't matter to me. What mattered was that I could sense Azrael near and-

"What the hell are people doing down here?" And I had wanted to leave before he arrived, but no such luck. My twin was always quick when he wanted to be. "Why is there a fire wall?" he asked, tilting his head curiously. I… tried to think of distracting things to mask what happened, but as usual, it didn't work. There was the exasperation from earlier, and he could sense the residual nerves. "You didn't threaten my sister's students, did you?" He frowned and brought a hand up. The wind stirred and I had to leave my students' side to instead poke him to try and keep him from attacking. "Hey, why are you stopping me? If they threatened you and yours, then let me just rip them open with some wind and be done with it."

"Excuse me?!" Blonde girl glared at us through the flames. The other three were attempting to try and figure out what just happened, and I didn't blame them. "Wind magic can't do that! It slices, yes, but the control needed to _rip_ is not-"

"Not with spell patterns, no. But the wind itself contains a lot of raw power. It's just normally very patient, content with simply grinding mountains into dust." Azrael smirked now. The winds picked up further. The redhead's eyes widened. "With a little bit of prodding-" Which I did, poking him in the side again. "Seriously? Let me just-"

"If you're going to bluff, you should at least make it believable!"

"Uh… Coco, maybe cool your annoyance a little and open your senses?" the redhead suggested dryly, the first words she'd said. Her eyes were still wide. "That power is no bluff."

"Why bother with bluffing?" Azrael retorted, frowning slightly in confusion. I knew it was because he'd never cared enough to bother with it before. "Anyway, since you threatened my-" Since Azrael refused to take the hint, I seized him by the collar to drag him back down the tunnel. "Whoa, hey! Seriously, it won't take me long!"

"Azrael, we technically trespassed in their home, and thus, I would like to simply leave them to their lives while we live ours," I replied, a little harshly. This was just ridiculous. He wasn't normally this insistent when I told him 'no', and we were all just… this was not how I expected my night to go. At all. "They do not wish to engage in conversation, and I see no point in fighting. Let's please leave before my flames burn out?" And maybe tell Dad about this? If there was something going on, getting someone competent on the job seemed like the best tactic. Also getting Azrael away from here while he was in a particularly murdery mood seemed like a good idea.

"Okay, this night just got weird," Pretty boy deadpanned, pinching the bridge of his nose. After a moment, he sighed and waved at the other three to tell them to stand down. Then he stepped forward, closer to the flames. "That amount of heat from nothing… without a spell pattern…" He frowned for a moment before sighing again. "Well, the strange magic shows you _could_ be a threat, but you're just trying to leave. Well, your leader is, at least." …Since I was the only one trying to get everyone to leave, that meant he was referring to me, but since when was I the 'leader'? "Makes your talk of not being a threat hold some weight. If you wanted to hurt us, you would've already done so."

"I think that logic could've been applied five minutes ago, since I doubt anyone who truly wishes harm would just stand around talking."

"Oh, you never know. Could be that you're trying to get deeper into the Abyss for a treasure or something. But somehow, I've a feeling the wind person there would just waltz on through over our corpses." Well, he wasn't wrong. Especially since Azrael was still grumpy. "Shall we start this all again? Perhaps with us also explaining why we're on edge?" Why in the creation would I want to do that? Yes, it would be polite, but since we were the rude ones who trespassed, I figured politeness wasn't something we needed to worry about. "How does that sound?" It sounded… actually, it sounded like he wanted to use us for something.

"Fine by me," the redhead commented. She shrugged and rubbed her eye sleepily before leaning on the blonde. The blonde immediately leaned back and stroked the redhead's hair, even as she scowled at the fire. And Azrael. Mostly Azrael. But maybe me as well? "I'd really like to avoid hurting anyone today. I mean… if I need to, I will, but I'm not sure I want to mess with someone who breaks the laws of magic like I do." That was… uh…

"It only appears that way because it doesn't follow the rules you're used to," Azrael sighed. After a moment, he relaxed finally and the air became noticeably lighter. "It's like expecting a cat to show affection the same way a dog does. Or expecting a faith spell to act like a reason." He looked at everyone, including my students, drolly. He definitely was grumpy. "So. Introductions, is it?"

"Why yes," Pretty boy confirmed. Because this was a totally normal thing to do after… whatever the hell just happened. "Now, we know the one with the yellow cape is Claude von Riegan. And if we go by the capes for the others, then you must be Princess Edelgard and Prince Dimitri, yes?" Pretty boy smiled slightly, with a edge of mockery to it. "That's about… oh, half your group, so I suppose I should be polite and introduce myself before asking for more." He bowed deeply and elegantly. "You may call me Yuri."

"Wait, Yuri…?" Ashe murmured, frowning. "I feel like I should know that name."

"Really? Well, I suppose it's a popular name…" Yuri frowned as well for a moment before smiling. A genuine smile, surprisingly. "Wait, I know you. You're Ashe, the one Lord Lonato adopted, aren't you? Well, one of them, at least."

"I am, yes. Lonato adopted me, and my two younger siblings." Ashe snapped his fingers then and smiled back warmly. "That's right! You're Lord Rowe's adopted son! Wow, your family must be worried sick!"

"Unfortunately, my adoption was little more than a mutually beneficial arrangement. Not something of genuine kindness like Lord Lonato's." Yuri rolled his eyes. "And now, I think I'd rather lose a limb than return there." Well, that was a little… "Ugh… great, now I feel like I kicked a puppy." Ashe's sad-worried face did give that impression, yes. "The only one in that house that cared for me at all was the Gray Lion. It really wasn't like you and Lord Lonato."

"I… well, I hear you? I can't say I see or understand, exactly?" Ashe frowned a little more before sighing and shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"Seriously, how do you keep up the puppy thing?" Yuri sighed, and his smile became decidedly bitter. "But, truly, I'm much happier here. I can assure you of that." At that, Ashe tentatively smiled. "There we go… I feel much less guilty now." Yuri grinned before gesturing to the blond girl. "I'm sure Constance already introduced herself, of course." Wait, that hadn't been a fake name? Really? "She's most proud of her lineage and… Constance, please, we're attempting to introduce everyone in a timely fashion." Constance scowled at him and he simply smirked in return before nodding to the redhead. "This is Hapi. Please don't make puns off her name."

"Yeah, only I'm allowed to do that," Hapi immediately joked. She had a kind smile, though she was quick to drop it. "But like Yuri-bird said, I'm Hapi. And the last one is B. Er… Balthus. Wow, it's weird saying his full name." If she normally went with a nickname, then I supposed it was.

"Balthus… Balthus…" Hilda whispered under her breath, for some reason. She repeated it a few more times and then all of a sudden, her eyes widened. "Wait a…! _Baltie?!"_ You had to be kidding me. She knew him? "What the hell?!" That was my reaction. And Sothis's. And, well, everyone else's as well. Azrael's was to just laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Sure, you could write off the vague connection Yuri and Ashe had as simple coincidence, but Hilda apparently had a _nickname_ for this one.

"Huh? How do you…?" Balthus began. "Wait, pink hair and that voice…" Balthus stared for a long moment before laughing as well. "Well, I'll be damned. It's little Hilda herself!" And he had one for her. Kind of. This was bizarre.

"Yes, it is!" Hilda glared, hands on her hips. "But this isn't the time for pleasantries. Goddess, do you have any idea at how Holst will react to this? You _threatened_ me!"

"Ahaha… ha…" Balthus immediately paled at that. "Please don't tell him?"

"Hmm…" Hilda thought hard for a long moment before sighing heavily. "Well, I suppose. Since it's you and I like you. But just this once."

"Whew… Thanks! I owe you."

"Uh… why was that a concern?" Hapi asked, frowning a little. She nudged his side to make sure she had his attention. "Isn't Holst your best friend, B?"

"Yeah, but that wouldn't stop him from killing me if he found out I threatened Hilda," Balthus answered without the slightest bit of hesitation. He even shuddered at the thought. "Or the rest of us, for that matter. And, trust me, we'd all be dead faster than we could blink."

"Is Holst really that strong?"

"When we were at the Academy, the older knights commented that Holst was as strong as the Blade Breaker himself." As strong as Dad? Hmm… I supposed my vague memories did agree with that, somewhat. "So, yeah. He's really that strong."

"Oh. Lovely."

"Hey, Byleth," Azrael suddenly began, poking my shoulder. I tilted my head towards him to show I was listening, mostly since I wasn't sure he'd sense it. I was just relieved he'd finally calmed down. "Who's Holst?"

"The general in charge of the Locket," I answered. I wondered if that would be enough, and tried to think of another thing that might help. ...Well, another thing that wasn't potentially embarrassing. "Checked on each of his soldiers personally?"

"Oh, the noble with the sister-complex." Azrael casually hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. I tried to not sigh since, while that was true, I hadn't exactly wanted to say that _in front of his sister_. "Yeah, he got mad because an enemy almost broke the earring his sister made him, so I think he'd slaughter you into pieces for threatening her."

"Uh… two things," Hilda began, holding up two fingers. She then brought down one. "You know my brother?"

"We've done a few jobs at the Locket, and for the villages around the Locket," I explained, almost shrugging. Azrael's weight made that hard. "So, we talked once or twice. He's one of the few noble employers who doesn't use proxies, and who treated hired mercenaries with the same respect he gave his soldiers. So, he made a bit of an impression." Now that I thought about it, he was one of the few employers who never had to deal with Azrael's razor sharp honesty. "I doubt he'd remember either of us, though." Except vaguely as the 'Bloodstained Angel' and 'Ashen Demon'. Maybe.

"Oh." Hilda blinked a few times, like the thought was confusing to her. "Second thing, then. _That's_ the first thing that came to mind when talking about Holst? Really?"

"He practically danced about his office when a letter from you arrived," Azrael deadpanned. I made sure to 'press' all my exasperation at him. Sadly, Sothis's own laughter no doubt mitigated it, since I knew he could 'hear' her. "So, yes, that's one of the first things. Should it not be?"

"Most would comment on his warrior prowess or something," Hilda mumbled, looking away sheepishly. She then glared at Claude, who was desperately and poorly muffling snickers. He actually had to use Dimitri's shoulder to even make a dent in the sound. "Or how smart he is?"

"Why be impressed with someone who can fight and kill well? Particularly a warrior? It's like praising someone for breathing. If he wasn't good, he'd be dead."

"And I think we're due for a subject change?" Claude wheezed, still trying to get his breathing back in order. He yelped when Edelgard thumped his back to help. "Ow! I like my spine where it is, thank you!" He made a face before nodding to Balthus. "So, what did you mean by you being lucky?"

"Hmm? Oh, that," Balthus sighed. He shrugged, though, and adjusted the… the chain he was wearing for some reason. Actually, all four of them wore chains. Why? "One of the people I owe money to is Count Gloucester and he said he'd forgive the debt if I dug up dirt on you. Nothing big."

"Ah, so a selfish motive for the fight, then!"

"Nah, a fight is just the best way to get to know someone. Common sense, that."

"If that's common, I'm glad I'm weird," I muttered, not able to bite my tongue in time. I thought Claude shot me a weird look, but I wasn't sure. "Regardless, I suppose we should finish the introductions." To be polite and all. This was all weird and ridiculous. "The one with green hair over there is Linhardt." Linhardt helpfully waved, studying our four newcomers closely. "I'm Byleth Mikayla Eisner. I'm their professor."

"And I'm her elder twin, Azrael Kimaris Eisner," Azrael introduced. He even waved, though he didn't get off of me. "I'm a Knight of Seiros, technically and under-" I reached up to cover his mouth. No one needed to hear about how we'd been conscripted. "Mmph."

"Since it hasn't come up yet, I feel I should apologize for invading your home." Best to simply keep the conversation moving. "As Edelgard said earlier, we simply were following a suspicious person."

"More like…" Azrael briefly forgot that I was still covering his mouth, so he reached up to move it before trying again. "More like your students decided to go wandering into a random tunnel despite all the dangers of following someone into unknown territory…" My students actually squirmed and looked sheepish at that, particularly Claude and Hilda. "You followed them because you were worried, and _I_ followed you because unknown territory and the dark sucks." ...Well, yes, but I hadn't planned on accusing anyone while attempting to apologize. That seemed almost counter-productive. "So, why did you jump straight into threatening my sister's precious students?"

"You're quite quick to assume we made threats first," Yuri noted. Hard to say if he was attempting to mock or not. "What makes you think we're the aggressors? Don't get me wrong, of course. We were. But you walked in later."

"Because if you'd bothered with a speck of diplomacy, I wouldn't have walked in on a firewall," Azrael instantly deadpanned. The true answer was a combination of that and what he sensed from me, but only Dimitri would've had any idea about that. "Byleth would've still been trying for the diplomacy and, at worst, just thrown a fire-bolt by one of your faces. The wall meant that she didn't think diplomacy was on the table, but the fact that you're not charcoal means you hadn't actually attacked yet."

"...Huh. I wasn't expecting such a concise answer. I'd planned on teasing you on some vague 'I know my sister' explanation." Yuri had to blink a few times to process that turn of events. I had a feeling nothing about this night went as he'd expected, actually. I knew the feeling. "I suppose that's a good enough lead-in to what's been going on here, though. But first..." Yuri paused, studying us, before nodding down the hall. "Why don't we go sit somewhere? Standing around talking as we are is boring and a strain on the feet."

"You must have rocks in your nerves if-mmph!" Azrael 'sent' his annoyance at me when I covered his mouth again. "Mmph!"

"I think a change of scenery is just what we all will need," I instead agreed. Was it stupid? Yeah, more than a little. But I just had to glance at the three lords' faces and see their interest to know just why Yuri had even suggested it. _They_ wouldn't leave without learning the reason, and the rest of us wouldn't leave them. "But keep to open paths so that we know how to leave. You won't succeed in getting us lost, of course." Not when Azrael had the wind to help him navigate. "However, it will be a show of good faith."

What in creation did we walk into?

* * *

The four led us easily through the tunnel, and down a side path we might've missed due to the way the shadows covered the entrance. From there, we actually went down a couple flights of stairs, until it opened up to… well, a bustling market. At least, that's what it resembled. It was noticeably more ragged than the one above ground, and the sellers were noticeably more tired. But their smiles were still bright and eager, and there were still children darting about to play. People singing, people gossiping… it might be rundown, but that honestly just highlighted the joyful parts more. Even if there was something sad about how tired everything looked. But there wasn't really time to study the area for long. Yuri and the others quickly and easily led us into one of the buildings along the edges of what might've served as the 'main street', near what looked and smelled like a tavern. There, everyone sat at a rickety table on chairs of various levels of balance, and Constance began brewing us some tea with a noticeably chipped and cracked tea set.

"Well, I suppose we should just get right to the point of things," Balthus began once Constance began passing teacups and setting out some food. "Someone is targeting Abyss." He frowned, however, at the teacup Constance gave him before leaning back in his chair to try and snag her. She easily dodged him. "Constance, can't I get some ale?"

"We're trying to fix the bad first impression, not make second one," Yuri refused for Constance. He sipped his tea, careful to hold the teacup with both hands. The handle had broken off long enough ago that the edges were worn smooth. "Regardless, it's been going on for weeks now, almost daily occurrences. First few claimed to have simply gotten lost before turning around to try and stab us." That explained why they'd been quick to jump to threats, then.

"You made a specific mention of the church, though," Edelgard murmured, nursing her own tea. She ended up with one of the few completely intact teacups, so she looked rather proper, especially given the scenery. "I'm assuming they know of this place?"

"Of course. Abyss is the home of those who shun the light of day for whatever reason. Some are here by choice, some were thrown down here by the church, and still others stumbled here because they had nowhere else to go." Yuri set his teacup on the table. "No idea where the tunnels came from. For all we know, they always existed. Still, the church normally tolerates us with a simple deal. Abyssians don't mess with the surface; surface doesn't mess with Abyss. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Well, there's many among the church that wish to purge this 'filthy' city."

"So, we're all on edge and jumped the arrow," Hapi said. At least, I thought she did. It was a little hard to understand her with whatever food she'd shoved into her mouth. She was the only one eating. "Sorry… this place is our home. Like Yuri-bird said, we're all here for one reason or another, but the people here welcomed us. And most… well, most don't know how to fight. We do, though."

"Thus, we vowed to protect Abyss with all that we are," Constance declared, sitting down finally. Her patterns of speech reminded me of Ferdinand. Pompous, but well-meaning. "None of us can abide that for some foul reason, someone seeks to further oppress those who could only seek solace here."

"So, here we are, the Ashen Wolves," Balthus continued explaining. He ignored his tea, and ignored Constance's little glares with practiced ease. "You can call us an 'Unofficial' House of the Officer's Academy or something. That's how it tends to get explained. Mostly, we wear uniforms like you all to make it easier to find us, particularly with the flashy silver garb. We're the protectors of the Abyss. Which didn't exactly help with jumping the arrow, as Hapi said."

"We truly do apologize…" Though the words sounded sincere, Constance's tiny frown almost made her tone accusatory. "It was truly unbelievable that someone might come down to Abyss out of mere curiosity." But we came down here because-

"Constance, they came down because they saw someone suspicious. Well, the students did. The other two just followed out of worry." Balthus shrugged and suddenly stood. His teacup remained completely untouched. "Anyway, I need to go back to helping Grandma Lisbeth. Why don't you all wander Abyss a bit while you're here? See what we're protecting and all. That honestly might work better for fixing first impressions than us trying to talk."

"You just want to show off to Ely again, since she's taking care of her grandmother for the day."

"Oh, please, I don't need an excuse for that."

He left, though the rest of us remained for a bit. A little bit of banter, finishing up our tea… that sort of thing. Once our cups were drained, though, almost everyone scattered. My students wanted to explore, Azrael was curious, and Hapi and Yuri (should I call them 'pups'?) wanted to check in on their people. Only Edelgard and Constance remained, having a little more tea to finish off the pot. Well, I lingered too, but that was just because Edelgard still looked wan by my eyes.

"I cannot believe you are truly here, Princess Edelgard," Constance was saying, smiling brightly. Edelgard's own smile was simply polite in return. "I should have known it was you by your regal air, but your hair confused me. I had heard it turned white from the terrible illness you endured, but I didn't think it true!"

"It was a trying time, yes," Edelgard murmured. I might've been imagining it, but I thought she looked a little stiff. "Still, I never would've imagined you were alive, Constance. I had heard you alone of your family hadn't been counted among the dead, but…"

"Yes, I was truly lucky. But let us not sour our reunion with such sad talk!" Constance giggled, determined to be delighted. "Is the tea okay? I picked it because I remembered you like citrus teas, and well, I had to pick _something_…"

"You needn't worry, Constance. I assure you that I would not have a second cup if I didn't like it."

I decided then that I wasn't really needed and left so that they could converse without any eavesdroppers. Not that I was entirely sure where to go, mind. Wandering about just talking to people wasn't… exactly something I did. It took all I had to not flinch from the suspicious looks the Abyssians were giving me either. Alone in a crowd of strangers, with people who distrusted me… such things never ended well. There were surprisingly few rocks for people to throw, but I had no doubts about their ability to scream and throw punches. I didn't… want to hear them scream. I didn't want to be beaten. I… was nauseous and I couldn't… I couldn't talk to people. And there really wasn't a point of wandering to 'look at what the pups were trying to protect'. It was obvious at a single glance. So, I stuck to the edges, the shadows. Desperate to keep away from strangers' gazes. Desperate to find someone I knew. Like Azrael. Azrael would be nice, but he was distracted by something. Smithing, I thought I sensed. Regardless, the distraction meant he didn't sense my own unease and could not come to my rescue.

"Baltie!" Thankfully, I heard Hilda before I actually became ill, and I followed the voice to see her talking to Balthus near a rickety shelter. "Baltie, how did you even end up down here?" Hilda demanded, sulking up at him. Balthus tried to ignore her, since he was moving things, but he didn't last long. Hilda had a devastating sulk. "Do you have any idea how worried Holst has been? I mean… I'm sure whatever happened was your own fault, but still!"

"Yeah… well…" Balthus hedged, not looking at her. She continued pouting, though, and eventually he sighed. "Well, I just have more bounty hunters after me than I have hair on my head." He set a large box of… something on top of another stack of boxes. What all was he moving? I had no idea. "So, I needed to lay low. The people of Abyss were willing to take me in."

"Seriously?" Hilda sighed. "That's awful… and I feel like I need to apologize to the people here on your behalf."

"Hey now… if you go apologizing, Holst will have my head!"

"Good, maybe you can apologize to _him_ for making him fret!"

That started some bickering, so I moved on again, feeling a little steadier. My nerves were still raw, but I didn't feel quite as ill now. At the least, I could walk in the open instead of skirting the edges. Sothis's constant reassurance helped with that, enough that when I saw Dimitri watching a group of children playing, I almost called out. But Yuri slinked up to him first, and I shied away instinctively. I didn't want to bother….

"So, what do you think of our little town, your highness?" Yuri asked Dimitri. Despite the friendly smile, there was definitely a challenge to his posture. Wondered why he'd focused on Dimitri for that. "I'm ever so curious to hear."

"Hmm? Ah, well…" Dimitri began. He paused when a ball bumped into his leg and he crouched down to pick it up and toss it back to the children. They cheered and thanked him before returning to their game, and Dimitri smiled. "I like it."

"Oh?"

"Do not get me wrong. I am saddened that such a place feels necessary. That there are those so oppressed that they must seek sanctuary below the ground to find any semblance of peace… it is yet another sign of the troubles Fodlan faces." Dimitri stood again and smiled at Yuri, like he hadn't noticed the challenge at all. "Still, I cannot help but find it incredible that even with that, they _have_ found such peace. They were able to find sanctuary. In that sense, I find it wonderful."

"So, you're not fond that it's required, but you're glad that it's here since it is needed." Yuri frowned before chuckling. "Well, there will always be a darker side to things. That's just how the world is. Shadows and light are intertwined, after all."

"Perhaps, but even if that is true, that doesn't mean we can simply let things be." Dimitri shook his head. "Now, do you have any other questions or do I get to hear my score for your test?"

"Ah, you _did_ notice. Wasn't sure for a moment." Yuri relaxed. "Truthfully, I'm from Faerghus, and there's rumors about you, but not much else. You've been kept under lock and key for the past four years."

"Yes, my uncle insisted on it." Dimitri looked away, uncomfortable. "I'm glad he let me come to the Academy, though. I hope to broaden my limited worldview, in order to better understand what sort of reforms I'll need to push forward."

"...Do you practice being so serious or does it come naturally?" Yuri chuckled and looped his arm around Dimitri's. "Well, come along and I'll show you the tavern. You need to loosen up."

"I've been to taverns before. I often have to drag Sylvain from them."

"Like I said, you really need to loosen up. Relax a little. Maybe read, since the library is near the tavern for whatever reason." Library? They had a library down here?

I almost spoke up, but I decided against it and, instead, waited for the duo to leave before cautiously approaching the children and asking about the library. They frowned at me warily, but one of them gave me directions and I thanked them before leaving, doing my best to neither run nor skip. It was hard because… well, books. Books were wonderful. And when I actually arrived at the library, I discovered it was _huge_. Far larger than I ever would've expected. It was so large that I honestly didn't realize there were other people here until Linhardt called out to me.

"Professor, look at this library!" Linhardt gushed, staring at the rows of books with sparkling eyes. Next to him, Claude was already pulling a few off the shelf to peruse. "It's incredible! Completely different from the one up above and their selection…!" He picked a book at random and flipped through it. "Forgeries, banned books… legends, spells, heresies… I could live my whole life here and never be bored!"

"Just be careful, Linny," Hapi warned, leaning against the railing. A quick look over it showed… nothing but empty space. "Some of the books here get tossed because they're inaccurate to the point of ridiculous. All of them are of dubious origin, so you might want to take everything with skepticism."

"Right, right…" And Linhardt was fully absorbed in his book at not paying the slightest bit of attention at all.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Hapi shrugged before looking at me. "Oh, hey, try to stick to the main area, okay? You can imagine how most like their privacy. Think of this area here as like… a town square or something."

"That's what I thought when I walked through," I murmured. Though most of my attention was on the books, I had to wonder… "I'm still confused why they're down here, though."

"Oh?" Hapi asked, tilting her head curiously. Her eyes were narrowed, though, wary. "Why?"

"Considering the people I've been hired by in the past, and the people I've killed? I was a mercenary, after all. You're not exactly seeing bandits diving down here, or merchants who increase the prices of their wares during emergencies when people have few options. And I haven't seen nobles who squeeze every bronze coin out of their people or…" I needed to shut up. "Well, maybe they are down here and I just haven't seen them. No one can see everything, after all."

"...Huh." Hapi frowned, but it seemed more thoughtful than the earlier wariness. "You haven't been here in the monastery long, have you?"

"A month and a half, I believe?" Why bring that up? Had I missed something? I probably had.

"That explains it. You and Azrael. He's a Knight, but he's not anywhere near as self-righteous as they are. Well, except that Alois fellow. He's nice."

"You know Alois?"

"Yeah, he's one of the knights that brought me here. Told me 'hilarious' jokes." She rolled her eyes and I had to smile slightly. Alois's jokes were… of varying quality. "But he knew I was scared and supported me. Only one to protest when the Church threw me down here." The Church did what now? "You know him?"

"He was my dad's squire. And, from what he says, my dad actually raised him." He was the reason I had things from Mom. For that alone, I liked him. But his cheer did make him endearing as well. "He's loud, but strangely kind. Loyal to a point that I almost find it ridiculous."

"Really? Interesting." She smiled a little, but remained wary. "Not going to ask why they threw me down here?"

"If you want an ear, I would be glad to listen. But your past is your business. I do not necessarily need to know it in order to learn the person you are now."

"...You're weird." This time, she smiled warmly. "I like that, though. I hope the Church doesn't change you."

Hapi left then, which was probably a good thing since… I didn't know what to make of what she said. Not change, huh? Never heard a stranger say that to me before. That was… weird. Weird enough that I decided to ignore the books to go find Azrael. At this point, I wanted a hug. So, I left the library and opened my senses to see where he was now. To my surprise, based on what I sensed, Azrael was… somewhere off the main street, demonstrating his magic fo Constance for some reason. Well, I gleaned from his thoughts that she'd demanded it, and Azrael didn't mind humoring her, but it was still odd. Plus, that made me worry for Edelgard. It was probably nosy and overbearing, but I couldn't help but worry, given her earlier fear…

_["Hold up a moment…"]_ Sothis's quiet whisper was strangely absent, so I made sure to duck off the street before waiting for her to continue. _["Mmm… it's hard to explain, but I sense something a little further down the way? An echo from the earth…"]_ That was… a strange phrase. _["It is, sadly, the best that I can come up with. I know you fret over Edelgard, but might we see what it is?"]_ I saw no reason to refuse. I could look for Edelgard along the way. _["True. Thank you. I do not know why, but it makes my heart ache..."]_

Slowly, I walked, listening to Sothis's directions on just where to go. A couple of times, we stopped because Sothis wasn't sure where the echo 'bounced' from, but I didn't mind. I minded more how sad she was, and how she seemed to get sadder the closer we got to where the echo originated from. She did her best to not let it 'bleed over' and affect my mood, but I couldn't help but be sad that she was sad. Much like how I'd get sad when Azrael or Dad were upset. She was 'family', after all. Though, I ended up being sad for different reasons once we found the source of the 'echo'. There, tucked against the remains of a building's roof before it caved in, were some children curled up with threadbare blankets. Almost all of them were flushed and sweating from fevers. A few of them coughed deep, hacking coughs… ones that threatened to tear their throats from the force. A couple actually started vomiting because of how hard they were coughing.

Immediately, I went to them and used my magic to do what I could. I knew I couldn't truly fix any of this. Faith magic might be able to tend to illnesses, but mine couldn't. I could only treat the symptoms and bolster their flagging stamina to buy them a little more time. Give them a couple of days where their throats didn't burn so much, or their stomachs didn't rebel against whatever they tried to eat. I wished I could do more, though. A couple of them… I wasn't sure they'd live that much longer, even with the little bit of time I gave. Their life was just so…

"_Life-giving flames_…" I whispered as I tended to one of the worst ones, a young girl who was as thin as a skeleton and who burned with a fever as intense as a wildfire. "_Heed me_…" Her lifeforce was nothing but a flicker to my magic, so weak that I wasn't certain Faith magic would take to her at all. But through my invocation, I could burn a little more energy, a little more power, and use it as a spark to coax the flicker into something that burned. In theory, at least. I wasn't sure how well it would work. Whatever illness she had… it had ripped through her. Still, if I could ease her pain even a little… that was worth it to me. I hoped…

"Mama…" she mewled at one point, around the time I let the invocation go and stopped using my magic. Any more wouldn't help her, sadly, and all I was accomplishing was burning myself out. "Mama…" I had no idea where her mom was, so all I could do was stroke her sweat-matted hair as she curled up in my lap to doze.

"Huh. So, this is where you are." Yuri walked up then, carefully navigating around the ill children and checking them one by one. Only when he'd seen to all of them did he return his attention to me. "What did you do?" he asked. It wasn't quite an accusation, but skirted the edge. "They've been ill for the past few days, but they… seem to be better."

"'Seem' is accurate," I countered, still stroking the girl's hair. She mumbled something in her sleep and squirmed closer to me. Even through my shirt, her fever burned, but I held still. If this little bit gave her comfort, then I would freely and gladly give it. "I treated their symptoms to ease their pain and make them more comfortable, but they need medicine. All I did was buy them time."

"More time is good. Medicine is always difficult to secure down here. And the less we say about the costs, the better." He leaned against the wall closest to where I was, and watched the girl in my lap, smiling softly yet sadly. I kept quiet, simply letting her sleep. I didn't want to move and wake her unless I had to. "A noble became infatuated with her mother and demanded she'd be his mistress." Why was he saying that? Why tell me this? It wasn't my business. "Her mother refused, so the noble slaughtered her family and kidnapped her. Melissa managed to escape, but she made the mistake of trying to report the crime. So, the noble in question knows she's alive, and a witness. Abyss is the only place safe for her."

"Given all that, I'd guess they were either an Alliance or Imperial noble." I wouldn't rule out a Kingdom noble, of course. But you heard more rumors about that sort of thing in Leicester and Adrestia. Leicester because of their insistence on 'freedom' and Adrestia because of their entitled arrogance. The Kingdom's self-righteousness didn't normally cover things like this. Only killings.

"Good guess. Alliance, Gloucester territory, to be specific. Minor lord there. Balthus found and rescued her. Ended up getting another bounty on his head for it, but he doesn't care."

"So, he leaves here?" Best to just focus on that. I still didn't see why he brought it up at all.

"Oh, despite what we say, all of us head up every once in a while. Though we're outcasts, humans sadly require at least a little bit of sunlight to keep from going completely mad." Yuri chuckled, shaking his head at a joke only he knew. "Though, Balthus tends to leave to deal with whatever bounty hunters are after him. He does that, puts on a little show, and none of them come down here to cause trouble."

"I see." And now to wait for the reason why he came over in the first place.

"You're not the chatty sort, are you?" Yuri, however, seemed more than happy to take his time with whatever it was. "Anyway, you and your brother are the twins that are the hot topic of the gossips, aren't you? Wouldn't have expected you make your way down here, but the last name gives you away."

"I wouldn't think the two of us were all that interesting."

"I beg to differ!" He sounded so amused by it all. "Children of the famous Blade Breaker, mercenaries spoken of with fear and reverence, and everyone here in the monastery swore up and down that you'd been dead for twenty years. But instead, you make a glorious return via saving the lives of the future rulers of Fodlan." That was one hell of a coincidence, truthfully. "Not to mention how there hasn't been a whisper about the three of you in all this time, not even in the shadows." That was something I had absolutely nothing to do with. "So, the gossips are all a-flutter over speculation and rumors."

"I still think there are more interesting topics."

"Well, I wish they'd brought up the odd magic you two have. Would've caught me less off-guard." That wasn't my fault. "Though, given that lovely introduction we had, I'm surprised your brother is tolerating Constance and her poking and prodding. Once she's started researching, she doesn't think of anything else for days on end, and being the focus of such single-mindedness isn't exactly fun."

"He is protective of me and mine, but if you're not a threat, then Azrael rarely cares." If anything, based on what I sensed, he was amused by Constance's attempt to research his magic. "I should apologize for him, though. He's not normally that insistent once I've asked him to stop." It really was strange. I wondered if it was because it had barely been a week since the bandits and he knew well how much that battle haunted me...

"If that's how he is to people who threaten you, I'd hate to see what he does to people who want to date you." ...Why would those two things have anything to do with each other?

"I think you're connecting two things that don't have a connection." I glanced up at him, tired of the runaround. "Is there something you need?"

"Wow, straight to the point, huh? And here I was going to try and chat a little more." Well, it was obvious he wanted something. Why else would he have even bothered explaining himself or anything? "You and your twin have atypical magic." There was a calculated gleam in his eye. Since that told me already what he wanted, I simply shut my eyes and continued stroking the girl's hair while she dozed in my lap. "The person you all followed was one of my scouts, someone I sent up to see if our attackers are on the way. And, sadly, another one just returned to inform me that is the case."

"You want my assistance."

"You catch on quick." He waited to continue for some reason, so I opened my eyes to look at him. Surprisingly, there was no more calculation… no, that wasn't right. It was still there. The calculation was still there. But it was tempered with genuine kindness and resolve. Protectiveness, even. "I already have a trap more or less set for them, but if you and yours are willing to assist, then that'll lessen the chances of them coming after the rest. And buy more time for evacuations if things go south."

"I see." I gathered the girl up in my arms and stood slowly to not jostle her. She mumbled in protest, but thankfully kept on snoozing. "Where should I take her?"

"That will be this way." He made no move to move, though. Just watching me. "So, will you help?"

"Azrael and I will help, yes." I couldn't just walk away, knowing there were civilians in the line of fire, and Azrael would agree because I did. "You'll have to plead your case to the others, though."

"Somehow, I doubt that'll be hard." He smirked, but I thought there was something genuine in it anyway. Genuine what, I wasn't sure. But genuine. "Anyway, this way. We have the ill in a separate place from the non-ill folk. More secure, since they can't run as fast. Can you help me carry the others?"

"Of course."

Sothis was already laughing at the trouble I'd gotten myself knee-deep in. At least one of us found amusement in all this.

* * *

As expected, my students agreed easily. Mostly. Linhardt had to be dragged out of the library and he complained the entire time until Edelgard threatened to make him have etiquette lessons with Ferdinand. That shut Linhardt up quick. I'd have to remember that. As it was, though, I simply made sure my students picked adequate weapons from the bits and pieces the Abyssians kept around to defend themselves, as well as whatever medicines they had down here. It… wasn't a lot. And honestly, I wasn't sure how much I trusted these weapons to hold up during a battle. But they were what we had, so...

"Why do I have to go?" Hapi complained, hopping over a hole in the floor. The rest of us just stepped around it and continued following Yuri to… wherever he was leading us. No one seemed to have a clue, save him. I had a feeling Yuri wasn't exactly fond of explaining things to people. "No matter what we do, we're all going to die in the end anyway."

"Sure, but if we do nothing, then we'll die a whole lot sooner," Yuri answered easily. With a smile even. Hapi just scowled. "I assume everything is camouflaged?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Our decoys shall prevent those scoundrels from finding our living quarters!" Constance declared loftily. I wondered if she was capable of talking in other way. "But, Yuri, do note that I am the bait on your hook. If we fail, I shall be left dangling in the wind. Still, it must be done, so-!"

"Boss, there's a door up ahead," Balthus interrupted. He easily ignored Constance's glare. "Is that where we're going?"

"It is," Yuri confirmed. And, after a few more steps, we walked through a broken doorway into a massive and empty room. And I meant _massive_. "Welcome to whatever this place used to be."

"An underground arena?" Balthus laughed. The sound echoed in a way that kept it loud, but strangely not harsh. This place was clearly designed so that one person could speak and be heard anywhere. "You sure know some interesting places, boss!"

"One of the scavengers told me about it, and I thought it might be useful, so I've been slowly cleaning up. Well, the entrance, at least. The room itself was strangely untouched."

"Why, this place is magnificent!" Constance gushed, spinning around to take it all in. She practically bounced from giddiness. "It is just large enough to contain my glory!" She giggled and spread her arms out wide. "Glorious! I shall not hold back here!"

"It is rather nice," Hapi agreed. She smiled as she also looked around. "I wonder if I could sigh here."

"Now that is a thought…"

"Sigh?" Azrael repeated. He poked me, but I just shrugged and focused on making sure my students were prepared. I would've liked more vulneraries and antidotes, but… "What does sighing have to do with anything?"

"When Hapi sighs, monsters appear," Balthus explained. If not for the serious look, I would've thought he was pulling our legs. "No, I'm not kidding."

"That's… an interesting invocation." Azrael frowned a little, thinking. I wasn't sure if her sighing was like the invocations Azrael and I used, but I supposed if you thought of it like that, then… "I mean… what makes the sighs different from normal breathing? Or panting, if its the force that sparks the reaction?" It wasn't like ours made much sense either. They were ultimately a string of words. Though, at least the words were unique sounds?

"Not a clue, but it's just sighs! We tested it out. Research and all."

"More like you wanted to punch something, B," Hapi countered. Her continued smile, however, made the words teasing. "I can't control the monsters when they come, though. I'm just good at dealing with them, and they find me especially tasty compared to others so I make good bait."

"And that all means that there is going to be absolutely no sighing, please," Yuri gently refused. Hapi made a face at him. "Look, if someone wants to eat you, they have to at least take you to dinner first." This time, Hapi mimed a punch at him which Yuri 'ducked' under with practiced ease. "And Constance, be glorious in moderation. This place is so large that if it buckles, all of Abyss will fall with it. The whole point in luring the mercenaries here is to _prevent_ damage."

"Good point. Coco, nothing too flashy, okay? We don't want to make more trouble for Elfie, again." Who was 'Elfie'?

"I am well aware of our aim!" Constance snapped back. She stomped her foot, almost like a child with a tantrum. "Do not mock me!"

"We're not mocking," Balthus reassured, patting her on the back. He then quickly ducked behind Yuri. "We just don't trust you to show restraint!"

"Balthus!"

"My pardon, but there was a name you mentioned," Ashe hesitantly said, interrupting the argument. Or whatever it was. "Elfie?"

"That's Hapi's name for Aelfric, a big wig in the church," Balthus explained, adjusting his wrappings. They looked soiled; he really should get new ones. I didn't want to think about the infection he was risking. "He's also a friend of Abyss, though, fighting to get resources for us. Opposition in the church makes it difficult, but he does what he can and, thus, we do what _we_ can. Protecting Abyss."

"I see…" Ashe smiled. "Well, we're here to help! However we can, that is."

"Well, you're reliable, huh?" Hapi noted. Hard to tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "We'd better go running, so you all get prepared, okay?"

And the pups left. All four of them. Leaving the rest of us to stand around in this 'glorious' arena… the more I looked at it, the more I hated it. It was too open. If we moved quickly, we might be able to trap enemies on the staircases, but that would give them a height advantage, and there was no other place to funnel enemies. The center area was raised and we might be able to arrange things there, but we had to hope the enemy had no one with a Meteor spell, or the ability to coordinate their mages together for a Resonance. If they did, we would be in a world of trouble, particularly since we only had Linhardt, Azrael, and myself for healers. Well, that I knew of. The pups didn't exactly share what all they knew; I only had my earlier guesses.

Urgh… I hated waiting. I hated that time just before a fight, when you knew everything was about to fall apart. I never could breathe, then. I could only think and analyze and imagine all the ways everything could go wrong, with the knowledge that I'd never be able to account for everything. Of course, it seemed to just be another thing wrong with me. Because Azrael (and Dad) were always calm or even a little bored during this time, and none of my students showed anything but the same.

"Hey, Dimitri?" Claude asked at some point to break the silence. When Dimitri didn't immediately answer, he nudged his shoulder with his bow. "Dimitri?" This time, Dimitri nodded to let him know he was listening, but otherwise kept to his task: inspecting his lance. "Is Ingrid always so… persnickety about behavior?" Persnickety?

"I take it you have been subjected to one of her lectures?" Dimitri asked in return, apparently not surprised in the least.

"She got on to me about yawning. _Yawning_." Claude rolled his eyes. "Seriously, she needs to lighten up."

"While I can say that she's always been a stickler for propriety and whatnot, she… did get worse after everything in Duscar." He looked up briefly to smile, but it was pained. "I apologize on her behalf, since I'm sure she showed no signs of it."

"Nope. I know Felix is the prickly one of your group, but she sure was pointed with the lectures. Gave Raphael hell recently about his eating habits. Which… admittedly are messy and Raphael took it all with his usual good humor, but still. You'd think she was some cranky old grandma with how much she was nagging." Claude made a face. "Not sure if she means well, or if she's just-"

"Again, I apologize on her behalf." Dimitri frowned at something on his lance, but made no comment about it. "I shall tell Raphael as well, and try to remind Ingrid that there are other, politer ways to express worry or… whatever she was trying to show. Do you know of anyone else I should apologize to?"

"Bernadetta," Edelgard _immediately_ supplied. She looked distinctly annoyed, and even scowled at Dimitri. "I only found out recently, but apparently, she kicked down Bernadetta's door to get her to come to training." ...She did what now? "She fixed the door afterwards, but the fact remains…!"

"...So that's why she was looking for a hammer a few days ago," Dimitri murmured, bringing his lance down to his side. In contrast to Edelgard's scowl, he simply looked apologetic. "I am afraid that one likely has to do with a… different part of what all happened after Duscar. Though it is no excuse, of course. With that said, I do not know if I will be able to apologize to Bernadetta herself."

"And why is that?"

"You mean besides how she tenses and runs like a scared rabbit whenever anyone approaches her?" He smiled ruefully. "I'm not sure scaring her out of her wits is conductive to giving an apology."

"...Fair point." Edelgard grimaced, and she glared at Linhardt when he snickered. Not sure why he snickered, of course. "Sorry, I just… it took me a bit to get Bernadetta to tell me why she was nervier than usual around Ingrid, and when I learned…"

"No matter one's intentions and no matter one's reasons, one's actions must be held accountable for how they affect their victims." Dimitri shook his head and sighed. "Anything else?"

"Haven't heard anything besides what Claude said," Hilda answered. She yawned, and stretched, nearly dropping her axe in the process. "I mean… she glares at Dedue and all whenever you're not looking, but I haven't _heard_ anything." Dimitri only smiled sadly at that, and I remembered what he said about how she'd turned to anger to deal with her grief. "So, nope, all good here. What about you, Ashe?"

"W-well, she yelled at Sylvain in the dining hall recently about his flirtations?" Ashe stammered. He squirmed, clearly uncomfortable. That Dimitri sighed showed he wasn't at all surprised. "But no, not really? Well, I mean… I think she scolded Felix about skipping a tactics seminar or… maybe making a commotion at one? Not sure." Seminars… those were extra 'classes' some held for the students. Optional things. I never did one since I had my hands full with just my usual work. "We normally just talk about stories of knights and the like." He sullenly looked at everyone then. "But why did this turn into a 'be annoyed at Ingrid' conversation?"

"Claude brought it up, so let's just call it his fault." Hilda easily ignored Claude's protesting squawk. "They're taking a while. I hope they're okay. Baltie's too stupid to die, of course, but I'm worried about the others."

"You know that just means they're going to show up now, right?"

"You think so?" A loud, echoing yell down one of the corridors 'answered' her. "Oh, damn it."

"I warned you."

"I do hope you all finished your preparations before complaining about Ingrid?" Azrael asked with a grin. He was bouncy; I was nauseous. "Now then, Byleth, where do you need me?"

"Hey, you know, someone else might have a plan," Linhardt pointed out. The yelling was getting closer. "Yuri seems to have something in mind."

"Yuri also decided that luring people into a large open area with minimal to no traps was a good idea instead of having us hide in the shadows and pick off the mercenaries one by one using the Abyss's secret passages." ...Now that Azrael brought that up, it did seem like a strange choice. Especially considering how they confronted us earlier. If you were funneling an army, then I supposed the open space was good for that, but surely there weren't that many coming, right? "Or, you know, just seal them off in some hideaway room and let them starve to death. Or suffocate. Whichever comes first." He shrugged. I tried to not be sick at the mental image. "So, I'm going to do what I always do and listen to my amazing twin. If he had a plan and wanted us to play along, he needs to make sure she knows first."

"I'm guessing that the reason why you recognized Lord Holst's sister-complex is because you have one of your own?"

"Again, he danced about his office after getting a letter from her." Azrael shrugged. Poor Hilda blushed in embarrassment and facepalmed at the reminder. And almost dropped her axe. "I'm not sure why you think there's something strange about me wanting to listen to her strategies, though. As far as any of us know, those pups are going to lure their enemies here with us as bait and then activate a trap that kills us all."

"That's a bit morbid."

"Is it still morbid when it's a pretty common tactic nobles use for the mercenaries they hire?"

"Azrael, please don't bring that up," I sighed, focused more on the yelling. They were far too close for us to be so relaxed… particularly when this would only be the _second_ battle my students had fought together. "Weapons at the ready." I glanced at Azrael and he nodded as soon as he caught my thought. He knew what he had to do. "Fight defensively and conserve your energy. We do not know our enemy or their numbers." And that was about all I had time to say before Balthus led the first group of enemies into the arena.

"Huh, looks like I'm back first," Balthus noted, skidding to a stop not far from us. He then turned a grinned at his pursuers, who were looking more than a little confused now. "It'll be a shame to mar this beautiful place with a bunch of fresh corpses, but…" Balthus shrugged and punched the closest one in the throat. They crumpled, desperately trying to breathe, but the blow had collapsed their windpipe. "Here goes…!"

"Balthus, I'd like you to come here, please." I looked over everything impassively, while Azrael darted along the side to do what I'd asked. "Now."

"Uh… sure?" Balthus frowned in confusion, but surprisingly did do as I asked. A good thing too since Azrael threw the wind a half-second later to rend and slam the enemy. None died, of course, since it was far too broad. But the blood and blows disoriented them enough for Azrael to dart forward and kill the closest few. "The hell?!"

"That's what Azrael wanted to do to you four earlier." Should I have said that? Probably not, actually. But there wasn't time to think on that, as Sothis was keen to remind me. "Careful of your footing, everyone. Blood makes things slippery." The remaining enemies that had pursued Balthus were getting over their shock… "Balthus, tell me what you specialize in while we fight."

"You must've been in a lot of battles to not show a shred of emotion." Balthus sounded impressed, and I was tempted to snap at it. The blood, the death… just this little bit was enough to nearly make me vomit. And I dreaded to think of just how my strikes would feel with the battered and worn sword I held. "But the all-mighty King of Grappling won't let himself be shown up so easily!" The what? The… you know what; never mind. I didn't care. We were in the middle of a battle anyway.

Still, it turned out that Balthus calling himself the 'King of Grappling', for whatever reason, was an accurate description of his fighting. He was, first and foremost, a brawler. He jumped into the fray without a care to punch people to death, and then jumped back out to look for his next prey. He would lock down enemies with choke holds, and joint-locks to allow others easier kills. He'd throw enemies into arrows or my flames. He'd takedown others to buy my students a second of breathing room, if he didn't arrange to just kill the enemy on the ground first. All typical for brawlers, really.

The only thing that could be considered 'unusual' was that Balthus knew Faith magic, or rather, he knew the Heal spell. Wouldn't call him the strongest healer by any means, but it was enough to close injuries and keep people from bleeding out, which was all too important on the battlefield. Particularly since we only had one dedicated healer. Azrael and I were more warriors than healers, after all. We killed more easily than we healed. So, the additional healing lessened the strain on Linhardt.

However, there was something I noticed _very quickly_, and it was something I wasn't… entirely sure what to do with. Linhardt… he didn't use any offensive spells. At all. Even when he was in danger. During the fight with the bandits, he had instinctively used magic to protect himself, but during this battle, he… didn't use any at all. He didn't even use Nosferatu, a Faith offensive spell that I _knew_ he knew. It was… I didn't know. I didn't know how to address it. All I could think to do was assign Ashe to guard him, because there was no time. There was no time to talk or anything. For one thing, his avoidance of offensive spells could've simply been because he was focused on being a healer only. For another, we'd barely defeated the ones Balthus brought before Yuri appeared with his own set of enemies!

"Well, well, looks like the party started without us," Yuri joked with a vicious grin when he arrived. Instead of outright stopping as Balthus had, Yuri flipped backwards to land behind his closest pursuer. He landed with all the grace of a cat and quickly unsheathed his blade to skewer said pursuer. "Be careful on who you choose to follow." Yuri laughed as he easily dodged an attack and countered with a sword through the throat. "But I suppose it's a little late for that, huh?"

"Yo, Boss, save the fancy tricks and fall back to Byleth," Balthus suggested, while also twisting an enemy's arm behind their back. It left them open for Hilda to decapitate them. "She's the one giving orders!" Under protest. Maybe not voiced protests, but protests nonetheless. Still, a smaller group was so much easier to keep track of than a large cohort. "Whoa!" A particularly quick mage managed to burn Balthus's arm, but he laughed through the pain, and laughed more when Claude killed the mage with an arrow through the eye. "Thanks for the save there, Claude!"

"Orders, huh?" Yuri extracted himself from his group of enemies with startling ease, and landed in front of me. "Well, I suppose I don't mind serving such a fine lady." He smirked, but I kept most of my attention on the surroundings. There were… a lot of enemies. Why were there so many? If Yuri had the numbers prior to all of this, he could've _warned_ us. "So, what do you need of me? I have a particular set of-"

"Do you have the ability to use magic?" I asked, thinking quickly. Looking amused, Yuri nodded. "Healing?" Another nod. "Good, switch with Ashe. Constance and Hapi have yet to return, so I'd like to thin the enemy's ranks before they do." And that meant covering fire more than a quick blade. At least, with these numbers. I think. Ugh… I wanted Dad. There was too much blood and rot. I was going to gag soon… "Ashe will explain his job."

Yuri quipped something. I was sure he did. But the clanging of metal on metal and the screams of the pained and dying started echoing too harshly in my ears for me to properly hear, since all of my attention was going to the battle, to my students, to the pups fighting alongside us, and to keeping myself from becoming a sitting target. And observing Yuri to see how he fought. It was quickly apparent that he was skilled, though. Not the strongest in physical might or magic, perhaps, but he was deadly fast, capable of darting in quick for crippling blows and pulling back before he was ever in any real danger. Most uniquely, however, was his use of the Silence spell. Few learned that particular Faith spell (mostly because few Faith magic users learned any offensive spells other than Nosferatu), but the ability to temporarily prevent a person from drawing on their magic ability was certainly a tactical boon.

While observing, an enemy darted in close to me, but I parried and retaliated. My second strike slid along the bone of their arm, dragging the skin up, and ended up snapping the blade in their arm. While they screamed in pain, I stabbed them in the throat with the shattered remains of my sword before stealing their lance to finish the job. I ended up keeping the lance. Good weight and in better condition than the weapons we had taken from Abyss. I didn't want my weapon breaking in someone again. It always led to slow deaths, and while killing was killing, I still… wanted to try to at least make the deaths quick. And considering the number of enemies, there was no guarantee I'd be able to steal a weapon in time if my next one broke. Especially when Constance and Hapi returned at the same time, though Hapi didn't bring quite as much trouble with her. Yet. Constance made up for it, given the number that were following her.

"My, my, but it appears we've reached the climax of the show," Constance declared dramatically before whirling to face her pursuers. I wondered if she thought this was an opera or something. "I fear you'll not find it so easy to escape the darkest depths of Garreg Mach!" Constance laughed and launched a brutal fire spell. Though at first it appeared she missed, the resulting flames caused enough confusion that Hapi was able to pick them off easily. "My thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah, these guys are a pain in the neck," Hapi groaned. She casted another spell to take out a couple more, and I noticed it wasn't elemental. It was the same kind of magic Hubert and Lysithea used. "Yuri-bird, mine were slower than I thought, so they're behind. Think I left enough of a trail, though." So, there _were_ even more. Freaking hell, why were there so many? And seriously, a trap would be a much more efficient and safer way to deal with them than what we were doing… though I supposed drawing attention did keep them away from the Abyssians… maybe.

"I've no doubt they'll follow along like children after the piper," Yuri reassured, even sparing a moment to smile at Hapi. Before casually slitting an enemy's throat and leaving them to gurgle and drown in their blood before bleeding out. "Tactical is being taken care of by Byleth."

"That so?" Hapi picked her way over to me, with a frowning Constance trailing behind. "Not like you to let someone else take over. Whatever." She waved when she was right in front of me, for whatever reason. "I'm here, and so is Coco. Where do you need us?"

The answer was, of course, bombardment and cover via offensive spells, since Linhardt wasn't casting any for whatever reason. Constance was… both good and bad at that. Good, because I felt like Lysithea was the only person I'd seen with greater magical power. Bad because she was nowhere near as skilled as Lysithea at using it. I wasn't sure if she just couldn't control it well, or her propensity towards dramatics led her to not caring. But it was a good thing we had fewer numbers as the number of times she missed the enemy would've been detrimental otherwise. She was also noticeably slower with her casting as well, which was bad because she didn't wield a weapon to protect herself if an enemy got close. Still, her magical power was almost enough to make up for that, and she still provided enough of a distraction to keep the enemies rattled.

Hapi had less magical power than Constance, but her speed was easily better and she was definitely more skilled. The unique spells also gave her an edge, particularly since a few of them had an 'extended range' compared to what you'd expect. Additionally, I noticed that her spells just had… well, unique effects? At the least, I swore a few of them were slower after she hit them, assuming she didn't kill them with the spell, and that made it easier for the others to clear the area. Not that it really mattered, though. Well, it did, but it didn't. Mostly because Hapi's former pursuers arrived to fill the room again before we were even done with dealing with the ones already here!

"More visitors already?" Constance scoffed. She smirked and gestured grandly, almost slinging blood about. "Allow us to offer you a premature burial."

"You know that means that you'll bury them alive, right?" Linhardt asked, healing her arm up. He ducked behind her when an enemy darted close, but Constance dealt with them easily with a fireball to the face. "I hope you don't plan on blasting the ceiling."

"Of course I'm not!" She glared at Linhardt, but then both had to hit the blood-slick floor to avoid getting hit by an enemy spell barrage. The blood splattered them… there was so much blood… so many people...

"The hell? How many did they send this time?" Balthus groaned as _even more_ joined in. His knuckles were bloodied and bruised, but he settled into a stance like there was nothing wrong at all. "I like a good fight as much as the next guy, but I'm getting sick of these fools."

"If you're getting sick, imagine how the rest of us feel," Hilda grumbled, scowling at him. It was surprisingly effective given that one of her pigtails had fallen out. "Ugh, and the sauna is still broken too. I seriously need a steaming."

"The sauna broke? Who the hell managed that?"

"The knights." Hilda took a step to fix her stance, but promptly slipped. Balthus caught her. "I hate all of this. Who even has enough money to hire this many people anyway?!"

"Oh, no, seems fairly normal for a noble hiring mercenaries," Azrael commented, cutting down another foe with deceptive ease to take over guarding Constance and Linhardt. As typical, he was saturated with blood and, also as typical, he was stealing fallen weapons and discarding them in people's bodies and leaving their corpses in his wake. Only I knew how tired he actually was, and how much his muscles burned and ached. "Maybe a little less, actually."

"It's always impossible to tell when you're joking or not," Ashe complained from nearby. I didn't have the heart to tell him that Azrael wasn't joking. Nor did I have the thought when I noticed his fingers were bleeding, and that he was almost out of arrows. A quick look showed Claude trying to recover (or steal) some while Edelgard guarded him. "Always. So, which is it?"

"Give me your hand." Azrael snatched Ashe's hand before Ashe could adjust to the very abrupt change of conversation and healed up the worst of the bleeding. "You're an archer. You have to take better care of your hands."

"Oh… er… right…" Ashe blinked slowly, still trying to process things. "Um… thank-"

"Yuri! Behind you!" I wasn't sure who shouted, but it sure as hell caught everyone's attention. And it was clear why the shouter… well, shouted. Yuri was pinned down with a wounded leg while guarding Dimitri's back and Dimitri was just far away that he couldn't help (without risking himself). I lunged forward to try to help, while Sothis watched in the back of my head calmly, ready to reverse time if that was what it took to keep them safe.

"I will not allow it." However, it turned out to not be needed. Before the mercenaries reached the two, flames erupted from beneath them, scorching their skin and peeling it back from the heat while they screamed. "Yuri, are you all right?" The caster was a man who looked around Dad's age, and who wore a bishop's robes. "Ah, I am relieved that I came in time to assist," he continued, rushing over to check Yuri over himself. The bodies of the mercenary twitched at their feet, but otherwise didn't move. "I apologize for being so late."

"No, no, it is serendipitous that you have come to our aid!" Constance reassured, rushing over. She stopped herself just before she ran into the two, but whoever the caster was reached over to hug her. "I thought you would not be back for a while longer?"

"That was originally the plan, but I heard… ah, we can get back to that in a moment. Is anyone injured?" The caster helped Yuri stand and steadied Linhardt when Linhardt nearly fell in his rush to come over. "Ah, poor child… you've overextended healing everyone." I had worried it would come to that. "Here, let me take over the healing."

"Aelfric, thank you." Constance took over keeping Yuri upright while Aelfric healed. Dimitri supported Linhardt as Linhardt tried desperately not to just… collapse. "Though, he's not been our only healer."

"Oh?"

"He _has_ been the primary healer," I corrected, joining the group. The others did the same and I tried to think of how to best get ourselves organized to deal with the remaining mercenaries. We were all exhausted. "Azrael and I are more warriors who can heal than true healers." The caster (Aelfric?) stiffened at that for some reason, but I had no idea why. Especially since it was the truth. A monster like me was only truly good for killing. Azrael just happened to be good at it. "So…" I turned to face the closest mercenaries, holding my stolen lance loosely while I appraised them impassively. Though, strangely, they… well, they actually took a step back. "Hmm?"

"Uh… wait a moment…" one of the mercenaries began shakily. "Dark hair, dark armor, expression of stone, the ashes of the dead clinging to her…" ...Ah. Well, this was going to be awkward. "Oh no. No, no, and no." They scrambled back so fast that they fell and even dropped their weapon. I could _feel_ my students' confusion. "No way! I am _not_ being paid enough for this!"

"The hell are you talking about?!" another mercenary snapped, dragging the first one up by the collar. Azrael casually came to stand beside me, careful to not lean. "...Wait, hold on… dark hair, dark armor, drenched in the blood of his kills…" They paled and pointed shakily at Azrael and me. "A-ah… no, you two are…!" Without another word, they began running away, with the first one close behind. "Run for your damned lives, you fools! These Abyssians have the Bloodstained Angel and Ashen Demon on their side!"

"So, should we have brought that up sooner?" Azrael asked as the remaining mercenaries screamed in fright and escaped. A few frowned skeptically, either that we were here or that our reputation truly called for such a reaction, but they joined the rest when they actually looked at Azrael and me. "So, birdie-"

"_Yuri_, Azrael," I went ahead and corrected. I tried to not sigh at the sight of people running away. Azrael was terribly amused, Sothis was exasperated, but I just felt sick from all of this. So much blood and death… "Yuri."

"Yuri. Sorry, I'm terrible with names. Anyway, you cool with having them run or do you want to kill them anyway?"

"I'd like the capture them for information, though I do wish I'd known they were scared of you long before all this," Yuri deadpanned. He looked unamused by the sudden change of events, and I couldn't blame him. If I had thought about it sooner, could we have avoid all this? "Or at least known you two were the infamous Twins of War."

"Twins of War?" Azrael repeated. Didn't blame him as I hadn't heard that one before either. "I kind of like that one. Matches what a lot of them call Dad."

"Yes, the God of War who fights alongside his twins, the Bloodstained Angel and Ashen Demon. If you secure their blades, then you're guaranteed victory. Or so the rumors go, at least." That was an exaggeration if I ever heard one. "Well, whatever. I'll send some people to go capture someone. I can at least use the fear for interrogation purposes."

"Yuri-bird, save the villain talk for later," Hapi teased, jumping on the caster for a hug. He laughed in return and hugged her back. "Elfie! Welcome home!"

"Yeah, glad you're home, Aelfric!" Balthus added, joining the little group of pups around the newcomer. He grinned broadly and laughed. With no enemies nearby, the laugh echoed strangely among the corpses and blood. Too much… my head hurt. "And excellent timing! We were getting a little worn, believe it or not."

"And since B is the one saying that, you can't even begin to imagine how exhausted the rest of us are."

"My poor flock… I must apologize…" the newcomer murmured, gently stroking Hapi's hair. I thought it was a weird way to refer to people, as did Sothis. 'Flock' implied something like sheep or birds, for one thing. "And I must apologize to you all as well." He turned his attention to the rest of us, smiling rather sadly as he bowed. "Still, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Aelfric, caretaker of the Abyss."

"We heard a little bit about you earlier," Claude noted. He grunted when Hilda all but fell on him, but otherwise kept upright so that she could lean on him. "So, you're in charge of this place."

"Indeed. I'm sure you've learned by now of Abyss's unique situation." Aelfric shook his head and sighed. "It is a mix of inhabitants who for one reason or another cannot live a peaceful life on the surface. Dagdans and Almyrans who are unjustly persecuted, for instance." I might've imagined it, but I thought Claude's eyes widened at that one. "The poor and ill, who are forced down here. The tales are as numerous as the people. I believe it is my sacred duty to provide a place for them to rest."

"Right…" Claude looked skeptical. "And pushing the poor and ill to live in a sunless crypt helps them… how?"

"Well, they can at least walk around without thinking they're going to get kicked by a noble or stabbed over a piece of bread," Azrael immediately countered. Though his tone was dry, I knew he was mostly just thinking aloud. "Seems like they can actually get some decent meals too. Non-moldy and rotted meals, at least? Clean water. Though, the place can be a lot better. Their ale is even worse than what's on the surface and that is saying something." I poked his side to stop him from rambling further. "Aha… I'm babbling, whoops."

"No, no, it is fine, and I'm pleased you noticed some of the small improvements, though I agree with Lord Claude in that there is still much to do for my flock…" Aelfric murmured. He seemed a little absent, though, just staring at Azrael and me. "My goodness… could you two truly be Azrael and Byleth?" We nodded and he smiled fondly yet sadly. "I'm sure you two must be tired of hearing this, but you look so much like your mother. It's uncanny, really."

"Huh? You knew Mom?"

"I had that honor, yes." His smile simply became warm and after a moment, I thought it seemed familiar. Sothis still had to help me, though.

"Actually, were you at Mom and Dad's wedding?" I asked, tilting my head curiously. Thanks to Sothis's prompting, I remembered there was a man who looked like him in quite a few of the pictures. "Rhea showed us some pictures recently."

"They must've been well-drawn indeed if you were able to guess," Aelfric joked, chuckling. There was something sad to it, though. Then again, most people remembered Mom with bittersweet feelings. "Either that or I haven't actually aged nearly as much as I thought I had."

"So, you were?"

"Indeed, I was. I actually helped with the planning, truthfully." He did? He had to have been close to either Mom or Dad then. "Ah, perhaps with you two here, I might have better luck convincing Her Grace that the Abyss still serves a vital purpose. In recent years, she and many others have grown to view Abyss as a nuisance…"

"Yuri mentioned people wanting to purge the place." Sadly, it didn't surprise me. You heard about such things everywhere. I'd heard of entire slums just razed to the ground to 'rid the city of filth'. "I'm not really sure Azrael and I can make any sort of difference."

"Well, you call her without a title, so maybe just use that clear affection?" Hapi suggested, shrugging. She wrapped her arm around Yuri's, and he pulled her into a brief hug. "I doubt it'll actually change things. The church has always been about helping the helpless when it suits them. But if they're going to be manipulative, why not use the same tactics?"

"I think I've rubbed off a little too much on you, Hapi," Yuri joked. Personally, I felt uncomfortable with the idea. Azrael didn't really care either way, as per usual. But, then again, he had used that affection already to come help me, and I had… suggested using it myself for selfish reasons… "Anyway, though, we're all a right mess, aren't we?" As was the room. I could smell the rot setting in amidst the other smells of the corpses. While it made sense, I did wish corpses could somehow just… not lose control of their bowels once life left them. It just added to the lack of any sort of dignity and to how horrible killing was… "And the hour has to be late at this point. Would you all like to spend the night down here?"

"...Actually, we might want to make a quick trip back up to the surface," Dimitri mumbled. Both he and Edelgard looked pale for some reason. "Dedue has to be panicking right now." Ah. Right. He definitely would.

"I dare not think of what's going through Hubert's head at the moment…" Edelgard murmured, grimacing. Remembering the threat he gave me, I could only nod. "Best we clear confusion before your enemies take advantage of the situation? We thankfully have a few days off, but…"

"If you're concerned about information leaks, you're more than welcome to have someone follow us." Surprised he offered that so readily. "But… I need to at least reassure Dedue that I'm okay. And probably a few others?" Given how much I knew Sylvain worried? Yeah, he did.

"I'll lead you to a way up," Aelfric offered. Gently, he began nudging everyone out of the bloodied arena. Only Yuri lingered back, though I decided to stay with him. Azrael almost did, but went along after a quick look from me. He'd handle surface things for us. "But first, let me check your injuries, please."

"Dedue, huh?" Yuri murmured once the others were out of earshot. He glanced at me with a raised brow. "His nanny? Jailer?"

"Dedue is Dimitri's vassal and friend," I explained, softly yet firmly. I didn't want Yuri to get the wrong idea about him. "He is also a survivor of Duscar, so he has lost everything once." And given how devoted he was to Dimitri, losing him might shatter what remained. A thought Sothis agreed with. "His childhood friends will also worry, though some will show it more openly than others."

"Ah, that does make sense." Yuri nodded, thoughtful now. "And Hubert?"

"Hubert is Edelgard's vassal and takes his duties very seriously."

"Ah, right, the Vestra. I've heard rumors about him for years." Yuri's smirk hinted they weren't exactly 'nice' rumors, but he didn't elaborate. Instead, he stretched his arms above his head, wincing a little. "Ugh… I really do need a bath. And I'd rather not have more surfacers down here if we can help it. Everyone is already nervous."

"I'm sure that can be conveyed." Now, whether or not people listened, I had no idea. But at the least, it could be brought up. "Regardless, where can one wash up down here?"

"Oh? Not heading up?"

"I see no reason to for the moment. Azrael will get whatever I might need." Including my perfumes. The smell of blood had already burrowed deep into my skin… "But unlike Linhardt, I have not yet exhausted my healing ability, so I can assist. I'm sure there are a few injuries among the Abyssians by now. Crowding people into confined spaces always leads to something."

"Particularly when they're rambunctious." He studied me for a long second before nodding. "I shall happily take up that offer, though, and even escort you."

"Good, that should help your people feel more reassured." I was a stranger, after all.

"Quite true." He smiled slowly, and it was difficult to tell if it was genuine or not. "So, this way, milady." Why in creation would he call me that?

Shrugging, I decided to ignore it and began to follow him. However, I got a very cold feeling suddenly and I turned to see just what might've caused that feeling. It took me a second, but eventually, I noticed something in the farthest corner, all but hidden by the shadows. Someone wearing dark armor and a horned helmet, watching me with glowing red eyes while holding a wicked scythe that seemed to swallow the shadows. As I stared at… whatever it was… it seemed to nod before disappearing, as if it faded away…

_["What was that?"]_ I had no idea, Sothis, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. _["Hurry and catch up with the bird fellow. I don't want you by yourself right now."]_

It was easy to agree to that, and I ran to catch up, not looking back once. I could hope it was just one of those weird things I'd seen when I was a child, but...

* * *

I kept an eye out the entire night, but I didn't see that strange sight again and forced it from my mind to focus on tending to the people around me. Azrael kept watch too as soon as I informed him of what happened, but not even the wind picked anything up. Clearly just… a weird thing like what I'd seen when I was very little. Nothing more. And there was enough to deal with besides those things anyway. So, Azrael and I spent the night down in Abyss and assisted with early morning activities. Around the time we finished, Edelgard, Claude, Dimitri, Linhardt, Ashe, and Hilda all returned. Just them, though. I had no idea how they kept the rest of my menagerie from coming down as well, but I wouldn't ask questions.

Besides, once they were down to help out, the Abyssians chased Azrael and me off to go relax since we'd been working since the early hours of the morning. I thought about protesting, but Azrael reminded me of the library, so we bolted there to read. We even made sure to climb a couple of the ladders and perch on them just to keep from being disturbed. So, of course, we were disturbed. Sort of. Aelfric came in after a while, but he didn't say anything. He just kind of… stood there. Watching Azrael and me read the books we managed to snag. Well, the ones that had their pages still. Some of them, like the 'naughtier' books, had most of their contents removed. Azrael and I playfully debated what some of them might've been about, like the one about 'Saint Cethleann's Love Garland' or something, while pretending to not notice Aelfric's continued staring. Which became more and more awkward as time passed.

"Did you need something?" Finally, Azrael could take it no more and actually addressed him, making sure to be as dry and irritated as possible. "You've been standing there like a scarecrow or a stalker," he continued, bringing his book down to actually look at Aelfric. "So?"

"Hmm? Ah!" It actually took Aelfric a moment to react, but when he did, he coughed and looked away, embarrassed. "My deepest apologies," he mumbled, smiling sheepishly. "I was just remembering… well, your mother often had her nose in a book."

"Dad told us she liked reading, as did Miriam in town." Azrael tilted his head curiously, and I set my own book down to actually pay attention. "You knew Mom well, right?"

"She was my cherished friend, yes. We were both raised here in the monastery, so we grew up together." Ah, so a childhood friend, then? "She was always very kind, and very wise."

"I see." Azrael tilted his head towards me, and I 'sent' back that I'd noticed the odd tone too. He spoke of her with reverence. Different from Dad's glowing warmth. "You happen to know Dad too?"

"I did, though he wasn't much different than he was now. His knights would do anything for him, if he only asked." That was a weird sentence. I wasn't sure why it felt weird, but it did. Maybe it was because he used the same reverent tone for Dad? "He was quite the hero to everyone in the monastery, from the bright-eyed youngsters he'd help teach to the senior nuns and monks. I was no exception, of course. His stories in particular… telling tales from a century ago as if he had lived them himself, not to mention his wide repertoire of folktales and what they meant to the people… he was, and is, without peer." Yep, definitely reverence there. Which felt weird. "When I learned that Jeralt and Sitri were to be married, I was quite surprised. Ecstatic, of course, for he could always bring out her brightest smiles. But surprised."

"...Sitri?"

"Ah, forgive me. I slipped to using that name." He smiled kindly, though sadly. "Fiona Sitri Eisner. I would often call her 'Sitri', though." Oh, so he even had a special name for her. Must've been a dear friend to Mom, then. So, why did he speak of her so… distantly? I didn't like it. It made her seem so far away...

Well, she was, of course. Unreachable completely, because she was dead. Dead and buried. I'd never be able to do something as simple as hold her hand. But still, I liked the stories Dad told of her. Glowing, warm, but _real_. A person who had loved Dad, loved Azrael, loved me. A woman who died because of us…

"Was there a reason you were looking for us?" I asked, mostly to keep from dwelling on that. It hurt to know I had caused such pain to someone I loved so dearly, but it was a pain I was used to. I'd grown up with it, after all. "Or did you just happen to come by?"

"No, I was looking for you two, truthfully. I wanted to ask…" Aelfric began. Strangely, though, he trailed off and hesitated. "Well, this is no doubt unwanted worrying, but I cannot help but fret anyway. Are you two truly okay?"

"...With what?" Last night's fight or something?

"With your current circumstances? Few bring it up, but the suddenness of both of your appointments was… atypical." ...Okay, how to answer that? Because bluntness was a bad idea and even Azrael knew that. "You also traveled quite a bit with Jeralt prior to coming here and now you are here. Do you feel caged? Stifled?" Seriously, how to answer this?

"It's... weird to stay in one place for so long, but it's not like I'm doing anything different," Azrael finally answered. For once, he was actually picking his words with care. Probably because Aelfric had been a friend of Mom's. "I'm still getting paid to kill people. The only difference is that it's a little more regular than a lump sum."

"Right, you two were mercenaries…" Aelfric frowned, still visibly worried. "It seems odd to me. You two would've been mercenaries since a very young age. I can't really see Jeralt letting you be anywhere near a battlefield."

"Oh, well, Dad didn't exactly get a choice. Some folk decided the weird kids of the random mercenary were up for hire too, so they dragged us out of the inn we were staying in, shoved some weapons and armor at us, and threw us onto the field." Azrael said the words lightly, but the memory made me so sick that I couldn't even feign annoyance at him for the bluntness. "I don't think Dad even knew we'd been in the fight until long after it ended. He tried to keep us away from battle after that, but we made a bit of a reputation for ourselves in that first fight, so people felt entitled to our blades." Azrael shrugged, less bothered than I was. "After a few times of nobles kidnapping us to force us to fight, we just became mercenaries so that we had some actual say."

"That is…" Aelfric closed his eyes, like he was warding away tears. "It must've broken Jeralt's heart, and I dare not think of how Sitri would've reacted." Well, he was right on Dad. It was one of his biggest regrets, especially with me. "To go through such trauma at a young age…"

"Eh, we're fine." Azrael smiled reassuringly, but Aelfric didn't look reassured at all. I wondered if he could see how fake it was. "We had Dad. Dad, each other, and Remire." Well, eventually on Remire. But those three aspects were Azrael's whole world, and mine. "Besides, it was fun watching Dad verbally flay some of those nobles."

"I'm surprised he didn't use his sword, but I suppose he thought the lecture would be more humiliating to them." Aelfric sighed, shaking his head. After a moment, though, he smiled. "I am sorry for being such a worrywart. But it is my sincere hope that the two of you will live long and full lives, lives filled with happiness and strong bonds. I know it was what Sitri wished for you as well. She worried so much on whether or not she would be a good mother to you two, but she looked forward to it more than anything." And then we killed her. Good job, us. "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

Thankfully for my nerves, someone called Aelfric away then and he left us to go tend to it. Once he was out of sight, I let myself curl into myself, hugging myself tightly as I shivered. Sothis 'hugged' me with all her might to reassure me, but I still felt sick. Those vague memories… the terror and confusion… the smell… the sounds… the _screams_… I...

"Sorry…" Azrael mumbled. It was all he said, but his shame practically flooded me. He had spoken without thinking, as he usually did. And, like typical, it had hurt _someone_. This time, though, it was me. "I felt like he was accusing Dad and…" And done his normal thing of leaping to the defense with an offense. "I'll mark your place." Because I needed to walk around and remind myself that I was _here_ and not in the past. And he knew it.

He had to help me climb down from the ladders. I was too shaky to safely do so on my own. I might've fallen even with his help, if not for Sothis's flood of comforting reassurance. It was surprising how much that grounded me already, even if I was still nauseous. With her help, I was actually able to walk instead of curling up in a ball in the corner. My steps were slow, but they were steady enough. Steady enough that when I saw Linhardt sitting by the shelves closest to the door, I went to check on him. But he was too far in his own thoughts to notice my approach at all.

"Ugh… it's on the tip of my tongue…!" he grumbled, scowling as he poked at the shelves. It was the first time I'd seen him scowl at all. "Four Apostles… Four Apostles… gah, aggravating how close yet far I am from remembering something!" The four what now? "I feel like one is… the name of a fruit?" ...Time to simply walk away. I wasn't steady enough to make sense of _that_.

Stepping into the main area of Abyss didn't… quite help matters. Though, surprisingly, the Abyssians were quick to tell me just what was wrong. Namely, there was an unknown visitor. Or, well, unknown to some. The younger and newer Abyssians didn't know who it was and were wary, since he'd apparently arrived on his own, but the older Abyssians (particularly the ones who had lived here for a while) simply looked and acted like they saw a ghost. It didn't make much sense… at least until I looked into it and discovered the visitor was Dad. Even if it had been a month, month and a half, since we had arrived at the Monastery, I supposed it still would come as a shock that Dad really was here after twenty years of being thought dead. And given that he'd been the captain here, it made even more sense that he'd know about Abyss.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked, joining him in the center market area. Though I tried to hide my unease, he noticed instantly and pulled me into a hug. Smiling slightly, I tucked my head under his chin so that I could listen to his heartbeat. I almost sighed in relief on hearing the sound…. Thump, thump, thump… so long as I heard it, everything would be okay. I knew that. "Azrael said he told you what happened, but I thought you had a mission?"

"My current mission doesn't involve a lot of traveling, just a lot of investigation," Dad explained softly. The Abyssians around us began walking away, apparently reassured. "So, I figured I'd come down and see about these mercenaries." Dad stroked my hair, even as he turned his attention to someone else. "Still, I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus. Sorry, Aelfric."

"No, no, you needn't apologize, Jeralt," Aelfric reassured. When I looked up, I saw he was smiling warmly and even brightly. When had he arrived? "I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you. I was discussing things with Constance and… I might be babbling, actually." Somehow, his smile became even warmer. "I am… so happy to see you again, Jeralt."

"Yeah, it's been a long while, hasn't it?" Dad murmured. He smiled faintly, but I saw the bits of pain and regret there. "And you're a full bishop now, huh? Man, I feel old."

"And yet, you look like you haven't aged a day!" Aelfric laughed, almost like it was a joke or something. Dad's simple shrug implied he'd heard that a lot. I wondered if it was more or less than the number of times I had heard 'you are your mother's mirror image!'. "But I was just telling your twins about you and Sitri. Er…" He coughed, like he was embarrassed. "Fiona."

"Since when did you switch? You've called her 'Sitri' ever since you two were toddling about and could barely talk." Ah, so not just her childhood friend, but her… "That was your privilege, as her first and dearest friend. Death doesn't rescind that, you know." Her first friend. That made it even stranger that he talked of her with such reverence.

"Well, I did briefly confuse your twins when I called her that." Aelfric frowned a little, just confused. "You didn't tell them her middle name?"

"Huh. I suppose I didn't." Dad became thoughtful. "The twins never asked. They wanted to know things like 'what kind of flowers did she like?' and 'did she really try to hide five kittens in her room?'."

"I remember those kittens. Lady Rhea was most cross with her over it." Aelfric chuckled at the memory. "Ah, but the thought of stories reminds me. Do you mind telling some to the children here? I've been teaching them about the wolves who guard the Blue Sea Star, but I think you'd tell the story far better."

"That's assuming I remember it." Still, Dad smiled. "The wolves with ashen fur because of the flames that shroud their fangs and claws, right?" Oh? I wondered if that's where the 'Ashen Wolves' got their name?

"Yes." Aelfric smiled back, looking a little pleading. Dad sighed gustily, but nodded. "Thank you, truly. Here, I'll go gather them."

"Look, I doubt… and he's gone." Dad wasn't kidding. If a person could simultaneously skip and run, then Aelfric managed it. "Meant for this to be just a quick little trip for initial information gathering, but I suppose I owe Aelfric a thing or three." Dad grimaced slightly, and I wondered if Aelfric had been on his mind when he escaped with Azrael and me. Just as Alois had. "So, kiddo, what happened?"

"Azrael should've told you already?" I replied, frowning slightly. Did he leave out anything? Oh, wait. "Did he explain why he kept on being murdery after I told him not to?"

"You've been losing sleep because of the bandits, and it's not like you get a lot of sleep anyway." So, that _had_ been the reason then. "But I meant here."

"Ah." Of course he'd meant… wow, I was stupid. "Just remembering things, Dad. A conversation led to bad memories. But I'll be okay." I mean… I had Sothis and I had him. I wouldn't say I was perfectly fine, but I was certainly better. "Promise."

"You sure?" Dad frowned, studying me closely. But, after a second, he nodded. "Well, you do look better, so I'll let it go. But you still haven't told me what you wanted to talk about when you gave me the garland." That's… right, I hadn't.

"When things are a bit calmer? Or at least until we figure out what's going on down here."

"We should have a picnic, the three of us." Oh, that would be amazing! "I'll get it arranged."

"I can't wait." I smiled a little and Dad ruffled my hair. "But you best go be a storyteller lest you face the disappointed frowns of many children."

"Yikes, that's a fate I'd rather avoid right there." Dad chuckled. "Where's Azrael?"

"There's a library."

"So, buried in books. I'll check in with him later." And _I_ would do my best to hide that Dad was here so that Azrael was suitably surprised. It would be my payback. "I'll see you later, Byleth. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

I waved when he walked away, just in time to almost get tackled by some children eager for stories. I had to hide my smile, but it was wonderful to see him laughing even as he tried to disentangle himself from their grabbing hands. It was even more wonderful to see some of the onlookers laugh as well, fully relaxed now that they saw how much Aelfric liked Dad. Not all were laughing, of course. Some were still wary; others weren't paying attention. To my surprise, Claude was one of the ones not paying attention, since it seemed like something he'd try to take note of. But when I walked over to see if anything was wrong, I discovered he was deep in conversation with Yuri, and it was difficult to say if they were enjoying themselves or not.

"So, the next emperor, king, and sovereign duke all tied up in the same cohort," Yuri observed with a little smile. "Why, all you're missing is a bow or three to pretty it up." He chuckled, almost looking amused. "Must be exhausting trying to suss out each other's intentions."

"Nah, we get along great! We… ah… kind of have to, you know?" Claude dismissed with a shrug. But his gaze was sharp, determined to not give. "We can't have a petty squabble turn into an all-out war, after all. For one thing, I think Teach might give us detention."

"Now that's a terrifying thought."

"Look, you haven't seen her angry. I've seen her lose her temper a bit and let me tell you, it's a _glorious_ sight." Claude grinned, and I blanked for two seconds before remembering when I lectured Lorenz. I'd tried to forget about that… "Besides, you don't have to have some fancy-smancy title to go scheming. Right, Yuri?"

"Cheeky. And off base." Still, Yuri looked like he was having fun, particularly when he caught sight of me eavesdropping nearby. "What about you, milady? Do you think I'm plotting nefarious deeds?"

"You're plotting something, that's for certain," I answered before I could think twice. Seeing Dad had been good for settling my stomach, but I was still nervy. And I felt like I was watching two people duel it out, not having a conversation, which made my nerves worse.

Thankfully, though, Yuri just laughed. "Brutally honest, huh?" he teased, smiling broadly. "I love it!" Well, he and Azrael would get along if that was true. "Still, that's a bit much. I do what I need to get by, nothing more."

"You and those you consider yours." Maybe that was off-base, but I remembered how gently he'd looked at that ill girl that had fallen asleep in my lap. Combined with the recent comparison to Azrael… well, it wasn't hard to come up with another.

"You think so, huh?" Yuri smiled mysteriously before shrugging. "Well, think what you will of me. But the others… they have their quirks and troubles, but they're nothing if not trustworthy. I can promise that, and I rarely promise anything."

"My, my, a show of humility and deflection while propping up your friends, huh?" Claude replied, grinning as well. I decided that I should probably just leave and began walking away. Because somehow, I felt like this was more of a competition than anything else. "Gotta say that I don't hate this side of you." Yep, definitely leaving now.

Instead, I walked through the market, startled when a few called out to me. Greetings, asking for a bit of help… simple things, but startling because strangers didn't usually even acknowledge me if they weren't throwing things at me. It was unnerving, really, so I was glad to escape and head towards the back part of Abyss, near a bridge over some water. I was even more glad to see there were some children playing there, and somehow, it wasn't surprising to see Ashe among them. It just… suited him.

"Oh, Professor!" Ashe smiled warmly at me when he noticed I was there, and quietly left the children to head for me. Though he was delayed by their whines and whimpers. "Sorry! I'll be right back!" he promised, barely dodging their grasping hands. Still, it was an impressive show of nimbleness since he didn't fall. "Walking around?"

"Yes, I am," I said, since it wasn't a lie. Besides, the children caught my attention. "Seems like they're fond of you."

"Well, they're around the same age as my own little brother and sister, so I know a few things to keep them occupied?" Ashe blushed from the faint praise. "It felt natural, since I kind of feel like I'm back at Castle Gaspard."

"That's your home, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He paused a briefly second before sputtering and flailing. "I mean; it's not like Castle Gaspard is underground or anything! It's a prosperous area, thanks to Lonato, and he's been… um…" I had to hide my faint smile and he just sighed gustily. "I just mean… everyone here seems to love Aelfric. They lit right up when they saw him, and everyone is eager to share gossip with him. It reminded me of Lonato. Actually, Aelfric in general just… reminds me of Lonato."

"That's your adoptive father, right?"

"Yep! He's the very model of chivalry! I hope one day to be just like him! He is my goal, after all."

"...But you can't?" I frowned a little, confused. "You can only be you, Ashe?"

"I… well, yes, but still, I want to emulate him." Ashe tilted his head, also confused. Which was good because last time something like this came up with one of my students, I definitely scalded some nerves. "Do you not want to be like your father? Or mother?"

"I can't. I'm me." Dad had never wanted Azrael and me to be like him. To be stuck in his shadow. He wanted us to be ourselves. "And Mom is kind of dead, so it's hard to be like her. I'm told we have quite a few similarities, though." But still, I couldn't be 'like' her. She was herself, and I was me. Our similarities were connections that I cherished, but those were simply a part of me. If I had to say I was like anyone but myself… I would say I was like both Mom and Dad. A mix of both.

"Oh. Er…" Ashe coughed, looking away sheepishly. "I'm sorry…"

"Why be sorry? You didn't kill her." Azrael and I did. "She died giving birth to Azrael and me, so I never knew her. I have stories, though. And most of the monastery telling me how much I look like her."

"Still…" He really did look guilty. So guilty that I felt bad for mentioning it. "Let's see… ah, I think I know a different way to explain!" Thankfully, he was kind enough to go back to the original subject. "Basically, I want to be a knight that acts as Lonato does. Someone who is kind, just, and fair. Someone who will look at a street rat who broke into his home and see the scared child tucked deep inside." He smiled softly and proudly. "I want to grow into someone like that. I have to find my own way there, of course. And I'll likely have to do my own take with it and all. But still, that's the sort of adult I want to be. It's just easier to say that I want to be like Lonato."

"Ah." So, I _was_ overthinking it then. Sothis snickered in the back of my head, having already figured that out. "I see. I misinterpreted." I nodded, smiling faintly again. "As a mercenary, I saw many who were trapped in their parents' shadows. More often than not, they just got themselves killed trying to live up to the legacy, so to speak. And Dad never wanted Azrael and I to feel trapped like that. Not with him. He's our dad. His job as a parent is to guide us. Not cage us."

"And that's what _you_ were worried about." He grinned, pleased. So pleased that he almost bounced on his feet. "I get it now."

"This is exactly why I keep encouraging you all to talk with one another, by the way." It was impossible to know what people thought unless you actively talked through it. No one could read minds. ...Well, no one save Azrael and me, but we could only read each other. "We appeared to be talking of the same thing, but we truly weren't."

"Right!" Ashe beamed. "So… oh, Constance, hello!" I turned to see Constance approaching us quickly. More quickly than I'd ever seen her walk, actually. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, now that I've finally located the two of you," she haughtily declared. She snatched us both by the arm and dragged us down a staircase to some hall with no people. And maybe some mold, based on the smell. "Now, come! It is time for us to venture into the deep, deep underground! The chalice of legend awaits!"

...What in creation did I miss?

* * *

Author's notes: So, I did originally plan on doing Cindered Shadows in one chapter, but the length was getting a little much, sooo… yeah… sorry? How many chapters will it be? ...The current plan is two, but we'll see how much the second part runs away from me? (To give some perspective, this above is half of what was planned. Half.) But anyway, here we go diving in! Yes, it's MUCH earlier than what the game and data implies (which is during Chapter 6), but you can recruit the pups starting from Chapter 2 if you've completed the Side Story _and_ I want them incorporated ASAP in order to better integrate them, so here we are.

Clarification for what the menagerie 'remembers' via example! Ingrid, for instance, 'remembers' the rocks falling and Sylvain protecting her, but Sylvain doesn't because he was 'dead' when Byleth rewound time. Basically, none of them remember their erased 'deaths' because… yeah.

So, why does Azrael initially call Ashe 'tree cub'? The Ash tree, of course. Also showing off conjuring crests because you don't really see that utilized much and I thought it might be a good way to 'confirm' things. The scene with Seteth also shows off Authority Lessons, since the Garland Moon is when you can first have Byleth get 'lessons' from faculty to build support points and skill points. Of course, it's Manuela who gives the quest, but Byleth would be more worried about her leadership lessons than anything (and Seteth and Jeralt are the only two who give those lessons). Seteth's dialogue about asking about people flirting with Flayn and Hanneman ranting about Manuela comes from monastery dialogue.

Lots of supports mentioned here! While Hanneman's C support with Byleth is more or less shown, quite a few are hinted at. Annette-Dimitri C, Dorothea-Felix C, Mercedes-Dedue C, Ashe-Dedue C, Mercedes-Ashe C, and Ingrid's C supports with… uh… Claude, Sylvain, Felix, Bernadetta, Raphael, and Ashe. Plus Edelgard and Linhardt's little argument takes nods from their C and B support.


	8. Chapter 7) Ashes

Chapter 7) Ashes

* * *

_I feel like either trouble is terribly attracted to my students, or my students are terribly attracted to trouble. Either way, we've fallen into trouble. Again. This time, its deep below the monastery, in a mysterious place called 'Abyss', where those who 'shun the light of the surface' hide and find sanctuary. Except there is no 'sanctuary' underground anymore. Weeks of assaults from mercenaries, supposedly all to harry the denizens... there's more to this story. I know there is. The only question is… what? _

* * *

"So, basically, you think that someone wants this super special cup and that's why they're sending mercenaries," Azrael summarized as our group wandered through some of the ruined hallways below Abyss. Apparently, while Azrael and I had been reading, the others had been gathering information and Aelfric had mentioned the legend as a potential 'treasure'. For some reason. I didn't quite get how the topic came up, even after they'd caught me up on everything I'd missed. "What's so special about it anyway?"

"I just explained it!" Constance snapped, annoyed. Part of me didn't blame her, since Azrael obviously hadn't been paying much attention. The rest of me just thought this was all ridiculous and that I had to have misheard her earlier explanation. "In the Chasm of the Bound lies the Chalice of Beginnings! A sacred treasure of the Church!"

"And it is part of this stupid rite, right?"

"It is _not_ stupid!" Constance puffed out her cheeks in outrage, her color running high. Yuri, meanwhile, was snickering bad enough that Hapi had to help him actually keep upright. Up ahead, Balthus and Dimitri were clearing the path, with Edelgard and Hilda helping. Linhardt was muttering at Ashe about something, while Ashe nodded every once in a while to at least pretend he was listening. "It is part of the Rite of Rising! A ritual that has the power to even bring back the dead!"

"The dead don't come back." Azrael's response was as quick as it was blunt. "Believing otherwise is nothing but delusional idiocy." While I agreed with them, there had to be nicer ways to go about saying that. "Hence 'stupid', since I don't feel like being all loquacious with synonyms." He rolled his eyes, and I smiled faintly at him as I sensed his _heavy_ annoyance. Sothis complained that it felt like an actual weight. "Whoever came up with it must've been half-mad with grief, if not fully mad."

"But think of the possibilities if it's true!" Constance's eyes sparkled at the mere thought, even though she was still annoyed at Azrael. "Why, it could-!"

"You mean people valuing life even less than they do now because they think they can just bounce back from death like one travels from one city to the next?" Azrael was terribly sarcastic, and though I knew I should quiet him, I couldn't bring myself to do so. "People already weigh out people's lives and traumas against coin, you know. Twenty dead bandits, dozens of bruises and cuts, utter exhaustion, trauma… all that is just worth a small bagful of coins. Maybe a bit more if you're good at negotiating contracts and the village that happens to be hiring you has a little more wealth stashed away than normal." That rarely happened, though. "How much less do you think they'll pay if the dead just waltz on back to life?" Azrael scoffed at the mere thought. I had to keep from being ill at it. "Plus, can you imagine what will happen with succession crises? If people can come back to life, then simple assassination isn't going to cut it. If you can't kill someone, you just make them long for it instead. A fate worst than death. Who the hell would want a world like that? Besides a sadist, or someone so selfish that they're willing to do whatever it takes to get what they desire, damn everyone else."

"You can also imagine overcrowding in cities, and how scarce resources will become in order to try and sustain the population that just dies and comes back," I added, not able to bite my tongue in time. But still… it was a ridiculous notion, but even more ridiculous was the idea that there was anything good about it. Which was probably a little hypocritical since I'd erased the deaths of my students. But still, I didn't pretend it was a _good_ thing, and it still had its consequences. "But, Azrael, there was no reason to go for succession crises. What about those executed for crimes? Bandits? Would those have not have been a better examples?"

"I suppose," Azrael conceded, nodding after a moment of thought. I imagine he went with succession crises because we were around a lot of nobles and there always seemed to be _something_ going on with inheritance with them. "But yeah, the whole idea is just idiotic. A delusion dreamt up by a madman. A selfish madman that only wanted to relieve their own pain, ignoring the consequences to follow. And there _has_ to be consequences to that sort of thing." He rolled his eyes again, irritated now. "All power has a price, and if you're somehow going to utilize enough power to break reality, there's got to be one hell of a price to pay for it. Which is also delusional because if you're going to sacrifice that much, then just off yourself and be done with it. No need to drown the world in blood because you feel like you have to 'make it all worth it' or something."

"Azrael, you're rambling." Well, not quite, but he was close. "Besides, I think that is besides the point. What we should focus on is the possibility that someone not only believes in this chalice and its ridiculous legend, but they are willing to kill in order to acquire it. So, Constance's suggestion to obtain the chalice first would theoretically put us in a more advantageous position." Unless our enemy was counting on others doing the dirty work, which was entirely possible. We knew nothing about them, after all. For one thing, how common was this story anyway? While I rarely paid attention to stories from the Church, I found it odd that I hadn't even heard of this sort of thing before. "We can ignore everything else since the reason behind the chalice and all the nonsense isn't important. Just that someone else believes it."

"If you say so." Azrael shrugged, irritation fading. Probably a good thing, since by now, we were getting some odd looks. Poor Constance looked mortified, though she tried to hide it by glaring at the still snickering Yuri. "Still seems idiotic to me. Why not just do the normal thing people do when loved ones die and go on a vengeance-driven murder spree? I imagine you'll end up with the same number of bodies in the end and you're still killing a bunch of the living in the name of those who are dead and gone. Or, you know, like I said before, off yourself to go join dead."

"Azrael, please."

"Right, right. I'll try to bite my tongue." Azrael sighed heavily, and slipped around to lean on me briefly. Just for the contact. It was comforting for us both. "I already know people are idiotic and selfish by nature, so I guess I shouldn't be _that_ surprised. Is the path clear yet?"

It was, so silence fell then, save for a couple of personal conversations, as we continued on. It didn't escape me that Constance kept her distance from Azrael and me, and I wondered if it was because we were so blunt in ripping her enthusiasm to shreds. I felt guilty for that. There was nothing wrong with curiosity, with researching and discovery. And since she was of House Nuvelle, she had lost her entire family. I could well understand the desire to see dead family again. Or meet them, in my case. I would have loved to meet Mom, after all. To have a single, proper memory of her instead of simply stories...

But, the idea of the dead coming back was just… ridiculous. Death was the end. The most you could do was prayers or ceremonies to ensure they didn't get trapped under the rivers of death and made it fully across all of them. Though, that belief was more of an eastern Faerghus thing. Those who died in anguish, with lingering regrets… they were trapped in between, deep under the waters, forever frozen and drowning and desperate to escape that limbo however they could. That's where stories of 'vengeful ghosts' came from, or so Dad said. But, even then, all you were doing was helping them move on. They still didn't come back or anything. You were letting them go, as you should, so that they could watch over you from beyond and you could keep on walking.

Biting back a sigh, I shook my head and looked around for anything interesting, but there wasn't really anything. The most interesting thing was probably the rats that skittered away from us. I didn't think much of them at first, until the dark reminded me of that nightmare I'd had, of the children tortured and torned apart. Ill at the little reminder, I quickly focused on the others to distract myself. That let me notice that Edelgard had stiffened suddenly, covering her mouth as if to stifle a yell or to keep herself from being sick. Even more worryingly, though… she was trembling… what had scared her? Was it how deep we were underground? Had it been the rats? It was hard to tell, and I wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed, since she was standing noticeably apart from the group...

"Here." Except Azrael caught my worry even before I'd completed the thought and quietly draped his coat over Edelgard. Including her head, for some reason, though she quickly shook that part off. "That should help with the shivering," Azrael murmured. I knew he didn't truly think she was cold. He was just giving her an excuse, since she seemed to not want to draw attention to her fear.

"I'm not cold," Edelgard muttered, scowling a little. However, she clutched the jacket tightly around her before properly slipping her arms through the sleeves. "This is surprisingly comfortable, though. So, I'm keeping it."

"Of course it's comfortable. That's why I wear it." He helped her adjust the coat, and I realized he'd put it over her head because she was noticeably smaller than him and it was a very long coat. Both of us hoped she didn't accidentally step on the hem and fall. "Oh, and sorry about the perfume. I always manage to get some of Byleth's on me."

"You're apologizing for smelling nice?"

"Well, I don't know if you like her perfume or not." He shrugged and clasped his hands behind his head, much as Claude or Sylvain often did. "I mean… I do, of course. But not everyone has the same tastes."

"Are we sure you don't just put some of hers on?"

"No, because Byleth needs it." He tilted his head when Edelgard frowned. "What?"

"It sounds like you think she smells bad without it."

"Does it? Not what I meant." But Azrael wasn't going to explain just why I had _needed_ the perfume in the past. I'd be mad at him if he blurted that out and he knew it. "Whatever. I don't steal it from her. No need, since if I wanted my own, Dad would've gotten it for me before I could even finish contemplating the idea. I probably just get it on me from hugging her." That was just our best guess, mind. It wasn't as if I typically put that much on.

"I see." Edelgard frowned for a moment longer before shrugging and smiling wryly. "I must admit that I'm surprised you're capable of apologizing without your sister's prompting. Even if you're apologizing for smelling nice."

"The world is full of lies and people are a menace, so I don't care to censor myself." Azrael's words were as blunt as always, and I noticed quite a few of the others glanced back at him worriedly. "Unless I know it'll upset Dad or Byleth. I like them."

"I… see…?" Edelgard stared for a moment, almost tripping over her feet because of her distraction. I imagined she had expected some sort of deflection, but that wasn't really what Azrael did. "So, you… what? Hate people?"

"Why bother hating people for things they can't help?" Azrael frowned a little, genuinely confused. "Might as well get angry at a cat for meowing, or a dog for barking. If I'm going to waste energy, I'm going to do it on something fun, like teasing Byleth or joking with Dad."

"...Huh." Edelgard kept staring, like she was thrown for a loop. She glanced around, no doubt looking to change the subject, and her eyes fell on his arms, bared since he wasn't wearing his normal coat. "Oh, those scars…"

"Which ones?" Like me, Azrael had a lot. It had taken quite a bit of time for him to perfect his dodging abilities. Still, I would think she was referring to...

"These ones…" Edelgard pointed to the ones that dominated his arms, and it was easy to see why they'd caught her attention. Unlike the other ones, these weren't faint or small. They were large, ragged, and noticeably raised.

"Ah, those." Azrael brought his arms down to look at them himself, and he smiled bitterly. My heart ached at the pain he felt. "The ones on my back healed a little better. Not as raised."

"Your back?"

"Yeah." Azrael lifted his shirt a little so that she could see the bottom-most part of the scars. I closed my eyes at the memory, remembering how shredded his back had looked back then. It had taken both Dad and me a while to convince him to get them tended to. "Stupid mistake, really."

"Oh?"

"Well, that describes most of the scars. When you fight long enough, you get the time to make lots of stupid mistakes. If you're lucky, it only costs _you_ something." Azrael dropped his shirt, still smiling bitterly. "These weren't from a battle, though. They were from an incident where someone else paid the price."

"Someone else?"

"Yeah. A good friend." He closed his eyes, lost in the memory. And the guilt. "You went to Remire, right? Did you meet Rebecca and her daughter, Louisa, while you were there?"

"I did, yes." Edelgard frowned, and I noticed some of the others were eavesdropping as well. Some more obviously than others. Seriously, my students needed sneaking lessons. "What about them?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume no one mentioned her husband, Charles." Of course, no one had. It was still a painful weight on everyone, and everyone had been determined to be happy while my students visited.

"I… had wondered why no one mentioned a spouse." Edelgard blushed a little, perhaps from embarrassment. Or something. I actually didn't know why, but her sudden sheepishness leaned it towards embarrassment. "Did he…?"

"It had been a simple hunting trip. Me, Charles, and Dad… just a little something to bolster the stores. Louisa wasn't born quite yet, so I'd been teasing Charles about how much he was fretting. About being a father and all." Azrael's smile became even more bitter, and I winced as his pain lanced through my own heart. "Dad teased him in his own way, mostly by giving very specific advice that just-so-happened to involve stories of the antics Byleth and I got into."

"That… sounds like a lot of fun."

"It was. It was fun, and a normal thing. Just an ordinary day. So, I made a mistake. I let my guard down, and didn't listen to the wind." Azrael chuckled, but there was no humor to it. "Fun fact? Giant Wolves are surprisingly quiet, even in the woods. You wouldn't think so, given their size and all, but they are. And they're very adept at ambushing."

"I… I see…" Edelgard's gaze returned to the scars on his arm. "I'm… guessing it bit you?"

"Me? No. It killed Charles." The blunt words did nothing to hide the regret he felt. "It snapped him up like a rag dol, before we even knew it was therel. I just got these while retrieving his body, though I did make them worse by stupidly trying to heal him. Pointless, since the dead can't heal. But hey, we've all got a bit of denial when a death suddenly happens." He became thoughtful, and absently held out his arm to help Edelgard around some rubble. It was dangerous for her to try and climb it on her own while wearing an oversized cloak. "Well, actually, I suppose it did technically bite me during the process. I think it's more of me wrestling giant blades and losing, though."

"That's a… strange mental image." Edelgard was quiet for a moment, just walking next to Azrael as we all continued down the path. "I suppose this is where you say you must live for him? Or let his sacrifice not be in vain?"

"What sacrifice? He died because life sucks, and I was stupid." Azrael frowned, confusion spiking through the pain now. "And how the hell can I live for him, anyway? I'm not him. I can't be Louisa's father, or Rebecca's husband."

"That's… not what I meant." Edelgard frowned as well. "I meant more of the… well, the phrase 'he would want you to live'? Have you never heard that before?"

"Of course he'd want me to live. He wasn't the type of person to wish for anyone's death, much less a friend's." Azrael's confusion gradually wore away at the pain. "Is that a normal thing people say? Because that seems like… well, like any other sort of medicine. Helpful to some, useless to others, and a poison to the rest." And, in fact, he became so focused on trying to parse out his thoughts that he soon was simply confused. I had to smile a little at that. "I also don't see how that would be good in the long-term, so I guess like those _really_ potent, but really dangerous medicines."

"You don't like it, then?"

"I really don't see how that will be good for anything but getting past the initial grief, personally. People might be menaces, but they're not tools or anything. They're not weapons or objects. They don't have a single purpose. Anyone who thinks that is a sad and lonely person. Probably traumatized too." Azrael was very deep in his thoughts, but I thought Edelgard's eyes widened slightly at that. Just slightly, and it could've just been at how much Azrael was rambling now. "People need more than one reason to live. Even I've got three."

"Three?"

"Byleth, Dad, and Remire." Azrael rattled the list off easily. "But seriously, you need more than one. Think of the strain your leg goes through when you stand on one leg and imagine that on your spirit when it's already hurting. It can hold up for a time, but just seems like you're setting yourself up for a greater fall later. With a lot more blood and pain. Maybe some infection."

"I…" All at once, Edelgard began laughing softly, though she was quick to muffle it. "You truly say exactly what you're thinking, don't you? Always."

"Yes, sadly, I always keep forgetting to close the window to my thoughts, and leave them out for all to hear, even without coppers to pay. Funny how people will pay just as much for thoughts as they do for lives." Azrael shrugged, and Edelgard simply shook her head. "That was a bit of a ramble, though, even for me. But that's the story of the scars. Those ones, at least. The rest were more due to people thinking I didn't have enough iron or steel in my body. Silver if they were particularly fancy."

"I can't decide if you're exasperating or ridiculous." Still, Edelgard muffled another laugh. "I almost think it's on purpose."

"That is way too much effort." Azrael bent a little to look at her face better, and smiled warmly at her. "Still, you've got some color to your face finally. Feeling a little better?"

"I… yes, a little." She stared at him, this time from surprise. "Were you distracting me?"

"I've been told I'm a very distracting person, for whatever reason." He shrugged, refusing to directly confirm. Indirectly, sure, but not directly. He never liked taking credit for helping people because, in his words, he only did it on whims. "But maybe I was just using the conversation as a means to distract from how freaking long we've been walking. Because I think it's been a while." It had. It had been a long while, actually.

"Oh, good, someone else thinks so too," Linhardt commented. Slowly, all of us stopped and clustered around each other. "Honestly, I'm feeling pretty lost right now." He yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. I was surprised none of us had to carry him while he napped by now. Grateful, of course. But surprised. "How long have we been walking? I'm guessing a week, personally." ...Uh… no. No, not even Azrael and I could walk a week straight without rest or food or anything.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Linny," Hapi immediately retorted, rolling her eyes. She held out her hand to Balthus, who lifted her over a bit of rubble so that she could join the rest of us. The pups, of course, stayed clustered together, but I was glad my students just sort of mingled. Then again, there were only two of each House. "It's only been a few hours."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positively."

"Hnn…"

"Exaggerations aside, I'm a bit concerned about our lack of supplies," Edelgard pointed out. She shifted Azrael's coat to better cover her, and held it tightly around her. Azrael was right; she did have more color to her complexion. I wouldn't say she looked comfortable, but she looked better and that was what mattered. "Food and water specifically." Did she have to mention food? I was getting hungry… but she was right about the supplies. The only 'supplies' we had were weapons borrowed from Abyss.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same myself," Claude agreed. He attempted to pull the coat over Edelgard's face to prank her, but Hilda stopped him before Edelgard could snap at him. She settled for a glare instead. "What say everyone to treking a little further and then turning back if we don't find anything?"

"Honestly, I think we ought to turn back now, but it would certainly be a shame to come all this way for nothing."

"In retrospect, we really should've planned this better," Dimitri mused, leaning against the wall. He paused for a moment before looking at Constance. "Constance, might I ask about your sudden eagerness? It is rather curious how quickly you became fixated on it. We only heard about it a couple of hours prior to coming down here."

"Pardon?" Constance replied. She started as if dumbfounded for a moment, and then laughed awkwardly, slinking back away from us. Because that wasn't suspicious at all. "Are you suggesting that I would be fixated on some silly little legend for an ulterior motive?"

"Well, I wouldn't have said 'ulterior motive', but since you did…"

"Urk…!"

"Wait, Prince Dimitri, did you trap her?" Hilda asked, startled. It drew attention away from Constance, who squirmed uncomfortably. Particularly when her fellow pups started snickering. "I'm impressed. That's something I'd expect from Claude. You seem too kind and honest for that sort of thing."

"I'm not sure that was a trap so much as Constance tripped over her own feet," Ashe pointed out. He certainly had a point there. There were quite a few lies she could've gone with that would've been perfectly plausible. Well, to those of us who weren't pups. Their snickering hinted they already knew there had been another motive. "Though, I suppose that could still be considered a trap."

"Guess it's all how you want to look at it, huh?"

"She wants the esteem," Yuri explained, since he recovered first. Constance immediately squeaked, still squirming. "Regardless of whether the legend is true or not, finding a lost artifact of the church will bring some clout, which she can then leverage for funds and aid to restore her fallen house." That so? I suppose bribery wasn't all that unexpected.

"H-how did you know that?!" Constance yelped, jumping back. She almost jumped right into a wall, but Balthus quickly shielded her. "Have you been snooping within the confines of my mind!?" ...That was what she first went to? Really?

"Yes, of course, I can read your mind. It has nothing to do at all with how you're constantly telling us about how you will restore House Nuvelle to its former glory." Yuri smiled incredulously at her, visibly struggling to not go right back to laughing. Hapi and Balthus didn't even bother hiding, especially when Constance started sulking. "Honestly, I'm surprised our guests haven't heard you say that yet. It's practically your catchphrase."

"House Nuvelle?" Ashe asked curiously, steering the conversation down a different river. He looked to Dimitri, who shook his head. Made sense, considering… well… I'd heard the rumors and all and… "Where is that located? Or… was located? Whatever the proper term is."

"They used to be Viscounts in the western part of the Empire," Linhardt explained. Rather surprised he was. "The house is famous for bearing the Crest of Macuil, one of the Four Saints." Of course, the crest might have had something to do with it. "As you can expect, they had a long and distinguished history."

"But then it fell?" Ashe immediately looked saddened. "I'm sorry for your loss, Constance. I know the words don't mean much, because the pain of losing family is so immense, but…"

"...Well, you're very kind, aren't you?" Constance murmured after a moment. She looked conflicted for a moment before smiling slightly. "I shall take the words as the kindness they clearly are. But yes, five years ago, my home fell and only I survived out of my household."

"It was because of the Dagda-Brigid invasion," Edelgard added. I noticed that her expression was perfectly polite, a mask to hide something. "They were unable to stop the initial assault and fell." I vaguely remembered rumors that suggested they'd more been left to die, but I had no idea how true said rumors. Honestly, since the Empire's forces had focused on the outside threat, internal threats had been left to the wayside, even more so than usual. We had a lot of bandit-killing jobs then, which kept us very busy. "It was officially declared a 'dead' house about four years ago, I think?"

"Huh. You speak as if it had nothing to do with you," Constance replied, anger burning away whatever politeness her words might have otherwise carried. The scowl destroyed the rest of it. "_Princess_ Edelgard." Well, that was certainly a barb, considering the Empire's internal affairs.

"I fear all I can do is ask forgiveness in place of my powerless father." Because everyone knew who the true rulers of the Empire were currently: the Prime Minister and the Lord Regent. With the others of the Insurrection just underneath in terms of power. I knew some of the populace wondered if Edelgard would even be able to inherit. Or if she'd be another puppet emperor, kept in line by the threat of what had happened to her siblings. "If doing so will in any way comfort you, please accept my-"

"Save your breath." Constance's dismissal was clipped, harsh, and blunt. It was a telling difference between how she reacted to Ashe, but then again, I suppose Ashe's complete lack of connection simply helped emphasize the kindness of the words. Meanwhile, Edelgard's words… "I have heard enough of meaningless platitudes, Princess Edelgard. You give apologies not out of sympathy, but because you believe it is what I wish to hear. But that is not necessary, for I have no need of empty apologies." Constance drew herself up and held her head high as she looked Edelgard right in the eye. "For the sake of my parents, who sacrificed themselves selflessly and courageously to try and defend the Empire they called home… I shall restore House Nuvelle to its former status. No, I will raise it to new and glorious heights. All that I do is for that aim, and I shall not rest until I have achieved it."

"Of course, all your hard work just landed you here in Abyss for now," Hapi noted, puncturing a hole in Constance's dignity. Constance even squawked in protest. "Life's cruel like that, making you basically take a shortcut back to the starting line. Or maybe we should just call it bad luck?"

"Well, you do hear those stories of the 'rightful ruler' falling into the slums and then becoming a savior of the land due to finally understand his people," Azrael pointed out. Though it sounded like he was trying to reassure, I knew he was more just thinking aloud and didn't care one way or the other. He was already distracted. "Anyway, if we're going to keep walking, there's some fresh wind blowing from down that way." Azrael pointed down a side hallway, one we might've passed if we hadn't stopped. "Want to follow it?"

Back to hiking, then.

* * *

Azrael's wind-sense led us outside. _Outside_. Or, at least, I dubbed it 'outside'. After all, there was sunlight streaming down, with lots of trees and mist and whatnot. Could such things exist underground? I suppose if there was a giant hole or something, but given the size of the place, it would have to be the deepest part of a cliff and that didn't count as underground… right?

"Are we… beneath the bridge of the monastery?" Dimitri asked quietly, looking up. And up. And up. Aaaand up. It was startling how small the bridge looked from down here, because he was right. You could just barely see the bridge that connected the main part of the monastery with the cathedral. "We are, aren't we?"

"You know… I think you're right," Claude agreed, speaking just as softly. Something about the place just invited hushed tones, even as we continued walking forward. Well, most of us. Constance, for some reason, was sticking to the shadows and not following us into the sunlight. "Huh. Never thought I'd be staring up at that bridge that we've crossed thousands of times. I also kind of thought there wasn't a bottom to the chasm it bridged. You can't see any of this from up there."

"No, the angle and the fog mask it." Dimitri narrowed his eyes. "I wonder if any of our classmates are up there, looking down."

"Well, not Lorenz. I'm sure you could hear him talking about his noble obligations even down here if he were."

"We certainly did find a lovely spot to hide, if nothing else," Yuri murmured. I could be imagining it, but he seemed far more tense than he had when we were inside Abyss. I could've been wrong, though. "Constance, are you sure this is the right place?"

"It is," Constance answered. Despite how far ahead we've gone, she continued lingering back in the dark. At this rate, we were going to lose her in the mist. "I think. I believe. I… hope?"

"Such confidence."

"Well, we're going off a legend anyway!" Constance immediately stomped her foot in a fit of pique. "All I can do is deliver my best guess! It's not like we found some convenient treasure map!"

"And we're not going to get much of anywhere with you hanging as you are," Edelgard pointed out. Perhaps a little sharply, but I had a feeling it wasn't really intended. "You're the one who insisted we find the chalice, remember?"

"Well, yes, I…" Constance began, squirming and shying for some reason. Then, all at once, she scowled. "Oh, fine! If you insist that I join you, then I shall! Satisfied?!" She stomped out of the shadows, the warm sunlight enveloping her. But… uh… as soon as she was fully in the sunlight, her entire demeanor just… shifted. Her straight posture slumped, curling into herself to make herself smaller. Her high head drooped until her bangs formed shadows over her eyes. Her scowl faded for anxiety, and she flinched away from us like she expected some sort of beating. "Oh my…" Even her voice changed, to something softer and lower. "I was quite rude just now. Please accept my humblest apologies." She bowed so low that I half thought she'd fall on her face. "I presumed too much to stand amongst such noble paragons. Allow me to dig a hole to bury myself in…" ...Um...

"...What in the world…?" Edelgard glanced at the rest of us, clutching Azrael's coat around her as she tried to process what in creation we were seeing. "I don't… what is…?"

"Yeah, sorry, this is just how Coco is under the sun," Hapi explained, with an easy shrug. She went over to Constance and attempted to nudge her forward. Constance remained where she was, including the low bow. "It's a reason why she came to Abyss. Not much sunlight down there."

"What would cause something like that?" Hilda asked, gaping. Of course, most of us non-pups were gawking, so that really didn't stand out much. "Some sort of defense mechanism against trauma or something?"

"I don't know. It's not like I can burrow into her spirit and worm out any and all potential cracks and imbalances and all."

"Point." Hilda tilted her head to the side curiously. "So, if it's sunlight, would a hat or parasol help her out? The mist isn't, but we do have pretty clear light despite it, so..."

"Not really sure. But I'm willing to guess she's tried those. At least the hat, at least. Parasols are expensive."

"I'll take your word for that one. I've never used one myself. Too much trouble." Hida shrugged. "I suppose we should just… keep on walking, huh?"

"Probably." Hapi smiled, amused by everything. For some reason. "Don't worry. We'll keep Coco moving."

I had to say that I was hesitant to continue, if only because if Hilda was right and this _was_ a response to some trauma or something? I didn't want to force Constance. But the pups didn't show such reservations, with Yuri even holding Constance's hand to make sure she kept up in her… 'state'. So, we walked forward, just picking a direction since there was no actual path to follow. However, I felt like something was wrong. With each step, the mist… I swore it became heavier. Less like a 'mist' and more like a weight burrowing deep. Clawing at us as if to drag us back…

_["I dislike this place."]_ Sothis's voice was hushed, even in my own mind. _["I cannot say why, but something about it just feels wrong to me. This mist, this feeling… none of it should be here. I do not know why I am certain of this, but I am."]_ Perhaps it was like Zanado? _["It could be. If I lived in Zanado while the goddess or whatever was there, then it's possible I walked here too. But that makes me dislike it even more. Why is it different? Who changed it?"]_ All good questions that I had no answers to. But it made me wary. Something… _["Something is going to go wrong."]_ Yes, I was certain of it.

"The wind is wrong," Azrael whispered to me right then. He ducked a little so that he could talk directly to me and not alert the others. "I can't hear Sothis at the moment, but I think I catch an echo of her worry, and I agree with her. Something isn't right. The wind's flow… it's like it's trapped here." Oh, that was… not good. "The pups can continue on if they want, but we should pull your students back." Because he didn't want my students hurt. He knew I'd blame myself. However, I didn't want the 'pups' hurt either. "Fine, all of them." Azrael straightened and held up a hand to try to catch everyone's attention. "Hey-"

"Huh? This feeling…" However, it was Constance's mumble that held everyone's focus, mostly because she had stopped walking. "I think it is…" she continued softly. She pressed her fist to her mouth, perhaps to hide her little frown, and her eyes unfocused slightly. "Magic. It is faint, but there is magic up ahead. A strange one I do not know. Perhaps it could be the binding spell? Though I do not wish to presume someone like me is correct…"

"Well, I agree with you, Coco," Hapi reassured almost instantly. She smiled at Constance, who returned it with a faint and sad one of her own. "I can sense something strange ahead too. And given the location, it's either super dangerous or super valuable. Probably the first, but hey, we could get lucky. It could be both."

"It would be far more than I deserve to have not wasted your time with a fruitless endeavor."

"Oh, Coco…"

"You two have keen senses, because I can't sense anything," Linhardt noted absently. His focus was on something else. "However, is something moving that way?"

"Where?" Ashe asked. Linhardt pointed and Ashe narrowed his eyes. "Uh… actually, yeah, there's something rather large moving this way? I think, anyway. It's not… it's like it's gliding or something. Weird." A half-second later, there was a strangely high-pitched noise. It almost sounded like a blacksmith's hammer on molten metal, but softer and longer. "What in the world…?" By now, the rest of us could see the large shadow looming over us, something that just… it was near impossible to try and guess what it could be. Even when it emerged from the mist so that we could see it properly. "Is that… a giant doll? Made of metal?" That was probably the best guess any of us had.

"Oh, it has the Crest of Seiros on it." Linhardt nodded to it, because of course that was what he focused on. Not that this thing was unlike anything any of us had seen. Just that it had the Crest of Seiros engraved on its chest. "I wonder if that's a sign we're close."

"Linhardt, really?" Edelgard 'asked', just exasperated and very done with everything. She took his arm, as well as Ashe's. "I think we just-"

"TRESPASSERS…" ...It talked? It could _talk_?! "I GIVE BUT ONE WARNING. LEAVE NOW, LEST YOU FORFEIT YOUR LIVES." It sounded strange too, with everything echoing, but seriously, how could it talk?! "DECIDE." ...Uh… well, I'd say we leave, actually.

"We'll just retreat. Sounds good, yes?" Seemed Edelgard and I agreed. Wonderful. "I have no intention of dying here, especially for an artifact."

"What? And miss a good fight?" Balthus instantly complained, almost sounded put out. I immediately wondered if he'd taken a few too many hits to the head. Why else would he take one look at this thing and go 'this looks like something I should fight'? "It's been a while since I met an enemy who could put one up!" We had the mercenaries in the arena just yesterday! Did he somehow forget?!

"Goddess, why can't you satiate your kinks like other people?" Yuri snapped. For the first time, he actually looked worried. "Safely, sanely, and most importantly, _with consent_."

"I think that thing is consenting to a fight!" Balthus grinned and stepped towards the doll thing. Quite a few of us tried to grab him, but he dodged us. "Meet your master, pal! I'm going to pummel you into my new personal shield!"

"Balthus, the rest of us would like to be consulted prior to you..." Yuri groaned when the golem's 'eyes' began glowing. "If we survive this, I'm killing you later."

We ran. Some of us had to grab the slower ones (like Balthus), but we ran. Azrael and I took the rear, though Linhardt trailed. A good thing too, that we had ran when we had. The glow had been in preparation to throw a spear made solely of light, which left a very large crater when it hit. I hoped we didn't learn just what that would do to a person. We might not get that lucky. Particularly since… well, we did try to just go back. Back the way we came and all. But we couldn't. All at once, the mist shimmered around us and converged on itself. Not all of the mist, of course. But some. Enough. It twisted and bubbled into humanoid forms, which… which solidified into slightly transparent people with very clear features. Features that included armor and weapons. _Sharp_ weapons, based on the one that slashed Balthus and inflicted a gaping gash on his arm.

"Baltie, seriously, did you have to challenge it?!" Hilda snapped as we ran in a different direction. Hoping beyond hopes that we could somehow escape both these… these phantoms and the giant metal doll. "I am definitely telling Holst about _this!_"

"Yikes, I think I'll take my chances with the metal thing chasing us," Balthus mused, completely unbothered even though it was kind of his fault we were in this mess. He ducked down as one of the phantom things shot an arrow. It flew over his head and thudded into a nearby tree, fading away to nothing and leaving a noticeable hole. "Uh… you think those will do that if we get hit?" That would be bad. Arrows typically at least plugged up the wound, but if left to bleed...

"Ugh… this is more effort than I wanted to put in today and-eep!" Took a second to realize why Hilda squeaked, but it soon became clear why. Cliffs. Of course there were cliffs. Why wouldn't there be cliffs while we were running for our lives from creepy dolls and phantoms? Particularly cliffs that we could barely see because of the damn mist! "I hate this!"

"Huh. Kind of reminds me of-"

"Shut up, Baltie!"

"I hope we're finding a path, and not a trap," Claude muttered grimly. His eyes were darting around, looking for some sort of escape. But with the cliffs… we'd have to get down from them first. Somehow. "Azrael, can't you do something with the wind and all to clear this?"

"If I stayed still and turned myself into a target, then sure, I could give it a whirl," Azrael instantly deadpanned. I doubted I was the only one who knew he was incredibly exasperated and aggravated by the current situation. "However, I have enough experience with sharp objects to know that I highly dislike them being shoved into me. We're not even going into that light and…" Azrael's eyes darted up suddenly. "_Move!_" He lunged forward, dragging me with him, and I twisted to yank Linhardt along for the ride. Not even a second later, there was a bright flash of light, a loud explosion, and rocks fell exactly where we'd been. We all froze where we were, both out of shock and a desperate need to catch our breaths. Only Azrael was unfazed… sort of. At the least, he recovered first. "Everyone make it?"

"I… think?" Claude sort of recovered second. He groaned and leaned on Yuri as what happened finally processed, though. While the rest tried to recover, I did a quick count and smiled faintly when I saw that we were all still together. No one lost yet… "I don't suppose you could've given… wait, hold on, that sounds ungrateful. And accusatory. Uh… words. Words are a thing that must be used properly and..."

"The wind doesn't flow right, here. I was only able to tell that because that light displaces the wind at a rapid pace. Far more so than a normal weapon would." Azrael shrugged at the weird looks. "Let's just say that even the wind runs from it, and go into technical bullshit later."

"Lovely."

"Dimitri, what in the world are you muttering?" Edelgard suddenly asked. Surprisingly, given all of this, she still wore Azrael's jacket. Though she didn't seem to notice. Instead, she frowned at Dimitri, who was muttering something under his breath how that he actually _had_ the breath. "It sounds like random syllables. Is it a spell or chant for safety?"

"No, I'm not one to whisper prayers," Dimitri replied. After a few more mutters, he sighed and wiped some of the sweat off his face. "Dedue didn't know Fodlan's language very well when we met, so I helped him learn. I happened to pick up some of Duscar's language along the way, including some words Dedue really wishes he hadn't accidentally taught me."

"...Wait, so were you cursing in Duscarian?"

"Maybe." Dimitri frowned at the pile of rocks, pointedly ignoring the amused looks sent his way. "How long do we have before that wall isn't a wall anymore?"

"Hard to say, but given our luck, not much longer," Hapi pointed out. She took a couple of deep breaths before walking over and lightly kicking Balthus in the shin. Balthus just rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. "But hey, the mist is clearing a little?" She had a point. We could actually see a short distance now. However, given before… "So, we only have twice as many of those phantoms to deal with!"

"Your optimism is, as always, inspiring," Yuri deadpanned. He crossed his arms, looking distinctly irritated. "Well, where do we go? There's the path ahead, of course, but…"

"If I may presume to give an opinion?" Constance requested softly, carefully walking to the edge of the cliff. Somehow, she was still perfectly meek and anxious. Not sure how. It _had_ to be some sort of trauma. Though I was surprised the mist hadn't done anything to… oh, I was too tired to try and think things through. "But down there… those statues?" She pointed to something I could barely see if I squinted. "The magic I sensed before… it is strongest there."

"Statues, of course. Why not?" Yuri shrugged, facepalming. I had a feeling quite a few of us were very done with this current situation. "So, I wonder what we'll find there. Secret passage? Hidden switch on the statues?"

"Probably a lock, given the key tucked into the doll's neck area," Hilda commented. She shrunk back when we all gave her incredulous looks. Yes, even Constance. "What? It was shiny."

"All of it was shiny, Hilda," Ashe pointed out, speaking slowly out of shock. I was just impressed she'd noticed. "And if that's true, then we have a different problem."

"Getting close to get it, right…" Hilda sighed gustily, but jumped when the rocks behind us suddenly shifted. "Uh oh."

"Th-there's a large forest down there." Ashe was already running, taking lead. "Maybe we can hide there?"

"Or get buried by tree trunks!"

"Well, I think that's a little better than being out in the open along a cliff, right?"

There wasn't much time to answer, as the creepy doll thing appeared again. This time by knocking the boulders behind us off the cliff as casually as a cat knocked over a vase. Meaning it was back to running again. And running. And even more running. Even when we finally reached the bottom of the cliffside path, and aimed directly for the forest, we had to run as fast as we possibly could. In a bit of a zigzag pattern to be less of a target for the giant spears of light. While dodging the phantoms that emerged from the lingering mist who were very determined to stab us repeatedly. No fancy cup was worth all of this nonsense. I didn't care how special it supposedly was.

_["Wait."]_ Sothis, I was currently running for my life. _["Perhaps the wrong word, but that doesn't truly matter."]_ What part? The potential wrong word or that I was running for my life? _["You… oh, what am I to do with you?"]_ Sothis, what were you-?

I heard a sound like shattering glass. Saw the world's colors abruptly shift to something unnatural. Then all went black.

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I saw I was in that strange place in my dreams. The place where Sothis's throne was, where I could walk about as if this were the real world. Though, Sothis wasn't seated on her throne this time. Instead, she was seated on the stairs, beckoning me to come closer. Not quite sure what was going on, I decided to just listen and over. Sat on the step she indicated. It wasn't until she gently pushed my head to rest in her lap that I actually understood what she was trying to do. And I found myself relaxing as she stroked my hair. Hell, I half thought I might doze off._

"_What I was trying to prompt you to remember is that we can stop time, silly," she chided after a moment. Instantly, I felt sheepish. Because while I thought about it only in terms of turning back time, she was right in that we had to 'stop' it first. "Your body is frozen, much like the rest of the world, but this plane is separate from the mortal realm. So, we can speak however much we wish and you can calm your frazzled heart."_

"_I think the circumstances qualify for frazzlement," I whispered. Whined, perhaps, but there wasn't much weight to the words. Already, I was calmer. Just being able to 'step back' like this… that was enough to help me. "That doll thing… those phantoms…"_

"_They certainly are a pain." Still, Sothis kept calm and kept stroking my hair. "Honestly, what sort of child sets up so many dangerous things like that? Simple wards would be far less dramatic and deadly and would provide much more protection. Guards can be evaded."_

"_Perhaps they hoped the fear would deter?"_

"_Oh please. Humanity's most impressive feats often occur when they're scared out of their minds, because that is when they are most likely to push themselves to their absolute limits, and then even beyond that." Despite the scoffing, she sounded completely sincere. And admiring, in fact. "Are you feeling a little calmer?"_

"_Yeah…" This was just what I'd needed, clearly. "Though I don't know how we're going to get out of this predicament."_

"_I suppose I can say that life with your menagerie certainly isn't boring. Though given how chaos and mayhem has been a good chunk of your life, peace would actually be very exciting." She definitely knew me well. "I will say that there is something strangely… familiar about those dolls."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. In fact, I'm almost a little peeved over how poorly made they are." So, what? She had made some like this before? "If you're fine with resting a little longer, I'll try to wiggle out that memory. Because I am certain that they are 'poorly made'."_

"_I am just fine where I am."_

"_Hee… good. You really haven't been able to rest much." She kept stroking my hair, and I closed my eyes to simply enjoy the peaceful feeling. "Do any of yours have thunder magic?"_

"_Not in this group, unless the pups are hiding one." Out of my students, only Linhardt had mastered a Reason magic spell, and he had specifically refused to learn thunder. Something about how Dorothea already had it taken care of._

"_Drat. There goes that idea." She sulked a little, but went back to simply thinking. "The interior… my memory is hazy, but I know it is very intricate. A single misplacement can lead to disaster."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Oh, anything from it just stopping to it exploding." She was… entirely too nonchalant about that. "Most likely something in-between." Again, far too nonchalant. "There simply must be a way to utilize that, along with its sheer size."_

"_...Yes, that and the delicate nature…" I would have to look at it again with fresh eyes. Discuss it with the others. "Sothis, that will be enough. If not…"_

"_Then we shall simply stop time again." Sothis smiled at me proudly, before lightly pinching my cheek. "Must you always get into trouble?"_

"_If I had my way, we wouldn't have even gone into the tunnel, you know." But then, all these people would still be living in fear… "Okay…" I rested a second longer before standing up and walking down a couple of steps. Then I turned back to face her, and saw she was still smiling at me. "Ugh… I was comfy."_

"_But now you have work to do, and a calmer heart to do it." The way Sothis said the words hinted she wouldn't let me just laze about a little longer. "Just walk. The power will handle the rest. And I am right here, as always. I'll be watching too, for anything that might be of use."_

"_Right." I nodded and started walking again. "So, the first thing I'll need to do when time resumes is…"_

* * *

Time didn't resume all at once. I had a time (if that word could be used) to adjust 'back' to the present. Then there was the sound of shattered glass and the colors of the world rushed back to normal and I was back running like I had been. Still pulling up the rear with Azrael while helping Linhardt keep up. I didn't even stumble or anything. It was honestly a little disconcerting, but there wasn't time for that.

Instead, I swung up into one of the nearby trees, high enough to be shielded by the branches and leaves, and let the others keep on running while I held perfectly still. The phantoms… they were a problem, but ultimately, from what I had seen, they behaved just like 'normal people'. That doll thing, though… that was something I had little context for. At most, there were the giant birds and wolves corrupted and twisted by magic. But even those were flesh and blood, and still behaved as typical birds and wolves.

This doll, though… it reminded me strangely of a large bell. A large bell with equally long arms stuck to the side, almost like an afterthought. A blank face that was nothing but a facsimile of a person… perhaps, in that case, I really should think of it more as a 'person'. In that case, perhaps there were joints to exploit? Certainly humans weren't as effective if a joint was out of place…

_["Yes! That's it!"]_ Sothis's gasp was loud enough that I almost looked around to see if anyone else heard her. _["I remember now! The interior is built like a skeleton! Exactly like one! All the armor on the bottom is to prevent it from being top-heavy, but there's still a lot of empty space under the chest area! Where your stomach would be!"]_

Ah, so it was built like a skeleton with an armored dress thrown on top of it. Still, that means it had joints that could be stressed… all the more so because of how large and heavy it had to be. That must be why it had to move so slowly, actually. So, there had to be… and for it to move, it _had_ to be magic. So, there also had to be a catalyst… a heart. Perhaps even where the crest was inscribed? Perhaps it wasn't simply decoration, but part...

_["Part of the magic that allows it to move. Yes, I think… you're on the right path there. It resonates with me."]_ And I had to half wonder if some of her lost memories were drifting through my own mind, like how scenes from a book would linger. _["It is certainly possible. I can look through your own memories as easily as one would read a book. But now is not the time to worry about that."]_ No, it wasn't. I had to catch up with the others and… somehow figure out how to convey all this information? ...Hopefully, they'd just assume something silly, like I was smart or something. _["Less self-depreciation, more catching up!"]_

I waited a moment longer, to check the area for phantoms, but I discovered there weren't any. They were… they were mindlessly pursuing the 'interlopers', and either I'd hidden well enough or they had decided to go after the group. That could potentially be used against them, but that would be for after we dealt with the doll first. For now, I sensed for Azrael and used him as a beacon to find the others. Luckily for me, they had, in fact, gone into the forest, so I could just keep to the trees until I could catch up and drop down.

"See anything interesting?" Azrael asked as soon as I landed. My students and the pups just stared in confusion, though Dimitri moved to my side to check if I was steady. I decided to simply look around and noticed they were all relaxed. A quick sense to Azrael revealed the phantoms had stopped their pursuit once they were a certain distance within. "What? I told you she'd decided to scout."

"...One of these days, we're going to figure out how the hell you two manage to just always know where each other is," Claude deadpanned. He even looked irritated by it. "Seriously, how in the world?"

"I told you already. Twins can read each other's minds." Azrael, of course, kept the sarcastic tone despite being completely serious. Of the group, though, only Dimitri and myself knew how serious he was. "Anyway, we've managed to shake our pursuers. Who has a plan?"

"Aside from throwing ourselves at the mercy of the doll thing?" Claude sighed and leaned against one of the trees. The same one whose roots served as Hilda's perch. Not that she was resting against the tree or anything. She and Hapi were sitting back to back, both groaning. Though Hapi took the time to repeatedly poke Balthus's leg, since he stood next to her. He just took it without a word. "Well, Linhardt made a mention of crests?"

"That was just… a random thought," Linhardt mumbled. He'd decide to completely sprawl out on the ground, using Constance's leg as a pillow since she was also sitting down. Yuri, who was carefully fixing Constance's messed up hair, frowned a little at him, like he was worried Linhardt was taking advantage of Constance's meekness. I figured Linhardt had just flopped down wherever and just happened to rest his head on her leg. "Just… you know… Crest of Seiros on it? Maybe showing it that we had those with the crest of Seiros among us might trick it?"

"So, what? You want me to manifest my crest and see if it doesn't crush me?" Edelgard asked, sarcasm lancing through the words. I noticed she wasn't as bad off as the rest, stamina wise, though her hair ribbons had nearly fallen out. Ashe, being a sweetheart, was fixing them for her, and the two sat at the base of the same tree for him to do that. _And_ she still wore Azrael's jacket. I was surprised it hadn't been lost or discarded in all this mess, or that Edelgard hadn't tripped over it. "I have to admit that's a new way someone tried to get me killed."

"Yes, yes, you have seen through my nefarious plot." Linhardt was just as sarcastic in return, though. "Besides, if I was going to test that theory, I'd go with the major over the minor, personally."

"...Linhardt, no one has the Major Crest of Seiros."

"Azrael does." He gestured vaguely at Azrael, who simply shrugged at the odd looks. "I'm surprised you haven't heard, since Professor Hanneman hasn't been subtle about his ramblings. Our professor also has a major crest, but that one is unknown."

"..." Edelgard's entire expression blanked. "What?"

"Seriously, Professor Hanneman has been giddy. Not that I blame him. Really, I can't wait to finish up my current projects to start on studying theirs." Linhardt sighed. "Anyway, that's just a random thought. I'm not sure how viable it all is."

"Wait, you drop that these two have major crests, and somehow managed to stay hidden for twenty years, and then just…" Hilda began. She blinked a couple of times before looking at Azrael and me. "I've never heard of anyone hiding a crest for so long, much less hide a _major_ crest."

"It's not as if we knew ourselves?" I slowly pointed out. Why did the conversation suddenly focus on this? "We didn't find out until Hanneman requested we put our arms over his testing device."

"You didn't know?"

"There are things more important than crests in this world. Dad never had us tested."

"That's so weird, though!" Hilda frowned. "Most are tested at birth! It's part of the routine checkup, even with non-nobles!"

"Then perhaps Dad knew, along with whatever members of the church were involved in our birth, but Dad never brought it up." I shrugged, brushing some of my hair behind my ear. "So, we found out here." Guessing what the next question might be, I held out my hand and manifested my crest for them to see. Most looked at it curiously, though I thought… I thought Edelgard might've paled at it. "I'm not certain testing at birth is as routine as you think, though, Hilda." I closed my fist and leaned a little on Azrael, just… not liking how quickly the conversation had focused on this. "No one even thought to test for crests in Remire."

"They didn't?"

"Hell no, because Remire understands that there's more important things, like Byleth said," Azrael scoffed. It hid the confusion that I sensed. Neither of us had known newborns were tested. It just seemed… wrong. Sothis's quiet outrage showed she agreed. "Like our lives and our current predicament."

"Oh, good, it wasn't just me who thought the sudden focus on crests was weird," Balthus agreed. He frowned at all of us, shaking his head. "Look, we can discuss crests later. I'm personally not sure just showing a crest will work, though I do think there's something weird with that crest on it. Call it a hunch."

"That so?" Azrael frowned, and glanced at me. I 'sent' him the information Sothis had remembered and what I had gleaned from my observations. "Wonder if it's the focal of a magic circle or something."

"Oh?"

"It's… theory, but there has to be something powering it, and magic is the best guess," I whispered. Azrael gave me the opening, but I would have to speak carefully. There was no way explaining that a gremlin who lived in my heart had memories of this doll thing. "So, I think there must be a catalyst powering it. A 'heart', in other words. Disrupting that magic is probably the key for dealing with it."

"If I may…" Constance mumbled. She refused to lift her head to look at anyone. "I would never presume to be correct, but for a magic of such scale… I believe it is possible that damaging the crest inscription would be enough to cause the magic to run wild, if it is truly part of a magical formula. Such work would be very delicate…"

"So, a deep scratch?" I waited and, after a moment, Sothis agreed. It resonated with her. "So, much like stabbing someone in the heart. Getting close enough to do that will be… interesting, but I believe it can be managed."

"Because it would likely have to be something deep, and not just surface damage," Yuri muttered. He finished fixing Constance's hair and now was just stroking it to reassure her. "I can't imagine no one has thrown a fireball or some other spell at it over the centuries." He paused and looked right at me, his expression completely unreadable. "You really think we can get close enough? I can tell you right now that I'm _not_ volunteering to be thrown at the thing."

"No one is being thrown?" I replied, not quite sure where he got the idea from. Even if Balthus and Dimitri looked intrigued by the idea. "No, it's the large size that we can utilize against it. That, its difficulty in turning, and the massive strain its joints are already under. I also think it might be slightly top heavy, or rather, the armored skirt part is compensating for that."

"Hmm… yeah, I think I can catch that thread." Yuri closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. "Okay, how long do we have to plan?"

"Since the phantoms simply stopped and I don't think that golem can navigate the trees, I would guess a while." Though why the golem didn't just attack with its lances of light magic, I wasn't sure. Perhaps it didn't want to damage the landscape? "We'll set guards just in case, but shall we work out a plan?"

I never thought I'd experience something crazier than I had during my mercenary days, but life certainly was surprising. I had a feeling Dad wouldn't be amused by this if he ever heard about it, though.

* * *

Between myself, Yuri, and Claude, we… actually managed to hammer out a coherent enough strategy. I made sure everyone weighed in, both to hear everyone's opinions and to make sure everyone understood. Both Yuri and Claude seemed surprised at my insistence on doing that, but I felt it was important. If they didn't understand, then how could I expect them to follow through? And their insights were important, because everyone thought and saw things differently. There was no such thing as only 'one way' to do things. No such things as 'the only way' to a certain goal. The only time someone saw only 'one path' was when they insisted on doing everything alone, and it always led to everything falling apart at their fingertips… or so I saw many times. Typically a younger mercenary desperate to prove themselves and insisting that their plan was the only plan that worked and...

"Professor?" Ashe's gently hesitant voice jolted me from my thoughts, and I glanced over at him. He and I were set up high in the trees, waiting for the golem to appear within sight. So far, nothing but phantoms, but they thankfully didn't think to look up. "Is this really going to work?" he asked, frowning. I saw his hands were shaking, though he tightened his grip on his bow to try and hide it. "It just… I mean…"

"Oh, I have no doubt that something unexpected will occur," I answered honestly. Perhaps too honestly, actually. But… "No strategy fully survives contact with the enemy. After all, the strategy is based on what you expect will happen, and few living beings are completely predictable." Though, could we call this doll and these phantoms 'living'? Wasn't sure I wanted to try and think that one through. "However, the strategy gives us something to fall back on. A bit of structure, a foundation, to build our tactics on. From here, you must do what you judge best at the time. Perhaps you will be right; perhaps you will choose wrongly. But that is simply the nature of battle, and you must keep walking forward should you survive."

"Er…"

"Sorry, that probably wasn't very comforting." Freaking hell, I was bad at this. Best to just focus on his original question. "Will it work? Ultimately, I believe so, Ashe. I just know, from experience, that even with the base, it won't work as smoothly as it did in theory."I also knew from experience what would happen if we just went at it without a plan at all. Unorganized chaos that just led to confusion as to who was an ally and who wasn't… and not knowing if you were correct until it was far too late... "Do what you think is best during this, Ashe, and trust in your fellows."

"Oh, I trust them!" Ashe's voice was as sincere as his response was immediate. "Just… I don't want to let anyone down…"

"You have to trust yourself as well, and trust your training." Carefully, so that I disturbed the leaves and branches as little as possible, I reached over and stroked his hair. "Trust your instincts, trust your skills… be willing to take a shot, but also be willing to sit back and request assistance. No one person can do everything, and sometimes, the battle changes so much that you have to step back before you can even think of what you can do."

"Do you, Professor?"

"Always." Hell, I just had Sothis drag me 'out of time' so that I could calm down enough to get back to thinking. "We are people, after all. Not weapons. We are not things to be thrown repeatedly until a problem disappears." Well, I was a monster, but it was still the same principle. Even if all I was good at was killing… I still… "Everyone will work together. That is how we accomplish this. We must trust that."

"...Okay." Ashe smiled bravely. "I'll… I'll do my best."

"That is more than enough for me." The screech of grinding metal caught both of our attentions, and we looked up to see the doll's shadow loom through the gathered mist. "It's time."

Though I said the words, it felt like eternity before the doll fully emerged from the mist. Flanked by phantoms, because of course. Why wouldn't it be? None of them seemed to notice Ashe and me in the branches, though we held our breaths as they passed underneath our hiding perch. Just in case, and nerves. But they passed without a second's pause, leaving me free to jump down behind them. Which let me throw fire at the doll's back. The first one didn't catch its attention, probably because the whole 'being metal' thing meant it felt no pain. But the second one, which I sent at the shoulder joint, certainly _did_. But even with that, it still had to turn slowly. Meaning I had plenty of time to duck into the woods before it faced me. The phantoms were a quicker to react, but despite being… whatever they were and apparently made of mist, they burned even more easily than people usually did. Besides, even without that, I was safe. The ones I didn't burn, Ashe shot. A couple of misses, but for the most part, each arrow struck true. Even if he had to use two or three arrows to secure the 'kill'.

Meanwhile, the doll was trying to discern where the fireball came from. Only to be struck by another one from the opposite direction. It attempted to turn to face that new attacker, only for a third to strike, again from a different direction. Followed quickly by a black miasma, also from a different direction. After all, that was part of the plan. Linhardt, Constance, Hapi, and I were to strike from various directions at random intervals, intending on confusing the doll and force it to constantly twist and turn. To my surprise, it seemed to work out very well, and it also seemed like my earlier guess was correct. For whatever reason, the doll wouldn't attack at complete random, nor would it strike at the trees. Instead, it just kept on trying to find us to deliver a 'decisive blow'.

_["Probably a defect in its programming."]_ Sothis mused absently as I kept up my part of the plan. Ashe did his part as my 'guard' by shooting the phantoms that darted too close to me, since… well, that was why we attackers had guards in the first place. We had to keep up the assault, after all. And hope that it would yield results… though that word Sothis used certainly confused me, at least in this context. _["It's incapable of independent thought. Even the speaking from before was nothing but a string of magical formulas that activated based on set conditions. Likely, some sort of sense or ward that informed it that humans had come within a certain distance."]_ That… was possible? _["Yes, and I'll show you later. I remembered while I was trying to think about this doll thing. Really, it's poorly made, though. The ones I made were much tougher."]_

"Let's just be glad for the weaker version, Sothis," I muttered under my breath, mostly focused on attacking. Especially when Azrael 'told' me that the doll wasn't as top-heavy as we'd hoped and toppling it over wouldn't be easy. If anything, the armored 'skirt' compensated enough to make it 'bottom-heavy'. That made it all the more important that I keep at this while the others figured out a way to improvise. "Though I am morbidly curious."

_["Mine were impervious to magic unless you pierced through the outer armor."]_ ...Yeah, no, I was glad we weren't fighting that one. Our whole strategy revolved around magic. _["Speaking of which… look under the shoulder."]_

I saw what she meant instantly. The doll's armor didn't fully cover the joints, and while it did a good job hiding those obvious weaknesses, when it raised its arm in an attempt to attack, there was a noticeable hole. It took me a couple of tries to actually send fire into that hole, since it was rather narrow, but I did and… to my surprise, there was an almost immediate effect. Mainly? A small, but audible and noticeable explosion that blackened and cracked the entire front-right portion of the shoulder and chest area on the doll. And some strange sparking from the arm that dangled uselessly at its side now.

_["I told you they were delicate."]_ Well, it was one thing to hear and another to see. _["I suppose that is quite true. That would've unbalanced a lot of things, so ideally…"]_ Sothis didn't even need to finish the statement. Especially since a couple of attacks later, we heard a sharp and metallic _crack_, followed by a muffled, but still audible _boom_. And the doll stopped moving. Didn't _fall_, damn it all, but it at least stopped moving. _["The bell part must've been designed in that fashion just in case one of the legs gave out, then. It keeps it upright and still able to fight."]_ Which was just marvelous for us...

Thankfully, though, this actually was a quick 'fix' and Azrael caught my thought as soon as I had it. He darted out from his cover and slipped around to my side of the battlefield, the side with the doll's useless arm. As he ran, he gathered the wind around his arm to build up strength and scrabbled up the side of the doll. Since the doll didn't have a sense of touch or anything, it didn't notice him at all, not even as he braced himself using the cracks and chipped portions of the doll's armor. In fact, I wasn't sure it noticed him when he blasted the crest-inscription with wind. At the least, he had time to draw his sword and use it to widen the cracks his magic had inflicted.

The blade broke inside the doll's chest, but he'd apparently widened it enough to have an effect. Azrael flinched back and fell when magic spurted from the crack, like blood from an artery. I felt the pain flicker up my neck and face, and saw the blood on Azrael. But the doll itself… it stopped moving. It didn't fall over or anything. It just… slumped, like a puppet snipped from its strings. And it remained that way, even when Azrael walked back over and poked it.

Of course, that didn't mean the phantoms had disappeared. That would've been too convenient. So, they still kept trying to kill us, even as Azrael snatched the key from the doll's neck area and bolted for the statues. I followed him, mostly so that I could try to heal him up, but I wasn't the only one to leave the phantom-fighting to the others. By the time I caught up with my twin at the statues, there was actually fairly large group waiting. Claude, Edelgard, Hilda, Yuri, and Hapi. And Azrael, of course, who happily handed Yuri the key for… whatever reason. One that became clear when I got a chance to actually look at the statues while healing Azrael up. They were completely identical and that meant...

"One key, three locks…" Claude mumbled, frowning. He sighed gustily, coming to the same conclusion I had. "Well, seems someone was a schemer like myself. Traps." Which meant Azrael was going to have one of the pups, who we were least attached to, make the gamble.

"Yes, clearly, only someone with a mind as twisted as yours would do this," Edelgard deadpanned, unamused by his apparent nonchalantness. She fussed a bit with Azrael's coat before smiling at him sheepishly. "Also, I… I forgot I was wearing this and fear I might've gotten it stained during the fight…"

"Hasn't he worn that into battle a lot?"

"Hush. I wasn't apologizing to you."

"That was an apology?"

"That coat has been cleaned and mended so many times over the years that I'm surprised it's not threadbare," Azrael interrupted. He waved off the apology, and absently wiped off some of the sweat on his face. It was strange to not see him covered in blood after a battle, but then again, none of what we'd fought actually bled. The only blood on him was his own. "I've had it for… five years?" He glanced at me, and I nodded. Both of us had gotten our usual coats when we were sixteen. Dad had offered to buy us replacements, but we didn't see a point. "Something like that. So, it's survived five years worth of battles. A couple more won't hurt it."

"...I can't believe I just heard that," Hilda began slowly. She… she actually looked scandalized, which was impressive since she also looked exhausted from the fighting. Her pigtails had fallen out, actually, just as they had during the arena fight. Her hair-ties must not be made for exertion. "You've been wearing the same smelly coat, into battle, for _five years_?"

"It's not smelly? Unless you just don't like the perfume that clings to it. But I _do_ wash it."

"That is beside the point!"

"What is also beside the point is that we still have phantoms who want to murder us," Yuri 'subtly' reminded. With all the sarcasm in the world. All that was missing was him pointing at them, but maybe he thought the sound of everyone else fighting was enough. "So, I'm going to assume traps, but does anyone have a better idea than just picking one and praying?"

"Hold up, Yuri-bird," Hapi protested, frowning. Though I thought it was a frown of concentration, since she closed her eyes. She then pointed to one of the three statues. "That one there… there's something different about it. The power Coco and I sensed before… I think it's from there."

"Good enough for me." Then without another word, Yuri shoved the key into that statue. It glowed for a split second and... "Ouch!" And Yuri jerked back, shaking his hand. "Yikes, this thing has a bite!"

"You okay?!"

"I'm fine. Just a bit of static or something." So he said, but he kept rubbing at his hand. And I noticed Hapi was also rubbing her hand. The same hand. That seemed… odd. Sympathy pain, or…? "Oh-ho~! But it seems you've proven how amazing you are once again, Hapi."

"Hmm?"

"Ta-da!" Yuri pulled out a shiny gold cup that really didn't look anything special to me. The gemstones were pretty, I supposed, and I was a little surprised all of them were different colors. Most fancy cups I'd seen in the past tried to make sure everything matched. "I do believe we've found…"

A loud 'thunk'. The grinding of stone. The screech of metal. And all of us could only stare as another creepy doll slowly emerged from the ground. Larger than the first, with a gold mask hiding its face. Radiating power, to the point that the air vibrated just from its presence. And despite the lack of any sort of eyes or anything… it was all too clear it was focused on us, and it was _not_ happy.

Someone threw a fireball at it. Not sure who. Could've been me. Could've been one of the others who saw the threat. I was so disoriented from this doll's sudden appearance that I couldn't actually tell. But it didn't matter, because the magic… it just rolled off like it was water. And the doll showed no reaction to the attempted attack. No reaction save for a slight glow and a buzz of magic that hinted it was prepping a retaliation. So, there was only one thing to do.

"_RUN!"_

* * *

We ran. We gathered the others and ran. We ran as fast as we possibly could, ducking and dodging phantoms as we desperately tried to escape that giant metal doll. If this were a story, particularly an opera, then as soon as we reached the interior of Abyss, our pursuers would've stopped. Perhaps even given some monologue about how we had escaped or something and how we'd never be forgiven. Sadly, that bit of fictitious convenience didn't apply here. Even though we had run quite deep into Abyss, the doll and phantoms were still after us and showed absolutely no signs of slowing down.

"Oh, my poor, abused legs…" Constance groaned at some point. By her tone, I guessed she had 'switched back' to how she acted when we met her. Somehow. The lack of sunlight? "I fear I have been… remiss in my lower body exercises of late…"

"Since when do you exercise at all, Coco?" Hapi countered. She glanced back, checking just how far ahead we were. Her grimace hinted it wasn't by much. I was too afraid to look for myself. "Hey, let's give up."

"Pardon?"

"Throw the chalice at the giant doll and see if that gets them to ease off. If it doesn't work, I guess we're dead."

"I think not!" Somehow, Constance managed to be haughty. "I shall never surrender and I shall not die until I've achieved my glorious aim!"

"Yeah, I don't think death cares about any of that, but that's just my personal opinion."

"I shall force it to kneel!" That was a boast. "Ugh… but those creepy doll things must love a good chase. They haven't let up at all, and since they do not appear to be living…" They didn't get exhausted. Unlike us. Who were far passed that point.

"Could be that Hapi is right and that they'll keep after us unless we return the chalice," Yuri mused. He skipped around some rubble, and helped Linhardt when he tripped over the same rubble. "Not to mention those phantom things. I'd be impressed by the tenacity if they weren't attempting to kill us."

"We need to do something, or otherwise, we're just going to lead all of them straight to Abyss," Ashe pointed out worriedly. I noticed that like Yuri, he never seemed to misplace a step or stumble. It was almost like watching a cat. "We can't put them in such danger!"

"You're correct, but thankfully, Abyss has many defenses." Yuri smiled grimly. "The mercenaries managed to go down paths where we couldn't use it, but if we can just make it a little further…"

"Ah! Because they're mindlessly chasing?"

"Precisely."

"And it'll be enough?"

"It should. In theory. Those gates are pretty sturdy."

"Oh, those things!" Balthus laughed. It was surprising he had the breath to do so. "Yep, I can vouch for their sturdiness myself! Nearly broke my priceless fist on one once." ...That would imply…

"You _punched_ one?!" Constance shrieked. Edelgard, being next to her, had to rub her ear because of how piercing it was. "Like a brute?!"

"Well, yeah?"

"Ugh! Why must you act in such an infantile manner?!"

"Probably thought it was the best way to test it's durability," Hapi pointed out. Despite the defense, she rolled her eyes. "He rarely has bad intentions, but wow, B, you sure act dumb sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Yuri muttered. He looked distinctly unamused. "Balthus, if you managed to break the mechanism, I'm sacrificing you to the creepy doll."

"Before that, should I sigh and see if the monsters decide to tangle with it first?"

"We'll keep that as a backup, but the monsters always seem to want to go after you more than anyone else and I'd rather not take that sort of gamble at the moment."

"Good point."

"So, I'm not sure if this is a good time to mention this…" Azrael suddenly began, interrupting the impromptu tactical planning. I sensed incredulous shock from him, and wondered why. I knew it couldn't be from our current situation. It was too 'new'. "But if what I sense on the wind is correct, then we have people ahead of us. Living people. Who are very armed." ...What.

"Are you saying that mercenaries are _here_?" Hilda yelped, summarizing everything very neatly. Even if it seemed impossible. "Ahead of us?!"

"Yep. So, we can throw them to the creepy doll and phantoms if we want. Sacrificial tactics and all." He shrugged when I frowned at him. "Look, I know you hate the idea, Byleth, but right now, I think it's _way_ better to prioritize us." That may be true, but I more than 'hated' the idea. It made me sick. "Besides, in normal circumstances, we'd just be killing them-" I pressed every bit of my annoyance, and nausea, onto him and he winced. "Okay, okay, I'm shutting up now!"

"I'd swear you two can read each others' minds or something with the half-conversations you always seem to have." Well, she was right, but I wasn't bringing that up right now. "Creepy dolls and ghosts behind us, bandits ahead… you sure do take me to the loveliest places, Claude."

"Hey, for once, it's not my fault!" Claude protested. He yelped when a beam of light flew over our heads and destroyed part of the wall ahead. Thankfully not enough to block the hallway, but… "Oh hell."

"Seems it's gotten within range," Edelgard noted grimly. We were in a lot of trouble now. "I doubt we'll be able to get _out_ quickly."

"Depends on corners and…" Claude glanced back, and swore under his breath. "Ah, never mind. Don't suppose there's smaller corridors or something? Why is this place large enough for that thing to stride on in?"

"Well, who knows how old Abyss is? If it was constructed with the idea of protecting the chalice…"

"Fair point. And smaller corridors probably won't stop those phantoms, but I _am_ curious about something." Claude had to pause for a bit to gather his breath and keep on talking. "Do those things go through stones? Because..."

"Must you bring up that idea?"

"Well, perhaps I know a way we can figure that out quickly enough?" Dimitri suggested, surprisingly enough. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up." He skidded to a stop and casually shoved some pieces of rubble behind us to block the corridor. Trusting him (or just not trusting themselves to keep on moving if they stopped), most everyone did just keep on going. I, however, stopped and waited for him and burned some arrows that tried to shoot him before he moved the last bits in place. "Professor, you needn't have…"

"I needed to catch my breath," I told him. It wasn't a lie. I was exhausted. "We need to catch up."

"Yes." He sprinted forward, and I followed closely. Both of us glanced back a couple of times, and I had to smile a little when I noticed… the phantoms weren't following. Dimitri laughed when he realized the same. "Wonderful proof of concept? Of course, it's just rubble and that doll is still there, so…" As if this were a stage and that was the cue, the rubble was blasted by spears of light, and a flood of phantoms followed. At least the light didn't keep on going, but vaporized? "Hopefully it can't do that to the gates?"

"I think hoping is the only thing we can do besides run."

And run we did. Running, running, and even more running. Thankfully, the others weren't too ahead of us. If only because they'd stopped in a larger area… corridor. That was the word. They had stopped in a corridor with a gate on one side and halls on the others, doing their best to catch their breath. Some were more successful than others.

"Welcome back," Claude greeted, forcing cheer. The wavering in his voice, from fear or exhaustion or both, dented the attempt. "So, if you're wondering why we're waiting here…" He pointed down a hall, where there were very armed people. A glance at Azrael confirmed they were the mercenaries he'd sensed earlier. Part of me wondered if we could frighten them away via reputation, but this wasn't the time to gamble on that sort of thing. And considering how much of a mess Azrael and I looked, they might not believe it anyway. "Not sure how you managed to get an answer to my question, but did you?"

"Yes, the phantoms cannot go through rubble, though the doll can certainly blast them," Dimitri reported. Almost without thinking, he tried to take a… well, just a 'report stance' as Dad normally called it. His own exhaustion, though, forced his normally perfect posture into a slump. "So, unless we want to create multiple barriers, I am not certain we have the time to fight our way through."

"Especially given how we had to fight outside…" Claude held up his quiver, showing he had exactly five arrows. Ashe's own quiver had three. That wasn't going into how worn the rest of our weapons potentially were. Azrael didn't even have one anymore. "Seems like we're stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"There's actually a shortcut, but…" Constance began. She pointed to some metal doors just ahead of us. "Unfortunately, though, it is much like the gates we wish to use and requires a specific switch in order to open. One that is… a fair distance away." Meaning that, in theory, someone would get left behind...

"We can't pick the lock or anything?" Ashe asked. Dimitri, curiously enough, actually walked to the metal doors to study them. "I'm not too bad at that?" He wasn't? Really?

"Sadly, they don't have locks to pick," Yuri explained. He rubbed his cheek, grimacing when he noticed some of his eyeshadow had actually smeared down thanks to the sweat. "I wouldn't have thought you of all people were good at picking locks, though."

"Er… well…" Ashe squirmed, especially when he noticed everyone (save Dimitri) was staring at him. "I…"

"Question," Dimitri called back, unintentionally saving Ashe. He was still studying the doors, lightly knocking on them like he was testing something. "If this was… somehow… broken, it wouldn't hurt our attempts to escape?"

"It's made of lighter material than the gates Yuri-bird wants to use, so no, it won't," Hapi answered. The rest of us just kind of looked at each other in confusion. Why would he ask that? "I doubt it'll be able to hold up against that doll thing anyway." Speaking of which, by the sound… it was close again. A glance back confirmed that. "Ugh… okay, someone good at decisions, make a quick one? Sacrifice one of us or fight and hope we're not crushed?"

"Neither." Without another word, Dimitri kicked the doors and made one of them crumple. He did the same a little closer to where it met the wall and with a grunt, tore one of the doors down to open the path. He even threw the door at the phantoms and doll behind us! I knew he was strong, and I knew what he'd told me, but this seemed a little…! "There we are."

"...I have long heard stories about the royal family's legendary strength, but that's just ridiculous," Yuri deadpanned. He glared down the hall to our right and groaned. "And there's not even time to go into it because it was loud and the mercenaries are after us now!" Dimitri smiled apologetically and Yuri waved it off. "Run now, apologize later!"

"The first of the gates is just ahead!" Balthus encouraged, taking point. The rest of us did our best to follow, but it was more difficult for some than others. Exhaustion had turned many of our legs to stone, though battle-fever loosened them again when the doll threw another spear of light at us. Luckily, it missed. "Guess we'll get to see if that thing can break through!"

"If anyone is the praying sort, now is the time!"

"Oh, trust me, I've been praying since this whole chase started!" Balthus swung around one corner and rested his hand on a particular stone on the wall. As soon as the last of us made it through, he pressed against it, revealing it to be a hidden switch, and large gates that glinted and sparkled in a way far different than any metal I had ever seen emerged from the walls to seal off the hall. Right as the doll tried to throw yet another spear of light.

The gates slammed shut just before the spear flew through. It crashed and clanged against the gates, and a small bit of light seeped through the cracks between and underneath, but… but surprisingly, it held.

"Well, that's… how safe are we?" Claude asked after a moment. He leaned on Edelgard, who surprisingly didn't complain. In fact, she leaned on him too. "Can we rest?"

"That's just the first, and since we know the mercenaries are down here, best to get through the other two," Yuri answered. He leaned against the wall, and scowled at Dimitri. "But maybe I have time for that rant."

"Oh, right. Dimitri, what the hell?"

"The royal family of Faerghus has always been blessed with immense strength," Dimitri explained, with a shrug. He then smiled sheepishly. "It likely has to do with the crest. There are many stories of Blaiddyd's own feats of strength."

"Why does yours have such a noticeable effect?" Claude asked, since that… was a fairly good point. At the least, I hadn't really noticed anything else so… dramatic? "I mean I've got good sight because of Riegan, but…"

"I wouldn't know. I believe that is a question to bring to the goddess, since she is the one who blessed the Elites with the crests."

"We shouldn't dawdle much longer here," Edelgard murmured. Strangely, she… I could be wrong, since her expression was impassive, but I almost thought there was something conflicted in her eyes? Like she didn't know what to feel about something. "Otherwise, we will lose what time Dimitri bought."

"She's right," Linhardt mumbled. He was probably the worst off of all of us, and I made a mental note to figure out ways to help all my mages and healers build up their stamina. Just in case. "We might be upright due to battle-fever, but if it fades…"

"Quite a few of us might drop and then we're all dead." Edelgard hesitated before turning to Azrael. "Are there more enemies ahead?" Azrael closed his eyes for a moment to 'listen' and I sensed his annoyance before he nodded. "Of course there are."

"Seriously?" Hilda groaned. She almost collapsed, but Balthus caught her. "Ugh… more baddies… I'm already soaking in sweat…" That was the least of our concerns, but I wouldn't say anything. Besides, it could simply be the log that broke the wagon's wheel. "This is the worst…"

"Hey, no giving up yet," Balthus urged, rubbing Hilda's back. She just whimpered. "Holst will kill me if anything happened."

"Well, maybe he can show up and break the thing for us."

"I'm not sure even Holst can stand up to that thing." Balthus kept rubbing Hilda's back and looked at everyone. "Two more left. We can make it." We kind of had to, so… "Time to run again."

I hated how right he was. Because we did have to run. There were other ways around the gates and we had to make sure that doll or phantoms didn't somehow intercept us. Not to mention the mercenaries. We had to duck down practically every side passage there was just to avoid them and losing precious seconds with fighting them. By the time we made it past the second of the gates, I truly thought I had never run so much in my life. And I'd been a _mercenary_.

"Okay… quick breather…" Yuri gasped out. All of us were feeling the strain by now. Some, like Linhardt and Constance, had to lean on the wall to keep from falling. "Ugh… this is why I hate being chased."

"Yeah, we know you like pretending to be the prey when you're the predator, Yuri-bird," Hapi retorted. There was no heat or sarcasm to the words. She was simply too tired, as I could tell since she leaned on Dimitri. "Ugh… I'm going to sleep for a week after this." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Whoops, almost sighed there."

"Please don't."

"I know, I know." The slight aggravation there spoke volumes over how annoying it had to be to constantly regulate herself. "One more, right?"

"Yep." Yuri looked over all of us, gauging just whether or not we could keep going. We might not be able to afford a longer break, but if one of us collapsed… hell, if one of us even stumbled… we were done. "Seriously, I wish they'd get the hint. How do they even know we have the chalice? Assuming that's why its still following, at least."

_["It's probably less 'knows you have the chalice' and more of 'knows the chalice has been removed and now chases until either the chalice is within a certain distance or when deactivated'."]_ Sothis's voice was simply thoughtful as she weighed in on the conversation. Despite the fact that no one but me could hear her. Wasn't sure even Azrael could hear her at the moment. _["That would be much easier to program. This doll is better made than the last one, though. More like what I'd make, actually."]_ That was utterly delightful, Sothis. Maybe… I don't know… make them a little less immune to magic? _["Oh, don't be ridiculous. Firstly, I doubt I made this one since something like this is just completely inefficient for the task. There's so much magic and the like being wasted. It's infuriating, really. And secondly, it's not immune to magic at all. I told you this. The outer armor is simply warded. Break the ward and bam! Magic goes through easily. Not that you have time for that, mind."]_ Nor did we have good enough weapons for that. _["Far too true. Regardless, that's actually not what I wanted to prompt you on. I got distracted."]_ Prompt me? About what? There was nothing around, save for the fact that everyone was preparing to run again. _["Check on Dimitri? I swore I saw him wince earlier."]_ He did?

Sothis didn't clarify, likely keeping an eye on everyone for me so that I could focus on running and keeping up with everyone, while ignoring the sweat making my hair and clothes stick uncomfortably to my skin. Still, the request and reason lingered in my head, even when all of us were running as fast as we could. So, I made sure to keep pace with him and as soon as I safely could, I reached out to take his hand. He looked at me, startled, but I ignored that to let my magic flow and see just what was wrong. And, to my surprise, there… there was a lot of muscle strain. Muscle damage, in fact. I wasn't sure if it was because of all the exertions today, or a tradeoff for the feats of strength, but he was severely hurt. Nothing I couldn't heal quickly, thankfully, but it was still a bit of a surprise. What was more of a surprise was how well he'd _hidden_ it. I hadn't guessed at all. I hadn't even noticed. If Sothis hadn't seen… I… I didn't like that. I didn't like that he could hide his pain that easily, especially when there had been so much…

I held onto Dimitri's hand as we kept on running, to better keep an eye on his health. He tried to let go a couple of times, but I refused. Stubborn nosiness, I knew, but I was determined that we'd all make it through this. If Dimitri hid that much, then he'd fall apart without warning, without any of us knowing why until it was far too late. So, I held on and didn't let go until we made it past the last gate and we could safely slow to a stop as the gates began shutting…

"Hapi!" I wasn't sure who screamed. But it was easy to see why they'd had, when I whirled to look. Though most of us had made it through, Hapi hadn't. Somehow, Hapi had fallen behind without anyone noticing and based on the rate the gates were shutting, it was clear she wouldn't make it through in time. Hell, assuming she didn't slow down, she might be right between when the gates slammed shut and I had a bad feeling about how that would end. I doubted these gates would stop just for a human body.

She wasn't going to make it. If she was left outside, she'd likely die. I didn't want that, and I… I had a way to prevent it. I worried about what everyone would 'remember'. I worried about just arbitrarily picking who to save and who not to save. It was a selfish and terrible power, but I couldn't just stand here and watch her die. Couldn't stand here and leave her to her fate. Not when I could prevent it. And even though I was terrified about what everyone would 'remember'... I thought that those nightmares would be preferable to the nightmares from _seeing it happen_.

Was I wrong? I could be. I likely was. But as I told Ashe, sometimes you just had to make a choice and live with it. So, I made a choice, despite how high-handed and selfish it was, to turn back time and save her.

Sothis had to help me determine just how far back I had to reverse the flow of time. I had been looking away, after all. But based on how Hapi had been running at about the same pace as Dimitri and me, I simply decided to wind back until just after I let go of Dimitri's hand. Then after a 'breath' to let me gather my nerves, I let time flow again and immediately twisted to look at the gate. That let me see what exactly had slowed Hapi down for those critical seconds; a phantom's spell had hit her in the back and made her stumble.

"Hapi!" That same person screamed again, but I still didn't know who. I was already lunging forward, reaching out as far as I could. I braced myself against the closing gate just so that I could stretch a little farther. Get just a little closer...

Hapi saw what I was doing and, to my surprise, took a literal leap of faith. Instead of running the rest of the way, she launched herself forward, trusting me to grab her hand. Trusting me to pull her through…

I barely caught her hand, but as soon as I had it, I threw myself back with all my strength to yank her through the closing gates. Of course, that meant I unbalanced myself and landed hard on my back, and poor Hapi landed on me with her elbows in my gut. But it had been enough. The gates slammed shut. All of us were safe. None of the mercenaries were here, and I was sure that meant they were trapped with the doll and the phantoms, but… but I would be sick about their fates later. Right now, we all had made it, and that was enough. _That was enough._

"You okay?" I asked Hapi, slowly pushing myself up so that I was sitting. She nodded, breathing too heavily to properly answer. "You got hit in the back. Here, I'll check you over."

"No need," Hapi panted. She coughed, the words sticking to her throat, but she smiled. "I actually have a good resistance to magic. It was the actual hit, not spell, that slowed me." Still, though…

Still, though, I ended up almost flattened when Yuri, Constance, and Balthus all rushed over to check on Hapi themselves. And hug her, depending on the person. Which more or less meant Constance hugged Hapi tightly, Balthus both hugged and picked the two girls up, and Yuri asked rapid questions about how Hapi was, so rapid that Hapi didn't have a chance to answer at all. I had to scramble back to avoid getting stepped on, though I didn't mind. I was just glad everyone was alive. That said, I should check on my own students...

"Here." Azrael's hand appeared in my vision and I took it so that he could help me up. "Well, I think we got our exercise for the week, huh?" he joked, tugging me into a hug. Though he knew better than anyone how quickly I healed, he let his magic rush over me to confirm that I was okay. Just a simple reassurance. "Your students are fine, but I know how you are, worrywart, so let's go see them."

"Thank you." But now… now that we weren't running for our lives, I couldn't help but wonder something. Something that severely bothered me.

Why had the mercenaries been down this hall of all places? Out of all the places in Abyss, why here? Was it a coincidence or…?

* * *

We made sure to rest for a long while before trudging back to Abyss. We had to. We were simply too exhausted to trudge back until we had. As soon as we got there, though, it was obvious something was wrong. Very wrong. I didn't really expect it to be that mercenaries had broken in while we were (conveniently) away and Aelfric had been captured, though. Or that the captors had left a note.

"What's a Cardinal?" Azrael asked once Hapi had finished reading the note. Typical ransom-hostage note that you read about in books. 'Bring X if you want to see Y again' and 'do not tell anyone or Y's life is forfeit'. I'd never seen such a note in real life before, though. "I am going to take a guess and it's not referring to how he wears red robes like a cardinal's red feathers. I don't think it's the right shade of red, for one thing. Though, they do have some black on them like his robes, right?"

"Do you ever filter your thoughts?" Yuri asked, somewhere between aggravated, exasperated, and genuinely curious. Azrael just shrugged in response because the answer was obviously a big 'no'. "And that's what you're focused on? Out of everything in the note?"

"The note reads like someone read one too many mystery novels and is now determined to act like a 'criminal mastermind'. Probably because they have no idea how a villain acts otherwise or something." Azrael yawned and leaned back against my legs. We were clustered in one of the living quarters, scattered about the room. I hoped whoever's bed I sat on didn't mind I was sitting on it. "However, Aelfric was all like 'oh, I am just a humble monk', but the title implies otherwise. So? What's a Cardinal?"

"Mmm… truthfully, the identities of the Cardinals are a closely guarded secret of the Church," Edelgard murmured. Like me, she was sitting on one of the beds, though I thought it might be to prevent Linhardt from stretching out for a nap on it (since it was rude to steal people's beds). Not that Linhardt looked sleepy. In fact, he frowned over something, and only paid the barest of attention to us. "From what I understand, they assist the Archbishop in running the Church and only one of them may succeed the Archbishop when the current one retires, or dies."

"So, has this turned into a power struggle amidst the Cardinals, with Abyss as the excuse?" Claude mused, leaning his head back so that Hilda could brush his hair. She'd borrowed a brush from Hapi. "Or is that simply what the culprit _wants_ us to think?"

"Both seem equally likely to me, personally." Edelgard fussed a bit with the collar of Azrael's coat. Though she'd tried to return it, Azrael had told her to keep it. 'In case she got cold again'. Really, I just figured he didn't want to bother with it for the time being. "Either way, though, if they know the identity of a Cardinal…"

"Assuming Aelfric really is one. Would any of us know if he wasn't?"

"Point taken."

"And that point doesn't matter because there is only one possibility for all of this," Constance muttered, her eyes blazing in quiet and barely contained fury. Balthus tugged her into a hug to help calm her, though it didn't do much. "There must be-"

"You smell a rat, then," Yuri finished for her. Constance nodded and Yuri sighed. "While that does make sense, that's a problem we need to worry about later, sadly. We can go rat-hunting after we take care of the immediate problem."

"Too true. For once, you speak reasonably."

"Yeah, let's just… focus on saving Elfie, okay?" Hapi mumbled. Surprisingly, her voice was shaky. Ashe immediately rubbed her back soothingly. "Sorry… just… I was kidnapped when I was younger. Well, sort of kidnapper. I ran away from home and was taken in by someone who I thought was a nice lady. Instead, she used me for twisted experiments." Unbidden, the nightmare of the children being tortured in the dark bubbled into my memory and I had to quickly cover my mouth and look away to keep from being ill. That let me notice Edelgard had stiffened at the word 'experiment'. "I'm… reasonably certain that they won't do that to Elfie, but at the same time…"

"It's probably best to try and gather more information," Dimitri quietly suggested, probably just to give us some sort of goal for now. "According to the letter, we have until tomorrow evening."

"You think it's safe to trust kidnappers?"

"Hostage situations only work if there is some trust involved," I pointed out, though I knew that sometimes, the hostage was… well, that wasn't something I wanted to bring up. Besides, thinking through all of this… there were so many things that didn't make sense. Even if you accounted for a spy in Abyss, the timing of everything was… and then there was the fact that if Aelfric really was a Cardinal, and thus high ranked… I remembered what Shamir said about Rhea. That she 'didn't do mercy'. I hadn't seen any proof of that myself yet, but would random mercenaries truly risk kidnapping a high ranked official of the Church? Those with the skill and experience to do so wouldn't be that stupid, while those stupid enough to take such a high risk job wouldn't have the ability. Unless there was a great deal of coin on the line, but… "Besides, there's too many holes in all of this. We need more information before we act. Otherwise, Aelfric's current predicament will become the least of our concerns."

"I can agree with that," Yuri commented, in a tone that said that this would be the end of the matter. I didn't blame him, since we were going to talk in circles at this rate. If we hadn't already. "I also think we need to prioritize evacuating everyone to safer areas. Just in case. Then we'll make a plan to save Aelfric and keep the chalice."

Everyone took the hint. Even Constance, who I was sure would try to continue the topic of a traitor. But she left with everyone else, leaving only myself and Linhardt behind. Linhardt because he was so deep in thought that I didn't think he had noticed… well, anything. Me, because I was worried about him.

"Linhardt?" I whispered, expecting to have to call him a few times. But, to my surprise, he heard me instantly. I still startled him, though, because he jerked at my voice. And cracked his head on the bedframe. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, ow…" he whimpered, rubbing the back of his head. He then looked around. "Huh? Where did everyone…?"

"Information gathering." I crouched down next to him. "Is something wrong? You were very deep in thought."

"I'm just…" He hesitated, frowning. "I have a bit of a theory, but it's based on some loose details that I want to try and string together first before I try to explain? I could ramble, but I know that I'll change topics mid-sentence."

"Maybe write it down to get it out of your head." Gently, I tapped his forehead. He made a face at it. "When you're thinking alone, your thoughts will bounce around in your head like echoes in a cave. And, like echoes, they'll amplify until you have nothing but a discordant mess." I sensed Sothis trying to say something, but I ignored her. "A discordant mess that devours you whole. Particularly if you're thinking so quickly that you cannot parse what you are saying."

"That happens a lot."

"In that case, then you truly do not understand what you're thinking. You're just observing and taking mental notes that even you will forget about." That… was blunter than I meant to be. Far blunter. "Well, that and you have underdeveloped social skills. Still, that can be worked on." And now I just made him sound like a weapon to be mended. What a wonderful professor I was. "Either way, you might find the thread you're looking for if you set about untangling the mess via writing it down and observing it in a new light." I should probably shut up now.

"I'll… consider it." He sighed gustily, like it was a pain, and stood up with a yawn and a stretch. "Was there anything else?"

"Just one thing." Well, while I was putting my foot in my mouth and being an overbearing nag, I should at least… "Will you be okay with the rescue? It will no doubt be a battle, and I noticed you didn't use offensive spells during the fight with the arena." He'd been fine while dealing with the doll and phantoms, but those hadn't technically been alive… I think?

"O-oh, I'll be fine, Professor." His smile was far too strained to be natural, even ignoring how he tripped over his words. "I'm used to patching people up. I mean… I didn't even learn healing originally because of my crest, though that certainly did help. But Caspar was always getting hurt while we were growing up. Jumping into fights and being reckless and whatnot. He's usual, really. He hasn't changed that much since we met." He slowly edged to the door, almost tripping. "I'd best get medicines ready for _this_ reckless group, though. Thank you for the reminder, Professor." And he fled.

"Well, if I wasn't certain something was wrong before…" I sighed, shifting so that I was sitting properly on the floor. Still, if he didn't want to talk of it, I couldn't push. I just had to think of who would be best for helping him. "Of course, that summarizes… most of this situation." And the more I thought about it, the worse it got.

There were so many holes in the supposed story. The chalice itself was supposed to be some fictional nonsense. Something that might not even be well known. So, how did the enemy know we looked for it? How did they know where we were? How did they know we even had the chalice? Why kidnap a high ranked official of the Church? If they had invaded Abyss, then why did they not take a child? Why take only one hostage instead of multiple? Why leave a note that clearly suggested the enemy was someone high-ranked in the Church? In fact, why bring up the title at all? Why not leverage the personal relations between Aelfric and the Abyssians? And, come to think of it, how the hell were so many mercenaries making their way into the Monastery anyway?

"Byleth?" Constance was so quiet that it took Sothis 'nudging' me to make me realize she had said anything at all. To be fair, I didn't think she'd return so quickly. "I beg your pardon for interrupting your thoughts," she murmured, sitting down next to me. "But I wanted to hear your opinion about the possibility of there being a spy." Why mine?

"It certainly would explain a bit of the oddities surrounding all of this," I agreed, going back to thinking. The problem was that a simple 'spy' wouldn't explain _all_ of the oddities. "As such, it needs to be something we consider, especially while we gather information. It cannot be dismissed, even if now isn't the time to try and determine who they are."

"Yes, I think so as well." Constance sighed and reached up to fix the scarf she had tied around her neck. "I worry for Yuri, though. He's utterly devoted to his loved ones, but he can be a little too trusting because of that. Though he agrees on the surface, I'm sure it's hard for him to actually believe someone in Abyss would betray."

"But not you, huh?"

"I know betrayal. I learned it five years ago, when my family was left to die." Her gaze hardened. "I will not lose a second home. I will not lose a second family. Whatever blackguard betrayed us… I will show them no mercy."

"I see." I was about to let the topic simply die, but that was when I remembered something. Something terribly crucial, given how a lot of the questions were related to both location and the timing. "Hey, Constance?"

"Hmm?"

"When and how did you find that passage? The one that led to the chalice?"

"Ah, well, not long before I dragged everyone down, truthfully." Constance frowned, doing her best to remember. "Aelfric and I were discussing the issue at hand… okay, we were more arguing, and he took note of it since we hadn't seen it before."

"A passage suddenly opened up?" Seriously?

"It's actually not that unusual down here. People stepping on hidden switches, or moving rubble to hunt for potential treasure underneath… one reason why people tend to stay clustered together down here is because of how much everything can change." Constance shook her head, waving aside some thought. I tried to think of why people were staying in such a dangerous place. Sothis, meanwhile, was furious over it. "We made a note of it, though, because we have to investigate and make sure there's nothing dangerous there. Which… there is now, but thanks to the gates, I don't think we have to worry too much."

"I see." Ignoring all the problems with that… sadly, there were other things to focus on. More pertinent things. "Was anyone else with you two?"

"Not that I am aware of, but it's possible there was someone trailing in the hopes of talking to Aelfric." The way she said it implied that happened a lot. "Or that someone discovered it later."

"I see." ...I had a bad feeling suddenly. A very bad feeling that I didn't want to consider, and yet, it would explain quite a bit. Not all, though. Not all. Left just as many holes, and I needed to distract myself quickly. "I think I'm going to speak with Rhea."

"With Lady Rhea?" Well, that certainly surprised her. "Well, I suppose it's not like we can hide this for long, but the note said…"

"No one will think anything strange about it. Azrael and I have visited Rhea quite a few times, often at her request. She was close to our parents." Might as well take advantage of that, and how open it was that the Archbishop 'favored' us, to hopefully get someone competent involved with this. I wondered if I could go bug Dad? He was friends with Aelfric, so surely he'd help? Though, if I was right… "Continue gathering information while I'm gone, okay?"

"...All right." She nodded, agreeing with me. I was touched by the amount of trust, since… well, the most suspicious people right now were my students, Azrael, and me. We were the 'newest', and the ones with the least number of ties to Abyss. "I'll quietly let the others know where you are. If anyone else asks, I'll state that you're providing explanations for why you all might be late tonight."

"Thank you."

Constance left then, and I waited a moment before leaving too, heading for one of the exits. I didn't get all that far, though. Mostly because I found Claude hiding in the shadows, glaring at some dirt stain on the wall. And, worried, I headed over because… well, this whole situation just got far crazier. Considering the metal dolls from earlier, that was saying something.

"Ugh… what I wouldn't give to be able to reach Judith right now…" Claude muttered under his breath, just barely loud enough for me to eavesdrop on. It took me a second to remember Judith was the head of House Daphnel, and the rumors about House Daphnel's very extensive spy network. If it truly existed, then it was supposedly why House Daphnel had held onto power in the Alliance for so long despite generations of no crest-bearing heirs. "Oh, Teach!" Still, best to pretend I didn't hear anything for now, especially since he smiled at me like he hadn't been musing aloud at all. Besides, he was right in that there was no way to contact anyone in time… at least, anyone outside of the monastery. "What's up?"

"Mind coming with me?" I requested, coming up with the first thing I could think of for why I'd be approaching him. Besides, he did inadvertently remind me that there was someone else I could ask for information. I could only hope she had some. "I'm heading up for a bit."

"Huh? Uh, sure, Teach?" Claude blinked slowly, no doubt trying to process the abrupt request. I didn't blame him. "Wait, by 'up' you mean…?"

"Where else? The surface." I turned around to head for the exit and heard Claude scramble to keep up with me. "Stay close for now, okay?"

I had a feeling Claude tried to badger out more information out of me, but I ignored him to focus on my current goal. Mostly to keep myself from skittering away. After all, once we returned to the surface, we headed straight to the market. And it was crowded. It was more than crowded, actually. I regretted everything about all of this as soon as I saw that, but I made myself wade through. Claude kept close, glancing around curiously. Perhaps trying to figure out just why I'd chosen to come here now of all times, though he could just be people watching. He did that, sometimes, and the market was always a place filled with unusual things. And I had to admit that when I passed by Miriam's shop, I was sorely tempted just to duck in there for books, books, and more blessedly wonderful books. But I couldn't. I had a goal. And, luckily for me, my 'goal' was actually in the market today.

"Hey, Professor, how's it going?" Anna greeted me with a smile and a wink when Claude and I approached her stall. She had a few customers, but she finished up with them quickly and easily by the time I'd actually made it to her counter. Claude stayed back, blinking slowly like he had no idea what to process first. "Looking for wares or info today?"

"You don't waste time," I noted, a little amused. If she was always like this, then I could see why Dad liked her. "Information."

"Hey, time is money and I hate wasting money." She grinned and leaned forward, resting her arms on her counter to better look me in the eye. "So? What are you looking for and what will you give in exchange? I'm a businesswoman, after all~!"

"We can discuss payment _after_." Mostly because I… uh… had forgot about the payment part of this. Did I have enough gold on me? "I'm only here because Dad likes you."

"True, true. Jeralt and I have known each other for a very long while." She sighed, sulking just a little. "You're just as much of a mercenary as him." Considering I was a mercenary, that made some sense? "Meaning I should just listen because if there's a being more stubborn than me about payment, it's Jeralt. And you're no doubt just as stubborn." Well, I was stubborn. I'd give her that one. "So, what's up? And why bring the princeling fawn with you?"

"...Does everyone just use cub, fawn, and eaglet? Is this a normal thing?" Better to just roll with it, though I was surprised she used 'princeling' since the term was rarely associated with the Alliance. It didn't escape me that Claude tensed at the little 'nickname' and frowned warily at Anna, but… now wasn't the time. "He's my student, and involved in the same mess I'm in."

"Hmm… I wonder now if this is the same thing Jeralt was asking about earlier." Could be. He mentioned investigating the mercenaries along with whatever else he had to investigate. And admittedly, I'd feel better about it if he truly had the time. "I'll take a guess and say it has something to do with an increase in hires as of late?"

"Mercenaries have been assaulting Abyss for weeks now. And I'm guessing the pay has to be at least decent for them to still be going for the job despite the deaths." Best to focus on that part, instead of the part about whether or not there were some skilled and stupid mercenaries who would kidnap a church official. _Pay_ was much easier to track.

"Yes, indeed. I talked to one who decided it was too suspicious, but they were kicking themselves over it since it was enough to secure them for a full month." If that was true, then that was generous indeed.

"Sorry, am I allowed to ask questions?" Claude interrupted, raising his hand slightly. He still frowned, though he'd masked most of the wariness with curiosity. "What was the price?" Anna named a sum, and I nodded when I heard it. A month… maybe a little more… sounded about right, really. "That's… it?"

"Mercenary work is rarely lucrative," I explained, trying to narrow down options based on the pay. Sadly, it didn't really do much. "Adrestian nobles are misers with their coin when it comes to paying people for jobs, particularly outsiders like mercenaries, because it cuts into their indulgence and pride. Kingdom nobles look down on mercenaries for their 'non-chivalrous' ways and refuse to pay them anywhere near as well as their soldiers and knights. Leicester nobles tend to pay more, but they're also more likely to send mercenaries into traps to get out of paying at all so that they have more for bribes." There were always exceptions to the rules, of course, but I'd seen it plenty of times over the years. "Merchants tend to be better, but they will wriggle around the terms of the contract while upholding it to the letter so that they can maximize their profits. Villagers are the best when it comes to honoring contracts, but they rarely have a lot anyway. How much depends on the area, of course." Priests were a bit of an oddball in terms of employers, though. Couldn't really fit them into a stereotype.

"I… see." Claude's eyes hardened, but against what… I wasn't sure. "So, this is enough for them to decide survival is off the table?"

"Mercenaries who don't fight die, Claude. Don't take a job and risk starving, or take the job and risk being stabbed. Either way, survival is simply another thing gambled and sold." And if the mysterious benefactor really was paying that price per contract, then it would explain why so many would take it. But who were they?

Only a noble or merchant would have that sort of coin. But in my experience, no noble would pay a mercenary that much and while a merchant might… after so many failures, they'd cut their losses and leave. Only a noble would have the pride and short-sightedness to keep on going, but again, they'd never pay a mercenary that well. So, providing we were dealing with typical circumstances and not exceptions… I'd have to guess the employer was, in fact, a priest. Which fit the note. And fit that theory I had that I hoped desperately was wrong, for many, many reasons… though there were still one or two holes that I just… couldn't quite fill in.

"The one who tried to hire my friend hired through a proxy, so I can't give you many more details on the employer," Anna commented, dragging me from my thoughts. She watched me with sharp eyes, like she could see the pieces I was putting together. "Smart enough to do that, at least." Smart… and someone who had followers… meaning that not _all_ those we could be fighting were simply mercenaries for hire… "I'm afraid that's all I have. Unfortunately, whenever something involves Abyss, people tend to look the other way. Always been that way."

"Of course they do," I murmured, not even surprised. I knew how people could be. "Still, this is helpful, Anna. Thank you."

"Good, so back to payment~!" She grinned and I had to smile faintly. "Or, well, we'll wait until you're done with whatever you're in, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I do the same thing with Jeralt." And the implication was clear. Since I was Dad's daughter, she'd extend me the same favor. "Though, if you decide to buy some of my wares, I won't say no…~"

Claude remained surprisingly silent while Anna and I haggled. Silent and just… staring at me. Trying to see through me. Why? I wasn't sure. Worse, because of everything going on, I knew I really couldn't confront him on it.

What a mess...

* * *

When we returned to the monastery, Claude returned to the Abyss to relay what Anna had told us to the others and I went up to the third floor to see if Rhea could meet me in her room (since I wanted to mask that I was visiting for serious reasons). It didn't take very long at all to arrange. In fact, it was startling simple, so much so that I almost suspected something. Especially when I noticed Seteth wasn't around. But that wasn't important for now. Reporting what all had happened was.

"I see… so that is what has been going on…" Rhea murmured. She stood by her window, thinking, while I sipped some tea she had made me. She'd made it while I'd told her everything that had happened the past couple of days. "I knew there has been unrest in the Abyss, but for there to be so much…"

"Aelfric made a mention that you don't like Abyss?" I said, mostly just to say something. Though, I had to say that this tea was really good. "Is that true or…?"

"Mmm… yes and no. While I think Abyss is necessary, I do dislike that it _is_ necessary." She closed her eyes, thinking. I tried to figure out if she was telling the truth, or just saying what she thought I wanted to hear. "Aelfric and I have argued recently about resources, though. What can be spared and that sort of thing. It feels like every day, a hundred villages need assistance or supplies and there isn't enough."

"Much like how the Knights are stretched thin."

"Precisely. As a result, there simply isn't…" She sighed and shook her head. After a moment of staring out the window, she turned to face me. "Regardless, in this case, there are few knights to spare. So, it might be best to simply…"

"Try and keep our enemy's eyes on the threat they already know?"

"Yes…" She grimaced suddenly. "Ah, I dislike this. I loathe having to put you in so much danger."

"I was a mercenary, Rhea." I wasn't sure if this was the 'right' thing to say, but I felt I had to say something. "Something like this doesn't even really qualify as 'danger'."

"Still…" She smiled sadly and sat down on the bed next to me. "Ah, never mind. I'm simply fretting. You are the child of two of my dearest people. If I could keep you safe, I would." And yet, Dad ran because of her. I was certain of it. "And things have been so chaotic…"

"Again, I was a mercenary. People only hire mercenaries when there's a problem they wish to solve. Intimidation and false security are left to the soldiers and knights." Wait, that sounded wrong. "Putting on a show, in other words. A show of strength, or a show that the nobles in question are doing their jobs." And that sounded worse. "What's this tea? It's really good."

"Oh, do you like it?" Thankfully, the question put Rhea in a better mood. "I'm glad, as it's a favorite of mine. It's angelica."

"Really? It tastes differently than what I'm used to."

"Ah, I brewed it differently than most would. It was a trick a dear friend of mine, Mira, taught me because I loved it so…"

Rhea was more than happy to talk at length about the way she brewed her tea, much more so than I would've expected. I had a feeling it was because she loved and missed her friend, and because it was a much safer topic than what we'd been discussing. Happier. Still, it ended up being a much longer conversation than I'd expected, and I was grateful for my stoicism since it no doubt hid how eager I was to leave and get on with my day when Rhea finally let me go. After all, I had many things to do. Like see if I could talk to Dad and…

"Oh, Byleth!" Still, it was hard to not smile a little when Flayn rushed over with such a bright greeting. Even if I was technically busy. "Is everything okay?" she asked, peering at me worriedly. "Azrael said that you were helping the people of Abyss last night. Still doing that?"

"Yeah, still doing that," I confirmed, sounding a little more tired than I intended. Something about her just… I felt like even if I tried to put up a brave front, she'd see straight through it. Despite how sheltered she was. "Things got… complicated, I think."

"Isn't that how all trouble is? A simple thread you tug and suddenly an entire tapestry is unwoven and dropping on your head?" That… that was a strangely apt analogy. "I figured something big was going on, though. Seteth has been extra grumbly the past couple of days."

"Extra grumbly?"

"Yep." She became thoughtful all of a sudden, and took my hand. "Right, over here!" And dragged me to a room a few doors down from Rhea's, one with a beautiful view of the monastery. "Shouldn't be disturbed here. Most don't even know this is my room." ...Truth be told, I had been wondering where she slept. "Only Cyril does, and that's because we're neighbors." So, Cyril was up here on the third floor too, huh? "So, I did have a question I wanted to ask during tea."

"That so?" I nudged the door shut behind us and went to the window to peer out. It really was a beautiful view… I thought you could see Zanado from it, actually. And, well, even though I knew I should tell her I was busy, I'd missed talking to her too much. "What is it?"

"Well, Hanneman mentioned you had a lost crest?" ...Did Hanneman just go babbling to everyone about things like this? Linhardt had also heard from him. "He said he couldn't identify it, which makes me a little curious." Flayn fiddled with her hands and smiled sheepishly. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I know I am a tad sheltered, but I do know how… obsessed society seems to be about crests nowadays." Nowadays? Strange for her to say that, or so I thought. "Um… actually, now that I think about it, it is quite rude to ask at all. I am so very sorry. How about we-"

"I don't mind, though I'll admit I'm not exactly fond of how obsessed people can be about the things." Should I have said that? Not sure…

Flayn, however, smiled sadly. "I am the same, and so is Seteth. People are people first and foremost. Yet it seems like so many are valued only for their crest. Some use it as an excuse to do what they want, while others have it be yet another chain to the pillar of duty."

"That's certainly one way to describe things." Reassured by that, I shrugged and held out my hand to conjure up the crest. It took me a moment, but soon it was there, purple and gold shimmering in that symbol. "This is mine, I suppose?"

"Why, that's the Crest of Flames!" ...Strange, why did Flayn recognize it instantly when Hanneman didn't? Then again, Hanneman _did_ mention recognizing it, but not being able to think of the name. "Though some stories call it the 'Fire Emblem' instead, since it was not only Nemesis's Crest, but the symbol on his flag and…" Flayn crept closer and examined the glowing crest from almost all angles, as if it would change if she stared at it a certain way. "It is also glowing… but that would mean… hmm…" She mumbled something under her breath, which I couldn't quite catch. What I _did_ hear almost sounded like… well, a different language entirely. All I caught was 'Rhea', maybe. "Well, that is certainly a lost one. Nemesis was the last one to bear it."

"Nemesis, huh?" I closed my fist and thought of the dream I'd had since I was little. Of the armies, and the duel between 'Lady Seiros' and 'Nemesis'. "The Fallen King of Liberation, who Seiros killed." Via stabbing repeatedly in revenge for something… wait… "Because of the Red Canyon…" Zanado, the Red Canyon… '_Tell me, Nemesis, do you recall the Red Canyon?!' _She always said those words. Right before she killed him...

"Eh? Byleth, you know the story of the Red Canyon?" Flayn's eyes widened in surprise, but she immediately became thoughtful. "Well, then again, Rhea does seem to like Jeralt. It wouldn't surprise me if he knew the story…? Maybe?" She hummed a bit, thinking. "Ah, I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"It's not like I'm not." Story of the… what in creation was she talking about? Sothis wondered too, but otherwise, remained silent. "But I'm guessing my crest is… highly atypical."

"Well, Nemesis isn't known for having any descendants, so I imagine it could cause some political difficulties for you if it becomes known." Yeah, no. Keep me out of politics, please. I was just a mercenary. "I suppose it is possible that Saint Seiros sheltered his family to prevent them for being blamed for his deeds. Lots of things get lost to history, and even more are deliberately hidden away."

"Like the Chalice of…" What had Constance called it again? "Beginnings, I think? The Four Apostles and all?"

"Chalice?" Flayn frowned, like she didn't quite know what I was talking about, before shrugging. I supposed it wasn't that well known of a story, then. But if that was the case, then seriously, how…? "Well, yes, the Four Apostles vanished to history. Bit of a shame, really, but I'm sure they had their reasons. Do you know them, Byleth? Chevalier, Aubin, Timotheous, and Noa." Wasn't there a fruit dubbed 'Noa'? ...Oh, that's what Linhardt had been talking about, then. "They were the righthands of the Four Saints, though Chevalier worked closely with Saint Seiros as well." You'd think they'd be as known as the Ten Elites then. Why did they fade away? "I think something related to them is causing some difficulties, though. Rhea has been muttering about them more." Well, considering that chalice… wait, but that would've been _before_ I reported…? "Anyway, Professor, can I see your crest again?"

"Huh?" That took a couple of blinks and Sothis actually had to prod me to react. "Sure?" I conjured it up again, and Flayn studied it again. "What else is weird about it? The gold shimmer? Because Edelgard's and Claude's didn't have that."

"It's not unheard of." Flayn frowned at it, but then she smiled sweetly. "See?" Flayn held out her own hand and a brightly glowing crest shone above her palm. Like mine, it had a golden shimmer to it, though instead of purple, hers was a very pale blue. Almost white. "I have Major Cethleann and see, that golden glow too." She closed her fist and I did the same to dismiss my own crest. "So, it's a bit atypical, but it's not unusual or weird. Seteth has it too! And Rhea! Plus you hear about it historical records, like Emperor Lycaon." She became thoughtful again, murmuring in that language I _knew_ was foreign now. But I didn't prompt her or anything. For one thing, I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with sharing something with the second emperor of the Adrestian Empire, the one who ruled during the climatic battle against Nemesis. I wasn't anything special. "Oh, drat, I'm babbling again."

"It's fine. I'm used to Azrael." However, with that said, there actually was something comforting at seeing someone I wasn't related to having the same oddity. Just a little. "I think Azrael's has it as well. Is it a property of Major crests?"

"Not in of itself. Only some will have it. Though only a Major crest can have it. It represents a greater inheritance of power, so to speak." So, what? A sort of 'extra special' major crest? I was keeping this from Hanneman. "Azrael have a crest as well?"

"Major Seiros, I think."

"Eh?" She blinked a couple of times before tapping her cheek. "That's a rarity. Rhea is the only other person with that." Wait, really? That was… interesting, I suppose? Was I related to both her and Sothis or something? Or… well, I suppose the Hresvelgs? Or… ugh, my head hurt. Crests were too much trouble. "I think I'm going to bother her, since I am certain I have stolen more time than you have to spare." All of a sudden, she took my hands and frowned worriedly at me. "Please be as careful as you can? I know trouble can spin out of control far too quickly, but I will be most cross if you are badly injured."

"I like the caveat of 'as you can'." Then again, Flayn had mentioned a few times that she knew the chaos battles brought. "As careful as I can. I'm not sure if I'll be able to make tea tonight, though."

"We shall have an extra luxurious one to make up for it once you're able." She smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile in return. That sounded like a lot of fun. "Ah, and we have been all too serious! Here, I shall walk with you and share some fun stories I have picked up. Did you know, for instance, that Jeritza has the largest sweet tooth in the entire monastery?"

Flayn happily gossipped about all the desserts Jeritza would eat in one sitting, something she knew because she noticed how he was often by himself and made a point to try and join him for at least one meal. And apparently not even Jeritza was immune to Flayn's cheerful friendliness since they'd had multiple, if stilted, conversations. So, she also told me about how he had an older sister he hadn't seen in quite some time and missed dearly, and how the ribbon he wore in his hair was actually hers. I… wasn't sure how comfortable I was about her spending time with him, considering that spar I'd had with him, but Flayn didn't seem to think there was anything wrong, so I didn't say anything. Instead, I just listened as Flayn walked me down to the first floor and waved goodbye when she darted back up the stairs to 'bother Rhea'. Then I left the main building, intending on trying to hunt down Dad. But life had other plans.

"Professor!" Took me a couple of blinks to realize that someone had called out to me. Even then, I only really processed it when I had a small group of my students surrounding me. Two from each House at that. Mercedes and Dedue for the cubs, Hubert and Caspar for the eaglets, and Lysithea and Leonie for the fawns. Bit of a surprise, really. Wondered how they set this up.

"Professor, hey, is Linhardt doing okay?" Caspar asked, turning my attention to him. He frowned worriedly, fists clenched at his side. I tried to think of how to answer, since I had no idea how much the others had- "Edelgard told us basically nothing except to not get involved, but Linhardt… he's always been bad with blood and I think it's gotten worse. And Edelgard had clearly been in a fight." ...Edelgard hadn't told them _anything_?

"Well, Claude mentioned that they ran into some mercenaries, but otherwise, that's more or less what we fawns were told," Lysithea added. She looked distinctly annoyed by it. "We tried ambushing him this morning, but no such luck. Marianne's fretting _bad_ over everything. Convinced it's her fault or something?" And Claude had only told them a bit more? "We only have _any_ sort of idea because apparently Prince Dimitri gave a fuller story to the cubs."

"He did, and he very neatly avoided any and all talk of his own injuries, which he also ignored healing for," Mercedes… hard to call that tone. Chided? We'd go with that. She chided. "That said, it really wasn't much… which is why we've spent the whole day worrying…" And apparently waiting for the first chance to ambush _someone_ more in the know. "However, why don't we go sit down?" She smiled serenely, but I had a strange feeling there was no refusing her on this. At all. "Standing in the middle here is just so bothersome for everyone, isn't it?"

Everyone else got the same exact feeling apparently since not a single person protested moving into the courtyard and sitting under the vine covered gazebo there. Though the way they set up around me, I felt like this was almost an interrogation. Which was just… fantastic. I should've handled them myself. I didn't expect Edelgard or Claude to not tell them anything, or that Dimitri would tell them in a way that only made them worry _worse_...

"His Highness told us that there were mercenaries attacking the people of Abyss," Dedue quietly summarized once we were all situated. The quiet dignity to the words almost hid how he was almost too large for the gazebo table we'd taken over. "He said he did not know the reason why, but he wanted us to be prepared for battle." And I now wondered why Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid weren't in the group. Distracting themselves, perhaps? Or maybe they figured two was enough? Or… maybe all the menagerie had met up and discussed who'd be the ambushers? It _was_ very convenient that it was exactly two from each House.

"Marianne and I have spent the day reviewing spells and acquiring medicines for that reason," Mercedes added, keeping the conversation on track despite my wandering thoughts. She actually pulled a few small vials from her pocket and handed them to me. "It's not much, but I would feel better if you had them, Professor. Of course, I'd rather be there with you all, but Dimitri said that more people might make the Abyssians uncomfortable and… well…"

"It was also best to keep our distance to avoid being scapegoated." Dedue smiled bitterly and I felt my heart ache when I realized just what he was saying. "Particularly me, since I am from Duscar. It would be easy for the true threat to pin the blame on me, and we would lose valuable time and resources." And he and Dimitri must've debated extensively over it.

"Petra said something similar when she and I were practicing," Leonie noted, frowning. I noticed that she was probably the calmest one of the group of students here. Even beating Mercedes. "I'd call bullshit, but people are people and nobles in particular like the 'quick and easy' solutions. Especially if they can convince themselves that they're in the right of it."

"Leonie, slight reminder that I think everyone besides you and the Professor is, in fact, of noble birth here," Lysithea noted dryly. Leonie just shrugged and, surprisingly, Lysithea smiled. "Well, I can't say you're wrong. I know well what happens when it's more convenient to look the other way." What happened to Ordelia… assuming the rumors had even a modicum of truth, she definitely _would_ know.

"I could go on and gripe, but that won't address the current issue at all." Leonie looked right at Hubert, who was almost suspiciously quiet. Especially given how rigidly Caspar sat next to him. "So, how about mister 'sneaks in the shadows' over here tells us whatever his lady had him do. Because I think we all know that Lady Edelgard had to have told him _something_ more if he didn't go slinking down anyway."

"Leonie, you make him sound like a cat." Lysithea became thoughtful suddenly. "Actually, that's… fairly accurate, isn't it?" She studied Hubert, who now looked irritated. "All he's missing is some cat ears."

"You know… I could sew some up," Mercedes commented, studying Hubert as if she was really considering it. Hubert immediately glared at her, but she smiled beautifully in response, completely unfazed. "It would be quite adorable, I think."

"Well, he's as picky of an eater as a cat," Dedue noted, surprisingly going along with the teasing. His glance at Caspar hinted it might've been to try and ease the tension. "I've noticed at least fifteen different dishes he won't even touch."

"Oh, my!"

"I am thrilled to be the target of your amusement," Hubert drawled. He softened his glare for simply a scowl, probably because no one at the table was intimidated. "Lady Edelgard did inform me of the mercenaries, and tasked me with gathering information. Sadly, however, I was not able to find much. Not even how so many mercenaries would be able to get inside Abyss." That was a surprise. "Which hints that someone who knows the monastery _very_ well is involved with this matter. And that someone is of high enough rank to cover their tracks."

"This is sounding worse and worse…" Caspar mumbled. He looked right at me again, and this time, I thought… I wouldn't say he was 'in tears' or anything, but he was definitely worried. It was almost tangible. "I know I should focus on all of this because I _hate_ criminals just… getting away with things. But I'm really worried about Linhardt. I'm not happy Edelgard dragged him into this."

"If he wasn't there, then I'm sure he'd be-"

"Shut up. Not everyone here has their life revolving around Edelgard, regardless of what you and she thinks." That… had to be the most barbed sentence I'd ever heard Caspar speak. The blank look on everyone's faces, including Hubert's, hinted it was the most barbed sentence they'd ever heard him say as well. "Besides, I wasn't addressing you. My question was to our professor, who is a hell of a lot more trustworthy. Even I can see that." I… what just… "So, Professor?" Caspar focused completely on me again. "How is Linhardt? I hate that I haven't seen him to confirm that he's okay."

"...He is doing his best to push through," I answered after a moment. I wasn't sure how to answer, especially given… all of that. But I did know one thing. Caspar was worried, and I shouldn't lie to him. "I will not say he is perfectly fine. I noticed his fighting has changed drastically, and he avoided my question when I asked how he was. But I believe…" I thought of how he'd fled, but how he _hadn't_ said that he wanted to leave. How he had barely complained. "I believe he wishes to continue, despite everything that weighs him down. So, I will do my best to honor that, and keep him safe." On impulse, I stood up and walked around the table to rest a hand on Caspar's back. "I also think the best thing you can do, in this situation, is what you all have been doing. Preparing and being ready for anything and everything. Many things are happening at once, and there's far too many things that can go wrong."

"...So, hang back, keep our strength, and be ready to throw everything at the evil-doers, yeah?" Caspar 'summarized'. He made a face and sighed, but surprisingly, he smiled at me. It was tired, and worried, but it was genuine. "I hate waiting, but I know you'll keep an eye on everyone. So, I'll stick to the plan. Or… uh… try to?"

"I'm sure we can find something to distract you with," Leonie pointed out. She smiled kindly at him. "I mean… we got Ferdinand to distract Lorenz from his numerous rantings about Claude. And if we can succeed in that, then we can do anything. Trust me."

"Probably a good idea."

"Professor, do those orders pertain to Marianne and myself as well?" Mercedes asked, pulling her shawl a little more firmly around her. She kept her normal calm, but still, I could sense the worry in her voice. "We are both healers, and we could lessen the burden on Linhardt…"

"...While that is true, we have to assume this is an enemy who will take hostages," I whispered. In fact, they already had, if you looked at things as they appeared. But if my theory was right… "So, it's better to not concentrate our healers in one spot. For now, making the enemy believe our forces are lesser than they appear is only to our benefit."

"I see." She sighed, but nodded. Trusting my assessment. "In that case, I'd best return to Marianne to continue practicing spells and checking our medicinal inventory."

"Of course."

Almost all of the students left quickly to relay the new information. Only Lysithea and Hubert lingered. Lysithea pulled out some papers from her pocket, spell patterns she was keen on studying based on the focused look, and Hubert… I wasn't sure at first why he had stayed. It wasn't until I began to leave that it became obvious. After all, he was very quick to intercept me.

"Professor…" he began slowly, gripping my arm tightly. He also bent slightly to talk quietly in my ear, so that I had no choice but to see him glaring at me. "If Lady Edelgard comes to harm…"

"We're fighting, Hubert," I reminded him, speaking just as quietly. Surely he didn't think Edelgard would be content with just letting others handle the fighting. "I do worry about her discomfort and fear of being underground, but she wishes to push through it. So, all I can do is give her support and watch over her, just as I do for Linhardt and his problems."

"I… yes." Hubert frowned heavily, still glaring. "You know of…?"

"If you're asking if I know why she is, then no, of course not. It isn't my place to ask, and I do not need to know in order to give support." I shook my head and easily pulled my arm from his grip. "When someone is in pain, you do what you can to help. You don't need to know the whys or hows."

"...That is…"

"Hubert, either you're flirting with our professor or you're trying to intimidate her, and it's obvious to everyone that neither is working," Lysithea suddenly drawled. She barely even looked up, but somehow, I had a feeling she hadn't stayed just to have a few extra seconds of study time. She'd guessed Hubert would try this. "Despite what you may think, you're nowhere near the scariest thing in the world. Especially when everyone knows our professor can break all your bones in a second. Or did you forget how easily she took you out during the spar, _after _taking out everyone else and while she was clearly holding back?" Lysithea glanced up with a smug smile, her eyes glinting in quiet warning. "So, how about you do something useful and help me figure out this spell pattern? I read that it's useful against cavalry units, and we don't have many specialized ways to deal with them yet."

Thankfully, Hubert did actually head over, though he was quick to mutter something under his breath that made Lysithea snap at him. I thought about mediating, but decided instead to simply… stay out of it. Instead, I really needed to get back to Abyss… but first, I wanted to see Dad...

I wondered if the others had found out anything?

* * *

Sadly, I hadn't been able to find Dad. Or Alois. Or Catherine. Or Shamir. Or even just a random knight of Seiros. So, instead, I returned to Abyss, to see how things were. And it was… wary. Warier, rather. Unlike the previous times I'd walked about the 'main area', it wasn't filled with people. Everyone had ducked away into buildings, or had left entirely to hide in their homes. The tavern, being so close to the entrance, wasn't filled with the loud raucous noise I associated with such buildings, but the quiet tension that could only come from those who were armed and ready to fight to the death to protect what little they had. Even with broken weapons and little skill. In fact, a couple were a little too high-strung to hold weapons at all, but thankfully, I wasn't bad at dodging. The surprise crossbolt might've gotten my shoulder otherwise.

"I'm really sorry, miss…" the crossbowman mumbled once it became obvious just what had happened. In their defense, when I looked over the crossbow itself, I noticed it was poorly made. Far too easy to loose and an overly taunt string… it would either snap or be set off by a strand of hair landed on it wrong. Might be why it had ended up down here in the first place, actually. "I just… we were… um…"

"Let it be a lesson in why maintaining calm is needed once you wield a weapon," I chided, carefully setting the crossbow on the table. The table wobbled, and a quick glance down showed that one of the legs was noticeably shorter than the others. "And why you must know and account for faults in your weapon. This one's faults mean that by loading it ahead of time, one of the key advantages of the crossbow, might lead you to accidentally hurt your fellows. Even more so than usual." With that said, I doubted they had much training, and crossbows were easier on beginners than, say, a longbow. Less strain on the muscles as well, since it 'locked' the loaded arrow in place indefinitely, and the narrower frame compared to the conventional bow did make it easier to hide and use in a place like a tavern, or so I thought. "Is there another you can use?"

Thankfully, there was, and we could tuck the dangerously-faulty crossbow for a significantly less dangerously-faulty one. Even better, I was able to help them set up a little stand to better help them with their aim. This… somehow turned into me helping the others in the tavern with their weapons, mostly how to best utilize them with their minimal skill and the many faults of the weapons. I wondered about the blacksmith, but then again, it was _very rare_ for a blacksmith to solely specialize in making weapons, despite the strong association between the two. I knew from Zain that they normally made things like nails and hinges or tools (which could be used as makeshift weapons, of course, but still weren't _technically_ weapons).

By the time I'd finished talking with the last one, I was exhausted from being alone with so many strangers, particularly since they _were_ armed and twitchy. I wasn't sure I should've taught them at all, given that, but I couldn't just… walk away when it was clear they needed help and were just plain _scared_. They'd been attacked for countless nights, after whatever events drove them down here in the first place. They were scared and confused, and just wanted to live as peacefully as they could. Just wanted to protect the little they still had, because they had everything to lose. Wanted to keep clinging to their flicker of hope that they could live happy lives, no matter what others declared… how could I refuse to help? Especially since if I was right… _if I was right_… then the one causing all this was…

"Miss!" A small child clutched the hem of my shirt with two tiny fists. Tiny, trembling fists… they only highlighted the pleading in their eyes as they looked up at me. "Miss, you'll save Mister Aelfric, right?" they 'asked'. It wasn't really a question. Just a desperate need for reassurance. Because if the adults were scared, then of course the children would be _terrified_. And this one looked so young… they might've been born down here. Abyss might be the only place they knew, their only home. And someone was ripping it apart, for their terribly selfish goals. "You will, right? You and those others and the Ashen Wolves? You'll..."

"...If he can still be saved, then yes, you have my word," I whispered. I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't voice my suspicions. Not to a scared child, especially when I had didn't have hard evidence, only circumstantial. And maybe… it was foolish, but maybe if I didn't voice it, then it wouldn't actually be true. Stupid, but… "I promise to do all I can to get everyone through this alive and well." I kneeled down so that they didn't have to strain their neck to keep looking at me, and cradled their hands between mine. They were so small… they shouldn't have to deal with something like this… "I wish I could promise more, but…"

"No one can save everyone." They said the words so dully that my heart keened. They were too young… they couldn't be more than five… "But… you promise? You promise to keep as many alive as you can?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay." They smiled, but it was a broken and sad smile. "Yuri seems to like you, so I'll believe you."

"I'll live up to that." Should I have said that? Not sure. But their smile did turn a little happier at the words, so I couldn't regret it. "Here, I'll walk you home."

"Thank you, miss."

They clung tightly to my hand as I walked them out of the tavern and down the stairs to the main area. Across one of the bridges and down a couple of halls before we arrived at one of residential areas. Only then did the child let go of my hand, to rush for an old man who ruffled their hair before ushering them inside a falling apart 'house'. A quick peek through the hole in the wall showed a couple of other children who were all curled up together under a single blanket… It barely had room for them, but they welcomed the child I had walked home… they welcomed them without a single second's hesitation.

"Thank you for escorting him, miss," the old man whispered. He smiled warmly at me, but I saw how tired and drained the smile was. "These old bones of mine do not travel well these days." A quick glance at his wrists showed they were _terribly_ swollen. Severe arthritis? Something worse? "Still, he insisted on running off to find _someone_ who could answer him about Aelfric."

"Well, I hope I was able to give him enough of an answer," I murmured. What was I supposed to say to that? "Are they all your grandchildren?"

"Not by blood, if that's what you're asking. But unwanted children sometimes make their way down here, and we do our best to take care of them." He said the words easily, but they made my heart ache. "If you're looking for the Wolves, they're in the back with the other surfacers, discussing their next move, last I heard."

"I see." Something about how he said the words… they were heavy. Heavy with… "I am guessing… that child wasn't able to get the answer he wanted from you."

"No. All I have is a vague and faint wish. After all, if Aelfric dies, then Abyss will go straight back to the dump it was before." The old man sighed and shook his head. "Well, that won't matter for an old codger like me. I'll be dead within a couple of years anyway and I lived through the worst of it, but the kids…" He watched a couple run through the streets, darting for adults for safety. "They only know Abyss as it is. I'd rather they didn't see the old Abyss. I don't want their futures crushed."

"...Abyss will continue to improve." I shouldn't have said that. I didn't have the right to. Yet I couldn't… "I promise."

"No need to tell white lies to an old man, child. I can see the writing on the wall. I'm very good at reading situations." He smiled bitterly at me. "Might be hard to believe, given where I am and how I look, but I was born to nobility. I lacked a crest, though. Most of my generation did, actually. But the next one, my son's? Many crests. Once there were enough heirs, us crestless were thrown away."

"...What happened to your son?"

"I don't know. I was forbidden all contact with him, lest I 'taint' him." That was… "I'm sure he was matched with a woman of good standing to sire out more crest-bearing children. That's all nobility cares about. Crests, and the power that comes with bearing one." My heart ached at how matter-of-fact he sounded. "I wonder if he still likes reading mystery novels… if he tries to piece it all together like a puzzle while he reads them..."

I didn't… know what to say to that. At all. So, I just… all I could do was walk away and leave him to his memories. I hated it. My heart keened bitterly. But there was nothing I could do. I had no words of comfort that didn't sound meaningless. Even my vague attempt about Abyss's future had been pathetic. So, I left and meandered through Abyss, trying to find my students and the pups.

"See, I just managed to piece together some things that have been bothering me." Linhardt's vaguely smug voice told me when I'd found them, but I didn't feel up to socializing yet. So, instead, I simply lingered by the doorway to listen in and pretend I wasn't here for a couple more minutes. "To begin with, there are the names of the Four Apostles. Aubin, Chevalier, Noa, and Timotheous," he listed off. I briefly glanced inside to see who he was talking to, and I saw it was… the pups, Linhardt, and Edelgard (not wearing Azrael's coat, meaning she successfully returned it), all clustered by a cracked chalkboard. I wondered where the others were. Probably preparing more? Maybe I had just missed them. I should probably sense for Azrael and... "Supposedly, their bloodlines, and thus, their crests, were lost to time. However, considering recent events, I can't help but wonder if that was truly the case. Particularly since you, Balthus, made a mention of Chevalier?"

"I have the Major Crest of Chevalier," Balthus bluntly admitted, not even pretending to hide. I noticed Constance jump a little at the easy answer; Linhardt almost looked put out about it all. Meanwhile, Hapi frowned, Yuri looked like he was mentally snarking, and Edelgard was rubbing her temple. "I didn't know about it growing up or anything. My mother insisted I not be tested as a baby, and my old man honored the request. But when I got here, I got tested as part of the initial physical exam and that one popped up. Hanneman nearly had a cow when he saw it." Hanneman _had_ mentioned 'lost crests' had appeared before… "Church asked that I keep quiet and I did. Only told Holst."

"I imagine the revelation that a lost crest was suddenly 'found' would destabilize the power dynamics of some very fragile countries. Who knows how the Adrestian court will react once knowledge of Azrael's _Major_ Seiros crest spreads? Not to mention our professor's unknown crest." Linhardt's tone was absent, like it didn't matter to him. Edelgard, however, flinched very slightly. "But thank you for confirming part of my hypothesis, Balthus."

"You thought I had that one?" Balthus leaned back on one of the rickety desks, though he was quick to jump to his feet when it creaked in warning. "What made you think that?"

"Well, it's based on conjecture. Actually, most of this hypothesis is based on conjecture, far more than I'd like." Linhardt shrugged, but his eyes glittered in glee. It was easily the most lively I'd ever seen him. "I will never claim to be the strongest mage, by any means, but I found it very curious that Constance and Hapi were the only ones able to sense the magic that bound the Chalice. Now, granted, the doll thing did provide quite the distraction, but even through that, Constance was able to determine the rough location. No one else did. With some thought, it occurred to me that they might have been 'attuned' to the magic. Which, of course, would only make sense if it they had the crests of the Four Apostles. Perhaps Noa and Timotheous? Though stories of the four are rare, it is mentioned that those two were magically powerful."

"Linhardt, did you forget that Constance is of House Nuvelle?" Edelgard countered dryly. She sounded tired, and she looked it too. "A house that holds the Crest of _Macuil_?" Constance nodded vigorously, but I… noticed her eyes were wide and she seemed almost twitchy. "It's well-known through the Empire."

"Yes, I am well-aware of this," Linhardt continued. He didn't sound the least bit deterred. "In fact, that knowledge made me almost abandon the line of thought. But then I remembered some other things House Nuvelle was known for. Things that are in _sharp_ contrast to every other crest-bearing house." He began gesturing, warming to his topic. "An insistence of having as few of heirs as possible, despite the danger. After all, assassinations of crest-bearing children is very common in the Empire." Yuri, strangely, looked away at that. "And, of course, it limits the number of 'pawns' that can be used for courtly intrigue. Thus, most houses typically have as many heirs as possible. Your own father had many lovers for that exact reason, yes?"

"...He did, yes." Edelgard's expression locked up. No doubt because of just what had happened to her siblings. "But you're an only child, Linhardt."

"Oh, that's not from a lack of trying. My mother suffered four miscarriages." Well, that was… blunt. "But going back to the pawn thing… well, there was another of House Nuvelle's oddities. Namely, they _never_ allowed their crest-bearing heirs to be married out to other nobility. And strongly discouraged _any_ of their own from marrying outside their family."

"I… well, yes, and there's some crass jokes about that…"

"Wait, so are you saying that Coco's family tree is more like a family tumbleweed or something?" Hapi asked bluntly, stretching her arms above her head. Constance flinched and shied away, half-hiding in the shadows. "That's… interesting?"

"I'm not sure I'd go that far, since the Empire does prohibit nobility from marrying siblings and cousins," Linhardt dismissed. He even waved his hand. "It's beside the point anyway and not something I'll call judgement on. Particularly given the things other nobles are at least complicit with." Now Linhardt was pacing along with his flailing. Both Edelgard and Yuri had to move out of the way to keep from being hit. "Moving on, there is Timotheous. There's actually quite a few stories in my home about him, since he and Saint Cethleann were noted to be good friends and the two frequently worked together in the infirmary during the War of Heroes. As such, I remember there being a story mentioning how Saint Timotheous had a strong bond with animals of all kinds. It even mentioned him _summoning_ them." He stopped and looked right at Hapi, who frowned curiously. "Similar, perhaps, to you?"

"Maybe." Hapi shrugged and looked around before sliding over to Balthus to lean against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a hug. "I will confirm that I have a crest, though. Don't know what, since I wasn't tested here or anything. The lady who kidnapped and experimented on me, though… she mentioned it and said it was rare. That was why she kept me around."

"I see." Linhardt then focused on Yuri, who met the gaze impassively. "So, those are my hypotheses. _If_ I am correct that it's all four of you… then process of elimination leaves Aubin for you."

"Simply process of elimination?" Yuri retorted, smirking almost mockingly. He was deceptively relaxed, though I noticed the glint in his eyes. Not a 'dangerous' glint per se… no, it looked more like calculation. "I feel so loved."

"I mentioned before that almost all of this was circumstantial," Linhardt reminded, speaking slowly. Like he was annoyed he had to repeat that. "Hard evidence would be very hard to come by. However, Yuri… if I remember correctly, you mentioned actually attending the Officer's Academy before being expelled and sent down here." He had? When had he told the others that? "Meaning that, like Balthus, you had your blood tested as part of your physical exam and that would be something Professor Hanneman kept on record, even after your expulsion."

"...Meaning that you could easily acquire hard evidence on me." Yuri sighed gustily and shook his head. "Well, no need to go through the extra walking. I do, in fact, have the Crest of Aubin. Major, to be specific. And like Balthus, I was asked to keep it quiet. Only a handful would've known at all."

"So, I'm right?" Linhardt suddenly _grinned_, almost bouncing from excitement. It was… rather jarring. "That's amazing! And shocking. Like going fishing and feeling a sharp tug on the line and you reel it in thinking it's a big fish, but instead, it's Seteth." ...Wait, what? "That… okay, that was weird. Very weird." He shook his head, pointedly ignoring the incredulous looks the rest were giving him. "Never mind that. Do you four know how to manifest your crests? I'd love to see them!"

No doubt someone had a snarky reply to that, but I stopped paying attention. Instead, I leaned more against the wall by the door and focused on what I'd just heard. I didn't have the full details, since I still thought this 'Rite of Rising' was completely ridiculous. But if that was all true, then...

_["How is it that four lost crests just so happen to appear here in Abyss?"]_ Sothis whispered the question that I had, appearing in front of me. She absently kicked her legs back and forth in the air as she thought. _["That seems too much of a coincidence. Particularly since there's suddenly all this talk of the chalice."]_ Indeed, it was. Far too convenient. Like it had been set up that way. _["The attack, the passage, the chalice, the kidnapping… someone is attempting to string you along like puppets."]_ Yes, and the only question was 'who'. I had a suspicion, even more so now, but even if I was right, there were still too many holes. And I hoped I wasn't right anyway. _["I don't like this."]_ Neither did I…

"Whoa, when did you get back?" Took me a second to realize Balthus was talking to me, and that was mostly because Sothis nodded to him. "Guess you got to Lady Rhea quick, huh?" he commented, standing… right next to me. A quick glance back inside the room showed it empty. When had everyone left? Where had they gone? "Hmm… still, that's a pretty blank look. Blanker than usual." He bent down a little to study me before nodding. "I know just the thing." And he… he picked me up. Just up and put me on his shoulder. My head nearly brushed the ceiling! "Huh. Heavier than you look."

"Of course I am," I responded, not knowing how to react at all. Particularly when Sothis just sorta floated around with a bubbling laugh before 'disappearing'. "Why did you pick me up?"

"You're lost in your head and getting all spiraled due to how complicated things are. I'm not all that great at the thinking and strategizing thing, but I can reason that out." He grinned up at me and casually began walking. With me sitting on his shoulder. "Plus, it's been one thing after another, and it's clear that it's wearing on you."

"Clear?" No one used that word with me. Except when describing how much of a monster I was.

"Look, you might appear emotionless, but no one is. And I noticed during the arena fight that you got _more_ stoic as the battle went on, not less like most people do. Got me thinking that maybe you don't exactly like fighting." He… what? How had he guessed…? _No one_ had guessed that before. "And here we are with, guess what, more fighting. Because I doubt we're getting Aelfric back without a fight. If, you know, he's even still alive."

"Do you not think he is?"

"Depends on who we're dealing with. Hostage situations do typically only work with a _living_ hostage, but in a case like this? It would be pretty easy to prop up a corpse to lure us out." He said it. Not me. "But that's for later. For now… perfect timing. Yo, Ely!" Balthus waved his free hand to hail a pretty young woman who was huffing quietly about something. "Is Grandma Lisbeth around?" At the name, I did a quick look around and recognized the area as where I'd overheard Balthus and Hilda 'argue' when we first got here. I even saw the stacked boxes.

"She is, despite my insistence that she go ahead and evacuate," the woman retorted waspishly. Still, it was easy to see the worry in her expression. "Says that she'll leave once all the children and younger folk have left."

"Of course, Ely, for these old bones don't have that many years left anyway," a laughing, croaky voice explained. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows of the door, with a smile that deepened all the wrinkles on her face. And there were quite a few. She was a wizened old woman, with knobby fingers that seemed swollen. But her smile was kind and gentle. "Balthus, I'm glad you've returned. Would you mind moving things back inside? Ely has everything cleaned, and I miss my table and chairs."

"Sure thing, Grandma Lisbeth," Balthus agreed. He set me down and nudged me towards her. I stumbled a little, still trying to make sense of the current situation. "Think you can tend to this one? She's got herself in a thinking spiral."

"Oh, the poor dear." Grandma Lisbeth reached over and gently pat my cheek. I did my best to not flinch at a stranger reaching for my face. "Ah, you're one of the pretty surfacers that are helping our Wolves, aren't you? Come in and rest for a while. I'll make you a treat."

"And they're some of the best treats you'll ever have, and I say that as a former noble!" That… was supposed to be a recommendation? I supposed? "Be right back, okay?"

"Grandmother, are you so sure you should be cooking now?" Ely asked, heading inside her home. Grandma Lisbeth simply hummed some sort of reply and gently led me inside as well. The interior smelled sharply of soap, the hard and cheap kind with no scent. "And seriously, you're too relaxed! Given everything that's going on…!"

"I have lived in Abyss since I was very young, Ely, and I know it will survive this, just as it always does," Grandma Lisbeth chided, guiding me to a box in the corner for me to sit. It occurred to me right then that all of her furniture was… simply boxes. "It may be harder, but there is beauty even in that hardship."

"Like what?"

"Well, Aelfric certainly wasn't around to 'clean things up' when I met your grandfather, or while I raised your mother. And yet, I consider those happy and wonderful times."

"...Even through the worst of times, you know that there are things worth living for, because if something is the 'worst', then you know that something is better," I whispered. It didn't make much sense when spoken, but… 'worst' was a comparative word. There had to be something for the 'worst' to be 'worse than'. Otherwise, it would simply be 'normal'. "There is beauty in this world, just as there is cruelty."

"See, Ely? The young dear here understands," Grandma Lisbeth praised. She smiled warmly at me. "Yes, even if the night seems endless… it must end. And the sun will rise. Storms may shake the foundations, rip the tiles from roofs, but the clouds will clear. You might be injured, and you might lose much, but so long as you live, you can continue on." She chuckled and headed towards a stove in the back. "That is, after all, how I made it through my husband's death, and the deaths of your parents, Ely." Ely winced and looked down. "Besides, so long as you're alive and happy, then what else could I possibly want? Well, aside from you securing that fine man who keeps helping me out." Balthus?

"Grandmother, please!" Ely immediately protested. Though she scoffed, I noticed she'd blushed a deep red. "He's so reckless and irresponsible!"

"And you are much too serious, so he'll spark some joy in your life," Grandma Lisbeth replied absently, more focused on finding… whatever she was hunting for. I couldn't actually see. "Or should I pretend I haven't noticed you paying close attention to his abdomen and back? My vision may have weakened with age, but I am not blind yet."

"Grandmother!"

I ended up staying for a meal (which was good because damn, I was _hungry_) and I had to admit that between the food and the Grandma Lisbeth's gentle acceptance and teasing… well, Balthus was right. It did do wonders for soothing me. A reminder of what we had to protect, no matter who our enemy turned out. Even if I was right, and that enemy was who I suspected… these people who had found light and happiness despite the cruelty heaped on them by the world… they deserved far better.

Somehow, Grandma Lisbeth extracted a promise to come by for another meal at some point while I was eating, which… I didn't mind because she really did cook well. Balthus was happily scarfing down what I hadn't when I left. I noticed Ely scolding him, and I had to admit to being curious, but I'd decided against staying for one big reason: I wanted to wander Abyss. I wanted to remind myself… and firm my resolve. I wanted to be wrong. I longed to be wrong. But even if I was right, I knew we couldn't falter. For their sakes, I couldn't… no, I refused. I wanted to help them, and I couldn't forgive anyone who dragged them into a war for their own selfishness…

At some point while I meandered through the halls, a soft and gentle song unexpectedly caught my ear, and I immediately followed it, drawn in by how beautiful it was. I hadn't expected the singer to be Yuri, of course, nor did I expect him to be singing some of the children to sleep. But that's exactly what I found, and though I knew I shouldn't, I lingered in the doorway to continue listening. Which, of course, meant that when Yuri had finished singing and happened to look up, there was absolutely no way to hide.

"You…" he breathed, his eyes widening. He immediately stiffened, and he might've done more if the children weren't here. "Not very nice to eavesdrop, you know."

"I'm sorry, but your song was so lovely that I stopped without thinking," I murmured, ducking my head. Really, it _was_ rude. "Soothing. Seems the children agree with that one."

"Well, that's a good thing, seeing as that's why I sang in the first place." He relaxed very slightly, but he still looked irritated. "I'm not big on singing in front of people, but…" His expression softened when he returned his attention to the children. I recognized a few of them, now, as some of the sick children I'd tended to yesterday, before the arena fight. "They were having trouble sleeping. So, a lullaby."

"As I said, they seem to have found it as soothing as I did." But I could see how many of them were trapped in nightmares already. Or were hacking and mewling as they desperately tried to get some rest. Without thinking, I walked over and crouched down to use my magic to ease the symptoms. "They really do need medicine."

"I think I told you last time, but securing medicine for Abyss is a trial and a half, particularly if you want it to not cost you an arm and a leg." Yuri's words were almost as bitter as his smile, and both were terribly tired. "It's the same wherever you go, of course. Like when that plague ripped through Faerghus."

"I remember that. Dad traveled between villages to bring medicinal herbs for the various doctors." It was probably the only time we'd ever been 'welcomed'. "He handled a lot of the grave digging as well."

"Rather brave of your father to do that, considering that even nobles with the finest doctors succumbed to that little plague." Including the queen… now that I thought about it, that was Dimitri's mother. Of course, given the years, he would've only been a few weeks old, give or take. "Or foolish, if you'll pardon the little insult there."

"In this circumstance, and because I made you uncomfortable, I will. Be careful around Azrael." I focused mostly on the children anyway, doing what I could. "With that said, I've never seen Dad take ill before. Azrael and I have never been sick either." Well, sick from illness. "So, perhaps we have hearty immune systems?"

"Then maybe we should go with 'kind'. Not many are willing to use their privilege for the sake of others." He watched me work for a moment, that calculating gleam back in his eyes. I pretended to not see it. "Hey, you mind taking a walk with me?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to wrangle some thoughts, but if I head out alone right now, I'm sure the others will have my head."

"Ah, I see." He just needed to step away for a bit. Like I had. "Yes, I'll be your escort. Once I'm done."

"Thanks."

It honestly didn't take me much longer to heal what I could, and Yuri used that time to secure some relatively clean blankets for the children to curl up under. Afterwards, he led the way to the lesser walked areas of Abyss. I kept quiet as we walked, just letting him brood and take his time settling his nerves and his heart. If I was shaken by all that was going on, then what did he feel? I thought it was very clear that he cared deeply for everyone in Abyss. So, the fact that someone was threatening them had to be agony. And tomorrow… tomorrow would shake and test all of us. Particularly if I was… ugh, I had to stop thinking about that guess. If I kept wiggling at it like a loose tooth, then surely it really would come true, and I...

"So, what do you think?" Yuri suddenly asked, breaking the silence. I tilted my head slightly and waited for him to clarify. "About there being a rat among us." He stopped walking and turned to face me. I did the same. "What do you think?"

"It is fairly interesting the negative connotations of rats, given that they're actually clean, intelligent, and shy creatures," I murmured, partly to avoid directly answering. In fact, Dad mentioned that the shyness was a reason why they hide away in the shadows. Wasn't sure how true that was, mind. And, I mean… I'd seen them nibbling on corpses, but it wasn't as if humans didn't eat the corpses of other animals. Still, not something I'd willingly watch. And in the nightmare of the tortured children, it had just been one more… "Regardless, though, there being a traitor would explain some details."

"Only some?"

"Yes, even with that explanation, there are too many holes." I wasn't sure, but I suddenly… I suddenly got the feeling he was testing me. I couldn't quite pinpoint why, save for how focused he was. "And I feel as if the answers that would solve that are needed to provide full context to this problem. Otherwise, more will lose their lives."

"I see." Yuri studied me for a long moment before smirking. "Milady…" Yuri leaned forward slightly, just enough to be a little too close. Particularly with that smirk. "What do you say to a date?"

"Huh?" Probably not the most eloquent of responses, but to be fair, that was a sharp change of the subject. I'd… also never had someone ask me that before. "You must be joking."

"No, I'm quite serious." His gaze certainly was serious, but... "With my heart full from a nice date, I'll be sure to fight with even more vigor."

"Right…" He had to be asking about something else. There was no other reason for this. Especially considering the random timing. "You're smiling with your mouth, but not your eyes, Yuri." Reminded me of Claude, actually.

"It only happens when I get a little greedy." He chuckled, and leaned in a little more. I held steady, wondering just what this was about. "How about midnight tomorrow you meet me in front of the Holy Mausoleum?"

"You want to go to a crypt for a date." Holy Mausoleum… where was that? I assumed in the Cathedral, but where? "At midnight."

"It's a romantic time of night, and a place where no one will bother. It's not normally open to the public, after all, and few pass by." He reached out and snagged a lock of my hair to kiss. This was weird. "Perhaps you might not get all you want out of me, but I promise a fun time regardless. So, remember. Tomorrow night, at midnight, by the Holy Mausoleum. Don't be late, but don't come too early, okay? It'll spoil the surprise."

With one last smile, he left and I remained where I was, terribly confused. But I was absolutely certain. It might've been the weirdest way to convey the message, but there was something important to it. Holy Mausoleum at midnight tomorrow… _after_ when we were supposed to meet with Aelfric's kidnappers…

A few more pieces clicked together, and with them, I got a scenario that made sense. Mostly. There were still some hiccups, but not enough that I would call it 'implausible'. But I wanted to be wrong. Freaking hell, I'd love to be wrong.

* * *

Author's Notes: What's this? Another split? Yeah, sorry, but I'm rather tired, and I didn't feel like wrangling with the final part yet, so instead, we cut off here. (I work in the lab at a hospital, if you're wondering just WHY I'm so tired.)

Anyway, back to the actual story and not me rambling/ranting. The fact that eastern Faerghus believes that those who die with lingering regret remain trapped in limbo is mentioned in… Annette and Claude's supports. Want to say their B? Could be their A. (Fhirdiad is in the eastern part of the Kingdom, ftr, along with Fraldarius, Gautier, and Galatea lands.) Edelgard fearing rats is hinted at during the boss convo she and Claude have during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, and confirmed post-timeskip during a little scene if you're on the Crimson Flower route (the same scene reveals just why she hates them as well).

Sothis tragically has no role at all during the DLC, but I figured she'd be a good way to get a little more information about the golems (or 'dolls' as they're called here). The focus on the inscription, and disrupting said inscription, is based off of Jewish folklore, specifically the story of the Golem of Prague (I hope I spelled that right…). The golems having an 'interior' based on a skeleton is from concept art (and wow, the design just keeps reminding me of the robots from Castle in the Sky).

Though many characters talk of the cultural effect of crests, and you CERTAINLY see them crop up in gameplay, you… don't actually see the crests having much of a physical effect on the chars (save what the experimentation and stress of bearing two crests does to Edelgard and Lysithea). As far as I can remember, there's only one exception to this: Dimitri. Granted, I don't think it's ever actually confirmed that the unusual strength is directly related to the Crest of Blaiddyd, but it's theorized. Figured I'd not only show it here, but also have others comment on how unusual it is (as well as show that there are some consequences to it).

Claude's supports with Cyril hint that Claude is actually a bit (or even a lot) sheltered when it comes to the world at large, hence his questions and incredulity about the amount of money involved (imagine whatever you'd like for said amount b/c I don't feel like trying to keep up with a money system on top of everything else). Why yes, Anna's comment of 'princeling' is intentional. Because it's Anna. There's nothing definitive about Daphnel having an extensive spy network, but since Judith seems to know a lot of things that others don't after the timeskip, it just made sense to me.

Bit of a nod to the first chapter of _Testament of Dusk_ with Rhea here, as well as a… very early… reveal for the crest. I wanted to bring in Flayn and decided this would be a good way foreshadow later events. (No, there's nothing in-game about Jeritza's hair ribbon once belonging to his sister. I just added that in because it seemed to fit.) Also, have some of the other students who don't feature in the DLC at all, as well as a bit more of an explanation for why Hubert and Dedue aren't tearing the monastery apart while searching for Edelgard and Dimitri. Caspar's comment to Hubert is based a bit on what he'll say to Edelgard directly in their C support.

While I believe it's mentioned in the DLC that House Nuvelle pretended to have the Crest of Macuil, most information Linhardt rattles off is taken or extrapolated from Constance's supports with Edelgard. Yuri singing lullabies to children, and disliking public singing, comes from his supports with Dorothea. Balthus actually being able to read Byleth a little (enough to realize that she's stressing out) is due to how despite being reckless and clearly one to leap before he thinks, he's shown to be very intelligent (as seen through how his hidden talent is Reason, a very academically driven subject, and how he _consistently_ manages to turn the tables on Claude, even in their supports, when Claude is known for wriggling out of saying anything substantial about his past).


	9. Chapter 8) Pack

Chapter 8) Pack

* * *

_Well, we have the chalice. Or, at least, we have a chalice that was guarded by creepy dolls and phantoms, so someone at some point considered it important. To me, it doesn't look like anything special, certainly not something to throw people's lives away for. But, then again, the whole idea of this ritual is ridiculous… and it may be the least of our worries. Hostage situations are never a good thing, but if my suspicions are right then…_

_Who even made this chalice and Rite anyway? How insane were they?_

* * *

At the appointed time, we made our slow way to 'the chapel', an abandoned ruin a short distance away from the monastery itself. Supposedly, it had been abandoned years ago due to structural integrity issues. Someone came by now and again to make sure no criminals ran here to escape 'justice' or that there were no orphaned children starving in the halls, but otherwise, it was just left for nature to reclaim. Wasn't sure why no one just fixed the place, but then again, I barely knew anything when it came to the Church and the monastery. Especially the monastery.

So, we walked. Walked and mentally prepared. Wondering if we'd make it through all this. Wondering if we should. Well, I wondered that last part. At least I didn't have to worry about keeping track of the chalice. Yes, everyone had wanted me to carry it, but I'd refused. Knowing my luck, I'd find some way to break it. So, Yuri kept it in his pack, and I had my thoughts all over the place. Wondering, fretting, hoping that I wasn't right...

"Professor!" Hilda suddenly linked arms with me, smiling. "So, do you think our little group can get out of classes for a little longer?" she asked sweetly. It was such a 'Hilda' thing to say that I had to smile slightly. "Please? Since we're working so hard when we're supposed to be on break?"

"We can discuss that more when things are settled," I replied, not quite answering. Hilda still squealed in delight and punched her fist in the air in triumph. "If nothing else, I think I can arrange some lighter lessons." Surely no one would begrudge me that, right? "Your fellow cohort members are terribly worried, so they could use the break as well."

"Are they?" Hilda frowned, looking a little guilty. "Claude said he'd take care of the fawns, so…"

"He barely told them anything, from what they said."

"He what." All of a sudden, Hilda's tone flattened and her eyes narrowed into a… not quite a glare or scowl, but close. "Seriously?"

"Just about the mercenaries. Edelgard told no one but Hubert, and Dimitri simply made the cubs worry more with _his_ explanation."

"...I'm going to…" She growled something under her breath. "That little… Claude!" And she let go of me to rush for Claude and yank him by the collar away from the others. "I can't believe you!"

"Yo, Hilda, I was kind of joking when I said you could grasp my neck!" Claude immediately protested, barely able to keep up. I tried to figure out what was going on and didn't manage it. For a few reasons. "Hey! Whoa!"

I watched for a couple more seconds before shaking my head and… well, I should've been checking on our surroundings. Checking on the rest of the group. But, I couldn't. I couldn't, because there were too many things bouncing through my skull so fiercely that it was a miracle I hadn't bruised. What would happen, once we arrived? Would it play out like I thought, or like I hoped? Would it be something in between? Though I knew it was pointless to fret, the questions continued burrowing through my head like maggots, festering within to make me sick, and we hadn't even started the actual fighting yet. This was going to be...

"Is this where Byleth and I remind you that we're older than most of you?" Azrael asked dryly, with a little mental 'nudge' to me to get me out of my thoughts. I frowned a little, not sure what in creation he was talking about. Or when Hilda and Claude came back. "And that Mercedes is older than us?"

"..._Mercedes_ is?" Claude repeated, visibly startled. When and how did we get to talking about ages? Actually, when had he and Hilda rejoined? Had I been that out of it? How long? "I… seriously?"

"Mercedes is twenty-two, if I'm remembering Byleth's roster correctly."

"She's twenty-three," I corrected without thinking about it. I was so lost. "She just had her birthday." I was so, so lost. So was Sothis, which meant she hadn't been paying any attention either. "But she's the only one of my students older than us, yes. We turn twenty-one in a few months, whereas Hubert turned twenty shortly before we arrived here." Sylvain was the third oldest and his twentieth birthday had been just before all this madness started. He'd been really happy with the flowers I'd gotten him. I needed to think of what kinds to get Lorenz for his birthday, actually, since I was fairly certain his was coming up. Maybe something similar to what I'd gotten Raphael? At the least, I should see if I still had some yellow ribbons or if I had to buy more. "I am curious as to why we're talking about ages, though?"

"We were talking about how we were worried how the kidnappers might think Baltie was a knight," Hilda explained. Since she and Claude now walked side by side, I assumed she'd finished with whatever she'd wanted to do. Seriously, when had they come back? "Wait, but Azrael _is_ a knight."

"Perhaps we shall get lucky and they will be mercenaries who recognize him as the Bloodstained Angel instead of..." I frowned slightly when Yuri and Claude both groaned. "Is something wrong?"

"Willing to bet that they forgot all about that reputation you two have when they stayed up all night scheming."

That sparked a round of laughter, which did a lot to settle residual nerves for most of the group. Not all. Mine certainly weren't settled, and the way Yuri hung back while the rest moved forward hinted that his weren't either. The concerned look he had as he watched them walk away all but confirmed it.

"Yuri," I whispered, catching his attention. He glanced at me, completely silent. "Are you worried?"

"Me? Never," he scoffed. Had to say that was _almost_ convincing. "You're quite the cheeky one, huh?" Though he smirked, he remained tense and on edge. "...Ever since I was a kid, I've lived my life by one rule and one rule alone. That I would never play my hand unless I was guaranteed victory. I've gotten so far and survived this long by utilizing my cunning in every way possible. Lying, cheating, even killing if that was the only option… but this next play…" He looked right at the retreating backs of his fellow pups, his expression unreadable. "I'm not sure if the odds are in my favor. It all depends on something I have no control over, whether or not I have that ace or not."

"Dad always says that trusting something is the most courageous thing one can do."

"And right now, I have to wonder if it's courage or foolishness." He was silent for a moment longer before he shook his head roughly. "Well, no time for that. The show is about to start and we wouldn't want to miss out on the fun."

I didn't bother asking why he'd call this sort of thing a 'show' or 'fun'. Instead, I just followed him to catch up with the others, and we continued on our way until we were at the chapel itself. It was exactly like any other ruined building I had seen over the years. Trees surrounding the area, some vines crawling up the side of crumbling walls, a mostly intact building with a roof that had probably served as the 'chapel proper'... the only thing that stood out was the group of mercenaries standing near the collapsed doorway. They were 'at-ease', weapons at the ready, and most surrounded Aelfric. Aelfric himself looked far better than I typically saw hostages; he didn't even have his hands bound. That didn't bode well for me being wrong, but I could come up with scenarios, like if one of the mercenaries had a Silence spell and Aelfric fought primarily with magic. But it still made me uneasy, and to make sure I somehow didn't give anything away, I made sure to stay in the back with Azrael as our group approached and waited for the mercenary leader to acknowledge our presence.

"At last you've arrived!" Well, this was just lovely. Someone who behaved like a stereotypical villain, complete with 'evil cackling'. Maybe Yuri hadn't been far off when he'd dubbed this all a 'show'. "You certainly took your sweet time," the man continued, smirking. Azrael poked my side, but I ignored him. "Do you have the thing?"

"Yeah, yeah, we do…" Yuri sighed, before holding up the chalice. Aelfric's eyes widened at the sight, but that was his only reaction. The mercenaries themselves didn't react at all. "One special cup, right here."

"Let's make sure it's not some cheap imitation." The mercenary held out his hand. Azrael poked me again. Again, I ignored him. "Hand it over." How was he supposed to know it was 'real' or 'fake'?

"Not until you hand over Aelfric. There needs to be some degree of a trusting exchange here."

"I can see you don't understand your own predicament." The mercenary sighed and scowled at us. "We've no issue with killing the lot of you and taking it either way." And Azrael poked me for a third time.

"What is it?" I grumbled at my twin, deciding that he apparently wasn't going to take the hint. Particularly since he looked absent and distracted. "I'd like to-"

"Two things, sis," Azrael interrupted softly, definitely not paying attention. He nodded to the woods surrounding the area. "One, there's people hiding there." Of course there were. Why wouldn't there be? "Second, doesn't this guy look familiar?"

"The one that's talking?"

"Yes, the talking ass." Azrael, you were far too interested in this. "I swear we've seen him before."

"Does it matter?"

"No, but it's bothering me and…" Azrael suddenly looked up, distinctly unamused. "Really?"

"...I'm not going to like this, am I?" I looked up as well, and saw a giant bird swooping for us. "I knew it."

"Yeah, swooping is kind of bad." Even better, all we could really do was watch it land with a hard _thud_, a billow of dust, and an ear-piercing screech. Good news was that the mercenaries were rattled enough that they let go of Aelfric and he could run to us easily. Bad news… well, it was obvious; we had a giant monster to deal with. The situation became worse when Balthus charged the thing and, of course, got himself caught. "Okay, swooping is bad."

"Balthus, stop screwing around!" Yuri groused, tucking the chalice into its bag again. Almost immediately, though, the giant bird flew off with Balthus in its talons. "Oh. Huh." After a long moment of staring, Yuri shrugged it off. "He'll sort it out. At least we got Aelfric back in one-"

"Yuri, Claude, which one of you decided using uncontrollable monsters was a good idea?" I asked slowly, focusing on the two. Almost immediately, they pointed at each other. "I cannot believe you two were this idiotic."

"Did you have a better idea?"

"I think any plan that doesn't add enemy combatants to the battle would've been better, so yes, many."

"And this is why I listen to Byleth for plans and no one else," Azrael commented, slowly stretching. Meanwhile, the mercenaries were panicking and my students were understandably trying to figure out what just happened. Constance and Hapi, meanwhile, ignored everything to simply hug Aelfric, who hugged them back reassuringly. "Hapi, since I'm assuming this has to do with your sighs-"

"You didn't notice me sighing?" Hapi asked dryly. Even as she still clung to Aelfric. "I mean… I wasn't subtle about it."

"Distracted." Azrael shrugged off the weird looks. "Regardless, why did you think this was a good idea?"

"I thought the looks on their faces would be funny, and I was right." Hapi shrugged. I didn't think that was a very good reason considering lives were on the line. "Besides, not the first time Yuri-bird has gone with a plan like this."

"Your reckless actions could have been the death of all of you!" Aelfric scolded, frowning at all of us. He quickly softened, though. "Still, I thank you for saving me."

"Please don't thank anyone yet since we now have to get out of this predicament," I 'requested'. I frowned slightly at Yuri and Claude. Yuri smiled hesitantly in return, while Claude hid behind him. "As I have a feeling a certain duo didn't account for that part."

"You sound like Jeralt when the squires did something particularly reckless and disappointing."

"Well, he is my dad." And I was certainly disappointed. Mostly in myself for being so stuck in my own head that I didn't check this plan beforehand. "Azrael, figure out where Balthus is, will you? We'll determine our plan of attack once we have that." The mercenaries, after all, were a little too rattled to worry about us for the moment. Particularly when the second giant bird showed up because why wouldn't another one show up? "Hapi, did you sigh twice or is it 'any number of monsters arrive' sort of thing?"

"It was one long sigh, so it might've counted as two," Hapi mused, reluctantly letting go of Aelfric. She stretched her arms above her head before twisting from side to side to loosen up her back. "Normally, it's a one-for-one thing. Can Azrael really find B in this mess that quickly? Because this distraction won't last-"

"The wind says he's in the corner, and strangely alive considering what giant birds normally do with their prey," Azrael commented absently, barely focused on anything. I knew his attention was mostly to the woods, where those people were hiding. A quick and silent inquiry to him told me that they hadn't moved yet. "Maybe he managed to wriggle out before it dropped him."

"It drops the prey?"

"Well, yeah? From a very high height at that. Kills quickly and gives them easier access to the juicy marrow within bones. They like marrow." Azrael completely ignored the weird looks everyone was giving him. "If they just wanted the meat, they'd pierce through with the talons and rip it out that way."

"Azrael, your ability to relay such details so nonchalantly is baffling," Hilda deadpanned, looking completely unamused. No doubt because the 'prey' in question was Balthus. But I knew Azrael didn't really care either way. "Whatever. Professor, can you please fix the mess Claude and Yuri made? I'd really like to be done by dinner, and I don't want Baltie to end up as a monster's dinner."

I wasn't sure about 'fixing' anything, but I could at least figure out a plan. Mostly. Sort of. Actually, I wasn't sure how good of a plan it was, but it kind of covered the basics. Claude, Yuri, and Linhardt went to the southwest corner to rescue Balthus. Ashe, Hapi, and Dimitri went north to distract the other bird. Hilda guarded Aelfric, while Edelgard and Constance focused on the mercenaries closest to us. As for Azrael and me… we slipped through the enemy's formation to cut down who we could while targeting the leader of the group: that vaguely familiar smug mercenary. After all, the monsters had already sowed confusion and panic. If we took out their leader, it would only add to the chaos, and a disorganized enemy was much easier to pin and kill. Or, even better, force a surrender. I'd prefer that one. I knew it was going to happen, but I'd prefer it and that desire grew with each mercenary I killed. None of us were using borrowed weapons from Abyss this time, but by the fifth, I felt like I might as well have been. The difference in the strikes was staggering by then, and I swore I was simply bludgeoning them to death, not cutting. I didn't have the words for how the tenth one felt; I had to burn them to stop the screaming.

"My, my, are you two so eager to die?" The smug one, for their part, had stayed away from the fighting, and was back to the bouncing-villain act. At least, until he got a good look at Azrael and me. Then they looked horrified. "Er… wait a second…" They stepped back, trembling suddenly. "Aren't you…?" So, was that reputation really coming into play right-

"Oh, now I remember you!" Azrael interrupted, pleased he finally had that question answered. It just left me more confused, though, because I didn't. "Didn't recognize you with the smugness. You were a mess of tears and snot after Byleth broke both of your arms for killing civilians for being 'in the way' or something." ...I did? I didn't remember this. Maybe it had been one of the particularly bad battles? I could never remember those well. "Looks like they healed well enough, so should we cut them off this time?"

"I… er…" He stumbled back another step, gritting his teeth, and looked about wildly for some sort of escape. "I can't die here. I've a more important job on the way."

"Would it surprise you that I don't care?" Azrael blasted the smug one with some wind, but they dodged it. "You're such a coward, truly, running away from the truth of battle. Death doesn't give a damn about anything you want to do." Catching some movement, I turned to see some of the other mercenaries rushing over to try and assist the smug one, right as Azrael lunged forward to strike at close range.

But he didn't hit the smug one. Because they grabbed one of their fellows and threw them at Azrael instead. Azrael didn't have time to change his direction, so his strike hit the thrown mercenary, their blood flying everywhere while the corpse itself hit Azrael and knocked him unbalanced. I threw fire at the smug one once I realized what had happened, but it did no good. Because the smug one had anticipated a follow-up assault and… and dragged another of their fellows in front of them. The smoke, char, and screams made my stomach protest, while such disregard for another's life made my heart keen. I had to fight to keep from throwing up, and so, I wasn't able to attack a second time. Azrael tried, once he regained his footing, but the smug one escaped into the woods by then. All that remained was his noticeably clean weapon, dropped so that he could run just a little faster.

"Well, shit, he was more skilled than I thought he'd be," Azrael muttered. I could only look away. Battles were brutal, and there were times where you only survived because someone else happened to be in the way. But to deliberately do that to your own allies… especially when they were only near so that they could _help_… "I'm sorry. I should've just…"

"Why did I not kill him?" I asked softly. I still had no memory of the incident Azrael described, but if I had done so then, would these people be alive now? Would… "Was the battle that bad?"

"...It was." That was all he would say, but that was because anything else would make me lose the fight with my nausea. Pausing in the battle didn't help either as the smell of blood and death was nearly overwhelming. "Hmm? Oh, Hapi. Something wrong?"

"No, not really." Hapi hopped over, skirting the bodies with ease, and I forced myself to steady my nerves. I couldn't let strangers… well, then again, I doubted strangers would be able to figure it out. They never did. "Wanted to let you know that B is safe and as sound as he ever is," she reported. I had to smile a little because that _was_ a relief. "Our bird flew up too high to reach, so we fell back to help protect Elfie. I volunteered to tell you two what was up and… well…" She shrugged. "Yuri-bird wants me to sigh more, like I'm some sort of sigh-servant."

"Please don't," I replied, surprised he'd consider it. We hadn't even dealt with the first two! What in creation was he thinking? Though, I did have to say that the shock of such brazen idiocy was enough to make my stomach behave. Sothis's wordless grumbling grounded me even more. "I'd like to not die today."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled, snickering even. "Glad I asked! You might've killed Yuri-bird if I hadn't!" I… wouldn't? The monsters might've, of course, but not me? Then again, I was a monster too, so… "Er… uh oh." All at once, Hapi looked up with wide eyes. "It caught sight of me." The loud screech above answered what the 'it' was before I looked up to confirm that one of the giant birds was right above us. And diving straight for Hapi…!

Azrael slipped between Hapi and the bird-monster just before its talons could tear into her, and blocked the attack. He grunted from the force and had to brace his blade with his arm to keep it from shoving past the sword to get him. Hapi took advantage of the opening to strike with her magic, blasting it in the face. It screeched again and reeled back, its beating wings kicking up a large spray of dust. Then it was back into the skies, preparing to strike while we were choking on the dust cloud left behind. But with it high above us, and not directly above anyone, we could…

"Azrael?" I managed through my coughing. I felt like I was going to cough up my lungs, but that didn't matter. Especially since my twin could sense what I wanted. He gestured sharply to blast the dust away from us and then used the wind to surround the bird-monster in the dust. I waited until the dust was sufficiently dispersed before throwing a couple of fireballs at it. I had to threw another one in order to spark the desired effect: a giant explosion. One that sent feathers and blood everywhere, triggered a loud _boom_ that made my ears rattle, and may or may not have triggered a shock wave that cracked the top part of the ruined chapell. But it did successfully kill the giant bird, and thanks to it being high above us, few of us on the ground actually sustained damage. Mostly.

"Okay, ow…" Hapi whimpered, rubbing her ears. I immediately touched her cheek and sent a pulse of healing magic through her, worried of whatever damage there might've been. But, thankfully, it was minimal. Certainly less than what I'd seen others suffer from this trick. "What the hell was that?"

"Dust explosion," I answered, stepping away from her. Azrael was already heading for the others to assist them. "Though concentrated via utilizing wind magic. That's why the shock wave didn't cause more damage." Or, rather, Azrael using _his_ wind magic. I wasn't sure typical wind magic could blunt it. "If it had been closer to us, it would've been much too dangerous to use." And if I didn't have the ability to set just about anything on fire, it would've either been useless or even _more_ dangerous. I knew from experience that more than three fireballs would've triggered a giant pillar of fire that Azrael couldn't dampen no matter what he tried. "I should make sure no one else took damage. It should've been high enough, but…"

"You've done this before?"

"Yes." After all, some mercenary jobs involved fighting off these monsters when they got too close to cities or villages. The Red-Wolf Moon practically drowned with these requests, actually. "You have to hit them with large and powerful attacks extremely quickly to stand a chance. I've seen them take fatal blows and survive." Rather like me, truthfully. But that made sense, I suppose. "Regardless, we should regroup with the others and decide what to do next."

So I said, but really, it was obvious from the start just what we had to do next: deal with the other giant bird monster. After all, most of the mercenaries were just corpses because of it. Unfortunately, though, I knew from past encounters, and Dad's stories, that monsters like these only grew more dangerous as battles went on. Particularly if you managed to injure it first, and I knew it was. I could see the blood streaming down its feathers when we caught up with the others. Damn it all… this just got a lot harder.

Desperately, I tried to think of what exactly we could do. All giant monsters had some sort of magical barrier that you had to breach to do significant damage, much like human fighters wore armor. And, just like humans, the monsters were adept at utilizing the barrier to their advantage. The bird used its giant wings to deflect most melee weapons, though it didn't work as well with those crazy enough to attack it with fists, like Balthus. However, it easily took to the skies to avoid that little headache. It was also wickedly fast, far more so than the first, in sharp defiance to its injuries. Too fast, really. Faster than me, for certain.

Still, I tried to throw a fireball at it to at least crack the barrier, if not do actual damage, but the first one missed and simply caught its attention. My second one did manage to glance off its back, but that was mostly because it chose to dive, all but plummeting really, to use its weight to crush me. Hapi ran one way; Azrael ran the other. I didn't bother deciding where to escape and just focused on rolling out of the way. Just in time, since the giant bird landed with enough force to make the ground quake and kick up a dust cloud. Immediately, I dismissed my fires, afraid of sparking another explosion. If one went off right here, we'd all die. It was as simple as that. Besides, we had another issue to worry about. It was hard to see thanks to the bird's sheer size, but it had effectively split us. My students, Azrael, and I were grouped together, closer to the chapel. The pups and Aelfric were on the other side, closer to the woods where those people still hid.

There was one gleam in the dark, though. My glancing blow had served its purpose. Along the back, you could see gold light 'sparking' amidst the feathers, a sign that the barrier was broken.

"Dimitri, Edelgard, Hilda, prep a charge," I ordered softly. I didn't feel comfortable giving orders to the pups and Aelfric without a proper visual, but we had to take advantage of it being on the ground if we were going to survive. "Ashe, Claude, aim for the eyes. You don't have to hit, just distract it." I should've given the order for Linhardt as well, but I remembered that arena battle. I remembered how he'd run from answering my question as to why he'd avoided offensive spells. I couldn't give an order I knew couldn't be obeyed. That would be heartless, and even if mine was slow-beating, it was still there. "Linhardt, be ready to heal, just in case."

"Of course, Professor," Linhardt surprisingly replied. I glanced at him just in time to see his surprised relief; the rest were doing as I'd ordered without protest. "But what's Azrael going to do? You didn't give him orders?"

Azrael decided to answer that for himself, by doing exactly what I needed him to do. Namely, he used the crumbling walls (and his wind) to quickly jump to the roof of the ruined chapel. Once he visually confirmed where the barrier was damaged, he drew on what power he had left and funneled his wind straight through. After all, giant bird monsters shared a weakness with pegasi and wyverns: razor sharp wind magic. Meaning he _shredded_ the bird's wings, blood flying everywhere. The bird's screech of pain was heartbreaking, but we couldn't falter.

"Now." I made my voice as firm as possible as I gave the order, and led the charge myself. Dimitri, Edelgard, and Hilda were right behind me, and Claude and Ashe's arrows flew over our heads. Claude's even struck true, blinding it and giving us a side to exploit. Which we did. I struck first, slashing across its breast, followed by Dimitri who used the wound as a means of stabbing deeper into the bird and increasing the chances of a critical hit. Edelgard was third, and she actually jumped to bring her axe down hard on the bird's neck. Hilda took advantage of that and swung for the other side, so that by the time Edelgard landed, there were two large gashes on the side of the bird's neck. Gashes that gushed buckets of blood before quickly slowing to a trickle.

I wasn't sure when exactly the bird died. Only that it did. Absently, I stroked its neck and noticed its feathers were harder than a typical birds. Almost metallic, truthfully. But I didn't care. All I could think was how it had been summoned just to die. Brought over to be a distraction and then perish. No different than a mercenary or soldier, really. Its blood was just as sticky too. When I pulled my hand away, a few of the feathers stuck to my wrist and arm. After staring at them for a long second, I pocketed them, not sure what else to do. After all, discarding them felt wrong.

"Whoo boy… that was a fight," Balthus groaned, rolling his shoulders. When I stepped around the bird's corpse to look at him, I saw he was grinning, like he just had the time of his life. I was amazed he could move his arms considering he'd been carried off by a _giant bird monster_, and assumed Linhardt had healed him up. "Aelfric, you okay?"

"I am, thankfully," Aelfric murmured, with a kind smile. However, dread began bubbling up my throat. Something was wrong. Wasn't sure why I thought that, but I was certain of it. And my suspicion that only gained more weight when I looked to Constance and Hapi, and saw them touching their throats, mouths moving without a single sound. "Are all of you okay?"

"Yep, and Boss still has the chalice! So, looks to me like this was a big win for-"

A flash of light. That was what changed everything. A flash of light, a pulse of magic, and suddenly, there was a barrier surrounding Aelfric and the pups, cutting them off. The source was, of course, the people who had hidden in the woods throughout this entire battle. More warped into the barrier itself and quickly worked on subduing Balthus, Constance, and Hapi. Constance and Hapi were pinned down without much of a fight, and even less sound, hinting that a Silence spell had been used to neutralize them before this had even started. Balthus put up a valiant struggle, even bloodied the nose of one stupid enough to come close, but _Aelfric_ blasted him in the back with a fire spell, and that staggered Balthus enough for _Yuri_ to slip around at knock him out.

I hated being right.

"I see, so the use of monsters had been to tire everyone out and make them easier to subdue," I murmured, focused on the barrier. Sadly, I couldn't find an obvious weakness. Worse, Azrael's wind-sense couldn't find one either. "And if the monsters happened to kill us, then all the better, yes? Less witnesses to deal with later."

"I am terribly sorry that you and Azrael were involved in this mess, Byleth," Aelfric replied. He still smiled kindly. He still spoke in that calm, even tone. Like we were having tea in a gazebo, not… this. "Certainly, it was a surprise. But, thankfully, you're both well." He turned his smile to Azrael before focusing on Yuri, who was tying up the other three pups. Hapi tried to bite him, but one of the mages pinning her just shoved her face into the mud. Constance only glared, her eyes sparking in fury despite how she normally acted while in sunlight. But Aelfric didn't even look at them. "Brilliantly executed, Yuri, though truly, you should've led the two of them away from the start."

"Hey, it all worked out, so what does it matter?" Yuri asked with a smirk. He finished tying up Constance and Hapi, before tying up the unconscious Balthus. I noticed he took longer, and was much more focused. Odd, that. "Surely, with everything I've done for you, you'd have a little more faith in me?" He laughed when Aelfric remained silent. I frowned a little at that, and might've commented if Azrael hadn't informed me that someone was coming. Who in creation would…? "Well, that certainly spoke volumes. Guess this is the end of niceties, huh?"

"Enough with your glib tongue." Not sure that counted, personally. "We must-"

"Aelfric, halt!" And… suddenly Rhea was here. I'd never seen her run before, but here she was, rushing to join us. "Aelfric, enough of this madness!" she ordered, not stopping until she was just a few steps from the barrier. Surprisingly, despite the speed, not a single hair or petal was out of place. Also surprisingly, she didn't comment on the bird corpse or acknowledge the rest of us. "Cease this futility immediately! Please!" What in creation…?

"Rhea! You are the cause of this!" Aelfric snapped back. I felt… so awkward right now. We went from fighting, to betrayal, to whatever the hell this was. I had a headache, and walked over to Azrael to see if he'd mind trying to alleviate it. Thankfully, he didn't. "I am simply righting what you made wrong!"  
"I should have guessed this would happen the moment I heard the chalice had been unearthed." Rhea's posture was stiff, but her eyes were pained and pleading. "But to think you would actually…" She shook her head abruptly. Again, her headdress and flowers remained perfectly in place, despite the movement. "Aelfric, it's not too late. Please… I know well the pain and grief losing a loved one causes..."

"Why should I listen to you? You did something to her, after all!" Her? ...I had a bad feeling about this, suddenly. "It was suspicious from the start. Normally there's at least three healers during a birthing, but you insisted on being the only one." I had a _very_ bad feeling about this suddenly and worse, so did Azrael. And Sothis.

"Are… are you suggesting that I killed Fiona?!" Yep. Bad feeling was right. Freaking hell. "I'd never…! She was like family to me! I'd never do her harm!"

"Am I supposed to believe that? She was perfectly fine, and then suddenly died giving birth to twins, including one who didn't make a sound!" Azrael and I glanced at each other, not quite sure what to feel about the turn of this conversation. Exasperation was heavy from him; guilt gnawed at my own heart. I dreaded what everyone else's reactions were. "No tears, no laughter, nothing! Anyone with eyes could see something was wrong, but you kept insisting all was well! Like everything was exactly right!"

"There _was_ nothing wrong! Both were perfectly healthy!" And both of us were right here and not learning anything new? This was just uncomfortable. Sure, he was a friend of Mom's, but... "Are you implying I did something to them?! Of all the baseless accusations...!"

"Then why did Jeralt leave?" He 'asked' the question with quiet fierceness, and Rhea flinched back like he'd actually hit her. "Why? Everyone knew the two of you were close. Champion of Seiros, many called him, but all in the monastery knew he was _your_ champion. He was the only one you'd always listen to, even when you were at your angriest. The strongest knight in all of Fodlan, and he was completely loyal to you." Aelfric glared, his fists clenching at his side. "And yet he _left_. Escaped from the monastery, with flames and smoke as his shield, and raised his twins on the road, despite the dangers. Had them fight as mercenaries, _forced_ into battle, and never returned here." Hearing that, I pressed my exasperation on Azrael and he returned it with sheepishness. Because Azrael had given him _this_ particular arrow. "Now, why would that sort of life be preferable to the supposed safety of the monastery?"

"That is between Jeralt and me and has nothing to do with-!"

"And then there is how he suddenly returned, and once again became a Knight of Seiros. Captain in all but name. So quickly and without protest. Why?" Whoo boy… I had another bad feeling where this was going. So did Sothis. "Perhaps it has something to do with the very high positions the twins were suddenly given? Ones that conveniently leave them at your mercy?"

"Are you suggesting I took them hostage?!" Rhea looked outraged at the thought. And while Azrael and I were certain that was, in fact, the case, I had to admit that the expression looked real enough.

"I am not the only one who thinks so, nor am I the only one to question his disappearance. Many of us wonder, though Alois always stops such conversations when he hears. Ever the loyal knight, just as always." Aelfric was definitely warming to the topic. Me? I was more than a little done with all of this. Particularly with how mockingly he described Alois. "But-" And I wasn't the only one.

"Are you done yet?" Azrael's apathetic tone shredded the tension into pieces and thankfully silenced Aelfric's tirade. "You're monologuing like a villain in an opera," he continued, sarcasm dripping into his words. After all, he was just as done with this as I was. "No wonder the fake ransom note read as it did." He sighed gustily, completely ignoring the confused/aghast stares everyone threw at him. "Freaking hell, you could at least be interesting about it all."

"I… what?" Aelfric replied. Which was a reasonable reply given… well, everything. Even if I was glad he was no longer ranting. "Azrael, you… I am-"

"Oh please… like you're an unbiased source of information." Azrael shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. Then he fixed Aelfric with the most exasperated look he could manage. "You think Byleth and I didn't notice that you talked about our parents with the same hushed reverence people do heroes? You spoke of Mom like she was some distant paragon, not a woman you grew up with."

"I…" Aelfric took a step back, looking very lost and confused. I imagined Azrael went very 'off script'. "Yes, I admire them both greatly, but-"

"So, of course you're going to misinterpret and twist anything to do with them. It's what people _do_. The only time the world is honest is during a battle. No one can wear their masks when flitting along the edge of life and death." Azrael sighed again, shaking his head in clear disappointment. "Why Dad left is his business. Not yours. There's a thousand reasons he could've left. Don't just pick one, run with it, and assume it's correct. Even if you have all information, which I seriously doubt, it doesn't mean you've interpreted it 'correctly'."

"That's-"

"Besides, ignoring your total ignorance on pregnancy and childbirth because wow, you are a freaking idiot... that whole 'did something to us' stuff? You know what it sounds like? Like you looked at Byleth and me and decided that we couldn't possibly be the children of your precious heroes. We're not good enough, strong enough… no, we're not _enough_." Azrael scoffed, rolling his eyes. But then he settled into a glare, outrage spiking through his exasperation. Because he never let insults to me pass without violence. "So, _clearly_, something had to have been done to us, right? Something to make us lesser."

"That isn't-!"

"I'm not going to listen. You insulted my family with this nonsense, hurt my twin sister deeply, and then dare think yourself justified in it. Worse, you're using us as excuses. More excuses you've conjured up to strengthen your delusional belief that you're righting some huge wrong. Never mind that all you have is circumstantial evidence you've twisted to fit your perfect little scenario." Azrael gestured sharply; a blast of wind cracked against the barrier, as loud as thunder. "So, are you done yet? Anything else you want to add to this farce? I already want to rip the air from your lungs, but I suppose I can keep adding reasons why."

"You…" Aelfric took another step back, noticeably shaken. He looked to me, as if expecting me to scold Azrael. I simply regarded him impassively, even as my heart keened. Then he gestured and vanished. Him, his lackeys, and the pups… all gone in the blink of an eye and a flash of magic.

Right before Yuri disappeared with the rest, he locked eyes with me. In that split-second, I swore I saw desperation. Then he was gone, just like the others.

"How much money does a Cardinal make to afford warping talismans?" Azrael mused, stretching once the magic had faded. Only I knew how angry he still was. He was _livid_ underneath the apathetic mask he wore. "Those things are expensive. Complicated as hell to make too."

"Does that matter?" I asked, exhausted by all of this. Already. "For all we know, he made them himself."

"Again, complicated."

"He's a bishop."

"Okay, point." Azrael sighed. I spared a moment to check on my students, and saw them looking as bewildered as I felt. "Also, why did he reveal himself like that? Wouldn't it have been better to fake a second kidnapping?"

"Azrael."

"Yes, I know that I should be grateful when enemies do stupid shit, but really, I have to wonder if he read a lot of mystery novels while coming up with his schemes." Azrael sighed again, and headed over to Rhea, taking her arm to drag her towards everyone else. I followed, and ignored the worried looks I was given. "Anyway, Rhea, why are you here? Certainly didn't expect that."

"I have had Seteth looking into Aelfric's records for some time, concerned that he was withholding aid from the Abyssians," Rhea explained slowly. She clasped her hands in front of her, and it almost hid their trembling. Aelfric certainly shook her, but was it his words or his actions? Hard to tell. "While doing so, Seteth discovered that the documented information about Constance's crest, and Hapi's, had been falsified." Forgeries, huh? I knew there was a market for them. So much for those background checks. "Based on that, and what I know of Yuri and Balthus's crests, I feared… I feared the Rite of Rising would begin again. I rushed here as soon as I realized, but..."

"What is the purpose of the ritual?" Claude asked, frowning. It was the only expression on his face. I had a feeling Yuri playing everyone hit a sore spot. "It doesn't really bring back the dead, right?"

"No, it cannot. It was simply… a beacon, shall we say? A way to ask the Goddess to return to the physical plane from her kingdom above." I had the 'strangest' feeling she was talking around something. Sothis's exasperation merely confirmed it for me. I supposed I should be grateful she was giving us any sort of explanation. "You might consider it akin to the Heroes' Relics. A token and a blessing."

"Why was it sealed, then?"

"Because such power is dangerous as well. A single misstep and total ruin befalls the land. For that reason, the Four Apostles sealed it away, and vowed to never pass down their crests." I think we could consider that 'vow' broken. "This should've never been possible, and yet…"

"And yet Aelfric managed it." How had he anyway? First of all, how would he have realized their Crests? Yuri and Balthus were apparently recorded in the Academy's files, but Constance? Hapi? Not to mention getting them close enough to manipulate… "Without so much as a whisper to the church, of course."

"I knew he was up to something, but…" Rhea sighed, not even bothering to try and defend herself further. "This is my own doing. I should've moved more quickly…"

"There will be time for blame later," Edelgard retorted. I'd almost say 'snapped', truthfully, based on her tone and her scowl. "Do we have any idea of where they went?"

"The Rite can only be performed here in Garreg Mach," Rhea answered easily. Even as the words made no sense because what made this place so special? "The chalice is attuned to the Goddess and it is here where her protection is most direct." That sounded like a lot of bullshit to me, really. But if Aelfric believed it, then who cared what I thought?

"Well, at least…" Edelgard trailed off, noticing something down the way. The grim look on her face hinted it wasn't good. A glance to Azrael confirmed that. "Is that Alois running for us?" ...It was, and if he was running... bad feeling number three.

"Lady Rhea, there you are!" Alois called, sliding to a stop. He almost fell, actually, and I saw… I saw he had fresh blood on his neck. Fresh scratches on his armor. "Thieves have breached the Garreg Mach's village walls!" ...Oh no… "They're pillaging the shops and residences, taking whatever they please and cutting down any who stand in their way!"

"Tch… Aelfric, just how many do you plan to sacrifice…" Rhea growled under her breath. For a split second, she snarled, but then she was back to her more typical serene face. That was a little… terrifying, I supposed. Unnerving, certainly. "What of the surrounding villages?"

"We've no word yet from most. All we've heard is that Remire is well." ...While I was glad to hear that, I did wonder why. "The knights patrolling there just returned, and a couple headed back to ensure it was safe. But I can't find the captain anywhere."

"I sent Jeralt on a mission I could only trust to him a short while ago." Rhea grimaced, and bit her lip. "Alois, ensure the safety of the villagers immediately. Do we have enough knights?"

"I fear not. Their numbers are too great." Of course they were. Mercenaries, and others Aelfric no doubt tricked...

"Then we have no choice but to ask the students for assistance." Rhea closed her eyes and brought her hands up in prayer. "Goddess, watch over us all and deliver us to safety." She opened her eyes and looked to the rest of us. "Rest here for a moment, and then follow us to the monastery. We must move quickly."

The two left quickly, and the rest of us just stood there awkwardly. Doing our best to not fall over as we processed everything that just happened and everything that was going to happen. It was hard, and I could see just how weary everyone was. Ashe and Linhardt leaned on each other, for instance, while none of the three lords stood with their usual perfect posture. In fact, they stood as if their own stubbornness was the only reason why they stood at all.

"Well, this just sucks," Hilda summarized, breaking the silence. She flopped down on the ground and leaned back to rest against one of the ruined walls of the chapel. "What do we do now? The monastery is huge, and that's not even accounting for Abyss."

"...All isn't lost yet, Hilda," I reassured, reaching down to stroke her hair. After all… after all, just before this, Yuri had told me two things. A place and a time. I would trust that. I would trust him. Besides, if he was going through this… yes, it could have all been an act, but the soft gaze he had when he looked at the Abyssians… the way he endured singing in front of people, despite hating it, just to soothe some sick children… if someone like him was helping with a plan like this, then there could only be one reason: hostages. So, I would trust him, for their sakes as well as the pups'.

"You sure, Professor?" Hilda looked morose when she looked up at me. I kept stroking her hair, noticing her pigtails remained this time around. "Because the way I see it, Baltie's about to be a sacrifice and I somehow doubt he's surviving that. What am I going to tell Holst..."

"I'm very sure." I glanced at Azrael, and he grinned before closing his eyes to concentrate. The wind reached many places, after all. If nothing else, we could confirm where they _weren't_ and narrow things down from there. "So, everyone, do you wish to see this through to the end or join the others in defending the villagers?" I looked at each of them individually, and to my surprise, I saw only resolve in each of their gazes. Exhausted, but fierce resolve. "I didn't even need to ask, did I?"

"All I'm hoping, Teach, is that you tell us just why you're so sure," Claude commented. There was a light in his eyes again, steeled by determination. I was glad to see it. "What secret do you have up your sleeve?"

"Simply a little bit of information that lets us be the ace up someone else's sleeve," I answered, hoping that I was reading this correctly. Right now, I truly did feel like we'd become the unexpected pawns in a chess game that had been going for a while, or a card game where the stakes were everything. Yuri gambled on us; I'd prove worthy of that trust. "For now, however, there's other things to discuss, like chains of command since we'll be away from the others."

Freaking hell, this was a mess.

* * *

We returned to the monastery to prepare. Gather our weapons, inform the others, rest and let our magic replenish… normal things when you were going into a battle. Even my worry was normal, even if it was greater. After all, this would be the second 'real' battle for most of my students. And I… I wouldn't be there. I had to deal with Aelfric, had to be there for Yuri. So, I wouldn't be with the rest. I hated not being there. I taught them what I could, but I knew I was a terrible professor. So, if someone died, it would be my fault. Just like how the whole mess was my fault. Mine and Azrael's…

"Damn it," I hissed when I dropped the vase I had been fussing with. 'Vase', rather, as it was just a random glass I had planned on tucking some flowers into. And, of course, I'd dropped it, so now there was glass everywhere. "Wonderful." Biting back a sigh, I knelt down to try and pick up the shards, but a gauntleted hand stopped me. I jerked up to see Dimitri there, kneeling next to me and calmly cleaning up my mess. "Dimitri?"

"I was reassuring Dedue, and heard the glass break as I was leaving," he explained, answering my unspoken question. It took me a moment to remember that Dedue's room was next to mine. "I knocked, but there was no answer."

"Sorry…" Well, this was pathetic. "I was going to arrange my flowers some, but…"

"I see." He threw away the shards and then offered his hand to help me up. But when I was standing, he didn't let go. Instead, he cradled my hand between his own. "Your hands are shaking." That they were, unsurprisingly. I imagined the trembling was why I had dropped the glass in the first place. "Anxiety? Stress?"

"Pardon?"

"...That was aloud, wasn't it?" He smiled ruefully and ducked his head. "I was… how do I explain this without…" He debated for a moment before sighing. "This will sound rude, and I apologize for it, but when we first met, Professor, I didn't think you had emotions."

"Most don't." I knew that well. I had heard it so many times over the years, and I had the scars from where strangers tried to 'knock some humanity into me'.

"You appeared eerily calm. Bandits were upon us, you were injured, and you showed no expression I could read." That… had more qualifiers than I expected. Certainly more than I usually heard. "There was, however, something that contradicted that assessment."

"Really?" Like what? Strangers never...

"Nicole." ...Huh? "When she was in danger, both you and Azrael moved faster than anyone I had ever seen to save her. When she saw you reaching for her, that hope and complete trust in her face…" He looked me right in the eyes, with enough sincerity to blind a person or three. "That sort of thing isn't given because of martial skill. She knew she wasn't merely safe. She knew she would be taken care of, supported." He spoke with such seriousness that if I could blush, I might've. Hell, it might've caused my first blush if I weren't so shocked. "So, I thought that perhaps you simply didn't care for us. After all, Edelgard, Claude, and I brought bandits to your home, unintentional it may have been. And even if you became a professor, it could've simply been for a steadier pay and relative safety. You don't have to care for people in order to teach them." Ha… I had no idea how to reply to that. "But I quickly realized I was wrong."

"You did?"

"Yes." He smiled softly and warmly at me now. "The way you throw yourself into the work, the gentleness you treat everyone, how you are always willing to listen… all of that spoke of someone who cared a great deal. Then we spoke after your nightmare, and you empathized so much with my people. Understood their anger, even if you didn't approve and knew their actions were not just. You spoke so warmly of the beauty in the world, despite how much bloodshed you've seen." When he said it like that, I almost sounded impressive. "I realized then that you felt a great deal, perhaps even more than most." He went back to being sheepish. "So, I have been trying to learn how to read you. What you heard was me trying to place why your hands were shaking, based on the other times I'd seen it happen."

"Ah." I… huh? I never had a stranger… "Pain."

"Hmm?"

"Pain. My hands shake when I hurt. Physical, mental… it doesn't really matter." It was embarrassing to actually say, but in my surprise, I just blurted it all out. "Though, those were good guesses."

"I see." Though he still smiled, it had a sad look to it now. "I imagine that betrayal hurt you a great deal. He was close to your family, yes?"

"Well, he was, but it doesn't really hurt on a personal level. I just met him, and I'm used to strangers telling lies." I dreaded Dad's reaction to all of this, though. Dreaded the reaction the Abyssians would have. Worried about how much pain the pups were going through. But that 'betrayal' didn't hurt. No, what hurt was the fact that… "You know; Mom loved flowers."

"She did?" Dimitri blinked a couple of times, confused. But he went along with the subject change. "Really?"

"Yes. Dad told me that. She loved flowers and cooking. She was apparently great at cooking. And she'd sing whenever the mood struck her." I smiled slightly as I thought of the stories I knew. "Alois told me that many in the monastery thought her like the sun. That she helped Rhea. She's actually Seteth's predecessor."

"That so?"

"Yes. And Aelfric was her first friend. They grew up together." My smile faltered as I thought about it. "So, the person he wants to bring back with the Rite? The one he and Rhea were arguing about? That's my mom. Her name was Fiona. Fiona Sitri Eisner."

"Are you conflicted, then?"

"About what? Stopping him?" I frowned a little, almost annoyed. "Of course not. The dead don't come back, and we have people to save."

"I… right." He looked taken aback, and I wondered just what was weird about what I said. "I suppose… well, the line of thought..." ...Ah. I supposed it did sound like I was leading up to that.

"I'm rambling, aren't I?" Jumping from one thought to the next without any sort of coherency, I sounded like Azrael. "I would've liked to have met my mom, of course. I love her, and I wish I had memories of her. But this? This is nothing but madness." To kill so many for the sake of one person, especially for a person who wouldn't have… "So many died because…" Because Azrael and I killed Mom. If not for us, none of this...

"There will be no more sacrifices, Professor. We'll save them."

"I can only hope we're not fighting more mercenaries, but people who actually believe in the idiocy." I couldn't help but be bitter. Those mercenaries… they had only signed on for the job. For the money. For the reassurance that they'd survive a little while without having to risk their lives again. Not... "Ah, I'm sorry. I should be more confident, huh?" I really was the worst professor.

"I do not think it is a bad thing, to remember your enemy is human." He smiled warmly and squeezed my hands. A little too tightly, truly, but I didn't mind. "Will you be okay, Professor? I fear I am not good at comforting, but I am here if you need me."

"Truthfully, talking about it helped." And it had. It was still there, but it didn't weigh on me as much. It didn't echo in my head and batter my spirit. "But you should finish your preparations."

"True. I have no doubt Felix will have my head if I miss anything." He studied my face, and I made sure to smile slightly. "You look better. There's more color to your face." Had I been pale when he walked in?

"That's good." What was I supposed to say to that? I felt awkward. But, at the same time, I did feel more grounded. Grounded enough to get out of my own head and… and smell the blood. The Blood on my hands, on my arms. The death and rot that clawed and burrowed deep. I'd taken a bath as soon as I'd gotten back, scrubbed myself until I was certain the blood was off, but I still smelled it. My stomach rolled at it, and the weight of it all… "Oh, my perfume."

"Your perfume?" Dimitri tilted his head, no doubt confused, but I pulled my hands from his to head for my vanity. I selected one at random and dabbed a little on, relaxing as the floral scent wafted through the air. "Er… it smells nice?"

"Sorry, I just realized I'd forgotten to put some on." I'd planned on arranging the flowers and then put my perfume on, but then got distracted. It was such a stupid thing, especially since I knew it was all still there. It always would be. But I had to keep going, especially now. "My mind is a little scattered. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." Dimitri smiled kindly, and I wished I could manage to be anything but a mess around him. "I certainly don't mind. I'm used to Sylvain, and most days, I cannot fathom how his mind works." He bowed formally to me. I could only smile a little bitterly, knowing he had to think me incompetent. All I was good for was killing, really. "But Felix really will have my head if he thinks I'm ill-prepared."

"I'll see you later, then." I waited for him to leave, and sighed as soon as the door clicked shut. But I didn't have time to wallow in self-pity. Not a second later, someone knocked and I had to pretend to be professional. "Come in." I hoped I looked suitably stoic, especially because it was Ferdinand who opened the door. "Yes?"

"Professor, I'm sorry to disturb you…" Ferdinand began slowly, lingering in the doorway. He fussed with his cravat, and I smiled slightly, guessing why he was here. He'd been confident enough when I'd made the announcement, but… "I know I am the most obvious choice, of course, but are you certain you wish for me to lead us eaglets in Edelgard's absence?" Somehow, I wasn't surprised that he'd been putting on a brave front.

"Yes," I answered immediately. After all, I'd thought a great deal on who should lead while the heirs were away, and I'd factored in everything I could think of, including Seteth's leadership advice. "I'm very certain."

"Truly?" My instant answer startled him. "I…" And also cracked his facade a little. He did his best to hold up, but his expression crumpled anyway. Truthfully, I was reminded of a scared puppy. "I must admit that recent interactions with my fellows lead me to worry." Recent interactions? Did he put his foot in his mouth or something? "Besides, everyone knows Hubert is the most talented of us when it comes to tactics. He is arguably the best in the Empire, or will be."

"Hubert is very talented at tactics, yes, and in organizing people." I thought I saw a shadow at my door, and wondered if a certain someone was listening in. Curious as well, Sothis appeared and peeked around the door for me to confirm it was, in fact, Hubert. Ferdinand didn't react at all to her hovering over his head. "However, he falls short in being an actual leader." Well, if he was going to eavesdrop, then I'd give him a little lecture as well. "I apologize for the lack of tact."

"I certainly take no offense, even if I am surprised by the words." He hesitated, trying to decide how to continue. "He and I… we do not get along. We have very different views of how best to serve Edelgard."

"So long as the two of you respect each other, I see no reason to intervene. Otherwise, you may find yourself on the wrong side of my temper." Was that appropriate to say? Probably not, but it was true and damn it, I was tired. "To focus on why I did not choose Hubert to lead, it is simple. He is entirely too certain that he knows what's best, always, and is deplorable at listening to anyone who isn't Edelgard. His demeanor makes him completely unapproachable. That is not the sort of person one chooses to follow, regardless of their personal skill, and so, he does his own thing, potentially wasting valuable resources or, worse, sending people to their deaths when there was another way. That isn't going into his tendency to underestimate his opponents." Sothis's bubbling laughter informed me that whatever reaction Hubert had to this 'lecture', she found it terribly entertaining. I almost wanted to see it myself. "Not to mention how quick he is with threats. You would think he'd be warier with that, since he is Edelgard's vassal. He leaves people with the impression that she's a tyrant, or will be once she ascends the throne." Sothis practically cackled then, so apparently, I hit a nerve there. "That ended up being a little longer than I meant."

"Still, it is obvious you put a great deal of thought into it." Ferdinand cheered up a little, like he was glad I listed out those flaws. "So, why…?"

"You are kind, and you're willing to admit your mistakes. Even better, you're willing to fix them. Yes, you can be tactless, and you can stand to be quiet and listen to others more." I might as well be fair. "You focus too much on Edelgard, and a belief that you are superior. You put too much stock in being a 'noble', and often do things without explaining yourself." Ferdinand drooped a little at the words. "But you are adaptable. You listen. You learn. Those traits are far more important for a leader. Let Hubert handle the tactics. You handle the orders, and the goals." I smiled slightly at him. "There is a great deal all of you have to learn, but at this moment, I believe you are the most suited to lead in Edelgard's absence. Thus, my choice."

"I understand…" Ferdinand straightened and bowed formally. "I won't let you down, Professor. I promise."

"An easy promise to keep, so long as you be yourself."

"...Thank you." Ferdinand excused himself then, and I sighed, shaking as I attempted to think of what all I needed to do to prepare for the coming fight...

_["Oh, how I wish you could've seen Hubert's face!"]_ Sothis's laugh distracted me, though. Particularly since she floated around me as she laughed and laughed and laughed. _["The poor boy! So many barbs!"]_

"Hubert has a kinder heart than he likes to admit, and really, his skill with tactics is truly amazing," I murmured absently. Mostly just thinking aloud. "If sometimes a little too pragmatic for me." But that was my own issue, not his. "His willingness to accept the darker aspects of combat can be a boon, particularly for those whose hearts would break if they had to do it. In that sense, one can even call him protective." I might disagree about when it was needed, but again, that was my own issue, not his. "His work ethic is excellent, though if some days, I worry he might collapse. I also worry that some of this pragmatic nature is a way to cope with the chaos that followed the Insurrection." However, I also wasn't qualified to dig into that. "But he'll be a fine leader if he can learn to work with others, instead of simply working for Edelgard. I'm certain of that." There was a scuffling sound, and I went to peer outside just in time to see Hubert disappear down the way. "Ah. He was still there."

_["I knew you'd feel bad later if he only heard your lecture."]_ Freaking hell, Sothis. _["Oh, look, you've another guest. I'll just listen in this time. We can test how far I can go from you later, because spying is quite amusing."]_ Freaking hell, Sothis!

"Knock, knock, Teach!" Before I could complain, however, Claude swung inside my room. "Huh. Guess I'm not the only one whose visited today," he observed before closing the door behind him. "Sorry for the privacy, but I wanted to talk about Aelfric." Of course he did.

"What about him?" I asked, feeling exhaustion weigh in on me again. I didn't want to think about him. I knew I had to, but… "I thought things were straightforward."

"What we have to do? Sure! But the things he said? Not quite so much." Of course it was about that. Claude's curiosity sometimes outstripped his sense. "I mean; he seems to think Rhea killed your mother."

"Spoken by someone who clearly has no idea how many things can simply go wrong during a pregnancy and birthing." I shook my head, frankly annoyed by the accusation. "Many times, it's straightforward, but there can be complications. Chloe nearly died, for instance, and she was in the peak of health through the whole pregnancy. I can also assure you that there were none at the birthing who wished her harm." Everyone had done everything they could to save her, myself included. Though, I'd been distracted by helping Elijah as well. "You can talk to a midwife if you're truly curious, Claude, but of all the accusations he spewed, that had to be the most ridiculous."

"You think so?" Claude appeared thoughtful, but his gaze was sharp. He took it seriously, and watched me closely for my reactions. "And the hostage thing?"

"Claude, do you truly believe Azrael and I would choose to be hostages?" I had to speak carefully here. He'd see through a direct lie.

"Er… actually, yeah, now that I think about it, Azrael would just attack." Claude crossed his arms, still thoughtful. Still sharp-eyed, but a little softer. "Bit strange that he'd choose to be a knight with his personality and all, but hey, he might've just chosen to stay with you and Sir Jeralt." He sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, I guess it all does sound strange."

"It is common for people to try and find a focus for their anger when losing a loved one so suddenly." I knew that well. I had been scapegoated many times over the years. 'Demons' were useful like that. "If Rhea was Mom's attending healer, then she would've been an easy target." I did have to admit that Rhea being the sole healer was weird, but I only had Aelfric's word for that.

"And people do love an easy target." The words were surprisingly bitter, but I chose against pointing that out. "Okay, I'll drop it for now. It bugs me, but you and Azrael clearly think it's nonsense." Didn't like the 'for now' part of that, but there was nothing I could do about it. I already knew that. "People's lives are worth more than my curiosity." He at least had his priorities straight.

"Yes, so please, finish preparing." A thought occurred to me, and I was too tired to bite it back in time. "If there's time, prep a few smokescreens or poisons, will you?"

"Teach, did you just give me permission to go all mad alchemist?" Claude's entire expression lit up in unbridled glee. "I am ever at your service!" ...Uh oh. What did I unleash? I didn't even have time to try and question him. He bolted out the door with a skip and a hop, and before I could follow or even close the door behind him, I had another guest.

"My, my, did he get the fabled lady's favor or something?" Sylvain teased, walking up. He grinned when I glanced at him, but I thought I saw the worry in his eyes. Maybe. "So, Professor, mind if I ask you something?"

"I wonder if it's the same thing that Ferdinand asked about my choices," I responded. After all, I'd named Sylvain the leader of the cubs in Dimitri's absence. "How accurate am I?"

"Damn, I need to not be so easily read! Girls like the mysterious sorts!" Though he laughed, his gaze was definitely serious. I was sure of it now. "But yeah, why me?"

"Would you be offended if I said that it was by process of elimination?"

"If anything, that confuses me more." Let it never be said that Sylvain had much of an ego. Except maybe with how much he flirted. "How was I not eliminated first?"

"Well…" I debated how to word this for a moment before just deciding to be blunt. I couldn't think of a tactful way to put any of it. "Dedue is too focused. He lets people do what they want, so long as Dimitri is safe. When he's not near Dimitri, he's clearly at a loss and, during this particular battle, he's likely to be distracted by his worry." Not to mention how there was no guarantee that people wouldn't listen to him because he was from Duscar. While I was sure none in the cohort would be so hateful (except possibly Ingrid), I couldn't say the same for the other students. It was a reason why I hadn't chosen Petra to lead the eaglets, along with her difficulties speaking Fodlan's language.

"Well, that… sums up Dedue in a nutshell." Sylvain glanced back at Dedue's door, but it was closed. I didn't think Dedue would overhear, or that he'd deny any of it if he had. "The others?"

"Felix can't hold a simple conversation without making someone want to punch him, and he's very inclined to insults." I wasn't sure how else to explain that Felix's people skills sucked, but Sylvain's snickering showed he agreed. "Ingrid is too stubbornly chivalrous, even when it might be to the detriment of the soldiers, and she's very prone to arguing her point of view."

"I feel like I should defend them."

"I'm stating why they were passed over, not giving a full review of their capabilities on the battlefield and certainly not on their character as people." Leadership was a complex beast. I knew that well, and hated that I was forced into the position for my students. They deserved better. But I was what they had, unlucky them. "As for Mercedes, she's a healer and needs to focus on that job, particularly since Linhardt will be with the rest of us. Annette, meanwhile, is prone to getting frazzled and distracted, and hasn't learned how to work well under pressure yet."

"Uh-huh…" Sylvain pointed at himself. "And me?"

"You hold back on everything, yes, but I've noticed your ability to roll with sudden changes and your keen eye for tactics in class." I shrugged. "Your tactlessness and inability to remember that not everyone appreciates gallows humor might one day get you stabbed, but the ability to maintain an even temperament is good for reassuring soldiers. You need to listen to others more, though, and stop assuming you know the reasons behind a person's actions."

"Wow, that's…" His eyes widened. "Uh… Professor? I think you're putting too much stock in me. I am what I am and that's-"

"Someone I am counting on, and so is Dimitri." I smiled faintly, pretending I didn't notice how he'd stiffened at Dimitri's name. Bit of a low blow, but I had a guess that if I'd thrown his name in, Sylvain would stop pretending and deflecting. Seemed like I was right. "You should utilize Annette's ability to cheer up everyone to keep morale high, and confer with her during the battle. She's not good with high stakes yet, but she's good at tactics."

"Noted." Sylvain hesitated before bowing. It was impossible to guess the expression on his face, but it at least looked serious enough. I'd take it. "And I'll… do my best, Professor."

It didn't escape me that Sylvain escaped as quickly as he could. But I ignored it for other things. It should've been, of course, me preparing. But… well… that didn't happen quite yet.

"Professor!" Ignatz nearly tripped over the threshold of my door and barely managed to keep himself from running face-first into said door. I'd been trying to close it when he'd run up. "I… that is…!" he tried to say. But he stumbled over his words too much to form any coherent sound, not to mention how he seemed like he was on the edge of a panic. "I can't be Lorenz's second!"

"Why not?" I asked in return, urging him inside while I got him some water. I ended up having to get him a second glass when he downed the first one in one gulp. "I think you suit it well. That's why I assigned you to it." Truthfully, I had wanted to make him the leader, but I feared his lack of self-confidence would be too detrimental. Hence Lorenz being the leader in Claude's absence.

"But I'm… me!"

"Precisely." I gently stroked his hair, hoping it might help calm him. "You're you. You're very smart, have keen sight, and you never miss a detail no matter how innocuous it may seem. All of those are valued traits, Ignatz. Lorenz will need your advice to do well." Particularly since Lorenz was often too certain he knew everything. But I had noticed in class that he'd listen to Ignatz, so… "You don't have to be loud. You don't have to give orders. You just help Lorenz."

"I… but…" Ignatz squirmed before sighing in defeat. "If you're sure…" I simply nodded, startled at how quickly he gave up. Wasn't sure if that was a good thing, even if it 'saved' time."I'll… try then…"

"That's all I ask." I smiled faintly. "You can confer with Lysithea if you're unsure." I'd considered her as well for either Leader or Second, but her temper and tendency to make assumptions were a little too detrimental to place her in a position of authority just yet. "Make sure you have enough arrows when you're preparing. Do you want more water?"

Ignatz let himself have another glass before shying away and disappearing into his room three doors down. I closed my door and tried to head to my desk to make a list of the things I'd need. However, there was yet another knock and I had to fight off my annoyance. At this rate, I wasn't going to prepare at all, but there was nothing I could do about it. If my students needed me, then as their professor, I needed to be there for them. So, I readied myself to explain whatever needed to be explained and opened the door to greet whoever was there. I had to admit, though, that I wasn't expecting Edelgard to be standing there. Particularly when she looked so hesitant.

"This really should wait, but I simply… it keeps worming into my head," she mumbled, smiling apologetically. I waved her in and shut the door behind her. "It has to do with what Aelfric said to the Archbishop." Somehow, this didn't surprise me. "About her… doing something to you and Azrael? Her experimenting on you?" So, the one thing Claude surprisingly didn't ask about. "Do you… I mean…" I wondered why she stumbled so much over her words. It wasn't really like her...

"As Azrael said, it seems less plausible than him deciding there _had_ to be some sort of experimentation done on us in order to explain how disappointing we were," I answered softly. She didn't seem reassured by the words. If anything, she held herself even more stiffly. "As such, I personally don't place too much stock in it."

"But it's possible." She seemed fixated. And she was so stiff by this point that I thought she might start trembling at any moment. "Does it… does it bother you? That something might've been done?"

"Not really, no." I didn't know why she was asking. This didn't seem like curiosity or gauging my reactions, as Claude's purpose had been. So, all I could do was be honest. "Perhaps if there was more proof, it might, but as it stands, it's just the ramblings of someone mad enough to believe the dead can come back to life. Circumstantial evidence isn't good enough, particularly when there are lives at risk." I was simply a monster. There didn't need to be an 'explanation' for that. Some things in the world just happened for no reason at all.

"I… right, of course." She took a deep breath to calm herself. It almost worked. "Sorry, it was just…"

"You don't need to explain yourself." I smiled slightly and reached over to stroke her hair. At first, she tensed from the gesture, but she relaxed before I pulled my hand away, so I kept at it. "I know you're worried. But, right now…"

"There's a traitor to deal with."

"And people to save." Still, it felt a little wrong to end the conversation just like this. "If you want, Edelgard, we can discuss it more later."

"I… think I would like that, Professor." Finally, she managed a smile. "Again, I'm sorry to be a bother."

"You didn't bother me." I did nudge her to the door, though. "I will be cross if you miss something with your preparations, however."

"Given the way Hubert is examining everything, you would think I was charging into a war alone." She said it seriously, but I thought she might be joking. "If you see him later running like a headless chicken, it's because I threw him out of my room."

"I'll keep it in mind." I made sure to keep my smile until she left of her own accord, and then I closed the door and rested my forehead against it. I was exhausted, and there was still much to be done.

Would it all be enough? Would it be 'in time'? I could only hope.

* * *

As I had suspected, the Holy Mausoleum was in the Cathedral. Specifically, it was 'across' from the alcove with the Four Saints' statues. So, while everyone else in the cohort was fighting desperately and doing their best to protect civilians… Claude, Edelgard, Dimitri, Hilda, Linhardt, Ashe, Azrael, and I… we snuck through the quiet, hoping beyond hope that we would make it in time.

"The Holy Mausoleum is where the Four Saints are interred alongside Saint Seiros," Linhardt whispered as we crossed the bridge. In the distance, you could see the fires and smoke from the battles around the monastery. A little closer, you could hear the battle raging in the market at the gates. I hoped my students were okay. "Supposedly, that's all that's in there. Though, I've read that each of the tombs is engraved with their respective crests. I would love to take a look, if we can." Why? I would assume the Crests of the Four Saints were well known?

"Somehow, I doubt we'll have the time," Hilda replied. She glanced over the side of the bridge, no doubt thinking of how, just a day or so ago, we were down there, running from metal dolls and phantoms. Had it really only been a couple of days? It felt like months. "It's normally sealed, right? The Mausoleum?"

"It is, to protect from would-be graverobbers. It's only open to the public once per year, during the Rite of Rebirth." The… the what now? "Which is no-doubt very different from the Rite of Rising we're trying to prevent." What was with this church and violating the laws of reality?

"Honestly, no matter what the official reason is, it's really just an excuse to throw a huge festival. I've attended before when Holst and Baltie were studying here, and it's actually a lot of fun!" Hilda smiled briefly, her attempt at cheer weighed down by how we had no idea if Balthus was still alive or not. "I think it's next month, truthfully. I hope..." It wasn't hard to guess what she hoped for, given the situation.

"Going back to the whole sealed thing, does anyone else feel like the graverobbing part is just an excuse?" Claude asked lightly, keeping up the cheer. He grinned, and I didn't need to read minds to know what he'd suggest next. "I bet some people decided to have a little 'fun' there."

"Sex in the Mausoleum?" Edelgard replied, visibly aghast at the thought. Hilda bit back a startled laugh, while Linhardt rolled his eyes. Azrael and I were just resigned, though I spared a moment to notice Ashe and Dimitri were quietly talking about something. "What in the world would be so romantic about that?"

"Goodness gracious, dear princess! I would never suggest such a thing!" Claude comically pretended to be offended. "My stars and garters, I cannot believe-!"

"Oh, please." Edelgard scowled, which did nothing to hide her bright blush. "You'd tease no matter how I answered."

"Maybe." Claude grinned before focusing on Ashe and Dimitri. "No reaction from you two? You're from the Holy Kingdom, after all." Silence, with the two still deep in their conversation. Though, if he asked that, then he didn't know much about Faerghus folklore. "Uh… Dimitri? Ashe?"

"Hmm? Oh, did you say something Claude?" Ashe asked, with genuine sincerity. I had to smile a little at both the earnestness and Claude's nonplussed look. "I'm sorry. I was remembering a passage from a book I've read and was discussing it with His Highness."

"Ingrid would remember it far better than me, but I at least know the scene he speaks of," Dimitri explained, smiling slightly. Though he looked confused when he noticed Claude's irritation. "I… did we miss something important? I figured you were simply talking to ease the silence and steady our nerves."

"If that's the case, then it really _is_ like that scene!" Ashe's eyes sparkled as much as the stars above our heads. "'Sensing the dread mood that hung about his chosen troops, Loog decided to speak not of war or the dreaded confrontation ahead, but of happier times he hoped to experience again…'" ...Wait, I actually…

"'Though fierce Kyphon protested such whimsy, quiet Pan prevented him from silencing their shared lord, seeing well the determination that flickered in the hearts of the soldiers'," I recited almost absently. Azrael smiled indulgently at me, but I was more focused on remembering the scene. Too focused, really. "The words and hopes of the King of Lions would spark that determination into a raging inferno, and shrewd Pan knew that it would take nothing less to save their captured friend, the Maiden of Wind.'" It was from the middle of _Loog and the Maiden of Wind_, detailing their grand scheme to free her after she had been captured while defending wounded soldiers during an ambush.

"Yes! That's it!" Ashe gushed, practically vibrating now. Of course, I noticed the weird looks from everyone too, and looked away sheepishly. "I didn't know you knew the story, Professor."

"I own a copy." And that was all I would say. I poked Azrael to make sure he didn't add anything snarky to it. "Do your last checks, everyone. We're almost there."

In the moonlight, the Cathedral doors loomed over us, and they opened with a groan so akin to a wounded person's that I half wandered if we were wandering into the gaping maw of a beast. In contrast, the doors to the Mausoleum practically blended into the wall, and opened without the slightest bit of noise. Though it was confusing, particularly since they were supposedly sealed most of the time, it did make it easy to slip inside and find Aelfric and his people. Along with… along with quite a few things to focus on. The numerous people wearing priestly robes standing by large stone pillars, the pulsing magic that flickered over the walls and floor, the pups who were restrained near stone coffins and had their blood slowly be ripped out of them, the altar where Aelfric watched over everything and where the chalice filled with blood… yes, there were many different things. But my attention went to the coffin on the altar, or rather, the body laid out on top of the coffin. It was hard to see details from here, not much more than the pure white dress and long greenish hair, but that… that was enough for me to realize who this was. This… this was Mom. Mom, laid out on a coffin, completely still. Mom, who should've been _in_ her coffin, buried in the graveyard. Mom…!

He dug her up? He seriously dug her up? I… that was… I didn't… it was so hard to comprehend that I unintentionally took a step back. I might've taken another one, but someone gently rested their hand on my back to ground me. A quick look showed it was Dimitri. Another quick look showed Azrael was in a similar state of shock, with Claude keeping a grip on his arm.

"Ugh… I don't know what's happening here, but it definitely doesn't look good," Hilda muttered, clenching her axe tight. She might've said more, but Linhardt suddenly doubled-over and dry heaved. "I hope… never mind. You okay?"

"Fine," Linhardt rasped. It wasn't a convincing lie. His complexion was a strange mix of pale green and gray, for one thing. For another, he couldn't stand up straight. "Their blood is being drained, and then transformed into…" He coughed, choked, and dry-heaved again. Edelgard quickly supported him so that he didn't have to worry about standing up. "Transformed into raw power. It's… it's a lot of blood."

"Linhardt…" Hilda went to Linhardt's other side and rubbed his back.

"There are points where it focuses… so an obstruction of the flow…" Another cough. Another choke. This time, Linhardt spat up something, but he simply wiped his mouth with a shaking hand. "Obstruction of flow… disruption of the magical circle… yes, that should be enough to halt the Rite and save the four."

"Okay." Hilda looked awkwardly at the rest of us, and most of us grimaced. After all, out of this group… "Professor? Azrael? I know you two have a different magic, but…" Both of us shook our heads. A spell pattern could be disrupted, but something like this? We might be able to, maybe, but we'd need help finding the vortices, which didn't solve the issue of how the only truly magically versed person we had was… "Er…"

"I can do it." Linhardt, you looked like a wreck. "Just keep them away from me and I can do it."

"But…"

"Okay," I whispered, deciding to let him go ahead. Because even if he was a wreck, even if he couldn't stand on his own, his eyes were hard and blazed with determination. Who was I to stop him when he was so determined? Particularly when I had so stupidly just stared in shock at seeing a dead body. "Hilda, Edelgard, you protect him. Edelgard, help him as needed. You've been doing well with your Reason lessons." Not well enough that I'd suggest her being the one to disrupt the spell, but enough to help. "The rest of us hold their attention."

"Teach, are you and Azrael going to be okay?" Claude asked before any of us could move. He still held onto Azrael's arm. "I'm kind of weirded out by all this, but… uh… well, Riegan Crest gives great eyesight and the lady back there looks a lot like-"

"Yes, that's Mom. Azrael and I look a lot like her." This was all just… "Pups first. Their lives are in danger."

"Okay, but you told me that your mom died giving birth to you, and the person up there looks remarkably undecayed for-"

"Pups first." Just as Mom would want.

"Right. Of course." Claude smiled almost sheepishly. "Freaking out, but that's no excuse. I'm sorry. How should we pull off the rescue part?" That was a good point, actually. The four weren't close together.

"Claude, head towards Balthus." Balthus was the one most likely to try fighting back once freed, and Claude could provide good cover. "Dimitri, you're in charge of Hapi." Hapi needed a guard, plain and simple. So did Constance, so… "Azrael?" I glanced towards my twin, and he nodded, agreeing to my suggestion. "I'll get Yuri." Yuri, after all, was probably the farthest from us. He or Constance. "Claude, did you actually take my suggestion or-"

"No poisons, but I had time to make up a couple smokescreens!" Claude immediately pulled one from his pocket. I ignored the dubious looks everyone was giving us. "They do require fire, so…"

"Throw it towards the center." I glanced at Azrael and he grinned. The perceived excitement almost fooled even me, who could sense his quiet anger. Aelfric had already pissed him off, but seeing Mom like this had spiked it into fury. "Please no one run into any walls or pillars?"

Claude threw his smokescreen as hard as he could, and I ignited it before charging forward with the others. Though, I had to say that Claude was an effective alchemist. I had thought that Azrael might need to utilize the winds to get the smoke to billow out enough to be effective in a short amount of time, but his single smokescreen had the entire center area engulfed in strangely sweet smelling smoke in less time than it took to actually reach the center area. Nearly ran into a pillar myself because I hadn't expected that, and tripped over a few mercenaries. Thanks to the smoke, though, they were disoriented and I was able to escape without a fight. Stupid, I knew, since I doubted this would end without a battle. It was rare for mercenaries to surrender, because of the consequences. Those who surrendered didn't get paid, meaning they couldn't eat, and the damage to their reputations was crippling. That was assuming that their employers didn't have them killed for the 'embarrassment' or to make a scapegoat. And that those who 'took' the surrender didn't take it to make an 'example' of the mercenaries.

No, it was stupid to not take advantage of the situation and kill them now. But I just… couldn't. It was as stupid and ridiculous as it was selfish, but I couldn't.

I did, however, end up lost in the smoke and emerged from the cloud far closer to Aelfric than I'd anticipated. Closer to Mom than I'd intended. Closer to the glowing chalice than I'd like. It let me see just how the pups' blood swirled slowly into the cup, and let me see how its light actually pulsed like a heart. Let me sense the power surge and push out in a wave…

When it hit, I felt like I'd been hit by a boulder again. All the air knocked out of my lungs and utterly dissociated from my body. At least, until the pain hit. Then it felt like every speck of my skin had been ripped off. I choked on blood and spat it out as I tried to make sense of everything. A large amount of blood splashed and puddled at my feet, and it took me a second to realize it was my own blood. Before my healing sealed my wounds up. Scabs at first, but already itching. Terribly itchy. Then gone, but there was an echo of pain still. Pain from Azrael, who sent reassurances that he was fine. But I turned to look anyway, to reassure myself, and instead saw all the blood pooling on the stone. The power or whatever it was had cleared the smoke, so it was all too easy to see it glinting in the torchlight. Too easy to see the priests and mercenaries twitching in puddles of their own blood, whimpering in pain. Too easy to see my students gasping and struggling to stand with gaping wounds. Too easy to see...

"So, this is how it feels." Aelfric's whisper was strangely loud to me. I focused my attention back on him, wondering if he'd gotten closer without me noticing, but he hadn't. He was still on the altar, still by Mom. Still by that glowing chalice. "Infinite power flowing forth from the chalice," he continued, as if thinking aloud. He was the only living creature not smeared with their own blood in the room and just as he did before, he spoke with that even calm. It was like nothing mattered at all to him. "Without the chalice's protection, I doubt anyone will survive."

"No, I suppose not," I agreed, because he was right. The blood made that all too clear. Deciding to seize a chance, I surged forward to strike. I'd rather not go with violence, but somehow, I doubted words would reach him. When I actually tried to stab, though, the chalice shone brightly and a barrier flickered into life between me and him. A barrier that had enough power radiating off it to shatter my blade into pieces. "Ow." I calmly looked at the resulting gashes, and picked out a couple of metal fragments before my healing rate sealed them under my skin. "Well then." It seemed a direct assault wouldn't work, at least while the Rite was active. Of course it would be complicated like that.

"Highly skilled bishops are capable of drawing Faith magic within themselves to heal their own wounds, but that is far more substantial than any I have seen." Aelfric regarded me forlornly. I met the gaze calmly. "What did she do to you?"

"I don't care." The blunt words were worth his visible surprise. "There's more important things to worry about." Taking advantage of the surprise, I quickly threw fire at him. The barrier deflected it, of course, but that let me see the 'shape' of it and I spread my flames over it to engulf it, leaving Aelfric blind. It would be great if the barrier kept him from attacking, but I somehow doubted that would be the case, so it was better to confuse and mask. I didn't have to worry about the mercenaries and priests. Yet, at least. Surely someone among them could heal. But that was for later, not now.

Some part of me expected Yuri to somehow be on his feet when I reached him. Not sure why, given everything. But it was surprising to see him gasping for air alongside his former captors, all of them curled up in the blood. With him losing even more, thanks to the Rite. I could actually see it rip from his wounds, curl above us like smoke and drift towards the chalice. Knowing I could do nothing to stop it, I did the only thing I could think of. I rolled Yuri onto his back and rested his head on my lap. Then I held him still and used my magic to heal him up as best as I could. It was an uphill battle, but I could at least slow his blood loss.

"Well, nice to wake up to such a pretty sight." He even had the energy to open his eyes, though with a joke like that, I worried he might've hit his head a little too hard. "You made it," he whispered, smiling slightly. A little bit of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth, but I just wiped it away. "Guessing you split and rescued?"

"Ideally," I replied. I had no idea how the wounds might've slowed everyone. "I don't suppose you can break out yourself, huh?"

"Would if I could, milady." He hissed in pain, but I eased some of it. "Plan? Constance mentioned disruption, but…"

"Linhardt is on it." I hoped. I might've said more, but the whimpering of the surrounding people hurt my heart. Yet I couldn't really heal multiple people at once. Quick succession, yes, but not at the same time. And Yuri had to take priority. "So…" I struggled to make conversation, but I didn't have to. Not long after, I saw the wisps of blood above my head vanish. Aelfric's anguished 'NO!' confirmed it. "Here." I helped Yuri to his feet, both of us slipping a little in the blood, and got his arm around my shoulders to drag him away.

"Seriously, thank you." Now that he wasn't being actively drained, he smiled with tangible relief. It must've been very scary for him to trust a stranger, especially a monster of one. "Thank you, for being the ace up my sleeve. I definitely owe you a date."

"You don't have to force yourself, since I figured you were giving me a message," I reassured. He chuckled and shook his head. "I hope you have someone taking care of the hostages?"

"You even figured that part out." It wasn't exactly hard. "I've been working with Lady Rhea for months, watching Aelfric for her. Him taking hostages limited me, but not enough that I couldn't keep her in the know." Was this why Flayn had mentioned Rhea had been whispering about the Four Apostles recently? He had warned her? "I've got my people and Lady Rhea said she assigned the one she trusts most to lead them. Aelfric put everything on this moment." Hence the specific time. He'd needed Aelfric _fully_ distracted. "This has been a nightmare and a half."

"I'm sure." I 'nudged' Azrael, worried, but quickly got the reassurance that he had Constance and was carrying her to the back. Not quite sure where, but I could follow his presence to it. Hopefully, by that time, everyone would… "Are you okay like this, or should I carry you?"

"Please let me walk."

"Okay."

It was a bit of a struggle, but between us, we managed to make it to the others. More specifically, to the place Azrael had indicated, an alcove with a strange pattern along the walls, almost like the railings of a balcony, and a floor that was a noticeably different color than the rest. But, I couldn't really study it. For one thing, I couldn't see much of it since all of us were crammed together in it. For another, I focused on healing, taking some of the burden off Azrael and Linhardt. My students and the pups sorely needed it.

"Linhardt, we owe you our lives," Constance murmured, once everyone was at least healed _enough_. I'd wanted to go with full heals, but that risked draining Linhardt, Azrael, and myself. We couldn't afford that. "I thank you, from the bottom of my heart." She bowed her head, and that little motion was almost enough to make her topple. Edelgard caught her, though, and held her up. For her part, Constance just went on like it hadn't happened at all. "I cannot imagine how difficult it must have been, particularly when that magic wounded everyone."

"Honestly, I was so focused that I didn't notice the pain until I broke the spell," Linhardt deflected tiredly. He was the only one of us sitting, though the pups had to be held to keep steady. "But we can talk about that later. Azrael, will you please let someone heal you now? Our professor did." I… uh… didn't. But I wasn't sure how to explain that for now.

"Yes, please, those wounds are-"

"I barely notice them," Azrael refused. To most, I was sure he sounded like he was just being arrogant. But I knew he truly didn't notice them, once the initial pain subsided and battle-fever numbed him some. He had the same fortitude and resilience Dad had, after all, and was able to fight longer and with more injuries. That was why people dubbed him something inhuman, much like Dad and me. "However, we do have other problems."

"I'm going to regret asking, but like what?" Claude asked. Like Azrael and me, he wasn't supporting one of the pups. Instead, he counted how many arrows he and Ashe had. "Wait, no, don't tell me. Aelfric is about to throw a spell at all of us for disrupting his plans."

"Nah, he's in shock still. But the priests and mercenaries are up and ready for battle."

"They're what." Claude pushed his way to the front to confirm Azrael's words and he immediately groaned once he had. "What the hell? Do these people not want to live or something?"

"Well, if they wish for death, I wish they'd off themselves and not bother the rest of us." Azrael glanced at me, and I smiled thinly because I knew what he was really angry about. "Welp, decide what to do, okay?" So he said, but I sensed what he wanted us to do and I...

"Huh?" Claude blinked a couple of times and just stared as Azrael darted out of the alcove and jumped into the fray. "Uh… did he just…?"

"I suppose that decides our next objective," Dimitri noted dryly. He softened when he looked to Hapi, who leaned heavily on him. Her legs wobbled too much to stand on her own. "How are you four? We all may have suffered injuries, but you dealt with extensive blood loss before hand."

"Oh, it'll take a lot more than that to stop me," Yuri dismissed breezily. He even waved the words off, and it almost hid how dizzy he looked. It didn't hide how he nearly hit me in the face, even with Ashe bearing half his weight, and he arguably was in the best condition, since I'd healed him earlier. "If anything, I feel speedier with less blood weighing me down."

"I think that's the shock talking, personally."

"Not the least shocking thing about me, really."

"Honestly, it's probably for the best that he drained us," Balthus commented, with a shrug. He was the reason why I'd said 'arguably' for Yuri because he looked and sounded like he was just fine. In fact, he was the only one of the pups who didn't need to be supported to stay up, though Hilda clung to him anyway. "Otherwise, our blood would be boiling and we'd be charging like Azrael right now."

"Ugh… speak for yourself, B," Hapi grumbled, scowling. She even tried to swat at him, but he was too far away. "I may be used to losing blood, but my head is certainly spinning from it all." She made a face, and covered her mouth. "Whoops, almost sighed." Well, a monster showing up would certainly be interesting, if only because I wasn't sure how. "We kind of need to punch Elfie in the face, though."

"Now you're talking." Balthus grinned. "So, how do we go about that?"

"...Actually, is it okay if I make a request?" I mumbled, feeling terribly awkward. I almost wished Azrael hadn't put the thought in my head. But I just… I couldn't… "I know how much you all want to deal with Aelfric, but would you mind if we retrieve Mom first?" It was terribly selfish. By all rights, if we weren't going after Aelfric, we should go after the chalice. But I… but we… "Azrael and I… we don't want him near her anymore."

"Of course we'll get her, Professor!" Ashe reassured instantly. It made me feel a little better, especially when everyone else nodded in agreement. "I'm… not sure how. But we'll get her. Promise!" He smiled warmly, but then looked out to where Azrael was running circles around the staggering enemies to dizzy them further and maybe just keep them down for the rest of this fight. Neither of us expected it would work, but it at least bought a little time. "Azrael might need some help, though?"

"He's fine." More or less. Still, Ashe's worry was almost tangible. "If you want, though, you can-"

"Tell me the plan later!" And Ashe was gone, barely giving Yuri to Claude before dashing away. He wasn't alone, though. Surprisingly, a stone-faced Hilda followed without a sound, leaving Balthus to stand on his own.

"I suppose we'll have to." Now to think… "For something like this, two distractions will probably work best." I noticed both Claude and Yuri stiffened, like they weren't used to someone besides them handling the planning. But I was too caught up in my thoughts for now. "Yes, a large and a small." I 'reached' for Azrael to check if my tentative idea would work, and got reassurance in return. "Azrael and I will handle the big. Let the pups be part of the small. Claude, do you still have any smokescreens?"

"Just one," Claude answered, fishing it out of his pocket. He almost dropped Yuri by accident, but managed to keep them all balanced. "Anything special you want me to do?"

"No, I trust your judgement, so long as you don't agree to bring monsters again," I replied, deciding to joke a little. Most cracked smiles at the weak attempt, but I noticed that, for a split-second, I saw genuine surprise on Claude's face. "I wish we had more time to discuss things, but leave it in that outline, will you?"

"Will do, Teach, but are you sure just you and Azrael for the 'big'." The surprise faded for a skeptical frown. I couldn't blame him, really. None of my students had seen Azrael and me put everything into a battle before. "Yes, you're skilled, but…"

"Aelfric will no doubt focus on Azrael and me anyway. We might as well take advantage of it." It was for the same reason I suggested the pups for the 'small' distraction. Aelfric knew them well, after all. "Oh, but since this is sneaking, please remember that Ashe is the only one of you who actually knows how to be sneaky."

"Teach, you wound my pride!"

"Then prove me wrong, at a different time." I turned away, only now noticing I didn't have a weapon anymore. I'd have to steal one, then. "I expect everyone to be alive and well when we meet up again."

I walked away, each step slow and deliberate. Azrael floated to my side, leaving the enemies behind in dizzied confusion. Together, we made our way through the center of the room, to the altar. To Aelfric, who simply watched us. It took a moment to realize it was with complete incomprehension, but I supposed that was to be expected. In his madness, he thought himself 'correct', after all.

"Byleth, Azrael, you would stop this?" Aelfric asked with soft confusion. He reached out a hand towards us, like he could somehow drag us into his insanity. "She's right here, waiting for us. Waiting for _you_. She wanted to meet you two more than anything." And she loved us. We already knew this. "You two deserved to meet her as well! Don't you want her back?"

"Ignoring how the Mom we've always heard stories about would have never wanted people to die for her, Mom is dead," I replied. It took everything I had to not be sarcastic right now and I was more than a little certain I had failed. "She died giving birth to us, and has been dead for twenty years."

"And yet, her body is perfectly pristine!" Aelfric gestured at the corpse. I felt sick. For his deranged dream, he had dug up her body, yanked it from the earth, and… "It's as if she remains untouched, despite the long years. She looks the same as she did when she died, and has not changed once in the ten years since I found her." ...Found? What in creation did he mean by that? Mom was supposed to be buried in a very noticeably marked grave? Why was he talking like…? "Resting in a room deep under Abyss, frozen in time. I have worked tirelessly since trying to learn the secret of her death and the way to reverse it." The 'secret' was no doubt something like 'she bled out', and furthermore-

"Except there's spells for preserving corpses," Azrael countered, not bothering to mask his own irritation. Still, he was right. Dad had told us about it, and other spells like it. "It's a blood magic spell, separate from Reason and Faith. Much like this apparent Rite of Rising bullshit. It was used historically to keep the dead from rotting while they were transported back home for proper burial. Though, I guess Dad did also mention something about it not being all that common nowadays." Considering the blank stare Aelfric gave us, I'd say he was right. "Huh. Guess we had a strange education." Somehow, it didn't surprise me that there was yet another thing strange about us. "Regardless, we're at an impasse, or whatever the term is. You're mad enough to keep going for this ritual, and we're determined to stop you. So, what will you do?"

"I…" Aelfric hesitated before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I did not want any harm to befall you, as you two are her children." Just as he had at the Cathedral, he looked forlorn. "She would've wanted you safe." Despite the calm tone, despite the forlorn expression, he brought up his hand and fire flickered around his fingertips. "But if you insist on getting in the way of this, I have no choice but to strike you down." Right, because Mom would definitely want to come back to a world like that. Selfish and mad, plain and simple.

"So, now you're going to try and kill us?" Azrael shrugged, unbothered. I simply glanced around and noticed the mercenaries and priests attempting to surround us. They recovered more quickly than I would've expected, but it wouldn't matter. "Probably the most normal thing you've done, attempting to kill your beloved's murderers. But, since it's also us, it's probably the stupidest thing you've done as well."

"You two may be battle hardened, but-"

"We didn't give ourselves those fancy titles, you know. Bloodstained Angel, Ashen Demon, Twins of War… others gave them to us." Azrael slowly smiled, baring his teeth just as a predator did. His canines actually glinted in the torchlight, resembling fangs. "Shall we show you why?" I sensed what he was about to do and stepped closer to him. Already, I could hear the air 'singing' with power, 'dancing' in anticipation. "_Oh, hallowed winds…"_ The words almost seemed to echo across the stone, magnified by the winds themselves. "_Harken to my call."_

He gestured grandly, like he was the narrator of an opera inviting the audience to enjoy the show. Immediately, the wind whirled into a fury around us and sent those closest to us flying. Some survived their crash landings; others didn't. But I didn't pay attention. I couldn't. The point of this was distraction, and that meant making sure all eyes were on us, especially Aelfric's. So Azrael gestured sharply again, this time to slam the wind down onto some fallen enemies and eviscerate them. The smell was nauseating, but there was no time to focus on that.

Particularly since Aelfric casted a fire spell at us, the large fireball hinting it was actually a Meteor spell. One of the two Reason spells with a long range, the strain on its user was considered well worth the damage in most cases, due to the wide range it hit. However, it was fire. And when I didn't hold back…

"_Life-giving flames,"_ I whispered, bringing up my hands. Immediately, the warmth of my power flooded me. "_Heed me."_ As soon as my invocation was completed, I summoned my fire to devour the meteor and infect its magic with my own. Then I flung my hands apart and tore the meteor into embers that flickered away to tiny specks of ash. Through the falling ash, I saw Aelfric's eyes widen in shock and saw him quickly try to heal a nearby ally, one Azrael hadn't reached yet. But I tossed a little fire at it, and burned the magic. Because my flames devoured everything. Like a parasite. Like a monster. If it existed, then when I invoked the full force of my power's might, I could burn it.

"Wouldn't blink if I were you!" Azrael laughed from nearby. As if he was having fun. I probably was the only one who knew he wasn't. He never had fun in battles. But the noise drew attention, and that was the whole point of this. "You'll only get to see this once!" With wind and lance, he tore through those he could reach. Not that those he fought didn't try to take him down. I sensed the echoes of the blows he couldn't dodge. But the way Azrael acted… "Aw, well aren't you all just adorable? Thinking that your false bravo will stop my assault like that!" Azrael easily dodged an attack and whipped the wind to 'crack' across the attacker's back. Pieces of their spine joined the explosion of blood. "Still, that's no reason to hold back! Come on! You're doing great! Just a little bit more, and you might make me work for your deaths!" The way he acted, you'd think he was just playing a game.

Me? I stole a sword from a corpse and silently moved from enemy to enemy. Whipping my fire about like a shield to break through guards so that I could stab them. Catching blades with my flames and melting them into nothing. Scorching armor until it blackened and cracked and let me skewer their wearers. The air around me choked on smoke, and the bodies at my feet soaked in ash. Still, I fought. I bled. I healed. Fought, bled, healed. Fought, bled, healed. Again and again and again, even past the point I...

"Your deaths are reflected in my eyes!" Though Azrael pushed himself just as much, he made sure not to show any sort of weakness. If anything, he decided to be showier. When one attacker managed to disarm him, he wrapped the wind around his hand and arm before thrusting it forward. Thanks to the razor-sharp wind, his hand went straight through his unfortunate victim. Then he 'released' the wind in all directions to rend his victim into pieces. Showy, and I supposed it looked cool enough, but the little pinpricks of pain I sensed crawling up my arm hinted he'd gotten bone splinters stuck in his arm again. "After all, there's only one end for the hunted!"

"But who is being hunted?" Aelfric asked quietly. Despite the number of people we had killed, he almost looked smug from atop the altar. "I was surprised at first, but it's clear to me what's going on. You two inherited Sitri's magic." Dad hadn't been telling a white lie when he told us that? I'd always assumed he had, to make us feel less abnormal. "But I know the weakness of this state. You cannot hold it long." ...Damn that he knew. Because he was right and, worse, Azrael and I were at our limits. Yet Mom was still… her body was still… "I simply have to outlast it."

"Are you so certain you can?" I asked quietly. I held myself as still as possible, my expression as impassive as I could make it. I could afford to do so; I'd killed all those around me. "After all, we're Dad's children too." If I could play on that hero worship, then could I buy a little more time? A little more time for Azrael and me to pretend? A little more time for the others?

"I… that is…" Aelfric hesitated, just as I'd hoped. "Jeralt might be…" Didn't know how he'd finish that sentence. Didn't care. Because at that point, Yuri emerged from the shadows to attempt a strike. I didn't know if it was because they were close to the chalice or if it was because the Rite had been disrupted, but either way, the chalice didn't conjure up a barrier to stop him. "Yuri…!" Aelfric dodged, probably because Yuri's earlier blood loss unbalanced him. But I did notice he took a step away from Mom. "I should've expected something like this." Aelfric's eyes were hard with hatred. Yuri rolled his eyes in turn. "Just like all birds of prey, you turn on your masters as easily as you turn on your victims." Excuse me?

"Nothing and no one can shackle me, Aelfric," Yuri scoffed. He tried to attack again, but missed. Still, Aelfric was a little further away from Mom. "A caged bird never sings, after all." He dropped to one knee and at first, I worried he'd overextended. But then a spell flew over his head. Aelfric deflected it, and took another step back. "Beautiful, Hapi."

"Thanks, Yuri-bird," Hapi replied, slowing stepping up. I felt unsteady just watching her. Or maybe that was the backlash coming. "You know; I thought I'd be angrier. I suppose I'm just used to betrayal." She shrugged and cast another spell. I noticed it was significantly weaker than what I was used to from her. "Still, I don't think I'm in the mood for sitting on my hands and letting him hurt us. I'm not going to be tied up and bled again. I've got too many memories of that."

"Let's show him just what a traitor deserves."

"Sounds good to me." Hapi smiled slightly. "I bet B agrees too."

"You know it," Balthus confirmed, leaping onto the altar from behind. He actually landed two punches on Aelfric, though he had to dart back to avoid the retaliatory fire spell. "Aelfric, I'll admit that I owe you a lot. But you never saved my life, so I don't think I owe it to you. This is definitely not an even trade."

"I do feel some remorse for what I must ask of you," Aelfric replied. With the calm tone and even expression, he certainly didn't look it. "Still, I will not shirk from what is necessary."

"What's necessary is breaking your skull so that someone else can pour some sense into it." Balthus quickly closed the gap and punched Aelfric again, catching him in the face with one. Aelfric avoided the other, but not the fire spell that hit his back. I knew even before she climbed onto the altar that its source was Constance. "Very nice, Constance."

"Why thanks you, Balthus," Constance replied haughtily. She leveled a glare at Aelfric. "The bill has come for your misdeeds, Aelfric." Aelfric simply chuckled and shook his head. "Do you think us too weak to do so? I fear I must correct you. We are the Ashen Wolves, after all."

"And wolves hunt their prey in packs," Yuri added, standing again. He swayed briefly, but otherwise stayed upright. He then smirked. "Sometimes, they'll even join up with others. Like maybe some eagles. Some lions. Hell, maybe even a deer or two." Had to admit that I was tired enough to think about how little sense that made. But it didn't really matter. After all, the words had been a signal.

Arrows flew from two different directions, one catching Aelfric in the shoulder and another grazing his cheek. Aelfric stumbled back from the pain, and that was when someone ignited the smokescreen. It was also when I couldn't keep posturing any longer and collapsed, spewing up blood. Every single bit of me screamed in agony, well past their limits. By the time I recovered to weakly lift my head, the smoke had cleared and all that was left on the altar was a bleeding Aelfric and the chalice still filled with blood.

"Why…?" he breathed, staring at the spot where Mom's body had been. I noticed he had another arrow in his arm, and some gashes. I imagined there had been a bit of a scuffle, to keep Aelfric away from Mom. I wondered who, but decided it didn't really matter. "Why do you not see? Why do you not understand?" He turned to look at me, and presumably Azrael. Wherever Azrael was. I was too tired to sense for him; all I got was echoes of his own pain. "Of all the people in this hell of a world, you two should understand the most!" I laid my head down on the stone, too tired to care about the blood, and wished he'd just shut up. It wasn't that we didn't understand. Of course we did. However, this was all- "All of this is just a small price to pay for bringing her back!"

"...Small? Did you just call their lives small?" Though I whispered the words, they sounded loud to me. Just as loud as the 'sound' of something snapping in my head. In my heart. "Is that what you think?" I asked, keeping my voice even. Slowly, I pushed myself up, bracing myself with my borrowed blade. I really shouldn't have, since I knew that would just chip and break it, but I couldn't stand up otherwise. Yet, I couldn't… I couldn't let those words go. "How dare you?"

"Pardon?"

"How dare you say that? There is no such thing as a small life. No such thing as an insignificant person." My blood burned in my veins, the radiating heat pulsing from my heart. 'Thump, thump, thump', 'crackle, crackle, crackle'. "Every person who lives in this messed up world is important, their lives sending ripples through time. No matter their age, their rank, or anything… that fact holds true."

"I…" Aelfric's voice shook, for some reason. "Well…"

"Those who died… the mercenaries you hired, the priests that fought to protect you… their lives weren't small. Their lives mattered to someone, even if they meant nothing to you." I lifted my head to stare at Aelfric. He took another step back, his eyes wide with… something. I almost thought it fear. "These priests believed in you, for whatever reason, and you repaid them with death. The mercenaries took a job to survive, and you discarded them."

"I… I would give anything to see the light in Sitri's eyes again." He stepped back again. This time, I was certain it was from fear. He was afraid of me. "To-"

"Their lives were not yours to give. They were not yours to sacrifice." It was no different than those who claimed to fight for the 'greater good'. Spending lives for a goal that they envisioned, without any regard for the ones who lost their worlds and without caring that their actions made the present a living hell. "Just as the safety and peace of Abyss was not yours to sacrifice."

"I-"

"The terror and dread they faced… not knowing if their home would be stolen from them… not knowing if those they loved would survive…" The nervous crossbowman… that child who begged for reassurance… the grandfather who held but the barest of hopes… Grandma Lisbeth and Ely… I thought of all of them and my heart ached. "You inflicted all of that on them and more. These people who relied on you, cared for you, and you still put them through hell, to satisfy a selfish delusion."

"Byleth, I just-"

"All of that… you called 'small'. Their lives, their fears, their dread… you claim it is small?" I looked at Aelfric impassively, unable to truly express my rage and sorrow. A rage and sorrow joined by Sothis's own, because she felt the same as I did. To claim all the blood shed was 'small', to claim this betrayal was 'small'... she was enraged, and it simply built my own into an inferno that bubbled in my blood and pulsed with my heart. "I understand and pity you, Aelfric. I grieve that I inflicted such pain on you."

"What are you…?" Aelfric frowned, like he was genuinely confused. Sadly, however, I no longer had the patience to listen.

"However, none of this justifies anything you have done." Without thinking, I tossed my sword to the side and brought my hand out in front of me. As my hand moved, motes of light… no, tiny sparks of flame emerged from the blood spilt across the stone tiles. Tiny sparks that floated around me and part of me wondered how I was able to stand up straight now. I should be too exhausted. But the answer came quickly, because it was Sothis. Sothis who kept me upright, through the power that she lent me. "So, I'll oppose you with all that I am and _everything I have_."

The sparks converged around me, building and lengthening until I had ten 'spears', one for each 'wing tip' of the Crest of Flames. As it proved when it materialized in front of me, just as it had when Sothis first turned back time for me, glowing bright enough to make the torches look dim. For one second, one long second of eternity, everything held still. Like I had frozen time, but nothing was _frozen_. Instead, everything burned and in the ashes, with barely a thought, I 'launched' the spears of fire.

Though the Ritual had been interrupted, the Chalice still glowed and a barrier flickered into life just as the spears approached. The first two cracked the barrier. The third, fourth, and fifth pierced it. The sixth and seventh shattered it. The eighth went straight through Aelfric's wounded arm, incinerating it and the arrows into a charred black mess. The ninth would've gotten his chest, if he hadn't passed out and collapsed from the pain. Instead, the ninth blasted the wall behind the altar, scorching the stone, while the tenth… the tenth and last one hit the Chalice dead on and shattered it.

In the silence that fell, the pieces of the Chalice hitting the ground were terribly loud and strangely high-pitched given the blood that splattered from the mess. They hit and rolled and rolled and rolled. One gem, one that didn't match the four that had been on the outside, actually hit my foot. Absently, I bent down to pick it up, but I had just barely gotten my hand around it before I collapsed in a heap, struggling to breath as I coughed up more blood. I… definitely over did it.

"Professor!" Strong and gently hesitant hands carefully took mine, and I recognized the gauntlets as Dimitri's. "Professor, are you conscious?" he asked, peering worriedly at me. I didn't have the strength to reply, but I did make sure to smile slightly. "Good…" Carefully, as if I was made of glass, he gathered me up in his arms and stood slowly to not jar me. Of course, whatever injuries I might've had were already healed, but I was definitely exhausted and all of me ached. "Apologies, Professor, but I do not believe you can walk." He was right, though part of me panicked anyway. A stranger carrying me… that never led to anywhere good. Never.

But this time was different. After all, Dimitri carried me to the back of the room, where the others had gathered. They were discussing something I couldn't process, both because of exhaustion and distraction. After all, Mom was laid out on the ground and I… as soon as Dimitri gently set me down, I crawled over to her so that I could hold her hand. Was it creepy? Probably. But I couldn't resist. It was the first time I'd ever been able to hold her hand, even if she was dead, and I had always wanted to. Even better, I learned something I never would've thought of; my hands were the same size as hers. Hers were less callused, of course. Less scarred. But the same size.

"Ugh… why won't my arm move right?" Azrael grumbled. I barely glanced up at him, since I could sense why he was annoyed. He wanted to hold Mom's hand too, but not with all the blood on it. "Freaking hell, it's not broken."  
"I think it might have something to do with the bone splinters you have jammed into it," I deadpanned, still not looking at him. Mom held my full attention, since this would be my only memory of her. 'Memory', really, since she was dead and all. But I couldn't let this chance pass me by. "There's something larger lodged in your upper arm, by the way. Near your shoulder."

"There is?" Azrael poked and prodded the area until he found what I was talking about and pried it out. "Huh. Wonder if it was part of a rib or a vertebrae."

"It would be neither if you aimed a little more off-center." Mom had… it looked like some sort of incision on her chest, actually. I could barely see it due to the collar, but it might've been over her heart? I wasn't sure; I'd have to take the dress off in order to full examine it and I didn't want to do that.

"You both talk far too easily about that," Edelgard noted. It took me a second to realize the rest were giving us weird looks. "I also have many, _many_ questions about… oh, everything, really. But Azrael, why insist on moving at all? You nearly passed out." Wasn't surprised that he had. "Not to mention you coughed up blood."

"I want to hold Mom's hand," Azrael answered easily. After all, he didn't care if it might be creepy. "Byleth and I never got to. Yeah, it's not as good as holding her hand while she's alive, but still, I want to. I have to clean my hand first, though." For the same reason he was always careful to not hug me while drenched in blood. I didn't like violence, and according to Dad's stories, neither had Mom.

"Ah." That was all she said. But, surprisingly, she scooted a little closer to him and took a handkerchief from her pocket. Then she gently wiped Azrael's hand as clean as she could before helping him take Mom's. "I'm amazed. You two look so much like her."

"The resemblance truly is most uncanny," Constance murmured, sitting down with her legs tucked under her. Absently, I knew we shouldn't be relaxed like this, but I think we were all just too tired to act sensibly. "Balthus, I simply cannot believe you looked upon her and said she looks 'real dead'."

"Since when is a living person so still?" Balthus instantly countered. I gathered this might be something said while we weren't here, since only Hapi and Yuri seemed to know what the two were referring to. "Sure, she's not as rotted and smelly as a dead person should be, but seriously, she's too still to be anything but a corpse."

"I suppose you are correct." Constance studied Mom's face closely. "I am amazed to see so little rot. Is there truly a spell for that?" Both Azrael and I nodded, even though Mom held most of our attention still. "Fascinating… I can hardly believe it and yet, there appears to be proof right in front of my eyes."

"What I can't believe is that our professor _broke the chalice_," Linhardt bemoaned, leaning heavily on Ashe. Now that I was a little less distracted, I actually focused on everyone and noted we were all sitting, clustered by Mom. Edelgard remained by Azrael, intently cleaning his other hand. Dimitri supported my back, probably to make sure I didn't fall. Hapi and Yuri rested against each other, and Claude wisely kept watch, even as he continued sitting with the rest of us. Hilda was actually sprawled out, using Balthus''s leg as a pillow. "A sacred treasure of the church, and now it's nothing but shards!"

"I think it says something that it broke so easily," Claude mused, glancing up at the ceiling. Then he looked to Azrael and me. "Or maybe it wasn't that easy. The hell did you guys do?" Er… well… how to explain…? "Aelfric seemed to know, but…"

"If I had to make an assumption, they were able to temporarily increase their ability to manipulate the elemental forces they are attuned to, at the cost of stamina. Then our professor harnessed the power of her crest to further boost it." Linhardt rattled that off easily. "It's an ability seen with both the Crest of Fraldarius and the Crest of Gloucester." It was certainly a more believable theory than 'the gremlin that lives in my heart lent me her power'. "Granted, I'm not certain how they did the first part, and I fully intend on studying it." Joy. "However, seriously, you _destroyed_-"

"It's destroyed… all of it…" ...You know; I wouldn't have thought Aelfric would regain consciousness so quickly. But when we all looked to the altar, there he was, standing and holding the single shard of the chalice that remained on the altar with him. "All of it was…" he whispered, staring at that little shard. Then, slowly, he looked at us. No, he looked at Azrael and me, and ignored the others. Just as he ignored his ruined arm. "Why? Why do you not want your mother back?" Oh, for crying out-

"Because one of the first things I taught them was that the dead do not return." Dad's voice was quiet and soft as he suddenly entered the Mausoleum, splattered with blood. More slowly dripped off his lance, marking his path inside. "I didn't want them to feel like Fiona abandoned them," he continued, not even looking at Aelfric. He studied the area, filled with blood and corpses, and then his gaze fell on us, still clustered on the ground. His eyes widened when he saw Mom, but his attention didn't linger long on her. Instead, he checked on Azrael and me, and both of us smiled slightly to try and reassure him. "So, they know this whole farce has been pointless from the start."

"Jeralt…?" Aelfric's eyes widened. I couldn't blame him, since I didn't know what Dad was doing here either. "What are you…?"

"Lady Rhea tasked me with investigating Abyss, in order to rescue some hostages." Dad shrugged, like it was no big deal. But I thought of what Yuri had just told me. 'The one she trusted the most'... somehow, it didn't surprise me that was Dad. "Bit of a surprise to hear what you've been up to these past few years, Aelfric. Never would've guessed you had it in you, but twenty years does a lot to a person."

"Am I correct to assume that you rescued those I held captive, then?" Aelfric smiled bitterly, and he even chuckled when Dad simply nodded. "Of course you did. The knight in shining armor, just as always."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still the hero or something." Dad's voice flattened, unamused by all of this. "I wish I could say I've never known a grown man to be so foolish, but you're the latest in a long line of fools, Aelfric. Still wouldn't have expected it of you in particular, though."

"I would give anything to see her alive again." Aelfric, you said this before and I somehow doubted it would work any better now than it did then. "Wouldn't you?"

"No." ...Had to say, not even Azrael and I quite expected the quick, blunt, and utterly no-nonsense answer. Then again, everything about this whole thing had been beyond expectations.

"You… what?" So, of course, Aelfric looked like he'd been hit over the head by it. That is, before he glared. "You… how can you say that? Did you even love her?" Excuse me? How dare he say-?!

"Of course I do. But you said 'anything', and I wouldn't give up my twins." Just as before the words were quick and no-nonsense. Though this time, while they were too soft to be called 'blunt', they had a trace of annoyance lingering in them. Like he couldn't believe he had to explain that to Aelfric. "I also know better than to give anything up for something completely and utterly ridiculous."

"The Rite can…" He glanced at the shard he still cradled in his palm. "It could've…"

"No. It couldn't. Because nothing can bring back the dead. No matter how much you despair, how much you rage, the dead stay dead. I know that lesson far too well. I have killed more people than you would see in ten lifetimes, Aelfric, and I have seen even more die. Yet, I will admit that I never felt that lesson more keenly then when I was told Fiona had died." Dad closed his eyes, no doubt remembering that horrible day. "The sorrow I felt was almost overwhelming. I'd never been so tempted to walk off the Cathedral's bridge and see if the fall did what a thousand arrows and blades hadn't." Dad… he just said the words lightly. Like he was talking about the weather or something. Not saying how close he'd been to… "But I couldn't. Because I had my twins. They deserve better than me, but I'm the one who was blessed with them. So, I had to give them my best."

"But wouldn't-"

"In a better life, Fiona and I would've raised them together. That was our wish. But it didn't happen, and I have to keep on walking. Because despite everything, I'm still alive." Dad shifted very slightly, and both Azrael and I tensed, knowing what was about to happen. "However, Aelfric, I didn't come here to lecture you. I came here for two reasons. The first, and the perhaps most important one, is that you hurt my twins."

"I…" Aelfric stepped back, and at first, I thought it was from fear. Like how he'd been afraid of me. But then he flipped his hand over to drop the shard and a magic circle appeared at his fingertips. "I'm sorry, Jeralt." Then there was fire…! "But I…"

"I'm not the one who needs to hear your apology." Dad surged forward just as Aelfric finished and launched his spell. A simple fire spell, probably all he had the strength for. Dad ducked under it without slowing, and in what felt like the blink of an eye, he'd reached Aelfric. "Fiona is."

Hard to say just what Aelfric's reaction to that was. After all, Dad skewered him through the heart, and then ripped his lance out through Aelfric's side in an explosion of blood. Aelfric died quickly, and his body crumpled to the ground at Dad's feet. And the only sound afterwards was the steady dripping of blood from Dad's lance. 'Drip, drip, drip.'

Dad remained frozen at the altar, just staring down at Aelfric's mangled corpse. Stared at it, and the blood oozing out of the fatal wounds. Absolutely rigid, pulling whatever anger and sorrow he felt into himself. So, I squeezed Mom's hand one last time, and then used Dimitri as a crutch to push myself up. I nearly collapsed immediately, but I stubbornly forced myself to walk forward. One foot in front of the other. Didn't matter that I slipped in blood, or tripped over bodies. I just dragged myself forward, until I was near the altar.

"Papa?" I called softly, as soon as I was close enough. I knew I wouldn't make it up the stairs in my current state, short as the distance was. "Papa." Instead, I simply waited for him to realize I was there. Waited for him to slowly turn to face me. Then, when I knew I had his attention, I smiled slightly.

Dad dropped the lance and it hit the ground with a clang and a clatter. I didn't see where it rolled to, though. After all, Dad had jumped down the stairs and gathered me up in a hug. A tight and warm hug, and I tucked my head under his chin so that I could listen to his heartbeat. 'Thump, thump, thump'. The most soothing sound in the world… it always was, and always would be. Dad, for his part, just held me, stroking my hair. Only loosening his hug so that Azrael could join and he could hug us both. Warmth and comfort, both for us and for him.

Finally, Dad sighed and shook his head before mumbling, "I need a drink."

"Father!" It was hard to say which one of us spoke first: Azrael or me. But we both frowned at him at the same time, and we certainly _thought_ it at the same time.

"Oh, no. No, this whole situation definitely calls for at least _one_ drink." Dad hugged us tightly again, clinging even. Neither of us minded, of course. "How in creation did you two fall into so much trouble anyway? And did you two use your invocations or something? You look like something a cat's dragged in. Especially you, Azrael."

Dad quietly scolded us, while Azrael half-heartedly protested. I quickly stopped listening, knowing it was simply Dad reassuring himself that we were here. We were alive. We were safe. Besides, given how long all of this had been, I just wanted to soak up the comfort. Nothing could go wrong when Dad was around, after all. So, it was okay to finally relax and let my mind drift…

Finally, it was over. Thank goodness...

* * *

A few days after everything with Aelfric was settled, I wove another garland in my room with Sothis watching. Though, I couldn't say I was in as good of a mood as the last time I wove flowers here. Instead, I was conflicted and felt a little ill to my stomach. After all, yesterday, they announced the 'official story' of what all had happened with Abyss. And I didn't like it. I didn't like it so much that I couldn't even bother remembering what it was.

_["I don't like it either…"]_ Sothis sighed, stroking my hair to reassure me while I carefully threaded in another flower. _["I think they should've at least accused him of some sort of crime or scandal. Completely covering everything up… that's just begging for corruption to fester."]_

"Sadly, there's not much I can do," I sighed, picking up another flower to weave into the garland. I was almost done, just a few more. "Neither Azrael nor I could change Rhea's mind. She said it was for the good of all." And, truthfully, I'd been afraid to push. She'd already been… cranky… when I told her about what happened to the chalice...

_["I am not certain how much I believe that. Feels more like she's just trying to keep the status quo. Though, I suppose you could rationalize that as being for the 'good of all', given how precarious this peace is."]_ Yes, you could. But I… I disliked the phrase 'for the good of all'. 'For the greater good'. 'Sacrifice the few for the many'. I disliked them… no, I hated them. I loathed them.

Those phrases always meant blood and battle, and the ones who spoke them rarely, if ever, were the ones to actually make the sacrifice. They would act as if they did, of course. Feel guilt, perhaps. But those who said that weighed the lives of people like a merchant weighed coin, and judged based on their own beliefs. Judged that the deaths were worth less than intangible ideals that may or may not be carried out properly. Then they forced others to sacrifice for those dreams. Ordered people to die, ordered people to kill, ordered people to mourn…

Those phrases, those selfish and cruel phrases, all they led to was broken spirits, shattered hearts, and mangled corpses stretching out to the horizon. Led to rivers of blood that poisoned everything it touched. Led to society bleed out from wounds that festered and never healed. Led to screams and wails that were drowned out by victorious proclamations of how it was 'the best and only way'.

I hated those sorts of jobs the most as a mercenary. It all felt so pointless.

_["Over all, I agree. It would be nice if violence can be avoided. Yet, sadly, blood must sometimes be spilled for change to occur. Sometimes, systemic change can only occur through revolution and terribly great sacrifices."]_ Sothis continued stroking my hair, sensing how nauseous it made me feel. _["Of course, without change, stagnation occurs and everything rots from within."]_

"Perhaps…" I whispered, focused on my weaving. It was hard because my hands trembled. Remembering all those I had seen die for 'the greater good'. "I also know logically that the world is simply built on blood and corpses. I mean; vital agricultural sites like the Tailtean Plains and Gronder Field are the locations of famous battles." Logically, I could understand. But my heart… it keened. "I just wish people wouldn't turn so logical that they ignore their own emotions. I wish they would remember to value life, and not simply their ideals and beliefs."

_["As do I. Once people make the decision to buy their ideals with lives, everything is dragged into an abyss of suffering, drowning in agony. Battles and war, justified or not, destroy everything in its path and leave nothing but ruin. Once war comes, all you can do is weep and hope that burning everything actually does destroy the roots of the original conflict. Otherwise, they will simply grow into the next war."]_

"Then the cycle simply begins again. More tragedy, more pain, more revenge…" I sighed. "Of course, to peacefully end such a conflict, both sides not only have to have a conscience, but be willing to compromise."

_["Indeed. In this land, in this twisted and broken world, no one can accomplish anything alone. No one at all, not even a goddess."]_ Sothis's words were almost absent, and they were… they were terribly sad. Sad, and _old_… the same tone she'd had when she first turned back time to save me. _["But I… am here with you, you know?"]_ She hugged me, and the warmth I felt was only matched by the reassurance and sincerity she radiated. _["I am always with you. So, we will weather this storm, and its aftermath."]_

"Sothis?" I wanted to know what she meant. I almost asked. But a knock on the door stopped that. "Just a second." I tucked the last stem in and set it safely on my desk before opening my door. "Hello?"

"Professor!" Did not expect a bright-eyed Dorothea, especially with serious Ingrid. "I know this is a serious affair, but will you let me do your hair?" she requested, bouncing a little. Took me a moment to process the words, and I found myself nodding before I had. "Thank you~! Let's see… I brought some hair pieces, but Mercedes mentioned she bought you some previously?"

Dorothea hummed a song I recognized from an opera I'd guarded a couple a years ago and skipped over to my vanity, hunting for the 'hair pieces' I only vaguely remembered existing. So, a little confused, I watched her for a second, noting the nice dress she wore, before turning my attention to Ingrid. She dressed more simply than Dorothea, though still formal, and… well, honestly, I couldn't imagine her wanting to 'do my hair' with Dorothea. Nor did she seem like she'd been dragged along. Instead, she simply watched Dorothea in silence and I waited, just as silently, not sure what was going on at all.

"Seems like she's distracted enough," Ingrid finally whispered. She stepped closer to me, and leaned in so that she could keep talking quietly. "I'm sorry to bother, but when Dorothea mentioned coming to see you, I decided to take the opportunity." Opportunity for what? "His highness informed Felix, Sylvain, Dedue, and me about what _actually_ happened. With Aelfric and Abyss." ...Somehow, that didn't surprise me. I was certain Edelgard had told Hubert the truth as well. And Claude… actually, I couldn't think of anyone Claude would've told… "So, I wanted to ask how you were."

"I'm okay," I answered softly. She frowned a little, like she thought I was lying, but I shook my head. "It is difficult to process everything, and I have been better, but…" But others had suffered far more than me. Those of Abyss… I hadn't visited since Aelfric died, but I knew they had to be hurting. My heart keened at the thought, especially since it was my fault. So, because of that, I… "I'm okay." The guilt I felt wouldn't erase the pain I had caused. I simply had to bear it, along with everyone else I had killed. Bear it, and keep on walking even when the weight threatened to crush me.

"I see." Ingrid studied my face for a moment before smiling thinly. "I can never tell what you're thinking." Most couldn't. "So, I must simply take you at your word, huh?" Well, how was I supposed to respond to that? "Oh, that's a pretty necklace." The sharp change in subject was even more confusing, at least until I saw her glancing at Dorothea. Not that Dorothea was paying attention to us, but I couldn't blame her for being cautious. "I've never seen a gem like that before." She carefully picked up a necklace from my desk, showing just which one she was referring to. I wasn't surprised it appealed to her. It was a simple design, just the gem with a silver chain, but she seemed the type to find it more beautiful because of the simplicity. "What kind is it?" Of course, now I didn't know how to reply for very different reasons.

"I'm not sure, truthfully." That seemed safe to say, though I felt my stomach twist into knots as she studied the necklace. How could I explain that the gem was from a sacred treasure that I accidentally broke? Not to mention that I'd commissioned the necklace for…

"Professor!" Dorothea's cheerful call stopped the conversation before I had to think of how else to continue it. "Over here!" she 'requested', snagging my arm. She yanked me over to a chair and immediately began fussing with my hair. "Ingrid, put that necklace down and come over here, will you? You're next, after all." The sudden blank look on Ingrid's face hinted she hadn't planned on being the next 'doll' for dress up. "Ah, this is going to be so much fun! So many options!"

Still wasn't sure what was so amusing about fiddling with someone else's hair, but Dorothea certainly seemed to enjoy herself as she braided and unbraided my hair with various ribbons and trinkets as she attempted to decide which one 'suited me best'. When she dubbed me 'done' and moved on to Ingrid, though, I snuck out with the garland in hand and the necklace loosely looped around my wrist. Much as I did like watching my students have fun, I had other things I wanted to do. Most importantly? Visit Mom in the Cathedral. After all, she was being buried today, as she should've been twenty years ago, and it was apparently tradition for the body to be 'prepared' in a back room of the Cathedral. So, I'd assumed that no one would be there when I visited and, of course, I was wrong. Not only was I wrong, but I was so wrong that I had to awkwardly hide behind a pillar.

"Jeralt, I…" Rhea began, looked at the ground. Because she and Dad were here, standing side by side next to Mom's body. Rhea seemed… it was hard to say. Guilty, fearful…and there was none of her normal ramrod posture. Instead, she curled into herself, clasping her hands to her chest like it hurt. The impression of frail atonement was only enhanced by how she didn't wear her normal robe and headdress. Just a simple white dress, and a single white flower in her hair. "I am so sorry. The thought of her being in the cold ground…" So, it was Rhea's fault Mom hadn't been buried to start with? That her body had instead been Abyss? Aelfric had been telling the truth there? "I had planned to tell you, of course. Take you there, but-"

"Lady Rhea." Dad's voice was quiet and calm, but Rhea flinched like he'd shouted. "I have never doubted that Fiona traded her life for Azrael and Byleth," he whispered, gently brushing the hair out of Mom's face. He even smiled softly at her. "I know that if that's what it took for them to live, she would've made that choice with no hesitation." Dad's fingers lingered on Mom's cheek before he stepped away and faced Rhea. Unlike before, his expression was impassive, the soft smile vanishing into nothingness. "But we both know that there's more to her death than that. Far more. I've not forgiven you for that secret."

"Jeralt…" Surprisingly, Rhea curled a little more into herself. This time, I was sure… I was sure I saw 'shame' amidst the guilt. "I…"

"I have no words for what I feel about her not being properly buried. What I feel about how you hid her body in your own personal viewing room, like a trophy to be admired instead of a person who was loved." Dad's eyes hardened. "Anger is perhaps the closest. I suppose we'll go with that."

"That's…" Rhea flinched again, and if she curled up any further, she'd be a ball on the floor.

"We won't go into my feelings of what my twins went through during this. To see their mother be treated as a trophy… to have that old scar dug into, especially when I know damn well that, despite my best efforts, they blame themselves for her death-"

"That isn't the case!" Surprisingly, Rhea's response was immediate and vehement. Even with her flinching away, there was no hesitation or doubt in her words. She believed it with every fiber of her being. "She made her choice, and it's a choice _any_ mother would make!"

"I know that. You know that. But, sadly, it's little different from anyone else who survived at a loved one's sacrifice." Well, that and we really did kill her. "And they love her with all their hearts. So, all of this…"

"I…" Rhea flinched yet again. "I didn't mean… I just couldn't..."

"However." Surprisingly, Dad's voice and expression softened. "I cannot change the past. That is not a power I have. I cannot undo the decisions I made and their consequences, and neither can you. You made your choices. I made mine. Aelfric made his. So, we simply have to live with the burden. After all, the present is what we must live in, not the past or the future." Dad smiled very faintly. "So, I am saddened. I am furious. I am wary. But, at the end of the day, my twins are alive. They are alive and they are content. That's all I care about, really." Dad… "They are my everything. My joy, my pride, and my light. I love them more than anything."

"Just as Fiona does." Rhea whispered the words and finally looked up from the ground. Just to look at Mom, but still. "The bonds between people are the one thing death can never server. Not from the dead, nor from the living. That is why their memory becomes chains once they are gone."

"You say chains, Lady Rhea, but I view those memories as sources of strength. But, then again, that is one of the many things we have agreed to disagree on, over the years." Dad fell silent, waiting for something. Rhea tentatively glanced at him. "Again, we cannot change the past. We can only be grateful for the present it has brought us, and hope that the future will be better. So, ultimately Lady Rhea, so long as whatever secrets you keep do not harm my twins, we'll be fine. Even with this, we'll be fine. We've known each other far too long for me to fully hold it against you, especially since the bulk of this mess lied in Aelfric's hands." Dad's eyes, however, narrowed very slightly. Not quite a glare, but certainly a warning. "But this skirts the edge of what I deem 'acceptable'. If it looks as if the other secrets you hide will hurt them in any way…"

"I understand. I couldn't expect anything else from you." Rhea hesitated a little and looked back at Mom. "And of course you are right, Jeralt. There is more to Fiona's death." ...There was? That was… suspicious. "It's not a lot, and what I said was the truth. Still, what I hold back may be important, if only for closure. I know that. I know that I should tell you. I know I owe you that. And yet..." She paused, trying to find her words. Dad simply waited. "It is… it is connected to a secret I have kept for so long that I do not know how to even begin. Worse, I am frightened to do so."

"Okay." That was all Dad said. But given how Rhea brightened at it, and looked so much lighter, it was clearly enough for her. "You do need to make up for not burying her, you know."

"Of course. Tell me later." Rhea smiled softly at Mom one more time before turning to Dad. "I just realized. I never told you her last words and actions, did I?" ...Wait, huh? "I know I wanted to, but you were just so… broken back then. I feared it might add more weight and shatter you."

"I'd complain about being considered fragile, but her death still hurts." Dad smiled bitterly and wryly. "I think that was the first time in a long while I contemplated walking off the bridge."

"I'm not surprised. In all the years I've known you, I had never seen you so distraught. Not even when we thought Leonidas might die." Who was that? I didn't know the name. "I did want to tell you, though. About her last moments. Do you want to hear now?" Rhea waited for Dad to nod before continuing. "There was a little bit of time, after I confirmed the twins would be okay. With what strength she had left, she hugged both of them as tightly as she could. With the breath still lingering, she whispered how much she loved them, how she wished she could be there for them as they grew up." Mom… "How they'd be just fine, because they had you as their father." Rhea closed her eyes and coughed to try and clear away tears. Dad listened without an expression. Me, eavesdropping, just smiled slightly because I liked the story. Even if… "Then she kept whispering 'I love you' to them until she passed." Even if it was just a lie to make Dad feel better, it was still nice.

"That so?" Dad studied Rhea for a moment before smiling sadly, with more than a little bit of bitterness. "Well, I hope she's not too disappointed with how I raised them, then."

"I don't think it's possible for anyone to look at your twins and feel anything remotely like 'disappointment'." Rhea opened her eyes, and I saw the sincerity in them. It shone alongside the tears she refused to shed."You don't think I made all that up, do you?" I certainly did.

"Lady Rhea, I've known you for too long for you to lie to my face." Dad, however, seemed inclined to take her at her word. "I know all your tells."

"That's true." Rhea frowned a little, almost like she was sulking about it. "Makes it so difficult to hide when I get you birthday presents."

"I keep telling you that I don't need to celebrate getting older." Dad rolled his eyes and laughed softly. Then he smiled sadly at Mom. "Besides, I can believe all of that easily. Fiona… she always saw the best in me. Though I still don't quite understand what would make her fall for a old, scarred up warrior like me. I'm only good for war." That wasn't true at all!

"I can think of many in the monastery who would protest that." Like his twins!

"If you're talking about the ones I mentored, I'm not sure being good at teaching others how to kill is separate from being only good for killing." Dad, seriously…!

"Just as always, you are far too quick to dismiss your good points." Rhea smiled slightly. "I think it's obvious, personally. Fiona saw the kind heart you like to try and hide behind the guise of an ale-guzzling, grizzled mercenary." Rhea quickly muffled a little laugh, and Dad rolled his eyes. The way they acted made it seem like this was an old joke between them. "Speaking of which, I noticed you don't frequent the taverns as much as you used to. Did you lose your taste for it?"

"My twins have strong opinions about alcohol and all of them are negative." Dad immediately made a face; Rhea muffled another laugh. "And when they think I'm indulging too much, they call me 'Father' and I get squirming."

"Is it bad to be called that?"

"They only do it when they're annoyed, exasperated, or mad at me. So…" Dad scowled when Rhea muffled yet another laugh. "Yes, I know. Like Fiona, they have me completely wrapped around their fingers."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Of course not, Lady Rhea."

Sensing they were at a stopping point, I knew I had to make a decision quickly, lest I get caught eavesdropping. Did I sneak away or walk up? I was tempted to do the former, but the garland in my hand told me just what I needed to do. So, I stepped out from behind the pillar, and then walked on over, doing my best to pretend I had just showed up.

"Dad?" I called softly, pretending to be surprised. Both Dad and Rhea turned to look at me, though Rhea was quick to bow away and leave the room. Giving me time alone with Dad, and Mom. "I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Of course not," Dad dismissed, shaking his head. He held out his arm and I quickly ducked underneath it for the offered hug. "What's up? Did you want to say something to her?"

"I can say whatever I want to Mom whenever." She just couldn't say anything back, but that was fine. I was used to that, and so was Azrael. That's why my twin wasn't here with me, but doing something with Alois. "No, it was simply… well, it's the Garland Moon, and I made one for you and one for Azrael." Carefully, I held up the garland I made earlier, the most intricate one I had ever made. It was also the very first one I had ever made Mom. "I don't want her feeling left out."

"She _would_ pout at that. She loved making flower crowns." Dad smiled sadly, no doubt remembering the ones she had made him, and took the garland from me. To my surprise, though, he didn't set it on her hands or anything. Instead, he lifted her head up slightly, so that he could put the crown on her. I didn't mind. Since Dad and Azrael always made sure to wear theirs, there was something just so bubby and nice about her 'wearing' hers too. "A perfect fit."

"Well, I did adjust the size based on what I would wear." I was really glad I'd done that now. "I suppose I can see why so many comment on how much I look like her."

"You do." Dad smiled at Mom for a moment before focusing completely on me. "Speaking of that, though, those clothes?"

"Ah, yes, they're Mom's." I didn't really know what to wear to a funeral. I'd just worn my normal clothes for Charles's, like everyone else in Remire. But I'd seen others dressing formally, so I went with this. One of Mom's dresses and the lace shawl that had held my attention when I first looked through her things with Alois. I wouldn't call it a perfect fit or anything. The dress was a little tight around the chest. But it fit well enough for me. "Does it look weird? Should I change?"

"No, they look nice. I'm just surprised Alois kept so much." It was honestly a little ridiculous how much Alois saved. Touching, but ridiculous. "I didn't think anything would be left at all. That's why I carried the rings with me."

"Aren't we lucky?" I smiled slightly, before glancing at Mom's hands. I could see the faint tan line from where she'd worn her wedding ring while alive. "Hey, Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but…" I looked at his hands, and how he didn't wear his own wedding ring. I'd never seen him wear it. "Why wasn't Mom buried with her ring?"

"Ah, that." Dad fell silent, and I thought it meant he didn't want to answer. But, surprisingly, he did. "It was a short time, our marriage. But it was filled with happiness. I cherish all my memories of her, even as I wish we had more time together." Dad pulled me into a hug, and I tucked my head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. "And, as I said, I didn't think there would be anything left. So, I figured the best thing for you and Azrael to inherit were those rings. The wedding rings that represented a time of nothing but joy."

"Dad…"

"And, one day, if you and Azrael find someone you love as I did Fiona, you can give them the rings." Dad smiled. "Though, you'll have to pick who gets which one. Mine is larger than Fiona's, of course."

"Dad." I frowned a little at him. "The question was serious. You didn't have to make up something to satisfy my curiosity."

"My sweet little girl, you should know that I was _very_ serious in answering." Yeah, but even assuming I fell in love with someone, why would they love a monster like me? Azrael had a better chance, sure, but given how he was, I wasn't sure if he'd meet someone who didn't want to stab him. "Fine, fine, just take the first part, then. I wanted you and Azrael to have them."

"I shall accept that." It made sense, after all.

"That's too formal." Dad made to ruffle my hair, but stopped. Like he'd just noticed the ribbons braided in my hair. "What's with the ribbons?" Then again, he had to be really distracted.

"Dorothea insisted." I smiled slightly and stepped away. "Regardless, though, I just wanted to give Mom her crown. I'll leave you alone."

"Byleth-"

"Papa." I shook my head, knowing already what he'd say. He was always quick to reassure, especially when he feared we felt lonely or unwanted. But that wasn't the case here. "I'm you want a better goodbye, right? You should take it, and I'm sure you wouldn't want an audience for it." This was just me giving Dad his privacy, just as I respected his desire to not talk about his own past. Nothing more.

I left Dad to his goodbyes, and left the Cathedral. I didn't return to the monastery proper, though. Instead, I stood by the edge of the bridge, looking down. Somewhere below, there was the remains of the creepy doll and those phantoms. I wondered about the one we trapped below in Abyss. Rhea had said she would take care of both, but how in the creation was she going to do that? Then again, she was the Archbishop. Maybe she had a spell to control them. Of course, that might be the least of our worries in the future. Thanks to this incident, word of my crest, and Azrael's, had spread like wildfire and I had no doubts that it would lead to trouble. Crests always did. I was glad we at least managed to keep things quiet about the pups' crests. They'd gone through more than enough trouble because of them...

"Professor?" I didn't expect to see Dimitri while out on the bridge, but when I turned towards the voice, there he was, dressed far more formally than I'd seen. Still favored the blue, though. "My pardon, but we have been looking for you," he explained, coming to stand right next to me. "Dorothea was apparently put out that you escaped… something?"

"I thought she was done with my hair," I explained, confused. Had there been something else to the process? "I suppose escaping my own room might have seemed odd."

"Perhaps a trifle." Still, Dimitri smiled. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes?" Did I seem off? Or was this him making sure he was reading my expression correctly? Hard to say, really. "I wove a garland for Mom and wanted to give it to her while I could." I supposed I could've left it on her grave, but this was much better.

"If you need time alone, I can divert everyone."

"Hmm? No, I already given it." I wondered if there was something strange about how I was acting. I couldn't figure out what it would be, though. "Ah, since you're here, though…" I did, however, remember a potentially awkward thing. But I'd already had it commissioned and I had it on me, so… "Here." I slipped the necklace off my wrist and gave it to him. "This is for you."

"For me?" Dimitri held up the necklace with a strange bit of hesitance, letting the gem catch the light. "Thank you, I appreciate it. But what is this for?"

"You can consider it both a thank you and an apology." I smiled slightly, thinking very quickly. After all, I wasn't really giving it to him for those reasons, but they seemed like good enough excuses. "For assisting me when I collapsed a couple days ago, and for hurting you." I didn't think I had properly apologized for the hurt I'd caused by calling him a 'stranger'. I'd certainly rambled a lot then, but I couldn't remember saying sorry. "Respectively."

"I don't recall doing anything worth such gratitude, nor you doing anything to warrant an apology." He held up the necklace for a moment longer before carefully putting it on and tucking the pendant part under his collar. "Still, if you believe so, then I'll gladly accept it. I already know you're more stubborn than me."

"I somehow doubt that." However, I was relieved. After all, the real reason behind me giving him that necklace was… well, the gem was actually the one I'd absently picked up after accidentally destroying the chalice. Though I should've given it to Rhea, I'd chosen instead give it to him. I remembered how the chalice had produced a barrier of some kind even after the ritual had been disrupted. Though it was silly and ridiculous, I hoped there might be some small remnant of that power in the gem, and that it might keep him safe, since I knew now how he hid his pain. I didn't want to announce that, though, since I didn't have such talismans for everyone and I had no guarantees this would work. It just made me feel a little better for being so unobservant. "I thank you for letting me 'win' this time, though."

"I'm really not conceding anything." Dimitri laughed, and smiled warmly at me. "Well, would you like me to escort you to the others? Everyone has been worried." Why would they do that?

"Yes, thank you." I supposed I should just go along with it. Sothis certainly seemed to think so, in addition to thinking me 'silly'. "Lead on. Where are they?"

"I imagine quite a few are at the greenhouse, since we wanted to lay some flowers on the grave." They were what now? "Shall we check there first?"

...My students were weird. I really needed to just accept that.

* * *

After the… funeral? Ceremony? I wasn't sure what you called it when most people believed it was a 'reburial', and a handful knew it was truly a 'first burial'. Regardless, afterwards, Seteth asked to speak to me. At first, I worried it was a mission for my students, but I quickly learned otherwise. Namely, it was the 'fate of the Ashen Wolves', to borrow Seteth's rather dramatic turn of phrase. It implied some sort of punishment, but really, it was more… I didn't even know.

_["Well, well… that was interesting."]_ Sothis mused as we left Seteth's office. I headed to an alcove not far away to better hide and think of what just happened, and she floated alongside me, casually 'sitting' in the air when I was suitably hidden. _["Not what I expected, truly."]_

"You and me both," I mumbled, leaning against the wall. I couldn't help but wonder if this was Rhea's revenge for me breaking the chalice. "Yuri is going to be helping me, huh?"

_["Yes, as an assignment from Rhea, since he works with the Church."]_ Apparently, that cooperation wasn't going to be a one-time thing, but on-going. I was a bit surprised Yuri agreed to it, but… _["Similar to Balthus."]_

"That one at least makes some sense." Rhe Church paid off a large portion of Balthus's debts to help make up for everything he went through. Except that the amount was so large that they were having Balthus pay some of it back. I didn't know the amount, but Seteth's little twitches hinted it might be more than I could imagine. "I don't know why he was tasked with helping me as part of that, though."

_["Perhaps because you are so new?"]_ Actually, that was a good point. _["I must say that I'm surprised Constance refused the church's aid, though."]_

"I'm not." I had to smile a little. Constance seemed the type to want to earn something, not simply have it given to her, especially with something as important to her as restoring her house to 'proper nobility'. To have it given simply as an apology was beyond what she could stand. "I'm more surprised she asked to join my class."

_["Well, we know she trusts you."]_ Somehow. _["And your cohort does contain lots of very important people."]_ That was true. It would be to her benefit to spend time with them. _["Hapi is the one that…"]_

"Surprises, confuses, and yet is somehow perfectly expected." Seteth didn't elaborate much on it, but had simply said that Hapi would join my class since the others were. Except I had a feeling it was said with much more sarcasm, and pointed words, mostly because of how quickly he'd moved past that part of the conversation. "As it stands, though, it seems like I have four more to take care of."

_["It does, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Do not forget that I am here for you."]_ Sothis slipped behind me to give me a gentle hug. _["And, you know what? Your mom is watching for you as well. So, you'd best take care of yourself! Wouldn't want her to worry, right?"]_

"Sure, let's use this as an excuse to nag." The only answer was Sothis's bubbly laughter. "You really think she is, though? I like to imagine so, but…"

_["I agree with Rhea in that the choice she made that day was a choice any mother would make. Of course, being a mother is much more complicated than simply giving birth to someone. Blood ties are not everything, after all. Still, the bond between a mother and child is strong, stronger than anything. Not even death can break such bonds. Death takes all that live, all that exist, but the bonds and affections between people endure."]_ Sothis smiled warmly. _["I do not know what lies beyond death. Yet, I cannot help but believe strongly that she watches over you. Just as all those who have passed watch and fret over their surviving loved ones."]_

"I see." I had to smile slightly at her in return, just because it was nice to hear she thought as I did. But the thought of mothers reminded me of something and, considering everything, I should apologize. "Let's head to the infirmary."

_["Okay."]_

Most of the people Aelfric took hostage were just fine, tended to and discharged within the day. If one had to say a good thing about the situation, it was that Aelfric had at least kept them in decent conditions. One of the hostages, however, had to stay a little longer: Yuri's mother. She had a frail constitution, plagued by some chronic conditions with no true cure, and the stress of everything had ruined her health further. So, at Manuela's firm insistence, she remained here to recuperate.

"Mother, you need to stop trying to push yourself." Yuri, of course, spent most of his time fussing over his mother, to the point that I'd honestly wondered if he slept, though he appeared well-rested when I saw him in the infirmary, still dressed in the same nice clothing he'd worn to Mom's ceremony. "Let me take care of that," he gently insisted, taking an apple from his mother's hands. He sat on the edge of the bed and began cutting and peeling the apple so that they looked like bunnies.

"Little bird, I'm not so fragile that I can't eat an apple," his mother scolded, though an adoring smile softened the words. She had more color to her face than she had the last time I'd peeked in, but she still reminded me of a spun-glass statue. Beautiful, but in the way that you feared a stray breeze might somehow shatter her. "You fret too much."

"Considering everything, Mother…" Yuri glanced down, pretending to focus on slicing the apples. "I…"

"Ah. What did I say?"

"I know what you said, Mother, but it's my-"

"Little bird." His mother frowned and reached out to gently poke his nose. Yuri instantly made a face. "I am here, safe and sound. Let that be enough. You cannot let the past be a chain."

"I…" Yuri sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I am. I'm your mother." She went back to smiling and Yuri rolled his eyes. "Ah, but we are being rude to our guest."

"Guest?" Yuri blinked a couple of times before looking to the door, where I awkwardly stood. "I think that's twice now you've eavesdropped, milady."

"Miss Manuela and Lady Rhea have told me that she's come by quite a few times to check on my health, and even heals me when she's able." Yuri's mother smiled at me, and I'd looked away in embarrassment. I'd told them not to tell her, damn it! "If you hadn't been so fretful, then there would've been nothing for her to eavesdrop on."

"Bah, whatever." Yuri carefully arranged the apple slices on a plate before taking a mug from the side table and heading for the tea-making set in the corner of the room. "I'm making you more tea."

"Of course." She muffled a laugh, before beckoning me over. "I'm glad I am awake and coherent when you came this time. I've been wanting to thank you for helping my little bird."

"I think he helped himself more than I helped him," I mumbled as I walked over, feeling… I didn't even know. But she had suffered… she and Yuri had suffered because… "I'm sorry."

"For what? For Aelfric's actions?" She shook her head, and gently touched my cheek. I had to fight to keep from flinching. "His actions were his own. I can no more blame you than I can blame your mother. If anything, hearing why just makes me angrier at him."

"It does?" That surprised me.

"I am a mother as well, and I almost lost my little bird long ago, when the plague ripped through the Kingdom." Yuri and I had talked briefly about it, but I didn't remember him mentioning that he was one of the few who had survived that plague. "Back then, if it took my life to save his, I would've chosen to give it without a second's hesitation. I would've given it now, so that he could fly free." She said the words easily, but I caught Yuri flinch in the corner there. He would've blamed himself forever if… "I can understand well the decision your own mother made. If it took her death to bring you into this world, so that you might experience life and happiness, then of course she made that choice. It was wrong of Aelfric to not honor that. It was wrong for him to claim it was a mistake that could, and should, be rectified." She stroked my cheek before brushing her hand over my hair. "It's not as if you hate your mother for the choice, yes?"

"Of course not. I love her." I just wished I hadn't killed her. Killed her, and then dragged so many people into this nightmare. "How are you feeling, though?"

"I'm getting better every day." She smiled sweetly at me. "Lady Rhea comes in every day to check my progress, and Miss Manuela is very meticulous with her work." That she was, though I was still surprised Rhea had the time to come here herself. Then again, it could be her way of apologizing. "I should be able to return home soon."

"Will that be safe?"

"Once I am in the Kingdom, I should be as safe as anyone else." That didn't exactly reassure me, considering all the bandit-killing jobs I'd done in the Kingdom the past few years. "I am worried about the journey there, but Sir Jeralt has offered to lead a group of knights to escort me."

"That so?" That didn't surprise me. Dad would've felt guilty about this too. He wouldn't say it, but I had a feeling he wondered if things might've been different if he hadn't left and taken Azrael and me with him. Or if he'd taken Aelfric with him. "I'm glad to hear that."

Yuri returned then with a fresh mug of tea for his mom, and not long afterwards, Manuela appeared to chase the two of us out so that she could give Yuri's mom a checkup. Yuri tried to protest, but Manuela proved the more stubborn of the two. So, the two of us walked side by side after leaving, heading for the stairs. Though we walked in silence, the weight of everything threatened to overwhelm me. So, I...

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Yuri as we headed down the stairs. He tilted his head towards me to show he was listening. "If Aelfric…" If Azrael and I hadn't killed Mom… "I'm sorry your own mom had to suffer because mine died."

"Like Mother said, it was Aelfric's idiocy," Yuri replied easily. I wished it were that easy to shake the blame. "Just curious. When did you suspect Aelfric?"

"Around the time of the fake hostage note."

"And me?"

"Your coded message provided the final piece." Still wondered why he'd phrased it as a 'date', though. If anyone had been listening in, then they'd know how ridiculous that was in a second or less. "I figured hostages based on how you acted."

"Didn't think I was putting on a show?"

"No, your gaze was too sincere when you looked at the Abyssians, particularly the children." I studied his expression now, noticing he looked noticeably lighter than he had before. He also had a red spot on his cheek? It was very faint, but… "They were also the only ones you looked at without calculating something."

"Yikes, I need to watch it around you." He laughed, though, like he didn't take the words seriously. "Still, thank you again. I didn't expect that we wouldn't be able to break free on our own."

"Of course." My eyes were drawn to the red mark on his face again and I pointed to it. "What happened there?"

"Hmm? Ah, damn, must've not put on enough concealer if you're asking." He made a face, and I tried to think of what in creation 'concealer' was. "Balthus punched me."

"He what?" That… huh?

"Oh, it was in retaliation for everything. Regardless of my motivations, I _did_ trick my friends. They had a right to be angry. So, Balthus decided to take his fist to my pretty face." He shrugged it off. I personally was horrified. "It's no big deal. He felt better afterwards, and Constance and Hapi had their time to yell. I really should've tried to bring them into things quicker, but…"

"Why didn't you?" I needed to just focus on that and not… was that a normal reaction or something? I wasn't sure I liked it.

"Well, truthfully, I never thought Aelfric would ever 'complete' the job, so to speak." Yuri brushed his hair behind his ear. "For one thing, Hapi was the last of us to come to Abyss and she only arrived last year, give or take. Balthus arrived just a few months before her."

"They did, huh?" How long had Aelfric planned this? What all had he done? I feared we'd never know the true answer. "Wait, a year ago?"

"Yeah. But even with all the pieces, he hesitated. Didn't actually go through with it. I didn't understand. He'd manipulated everyone, took the people I loved hostage, yet he didn't follow through? Thought it was some sort of conscience thing. But now…" He fell silent as some priests walked passed us, and didn't speak again until we'd descended the stairs and were on the first floor. "Now, I think I know why."

"And that is?" I led the way down one of the hallways, to head outside. "Why do you think he didn't go through with it until now?"

"I thought he wanted his old love back for himself. But that wasn't it at all. The way he talked to you and Azrael, the way he talked to Jeralt… it made me realize that he didn't care about that at all. He didn't care if she returned his love, nor that if he revived her, she'd somehow choose him. He just wanted to see her alive again, to see her smile again." He chuckled and shook his head. "So, I think he didn't because no one knew where you three were."

"Because Dad, Azrael, and I only arrived a month or so ago."

"Exactly. And I wasn't kidding. There were _no_ traces of you on the rumors. Hell, I hadn't even realized you two were the famous Twins of War. Whatever Jeralt did to hide, it was effective enough that no one suspected anything. Meaning that until a month or so ago, all three of you were missing, presumed dead, for twenty years. The three people she loved most gone…" He chuckled. "Not exactly the ideal circumstances for smiling."

"No, I suppose not." Even more guilt pressed into my heart. This was all our fault. Not only did Azrael and I kill Mom, but our arrival had sparked… "So, was that the only reason you didn't inform the other three?"

"More or less. I admit that my bias might've also affected things. I thought the whole thing was bollocks, and if Aelfric didn't have that hold on me, I would've stabbed him to see if the stupidity would bleed out." Well, that was an interesting mental image. "Besides, people die every day. What makes one person so special that they get to come back while others remained dead?"

"That is an interesting philosophical question." I shrugged, and almost shrugged my shawl off by accident. "Ah…" Yuri caught it, though, and helped me put it on again. "Thank you." I clutched it tighter around me, just in case. "I never thought of it that way, before. Or, rather, I never thought of it at all."

"I figured, given your little ramble when everyone first learned. You and Azrael immediately just assumed the bringing back people would be for everyone." He started snickering at the memory. had no idea how to respond, since he was right. That was what we had assumed, though it seemed obvious in retrospect that it would've been kept to those 'in power'. "Thank goodness that I could blame my amusement on Constance back then. I just couldn't stop laughing."

"I'm sorry." What else could I say? "I suppose Aelfric's good standing might've also made it difficult for you to make your move?"

"It did." Yuri grew somber as we finally left the building and stepped out into the sunlight. "Bit of a shame, what all happened. Aelfric started his changes in Abyss… oh, probably about eighteen years ago, roughly. The Ashen Wolves were founded three years after that." But if what he'd said was true, he'd found Mom's body a decade ago. So, perhaps… "Maybe it was self-righteous from the start. But perhaps he once had been genuine and then his inability to let go of the dead drove him completely mad."

"I hope he gets to apologize to Mom now."

"Maybe, before the Goddess smote him to the eternal flames or whatever." Yuri stopped suddenly, and I turned to face him curiously. "Still, my mother is right. The past is the past, and we should keep pushing forward to make the future we want. So…" He playfully bowed, and I had to smile a little. "This fine bird is at your service, milady. I look forward to working with you."

"I think I'll mostly have you helping my students." I needed all the help I could get. "So… oh." I looked up and saw some of my students in the distance. Including the other three pups, with Constance staying firmly in the shade while chatting happily with Mercedes. Balthus was in the middle of it all, laughing and joking about something with Raphael and Caspar, while Hapi… attempted to keep her distance, but unable to due to Annette's cheerful insistence to chatter at her. "I wonder if they've heard." That was when Claude noticed us and extracted himself from the gathering to race over.

"There you two are!" Claude called, waving to make sure he had our attention. Like the others, he was dressed far more formally than I was used to seeing. "Sorry to interrupt the moment or whatever, but since the pups are helping you out, Teach, we figured it was a good idea to get introductions out of the way."

"Pups?" Yuri repeated, frowning. I could only sigh and shake my head. "I'm assuming you mean Balthus, Hapi, Constance, and me. But why that?"

"Well, we're all a big old menagerie, you see. Filled with eaglets, cubs, and fawns. And now, we've got pups in the mix." He laughed, delighted by the perplexed look on Yuri's face. "Hurry up, though! Everyone's eager to meet you!"

"I… see?" Yuri stared for a moment before turning to me. "So, this is really a thing?"

"I think this is ultimately Azrael's fault," I 'explained', pushing the blame completely on my twin. Though I did remember calling the four 'pups' aloud to the others, it was ultimately Azrael's fault that the students had even heard the 'eaglets', 'cubs', and 'fawns' thing. Or so I would tell myself. "They started using the terms to collectively refer to their groups within the cohort. Since you four are the 'Ashen Wolves'..."

"We got called 'pups'," Yuri finished. He still looked bewildered; Claude still looked delighted by his reaction. "I… yeah, I've got other things t put my energy towards, so I'd best just go along with it."  
"That's the way!" Claude cheered, seizing Yuri's arm and dragging him to the others. Yuri yelped in protest, but there was no stopping anyone today. "Teach, come on!"

"I'll be right there," I reassured, though I took my time walking over. After all, I wanted to watch my students having fun. It was a wonderful and reassuring thing to see.  
I just hoped this would be the worst thing that happened this year. I wasn't sure how I'd deal if there was worse on the horizon.

* * *

_Yuri Leclerc_

_Crest: Aubin (Major)_

_The unofficial leader of Abyss, and has been since he was expelled from the Officer's Academy and sent to Abyss two years ago. His crass speech and easy threats bely his inherent kindness and his absolute loyalty to those around him. He stops at nothing to protect them, willing to use anything and everything to his advantage to succeed. Including himself._

_A very fast fighter with equal skill in blade and magic, though he's not necessarily the strongest magically or physically. He relies a great deal on cunning and trickery to get through his battles, assuming he doesn't trap his enemies before the fight has started at all._

_Has a great deal of knowledge about the criminal underworld, and an even greater knowledge of the general state of affairs in both the Kingdom and Empire. His own stories imply a great deal of travel between the two countries, though given his age, no one is quite sure how much is his own experience and how much he has simply gathered from others. He himself refuses to elaborate. _

_Balthus von Albrecht_

_Crest: Chevalier (Major)_

_Born the eldest son of a minor lord in the Alliance, he attended and graduated from the Officer's Academy eight years ago alongside Holst, Hilda's older brother. He relinquished his position as heir a year later and began traveling, with his free-spirited and reckless ways led him to gaining a large amount of debt and a number of bounty hunters on his head._

_A grappler through and through, who relies heavily on his strength and speed to see him through his fights. With that said, he's very insightful while fighting and has no qualms utilizing magic is he feels it's needed to get the upper hand in a true battle to the death. Particularly when he's taken enough damage to realize he has to take things seriously, or truly perish._

_Despite how he typically acts, he's actually a very devoted follower of the Goddess and prays to her daily. Mostly, he prays for Her to watch over his family, from his father and brother in the Alliance, to his mother who returned to her home village in the mountains. He doesn't see the point in praying for himself, since he's well aware that his problems are of his own making. _

_Hapi_

_Crest: Timotheous (Major)_

_Often called the 'most dangerous of the Abyssians' due to her ability to summon monsters when she sighs, she is a cynical person who suspects anyone and everyone, especially those with 'good intentions'. This was first sparked when she ran away from home twelve years ago and was lured by her captor with promises of safety. It was just reinforced when a year ago, she was found and taken by the Knights of Seiros to the monastery after promises of them helping her, only for her to be shoved down to Abyss. _

_Though she's not necessarily the most comfortable with it, she utilizes spells she saw her captor use while in battle (partially because she briefly entertained the thought of hurting her captor with her own spells), resulting in her not using the typical elemental magic associated with Reason spells. Her skill and speed in casting is top-notch, though her lack of defensive capabilities mean she might want to consider taking a mount in order to actually survive a battle._

_During the nine years she was captive and subjected to magical experiments, there was only one person who was kind to her, a friend of her captor's who vehemently defended her when she discovered her five years ago. It was the memory of that kindness that gave her the courage to escape three years ago, and even at her most cynical, she holds onto it. _

_Constance von Nuvelle_

_Crest: Noa (Major)_

_Born the eldest daughter of House Nuvelle, she lost everything when they fell five years ago in Dagda's assault. The trauma of seeing everything burn and everyone die while the sun shone high overhead seems to have sparked her 'sudden change of behavior' when in sunlight, though efforts to pinpoint the exact nature haven't been very illuminating besides that hypothesis. _

_Prone to bombastic and showy displays of magic, its no surprise to anyone that despite Constance's incredible magic, her speed and skill in using said spells are often lacking. Still, her previous study and her enthusiasm with researching leads her to pursue a wide variety of spells in order to make herself useful. _

_Graduated from Fhirdiad's School of Sorcery three years ago and originally came to the monastery in an effort to attend the Officer's Academy. Her shame and embarrassment over her 'mood swings', however, led her against properly enrolling and instead seek asylum in Abyss, where she was surrounded by people who didn't care for her past and encouraged her to pursue her dreams, even when all seemed impossible. _

* * *

Author's notes: And with that, the Cindered Shadows side story is complete~! What a long few days for the kids, huh? ...Okay, yes, technically, the side story itself has another chapter. I avoided it for a few reasons, including how I didn't want to lessen the impact of something that happens later in the game and how… well, I really wanted Aelfric and Jeralt to confront each other and I honestly couldn't see Aelfric escaping that alive.

(Feel like I should clarify that I do really like Hubert. He's just very easy to poke fun of since Byleth wouldn't take him seriously as a threat for now.)

The mention of 'grasping necks' comes from Claude and Hilda's C support. 'Swooping is bad' is an iconic line from Dragon Age: Origins that I simply couldn't resist sliding in. The fight with the first giant bird has a nod to its Staggering Blow and its death basically borrows physics from thermobaric weapons, but magic. And I'm using magic to explain why it didn't kill all of them like it probably should've. The second giant bird fight has references to the in-game abilities: 'Giant Wings' (which grants avoid+30 against sword/lance/axe users), Defiant Speed, and Darting Blow. (Plus the general avoid+10 it has.) The reason why the bird focused on Hapi is due to her personal skill.

Lots of conversations that ended up getting moved up because of how I've characterized Byleth and because it just seemed to fit. Namely Dimitri's conversation with Byleth mentioning how he thought she didn't have emotions at first (in-game, it's during Chapter 7) and Jeralt talking about the rings (in-game, this is during Chapter… 5, I want to say?). Linhardt and Hilda's talk about the Mausoleum and Rite of Rebirth comes from their Chapter 4 exploration dialogue.

When deciding leaders, it was tempting to just stick with those with authority boons (Hubert, Annette, Ignatz, and Lysithea), but then I thought about how their personalities might be a little detrimental, so I did some process of elimination of my own and that's why we have what we have there.

During the battle in the Mausoleum, while the Rite is on-going, the chalice gives Aelfric 99 Def/Res, so it's basically impossible to damage him without saving the pups first. In-game, you have to physically block the vortexes, but I figured this would work better writing-wise. The conversations Aelfric has with the twins is based on his boss banter with them, as are the brief dialogues he has with the pups. Balthus being in remarkably good shape compared to the others is based on his personal skill, which activates when he's at less that 50% health.

As for Rhea and Jeralt's conversation… how much does Jeralt know about Rhea and her secrets? I've got no clue, but he definitely knows more than most. So, I wanted to show that and show a little more of their bond and how strong yet fragile it is. And give some hints about just how long they've actually known each other.


	10. Chapter 9) Simple

Chapter 9) Simple

* * *

_It's almost eerie how quiet things become once the mess with Aelfric is shoved under the rug. I keep expecting something, anything, to bubble over, but there's nothing. Classes resume like nothing ever happened. The only indication otherwise is the extensive repairs to the nearby villages and, even then, it's done quietly. Aelfric's allies are investigated discreetly. It's like everyone is determined to pretend Aelfric's assault never occurred. That nothing deviated from the 'norm'._

_It's an illusion of peace. A performance where we're all the actors… or maybe I'm just thinking too much on this. All of the deaths weigh heavily on me, and my nightmares seem to just grow worse by the night. I have to get it together… I can't let my students see..._

* * *

Because of Azrael's general apathy to anything not associated with family or Remire, it was rare I sensed panic from him during a typical, simple day. So, it was definitely a surprise when I sensed just that from him, since there was nothing I knew of that could have sparked that. Now, granted, I had spent my morning getting advice from Hanneman about how best to move forward with my more magically-inclined students, but I still would've thought I'd heard something, especially when I left to work on my lesson plans. When the panic grew 'stronger', I tentatively 'prodded' him, wondering what was wrong. The answer was wordless, as always, but I knew what it was anyway: 'Get Dad!'

"Hey, Dad?" I called, poking my head into the captain's office. Dad was sitting at the desk, working on his typical paperwork, but he glanced up when he heard me. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but Azrael needs help." More of Azrael's panic flooded me, with confusion trickling through the mess. "Big help."

"Big help?" Dad repeated, standing slowly. He grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. I wasn't surprised he was sore; he'd been at work since breakfast. "Did someone finally stab him?"

"No, not yet." At least, I hadn't sensed pain yet. "But he's definitely confused." Speaking of confused, though… "Wait, what were you reading?" Because now that I was looking, it didn't look like any sort of paperwork I'd seen before. In fact, based on the fancy lettering and paper, I'd say they were letters from nobles.

"Proposals for you." What?

"As in mercenary jobs?"

"As in marriage." _What._ "Like hell I'm agreeing to any, of course. Like I told you, if you decide to marry, it'll be to someone who loves you for you." He had to be joking. He had to be. "But I can't just burn them because it'll cause more trouble than its worth. Though, maybe I should go with Catherine's suggestion." Except he looked particularly serious, and exasperated. "So, where's Azrael?" ...Right! My twin! Who thankfully was still only confused, though now a little worried about me because he'd sensed my _own_ shock.

"This way."

As usual for me, it didn't take long at all for me to track Azrael down. He was in the entrance hall, having just returned from his morning patrols, and dealing with… some sort of stranger blustering and posturing at him. It was a little hard to actually understand the noble because of how quickly they ranted and rambled, so all I really got was that their face had turned an interesting maroon. The patterns embroidered on their clothes, as well as the colors themselves, hinted they were rich. And that was it.

"Dad...!" Azrael breathed as soon as we entered the area. He bolted for us and ducked behind Dad to hide from the stranger throwing a tantrum. Uneasy at the stranger's anger, I hid with him. "Normally, I know how a conversation goes from words to someone threatening to stab me for my insolence, but I thought I was being polite this time!"

"Since when are you polite?" Dad asked with a long suffering sigh. He casually waved at the stranger, who glared in return. "You're never polite."

"I was as polite as you taught me!"

"...Yeah, I walked into that." Dad sighed again, and gave the stranger a droll look. "So, Lord So-and-So…" Anyone who ever wondered how Azrael and I ended up the way we did just needed to spend two seconds with Dad for the answer. "What did you want with my son?"

"Duke Aegir, the Prime Minister, cordially extends an invitation to Sir Azrael for a gala at the Imperial Palace," the stranger recited, quickly calming down. I tried to think of why any of how they were acting was 'cordial'. I then wondered if this person was okay, given that sort of anger that quickly disappeared. "It is only proper for him to be introduced to the court, given that he bears the Major Crest of Seiros."

"And I'm sure the next part of the message is likely for my daughter, given the number of proposals I've gotten for her."

"He would be delighted if she could also attend, as the bearer of a lost Major Crest and, of course, as the professor of Lord Ferdinand." ...Ah. Now I got it. This was all because of the crests Azrael and I bore. "Therefore-"

"The answer is no. Azrael has his duties as a knight, and Byleth has her duties as a professor, and neither of them have the time to play along with your political shenanigans." Dad remained impassive as the stranger's face began purpling again. "I'm dealing with the nobles of all three countries scrambling to hook their claws into the unexpected new pieces dropped in the middle of their games, and I'm reminded why I've never had the patience for this sort of bullshit." Dad subtly nudged Azrael and me towards the door; we got what he wanted immediately. "The Prime Minister will have to think of another way to ensnare Azrael, assuming he's able to think past his own vainglory long enough to do it."

"How dare…!"

No clue how Dad replied to that. After all, Azrael and I seized our moment to escape, darting up the stairs and out the back door into the courtyard between the Dining Hall and Entrance Hall. There, we both sighed and sat down in one of the pavilions, the only one without benches. Just a pretty tiled 'floor' of some green stone. No idea why it was different from the rest, but whatever. It was surprisingly comfortable to lay on, when both Azrael and I flopped on our backs to sprawl out.

_["I have said it before and I will say it again and no doubt will say it at least once more in the future."]_ Sothis appeared next to me, floating and 'sitting' in the air. _["Is there something about crests that make people lose all sense of politeness and decency?"]_

"Don't know," Azrael mumbled. He blinked a few times at her before closing his eyes. "But wow, invited to a fancy-smancy gala. I sure am moving up in the world, huh? And you're getting marriage proposals, Byleth?"

"That's what Dad claims," I mumbled, finding it all just so ridiculous. Sothis made a soothing noise to try and reassure us. "I wonder why its such a big deal that yours is of Seiros…" Linhardt had mentioned that too, actually. It felt like it was more than just 'rare crest'.

"It's probably some political bullshit neither of us know or care about. Or would even think about." Quite true. It was already a headache. "Sothis, you got any ideas?"

_["Of course not. I know even less about this political machinations than you two do."]_ Sothis almost sounded annoyed at being asked, but I sensed she also felt a little pleased. Like she liked being asked. _["Best thing for you two do at this point is to grab some sort of snack and then go about your day. I'm sure someone will explain eventually."]_ She had a point there, and I was pretty hungry…

Azrael and I mentally debated for a few seconds longer, mostly trying to decide if we were hungry enough to move. The answer was, as typical, 'yes', so we pushed ourselves up and heading into the Dining Hall. It wasn't a normal 'meal' hour, but I did know from experience that if we slipped into the back kitchens, we could request a meal from the staff directly. Even better, when you got food like that, you could easily sneak it away to eat somewhere else. Like the roof, which Azrael and I tentatively planned. Plans that were quickly dashed as soon as we stepped inside, because life was just like that.

"Hold a moment, dog." Always such great words to walk in on. Even better, Felix spat them at Dedue, like he didn't think there was anything particularly wrong with calling someone that. Particularly someone whose people were slaughtered like beasts.

"Are you speaking to me?" Dedue asked rhetorically, expression even and tone calm. Like he didn't care. But, if anything, that just made me feel colder with anger. Azrael's own angry spiked and roiled through the ice, and for once, it wasn't just because someone was insulting a student of mine or making me upset.

"I don't see anyone else here," Felix scoffed, rolling his eyes. So intent on sneering that he didn't notice Azrael and me standing in the doorway, listening to all of this. "You're the boar's lapdog."

"Do not mock His Highness." Dedue's eyes narrowed in a glare, but that was the only change in his demeanor. Still, I almost jumped in anyway, except… Except Dedue's eyes flicked over towards where Azrael and me were. After a second, probably from surprise, Dedue subtly shook his head, a quiet request to let him handle it. So, I forced myself to stay put, though I really should've just _left_. But I…

"Ha! Spoken like a good pet." Still, Felix's blatant mockery was enough to make me twitch. Only the fact that Dedue remained perfectly calm led me to keep my resolve to not interfere and to see how Dedue handled it. "Why do you follow him with such devotion?" I had to grab Azrael to stop him from blasting Felix into a wall, though. His anger echoed in my head, a storm to my ice, and he was nowhere near as inclined to try and listen to Dedue. "Do you really think a man like him is worth it?"

"Faerghus destroyed my home." Dedue still spoke evenly and calmly. Relaying simple fact. "Burned it all to the ground. Slaughtered my people."

"The punishment of Duscur."

"Yes, for the crime of regicide. My father, my mother, my sister… all were killed. We received no aid. No respite." Dedue kept talking like he didn't hear Felix. Maybe he didn't, lost in the memories. "Faerghus murdered our dignity and torched our pride." He looked right at Felix, deliberately holding his gaze. Even when Felix looked away. "His Highness is the only one who sees my people as humans. The only one to try and protect us. He risked his life to save mine, and it is thanks to him that I no longer wish for death."

"That's what we call 'blind obedience'." Felix, where in creation did you see that? If anything, I saw a crutch! "Would you give your life for him?"

"Yes."

"And what if he commanded you to join him in a senseless massacre?" Felix, what were you going on about? Also, why in creation did you think this was a good thing to ask the _survivor of a genocide_? This was beyond a lack of tact! Not even Azrael did something this stupid!

"I would do it." Something about how he said that… I felt like Dedue was just needling Felix at this point. Though perhaps it was my own bias coloring things.

"Even a massacre of children? The elderly? Your own comrades?"

"Without hesitation." Dedue continued speaking calmly, with an even tone and stoic expression. I let go of Azrael finally and directed him to block Felix's escape, unable to completely keep myself from interfering. He stepped into the shadows, preparing for whatever I had planned. Since I wanted to let Dedue have his way, it would probably be after Felix left, but… "You have misunderstood me. I am the sword and shield of His Highness. Weapons do not have a will of their own." Okay, now that right there was concerning. However…

"Blind obedience." Felix ground his teeth and glared. "You're right. I did misunderstand. You're no lapdog. You're a rabid cur." My temper spiked, feeling like icicles stabbing through my veins. "You and the boar prince make quite the team. A couple of crazed animals." And there went the last of my fraying temper. "Whatever. I've said my piece."

"You certainly have," I 'agreed' coldly, unable to keep silent any longer. Felix whirled to face me, startled, while Dedue blinked a couple of times, like he was surprised to hear me speak up. I simply regarded them as stoically as I could. "What an interesting conversation you two seem to be having." Felix scoffed, and made to walk away. Azrael, however, slipped into the doorway to block him, knowing what I wanted even before I finished thinking it. "Whatever you may have hoped to convey with those thorns, Felix, there are limits to how much intent can excuse one's actions." I thought of the first time the two of us had a private talk, and of when I watched him train. I shouldn't say this. I knew I shouldn't. Sothis, however, goaded me into saying it anyway and my temper froze what tact I had. "Particularly when you use swordsmanship and a facsimile of strength to run away from your own problems." That made him stiffen. "We'll talk more later. Azrael?" Azrael smiled grimly at me, and latched onto Felix's arm to drag him away. Felix tried to fight, but Azrael was stronger, and soon, they were out of sight. So, I forced myself to relax and face Dedue. "I'm sorry, Dedue. I fear I lost my temper and I..." He had even requested I not interfere, yet I forcibly involved myself anyway. How selfish...

"It is fine, Professor," Dedue reassured. He was back to his calm, but he did seem a little surprised still. I read it more in how he stood, not as firm of a stance and not perfectly balanced, than I did in his face. "You should be careful, however. If others saw you defending me, rumors will spread and your reputation will fall."

"Let it." I didn't give a damn about having a good reputation, especially now that I wasn't a mercenary. "I doubt Rhea is going to throw me out." She'd lose her 'leash' on Dad if she did.

"Perhaps." Dedue slowly relaxed, drawing himself up slightly to maintain perfect posture and balance. "But still, there is no reason to intervene next time." I didn't want there to be a 'next time'. "I have heard worse from those in Fhirdiad. Sometimes accompanied by rocks." Nausea filled me at the easy way he said that, and memories of my own experience with thrown rocks flickered through my head. "I am more irritated by the insults to His Highness."

"I think Dimitri would be more upset at the insults towards you." Of course, Dimitri seemed to take what Felix said in stride, surprisingly. Had he always been like this? "It is a little hard to imagine him ordering any sort of massacre, though."

"...Perhaps if it was those responsible for the Tragedy of Duscur..." He said the words almost absently, and I frowned a little. "Certainly not civilians. Not innocents. Not like my family or friends. The words are easy to agree to, because I know His Highness could never order such a thing." Soldiers, in theory, at least somewhat knew what they were getting into. Even if they were drafted and forced to 'agree' with the terms. Still, I wasn't sure how I liked this subject...

"Was it not the Kingdom responsible for the Tragedy of Duscar?" Yet, of course, my treacherous mouth kept on talking.

"His Highness believes there must be Kingdom nobles involved, yes, but…" All at once, Dedue trailed off to study me. "Professor, you are aware that the Tragedy of Duscur refers to the massacre of the Kingdom's royals, nobles, and knights during a diplomatic mission to Duscur, yes? Not what happened to my people?"

"...Ah, right…" I… I did forget. Even though I knew Dimitri was dubbed the 'sole survivor of the Tragedy of Duscur'... "I'm sorry." Selfish and stupid… what a wonderful professor I was.

"There is nothing to forgive." Still, to have the genocide of your people not even refered to as a tragedy, but as 'justice'... maybe Dedue thought himself a tool to try and keep from thinking about it. The weight of the thought alone made my heart heavy. "I do believe I will retire for the afternoon, however. Felix's words brought back… memories I wish to sleep away."

"Of course." I hesitated, but decided I should at least offer. "You mentioned before that you did not care for Fodlan's teas, but I do have a mix I drink to help me sleep. Would you like me to make you some?"

"Not this time." Surprisingly, though, his expression softened. Not a smile or anything, just softer. "I thank you, though." He hesitated briefly before continuing. "Though, Professor, there is a question I've been meaning to ask."

"Oh?" Was it something from the classes? Dedue was one of those who didn't normally stop for clarification or additional questions, but perhaps it was like Bernadetta where there was discomfort? I knew how I came across. "What is it?"

"How did you know 'lunar ostrella'?" Huh? Oh, right, from that one time I helped in the greenhouse, before the mock battle. "After we talked, I asked Ashe what Fodlan's name for it was, and he said it was an 'asrium'. He didn't know the name 'lunar ostrella'."

"Dad taught me." Wasn't the first time the name he knew a plant by was different from the 'common name'. It happened all the time, actually. "He said they were good for pain, particularly headaches, and there used to be a belief that it could ease the pain of wounded spirits, so they were the herb of choice when tending to trauma victims." Though, now that I was remembering, I believed doctors moved away from using it due to how difficult it was to grow in Fodlan…? I'd have to check with Dad to be sure.

"...Yes, the petals and leaves are used in a tea for that reason. The stems are very nutritious and easy on the stomach, so they are added to soups and broths for those suffering stomach troubles." Really? I hadn't known that part; I couldn't wait to tell Dad. "So my mother taught me, at least. She served as an herbalist and doctor for my home, before she died." ...Ah. That was… um… "I wonder how he learned. Ashe didn't know of its medicinal properties."

"You're more than welcome to ask him." Remembering just what Azrael and I ran from, though, I quickly added, "Later. I doubt he's in a talking mood right now."

"Does this have something to do with the shouting from the Entrance Hall I heard earlier?" Oh, hell, had that stranger been that loud? "I was going to investigate when Felix caught up with me."

"Maybe." And that was all I would say on the matter because I'd like to forget that people were attempting to drag me into political messes. "Here, I'll walk with you to the dorms." A quick 'sense' provided an easy excuse. "Azrael threw Felix into his room." And was currently guarding it.

"Very well, then."

Dedue and I walked together in silence. I didn't wish to prod him into any further conversation, especially since the more I studied him, the more worn he looked. Remembering that awful day… I really did wonder how he ended up in Dimitri's service. He mentioned that Dimitri saved his life, but how did that… ah, it wasn't my business, and it would be rude to make it mine. I would remind him, at a different time, that if he wanted someone to listen, I was willing. But his past was his own, as was his decision to share it or not. Instead, the best thing to do would be to keep an eye on him, just as I did everyone else.

I walked him to his room, just to make sure no one bothered him, and only when he shut the door did I head up to the second floor. Via taking the stairs like a proper person instead of climbing like I usually did. It gave me time to make sure my temper was under control, since no matter what I did or said, I knew I had to be calm. Of course, when I actually made it up the stairs and down the hall to where Felix's room was, I discovered Azrael wasn't the only one there. For some reason, Edelgard was too.

"I am terribly sorry you had to deal with that, Azrael," she mumbled, barely loud enough to be heard. It was rare to see her look so contrite, yet irritated. "While I had guessed the court would make a move, I hadn't expected it to be so quick." ...Did word already spread? Just how loud had that noble been?

"Huh? You thought they'd be after me?" Azrael asked, tilting his head curiously. Didn't blame him, since… well… this was unfamiliar territory for both of us. Mercenaries stayed out of political nonsense. "I know nobles put far too much importance on crests and all, but don't they enough lives to ruin?"

"...Azrael." Edelgard frowned up at him. Azrael just became more confused. "You… you truly have no idea the significance of having a crest of Seiros?"

"Uh… no?" Both of us were just confused now. "Since you seem to be implying that it's different than the normal problems with crests."

"Well, for one thing, you hold a Major Crest. According to the current theory, this means you've inherited a larger portion of the Crest's power." Which, of course, was all the nobility cared about. "But you do not simply have a Major Crest. You have the Major Crest of Saint Seiros. A crest that, historically, only appears in the Hresvelg family." Didn't Seteth say that Rhea had it too? Flayn said the same thing, if I remembered correctly. "So, following that logic…"

"Pretty sure Dad is from the Kingdom and Mom was born and raised around here in the monastery. At the least, she was an orphan raised here." Azrael shook his head, amused by the situation now. I wasn't, though. Not when Edelgard looked so serious. "So, I think you're a little-"

"Truth doesn't matter in politics. Only what you can make people believe." Edelgard sounded almost bitter about that. "It should matter, of course, but it doesn't. Not yet."

"...Edelgard, are you seriously suggesting I'm a threat to your throne?"

"Yes." That… huh? What? "At the least, it's enough of a threat that the court will want to get you under their control. A puppet they can put in power and manipulate."

"Fairly certain I'd just stab them and then go about my merry way." Azrael defaulted to dryness to keep from reeling at how utterly bizarre this conversation just went. "Actually, would you like me to stab them anyway? No charge."

"Ha… tempting. But not for now, at least." Slowly, Edelgard relaxed enough to smile. It was a bitter smile, but a smile nonetheless. "You truly had no idea, huh? They're probably already calling you 'Azrael von Hresvelg' in the courts, just to put the thought in people's heads."

"Good. Then I can point out that isn't my name." Azrael lifted his head almost in challenge, the light in his eyes hard with quiet anger. "My name is Azrael Kimaris Eisner. Mom gifted that name to me, along with my life. It's all she was able to give me, which makes them all the more precious. Nothing and no one will take that name from me." He then grinned, relaxing. "Just as nothing and no one will force me anywhere near a throne. I can't speak for those idiots, but I can mostly guarantee I am no threat to you, Edelgard."

"Mostly?" Edelgard actually started laughing, though she was quick to muffle it. "That's not what most say in such a situation, you know."

"If you strike first, I'll retaliate and if you hurt my family or those in Remire, I'll show you the difference between being my enemy and me regarding you as such." Azrael shrugged and leaned a little more on Felix's door. "Simple, really."

"I suppose." She became thoughtful again, but her continued smile hinted to her lingering amusement. "It's odd, though. You and Byleth having middle names. Normally, that's for Kingdom and some Alliance nobility."

"Well, as I said, Mom was the one who named us. And our parents had them too." Fiona Sitri Eisner and Jeralt Reus Eisner. Dad's had always been 'normal' to us, and for some reason, learning that Mom had a middle name hadn't felt unusual. Then again, given the circumstances… "If you've problems with it, you'll have to take it to them. Somehow, in Mom's case." He stretched his arms above his head and then glanced back at the door. "Wonder if the hissy kitty boy in here eavesdropped on all that or if he was too busy brooding and being a cynical asshole to care."

"Oh, right, this is Felix's room." Edelgard looked at the closed door curiously. "Er… why are you blocking it?"

"Started as me waiting for Byleth, but then I thought it amusing to see people's reactions when I told them that Felix pissed my sister off." Azrael! "Hmm? Ah, Byleth!" Azrael looked over Edelgard's head and smiled at me. He probably hadn't noticed my arrival due to being distracted by the conversation with Edelgard. "What's the plan for loner cub here?"

"How many names are you going to cycle through?" I asked rhetorically, knowing that the answer would be 'whatever he thought first'. I'd let him know later that I'd overheard that whole conversation. "For now, let's head back to the Dining Hall." I wasn't sure I could have a proper talk with Felix now anyway. "We never did eat. Would you like to join us, Edelgard?"

I missed my life being simple.

* * *

"Byleth, shift your seat farther back. You'll have less control of the horse's speed sitting like that." I did as Dad instructed, and then practiced swinging my axe. Not at any real target, since we were away from the monastery proper, but it was still good for practicing my balance and the like. "Better. Make sure your heels stay down in the stirrups, and keep your grip on the weapon firm." Right, because the added force of the mount's speed could lead to the weapon jarring out of your hand. "There you go. That's the… ha, nice try, Azrael!" Nearby, I sensed Azrael trying to land a shot on Dad with his practice bow, but Dad, of course, dodged. "You're aiming too low, Azrael. Remember, archery is as mathematical as reason magic. You have to take gravity into account if you want your arrows to arc properly."

With Dad leaving in the next couple of days to escort Yuri's mom home, he'd decided to call in on that favor Rhea owed and arrange a full day off for the three of us. I was surprised she'd agreed, truthfully, but I certainly wasn't going to question it. Not when it meant that we had Dad to ourselves for the day. Plus, it let me get extra training in, which I sorely needed. My students were talented enough that my messy lesson plans were actually working well, and I needed to be better so that I could actually teach them. Theoretical knowledge might be enough, but I needed to be better for them.

Besides, the lake where we were resting was gorgeous. I'd have to take my students up here at some point. Not for lessons, like the swimming hole the knights used. Just for a nice picnic or whatever. Like what Dad, Azrael, and I had once we were done with our lessons for the morning. Or planned to have. We had just gotten everything set up when we had some… surprise guests.

"...Oh." There was a strong blast of wind that kicked up some sand, and it took a moment to realize it was because of the wyvern who landed at the edge of the water. A wyvern with Seteth and Flayn on it. "I must apologize," Seteth mumbled, not quite looking at us. Flayn, meanwhile, slid off of the saddle and skipped over to the blanket to give me a hug and to sit between Azrael and me. "I didn't think you would be by the lake here. I thought you would've gone to Remire, actually."

"I thought about it, but the twins wanted to get some lessons in and we'd never be able to do that in Remire," Dad explained, smiling slightly. He waved Seteth to come over and join us on the blanket. Wasn't sure if we had enough food for the extra two additions, but it would be way more awkward just having them stand around. "Wouldn't have thought you were a wyvern rider, though."

"When I was younger, I wasn't, but..." Seteth hesitated a fraction of a second before actually dismounting. His wyvern laid down in the sand, briefly curling around him in what looked like a hug, before settling down for a nap. "After… many things happened, and I realized I might have to fight again, I decided to emulate one of the strongest people I've ever known."

"It also helps both of us remember Mira," Flayn added with a giggle. Despite that cheer, though, I saw deep sadness in her eyes. "So, it's nice for that reason as well." And this 'Mira' must've died. Wasn't that a friend of Rhea's as well? "We are sorry for intruding, though. Rhea chased Seteth out of the monastery for a break, and we always come here for that."

"Relax, we don't mind, miss adorable," Azrael reassured, bumping his shoulder against hers. Flayn laughed, blushing a little at the nickname. I noticed Seteth frown suspiciously, and remembered that awkward conversation from before he gave me tips on leading. "Have some of this tart. One of Byleth's students made it."

"Truly?"

"Mercedes is very talented at baking," I explained, smiling as I remembered. I'd informed my students that I was taking the day off, intending to apologize, and nearly got barraged by my students' insisting on making (or buying) us stuff. It had been bizarre, frankly, and I worried I'd return to some sort of prank. But for now, I might as well be proud and thankful. "Dedue made this fish-dango, but be careful, it's-" Too late, because Flayn immediately grabbed three and popped them into her mouth. And promptly turned very, very red in the face. "Super spicy." Uh oh...

Azrael fell over laughing while Flayn whimpered and yelped because her mouth was on fire. I desperately tried to help however I could, first with some tea and then with some jelly dish that Bernadetta made. Surprisingly, given how he usually was, Seteth didn't get involved. Instead, he hung back, watching us with a strange look on his face. It felt like he was trying to dissect us, except… not. He didn't wish harm; I had been around enough strangers to know what that felt like. But he didn't know what to make of us either. Which wasn't unusual, since I was a monster and Azrael was abnormal, but most didn't stare so long. Most didn't try to figure it out.

"You keep boring holes in my twins, and I might have to duel you, Seteth," Dad joked, sliding back to sit next to him. Seteth blinked a couple of times before turning to face him. "Sit down, already. Flayn has clearly made herself comfortable."

"I do hate intruding," Seteth mumbled, though he did finally listen to Dad and sit down. And promptly got a plateful of food shoved at him, courtesy of Dad. I knew because I kept one eye on them while trying to help Flayn. "I know how precious time with family is."

"I get to watch them spend time with a good friend. There's been little of that, over the years." Not until we visited Remire that first time. "It's not often I get to see them be silly either." Azrael was certainly laughing himself silly, but what was so silly about trying to stop Flayn's mouth from being on fire? "So, really, there's no intrusion. Unless you mean us messing up your own plans with Flayn."

"I was simply going to fish, truthfully. Something to clear my mind. Flayn insisted on coming along." Probably to make sure Seteth did actually relax. I hadn't known he even took breaks. "Maybe work a little on a story I've been writing, but no, there were no real plans."

"It's the same here. Just a nice, peaceful day. You have to grab what you can."

"It's sad how true that is." Seteth picked at the food, watching the three of us. Flayn's mouth was finally starting to cool down. "How are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"With everything that happened. With Aelfric and your wife. With the mess your twins were dragged into because we were blind to Aelfric's madness." Seteth looked at Dad, strangely sincere. I thought… I thought he blamed _himself_ for the whole thing. "How are you doing?"

"...Well, it certainly hurts. Definitely brought back some painful memories. The guilt is there too, since I could've brought him with me. But, well..." Dad sighed, shrugged, and smiled sadly. "He made his choices, and I made mine. So, we have to keep living. The past doesn't come back. We just have to cherish the memories and take strength from them."

"...Some days are easier than others." Seteth looked back to the three of us, and I was glad Flayn was actually laughing now at the whole thing. Azrael's lungs were about to collapse because of how much he was still laughing, though. My chest hurt from it. "Still, you are right. We must move forward. If only for the sake of those who depend on us."

"Huh. You and I have more in common than I thought." Dad became thoughtful. "Maybe we ought to share a drink some time." Oh, for crying out…

"Father," I scolded, twisting to frown slightly at him. Dad immediately groaned; Seteth looked confused. Flayn started giggling. "Honestly, we can't take our eyes off you for one second."

"There's nothing wrong with one drink," Dad complained. I simply frowned a little more. "Fine, fine! Nice cup of tea, then!"

"That should be fine, Dad. Would you like to borrow Mom's tea set?"

"...Did Alois seriously keep that?" Dad chuckled and shook his head. "I'm almost worried by how much he saved." Yes, well, nothing I could say to that. That was honestly between him and Alois.

"Seteth likes Four-Spice blend, Ginger, and Angelica teas the best," Flayn helpfully added, leaning forward excitedly. So excitedly that she almost fell face first into one of the pies. "Whoops!"

"Careful, now. It's much tastier when you eat it." I reached around her to poke Azrael, who had laughed himself to tears and wheezes. "Please breathe. Breathing is good."

"Yes, because breathing lets you enjoy all these delectable smells!" Flayn giggled and happily dug into the pie she almost fell into. "Oh, so good…"

"So, it tastes okay?" I smiled a little in relief when she nodded enthusiastically. "Good. I made that one."

"Truly?!"

"Yes, it's one of Annabelle's recipes. It's nowhere near as good, but I'm glad its tasty enough." A sudden thought occurred to me, a conversation she and I had a month ago. Maybe… "Hey, Seteth?" I turned towards them, noting that Seteth was finally eating the food. I suppose worry had tied up his stomach. "Rhea gave me permission to take my class to Remire again. Azrael is coming along." Azrael slowly pushed himself up and nodded to confirm. While wiping away the tears his laughing fit induced. "Can Flayn come too?"

"Well…" Seteth began slowly, drawing the word out. I could tell he wanted to refuse. It was his first instinct. But Flayn turned to look at him with sparkling, pleading eyes and it didn't take him long at all to relent. "It's not that far, so I don't see the problem. You'll be coming back the same night?"

"Barring anything unexpected, yes," I confirmed. Two seconds before Flayn squealed and tackled me with a hug. "Flayn, easy, please! I like breathing too!"

"We can show her how Remire harvests oranges," Azrael wheezed, still recovering. But that was a good reminder. Remire's orange groves were always harvested during the Garland Moon. We'd probably be there in time for the last of it. "It'll be fun." Yes, but I still wanted to breathe!

It took a long moment to convince Flayn to actually let go of me, so that I could eat. I made sure Flayn stayed far away from all the spicy foods, and Dad made sure that Seteth and Flayn actually got to eat something since Azrael and I were too busy stuffing our own stomachs. Manners only went so far when you were hungry, and both of us were starving. Still, even our stomachs were eventually satisfied, and Azrael immediately went right back to training, this time to practice some on-foot lance work. I had originally planned on doing the same thing, but another idea wormed and wriggled its way into my head, because of Seteth's wyvern. It had been a bit since Dad had taught me how to fight while flying. Flying mounts weren't something a lot of mercenaries had. In truth, I only really was able to learn because we had a long job with some of the few mercenaries who did. Almyran born, but left for Fodlan for whatever reason. They never said and, of course, we had never asked. They'd been happy to let me learn, though. 'Everyone should know the freedom of the skies at least once!', one of them had said. I wondered what happened to them…

"Is something wrong?" Seteth's voice was surprisingly gentle, even if he was scrutinizing me again when I looked. "You're staring at my wyvern," he explained. Of course, I had already known that. Staring while thinking wasn't that uncommon of a thing. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking of how long it's been since I've flown," I answered. Of course, given that I knew Ingrid wanted to be a flier and there were a couple of others I was considering pushing into that sort of role for the cohort, I… "Do you mind if I see how rusty I am?"

"You want to fly?" Seteth blinked a couple of times, before he… well, he actually smiled. "Very well. In thanks for the meal, let me assist."

"Thank you." I pushed myself up from the blanket, and noticed Flayn had picked up a training lance too, with Dad showing her a few basic stances. Well, at least she wouldn't be bored. "Here's hoping I don't fall."

Muscle memory and that knack for war I had meant I wasn't as rusty as I feared. Still, there was quite a bit Seteth had to remind me about, and I couldn't practice weaponry with confidence. I was glad I'd decided to check, because now I knew I had to work in extra lessons. I refused to give my students anything less than my best, after all..

* * *

"Auntie Manu! Auntie Manu!"

"Well, hello, dears!" Manuela laughed, kneeling down to hug as many of the children swarming her as possible. It didn't matter to her that many were sick or dirty or anything. She hugged them tightly and smiled at them. "I'm glad to see you've got some energy to you! But let's settle down so that I can give you all a check-up, okay?"

It was impossible to not smile a little at seeing how warmly and gently Manuela tended and treated each of the children, and the Abyssians were certainly no exception. Between the kindness and the songs she'd sing, even the air itself seemed to smile when Manuela came down. It had been way ever since she started these daily trips a few days ago, after I'd informed her of the sick children and the lack of medicinal supplies the Abyssians suffered. Or, rather, after I told her there were 'sick children' and she dragged me out of her infirmary demanding to know where they were so that she could help them. It was a travesty that Manuela had been here six years and absolutely no one thought to ask her about this. Actually, I found it highly suspicious that the church had access to a great number of healers and never sent them down to tend to the people here. Now, granted, for all I knew, Aelfric had purposely hindered efforts to make himself look better to the Abyssians (and give him more 'protection' for his plan), but that didn't explain why Rhea never overruled him as the Archbishop or came down herself…

"Oh, Byleth, come over here and help me, will you?" But that sort of speculation was for another time. Manuela was here now, ready and eager to not only help everyone she could, but to teach me what she knew. I swore my knowledge on medicines and illnesses had tripled the past couple of days alone. "See this swelling on their arm? I need to study it, but it might be painful," she explained, already calling on her magic to do her examination. Still, I nodded and sat down to pull the child into my lap to give them a hug and keep them from squirming. After a second, I recognized the child as the one who had asked me to try and bring Aelfric back and felt guilty. I didn't know what they had told the Abyssians about Aelfric, but since the child didn't shy away from me… well, at the least, I hoped the child didn't hate me for it. It would be their right, since it was my fault, but… "Yes, I was right. You've an abscess, dear." Manuela sat back on her heels, but was careful to keep eye contact with the child. "It's easy to treat, but I have to cut and drain it to do so."

"You can't just heal it with magic?" the child asked curiously. They leaned back into me, and I hugged them a little tighter. "I thought magic fixed everything?"

"No, magic can fix a lot of things, but other times, medicine is better. It all depends on the situation." Manuela smiled and gently tapped their nose. They immediately scrunched up their face, but smiled. "In this case, draining the abscess is best. Once I've confirmed it's all clean, then I'll heal you up without even a scar."

"Will it hurt?"

"I'm going to numb the area with some medicines, so it shouldn't. You'll feel some pressure, but that's it." Manuela reached back to grab her medicinal kit and pull out what she needed. "If it does hurt, tell me immediately, okay?"

"Okay." The child flinched when they saw the scalpel. "Um… do I have to watch?"

"Nope. You can close your eyes and cuddle with Byleth there."

"Okay." Amusingly, they did just that, all but burrowing into me and closing their eyes. "I'm ready."

"All right." Though the child couldn't see, Manuela smiled at them. "I'll get started then. Byleth, do you mind using some fire to disinfect the scalpel?"

I did as she asked and watched as she carefully yet efficiently took care of the abscess and healed it up. From there, she had me help with a couple of other particularly squirmy children, before she sent me to check on those recovering from illnesses. Which, of course, tended to lead to me scolding them because most were very intent on pushing the boundaries of healers' orders.

"Melissa, what are you doing?" I chided when I came over to the nest of blankets she used as her bed. Melissa immediately tried to hide the papers and ink under some of those blankets, but it was a poor attempt at best. For one thing, there were ink stains. "You're supposed to be resting."

"But I wanted to finish the homework Mister Hanneman assigned," she mumbled, refusing to look up. Her voice was still worn from her coughing fits, and her slight wince told me her throat was still sore. But thanks to Manuela's medicine (and _insistence_ on getting clean blankets and clothes down here for the sick), she was no longer incoherent from her fever. "I'm doing very well! Mister Hanneman said so!"

"I'm not surprised." Still, I sat beside her and gently took the ink, quill, and papers away. Basic arithmetic, from what I saw, and it looked like all her answers were correct so far. "However, you have another day or so to finish, yes?" Hanneman came down three times a week during the evening to teach the children (and any who wanted to learn, truly), something he'd decided on his own after talking with Constance. Not sure what they were talking about (except perhaps Constance's crest and how her family hid it for so long), but he'd offered and the Abyssians tentatively agreed. Personally, I was surprised he'd step away from his research long enough, but… well, clearly crests weren't the only thing on his mind. I'd watched the first couple of lessons, worried, but Hanneman had been positively jubilant and managed to 'infect' the children with that same cheer. "You're still under orders to rest. You're not quite better, yet."

"But I want to finish before Mister Seteth comes down!" That was another change. Seteth came down weekly to read to the children. Or just tell stories in general. First time I'd seen him, it had been a shock, and I wondered why he came down now. I was sure the Abyssians wondered the same, but they didn't protest. After all, the children took to him like a duck to water. Or maybe more like burrs to fur, since they were prone to clinging. "That way I can just focus on the story. He's been reading us one with many chapters, about a fiend that sucks the souls out of people and puts them into dolls." ...I knew that one, actually. It was an Adrestian folktale.

"If your fever comes back, you won't be able to hear it with the others." I eased her down and pulled the covers up to her chin. It did nothing to hide her sulk, of course. "Then you'll have to wait even longer to hear the ending."

"I guess that makes sense…" Despite the sulk and grumbling, though, she was already nodding off. "Nainai…" And was sound asleep in seconds. Subtly, I touched her cheek and sent a pulse of healing magic through her to check how she was doing. Still weakened and still dealing with lingering soreness and aches, but over all, she was definitely better. That soothed me, especially since one of the other children who'd been as sick as her had died yesterday…

Shaking my head, I tucked her in a little better and then went around to check on the other children. Just as before, they were grouped together under the same crumbling roof, but at Manuela's insistence, they had a little more distance between them and each one had their own set of blankets. I recognized quite a few as some of her own blankets, brought down when Hapi had caustically informed her of just how little they had down here, and I had to smile slightly when I noticed most if not all of the ones I checked were well on their way to recovery.

"Good, good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear!" Manuela cheered when I returned to her to give my report. She was carefully measuring out medicines, making them fresh down here so that anyone who was nervous could watch. "Hopefully, they'll be able to walk about within the next few days."

"I hope so," I whispered, noticing how she almost looked out of place, sitting in the dust of Abyss with her jewelry and fine clothing. Yet her smile showed she felt perfectly comfortable. "Still, if they get hit by another illness…"

"What this place needs is a good scrubbing. If we can do that, the number of illnesses should fall." She finished mixing one set of medicines and moved to make another set. "Between that and regular check-ups, things should stay under control. Honestly, what were people thinking? It's the blessing of the Goddess that we didn't have an epidemic both above and below." I supposed that just showed how isolated the people here were. "Well, regardless, we'll do what we can, and it'll be a good way to get the more healing-inclined students hands-on training, wo long as we have proper supervision."

"Yes, that'll be good for them." I watched her make a few more sets of medicine, reminding of something. "Speaking of students, how is Linhardt doing?" It had taken me a few days, but after the battle with Aelfric, I'd convinced Linhardt to talk to Manuela about… whatever was bothering him. I forgot how I'd phrased it. Something about 'speaking to a healer', but we'd both known it was because of the aversion to offensive magic he'd developed. "He seems fine in class, but…"

"He hasn't quite opened up to me, but he's said enough that I can help him to some degree." That was good news to me. "He'll probably always hesitate with offensive spells, though. I believe it is tied to a deep dislike of blood." Now that she mentioned it, Caspar had said something similar. 'Always bad around blood'. "I think he'll be fine. We'll see how the next battle goes for him." Unfortunately, she was correct. I did have to admit that he'd done marvelously well during the battle with Aelfric, but I couldn't help but worry anyway. "But for now, I would say everything is as expected."

"If you say so." Urgh… now what was I supposed to say? "I-"

"Hello, everyone!" Mercedes's cheerful greeting was as bright as her smile as she stepped into the 'main area', providing a convenient distraction. Almost immediately, Constance flew out from wherever she'd been to give her a hug. "Aw, thank you~!" she laughed, hugging Constance back with one arm. The other held a large basket filled with something covered by cloths. The smell hinted it was sweets. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it is, all the more because I am able to see you today," Constance replied, smiling warmly. The way she clung to Mercedes's arm reminded me a little of Azrael when he wanted to be particularly affectionate. "Though, I am most curious about what is in the basket."

"Well, I baked some sweets using one of my mother's recipes and I thought-"

"Wait, are these truly some of your mother's sweets?" Constance's eyes sparkled in sheer joy, and I thought she might've even squealed in delight when Mercedes nodded. "Oh, this is a happy day! I have not had such wonderful treats since you and your mother left House Bartels!" Bartels? I vaguely knew that noble house, mostly in that almost every single person of the house had been slaughtered in a single night. Most suspected the lone missing person, Emile von Bartels, but there were those who whispered it was something more supernatural. "Nothing at all could compare!"

"Well, the recipe is one of Mother's secrets." Mercedes smiled gently and held up the basket. "So, is there a good way to share these?"

"Here, let's head over to the tavern."

"Byleth?" A voice draw my attention away from where Constance led Mercedes away by the hand, and I turn to see Ely hesitantly standing nearby. "I'm sorry to bother, but…" she began slowly, gesturing for me to follow her. After quietly letting Manuela know, I did just that. "When I was gathering water for laundry, I heard a strange noise. I wouldn't think much of it, but apparently some of the others have heard it too. Some are spreading rumors it's a ghost, but I'm more worried it's an animal that got lost." An animal that could eat what small bits of food they had or carry diseases, ticks, and fleas into here to cause even more of a mess...

"I can look into it," I reassured her, glad that I could help. Her instant smile was absolutely relieved. "Where was it again?"

Ely gave me detailed instructions of just where to go, and I followed them as closely as possible. I wanted to maximize the chances of me hearing the sound, because I could only investigate if I knew where it was coming from. Surprisingly, though, I'd managed to hear it on the first try, though it did take me a bit to figure out how to reach the source. It involved a hidden door that was only open on the lower half of the wall, and I had a serious debate over crawling or not. But my desire to make sure everything was safe won out, so I crawled through and brushed the dust and dirt off my shirt.

"Bah!" Oh, and I discovered the source of the sound wasn't an animal, but a person. "Who are…? No…! Y-You…!" A person who scrambled back from me so quickly that they fell on their ass. "Please, mercy!" they begged, already sobbing tears of fear. I wondered what I had done to get such a reaction so quickly. "Kostas never meant to attack the church! He was tricked! We were all tricked!"

"Kostas?" I repeated, not knowing the name. I looked them over, noticing again the worn armor and chipped daggers. The ragged clothes stained beyond repair. "Who is that? Who are you?" I stepped forward, but when they flinched, I made sure to not take another. "Tell me."

"I… he…" If this person trembled any more, I might have to check them for a seizure or something. "We were… I was…" I also worried they'd bite their tongue off, especially since they stumbled over their words so much. "Bandits." ...Huh? "I was… a bandit. You and the other noble brats… Zanado…" I… what?

"You were one of the bandits we dealt with in Zanado?" Then, would Kostas have been the leader of those bandits? "How did you get here?" I honestly thought we'd killed all of them.

"I ran. Like a coward. Always a coward." They flinched, clawing at their arms. I frowned slightly when I noticed the deep scratch marks; they were close to bleeding. "But please… please, don't tell! Don't tell them I'm here! They'll kill me!" He sobbed, covering his face now. "They'll never understand! Never listen! The church _never_ listens!"

"...Well, it's a good thing I'm not of the church." This was… what were the chances that I…? "So, I'll listen. Talk to me."

"I…" For a long moment, all they did was sob. Sob in fear and tremble from stress. But I waited patiently and, eventually, they recovered enough to actually speak. "Two years ago, the church executed my brother. For theft, they claimed. And it could be true. But there was never a trial or anything. No evidence. Just… dead. He went to the fields to work, and never came home." The words Shamir had once told me echoed through my head: '_Rhea doesn't do mercy.' _"His wife died years ago, so I had to take care of his sons along with my own family. But it's too many mouths. Couldn't make ends meet. Tried, of course, but..." They shrugged, sounding just… exhausted now. "Couldn't."

"So, you turned to banditry." I wondered… would the Church have helped if they'd asked? I'd like to believe so, if only because I was here at the monastery, but could they even trust the Church enough _to_ ask? "Fell in with this Kostas."

"Not proud of it, but yeah. What good are morals when your children and nephews are starving? Morals are for people who don't have to struggle to survive." That.. I didn't quite agree with that, but I could understand. Mercenary work had involved so much I regretted… all those people dead because I… "Eventually, some rich bastard in stupidly complex armor showed up to hire us to kill some noble brats. Not the first time, of course. Nobles love arranging little 'accidents' like that." That was true. However…

"Complex armor?"

"Figured it was someone who thought they looked menacing, but just looked stupid. Black armor with feathers on the pauldron, a helmet with a metal flag fixed on it like a flagpole, and a white mask." That sounded… unique? "Did something weird with their voice. Made it…" They struggled to describe it. "Echoed, like they were talking from the bottom of a well. Distorted it." That was also unique. "Told us where and when to attack. Never mentioned knights. Never mentioned anything. But we were killed for it. Everyone died. Except me, who ran like a coward." They looked up at me, worn and drained. The remnants of the tears stuck stubbornly to their cheeks, but otherwise, they seemed lifeless now. "So, what are you gonna do? I know I can't fight you. I don't wanna die." What _was_ I going to do? This was a person who had threatened my students. A person who had killed and stolen from others in need. They admitted to it, admitted they'd done things like this before. By all rights, I should turn them over tot he authorities… and yet...

"...Go home." I knelt in front of him and waited for him to look at me. "Go home, to your family. I do not want to see you on a battlefield again."

"...Thank you…"

It took them a couple of tries to get their feet under them. Took them a couple more to coordinate their limbs enough to scramble away before I changed my mind. I watched them leave, standing only when they were barely in my sight anymore. Once they were gone, Sothis appeared next to me, staring down the path the bandit had run with a little frown on her face.

"Do you think I did the wrong thing, Sothis?" I asked softly. I glanced at her briefly, before returning my attention to the path. Like they would suddenly appear again or something. "Did I?"

_["If you are asking if I would have chosen the same, then the answer is 'no'. I wouldn't have."]_ Sothis's voice was gentle yet firm. I wilted anyway. _["They have every reason to lie, nearly killed your own… no, that is not correct. They did kill your students. We simply erased the deaths."]_ Yes, they had, but I had also killed the people they'd been living with, fighting alongside with, and I had not erased those deaths. I had traded their lives for my students'. There was no such thing as 'good' or 'evil' on the battlefield. Just death. _["Yet now, they get to walk away from all of that, and whatever other crimes they'd done."]_ She was right about that. I knew it. Yet... _["But was it wrong to do so? I cannot answer that, no more than I can say that punishing them would be correct."]_ Her tone softened, and though she sighed, she also smiled fondly at me. _["They may have had every reason to lie, but there is nothing to say they were not telling the truth either.]_

"So…."

_["You made a choice. You will have to live with whatever consequences come from it."]_ She was right about that. _["Perhaps one day you will regret this kindness. Perhaps not. After all, kindness is not a weakness and your empathy is a strong part of you."]_ She stroked my hair, and I closed my eyes to savor the warmth. _["I do not want you to walk my path, Byleth. I want you to walk your own. It is up to me to guide you, not to drag you a certain way."]_

"I see…" I kept my eyes closed and thought about what just happened. What I had just learned. What I had just done. "I don't know if it was a stupid decision. It probably was. But, I think I would regret turning him in more." Especially since I now knew how quickly the church liked to pretend things had never happened. I knew what other employers had done, or tried to do, to keep such things silent.

_["True, and if he is telling the truth, they'll be even quicker to hide it than they were with Aelfric. Self-importance and stagnation hidden behind the bloated form of false justice."]_ Sothis continued stroking my hair. _["Whatever happens, I am here with you. I may scold you when I think you are being especially foolish, but this is not such an incident. Mercy or justice is always a difficult choice."]_

"Okay." Finally, I smiled a little, though I still kept my eyes closed. It made it easier to feel the warmth radiating from her. "Let's return to the others. I should reassure Ely that everything is fine."

What would happen, would happen, I supposed. I just had to hope no one besides me would pay the price.

* * *

I'd come to expect strange visitors at any hour of the day. Sometimes, it would be Manuela trying to drag me off to a tavern again or Cyril delivering a message. Other times, it would be one of my students wanting clarification on a lesson. Still other times, it would be one of my students simply wanting a place to rest, and for some reason, deciding my room was a good place to relax. But, I had to say that having a morose Ferdinand be one of those students was… unexpected. Particularly since he didn't really do much besides rest his head on my table. He didn't so much as twitch, not even when I started making tea for us. It wasn't until I was done making it that he said anything at all.

"Professor," he began dully. It was almost hard to hear him. "How am I like a bee?"

"...Pardon?" I wasn't sure what I'd expected, but it certainly wasn't that. "Bees?" I repeated, just to make sure I heard correctly. When he didn't correct me, I busied myself with pouring the tea to hide how surprised I was. "Well, bees have had numerous associations over the years, from death to abundance." Scrambling for stories now… "For instance, In the Eastern Alliance, there is the 'telling of the bees', where the bees are informed of important life events and are believed to be a bridge between the living and the dead. In Adrestia, they're known for their discipline and dutiful nature, and often appear in fables for that reason." However, considering his demeanor... "I'm not sure if either of those fit why you're asking, though." I supposed it could be the simple word-play of wanting something to 'buzz off', but...

"It's Dorothea." He pushed himself up to accept the mug of tea I passed him, but he didn't drink. He simply cradled it, seeking the warmth. "She hates me for something, and I do not know what. Her only clue is that I am 'like a bee'." That was… weird. It didn't seem like her to be so vague. "I am at a loss for what I could have done to earn her hatred, and that will not due."

"Why?"

"If I hurt someone, then I must apologize. But a blanket apology is worthless." Ferdinand sighed and noticeably drooped. I felt like I was looking at a sad puppy. "Especially in this circumstance, since it might be a behavior I do not think twice about. I want to fix it."

"I see." I had to smile a little at him as I sat down at the table to sip my own tea. At his heart, he was a sweet boy and nothing at all like what I had heard of his father. I wondered how he ended up so nice; there were no rumors at all about his mother. "I have not noticed it interfering with class activities yet, but would you like me to intervene?"

"Thank you, Professor, but for now, I really would like to try and mend this on my own. I do wish she would actually tell me, though." I couldn't blame him for that one. "I know what I've done wrong with Constance and Bernadetta, and I suspect how I have wronged Marianne. Worse, I fear it is all the same thing."

"All three?" That was almost impressive.

"I… have had difficulty communicating properly with others in the cohort. I warned you about it." Right, he had. While I explained why I'd chosen him as the leader of the eaglets in Edelgard's absence. "I have been terribly careless with my words and intentions. You warned me of this, and I fear it has led to wounds that I cannot mend."

"Perhaps it has, but that doesn't mean you cannot try anyway. They do not owe you forgiveness, of course, but apologizing is a good start to earning it." So long as it was a true apology, that is. "What happened?"

"With Constance, I put too much emphasis in what she had lost and I have no doubts that my father's part in her family's demise does not help." Ferdinand finally sipped his tea, but wouldn't look me in the eye at all. That alone told me how shamed he felt. "I have no idea how to make amends, though I do wish to. But she is right; I may know the pain of losing family, but certainly nothing on the scale she has."

"Pain and trauma are not things to be measured. What one can endure will break another." A broken bone hurt whether it was in one place or three. "Not to mention how having support can make all the difference in the world with one's ability to tolerate things." So many things went into trauma, healing, and learning to live with the scars left behind. It was irresponsible and selfish to simply assume one's trauma trumped another's. "However, I'm not sure Constance wants apologies, Ferdinand. Not really. She wants support as she rebuilds her house. I think the best way to 'apologize' in her case is to do just that."

"But how can I…?" All at once, Ferdinand's eyes lit up. "Of course! I am the son of House Aegir. I have connections I can call on, and I'm often invited to galas. I can secure meetings for her, accompany her as a shield..."

"See? You just needed a little nudge." I was glad he was chipper again. A morose Ferdinand just seemed wrong. "Ah, but make sure you make the offer while she's not in sunlight, okay?"

"Okay?" He frowned a little, clearly confused, but I wouldn't say anything else. That was Constance's story, not mine. "I shall be certain to do so." All at once, though, the cheer faded again. Damn it. "I can only hope I can make amends with Bernadetta and Marianne. I scared the former, and I believe I hurt the latter."

"With Bernadetta, talk to her through her door. That will make it easier for her." I would also need to make more of an effort to help her, though. One step at a time. "Be sure to apologize to them both and then ask if you can explain yourself. They might not want to hear the explanation immediately."

"I… of course." After a moment, he smiled sadly. "You are very good with people, Professor." I was? Since when? "It reminds me of my eldest sister."

"Sister?"

"Yes, I once had two older sisters and a little brother. Though, if I may be frank, my sisters and I had different mothers." 'Once had'? Combined with what he said earlier… "Odilia was the older of the two." Ferdinand slowly sipped his tea, smiling faintly at the memory. "She was always kind, always gentle." So, nothing like me. "Quiet, though. Not like Elsa."

"Elsa?"

"It was short for Elisabeth. She was the younger of my sisters and…" He hesitated, not sure how to continue. I drank my tea and waited. "I adored her. Her energy, her brightness… I found them dazzling. But she was a… disappointment to my father. She didn't bear a crest." What a tragedy. "Father promptly divorced his first wife and remarried my mother." For… wait, for bearing a child without a crest? Seriously? "Odilia and Elsa never held it against me, though. They loved me as if we shared a mother." Well, of course, because family was… well, _good_ family was… "Karl was my younger brother. He was mischievous and crafty, always with a trick or prank up his sleeve. But, like Elsa, he wasn't born with a crest." So, had Ferdinand's own mother been… "Mother died during the birthing. The doctors prioritized testing Karl for a crest over checking her health." ...That was… even if that was what she would've chosen, that was… "I heard it was different for your own mother, Professor?"

"I don't know the details, but there were complications for both Mom and us." Though, there was what Rhea had said… what Rhea was hiding… "So, Mom ordered Rhea to tend to Azrael and me instead of her." I thought of what Rhea had told Dad. Dad seemed to believe her, and I did trust Dad. But what she might've been hiding… I had to admit that it bothered me. "I doubt it had anything to do with our crests." Based on the surprise I'd seen even from Alois about our crests, I honestly wasn't certain we'd been tested at all until we returned here.

"Yes, Sir Jeralt seems to be an anomaly. Most would immediately try to leverage those crests for some sort of gain, for either personal reasons or for duty's sake." Well, Dad didn't like crests, so… "My father certainly did." Somehow, I was unsurprised. However, I didn't want to talk about that.

"Did Odilia raise you?"

"Yes, she was my primary caretaker, alongside my nanny and my wetnurse." That had to explain how Ferdinand ended up so differently. "Until she killed herself, that is." He said the words so causally that I almost thought I misheard. The dark anguish in his eyes, though, showed I'd heard all too clearly. "It has been… five or six years now. She had withdrawn more and more, hiding in her room all the time. I didn't think much about it, because she was always quiet. But then, one day, I went to give her some flowers and I found her swinging from…" His eyes misted over, and he closed his eyes quickly to stem the tears. "I'm sorry, I…"

"No, don't be…" I wanted to hug him or something, but I had no idea how it would be taken. So, instead, I just… poured him a little more tea. "It had to have been difficult."

"It was. Especially since that was the same year Karl died." It was? "Father sent him to Lord Arundel's home for fostering. No one thought much about it; they were eventually partners in the Insurrection of the Seven." Ah, that was right. Lord Arundel was the 'Lord Regent' of the Empire, sharing power with the Prime Minister. Five years ago, they plotted to seize power from the Emperor, and crippled the Hresvelg family's power. "But something happened while he was there. I do not know what. He…" Ferdinand flinched at the memory. "I saw him only once, while the healers were trying to save him. Though I use the word 'saw' loosely. There was so much chaos that I only truly heard him. He babbled nonsense, as if he had suddenly become incapable of proper speech. Only a few words were coherent: 'needles', 'blood', and 'stop'."

"...What was the official story?"

"I heard he had been captured and tortured by bandits." That seemed… bandits were rarely stupid. Torturing the son of a noble when you could ransom instead? That didn't sound like bandits at all. "Odilia killed herself soon after. Sometimes, I wonder if she had learned more about what had happened. Other times, I wonder if his death had simply sent her over the edge. I shall never know, though. I stupidly left her alone when her heart was bleeding."

"If someone is used to hiding pain, it can be very difficult to see through their mask." What else could I say to that? "What happened to Elsa?"

"She was married off to a noble to secure more power for my father." The words were terribly bitter. "She died in childbirth much like my mother, though in this case, it was because she gave birth to a stillborn and the doctors were ordered to prioritize the baby over Elsa. After all, she had no crest, while the baby could have had one." That was… I felt ill. Perhaps I should have made a ginger-based tea instead. "So, by the end of the day, they were both dead." Ferdinand sipped his tea and then stilled. "I… goodness, what am I doing, babbling all this to you?" He set the teacup down and bowed his head apologetically. "Please, accept my apologies for…"

"There's nothing to apologize for." I only wished I knew some way to ease his pain. It did remind me, though, that there were many victims of the Insurrection of the Seven. Some back then, and some even now. Everyone save the instigators were completely without any sort of power, and were treated as tools to use and discard. It would be a miracle if Edelgard could inherit, and that was assuming she wouldn't simply be another puppet like her father. "All I can do is listen, of course, but that is something I do freely and gladly." I hesitated a moment before standing and walking over so that I could stroke his hair. "So, do not apologize for wanting to speak." I could, however, understand the awkwardness of rambling to a stranger, especially one like me. "I do, recommend you finish your tea, though."

"I… yes, of course." Tentatively, Ferdinand lifted his head and he relaxed when I smiled faintly at him. "Thank you, Professor…" He picked up his cup again and sipped. "This is delicious. What sort of blend is this?"

"It's a collection of herbs that are said to ease the mind." I sat back down to finish my own tea. "We'll talk about them more in class, but if you would like a brief summary now…?"

"Yes, please."

We chatted about herbs for a while longer, and I directed him to Manuela to learn even more if he was interested. Once I saw him off, though, I immediately went to find Dorothea. Even if Ferdinand said I didn't need to intervene, I couldn't help but worry. It was probably better for me to at least get an idea of what was going on sooner rather than later, though that could also just be me justifying my nosiness. Regardless, I went looking for her, and soon found her in the entrance hall chatting with a visibly smitten knight. And I probably should've left to bother her later, but something just didn't sit right with me. While on the surface, she looked like she was having fun with the conversation, flirting and joking in equal measure, there was something hard and lonely to her smile. It wasn't anywhere near as carefree and bright as the one she'd worn while playing with my hair before Mom's burial, nor was it the gentle and slightly melancholic smile she had when talking to others in the cohort. She also seemed to breathe a sigh of relief once the knight left, relaxing slowly. Until she turned to see me standing there, that is. Then she stiffened back up, though she did her best to hide it.

"Professor!" Dorothea greeted me with a warmer smile than the one she'd given the knight, but there was still something hard to it. Not hard like stone, more like a shield. "Were you watching that?" she asked. I just nodded, not sure how to answer. "Look, I know what I'm doing. My acclaim as a diva won't last forever. I must look to the future." Why did she say that? "You might want to think of it yourself, actually. Even your good looks won't last forever, and you're damn gorgeous."

"I can't think of anyone desperate enough to date a demon," I replied without thinking. I was far more worried about her. She seemed uncomfortable, and sadder than usual. "Though, I have to say that I never thought much about the future. As a mercenary, every day could be my last."

"So, you should take advantage of the opportunity! I can think of quite a few who would want to date you. After all, you're quite the catch." She stepped over and casually fluffed my hair. I frowned a little, deciding her smile looked even more like a shield up-close. "You've a crest, so the nobles will want to gobble you up just for that. But even without it… well, you may not have noble blood, sure, but you're the daughter of a hero and the Archbishop herself openly favors you, so it evens out."

"Again, I cannot think of anyone desperate enough to date a demon, but I will admit there have apparently been offers based on my crest alone.." I almost reached up to touch her cheek, to see if I could somehow 'remove' that shield-smile. But I knew I couldn't. "Still, that is the only reason they would even entertain the idea."

"Why do you always brush off compliments?" Dorothea frowned, almost sulking, before shrugging. "Well, you do what you'd like, just like I'll keep doing what I want. I'm not playing games, after all. I'm looking for someone who will take care of me in the future."

"Take care of you?"

"Yes, and I won't stand you interfering. Unless you're willing to take responsibility?" Dorothea winked, but her smile was even harder. It was like armor now, not simply a 'shield'. "How about it? Will you take care of me?"

"Okay." I didn't really know what to say, yet again, but it was worth seeing her drop the armor for genuine surprise. "Would it be any different than taking care of Azrael or Dad?"

"I was talking more romance, so yes?" Still, when Dorothea smiled this time, it was the warm, soft, slightly sad smile I much preferred seeing. No armor or shield in sight. "I will admit that made my heart skip a beat, though. Even without the romance, the idea that you would consider taking care of me as family is nice to think about." She stepped away from me then, and clasped her hands behind her back. "Ah, but I have to get going. I wanted to get Caspar's help with something before heading out on another date."

She left before I could stop her, and so, I was just left standing there, feeling more than a little helpless. I was certain she was hurting, though. Nursing old wounds that had barely scabbed over. I wanted to help, but I couldn't force her…

That 'bee' comment was definitely more complicated than both Ferdinand and I assumed, though. The only question was how complicated was it truly...

* * *

"Let's see… everyone is doing well with the basics thus far, so perhaps we should try some more advanced techniques?" I murmured, frowning slightly over my notes. Next to me, Sothis hovered so that she could read over my shoulder. "I should talk to Taylor soon and see about getting my students new armor." I had no doubts that the battles would only continue, no matter how much I wished otherwise. If my students were able to adapt, then the stronger armor and weapons would only be a boon to them…

_["Besides, just look at how much trouble they got into without being 'assigned' a mission."] _Sothis's calm observation nearly made me groan. I did briefly contemplate letting my head fall to my desk, and only decided against it because I didn't want ink in my hair or on my face. _["I still wonder how Aelfric was able to hire so many mercenaries without anyone knowing. That had to be expensive. Where did the funds come from?"]_

"I don't know." And I'd asked. I'd asked repeatedly. But each time, I was told that it was 'being investigated' and that I didn't need to worry about it. Which I thought was a damn lie because the whole thing was because Azrael and I killed Mom and Rhea apparently didn't bury her like everyone thought. So, it felt more like Rhea just trying to hide her mistakes, though I knew the thought was uncharitable. It was my own annoyance coloring things. "Perhaps Aelfric made and sold warp talismans?" They were complicated to make and, therefore, expensive. But there were also many who thought them worth the price, in order to escape potentially dangerous situations. "He could've also diverted funds from Abyss, or sold treasures found there. Not to mention that it could just be steady savings, since he had been plannings something like this for ten years…" Though, had he? He'd apparently found Mom's body ten years ago, but when had he started planning the Rite of Rising? Not to mention…

_["So many things we'll never have answered."]_ Assuming they could even be found anymore, I somehow doubted I'd be informed. _["I suppose we'll simply have to keep marching forward and hope nothing burrows into the rotting corpse they're intent on burying and ignoring."]_ What a wonderful mental image. Just what I need when I…

A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts and, after a moment, I pushed myself up to go open it. There was a slight delay since my back, neck, and legs all protested the sudden movement, but I made it to the door as quickly as I could. After all, given the hour and the typical pattern, it was likely one of my students wanting to talk. So, of course, it wasn't that at all. Instead, when I opened it, I found Jeritza, of all people, standing there.

"Yes?" I asked, doing my best to keep neutral. I hadn't seen him at all since that spar and I had planned on never interacting with him again. "What is it?"

"Follow me," he ordered. Then, without any other explanation, he left. Noticeably, he didn't head to the training yards, showing this was not a strange request for another spar, but still, given the circumstances and our previous interaction, listening would be foolish. However...

"Sothis, if we have to reverse time, please don't lecture me." Because like the idiot I was, I did actually follow.

I kept a certain distance, of course, ready to fight if needed. I didn't know how well he fought without a weapon, but I did have the advantage of my flames if this turned into some sort of disaster. I certainly expected it. So did Sothis, and she muttered many things about how foolish I was. Jeritza, for his part, just… kept silent. Slowly leading me from the first level of the dorms to the second, and then to the third. Then into the greenhouse of all places, which confused me.

"I wouldn't have thought you the type to enjoy flowers," I blurted, unable to bite my tongue. Dreadfully rude, of course, but I didn't have the patience to be tactful right now. Last time we'd interacted, he'd broken my arm and came at me with killing intent. He'd sworn next time we fought, neither of us would 'hold back'. And if he planned on having us spar here in the greenhouse, then I was…!

"I like roses," Jeritza surprisingly replied. The words were almost absent, his focus clearly elsewhere. "I would tend to the roses in the garden with my mother and sister. They were always happy there."

"What kind?"

"Nivlorn." That was a type of red rose, often used in vulneraries due to being particularly effective as an anticoagulant and an antiseptic. Their petals were often candied via honey and served as pastry toppers due to being very rich in nutrients. "Why?"

"Just curious." Particularly since he was leading me deeper into the greenhouse. "My mother loved flowers, or so I always heard."

"Heard?"

"She died when I was born." How did he not know that? Thanks to the situation with Aelfric, everyone and their dead knew by now.

"That is… a shame." This conversation was very weird for many reasons. "Over here." So, I was thankful when he stopped finally and pointed to whatever he'd brought me here to see or do. To my surprise, though, the 'whatever' in question was Cyril, sleeping amongst some rags, soap, and a bucket of water. He must've been cleaning the floor of the greenhouse and fallen asleep. "I saw him while returning from my nightly walk through town." Okay, so why did he get me? If he was concerned about Cyril getting to his room, why not just wake him up or carry him?

I didn't get a chance to ask. Jeritza left without another word, apparently content with informing someone that Cyril was sleeping on the ground and not in his bed. So, while grumbling with Sothis, I knelt by Cyril and tried to wake him. Though he mumbled and squirmed, he didn't actually wake. So, I just… carried him. I maneuvered him onto my back and carried him into the main building of the monastery and up the flights of steps to the third floor. I remembered Flayn telling me that she and he were neighbors, so once I was there, I simply took a guess at which one was his. The dust in the first one hinted it wasn't used, though the second one… it was bare. It was even more bare than my room before I'd gotten all my books and flowers. No books or anything, really. The most personalization I saw was the well-used hatchet in the corner, and the small portrait of Rhea tucked on one of the shelves. I almost balked, but it… well, it wasn't my place to judge. So, instead, I tucked Cyril in, smiling a little when he burrowed under the blankets. Then I left, not wanting to linger. I probably should leave a note or something, but there was no spare paper in the room and I didn't want to go hunting just for that.

Instead, I returned to my room to get back to work. At least, that was the plan. When I got there, though, I saw Jeritza heading into the training yards and… well, I was still wary and I still didn't know why he didn't wake or carry Cyril himself. But he had seen Cyril asleep on the ground and gotten me so that Cyril could be moved to his room. At the least, he seemed worried. So, after a little bit of debating, I ducked inside my room briefly and gathered a few of the sweets I had stashed into a small basket. Then, I headed into the training yard, catching Jeritza just before he actually started practicing.

"Here," I 'greeted', shoving the basket into his hands. He stared at it, like he had no idea what to make of them. "Flayn said you like sweets."

"I… do, yes," he confirmed slowly. After a moment, he plucked one out and nibbled on it. And froze, surprisingly. "These taste like Mother's…" Wasn't sure he even knew he'd spoken the words aloud. "Why…?" It wasn't like I had an answer to that? Save that maybe it was a similar recipe? Maybe? All I knew was that Mercedes had made these.

"Take them as thanks, for watching out for Cyril." With that said, I decided that was enough socializing for me and left. I knew he watched me leave, but I pretended to not notice. It was much easier said than done, but I believed I managed well enough…

"Professor!" At the least, I was quickly distracted by the panicking Bernadetta babbling and throwing herself at me. "I'msorryI'llneverdoitagainpleasedon'tletAzraelhurtme!" The only thing I caught from the mess was 'Azrael' and I cast my senses out, wondering what in creation had happened. After a flood of panic, followed by a flood of reassurance, I… slowly pieced together what had happened. Slowly.

Essentially, Bernadetta had been sewing outside. Azrael, worried about what he was sensing from me, came walking up. He saw the needle, froze for a second, and then fled because needles. Which Bernadetta had taken as disapproval and fell into a panic over, when really, it was my twin's fear overwhelming him. But explaining that to Bernadetta, who was now utterly convinced Azrael would return to hurt her for 'disobeying' took a while. A long while, truthfully. It might've taken longer if I hadn't managed to usher her into my room for some tea, and managed to distract her.

"Are you feeling a little better?" I asked, once we'd drank the entire pot. I decided to go ahead and make some more. "It's fine if not, but I don't want to assume."

"No, I'm better… I think," Bernadetta mumbled. She refused to look up at me, a blush staining her cheeks. "I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to apologize about." It wasn't as if she'd known of Azrael's problem with needles. From what I sensed, Azrael was actually sheepish about startling her. "What were you sewing?"

"Oh, n-nothing important!" She curled into herself, like she was expecting to be hit. "Just a silly thing. Nothing, really…"

"So, something to relax you? That's always good." I'd just… try to go with it. It was awkward, but I kept myself busy by making the tea, and pouring us some more. "Any troubles with the rest of the cohort?"

"Mmm… no, not really." She thankfully looked up a little to accept the tea, though she wouldn't look at me. "Well, Ferdinand is my archrival, but…"

"Is he? I think he's planning a truce." Yep, just rolling with it. "How have you been with the pups?" I sat down and wondered if I should actually just be quiet and drink the tea. What would be best for her…? "Any trouble? I know they're new additions."

"No, not really. I mostly avoid them." Well, yes, but… "Especially Yuri." I would think that qualified as a problem. "He reminds me of my friend and…" And Bernadetta went completely silent, her eyes going wide and her complexion instantly turning ghost-white. "Nothing. Nothing at all." That didn't sound like 'nothing'. But it also sounded like something she didn't want to discuss.

"If you're certain." I couldn't push. Pushing right not would be as helpful as shoving her off a cliff. I was certain of it. But now, I really had no idea what to say or do. How could I help her relax? How could I help her? Yes, a good majority of this would involve her own strength, but surely there was something even I could...

"You know; most strangers are really scary. But you aren't." I… I wasn't? What? "I mean… I was scared at first. I'm scared of everything. That's why I tried hiding in the corner." She nursed her tea, seeming almost thoughtful. "But once I started talking to you, the fear went away." It did? "I didn't think I'd be able to even go to class. But I can actually make it through them, because you're there."

"I think that's more of your own courage, Bernadetta." What was I supposed to say? I was quickly coming to the conclusion that everyone in this monastery was weird as hell. Still, she had prompted conversation, so I had to try and keep it up. "But perhaps we should thank the song you were singing, since that first prompted me to come talk to you."

"Right, we met because I was…" All at once, she froze. Her teacup slipped from nerveless fingers and clattered to the table. Some tea splashed out and got on her skirt, but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were wide and her complexion paled until it resembled snow. "I mean… I wasn't singing! I couldn't have been! Why would I have been singing?!" She spoke quickly, her voice becoming squeaky and breathy as the words came tumbling out. "I wasn't…! Argh!" She flailed out of the chair and hit the ground. Immediately, I got to my feet to try and help her, but she scrambled up and bolted. Right into my closed door. "Ow…!" She fell back to the floor, rubbing her forehead. The manic energy disappeared, replaced by a shivering I knew couldn't be from cold. "Ow… of course I did that. Useless… worthless… unmarriageable…" Un…? You know what? Not even going to ask.

"Bernadetta?" Instead, I spoke as calmly and gently as I could, and knelt in front of her. "Hey, would you like a hug?" She didn't respond for a long moment, but I simply waited and eventually, she nodded. "Okay." I carefully hugged her, keeping my grip loose at first to give her the means to escape if she wanted. When she leaned into me, though, I tightened the hug and freed up a hand to stroke her hair. I tried to think of what to say, but I wasn't sure. So, I kept silent until her trembling ceased. "How is your head?"

"It still stings a bit, but its otherwise fine…" Her voice was muffled, and it wasn't just because she was pressed against me. I heard her sniffling, like she was fighting back tears. "I'm so, so sorry…"

"No, I'm the one who should apologize." Even if I didn't know she would react that way, I still scared her. I still pressed on a wound trying desperately to scar. I still reignited memories of whatever traumatized her. "You didn't do anything wrong, Bernadetta."

"But… I always… I'm always so…" Her voice cracked and she started crying. "I…"

"I'm right here. You're safe. I will do everything I can to protect you." Ah, I wished Dad was here. He'd be much better at this than me. All I could do was think of what he'd say and do. It was the only way I knew how to comfort someone so traumatized. "So, go ahead and cry. It's going to be okay."

She did cry. She cried a lot. I held her the whole time, and even a little after. Until she pulled away, I'd be right there for her. I couldn't leave someone hurting so badly. Not when they wanted, even needed, the comfort. I was poor at it, and surely anyone else would've been better. But I was here, so I'd give what I could.

* * *

"Hey, Teach, I have a question!" Claude's little exclamation right at the beginning of class, before I even had time to split everyone into their groups for the day, told me that I was potentially in for a very long morning. "Can you teach us about blood magic?" he asked with a cat-like grin. And ignoring the confused looks from most of his cohort. And very pointedly ignoring the frowns and dark looks from the pups, and those of the cohort who had suffered through the incident with Aelfric. "I heard it was why your mother's corpse looked remarkably intact for-ack!" At that point, Hilda 'accidentally' hit him with her pigtail. The two always sat next to each other during the morning classes, something I was sure Claude regretted now.

"I suppose I should have been expecting the question," I murmured, trying to think of what exactly to do. It had been over a week since everything, and I had to admit that Claude actually hadn't asked about anything relating to Aelfric since Aelfric's death, despite his insatiable curiosity. "Is anyone else curious?" Linhardt immediately raised his hand, followed by Edelgard, Lysithea, and Hubert. Tentatively, Annette's raised her own hand, looking almost ashamed by her interest. In the back, Constance, Yuri, Hapi, and Balthus all had their hands raised, like they were actually students and not my helpers. "Very well. I suppose we can have a lesson on blood magic, then. Everyone, find a seat." Which... would be difficult because the only time I had everyone actually sitting was during the Friday free-for-all lessons.

Still, everyone managed, mostly. Raphael and Leonie left briefly to fetch more chairs from somewhere, and the rest did their best to get everyone organized. Some remained in pairs at their desks, while others clustered together in groups. I found it surprising that Hubert ended up sharing a table with Lysithea and Annette, particularly when there was room at the table Edelgard shared with Dorothea (until Constance stole a spot, that is). But I wouldn't call attention to it. There didn't seem much of a point to it.

"Everyone settled?" I asked, leaning back against my desk. I looked over everyone, gauging reactions to see if anyone was uncomfortable. The most I saw, however, was slight confusion from those who hadn't raised their hands. "All right, where to begin…"

"How does blood magic differ from Reason and Faith magic?" Linhardt asked, looking the most attentive I'd ever seen. He was so focused, actually, that Caspar actually tried to feel his forehead for a fever. Linhardt leaned away from him, though, so instead, Caspar almost fell out of his chair. Petra caught him, though, since she sat at the same table as the two. "Reason is formulas and Faith is belief. Where does blood magic fall into this?"

"Magic is magic, and thus, some of the spells remain constant. Fire, Wind, Heal… those spells never changed." Thank you, Linhardt, for the prompt. "What we call 'blood magic' now was dubbed something different in ancient times: Black Magic and White Magic. They're roughly equivalent to Reason and Faith, but there was a wider range of spells."

"Why?"

"From my understanding, the current system of Reason and Faith was crafted by Saint Macuil." Or, at least, it was attributed to him. Who knew who actually 'invented' it? "Before then, the formulas for spells were actually much simpler. There was no need for the extra focusing of the magical energy, as the spells would derive power from blood. In short, the current system is safer for magic users to use as there's less chance of them accidentally killing themselves."

"But you mentioned there was a wider variety?" Yuri reminded, leaning forward slightly. He sat between Ashe and Ingrid, though he didn't take notes as those two did. "Is that because the more complex formulas limited what could be cast?"

"That's a pretty good explanation," I replied, thankful. Ugh… I was already flailing. I wished Claude hadn't asked this in front of everyone. Yes, I was sure they knew how poor of an instructor I was, but even I didn't very much like making a fool of myself. "In theory, you could replicate some of the older spells, but to my knowledge, no one has yet discovered the correct sequence of formulas to allow it without the burning of blood."

"So, what are some examples? We know about corpses not rotting for… whatever reason."

"Historically, the spell was used to allow the dead to be transported long distances. However, the last time that spell was known to be used would have been during the War of the Eagle and Lion." I'd actually asked Dad about that, far too curious after seeing Aelfric's blank look. "The Kingdom itself mostly stopped using blood magic around then as well, likely because the Church preaches against it."

"Is there a particular reason for that?" Edelgard asked, dutifully taking notes. She and Dorothea briefly compared theirs, likely checking to make sure both had heard the same thing, and then she focused on me again. Constance, meanwhile, was jotting down all sorts of scribbles, with a light of excitement in her eyes. "I can think of a few reasons why some might like the corpse-preserving one. If someone died far from home, for instance, then their body could actually be brought back and not, say, just some weapon of theirs." I thought I saw Felix flinch a little at that, but he ducked his head too quickly for me to see. However, the fact that Sylvain was quick to help Felix hide, and that he'd immediately slung an arm around a carefully-stoic Dimitri hinted I'd been right. Sothis thought the same.

"I believe the reason is due to the fact that the blood doesn't have to be willingly donated," I answered. I bit my tongue to keep from mentioning the Rite of Rising, but Edelgard's quick little glance to Constance hinted she'd caught the hidden meaning. "Unlike the Reason and Faith magics of today, the caster could force another to pay the blood price for the spells. In fact, for some of the more powerful spells, the blood of multiple people was required. This could, of course, be easily abused. In fact, if one looks to folk stories in Fodlan, you can see many tales detailing that exact scenario."

"...Yes, I suppose that makes sense." She sounded calm enough, but there was still something odd in her tone. I couldn't quite place what it was, but I knew there was something off and, perhaps more importantly, I noticed Hubert glance at her worriedly. Sothis, meanwhile, noticed that her grip on her quill had tightened… and that one other student had an interesting reaction to this. Lysithea had stiffened, and almost dropped her quill. "What manner of spells were they?"

"Dad's stories mentioned everything from the spells we know today, such as fire and heal, to the more incredible, such as weather manipulation and necromancy." Though, he did mention that some of the more fantastical spells required 'focuses', objects specifically used to tie the spell or… something. I'd have to double-check with Dad.

"...Necromancy?" Dimitri repeated, frowning a little. However, it wasn't a 'bad' frown, simply thoughtful. I noticed Sylvain still had his arm around his shoulders, and that Dimitri made no move to dislodge him. "That appears in some of the Kingdom's oldest stories, but I have never heard just what it is. Only that it has something to do with the dead."

"The dead? Really?" Ignatz repeated, a little shakily. I smiled slightly when I noticed he had little drawings beside his notes. "That seems a little… wait, hold on." All at once, Ignatz focused on me again. "Professor, whatever necromancy is, how do you know about it?"

"As I mentioned, Dad," I answered, pretending to be unbothered. Still, I did have to admit it was odd. I would've thought at least Dimitri would've known, since he was a royal? But, then again, it was possible that only the more rural areas knew of the stories nowadays. Though the Church's power had waned, the Kingdom did still hold a strong obligation towards the Church and that would influence what the nobility were taught. "So, I suppose I should have prefaced all of this with 'this is what I was taught'." And it was apparently more than most were?

"Makes sense that Captain Jeralt knows so much," Leonie commented, looking almost thoughtful. I noticed with a little amusement that she had taken no notes at all. "But does this necromancy stuff really involve the dead?"

"Well, yes, though the exact definition differs depending on who you talk to." I crossed my arms, doing my best to remember Dad's tales. "Some stories say that the spells allowed one to communicate with the recently dead, before the person's spirit has crossed the rivers of death. Others weave images of the dead rising to do battle once more." I thought of how that might be taken, especially given recent events. "That isn't to say that the dead came back to life, mind. Think of it more as puppeteering." Definitely caught some squirming among the others, as well as some glares. "I think that's more or less the extent of my knowledge, and we are most certainly not going to use class time to debate the moral and philosophical points of what might be possible." Otherwise, we'd be stuck here for the next month… "If any of you wishes to experiment with blood magic, use your own blood." That… was probably something I shouldn't have said, but it was too late now. "So, back to the original plan before Claude distracted all of us…"

Thankfully, there were no other unexpected questions that threw me off. I could just go with my original plan of having class discussions that remained perfectly lively until it was time to break for lunch. A good thing as well, since I was definitely floundering for topics. Barely a month in, and I really had next to no idea just what to teach. I definitely needed to have a long talk with Hanneman and Manuela about how the rest of the year would go. Was I supposed to teach them history or something too? How? And, perhaps more importantly… all these recent interactions just made it clear that what Dad taught Azrael and me was _very different_ to what most learned. So, how was I supposed to balance that?

Sad that the afternoon was easier to plan. Knowing I would teach them some form of weaponry was much easier to plan around.

"Professor?" Constance called once I had dismissed class for lunch, quickly pushing her way to the front where my desk was. Hapi trailed behind her, yawning, while everyone else left. "I had a question." Of course she did. It probably had to do with- "Might I learn some unarmed combat?" ...Okay, not what I'd expected. I'd expected more questions on the blood magic. "I wish to learn it alongside the swordsmanship you have already assigned me."

"I don't see why not," I replied, thinking quickly. That would shift her lesson plans around some, but not so much that I would have to completely redo it. I think. "I must admit it's unusual for a mage to request that."

"...I had an elder brother once. He was skilled with both magic and blade." Constance relayed the information cooly, the words slightly clipped as if she were annoyed. But I could see the pain in her eyes. "Neither did him much good when the Dagdans got too close for spells, and relieved him of his sword." The implication was clear: 'I never want to be helpless'. Me? I felt uncomfortable; I hadn't meant to imply a question as to why. I'd just blurted out how unusual it was.

"We might need to arrange it so that you take extra lessons outside of class hours, since I want you to also have some skill with a bladed weapon." I highly doubted she'd ever be strong enough for her fists to 'out-damage' a sword, after all. "But as I said, I don't see why you couldn't." Truthfully, it would probably be a good idea to make sure all of my students had some degree of unarmed combat, but… well, one thing at a time. "Was that all you wanted to ask me about?"

"It was." Constance smiled, noticeably relieved, before turning to Hapi. "Though, why did you follow me?"

"I just wanted to ask Firebird if I could switch to axes," Hapi explained, yawning again. I was still confused at how yawning didn't spark the 'monster summoning', but sighing did. "That's all."

"Hapi, you need to show more respect to our professor," Constance immediately scolded, frowning. Hapi just shrugged it off, though my confusion only deepened. The pups had all declared me their 'professor', even though they technically weren't students. Why? I had no idea. Unlike the cohort, they actually had a choice. "Your manners are simply deplorable."

"Coco, are you really harping on this now?"

"Yes!" She scowled, and Hapi rolled her eyes. I stood there awkwardly, wondering what to do. They were kind of arguing right in front of me. "While I am at it, your table manners could use some work and the _staring_!" Staring? At who? "Honestly, we are lucky Prince Dimitri is such an easy-going and kind young man, given how intensely you stare at him. I understand, of course, that he is rather handsome, but-"

"He's handsome, sure, but that's not why I stare." Hapi shrugged, rubbing at her eyes. Did she not get enough sleep last night? She normally did, from sunset to sunrise. "He just reminds me of someone, that's all."

"Like who?" Constance continued frowning, but now for a different reason. "I can't imagine you would have ever met one of the royal family of Faerghus before? Though I suppose you could have seen them in the distance?"

"With my captor? Yeah, no. I was locked inside and saw next to no one. Which is why it bothers me." Hapi frowned as well, though hers from from clear frustration. "But it's not in looks or anything. It's the mannerisms. The way he greets people, how he holds his books… that sort of thing." Those were strangely specific. "I'm trying to piece it together."

"...Well, it is still rather rude, Hapi. Why not simply talk to him?"

"Maybe, but hey, we wouldn't have had this conversation where we're both being rude to Firebird." Hapi suddenly grinned and Constance's expression blanked. "Gotcha."

"Hapi!"

Honestly wasn't sure how I managed to convince them to leave instead of continuing to bicker right in front of me. But, somehow, it happened and I headed for the training grounds to check that everything was okay. And got my next surprise of the day because Ingrid was there and there was no way I could expect that. She was always quick on her feet when it came to meals. But it wasn't as if she'd snuck off to the training grounds for some quiet while she ate. Instead, she stood in the middle of the yard, rigid enough that a strong wind would snap her in half. That hinted to me something was wrong, but I wasn't sure what it could be since she faced away from me. All I could tell was that she was methodically ripping some piece of paper into tiny shreds. And perhaps that was innocuous on its own, but with everything else, I couldn't help but wonder. The way she gasped and quickly hid the pieces behind her back when she turned and saw me there all but confirmed it.

"Professor! Hello!" Ingrid greeted, her demeanor noticeably panicked. Her voice was a little squeaky as well. If I weren't already certain something was wrong, that would've done it. "Did you need something? It's lunchtime, after all."

"I always come by the practice yard to make sure everything is stocked before heading to the dining hall," I explained. I should probably let it go, but my curiosity got the better of me. "Were you just hiding something?"

"Huh? Oh! That! Uh…" Ingrid's eyes widened and darted around the area, looking for some sort of escape. "I was just tossing out something I had no need of! It's important to keep your area clean!" Ow… that was such a painful lie. Sothis actually groaned at it. "You would do well to remember that! A clean space means a clean mind!"

"If that is the case, then Azrael no doubt has the cleanest mind in the monastery." Okay, for now I should just go along with this. "Perhaps you might help me with my own room."

"Certainly! I'd love to!" No idea how truthful the statement was, but she certainly seemed glad I appeared to 'buy' her lie. "I'm a bit of the thrifty type, myself. Despite my family's nobility, we're not particularly wealthy. So, my father raised me to keep things to the barest necessities."

"I have heard Galatea has suffered some poor harvests in recent years."

"Yes, we have. Still, my father has always made sure my brothers and I lived in comfort." Of course he did. He was her father, after all. That was kind of what a proper parent was supposed to do. "Ah, but that's neither here nor there. Would you like help checking inventory, Professor?"

"I wouldn't mind, no." I smiled slightly at her, deciding to be a little teasing. "What was it you threw out?"

"Huh? Oh!" She squirmed, desperately trying to think of what to say. "Just some old paper! It was already written on, so I couldn't use it for my note-taking or clean my lance, so I tossed it!" She talked very quickly, and didn't look at me. Instead, she kept looking for some way to escape. "No need to hang onto inconsequential things!"

"Of course." Ah, she was a silly cub sometimes. "Hey, Ingrid?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, you can simply say that you'd rather not talk about it." I smile just a little more when she yelped and blushed a deep mottled red. "You're a terrible liar."

"I…" Immediately, she wilted. "I'm sorry…"

"For what? I am here if you need me, but I will never force you to tell me anything." After all, I had no doubts that the only thing I could do was listen. "I would still appreciate your help, though."

"Gladly." After a moment, she finally relaxed. "And… thank you, Professor."

"Did I do something to be thanked for?" All I did was tease her and then belatedly respected her privacy. "Let's finish this quickly so that we can eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Oh, and today is supposed to be a fish dish… ack!" Ingrid quickly covered her mouth; the shreds of paper fluttered to the ground. "I… ugh, embarrassing, but I think I started drooling there."

"At least you didn't bite me while in a hunger-induced haze. Azrael did that once."

"He did? Seriously?" She laughed, and I smiled slightly. I was glad she was feeling better. "Okay, I can safely say I've never done _that_! How did that even happen?"

"Well, it was in the middle of a job, actually."

While we worked, I told Ingrid the story about that particular job, where we had to wait for a signal that should've come within an hour or so of the battle's start, but it never did because the enemy was routed far more easily than anticipated and our employer forgot about us until nine hours later. I did my best to keep the story light, since I wanted to keep her cheerful. Besides, it wasn't as if that was the first or last time mercenaries were forgotten. At least this employer had been sheepish about it.

* * *

My plan for Sunday was simple. Work until I couldn't ignore Sothis's nagging any longer, then read a little before going back to work. Somewhere in between, I'd eat something to keep from passing out. Very simple. So, of course, there was a hiccup within the first couple of ours. Namely, there was a sudden, delighted yell followed by a yelp I swore belonged to Hilda. Confused and worried, I poked my head out my door to investigate and discovered I'd been right about it being Hilda. Specifically, a man held onto her tightly, ignoring her squirming to escape...

"Pardon me," I began slowly, frowning slightly. The man continued holding onto Hilda as if he hadn't heard me, but I thought Hilda might've glanced at me. "Sir." Nothing again, so this time, I flicked a little fire by his face, burning the ends of his bangs. That got him to yelp and reel back, letting go of Hilda at last. "What are you doing with my…?" When the man turned to face me, I realized I actually knew him. "Oh, General Holst." Well, this was awkward. I should've guessed since he had the same color hair and eyes as Hilda, and because of the earrings he wore. Not a lot of men in Fodlan wore earrings in both ears.

"Huh? The Ashen Demon?" Holst replied, blinking a couple of times. He went back to hugging HIlda, who looked terribly resigned to it now. "Oh, that's right. Hilda wrote that you were a professor here. Did you send the fire?"

"Yes, because it looked as if you were hurting Hilda." That was probably a little blunt, especially since his eyes widened, but I couldn't exactly take back the words. ...Well, I could, by turning back time, but I didn't want to. Besides, if I turned back time every time I made some sort of mistake, I'd probably die from overexertion within a couple of minutes. "I take it you're here for a visit? I'm surprised you're away from the border for so long."

"Ever since the Locket was fortified, the number of skirmishes with the Almyrans have decreased significantly." Holst casually rested his chin on Hilda's head. "So, I requested leave from Duke Riegan to visit my darling little sister." He grinned; Hilda rolled her eyes. "And to punch Balthus a couple of times." What was with these people and showing concern with violence?

"I see." I might have left it at that, but Hilda caught my eye and mouthed 'help me'. How could I not…? "I'm afraid Hilda is helping me today, but I'm sure one of the others would be delighted to show you to Abyss where Balthus is staying."

"Aw, but…" Almost immediately, he began sulking. Hard to believe he was the most feared general of the Alliance when he acted like this. "It's been too long since I've seen her. I need to give her the gifts I brought and make sure she's being taken care of and-"

"General Holst." I fixed him with the most stoic, no-nonsense look I could manage. "I do not give my students preferential treatment. Doing so will only lead them to dying on the battlefield. You and I both know this well." In fact, I knew better than him. He might be the Alliance's strongest, one of the strongest people in Fodlan, but I had just as many years of experience battling (if not more) and far more variety in my battles. "So, I refuse your implied request. I specifically asked Hilda for the help, and she graciously agreed."

"...You're almost as good as your father at making me feel small." Holst made a face, but did finally let go of Hilda. She immediately, yet 'subtly', bolted for my side. "And it _is_ good seeing her not be so lazy." He smiled brightly at Hilda before heading down towards the greenhouse for some reason. "I'm going to check on Claude before seeing Balthus, but let's meet for lunch, Hilda!"

"Okay, Holst," Hilda replied, fixing a smile to her face. She let it drop as soon as he was out of sight. "Ugh… I came here to get away…"

"At least he's not dancing about the courtyard?" I replied, trying to find some silver lining. Hilda's groan hinted I'd failed. "Well, truthfully Hilda, my only plans for the day had been to rework everyone's lesson plans." Including all four pups. They'd insisted. "You can hide in my room, if you'd like."

"Professor, you work way too much." She sighed and shook her head. "It's Sunday! A day for relaxing! The only relaxing thing I've seen you do ever is read a book."

"There's a lot of work to be done." I had to give them my best. They deserved far better than me, but I was the one they were stuck with. "That's all."

"Mmm…" She frowned at me. "Well, you're stubborn, so I doubt I can change your mind. I'll take you up on hiding in your room, though. Last thing I need today is my brother returning to smother me."

Hilda briefly snuck back to her room to gather her accessory-making supplies and then returned to my room to hide while I worked. Sothis grumbled about it, but I wasn't sure what else she'd expected. She knew just as well as I did how much I had to work, after all. And there were lots of things to adapt to, because some students were making unexpected strides in areas. Reason had the most, with Edelgard, Felix, Ignatz, and Sylvain all showing a great deal of otherwise hidden talent in the subject. Felix had been especially surprising, since he'd been so resistant to the idea initially, and he still was to some degree. He was only interested in a grand total of two spells, but that would still give him a wider range of attack, so I wouldn't push him to learn more.

Though, Felix's newfound liking for Reason wasn't the only surprise. After weeks of struggling, Dorothea was suddenly doing much better with Faith magic. I would never say she was as skilled as the dedicated healers, but the spells came to her more easily than before and I wanted to shift her lessons to take advantage of that newfound motivation. I supposed she figured out something to believe in enough for her to hold her focus. Little curious as to what, but that wasn't my business.

"Hey, Professor?" Hilda suddenly called. I made a noise to let her know I was listening. "Can I stop those Heavy Armor lessons you've had me doing? I'm just a delicate little flower, you know. It's way too much for me."

"I was planning on switching you away anyway, so yes," I reassured, more focused on my writing. Though, the reasons weren't because she was a 'delicate flower' and that it was 'too much'. If anything, she showed quite a bit of talent for it. But I thought she was better suited to other types of battling. "That was mostly to help you with your defensive maneuvers, Hilda." She wasn't the only one I was switching away from Heavy Armor. I'd had both Edelgard and Ferdinand learning together, and even had them weeding the gardens on Saturdays as a means of building up their strength. I'd hoped it would help them get along better, but… that didn't seem to be working. So, instead… "You'll be doing a Sky Watch patrol with Ferdinand on Saturdays for the next few weeks." Ferdinand's natural speed was good enough and his ability to predict and avoid attacks was something to encourage. Flyers were much more suited to that sort of fighting.

"Seriously?" Hilda sounded a little whiny, and she definitely was pouting when I looked over my shoulder. "That sounds like so much work!"

"I will remind you that you requested flying lessons after the bandit fight." Perhaps it was a bit of a low blow, especially since Hilda stiffened at the reminder. But unfortunately, I did have my job and that meant doing my best to keep them trained and alive. Somehow. "Do you not get along with Ferdinand?"

"Huh? Oh, no, that's not it. How can anyone not get along with him? He's a sweetheart, if a little… well, dense." She giggled, amused about something. "I kind of tricked him into making me tea not long ago. He's so enthusiastic about it." Hilda, seriously, we needed to have a talk about this sort of trickery. "But when you drink the tea, it's more than just quenching a thirst. The care he puts in, the thoughtfulness… you can taste and sense that as well. The tea was a way of easing and relaxing his guest, and a means of giving them a little bit of happiness." With that said, she was very astute. "Though, I suppose the denseness might cause some troubles?"

"When he doesn't explain himself, but he seems to know he must work on that." I set my quill down briefly to massage my hand. I had a little bit of a cramp. "But yes, I think so as well. He's a very kind young man." I was sure he could help Edelgard a lot with fixing the Empire, if I could just find some way to help them bridge that gap… it was nosy, of course, but… "So, please, don't force all your work on him? At least for the Sky Watch?"

"Oh, all right. Just for you, Professor." Hilda smiled sweetly and went back to making… whatever it was that she was making. I wasn't sure. "Marianne has really liked the riding lessons. Are you going to keep her on stable duty?"

"I am." Though, I was going to have her partner with Dimitri for the next few weeks. While Dimitri himself had never said anything, the stablehands had informed me that he was very good with them. I thought… I hoped… the animals might help him a little with the shadows that clung to him. I also hoped his kindness would help Marianne feel more settled. "Might switch her to lances instead of swords, though, since she's expressed some interest in fighting on horseback."

"She has?" Hilda looked up at me, startled, and I didn't blame her. I'd been surprised myself, when she'd shyly told me that after class a couple days ago. "Well, I suppose having an animal around would make her feel more settled during battle. According to Raphael, she was a bundle of nerves while helping the villages while we were dealing with Aelfric." Yes, that was what I thought as well. I hoped I could emphasize to her the dangers, though. I'd hate to see how heartbroken she would be, losing an animal on the battlefield. "Is anyone else thinking about horseback fighting?"

"Ashe might." If only for the 'knightly image'. "I should ask Hubert if he wants to." He'd been doing surprisingly well with his lance lessons, after all, to the point that he'd actually figured out a way to channel his magic through the lance to make up for his lower strength. Since most lances weren't made with that in mind, it certainly weakened the weapon and made it less durable, but it was still something to be proud of. The other magic users had been interested, particularly Lysithea, who took to her sword lesson with renewed enthusiasm. "We'll see about others." Given her fixation on Dad, I was almost certain Leonie would insist on it, for instance. Sylvain probably would as well, but since I wanted him to continue his Reason lessons, that meant adding in Lance lessons at a different time… I should see if he'd mind extra lessons outside of class. I was already doing that for Claude, since he'd expressed an interest in axes, but wanted to keep up his archery. Though, I could just split the days for those with multiple interests… Edelgard, I knew, wanted to advance her axe skills… ah, wait, perhaps I could combine it with Claude's lessons. That would give both of them an excuse to spend time together, and hopefully bond. Yes, that would be good, but what was a good way to sneak Dimitri into such-

"Professor, you're not listening to a word I'm saying." Hilda sounded sulky, but when I glanced back, she only looked concerned. "What all are you even working on?" She got up and looked over my shoulder at the mess of notes and scribbles. "You know; for some reason, I expected you to have neater handwriting."

"Azrael stole all the good penmanship in the womb." I did wonder if Mom's writing had been messy or not. I knew Dad's wasn't. His was always beautifully neat. "But I'm working on lessons."

"That's not a lesson thing, though?" She pointed to my brief note about potentially getting Edelgard and Claude to bond. And then to my note about Marianne and Dimitri working together in the stables. "What's this?"

"Oh, that's simply me being a busybody." I wished I could hide it, but it was a little late for that. I'd have to turn back time to fix this, and I wouldn't waste it on something so… stupid. "But I do want you all to bond with each other." I smiled faintly at her, feeling terribly awkward. "Of course, I do not expect everyone to be friends, nor do I expect everyone to like each other."

"All you expect from us is respect, right? Lorenz mentioned that." When did I say that to Lorenz? I couldn't remember. "But, you're trying to make opportunities for us to make as many friends as possible, huh? Not just within our houses, but in the cohort. And not just the politically advantageous ones, like Edelgard and Claude. Otherwise, you wouldn't have Dimitri and Marianne." Well, I did want to give the heirs as many opportunities as I could to bond and learn how to communicate with each other. "Can I join in on those axe lessons?"

"Huh?"

"With Edelgard and Claude." Hilda was requesting additional lessons? _Hilda_? "There's always something sad about Edelgard and also something… not quite right, I suppose you could say?" She frowned, trying to think of the words she wants. "She and I are neighbors, so I hear her mumbling in her nightmares a lot. But she walls herself up, to the point that its almost unnerving. Not to mention how passive-aggressive she is and her trust issues." Hilda tapped her cheek, still deep in thought. "Claude, meanwhile, is a nosy person who keeps his cards very close to his chest. If anyone in the monastery has more trust issues that Edelgard, it's him. His smiles are always fake, and he prefers to indirectly mess with people, just to see their reactions and judge their character."

"Yes, I've noticed both as well." It finally dawned on me just what she was suggesting. "Are you volunteering to be a mediator?"

"Only for your sake, but… well, yes." She shrugged, looking away almost sheepishly. "I like Claude a great deal, for all that he aggravates me, and I think he and Edelgard can become good friends. And I think… I think Claude needs good friends. Same with Edelgard. But because they're so similar yet so different, they're going to need a buffer for a little bit. And Dimitri can't play that role all the time. For one thing, he's got his own issues that everyone including himself ignores and for another, he's almost _too_ kind. He'd probably just pile their burdens on top of his own and snap in two. And I'm not sure anyone can put him back together if he does snap."

"Everything can heal and be fixed." It was a lesson I knew well. "It might heal poorly and you'll have to seek additional treatment, but it can be done."

"So long as you're willing to reach out your hand." A very good point. "So, may I?"

"Of course." How could I refuse with that sort of reasoning? "You know… I feel like you're the closest person Claude has as a 'second'."

"Like Dedue and Hubert?" Hilda continued to frown, but now it was for different reasons. "Meh, I'm not so sure about that. Why bring it up?"

"I'm mostly thinking aloud." I quickly jotted down the idea of Dimitri helping Hubert with Lances. Maybe that could suffice until I figured out a good way to pair him up with the other two heirs. Dedue would be much harder to pair up within the heirs and their seconds, though. I wanted him focused on brawling and hand to hand combat, and that wasn't something I had the others focusing on. Sure, I could change things around, but I had to keep their own goals in mind. For now, at least, I could do this. "I'm sorry to trouble."

"Professor, I'm the one who asked, and volunteered." She made a face. "Ugh… I volunteered for more work. I'm so glad you don't assign essays and after-class assignments for us." Ignoring how I had no idea what topic I would assign, when would I have time to grade them? I was already flailing about. "But it gives me more opportunities to tease Claude, so I guess it's okay. And maybe I can poke through Edelgard's wall. I'd love to fuss with her hair like I do Lysithea's."

"See? You're benefiting too." What else could I say? "I should reorganize and rewrite these to be more cohesive and coherent." How to best-

"Byleth~!" My door crashed open and I leapt to my feet so quickly that I knocked my chair over and into Hilda. Before I could apologize, though, I was enveloped in a giant, warm hug with familiar laughter in my ear. "Hiiiii~!" Madeline cooed, giggling and laughing all the while. And putting a great deal of weight on me, so I was glad I was strong enough to keep upright. "I knew you'd be here up to your eyeballs in work!"

"Madeline, what in creation are you doing here?" I asked, startled. Sothis, meanwhile, was just laughing, so I had a sneaking suspicion she'd heard her approach and purposely didn't warn me to see my reaction. "Is everything okay in Remire?"

"Why does there have to be an emergency? I'm here to visit you, obviously!" Madeline hugged me even tighter, preventing me from moving. Poor Hilda had to set my chair back up for me, even as she gawked at the sudden appearance of my best friend. And the basket that Madeline almost dropped on her foot. "And to make sure you actually relaxed for once."

"I have a lot of work."

"Sure, sure, but _I _have a secret weapon!" ...This wasn't going to be good, was it? "Crystal, I was right! She's in here!"

"Oh!" Crystal came racing in then, and I almost groaned because damn it, Madeline knew me far too well. "Hee… it's a bit strange to come visit instead of greeting you when you come home," she mumbled, smiling sweetly at me. For some reason, though, she held a garland of flowers, though she tried to hide it behind her back. "Are we interrupting?"

"...No, you're not," I reassured, lying through my teeth. Madeline giggled, because her plan had worked perfectly. Just as she'd known it would. "What's that you're hiding, though?"

"Um… well…" Crystal's smile became a little shy, but she presented the garland proudly. I was pleased to see how well it was woven. "Mom liked her crown, so I wanted to make one for you to thank you." I couldn't help but smile back slightly, and nudged Madeline to let me go so that I could crouch down for her. "Aaaand… here!" She placed it on my head and then jumped a couple of times in delight. "Yay! It fits!" She lunged forward to hug me, and I hugged her back. What else could I do? I'd never gotten a flower crown before, and I was strangely touched that she'd made one for me.  
"Ah, and here they are, just as you predicted, Azrael!" Alois's booming voice heralded his approach long before he and Azrael actually appeared at the door. "I'm glad you two were able to find her room," he continued, smiling warmly at Madeline and Crystal. "Took me a minute to find where Azrael was hiding with his book!"

"He was probably in a little corner up high," Crystal teased with a giggle, letting go of me to grin at my twin. Azrael just shrugged, refusing to admit she was correct. "Thank you again for escorting Madeline and me here, Sir Alois."

"Oh, just Alois! You're family of family, after all!"

"But now that the broodiest and meanest of the twins is here…" Madeline began dramatically, picking up the basket. I was already worried. "Ta-da~!" Surprisingly, she whipped out a flower crown from the basket and set it neatly on Azrael's head. "A crown for you!"

"For me?" Azrael repeated, mostly because of how bizarre this was. He'd never gotten a crown from anyone but me before. "Why?"

"I didn't want you to feel left out!" Madeline laughed like that explained everything. Azrael tilted his head slightly to show his confusion, but smiled to simply go along with it. "A perfect fit!"  
"Bit surprising, but you have watched Byleth make me one for the past few years."

"Yep, I'm amazing like that!"

"Yes, congrats. You're like a mockingbird."

"Okay, I know you well enough to know that wasn't a compliment, mister!"

Azrael and Madeline fell into good-natured bickering while she carefully unpacked whatever had been stuffed into her basket. Crystal, meanwhile, sat next to Hilda, absolutely enthralled with whatever jewelry Hilda was making. I thought about joining in on the teasing, or going back to work, but I noticed Alois still lingering. When I caught his eye, he subtly nodded to the door and left. Confused and concerned, I followed him into the alley between the dorms and the stairs up to the broken sauna.

"I hate to bring up such dark news during what should be a relaxing day," Alois began softly, with no hint of a smile on his face. I tensed, worried about what he'd say. I mean… whatever it was, it was enough to force him to actually be quiet. "But it's about the professor who was supposed to teach your cohort. The one that disappeared during the dust up with the bandits." Huh? What about- "He's dead. We found his corpse about while on patrol near Remire." The way he said the sentence hinted that wasn't the worst of the news. "It was… not a quick death. He fought for his life, but whoever he fought was far superior."

"It's been a couple of months," I pointed out. Perhaps 'a month' would be a little more… no, two months was more or less correct. It was the middle of the Garland Moon, after all. "Most of the evidence has to be gone by now." Especially if it had been left in the wild.

"True, so we can only make speculations. Still, based on the damage to the bones themselves and the broken bits of armor and blade found with them, that is our best guess." Alois paused, as if steeling himself. Meaning that there was even worse to come. "The armor was scattered, so this is again just a guess, but based on what we found and could piece together, we don't think he was felled by an axe, sword, arrow or magic." ...Wait, but when we fought the bandits in Zanado, that was all the weapons they used. "We think it was with some sort of polearm, though not the typical spear." That was a weapon… that was a weapon type we hadn't seen during the bandit fight in Zanado. Based on Alois's grim expression, I didn't think _any_ of the bandits had been seen with that sort of weapon.

"...I see." All at once, I remembered what that bandit had told me about someone hiring them. Had they been the one to kill that professor? Why? Why handle that one themselves and leave the rest to the bandits? "So, am I supposed to inform my students or is Rhea…" I trailed off when Alois shook his head. "Huh?"

"The Knights are investigating and per order of the Archbishop, no one else is supposed to know." Alois kept quiet, but his tone grew grimmer. "Not even all the Knights are to know. Just a handful." That… of course. Hiding more things to pretend everything was okay… I was quickly learning that was typical.

"In that case, I'm surprised Rhea gave permission to tell me."

"She didn't." Alois shrugged off my stare. "But I think you, at least, should know. They targeted your students, after all." So, he defied the order of the Archbishop herself? "I'm going to make sure Captain Jeralt knows when he returns as well."

"...Thank you." This had to be dangerous. More than dangerous. "I really appreciate it."

"It's no trouble." We both knew that was a lie. "Regardless, you should go enjoy yourself!" He went right on back to being the cheerful, boisterous fellow he normally was. "Your friend has come to visit, after all!"

"Knowing Madeline, she'll kidnap me if I try to work." But I couldn't be mad. That was just how she was. Bright and cheerful, and always adoring. I loved her for it. "Hey, can you help my students with axes this next week, by the way?" Might as well take advantage of having him while I did, and help with plausible deniability if anyone asked what we'd been talking about.

"Of course! I'd be more than happy to!" He grinned and I smiled slightly. "Go on, go on!"

I did as he bade and returned to my room, but I didn't go in. Instead, I lingered in the doorway, pretending to be watching whatever was going on within, but as soon as Alois left, I returned to the alley to think.

_["While I can understand, to a degree, not wanting to officially announce that one of their teachers was butchered, I feel not informing you is a very poor choice."]_ Sothis appeared in front of me, hovering in the air as she usually did. _["I can only hope this professor conveniently doesn't have family who is wondering what happened to them. What would they tell them?"]_

"Probably a lie to mask what really happened for the sake of 'peace'," I grumbled, irritated. Rhea was going to hide this from me. Information that I might need to make sure my students were safe… "At what point does secrecy become nothing but a means of stagnation and delusion?"

_["I cannot answer that."]_ No, she couldn't. Even I knew that was more or less a personal choice and preference. _["Still, I do think this edges what I would deem 'acceptable', especially in light of what happened with Aelfric, and your mother."]_ Covering up what Aelfric did and pretending it never happened… hiding whatever 'extra piece' was there about Mom's death… hell, even hiding that she never buried Mom at all… not even going into why Dad left in the first place... All I felt like I had learned pointed to one thing: 'do not trust Rhea with anything I valued'. _["What other dangers are hiding in the shadows? What are they after? So many things we do not know. We do not even know if the church is investigating the bandits further or not."]_ That was true, and in light of what we learned from that bandit… _["Yes, indeed. There is someone who wants your students dead. Though perhaps they simply wanted one student in particular dead, and did not care who else was sacrificed for that goal."]_

"Someone else who sacrifices the few for the many because ideals are apparently worth so much more than people's lives…" It made me nauseous to think about. "But who do I tell? Who do I share this information with?" I hadn't yet, avoiding the topic. But there was no avoiding it now, particularly since I was so irritated at Rhea keeping secrets.

_["Honestly, I would not tell anyone of the church. But other than that, I cannot say. Discuss it with your father when he returns from Faerghus."]_ Yes, that seemed like a good idea. It wasn't like Azrael would know any more than me on what to do and Dad knew the people here far better. _["Remember, you are not alone. I am here with you, and I will help you keep this crazy menagerie safe."]_ Yes, that was quite true, thankfully...

"Byleth?" Madeline poked her head out my door and hopped down the stairs to find me in the alley. "Is everything okay?" she asked, peering at me worriedly. She even reached up to poke my cheek. "I saw you slip out with Alois."

"I'm overthinking about things," I replied, since it wasn't quite a lie. She frowned at me anyway, though. "There's a lot going on."

"That's all the more reason you need to relax, you know?" Madeline pulled me into a hug, one that was gentle and warm. "Otherwise, you'll be too tired to do what needs to be done." Perhaps, and yet… "So, come on. At least while I'm here, I'm going to make sure you have fun."

"You're ridiculous." But I had to smile slightly, because… "I have fun just by having you near."

"Then I need to make sure you're having extra-fun." She stepped back to wink at me and I smiled a little more. "Come on. I need to show you what I brought anyway. You sent a letter mentioning that you would come visit soon, so there's not too much, but…"

Madeline hooked her arm around mine and led me back to my room to grandly present the large pile of things that I swore couldn't have fit in a single basket. Nearby, Hilda continued making whatever she was making, while talking to Azrael about crafting. Crystal tried to listen, but the travel must've made her tired as she was dozing in Azrael's lap, curled up against his chest.

Scenes like this… I wanted each of my students to experience warmth like this. To experience them again and again. That meant, of course, keeping them safe and between everything I had heard… I wasn't sure the Church could do that. So, I would simply have to try harder. I was a monster, terrible at everything but killing, but if I was what they had, then I would give my all. That's all there was to it.

* * *

After my usual midnight tea with Flayn and my usual nightmare, Sothis insisted I take a little walk to ground myself back in the present. I didn't have the energy to argue. I'd dreamt of children huddled under fallen trees as a giant creature roared above them, and thousands died around them. The dream never revealed the creature's full appearance, only its shadow, but I could still see the children's fear when I closed my eyes. Their trembling as they clung to each other, and blood seeped under the trees. Their mouthed prayers as the blood grew higher, until it had engulfed them. Their struggle as they desperately tried to stay alive, and all the while the screams of the dying echoed on and on and on… until there was nothing but silence. Silence from the creature, whose shadow loomed over the wreckage. Silence from the thousands, all lost to death. Silence from the children, drowned in the blood.

"What sort of creature could even do that?" I mumbled to myself, hugging myself to try and bring some warmth to me. I swore I tasted iron in my mouth, felt it fill my nose and lungs. "Other than a mindless monster…" After all, what else would find any sort of justification or reasoning in the deaths of so many? What else would even try? "Worse is that if these are dreams of the past like you say, Sothis…"

_["...Yes, it means it occurred at some point. Though, I do have to wonder 'when'."]_ Sothis didn't appear this time, simply speaking through my heart. But I felt her hug and reassurance anyway and was grateful for it. _["The clothing was so different than anything I have seen."]_

"No doubt because they were basically erased." Unbidden, I thought of Dedue and all he had lost. Duscar was all but erased too, save for the survivors. I hoped… I hoped there was some way of passing their culture on. "Well, I suppose I'm wrong on the idea of a mindless monster being the only thing that can cause such a thing." Self-righteous people fully convinced that they are correct…

_["It could also be someone who is thoroughly convinced that they alone can solve whatever issue has appeared."]_ I wasn't sure that was truly different from self-righteousness. _["Perhaps. However, the intention of the walk is to help you calm down."]_ Yes, but I still heard… still saw… still felt…

"Ashen Demon?" Of course I ran into someone. Why wouldn't I run into someone? "Ah, wait, no, I should call you 'Byleth'." And the someone in question was Holst, surprisingly enough. It took me a couple of blinks to realize I had wandered onto one of the streets into the town, with shoulder-high walls lining the path, but there was no indication of why Holst would be there. Unless he was returning from a night on the town, but I didn't remember him being much of a drinker at the Locket. "Balthus became rather cross with me when I called you by your epithet," he continued, unaware of my meandering thoughts. "In retrospect, it was highly rude of me to only call you by that at the Locket. I offer my most sincere apologies."

"It's not the worst anyone has called me," I dismissed, not sure why I should even be bothered. Strangers never called me by my name. Even here, most simply called me 'professor'. "What has you up and about at the hour, though?"

"Well, I fear I am far too used to night raids from the Almyrans to fully rest, even when away from the Locket." Holst shrugged, and smiled a little sheepishly. "I thought a walk might help me relax enough to steal a bit of sleep. What has you awake?"

"I'm always awake at this hour." It wasn't that much of a lie. After all, the nightmares woke me at all sorts of strange hours. "So, I thought I'd see why Flayn likes taking midnight walks." Now that was a lie, but I doubted Holst would be able to tell.

"You know; it's quite strange." Holst crossed his arms, becoming rather thoughtful. "When I attended the Academy with Balthus, I had no idea Seteth had a little sister." Was he supposed to announce it to the world or something? Some people liked keeping their personal lives private. What was so strange about that? "Of course, there were many things I was unaware of while I was here, so I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised." Again, some people liked to keep their lives private. "I do need to thank you, though."

"For what?" I frowned slightly, not sure why he would need to do that at all. I might have even said so, but I caught a trace of movement out of the corner of my eye and focused on it instead. And nearly groaned because Hubert was hiding in the shadows of a nearby building, watching me. What was he doing awake, anyway?

"Balthus told me what happened. In Abyss and with Aelfric." Wonder if he told Holst about threatening Hilda when we first met. Probably not. "So, I need to thank you, for saving my best friend."

"It was nothing, truly." After all, it was my fault it happened in the first place. If Azrael and I hadn't killed Mom, then… "I simply did what had to be done."

"Yet I benefited greatly, so I should thank you regardless." He was being strangely stubborn about this. I should probably just let it go. "I should also thank you for keeping an eye on my little sister, and on Claude."

"They're my students. It's my job."

"Again, I benefit, so I need to thank you." How in creation did he benefit from this? "It eases my worries. I'd been fretting over how they were doing here."

"I see." What was I supposed to say? I was so bad when it came to conversations. Particularly conversations that were more or less in the middle of the street. There might not be people around, but it was still awkward. "I must admit, given how much you dote, I'm surprised you put Claude on the same level as Hilda."

"Hilda's my precious baby sister. Of course I'm going to dote!" He frowned, almost like he was surprised by the implication that he wouldn't, or even shouldn't. "But Claude has only been in the public eye for a year, and I know there are many who whisper." I hadn't heard anything personally, but they might not be as loud as the whispers about Petra and Dedue. "He likes to pretend otherwise, but he's more sensitive and timid than he lets on. And I'm sure there's a lot of nobles just waiting for any sort of weakness so that they can pounce." Yes, I suppose so.

"You seem to like him, though."

"I do. He's clever, he's observant, and he prioritizes people over power. All of which the Alliance desperately needs right now." He leaned against the wall, smiling slightly. "I won't say he doesn't have flaws. He's entirely too convinced sometimes that he's the smartest in the room, and I'm a little worried about how reluctant he is to get involved in… well, anything. Neutrality is a pretty sentiment, but sometimes, all it does is result in being indirectly complicit with terrible wrongs, or leads to the destruction of the very things you want to protect."

"I suppose so." I'd prefer not fighting, but I understood what he was saying. No matter how much I wished otherwise, when others brought violence… when the whole world went mad... well, might as well let the monster be the one killing. "I imagine the neutrality stems from his difficulty in getting close to people."

"Not to mention his very different values. Not sure if you've noticed yet, but he prioritizes 'survival' above all else, including honor and reputation. Not like a typical Fodlan noble at all." I hadn't quite noticed it yet, but it did make sense. We only met because Claude had run from the bandits. "Kind of curious where he grew up."

"Does that matter? He's here now. Any different values might be explained by his past, but do you need an explanation to respect them?"

"Depends on the values, but I understand where you're coming from." Holst nodded, smiling slightly. "It is true that no matter where he's from, Claude is Claude. Just have to remind him that even as we adapt to him, he has to adapt to those around him too."

"Cooperation is something I try to instill in my students." Urgh… this conversation was taking its toll on me. I was tired. "I must say, however, that I believe this is the longest I've heard you not mention your sister."

"Let it be a testament of my worry!" At least Holst took the attempt at teasing with good humor, and was mildly self-aware of how he came across. "I wasn't really sure about Hilda coming here, truthfully. She'd never been one for battle or anything that required effort. The most she ever put into anything was making accessories." He tapped one of the earrings he wore for emphasis. "But she seems… how to describe it." He groped about for his words; I tried to figure out why he was saying them to me. "She seems stronger, but not just in a physical way. I feel like her spirit, her heart, is stronger as well." Still confused why he was saying this to me. "So, I'm glad she came, though I miss her terribly." He didn't think I had anything to do with the change, did he? Because I seriously doubted it. "Ah, but here I am talking your ear off. Should I escort you back to your room?"

"That's kind of you, but I think I will enjoy the night air a while longer." Particularly since a quick glance showed Hubert was still exactly where I saw him before, still watching me. "Pleasant dreams."

"To you as well." Holst bowed formally to me, and walked off, humming a song popular in the Alliance at the moment.

I waited until he was out of sight, just to see what Hubert would do. But when I saw him still there, still watching… "Hubert, was there something you needed?" I asked, turning to face him. He frowned, like he didn't expect to be discovered. To be fair, he was better than most of the cohort at sneaking. "You have been standing there for quite some time."

"Unusually watchful," he observed, continuing to frown. Though he did, at least, step out of the shadows. "Cloak and dagger assassination might be difficult. Perhaps a tasteless, odorless poison?"

"Hubert, I can hear you." Then again, perhaps that was the point. Perhaps he was trying to intimidate me. "Please don't waste your money on poisons. It's been tried many times in the past, and the worst I've gotten is a stomachache." Azrael was much the same, truth be told, and while Dad had more of a reaction, he was able to shrug off poisons more easily than others.

"...Is that so?" Hubert frowned even more, trying to scrutinize me. I wonder what he thought he saw. "Lady Edelgard certainly took interest in a difficult one, this time."

"Again, I can hear you." What was I supposed to do? "Why take such measures?"

"I suppose that question does warrant a response." He sounded almost reluctant, but he held himself with enough poise that I wondered if he'd been wanting to get this off his chest. Sothis thought much of the same. "Are you familiar with Volkhard von Arundel? He is the Empire's Regent, and the maternal uncle of Lady Edelgard."

"I know the name, yes." Now that I thought about it, he was the one who recommended Jeritza here, wasn't he? No wonder the Church took him on as a teacher. "What about him?"

"Many years ago, he took Her Majesty and fled to the Kingdom of Faerghus. Then, after a time, he returned and joined forces with-"

"Hubert, I know the Insurrection of the Seven, and if you are telling me about Edelgard's thoughts and feelings on that matter, I would ask you to stop as I do not believe it is your right to tell, nor is it my right to hear it from you." It should be something Edelgard herself told me, if she chose. "Now, if you wish to discuss your own thoughts and feelings, that is another matter entirely. I will gladly listen if you wish it." I imagine, given his blatant loyalty to Edelgard, having his own father involved with the Insurrection was… trying. "However, I do not want you to force yourself."

"You remind me of Lord Arundel." That definitely wasn't a compliment. "It's like there's a second self hiding just under your skin, or that you are in constant dialogue with something that resides in your heart. Perhaps a something with thoughts and desires different from your own." Uh… okay, how was I supposed to react to that? Because he technically wasn't wrong, since I had Sothis. "It only highlights what I have observed elsewhere. You are completely unpredictable." Really? I thought I was very predictable, personally.

"Ah, so this stems from your own inability to trust, much like Edelgard and Claude's own trust issues." Still, it was best to focus on the heart of the matter. Besides, given what his father did, and how my conversations with Edelgard all but proved to me that her siblings did not die from simple illnesses and accidents, it only made sense he had difficulties trusting. "Very well, then."

"...That is it?" He frowned, visibly irritated. "No defense? No grandstanding?"

"Why would I do that?" I frowned slightly in return, confused. "I cannot force you to trust me. Trust requires great courage, and it must be earned. Not only am I an enigma to you, but I remind you of someone you hate. In those circumstances, I would be more surprised if you did trust me." So, what else could I do but accept it and simply do my best by him?

"Again, you defy all logic." Swore he ground his teeth in frustration. Ah, how was I supposed to fix this?

"Would you like it if I answered some questions?" Looking around, I decided to push myself up onto the wall to sit. "Of course, you would have to trust that I am not lying, but what I can answer, I will." Sothis thought this was foolish, but if I was to have any chance of at least ensuring Hubert respected me, then I had to adapt to him. Besides, it wasn't as if I had much to hide. Truthfully, only my nightmares and her. "Will that make you feel a little more settled?"

"If anything, the openness is unsettling." Still, something about his demeanor both softened and sharpened before I had the time to curse silently. "But far be it for me to not seize such an opportunity."

"I will state that asking me about specific battles or tactics used is to be saved for the classroom." I didn't want to force myself to remember any right now. I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep myself from throwing up. "But otherwise, ask away. I will tell you if I am not comfortable answering something."

"Very well." He crossed his arms and… well, if he had a pen and quill, I suspected he might've pulled it out to jot down notes. "Firstly, there is the knowledge you have that differs from what we are taught is normal. Faith being belief in anything, not just the Goddess. Blood magic."

"I believe I've stated this repeatedly, but everything I know, I was taught by Dad." And it was becoming more and more apparently that Dad was just plain weird. Probably why he was such the perfect dad for Azrael and me.

"I see." He didn't sound very satisfied by that, but what else could I say? Lie and state it was the Goddess herself who spoke to me? "There is also your background."

"I am a mercenary who was dubbed the Ashen Demon." What else could he want to know? It wasn't all that interesting. "I was apparently born here, and then raised on the road after a fire broke out and Dad decided to leave." For whatever reason. "Dad was apparently a soldier of the Kingdom prior to being recruited by Rhea, and Mom was an orphan who lived here her entire life. She served as Seteth's predecessor." And that was about all I could think of that he might want to know.

"...Do you delight in being frustrating?" No clue how to answer that. "Fine, fine. I'll simply move on to the next." Yippee? "There is the topic of gossip on everyone's lips: the crests that you and Azrael hold." Somehow, it didn't surprise me this came up. I had the feeling that this was the primary question he'd had. "It already unusual for siblings to bear the Major Crests of two different sources. That one is the Major Crest of Seiros only adds to the strangeness of the scenario, not to mention how you bear a crest of… unknown origins." Was it just me, or did he swallow some words there? "For twins to bear such is practically unheard of." Didn't Hanneman mention that as well? I couldn't really remember. "Lady Edelgard mentioned Aelfric theorized-"

"Ah, this topic." I supposed it made sense. If Edelgard had been so bothered by it, then of course Hubert would be concerned, if only for her sake. I wasn't sure I should have this conversation with him before having it with Edelgard, but… "So, what is your question? Is it the same one Edelgard asked? About whether or not it bothers me?"

"...Yes." His eyes narrowed. "She said you were not."

"I'm still not." I shrugged and ignored his blatant skepticism. "We only have a madman's accusations and circumstantial evidence as supposed proof. As with all information, even if you have it, there is no guarantee you have interpreted it correctly." Given what Dad had said in the past, perhaps many oddities were really inherited from Mom. I had always thought the odd magic being from her was a white lie, but Aelfric confirmed otherwise. "Even if we go with the assumption that Rhea did some form of experimentation on the living, who is to say it was on Azrael or me? Perhaps it was on Mom, and then we inherited it?"

"Yet the possibility truly does not bother you?"

"What am I supposed to do? Run up to Rhea and ask if she experimented on me?" The idea was ridiculous. She'd probably lie to my face, or avoid answering. Though, I supposed either would be answers in their own right. "Again, going with the assumption that Rhea did experiment on me, what she wanted me to be doesn't matter. My life is my own." Dad had always emphasized that to me, especially after battles. No matter how ill I was, no matter how much regret filled me… my life didn't belong to the dead. And no matter who bought my blade, no matter who I gambled my survival with, my life didn't belong to anyone else alive. It was my own. It always confused me, and it still confused me now truthfully. However, there was one thing I could hold onto, even through the confusion. "It is a precious gift Mom gave me, along with my name. So, no one can take it from me. Not even the Archbishop." I paused, thinking of how that could be taken. "That isn't to say I can't be killed, of course." Though, given my healing rate and what I've survived in the past… "But I am me, and what purpose I strive for is of my own choosing. No one, not even the Goddess, can change that." ...Should I have said that? Probably not.

"Huh." Still, Hubert didn't seem bothered. In fact, I thought he appeared amused. "That's quite the philosophical discussion, but perhaps, another time." Amused and perhaps intrigued? Hard to tell. He didn't seem as suspicious, though? Maybe? "So, if you choose to go against Lady Edelgard, it will be your own choice, not at the behest of another."

"If you must focus on that, then yes, you are correct." Why did it always go back to me being a threat? Ah, well… trust issues were difficult to work through even with good friends and family to help you.

"I see." ...Strangely, that seemed to please him. I was so confused now. "I think that is all I wish to ask about for now, Professor. Anything else, I believe I shall observe on my own."

"If you're certain." Did that mean he was going to try poorly stalking me again? "It's late, though. You should try to return to bed. Would you like something to help you sleep?"

"No." Kind of expected that answer. "Good night, Professor."

"Pleasant dreams." I watched him walk away and, when he was out of sight, I sighed and looked up at the stars, trying to actually relax like Sothis had wanted me to.

How in creation was I going to get through a year of this? I truly did miss my former simple life.

* * *

"Yay! I finally get it!" Annette cheered, literally jumping for joy. It was long after classes had ended, but Annette had wanted to ask about a tactic she'd found in a book she'd been reading. So, here we were, leaning over my desk as I helped her understand just why the knights in the book used a specific formation as part of their tactics. "Yippee! I knew asking you was the right idea!"

"You're the one who did the work," I pointed out, amused. I did hope she didn't accidentally crash into one of the tables or desks, though. We were in the classroom, after all. "I just nudged you in the right direction."

"No way! I never would've figured this out on my own!" I highly doubted that. "You're a really great teacher!" More that I was lucky enough to have talented students who could manage great things even with my abysmal teaching ability. "Ah, I'm so glad I came to the Academy! I just love learning new things, and I'm learning so much every single day!"

"That so?"

"Yeah! I'm learning more now than I have my entire life!" She finally stopped bouncing, but she continued beaming at me. "Speaking of, I'd better head to the library and ask Tomas for some help with my research before magic training. Ah, and I'd better do that quick since I have my axe training with Hilda soon. Would've had it earlier, but she was saying goodbye to her brother." Holst had stayed a couple of days, which was probably longer than he should've. I didn't see him after that moonlit conversation, though; I think he remembered that you were supposed to avoid demons.

"Surprised you convinced her." I'd focus on that. Thoughts on Holst aside, the mention of Tomas was… after that weird conversation with him, I'd gone out of my way to avoid Tomas, almost as much as I avoided Jeritza. Though, the semi-normal interaction I'd had with Jeritza made me consider reconsidering. Possibly. "I suppose your adorableness was too much to resist?"

"Professor, you're embarrassing me!" She pouted, puffing out her cheeks, and I had to smile slightly at her. "Oh well, at least you're not making fun of me like Felix and Claude did with my songs."

"Songs?"

"Oh, just some silly songs I make up while I do my chores. Helps make it fun and-!" All at once, she froze. "Oh wait. Oh no! I'm supposed to be on cooking duty today! Urgh, I completely forgot!" She rushed for the door, completely forgetting her book on the desk. Briefly. Before running back to get it. "Sorry, Professor, I have to run!"

"Try not to overdo it?"

"That's impossible! I find it more tiring just to sit and do nothing!" Without another word, she bolted out the door. And promptly tripped over something. "Ow…! Who put this stupid barrel here?!"

"Annette?" I headed for the door myself, worried she'd hurt herself. But by the time I actually got there, she was halfway to the dining hall. "Fast when she wants to be." I only hoped she wouldn't hurt herself.

Shaking my head, I returned to the classroom, intending on cleaning things up. I had everyone working on tactical maps today, so there was a lot of pieces everywhere. Particularly where some got a little enthusiastic with explaining their proposed strategy. However, as was quickly becoming normal for me, my plans were delayed significantly. Because someone wanted to talk.

"Huh, you're still here?" Namely, Balthus walked back into the classroom, for whatever reason. "Given the workout you gave everyone, I thought you'd be stewing in a bath or something," he commented. Not sure how I was supposed to respond to that. I did wish I could be in a bath right now, but Annette took priority, and while I was here, I might as well go ahead and clean up.

"Is that your way of saying I smell?" I asked, turning to face him. I figured that was already the case, because sweat and dirt, but...

"Hmm? No, not really. Just making conversation." That was highly doubtful. "You teach a lot differently than Professor Hanneman." He strolled in and eyed the tactical maps still set up. "Less essays, for one thing. And the tactical scenarios you give sound like real battles." That was because I used my own battles as the examples. The lack of essays was definitely just me trying to avoid drowning in work. I had enough to deal with.

"Was Professor Hanneman in charge of your cohort when you were here?" Best to just focus on that.

"Yep, so you can imagine the tangents he went on."

"I suppose so." I didn't really hear much from him besides complaining about Manuela or crests, though. Well, when I wasn't asking for help with teaching. "Did you need something, Balthus?"

"Nah, I just figured I'd check up on you, since I'm the older one." He grinned, and I tilted my head slightly, confused. Why would him being older mean anything? "And I am assigned to help you."

"To pay off the part of your debt that the Church paid, but decided was too much to simply let go."

"Yeah, well, it's less than what I had before." He shrugged it off, and I tried to think of just how much money we were dealing with. "The only way to truly escape my financial trouble is to get the hell out of Fodlan entirely."

"I think Hilda would hurt you for that."

"Not to mention Holst. As he reminded me before he left." He leaned against one of the tables and laughed softly. "Ah, well. We all have to decide where we belong and fight for it. Can't let your wallet control your fate."

"You're saying that to a mercenary."

"Even money wasn't everything for you, though." He had a point, I supposed. Survival had been the main reason to fight for coin. "Just like me, really. If money was all I cared about, then I wouldn't have walked away from inheriting a barony."

"You mentioned that before, I think." At the least, I remembered him mentioning he was a 'former noble'. "Did the debt collectors chase you out?"

"Nah, nothing like that." His smile softened. "I like to say I stepped aside for the good of the house, but that's just a fancy way of saying that I wasn't cut out for the gig. My younger brother is way better suited for it." Younger brother? Ah, I wonder if that was why Claude had found Balthus familiar? If the brothers had a resemblance, then… "And, of course, I would've been miserable in that sort of life. A title is just a lot of fuss. This way of life suits me far better." All of a sudden, his gaze sharpened. "What about you?"

"Pardon?" At this point, I was just trying to clean up here so that I could return to my room and jump into a bath before working.

"Your arrival here at the monastery was a coincidence wrapped in happenstance. Given how you don't seem to like fighting, I'd guess you being a mercenary was just following in your dad's footsteps." That… hadn't been the case. At all. Dad would've been very happy if Azrael and I had never stepped foot on the battlefield. I was still surprised he'd figured out I hated fighting, though. I really was. "But don't you ever feel like your life was decided for you?"

"...Why are you asking?"

"Look, I'll be the first to say that Aelfric had gone mad. I will. But even if you two aren't being used as hostages, I can't help but wonder if you had a choice in anything that happened." He remained serious for all of a second before smiling. "Well, that's just my take on it. I could be wrong. I often am, after all. Still, why keep breathing if your life isn't your own?" He pushed off the table and rolled his shoulders. "Ah, I bothered you enough, though. I need to ask Claude something anyway. Well, confirm, truthfully. Got a feeling I know just where he's been all this-"

"Do not force him to say things he doesn't wish to." I fixed Balthus with a stare, and he looked away first. "I will not tolerate that."

"Yikes, I'd better watch it. I've seen you lose your temper." Er… right, I'd lost my temper at Aelfric and kind of destroyed the chalice. "Oh, but before I forget, you mind adding me to the Reason lessons?"

"I don't mind, but are you certain?" Given that Balthus had already graduated from the Academy, and given his own proficiency in Faith magic, I'd assumed he had already enough basics in spell theory. Probably more than Raphael and Caspar, actually. Neither took well to the subject, along with Ashe. And Petra, though that was more of her just really hating math.

"Yeah, Holst reminded me of how we tried to combine the spells with punching." He grinned and I tried to think of how that would work. "I want a refresher before I try experimenting again."

"Please experiment safely? I'd rather you didn't blow your arm off."

The fact that Balthus just laughed did nothing to reassure me, but he was gone before I could try to emphasize the importance of safety. So, despite how unsettled I felt, I had to unfortunately let it go for now to clean up the classroom, and then to rush back to my own room to clean myself up. Once I was done with my quick wash, I decided I wanted to grab some food to munch on, so that I wouldn't have to pause in my work to go to dinner. This, of course, meant taking the long way to the dining hall so that no one guessed what I was doing. And it meant that I skirted close to the entrance hall, where I saw Yuri heading out the door. Which wouldn't be strange, except he rarely liked leaving Abyss and he seemed to be very careful to avoid being seen.

"Yuri?" I called softly, too curious to stop myself. Immediately, he stiffened, hinting I was right about him not wanting to be seen.. "Where are you going?"

"Ah, milady, it's you," Yuri sighed. He then turned to face me, his expression unreadable. "I would think you would be resting in your room, not wondering about my business."

"I was helping Annette with something, so that delayed me." I walked over to him, noticing how tensely he held himself. How his hands absently went to his wrists to check for something, before disguising the action by 'fixing' his cuffs. "...I'm sure that leisurely strolls during the night are nothing new for you, Yuri, but this isn't that, is it?"

"Perhaps, but there's no slowing me down. I've got important things to attend to tonight." He made to leave, but I 'subtly' blocked him. "Something tells me you'll bother me until you learn exactly what's going on."

"You're checking your sleeves for your knives. You're expecting danger." I frowned slightly at him. "So, I'm worried." Particularly since he just went through hell because I killed Mom.

"Fine, fine, you'll get your way. This time." He sighed gustily and ran a hand through his hair before crossing his arms. "There's a dispute, or rather, a treachery. So, a purge is required."

"A…" Immediately, I thought of the other times I'd heard that word used. People screaming, blood glutting the ground, tears and wails and bodies piling up… and that was just my family walking through the aftermath. I'd heard of worse. "There's-"

"Did you just go pale?" Yuri leaned forward a little to study me. "You did. What are you thinking? I can't read you at all, stoic as you are. I'm amazed I even noticed you paling."

"...It's nothing." Just some bad memories. Just some bad thoughts. Given who Yuri was, I doubted… I doubted it would be anything like that. "So, you're dealing with one of your people who decided to sell you out?"

"Little worse than that. He also decided to abscond with his boss's small fortune. _My_ small fortune." He glared, and I had a feeling that this 'fortune' wasn't something that held a lot of monetary value. But the sentimental value was priceless. "Then he cozied up with another gang. Not one you normally want to mess with, but I refuse to just roll over and play dead." He slowly made himself relax, though he was still tense. "So, I figured I'd just go and pay them a little visit. Have a spot of tea with their boss. Makes sense, you know?"

"Yes…" As a mercenary, I was aware of things like this. We'd been hired as guards just for these sorts of meetings. I hated those jobs, but this one was worse. I actually knew one of the people involved. So, I… "Let me come with you."

"What?" He blinked a couple of times in surprise before sighing. "Yeah, no. I'm not about to get the entire monastery on my fine ass because I got you involved in something like this."

"Why would the monastery… never mind." That wasn't the point. What was the point was that Yuri was about to go into something very dangerous. One wrong word, one wrong twitch, and the walls would be weeping blood. Given everything that had happened recently, I wanted to help him. And I had a good way to make him surrender quickly. "Let me come along, or I shall write your mom about my worry."

"You wouldn't." Yuri frowned, and I held his gaze, letting him draw his own conclusions. "You would. Worse, since Sir Jeralt is the one escorting her home, you'll know exactly where to send a letter." He groaned, and I smiled slightly. "Fine, fine! I yield! Of all the low blows…"

"Mercenary."

"Bah." He sighed heavily, and I smiled a little more. "I suppose it would be good to have backup, just in case."

"Of course." Part of me thought I should go fetch a sword, but I decided against it. I wasn't bad at brawling, and I had my magic. "So, to be nosier, did you inform the other pups about this?" Yuri remained stubbornly silent. "I think they're going to be mad."

"Look, they don't have to know everything I do. They might be in Abyss, but they're not as stained as I am." His eyes darkened. "I want to keep them that way. So, I'd appreciate silence on this."

"I wasn't planning on telling them." Why would I? It wasn't my business. "But having someone along helps with cover stories, yes? Particularly if that someone knows how to heal?"

"...Ugh, sure, be logical right after blackmailing me." Still, he smiled. "Well, shall we be off, milady? It's not quite the date I had in mind, but it should be entertaining nonetheless."

"I told you that I don't expect anything. I already knew you were conveying a secret." Absently, I 'nudged' Azrael to let him know what was going on. He worriedly 'asked' if he should tag along too, but I refused. I simply wanted him to stay awake, just in case. "But yes, let's go before one of the pups comes looking for you."

"I think if anyone is going to come looking, it's going to be for you." He chuckled, like there was something amusing about all of this. I was already nauseous. "This way, then."

* * *

A couple days later, I was out in the market, hunting down two wayward students: Petra and Raphael. Annette had somehow caused a pan to explode while she attempted to cook and, while Dedue had been able to help her salvage the meal, the kitchens were lower on supplies than they'd anticipated. As such, the staff tasked my cohort to do the grocery shopping for them and Raphael had volunteered. Except now he was at least two hours later than expected, which was more than enough cause to worry, especially since we didn't know if there were any of Aelfric's group lingering for revenge. Petra was also taking much longer than anticipated for a shopping trip (vulneraries for Manuela), and she had the additional worries of 'did the language barrier lead to trouble?', 'did someone hurt her for being foreign?', and 'did someone hurt or capture her for being the princess of Brigid?'.

Thankfully, I didn't have to hunt long for Raphael. He wasn't far from the monastery's gates and he chatted with Claude over something, while… while carrying a lot of things that didn't look like groceries. Training weapons, a crate of books, a worn but serviceable desk… it was confusing and part of me wanted to head over and ask what had happened. The rest of me decided that since Raphael was clearly okay, then I should find Petra. So, I dove into the market, weaving through the crowd and trying to not be sick. Too many people, and even if they weren't paying attention, the noise and crowding were...

_["Left."]_ Thankfully, I had Sothis to keep watch while I struggled to not panic and as soon as I went the direction she indicated, I found Petra, safe and sound at Anna's stall and watching Ashe and Anna haggle it out with rapt fascination. Which confused me for a number of reasons, up to and including that Ashe was supposed to be doing chores with Dimitri in the practice yard.

"Come on, isn't that price a little high?" Ashe cajoled, focused solely on Anna. His gaze had a shrewdness I wasn't used to seeing, coupled with a calculation that I had seen only when he was aiming a shot. "Surely you can afford to go lower?"

"Are you kidding?" Anna bluntly retorted, frowning. She had a finger on her cheek and a scowl on her face. I wondered if she usually had to deal with hagglers or not. ...I also wondered if I had remembered to pay her for the information on the mercenaries. Not the time, of course, but still, it popped into my head. "This is even lower than my usual bargain rate!"

"Oh, really?" Ashe raised a brow, conveying perfect skepticism. Considering her continued fascination, I had a feeling Petra would've been taking notes if she'd brought paper and ink with her. "Because the shop over by the gates is selling vulneraries for a little more than half that." Ashe pointedly took Petra's arm to lead her away. "I guess we'll head back there after all."

"Hey! Wait a second!" Anna's eyes went wide, no doubt seeing the potential sale escaping. "How about I give you another ten percent off?"

"Make it twenty and you've got a deal."

"Ugh… fine…" She sighed, and Ashe grinned triumphantly. "You'd better be grateful!"

"Thank you!" Ashe nudged Petra, and helped her count out the coins. "Here you go!"

"You would be cheerful." Anna sighed and ducked behind her stall. "Drat. One second. I need to grab a basket for you." With that, she headed into a nearby building, probably where she stored her items.

"Ashe, I have amazement!" Petra gushed as soon as Anna disappeared. "Bargaining for prices is… most complicated, but because of you, the shopping is a success!" She bowed suddenly, her braid falling over her shoulder. "You have my gratitude!"

"Oh, it was nothing special, really," Ashe mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. "I'm just used to this sort of thing is all."

"A mighty lion's roar may be mundane to it, but to others, it is a prideful and fierce thing." Petra beamed at Ashe, and he blushed. "I also have gratitude for the learnings of Fodlan's customs."

"Huh? Ah, I wouldn't call that a custom, per se. Just a trick commoners use to save money. Uh… so… huh? Professor?" Desperate to try and find some subject change, Ashe looked around for anything convenient and happened to spot me. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," I reassured, joining them. I made sure to force a little smile; I didn't like being in a crowd. "Petra was just taking longer than expected, so Manuela was worried."

"Oh no, I give apologies, Professor," Petra mumbled, ducking her head. She fiddled with her hands, refusing to look at me. "I had been searching for vulneraries, but did not understand they used pictures instead of words to convey their inventory." That was because not everyone could read and write in Fodlan. Sure, it was the law in all three countries, but there weren't ways to enforce it with everything else falling apart. "Then I met this proprietor and there was no understan… er…" She paused, trying to think of the words she wanted. "Metaphors bring confusion to me. Because of this fallacy, I had been thinking she had been declaring a duel." A duel? With… with weapons? Not the strangest reason I've heard blades being drawn in a marketplace before, but... "Ashe had been coming to my rescue." She finally lifted her head to smile at him. Ashe looked away in embarrassment again, his blush becoming even darker. "You once again have my thanks!"

"It's really not much of anything," Ashe mumbled. He was redder than a cherry by this point. "Money was just tight until Lonato adopted me, so I had to learn."

"It is sounding similar to hunting for me in Brigid. It is a necessary skill for survival, with much wisdom." Petra's eyes were sparkling. Ashe's blush somehow became even darker. "However, I am now pondering something. Were you not tending to chores in the practice yard with Dimitri?"

"Ah! Right, I'd been looking for his highness!" Okay, but why would Dimitri be in the market? "The reason is a bit complicated, and nothing to worry about, but…" Ashe trailed off when Anna returned with the basket, as well as a couple of items she put out on the stall to try and entice buyers. "Oh, that book…" He picked up one of the books Anna set down, and I smiled slightly when I saw it was '_Loog and the Maiden of Wind'._ "I love this book. It's what got me reading in the first place."

"What are its contents?" Petra peered curiously at the book. "Linhardt and Ferdinand had recommended reading books to further my understanding of Fodlan and its legends."

"Well, this is one of the many stories of Loog, the King of Lions, and…"

"I'm guessing the two adorables are your students?" Anna asked me, carefully packing all the bought vulneraries into a basket while Ashe excitedly told Petra about the book. I had to smile slightly and nod. "Can't say I like dealing with a skilled haggler much, but I'm glad they seem to be having fun with school life, so I'll let it slide."

"Thank you," I whispered, not really sure how to reply. Besides, something about how she said the words… "I take it not everyone enjoys being at the academy?"

"Sadly, no." Anna finished packing the basket, but surprisingly, she began fussing with it to avoid looking at me. "In last year's class, there was one such student: Monica von Ochs. She didn't want to be here at all, and constantly tried to escape."

"Escape?"

"She'd been sent here due to troubles back home. Ochs had been having a difficult time since suffering heavy losses during the Dagda-Brigid War five years ago. They were just south of Nuvelle, you see." That so? "But she wanted to go home, to be with everyone there. So, she ran away a few times. Always was found quickly, thankfully. Except…"

"Except?"

"A couple months ago, shortly before her class would graduate, she disappeared." Anna finally glanced at me. "The monastery looked everywhere for her, but there's been no sign of her since." That wasn't… wait, hold on, a member of last year's class _disappeared_ and they were all acting like nothing had happened? Really? "It's assumed she ran away and met with trouble. Things have been dangerous lately. Thieves being everywhere, not to mention-" Not to mention what had to be life deciding it was funny, because right then, a thief rushed by us, crashing hard into Ashe to steal the book and dash into the crowd. "What the…?! Someone, catch that thief!" Anna scowled and almost jumped over her own counter to chase them down herself. Ashe, however, stopped her. "Listen, kid, I'm already nursing wounded pride because of you, so I am not letting that guy get away with valuable merch!"

"But if you rush off like that, he'll probably lead you on a merry chase and then come back to steal more," Ashe countered gently. Had to admit that was some keen insight, but how would Ashe have known that? Of course, I just wondered if it was a distraction for another sort of reason. "Here, please, let me compensate you."

"You… huh?" Anna gaped at him for a second, all the fire extinguished. "Uh… you sure about that?" she asked. "I mean… I won't exactly object, but…"

"Oh, I'll get the money back from that thief, once I catch him!" Ashe easily handed over the money. "I'll see you back at the monastery, Professor and Petra!" Then he was gone, just like that.

"...Petra, go ahead and head back to the monastery," I ordered. Petra frowned at me. "Manuela needs those vulneraries and I feel like we'll just get in the way, especially at this point."

"Professor, I have far more speed," Petra protested. She still took the basket from Anna automatically. "Surely, I can be providing assistance!"

"There are injured who need those vulneraries now, and there are many who are worried for you." I held her gaze; she looked away first. "Let's trust Ashe for now."

"...If you be insisting, Professor…"

I did have to walk part of the way back with Petra before I was certain she was, in fact, going to return instead of chase after Ashe. I didn't follow her fully, though. Instead, once I had that confirmed, I dove back into the market again, this time to look for Dimitri. The fact that he wasn't scheduled to be out in town, but I still wanted to confirm it with my own eyes. And, thankfully, I didn't have to hunt long. He'd been returning, so I almost ran right into him, and only really didn't because the crowd surged to separate us just in time.

"Professor?" Dimitri looked very confused when he saw me. For my part, I was mildly confused as to why he was carrying a basket full of items. And sugar candies. He had a couple of large bags of them too. "What are you doing here?" he asked, weaving around people to reach me. "Is everything all right?"

"That's what I was checking," I explained, relieved that he was okay. Still confused, but relieved. "I never heard Ashe's explanation for why you were in the market."

"Ashe? Please tell me he's not looking for me." Well, he wasn't at the moment? "I suppose I did trick him a little, but that's only because he kept insisting on doing everything."

"Weren't you both supposed to be in the practice yards?"

"Yes, but we reached a point in the inventory where we had to fix the tents and… well…" He grimaced. "I am… not good with delicate tasks like sewing. I have been learning from Mercedes, in exchange for helping her with her swordsmanship. It's… a work in progress?" He sounded like he was swallowing some words, all of them negative. "Since Ashe would have to take care of that part on his own, I thought I would get him something sweet while doing the shopping."

"Dimitri, from my understanding, you and Ashe weren't assigned any sort of shopping."

"Oh, no, we took over for Hilda." He smiled kindly, and I barely resisted the urge to sigh. Sothis grumbled in the back of my head. "She wasn't feeling well, or so she claimed." His smile turned a little mischievous. "She needs more lessons in lying, but I saw no reason to refuse. If nothing else, she did look tired."

"Hilda can't get out of work all the time." Still, if Dimitri didn't mind, then I wouldn't raise a fuss. This time. "So, the sugar candies are for Ashe?"

"Well, I figured he'd be more upset if I bought them just for him, so I made sure there was enough to share." A little more mischief appeared in his smile, quiet laughter dancing in his eyes. "Well, one bag is for you. I thought you might like it."

"Please do not tempt me." Mostly because I knew from experience that the bag would only be enough to tide me over. Dad had bought me some before he'd left to escort Yuri's mom home. "Regardless, I didn't know you were helping Mercedes. I had noticed her improvement, though." That said, I was still tempted to switch her to a different weapon. Bows, perhaps? Or maybe just daggers? "Do you teach any of the others?"

"No, certainly not. I'm really not that great of a teacher or anything." His expression turned shy. "Mostly, I train with the others and we point things out to each other. Ingrid seems determined to best me, and Felix…" All at once, his cheer faded. "Well, he sometimes will spar with me." I had a feeling he was swallowing more words there.

"I'm guessing the other times, he appears to be taking tact lessons from Azrael?"

"That's…" A conflicted look crossed his face, but he tried to hide it by helping me get out of the way while the crowd surged around us. "It's nothing to be concerned about."

"If you say so." However, I was going to have some sort of talk with Felix soon. Because I knew from our earlier discussion that while his feelings were complicated, he was terribly worried about Dimitri. But the way he was going about expressing it was… I feared all Dimitri saw was the pain and anger Felix harbored. Plus, there was how Felix had treated Dedue... "Are you done with your shopping?"

"Ah, yes, I just finished." He offered me his hand, and I took it after a moment. "Shall we return to the monastery?"

"It's probably a good idea." I felt nauseous when we stepped into the crowd and unintentionally moved closer to Dimitri to 'escape'. It didn't work, of course. So, I instinctively hunted for some other kind of escape, but there wasn't any. I was trapped, swallowed up by strangers. I…

"I almost forgot. I've been meaning to ask a favor from you." I had no idea if Dimitri sensed something was wrong, or if it was just lucky timing, but I was grateful either way. "It's… well, while I haven't been teaching others in our cohort, I have been teaching swordsmanship to some of the orphans here at the monastery."

"You have?" First I'd heard of that. Then again, I hadn't been here all that long, really.

"I know it's unexpected. I'm really not that good with children." He chuckled, though, recalling the memory fondly. "They saw me training with a couple of the knights and pestered me. They were just so earnest that I couldn't help but oblige."

"Ah, the earnestness of children is the bane of almost anyone." I had to smile a little, remembering Malcom's own earnestness when he asked to learn from me. "So, what is the favor? Do you want assistance?"

"If you do not mind? I hate to ask more of you, considering how much you work, but…"

"I don't mind."

"Thank you!" He smiled brilliantly at me; I had to duck my head to keep from being blinded. "I will repay you. I promise." He helped me around a hole in the path, and edged us a little out of the crowd to keep from being crushed. "This may sound arrogant, but I… I do feel a responsibility to help them. They lost their families and homes to war and illness, and I know what it is like to suddenly lose everything." Because of Duscur… "I still lived in the castle, of course, but almost everyone I knew was gone, slaughtered. My parents, my friends, the knights… all of them."

"I heard you have an uncle?"

"Yes, but we… do not get along. In truth, I only had Dedue for company." Still wondering how that worked out. I also wasn't sure that was good support for either of them. The survivor of a massacre and the survivor of a genocide… not to mention what Dedue had said during his 'talk' with Felix...

"What about Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain?"

"They stayed with me for a time afterwards, but they had to return to their own homes. It's their duty, after all." Well, that made some sense, but… "Rodrigue honestly stayed much longer than he should've, but I'm grateful to him."

"Rodrigue?" I knew the name… sort of. Dad had mentioned it before. Something about him and bar brawls and...

"My father's best friend, and Felix's father." He smiled warmly. "On the occasions where he visited the capital, he would take me out hunting or on long horseback rides. He tried to teach Dedue, but the horses just didn't want to cooperate." He chuckled at the memory, and I had to smile slightly. "While Dedue is like a brother to me, Rodrigue is almost like a second father. He's the sort of man I strive to be. Someone who helps others, who can reach out and help a lost soul…"

"Well, I think you're well on your way." The shadows that haunted him did worry me, but anyone who was this nice to a monster…

"Professor, you're teasing me." He made a face, and I simply shook my head. After all, I meant every word. "I'm sorry for boring you with my life's story."

"You're never boring, but if you feel you must apologize, then we can consider it an even trade for when I bored you about my own life's story."

"But you gave me this necklace already?" He slipped his basket to the crook of his elbow so that he could reach up and tug the chain of the necklace. "See? It's right here."

"That wasn't for that, though. So, it still counts." I felt a little smug, and wondered why. But then I was thoroughly distracted. "Oh, that's Miriam's shop." The books stacked neatly in the window… they beckoned to me. But I...

"Oh, do you recommend this bookstore? Dedue mentioned wanting a cookbook that was more specialized than what's in the library." He smiled innocently at me, like he hadn't noticed my distraction. "If you don't mind-" Unprofessional as it was, I was already yanking him into the store. "Whoa!"

"Hmm? Oh, Byleth!" Miriam laughed as soon as she saw me come in. I waved at her in greeting and let go of Dimitri to go book-hunting. "She's going to be a bit. Who are you, young man?"

"I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd," Dimitri introduced. He probably bowed, since he was formal like that. I wasn't really paying attention. "I am a student of Professor Byleth's, and she recommended this store when I mentioned wanting to find a cookbook for a friend."

"Well, I hope you have a couple of hours to burn!" I wouldn't be that long… maybe. "So, what sort of cookbook are you looking to get?"

I had no idea how long we were there, but I didn't feel too bad. Dimitri ended up just as enthralled with the shop as I was, and we both needed baskets to carry our purchases when we finally left. Though, his were gifts for some people in the cohort, particularly the cubs. Mine were selfish purchases because _books_. I could never have enough books. Never.

* * *

"Edelgard, are you awake?" The morning of the twenty-second day of the Garland Moon, I was at Edelgard's room, knocking softly. If she was still asleep, then I didn't want to wake her, but I wanted to also give her the flowers before it got lost in the distractions of the day. The sounds of movement from within, though, hinted she was getting ready. "Should I come ba-?"

"Good morning, Professor!" Edelgard swung open the door, looking almost flustered. I noticed she hadn't yet tied the ribbons in her hair as she usually did. "Did you need something?" she asked, calming quickly. She did fidget with her hands, though. "It's quite early."

"Perhaps, but here." I plucked her bouquet from my basket and handed them to her. Her face instantly lit up with a bright smile. "Happy birthday, Edelgard."

"Thank you, my teacher…" She looked softly at the flowers, eyes warm. Sothis thought there might've been a little bit of surprise, but I wasn't sure why she'd be surprised. I'd given everyone flowers for their birthday so far. "White roses for the Garland Moon… are these also carnations?"

"I noticed you seemed to like them when you passed through the gardens." So, I had some light red carnations with them, tied off with red and gold ribbons. "Was I wrong?"

"No, you're right. I adore carnations." She hid a little behind the flowers, trying to mask her shy yet silly smile. I wish she didn't hide it; it was adorable. "I'm surprised you noticed."

"Well, I do try to pay attention to what everyone likes." Not to mention if there were any flowers anyone avoided for whatever reason. "I'm glad I was right, though. Today is your special day."

"Special, huh?" Though she kept the smile, she seemed… sadder suddenly. More bitter. That wouldn't do.

"I think so. After all, if you hadn't been born, then we wouldn't have met." I smiled slightly at her, hoping I could reassure her. Life was precious, after all. "I am very glad we met, Edelgard."

"Professor…" This time, she definitely blushed. It was a rather dark blush too. "Thank you…" She glanced about, possibly for a subject change, and noticed the other bouquet I had in my basket. "Hmm? Who are those for? Does someone share the same birthday?"

"No, surprisingly enough, no one in the cohort shares a birthday." I glanced at the flowers, feeling a little silly. "However, when I was shopping for you, I realized that due to when I arrived, I didn't have the opportunity to give Hubert flowers for his own birthday." After all, it had been shortly before the three heirs showed up in Remire. "I didn't want him to be left out and, since the two of you have a close bond, I wanted you to share at least one type of flower." It ended up being white roses, though. I wasn't sure what Hubert liked. In fact, I wasn't sure if he liked anything at all.

"Professor, that's very kind of you."

"Well, we'll see what he thinks. He doesn't like me much." At least, I didn't think so, for all that my answer to his last question amused him. But so long as he respected the others and me, I wouldn't complain. At least he wasn't throwing rocks. "However, today is your day, so-"

"So, you wanted to make sure I didn't feel slighted?"

"More like overshadowed or, worse, underappreciated." Birthdays were happy days. Even Dad celebrated when Azrael and I were born, despite it being also the day Mom died.

"No, please, I want to see his expression!" She grinned, eyes glittering with bright mischief. Was this a bad idea? Then again, if it amused her this much already... "Please?"

"Very well." And, with perfect timing, Hubert stepped out of his room next to Edelgard's. "Good morning, Hubert." Hubert barely nodded at me in greeting, focused more on Edelgard. No surprise there, but… "Here, this is for you." I handed him the flowers, and was 'rewarded' with a slight frown. "Your birthday was a couple months ago, but I didn't want you to be the only one to not get flowers." This time, I truly was rewarded. His expression immediately became dumbfounded, like he could neither believe nor comprehend that I'd done this. The expression gained traces of 'flabbergasted' when Edelgard burst into laughter. "As good as you hoped, Edelgard?"

"Very much so!" Edelgard continued laughing, and Hubert continued standing there stiffly, like someone had just clonked him over the head. "Ah, but Professor?" Slowly she calmed down and tapped my arm to make sure she had my attention. "I was wondering…" Strangely, she had a light blush on her face, like she was embarrassed, and she wouldn't quite look me in the eye. "If you… I mean…" She also stumbled over her words. Was she ill? Did she want to bring up Aelfric's accusations again? "I would like it, if…"

"Aw, Edelgard, you're so cute~!" Hilda suddenly gushed, revealing that she'd stepped out of her room at some point. I was surprised she was up so early. Did we wake her? "Getting all shy like that!" She grinned and Edelgard scowled at her. "What Edelgard is trying to say, Professor, is that Dorothea mentioned doing a little girl's day out in the market with Edelgard's birthday as the excuse, and that she'd like it if you came too!" She winked at Edelgard, and though Edelgard made a face, she did smile. "So, how about it?"

"Well, I suppose I can?" I agreed, a little confused. Why would they invite me? What was so special about a 'girl's day' in the market? I had no answers, but… well, Hilda and Edelgard did both look eager. Even though I'd planned on working and I hated crowds, I couldn't really refuse them.

"Really? Yay!" Hilda punched the air in delight, and Edelgard's smile blossomed into a warm and thankful one. "Okay, let's get ready and gather the others!"

It felt like seconds before a group was gathered and we were all outside in the market. Of course, it had taken much longer, but I swore I had never seen anyone move so fast. Perhaps their enthusiasm bent the flow of time? I'd definitely heard and seen stranger.

"Oh, this shall be marvelous~!" Dorothea gushed, happily skipping down the road. She was arm in arm with Ingrid, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. "Ingrid, we'll start the magic here. I promised you'd be the most beautiful woman in the theater, and the first step is finding an elegant dress."

"We should make sure it fits the make-up kit I gave her!" Annette added with a giggle. She and Mercedes walked next to Dorothea and Ingrid, hand in hand instead of linked arms. "I can still picture it… the most fabulous of knights…!"

"Ooo, intriguing~! Tell me more!"

"We should see if there's any perfume around," Hilda commented from up ahead. She had dragged Lysithea to a stall to look at some ribbons, but both waited for us with… well, Hilda was grinning. Lysithea looked like she was trying to figure out how she got dragged into this, which I couldn't blame her for in the slightest. "Though, maybe we can all just borrow our some of our professor's? She's got so many, and they smell so nice…" Which Hilda would know. It seemed like every other day she popped in to borrow some. "That reminds me. Lysithea, there's this one scent she's got that I think would suit you!" ...I was glad Dad bought me so many. I loved that they were having fun, but I needed...

"Ha… I almost feel out of place with how cheerful they are," Edelgard murmured, brushing her hair out of her face. Today, she chose against wearing her ribbons. Instead, she wore one of the carnations I just gave her, as well as a dressier outfit than usual. Then again, everyone was in casual clothes today, glad for the excuse to avoid the uniforms for the day. "What about you, Professor?"

"I'm glad to see them having so much fun," I answered, turning a little so that I could give her a faint smile. She and I walked side-by-side, behind everyone else. "Though, unless it is for books or flowers, I do not quite understand why it is so fun." Especially with all the people. I felt like I was going to suffocate.

"Ah, is that why your room is so filled with books and flowers?" Didn't think it was a secret, actually. "I've noticed a wide range of topics on your shelves." She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled at me. "Magical theory, anatomy, tactics, history, various fictional genres… it's almost as if you have the library in your room, which explains why I rarely see you there."

"I don't like to give away my books." Besides, Tomas was in the library. For now, I still did want to avoid him. "Miriam tells me stories about Mom and Dad when I visit as well."

"Miriam?"

"She owns the bookstore." At least, the one I go to. Were there multiple? "She's an old friend of Dad's, like Liam and Noel." I smiled slightly at her confused look. "Liam used to own the armory where we bought everyone's armor, and now his son, Taylor, runs it. That's the man who measured you." We really should get everyone refitted for armor, now that they had a better idea of how they wanted to fight. "Noel used to be the blacksmith, but his daughter, Grace, handles it now. Or will once she recovers a little more from giving birth." I hadn't formally met her yet, though. "Grace and Taylor are actually married, and their son is named Mateo. But it seems like his family calls him 'Matty'."

"That so?" She looked intrigued, but Sothis thought she sensed some unease as well. I wasn't as certain. "Is he more or less cute than Louisa and Elijah?"

"Just as, of course." After all, all babies were adorable. Messy and a lot of work, but adorable. "I wonder…" We _were_ walking past the armory, and I'd seize any excuse to get out of the crowd. "Would you mind if I dropped in for a second?"

"Not at all! I'll accompany you." She nodded to the others. "We can see just how long it takes them to notice our absence." That did sound amusing.

So, we split off from the others and ducked ito the armory. The inside was the same the last couple of times I had visited, and blessedly devoid of people. Most people, at least. Amusingly, there was one other person crawling about the floor curiously: Mateo. He looked around with wide eyes, drooling a little as he crawled around the counter, and then looked at his hands, like he was amazed that they moved when he told them too. Back and forth, back and forth… just observing the world and everything in it. At least, until he accidentally bonked his head on the counter. Then he plopped down on his butt and blinked a couple of times before his face scrunched up and he began wailing.

"Aw, that must have hurt…" I murmured, instinctively rushing over to pick him up. In retrospect, being touched by a monster, a stranger monster at that, probably would've made things worse. But what else was I supposed to do when someone was crying? "Poor thing… it's going to be okay." I tucked Mateo against my shoulder and used my magic to ease the stinging. Luckily, there was no 'real' damage. Just a little bump. Of course, it was probably one of the first 'bumps' he'd ever had, so… "There, there…" Thankfully, Mateo slowly stopped crying, probably confused by how the pain went away. His face was a mess, of course, but that was fine. I could use my sleeve to clean up the worst of it.

"Here, Professor." Or Edelgard could give me a handkerchief to do it. That worked too. "You're good at that," she whispered, crouching slightly to look at Matteo. Matteo, for his part, just blinked slowly, no doubt confused still by everything. "I've never seen a baby calm down so quickly before."

"It's really nothing special." Once I was done cleaning his face, I bounced Matteo a little, and was rewarded with a little happy gurgle. "There's a smile…"

"Fastest I've seen a baby smile too." She hesitantly reached out to poke his cheek, like to see if it was as chubby as it looked. Thankfully, Mateo just smiled more instead of crying. "What's a child doing crawling about the armory, though?"

"I told you that the owner has a son, right? This is him, and I imagine he's around because his parents are working and-"

"Matty!?" Of course, the fact that Matteo had been wailing and then suddenly stopped no doubt sent his parents into a panic. "Matty, where…?!" Taylor burst through the curtain that marked off the back, and stumbled to a stop when he saw us. "Oh…" he breathed, before sighing in relief when he saw I had Mateo. "Uh… hello, there?"

"Good morning," I greeted, shifting Mateo so that he could see his papa was here. Adorably, Mateo immediately reached out for him, making little noises as he tried to wriggle out of my arms and to Taylor's. "Yep, Papa's here." I handed him over to Taylor, and Mateo immediately curled up against Taylor's chest. Taylor hugged him back tightly, visibly relieved. "He was crawling around when we came in, and then he accidentally ran into the counter."

"I see." Taylor kissed Mateo's head, right where the red mark still was, and then smiled at me. "Little rascal learned that if he pushes on something hard enough, it falls over. Particularly the blocks we use to wall off his play area in the back." Then he went exploring, because what baby didn't explore? "Ah, but you don't need to hear me rambling. Did you need-"

"Taylor, did you find him?!" And out the back curtain came a lovely lady. There were probably many things to notice about her, but the first thing I thought of was that she had muscles Raphael would envy. "Oh, good, you did…" she continued, smiling in relief. She had a beautiful smile. "I blame you for him being trouble."

"Me? He clearly inherited your smarts," Taylor teased right back. That right there told me this was Grace. Funny how I'd just been thinking I hadn't met her yet. "According to Byleth, he bumped into the counter."

"Did he? Oh, my poor baby…" She took Matteo from Taylor and cuddled with him. Mateo gurgled happily in return and mouthed her cheek. "And Byleth, you said?" She looked over at me, and I waved. Edelgard bowed, likely out of awkwardness. "Well met. What brings you to our humble shop?"

"You could be a little more polite before jumping into business."

"You have to strike while the iron is hot."

"Enough with the smithing jokes. They're not funny." So he said, but he was smiling and Grace grinned in return. "But yes, what brought you here?"

"I wanted to schedule another fitting for my students," I explained, gesturing to Edelgard for emphasis. She smiled, visibly awkward now. "They're starting to figure out what styles of fighting they like, so I want them to look into different armor and weapons."

"Ah, I see," Taylor replied, moving to the counter. He pulled paper, ink, and quill out from somewhere and jotted that down. "Should be fine. Different tier or same?"

"That'll be their choice, but I'm sure many will move to the next one." I joined him at the counter, and Edelgard followed me closely. Grace disappeared back into the back with Mateo. "So, would you mind having both options available?"

"Of course not." He smiled. "What day will work best?"

Taylor and I discussed schedules, and quickly came to a consensus. With that determined, I left with Edelgard, curious about how long it would take us to find the others. But as we walked, I noticed something. Edelgard was… something was bothering her. I wasn't sure what, but I was certain that was the case. Though I knew it was nosy, I...

"Edelgard, are you okay?" I asked softly, frowning a little at her. Worried about the crowd, I led her down a side street so that we could talk with a little more privacy. "I'm sorry that ended up taking longer than expected." I imagine it wasn't what she'd expected to do on her birthday.

"No, no, Professor, it's fine," she answered, making sure to keep pace with me. She even smiled reassuringly, but there was definitely something 'off' about it. Sothis thought so too. "I was just thinking." About what? I wanted to ask, though I knew it wasn't my business. "After… everything happened, I rather thought I was destined to never have a happy birthday again." Why think that? A 'price' for surviving? "In truth, I would normally forget my birthday if not for the feasts the court insists on. There are things I must accomplish, and a path I must walk. No matter where it leads."

"Is that so?" I felt like we were having two different conversations. But the only way to fix that would be to try and keep talking, so… "Destined to walk a path no matter where it leads?" I should just try to focus on what I heard and hopefully, we'd meet in the middle. "You've mentioned something similar before, didn't you?" When she came to have tea after the nightmares of her siblings' deaths… "With such a strong belief in it, I'm surprised you're having so much trouble with Faith magic." I had meant it as a little bit of teasing, but she stopped dead in her tracks, like I'd punched her in the throat or something. "Edelgard?"

"I… was just surprised." You looked more than just 'surprised', Edelgard. "The way you worded that, though… do you not believe in fate? That you were born for a purpose?"

"I do not believe anyone was born for a purpose, no. We are not tools forged for a specific task. Whatever purpose we have is what we have chosen ourselves." Did not expect philosophical discussions today. "I wouldn't say I believe in fate either." I leaned against the outer wall of a building, and crossed my arms to think about how to explain. "To me, it feels like… an excuse. It feels like it demeans and devalues people's choices." If everything was 'fated', then Mom didn't really choose Azrael and me over herself. She had been 'fated'. But I didn't like thinking that. Even though I felt guilty over killing her, I liked the idea of her _choosing_. "It is a way to try and run away from the weight of your decisions and their consequences." All the people I killed… that had been my choice. I fought, and I hadn't wanted to die, so I killed. Again and again, because what else would selfish monsters do? "It becomes an excuse for atrocities and it blinds people until they see nothing but the singular path in front of them. It makes them simply accept what is ahead of them, and not make an effort to find other paths. It..." I was tripping over my own words. How brilliant was that?

"So, what do you believe?"

"I believe life is filled with so much chaos and wonder that to restrict it to something like fate makes everything duller." Didn't I have a similar conversation with Dimitri once? "Does fate exist? I wouldn't know, and I don't think much about it one way or the other. Much like the Goddess, actually." I shrugged, not really sure how else to explain. Life was just… life. It was beautiful and cruel at the same time, filled with pain and triumph. Personally, I didn't need a 'neater' explanation. "However, just because that is what I believe doesn't mean that is what you should believe, Edelgard. There are people who find comfort in the idea of fate and destiny. It's no different than those who find comfort in the Goddess." Honestly, you could argue that they were the same, especially if you thought of the Goddess as being the one who 'assigned' fates.

"I… I see." Edelgard tried to remain calm, but I could tell that I'd shaken her. I wished I knew just what was wrong… "So, what if…"

"Edelgard, as I said, if you believe in destiny, that's fine. I'm certainly not going to tell you that you're wrong. That would be as ridiculous as me declaring that I am right." I smiled slightly at her. "It's simply what I believe, based on my own experiences." Or, rather, what I decided I believed after making myself focus on the world around me, so that I could see past the blood and death. So that I felt a little less guilty about surviving and wanting to live. "I was simply trying to make a little joke, and failed miserably. Faith magic is all about belief, after all, and not necessarily one's belief in the Goddess."

"Right, that's what you've taught us." Edelgard hesitated, biting her lip. "Professor, I…"

"Professor! Edelgard!" Whatever Edelgard wanted to say was swallowed up by Annette and HIlda's arrival. "There you are!" Annette cheered, catching both Edelgard and me in a hug. Used to her antics, I just pat her head, but Edelgard had to blink a couple of times to process things. "We got worried when we didn't see you!"

"I decided to stop by the armory for business and Edelgard chose to keep me company," I explained, still patting her head. Annette made a face. "Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"Professor, the point of relaxing is _not_ working."

"Considering everything you do in a day, Annette, I'm not sure you should talk," Hilda pointed out dryly, sliding to Edelgard's side. She studied her for a moment before smiling and focusing on me. "But she's right. Seriously, Professor, at this rate, I feel like we need to give you lessons on relaxing."

"It was just scheduling something," I protested, not sure why it was such a big deal. But Annette was pouting, and Hilda was frowning, so I supposed it was. "What made you realize we weren't there?"

"Dorothea turned back to ask about your skincare routine."

"...Skincare routine?" I tilted my head, not sure what she meant. "Does this have something to do with those lotions Manuela insists I use?" Which I tended to forget about given how much work I had. Thankfully, Manuela hadn't asked about it again, but I probably did need to build that habit. Just in case.

"Probably? But you don't have a routine? Seriously?" Hilda gaped for a second before sighing. I was so confused. "Professor, how do you know perfumes but not any of that?" Were they supposed to go together or something? The perfume was to keep from vomiting myself to death due to the blood that shrouded me. "Intervention time. Now." Intervention for what?

"Definitely," Annette agreed, her eyes sparkling. I had a suspicious feeling I was about to be a doll again. "Oh! I just had a great idea!" There was definitely mischief amidst the sparkles. I was definitely going to be a doll. "Let's get some matching accessories while we're at it! It'll be cute!" What did accessories have to do with skin?

"It definitely would!" Hilda giggled, amused by… something. She then grinned slyly at Edelgard, for whatever reason. Edelgard blushed and glowered at her. "Let's start with the birthday girl and the Professor! Come on! To the others! We have a _lot_ of shopping to do! Ooo, this is going to be so much fun!"

Wasn't sure just why that would be fun, but my students were smiling the whole time. And though she seemed embarrassed by the whole thing, Edelgard did seem pleased by the matching pendants she and I eventually bought: little black eagles with wings spread out in flight. I was content with that. ...Even if I was confused by the lotions and soaps Dorothea and Mercedes insisted on buying me. But I would just treat it as something they wanted to share with me, for whatever reason.

* * *

A couple days after Edelgard's birthday, I was finally able to organize everything bought on that shopping trip. It took me a while, particularly since Mercedes had taken to dropping by and making sure I was using everything correctly. Still confused me, but since she took to it with such cheer, I just went with it. Even if it was a little strange for her to act as a 'big sister' when I was her professor. Then again, I was a terrible professor and it was just a means to an end. And I _was_ younger than her.

_["Will you stop with the introspection? Your thoughts are making it harder for me to read!"]_ Sothis's complaint made me smile slightly, and I focused back on the book we were reading. Normally, I just read alone, but apparently, this particular horror story had intrigued Sothis and she really wanted to know how it ended. So, since we were waiting for Flayn and our midnight tea, she insisted we read it. _["Come now! Surely you are also curious if the specter is real or a delusion of the housekeeper!"]_ Actually, I was more worried about the narrator, who was so isolated by the housekeeper's reverence of the former mistress of the household. _["Well, either way, we must continue in order to find some satisfying answers, so-"]_ So, someone knocked on the door. _["...Must we answer?"]_

"Flayn could be a little early," I pointed out, taking the Zanado-flower bookmark and marking my place before closing the book. Sothis simply sighed gustily. "I'll be woken up by a nightmare like usual, so we can read a little more afterwards."

_["I do not know what to feel about planning around those nightmares."]_ Well, they were constant and always had been. We might need to delay depending on whether or not it was a particularly bad one or not. _["Oh, just open the door before I scold you."]_

"For what?" There was, of course, no answer. So, instead, I just did as she asked and opened the door, expecting to see Flayn patiently and politely waiting since she never barged in no matter how many times I told her that she could just come on in. Instead, however, I found Felix scowling, tapping his foot impatiently, and… holding a small cloth with a slice of cake on it. "Felix, you hate sweets." Not the best of greetings, but this was the first time we'd talked outside of class since his talk with Dedue.

"Incredibly," he confirmed drolly. He pushed the cake into my hands and walked inside without asking. "Lysithea forced me to take it. Something about buying my silence." ...For what? "I neither know nor understand, but I can't stand food going to waste, even if its sickeningly sweet."

"So, you thought I could take it off your hands," I 'finished', taking a guess. That didn't explain why he'd come into my room itself, but I'd wait for that explanation. Instead, I set the cake on my table and went to make some tea. "Hmm… for something like this, I'll need a slightly bitter tea. That'll balance it out." Of course, I could just have sweets, sweets, and more sweets, but I was going on the assumption that Felix would have some tea as well. "Ah, this one will do."

Slowly but surely, I fussed over the tea, giving Felix plenty of time to start a conversation. He didn't. He took a seat at the table, but he didn't say a word. Just kept silent, even after I poured some tea for both him and me. Perfectly quiet, even as I finished eating the slice of cake he'd brought me. I almost thought he wasn't going to say anything at all. But when I finished my second cup of tea and started on my third, he did.

"What you said before…" he whispered. Never had I heard Felix talked so slowly. It was like he was actually taking the time to pick his words. "About 'facsimile of strength'..." Ah.

"I did say something like that, didn't I?" I mumbled, ashamed. Something like that was... "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Strength means different things to different people. It isn't right for me to push my own view on you, or declare that yours is 'wrong' and mine is 'right'." Such arguing was pointless. Better to accept the differences and learn to meet halfway. Besides, he was healing from trauma just as much as the other pups. Even if I thought his method of coping was a crutch, the way to help wasn't to try and kick the crutch out from under him. You had to build up the strength to stand on their own. "Losing my temper is no excuse for such poor behavior."

"So you did lose your temper. Azrael said as much to the others, and I got an earful from Ingrid about it." Urgh… how many had Azrael told? Losing my temper like that was already bad, without an audience. "Your expression didn't change one bit, though. Then again, it rarely does." Yes, I was well aware of that, thank you.

"I take it that since you came here with a convenient peace offering and brought up what I said, you wish to have that 'later' talk I had promised?" Best to simply keep things on track.

"Well, you didn't corner me like I expected." He frowned at me. And scowled. Because he wouldn't be Felix if he didn't scowl. "Normally when someone promises a 'later' talk, it's the same damn day."

"Would that have given you the time to think?" Might as well pretend that I had everything planned and wasn't completely irresponsible. "Confronting you at that time would have simply led you to be defensive." I sipped my tea, wishing I had a little more cake now. I should ask Lysithea where she'd gotten it. "Thorns can only convey so much, even to people who know the softness underneath."

"You can't tell me that it didn't bother you that Dedue agreed to all I said."

"I would first argue that I do not believe you have a right to ask the survivor of a genocide any question such as that. Particularly when you opened the conversation by comparing him to a beast, just like every other person in the Kingdom." I fixed him with a look, and he glanced away. Not sheepish, but perhaps he saw my point. "Secondly… well, it could be my own bias showing, but given the comments he made afterwards, I can't help but wonder if he gave answers that he purposely knew would rile you. Since you seemed so intent on digging into his own scars."

"...Huh." His dumbfounded look hinted he hadn't even considered that possibility. "That's…"

"I will agree, however, that his comments worried me. I do not like how he views himself as a tool. People are not made for such mentality." Tools didn't feel. Tools didn't think. Tools were forged for a single purpose, and were discarded. "Still, shoving someone off a cliff isn't always conductive to helping them."

"I don't care about helping. I-"

"Yes, that's why you confronted Dedue when you thought no one was around, when you barely make the effort to say even 'hello' to your childhood friends." I finished my tea and poured myself another cup. Felix grimaced and pointedly didn't look at me. "If it wasn't to help, but to simply insult Dedue and Dimitri both, then I will have to correct your behavior. Immediately."

"What? Are you going to spank me like I'm a child?"

"Well, I was thinking I could have Lorenz teach you etiquette for a full day, followed by helping Mercedes with her baking, especially taste-testing." Best to go with the absurd since… er… I didn't actually know how I'd do something like that. "From there, you would have to accompany Manuela as her guard while she goes drinking in the tavern and then, after a little bit of rest, I'd have you write essays for Seteth." I smiled slightly, amused at how his expression completely blanked. "That would be the first and second days, mind. Shall I continue for the third, fourth, and fifth? I was thinking accompanying Sylvain on his flirtations should be one of them."

"Please no." He looked about my room, probably desperate for some convenient change in subject. "...The books there…" Felix looked right at my collection of Faerghus stories. "You read that drivel?"

"Of course. I wouldn't own them if I didn't read them." Though, given my work, I hadn't been able to pick up a couple in a while. But I liked at least flipping through to find my favorite passages as a means of easing my nerves. "They're some of my favorites."

"Bah, only fools live their lives by such nonsense." He glared at the books as if they had just murdered his pet right in front of him. "Friendship, loyalty, justice… all it does it lead those fools to die for nothing, and then their deaths glorified and worshiped because that's all chivalry is good for. That and seeing the sorrow in people and turning away." Had I ever heard him speak so many words in one sitting? I was pretty sure I'd had, but it was difficult to remember at the moment. "It's naive to believe otherwise."

"Is there a problem with being naive?" I asked the question without thinking about it, but Felix's expression blanked like I'd surprised him. "Is there a problem with wanting the world to be better? To look upon the world with the wonder of a child and find the joy hiding behind the shadows?"

"That…" He frowned. "You're a mercenary."

"Yes, I am a mercenary. Just like knights, I have been paid to kill people." I shrugged and nursed my tea. "But should that mean I must dislike tales where things are simple? Where kindness is not suffocated? Where people try to do the right thing and hold onto their morals when everything goes mad around them?" Was there something wrong with reading about an idealized world I wished existed? A world where people remembered to value life, and did not spend it as a socialite spent coin in a market to 'buy' their ideals without cooperation? A world where people talked and communicated, met each other in the middle and build a world far better than anyone could make alone? "No, the world is not like that now. It might never be. But is there something wrong with wanting to read happy endings?"

"But there's nothing happy about any of it. Just, as I said, the glorification and worship of death." He was fixated on that. I wondered if… well, even if I was right, I knew I couldn't truly help. Better someone older and wiser to assist him there. But there was still one thing I could do, and say.

"You need to remember, Felix, that different people process grief differently." Because ultimately, I was certain this was the heart of the matter. "You may deal with the pain and trauma of losing your brother by rejecting chivalry and knighthood and running away from the memories, but others will not and cannot." I thought about looking him in the eye, but since he was doing his best to avoid looking at me at all, I figured it was better to simply drink my tea and ramble. "They may cling to the concepts in an attempt to try and make some sort of sense of the death. Others might pretend to still like it, but completely internalize their own pain."

"...Cling, huh?"

"Yes. Much like how you will see some people lose their faith in the aftermath of tragedy, while others embrace it." I finished my tea and decided to go ahead and pour myself yet another cup. There was still plenty; Felix had barely touched his first cup, after all. "That's part of why grief is a messy process. Why healing is a messy and intricate process. Or so I have seen and heard." It wasn't as if I had a lot of personal experience with this. The only person I had ever really lost was Charles. I supposed that was the 'benefit' of being a demon that no one wanted unless they wanted someone dead. Most of what I knew about grief came from Dad. "That isn't to say, of course, that they should have free reign to do whatever they wish. If someone hurt you in their grief, then they need to apologize. Just as you must apologize when your good intentions claw into old wounds."

"...How the hell are you able to say things like this?" His tone implied the words were an insult, but his eyes held genuine confusion. "You're…" Yes, I supposed they were strange words for a monster.

But there wasn't really a chance to try and explain further. Right then, someone opened the door as quietly as possible. Which was already strange, but even stranger was the person in question was someone I neither knew nor recognized. Of course, Felix and I sat there for a good few seconds just staring at the person before it dawned on me just why they might be here. To be fair, however, the 'would-be-assassin' also stared, dumbfounded that anyone would be awake at this hour.

But I recovered first, and I set my teacup down before throwing fire at the enemy. They reeled back in surprise, and I took advantage of their dropped guard to snag my dagger from the desk and drive it deep into their neck. Death in a matter of seconds, though the blood splattered everywhere. The smell was nauseating, but… but there was no time to be sick. I had Felix behind me, and… and a quick look down the way showed another assassin sneaking into Dedue's room…!

Felix flew past me before I could say a word, and swung into Dedue's room. I was only a step behind, so I was able to grapple the assassin away from the bed as Felix shook Dedue awake. The assassin tried to twist and stab me, but I was stronger, so I reached up at clawed at their face and sparked some fire to set them aflame. Their scream didn't last long; I had the fire fill their throat. Then I twisted them to the ground and stabbed them with my dagger to finish them off. I glanced at Dedue and Felix briefly to check that they were okay, and then I stepped out again to get a hold of the situation. And saw another assassin on the second tier, heading towards Petra's room...

"Felix, get everyone in the cohort on the first floor," I ordered softly. I clenched the bloody dagger in my hand. "Now." I had to keep calm. It was just an ambush. I've been through these things before. Not with… a bunch of students under my care… but I… "Dedue, go with him." I glanced at them just in time to see Felix about to protest. But at my look, he simply glared, but complied, pushing past me. Dedue… didn't. Not at first. Instead, he muttered something under his breath that I couldn't understand. "Is there an issue?"

"...I worry for His Highness, but I will not question your orders for now," Dedue answered. I nodded, figuring that was the end of the matter. So, I was surprised when he continued. "I was… simply praying." In a muttered tone? Then again, I could've easily misheard. "I kept quiet since it was to a Duscurian God."

"Is it normal to quietly pray when…" I began to ask. Then I mentally kicked myself at getting distracted. "No, never mind. Go help Felix. I'll handle the second floor."

Trusting that Dedue would listen, I ran out and quickly scrambled up to the second floor. I was glad I climbed up when I did. Already, I could see one slipping through the shadows, trying to find their target. But they jumped when I banged on the Sylvain's door to make sure he was awake. When I heard him yelp, I did the same for Dimitri's and then ran down the hall, knocking on doors while trying to reach the assassins before they reached their targets. It meant mass confusion behind me, but my priorities were elsewhere. I did think about throwing fire, but considering we were inside a mostly wooden building, that seemed… ill-advised. I still cursed myself when the assassin managed to slip inside Claude's room ahead of me, and I wondered if I would have to turn back time and take the risk. Then I actually swung into Claude's room and stilled. After all, the assassin was already dead. Claude had killed them, the bloody dagger clutched in his hand showing just how, and now Claude just stood there in the middle of the room, head down as if to look at the body slowly cooling at his feet. Based on the covers on the floor by the bed and how his pillow was a short distance away near his desk, I guessed Claude had been asleep before rolling to his feet to strike and that he'd kept that dagger under his pillow while sleeping.

Carefully, I took a step towards Claude, nudging one of the many books on the floor away from the blood. When Claude didn't react, I took another step, and then another. Then one more, which put me within range. Claude's response was immediate; he whirled, kicking the corpse to the side and spinning to try and stab me. But I had more practice dodging sharp objects than Claude had at stabbing, so I deflected the attempted strike and twisted so that I had a firm grip on Claude's arm and his dagger was far away from me. And mine far from him, of course.

"...Wait, Teach?" Claude asked, blinking slowly as he tried to process what happened. It took him a couple more blinks to put the pieces together. "Wait, I… Teach, I'm… I'm so sorry…" Shaken, he took a step back. I let go of him so that he could. "I… I'm used to multiple assassins and… wait, Teach, what are you even doing here?"

"I saw them come into your room, and came in to assist," I explained, wondering why I had to explain at all. Shouldn't the assassins have made that obvious? "Are you injured?" Moving slowly, I touched his hand and sent a pulse of power through to check. "I don't sense anything…"

"Nah, I'm fine, Teach."

"I'm glad." Still, guilt pressed heavily into my heart. "I'm sorry."

"For…?"

"That I did not catch up in time." I looked at him to give a little more weight to the apology, and saw how he was completely and utterly shocked and confused. Like he couldn't believe I was really here to help, and that I was apologizing for not getting here sooner. "Come. We need to make sure everyone else is out of their rooms, and then meet with the rest of the cohort outside." The noise hinted everyone was waking up.

"Felix? Felix!" In the back of the hall, I could hear Sylvain yelling. I turned and saw him dragging Dimitri towards the rest of us, even as he looked back. "There's nowhere to hide, so where the hell is he?" he growled. "Felix!"

"Felix should be downstairs getting the first floor," I called as I stepped out, waving to help Sylvain identify just who was talking. Almost immediately, his face softened with relief. "We'll do a count once we're in a less confined place. Hurry up, everyone."

It took a second to get the last of the second floor awake, mostly because even with the loud noises, they weren't coherent enough to make sense of them. But everyone listened when I ordered them to move, so it wasn't long before we made it outside to join the others. Of course, as soon as we did, arrows rained down. Thankfully, not so many that I couldn't burn most of them, but it still made a few things clear. One, there were more assassins. Two, they had some on the roof. I had no doubts there were more on the ground, and I had to assume the assassins were all cooperating. Meaning my students were in a lot of danger. Well, all of the students were, but I… I had my hands full with just my own.

I looked over everyone, making sure we had everyone. Bernadetta was thankfully out of her room, though she trembled so badly that she could barely stand on her own. Dorothea held her, though, stroking her hair and humming a little song to try and soothe her. Next to her, Ferdinand supported Petra while Linhardt tended to an injury on her leg. Nearby, Caspar was tense enough to shake, and I thought that if Edelgard didn't have her hands on his shoulders, he might've tried to take on the assassin himself. To my surprise, Hubert actually wasn't near Edelgard. Instead, he lurked on the edges of the group, keeping one eye to the roofs and a spell half-prepped at his fingertips. Next to him, Dedue watched the ground, standing in a deceptively 'relaxed' stance, one that would allow him to react quickly if need be. Of course, as could be expected, he also kept an eye on Dimitri, but it was easy to see why he wasn't at Dimitri's side. Ingrid and Sylvain had him and Felix pinned between them in a hug, one that Dimitri seemed amusedly resigned to, while Felix looked grumpy about it. And he became even grumpier when Annette wriggled her way into the hug to grab Dimitri. Nearby, Mercedes was a beacon of serenity, easily keeping both Ashe and Ignatz calm in the chaos. Raphael lingered nearby, chatting to Ignatz, but it didn't escape me that he kept close to Lysithea, keeping her tucked in front of him like he was prepared to use himself as a shield if need be. Lysithea looked annoyed at the prospect, but she remained silent and held Marianne's hand. Marianne, for her part, had her eyes closed in prayer, which would be worrisome if Leonie and Lorenz were not actively watching the area just as Hubert and Dedue were. Strangely, Claude seemed intent on keeping his distance from everyone, but Hilda wasn't having it. In fact, she'd dragged him into the middle of the group and promptly started scrubbing his face with a handkerchief.

Everyone who slept in the dorms was here. But there was still danger. I only needed to sense for Azrael to know that the dorms were not the only place hit. We had no numbers, no information. So, the best thing to do was…

"Follow me," I ordered, striding past everyone like I actually knew what I was doing. Surprisingly, all of them did, in fact, follow me. They followed me up the stairs to the first tier of the first floor of the dorms. They followed me into the alcove next to my room. And when I opened the hidden door Yuri had showed me to Abyss, there was only a fraction of hesitation before they headed down. Even though I knew everyone was here, I did another count as each one passed me, just to reassure myself. When the last one (Hubert) headed down, I stepped inside the passage, ready to close the door behind me.

"Byleth!" But in all the chaos, I'd completely forgotten that it wasn't even quite midnight yet and that Flayn had been on her way over. "Byleth, are you all right?" Flayn asked, rushing over to me. "Are the students?"

"Mine, at least, are fine for now," I answered. Guiltily, I thought of the other students, but I… I had my job and besides, what could I do? I was only good at killing, and assassins were annoying to find. Besides, there was another problem. "Did you run here?"

"I was already on my way, and then I heard the knights shouting about assassins." She pressed a hand to her chest and sighed in relief. "I am so very happy that you're well."

"Likewise." After all, this meant that Flayn had been running through the grounds when there were assassins everywhere. "Come down below with us. It's too dangerous."

"Below? To Abyss?" She blinked a couple of times before smiling. "Very well, then. I hope Seteth does not fret too much."

"Does he stop fretting?" I ushered her inside, and shut the door behind us. It was pitch-black and immediately, I felt nauseous. But I forced myself through the fear to 'inform' Azrael that Flayn was with us. The reassurance I got from him was enough to ground me; the steady calm from Sothis helped me get moving. "It's a straight path to the main area of Abyss. Just walk forward."

Despite the dark, Flayn listened without the slightest bit of hesitation, and so we both ran down the tunnel. I couldn't hear my students; I hoped it meant they were okay up ahead. I hoped the Abyssians wouldn't mind the late guests. I hoped… a lot of things, actually. I settled for making sure I didn't step on Flayn by accident. She moved slower than me, after all, but I wanted her in front. If an assassin saw us, then I wanted to be the one they'd hit first. I had my dagger, after all, and my fire.

"Milady, there you are!" Yuri appeared next to me as soon as Flayn and I stepped into the open area of Abyss. "Some Abyssians informed me of the chaos on the surface," he whispered. Noticing my students clustered by the staircase to the main street of Abyss, I nudged Flayn to join them and turned my focus completely on Yuri. "Claude said assassins?"

"Yes, and given that they were coordinating between roofs and ground, I figured 'below' was safer," I explained, already feeling guilty. If the assassins followed… "Sorry for the trouble, but-"

"If you hadn't shown up, I would've had Balthus charging up, probably with Constance right behind. Hapi actually had to sit on Constance to get her to not rush up blindly." That… was a strangely amusing image. "Since you plan on having this be a lengthy stay, we can move them to the tavern. Large place with only one entrance."

"That will work." I smiled a little, but it was mostly out of a feeling of needing to react. My thoughts were bouncing too much. "Can we get the civilians evacuated, just in case?"

"Already on it, and got watches on the closest entrances."

"Thank you."

What a mess...

* * *

The owner and patrons of the tavern grumbled, but Yuri charmed them into taking the night off so that my students could camp there until we knew everything was clear above. Well, charm and logically reminded them that 'evacuations' meant they had to leave anyway. So, as the minutes crawled by, we all simply crowded together for warmth and reassurance. No one slept. Some tried, but no one had managed it for long, not even Linhardt. Instead, there was just some bits of quiet talking, and frequent glances to the lone entrance. That's where I'd sat myself, right in the doorway, keeping watch. I could go without sleep for a night or two; I knew from experience. Besides, being awake meant I got constant updates from Azrael about what was going on above, and from Yuri, who had his own people hunting for things the knights might miss.

"There, that should be the last of it," Flayn murmured, checking over Petra's leg one more time. In the heat of the moment, Linhardt had forgotten to check for poisons and, true to form, the assassins had, in fact, put poisons on their blades. Because what assassin didn't use poisons. "How does it feel?"

"There is no pain, though the skin is giving a feeling of tightness," Petra answered slowly, prodding the area. The only sign of the former injury now was the faint pink mark. "Is that being normal?"

"In this case, it is. Due to how this particular poison travels the body, I had to remove and cleanse some of the water in your body. This unfortunately leads to the side-effect of dried out skin, which feels tight." Flayn smiled gently, though. "A good night's rest and some water should fix that. If it does not, then the area should be checked again."

"I have understanding." Petra rested her hand on her shoulder and bowed slightly. "You have my thanks, Mistress Flayn."

"Oh, just Flayn is fine. I am simply pleased I could assist." Flayn giggled. "Though I must admit this is not how I imagined meeting Byleth's students, I am glad I have finally had the opportunity." She looked over at everyone else, her smile warm and gentle. "Does anyone else want a check-up?"

Dedue volunteered, mostly because Dimitri pointedly prodded his side, and Flayn went to work making sure all was well. I smiled slightly when I saw Mercedes watching closely, asking quiet questions that Flayn was pleased to answer, and then I checked over everyone else to make sure no one was particularly panicky. No one stood out save for Bernadetta, but she was curled up in Dorothea's lap and that seemed enough for her, for now. I did note that everyone was more or less mingling between houses, and wondered if I should somehow turn this into a makeshift 'Friday class'. Of course, I doubted any of them wanted to do any sort of work, but perhaps the distraction would be worth it?

"Milady?" Of course, Yuri swung by then to check up on us right then, so my thoughts scattered so that I could focus on him. "This is the latest I've gotten," he informed me quietly, passing me a piece of paper. "Seems like things are calming, but I wouldn't trust heading back up quite yet."

"Yes, assassins are trained to hide and wait for the perfect moment," I agreed, looking over the words. Paired with what Azrael relayed to me… "How are the rest of the pups?"

"Hapi is complaining about how she just wants to go back to sleep, but she's almost done disguising the paths to the living areas. Don't be surprised if she comes up here to crash with everyone." Honestly, maybe seeing someone sleeping peacefully would help the others. I knew no few of them were sleepy, but were too scared. "Constance was researching spells, but she might've passed out by now. If not, it'll be soon. Balthus decided to wait so that he could carry her over, and then he'd take over one of the watches."

"I see." I smiled slightly at him. "So, when do you and Balthus plan to rest, exactly?"

"I'll get some shut-eye when I've confirmed the calm. Balthus will probably do the same." Yuri raised a brow, smiling sardonically. "Will that be when you sleep as well?"

"We'll see." The answer was probably a big 'no'. But I might move to actually sit among my students then. "Thank you, Yuri."

"Remember, milady, I'm tasked with assisting you. Not to mention that it's only thanks to your intervention that the four of us survived Aelfric's scheme." Yeah, except it was only because of Azrael and me it even happened in the first place… "I'm going to head back to checking in on my people. Be back in a little while."

"See you then." I waved him goodbye, and spared a moment to check my dagger. I'd borrowed a couple of cloths to clean it, and now, it rested in my lap, just in case. I did wish I had remembered to grab the sheathe, but there was nothing to do about it for now. So...

"Teach." Claude sat down next to me then, looking strangely grave. "I wanted to apologize again," he mumbled, not quite looking at me. "For earlier."

"For earlier?" I repeated, not sure what he meant. Sothis had to prompt me. "Oh, in your room. It's nothing to worry about. I've been attacked many times before." Besides, it had been more than a little stupid to just walk up silently to a person who had been attacked by an assassin.

"While trying to help?"

"Well, yes?" Was it strange? I didn't think so, personally. When you were in a dangerous situation, if you didn't know who was an ally and who was an enemy, then wouldn't you lash out to try and protect yourself? Not to mention those who went unconscious during the fight and took a few seconds of acclimating to being 'out of the fight' when they woke up again. "If anything, I should apologize for not getting there sooner, as I said then."

"...Teach, you are the strangest person I've ever met, and that is saying something." He frowned at me, like he had no idea how to react. I just resigned myself to 'being strange'. It was, after all, what most strangers thought of me. A strange monster, one that could never be human. "Anyway, I saw Yuri pop in a few times. Is everything okay?"

"Things seem to be quieting above, but we'll wait until we're certain." I looked again at the note Yuri gave me. "Other than that, he's been gathering information." I glanced to the side and saw Hubert coming over. "Hubert, is everything all right?"

"Lady Edelgard was fretting that you have not relaxed since we came down here, Professor," Hubert answered, sitting down between Claude and me. I wondered what about the situation implied I should relax at all. "However, I find myself intrigued by this 'information' you mentioned. What sort is it?"

"Well…" I began, thinking carefully. Knowing Edelgard and Hubert, he'd probably be investigating anyway once we were back on the surface. Claude's curiosity would no doubt lead to the same thing, especially since he'd been targeted. So… "It's mostly information on where the assassins were seen, and speculations on the targets." And also what direction the survivors were escaping, but I wouldn't mention that yet. Yuri wanted to confirm, first off, and secondly… you could find out a lot just from that and given what Azrael hinted about the one's caught above… I wanted that information, and Rhea wouldn't bother.

"Oh? Now, that is intriguing." Hubert's eyes narrowed, but not quite in a glare or anything. It was just a hint to how interested he was. "We have, of course, shared information amongst ourselves. So, we know that there were at least four targets among our cohort. Yourself, Dedue, Claude, and Petra."

"If it was just Dedue and Petra, then we could make an argument for it being an attack against foreigners," Claude murmured, thinking carefully. I had the sense he was holding back something, but that was probably more out of the knowledge that Claude never told anyone the full story. "I'm from a branch family, but given my sudden appearance and my atypical looks for someone from Fodlan, they could've mistaken me as a foreigner."

"None of that, however, would explain why our beautiful professor was targeted." And all of a sudden Sylvain joined us. "You looked like you were having an interesting conversation, and I'm being nosy," he 'explained'. Hubert frowned at him, but Sylvain shrugged it off. "Also, it was wiggle out when I did or end up pinned with Ingrid's elbows in my gut. Much as I love having pretty girls cling to me, I do also like having my insides where they're supposed to be." A quick glance back to the group showed Ingrid clinging tightly to Felix, and an absolute refusal to let Dimitri move from his spot next to her. "But still, our professor isn't foreign at all."

"That's true. The next commonality to analyze would be crest-bearers who suddenly appeared to upset the delicate political balance of Fodlan, but neither Dedue nor Petra have crests. I think." Claude frowned a little. "They don't, right?"

"It's pretty rare for crests to appear outside of Fodlan, particularly since Fodlan tends to be isolationist. Which, of course, provides even more of an argument for it being the Goddess's blessings." Sylvain rattled the information off easily, but I noticed something hard in his gaze. It was gone in a blink, though. "But is there anything the four of you share? It also can't be just 'recently appeared among the political powerful', because Dedue has been with Dimitri for four years."

"Similarly, Petra has been the Empire's guest for five years now," Hubert revealed. I almost thought he seemed uncomfortable about it, which… honestly, surprised me. "It has only been recently she's been allowed to leave the stronghold she was staying at." ...Wait, she'd been locked away? Was this why Petra was good with reading Fodlan's language, but not with speaking? "However, she was well-known before then." He rested his fingers against his temple before turning to me. "Who else was targeted, Professor?"

"Azrael was," I answered, closing my eyes. I hadn't sensed it at the time due to everything going on, but to be fair, he'd also been too distracted to sense what was going on where I was until I led everyone down here. "Shamir was also."

"Shamir?"

"A Knight of Seiros who was born in Dagda." Meaning she fit the 'foreigner' part. "Cyril appears to have been another target." The blank looks hinted neither of the three knew him at all, which didn't surprise me. "He's one of the helpers here at the monastery, and he's mentioned to me that he's from Almyra." I thought Claude stiffened a little at that, but I wasn't sure. Sothis was too busy trying to help me piece things together to notice. "I say 'appears' because the assassin didn't get close enough to attack him. Rhea apparently annihilated them before they could." According to Azrael, she kept Cyril firmly with her the entire time afterwards, only letting him go when Seteth arrived to take over guarding him. "Rhea herself doesn't seem to have been a target, but that could be because she was resting in her room instead of working, for once."

"So, more foreign-born…" Honestly, you could make a clear case for that, if not for the fact that Azrael and me were targeted. And no matter how unimportant I was, I had definitely been targeted. If Azrael hadn't been, I might've dismissed it as the assassin confusing my room for Dedue's, but Azrael's room was nowhere near the other targets. "Anyone else?"

"Catherine."

"Thunder Catherine, huh?" Hubert frowned. "She has a mysterious background. Little about her past is known. Still, she appeared four years ago and has made quite the name for herself since then."

"So, the only commonalities are foreigners and mysterious pasts and even then, it only connects a handful of the known targets," Claude summed up, looking a little irritated. I couldn't blame him in the slightest. "I'd say it was a cover for an Alliance noble trying to get me killed, but not with the rest of this."

"This is rather irksome," Hubert muttered. He drummed his fingers on his knee, frowning even more now. "If Petra, Dedue, and Claude weren't targeted, we could make an argument of someone trying to hurt the Archbishop."

"Oh, yay, another thread that doesn't sew it all up neatly."

"Well, in that case, is it possible that there were multiple objectives?" Sylvain suggested, crossing his arms. He appeared mostly thoughtful, and not frustrated at all. "I don't have a lot of experience with assassins personally. Most of the time, when someone wants me dead, they just come at me directly. But would that be unusual?"

"Multiple objectives would typically imply multiple employers," I whispered, thinking of what I did know. I wouldn't say it was impossible, of course. But assassins were a specific type of mercenary, and a lot of the same things applied to them. Just even more secret. "It is possible that it was an organization with conflicting loyalties." I thought about closing my eyes to rest them a little, but Sothis thought Hubert might've reacted to that. Weird… "If that is the case, then we might be dealing with an organization that dislikes foreigners and dislikes the Archbishop."

"That first one doesn't really narrow it down much." Sylvain's tone definitely became dry. "The Alliance hates Almyra, the Empire hates Dagda, and everyone knows what the Kingdom did to Duscur." That was far too true. Additionally, Rhea having enemies wouldn't be unusual. The question would be who would be able to hire so many assassins, and who would feel arrogant enough to get away with it. So, at this point…

"We'll be arguing in circles at this rate." I smiled faintly at the three of them and made a shooing motion. "Go rest. We'll see what information comes to light in the next few days. There could be more victims that'll make the pattern more obvious." Of course, I had to wonder if this would be hidden from me like everything else. But Azrael was currently involved in the investigation and… well, I could probably ask Alois.

"Yeah, your right, and given the frowns being sent our way, I think we're about to be pounced and scolded." Sylvain grinned and hauled both Claude and Hubert off. "Professor, do remember to take a break too? If only for your students who are fretting."

"As soon as I have it confirmed that things are clear." By this point, we were definitely spending the rest of the night here. "Why not share some stories with each other?"

As soon as Sylvain, Hubert, and Claude returned to the others and were dragged down to sit, I looked back to the note, thinking about the targets. Then I tried to think about who _wasn't_ targeted. It was no exaggeration that my students were among the highest priority targets; most of them were the heirs of the most powerful houses in Fodlan. Yet out of the ones you'd expect, only Claude had been targeted. Was it a case of 'multiple targets' to confuse and distract the investigations and he had been the true target? That didn't sit right with me, not with Azrael and me being targeted. Though, given our upbringing, I suppose one could argue Azrael and I were 'culturally foreign' or… ugh, that didn't even make sense in my own head. I needed to take my own advice to stop thinking and wait for more information, because it was just becoming a tangled knot in my head. But it was almost impossible to stop poking the thoughts, like wiggling a tooth or fussing with a hangnail…

"PROFESSOR!" The sudden yells nearly made me leap to my feet, but I was pinned by a terrified Lysithea and Ashe before I could. And then I had to focus on calming them down before figuring out what in creation had happened while I'd been thinking. It took a long while before Mercedes cheerfully admitted she had told a ghost story to the others, one apparently terrifying enough that even those usually not afraid of such stories were clinging to others for comfort. And nearly made poor Ashe and Lysithea jump out of their own skins in fright and, for some reason, they decided I was the safest place to be to escape the terror of Mercedes's story.

I missed when things were simple. If I wasn't worrying or working, I was completely and utterly confused. But, I supposed I just had to deal. I was a little stuck, after all.

* * *

_Dorothea Arnault_

_Crest: None_

_The successor to the Divine Songstress, she is a proud and popular diva of the opera, with a powerful singing voice that makes even the hardest hearts weep, or so the Mittelfrank company likes to proclaim. With that said, her songs are indeed beautiful, and she has a bit of latent magic that actually allows her to heal minor injuries with the gift._

_Due to her dislike of battle (and her ulterior motives for enrolling in the Academy), it comes to little surprise that she is not the most battle-worthy mage. With that said, her adaptability seems to hold no limit, and this versatility combined with her ability to heal through her songs means she is an excellent supporter on the battlefield. _

_Her glamorous appearance hides her deep insecurities, such her disgust with herself for what she's had to do in order to survive both on the street and in the opera. Because she's well aware of how superficial many people, especially nobles, are, she tends to hold a bias against them and thinks worse of them than they actually are. Surprisingly, she's actually aware of this tendency, but she's too afraid of being hurt grievously again to force herself to change. _

_Annette Fantine Dominic_

_Crest: Dominic (Minor)_

_The scatterbrained, hardworking heir to the Dominic barony, she is the daughter of one of the longest serving knights in the Kingdom and has thus been raised strictly as the heir to the barony and 'heir' to her father's service. She takes it in stride, more or less, and has long thought of Prince Dimitri as an older brother due to her father's closeness to the prince._

_Inheriting strong magic from the Dominic line, her preference for wind magic means that she's likely to attack quick and fast. With that said, she enjoys the theoretical aspect of magic more than actual spells, meaning the spells she's interested in mastering are fairly low. With that said, her love of tactics and her knack of rallying allies to greater heights means she's more than capable of supporting her allies._

_Peppy and positive, she's determined to keep a smile on her face at all times, and to spark smiles in others. This hides her own insecurities, from her flaws to her father's abrupt abandonment. More than anything, she longs to find answers and closure with her father, wherever he may be, and this has been her goal for so long that she honestly has some difficulties imagining what happens next._

_Lysithea von Ordelia_

_Crest: Charon (minor), Gloucester (Major)_

_The only survivor of Count Ordelia's children after a 'vicious plague' ripped through the province, she is the youngest student in the academy and a magical prodigy whose abilities seem unmatched. However, she's very sensitive to both her age and ability, meaning she's liable to snap at anyone who she perceives is looking down on her for her youth or anyone she believes is implying that her power is the result of talent alone._

_She is, in short, the most powerful mage of the cohort, bar none. Her magic is immense, her speed in casting is quick, and her control is near perfect. Perhaps as compensation, however, her physical abilities are next to abysmal. Even wearing something like light armor is enough to strain her, which can be made worse by her insistence on learning Dark Magic spells, which are noticeably stressful on the body. _

_She can be incredibly impatient, and pushes herself too much, worsening her already frail health. Even when resting from illnesses, she can be seen reading and studying, and is prone to grumbling and growling under her breath whenever she hits a wall. However, her desire to be independent means she also has difficulties asking for help, which just exacerbates the issues._

* * *

Author's Note: Supports! Supports everywhere! Felt like a good time for them, since the chars needed a sort-of-break. Supports either direct shown or mentioned include: Felix-Deude; Ferdinand's with Dorothea, Constance, Bernadetta, and Marianne; Byleth's with Dorothea, Bernadetta, Ingrid, Hubert, Annette, Balthus, Yuri, and Dimitri; Dorothea-Caspar; Annette's with Claude, Felix, and Dedue; Raphael-Claude; Ashe's with Petra and Dimitri (and a slight bit with his Byleth one); Dimitri's with Mercedes, Felix, and Ingrid; Ingrid's with Dorothea and Annette; and Lysithea's with Hilda and Felix. (Is that all? Not sure, truthfully.)

Something that never really comes up in-game is the political consequences for having unexpected crest-bearers showing up, despite the great importance placed on crests in Fodlan. So, I figured I'd have a little bit of fun with it. (What's Catherine's suggestion? It'll probably show up next chapter.) I also just wanted to show the Eisner family relaxing a little considering everything that happened, hence the picnic by the lake (and showing Azrael and Byleth actively learning to maintain their wide range of skills). Seteth and Flayn show up for the excuse of Seteth-Jeralt interactions because the two are surprisingly similar. The mention of oranges in Remire is because the datamine revealed an unused quest where Jeralt finds himself nostalgic for Remire's oranges, so I figured I'd throw it in.

Scenes in the Abyss for a variety of reasons, including Byleth making good on her little 'promise' to the old man about Abyss continuing to improve. Also, given what we know about Manuela, you can't tell me she wouldn't be the first one down there if she knew there were sick people in need of help. I had the mention of Hanneman because it just seemed to suit him, and we already know Seteth reads stories to children, so that seemed like it fit as well. As for the bandit… that's actually from the game. If you choose to turn him over in dialogue, Sothis actually approves, which is what leads to the talk she and Byleth have after letting the bandit go. (I made up the bandit's backstory, of course.)

There's very little, if anything, in-game that suggests Ferdinand has siblings, save for a single line. He calls himself the 'eldest son of House Aegir'. My brain kind of ran away with the idea (though, I do vaguely recall seeing a fanart with a similar concept, but damn if I can remember what it was, much less who drew it).

Jeritza mentions in his supports with Constance about how he likes roses, and how his mother and sister used to tend to them, so I drew that in for a not-violent interaction. Figured it would be nice to show.

Everything mentioned about blood magic here is based a little on Valentia, and is a little bit of my own design, mostly to help flesh out the world a little more. And to provide some foreshadowing for things, but we're not talking about that right now. But yes, I know, Hapi's nickname for Byleth in game is 'Chatterbox'. That didn't seem to suit, given how I have Byleth talk quite a bit, so I changed it to 'Firebird'. Constance requesting brawling is a nod to her hidden talent, though her reasonings behind it are something I came up with. Similarly, Hapi requests axes because of her own hidden talent.

Actually, there's a whole bunch of nods to hidden talents in this chapter, partly because this is around the time I typically manage to start unlocking them. Also a bit of an explanation behind the magic-damage-dealing combat arts.

In-game, despite being mentioned quite often, Holst never makes an actual appearance. Since this is a novelization, however, I decided to have a bit of fun and have him show up. And give him a little more characterization besides 'strong warrior who hates disappointing people and dotes on his little sister'. And give an excuse for why Balthus would request Reason magic (his own hidden talent).

In-game, nothing at all is ever mentioned about the 'other professor' that Byleth takes the place of aside from them 'disappearing during the dust up with the bandits'. Thought I'd expand on that, and hint to why its never actually brought up. And also to showcase a key characteristic of Alois across all routes: his loyalty to Jeralt and Jeralt's family.

One of Edelgard's favored gifts is carnations, hence why Byleth gives some as part of her birthday bouquet.

Why assassins? Well, why not assassins? Figured it would be interesting for a variety of reasons, so… uh… here? Aha?


	11. Chapter 10) Mutiny in the Mist

Chapter 10) Mutiny in the Mist

* * *

_As the Garland Moon slowly crawls to its end, I found myself unnerved. Assassins came to attack my students, and yet, no one seems to be able to identify a pattern. There were no other known targets besides the ones identified in the initial investigations. It makes it seem like we're dealing with multiple employers, ones with very different goals. If that's the case, then things are far more complicated and dangerous than we can ever guess._

_I have to keep my students safe. How, though? How can I…?_

* * *

I was slowly beginning to accept that while my students were awake, I needed to expect some sort of interruption. They were slowly growing more and more frequent, particularly in the wake of the assassins.

"Professor!" Still, I couldn't be too upset. Not when a chipper Ashe crashed through my door, dragging a bewildered Ingrid with him. "Hello!" he chirped, beaming brightly. I seriously wondered if we should test if his smile could blind someone. "Are we interrupting?"

"No, you're fine," I reassured, because what else could I say? Yes, I had been working on lesson plans, but… "I'll make some tea. What brings you here?"

"Well, Ingrid and I were in the library chatting about our favorite stories again, and I remembered how you quoted that scene from _Loog and the Maiden of Wind_!" Ashe practically vibrated from excitement; Ingrid smiled awkwardly and waved a little. She certainly hadn't expected something like this today. "So, I thought… well…" Now he became shy. "I thought you might want to join in? At least, I wanted to hear your favorites?"

"Well, I suppose I am due for a break," I murmured, standing to fetch my teapot. If I recalled correctly, both of them liked mint teas, and I had a few new ones to try, courtesy of Manuela. "Go ahead and sit down." And I pointedly ignored the gremlin in my heart that was radiating smugness. She'd been trying to get me to take a break for an hour now. At least.

"Thank you, Professor!" Ashe cheerily plopped down in one of the chairs. Ingrid, after a moment of standing awkwardly in the doorway, took another. "So, what is your favorite story, Professor?"

"Well, as you can guess, I have a particular fondness for _Loog and the Maiden of Wind_. But, truthfully, I've liked all the ones I've read." I slowly finished getting the tea ready and set out the cups. "Though, sometimes I'd bother Dad about the tactics used in them, asking how they were remotely feasible." One in particular came to mind. "There was this one scene in the _Flight of the Silver Wings_ that-"

"Oh, I love that one" Ingrid suddenly piped up, eyes sparkling. I suppose not even the awkwardness of discussing books with your strange teacher could hold up against the sheer excitement of something you loved. "I bet I know the scene too! The one where Lady Viola, the Radiant Knight, dove through a flight of arrows?"

"I did ask about that one too, but I was more thinking where she yanked Lord Lugh from the middle of an enemy ambush and pulled him up behind her."

"Ah, that scene!" Ingrid grinned, though she also blushed. "I… ah… actually tried that once. Not with enemies, of course. Or 'real' enemies, that is. His Highness, Felix, Sylvain, Glenn, and I were playing make-believe, but I'd gotten it in my head to recreate that scene and 'borrowed' one of the baby pegasi for it."

"I have a feeling this ends with dislocated joints or broken bones."

"Both." Her blush darkened, but she remained perfectly cheerful, even accepting her tea with a bright smile. "I dislocated my shoulder; Felix ended up with a broken leg. Father and Lord Rodrigue gave me such a scolding; I wouldn't even go near a pegasus for a full month."

"How did Felix end up being the one you picked up?" Ashe asked, accepting his own tea with a smile. I set out a few candies to go with the tea and then sat down with them. "Just curious."

"Felix was the smallest," Ingrid answered easily, laughing at the memory. "He's the youngest of us, and until the last couple of years, he was always the tiniest. Alas, his last growth spurt led to him surpassing me, so now, he is the second shortest." She made a face at that, playfully annoyed by it. "What did Sir Jeralt say about the scene?"

"Oh, yes, is it viable?"

"Dad says that while he's seen it a few times, he's never seen a pegasus rider pull it off without severe injuries," I replied, sipping my tea. Mostly to hide how I'd already gobbled up quite a few of the candies. I was hungry! "A wyvern rider has a better chance, due to the extra bulk of the wyvern and the wyvern being more likely to fight off nearby enemies." Pegasi were more suited to evasion, and didn't utilize their hooves in 'fighting' as horses did. Wyverns, however, had a viscous bite.

"I can definitely see that, though I suppose part of the grandeur of the stories is them doing things larger than life," Ingrid sighed, nursing her tea. She… had less candies than me, but significantly more than Ashe. I discreetly nudged a few to his plate to make sure he actually got some. "Sir Jeralt told you stories though, Professor?"

"Of course, since he taught us history, and what is history but a collection of stories?" The stories that were past down and more often than not were written by the 'victors'. "Though, like most things, they were decidedly different than what you normally hear."

"Really?" Ingrid frowned a little, but she leaned forward eagerly. "Such as…?"

"Well…" The first thing I thought of would no doubt scandalize her. But, then again, I suppose it would really emphasize what I meant. "Apparently, Loog was very free with his affections before courting and marrying the Maiden of Wind."

"...Free with his affections?"

"He bedded more people in a week than Sylvain could ever dream of?"

"Eh?!" Ingrid's face went a deep, purple-red from her blush; Ashe's was only slightly less purple. "There's no way! Loog was the model of chivalry!"

"Well, according to Dad's stories, those were attributed to him by other people. Loog himself never thought himself as knightly. In fact, he laughed at the thought of anyone considering him a 'proper' anything." I smiled slightly, thinking of those stories. Dad had always seemed happy, sharing them. "Loog did many good things, but it was because it was what he wished to do, not because it was the 'right' thing to do. He considered himself a very selfish and reckless person, who always did exactly as he wanted, no matter the consequences."

"That's…"

"Of course, Dad said that no matter what Loog thought of himself, the people around him adored him. That was why his reputation became one as the model of chivalry." I leaned back in my chair, looking up to the books I had from Faerghus. "He was a person. He was a person with flaws and virtues just like any other. He made mistakes just as any of us can. Yet he still continued down the path he chose, and he fought with all of his heart and soul when the consequences of his choices turned to war." I returned my attention to them both. Ingrid was still blushing; Ashe looked more and more intrigued. "He considered kingship his atonement for all those who died, and devoted his entire being to constructing the Kingdom into a place his people wanted to live." Based on the stories Dad told, I felt like Loog would weep at what the Kingdom did to Duscur, but now was not the time to bring that up. "So, I do not think it is a mistake to consider him a 'hero'."

"But it would be a mistake to consider him someone with no flaws at all, yes?" Ashe asked, looking very thoughtful. Ingrid still looked mortified at the idea that the famed King of Lions had anything in common with Sylvain. "That's really fascinating, actually. Until you mentioned it, I never thought about how you rarely hear anything about Loog's flaws." Well, there was also propaganda to deal with. Legends and heroes became larger than life, especially as time made them distant. You didn't hear about the flaws of Seiros or Emperor Wilhelm, and I was sure they had _plenty_. That's just how humans were. "You know; it would be interesting to learn the history that you did, Professor."

"I'll consider it." I was just fairly certain I'd have quite a few people protesting. Namely, the nobility and church. "Ah, but we got very off track. You wanted to talk more about your favorite scenes in these stories, yes?"

That certainly sparked a round of conversation. Multiple rounds, that ended up requiring at least three more pots of tea. And I had a feeling that if both didn't need to head off to chores (Sky Watch for Ingrid and stables for Ashe), it would've continuing for even longer. As it was, they left and I thought about getting back to work. Sothis, however, nagged me into taking a longer break, so with a little sigh, I left my room to head for the greenhouse. After all, it was a soothing place for me, and stepping inside brought a peace to me that was hard to find anywhere else. At least until I noticed something very unusual, so unusual that I had to think about it in pieces. Dedue was here tending to the plants (not unusual). Dad was here looking at the flowers (not unusual). Dedue had apparently initiated conversation, and was talking with Dad (_very_ unusual).

"How do I know about the lunar ostrella?" Dad 'asked', no doubt repeating what Dedue had asked him to better process it. I mean; hadn't expected that either. Had it really bothered him? "I hope you're not looking for a fancy tale or anything." Dad slipped his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels to pretend to get some distance. Dedue, meanwhile, remained where he was, kneeling by the plants and caring to them diligently. While keeping one eye on Dad. "I simply learned from a Duscurian healer many, many years ago."

"How would you meet someone like that?" Dedue asked, a proper question. It amazed me that he was able to do… whatever it was that he was doing… actually, what was he doing? It almost looked like he was scattering something on the soil, careful to actually mix it in. "Not many Knights venture into foreign lands."

"Well, for one thing, it was before I was actually a Knight of Seiros. Just a child mercenary wandering about." Dad shrugged, like it was no big deal. Dedue frowned, though. "Came across an area hit hard by an avalanche. Even with as isolationist and xenophobic as Fodlan tends to be, no one is exactly saying 'no' to a healer showing up to help. Especially when you're up to your eyeballs in dead, and there's even more wounded."

"I haven't heard of such a terrible avalanche occurring. Not in a couple of centuries."

"Boy, I know I look younger than I am, but I think we can both agree that I'm far older than you. You're a good few years younger than my twins." Dad raised a brow, and Dedue looked away almost sheepishly. "Anyway, she tended to the wounded and used some lunar ostrella for their pain. Since I'd never seen it used before, I badgered her with questions when she wasn't saving lives, and helped her while she was."

"Most people would not learn from a foreigner."

"You've spent a good two months around my twins and you think I'm like 'most people'? I raised them, after all." Dad grinned, perfectly comfortably in how weird he was and how abnormal we were. Dedue tentatively smiled in return; it looked uncomfortable. Like a cat crouching low, ready to bolt. "Fodlan is a large tapestry of cultures, and the world is even larger. You never know what will be useful. So, I try to learn what I can, because I know what it's like to stand in the middle of a tragedy and unable to do a damn thing."

"Ah." Dedue fell silent, turning his attention back to the plants. "I disturbed you, didn't I? My apologies."

"All I was doing was looking at the flowers to relax a little. They remind me of Fiona and Byleth, so it's easy to calm down. Makes it easier to get back to work and not burn a hole in my brain." Dad rolled his shoulders, probably to loosen them up, and I ducked behind one of the shrubs because… because. I was awkward like that. "But if you've no other questions, I do need to get back to work."

"No. Thank you." He nodded to both confirm and 'say' farewell before returning his full attention to the plants. Most would probably call it rude, but Dad just chuckled and left, since there was no more to be said. As soon as he left, I attempted to crawl out from the bushes, but someone else decided to walk in, so I hid until they passed. Though, I lingered in the entrance when I saw Lysithea was the newest visitor, since she didn't strike me as the type to visit greenhouses on whims, and I decided to firmly stay when she walked right on up to Dedue. I couldn't help but remember Felix's 'conversation' with him.

"Dedue, hey," Lysithea greeted, crouching down next to him. She waited for him to nod, to show that he had heard her. "So, I have a weird question."

"Do you?" Dedue asked, glancing at her. His expression was carefully neutral. "What is it?"

"Well…" Lysithea squirmed a little, hesitating, and I immediately worried this would be a rude or uncomfortable question. "Has your hair always been that color?" ...I had no idea who was more surprised by the question: Dedue or me. But Dedue's expression certainly showed visible surprise. "I mean… mine became white after an… illness. Yours isn't quite white now that I look closely, more like a pale grey, but…"

"My looks are fairly typical for one of Duscur, yes." Dedue continued to look surprised. "Rather, they are typical for one who lived in my region. Though there were similarities, what was typical in one province could be rare in another."

"I see." Though I thought Lysithea looked only curious, Sothis thought she saw a bit of relief. Why? "That makes sense. It's a shame we don't learn that."

"Duscur is a dead land." Dedue turned his attention to the plants again. "There is no point to it now."

"If only there was an entire subject devoted to learning about dead things. We could call it 'history'." Lysithea now looked put out. "Besides, if people learn about it, does it actually die?"

"You sound like Mercedes." Dedue sighed, and looked at her again. "Was there something else you wanted?"

"Well, I was curious about how magic was viewed and used in Duscur. Our professor's lessons made me realize that other lands must have their own systems."

"I'm afraid I cannot help you with that. Magic was not common in my home. Magic and magical items were the specialty of a neighboring one. We simply bought what was needed."

"Well, that right there sounds interesting!" Lysithea leaned forward slightly, eyes sparkling. Dedue sighed again. "You could buy magic?"

"Magical items. They are not the same." Dedue sounded tired, and I worried Lysithea was unintentionally digging into old injuries. "You are aware of how Duscur is viewed, yes? You will face difficulties being seen with me."

"I don't have time to worry about other people's opinions." She waved off Dedue's worries with a scowl. "Besides, given our professor? I'd probably get a lecture if I avoided you for that reason." Ahaha… ha… I had no defense for that. I mean; I was eavesdropping just out of worry. "Our professor is also big on us expanding our horizons, and teaching us things we wouldn't learn normally." That was kind of unintentional, though? "I bet if she knew about the items, she'd ask for more information."

"She would only ask if she thought I was comfortable with it." It was certainly a rebuke, and Lysithea flinched back. "...Another day, perhaps, Lysithea."

"Right, of course." Lysithea shrank back, looking almost mortified. "Um… I'm sorry."

"It is fine, Lysithea. Ah, but Professor?" Dedue looked right up at me, like he'd known I was there the entire time. Lysithea actually fell over from surprise, though, showing she hadn't known at all. "Did you need something?"

"I was just coming to look at the flowers," I explained, wondering how long he knew I was there. I hoped not long. This was awkward enough. I at least hoped he hadn't seen me hide behind the bush. "I can come back later, though."

"No, you should see the lunar ostrella," Dedue insisted. That was a surprise, since I was sure he'd seize the easy excuse to be alone right now. "They have grown much healthier since you were last here."

"In that case, you're right. I simply must see." Gently, I helped Lysithea up. "Here, you can come with me. Do you know about them? They have a different name in Fodlan, apparently, but they're a medicinal herb.."

Leading Lysithea away, I pointed out the flowers to her and I had to admit that they were _breathtakingly_ beautiful now. I could see just why Dedue had been able to tell they were unhealthy before. I almost rushed back to him just to babble about their beauty, but I decided to hold off and, instead, teach Lysithea about them. Later, I would tell him what I thought. And, much later, I'd sneak into the libraries to look into these magical items. Intrigued as I was, doing my own research was a much better idea than risking Dedue's mental health.

* * *

"You need to be more careful picking the oranges," Eliza scolded one of my students. Based on how much her neck was tilted, it had to be one of the higher-up ones. I guessed Leonie, since she was the highest. "You're going to rip the peel off if you keep doing it like that. And you!" She whirled, pointing right at Raphael, who was up in the tree next to the one Leonie were in. "Stop dropping the oranges like they're rocks! You're damaging the oranges and, worse, knocking stuff into them. We can't do a thing with molded oranges, and all you're doing is… hey!" Another whirl, and this time, she was glaring at Linhardt, who… who was napping in the tree. "Wake up, lazybones! You have to earn your naptime!"

Worriedly, I watched Eliza scold and lecture my students as she supervised the last of the orange harvesting. Just as she always did, of course. And she certainly didn't go easy on anyone, no matter what their societal rank was. Not even on those who were just picking the flowers and not the fruits.

"Bowl-haired boy, stop pinching the petals!" Lorenz of all people ended up here, I wasn't sure. But he definitely looked ready to strangle a few things as he picked the flowers with the same air as one who picking up after a pets' mess, and I didn't think it was just because of Eliza's 'nickname' for him. I was just glad I'd thought to get Constance, Bernadetta and Marianne far away from the groves before Eliza drafted them. I wasn't sure they'd be able to handle it. Well, Constance might've depending on how the sun fell through the leaves. "Purple-hair boy, get more of the stem when you pick!"

"Did she used to be military?" Yuri grumbled down to me. After all, I was standing near the tree he had climbed. "Seriously, I think I've seen less yelling from a drill instructor."

"Well, she's the reason why Remire's orange harvests are always so good," I tentatively answered, shifting Elijah a little so that I could get a better grip. Eliza forbade me from helping this year, claiming that I 'work too hard at the monastery and need to relax', and before I could protest, Chloe tasked me with watching Elijah for the day. They'd conspired, clearly. I could never say 'no' to spending more time with the children. "Besides, orange blossoms are very useful."

"I've seen it a few times on the market, but is it really all that great?"

"Well, it's a popular component in perfumes, for one thing." I knew that before I went home, I'd have a good ten vials thrust at me. "They are also used in the preparation of some food dishes. Particularly orange blossom honey. That's what Azrael went to collect, since the hives are kept deeper in the groves." Along with Flayn, Ferdinand, Annette, Claude, Marianne, and Balthus. Ferdinand had been particularly insistent, and I had to wonder if it had something to due with Dorothea's 'clue'. "You can also candy the petals, or dry them to use for teas." Some of my students were helping to set up the latter, like Ashe and Hapi. "So, you really want to save as many as you can. That's why you're picking them instead of letting them further ripen into more oranges." At least… I thought they ripened into oranges. I could be misremembering.

"In that case, how does Remire manage to remain so hidden?"

"Oh, they use most of it for themselves. Remire is a very self-sufficient place." I might've said more, but Elijah started squirming, making faces at the strong scent of oranges wafting about us. He didn't seem to like strong smells of anything for now. "Oh, time to head back. Keep an eye on everyone for me? You're the only 'house leader' in the grove currently."

"I wish I'd had the foresight to get out of it like the others. I could've helped with the cooking. I'm good at that." Yuri groaned, and swung over to a different branch to gather more of the flowers. Nearby, Eliza was yelling at more of my students, this time Caspar. "One last question. Is she like this with her own kids?"

"Of course. Why do you think Nicole was so quick to volunteer you all?"

"Ugh…"

I left Yuri to watch the pickers, and focused on keeping Elijah in a good mood while heading back to the town proper. Along the way, I saw that Sylvain and Dorothea had filled up their baskets and were going to drop them off. Normally, that would be the end of the matter for me, but...

"Hey, Dorothea?" Sylvain began, taking her basket along with his. Dorothea simply raised a brow, waiting for the reason behind the unexpected help. "Any tips on approaching Bernadetta?"

"Bern?" Dorothea repeated, blinking a couple of times. Then, all at once, she glared. "Now listen here, mister. You can play your games with whoever you want, and I'll even play along since we both know it's for show. But if you try anything with Bern, Sylvain, I will castrate you with a spoon."

"Yikes, that's a creative threat. I don't think I've actually heard that one before. Well, with a spoon being the utensil of choice." Sylvain, however, shook his head. "But actually, this isn't for flirting." There was a long bit of silence. "No, I'm not lying and, since I know it's going to be the next question, no, I'm not sick."

"Uh-huh…" Dorothea kept on glaring, adding a skeptical frown to it all. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I'd be insulted, but I know my reputation." Sylvain sighed and shrugged. "I can't force you to believe me, no. But I think you can believe that everyone in this cohort would murder me if I did what you fear I'm plotting."

"That's… a good point, actually." Dorothea relaxed a little, and reached up to fix her ponytail. "I can't say I have high expectations for your sense of self-preservation, mind, but even if you seem to enjoy exasperating your childhood friends, you seem to do your best to avoid 'true disappointment' from them. I'll trust that, for now. So long as you explain why you're looking for Bern."

"Fair, fair." Sylvain smiled. "Well, truthfully, I need to return her manuscript to her."

"Her… manuscript?"

"Yeah, she accidentally left it in the library, and while I was there-"

"Please tell me you weren't having sex. I do need to go there to study every once in a while."

"Not my idea of a romantic spot, particularly with Tomas's ability to just pop out of nowhere." With everyone being quiet, you'd probably be heard before long anyway. "No, I was returning some books for Hilda and had to walk around to get the ringing out of my ears. She's kept a few of those books a while and… well, never mind." Sylvain shrugged it off, and I just closed my eyes briefly. Hilda, sometimes… "So, I found the papers and went to see if there was a name or something. What I found was an amazing story that captured my attention from the first sentence, and I just couldn't stop reading it." He grinned brightly. "You have no idea how disappointed I was to realize it wasn't finished yet."

"And at some point, you realized it was Bern's and now you want to return it?"

"Yeah. I tried before, and tried to compliment her on it, as well as apologize for reading without asking. You can probably guess how well that went." Sylvain made a face then. "So, tips?"

"Huh." Dorothea blinked a couple of times again, this time trying to process it all. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure if I'm the best to ask. I thought I was doing fine, but recently…" She winced. "Recently, she mentioned wanting to be friends. I thought we already were, so I agreed, but then she panicked. Yelled something about her father?"

"Yeah, she's been abused. I'd say 'plain and simple', but there's nothing plain or simple about that." Sylvain's eyes darkened briefly before sighing. "Drat, though. I know I can't just return it. Felix already tried that with a satchel she accidentally left after class."

"Knowing how Felix normally is, she probably freaked out on sight."

"Apparently, she managed to disarm him. Why he had his sword on his person, much less out, I have no idea." ...I had to say I was a tad worried about that. "Who do you think is a good person to ask then? Petra?"

"No good. Bern ran from Petra just the other day, screaming something about shooting her." ...Why? How? Did the language barrier cause trouble? "She admires Edie, but Edie also terrifies her to the point that she can't speak properly. Had that confirmed the other day when she started talking to Edie in third person."

"Doesn't Bernadetta use third-person anyway?"

"Oh, I meant for Edie. Something like 'so, your highness will not condemn me'. Maybe 'dramatically formal' is a better way to describe it?' " Dorothea frowned and tapped her cheek. "I guess our professor? She seems to be one of the only people Bern isn't afraid of? Well, and Sir Alois as well."

"The loud as hell Alois? Huh. Wonder why." Sylvain was intrigued for a second, before Eliza's yelling at someone caught his ear. Hard to tell who it was this time. Based on direction, I'd say it was . "We'd better drop these off before we're next on the yell list. I think she could give Ingrid some lessons."

"Would Ingrid even need those lessons if certain someone's behaved?"

The two headed off, dissolving into a bickering that was somewhere between 'friendly' and 'not friendly'. I wondered if I needed to intervene, but Elijah kept on squirming in my arms, so I decided against it. I needed to keep him from fussing too much, and I knew a good way to do that. Namely, since he'd been overwhelmed by the strong smells, he'd want something more pleasant to smell to get rid of the memory. Or so Chloe claimed. I definitely would defer to her wisdom, and thus headed for Annabelle's house. Just lingering near her kitchen window was enough to catch whiffs of the delicious sweets she was concocting inside, and it let me also check on the students she'd conscripted into helping her. ...And also see how Edelgard almost set her hair on fire at the stove due to not tying it back, but Annabelle solved that potential problem quickly enough.

"There we go…" Annabelle murmured, deftly braiding the last of Edelgard's hair. Edelgard herself looked almost hesitant, particularly with the oversized apron she wore. "That'll make it easier for you." She patted Edelgard on the shoulders before reaching around to hug her. Edelgard definitely froze at that. "Oh, you're just so adorable! I could eat you up! But that's what we have sweets for. Mercedes, how's the dough coming along?"

"Looks good enough to eat already!" Mercedes laughed, beaming at Annabelle from her place at the counter. She had her hair pulled up in a bun, and flour sticking everywhere, from her hands to her face. I'd never seen her look so lively. "I've never made so many treats with fresh oranges before."

"Well, I'm going to teach you two all my secrets~!" Annabelle gently led Edelgard over to another spot along the kitchen counter, where it looked like she had things set up for jam and marmalade. "Here, Edelgard… oh, do you mind if I call you that?"

"N-no, it's fine!" Edelgard immediately stammered. She blushed lightly, fidgeting. "I just… in Enbarr, I never cooked or baked, so my skills are a little… underdeveloped…"

"Everyone starts somewhere, sweetheart," Annabelle reassured, smiling warmly. Just as warmly as she would smile at Crystal, and I had a feeling Annabelle had already mentally adopted Edelgard (and Mercedes). "But if you don't start, you'll never get better. That's true about everything, from cooking to making friends to trusting people."

"I'd really rather not mess you up, though…"

"Well, that's part of the fun!" Annabelle grinned and suddenly dabbed a little bit of dough right on Edelgard's nose. Edelgard yelped and scrunched up her face. "Don't worry so much. If you make a mistake, then I'm right here to help fix it. That's why you don't do things alone. Besides, there's no mistake you can make that I didn't when I first learned. Trust me; I nearly blew up my house!"

"That's…" Edelgard tentatively smiled. "I… okay. I'm ready to learn."

"Excellent! Mercedes, keep mixing up the dough for me, will you? I need to show Edelgard the trick to doing this quickly. We've got a lot to make today, after all!" Annabelle turned towards the window, and I quickly ducked out of sight. "Strange, I thought I saw…? Oh, no matter. Edelgard, the first thing you need to do is figure out a flow that works best for you. I'll show you what I do first, okay?"

Deciding it would be a good idea to leave before I got caught, I snuck away, careful to keep Elijah tucked against my shoulder. He looked about curiously, perhaps wondering if this was some new game. Or maybe he was just fascinated by all the energy and noise in the village now that the 'good smells' had chased away the 'strong smell'. Either way, he was smiling, and that was all I could want, really. So, I let him pick the next direction I walked, via heading wherever he turned his head. This led me on a zig-zagged path through the village, until I reached Sofia's house near the woods. I was surprised to see Claude there too, chatting with Sofia, since I hadn't known the honey-gatherers had returned yet. A quick sense to Azrael proved they had only just returned, and he was more focused on getting Balthus treatment for his bee stings, which Marianne watching so that she could learn. So, curious, I edged a little closer… and nearly groaned when I heard just what Claude had asked Sofia.

"Hmm? You want to know about Chloe nearly dying in childbirth?" Sofia repeated, tilting her head curiously. She spun some thread as she talked, careful to wet the flax as she spun it on her wheel, and took the question with the same calm she took almost everything. And I meant everything, from her daughter declaring that she would become a Knight of Seiros to the monster girl and her twin accidentally tripping over her in the woods to a dying man being dropped on her doorstep by hunters who had no idea what to do. "How did you hear about that?"

"It came up when talking about Miss Fiona," Claude explained, technically not lying. After all, it had. I'd used it as an example of why Aelfric was grasping at straws about Mom's death. "So, I was a little curious how that could happen?" Claude shrugged, leaning forward slightly to convey eagerness. Despite sitting on the ground by the spinning wheel. "My knowledge of medical things is tragically small."

"Hmm… well, I don't see the harm in it." Sofia kept on spinning, keeping the pace even with the treadle. She was the best spinner in Remire, after all. "Death from childbirth can be caused by a variety of factors. In Chloe's case, she just kept bleeding. She wouldn't stop bleeding. There was blood everywhere." I shuddered, remembering all the blood. I'd honestly seen less blood from fatal injuries on the battlefield. "We were losing her fast. Thank the Goddess for Byleth, though."

"For Teach?" Claude tilted his head. "Did she help or something?"

"She did. Said she didn't know much, but she had the ability to heal. Azrael stayed nearby in case more was needed. I thought it would be. But, no, somehow… somehow, Byleth managed to save Chloe before she breathed life into Elijah. She's why we had no deaths that day, instead of two."

"...So many questions, but breathed life?"

"That's the only way we can think to describe it." Sofia laughed softly, checking the flax she was spinning. She then scooped up a little more water from her bowl and wet the flax to keep on spinning. "When Elijah was born, he didn't make a sound. He didn't move. He just laid there in my arms, limp and lifeless. Like a doll, streaked with blood, growing colder by the second." She added more flax to the spinning wheel, watching it closely. "His skin was a pasty gray through the blood. His lips were blue, and his eyes almost looked bruised. And, like I said, there was no sound. Only silence. So, we assumed he was dead. A still-birth."

"He… ah… looked rather alive earlier when Chloe gave him to Teah, though?"

"Yes." Sofia smiled softly, closing her eyes briefly to recall the memory. Then she opened them again to watch the thread. "I'm not sure what all Byleth did. She says she 'simply' cleared his airway and kept him warm. But none of us saw it. Chloe was dying, after all, and we had thought the baby dead. So, of course, we focused on the one we could still save. Or hoped we could save. As I said, we were losing her _fast_. Not like how some other deaths are like."

"Not all of them are quick, then?"

"Some are slow. Some are in utter agony. Some scream from the pain, scream from it all. Some have sickness travel through their blood to infect their organs. Some have seizures. The list goes on and on." Sofia shook her head. "Chloe, though, just bled. Bled and bled and bled. Byleth kept her alive, while we massaged her abdomen, until the medicines took and the bleeding finally slowed." Claude tilted his head, probably wondering just what she meant by massage. I didn't really understand it, but somehow, by pressing and squeezing the lower abdomen, it reduced the blood. I should ask Manuela about that, actually. "Then, once we confirmed Chloe would be fine, Byleth ducked away. At the time, we thought she was going to Madeline, to comfort her after the trying time. But when we looked, we didn't see her with Madeline at all."

"She was with Elijah."

"Yes." Sofia smiled warmly. "I'll never forget that image. Hands and arms still bloody, sitting in the window with Elijah wrapped up in a soft blanket and cradled against her chest… whispering and humming to him as he weakly mewled and fussed in her arms. His gray skin slowly turning pink as warmth and life filled him, and her pressing her cheek against his head as if to check how warm he was…" A little bit of movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I turned slightly to see Ignatz near. Which was strange, because I swore he was helping Lysithea with sorting the oranges, but no, there he was, hiding amongst some odds and ends with paper and charcoal in hand, sketching something. "Ah, but that's adding too many details. That's the story of Chloe's near-death experience, though, and Elijah's birth. We all make sure she takes it easy because of that."

"I see." Claude nodded slowly, pressing his fist to his cheek while he thought. "Thank you for sharing."

"As I said, I don't see the harm in it. Do you have any other questions?"

"Many, but for now, what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Sofia glanced at him curiously. "Have you never seen someone spin thread before?"

"Well, I have, but the wheel was a lot bigger. And was spun by hand?"

"Different wheels and techniques suit different threads. I own a larger wheel for spinning wool threads, or threads to use for knitting, but flax needs to be wetted to keep the thread smooth and even, so this smaller one is better." She smiled softly. "Would you like to try?"

"Er… would you mind?"

"Not at all. Here, come a little closer so you can see what I'm doing first."

"Okay." Claude scrambled to his feet, surprisingly eager. As he did, though, he happened to look at Ignatz's hiding spot and… "Ignatz, what are you doing?" Ignatz immediately yelped and threw everything into the air. Then desperately tried to catch it all. "Well, that wasn't suspicious. What? Are you imagining what the Goddess looks like again or something?"

"You needn't hide if you're trying to take a break!" Though she laughed, her hands remained steady at the wheel. "Particularly if you were in the grove. I love Eliza, but even her husband finds excuses to not be around during the harvest."

"Is it that bad? I was helping Azrael with the hives." Claude waved Ignatz to come sit with them and, tentatively, Ignatz crept over, careful to keep his papers hidden. "Never knew that was how honey was harvested. Is it not bad for the bees?"

"It is actually good for the bees, truthfully, or so I have always been taught. Come a little closer, Ignatz. There's more shade over here."

I lingered a little while longer, mostly to make sure Ignatz would be okay. But he soon settled into a corner, back to his sketching, and Claude was too busy being fascinated by Sofia's spinning to tease him. So, I left and decided to check on Chloe. The story greatly exaggerated my part in it, but the memory of just how close to death Chloe had been… it made me nauseous. I wanted to reassure myself that she was okay, even if I was holding Elijah, and make sure she wasn't overdoing it. Not that I really needed to worry, mind. For one thing, I knew Madeline was in the house too, and she was quick at scolding her mom for overexertion. For another, Chloe did try to listen. That was why she had recruited Constance to help her when I insisted on her staying far away from the grove, and a quick peek through the open front door showed Chloe sitting and mending in her rocking chair while Constance finished dusting the shelves.

"And that is that!" Constance declared dramatically. She stood tall and proud, with her hands on her hips. And somehow didn't get the dust from her dust rag on her skirt. "Miss Chloe! I've finished!"

"Have you?" Chloe asked with a little laugh, walking over to inspect the shelf Constance must've been dusting. She was still dreadfully pale from when she accidentally pushed herself yesterday. I'd make sure to boost her life with my magic when I gave her back Elijah. "Yes, this looks very good." Chloe reached up to stroke Constance's hair, and Constance preened at the praise. "Thank you so much for this. I really do try to do this on my own, but…"

"It's no trouble at all! I've done this in Abyss as well. Though, your dust rags are much cleaner." Constance smiled, and it was a little shy. "So, what is my next task?"

"How are you with sweeping? We need to get the dust off the floor now."

"I shall sweep with the best of them!"

"Ha! You are a delight!" Chloe smiled warmly, and Constance beamed in return. "Then that's next. You mentioned going to some sort of party soon, didn't you? Before you found that particularly troublesome spot."

"Hmm? Ah, yes!" Constance fetched the broom from the corner and began sweeping. Chloe fixed her grip almost immediately, but Constance took the quiet criticism with a smile. "I hope to restore my family name, which requires allies among the nobility. A friend of mine, Ferdinand-"

"Is he the puppy-like one? Orangish hair and freckles you can just barely see?"

"Yes, him." Constance smiled softly. "We argued when we first reunited, so to apologize, he wants to help me. He was invited to a small gathering, and offered to bring me as his guest."

"That's kind of him."

"It is. He's always been that way. Never quite thinking his words through, feels like he has to somehow make up for all his father has done, and is endlessly kind." All of a sudden, though, from down the hall, there was a loud yell, the sound of something falling, and then the sound of water splashing everywhere. "Uh… what was…?"

"Madeline? Are you okay?" Chloe frowned when all that was heard was a low groan, followed by a little baby's laughter. "Madeline?"

I, being the worrywart busybody that I was, didn't wait for a 'proper' response. Instead, I immediately ran around the outside of the house until I got to the window of one of the back rooms and could peer inside. First time lucky, for once, as I spotted Madeline immediately, sprawled out on the floor next to a somewhat clean Louisa happily splashing in the muddy water that had spilled everywhere from the upside-down basin.

"Well, at least she got her cleaner?" I murmured, tucking Elijah firmly against me. He was squirming, far too curious about what the noise had been. I was just grateful he wasn't crying, scared. "Madeline?" I knocked on the window, and she groaned before slowly pushing herself up. She accidentally kicked the basin, but ignored the loud noise to slip-slide over and open the window. "I told you that I could help, you know."

"And I told you that I can handle one muddy baby," Madeline grumbled, pushing some of her wet hair out of her face. Other strands clung stubbornly to her cheeks and forehead, though. "I stand by it."

"You sure?" I looked pointedly at the mess on the floor. "We can switch."

"No way. I said I was going to do it, so I am." Madeline scowled. "Wouldn't even be in this mess if Malcolm had been watching his niece like he was supposed to."

"He got distracted?" He had really wanted to greet us, so he'd left Louisa on her own for only a few seconds. Just long enough to rush down the path with Crystal to Unfortunately, in those seconds, Louisa had decided the muddy ground looked like an excellent toy and had crawled around in it. "What even happened?"

"You know how ticklish she can be." That was true. Bathing Louisa could sometimes be a trial because of that. "She wriggled and splashed, and managed to knock the basin over. And then I fell while catching her." Madeline frowned at Louisa, who was still splashing happily. "She thought it was a game." At that moment, Louisa turned her big, bright smile our way and Madeline sighed. "Ugh… I can't even stay mad! She's too cute!"

"So, should I help?"

"No, no. For one thing, I don't need her teaching Elijah." That was a good point. I quickly checked to make sure he wasn't looking, and saw that he'd surprisingly fallen asleep. "Can you let Rebecca know that it'll be a bit longer, though?"

"Okay. Yell if you need me."

"Will do."

It wasn't hard to reach Rebecca's home. For one thing, I had Remire's layout memorized. For another, I just had to follow the delicious smells. While Annabelle handled the sweets, Rebecca took over making the feast that would be served as dinner tonight. And, just like the others, she had some of my students helping. At Adam's insistence (begging, truly), Dedue was one of them. In my effort to keep Bernadetta away from Eliza's well-intentioned yelling, I ended up shoving her into the kitchen as well. Somehow or another, Ingrid ended up the last person recruited, though I didn't learn this until I actually reached the house to relay the message. Not… exactly a grouping I would've recommended. For a lot of reasons. But no one appeared to be killing each other, so that was… good. I was particularly worried since Rebecca had Dedue and Ingrid working side-by-side while she handled something with Bernadetta, but both seemed… okay. Ish.

"Ha… I was just thinking…" Ingrid mumbled right about then, very focused on not looking anywhere near Dedue. Bit awkward, especially when she had to reach between them to grab more vegetables to slice. "The last time I watched you cook was when we first met."

"Yes, you had arrived at the castle where His Highness was recuperating," Dedue murmured, carefully seasoning different meat dishes. Fish, wild turkey, deer, bear… the smells were already enough to make my stomach keen in hunger. "You and Sylvain arrived together."

"I was in shock over the news. Over the violence and Glenn's death and… well, I couldn't even leave my room. Not for anything or anyone. Until Sylvain brought up His Highness. Then I was desperate to see him, just a reassurance that not everything was lost, so I went with Sylvain and his father."

"You two arrived a couple weeks after Lord Rodrigue and Felix, three weeks after I… met His Highness." Had to admit to still being curious. He'd told Felix that Dimitri had saved his life, but why serve with such devotion? Was the kindness Dimitri showed enough? It wasn't my business, of course, but… "I imagine you heard from the sneering servants that I was there."

"Truthfully, Lord Rodrigue told us. He probably was trying to lessen the shock. But I… saw red as soon as I heard." Ingrid focused on the vegetables, taking much longer than she should with each cut. "After what happened, I couldn't believe anyone would let someone from Duscur so close to His Highness. So, I ran through the castle, demanding to know where you were."

"And I was in the kitchen, making His Highness some food." Dedue pulled out another set of spices and herbs, but he frowned at it for some reason. Then, after a moment, he put it back on the counter and grabbed some others to use instead. "His Highness was unable to keep food down, if one could convince him to eat at all. I was making him some soup with the stems of the lunar ostrella." Oh, that was a fun little coincidence, since we'd talked about it so much.

"Yes, I heard from Felix just before I burst in that you were the only one who could get His Highness to eat. It calmed me enough to just glare at you, instead of attacking like…" Surprisingly, Ingrid flushed crimson. Like she was ashamed. "Well, like I'd planned."

"It wouldn't have been the first time, nor the last." Dedue seemed unphased by it. I couldn't help but frown. Surprisingly, Ingrid did too. "You did make quite the impression, slamming the door open as you did."

"Well, I was trying to intimidate you." Ingrid briefly looked up from the vegetables to smile awkwardly. "Then I just yelled at you without even a greeting. 'If you hurt his Highness, I will tear out your bones and beat you to death with them.' I think that's what I said?"

"I… do not know." Now it was Dedue's turn to be awkward. "I did not know Fodlan's language very well, back then. Many words and nuances escaped me. I caught the intent behind the words, though, especially after I saw you hug His Highness. You were scared, and you wanted to protect your friend."

"I could've been nicer about it." Ingrid looked away again, hyper-focused on the vegetables. "I think I snapped at you for not using His Highness's title too."

"In truth, back then, I did not know the significance of His Highness's position. In Duscur, we had the leaders of the respective towns, but they were not chosen by blood. They underwent trials and only the one who passed could lead."

"Trials?"

"Yes, where the gods tested the will and heart of the person to determine if they were suited for leadership. I do not know much about them as I never had interest in it." I was surprised Dedue was talking so much, considering how he usually was, but perhaps the distraction of cooking made him more talkative. "But I know they can be harrowing. The leader of my town, Demak, refused to ever speak of it, and always had a haunted look when one asked anyway."

"So, there were no 'princes' in Duscur."

"No. We understood a 'king' was like our leaders, but 'crown prince' meant little, back then." Dedue grabbed a couple more spices and herbs. "Of course, such things are meaningless now. Duscur is gone."

"...Well, for now. Knowing His Highness, though…" Ingrid finally finished with those particular vegetables and scooped them into a bowl before moving on to the next batch. "He's always been soft-hearted. I adore that about him. Ever since I was little, I knew I wanted to become a knight to fight for his ideals."

"...Yes, His Highness is, in many ways, far too kind.." Still, Dedue smiled faintly. "But that is exactly why I admire him." He glanced over at Ingrid's hands and, slowly and carefully, adjusted her grip. "There. That will make it easier on your wrist."

"It will?" Ingrid frowned skeptically. "Really?"

"Yes, you were holding it as one might hold a dagger, but the motion for stabbing a person is different that the motion for stabbing a vegetable."

"I… huh. Never thought of that before. It makes sense, but..." She trailed off as Bernadetta hesitantly came over, holding a small tin. "Oh, what is it, Bernadetta?"

"Um… well, this was sitting over there," Bernadetta began, or tried to. The words tripped over themselves on their way out of her mouth, so they sounded a little smushed. "And I was thinking… well, this is probably stupid… actually, it is stupid. I mean… it's me and…" Ingrid frowned, visibly annoyed, but Dedue looked more at the tin Bernadetta was holding. "I should just-"

"What spice is that?" Dedue asked. He wiped his hands on a cloth and took the tin from her to read the label, since Rebecca always labeled everything. "Red svira… this provides a sweet yet spicy flavor, yes?"

"Y-yes! It does!" Bernadetta looked away, curling into herself to make herself seem less like a target. "I was thinking… on the bear meat there…"

"Hmm… yes, we used a similar spice in Duscur." Dedue studied the tin for a moment and then set it down on the counter. "Unlike that one, though, svira scorches quickly. We will want to add it later, after the meat has cooked some, to avoid that."

"Oh, that makes sense. My… a fr... someone I knew said you had to be careful with it, or you'll get charcoal instead." Tentatively, Bernadetta smiled. Though Dedue didn't smile back, his expression did soften; Ingrid handled the smiling for him. "Um… there was…  
"You got another idea?" Ingrid prompted, still smiling. Bernadetta squeaked in surprise, and I worried she might run. But to my surprised delight, she held her ground and nodded. "What is it?"

"W-well, in Varley…" Bernadetta whispered. I noticed her shaking and automatically took a step towards her in worry, but Rebecca suddenly joined the group and wrapped an arm around Bernadetta before I could. "I mean, I've only really heard about this, but during festivals, they'd have what they call 'surprise' foods? They were foods that all looked the same on the outside, but the insides were all different? Some could be sweet, spicy, savory… all sorts of things, really."

"Now that sounds like fun." Ingrid tapped her cheek in thought. "But do we have anyone with allergies?"

"We do not," Dedue answered. Both Ingrid and Bernadetta looked at him weirdly. "I checked with Professor Manuela at the beginning of the year."

"Hee… well, aren't you responsible?" Rebecca gently teased, muffling a laugh with her free hand. Dedue simply shrugged. "I know that no one in Remire has allergies, though we must be careful with what Adam eats. Just in case." Thanks to his health issues. "So, we have to leave him out, but…"

"Not necessarily. What foods can he eat? We can make a special plate for him, so that he still gets the surprise part."

"Of course, we need to figure out what the food is to start with," Ingrid pointed out. Despite the logic, she was already bouncing. "Oh, maybe dumplings? Bernadetta, would dumplings work?"

"I… think so, yes," Bernadetta mumbled, now blushing. Embarrassment, pride, or flushing from the terror of being the sole attention of people. "Yeah, that should…" She looked around, probably for a hiding spot, and saw me standing in the doorway, awkwardly. "Professor!"

"I, for one, would greatly enjoy these surprise dumplings," I said, pretending I'd just arrived for that conversation. I really didn't need them to know how long I'd been eavesdropping. I was just grateful Elijah kept dozing. "Do you have the time, though?"

"If we hurry," Rebecca reassured, stepping away from Bernadetta. She glanced behind me, probably expecting Madeline and Louisa, and then returned her attention to me with a frown when she saw their absence. "So…?"

"Madeline accidentally tickled Louisa too much and there's now water all over their back room." I smiled slightly; Rebecca sighed and shook her head. "So, they'll be a little longer. But she is cleaner."

"Considering how muddy she was, I'd hope so. I'm not sure I'll be able to wash the mud out of that diaper." The less we said about how stained Louisa's clothes were, the better. "Thanks for telling me."

"Of course." Deciding I needed to lift her mood some, I glanced at the counter, looking over the array of food. "So, anything I can steal?"

"You get your dinner the same time as everyone else, Byleth."

"You have the perfect 'Mom' tone."

"Malcolm gives me a lot of practice!"

I playfully teased Rebecca a little more, just because I good, and she just as playfully pushed me out of her house. Since Elijah was dozing, I probably should've just sat down to rest and let him sleep. But, of course, I didn't. By now, I worried too much about my students, so I kept wandering around to check on whoever I could find. My next destination? One of the storage sheds on the outskirts of town. Not the grain storage with the notoriously tricky door that liked trapping people inside. One that was used for various things depending on the season. During the Garland Moon, that means the harvest.

"All right, now if you can move those boxes up into the corner there?" Zain asked Dimitri, while moving his own set of boxes. Dimitri, of course, handled the moving easily. Because what was a few boxes stuffed with whatever compared to kicking and ripping a steel door? "That's perfect. Thanks." He set down his load and headed over to Dimitri to ruffle his hair. Dimitri smiled slightly at the gesture, even though he also looked embarrassed. "You've got a lot of strength, huh? Maybe during your next visit, I'll put you to work in the forge."

"The forge?!" Dimitri yelped, nearly jumping out of his skin in surprise. And getting some dust on him because cleaning hadn't been done yet. Just moving things around. "I… surely, I'll break something if I try!"

"You'd be surprised how heavy a blow you need to shape metals. But even if you did break something, it would be fine. We'd just fix or replace it. That's how the world works." Zain smiled kindly, softening the blunt words. "That's what my old master used to say, when he dragged me into the smithy."

"Dragged?"

"Given the weights you were just lugging about, I can say that I'm not as strong as you, little prince. But I do know something about being stronger than everyone around you, and being terrified of hurting and breaking anything if you so much as breathed on it."

"You… you do?"

"Yep. I've always been strong. Seemed like no matter what I did to hold back, I ended up breaking something. Master Ian decided the best way to help me push through was to simply teach me how to fix things."

"...Did it help?"

"Some days are easier than others. It's a fear that lingers, even though I'm an adult and I know I can control my strength." He patted Dimitri on the back, and looked about the area, no doubt checking for anything they missed. "When Nicole was first born, I wouldn't hold her. I was so terrified I'd hurt her." Zain laughed softly at the memory, and I smiled slightly. He'd told Dad about this, once. "Took me a full month to even consider it." And now, Nicole always ran to him for hugs, because she liked his best. "There's no magic trick to anything involving fear. Be nice if there was, but then again, fear is a natural reaction. To hold oneself back because of that fear, though…" He focused back on Dimitri, looking serious. Dimitri stood ramrod straight, listening intently. "Well, that's nothing more than a living death. A very lonely, living death. That's what I think, at least." He smiled again, softening the serious mood, and ruffled Dimitri's hair one more time. "Besides, the strength can be a boon. Take right now. Normally, clearing this shed out takes hours, but we're already done." That they were. It was amazing how clear the area was now. But it would be filled with oranges and orange blossoms by the end of the night. "That's more time I get to spend with my little girl, so thank you."

"Oh, no, I didn't…" Dimitri flushed and ducked his head. "Really, I…"

"Hello, hello!" Flayn's chipper greeting nearly made me jump, and certainly woke Elijah up. I had to duck away to calm him before his fussing gave away that I was here. "I have brought cleaning supplies!" she announced, holding out her basket of cleaning mixes and cloths as if it were a holy treasure. "Felix, Caspar, and Hilda shall be here shortly with the other baskets to assist." A shame I had to walk away then. I kind of wanted to see if Hilda would do her normal thing of trying to avoid doing the work, because I knew just what Zain would say to that. "Where might I set this down?"

"Ugh… why am I stuck cleaning?" Oh, lovely, Hilda arrived before I left. "Man, it's just work, work, and more work here," she complained, idly swinging her basket. Zain frowned slightly, already on alert for potential laziness. "All of the work, really."

"But is it not wonderful to assist people?" Flayn smiled sweetly; Hilda just sighed. "I have been told we are most helpful!"

"Yeah, yeah, and it's nice to make sure our professor gets a break for once. You have to practically trick her into it." Hilda set her basket on one of the baskets and, surprisingly, jumped onto Dimitri's back. "Hey, Dimitri, carry me when we're done? I'm going to be _soooo_ tired."

"I… suppose I can?" Dimitri 'agreed', mostly because of how flustered and surprised he was. He defaulted to politeness. "If you want?"

"Yay~!" Hilda cheered, hugging him. Dimitri just looked more and more confused. "Okay then! I'm guessing we'll split the area? Flayn, you pair with Dimitri and me!" She kept on laughing, but all of a sudden, her eyes caught mine. And they caught mine quick, like she'd known I was there. The wink she gave me not only confirmed it, but… it gave me a little hint as to why she was being surprisingly affectionate with Dimitri. She remembered how I wanted everyone to bond, and was doing what she could to help: befriending them herself.

"She really is a sweet girl," I whispered, leaving finally. Dimitri's confused sputters and Hilda and Flayn's laughter followed me down the path back to the village proper. "I'm still not sure if she should push so much of her chores on others, but she's a sweet girl." But now Elijah was awake and grumpy, so I should take a shortcut back towards Chloe's house and...

"Petra." Or I could get distracted by Hubert as soon as I passed by the 'hunter's area', as we dubbed it here in Remire, because it was where the hunters skinned the animals they'd hunted and whatever else hunters did. Like Petra, who was cleaning the fur of a deer she'd hunted earlier for the feast tonight. "You're as industrious as ever," Hubert complimented, continuing to attempt to help her. It looked like he was holding the fur still while she brushed it out. "You have also been studying in what free time we have."

"Yes, I have been trying to be… industrious," Petra agreed, more focused on the fur. There was an ease to her movements that suggested she used to do this all the time, but the frown of concentration hinted it had been a while. "I have promised to show Edelgard my power, and I must be working hard to improve my position. Right now, it is not a good one."

"Even accounting for that, your efforts are impressive." Never had I heard Hubert compliment someone before, and I had to confirm with Sothis that I had. "I wish a little of you would rub off on some people. One troublesome crest-obsessed slouch in particular." Crest-obsessed? That could only be… well, out of the people I knew, it could only be Hanneman or Linhardt. And I wasn't sure Hanneman could be considered a 'slouch'.

"Pardon?" Petra looked over at him with wide eyes, almost dropping her brush. "I am not rubbing on anyone!"

"Apologies, it's a turn of phrase. It means that I wish others would have the same characteristics. In this case, I wish others would share your work ethic." Yep, definitely the gentlest and kindest I had ever seen Hubert. "Confusion with idioms aside, I never would've imagined you would adapt so well to Fodlan. When I first saw you, you couldn't speak a word of the language and you reminded me so much of a cornered animal that I wondered if you had fur and a tail."

"I had more youth then, and the experience was… terrifying." Petra went back to brushing the pelt. "My father had passed, and then my grandfather ordered me to go to Fodlan with suddenness. I was stolen away to a strange land with too dull of colors and too many dagger-smiles. The strange people laughed and looked upon me like I was a strange beast, an exotic thing to be displayed."

"...Well, I imagine the Empire didn't give your grandfather much time to comply. They needed leverage, and what better way than to hold their dearest princess hostage." Hubert actually looked down, like he felt guilty. "I…"

"Do not be ashamed, Hubert. It was not your decision to be making." Petra smiled warmly at him. "It was scary and strange. I do not like the Empire. I miss my home. But, I am not unhappy. I would not have chosen to leave as I did, but I have gained much understanding of the world outside of Brigid. I have discovered many things I wish to introduce to Brigid, to lead it to greater heights and to give my people better lives." Her smile warmed. "I have also been meeting many very nice people, who give my life the color Fodlan is lacking."

"...Your strength in the face of such adversity is admirable." It certainly was something. That was all I could think, eavesdropping as I was. "You set a strong example to follow."

"A huntress must adapt in order to not starve." She shrugged and sat back on her heels to reach for a different brush. As she did though, she looked up and saw me there. "Oh, Professor! Do you be needing something?"

"I'm just checking in on people," I explained, walking over. Elijah squirmed in my arms, bored, but a couple of bounces had him gurgling happily again. "Are you two doing okay?"

"Yes, we are being okay," Petra confirmed, smiling brightly at me. She gestured to the pelt, pride evident in her expression and demeanor. "Shawn had been asking me to prepare the fur for him." She frowned suddenly. "That is his name, yes? The one who does not have a leg?"

"Yes, that's Shawn." He was easily the best when it came to furs and leathers in Remire. I wondered what he'd make with this? Perhaps a little lined blanket for the new babies? He'd hinted to such before. "Thanks for helping him. He was having phantom pains earlier, so he's resting."

"Phantom pains?" Petra frowned a little and glanced at Hubert in confusion. "Is he haunted by ghosts? I know talismans to ward them away, if so."

"No, that's not it. Besides, ghosts aren't dangerous." I smiled slightly at her, and was amused that she leaned forward to listen eagerly. "It means he's experiencing pain in the 'lost limb'. For whatever reason, his mind insists his lower leg is still there and it hurts. But, of course, the limb isn't there at all."

"So, the ghost of his leg is bothering him?" That… actually, that was close enough. "Fascinating. In Brigid, those who lose limbs rarely survive long, so I did not know people experienced such things. It's like glasses." ...Glasses? "Poor eyesight means death for a hunter, so there are no glasses like those Ignatz be wearing." She got a determined look on her face. "Now I have even more to learn. I will make Brigid a place where the people can have such things and survive."

"I look forward to seeing that." Elijah started squirming again, this time reaching for Petra. "Hmm? Are you interested in Petra?" I knelt down and Elijah immediately reached out to 'tap' the marking on Petra's face. It was more like a slap, actually, but there was no strength to it thankfully. "I guess he likes the pretty colors?"

"He is so very tiny." This time when Elijah tried to hit her face, she caught his hand. He immediately wrapped his pudgy fingers around hers. "Very strong. That is a good omen for him."

"Careful, he'll hold onto it until he falls asleep." Laughter in the distance caught my ear, and I sensed Azrael's happy amusement just before I turned to see him playing tag with Malcolm, Richard, Sera, and Crystal. Nicole sat nearby, next to Adam, making charms while Adam cheered everyone on. "It seems like they're done with their chores."

"We must be finishing ours, so that we might enjoy the feast." Petra managed to wiggle her finger our of Elijah's grip and picked up the brush she wanted for the fur. "You have a wonderful home, Professor. Very warm, and very accepting."

"Yes, I love Remire." I smiled slightly, knowing Petra was more right than she could ever imagine. "What of you, Hubert?" I turned to him, deciding to put him on the spot. Just a little. "Will you complain if I try to have us visit again?"

"...Surprisingly, no, Professor," Hubert answered after a moment. He wouldn't look me in the eye when he said that, just focused on holding the fur for Petra. "Lady Edelgard has not smiled so much since… in a very long while. I will admit to not feeling quite comfortable, but perhaps the discomfort is because this place is so different from the Fodlan I know."

"Fodlan is a very vast place, and you will only ever see a small part of the world," I murmured, pleased. I was happy to hear praises of my home, and I was glad for confirmation that Edelgard was enjoying herself here. "I won't say there's not gossip and arguments or anything. In many ways, it's just like any other village." Save for what Petra had already said: the warmth and, more importantly, the _acceptance_. "Ah, but I should leave you to your job and see if Elijah is hungry. I think it's about time for him to be fed."

I hoped I could convince Rhea to let us visit again. I loved the excuse to see everyone and… well, my students were smiling. I loved that just as much.

* * *

A day or so later, I nearly panicked when I saw Leonie carrying a limp Lysithea through the courtyard and down to the lower part of the first floor dorms, where her room was. I only didn't because I rushed down to join them as soon as I could, and after accidentally interrupting their talk of the best way to train, learned that Lysithea would be fine. She just pushed herself a little too much, and was now paying for it.

"I would scold about knowing your limits, but how you're feeling is a better lesson than I could give," I gently teased, more focused on making tea. I'd insisted on it, an herbal mix I had just for this sort of thing, and Lysithea gave in pretty quickly. "What were you working on?"

"I was assigned to clean the library with another student, but they were ill," Lysithea explained. She made a face when I came over and adjusted her blanket, but held still when I pushed her hair out of her face and touched her cheek to send a pulse of power through. Thankfully, it reassured me that all truly was well. A little bit of magic to ease the worst of the symptoms… and that was mostly for my own worry. She'd be fine. "They nearly threw up while helping. So, I told them to go to the infirmary and I'd finish up."

"Then you pushed yourself too much."

"Right…" She scowled. "I would've worked more slowly, but Claude just had to tell me that the library was haunted."

"Did he, now?" Claude, seriously? He mentioned purposely pulling her tail, but… "Well, that's a little strange. As I told you, ghosts aren't harmful." I did my best to recall any sort of story to help 'substitute' the idea of ghosts for her, and remembered an Adrestian folktale. "Perhaps he saw a little book spirit and got confused?"

"Book spirit?"

"Yes, there's a couple of Adrestian stories about them." I returned to the tea pot to finish making the tea. "They're creatures who are shy, but adore stories. Have you ever walked through a library and was suddenly hit with a feeling of 'I must read this book'?" I glanced back at her, and she nodded slowly. "According to the stories, that's how they recommend stories. They can't speak the human language well, so they convey their thoughts with impressions."

"Oh. Huh." Lysithea smiled at that. "And they have physical forms?"

"They take them very rarely. As I said, they're very shy." I finished making the tea and brought some over to her in a very pretty cup. Her tea set was gorgeous, actually, painted with beautiful dark purple flowers. "Here you are."

"Thank you, Professor." Lysithea blew on the tea to cool it down faster and sipped it slowly. "You know… it's strange." She smiled faintly up at me. "I don't seem to mind your fussing, Professor. Maybe because you don't feel patronizing about it?" I… had no idea how to respond to that, truthfully. "Not like Raphael. Ugh, he's so annoying! Talking about how I needed to go out and play tag and such!" She rolled her eyes. "He even called himself my 'big brother', if you can believe it!" I could, given that was one of the first things Edelgard warned me about when I was first meeting everyone. I could also see why it grated her nerves. Given what you heard about Ordelia, I had no doubts that it scraped old scars. "I'm not helpless or anything."

"No, you're not. But you are a valued friend, and people worry." I sat on the bed next to her, and gently touched her cheek. "As a compromise, why not study outside? You can sit in the gazebo, for instance. Though, I suppose you need to be careful of sneaky birds and playful cats."

"...I would?"

"Well, perhaps not here." Despite the large number of animals, they all seemed remarkably well-behaved. "But, you never know. I certainly never expected to chase down a bird who thought my math sheet would be perfect for a nest."

"It _what_?"

I decided to go ahead and share the story in full, about the bird and how I had to chase it for long enough that Dad had to come after me. And then rescue my work from the nest while getting pecked by the angry mama-bird. Lysithea was laughing before I was even halfway done, and I had to take the teacup from her to keep her from spilling it! But when the story ended and the laughter faded, I got her set up, complete with the teapot in easy reach and a few books to read, and left her to go rest. At first, I headed for my room to work, but then I decided that no matter how much in a good mood she was in now, Lysithea was probably annoyed that she couldn't study. So, I decided to 'study' in her place, via researching something I knew she was interested in: the magical items Dedue spoke of.

"Magical items?" Tomas repeated, after I made my way to the library and found him. I was uneasy about interacting with him, given our last meeting, but I really wouldn't know the first place to look for the topic. Sothis just reassured me that she would be watching, and at the slightest hint of something wrong, she'd react. "What an interesting subject. Few would know to ask about it." He chuckled and led me towards the back of the library, where few people went. Not exactly helping my nerves. "I suppose Jeralt told you about them. He always was eager to learn from anyone and everyone."

"Well, Dad did teach me almost everything I knew," I replied, deciding to go with the not-lie. It was better than admitting I'd eavesdropped. "So, there are books here about it?"

"Mostly theoretical, and very basic. There were a couple more, years and years ago, but they were removed on Seteth's orders. It's his job to check if our library contains anything inaccurate or unbefitting." Oh, well, that was lovely to learn. I couldn't be surprised, but it was annoying to hear the books in the library were regulated. I wondered if I'd have more luck in the Abyssian library. "Ah, but here they are." Tomas pulled a couple of books from the shelf, but I noticed something peculiar. The shelf… it was dustier than the others. The books themselves weren't arranged as neatly. It was much farther from the candles than the rest. It was almost as if this one had been set up more hastily, and was meant to be hidden. "This should be enough to help you get started."

"Thank you, Tomas." I took the books carefully, and noted another peculiarity. Unlike the rest of the books I'd seen in the library, these ones didn't have titles embossed on the covers. "I appreciate it. I'm sure it's an odd request."

"That's part of the fun with being a librarian, helping with odd requests." Tomas chuckled, smiling warmly. I tentatively smiled back. "Speaking of which, I should see if anyone else needs assistance."

"Yes, of course." And I needed to get out of here.

So, as politely as I could, I bade him farewell and made my way towards the door. Or, rather, I tried to. I actually ended up getting turned around due to how far out of the way this shelf had been, and by the time I made it to an area I recognized, I… well, I found a distraction. Mostly because I was a nosy worrywart.

"Why won't this work?" Edelgard muttered, glaring balefully at the piece of paper in front of her. She was sitting at one of the 'study tables' set up throughout the library and had a small pile of books next to her. She had another one open on her other side. "This is aggravating." Based on what I could see of the open book, I guessed she was studying magic. "Am I failing to focus properly? Why am I doing so poorly?"

"Perhaps it's because the magic is scared of your glare," I gently teased, deciding to come over and see what was wrong. Edelgard jumped, nearly falling out of her chair in the process. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I set my borrowed books down, and looked over her shoulder to see what she was working on. The spell pattern there… it was a bit of a mess, truthfully. "You should take a short break. There's no need to force yourself. You'll be able to figure it out."

"I… thank you, Professor." She smiled sheepishly. "Ah, and I had just scolded Lysithea about pushing herself."

"Did you?"

"Yes, she tried to clean the library by herself. I took over for her so that she could rest, and then decided to do some studying." She gestured vaguely at her books. "It is so frustrating to hit a wall."

"Well, you could try to break through it, but I think finding another path is a better option. In this case, taking a break to rest your eyes."

"As always, I feel like you're giving ten lessons at once." She sighed, and I tried to figure out what she meant by that. "I suppose I should put these books up."

"I'll handle that." I took the books before she could protest. "You lean back and close your eyes."

"Very well."

Luckily, all of these were magic texts and, thus, I only had to walk to one section to file them away. It was easy, since _these_ ones had titles and authors on them. When I was done, I decided to look around and I saw Edelgard wasn't the only one of the cohort researching and studying in the library today. At one table, I could see Annette and Ashe happily solving some sort of tactical problem. At another table, I could see Claude, talking to Marianne. Given how uncomfortable Marianne looked, though… well, I probably shouldn't intervene, but I couldn't help but walk over anyway. Claude's curiosity sometimes… often… out-paced his tact and sense.

"Thank you so much for returning this pendant to me," Claude was saying when I crept closer. I immediately felt guilty about assuming he was pestering her with questions. "It's a keepsake from my uncle, so if I lost it, I think my grandfather would've killed me. You saved my tail!"

"It was nothing, really," Marianne mumbled, ducking her head. Now that I thought about it, the discomfort could've simply been from having to talk to someone. "I should get-"

"Nah, I've done enough researching for now!" Claude leaned forward, resting his arms on his thighs, and an all-too-familiar glint sparked in his eyes. Calculating curiosity. "How about a nice little chat? It's so rare that we get to talk!"

"I just came here to deliver the pendant."

"Sounds awfully lonely to only talk to those you have business with." Claude's expression softened a little bit, but there was still that glint. "Do you truly dislike socializing with people that much?"

"It's just… I never know what to say." Marianne shied away, and her eyes darted about the room, looking for an exit. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, no need to apologize. We'll figure it out as we go." Claude made a show of thinking before continuing. "Are you like this with your father too? Margrave Edmund is prone to debate, and is an excellent orator. With a father like that, I would've thought…"

"Margrave Edmund is my adoptive father. He adopted me four years ago."

"Oh. Huh." Claude blinked a few times, clearly taken aback. "Okay, didn't know that. So, where were you born?"

"That is none of your concern." Marianne's voice was slowly getting harder, and she became more blatant in her attempts to find an escape. Thankfully, for her sake, she found one quickly. "I must be going." She ran as fast as she could, ducking behind shelves to get out of sight.

Claude watched her go with a little smile. "Well, it's clear she's hiding something." He chuckled, amused. "But that just makes me all the more desperate to know her secrets." And that's where I couldn't stay quiet.

"Claude." It was all I said, but Claude immediately stiffened before twisting to see me standing nearby. "Let her be," I told him, frowning slightly. Surprisingly, he meekly nodded. "Why not come join Edelgard and me? You can bring whatever books you want, of course." Even more surprisingly, he quietly just… did as I asked. This was almost creepy. "This way, then."

Claude remained quiet the whole way back to Edelgard's table, which sounded longer than it was, but I had never seen him so quiet before. Certainly for so long. It was almost a relief that he put on his cherry mask again when we sat down with Edelgard. Almost.

"Hello, dear princess~!" Claude greeted with a smile, tossing his books onto the table. Edelgard simply sighed, frowning at him. "Hmm? No words of love for me? I'm so hurt!"

"Sometimes, I truly wonder if you were dropped on your head when you were younger," Edelgard immediately deadpanned. Claude just grinned. "Well, perhaps you can help me. I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong, and it's aggravating."

"You? Do something wrong? Perish the thought! What are you working on anyway?" Claude leaned on the table to look over the paper, but as soon as he saw what it was, he sat back down hard. "Ah. Reason magic."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just…" Claude physically groped for words. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm bad at it. Not as bad as Dimitri. Probably because I like math. But that…" He pointed at the paper. "I'm not convinced that's math, so much as another language entirely."

"I take it you're going to pursue a different interest as soon as our teacher lets you?" Edelgard smiled very slightly, teasingly. "Perhaps someone to help you do dishes?"

"You…!" Claude groaned and let his head fall to the desk. I wondered what the hell they were talking about. "How did you know about that? Did Leonie tell you?"

"No, Caspar did. He was checking in on the kitchens after hearing of the mess Annette accidentally made, and saw you making even more of a mess."

"Dishes are hard, okay! I'd like to see you do better!"

The two continued bantering, but I decided to simply ignore them to study the spell pattern. However, it was difficult to keep track of on paper, so I decided to do what I usually did when a pattern confused me. I brought my hand up, sparked a little bit of flame, and began drawing it in the air. A little bit of smoke wafted from it, but not enough to alarm anyone. I made sure of that. So, I just focused on the pattern and keeping the 'drawing' intact, and didn't notice that both Claude and Edelgard had fallen silent until one of them spoke up again.

"Uh… Teach, what the hell?" Claude bluntly asked, gaping at the pattern burning in the air. Edelgard open and closed her mouth a couple of times, trying and failing to make words. "I… what? You can make pictures? You ever think about using them for stories or something?"

"You're thinking more of it than it is," I chided, a little amused. I supposed it was another peculiarity, but it really wasn't all that special. "Besides, this takes a lot of focus and concentration. I have to constantly spark the flame in this specific pattern, or risk it dissipating into smoke." It was an excellent exercise in control, which was why I'd first started it. Flames were dangerous; I never wanted them to escape me and hurt others. I kept at it because I could find it useful for things like this. "By observing something in a different way, you can sometimes see things you miss. That's why it's important to speak to others when you're facing a difficulty. They will look at the problem with different eyes, and together, you can come up with a different solution." Going at things alone just runs the risk of you making the same mistake over and over gain, until you're left with nothing but grief.

"Teach, for a mercenary, you sure are big on cooperation."

"Just as most everything, I learned from Dad." I tilted my head when I noticed something in my tracing, something I definitely didn't notice when it was on the paper. "Edelgard? What is this rune supposed to be?" I pointed at one of the runes in the lower part of the spell pattern with my other hand, to make sure she could see what it was. "See? It looks like you only half-wrote one."

"Hmm? What are you…? That's it!" Edelgard gasped, excitedly slamming her hands on the table. A few of the students at the neighboring tables gave us odd looks, but Edelgard didn't care. She just grabbed a fresh sheet of paper to re-draw the pattern, this time with the proper rune. "Ugh, I knew it had to be something simple!"

"That's simple?" Claude asked, blinking a couple of times. I let go of my magic, letting it turn to smoke. "How is that simple?"

"Well, you see, Claude…!"

Then Edelgard was off, talking quickly and animatedly as she did her best to explain. Claude did his best to follow along, stopping her every once in a while to get clarification. I found it absolutely adorable, especially with how brightly Edelgard smiled and how genuinely interested Claude was, and almost sat around just to watch. But I had too much to do for that, so instead, I picked up my borrowed books and slipped away, heading for the exit. As I did, my thoughts turned to why I had originally come into the library, and what Tomas had said about Seteth regulating the contents of the books here. It seemed my best course to discovering more about magical items would be Abyss, though I'd have to be careful as they could be woefully inaccurate. Still, it would be interesting and-

"Oh, Professor!" Ferdinand's cheery greeting startled me out of my thoughts and I turned to see him and Petra sitting at a far table with numerous books spread open between them. "This is good timing, actually," he continued, smiling. I was already heading over. "Petra and I were talking about some books we were reading…"

"Ferdinand has been reading books on regional weaponry development, and I have been studying the history of Fodlan," Petra explained, grinning. I wondered how they came across the topics at all. "There are many… mmm…" She struggled for a word. "Intersections?"

"That would work, though I believe most would use 'overlap' in this context."

"Yes, that!" She turned to me again, all eagerness. "We came across a battle that shaped horsing tactics, and were debating why it had such a large effect."

"So, you wanted to hear my opinion?" I asked, surprised they'd consider it. I was even more surprised when both eagerly nodded. "Well, what battle are we talking about?" I set my borrowed books down and skimmed the passage Ferdinand pointed out. "Oh, it's this battle." One of the many at Fodlan's Throat, before the construction of the Locket. "Well, firstly, do you two know the typical geography of this area? That plays a large role in why…"

It ended up being after dinner before I actually was able to sit down and begin reading those books I borrowed. Ferdinand and Petra were just too enthusiastic to refuse.

* * *

"There you go," I murmured, smiling slightly as I healed up some bruises on the children. I hadn't yet learned the names of those Dimitri taught, since they were still becoming comfortable with me, but they at least let me tend to them whenever they got a little too enthusiastic with their sparring. "Any other pains?"

"Not that I've noticed, miss," the child mumbled. They were one of the ones who couldn't look anyone in the eye, and who flinched at every sharp movement. Still, they had been determined to learn, and so, Dimitri taught them. "...Thank you…"

"Always." I kept up the smile, even as they bolted away, and turned to the next child waiting patiently for their healing. "Come here. Let me see…"

This was how the lessons always ended, after Dimitri had brought me to that first one. It had started after one particularly aggressive child hit their sparring partner had enough to break the skin, and I had immediately healed it up without thinking about it. Now, I checked on each one who came to me, and then the children would say their goodbyes to Dimitri. Or, well, their 'sort of' goodbyes. In truth, they jumped on him for praise and Dimitri obliged with a smile and a laugh. He might claim he wasn't good with children, but the smiles they had spoke otherwise.

"Thanks again for the help, Professor," Dimitri told me, once the last child had been healed and gotten their praise. He walked around the training area, picking up the practice weapons to inspect them for any needed repairs. "They're progressing much faster than I would've expected."

"They're quick to learn, but that means we have to be careful of bad habits forming," I pointed out, ignoring the thanks. I'd tried to outright dismiss it the last couple of times he'd thanked me, but that led to circular arguments. Better to just let it go. "Anyway, let me-"

"No, Professor, you just rest." Dimitri smiled and I bit back a little sigh. Because this was also common. He insisted on doing the cleaning on his own. "You used up some power healing them."

"It really wasn't that much." Still, I went ahead and gave up, mostly because he was almost done already. The children did always do their best to clean up after themselves before leaving. "Don't you have to meet someone?"

"Raphael wanted to talk to me about something." Mean as it sounded, that 'something' was probably related to training. While I'd convinced him to take breaks, Raphael still focused on that, probably out of a feeling of guilt with everything he and his family put on this dream of his. "I hope I can help."

"I'm sure you can." Of course, now I had no idea what else to say. Small talk after lessons… it wasn't 'small' for me. I always felt awkward. Dimitri himself didn't seem to mind, for some reason. "Oh, Claude was looking for you earlier. Wanted to eat lunch with you."

"Did he? I'll have to apologize later." Dimitri smiled a little awkwardly, and finished with the last of the cleaning. "But for now, I'd better get going."

"See you later." I waved him goodbye, and sighed a little when he was out of sight. Because this hadn't actually been the first time Claude had tried to interact with Dimitri, only to either not find him or be refused. I didn't see Dimitri and Edelgard interact much either, which stood out to me because of how easily I'd been able to arrange Claude and Edelgard to spend time together (and hopefully bonding).

I knew I shouldn't force things. If I forced interactions, then things would be awkward. But sometimes, it felt like Dimitri… he was polite certainly, and courteous. He didn't have the trust issues that Edelgard and Claude showed, and he readily interacted with people. Yet, at the same time, it felt like he kept his distance. The wall he used to hide his pain… it seemed like a shield to keep others from getting close. Not unlike Felix's 'thorns', but more subtle because of Dimitri's kindness.

_["I would say arrange meetings to go over plans for the week, but that won't actually address the issue."]_ Sothis appeared next to me, floating just above the bench. _["You want him to interact with them as 'Dimitri', not 'House Leader' or 'Prince of Faerghus'."]_ Yes, I did. I felt that was the best way for them to bond. _["I suppose you'll just have to look for opportunities. It has only been a couple of months, at most."]_ True. It felt like a hell of a lot longer, but… _["Go for a walk or something. Your thoughts are getting so tangled that I fear I'll trip over them."]_

Knowing that Sothis would badger me until I agreed, I decided to simply listen and meander around the monastery. It was strangely peaceful, though perhaps that was because it was almost, but not quite, dinner. People were still in their rooms, finishing up whatever they were doing before going to eat. I liked it. It was nice and quiet. At least, it was at first, but a song broke the silence when I reached the edge of the monastery gardens. A lovely song, one without words, wafted through the flowers and I followed like a little child chasing after a piper. It took a couple of twists and turns to find the source, but eventually, I discovered a beautiful vine-filled grove teeming with freshly blooming flowers and carefully 'walled off' from the world by strategically placed trees. And in the center of the grove was Rhea, sitting in the fresh grass despite her white dress and singing that wordless song as she fed the animals that had flocked to her. She had the happiest smile I'd seen on her face, and laughed delightedly when one of the dogs, a large one that clearly did not realize its size, jumped on her to lick her face. She laughed even more when a beautiful white-furred cat crawled up her front to nuzzle her neck.

I suppose that explained why there were a lot of animals wandering the monastery. I'd just thought the cats were mousers, and the dogs helped with hunting.

"Hmm? Oh, Byleth, hello!" Rhea greeted me cheerfully, barely able to get the words out before another dog jumped on her to demand attention. I waved in return, even though she couldn't see it, and carefully crept closer. "Were you looking for me?"

"No?" I replied, because… well, I hadn't been. Of course, I probably should've lied or something.

"Good." Still, Rhea remained in a good mood. "I'm hiding from Seteth."

"You… huh?"

"There's a meeting I have to attend, and I still have time, but he's pestering me about the documents I'll need for it. So, I'm hiding." Had to admit that I didn't expect that of her. "Jeralt helped me escape, of course. I could've never managed otherwise."

"Dad did, huh?"

"He's always been like that. Quick to remind me to take breaks, that sort of thing." She laughed softly and smiled warmly. It was clear she found that endearing about Dad… and she was happy he still did it, given how weird and strained their friendship was now. "So, what brought you to this little grove then?"

"I heard a song." I crept a little closer, and sat down when she gestured that I should. Immediately, I had three cats climb into my lap, purring away. Particularly when I scratched one fluffy black cat under the chin. "I was walking to cool down after helping Dimitri teach some of the orphans here, and followed the song."

"Goodness, I didn't realize I was so loud. I'm glad Seteth didn't pass by." Rhea attempted to sit up straight, probably a habit whenever she talked to people, but the dogs weren't having that. They nudged and pushed their full weight on her to demand pets, and delighted in messing up her hair. It was honestly the first time I'd seen her so disheveled. "I'm pleased to hear Dimitri is still giving them lessons, though." Didn't realize she knew. I would've thought she'd be too busy to focus on things like that. "I'm not able to see them as often as I'd like, but I have noticed them thriving more."

"I'm sure the individual attention helps with that." I smiled slightly, thinking of the lesson I'd just left. He'd made sure to spend time with each one, reassuring the ones who were upset and critiquing those who hated feeling patronized. "I only started helping recently."

"I see." Rhea managed to wrestle one of the dogs off of her, and immediately gave in when said dog rolled onto its back for belly rubs. "How are they doing? As I said, I am not able to see them as often as I'd like, but I want them to be comfortable."

"Mmm… there's been no complaints. Most seem grateful for the food and shelter." Another cat decided to climb up to my shoulder; I gave them a brief scratch. "There are some who will quickly devour the treats we bring along, like they don't know when their next meal is or they expect someone to take it away. A few flinch when someone reaches for them, shying away from contact. I noticed one or two appear to outright dissociate when there's an unexpectedly loud noise." I almost shrugged, but the cat on my shoulder stopped that. "So, physically, they seem to be doing fine. Their spirits still need time to heal and adjust to the scars on their hearts, though."

"Yes, that can only be expected. It is… trying to suddenly lose family." A dark shadow passed through her eyes, as brief as a blink but as dark as a deep hole in the ground. "It's a wound that never fully heals."

"...I believe all things can heal. All things can be mended. You may have to adapt to the new scars and whatever was lost, but you can keep moving forward."

"Ha… that's Jeralt's influence to be sure. That man has seen more people die than just about anyone alive, yet he never falters. He's always been that way. Even before we met."

"Well, he raised me." But that did lead to a couple of questions. "Why did you have Dad fight for you? As a Knight, I mean. When he was still young?"

"Jeralt's suggestion, actually. He had been blessed with a talent for fighting, so he might as well continue the fight. That was his reasoning." I could see that, but was she actually lying or not? It was difficult to say. I wouldn't think so, but I knew she hid a lot. I knew she lied a lot. And I knew there was something weird about her and Dad's meeting, because of the two different stories. "It also gave him a good excuse to travel. He liked seeing new people and new places. Always had a bunch of stories to tell me when he returned."

"I see." I didn't think Dad particularly liked new people, but maybe… maybe it was because of how they treated me. Even if I was a monster, ghost, demon, fey… even if I was _me_, he still loved me. Then again, that was probably arrogant. He was also much older than he used to be, so maybe it just changed with time. "What about Cyril? Seems he works about…" To my surprise, Rhea actually winced then. "Um…"

"I would love nothing more than for Cyril to rush about with minimal responsibilities as a normal child would. But…" She sighed and pushed some of her hair out of her face. The animals had finally settled down enough for her to pretend to have some sort of dignity. "A couple of years ago, I paid a visit to House Goneril. It's something I try to do every few years, to thank them for their service and sacrifice in defending our border." Did she? Dad must've planned our few jobs there around them, then, because I never even heard of that. "While I was there, I noticed a young boy being beaten by the other servants. Beaten because he was an Almyran child, captured during one of the many battles." ...Children were captured in those battles? I hadn't noticed children among the captured soldiers while at the Locket… I might have to write a letter to Holst, or have Hilda do so. "Impulsively, I demanded they let me take the boy back to the monastery with me, incensed that they would treat a child in such a way."

"And this child was Cyril. He mentioned he was from Almyra."

"Yes." Rhea nodded, absently petting one of the dogs near her. "I have tried to explain that he was safe here. He could have meals whenever he wanted, do whatever he wanted. He would not be turned out for any simple mistake. He had the freedom to be a child, to live as he wished. It's something every child deserves."

"And he asked to work here."

"Work to 'repay' me, but unlike Shamir, who joined the Knights to repay a debt she felt she owed me… he takes it too far. He takes it to such unhealthy levels. He even refuses lessons to read and write so that he has more time to work." She grimaced. "I did not bring him here so that he would be indebted to me. I simply couldn't stand to see someone chained."

"Well, I'm not sure what I can do, but maybe set Dad and Seteth on him?" I went with the suggestion because it let me bite back my barb of how she seemed pretty content to 'chain' Dad with Azrael and me. "Dad has always been very keen on Azrael and me choosing our own paths, so I'm sure he'd be willing."

"Hmm… yes, perhaps I should." Rhea nodded a couple times to herself. "I dislike giving them more work, but it is clear I cannot fix this problem alone." Well, of course not. Ultimately, this was Cyril's decision. The trick was making sure his gratitude didn't blind and bind him. "Ah, but while we are on this sort of topic, how is Abyss?"

"It's improving, slowly." I bit back my questions of just why no one told Manuela about what was going on down there, or why she didn't overrule Aelfric to send healers herself. I was quickly learning that Rhea and 'truth' didn't have a good relationship with one another. "I'm working with Yuri on how to improve it further. Abyss has its own ways and culture, and I wouldn't want to squander that." While some things were obvious, like medicine, I didn't want to simply assume I knew what they needed or wanted.

"I'll do what I can to secure things. Let me know, okay?" Before I could really answer, we heard Seteth calling for Rhea in the distance. "Drat. He's caught up. He always was good at finding me." Rhea made a face and slowly stood up. The animals all protested. "I know, dears. I'll find time to brush you later." She brushed them? All of them? "Oh, I almost forgot. Byleth?" I made some sort of noise to let her know I was listening. "When there's time, let me show you and Azrael some brawling tricks." ...Excuse me, but did she just say brawling? _Brawling_? "In light of everything, I would feel better if I did. I was always better at it than Jeralt."

"Sure, that's fine." I agreed automatically, because there were many things one could associate Rhea with, but none of them were brawling!

"Splendid!" With a bright smile, Rhea left the grove entirely. Most of the animals left with her, perhaps to see if they could sneak some more pets. The cats that had climbed onto me, though, stayed where they were. Mostly.

The one that had been on my shoulder jumped off, but it didn't follow Rhea. Instead, it went to the nearby tree, and meowed loudly at something in the branches. 'Someone', rather, as Yuri quickly dropped down to dramatically announce his arrival. I noted the leaves barely rustled, and was amused the cat had found him so easily. I was even more amused with said cat kept on meowing until Yuri picked it up to rest on his shoulder.

"Lady Rhea and I would meet in this grove for my reports on Aelfric," he 'explained'. I simply nodded, waiting for him to explain why he was here. It wasn't for Rhea. Surely he would've followed her if he had. "You never seem to enjoy small talk, milady." Ignoring how I never knew what to say, strangers never approached me unless they needed something. "Fine, fine. We'll just jump right on in to the serious business."

"Did something happen in Abyss?" I asked, frowning slightly. I hadn't visited since the assassins showed up. "No one was hurt, right? From the assassins?"

"No, no one was hurt. As far as I am aware, everything is running smoothly. No disasters have reached my ears yet." What a relief… "I did, however, finally hear from my people about where those surviving assassins ran."

"Ah." Well, that certainly explained why he hid until Rhea left. After all, I hadn't told Rhea we purposely let some of them go, and I doubted Yuri had either. "What did you learn?"

"Interestingly enough, they didn't run to the Alliance, like I was half-expecting." Since Claude had been one of the targets. "Instead, they ran to Faerghus. Specifically, Western Faerghus."

"Western Faerghus?" That was… odd. Western Faerghus was filled with many minor lords, with the most prominent being House Dominic and House Rowe. Around two years ago, some rose up in rebellion against House Blaiddyd, but because their territories and armies were much smaller than the 'major houses' of Fraldarius and Gautier (which always supported House Blaiddyd even before the Kingdom's founding), it was put down quickly. I had no doubts there were still festering resentment there, so… "Why would assassins from Western Faerghus target Claude and not Dimitri?" Or, truthfully, all three. But if only one was to be targeted, then you'd expect it to be Dimitri, not Claude. And Claude was most likely a priority target. There were too many risks involved with assassinating someone so high-ranked. Any assassin would do their research and investigation to minimize mistakes.

"While I can't guess just why Claude was targeted, my best guess is that their employer is from one of the houses that likes House Blaiddyd and looks forward to our lion prince becoming a lion king. Which narrows things down _significantly_." Yuri leaned back against the tree, absently petting the cat. The ones in my lap were fast asleep. "Out of those, there is one that reeks of war. Has for a while, of course, but the stench has gotten worse recently, according to my people."

"That so?" I looked at him curiously, and noticed him hesitating to answer. "Where, then?"

"Gaspard."

"Gaspard?" ...I knew that name. I knew it more than in a historical or geographical sense, but I couldn't remember why. Sothis began 'looking' through my memories to try and find the answer for me. "What are the chances of them making another move?"

"Honestly? I'd say pretty high, and I'd say it'll be sooner rather than later. But that's just a guess." Still, as if to push away the dark conversation, Yuri winked and bowed to me. While keeping the cat perfectly nestled against his shoulder. "That's all I wanted to say, so I'll return to Abyss. Think of how tragic it would be if the sun scorched my fair complexion":

"Sunlight is good for you." Still, I waved him goodbye, and watched him leave, with the cat still perfectly happy in his arms. As soon as he was out of sight, though, I closed my eyes to think things through. To carefully analyze what was going on and stitch the pieces together…

Sothis 'returned' from looking through my memories, with just why 'Gaspard' was so familiar. But the information left me cold. After all, Gaspard was Ashe's home. _Ashe's home_ may or may not have sent assassins and may or may not be preparing for war.

Things were about to become far, far worse. I didn't need to know the future to see that.

* * *

I had a bad feeling when Cyril told me early one morning Rhea wanted to see me, before classes began. It was a bad feeling that only increased when I entered the audience hall and found her standing in the back with Seteth. Perfect posture, full regalia of the Archbishop, 'serene' smile that was by no means comforting… yeah, my bad feeling grew into a horrible one fast.

"Byleth, hello," Rhea greeted me, dignified and calm. Seteth, meanwhile, was looking over a stack of papers. "I have a mission for you and your students." Oh, well, that was just lovely.

"Following up on the assassins, we have traced them to Lord Lonato of Castle Gaspard," Seteth explained, flipping through his papers. They must've been the reports, and I should be more interested in those, but I froze at the names. I might have been half-expecting it, but to have it confirmed was... "Thanks to that, we've learned he has rallied troops against the Church of Seiros."

"He's shown hostility to the church for quite some time, but now he's brought his blade towards us. So, we will answer in kind." Okay, sure, except...

"A vanguard unit has already been dispatched, and I have little doubts this rebellion will be quelled quickly." Seteth and Rhea just kept rattling off information, while I was reeling because…

"Why is he doing this?" I finally managed to ask. The words stung my throat and burned my tongue. All I could think of was that this was Ashe's dad, and…

"As I said, he has shown hostility to the church for a while now," Rhea repeated. I frowned, though, because that wasn't an answer. People didn't just randomly show hostility, especially so blatantly to something powerful. And the Church's power might have waned in recent years, yes, but there were no doubts of its continued strength. "As such-"

"Why has he shown hostility?" I wouldn't just let this go. I couldn't. Without knowing why, there was no chance of resolving this peacefully. If she was forcing my students into battle, without there being a way to…

"It doesn't matter. Sinners are to be punished." Rhea's words were hard and cold. She would hear no argument. I knew, right then, that she didn't care about the reason. She didn't care that Lonato might even have good reasons. Lonato had turned her blade against her, and so, he was an enemy that would be cut down. Shamir's words ('_Rhea doesn't do mercy.'_) echoed through my skull yet again. "I wish for your class to travel with the rearguard to assist with the aftermath."

"...Might I ask why?" I couldn't stop the words in time. I couldn't bite my tongue in time. But I could think of only one reason why we would be tasked with 'assisting with the aftermath'. This wasn't like the bandits, where they were stretched thin. I knew from experience that you didn't need a lot of fighters for the 'aftermath'. So, there was only one reason _why_.

"It should be useful to prove in demonstrating to the students how foolish it is to turn their blades against the heavens." And she wasn't even hiding it. There was no reason for this. It was just to prove a point. It was sending my students into a damn _nightmare_ for a point. No, not even a point. It was a power move. A way to assert her authority. I had the three heirs in my cohort, after all.

"War zones are, of course, unpredictable," Seteth 'reminded', still looking through the reports. It was like he didn't care that Rhea was doing this. "Ideally, you will have no cause for-"

"I know war," I interrupted cooly, the frost blistering my tongue. Both he and Rhea stilled, like they just noticed that I might have a problem with all of this. Did they think I wouldn't care? Did they think I wouldn't be furious? "I've known war all my life, Seteth." And I was livid at both of them for this.

"Lady Rhea? You sent for me?" Even better, another person joined us now. Catherine, to be precise. "Hmm? Ah, hey, Byleth," she greeted, looking between me, Rhea, and Seteth. She could tell she just walked into something, but not exactly what it was. "Are you accompanying me or something?"

"Catherine, I wasn't aware that you already knew Byleth," Rhea commented, turning her attention to her. Catherine immediately perked up. "I called you here to introduce you. She and her students will be accompanying you with the rearguard."

"I see." Catherine nodded, unbothered. My temper spiked. "Should be interesting! I've heard a lot of rumors, and I've seen Azrael in action. If you need anything, just-"

"Yes, there is one more thing I need," I interrupted, despite how impolite it was. But I cared as much about that as these people cared about anything but their own damn pride. "You are aware that Ashe is in my cohort, yes? Lonato's adoptive son?" Catherine, at least, had the grace to look surprised, and it made sense she didn't know all the students in my cohort. Certainly, it softened my temper towards her. But only her, as neither Rhea nor Seteth showed any signs of surprise or shame.

"Pointing a sword at the church is akin to pointing a sword at the goddess herself," Rhea said slowly, as if talking to a particularly dim child. I had enough of this conversation. "Meting out appropriate punishment to the sinful is a sacred duty we have been entrusted with, and none are exempt." Rhea shook her head slightly, as if disappointed. "As a member of the church-"

"I am not a member of the church." I spat out the words, unable to keep silent. Cold fury threaded through my veins, and what tact I had was frozen solid. "I will never be a member of the church. You would do well to remember that."

I turned on my heel and strode out, silence echoing in my wake. My every step sounded far too loud to my ears, like the cracking of an ice-covered lake. 'Clack, clack, clack'. All the way down the stairs and all the way out of the building. Not even the sunshine could warm me up.

_["I wonder if Jeralt or Azrael will mention to Rhea that the last time you were this angry, you destroyed a sacred treasure of the church?"]_ Sothis, however, was kind and reassuring, and her presence slowly thawed my temper as I tried to relax. She appeared to stroke my hair, and I closed my eyes, so that I could focus on my breathing. _[What a mess… she must be insecure about her position if she's spending so much effort trying to exert authority."]_

"Insecurity is no excuse to drop people into hell," I growled. Thinking quickly, I stepped into the shadows of a building to hide, not wanting to be seen. A good thing too, as I saw Catherine leave not long afterwards, head turning from side to side like she was looking for something. Or, more likely, someone: me. "It's the same damn selfishness that Aelfric had, just dressed up differently." And why was Lonato rebelling anyway? No matter what the church preached, it was more or less the fourth major power of Fodlan. You'd need an entire country's army to fight it. Even ignoring that, armies took time to raise. Assassins took time to hire. You didn't put this much effort on a whim, and based on what Ashe told me about him, I couldn't see this as arrogance or a need for power. Shouldn't they investigate before…? "Did they really think I wouldn't care?" Yes, I was a monster, but still…

_["I can't answer any of those questions."]_ No, she couldn't. And I doubted the one that could would give me a straight answer. _["I feel as if Ashe should have some sort of choice about going or not."]_ He would. I didn't care what Rhea said. I wouldn't force him. _["Good. Of course, now we get to find out if he already knows or…"]_ Or if I had to tell Ashe that on the orders of the Archbishop, the Knights of Seiros were marching to kill his adoptive father and we had been assigned to assist. _["Sometimes, to protect innocents, you must do things you find terrible. But I do have to wonder if there was any attempt at preventing this conflict."]_ I highly doubted that, especially given the reason why we were being sent. _["Tch… I might favor swift justice, but this just seems absurd."]_

After a few more moments of forcing myself to relax, I made my slow way to the courtyard. After standing there awkwardly for a moment, I decided to head to the classroom, since my students would've thought this was a normal day. Would've headed to the classroom, like they did every morning. So, that would be the first place I checked and, for once, I was correct.

"Lorenz, don't you dare say one more word!" Had to say, though, that I did not expect to walk in on Annette yelling at Lorenz. "Don't you dare!" she snapped, glaring at him with tears in her eyes. She wasn't the only one glaring. Mercedes, of all people, was too. Both were so surprising that I couldn't really process anything else.

"I am simply saying it is a noble's duty to protect the common folk, not endanger them by rallying armies in such a feckless and improper manner," Lorenz scoffed, as if insulted he even had to explain. He drew himself up proudly and scowled. "Abuse of that kind is nothing better than slavery."

"That's it!" Annette made to jump on Lorenz, and only didn't because Balthus caught her before she could. "Let me go! Let me at him!" Annette flailed and kicked, but Balthus held firm and carried her away. "Let me go!"

"What a mess…" Edelgard sighed, rubbing her temple. She was nearby, a little spot of calm amidst the chaos that erupted. I tried to figure out who was where, or at least where the other two heirs were, but… "Mercedes, can't you calm her?"

"Whyever would I do that?" Mercedes asked, eyes widened in false shock. She settled back to glaring at Lorenz. "I bite my tongue to maintain the respect our professor requests, but looking at him already makes me irritated, due to how he acts. His complete lack of empathy isn't unexpected, but it certainly doesn't make me inclined to help him." She smiled serenely. "Oh, but don't worry. I doubt he's heard a single thing I've said. He never acknowledges the commoners of our cohort unless he is forced to do so."

"...Er…" Edelgard's expression blanked, no doubt because no one expected such harsh words from Mercedes. "Perhaps because if our professor walked in right now, she might be disappointed?" More like shocked and stunned and trying to piece together what happened before I walked in.

"Mmm… actually, yes, that is a good point. She's always so good and gentle with us. I would hate to give her more work." Mercedes sighed, and moved over to where Balthus was trying to keep Annette still. Given how much she was flailing, he was actually having a bit of a rough time. "There, there, Annie. I understand completely, but Edelgard is right. We shouldn't give more work to our-"

"Professor!" No idea how Ashe saw me before I saw him. Probably because I was still reeling from everything, but still, given that he had to push past some students, he'd clearly been somewhere in the back of the room. But now he was in front of me, with Dimitri worriedly trailing behind. "Professor, it's not true, right?" Ashe begged. Everyone fell silent as all eyes turned to me, realizing that I was actually here. "There must be some sort of mistake! Lonato… Lonato wouldn't…" Ah, so that was what was going on. They'd heard. They'd heard, and now I...

"...I'm sorry, Ashe," I whispered. His expression immediately crumpled, and without thinking about it, I drew him into a hug, letting him hide his face in my shoulder. "The Knights of Seiros have marched for Gaspard. We will accompany the rearguard, under orders of the Archbishop."

"We are…?" He sounded so small. "So, what's going to happen? What's going to happen to Lonato? If he's killed… if he dies… I…" Ashe broke down, sobbing, and I held him the whole time, stroking his hair. There was nothing else I could do. I wished there was, but there simply wasn't. Just hold him, and let the noise of the other students just fade into the background.

I… wouldn't forgive Rhea for this. Yes, blame lied with Lonato, of course. Lonato sparked this. But giving me those orders, even after I reminded her that Ashe was with us? For the sake of exerting her authority? I wouldn't forgive her. It was selfish, of course. But I wouldn't.

* * *

"So, for this, you can… Byleth?" It took me a full second to realize Hanneman was talking to me. I'd completely spaced out. "It seems we lost you again," he gently… teased? Chided? I wasn't sure of the tone. His smile was kind enough, though. "Perhaps that is a sign we should take a break."

"For once, you have the right idea," Manuela commented, coming over with some sort of drink. I had no idea what it was. It was sweet, though. Sweet and citrusy. "You've been working on this for most of the morning, dear."

"Indeed, and we've made quite a bit of progress." Hanneman's eyes narrowed when Manuela poured a little bit of whisky into her drink, but surprisingly, he didn't comment. Instead, he focused back on me. "There's the schedule, of course, and the first few weeks of lessons planned."

"Yes, but I doubt it would be taking so long if my focus didn't drift away," I mumbled, sipping a little more of the drink. I felt horrible. I'd come to them for help adding things like 'history' and 'geography' and 'medicines' to my lessons, and both had agreed with smiles. It was why we were sitting in Manuela's sunlit infirmary, at the table with papers strewn all about. And here I was, wasting their morning. "I'm sorry."

"No, there's no need to apologize," Manuela reassured. She even came over to hug me, though I had to fight my instinctive reaction to stiffen. Strangers grabbing me rarely led to good things. "You are such a sweet girl, and you are protective of your students. Of course you're going to be rattled given…" By now, word had spread about Lonato and his rebellion. "Ugh… why do these nobles insist on shedding blood all the time? For the horror of it all?"

"Oh, no, they always have some sort of reason. Money, power, ideals…" All were considered to be worth more than lives. "Very few raise an army for no reason at all. Most of the ones who would do so prefer diving into battle themselves."

"...I always forget you've seen more battles than I can dream of." Oh, if we're talking dreams, then I'd 'seen' more than people twice my age. Actually, I might've seen more without considering my nightmares. "You need to be spoiled some. I wonder if I can pull some strings and take you on a trip to Enbarr. Shopping, opera… it would be fun." Okay, what now?

"If you do so, then I do request you pick up a couple of things for my research," Hanneman replied, taking off his monocle to clean it. He didn't seem to think anything weird about Manuela's comment at all. "But truly, Byleth, you're always thinking of your students. That's why you're working so hard to come up with lessons, even when you struggle to think of how to best support young Ashe." He put his monocle back on and smiled again. "Trust me. It's taken me a full day to get even this much done."

"Because he gets stuck in his research," Manuela 'helpfully' explained. Hanneman immediately made a face. "He's missed a few of his own classes because of that, actually."

"And you've missed some because you were too hungover. You really should cut back on your drinking."

"Oh, stuff it, Hanneman. We're helping Byleth, not listening to your nagging."

"Nagging? I am simply…!"

The two began bickering, as was their norm. Truthfully, it was a testament to how worried they were about me that they took so long to start in on each other. Another one was how quickly they _stopped_, to focus more on helping me finalize a few things. Both invited me to have lunch with them when the midday bells rang, but I gently refused. I'd already stolen so much of their time, and I didn't want to waste more. Instead, I left with my papers, intending on snatching something to eat directly from the kitchens and then going somewhere quiet to eat. Not sure where. I couldn't even hide with Dad; he was busy organizing some bandit hunts with Alois. They wouldn't be done until evening, at the earliest.

"Hey, Seteth." I heard Azrael before I sensed him, but I frowned slightly when I did. After all, he was in Seteth's office, and what I sensed was a confusing mix of anger and apathy. "I'm going to Gaspard with Byleth," he declared, his tone far too even for the emotions. I peered into the office worriedly, and saw Azrael's expression was completely locked up. Not good…

"Denied," Seteth immediately replied, not even looking up from the papers he was flipping through at his desk. I had no idea what he was working on, save that it involved some sort of math. There was some scratch work on a paper next to him. "You have your own mission, Azrael." He frowned over something on the paper and dipped his quill in some ink to quickly calculate something. "We cannot and will not reassign you because-

"I'm not asking. I'm telling." Azrael spoke firmly and slowly, letting some of his anger bleed through. Seteth actually looked up at that, expression completely impassive. "I figured I'd be responsible and let you know, so that you can account for it."

"A Knight of Seiros-"

"I am only a Knight because Rhea conscripted me. It wasn't my choice." Azrael spat out the words now, each one so pointed that I feared his mouth might start bleeding. "But even if it had, somehow, been my choice, I wouldn't be more loyal to the church than I am to my twin sister. Particularly a church that drops her and her students into a warzone for no other reason than to prove a point. That point, of course, being 'obey or die.'"

"That is not…" A conflicted look flitted over Seteth's face. "We are not-"

"Believe whatever lies you're willing to swallow, Seteth. I'm not even mad about it. It's human nature to be selfish." Might've been imagining it, but I thought Seteth actually froze at that. "But they are not lies I'm willing to choke down. I'm not loyal to the church or Rhea, and I doubt I ever will be."

"...Bold words, considering where you are."

"What? You think I should be loyal because the church pays me? What sort of reality do you live in for that to make any sort of sense?" Azrael scoffed and took a step back, intent on leaving. I ducked a little away, knowing he couldn't sense me. He was too distracted. "You're just like every other employer I've had. You're paying me for my blade and my skill in battle. You couldn't care less if I was loyal, so long as I kill the people you want dead. Same old, same old. I'm no more part of the church than I was part of the armies of the nobles who threw me sacks of petty coin for murdering people." Azrael headed for the door, but stopped after a step to look back at Seteth. "So, once again, since I need to penetrate that separate reality you seem to live in. I'm leaving with Byleth and her students for Gaspard. Plan around it." With that, Azrael stormed out, leaving a stunned Seteth behind. I was more surprised that he hadn't noticed me. He was really angry, huh… angry on my behalf, and on my students…

While some part of me was touched, the rest felt guilty. Annoyed. Angry. Exasperated. All at myself. I quickly left the building, worried the churning emotions would turn to nausea, but when it didn't, I decided I should simply try to find a place alone. Which meant… not my room, because my students always went there to find me. And I was too shaky to attempt climbing. So, I decided to check the area behind the training grounds, since they were usually devoid of people, especially at this hour. But no such luck this time. Three others had decided this was a good place for a private discussion: the three heirs.

"This all seems so…" Dimitri was saying, perhaps in response to one of the other's questions. Hard to guess who, since both Claude and Edelgard were listening tentatively. "Doubtless, there are times one must take up their blade, even when there is no hope for winning, but this…" Dimitri ground his teeth in frustration. "It's downright senseless! Surely Lord Lonato knows that! Does he have allies that make him think he can even the odds, or…?"

"It's hard to say, especially when we don't know why," Claude pointed out. That reminded me of another sticking point to all of this; no one seemed to know. Most I was able to get from gossip was that Lonato was once 'very pious' and now… wasn't. I wished I could ask Anna for more information, but sadly, she didn't seem to be in the market at the moment. Damn it all. "We could come up with a thousand theories and not guess correctly without potential motives."

"That's far too true…" Dimitri took a deep breath and let it out slowly, forcing himself to relax. "Ever since my father died, there have been numerous rebellions in the western part of Faerghus. I can't help but wonder if the provocations are related to that or…" All of a sudden, Dimitri bowed to both of them. Both Claude and Edelgard looked surprised, and even weirded out, by the gesture. "I must give you all my deepest apologies. This really should be something the Kingdom had already dealt with, even if Lonato's target is the Church."

"Dimitri, relax. It's not your fault." Claude nudged Dimitri's leg until Dimitri hesitantly looked up at them. "Though, curious as to why the Kingdom hasn't intervened?"

"...Knowing my uncle, it is because he believes that regents do not need to rule and because it would take too much time from his flirtations to…!" Dimitri bowed his head again, to cut off his own tirade. "I am sorry…"

"At this rate, you're going to give Ignatz, Bernadetta, and Marianne even more competition for the 'apologizes the most' contest." Claude nudged Dimitri again until Dimitri looked up. Edelgard even looked sympathetically at him. "But no need to apologize for your uncle. That's as pointless as Teach apologizing for Azrael." The little dig at my twin made Dimitri smile slightly. "Besides, you'll take the throne soon, right?"

"I will finally come of age during the Ethereal Moon, so after graduation, I will be coronated."

"See? Just hold on a little…" Claude suddenly trailed off, to everyone's confusion. "Wait, Ethereal Moon? That's… what? Six months from now?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, our princess here just had hers, mine is next month…" Claude suddenly grinned. "Oh, this is fantastic! You're the baby!"

"I… what?" Dimitri gaped, no doubt at the sudden subject change. "Claude, that is not…"

"Aw, I feel like I have to be responsible now!" Claude snickered, before suddenly frowning about something. "You're tallest. You're the youngest _and_ the tallest. That's just not fair."

"...You're right, it's not," Edelgard muttered, actually sulking. Then again, perhaps she just noticed she was significantly shorter than either Claude or Dimitri. "Still, I suppose as the eldest I simply must be mature and ignore it."

"Did you two hit your heads?" Dimitri asked, entirely sincere. He even brought up his hand to conjure up a small Heal spell. "I'm not that strong, of course, but I think I can at least analyze…"

"Dimitri, we're trying to help you lighten up."

"And if Edelgard is saying that, then you know it's bad," Claude teased, clasping his hands behind his head. He was back to grinning and, eventually, Dimitri did smile a little. "But seriously, I'm not sure you should be apologizing, Dimitri. Let's just hope this doesn't end in too many tears."

"I think it would be better to prepare for tears, and whatever else may come," Edelgard pointed out, becoming serious again. Of course, it had been hard to tell before that she'd been joking around. "Though, is it just me or has our professor seemed…"

"She has been giving off the same frosty demeanor she did when lecturing Aelfric." Claude leaned back against the wall and moved his arms to cross them instead. "At least, I think so? It's so hard to tell, damn it. But I do get the sense that she's not entirely happy with recent events."

"Is anyone?" Dimitri asked rhetorically. Edelgard and Claude both grimaced. "Ah, how is Lorenz, by the way? I heard Annette tried to attack him for what he said?"

"Let's just say that I'm worried about her and Mercedes spending long periods of time with him," Edelgard sighed, resting a hand on her cheek. I flinched when I remembered that bit of arguing. "I can admit that Lorenz needs a better sense of timing. Even if the sentiment is noble and sound…"

"It did not do Ashe any good to hear that."

"Okay, now that one is something I need to apologize for, in the sense that I should've stopped him," Claude mumbled, actually looking away. Both Edelgard and Dimitri exchanged a slightly amused look. "By the time I comprehended that he'd said that aloud, though, Annette was already screaming at him." There was a long pause. "How is Ashe?"

"In the Cathedral, praying," Dimitri answered softly. I thought I saw Edelgard frown a little. "I imagine it's the only comfort he has until we march. He hasn't slept; Dedue told me that this morning."

"Put your faith in the higher powers because there's no mortal way this ends happily, huh?" Claude sighed, but shrugged. "Well, if it helps him, it helps him. Who knows? Maybe the Goddess will listen and give us a miracle?"

"I somehow doubt that." Dimitri's tone was surprisingly bitter, and I wasn't the only one who noticed. Edelgard and Claude did too. "But that is how he is."

"I suppose that's…" Claude looked around, probably for some sort of distraction. And since I wasn't hiding, I was the _perfect_ distraction. "Hmm? Oh! Teach! Hey!" Claude waved me over, so I had no real choice but to join. "First the bandits and now a noble rebellion, huh? They going to send us to do something other than subdue people?" Claude sighed, but smiled slightly. "Well, at the least, the worst we should have to deal with should be Ashe's mental state. Given that we're tying up loose ends. And besides…!" He grinned suddenly. "We're traveling with Catherine. Maybe we'll get to see her legendary Thunderbrand in action." Her what now?

"That is true, and if nothing else, she's supposed to be the strongest of the Knights of Seiros by a large margin," Edelgard noted. She turned to smile at me, but I noticed Dimitri's own smile became a little stiff. "Perhaps you should seek her out as a training partner, Professor? I'm sure it would be interesting."

"I'd pay to see that!" Claude snapped his fingers. "Wait, aren't there supposed to be monthly House versus House combat things starting this month?" I had heard nothing about this. "Or was that next month?"

"At this point, I would hope it's next month. We're at the end of the Garland Moon!" Edelgard shook her head, and Claude laughed and nodded to concede the point. "Ah, but how about we go get something to eat? I've heard its one of the specials for lunch today."

On that note, Edelgard left, clearly expecting us to follow. After a second to share a look and a shrug with Dimitri, Claude did, easily catching up. But when Dimitri tried to follow, I… "Dimitri?" I called softly, gently touching his arm to catch and hold his attention. "Do you have a problem traveling with Catherine?"

"No, not at all," he immediately reassured. I studied his face and determined there was no lie. "Why?"

"You seemed a little…" How to explain…

"Ah." Thankfully, he seemed to have understood anyway. "It's… not my place to explain fully, Professor. But I knew her before she joined the Knights." Really? Didn't I hear she had a mysterious… oh, I understood. 'Catherine' was probably a name she had taken up upon becoming a knight, to escape an old identity. And Dimitri knew her in that old life. "My apologies, but…"

"Dimitri, I would be cross if you told her story for her. That's her business." In truth, he probably told me more than Catherine would be comfortable with. But… "I just wanted to be sure."

"Of course." He smiled in relief, but then took my hands and cradled them between his own. "When you comforted Ashe, I saw your hands were shaking." Had they? I wasn't surprised, even if I'd been too focused on Ashe. "How are you doing?"

"...I don't know how to answer that." What was I supposed to say? That Rhea was using this as an excuse to showcase the Church's authority? That they were being dropped into a nightmare to prove a point? "It would be nice if this ended peacefully somehow, but as it stands, we will simply be marching to view Lonato's corpse." I couldn't even imagine the pain Ashe would endure. The thought alone made me queasy. "I also fear this will not be simple. I know war."

"Yes, you know it better than most of us." After all, Dimitri was the only stranger in the monastery who knew just how long I'd been fighting. "I fear all I can promise is that we will look out for one another."

"That will be enough." I had to lighten the mood somehow. "Provided we keep Annette from burning Lorenz. That was a shock to walk into."

"Balthus has bruises from that, actually." He turned his hand over to hold mine and gently led me down the path. "Not that Balthus is complaining, mind. If anything, he's impressed."

"Of course he is."

We did our best to keep the talk light after that, especially once we actually caught up with Edelgard and Claude. But the mission loomed over us, a spectral beast ready to devour all of us whole…

Ah… what was I supposed to do?

* * *

Growing up, I could almost always find Dad, so long as he wasn't out on a job alone. Didn't matter where he was or what he was doing. I could almost always find him whenever I needed or wanted. But ever since we came to the monastery, I always had trouble actually finding him. Like now, for instance. I knew he wasn't out on a job yet, so he was somewhere in this monastery, but it seemed like no matter where I went or who I asked… I couldn't find him. I hated that. Maybe it was silly and childish, but I wanted a hug, damn it. And Dad's hugs were the best.

"Maybe he's tending to his horse?" I mumbled, stepping into the stables. It was almost immediately apparent that he wasn't, though. Dad chatted with the stablehands as he worked, and the interior was… well, not silent, but there was clearly no amicable conversations. The only sounds were the horses themselves, as well as a student or two who were helping here as part of their chores. "Oh, Ferdinand." Ferdinand was one of them, though he hadn't been assigned the chore. I knew because I'd assigned him to Sky Watch. So, he was just here to help out because he could.

"Hmm? Ah, Professor!" Ferdinand greeted, smiling up at me. He had his sleeves rolled up and carried a large bucket of water, no doubt to fill up the horse's water buckets. He also had dirt smeared across his cheek, probably from wiping sweat off his face while his hands were dirty. "Is everything well?"

"Yes, everything…" I couldn't finish the sentence, thinking of the general mood of the cohort ever since… "I have not heard of anything new."

"I see." Ferdinand carried the bucket to a nearby stall, the metal banging hard against his knees. I worried he had bruises or, worse, scrapes. "Professor, may I speak freely?"

"Hmm? Yes, of course." Why would he…?

"Okay." Carefully, he poured the fresh water into the bucket set up for the horse, and then moved to do the same for the next one. "I believe… I believe the central duty of a nobleman is to protect the common folk." Despite the care, Ferdinand's eyes were hard. I wondered who, or what, he was thinking of. "To deliberately shatter the peace… it is utterly disgraceful." Ah. This was why he had asked.

"I see." A heavy weight sank into my slow-beating heart. "I can only hope no one is hurt." The words slipped out before I could stop them, and Ferdinand paused in his work to look at me. I felt… I wasn't sure what I felt. Uneasy? Guilty? Defensive? Not even Sothis could parse it out for me. "Given the amount of effort that has been put into this, it is clearly not done on a whim. Based on Ashe… Lonato raised Ashe, and while he could simply be someone who is a good father and a poor person, I find it hard to believe someone who raised a person like Ashe would do something simply for power or wealth." Ashe was so kind, a genuinely nice boy, with a gentle and warm smile. And he thought the world of Lonato. So… "Therefore, the most likely scenario I can come up with is that… in his eyes, Lonato does not believe he has 'shattered the peace'. In his eyes, it is the Church who shattered it first, and did something so intolerable that he cannot simply close his eyes and ignore it. He has to bring attention to it, and he has determined the best and only way to do so is through violence." Already, though, I could feel the weight of the lives that would be lost pressing into my shoulders, clawing into my neck. Hear the screams of the dead and dying crawl into my ears… I couldn't… I couldn't agree with Lonato on this. Knowing the deaths to come, I...

"You… have a kind soul, Professor." Ferdinand smiled bitterly, looking down. "I did not even consider any of that. I looked at what was apparent and reacted only with anger. Anger, and no empathy. I must apologize for my impetuousness."

"It's really not as grand as you make it out to be." Kind? I wasn't kind at all. Someone as bloodstained as me… I was just a monster. "I am glad you didn't speak your mind when Ashe could hear you, though."

"In Lorenz's defense, he actually was not aware Ashe was still in the room. He thought Prince Dimitri had led Ashe away." Well, there was that, at least? "He… probably should have checked when Annette starting yelling, but I can promise he didn't not intend to… ah, however, that doesn't matter. He should apologize despite the intentions."

"Yes, I think so." I smiled slightly at him, a little proud. "I'm glad someone thought to ask. I am afraid I was..."

"Lorenz and I have tea together daily, so I took the opportunity then." He shrugged off the praise, but he had a little pleased blush on his face. "I do not know how well I can ease the tensions, but I figured I could at least try. I plan on telling Mercedes and Annette later today."

"That will be good."

I stayed a little longer, to see if he or anyone needed help, and then I was back to my hunt. The next place I checked for Dad was the pond. He liked fishing, after all. But he wasn't there. No one was fishing right now. In fact, the only people by the pond were Dorothea and Hapi, who had some spell books open between them as they sat along the edge of the pond. Studying together, then? I wasn't sure and, terrible as it was, I had planned on simply walking past them. However...

"Professor?" However, Dorothea tentatively snagged my sleeve when I passed by. "Sorry, but this is all just… crazy to me," she whispered. Immediately, I reached down to stroke her hair. "Raising an army? Against the Church? What sort of madness makes you think that's a good idea? Not to mention all the civilians and children caught in the middle…" She grimaced and folded into herself. "It's just so unsettling."

"Normally, I'd be all for someone trying to pick a fight with the church, but I hate how broken Ashe is over this," Hapi growled. She even grit her teeth, visibly frustrated. "Wish we knew more. I'm sure there's a good reason for this. Rhea and her lackeys might like to act like she's right all the time, but she's not. No one is."

"Oh, yes, I agree, but it's still madness."

"Wait, you do?" Hapi blinked a couple of times in surprise. "You seem good with Faith magic, though?"

"You weren't here for that lesson, but our professor taught us Faith magic involves the belief in anything." Dorothea glanced at me for some reason before looking away almost shyly. "I just have something even I can believe in."

"Oh. Huh." Hapi smiled slowly. "I like that explanation. Especially when the Church pulls shit like this."

"Indeed…" Dorothea smiled apologetically at me. "Ah, but you were on your way somewhere, weren't you, Professor? I'm sorry. You're comforting to be around, and…"

"You don't need to apologize," I automatically reassured. Mostly to keep from being surprised, because how in creation was I comforting? "Seems the two of you have been studying, though." I sat down next to Dorothea, wondering just… what to do. I was so lost… what a wonderful professor I was… "Do you have any questions?"

They did have some questions, and so, the three of us had a quick mini-lesson on a couple of spells, mostly in how they could be utilized in atypical ways. Then the two left and I was free to continue looking for Dad. My next destination was obvious. After all, the greenhouse was close by, always calming to be in. I wondered if he'd stopped in for a brief break before doing more work. Just as before, though, I found no sign of him. Instead, I found Petra and Mercedes sitting on the edge of one of the flower beds, admiring the flowers that bloomed around them.

"Not long ago, Ashe was telling me about the plants here," Petra explained to Mercedes, letting her fingers trace over some petals. "The plants of Brigid are much different from the plants in Fodlan. He told me much, and that Lonato taught him. He was so very happy, explaining it all to me." Petra's eyes were sad and she clasped her hands in prayer. "The people of Fodlan are unknowing of the spirits who watch over the earth and bless it with the many plants. Only the goddess is known. I do not know if that is factual or not, but I hope that the spirits will hear my prayers still."

"I like to think that the Goddess and the spirits you mentioned aren't so different. Dedue told me that in Duscar, the Goddess is one of many gods." Mercedes replied with a kind smile. She then brought her hands up in prayer as well. "Even before meeting Ashe, I've long heard whispers of Lord Lonato. They say he is a kind and gentle man, perhaps even _too_ kind. I wonder why someone like that would raise an army?"

"It is hard to say. People be fighting… no, that is not it. People fight for many reasons." Petra made a face. "Perhaps I should say these prayers in the language of Brigid, to ensure they are not misinterpreted."

"Hee… I think if you say them with your heart, the message comes across even if your words stumble." Mercedes smiled sweetly at Petra, and Petra smiled back. "Here, let's pray together. With two wishing for the same thing…"

"The spirits shall be more likely to notice."

The two fell silent for prayer, and I left the greenhouse, my nerves raw at the constant reminders of what was going on. I really just wanted to find Papa. I just wanted a hug, and get some reassurance that things would be okay. Listen to his heartbeat and know that things would make sense again. But I had no idea where else to look. My only option now was just to wander aimlessly, and I actually did start doing that, heading for the courtyards by the dining hall. It was pathetic, but…

In the middle of my self-pity, I noticed an unusual sight. Due to the hour, there was next to no one around, so that sight stood out all the more. It was a person wearing a hooded cloak, careful to keep their face hidden by the shadows of their hood, and they walked with a purpose. That purpose? The gazebo with the unusual 'floor'. I had no idea why, since it didn't even have benches to sit on. So, I just watched the person. Watched them stride to the gazebo. Watched them tap one of the pillars. Watched the air around the gazebo blur…

At that point, I stopped watching to rub my eyes. I thought exhaustion might be making things look weird. But when I opened my eyes again, I saw that wasn't the case. There was a strange haze surrounding the gazebo, _just_ the gazebo, and… and the hooded person was now making their way down the staircase that had somehow replaced the strange floor.

I stared for a long moment, wondering if I'd fainted or something and was having one of the 'weird dreams' Dimitri once talked about. But I knew from gossip that you never hurt in such dreams, and a quick pinch to my cheek was enough to prove things hurt right now. I then wondered if this was some sort of hallucination sparked from a head injury, but I quicky dismissed the thought. I always healed up too quickly for lasting damage like that. So, I had to come to the conclusion that despite how weird this all was, it was very real. So, I did what any other idiot like me would do; I followed the person down the staircase.

Down and down I went. Down far enough for the sun's light to no longer reach, and then further down still. Definitely to the level of Abyss's main street. Perhaps even lower than that. But, like all staircases, there was an end eventually, and when I stepped out, I found a room awash in a pale green light. That was the first thing I noticed. The second was that this place just felt… old. It wasn't like Abyss, where you felt like you were simply underground. This place… it felt like an old ruin. No, more than that. It felt like it was 'adjacent' to time, not quite part of it. It was a curious feeling, but I had no time to dwell on it. After all, the third thing I noticed was Sothis's fear, pain, guilt, and _dread_ that suddenly overwhelmed me. Worriedly, I tried to 'fight through' the feelings to 'reach' her, to see what sparked these feelings, but it was aimless. Formless. There was no specific spark… no, that wasn't quite right. There was one, but it wasn't something we could hear or see. It was something etched into her very being, something that lingered even though she had no memories to ground the feeling.

"Who the hell are you?" And, of course, getting overwhelmed by a gremlin's emotions meant I couldn't even attempt to find a hiding spot, so the stranger noticed me almost immediately. "How did you get here?" they asked, resting a hand on their hip. The other held a dagger in a reverse grip. "Well?"

"There's stairs," I deadpanned, forcing myself to relax. It was hard. Ignoring how much I sensed from Sothis, my heart ached that she was in so much pain and I could do nothing about it. Nothing but wait out the flood with her. "I walked down. After all, there was a suspicious stranger sneaking about so soon after assassins appeared and targeted some highly ranked folk."

"Assassins?" They tilted their head curiously, like they were trying to discern if I was telling the truth or not. After a second, they must've decided I was. After all, they twisted their arm in a certain way and made the dagger in their hand disappear up their sleeve. Arm-sheathe, then. I never found those practical, personally. "That explains the heightened security up front. Though, like always, if you walk about like you belong, people don't question." Was that so? I might need to have a word with some guards then. "Still, the entrance should be warded, so how…" They hesitated for a moment before pushing back their hood, revealing someone who looked a little older than me. Their hair was green, a shade similar to Seteth's actually, but it was much longer, the same length as Rhea's. The other noticeable thing about their appearance was their eyes; they were a striking purple, and seemed strangely old for their apparent youth. "My name is Luca, miss. You're new here, aren't you?"

"I am, yes." Was this some knight that had been on a job for a while? "Why?"

"I wouldn't say that I visit often, but it's often enough for me to have a general idea of whose around. But I haven't seen you. I don't think so, at least." They frowned, studying me. "I do remember a lady who bore a striking similarity to you. But she always wore a dress of greens and her hair was longer. And she's kind of dead. You don't look dead."

"No, I'm very much alive." What a… strange stranger. "But the person you mentioned… it could be Mom. I look a lot like her." I supposed I'd better be polite, since they gave me their name. "I'm Byleth. Byleth Mikayla Eisner."

"Eisner?" Luca tilted their head again. "You're related to Captain Jeralt?" I simply nodded. "I thought he escaped this place. Why is he back?" He waved away my potential reply. "Don't actually answer that. I know how Rhea can be, and I'm sure the truth is complicated. Everything dealing with her is complicated, especially in recent years." Well, certainly didn't expect any of that? Who was this person? They didn't use a title for Rhea. "To go back to your original worry, I can claim to not be suspicious, but that'll only make things worse, yes?"

"You did admit to sneaking into the monastery."

"So I did. Iris would be rolling her eyes right now." They muffled a laugh, though I saw the sadness in their eyes. "Well, if you would like, we can find someone to vouch for me back on the surface, but I'd like to pay my respects first."

"Respects?"

"Yes, for this is a tomb." They said the words casually, but Sothis 'froze' in my head. The flood of emotions froze with her, blanketed by shock so potent that I thought I'd been stabbed by it. "Though, perhaps 'crypt' would be more accurate? Catacomb? Mausoleum? Graveyard? It's hard to say. But there are… quite a few dead here." They pointed behind me, and I turned slightly, so that I could keep one eye on them while still checking. I noticed an incredibly steep staircase just a few steps behind me, greenish stone tiles that were strangely familiar, and then the things Luca had actually been talking about: monuments. Numerous small monuments. "Ah, but I suppose even that is inaccurate. The words implies bodies were buried here, and they weren't. Simply parts, resting in memorials."

"Parts?" What did they mean…? Actually, never mind. I didn't want to know. "So, you're paying your respects?"

"Yes. I never met any of them, of course, but someone should give them tribute. It's an arrogant way to think of it, but I'd like to think it helps their ghosts settle." Luca stepped away, to an area behind a throne. A stone throne that I… that I _definitely_ knew. "I'll be done in a moment."

"Very well." That was all I could say, startled as I was by that throne. After all, it was the same throne Sothis had slept in during my dreams. In fact, with that piece in place, I realized this entire area looked almost exactly like the 'room' Sothis resided in. The main difference was, in fact, those memorials.

_["Yes, this shouldn't be a place for the dead."]_ Sothis sounded almost tiny as she whispered the words. _["I cannot remember what purpose this room held, but it was not to house anything related to the dead. This place… what happened to it? Why are there so many…?"]_ Sadly, I had no answers. But we could thread some possibilities together. For instance, we had already guessed she had lived in Zanado long ago, possibly when the Goddess 'walked' among mortals. We also guessed she might've been a priestess of said goddess, since she wore something similar to the Archbishop. So, if we continued along that path, then we could come up with an answer. _["Yes, indeed. I am thinking of the room's original purpose, before the flow of time gave it a new one."]_ And panicking, because who wouldn't panic at the sight of a bunch of dead bodies in their home? _["Ha… that is quite true. I cannot help but think there is more to it than that, but there is enough sense to settle me."]_ Wait, so I actually helped? _["Of course you did, silly. You always help."]_

I shook my head, a little amused that she thought that. Grateful, of course, but amused. But the little bit of cheer died when I looked down at the lower floor again, and all the little memorials. How many were there? Tens? Hundreds? What had happened to them? Why were there memorials and not graves? Or were there graves in another place, and these were set up by loved ones who could not make the trip?

_["It is hard to say. Still…"]_ Sothis trailed off, thinking of something. _["I will not make you promise this, but I do have a request."]_ I nodded, waiting for it. _["I… I do not want you to walk here again. I cannot say why as I do not have an explanation. I only know that I would… very much prefer you to never be near here again. Not for my sake, but yours."]_ Well, that should be a fairly easy thing to follow. I could always set some flowers above for the dead. _["I… yes, that is true."]_ Her relief was nearly as overwhelming as the earlier flood of emotion. _["Thank you."]_

"Byleth?" Luca called then. I turned and they pointed to the staircase before walking towards them. "I'm done." I simply nodded and headed for the stairs, falling in step with them.

Once we were above ground, Luca tapped the pillar again. Then, with a very quiet 'scraping' sound, the odd floor I associated with this particular gazebo just… slid over the stairs. A muted 'click' hinted it had sealed itself shut, with no sign of trace at all of the staircase hidden underneath, and the same sound signalled the end of… whatever had caused the air to blur, because the haze disappeared. And the few people around didn't seem to notice anything at all had been different. Well, most of them. One, in particular, noticed. Or, at least, noticed Luca.

"Oh! Luca!" Flayn's happy gasp announced her arrival just before she happily tackle-hugged Luca. "I am so very glad to see you!" she gushed, beaming up at them. Luca grinned in return, and pulled their hood back on. "Hmm? Already with the hood? You shall not stay longer? I know very much that…"

"I'm not seeing her," Luca interrupted firmly. It was a tone that brooked no argument and Flayn immediately wilted at it. Made me curious who the 'her' was. "I'm not in a mood to yell, and I know I'm going to. We haven't seen eye to eye for years."

"You know that she…"

"Even if two people share the same goal or ideal, there is no guarantee that they will walk the same path to that goal."

"Yes, I know that." Flayn still looked saddened, though. "I also remember Iris always reminding you that there are ways to have the paths be side-by-side."

"That requires compromise, and I was a child when she last did that." Luca scoffed, but he sighed when Flayn just kept looking forlorn. "I know she wants a peaceful Fodlan, just like me. I know she's also irritated and upset at the current state of things. But I simply cannot abide by her choices. She never remembers that when you choose violence, you doom yourself to meet something far stronger."

"Luca…" Flayn looked down for a moment before looking up at him entreatingly. "Will you at least visit Seteth? He has missed you ever so much." So, he was close to both Flayn and Seteth? Well, that made me wonder if the 'her' was Rhea. It matched what he said below.

"...Oh, all right. I'll go see him." Luca brought his hands up in defeat, and Flayn smiled triumphantly. "Ah, but we're being rude." Luca turned to bow at me. "I hope Flayn's reaction assuages your suspicions?"

"I feel like Flayn would be nice to anyone," I pointed out, partly to tease. Still, I knew there was some truth to it. She liked me, after all. "But, yes, I suppose you are not as suspicious given how happy she is. I'm sure if I'm wrong, Seteth will take care of it."

"Yikes, someone must've been on the wrong end of his lectures at some point," Luca teased, grinning. Flayn hid a giggle behind her hand. "I'm sure I'll see you again, Byleth. Hopefully, we can talk a little more then."

"Have a nice visit. Flayn, I'll see you for our midnight tea?" I smiled slightly at Flayn's enthusiastic nod, a strange bubbling feeling appearing in my throat. Not a cough or anything, just… bubbly. "Later, then."

I left the courtyard and decided to simply head to my room to get to work. With each step, though, I remembered just why I had been out and about in the first place, and by the time I made it to my door, I felt like all my limbs had been replaced with stone and that my heart was being crushed…

"Byleth?" But maybe miracles did happen, because that's when I finally found Dad. "Hey, I heard you were looking for me," he said, frowning slightly when I turned to face him. He studied me for all of a second before holding out his arms. "Come here, kiddo." After all, he knew me best, and no matter how emotionless I appeared, he always knew what I was thinking and feeling.

Immediately, I seized the offered hug, tucking my head under his chin to listen to his heartbeat. 'Thump, thump, thump'... the most soothing sound in the world. So long as I could hear it, then all would be okay. I'd known that since before I could talk, and I knew it would always be true. Just as I knew I could always find rest and reassurance in Dad's hugs. And I always would.

* * *

No matter how much I wished otherwise, the dreaded day finally arrived and we marched off with Catherine and the rest of the rearguard to Castle Gaspard. I didn't bother trying to keep track of how long the trip was. A day or a month, it all felt the same to me. I just focused on putting one foot in front of the other, and leaning on Azrael when I had to. As he had declared, he left with us and though a few tried to stop him, he evaded them easily to stay by my side through all of this weirdness.

"Professor? May I have a word?" Though, I did have to say that the strangest thing about the trip was Hubert willingly coming to talk to me, and not attempt to make vague threats. "It's about Caspar," he explained, falling in step next to me. "Specifically, his constant shouting during battle."

"That so?" I asked, only half-paying attention. It was bad and impolite, but I was already so tired. And we hadn't even reached Gaspard territory yet… "I take it you have a complaint?"

"Many." His eyes narrowed, like he was aware I wasn't giving this nearly as much attention as I should. "I attempt to advise him to correct the behavior, but he brushed me off. Perhaps you might have more luck."

"Mmm… I might, perhaps, but I think the behavior would be very difficult to change, particularly once battle starts and you're mindlessly moving through the slaughter." Caspar was a naturally loud person, who leapt before he thought. "So, instead, it is best to simply minimize the detriments and maximize the benefits."

"And what, pray tell, would those benefits be?"

"Noise catches attention. Loud noises catch a lot of attention. If you direct your enemy's attention towards a specific location, you can disguise your true goal." Distraction ploys were _very_ useful strategies specifically for that reason. "The loudness also means his instructions can be heard over the din of battle and, again, can be used to misdirect the enemies. If the enemy thinks they know what we're doing, then they'll let down their guard and become careless." I smiled slightly, thinking of yet another. "Besides, there's also something quite charming about a 'hero of justice' crashing into enemy lines with a war bellow, no? It's like something from adventure stories. Things like that can be very good for morale." All of which meant that if I simply worked around Caspar's loudness instead of trying to force him into a neat little box he didn't fit in… I could in theory control the flow of the battle while keeping allied spirits up. Such things ideally meant that battles ended more quickly, with less lives lost.

"...You're far craftier than I thought, and I already knew you were tactically skilled." He frowned, and I wondered what he was thinking. "But what if he needs to go on a covert operation?"

"I believe if I needed someone on a covert operation, it would be Petra or Ashe. If I sent Caspar on one, that would be a failing on my part." I closed my eyes briefly, just… tired. Azrael 'sent' me reassurances and joined us on my other side to be a beacon of support for me. "As a commander, you must be careful about giving ill-advised orders. Your soldiers will know."

"Would they?" Hubert raised a brow, almost amused. "Is not one of the defining features of a soldier or knight their willingness to not think?"

"Considering the horrors of battle and war, 'not thinking' could be a defensive mechanism to keep themselves from going mad." I did bristle, however, at the implication that… well, the implication I heard. Perhaps it wasn't truly what he meant, but all I 'heard' in his words were 'pawns to be sacrificed'. I hated those sorts of people. They were even worse than those who sent people to their blood-flooded graves for ideals. "But a soldier is not some doll you prop up for others to attack. Soldiers come closer to death than anyone else in the army. They know better than anyone exactly what they're facing. Even those conscripted from the fields know more about the battle than their commanders. As such, it is near impossible to prevent them from noticing when they've been given ill-advised orders."

"...So, what you're saying is that you have to give smart orders to… what?" Hubert frowned now. "I already know that one has to give effective and efficient orders to win a battle, you know."

"You are also the person who even considered Caspar on a covert operation, Hubert." I couldn't help the little barb and felt bad for it. Azrael thought it was amusing, so yay? "If you want your soldiers to surrender their inclination to question orders, you must give the 'correct' ones for the situation. They must trust in your judgement, relax when you are in command. Only then can you truly lead. That's what I believe, at least, after many years on the battlefield." Of course, it was a lot of pure theoretical nonsense from me. It wasn't as if I ever _commanded_ anyone. I just made opinions based on observation. "So, I suppose you can ignore all that I said, if you believe I'm being an idiot."

"And it's not like you don't have soldiers and knights who keep on going even when they know the orders are stupid," Azrael added absently. He glanced up at the sky, watching the clouds. "Dad says that the Kingdom and its knights can follow the whole 'obey chosen lord through paradise and flames' a bit too much." There were many stories, actually, of a lord leading their knights to their deaths just from sheer idiocy. "So, that's why Dad says armies have to run on trust. Those lower on the chain of command have to trust their superiors for the army to run smoothly. Stupid orders, like sending a loud person on a covert operation, undermine that trust. That's all my sister is saying." Leave it to Azrael and his bluntness to summarize my rambling.

"I see," Hubert murmured, narrowing his eyes. But then he simply shrugged. "Well, it shouldn't matter. We should be fine." That was… startling optimistic. I wouldn't have thought him the type, truthfully. "After all, we're with Catherine, wielder of the mighty Thunderbrand." Then again, maybe he was being sarcastic.

"And intimidating enough to silence the howling winds, or so I've heard!" Claude added with a teasing grin, literally jumping into the conversation. His eyes were sharp and studying, though. "Bit of a shame we probably won't get to see Thunderbrand in action, though. Since we're the rearguard and all."

"Unexpected things occur on the battlefield all the time. Perhaps you'll get your wish."

"What in creation is this Thunderbrand?" I asked, not even wanting to try and remember. I was too tired for all of this. "Is it truly so impressive?"

"They're talking about the creepy sword that Catherine has on her hip, sis," Azrael answered, pointing over to where she was walking with Dimitri. I did my best to not grimace; I'd been avoiding looking at the thing _because_ I found it unnerving. Azrael disliked it more on principle; Sothis and I both hated it, so he did too. "Supposedly, it's one of the sacred Hero Relics, and so it's got all the pageantry and bardic exaggeration that accompanies it."

"I see." I forced myself to look at it, feeling slightly uneasy. Sothis, however, was more than 'uneasy' over it. She had no idea why, of course, but something about it and the stone that pulsed at the pommel made her sick. Sick enough, in fact, that I almost vomited just from the nausea I sensed. "I suppose that is impressive." How did Catherine have it, though? Did the Church just go around and hand out Relics to their knights or something?

"I guess."

"Hold up, are you two seriously not in awe?" Claude asked, his expression the perfect facsimile of surprise. Save for the calculating light in his gaze, of course. "I mean… Relics are supposed to be gifts from the Goddess, yes?"

"Why bother with such a fancy weapon when a simple blade kills just as well?" Azrael 'asked' rhetorically. Considering Azrael's fighting style often involved using and discarding weapons, I wasn't surprised he didn't think much about it. Weapons were just weapons to him. "Yay, you kill a person a little faster. Yippee, whoo." I wasn't impressed because it was just another tool of battle and war. I could never find anything inspiring or beautiful about such things. I found it far too easy to imagine the blood dripping down… "Dead is dead, though. Kill someone with a quick strike or leave them bleeding out on the field… it doesn't matter once the battle is over and you're standing among the corpses." I 'pressed' my own nausea on Azrael, because his description brought back far too many memories. He sent reassurances and apologies in return. "But hey, if it's impressive to you, then it's impressive to you. No need to curb your enthusiasm because I don't share it."

I decided it was best to fall back then, to check on the rest of the students and to conveniently get away from such conversations. Of course, there wasn't really anything to worry about. Everyone simply walked and talked, and those closest to Ashe were careful to always keep him engaged in conversation to keep him distracted. I did notice one peculiarity, though. Despite being one of the more sociable and talkative people in the cohort, Annette wasn't chatting with anyone. Instead, she kept herself a little apart, frowning as she studied the knights that traveled with us.

"Annette? Is everything okay?" I asked her softly, sliding to her side. She squeaked and jumped at the words anyway. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just noticed you paying close attention to the knights."

"Oh, no, It's fine, Professor," she immediately reassured. Still, she laughed a little to hide her sheepishness. "It's just… there's someone I'm looking for. I figured that if he came to the monastery like I suspect, he'd be here as a knight. I mean; he could've become a monk, but I don't think he would."

"I see." Who would she…? Ah, that wasn't my business. "I hope you find who you're looking for, Annette."

"Oh, I definitely will. It's all just a matter of how long my search is." She smiled, determination radiating from her, and I couldn't help but smile. "But thank you, Professor."

"Of course." I thought of Alois, and a couple of the other knights I knew in passing. "Do you have a description? When we're back, I can ask for you."

"Hmm? Ah, well, he's got hair like mine, probably going gray by now, and a bit of a sour, stoic demeanor?" So, Anette's opposite or something? "Could seem gloomy at first glance. If he is a knight, he'll probably be using an axe or lance. Specializes in defensive maneuvers?"

"I see." I had to admit I was even more curious who this person was supposed to be. But it really was none of my business. Even asking the description was probably treading the line, but… "I'll see what I can find out."

"Thank you~!" Annette got a thoughtful look on her face. "Hey, should I ask Catherine?"

"Go ahead."

"...Yeah!" She grinned and sprinted forward… for three steps before she slipped and almost fell on her face. She only didn't because Felix caught her. "Ugh… thank you, Felix." Then she was right back to running.

I decided to head back towards the front again, mostly to confirm Annette made it safely to Catherine. Once I saw that she had, I thought about heading to Azrael or coming up with some excuse to break off from the group for a short while. But even as I had that selfish though, I noticed something interesting. Dimitri had stepped away from Catherine when Annette came to talk to her, and now, Edelgard was at his side, intent on some sort of conversation. And since I'd been worrying just recently about how he seemed to avoid both her and Claude… well, I couldn't help but move to eavesdrop. It was terrible and selfish, but I couldn't check the urge.

"Dimitri, might I have a word?" Edelgard asked, doing her best to keep pace with Dimitri. Dimitri noticed and slowed his steps to make it easier on her. "There is something you said that has been lingering on my mind."

"Did I cause offense?" Dimitri asked in return. He became thoughtful, trying to remember whatever slight he'd done. "I do remember you being annoyed when I reminded you of-"

"The chaos of the battlefield. Yes, yes, I remember that well." She frowned. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself during a battle, you know."

"You are a skilled warrior, and quite possibly one of the strongest women I have ever met, but I do seem to recall two incidents where something unexpected occurred and you had to be rescued." He smiled teasingly, and she immediately made a face. After all, she couldn't refute either. "To be more serious, and less joking, my father was strong. Glenn was strong. The knights we traveled with were strong. Before that day, I would have said no one could match them. Yet, in Duscur, I watched them all die." His smile faded for a serious look. "I do apologize if I came across as patronizing. It is simply my selfish wish to not see those around me perish in such a way again."

"...I see." She sighed gustily, shaking her head. "Well, so long as you promise to nag the rest of the cohort, I'll let such things slide."

"Thank you for your graciousness." Dimitri was back to gently teasing, and Edelgard rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. Though, Sothis thought she saw some confusion in her expression as well. "Ah, but it seems we got distracted. What was it you wanted to actually discuss?"

"Ah, yes." Edelgard quickly became serious again, tossing some of her hair over her shoulder. "It's your response to what Claude said about higher powers and miracles." She twisted slightly to look him right in the eye, her gaze both searching and calculating. "I would think as the Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom, you would be a staunch believer."

"The pact Loog swore only confirmed that the Church of Seiros would be the official religion of the new country, and a promise of mutual aid. There is nothing that states one must be a believer."

"I see." She was still searching for something. I could tell that much. "You spend your evenings in the Church, though? I've heard that, at least."

"I pray out of habit, and to remember my stepmother. She would pray every night." He shrugged, looking away almost like he was embarrassed. "It is surprisingly useful for organizing one's thoughts."

"Huh." Edelgard rested a hand on her cheek, thinking. "So, what do you think of the Goddess? Or is that too bold a question to ask while we're traveling with Knights of Seiros?"

"They have to deal with Azrael on a daily basis. I doubt they'll even notice." Dimitri did glance around before actually answering softly. "I believe she watches over us, and that's it. No matter how much we cry out, she will never reach out her hand to help."

"So, any miracle must be forged by our own hands. Humanity's hands."

"Well, yes, if we wish to improve the lives of our people. It will be a long and difficult road, but if we do not shoulder that burden, then things will continue to stagnate."

"Indeed." Edelgard slowly smiled. I thought there was something strangely sad to it. Sothis thought it more 'conflicted'. "I have to say that I'm impressed. I gained quite a bit of respect for you just now."

"I fear how lowly you thought of me before." Dimitri held up a hand to stop her from replying. "Please don't actually tell me. That was supposed to be a joke."

"And here I was about to declare my undying love."

"If that were true, I'd drag you to Mercedes to get your head checked."

"Not our professor?"

"With the amount of work she does already?"

"Point." Edelgard glanced over to the side, and tapped Dimitri's arm. "You know… I've been trying to keep an eye out, but I haven't seen anything that looks like a shrine. Didn't your stories of the fey mention shrines?"

"Oh, those are never alongside the road. You have to step off the beaten path for them. We'll leave an offering when we camp." Dimitri smiled. "Would you like to come along?"

"Yes." Despite the blunt answer, Edelgard smiled back. "What sort of offerings are given?"

"Hmm? Well, it depends based on the type of fey most commonly seen in the area, but…"

To my quiet delight, Edelgard and Dimitri chatted until we all had to stop for camp. Setting up said camp was… controlled chaos, as usual. There were a lot of us, after all, and there was always a lot of confusion over who should do what chore. Then there was confusion because some of my students didn't know how to do a specific chore, or how to do it while camping. But we made it work. Somehow. I wasn't sure how, actually. My students _insisted_ that I not do any of the chores. Not sure why, since I had more experience with camping and the only other one who got 'forcibly excused' was Ashe. I supposed they thought my incompetence extended to things like this? It was the only thing I could think of.

_["Stop thinking and turn the page! I want to know what happens next!"]_ So, while they set up camp, I did my usual thing: climb a tree and read. I wasn't sure who was more into the story: myself or Sothis. _["Does it matter? You want to know too."_] That was true, so I turned the page to keep on reading.

"Oh, so that's where you hid yourself." But, sadly, I wasn't able to continue. Catherine appeared at the base of the tree I was in, looking right up at me. "You sure you and Azrael aren't part cat or something?" she asked rhetorically. I hoped it was rhetorical, at least. "Can you even read with all the leaves?"

"Of course," I replied, wondering why she'd ask. Wasn't it obvious I was reading? "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to corner you all trip." Oh, this was clearly going to be a great conversation. "What was with you and Lady Rhea that day?" I supposed she would be curious. She only knew me as the blank-faced professor Manuela sometimes managed to drag out for drinks. "You just… walked out on her."

"Catherine, let's not pretend you and yours actually need my inexperienced students to serve as a 'rearguard'," I replied bluntly, pretending to go back to my book. But I didn't see the words. I was _still_ angry over this. I wasn't sure I'd ever held onto anger for so long in my life. "Some of them can count the number of battles they've been in on one hand. You also simply do not need many for a rearguard, particularly in a situation where one force is overwhelmingly more powerful." I glanced at her, knowing I looked even more stoic than usual. "Based on what I've heard, you're an army in your own right. Granted, I'm sure those rumors are just as exaggerated as the rumors about Dad, but the fact remains that you are a very skilled warrior." Who… actually, someone like her would usually be part of the vanguard. Especially since she wielded a Hero's Relic. Why was she in the rear?

"I… well, it never hurts to be prepared. Surely, you've been in enough battles to know that." She frowned at me. I ignored it. I could bring up that Rhea had outright admitted that this was all about proving a point, but somehow, I doubted it would matter at all. Of course, that could just be me being uncharitable. "And we can't just let them do whatever they want. The people would panic."

"Whatever Rhea wants to do with her military isn't my business." I disliked the fact that soldiers were mobilized so quickly, and I disliked how she didn't seem interested in _why_ Lonato was rebelling. But those were personal issues. "But my students are not part of that military. I am not part of it. So, I dislike they have been dragged into this mess of a nightmare."

"You're part of the church, you-"

"I am not." Ugh… what was with these people and thinking that payment meant that we belonged to them? The nobles never thought that way, surprisingly enough. Mercenaries were just mercenaries, extra bodies to throw into the battlefield to bleed instead of their actual soldiers. "I reminded Rhea of that fact, and my opinion on the matter certainly hasn't changed."

"That's…" Catherine was silent for a very long moment before growling under her breath. "Ugh… I really don't get it. Why do you and Azrael get such special treatment from Lady Rhea?" Catherine frowned and crossed her arms, frustration radiating off her. Me? I just felt tired and exasperated. I wanted to get back to my book. "Shamir comes from a similar background, but she doesn't get nearly as much of Lady Rhea's attention. Not to mention that I'd never seen anyone get away with just walking out on her…"

"I think you're putting too much thought into it." I was a hostage, after all, but I obviously couldn't say that. "She was close to my parents. That's really it."

"Mm… it is true that Jeralt is famous. Between being the former Captain and a mercenary…" She was seriously putting too much thought in this. Also, why mention the 'famous' part? I said she was close, not… "Still, though, it's all so odd. Plus there is you becoming a professor instead of a knight like Azrael."

"Catherine, again, I think you're reading too much into this." What could I say to convince her enough to drop it? How did we switch the topic to this anyway? "She's outright said that Mom was like family to her, and she and Dad had a close friendship. They saved each other's lives when they met. Any special treatment you believe I get is because I'm the daughter of two she holds dear to her heart. It's no different than how you treat family different from strangers."

"Mmm…" She didn't look fully convinced. What else could I say? "Ah, no matter. I'll just watch you and see if you're right or if there's something I can emulate get her to take a shine to me too." ...Freaking hell.

"Very well. However, If you want to, but I bear no blame in any burns or lacerations you obtain because you were mistaken for an enemy." I definitely wasn't protecting her from Dad when I told him about this. And I was definitely telling him about this. This conversation was too confusing. Ah, but that reminded me. "Speaking of enemies, you made a suggestion to Dad about some marriage proposals I supposedly received?"

"Enemies, huh? That's one hell of a lead-in" Still, Catherine did grin. "I suggested that he set them on each other and gather copious amounts of blackmail."

"Use me as bait for a trap?"

"No, no, just make a mention of their rivals for your hand and then let them gobble each other up." That was… certainly a thing. "Well, I'd better get back to the camp proper. I'm the one they complain to if something isn't going right, after all." I waved her goodbye, and tried to get back to reading. But when she turned and walked away, her Thunderbrand was all too easy to see. That sword that just...

_["I hate that blade."]_ Sothis's voice was quiet, and she appeared next to me in the branches. _["I do not know why it makes me feel so uneasy, but I simply cannot relax when I see it. That stone… that red glow… it means something, and it is something my heart hates."]_

"We'll just have to ignore it as much as we can," I whispered. A cool breeze blew by, messing up my hair. Not that it was neat to begin with, of course. "There are plenty of distractions."

_["That is true."]_ Sothis stroked my hair, as if trying to neaten it. But though I felt the warmth and comfort, the lack of physical form meant my hair stayed exactly where it was. _["Why does it make you uneasy?"]_

"Hmm?"

_["Catherine's sword. Why does it make you uneasy? I know it is not my own bleeding through. Yours is distinct."]_ That was true. It was two different sets of 'unease' pooling together in my heart.

"Well..." I glanced back at the camp, where everyone was milling about. Even from here, though, I could see Catherine and her Thunderbrand still, the stone's light becoming more eerie as the sun sank lower. "It's simple, Sothis. It reminds me of the sword Nemesis used in that dream." It might be a dream I've had since before I could remember, but I still hated it. I hated having a reminder in my waking world. "That's all." Though, Sothis's own unease did not help matters at all.

Something just seemed plain wrong about the thing. But I was probably being too negative. My nerves were already raw, after all. Nothing would seem 'right' in this situation. No, not a thing.

* * *

Though I would've preferred otherwise, we did eventually reach Magdred Way, the road that led right to Castle Gaspard. It was a scenic route popular for travel, but I couldn't enjoy the view today and not just because of the fog. I knew all too well just why we were walking it. Worse, of course, was that since we were close, everyone was speculating. Why? Why would Lonato do this? Everyone wondered, and I wished they'd do so quietly. Even if Ashe was so out of it by this point of the trip that Dimitri had to carry him, it still would've been polite. But nerves could make anyone rude.

"Something about this just doesn't seem right," Hubert muttered, frowning heavily. He and Claude walked together near the front with Catherine and me. "The more I think on it, the less I can understand why Lord Lonato would incite such a reckless rebellion." He paused and glanced at Ashe, who was as limp as a rag doll on Dimitri's back. Dimitri had brought him closer to the front to minimize the amount of speculating he potentially heard; I'd sent Azrael back to pointedly remind everyone to be tactful. "I simply cannot fathom it."

"You'd think he'd try to even the odds with more than just assassins," Claude agreed, resting his hands behind his head. He sure did like that gesture. Maybe because it made him seem more relaxed than he was? "Poisons? Hostages? Sparking rumors for in-fighting? Scapegoating?"

"My, my, such terrible tactics."

"Like you haven't thought about it. Besides, survival is the name of the game. Why care so much about how you make it happen?" Claude grinned blithely, ignoring Dimitri's frown. He didn't, however, ignore my look. "I'm just saying… we know he's a master of herbs, so I'm seriously surprised there's no poisons. Wouldn't have to kill. That's messy. But it could incapacitate us and..." I kept up the stare; Claude winced. "I thought you didn't care about such tactics?" In response, I simply pointed at Ashe. And the Dimitri who looked like he was contemplating throwing both him and Hubert into the woods for the fey to sort out. "Ah, so less the tactics and more of the timing. Though, is Ashe even listening to-?"

"Lonato hates poisons, because of how easily they can hurt innocent people," Ashe mumbled, providing he was, in fact, listening. Claude immediately winced and looked contrite; Hubert didn't react at all. "A knight is supposed to protect the people, not hurt them. That's why poisons and assassins are looked down upon, and why Lonato hates both."

"And here I thought it was because of how dishonorable they were," Hubert snarked. He ignored my slight frown. "Well, since you are in the waking world, what do you think? Why would Lord Lonato do this?"

"...I think it's because of Christophe."

"Who?"

"My older brother." Ashe attempted to lift his head to look at us, but he couldn't really manage it. He was too tired. So, he just let it rest on Dimitri's shoulder. "To be technical, my adoptive older brother. I thought the world of him. He was always so kind, and so patient. Playful and warm, with a bright smile." Despite the happy memories, Ashe's voice was soft and dull. My heart keened at his pain, and I almost missed Sothis commenting on how Catherine refused to look anywhere near Ashe. I hadn't noticed. I did, however, sense Azrael returning to the front, no doubt worried by what he sensed from me. "But after the Tragedy of Duscur, he was accused of being an accomplice and was executed by the Church."

"The Church, you say?" Hubert crossed his arms and tapped his fingers against his elbows. "That's interesting. I wouldn't have thought the close bond between the Kingdom and Church meant the Church could pass judicial judgement in Kingdom matters."

"Normally, the Church wouldn't intervene, but the Kingdom was in utter chaos," Catherine explained calmly. She almost seemed too calm, actually. Like she was actively maintaining it, instead of something she felt naturally. "At the time, no one was even certain if Prince Dimitri would survive his injuries." Catherine looked awkwardly at Dimitri, but his focus was more on Ashe. "Since Christophe's guilt was first discovered by the Church, it opted to pass judgement in accordance to its doctrine in the Kingdom's place."

"Except the Church never held a trial or showed us their proof of his crimes," Ashe revealed. I thought he was trying to be bitter, but the old shock and pain that made the words numb instead. "He left one day to visit an old friend and then the Church brought his body back. They almost forgot his head, though. It was in a separate box for some reason."

"That's…" Hard to name the expression on Catherine's face. Pain, disgust… then something that may or may not be guilt. It was certainly a grimace, though. "I'm sorry, Ashe. That shouldn't have-"

"Don't. It won't bring him back, or erase the image of my brother's corpse." Ashe sighed heavily, sagging even more on Dimitri's back. Dimitri just shifted him a little higher to make sure he didn't fall off. "I've tried to remember the good memories. Tried to move forward. But, there never was closure for it. It's been an open wound for a while. For Lonato, for me, for my younger siblings, and for all of Gaspard."

"So, basically, the Church executed Christophe, forgot to at least forge evidence to justify the supposedly-righteous killing, and then did nothing to ease the tension, so now it's exploded everywhere and others are paying the price," Azrael 'summarized', announcing his return. Though most of the group jumped at his arrival, I simply nudged his leg in silent rebuke. He didn't need to say it so bluntly, if he had to say it at all. "Or, in other words, we're cleaning up a mess that should've been dealt with already. I really don't see how being a fancy Knight of Seiros is any different from being a mercenary. I'm being paid to do the same things." He easily ignored Catherine's sudden glare. "I also don't see why we're making such a grand show of it all. There's assassins among the Knights. Just off him and let the rest run around like headless chickens."

"Azrael," I scolded, pressing every bit of my annoyance on him. He winced and looked away. "If you must speculate, do so later." I mean; I certainly agreed with what he said, but that was wasn't the point. "Ashe?" I stepped to Dimitri's side, so that I could rest my hand on Ashe's back. "So, do you believe his resentment boiled over?" It would certainly fit.

"It's the only thing I can think of," Ashe mumbled. He just seemed so tired… "I mean; it's all…"

"Ashe, if you want to stay back…"

"No." Ashe pushed himself up enough to shake his head. "No, please, I have to see. That's the only way I'll accept this is real. I know I'll be a burden, but…"

"You are never a burden." What else could I say? If this is what he chose, then… "You can change your mind at any moment. Don't forget that." I glanced at Dimitri and quietly gestured for him to take Ashe back. Dimitri nodded in agreement and slipped away. To my surprise, Claude followed closely, helping to support Ashe. Hubert also left, but I figured it was because he wanted to check on Edelgard. And I assumed Catherine left to check on the other knights, since she tried to get Azrael to go with her first. Azrael, of course, refused.

"Milady…" Right about then, Yuri snuck to my side, bending down slightly to whisper in my ear. "There's something wrong," he informed me. "There's never fog at this time of the year. Certainly not a fog this thick and dense."

"...I see," I murmured, frowning slightly. It was true this wasn't the typical season for fog here, but weather patterns weren't necessarily a specialty of mine, outside of how they could effect battles. Fog during a battle… that was always rough. But this would be even rougher because of how inexperienced my students were, and because we didn't know the area well. Only Ashe would, but… "Can you quietly relay to the others to be on their-"

Azrael's split second of panic was all the warning I had. Then there was a scream from behind and I whirled to try and figure out the source. It… quickly became obvious; Hilda had 'sprouted' an arrow from her eye. The scream had been from Marianne, who desperately tried to heal Hilda while Raphael tried to keep her up. But there was nothing anyone could do. Hilda's uninjured eye stared into nothing, and her whole body was limper than Ashe's.

So, I stopped time. Heard the familiar sound of shattered 'glass'. Saw the world's color shift. I took note of where Hilda had been standing and the angle of the arrow before I turned time back. I hadn't been looking, so I had to take a guess on how far. I decided to wind it until I could feel the air at the back of my throat for 'can'. It was an odd sensation, feeling the air trapped there, but I had to take a moment to steady my nerves. If I was wrong… no, not even that. Could I even prevent it? I knew now why Azrael had panicked; he hadn't sensed the enemy's presence until the arrow came. So, could I…?

_["There is no use dwelling on it. Either you can or you can't."]_ Sothis's no-nonsense voice cut through my doubts. _["Whatever the outcome, you have to try."]_ Yes, she was right. I had to try. So, I took one more moment to ease my heart, and then let time flow again.

This time, though, I let the words die on my tongue. Instead, I whirled, accidentally hitting Yuri with my hair, and hunted for Hilda in the group. She was chatting happily with Raphael while holding onto Marianne's hand… and the arrow was already flying for her. I could just barely see it, and only because I had an idea of where to look in the first place. So, I gestured sharply and set it aflame before it killed Hilda. The sudden burst of flames startled everyone, but I was already scanning the immediate area, wondering where the next ambush would come from...

"I can't sense anyone," Azrael growled, moving to cover my back. I simply nodded, already knowing that, and drew my blade. "It's this fog. There's something wrong with it. Like the fog back with that stupid fancy cup."

"If that's your way of saying we're fighting phantoms and creepy dolls again, I'm hightailing it right back to the monastery," Yuri grumbled, surprisingly shifting to take a third 'point' in watching while keeping his sword in front of him. Everyone else was quickly drawing their weapons and attempting to keep their guard up. "I don't care if we're here on the Archbishop's orders. I'm not fighting those things again."

"Not for something like this, at least." Azrael growled some curses under his breath. "I'd say that Lonato is evening the odds with guerrilla tactics, except I don't know where the fog came from."

"Didn't milady mention something about weather and blood magic?"

"One, I don't attend classes with you all and two, if Lonato is using blood magic, we've got more issues besides a rebellion." Azrael growled more curses. I absently noticed Constance nearby, frowning about something while everyone else tried to group up for better protection. "Ah, there are the three heirs!" Thanks to the fog, it actually took me a second to see Dimitri, Edelgard, and Claude really were with us.

"My apologies for taking so long," Dimitri 'replied', taking Azrael's tone to be annoyed. Well, to be fair, Azrael was annoyed, but it was at the general situation. "I didn't want to leave Ashe alone. Caspar and Ingrid volunteered to guard him." To my surprise, the three heirs joined the little 'triangle', making it more of a hexagon. Or, well, circle. Circle was more accurate. "Shouting from within the fog…" Dimitri tilted his head towards where he heard it. If I strained, I thought I might have heard Catherine shouting. It was hard to tell. It felt like the fog was getting even thicker. "The knights are already battling."

"Yeah, and here we are sitting on disadvantages," Claude muttered, glaring into the fog. "Our enemy knows the terrain, but few of us do. Everyone is either blind or blinder than bats. What is with this damn fog?"

"Yes, this fog is most unnatural and, worse, we are cut off from the knights." Dimitri glanced at Edelgard, noticing her frown. I visually confirmed that there were no knights within sight. ...Unless you counted Azrael. "What do you think?"

"Based on the smell of fresh blood, I would definitely say battle has begun and claimed a few," Edelgard whispered. She held her axe in front of her, her eyes darted in every direction. "This is not going to be a-"

"Is this where someone is supposed to make a 'bitch' joke?" Azrael noted dryly, what little impulse control he had gone in light of everything. Edelgard glared at him; Dimitri looked aghast. Claude politely ducked his head to hide his smile. Yuri snorted while trying to bite back even more laughter. I ignored them to try and place who was where among my students. Make sure everyone was accounted for and alive. "Good sense of smell and all?"

"I genuinely cannot decide if you purposely try to rile or not."

"That's way too much effort." Azrael 'nudged' me, sensing where my attention was. "Is the menagerie in need of wrangling?"

"I think everyone is grouping up well enough," I whispered, keeping a mental count. But it did seem like everyone was at least making sure none of the 'backline fighters', such as the mages and archers, were alone and that everyone was close to a healer. In fact, it looked like they were trying to merge the groups to guard each other better. "I just need to confirm that everyone is-"

"Constance, what the hell?!" Balthus's yelp was the only warning I had before I saw Constance race off in a random direction and disappear into the fog. "Constance!" Balthus yelled again, as if that would bring her back. It didn't, of course. "Damn it!" Then Balthus was off too, chasing after her.

"...She was nearby when the possibility of blood magic was mentioned…" Did she run off to find the source? Would she be so reckless? I almost asked Yuri, since he knew her better.

But I couldn't. I couldn't, because more enemies struck. Again and again, in and out of the fog. We might as well have been fighting off phantoms with how quickly they appeared and disappeared. Every time I heard a scream, I thought my heart might stop. But when I had time to check and count, I saw everyone was still alive. Lots of near misses, but they were still here. Everyone was accounted for, save Balthus and Constance.

Dorothea, Lysithea, Annette, and Hubert had set themselves up in a square around the three healers, each of them focused on striking in a very specific direction. To cover their blind spots, the archers of the cohort, even Ashe, were set up in a looser square, though Hapi assisted Ashe since his hands shook on the bowstring. Dedue and Raphael handled part of the guarding, since they were perhaps the best at defensive fighting. Ferdinand and Petra handled the other part, because while they were not the best in holding their ground, the two were very good at parrying and dodging. The rest of the cohort did their best to strike where they could, though the fog impaired them significantly. They were mostly able to drive back those who got close to the four guards, and the bodies slowly piled up. There were even more around my group of the house leaders and my twin, because the six of us were the most skilled.

The smell of death and blood was nauseating. I hated how the blood slid into the crevices of my armor. I hated the 'squelch' I heard when someone stepped on a corpse while fighting. I hated the muffled whimpers and groans of the ones still futilely clinging to life.

Eventually, there was a break in the fighting. The fog thinned a little, and the air felt lighter. Almost immediately, Yuri took off in the direction Constance and Balthus ran. I followed close behind, wanting to visually confirm the two pups were okay. But I… I didn't get my wish. I knew that as soon as I saw Yuri suddenly stop, so suddenly that I almost crashed into him. But I still walked around him to see for myself.

There was a dead person near, wearing a peculiar mask. Since the fog was thinning, I thought they might've been the source. But it didn't matter that much, right then. It didn't matter, because Balthus sat in the mud, bleeding profusely while cradling a far too still Constance against him. It was easy to see why she was so still; the left side of her chest had been ripped open, revealing her ribs. But I still walked over and knelt to touch her cheek to confirm what we already knew. Constance… she was dead.

"I couldn't move fast enough," Balthus whispered dully. His side had been gashed open, and I couldn't tell if he'd just taken an injury above his right eye or if he had _lost_ the eye entirely. Either way, the right side of his face was caked in blood-soaked mud. "We got a good hit in, and I went to finish him, but I missed. I missed and he…" Launched the spell that killed Constance. "I tried to shield her. Tried to kill him before he… but I wasn't fast enough."

I stopped time then. I stopped time and tried… and tried to think of what to do. Because I knew there hadn't been a chance to chase after them until now. There had been too many attackers. Too many to fight. The only chance… the only 'chance' was to stop them from leaving all together. Which would mean turning back time to before the battle started in earnest. Turn it back to then, and have a completely different battle take place. One that may result in more than one death…

_["Yes, that could be the case."]_ Sothis's voice was soft in my head and my heart. _["But will you really just accept this outcome? Can you?"]_ If not for her, I would have to. _["I suppose that is true. Still, I am here. Perhaps it is not 'fair', but what is the saying? 'Life is not fair'? Why not take advantage of that? If life is not fair, then should you not use everything you have to make it give you the outcome you desire?"]_ Well, that was… I… _["Should you not force fate to give you a future where all your students live happily?"]_

...It was selfish. It was terribly selfish. Yet, I couldn't deny what she said, because I did want that. I wanted to protect my students. I wanted them to thrive. No one could save everyone, but that didn't mean I shouldn't save all that I could. It didn't mean I shouldn't fight for a future where my students lived and brought Fodlan to a new age.

_["Then stop flailing about and do it!"]_ Yeah, yeah…

I quieted my nerves and focused on the image frozen in front of me. Of Balthus and Constance. Of Yuri somewhere behind me. I focused on how devastated my students would be if they learned. Then, I turned back time.

It was strange, going backwards in time while fighting. I felt my body move back into the formation we'd set up to guard each other. I felt each swing again, each blow again. I saw bodies rise from the ground and blood slide back into skin. I felt the blood wriggle out from the crevices of my armor to return to their source. I saw our attackers sink back into the fog. All the way back to when my students were still in separate groups, working to merge. To when Constance and Balthus were still with us. To when Azrael 'nudged' me to ask how my students were.

One breath. Two. Then I let time flow again.

"That's way too much effort," Azrael said 'again', in response to Edelgard's grumbling. I was already moving. "Ah, so one of the menagerie is in need of wrangling?" I didn't even answer. I just lunged for Constance, and snagged her just before she could run off 'again'.

"Professor?!" Constance yelped, startled. From here, I could see Balthus heading for us, apparently having guessed what she would do. "What… there's an unusual source of magic in that direction! If we disable it…!"

I opened my mouth to say something. I knew I did. But, as had happened before, there was no time to do so. Our ambushers were here, ready to strike. This time, however, they had a different 'first target' for this second round of attacks: me. And I found this out via the blade that skewered me.

"Professor!" Horrified screams barraged my ears. Faces filled with wide-eyed terror caught my eye. My twin's worry crept into my head. But me? I was calm. It wasn't the first time I'd been stabbed, after all. I'd been run through many times in the past. My main concern… well, I had two main concerns. The first was whether or not my abnormal healing had already 'healed' the blade in me. The second was where the attacker was.

I reached up and grasped the blade sticking out of my chest. Too long to be a dagger, obviously. Too long and wide to be a spear. So, a sword. That meant my attacker had to still be close, right behind me even. So, I immediately surrounded myself in flames to burn them. Their scream of pain told me I was right; the way the sword tore out told me they'd jerked back on instinct. Knowing they wouldn't have their guard up, I whirled and brought my blade up over my head before bringing it down hard on them. It was a bit much; they hadn't been wearing much armor. So, they crumpled to the ground with a veritable explosion of blood. Quite a bit splattered me, making the ash from whatever my flames had burned stick and itch. Still, I was used to this sort of thing in battles, so I just pushed my hair out of my face and awaited the next attacker. I knew there were more, after all.

And they fell on us quickly, either not noticing or not caring what I'd done to their comrade. I immediately darted back into the originally formation I had with the four heirs and my twin, while Balthus yanked Constance over to where the rest of the students were. In between the various hit and run tactics from our attackers, Azrael briefly checked to make sure I was healed and _I _checked that my students were okay. Thankfully, they were. The main differences were that Constance assisted with the long-range barraging, and Balthus helped with the striking. And, of course, different people were targeted, in different orders. Different wounds appeared; different people screamed. But, overall, my students were still fine. They were still alive. Though, there was the worry of just how long that would last. Unlike 'before', there was no thinning of the fog. If anything, it grew even thicker, and we were in serious danger of not being able to see our own hands in front of our faces, much less our attackers...

"Tch… this damn fog…" Azrael growled. He sheathed his sword and nudged Edelgard's leg with his foot. She was right next to him, after all. "Hey, guard me for a second, please?"

"What?" Edelgard 'asked'. Based on her surprise, I guessed she was thinking she misheard for some reason. Maybe it was the 'please' part. "Of course, but what are you doing?"

"Same thing Claude suggested I do with the mist-fog-whatever around the stupid cup, but I didn't because I like being un-stabbed and we were running from the creepy doll." Azrael stepped out of the 'formation', closed his eyes, and focused to bring the wind's might against the fog. If this had been a 'normal' fog, it would've moved easily. But it didn't. It just loomed around us, as unmoving as a mountain. That alone confirmed to me this was magically induced. But where would Lonato…? "Okay, bastard…" The wind suddenly hummed, vibrating in excitement. Most of the cohort looked about in confusion. Annette even frowned as she cast a wind spell, like it, too, was suddenly 'eager'. But those who had confronted Aelfric… their eyes widened slightly, because they remembered… "_Hallowed winds, harken to my call."_

With Azrael invoking the full force of his might, the full force of the wind's power, the fog finally moved. It creeped back, little by little, slowly expanding our fields of vision. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Constance try to dart off again, to confront the mage who conjured the fog, but Balthus held her back, because it was still too dangerous. However, I already knew where the mage was, so I raced for them instead. Diving into the slowly thining fog, I ran and ran as fast as I could until I saw the mage, barely visible. They might've screamed when they realized I was there; they certainly screamed when I cut them down.

The effect was almost immediate. Azrael's winds slammed the fog back now, so quickly that it kicked up some mud and the wind rushing past nearly knocked me over. I worried that some of the lighter students _did_ get knocked over. I almost went to go check, but…

"You…!" It was startling how loud the growl seemed, considering everything. Maybe it just seemed that way because when I turned to look at the white-haired, elderly man wearing good armor, I saw the 'enemy' deferring to him and realized just who he was: Lonato. "Thunderstrike Cassandra…" he growled, the words venomous with hatred. It took me a couple of blinks to realize he was snarling at Catherine. The fog had finally revealed where she and the other knights were. "It was your wretched zealotry that killed my son!"

"Ha! The only name I answer to is Catherine," Catherine declared, slinging the blood off her Thunderbrand. Unlike before, it crackled with a red light and the gem in the pommel shined. "Prepare to face the blade of one who serves the Goddess. Now you face a Knight of Seiros!"

"If someone like you has become a Knight, then the term has lost all meaning." Lonato stepped back and gestured to the soldiers around him. "Come, the fog has cleared. Now, there is nothing left to him them or the filthy Central Church from the judgement of the Goddess." ...That was strange. His wording implied…

No time to dwell. Arrows didn't stop because you were woolgathering in the middle of a battle. Or, well, they did, but they stopped _in_ you. So, instead, I fell back to where my students were, to make sure they were okay.

"What do you think you're doing, standing up?" However, I came across Edelgard snapping at my twin as he slowly pushed himself up. He doubled over to hack up some blood, having overextended to fight against that damn fog. "Sit down, and let me get a healer," she ordered, trying to shove him back down. It worked a little, enough for Azrael's footing to slip, but he regained his balance easily and drew his sword. "Azrael!"

"There's no need to shout," Azrael sighed. He spat out a little more blood. "You're not so short that I can't hear you."

"Clearly, something isn't processing because you should be sitting down!" Edelgard glared up at him. Azrael just looked back, expression impassive. I could sense his confusion, though. "You all but spewed blood just a second ago!"

"And?" It was a simple question, but it stopped Edelgard cold. "There's more to this, right?" Still Edelgard didn't say anything. Only stared in blank shock. "No? Huh. Weird thing to make a fuss about." Azrael shrugged and waved when he noticed me. "So, I heard Catherine boasting or whatever. Did Lonato show up?"

"He did," I confirmed, walking over. I subtly touched his hand to send a quick pulse of healing through him, and he gently bumped his head against mine in quiet thanks. "How is everyone here?" Azrael just nodded to my students, some bleeding but all still alive. "All right. Regroup with the knights. Now."

My students obeyed without hesitation, and as soon as we made it to where the knights were, they pushed our 'front line' forward into proper battle. Of course, we went with them. Most of us, at least. Ashe lingered back, staring at the remains of some of the people the knights had killed. I stayed with him, not wanting him to be alone. Alone with the dead who were cut down and left to die and rot while the battle raged without a care.

"His name was Keith," Ashe whispered dully. He pointed to the corpse closest to us, a man wearing decent leather armor and who once wielded a sword. Now the sword was beside him, with his lopped off hand still lingering on the hilt. "He owned a bakery in the center of town, and always insisted on making the bread himself, even when arthritis started to make his fingers swell. His oldest daughter just had her first child. He planned on teaching him the 'proper way' to bake bread when he was old enough."

I… didn't know what to say to that. So, I kept silent. I kept silent even as he moved to another nearby corpse and turned them over. He had to wipe the face clean of the mud and blood to recognize them, but he had to do it carefully. Their head had been nearly served off and only a thin layer of skin kept it from being a clean decapitation.

"Her name was Molly. She worked as a waitress at the Blossom, a popular tavern in town. She was an orphan who worked all sorts of jobs to make ends meet until she was hired on. The owner really liked her, though, and was training her to take over for him." Ashe moved to the corpse next to Molly's, somehow able to recognize them despite the split skull. "Adam was the same age as me. Bit of a prankster when off-duty, but when he was on the job, he was so serious you wondered if he was the same person. He joked he had a twin for the longest time, and a lot of people believed him."

Ashe slowly moved to a couple of other corpses. He didn't name them. Maybe he didn't recognize them with their injuries. Maybe it just hurt to talk. I didn't know. All I could do was stand here like an idiot. Stand and watch him look each of the dead in the face, and recall all sorts of memories. Until he had checked each one around us, and could only stand among them in total shock.

"Why, Lonato…?" His voice wavered and cracked, but no tears came. "Why did you drag so many into this?"

"Ashe?" I finally whispered. He nodded, the only sign he'd heard me. "Would you like to stay back?" He shook his head. "Okay. Then let's rejoin the others."

I waited for him to take the first step. Only then did I move. But I didn't leave his side. Not until we reached the others, and I assigned him to guard the healers. They could keep an eye on him, and it was an important job. He'd still feel like he was contributing, which… I hoped was what he wanted. I didn't know. I wasn't sure even he knew anymore.

But I couldn't dwell on it. There was a battle and battles waited for no one. So, I jumped into fray and fought. I fought and fought, and it was a rough battle. Not because these people were particularly skilled or anything. But they were desperate and they were hurting, and both things gave strength. Both meant they refused to surrender. Both meant they fought until they bled their last. And they did. Each one that fell struggled until their bodies gave out. At least until there was a terrible scream… no, it was more than that. It was a wail, the wail of someone… of multiple someones… who had lost all of their hope. I knew before I even turned to look that I'd find Lonato dead in the mud. It still broke my heart to confirm it though.

Ashe's agonizing scream shattered it fully. Damn all of this.

* * *

Author's Notes: And that's the main mission of Game-Chapter 3 done. I wouldn't say we're quite done with the game-chapter itself, but felt it was better to let the aftermath have its own chapter.

More supports! Supports that are directly shown or mentioned include: Sylvain-Bernadetta, Dorothea-Bernadetta, Felix-Bernadetta, Edelgard-Bernadetta, Petra-Bernadetta, Sylvain-Hilda, Claude-Ignatz, Hubert-Petra, Petra-Edelgard, Petra-Ignatz, Leonie-Lysithea, Lysithea-Edelgard, Lysithea-Raphael, Lysithea-Claude, Annette-Ashe, Claude-Marianne, Ferdinand-Petra, Mercedes-Lorenz (sort of?), Ferdinand-Lorenz, Caspar-Hubert, and Byleth-Catherine. There's further nods to Bernadetta's supporting Alois, Dorothea's supports with Sylvain, and Cyril's supports with Seteth

There's tragically little about Duscur besides what bits Dedue mentions in his support conversations, but given that he mentions the various towns with their own specialties but no ruler, I figured they might not have had a 'king'. The 'trial by gods' thing was just something I threw in. And magical devices are just a… well, a thing to help the countries outside of Fodlan feel more unique. (We're not talking to the level of the dubstep mole people, of course.)

Bit of a nod to the 'failing' a lesson and the console/critique feature (Edelgard does best with consoling). The scene with Rhea and the animals is due to an interview mentioning she adores animals. How she saved Cyril… I think it shows up in supports? Or maybe Hilda's paralogue? Both? Either way, the specific details are made up, but the basics are from the game itself. Byleth's shock at Rhea knowing how to brawl is because it's not something you'd expect at first glance from her xD

There's various bits of exploration dialogue peppered throughout the scenes after Rhea assigns the mission. These include: Lorenz, Ashe (both his recruited and non-recruited), Manuela, Dimitri (both recruited and not recruited), Claude (just recruited, I believe), Edelgard (just recruited), Ferdinand, Dorothea (just her recruited), Hapi, Petra, and Mercedes. Annette's also shows up too, but much later during the travel section.

The scene with Luca is actually a nod to the Amiibo Gazebo, as well as the access to the Holy Tomb you get in a New Game plus. As for Luca himself… he's a sort-of canon char, as is Iris. In the final chapter of the Crimson Flowers route, there are various golems and each of them are named. 'Luca' and 'Iris' are two such names. Who exactly they are though… well, with the exception of one (Wilhelm), we never actually learn. So, I'm filling things in. As for just who Luca is… that's for later.

Dimitri's thoughts on the Goddess actually comes from his Goddess Tower conversation, but I figured he'd be willing to tell Edelgard as well due to their shared history (even if trauma has made Edelgard forget all that). The reasons for why he does pray (something brought up fairly frequently) are just my own explanations since I don't think Dimitri himself ever says.

In-game, Ashe never names any of the dead or anything, but I thought it would be a better lead-in to Ashe's in-battle dialogue than what the game actually had.


End file.
